YuYuGiDigiMoon Movie: Valkyrie Advent
by Kanius
Summary: An insidious plot orchestrated by a trickster god and his enchantress prompts the reawakening of Odin's Valkyrie Maidens. The Maidens, now reincarnated as young women, are to be reunited by their leader, the reincarnated Brunhilde named Kotori Ayami. They along with Japan's heroes must unite to prevent Loki's return and an imminent Second Ragnarok.
1. The Advent

**A/N:** Yes, the wait is over. The YYGDM entry I've longed for is here. Been in the planning stages since 2011, but I've had huge hurdles to overcome to get to this point ( _Dawn of Chaos_ notwithstanding; also _D-Reaper's Fury_ and the Apophis Trilogy set things back some).

I can safely say _Valkyrie Advent_ sees the light of day. This is a project I've been excited for since I have a chance to delve into Norse Mythologies while putting my own spin to it.

Kotori Ayami, originally meant to be just Belletiger and Youkai Youko's goggle girl/Digimon Tamer, has been drastically revamped into the Valkyrie Maiden, Brunhilde. I've dropped hints about her previous Valkyrie life and shown tidbits of other yet to be revived Valkyries. Their time will finally come (if you don't count their special guest roles in Ford1114's _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ fic and their non-canon appearances in _Shinnen: New Year_ ). This is official debut for the other Valkyrie Maidens: Skuld, Sigrun, Skogul and Gondul.

While Kotori/Brunhilde will be the main prospective character, the other Maidens will get their share of spotlight. Of course, this also won't mean the other ensemble cast will get short changed. For each of the other groups, only a select handful will play roles in this story to avoid overcrowded scenes. The roster of heroes will be revealed in another update.

Note: For anyone reading my _Cross Generations_ fic, VA is set in the time frame between _Apophis Rising_ and CG. In fact, in-universe wise, VA is set a whole 11 months after AR. This fic will also be simultaneously released with mine and Ford1114's _Valkyrie Homecoming_ fic, the newest addition to Kanius that's a parody take on the characters watching themselves in this fic.

Now if you've been following YYGDM and to some extent _Digimon Fusion_ Kai, here's a recap of the series of events featuring Kotori and her compatriots (Philippe, Himura, Saya):

 _Wrath of Pharaohmon/Redux: Where it all starts. Five groups of heroes from different walks of life and destiny are united against their first common threat: Pharaohmon._ _ **Kotori's first on-screen appearances: Redux Chapters 27 and 36.**_

 _Special Gaiden: Underworld Saga: A prequel tie-in exploring Himura Tsubasa and Kotori Ayami during their journey in the Digital Underworld._ _ **This is highly recommended for obvious reasons.**_

 _The Invasion of the Rajita: The second season takes place months later and escalates when an old enemy of the Moon Kingdom and Sailor Senshi, known as the Rajita, invade Earth. Unable to win alone, the Senshi gain support from the other heroes to thwart Ghidorah's plan for galactic domination._ _ **Kotori plays a secondary role and awakens an imperfect portion of Brunhilde's power without any former memories. Chapters 19-20 for her brief reunion with Himura.**_

 _Summer Diaries/Special Edition: A series of stories told by various characters in a third person POV._ _ **The chapter titled,**_ **Kazu** _ **, can be considered supplementary reading since it introduces a character that will have a crucial role in this story.**_

 _Dawn of Chaos: The third season and the largest story to date. Although the behind the scenes was orchestrated by the insidious Paradais duo (Charon and Prophet), our heroes have been split to contend with their own enemies. The Duelists pursue the Paradais Knights. The Spirit and Neo Detectives confront the Demon Priests and the Taiyoukai lord Arago. The Sailor Senshi and Kuiper Belt Senshi must contend with the Neo-Rajita and leader Gamera. The Tamers and Legendary Warriors gain support from the Digi-Destined and DATS to prevent Valmarmon's revival. All the while, Paradais preps for the Dawn of Chaos._ _ **This story is the turning point when Kotori becomes the fully reawakened Brunhilde. Chapters 36-37, 51-55, 61 (for her meeting with the FFVII cast), and 63 (her meeting Sleipnir). Recommended to see Kotori/Brunhilde return to top form.**_

 _Digimon Fusion Kai: D-Reaper's Fury: A YYGDM/DFK event, in which the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and Kuipers go to the DFK/DF-616 world to meet the Kai Digi-Destined and Ascendants to compete in a tournament. But, their fun is interrupted when a whole different D-Reaper gets awakened. This is an adaptation of the Majin Buu Saga with some deviations._ _ **Kotori's second prominent role since reawakening as Brunhilde. Her second major outing as a superhero.**_

 _YuYuGiDigiMoon: Gaiden._ _ **Highly recommend just reading Chapter 14,**_ **Paris,** _ **and Chapter 25,**_ **Kentori** _ **.**_

 _Neos United/The West Coasters/Apophis Rising._ _ **Kotori's next conflict as she takes her place as among the seven leaders of the YYGDM groups. Her enrollment into a police department is mentioned. Also West Coasters, while Kotori is not featured, it does have characters who will make an in-story appearance in Valkyrie Advent and Chapter 3,**_ **Songblade** _ **, showcases a character who will play a major role in this story. Apophis Rising transitions into Valkyrie Advent with a post-credit scene with the two major villains of this story.**_

 _Supplementary readings_

 _Digimon Accel Stream Season 2 and Side Story Slam (Kensuke Rainer's adventures, including crossover stories with YYGDM and DFK. Written by Chaosblazer.)_ _ **Kotori makes a few appearances, most notably for her interactions with Kensuke and gaining the Moon Force Crystal, a gift from Queen Serenity, to help enhance her abilities. Side Story Slam Chapters 10-12 feature Brunhilde's participation in an Amazon tournament, which she bests Sailor Varuna and Sailor Mars, but loses to Queen Athenamon in the semi-finals. Brunhilde then falls to Sailor Jupiter (and Mjolnir) in a bronze runner-up bout.**_

 _Digimon Fusion Movie: Battle of Digital Gods. Not a YYGDM story, but Ascendant God, Beerusmon, and Whismon debut in this fic. This story takes place prior to Valkyrie Advent for the DF-616 guests._ _ **Tai/Omega X and Matt/Metalla X play secondary (at best) roles and will aid in the final battle(s). Whismon and Beerusmon, watching within their own realm, might have cameo roles.**_

 _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms (AU crossover fic for YYGDM. A Guilty Crown/Madoka Magica crossover created by Ford1114.)_ _ **AU versions of Kotori and early-bird appearances of the Maidens in Chapter 3. Also features Loki and his entourage.**_

 _House of Madoka: Halloween Night._ _ **Cornerverse!Kotori, the Valkyrie Maidens, and the Lokar (Loki's crew) debuts. This also marks the debut of the Lokar before their official YYGDM appearances.**_

 _Shinnen: New Year._ _ **Follow-up to House of Madoka. Brunhilde and her Maidens face Loki, Mist, and Mist's band of Erinyes. The Maidens gain new forms to fight Da'ath's goddess Mana Ouma.**_

And not to bore you with anymore needless details, let's get this Valkyrie tale started!

xxxxx

 _ **Disclosed Apartment Room/April 1, 2011/10:20 PM**_

For 11 months, she has been actively watching and hiding behind the shadows. She had been reawakened to follow her master's bidding. With his connections, she had been able to conjure magic to allocate resources to relocate to an apartment. Rather than hiding in a dirty and shoddy warehouse like other typical villains, this crafty woman wanted a contemporary location to allow her to blend in.

Now she was ready to initiate her next move for her master.

The time has come to find her master a body made of flesh.

 **(Cue Thor OST –** _ **My Bastard Son**_ **)**

Entering her quarters, the young woman returned presumably from a long day with acquaintances. Rather than retiring for the night in her bedroom, she walked into a darkened room. With a flick of her finger, she forged a tiny green flame and lit a candle. The lit candle revealed the girl's face: a face of an attractive youth with long blonde hair and wearing purple lipstick.

The girl approached a wall made of marble. The wall's exterior started to shift, forming the facial features and body of a man. The man's appearance twisted and distorted, giving off a malevolent presence that didn't slight the girl for a single moment.

Kneeling down on one knee, she draped an arm across her chest, bowing to the 'man behind the wall'.

"My lord, the vessel you've sensed is closest to our location. I intend to monitor him at the university he attends."

" _ **Excellent, Mist. The time is at hand to bring him to our quarters so we may take the vessel thy desires.**_ "

'Mist' smirked, giggling evilly. "Yes, the time for you to regain your physical form will soon be at hand, my lordship." She stood as a green veil of light enveloped her, magically replacing her casual Earth wear, consisting of a short-sleeved white shirt, black skirt, and brown boots, to her normal choice of wear: a dark green leather outfit, revealing her back, shoulders, and collar, dark gray pants, and dark high-heeled boots. Adorning her head is a Valkyrie's helmet sans the feathers.

Mist removed her helmet and closed her eyes, invoking a green beam of light from her forehead. This light was then transferred over to her master. The master scanned and learned everything Mist researched about his new vessel.

" _ **Yes, this is the one with the void of power. Once he possessed a great power and for whatever reason lost it.**_ "

Mist nodded. "Yes, if you will recall he lost it following a battle with the Egyptian deity known as Apophis."

" _ **Yes, thy recall this. This individual is still void of power, meaning...**_ "

"Meaning he will be much easier to take over, my lord..." She looked up, smiling fiendishly. "Master, you will have this body soon enough. He and his little band of comrades don't won't suspect a thing once I approach them. They will only know of my civilian identity, Adora Frost."

" _ **And what of Brunhilde?**_ "

Upon hearing the Valkyrie's name, Mist's face conveyed disdain. "She has yet to know of our presence. But, I am well aware of her reincarnated identity. I reawakened shortly after she did."

" _ **You must be vigilant around these people, should if they have close connections to Brunhilde.**_ "

"Yes, master, I shall keep that in mind. And as you request, I shall contain my fury should Brunhilde and I cross paths in risk of exposing our location."

" _ **Brunhilde hasn't regained her full memories yet. There may be a chance she won't remember me from the olden days, but she will once we make contact. Likewise, her Maidens won't have recollections of me.**_ "

"Well, the other Maidens haven't reawakened yet, but might I suggest we eliminate their reincarnations to eliminate Brunhilde's chances of uniting them?"

" _ **That would be wise, Mist.**_ "

"And you needn't worry about me going in this alone. I've gained acquisitions to help our cause."

" _ **If you've managed to acquire**_ **their** _ **help, then I like our chances. The Lokar shall be reunited.**_ "

Mist stood and forged a flame in her hand, displaying the shadowed images of four dragons. "Yes, we have been in constant contact with them, master. They will be here soon."

" _ **I knew reawakening you was the best decision. Until they arrive, you're monitor my potential vessel and stay clear of Brunhilde.**_ "

"As you wish, Master Loki," Mist replied and then with a snap of her fingers restored her civilian form. "Granted, Mist won't be the one that lures this Midgard vessel. No, that will be in Adora Frost's hands." She vowed as green light flared in her fiendish eyes. "And just you wait, Brunhilde, when the time comes we shall renew _our_ age old differences."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Witch of the Holy Night –** _ **Main Theme**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **YuYuGiDigiMoon Movie: Valkyrie Advent**_

xxxxx

Arc I: Valkyrie Search, Chapter I

 _ **The Advent**_

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department/Gym/April 8, 2011/8:30 AM**_

Sitting with her eyes closed, a young woman was in deep meditation in preparation for some morning training before her early day assignment. Since her inauguration becoming a police officer last spring, today was like any other day for one Kotori Ayami.

But, not today.

 **(Cue DMX –** _ **Gon' Give It To Ya**_ **)**

Kotori shot her eyes open, grinning sadistically. "Are you ready?! You're more than welcome to back out if you want!"

"No way, Ayami! I ain't letting no woman beat me! Not even you!"

"Don't say I didn't warn ya."

Another officer, serving as referee, stood between Kotori and a mountain of a man full of muscle. She and the large bald-headed man seeping with manly sweat had their hands interlocked for an arm wrestling contest. As both tightened their grips, Kotori looked him dead in the eyes. Her opponent, a fellow officer, towered over her like a bear. His biceps were as large as Kotori's whole body. While she was average height, she was small compared to this man. Heck, everyone on the police force couldn't go up to his knee caps.

However, Kotori's arm wrestling record remains uncontested. No one has been able to beat her. Today, this giant adamantly vowed to end Kotori's streak.

"Officers ready?!" The ref asked them.

"I've got 5,000 yen on Officer Daigo."

"Make it 10,000 on Ayami. She's been on a roll."

Himura Tsubasa observed Kotori and Daigo square off. He intently eyed Kotori, anticipating the likely outcome to happen.

"Go!"

Officer Daigo grinned, squeezing Kotori's hand tight. "Your luck ends here, Ayami! Nobody beats the Iron Ox in arm wrestling! This is a contest fit only for men! A woman like you should know their place on the force and stay behind their desks!"

All the while Daigo spat in her face, Kotori's face said it all: apathy and quite frankly annoyed. After all she's been through, this was just yet another blowhard ready to be put in his place.

"What's the matter, Ayami?! You haven't said a word! Has my yelling broken that feeble little brain of yours?!"

Kotori glumly droned. "Ok."

"Oh, look! She speaks! You scrawny piss-ant! Who do you think you are daring to challenge the strongest man in the force! No, strongest man on this side of Tokyo?! I've yet to be beaten in any form of physical contest! You made a grave mistake accepting my challenge! Because I _will_ break you!"

Himura mumbled quietly. "You can quit showboating already. Just end it."

With her ear twitching, Kotori heard Himura and winked. "Oh, what will I ever do? Officer Daigo wants to break little ol' Kotori! But, I'm just a little bird cornered by the Iron Ox!"

"If that isn't sarcasm, then I see you've realized the error of your ways, but it's too late! This ox is about to crush this little bird under his hoof!"

"Or, this little bird..." Kotori smirked coolly.

 _ **Boom!**_

Kotori literally turned the table on Daigo and slammed his hand down. Kotori turned Daigo around so fast he went spinning and hitting the floor hard.

 _ **Bam!**_

"...flips you right on your ass!"

Daigo lied on the floor whimpering and holding his throbbing hand. With hands on her hips, Kotori stood tall over the Iron Ox.

"Oh, what? What was that? You were going to what now?" Kotori cupped her ear hearing nothing but girly whimpering from the broken giant.

"Well shit, lost my 5,000! That's the last I'm betting against Ayami!"

"And I'm 5,000 richer!"

Shaking his head, Himura sighed. _Well at least you held back. Had you gone all out, you'd snap Daigo's arm off. The perks of having Valkyrie strength._

"Still unbeaten, boys! Anyone else wanna step up to the plate?" Kotori offered to her fellow officers, who backed off after seeing the force's strongest guy humbled before her. "Thought so." She turned to Himura and smirked. "So, ready to go on patrol today, Himura?"

"Uh, yeah? Actually, I came here because the boss wants to see us."

"The boss..." She stopped with a shudder in her voice. "Great."

 **(End theme)**

" _ **Hey, y'all! In case you haven't heard, this is my story! Kotori Ayami here and about to give you a recap of what's happened since we beat Apophis. Well, I graduated from police academy training with flying colors. Was there any doubt? Well, not all was easy. The written test was a total pain in the ass and I barely passed that.**_

 _ **I'm already up to a year being an active officer in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. I'm now living a dream I've wanted to pursue. Since my late-father was an officer, I've always wanted to follow in his footsteps and bring justice to crime. He died on duty protecting someone. I honestly don't know how dad would react if he were still around. At first, he might've disapproved with me being a woman, which I really wouldn't blame him since this is a dangerous job. But, after seeing what I've become, I think he'd be proud of me.**_

 _ **Himura would also join the police force with me. He's wanted to become a detective. So, he figure to start working his way to the top while taking college courses to get his degree in Criminal Justice. Me? Who knows? Maybe I can take a similar road, but I'm just ok catching bad guys. I've always been a thrill seeker and I figured why not have fun working with something you enjoy?**_

 _ **Things have been low key as of late. No evil gods, Digimon bad guys, pink bubblegum monsters, or Paradais freaks wanting to wreck our shit. Ok, maybe a few Digimon and demons passing into our world, but nothing my friends can handle. I do still keep up with my Valkyrie training on my free time, y'know to hone my skills so they don't go rusty and in case some powerful enemy decides to show up.**_

 _ **Oh, did I mention I'm now dating Kouichi Kimura? Yeah, it will be almost over a year since we've been going out. He's a dependable guy and has been supportive of my choice to become an officer. Seadramon's still Seadramon, the best Digimon partner I could ever ask.**_

 _ **And today was just like any other day, another jerk for me to beat in arm wrestling. And now about to meet with the boss. Let me tell ya, I think my boss has a weird fetish for me. It's probably because Minako Aino recommended me to her and she wrote me a letter of recommendation, courtesy of Sailor V. Who would've thought my boss is a huge Sailor V fan?! Crazy I tell ya.**_

 _ **Yeah, the day is still young, but I get this strange feeling this won't be like any other day. Lately, I've been having some strange visions... about other Valkyries... and some images from Brunhilde's past. There's scenes still too foggy. It's all confusing to me. I haven't told anyone yet, but something tells me I can't keep this bottled up for long.**_

 _ **And now, welcome to my world.**_ "

xxxxx

 _ **Superintendent General's Office/9:15 AM**_

"Ayami and Tsubasa, I'm glad I can call you here. How's your morning been?" An attractive middle-aged woman with long dark hair gleefully greeted her officers.

"Could be better, Superintendent General Sakurada," Himura replied, sitting down.

"Beat Daigo in arm wrestling if that means anything to you," Kotori said apathetically.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Ayami! Daigo is one scary man and you beat him?! Bravo to you, Miss Ayami, it's no wonder you're becoming a favorite of mine!" Sakurada cooed, laughing and waving a fan over her face. "Sailor V definitely picked the cream of the crop with you."

"Gee, I feel special," Kotori sardonically muttered.

"You should you're my strongest ace I have on our force and Tsubasa isn't a slouch either."

Himura cleared his throat. "Superintendent, you didn't call us here for a friendly chat. I assume we have a vicinity to patrol?"

Sakurada nodded. "Why yes, you two will be patrolling the area near the Tokyo Opera City Tower this morning and afternoon. As you know, it's the second night of the ongoing Der Ring des Niebelung, _Die Walkurie_ event. You two won't need to patrol during nightfall since we'll have other officers there on patrol."

"So, we get the night off again," Himura said.

"Correct, but don't feel down. Say, did you two get tickets to the event?"

Kotori nodded dismissively. "Nah, and besides opera isn't my thing."

"Never hurts to try, Miss Ayami," Sakurada winked to Kotori. "Who knows? It might tickle your fancy? Perhaps you'd like to be my bodyguard and date?"

"Ehhh, no thanks."

"Your loss then."

Suddenly, the door burst open and a middle-aged blonde-haired man in a red suit stormed in to find Sakurada with the officers.

 **(Cue Durarara! OST –** _ **He's Such a Coward that He Can Laugh**_ **)**

"Officer Ayami, I'd like to have a word with you!" The man addressed Kotori.

"Ugh, Wakagi. Now isn't the time," Kotori grumbled.

"Wakagi! Knock before you come in!" Sakurada reprimanded him.

"What's this about you nearly breaking my favored officer Daigo?!" Wakagi chastised Kotori.

"He accepted my challenge and paid for it. He's lucky I didn't break his arm. Why? Did he go crying to you?"

"You've broken his pride as a man!"

"Oh, boo-hoo, tell him to go cry me the Nile. I'm done dealing with that big jerk and he asked for it for throwing his weight around."

Sakurada giggled and waved her fan in her face. "And that's why I like you, Ms. Ayami. You don't take nonsense from insubordinate officers."

"Insubordinate officer? Daigo's been a strong hand on our force, Superintendent...!"

"Wakagi, how many people has Daigo caught compared to Ayami and Tsubasa? Both possess more finesse than Daigo's brutal methods. Moreover, Ayami is a great role model for our other lady officers. She defines the ideal strength, beauty, and ingenuity a lady officer should strive for."

"And what of Tsubasa?" Wakagi asked, eyeing the young officer. "Does he not have the qualities a fine officer should have?"

"More than others. He certainly possesses more qualities than you."

Wakagi growled hearing this. "You wouldn't say that...!"

"I just did. Now, leave us, Wakagi!"

Glancing at Kotori and Himura, the Police Chief Inspector stormed out gritting his teeth. He shut the door hard, making Kotori whistle.

"Does he always get like this around you, Himura?"

"Only I mention you. He thinks you only got into the force because of Sailor V, whom he hates."

"Hey, it pays to have connections," Kotori shrugged. "Plus it helps our boss loves Sailor V."

"Yes, indeed," Sakurada blew a kiss to a poster of Sailor V. This earned a cringe from Kotori. "So, anyway, I'll let you two get right on your assignment. Sorry for the inconvenience with Wakagi making a scene."

Kotori stood up and saluted. "Right, thanks chief. And don't worry about me and Wakagi. I've learned to filter out his crap." She turned to Himura and fist bumped him. "Rearing to go, partner?"

"Let's do it, partner."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo University Campus/11:10 AM**_

One week in and the school year was back in session for students. This was especially the case for first years enrolled in Tokyo University.

One college freshman had gotten adjusted to his first week and realizing the difference from high school.

 **(Cue Green Day –** _ **Basket Case**_ **)**

Arriving by bike, Takato Matsuda parked his transport in a bike rack next to other student bikes. He turned inhaling the fresh spring air. Sporting long hair tied in a short ponytail, Takato gave himself a more relaxed appearance now that he's no longer constrained by standard uniform dress codes.

"Just one week and this already beats high school!" Takato boasted as he once again inhaled the spring air. "And I don't even need to take morning classes if I don't wanna!" He walked by campus and waved to several students along the way. "Wish I could bring you here, Guilmon, but you'd attract too much attention. Not that the folks here would be scared of you since they're at least aware of us being heroes."

Losing Suzaku in the battle of Apophis still pained and haunted Takato even now. However, with support from his friends, other heroes, and girlfriend Rika Nonaka, he's been able to persevere through hardships and bouts of depression. The return of his partner, Grani, during an other dimension conflict helped somewhat alleviate and fill that missing gap Suzaku left.

Even then, Takato yearned for the day Suzaku would return as stories always dictate that phoenixes rise from the ashes.

As he walked down the university hall, he looked the other way to see students registering for late enrollment. Then, without warning, he bumped into somebody.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to...!"

"No, I should apologize."

For a moment, Takato felt the hand of the individual he bumped into. He met the person eye to eye. He saw a cute blonde-haired Caucasian girl wearing glasses, a long-sleeved green shirt, and a blue jean skirt. The girl had her hand on his right shoulder.

 **(End theme)**

"Oh, I... I'm really sorry," Takato suddenly lowered his tone.

The girl blinked in confusion momentarily.

"Adora? Is that you?"

Adjusting her glasses, the blonde smiled. "Wait, who are you?"

"Takato Matsuda, don't you remember? I knew I recognized your face! We knew each other from grade school!"

"Oh, my gosh, Takato?! Is that really you?!"

"Yeah, it's me! Man, you've really grown, Adora!"

"Well, it's like you said we haven't seen each other since... grade school? First grade even."

"Yeah, meaning we were kids the last we met."

"Yeah, and then I transferred and we never saw each other," Adora blushed, scanning Takato from head to feet. "My, you've become such the cutie, Takato."

"I can say the same for you, Adora. Boy, aren't my friends going to be surprised when I tell them about this! Our first meeting since first grade!"

Adora giggled, taking off her glasses. "Friends? Well, I'd like to meet them."

"I can't believe this. Have you enrolled here?"

"Yeah, in fact I've enrolled yesterday. I'm starting classes today. My first class is Art History I."

"The 11:45 class?"

"Yeah."

"No kidding! That's where I'm heading, but I've got to get a quick bite before I head there."

"Really? Wow, what a coincidence. You still have an interest in art?"

"Yep."

"I always remember you being such a creative drawer as a kid. I admired your cute little pictures," Adora said. "Say, how about we talk along the way to the vending area and to class?"

"Sounds good. We have some catching up to do."

"Indeed," Adora smiled and accompanied Takato to class. "You have to tell me everything you've been doing to this point."

"It's a long story."

"I've got plenty of time."

"This is so surreal, I really want tell you all that's happened to me and the friends I've made since."

"Yes," Adora smiled, concealing her wicked aura from Takato. Behind her 'innocent mask', a devious grin formed on her features. She probed Takato and confirmed the void that her master alluded to. _Oh, this was too easy! You poor deluded boy, With my Illusion's Touch, I have you where I want you. This is my surefire way to take you as mine and lure you to Master Loki._ An fiendish chuckle filled her devious mind.

xxxxx

 _ **Outside Tokyo Opera City Tower/11:20 AM**_

 **(Cue Durarara! OST –** _ **Walk on the Diagonal**_ **)**

Having spent over an hour near the location of tonight's _Die Walkurie_ event, the officers took their break and bough some hot dogs.

"Bored," Kotori droned, biting into her chili hot dog.

"Just because there's no one to chase? Personally, I kinda don't mind the peace and quiet."

"Well, I don't. That's the reason why I joined the force. I love the thrill of pursuing suspects!"

Himura bit into his hot dog, wiping mustard from his lip. "You've only been able to catch these many thugs because you rely on that enhanced strength and speed of yours. That's kinda not fair."

"Thugs don't play fair either. I'm just leveling the playing field. Besides, it's not like I have access to all my Valkyrie powers in normal mode. I can't fly and do all the magic stuff I'm able to as Brunhilde."

"Still, with the way you woman handled Daigo, he's lucky you didn't rip his arm off and beat him over the head with it!"

"I do have control of my own strength as you plainly saw."

Himura sighed. "I'm just looking out for you."

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

"Anyway, how's Kouichi been?"

"He's still running his mother's flower shop. You know I go by see him after work everyday. Did you know his brother, Kouji, is studying in college?"

"Yeah, I see him on the way sometimes."

Kotori finished scarfing down her hot dog. "And how's your sweet heart doing?"

"Jeri's been doing great. Did I tell you she's studying to be a kindergarten teacher?"

"Like a hundred times," Kotori remarked. "But, yeah I'm proud of her. She'll be good around kids. Me? I can't see myself doing that."

"Have you decided if you want to go into a university?"

"Maybe, but I'd rather just focus being a good cop for my dad."

"Hey, that's fine. Take as much time as you want. Oh, by the way, why turn down going to the _Die Walkurie_ event? You realize it's the story about Brunhilde and Siegfried?"

"Yeah, but operas just aren't my thing," the female officer tossed her trash in a dumpster. "I mean, yeah I'd like to learn more about myself, but I think I already have a good idea who I am." She stared at her right hand, clenching it hard. "I am Brunhilde's reincarnation. The world has already seen me as Brunhilde, but they don't know _me_ too well."

"I wish I see this show but if evening classes didn't get in the way."

"You curious to learn more about Siegfried?"

"Yeah, to get a clearer understanding about my past self. You remember when was brought to that underworld being, Hela?"

"That creepy lady with a half burned body you saw in your dream?"

"She wasn't a dream. She gave me the sword that exorcised Necromon's control over you. That sword was instrumental in your revival, Kotori."

"You think she might be able to tell me more about our past selves?"

"Who knows? She hasn't contacted me since then."

 **(End theme)**

Adjusting her police hat and gloves, Kotori stared at the opera tower.

"I haven't been too upfront myself, but..."

"What, Kotori?"

"Lately, I've been having dreams. Some related to scenes from our previous incarnation's life. Brunhilde, Siegfried, and some other Valkyries. One of them resented Brunhilde for some reason."

"Resented Brunhilde?"

Kotori nodded. "Yeah, she wore some green armor and had blondish hair. She threatened Brunhilde's life and vowed to take Siegfried. Dunno, sounds like an overly obsessive bitch. And a sexually frustrated, too, if she wanted Siegfried's dick so badly." She chuckled as she noticed the flabbergasted look on Himura's face. "Oh, sorry. Too many details?"

"Nah, not really. I'm glad you didn't keep all that bottled up inside though."

"Yeah, right."

"And the other Valkyries? What can you remember of them?"

"Besides that whore? Well, there were four of them? I remember Brunhilde called them her Maidens."

"Maidens?"

"Yeah, maybe her team or something."

"I see," Himura tossed his trash away. "Listen, Kotori, I hope you know just because our past incarnations were lovers, that doesn't mean destiny preordained us to get together. I admit we did have a thing for each other when we were kids."

"I'll never forget our time in the Digital Underworld. That's where we met Inumon and Seadramon."

"Yes," Himura smiled, reminiscing beautiful but tragic memories of their first interactions. "But, you were gone for a long while. And since then, I've fallen for Jeri. And since your reawakening, you and Kouichi got together."

"Yeah," Kotori conceded to these facts. "I've long accepted that."

"But, that doesn't mean that should affect our friendship and crime partnership."

"Sure, if you and Jeri need anyone to turn to for help, I'm here."

"Thanks, my friend," Himura shook Kotori's hand.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XII OST –** _ **Royal Capital Rabanastre – City Upper Ground**_ **)**

As the officers exchanged handshakes, a limousine passed on by them. In this limo, a pale, dark-haired butler sat with a petite girl with long white hair and a cerulean dress.

"Tonight's the night, Garman."

"Yes, you should get rested before the evening, Lady Sasha."

The pale-haired girl nodded, shutting her eyes. "Thanks for reminding me."

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Juuban District/Karin and Dimitri's Condo/4:20 PM**_

"Are you leaving for work again today, Karin?" Dimitri asked, watching his girlfriend finish adjusting her tie and glasses.

"They called me in because some new artifacts came in," Karin answered, grabbing her purse. "And I promised to give Philippe's sister, Saya, a tour of our Ancient Chinese Exhibition that just started. Being the curator's assistant, I promised to give them this tour for Saya."

"But, you just left to pick me up," Athena said, sitting with PinkPatamon on a stool.

Karin kissed Athena's forehead. "Sweetie, I'm sorry, but we can have pizza rolls tomorrow night. Do you have homework?"

"Just some math."

"Maybe dad here can help with that. You two got the place to yourselves." Karin raised her eyes to Dimitri's level, smiling genuinely. "Y'all can make something for yourselves."

"Well, I'm not much of a cook..." Dimitri confessed, to which Athena giggled.

"It's ok, Dimitri. We can try and make something good."

PinkPatamon thought. _Just don't burn or blow up the place._

"I'll give you two a hand!" Faith the Patamon chimed in, pulling a frying pan from a cabinet.

Karin gave a thumbs up. "Looks like you're all covered!"

"Too bad uncle Ken isn't here to enjoy eating with us," Athena sighed, mulling over her uncle Kensuke Rainer.

Karin smiled over this. "I'm sure he's having fun with dueling with Jaden and those former Academy students overseas. He's most definitely thinking about us now."

"Hope he sends a postcard," Athena nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Now, Dimitri, are our Tai and Matt supposed to be coming in tonight or tomorrow?"

Dimitri answered plainly. "Tai and my father haven't specified, but hopefully by tomorrow, Karin."

"I see."

"Yay, grandpa and great uncle Tai are coming!" Athena clapped.

"Yes, isn't that exciting, Athena?" Karin patted their future daughter's head. "Well, look at the time. I've got to catch the bus! You all take care!" With that, the Kuiper bolted out of the condo and left the den for her family.

Dimitri picked up a few eggs from the fridge. "Hey, why don't I make us some omelets? Just tell me how y'all want 'em!"

Upon hearing this, Athena, Faith, and PinkPatamon's mouths watered.

"Ok, let's get cooking!" Dimitri started cracking open eggs.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo University/Library/6:10 PM**_

"And that's how life's been since we last seen each other," Takato entailed Adora about the direction his life took.

"And now our paths have converged. It's really good to see you've been doing well for yourself," Adora said, flipping through the pages of a book titled _Myths and Legends Vol. IX: Norse Mythology_. She flipped through pages showing numerous Norse figures including but not limited to Odin, Thor, Loki, Jormungand, and Fenrir. "And I'd love to meet your friends."

"I think you'll like them. They're great people. I've gotta tell them about you."

"Yes, I'm sure they're good people. Glad you had company after we sadly parted ways..." As she flipped to Brunhilde's page, she darkened her gaze and snarled in disgust.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, but I've been dating someone."

Shutting the book hard, Adora scowled.

"Adora?" He got disconcerted by her inexplicable harsh reaction.

"Sorry, Takato. Did I scare you?" Adora openly apologized, genuinely smiling to him. She removed her glasses and looked him in the eyes. "I didn't mean to rattle you."

"No, it's ok. You just startled me."

"You have a girlfriend, huh? I hope she's tough to deal with your meekness."

"Tough? You have no idea. She's very sharp-tongued and honest, but those are qualities I like about her."

"What's her name?"

"Rika Nonaka."

 _I must keep that name in mind._ Adora replied with a fake smile, concealing her irritation. "So, Rika is your woman?"

"Heh, like I said, we're dating and have been for few years."

"And coupled with dating..." Adora leaned near his ear and whispered. "You two already fuck?"

Takato's ear twitched, feeling a shiver down his body. "Adora...!"

" _ **Sssshhh!**_ " Other students plainly reminded him.

Sinking down into his seat, Takato buried his face in his book and whispered to Adora. "Details much? And I don't remember you ever being so vulgar."

"Well, duh, I was just a kid when we last met. Besides, I'm not mad if you two already done it. I'm just happy you've found someone to care for you. And you're right, what you two do isn't any of my business," Adora put her glasses back on.

"Don't let it hinder our friendship."

"Of course not," Adora turned and placed a hand on his. She stared into his eyes, subtly smiling. "But, since we're now in a few classes together, I might need help. So, maybe we can be study buddies?"

"Sure, here let me give you my number."

Grinning evilly in the back of her mind, Adora watched him write and give his number to her.

"Thanks, Takato."

"Say, I can't help but notice you were looking at that Norse Mythology book."

"Yeah, I like mythology. I hope to take a class or two on it. Norse Mythology is my favorite."

"I see. I know a little myself."

"Perhaps we'd like to educate each other?" Adora winked reopening the book as she sat next to him.

The Tamer scanned the book as Adora opened the page about Brunhilde.

 _Whoa, it's Brunhilde! Man, Kotori would flip if she saw this!_ Takato thought, attentively reading Brunhilde's profile.

Adora didn't share Takato's enthusiasm. "Judging by your face, Brunhilde happens to be your favorite?"

"She's great, but I've always been a fan of Grani."

"Oh yeah?" Adora asked as Takato went on to explain his love for Grani. "Well, I've always been a fan of Loki."

"The trickster god? Why him?"

"Let's just say, I'm a fan of tricksters and manipulators. Oh, and I also like the Valkyrie named Mist. I feel she's criminally underrated and doesn't get much love. Brunhilde gets too much fanfare for my liking."

"Mist? She's new to me."

"Maybe, this book will tell," Adora muttered, flipping through the pages. As she finally came upon Mist's profile, she was disappointed to find Mist's profile being barely half a page.

"There's not much to tell about her."

"Sadly, see what I mean?" Adora sighed, adjusting her glasses. "But, maybe you'd like to know more?"

"You know stuff about Mist that this book neglected to tell?"

"Perhaps, but don't know how much credence my word holds."

"I've got the time."

Adora turned her seat around, shooting him a seductive look. "Well, ok. Get ready to be educated, Takato."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo National Museum/6:30 PM**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XII OST –** _ **Rabanastre Downtown**_ **)**

"So sorry to keep you waiting," Karin apologized, guiding the Sagara siblings, Saya and Philippe, through the museum. "I had to remind my curator I'd be giving you three a special tour of our exhibit."

"It's no trouble, we got here just a few minutes after you did," Saya replied, carrying a purse and a notebook. "By the way, thanks for coming with me, Philippe. I could bring Tsukimaru, but the sun is still out and you know how sensitive he is."

Philippe nodded. "It's not a problem, sis. And Jaguarmon was happy to come along." He said this with Jaguarmon sitting on his right shoulder.

"Only 'cause I didn't want to be left bored out of my wit's end," Jaguarmon purred, nuzzling against the boy's delicate face.

"So, you have a notebook. Research for school?" Karin asked Saya.

"Actually, it's research for a role I'm auditioning for. It's to play a princess from the Ming Dynasty."

"Oh, that's right! You're an actress!"

"Yes, and no autographs please. Maybe until I get the role."

"Sure, whatever you say," the Kuiper escorted the Sagaras toward the Ancient Chinese exhibit.

After giving them a tour for the exhibit, Karin took them into the back room for an insider's tour. Saya jotted down as many notes she could write and enough to get a grasp of the Ming Dynasty's royalty.

"Here we've received recent acquisition for the exhibit," Karin said as a museum crew are seen sorting through these latest acquisitions.

"Sis, look!" Philippe pointed to what appeared to be a vase being set down.

"Oh, wow!" Saya gleamed over the vase.

"Yes, this is a Ming Dynasty vase," Karin directed them to the artifact.

Without any of the museum crew looking, Jaguarmon hopped off Philippe's shoulder. She scored through, meticulously eyeing the ancient artifacts being housed in the back room.

"Well, this place is definitely not good for my allergies," Jaguarmon muttered, twitching her nose. "Oh crap, not now!" She managed to stop herself from sneezing. "Ah, too close." As she crawled back, Karin's heeled shoe accidentally stepped on her tail. " _ **MEROW!**_ " She wailed loudly, startling Karin enough for her to trip into the podium.

"Oh no!" Karin cried out, her back hitting the podium and knocking over the vase.

"NO!" Saya cried out, throwing her notebook down. She slid over catching the vase before it can even hit the ground.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST –** _ **Concentration**_ **)**

As she held the vase, she suddenly has a vision of a factory where thousands of vases are being produced. In her shock, she dropped the vase causing it to shatter. It happened so suddenly that it looked like it slipped through her fingers.

"Saya!" Philippe cried out, picking Jaguarmon up in his arms.

"I-I..." Before Saya could finish, the curator came storming in to confront Karin.

"Ms. Osaka! What is the meaning of this?!" The curator, a tall ash-haired man, confronted his assistant. "I trust you to give a backstage tour of our latest acquisitions for our Ming Dynasty and look what's happened!"

"Sir, something bumped into me and pushed me into the podium, causing the vase to fall...!"

"I don't want to hear excuses, Ms. Osaka. You broke a priceless antique and do you realize the amount of money we'll be losing because of this _accident_?" He berated her.

"Mr. Goro, please if you'll..."

Just then, Saya stepped right next to Karin and came to her defense.

"Mr. Goro, I take it?" Saya addressed the curator.

"Yes?"

"That broken vase is a forgery."

Skeptical of Saya's claim, the curator closely examined one of the vase's shards. Then, to his shock, he discerned the piece was not Chinese porcelain, but instead it was simple earthenware pottery.

"Miss, how could you have known this?"

However, Saya didn't give an answer. Suddenly, she felt slightly light headed and nearly collapsed. This prompted Philippe to catch his sister.

"Saya!" Philippe cried out fearfully, shaking her. "Saya, come to your senses!"

"Is she ok?!" Karin asked him, equally worried for the actress.

"Please, is this there a break room around here?" Philippe asked Karin and Mr. Goro.

"Yes, this way!" Mr. Goro offered to take them.

"Saya, hang on!" Karin said, grabbing Saya's hand. "I'll get you some water!"

While being carried, Saya's face contorted as she started having visions flooding her mind. She couldn't make them out as they were coming to her quickly and frequently, which caused her much mental anguish.

"Please, help... help me..."

"Don't worry, sis, you're going to be ok!"

 _What could've caused this?_ Karin wondered, reflecting back to Saya catching and holding the vase. _And that moment she seemed to mentally snap once she dropped the vase._ She wondered what the significance of this mental distress meant for Saya. "This is very strange."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Sasaki Shrine/7:30 PM**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XII OST –** _ **Penelo's Theme**_ **)**

Tearing through her room together, Kazu Shioda and Kiyoko Sasaki frantically searched for her cell phone. This cell phone had a Belldandy charm that Kazu gave her.

"Ok, Kiyoko, think. When was the last time you held it?"

"When we were both in the park. It should've been in my purse!" Kiyoko cried, throwing off the sheet from her bed. "It's not here!"

"Calm down, Kiyoko," Kazu patted her shoulders. "Breath."

"That cell had the charm you gave me. I could do without the phone, but the charm holds a special place for me." She cried in her hands as Kazu held her.

"I can always get you a new charm, Kiyoko."

"Yes, but to me that charm is irreplaceable. It represents our bond."

Hearing this, Kazu smiled genuinely. "Heh, it does mean a lot to you. Stupid me for not putting importance in inanimate objects." As he said this, he mentally noted. _Feh, the heck am I saying? I value my Digimon and Duel Monster decks for cripes sake!_

Suddenly, Kiyoko's eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"I... I see it...?"

"What?"

"My cell!"

"Where?"

"This is going to sound weird, but in my mind. I'm..." Kiyoko saw it in her mind's eye. It was a pink and white cell with the exact Belldandy charm. She noticed it laying under a bench in the park. "It's underneath a bench in Shinjuku Park! It's the same bench we sat on during our date!" She quickly dismissed this. "No, this is crazy. How could I be picturing my own phone? It's just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Nah, I've seen a lot of weird stuff in my life," Kazu stated. "And I'm not going to start becoming a nonbeliever now. Let's go."

"What? But, you just heard me say..."

"Yeah, but let's not take any chances, Kiyoko, before it gets stolen. C'mon!"

Kiyoko blinked thrice and nodded. "Ok!"

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku Central Park/7:47 PM**_

As they rushed to the park, they find that the phone was not there.

"But, I saw my phone under this bench in my mind, Kazu! I swear!"

"Ok, calm down, Kiyoko!"

Thinking about it more, Kiyoko scoured the other benches in the vicinity. Kazu helped her look for it.

"I have a feeling it's around here somewhere, Kazu! I can feel it, but it's moving away from me!"

"Moving away from you?" Kazu was befuddled by her claim.

Frantic about losing that charm, Kiyoko allowed instincts to guide her. Eventually, her instincts led them to an older lady walking through the park.

"Excuse me, ma'am!" Kiyoko called to the older woman. "Did you happen to find a pink cell phone under a bench with a charm on it?"

The older woman answered kindly. "Why, yes! I was just about to turn it in at the police station. Is it yours?"

"Yes, it is," Kiyoko said with a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

With that, the old lady returned the cell phone, leaving Kiyoko to wonder how she knew the old lady had it. Then, something else flared up in her senses like a beacon.

 **(End theme)**

"Uh..." Kiyoko closed her eyes, placing her hand on her head.

"What is it, Kiyoko?"

"I can't tell what is it..." She vaguely replied, unable to see what she was sensing. However, she was able to discern its direction. "It's this way!" She immediately followed this source, and Kazu, worried, came along, too.

"Wait up, Kiyoko!"

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo National Museum/Break Room/7:50 PM**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST –** _ **New Mutation**_ **)**

Saya screamed while having a sensory overload from reading the histories of all the objects in director contact with her, from her clothes, to her jewelry, and even to Philippe.

"I wish there was something was wrong with her," Karin couldn't figure out Saya's plight.

"Look, I've got to rush her home!" Philippe insisted. "Jaguarmon, hang on."

"Wait, Philippe!" Karin reasoned.

As Jaguarmon gripped on her Tamer's shoulder, Philippe scooped Saya in his arms and used his speed to rush out of the museum. He zipped through the streets toward Saya's place.

"I see it all!" Saya screamed, seeing how her brother was bullied back in France, how Kotori stood up for him until she had to move away to Japan. She saw his sorrow when he learned of Kotori's passing, and his joy when he made a new friend in Sasha. She witnessed his adventure in the Digital World, his first meeting with Jaguarmon and gaining the Light of the Jaguar. And this continued through Philippe's storied life up to this point.

xxxxx

 _ **Saya and Tsukimaru's Residence/7:51 PM**_

When Philippe got her home, Tsukimaru was there to help her into the living room.

"What happened, Philippe? Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know! As soon as she touched a vase, she started having an episode and claimed she can see images in her head."

As Tsukimaru touched his lover, Saya started to see _his_ history, including all 1000+ bloody years of it. To her horror, she saw the monster he was and it terrified her.

"Get back!" Saya screamed hysterically.

"Saya, it's me!" Tsukimaru reasoned with her.

"Get back! I saw it all! All the blood and victims...!" Saya cried, crawling back into a fetal position against a wall. She cried herself into her arms and shook uncontrollably.

"Saya!" Philippe reached for her.

As Tsukimaru reached for her, Saya raised her head to look into his eyes.

"But, I also saw the transformation into the man and loving father you've become to our Adam."

"Saya."

She reached over and touched Tsukimaru's cold face. "I don't hate you for your past sins. In fact, I now see you in a whole new light of understanding." She smiled with tears. "In fact, I'll even love you more..." She said this knowing eventually their love will be even stronger despite Tsukimaru's dark and bloody history.

Just then, her hands slipped away from his face. Her mind started to break as she collapsed on the floor.

"SAYA!" Philippe and Tsukimaru yelled out together.

Hearing the commotion, young Adam Sagara walked in carrying Jaguarmon.

"I did my best to keep Adam away, but he wouldn't have it," Jaguarmon said.

"It's ok, Jaguarmon. You did you best," Philippe said as he and Tsukimaru carried Saya on her bed.

"Mommy? Is mommy ok?" Adam asked worried for Saya's condition.

"Mommy just had a fall, Adam. She'll be ok,"Tsukimaru half-lied, but realizing Adam, even as a child, knew better.

Adam approached the bed and gripped his mother's hand. "Mommy." He sobbed in front of her.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, there was a knocking on the door. Philippe opened it and let Karin in.

"You ran out in a hurry, Philippe," Karin said. "There was no way I'd catch up, but luckily my spirit partner, Knut, was able to sense your jaguar light that traced to here." She saw Saya laying on the bed with Adam crying next to her. "Saya!"

"She's resting," Tsukimaru answered the Kuiper's concern.

"Good. At least she didn't come down with an illness."

"My sister should awaken in a few minutes, but I'd rather give her time to rest."

Karin nodded, smiling. "Sure, no rush, but I'm curious about those images she saw in her mind."

Several minutes later, they heard another pounding on the door. They open it to find Kiyoko, out of breath, and Kazu not too far behind her.

"Kiyoko? Kazu?" Philippe was confused by their unexpected arrival. "What brings you two here? Kiyoko, you're out of breath!"

Kazu chuckled modestly. "Oh yeah, see Kiyoko suddenly had this sensation and ran to here. I caught up and..." Before they could finish answering, they heard Saya scream from the other room.

Instinctively, Kiyoko rushed passed Philippe and headed into the room. She hurried over to Saya's side. Saya suddenly reached out and grabbed Kiyoko's hand. At that instant, Saya not only saw Kiyoko's history, she saw the entire history of the Valkyries and Norns. What shocked her was her recognizing several faces.

As everyone else arrived in the room, they saw Saya finally come to. Kiyoko supported Saya off the bed.

"Saya!" Philippe and Tsukimaru cried out.

"Saya?" Karin gasped upon seeing her awaken.

Surprisingly, her making contact with Kiyoko calmed her down, as it gave her enough understanding of who, and what, she is to disengage her power.

Her first words as soon as she fully regained her senses. "Call Kotori. She's gonna want to hear this."

xxxxx

 _ **Sagara Residence/Kotori's Room/8:10 PM**_

Her cell phone immediately rang. Walking out of her shower, Kotori quickly dried off. Betamon handed her the cell.

She answered. "Philippe? Are you ok?"

" _Kotori, I'm at Saya's. Please get here._ "

Kotori's concerns piqued. "I'm on my way." She turned it off. "C'mon, Betamon, we're going to Saya's."

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Opera City Tower/8:40 PM**_

 **(Cue Richard Wagner –** _ **Ride of the Valkyries**_ **)**

The second night of Der Ring des Niebelung, _Die Walkurie_. Audiences were captivated by the performance of a French opera group and white-haired female prima donna named Sasha D'Anjou.

In attendance this evening, four couples enjoyed the performance from the comfort in their own exclusive box seat. The four couples consisted: Seto & Lyn Kaiba, Max Stromberg & Amaya Mizuno-Hunter, Sam Stromberg & Koori Hino, and Tyra Vanderbilt & Helena Souza Fernandez. The men were well-groomed and dressed in tuxedos. The ladies, sans Tyra who wore a tuxedo, were dressed in gorgeous and elaborate evening dresses.

They watched Sasha perform as Brunhilde.

Max turned to Amaya, smiling. "Doesn't this feel different from that rock concert we went to?"

"It does, but this is much more pleasing," Amaya whispered.

Koori concurred. "It relaxes my spirit energy."

"Guys, can y'all keep it down?" Lyn whispered.

"Relax, they're not disrupting the performance," Tyra interjected.

Helena added. "It's called proper etiquette, Tyra."

Then, during one of Sasha's arias. "Shield me, sisters! Save this woman! It's Sieglinde, Sieg-!" Suddenly, Sasha blanked out. She felt groggy and collapsed on stage, to the shock and horror of the audience.

 **(End theme)**

The orchestra ceased their performance. Everyone witnessed Sasha's body go into a seizure, prompting the other actors to tend to her. However, none reacted nearly as quickly as Garman, who instinctively stormed the stage toward her.

"Lady Sasha!" Garman yelled out, holding the convulsing girl in his arms.

"Oh my god!" Lyn gasped, quickly getting up from her seat.

"Is she going to be ok?" Koori became fearful of Sasha's situation.

"Looked like she fell into some seizure," Sam observed.

"That poor girl," Helena whispered.

"Look, that guy's carrying her off stage!" Max pointed out to Garman carrying Sasha through the curtains.

"We should check this out, Seto," Lyn suggested to her husband.

Seto nodded. "That girl with the white hair... she looks familiar...I've seen her in photos before. Can it be she's...?"

Lyn asked her husband. "Who is she, Seto?"

"We're going to find out."

xxxxx

 _ **Saya and Tsukimaru's Residence/8:48 PM**_

As soon as she arrived, Kotori and Betamon met with Philippe, Saya, Tsukimaru, Kazu, Kiyoko, and Karin. Saya finished explaining to Kotori and Kiyoko about her visions.

"And that's what I saw. Valkyries, Norns, and a majestic realm," Saya described. "It was beautiful. Completely out of this world. Of the Valkyries and Norns, I recognized a few faces."

"And you saw me," Kotori said. "Say, this matches the dreams I've had, but I never saw you or Kiyoko in them, Saya."

"But, Saya saw me apparently," Kiyoko added.

"Yes, Kotori is the reincarnation of Brunhilde. That much we already know, but you and me, Kiyoko, we're apparently the reincarnations of these Norns."

Karin interjected. "There are three Norns. Their names escape me though."

"Having seen myself in the visions, I can for certain I'm Urd's reincarnation," Saya stated. "Kiyoko, you're Verdandi's reincarnation."

"So, I am," Kiyoko was still mind-boggled from this revelation.

"And since we've been reawakened, our powers are starting to surface. Meaning the third Norn is still out there," Saya said, sensing her body being imbued with mystic energies.

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST –** _ **On the Road to Prosperity and Glory**_ **)**

But, none were more shocked than Tsukimaru and Kazu respectively. Kazu saw his girlfriend in a completely different light, but as a result loved her more for it. Likewise, Tsukimaru was bewildered his lover is Urd's reincarnation.

"This is incredible, Saya," Philippe said, approaching his sister and grabbing her hand. "I can even sense a new aura from you. It's very similar to Kotori's!"

Kotori walked over to Saya and took her hand. "He's right. You've got some new energy flowing through you!"

"Kiyoko and I are nowhere near as strong as you in combat, Kotori, but our abilities will come of great use. Between my ability to see an object's history and Kiyoko's power to locate the present location of things, we may be able to help find the other Valkyries."

"The ones from the vision?"

Saya nodded and smiled. "Yes, to see how they're doing and..."

Suddenly, Kiyoko felt a sharp ache in her head as her mind's mind sensed another beacon. This beacon emanated not far from their location.

"Kiyoko?" Kazu asked, checking on her. "What is it? Did you see something?"

"Not some _thing_. Some _one_."

"Someone?" Kotori inquired to her. "Who, Kiyoko?"

"It's not moving nearly as fast when I tried following Philippe..." Kiyoko clarified her mind's eye. The first thing to show up in her mind was a tower. "I see the Tokyo Opera City Tower! The beacon's flaring up there!"

Realizing this, Philippe remembered and called out a name. "Sasha!"

"Sasha? Your friend Sasha?" Kotori asked him.

"Yes, Kotori, that was one of the familiar faces I saw!" Saya confirmed Sasha's presence. "She might be the third Norn."

"Ok! I want to avoid large crowds and someone's gotta stay to take care of my little nephew," Kotori declared, eyeing each individual in the room. "Philippe, Saya, and Kiyoko are all I need."

"I can come, too," Karin insisted.

"Fair enough."

"Kazu and I can stay behind to look after Adam," Tsukimaru stated.

Kazu sighed. "Sure."

"Don't worry, Hiro. This shouldn't take long," Kiyoko said, kissing him.

"Ok then! Next stop, City Tower!" Kotori declared.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo University Campus/8:50 PM**_

Having left Takato, Adora noticed her necklace glowing. She grasped the green gem as the glow signaled the awakening of mystic presences.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST –** _ **Scariness**_ **)**

"Glowing again? So, the Norns have reawakened!" Adora gasped realizing this. Surveying her surroundings, she stormed into some bushes and transformed into Mist. She flew out and landed on a highest scale building on the campus. She probed all of Tokyo and picked up on four Norse presences. "Four of them. Three are about to converge onto one. Yes, one of these four is Brunhilde's reincarnation. The other three are indeed the Norns. This is not good. They shouldn't have reawakened this soon."

With that, she flew over the campus and used a relocation spell to teleport to her home.

"Master Loki and I must hasten our activities. I must deliver Takato to him soon!"

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Opera City Tower/Backstage/8:55 PM**_

"No, what is this?! Why am I seeing this?!" Sasha screamed as Garman hugged her.

"Lady Sasha, it's ok. Breath, breath."

Taking a few deep breaths, Sasha slowly calmed and allowed the visions to subside. All she could make out were visions of Valkyries and the end result of a destructive war.

Having come to, Sasha was able to regain a general view of her surroundings. She came to after experiencing the vision she was just having. She realized she was back in her dressing room with Garman. Outside her room, a loud commotion was going on that startled Sasha.

"Don't worry, Lady Sasha. I'll see that they not disturb you," Garman assured her.

Amid the commotion, Seto bullied his way through with Lyn, Tyra, Helena, Max, Sam, Amaya, and Koori. Garman opened the door to find out what was going.

"Hey, is she ok?!" Seto called out for Sasha. "You're the D'Anjou's daughter, Sasha, are you not?"

Garman quickly dismissed. "She doesn't wish to see anyone now!"

"I know the D'Anjous. I'm Seto Kaiba...!"

"Yes, I'm well aware who you are. You've conducted plenty of business with the lady's parents. Even being an old family friend, I must still insist you leave Sasha alone."

Seto and Garman went into a stand-off; the latter blocked Seto from the pass. Seto was able to catch Sasha coming to.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, Kotori pushed through the crowd as Philippe, Kiyoko, and Karin escorted Saya forward. Jaguarmon and Betamon slipped through the crowds while following their partners.

"Hey, move your asses along!" Kotori hollered, showing her police badge. "Officer coming through!" With that, she elicited the crowd to stand aside, giving Kotori and her group room to pass through.

"Hah, being an officer does pay off, huh, cuz?" Philippe chuckled.

"You know it, Philippe," winked Kotori, waving everyone else back. She noticed Lyn and the others near Sasha's dressing room.

Saya pointed ahead. "She's in there."

"Kotori? Philippe? Saya?" Lyn noticed them heading their way.

"What brings them here?" wondered Helena. "Oh, Karin! It's you!"

"Fancy seeing you and Tyra here!" Karin waved to her Kuiper teammates.

"Hey, you all here to see Sasha, too?" Kotori asked Lyn and her entourage.

"Yeah, and Seto's dealing with Sasha's bodyguard, or I think her butler," Lyn answered, watching Seto compromising with Garman.

Suddenly, Sasha stood up and beckoned her butler off. "Garman, stand aside."

Upon hearing her command, Garman, though surprised, did exactly as told and stepped aside. He, by his lady's order, permitted Seto, Lyn, and their group to pass through. Then, Kotori and her crew entered the dressing room.

"Whoa, we've got ourselves a full house," Sam looked around.

Garman closed the door behind them, cutting off access to any others.

"Wait, you're here, too?" Seto just noticed Kotori, Philippe, Saya, and Kiyoko.

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST –** _ **Requiem to a Predicament**_ **)**

Amid the interactions between Seto and Kotori's group, Sasha's eyes fell on a familiar face. Her smile broadened as soon as she spotted Philippe, her childhood friend from Paris several years back.

"Oh my gosh! Philippe!" Sasha called out to him.

Philippe's face lit as she sighted Sasha rushing to him. "Sasha! It's you!"

The white-haired girl quickly gave him a hug. Comforted by her warm embrace, Philippe returned the favor. Everyone else watched the two friends forge their reunion.

"This is Sasha?" Kotori muttered, smiling as she watched her cousin bonding with the white-haired girl.

"That's her," Saya added.

Amaya teared up a little. "It always gets to me seeing friends reunite."

Max chuckled. "Me, too. Am I glad she seems to be doing better now."

Tyra concurred. "Yeah, that episode she had put quite a scare on us."

Karin gasped upon hearing this. "She had an episode on stage?"

Helena nodded. "Yeah, it was scary. She had to be carried to the back."

Lyn smiled. "Yeah, but looks like seeing Philippe has out her back at ease."

 **(End theme)**

Philippe immediately brought Kotori and Kiyoko over to Sasha.

" _C'est bon de te revoir_ , Philippe," Sasha said in her native tongue. "And these two?"

"This is Kiyoko Sasaki. She's a friend and someone who's been meaning to meet you," Philippe introduced Kiyoko first.

Kiyoko bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, Sasha."

"And this..." Philippe introduced his cousin to Sasha. "This is my cousin, Kotori Ayami!"

"Hey, sup? Philippe still loves talking about ya a lot," she shook Sasha's hand.

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST –** _ **Behave**_ **)**

Sasha paused upon recognizing Kotori's name. "Wait, Kotori Ayami? Is this not the girl you told me died?" She blinked thrice and blanched at Kotori. "...huh?! Wait, how is this possible?! You couldn't be her?! Who are you really?!"

Saya half-chuckled seeing Sasha's reaction. "Funny how that was my reaction when Philippe brought her over to our family's."

Kotori rolled her eyes. "They thought I was the walking dead, or some evil spirit at first. Initial reactions are always hilarious. Now I know how Yusuke feels."

"I'm not lying, Sasha!" Philippe laughed. "This is the same girl I told you about!"

Sasha remained skeptical. "Philippe, I'm not sure what to think."

He added with grin. "You think that's hard to believe? Wait 'til you hear what else we came to tell you!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Call of the Valkyries**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** And with that, the Advent (Sasha) arrives and the tale begins to weave.

I know focusing on primarily OCs is a risky ordeal, but as you can surmise I'm not shying away from the canonical cast showing up. As evident with Takato, Seto Kaiba, Kazu, and two characters taken directly from the _Sailor V_ manga. But, for those who're long-time followers of _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ and witnessed these OCs character journeys (Kotori, Himura, Philippe, Saya), this shouldn't be any issue. I hope this can at last legitimize these characters in the eyes of my YYGDM readers.

Yes, the bad guys have shown up. Their machinations immediately picks up from the _Apophis Rising_ post-credit scene. Mist/Adora makes her move on Takato and gains his trust with her power (akin to that one Fullbringer character from _Bleach_ ). This subplot will continue for the next few chapters as Adora/Mist gets 'acquainted' with the other Tamers. Should be fun to see a villain not rely on brute strength to overcome her enemies, though she's honestly not the first.

Saya Sagara and Kiyoko Sasaki (who hasn't had a presence since _Summer Diaries_ ) finally have expanded roles: being the reincarnations of Urd and Verdandi.

This chapter also marks the debut of Sasha D'Anjou and Garman outside of _Gaiden_ and non-canon/AU fics ( _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ , _House of Madoka_ , _Shinnen: New Year_ , and _Valkyrie Homecoming_ ). First impressions on her and her butler thus far? If it isn't already obvious, who can already surmise who the third Norn is. More light will be shed on Saya, Kiyoko, and Sasha's roles as the Goddesses of Fate next time.

Yes, Kotori is an officer and already making quite the name for herself on the force. Heh, and was there any doubt she would've out muscled that meathead, Valkyrie form or not? Even without her Valkyrie form, she still has access but not limited to basic magic, superhuman strength, bullet timer speeds, and regenerative healing, which would explain how she got far as an officer. She just can't fly, move past supersonic speeds or use over a quarter of her requisite abilities in her civilian form.

And for any that've read the _Sailor V_ manga, Natsuna Sakurada, the superintendent that's the big Sailor V fangirl, is Kotori and Himura's boss. Toshio Wakagi, Sailor V's opposition, is now Kotori's foil.

That's all I can entail for the time being. This chapter is the kick starter and now the story starts rolling. Just another chapter of build and by chapter 3 begins the Valkyrie search.

Until the next installment, review and favorite this chapter. See you next time!


	2. Rise of the Valkyries

**A/N:** Well, judging by the reviews and good feedback, this story is on the right track. I see some are already drawing parallels between Mist and Charon. Understandable, but Mist will have her own irredeemable charm. Moreover, the story has barely started and there's more twists & plots to unravel.

With the three Norns together, the stage is set for the Valkyrie search and for Mist to make her next move for the Lokar (yes, the official villain group name for Loki and company).

Without further ado, more plot stuff and exposition but hopefully not boring for y'all craving for the action from jump street.

Enjoy!

(Note: Thanks LazerWulf for the quick beta-job on the Norse dialect and other flubs I might've missed.)

xxxxx

 _ **Adora's Apartment Room/Lokar Quarters/9:10 PM**_

Upon arriving in her apartment, Adora started toward the same dark room she communed with Loki. With a wave, she closed the door and snapped her fingers making green flames light a candle.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST –** _ **New Mutation**_ **)**

She crouched and faced the marble wall. "Lord Loki, I've got news to report. One of your vessel, the other I'm sure you must've sensed... the Norns' sudden revivals." She raised her eyes to the wall and saw the trickster god's face materialize through the wall.

" _ **Yes, I sensed Urd, Verdandi, and my granddaughter Skuld awaken just now. Thou know what this means, Mist?**_ "

"Aye, the first signs that the Maidens' awakenings are set. This is our only chance to intercept their awakenings, but Lord Loki, do you not realize your granddaughter is among the Maidens?"

" _ **And her power is the most feared. Granted, she's only reawakened as a Norn now. As a mere Norn, she's a liability in battle and can easily be dealt with. But, once the Valkyrie side revives, she's a force to be reckoned with. Mist, should Skuld reawaken as a Valkyrie, I advise thee avoid clashing with her. For even your ruthless nature pales in comparison to hers. She is after all the daughter of Lady Hela.**_ "

"Understood, Lord Loki, but you needn't worry about Skuld's Valkyrie nature reviving."

" _ **Quite the contrary. I'm counting on her Valkyrie nature resurfacing. Our plans can't move forward without her full power. The other Maidens, as far as I'm concerned, are expendable.**_ "

Confounded by Loki's desire to allow Skuld's true revival, Adora protested. "With all due respect, Skuld is beyond anyone's control. I understand she's your blood kin, but should we not destroy...?"

Loki slightly raised his tone. " _ **Thou question my methods, Mist? I thought we were in agreement Skuld must be kept alive. She plays a crucial role in our contingency plan.**_ "

"Yes, as you say..." She replied, resigning to her master's wishes.

" _ **Now, how long until my human vessel is ready?**_ "

"The one named Takato Matsuda is easily falling under my whims. And easy to manipulate is an understatement," Adora smirked evilly. "He'll be molded and ready to be your vessel."

" _ **Thou need to hasten the process. With the Norns awakened, Brunhilde's reincarnation and her cohorts will search for the other Maidens. They've already found Skuld. Using Verdandi's power, they will find Sigrun, Gondul, and Skogul. As a countermeasure, the Drakes will be ready to stop the Maidens by any means necessary.**_ "

"Yes, the Drakes. Aren't Fafnir and his Drakes due to arrive?"

" _ **They'll be here shortly. While they help locate and eliminate the other Maidens, thou remain here and prepare Takato for me.**_ "

"Well, as far as the Maidens go, my own sources have informed me they might have the locations of the other four Valkyrie Maidens. Yes, Skuld is currently here in Tokyo, but the other three are spread across Earth. The sources inform me the likely locations are Australia, Kenya, and Portland."

" _ **Am I to believe they're reliable sources?**_ "

"They're my sources and they've never let me down. There's been subtle Asgardian energy emanating from those locations."

" _ **Then, when the Drakes arrive, we will inform them where they will go. We must be several steps ahead of Brunhilde and her cohorts.**_ "

"And so it shall be," Adora bowed, smiling evilly.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Chapter II

 _ **Rise of the Valkyries**_

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Opera City Tower/Backstage/9:15 PM**_

After being recapped on Kotori's revival, Sasha was thoroughly in shock over what she was told. Needless to say, she almost didn't want to believe it until Philippe told her.

"Revived from the dead? During a fight with some necromancer Digimon?" Sasha tried to take it all in. "And Himura used some sword on Kotori to bring her back to life?!"

"That's the gist of it," Kotori stated.

"It's true, Sasha!" Philippe added, holding Sasha's hands.

"I want to believe... I mean, the fact she's alive right here and not something out of the Walking Dead," Sasha turned facing Kotori.

"I know it's hard to take in, but it's true," Kotori plainly stated, patting Sasha's shoulder.

"You probably would believe her if you had a vision," Kiyoko addressed Sasha. "When you had that seizure, you had flashes of some events play in your head, right?"

The white-haired French girl gasped. "Yes, but what is it exactly?"

Right on cue, Saya interjected as she approached Sasha. "I believe you might've seen a vision like me and Kiyoko have."

Realizing this, Sasha recalled the cryptic vision she had of slain Valkyries and a malevolent figure with a maniacal face.

Sasha gasped. "Yes, I did see some eerie visions... it happened while I had my seizure. I saw what looked like Valkyries..." She winced, still feeling a headache from her prophetic visions.

"Then, you're the third Norn," Kiyoko stated.

"Me? The third Norn?"

Nodding, Saya answered Sasha. "You're really, Skuld. Sasha, you're one of us."

"Us three? Wait, I did see those other Valkyries," Sasha recalled the visions. She pointed to Kotori first and then to herself. "We were both in those visions."

"Our past selves were," Kotori corrected her. "They weren't us per say. More like our pre-incarnations and we're their reincarnations."

"That's a reasonable conclusion to draw, but how can Sasha be a Valkyrie? I thought she's a Norn?" Koori asked directly.

"Because Skuld was both a Valkyrie and a Norn," Tyra spoke up to the surprise of everyone associated with her. She blinked seeing the confounded looks on Kotori, Seto, Max, Sam, Karin, Amaya, and many others' faces. "Um, what?"

"Tyra, I had no idea you knew Norse Mythology?" Karin was baffled by Tyra's seemingly quick response to Koori's inquiry.

"I thought you knew? Seems there's a few things you didn't know about me," the blonde-haired Dutch woman replied, curling a lock of her hair as she openly confessed one of her favorite hobby. "I'm not just brawn, you guys. You think I spend all my free time training, punching, and kicking shit? And riding my bike?"

Helena smiled proudly, folding a hand over Tyra's arm. "She's very well versed in Norse Mythology. She has a few books just on Norse myths."

"Lest you forget my name 'Tyra' comes from Tyr, God of Battle. Hell, my name Tyra, from Old Norse, means thunder fighter. You could even say it's the feminine name for the God of Thunder, Thor."

"You're really brushing up that old Norse knowledge, girl," Lyn smiled to her friend. "I remember you read a ton of those old books when you, me, and the boys slipped into that old library back in Amsterdam."

"I remember those days," Max said.

"Fun while it lasted, but I like where we are much better," Sam said, holding Koori's hand, earning a genuine smirk from the Koorime.

"Let's cut right to the chase. Tyra, can you confirm Skuld is really both?" Kotori asked the Kuiper.

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST –** _ **Prosperity's Compensation, an Introduction**_ **)**

"Skuld, the Norn of the Future, sits with her sisters Urd and Verdandi under the great tree of life Yggdrasil," Tyra went into depth on the Norns. "She's also the youngest of the Norn sisters. Furthermore, she and her sisters determine the fates of people. Her responsibility, being the youngest Norn, to fix the length of the thread of life."

"Get to the point already."

"Fine, Kotori, but I'm in my zone here. According to myth, she's often considered a water spirits, and sometimes a Valkyrie. She does ride out with Valkyries to determine who goes to the after life." She turned to Sasha. "The visions you might've seen was Skuld with other Valkyries. Now, we know Kotori is Brunhilde."

"I remember hearing other names," Sasha spoke up.

"What are their names?" Philippe asked her.

"Sigrun, Gondul, and Skogul... yeah, those sounded like what I heard," Sasha revealed. "Sorry if I might've butchered names."

"Nah, you've got them," Tyra smirked. "Ok, so we have Brunhilde, Skuld, Sigrun, Gondul, and Skogul. Odd, I don't remember these Valkyries ever being associated together in myths. Brunhilde I know was turned mortal and got involved with Siegfried." She paused facing Sasha, Saya, and Verdandi. "Yes, it's reasonable to conclude and based on what I've heard about your visions, you three are the Norn's reincarnations. I mean, Saya and Kiyoko have already shown their abilities have awakened."

Karin smiled behind Tyra's back. "Wow, you're really on your A-game. I'm impressed, Tyra."

"I don't wanna pat myself too hard, but this is _my_ forte."

"Wouldn't want to spoil your fun."

"Norn, I keep hearing Norn this and Norn that. Doesn't that sound like Junpei's wife's name?" Sam raised this notion to everyone. "Isn't her name Norn?"

"Yeah, Norn Mikihara," Philippe answered. "Well, she's Norn Shibayama now."

Jaguarmon chortled. "And they're totally adorkable together!"

Betamon muttered. "I think you mean _adorable_ , right?"

"Nah, adorkable. They're both cute and like total dorks."

The aquatic reptile sighed. "Now that isn't nice."

"I don't mean it in a bad way!"

Kotori and Philippe scooped up their Digimon and quieted them down.

"As if the Egyptian mythology seeping into our livelihoods wasn't enough..." Seto grumbled as Lyn calmed him down.

"Hey, remember we went back in time and saw our pre-incarnations," she reminded him. "And then the whole Apophis thing coming back to bite us. We've come to learn and accept about our past lives. Now it's Kotori, Sasha, Saya, and Kiyoko's turns to come to grips with their fates tied to events of the past."

"Yes, you're right," Seto concurred with his wife. "Sorry, but you know how I feel about drudging up what happened to the past. We have to worry about us in the now."

 **(End theme)**

"Saya!" Philippe cried out as Saya suddenly collapsed on Sasha's chair.

Feeling lightheaded from her vision overload, Saya placed a hand over her face. Garman grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Saya. Saya drank some water to cool down.

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST –** _ **Longing**_ **)**

"Are you going to be ok, Saya?" Philippe asked, tending to his sister, who finished drinking.

"Not really. Having all those visions made me so lightheaded."

"She's not the only one," Garman spoke up as he noticed Sasha rubbing her temples.

"Sasha, you need some water, too?" Philippe offered her a cup.

"I can take care of that," Garman stated as he fetched a cup near a water fountain.

"Excuse me, maybe I can offer to have you two transferred over to my family's medical facility?" Amaya offered to Saya and Sasha. "If you are in any need of help."

"Please if you could," Saya accepted Amaya's generous offer.

Sasha, much to Garman's surprise, accepted as well. "May we go to their clinic, Garman?"

"If you insist."

Max smiled to Amaya. "Am I glad you decided to come along? Because you never know."

Amaya replied. "I just need to call my mother and grandmother. Just to make sure there's a room for two."

"Yeah, and we can talk more about the Valkyries and Norns," Kotori nodded.

"If Ami's there, then perhaps we can contact the other Senshi," Karin said. "Koori, maybe you can call your parents Rei and Hiei?"

"Sure, just give me a minute," Koori replied.

"Perhaps we can contact Himura and the others?" Philippe asked Kotori.

"I would, but Himura's on assignment now. Plus, he's got classes. Takato and his friends are either working or taking classes. So, we're pretty much reduced. I've taken off from work the next couple of days," Kotori said, turning to Kazu. "Well, we have you, Kazu."

"Yeah, I have a few days off these next few days. Was gonna spend it all with Kiyoko," Kazu said. He noticed Kiyoko another water cup to Saya. "Hey, Kiyoko, are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I'm not feeling lightheaded. Thank goodness, Hiro."

"Good," Kazu sighed with relief. "So, with Takato, Rika, Himura, Henry, and Kenta kinda busy, we're pretty much all that's left. And you know Ryo comes and goes wherever he wants."

"It's cool. I think we can manage with all we have," Kotori nodded. "I'm still getting used to trying to lead a group."

"You'll do just fine, Kotori. Look at this like a learning curve," Karin said.

"Especially if I'm the one who's going to have to find these other Valkyries. And with these three seeing some kind of awakening," Kotori muttered, eyeing Sasha, Saya, and Kiyoko. "Something tells me we'll be seeing the rest of them soon."

Overhearing Kotori, Lyn veered over to Seto. "Let us help. Maybe we can provide a place for Sasha? Especially if she's just just flown in."

"That's something I'll have to discuss with Garman," Seto whispered back as he and Garman soon made eye contact. It was almost as if Garman had caught on.

"Ok, all done. Y'all just need to check in. My mom and grandmother will be able to see y'all!" Amaya announced.

"Let's get going then, miss," Garman addressed Sasha, who walked over to Philippe. His serious demeanor was soon replaced with a vague smile upon seeing Sasha and Philippe reunited.

Sasha reached over to pet Jaguarmon, who hesitated being jealous of her being near her Tamer. However, with much reassurance from Philippe, Jaguarmon leaned forward and allowed Sasha to pet her.

"You're so cute," Sasha smiled, rubbing Jaguarmon's face. "Thank you for protecting Philippe, Jaguarmon."

Saya stood on her own, but required Philippe and Kotori's assistance.

"So, Mr. Kaiba, you and your wife wish to give the lady and myself some sanctuary?" Garman asked the KaibaCorp CEO.

"It's for security reasons in case there's some enemy looking for Saya, Kiyoko, and Sasha," stated Kaiba. "But, we can discuss this over."

"Fair enough."

 **(End theme)**

As Kotori helped Philippe with Saya out the door, her head was full of a laundry list of concerns. _This is all coming down on us hard and so quickly. I don't even know what I'm going to do to find these other three Valkyries! Who are they and where are they? And what about Sasha? I don't feel anything from her remotely Valkyrie-sque. How can she help me? Damn it all, why is leadership so dang hard!_

xxxxx

 _ **Mist's Containment Chamber/9:55 PM**_

 **(Cue Transformers Prime OST –** _ **The Cons Are Back**_ **(2:23 – 4:47))**

Deep in Adora's apartment, there lied a secret door behind the marble wall, which granted Mist access to a pocket dimension she created for storage. The storage room also doubled as a commune chamber for inconspicuous meetings with Loki and other similar beings beyond Earth's realm.

And for who Mist and Loki were meeting, this chamber was spacious enough for the Drakes to fit in. There'd be no room for them in Adora's civilian quarters.

Mist and Loki, who appeared in ethereal form, were graced by the arrival of the Drakes.

" _ **Lord Fafnir and the Drakes, what an honor to be in thy presence once again. You've been looking well since I had Mist undo thy imprisonment seals.**_ "

Mist kept silent as she realized she was dwarfed in size in comparison to the Drake behemoths. Despite the obvious size difference, Mist stood unfazed by the dragons.

"We've been able to recover our full strengths thanks to your woman freeing us from our slumbers," the Norse Drake Lord, Fafnir, responded in a deep and gruff tone. He stomped forward as the fires lighting the room unveiled his massive presence.

Fafnir appeared to Loki and Mist looking as a massive black dragon with a slight resemblance to Deathwing the Destroyer from _World of Warcraft_. His entire black scaled body was hard as steel. Rows of razor sharp spikes covered his massive shoulders and back. His massive wings, red in complexion, folded over his back. His long tail ended with three sharp spikes. As he opened his mouth, reddish flames spewed out his throat and orange gleaming eyes.

"Consider this our way to return favors for freeing us," Fafnir addressed the Lokar duo. "After all, we were allies and helped bring about Ragnarok."

"Pfft, but you weren't the one who single handedly wrought destruction to Asgard," hissed another.

Fafnir turned and growled to his subject, a large purple dragon with a dark underbelly and three gray horns jutting in the back of the his skull. His yellow eyes narrowed and met Fafnir's gaze. This Drake lacked a right wing as the left one was gray and folded over his back.

"I realize that, Wyrm, but do not interject while I am addressing Loki and his enchantress. Is that clear, Wyrm?!" Snarled Fafnir, whose eyes turned red, which reflected his mood change.

"As you will," Wyrm replied as politely as a swarmy Drake could be.

"Zmey Gorynynch and Aerialvern, did you escort our company?" Fafnir inquired to the other two Drakes.

"Yes, your lordship," answered a three-headed Drake.

Emerging from the darkness appeared a massive olive green-scaled dragon with a purple underbelly and three unique heads covered with purple flowery plumage over the collars. The middle head has three horns on each side. The right head looked brutish with a set of ram's horns. The left head has a beak-like mouth, a horn on each side, and appeared to have a zany personality; and this evident from how wacky his eyes looked. This is Fafnir's second-in-command, the Slavic dragon named Zmey Gorynynch.

The middle head politely addressed Fafnir. "We've escorted the wolf and serpent as Loki requested."

Zmey's right head grunted. "You should know your place before you speak to Lord Fafnir in such a disingenuous tone, Wyrm."

"Hehehe, yeah not so smart, are ya, Wyrmy?!" Zmey's left head cackled overly hysterically. "Are we certain you're the same dragon that slew the legendary hero Beowulf?!"

"Bite your tongue, or rather tongues!" the Beowulf Dragon growled.

The middle head replied apologetically. "Please do forgive my left head. He just spouts whatever unrefined things come to mind."

"He best watches how he addresses me or I'll bite his head off!"

The middle head sighed. "Lest you forget he's one with us."

The fourth Drake, Aerialvern, was revealed as a slender, gray-skinned dragon with some resemblance to Mega Aerodactyl from _Pokemon_ , except this draconian beast has a magenta underside and sinister yellow eyes.

"Hehehe, so when do we get to slaughter some Valkyries?!" Aerialvern screeched, revealing a sycophant demeanor.

 **(End theme)**

Appearing before Loki and Mist were ethereal lights. One dark gray and the other dark green. The dark gray light showed a large wolf-like beast covered in thick black fur. The dark green one unveiled a massive serpent covered in sea green scales.

Loki happily greeted the wolf and serpent. " _ **So good to have my sons here.**_ " He faced the wolf. " _ **Fenrir.**_ " He pivoted to the serpent. " _ **Jormungand.**_ "

" _ **It's an honor to be reunited with thee**_ **,** " they genuinely replied to Loki.

Mist observed Loki's interaction with his sons. _Yes, these are two of his children. The other two, Sleipnir and Hela, have long since distanced themselves from Lord Loki. If I recall, Sleipnir is now a steed of Queen Serenity's reincarnated daughter. And Hela continues to rule her own dominion in the Underworld._

 **(Cue Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas OST –** _ **Let the Games Begin**_ **)**

"Now to conduct our business, Loki," Fafnir turned to the ethereal form of the trickster deity.

" _ **Of course, we've summoned thee all here to discuss the matter of the awakened Norns and soon to be awakened Maidens. As thou art all aware, the reincarnated Brunhilde has been active lately and not long after her awakening, Mist awakened, but not without my prompting. And so, we're now caught in a situation where we must hasten our activities.**_ "

"Do you still require us to assassinate the young women due to awaken into their true Valkyrie selves?" Asked Wyrm.

" _ **Yes, but there's a catch.**_ "

Zmey's middle head looked confounded. "What is it?"

" _ **Do not take action against Skuld. In fact, I insist thou leave Skuld for last. Even if she's no threat as a Norn, we can't risk awakening her Valkyrie side yet. Valkyrie Skuld's presence is crucial to our overall contingency. Needless to say, there's a good chance she will be heavily guarded. Even thou, Fafnir, may have problems dealing with these Midgard heroes. Mist has observed their battle with Apophis. They've already battled gods and should not be taken lightly.**_ "

Fafnir conceded. "As you will, Loki."

" _ **As far as the other Maidens are concerned, eliminate them however thy draconian hearts desire.**_ "

"Heheh, you must have big plans for Skuld if you're instructing us not to kill her," evilly snickered Aerialvern.

"What he has planned for Skuld should be no concern of yours, dragon," Mist retorted at Aerialvern.

"So, we're clear to kill the remaining three and Brunhilde then?" Wyrm asked.

" _ **Need I repeat myself? Kill the others however thy wish. Skewer them, bathe in their blood, devour them, as long as they're no longer of this world.**_ "

"Now, Fafnir we ask that you remain here with us for the time being," Mist openly addressed the dragons. "Wyrm, you shall pursue the yet to be awakened Sigrun here." She pointed on a visual map where a beacon of light appeared on Sydney, Australia. "Zmey, and I hope all three heads are listening, you're to hunt Skogul here." She pointed to Portland, Oregon. "And Aerialvern, you will find Gondul here." She then showed the Drake a visual of Kenya's Great Rift Valley. "My sources have confirmed the presence of peculiar Norse energy there. There's no mistake these are where the remaining Maidens are."

"Yes, and I understand Brunhilde will have escorts to help her find the remaining Maidens?" Fafnir inquired to the Lokar.

" _ **There should be no doubt she will and I advise caution. Even with thy immense power and sizes, you might fight squadrons. I've asked Mist and shall supply thee with our soldiers.**_ "

"That'll surely even the playing fields," Wyrm nodded.

"It's imperative you three go to your locations as soon as possible. I will give directions while I remain here to prep Lord Loki's new vessel," Mist instructed the Drakes. "Fafnir, you will remain here. Worst case scenario, your Drakes somehow fail their missions, we'll ask that you to intervene on their behalf."

"You needn't worry. Should even one of them fail, they'll regret returning here with me around!" Fafnir snarled at the other three Drakes.

"Me fail my mission? Don't be ridiculous," Wyrm muttered sardonically. "As if I'll let even Sigrun awaken."

"And I'm most especially going to observe you with keen eye, Wyrm!"

Wyrm stayed undeterred as Fafnir directly chastised him.

"So, we've all reached an understanding?" Mist asked.

" _ **Mist, if we may make a suggestion?**_ " Fenrir inquired.

"What is it, Fenrir?"

" _ **If possible, can thou locate us vessels? Jormun and myself wish to have suitable hosts just like our father.**_ "

Jormungand hissed. " _ **Aye, if thou can, enchantress. As long as the bodies are strong and rich with vigorous energy.**_ "

Mist tapped her chin and sighed. "Oh, perhaps."

Loki concurred with his sons. " _ **That's a wonderful suggestion, but thou have to wait until my merger with Takato is successful.**_ "

"All right, Drakes! You have your assignments!" Fafnir bellowed. "Prepare for flight and take off to your destinations! Find the Maidens and leave nothing left of them! Devour their flesh if you must! Time is against us!"

The Drakes roared in unison and started their way through the chamber.

The Lokar watched the Drakes, minus Fafnir, leave their realm.

 **(End theme)**

"Lord Loki, by tomorrow I vow... no, I guarantee you'll have Takato's body," Mist openly promised as she met his gaze.

" _ **And I'm counting on thee, my enchantress.**_ " The trickster stated.

Mist giggled devilishly, transforming back to Adora Frost. "And just leave to Adora to get the job done. By this time tomorrow, that Midgard meat sack will be all yours!"

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Juuban District/Juuban Second General Hospital/Infirmary Center/10:20 PM**_

Later that evening, the group from the Opera Tower arrived to check Saya and Sasha for their check-up. Ami Mizuno and her mother, Saeko, checked the two patients into a shared hospital room.

Saeko tended to Saya while Ami examined Sasha following the prima donna's seizure episode.

"How is Sasha doing, dear?" Saeko, a middle-aged woman roughly in her late-40s and donning glasses, asked Ami while running a retina scope over Saya's eyes.

Ami kept Sasha laying down on her bedside. "She's looking well, mother, but since she just had a psychogenic event over an hour ago, we can't be sure if she'll have a relapse."

"But, I've never had any seizures before," Sasha informed Ami. "This is the first I've ever had one... and well..." She stopped herself from giving anything away about her visions.

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST –** _ **A Happy Scene**_ **)**

"It's ok, Sasha," Philippe reassured his friend. "Miss Ami is someone you can talk to. She like us have been involved the crazy hero stuff I've told you about when we got here. You can trust her."

"And would you believe Ami is my mom?" Amaya winked to Sasha.

"I see the resemblance, but I'm supposed to believe you're Ami's daughter in the future?" Sasha asked. "You two look like you could be siblings."

Ami chuckled modestly. "Yes, well, considering our similar outward appearances, us being relatives wouldn't be much of a stretch to people outside our circle."

"Same thing with my future daughter Umi," Makoto spoke up, being one of the few to come just after Kotori's group. "Our kids are already born, but the future versions every now and then come into our time. My future daughter is with her dad now, but I did bring my daughter of this time." She said, holding a small slightly olive-skinned child with short light green hair.

"Makoto and I already are settling into our roles as mothers, but it's been very rewarding for us," Ami said, smiling to Makoto and infant Umi.

"Baby me and baby Daiki are back home sleeping while dad and bro are looking after them," Amaya added. "But, I didn't mean to digress. We have more important things to talk about it."

Sasha nodded. "It's ok. I'm just glad I'm in good company and had no idea Philippe has so many acquaintances!"

Philippe slightly blushed. "Yeah, but I wanted you to meet Himura, Takato, and the others, but can't be helped they couldn't come."

Just then, Rei, Hiei, and Ryuuhi come walking in much to Koori's delight.

"Mother, father, Ryuuhi!" Koori called them over to them.

"Sorry we got delayed, guys," Rei apologized. "I had to ask Yuuichirou to look after the little ones."

"That Lycan fool will have quite the handful," Hiei smiled evilly.

"Be nice," Rei lightly chastised him. "Cammy would normally volunteer, but she and Yui are on some case for Koenma."

"Wow, we've got a full house here!" Ryuuhi exclaimed.

Kotori sighed as she pushed away the chair she sat on. "Ok, I'm done being anxious. Let's cut to the chase and talk about why we're here." She went into depth about Saya's visions.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST –** _ **Disorder**_ **)**

When Saeko was done examining Saya, Saya went to explain from her perspective about her new power awakening and her visions.

"And so, I have this new ability that allows me to read an entire history's worth of a person or object just by touching them or it. This power activated when I touched a vase at the museum Karin worked at. I was able to see the origins of which these objects were made and how they were manufactured. When I touched Tsukimaru, I was able to see... well, his past..." Saya stated, refusing to disclose her lover's controversial and bloodied history. "According to Tyra, I'm supposed to be Urd's reincarnation. Urd has the power to see the past."

"Urd's name in Old Norse means 'What Once Was'," Tyra revealed.

Rei was flabbergasted hearing this. "Wow, I had no idea you knew so much, Tyra! So, those Norse books I found really are yours!"

Before Kiyoko could speak, Kazu patted her shoulder and nodded.

"You don't need tell more."

"It's ok, Hiro," Kiyoko said, smiling genuinely. "My new power allowed to locate my missing cell phone that had a charm Kazu gave me. I gained some kind of mind's eye. It was weird. And based on this ability, I'm presumed to be Verdandi's reincarnation, but I don't honestly know how to feel about this. I'm just Kiyoko Sasaki, an average girl preparing for womanhood and with a wonderful boyfriend like Hiro. I'm not some reincarnation of some Norse goddess."

"But you have a power we can possibly use," Kotori interjected. "Kiyoko, please don't sell yourself short."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Verdandi's name in Old Norse means 'What Is Coming Into Being'," Tyra clarified. "Meaning she has the ability to see what's happening in the now."

"So, we have a Norn who can see the past visions and another that can find things at their present location," Ami accounted.

"Meaning that leaves Sasha here being able to see the future," Rei said.

Looking down, Sasha was visibly nervous, but Philippe's company helped her overcome her nerves.

"My visions... well, they were much more vague than Saya's, but what I saw..." Sasha paused to give herself a moment to pull up a clear description of her dark visions. She tried not to tense herself to think hard. "...I saw the same Valkyries including one that looked like me. It looked like the after math of some war. I saw destruction rain over this city and other places all over the world. I saw some man with a horned helmet, but I couldn't make out his face. He had some woman, dragons, and an army that casted their eyes over the destruction they caused... like it meant a big deal to them. I couldn't hear them clearly. Those Valkyries I saw... well, they were laying dead."

Upon hearing Sasha's account, everyone in the room was dead silent. Rei, having similar clairvoyant and apocalyptic visions like with the coming of the Black Moon, the Silence, and Yami Houou, related to the French girl having to deal with horrific visions.

"Rei, she's barely a novice with clairvoyance compared to you," Hiei reminded her.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean she has to suffer any more than I do."

As Sasha tried herself explaining her vision, Philippe patted her hands and comforted her. Saya and Kiyoko turned to Sasha with sympathetic looks.

"With Sasha being able to see unforeseen future events, she's no doubt Skuld, who name in Old Norse means 'What Shall Be,'" Tyra stated.

"Tyra, please consider Sasha's feelings," Helena whispered.

"Oh, sorry."

"So, Saya, can you tell us what these other three Valkyries look like?" Makoto inquired. "If we want to look for them before this unforeseen enemy turns up, we need to know what they look like and maybe their current locations."

"Well, if they're anything like the Kuiper Senshi, they could be spread across the world," Karin pointed out. "But, that's just conjecture on my part."

 **(End theme)**

"Perhaps not," a woman's voice interjected, causing everyone to turn to the other side of the room.

Barely walking into the hospital room was Setsuna Meioh, who seemed to have come out of work wearing a lab coat.

"Whoa, Miss Setsuna! Great timing!" Karin exclaimed.

"Miss Setsuna Meioh, we're glad you could drop by," Saeko addressed the woman with familiarity.

Jami emerged behind Setsuna. "And me, I escorted Miss Setsuna here during my shift. Sorry, but I had to help out with inventory." She approached Karin, Tyra, and Helena. "Wow, looks like you have all something going on. Something I can help with?"

"Well, it's a long story, how familiar are you with Norse Mythology?" Helena asked Jami.

"I've read up on some."

"Well, would you believe Tyra is our resident Norse expert?" Karin said, half-chuckling as Jami's flabbergasted face said it all.

"Wha...?! Seriously?!" Jami turned to Tyra. "Really?"

Tyra scoffed in an annoyed tone. "C'mon, I'm not some brainless brute who does nothing but training and cruising on my bike."

"Well, you and Helena came dressed to impress," Jami fancied Tyra and Helena's dressy attire.

"We did just come back from an opera event," Helena said. "We offered you to come, but you had work."

The Nigerian girl added with a silly grin. "Yeah, Ami and her mom got me working up some graveyard shift hours, but can't complain I get paid."

"So, what can you tell us about where these other Valkyries are?" Setsuna asked Saya. "I was overhearing the conversation before I got here."

"Oh, right! Let's see, there was one with pink hair tied in a ponytail and she had on some revealing purple armor. She had quite the fit body, too. I mean, wow even I'm jealous," Sasha described with a blush in her cheeks.

"Great, can you stop fantasizing and get on with it?" Kotori groaned.

"The second one was a tall and can you believe if I said she looked as dark-skinned as that girl there?" She pointed to Jami.

"A Valkyrie like me?" Jami blinked thrice. She smirked hearing this. "Well, this is getting interesting."

"Yes, but she had white hair and not dark like yours. She had a very distinctive white armor trimmed with some silver I think. She had her right eye covered in an eye patch."

"A one-eyed Valkyrie?" Sam whispered to Max. "I don't recall pirates in Norse Mythology."

"There were the Vikings remember, bro?"

"Oh yeah."

Saya described the last one. "And the third Valkyrie had almost a pale brown color. Her hair is golden blonde. And her armor was emerald. She stood out being the most beautiful of the three."

"So, we're looking at Sigrun, Gondul, and Skogul," Kotori put the pieces together. "But, how can we be sure that's how they're reincarnated forms will look. For all we know, they might look different in normal civie forms. I mean, heck, my hair now is short and barely comes down my neck, but when I transform into Brunhilde, my hair becomes lighter blue and grows down my back. I guess it's good so no bad guys can recognize me." With that, she turned to the Planetary and Kuiper Senshi. "Which to me is way more convenient than when you guys transform. No offense."

"Heh, our transformations has magic that disguises our identities," Makoto shot back at Kotori's remark.

"We've only had to reveal our transformations to people we can trust," Ami said, veering over to Saeko. "Right, mother?"

Saeko vaguely smiled. "Yes, but I do wish you'd settle down. You still have studies to finish and now two wonderful children to take care of. Let future Amaya do all the work."

"But, I have, grandmother," Amaya interjected. "It's just mom feels she has more to offer as a Sailor Senshi. She's raising the infant me and Daiki well."

"So, can we get back to what we were discussing?" Kotori cleared her throat. "Sorry, but hearing about these other Valkyries has me excited! I want to find and meet them!"

"Yes, but there remains a problem: where can we find them?" Lyn wondered.

"Perhaps I can help," Kiyoko offered, raising her hand. "I mean if I was able to find my missing cell with my mind's eye, then I might be able to find the other Valkyries."

"But, your cell was pretty much close within town. We're talking about Valkyries that could be spread all over the world!" Kazu said. "Are you sure this mind's eye of yours can view a whole planet?"

"I won't know until I try, Hiro."

Saya and Sasha both nodded to Kiyoko.

Kotori encouraged her. "Go for it, Kiyoko. Don't strain yourself."

"Right," she said as she focused and utilized her mind's eye. With some effort, she was able to scan past Tokyo and the whole of Japan. "I think..." She concentrated and recollected the faces of the Valkyrie Maidens.

"Hope this works," Philippe whispered.

Just then, Kiyoko was able to locate three beacons.

"The one named Sigrun is in Sydney, Australia. The Valkyrie known as Gondul is currently located in a village in the Great Rift Valley in Kenya. Skogul's reincarnation is in Portland, Oregon."

Karin was taken aback with Kiyoko's ability. "Whoa, I really wished your powers awoke sooner."

"Yes, but that requires Saya's reawakening," Setsuna pointed out. "And Kiyoko was only able to make out their locations thanks to Saya's visions offering the faces of these Valkyries."

"True, I didn't consider that."

Kiyoko nearly collapsed into Kazu's arms, a sign that she strained herself scanning a whole planet with her mind's eye.

"Whoa there. I thought I asked not to strain yourself, Kiyoko!"

"I wanted to make sure they have the locations they need, Hiro. I wanted to be of use."

"And you did good, Kiyoko," Kazu embraced her.

Just then, Makoto sensed an abrupt flash before her eyes as time seemingly slowed around her. She wandered still holding Umi with a perplexed look.

"Wh-What's going on?" Makoto wondered before hearing another voice.

 **(Cue Thor OST –** _ **Sons of Odin**_ **)**

A deep booming voice, belonging to a man, spoke out in some kind of old Norse dialect. _**'Lady Jupiter, thou need not fret. I am a friend.**_ '

 _Who are you? You're actually speaking to me through my mind?_

 _ **'What? Do thou not know who I am?'**_

 _Uh, no? Who are you?_

Umi awoke. As she opened her eyes, she smiled and reached out for something in front of them.

"Umi, what is it?"

 _ **'Ah, thy child can see me, but thou can't. I'll give thou hint of who I am.'**_ The voice faded as a beacon of light flared before Makoto and Umi.

Both watched the light solidify and take on the shape of a hammer. As the hammer fully materialized, Makoto gasped.

 _Mjolnir! Then... AH! Thor! It's you!_

 _ **'Glad thou got the hint. Lady Jupiter, it's understandable you weren't able to recognize my tone. It has been a while since we last spoken.'**_

 _A long while, but since you're raising your voice now I can recognize you._ Makoto smiled as she saw a mountain of a man dressed in his usual attire.

Thor had long golden locks and well groomed facial hair. He wore black and silver armor with a red cape, as well his winged helmet. His pure baby blue eyes met those of Makoto's, who met his with genuine delight. He completely towered over and dwarfed her in size, despite Makoto being a very tall woman herself.

 _ **'Thou hast wielded Mjolnir well and proven thyself worthy in being my successor. Mjolnir will always beckon to thy call.'**_

 _It has come in handy and it's helped augment my own lightning power._

 _ **'And thou certainly impressed me when used in battle against Apophis. When I fought Apophis with it, I barely held my own, but thou resolved and fought better than I ever could.'**_

Makoto giggled and modestly added. _Oh, you're giving me too much cred, big guy!_

 _ **'In time, thou shalt be an even stronger Mjolnir wielder.'**_

 _And I've always admired you, even back in the past. I'm glad I've lived up to your divine expectations._

 _ **'Yes, but that's not all I came to tell thee. Lady Jupiter...'**_

 _Makoto Kino. I do have a name in this time._

Thor nodded. _**'Yes, Lady Makoto, that's not all I came to inform thee. Thy enemy is my family.'**_

 _What do you mean? Is our enemy someone you know?_

 _ **'He is my brother. My adoptive brother to be precise... yes, Loki has made his move and has gathered his cohorts to seek out the other Valkyrie Maidens. Lady Brunhilde and the others must know who thou art going against. It's paramount thou all act as quickly as possible!'**_

 _How soon are we talking?_

 _ **'Within a few days, but already Loki and his enchantress are sending enemies to locate the Valkyries. They won't stop at nothing...'**_

 _No, I'll tell them, Thor._ Makoto nodded as she grabbed Mjolnir. As soon as she did so, she awoke to everyone still in heavy conversation. She turned and noticed Rei seemingly in the know thanks to the Houou.

 **(End theme)**

"Speaking to _him_?" Rei asked Makoto, eyebrow raised.

Everyone paused and caught glance of Makoto holding an odd-looking hammer in her left hand. Kotori, Saya, Kiyoko, and Sasha were immediately drawn to it. Kotori then hurried over and confronted Makoto.

"Hey, what are you doing holding that now?" Kotori asked the tall brunette.

"Listen, everyone, I have a message from Thor's spirit!" Makoto called out to those present in the room.

"You spoke to Thor?" Setsuna asked Makoto. "What did he tell you?"

"He knows the identity of the enemy plotting to find and assassinate the other Valkyrie Maidens," Makoto said as she revealed the name of the schemer. "Loki."

"Loki? Of course!" Tyra said aloud. "Since Sleipnir exists and he's Usagi's steed, then Loki had to exist, but wait... shouldn't he be dead with Thor?"

"Not necessarily. If what Thor told me is true, then Loki's been in hiding or he's sealed somewhere but still taking a course of action with others do his dirty work," Makoto deduced. "Might I suggest we act and find these Valkyrie Maidens as soon as possible?"

"Hey, you won't get any arguments from me," Kotori replied with a smile.

"If what Thor says is true, then we'll definitely get ready," Karin said. "How about tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, and anyone willing to volunteer on our just cause can join," Setsuna said. "My friends, you have connections to those who may be available to you."

Philippe spoke up. "Yeah, I'm definitely going to try calling Himura and the others. Hey, we could ask Takuya and the others to join up?"

"Yeah, I'll give Kouichi a call," Kotori said. "Then, he can call Kouji. Boy, don't having connections rock, Philippe?"

"Sure does, Kotori!"

 **(Cue Odin Sphere OST –** _ **Odin Sphere's Theme (Shanachie ver)**_ **)**

"If I may," Garman spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "Now, I am Lady Sasha's butler and guardian. I've been assigned the task of looking after and tending to her needs. And even if everything you say is true, she either goes with or without me."

"But, we might need Sasha if we want to find these other Valkyries. She is one us," Kotori responded to Garman's concerns.

"I cannot permit Lady Sasha to simply go with you."

"But, Garman..." Sasha tried to reason with her guardian.

"Mr. Garman, please," Philippe pleaded with him. "It's important we find these other Valkyries before Loki and his group do!"

"Actually, you might not need Sasha to accompany you. Or, Saya for that matter," Setsuna addressed the concerned individuals. "In fact, Kiyoko's power would be all that's required to locate the current locations of the remaining Valkyries."

"Miss Setsuna's right," Karin said. "We don't need to bring all the Norns with us."

"Then, might I suggest the remaining Norns staying mask their presence. That would prevent the enemy from detecting them," Garman suggested.

"That and go further some of us can stay behind to bolster security and protect the remaining Norns," Lyn said, eyeing Sasha and Saya. "You two could come over to Kaiba Manor. What do you say, Seto?"

Seto conceded to his wife's wishes. "We have plenty of space for guests since our manor's bigger than the previous one."

"Then, I'd be more than happy to stay behind to look after you two," Philippe offered protection to Saya and Sasha.

"Thank you, Philippe," Sasha expressed gratitude. "In the meantime, we have plenty to catch up on."

Rei meticulously observed Garman. _He didn't really freak out when Mjolnir was summoned. He's taking this rather calmly. Too calmly._

"Agreed, he needs to be watched," Hiei muttered to Rei.

 _ **'I do sense something otherworldly about him.'**_ The Houou gave a subtle warning to Rei. _**'However, there's little need to elicit caution.'**_

"Good, Sasha is one that must be monitored at all times. Thank you for volunteering, Philippe. Now, to hasten our search for these Valkyries and reach these locations, we should divide into three groups," Setsuna offered her plan. She turned to Karin and the Kuipers. "Doesn't seem familiar to you?"

Karin gave a light-hearted chuckle. "Haha, Yeah, that takes me back, doesn't it?"

"But, we won't be traveling via air travel since there'll be larger groups involved," Setsuna informed them. "You will need to utilize your powers as means of transportation."

"That's fine. We have our spirit animals for steeds," Ami said.

"And a few of us can fly already," Kotori added.

"Hey, not all of us can fly! And poor Guardromon can't travel that far off!" Kazu blurted out. "Hey, Kiyoko, since you're like a Norn now, can you fly?"

Blanking out, Kiyoko giggled in embarrassment. "Uh... sorry? I don't think I can?"

"It's ok, some of y'all can just hitch a ride with us," Makoto said. "Some of us will have our spirit animals."

"And if Kouichi, Kouji, and Takuya are going, they can Spirit Evolve into Beast forms and give anyone a ride, h Kotori stated. gOk, I think it's settled! I wasn't expecting travel anytime, but hey this will do! Now let's go and find us those Valkyries!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Matsuda Residence & Bakery/April 9, 2011/9:25 AM**_

 **(Cue ELO –** _ **Evil Woman**_ **)**

Arriving looking deceitfully fabulous in a short-sleeved green blouse and white skirt, Adora adjusted her glasses and put on a cute face. She walked by as bystanders were enamored by the young girl's cute facade.

"Foolish Midgard men," Adora muttered, concealing her disgust with a playful smile. Eyeing the Matsuda Bakery, she wandered right in without a second thought. She scanned the delicious bakery delicacies: from regular bread, croissants, kolaches, donuts, and the bakery's most popular (still) special, the Guilmon Bread. "Yum." She tapped against the front counter displaying some bread. "Even if I abhor most Midgard customs, I can't deny my sweet tooth." She had eyes painstakingly staring at some donuts. She pivoted over and gawked at the Guilmon Bread. "Now there's something you don't see everyday."

"That'd be our Guilmon Bread. Would you like some?" Came Takato's voice, which startled Adora.

 **(End theme)**

Quickly standing straight up, Adora recognized the boy she interacted with the other day. Her keen nose picked up on his manly perspiration. She turned and faced Takato.

"Adora?!" Takato was taken aback to see her.

Adora chuckled in thought. "What a coincidence! I didn't know you worked here!"

"This is my family's bakery and I do work part-time here to make do," Takato smiled to her. "But, I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"The address you gave me is right, but I didn't count on your family running a bakery."

"It's part of the family business. I'm surprised you came early, but as you can see..." He said holding a box of bread. "I'm in the middle of work."

"So sorry, but I am an early bird! But, since I'm here maybe I can try that Guilmon Bread?"

"Sure."

After buying one Guilmon Bread, she bit into the right side and blushed.

"I see you're liking it."

"It's delicious, but tell me what's this bread supposed to be shaped like?"

"As the name says, Guilmon."

Adora asked with curiosity. "Guilmon?"

"The Digimon. The red dinosaur you've probably seen on TV with me."

She slapped her own forehead. "Oh, duh! How couldn't have I known?! Stupid Adora!"

Takato chuckled. "Well, I've gotta get back to work..." Before retrieving the box of bread, Adora tapped his shoulder.

"So, what are you doing later today, Takato? Any plans?"

 **(Cue Kill la Kill OST –** _ **Nui Harime's Theme**_ **)**

As Takato looked over to face Adora, she seductively bit into the Guilmon Bread and winked.

"Well, I-I was planning to meet with my friends for lunch. And..."

She munched hard and licked her lips with a seductive tongue. As she had her hand still on Takato's shoulder, the college boy easily fell into another hypnotic suggestion.

"Yes, and...?"

He answered with a stupidly cheesy grin. "And you should totally come along! I think you'll like to meet them!"

"Heheh," Adora giggled, tapping his chest. "And I'm sure they'll be happy to meet me. What time are we meeting them?"

"We'll be meeting at Shinjuku Park at 12:30."

"Then, I'll meet you outside the park at 12:20."

"Sounds good," Takato smirked. Unbeknownst to him Adora's eyes gleamed as she turned her away.

Chortling darkly in her mind, Adora bit into the Guilmon Bread. _All too easy. Now to assess Takato's friends and determine if they're more trouble than they're worth._ She started out waving to Takato. Upon finishing her bread, she tossed her napkin on the ground. "Still, I must make an great first impression for Takato's dearest friends." She licked the side of her mouth to remove the crumbs. "Especially for this Rika girl he spoke so fondly of. I can't wait to meet heeeer!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Odaiba Park/9:40 AM**_

Even under short notice, a good number of hero volunteers turned up at Odaiba Park. Not surprisingly the first ones to arrives were Kotori and Seadramon. Kotori, since becoming a police officer, has trained herself for early morning risings. Betamon, on the other hand, was still groggy.

Not long after they arrived, various members from each hero group came dressed for travel.

Among them: the entire Kuiper Belt Senshi (including Taylor West-Stonebagel and Christina Denton now joining), Rei Hino, Hiei, Koori & Ryuuhi Hino, Ami Mizuno, Vega Hunter, Amaya Mizuno-Hunter, Makoto Kino-Tsunami, Kouichi Kimura, Larry Stonebagel, Kazu Shioda & Guardromon, Kiyoko Sasaki, Max & Sam Stromberg, Dimitri Ishida & Faith the Patamon, and Athena & PinkPatamon.

Roughly 15 minutes later, Takuya Kanbara, Izumi Orimoto, Kouji Minamino, Jaarin Wong, Sam Joseph, Mika Hayashi, and Hayata Harusame arrived.

Finally, the last party arrived. This group consisted of Kazuma Kuwabara, Yukina, Yui Tsubasa & DarkGabumon, Cammy Hino, Aoshi & Hina Inuki, and Shingo Tsukino.

"Am I glad we're going to be doing this together, Kuiper Senshi," Karin was genuinely pleased with her team fully assembled.

"Hey, you found and recruited us almost the exact same way!" Christina said exuberantly. "Besides, no way am I passing up the chance to visit my home country again!"

Taylor added. "Yeah, and even though we're not going to my home state, we're going to America. Lucy and Desi were begging to come." She patted her dog companions.

Lucy sighed. "Did you have to wake me?"

Desi chuckled. "It's not often we travel, Lucy. Look at this like a vacation."

"And wherever Taylor goes, I'm not far away," Larry asserted himself, holding his wife's hand.

"Hey, the more volunteers the better," Karin approved Larry's willingness to join.

"FYI, we're going, too!" Mika interjected. "Sara had to meet with Henry for some get together, but me and Hayata were free."

"Yeah, Kotori and Philippe tried to contact Takato and the others, but seems they had other plans," Karin said as Kotori overheard and approached her.

"It's cool. I think this is plenty enough for three overseas trips," Kotori did a head count of everyone. "Himura couldn't come cause of work and meeting with Jeri. We'll manage with who we have."

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Junpei and Tomoki again?" Kouichi asked his girlfriend.

Nodding dismissively, Kotori replied. "Nah, if they can't make it, then it's ok!"

"Is this everyone?" Dimitri asked Karin.

"Mom, look who's coming with us!" Athena pointed to Hina.

"I know! You'll have company!" Karin smiled to Athena before turning to Dimitri. "Looks like it. Kotori, let's starting dividing the groups."

"Right."

 **(Cue Age of Mythology Main Theme)**

As soon as everyone gathered, Takuya, Kotori, and Karin helped to split their friends into three groups.

Group A, going to Sydney, was being chaperoned Rei and Hiei. Their group consisted Karin, Christina, Dimitri & Faith, Kazu & Guardromon, Kiyoko, Koori, Sam S, Ryuuhi, Tyra, and Helena.

Group B, going to Kenya, was chaperoned by Ami. This group comprised Jami, Cammy, Shingo, Amaya, Max, Vega, Takuya, Izumi, Kuwabara, and Yukina.

Group C, heading for Portland, was led by Makoto. This group included Taylor & her dogs, Larry, Yui & DarkGabumon, Aoshi, Athena & PinkPatamon, Hina, Kouichi, Kouji, Jaarin, Sam J, Mika and Hayata.

After doing the head count, Kotori beckoned to Seadramon, who evolved into MetalSeadramon. She then transformed into Brunhilde and summoned Grani.

"Kotori, I have word from Miss Setsuna that Saya and Sasha have been relocated to Kaiba Manor," Karin informed Brunhilde. "Your cousin, Philippe, Sasha's guardian, Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, and some others are there guarding them. So, they should be well protected while we're gone."

"Great! I feel much more secure knowing that," Brunhilde said. "FYI, I'll get a head start on the rest of y'all. We'll pick and choose the first location, but something tells me Sydney may be first."

"And we'll be there to meet you there, Kotori," Kazu gave a thumbs up to her.

"Yes, give us a signal of where you'll be touching down," Ami said.

"Sure, I'll even call one of y'all."

"Don't have to worry about calling us since the Houou will sense you coming," Rei referred to her inner cosmic bird.

"Likewise with Mjolnir and Thor's spirit knowing you'll be coming," Makoto said, lifting the hammer for Brunhilde to see.

"Noted," Brunhilde nodded. "Ok, everyone! You know what's at stake! Now, let's rock out and find my remaining crew!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Kara -VALKYRIE Sigrun-**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** And the search is finally underway. As the next chapter suggests, yep we're going Down Under again (and a nice homecoming for our favorite Australian Kuiper Idol).

We have plenty of revelations, including our heroes getting firsthand info on who their enemy is and where the remaining Valkyrie trio are at. So, we know their names. Sasha's identified as Skuld, a Norn and a yet to be awakened Valkyrie.

And just _who_ or _what_ is Garman? Give it a few chapters and you'll see.

We also have the appearance of YYGDM!Thor, who along with Loki made their first on-screen appearances in the YYGDM Gaiden chapter, _The Wolf and the Moon Goddess_ (A flashback chapter where the Norse gods united with the Moon Kingdom to battle the Rajita). In that chapter, Past!Jupiter was a big admirer and fangirl for Thor. In hindsight, one could see why Thor passed his hammer to his biggest admirer, who like him commands thunder and some form of the weather elements.

Also, who knew Tyra was such a Norse aficionado? Her character's profile expands beyond battle junkie.

Lokar notes: The bad guys are already on the move. The Norse Drake quartet have been revealed. Fafnir and Wyrm's relationship will be very much akin to Megatron and Starscream. Aerialvern is the resident sycophant. Zmey is just a few screws loose from being a total schizophrenic with three heads each with their own personality.

And we know learn Skuld is not only Hela's daughter, but Loki's granddaughter. That's not the case in Norse Mythology, but this is just one of the plethora of adaptation changes in store for the rest of this tale. So, yes, me and my betas are going to _Disney_ -fy these Norse tales. Because *whoo* after my research reading Brunhilde's story, the alterations are for the best for my story. Real mythology and fairy tales are messed up stuff (Seriously, look it up). No wonder Disney has to water down the stories for their family friendly audiences! Though, this story will be PG-13, for better and worst, in terms of content.

We also get the first appearances of Jormungand and Fenrir. They want bodies, too, but time will tell if and whose bodies they'll take.

And Mist's shown to be the most proactive thus far. Make no mistake she'll be the force that drives a wedge into the Tamers camp (except Kazu, who's gone on his trip). Next chapter will be _very_ interesting.

The manipulative enchantress has got Takato strung up by her little string and he doesn't even realize. Poor boy, but hey Adora's been tempting him with her magic.

Next chapter's going to be fun. Group A search for Sigrun in Sydney and Mist meets the Tamers.

Until the next update, send a review and see you soon!


	3. Kara -VALKYRIE Sigrun-

**A/N:** The Valkyrie Search arc gets underway! Kotori and Group A heads Down Under to find Sigrun's present day incarnation. This will mark the second Australian hero to join, which will be cool. All the while, Takato introduces Adora to the other Tamers (most especially Rika). Yeah, we'll see how that goes.

Starting this chapter, the action kicks into gear (but after some necessary character build). So yay!

Enjoy!

 **NOTE:** AEST is Australian Eastern Standard Time, which is one hour ahead of JST, or Japan Standard Time, so when it's 11:30 in Sydney, it's only 10:30 in Tokyo.

xxxxx

 _ **Sydney, Australia/New South Wales/Coast/8:30 AM (AEST)**_

Having gone out for another one of her daily morning surfs, an attractive and young blonde-haired woman finished surfing and moved toward the nearest shoreline. The woman, wearing her hair in a ponytail and a purple wetsuit, had an grin exuding enthusiasm and energy. She, being a person bundled with high energy, had surfed since the early morning without fatigue.

"Ok, that's enough fun," she said, smiling from ear to ear.

As she prepared to make the shore, a dorsal fin slowly poked out and methodically headed for the woman. The sighting of the fin alarmed bystanders. Naturally, locals are already familiar with great white shark attacks, and Australian shores have had numerous documented attacks.

And this woman, who wanted nothing more but to surf, chose the wrong time for recreational activities.

 **(Cue Theme from Jaws)**

"SHARK!" Yelled out some bystanders.

"Kara, behind you!" A man yelled out to her.

As panic ensued on the shore, Kara quickly turned and for some reason stopped. The pleas and cries from her neighbors fell on deaf ears. Kara didn't budge a single inch and glared down the dorsal skin heading for her. The fleeing crowds was starting to resemble a scene straight out out of _Jaws_.

"Kara, get out of there!" A male lifeguard shouted as he came to save her, but all he got was a piercing glare from Kara, causing him to stop at his tracks. "But that shark's going to attack you!"

Kara turned around and to the surprise of many smiled. She reached out as the dorsal fin sank. Then, she acknowledged this dangerous cousin of _Megalodon_ with a pet name.

 **(End theme)**

"Bruce. Brucey, it's me, Kara!" She called out to the shark, who poked his massive head and mouthful of bony teeth. Unlike the lifeguard and other bystanders, she exhibited no fear. The shark obediently swam over and let Kara pet him. She stroked his snout and the sides of his face.

"Bruce?" The lifeguard asked, cowering behind her.

"Yeah, Kenny, I named him after Bruce the shark? Did ya not see _Finding Nemo_?"

"I kinda forgot it…"

"How could you forget something as cute as _Finding Nemo_? It's one of my favorite films growing up as a kid!"

Bruce then turned and spewed water at Kenny's face. Kenny freaked out as his face and hair got drenched. Kara laughed loudly at what Bruce did to poor Kenny.

"See? Bruce don't approve of what you said."

"Ugh, I doubt it!"

"You're looking well, Bruce. I just wanted to say hi," Kara said, patting Bruce. "Wish I could stay longer, but I've got lots to do and fans to see! You take care!" She kissed Bruce's snout and raced onto shore waving to him.

As Kara ran off, Bruce submerged into the ocean and headed back into his ocean home. Kenny wiped his face and groaned.

"Look out Sydney because your favorite Olympic hero is ready for another day!" Kara gleefully announced to her hometown.

On her way back home, Kara paused and noticed a grey cloud in the distance. Her friendly disposition was replaced with one of a serious demeanor. The storm clouds reminded her of the dreams she'd been having lately.

"There's that feeling again when I see storm clouds. And those dreams of some pink-haired woman that looks like me. These storms were also in my dream. They're telling me something's coming, but what?"

xxxxx

Chapter III

 _ **Kara -VALKYRIE Sigrun-**_

xxxxx

 _ **Near Sydney Opera House/11:30 AM (AEST)**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XII OST -** _ **The Dalmasca Estersand**_ **)**

Group A, chaperoned by Rei Hino and Hiei, made a successful landing in Sydney. Shortly after their arrival, they agreed to meet with Kotori near the famous Sydney Opera House.

"WOO-HOO! It's good to be back home, mates!" Gleefully announced the eccentric Christina, who breathed in the Sydney air. "Ah, I love Japan and all, but it's great to be back where you grew up."

"I know that feeling, Christina," Helena chimed in. "I felt the same when I go back to see my family in Brazil once or twice a year."

"We should go back sometime, Hel. I liked your family," Tyra added while glancing at the Sydney Opera House.

"Coming here does take me back," Karin smiled as she and Dimitri eyed Sydney. "Dimitri, this is where we met and recruited Christina."

"And now you're back here to recruit another," Dimitri said. "The view is nice here. I didn't have the chance to see Sydney in my time since it was mostly ruined."

"Maybe we should come here often," Karin said, slipping her fingers into Dimitri's hand. "Just the two of us?"

"Sure."

"Koori, that sounds like a good idea," Sam overheard Karin and Dimitri's conversation. "You, me, my bro, and Amaya could have a week's vacation here."

Koori nodded and approved Sam's idea. "I really like the sound of that!"

"Hey, are we sight-seeing or on a mission?!" Called out a loud boyish, but still clearly feminine, voice belonging to a certain Valkyrie.

Group A turned and spotted Kotori bolting toward them while poor Betamon hung on with dear life. Betamon clung his tiny limbs at the back of Kotori's hood, which hung at the back of her dark blue hoodie.

"Sorry, Kotori but it's not often we come to my country!" Christina apologized to her. "Besides, we only took some group pics."

"And some selfies?" Kotori asked, resisting the urge to facepalm.

"Wow, good guess!" The Australian girl sweatdropped.

"Couldn't you have waited until I got here?"

"You're the one who's late, Kotori," Rei approached the young policewoman. "With all due respect, we were waiting for 30 minutes. You said 15 minutes."

"Ok, so it's 15 more minutes? What's the difference?"

"If you're going to be a leader, you're going to need to be on time at a meeting location." The Miko lectured Kotori.

"Yeah, you don't want to keep your colleagues waiting," Karin said. "Speaking as a leader of my team, I'd know and I hope you take some advice from me."

"Right, right, I got it. I'm still getting used to this leader thing."

"You're going to have to learn once we've gathered your team," Rei advised Kotori. "Usagi had growing pains when she was our leader for that first year." She shuddered at Usagi's fumblings as a growing leader. "But I have faith that if Usagi got her act together, you will, too."

Hiei interjected. "But so far, you're worse than Yusuke was."

"Ok, I can take criticism, guys, but can we like go find the first of my teammates?" Kotori anxiously asked.

"Well, I think it wouldn't hurt if some of us go search and others take advantage of being in Sydney?" Karin pointed out. "Look, we're already a big enough group as is."

"Splitting up usually isn't a good idea… for horror movies," Christina said. "But since we're not in a horror movie, I think it's a great idea!"

"So, who wants to come help find my teammate?" Kotori asked around the group.

"Well, obviously Kiyoko, Guardromon, and myself," Kazu stated. "I mean, Kiyoko's the only one who can locate this girl with her ability."

"Hiei and I will come, too," Rei said.

"Karin?" Dimitri turned to his Kuiper girlfriend.

"We'll always have another chance to sight see here again," Karin smiled to him. "We're coming, too, Kotori."

"Aaaand I'm coming, too!" Christina chimed in. "Besides, Sydney's my home turf! Y'all will need my help to get around!"

"Then, the rest of us can go look around?" Helena asked. "Who knows? Maybe Tyra and I will bump into the Valkyrie girl by chance."

"If we find her, we'll let you know." Tyra added.

"Ryuuhi, why not come with Sam and me? You'll be in familiar company," Koori offered her brother a chance to join them.

"Eh, sure," Ryuuhi shrugged. "Besides mom and dad already have their minds set to help Kotori."

"So, let's all meet back at the Opera House then if we can't find her?" Kotori asked everyone. "I'll give us four hours. If we do find her, we'll let you know where we can reconvene."

"Sounds good," Karin nodded in approval.

"Koori and Ryuuhi, you two have fun, but remember if you find the Valkyrie contact us," Rei informed her future twins.

"Ok then! Let's split up and look!" Kotori shouted as she headed off with Christina, Rei, Hiei, Karin, Dimitri, Kazu, Guardromon, and Kiyoko.

Sam grasped Koori's hand. "Ready? Maybe we'll get lucky and find this Valkyrie."

"Now remember Sam, while we are sight-seeing, we're still on a mission," Tyra reminded her.

"Loud and clear, Hammer," he replied, referring to Tyra's nickname.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **12:40 PM (AEST)**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged OST -** _ **Barrett's Theme**_ **)**

As half of the party arrived at the heart of Sydney, they scoured through the city in search of Valkyrie Sigrun. So far, they'd found no traces of Sigrun's presence. Along the way, they were stopped a few times as locals recognized Christina Denton and flocked to her for pictures and autographs, among other things. After dealing with Christina's local fans, they even stopped to buy ice cream and popsicles to pass the time, which was plenty for Kiyoko to utilize her mind's eye again.

Kotori finished her popsicle and bit the stick. "Ok, getting agitated now."

Christina sweatdropped. "But we just barely started, Kotori!"

Karin added, chuckling. "Yeah, this is going to take time."

"We don't have time, especially if Loki has sent minions to locate my teammate!"

"Hey, calm down, Kotori," Rei reasoned with the young officer. "We don't want to rush into this blind. We need to assess the situation. And we need to give Kiyoko time to recover from using her power."

"Yeah, she overdid it the other night and it hurt her," Kazu said, massaging Kiyoko's temples. "You sure you're able?"

"Yes, I want to be of use to Kotori and her search," Kiyoko replied, genuinely smiling to Kazu as she nodded to Kiyoko. "I'm ready to locate Sigrun."

Kotori nodded. "Ok then, but don't strain yourself."

As Kiyoko prepared to activate her mind's eye, Christina overheard some gossip about a particular local Olympic swimmer in the area. Christina's ears immediately picked up on the name of this Olympic swimmer.

"Hey, you hear that Kara Summers is doing a photoshoot for a magazine nearby?!"

"Yeah, we gotta check this out!"

 **(End theme)**

Christina's eyes lit up as the aforementioned Olympic swimmer's name was mentioned. Everyone else turned to Christina in confusion.

"What's got you so anxious?" asked Kotori, curiously.

"Did you guys just not hear that?!" Christina exclaimed as the others replied with blank looks. "Wait, none of y'all even heard of Kara Summers?! THE Kara Summers?! Who competed for Australia's swimming team in the 2008 Olympic Games?!"

"Wait, that name does sound familiar," Karin pointed out.

"Same here. She's actually real famous," Kazu added. "She's a total badass swimmer."

"Yes, but didn't she come up short?" Kiyoko recalled.

"Hey, a silver medal is nothing to sneeze at, and that doesn't change the fact she's the best swimmer our country has!" Christina openly exclaimed, standing under a light post as she imagined herself sharing the same spotlight with Kara Summers. "In fact, we'd make one heck of an Aussie duo! Australia's best Olympic swimmer and idol singer! It'd be a dream come true!" She threw her arms out and squealed happily with delight.

Everyone else sweatdropped and backed off from Christina's over-the-top outburst. Kotori groaned loudly and rubbed her forehead.

"Fangirl much?" Kotori muttered in annoyance.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged OST -** _ **The Oppressed**_ **)**

"Very much so!" Christina laughed as she confronted the townsfolk. "Hey, I heard y'all mentioning Kara Summers? You wouldn't be talking about the Olympic swimmer?"

"Yeah, who else would we be talking about?" A teen girl replied as she did a double take and recognized whom she was talking to. "Whoa! Like oh my gosh, you're Christina Denton!"

"Yeah, you're Australia's top idol singer and now international pop singer! You even do voice overs for Japanese anime!" An anime otaku guy spat out as he bowed to his favorite idol.

Smirking devilishly, Christina pulled out a marker. "I'll sign autographs for you if you can tell me where Kara's photoshooting?"

"Deal!" The fans replied to Christina's offer.

 **(End theme)**

As she finished signing, Christina called her friends over and, without waiting for them, ran off in the direction where Kara's photoshoot was taking place.

"Christina, wait!" Kotori called out. "We're supposed to be looking for Sigrun!"

"Actually," Kiyoko interjected, slumped down in a chair, "the direction she ran off in was the same as where I sensed Sigrun's presence, and the girl I saw in my mind's eye was having her picture taken."

"So you think this Kara girl could be Sigrun?" Kotori asked.

"It stands to reason," Karin added. "Even without having awakened, she would have better strength, speed, and endurance than your average human. Her being an olympian makes perfect sense."

"Hell yeah! Now we're getting somewhere!" Kotori's grin widened. "C'mon, let's go!" She raced off with everyone else catching up.

"Wait up!" Rei called out to her.

"I thought this girl only came in second?" Kazu wondered, as Guardromon picked up Kiyoko and followed the group.

"Would you consider Michael Phelps average?" Hiei snarked.

"Okay, that's a good point," Kazu conceded. "Hey, how do _you_ know who Michael Phelps is?"

Hiei answered only with a mischievous smirk.

xxxxx

 _ **Studio/12:55 PM (AEST)**_

 **(Cue Modeling Music by Scrivkid)**

Speaking of Kara Summers, the Olympic star was right in the middle of her latest photoshoot. She posed in a variety of clothing: simple tee & blue jeans, halter top & blue jean shorts, flower blouses & denim skirts, and a series of her own brand of clothing, including swimwear. She enjoyed the spotlight and this was reflected through her bright, colorful personality.

"That's it, Kara baby! Your smile is the beacon of light that shines through the pearly gates of heaven!" A photographer shouted excitedly as he feverishly snapped photos of the Olympic athlete. "You've got such an exquisite body all the ladies would die to have!"

Kara, dressed in a pink blouse and capri jeans, stood with one hand on her left hip and the other hand clenched behind her head. She winked and blew a kiss for the camera.

The next photo had her dressed in a dark blue swimsuit, revealing her fit and athletic figure befitting an Olympic athlete. Her arm and leg definitions were quite muscular. She also has well-defined abs, a result of her diet and physical training.

Her final photo had her dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt with _**2012 Summer Games**_ , in gold font, embellished on it, which exposed her six-pack midriff, blue jean shorts, and simple white tennis shoes.

"Perfect, Kara! You were wonderful today!" The photographer yelled out.

 **(End theme)**

Having spent several hours in photoshoot, Kara sat down and sipped bottled water. As she stood ready to leave, she saw Christina and the group heading her way.

"Oh gosh! It's really you!" Christina was heard from the other side of the studio.

Kara turned to the source of Christina's voice and narrowed her eyes, slightly blinded by a spotlight. She was barely able to make out Christina, who was seen waving to her.

"You're Kara Summers!"

"Huh?" Kara blinked.

"Hey, isn't that the famed idol singer?!" The photographer exclaimed.

"Which one, Steve?"

"Who else?! Christina Denton!"

"Christina Denton…?" Kara paused, shaking her head as she caught a clearer view of Christina. She beamed. "Oh my gosh! It's really her!" She rushed over and greeted Christina.

 **(Cue Durarara! OST -** _ **The Sought-after Extraordinary**_ **)**

"I'm like your biggest fan!" Both Aussie stars shouted at the same time. As they said this, they touched each other's faces and pinched their cheeks. "Ow! Yep, we're not dreaming!"

Kotori gaped watching the fangirl interactions. "How can you seriously think you're dreaming?"

"Hey, Kiyoko? Is she one of the Valkyries?" Kazu asked her.

Getting a closer look on Kara's face, Kiyoko scanned the Aussie again. Her mind replayed the images of the Valkyrie Maidens. She was able to discern the pink-haired, ponytail wearing Valkyrie with the purple armor. She scanned Sigrun's face and matched it with Kara's.

"Well?" Guardromon inquired. "Is she the one, Miss Kiyoko?"

"That's her. We found her."

"Damn, Saya wasn't kidding when she said Sigrun had a hot and fit body. Now I'm feeling jealous," Kotori muttered, somewhat blushing. Shaking her head, she ceased her lewd fantasies of Kara. _Gah! Now I'm starting to sound and think like Saya!_ "C'mon, Kiyoko!"

"Huh? Wait…!"

With that, Kotori grabbed Kiyoko's hand.

"Let's go and introduce ourselves!" Kotori said excitedly, dragging Kiyoko along.

"Hold on! You're squeezing too tight, Kotori!"

Christina picked up a picture of Kara and handed it to Kara. "May I? An autograph?"

"Sure! Do ya have something to write with?"

As she took out a marker, Christina gave it to Kara to sign the picture.

"There you go to my biggest fan," Kara genuinely smiled. "Now, how about an autograph from my favorite singer?"

Christina blushed and eagerly replied. "Sure anything you want!" After signing an autograph for Kara, she was still in a state of cloud nine.

Kara sweatdropped. "Um, so, these friends of yours want autographs, too?"

"That can wait," Kotori addressed Kara as she approached her with Kiyoko in tow. "Kara Summers?"

"Yes?" Kara nodded, facing Kotori and Kiyoko directly.

"Do we look at all familiar to you?"

"What?"

Kotori shook her head. "Er, I mean… have you seen our faces before? Maybe in some dreams or visions?"

"Dreams? Visions?" Kara blinked in befuddlement. "Sorry, but I don't think we've met…" She paused and sensed subtle vibes from the two. _What's this feeling I'm getting from these two? Could they be what the storm was telling me about?_

"Kara, I saw you in my vision. Well, someone that looked like you," Kiyoko said. "But she had pinkish hair and not blonde like you."

Although initially confused, at the mention of pink hair, Kara became intrigued. "This is probably not the best place to talk. Since you're all friends of Christina, why don't we have a chat at my family's place?" She offered to take them to her home.

"We accept!" Christina cried out ecstatically. "Did you guys know her family runs an animal shelter?"

"Oh really?" Rei asked with interest. "But are you ok with all of us coming to your place, Kara? We don't want to seem like we're bothering your family and the animals."

"No, not at all. Although my family is at work right now, they wouldn't mind the company," the Olympic athlete replied kindly. "Consider this a formal invitation to my home, mates!"

Kotori smiled. "Well that settles it, guys. Hey, Karin, how about calling the others to meet us?"

"Sure," Karin said, taking out her cell to call Tyra, Helena, and the others.

"I'll listen to everything you say, but don't be surprised if I have questions," Kara plainly told Kotori and Kiyoko.

"We're expecting that, but hopefully you're able to handle what we tell you," Kotori said.

"Follow me, mates. First I'll show y'all the animal shelter!" Kara enthusiastically said, leading Kotori and the others out of the studio.

On their way out, Christina noticed the studio crew and photographers recognize her.

"Hey, isn't that Christina Denton?"

"Quick! Get some shots of her!"

Not one to turn down taking pictures for her fans, Christina struck some poses until Karin dragged her out of the studio.

"Hey, Karin! Just a few photos wouldn't hurt!"

"We're here on a mission, Chris! C'mon, let's go!"

"Awww nuts!"

While Karin dragged Christina along, they caught up with Kotori, Kara, and the others.

 **(End theme)**

Unbeknownst to them, already they had been found and were being watched. Keenly observing the group on the studio rooftop was Wyrm and a fleet of his Lokar soldiers, warriors garbed in armored suits. The Lokar forces concealed themselves behind an invisible cloak, allowing them to move around undetected.

"We've located them, General Wyrm," a Lokar soldier addressed the Norse Drake.

Chuckling with a forked tongue sticking out, Wyrm replied. "Excellent. Whether this girl they've found turns out to be Sigrun remains to be seen, but we can't take any chances and allow them to awaken her powers. Follow them."

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku Park/12:30 PM (JST)**_

It was lunchtime in Tokyo. For the first time in a long while, the Tamers arranged for a reunion of sorts through a lunch picnic. Well maybe less of a picnic and more of a reunion with lunch, but still very much a reunion of friends.

Takato and Adora came on schedule. Once they arrived at the lunch location, Takato saw Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Himura Tsubasa, Jeri Katou, Kenta Kitagawa, and Sara Shinobu. He saw a notable lack of Kazu and Kiyoko present.

 **(Cue Durarara! OST -** _ **Walk on the Diagonal**_ **)**

"Guys, hope we came in time!" Takato openly greeted his friends.

The group were speechless when they saw Adora with Takato. Rika, most notably, slightly furrowed her brows and eyed the blonde girl meticulously.

"Um, guys?" Takato noticed the confused looks on their faces.

"It's great to see you again, Takato! How has college been for you?" Jeri asked while also giving a glance to Adora.

"Well, it's just the first week in and already gotten a ton of assignments. They weren't kidding when they said college would be a ton of work."

"The first year is always like that. You'll get used to it until you're ready to take the classes you wanna take for your major," Himura said. "By the way…"

"Who's the girl?" Rika outright asked before anyone else.

"Oh! You're not gonna believe this!" Takato turned and smiled to Adora. "She's like a total blast from the past! This is Adora Frost, who I last saw in first grade!"

Kenta blinked, eyeing Adora while recalling old memories. "Adora Frost, huh?"

"Adora Frost? How come you never told us about her?" Henry inquired to Takato.

"Um, well… after first grade, she transferred to a different school and we lost contact. We haven't seen each other since."

"But she just conveniently shows up at your college?" Rika asked.

"I know, right?" Takato said as he approached Rika. "And you're looking lovely as ever, Rika." He embraced her.

"Yeah, right," Rika hugged him back. "It's not like we're away from each other, Takato. We just only have time to see one another on weekends."

"Between my college and your… say, how's the gig being your mom's intern?"

"Well first off, if you remember I'm not a model. I just do work behind the scenes. My mom already has Izumi being her model if you recall."

"Oh yeah! Izumi pretty much saved you from being your mom's successor!"

"Oh yeah, I have much to thank Izumi for," Rika muttered while catching a glimpse of Adora once again.

"Oh where are my manners, everyone?" Adora addressed the Tamers. "I'm Adora Frost and one of many childhood friends of Takato Matsuda!" She said, folding an arm around Takato's left shoulder. "It's been wonderful catching up, but I've been most excited to meet his friends." She turned to Rika with a sly smirk. "And I take it you're Rika Nonaka? Takato's told me _so_ much about you!"

"In the flesh," Rika replied rather coldly.

"And the rest of you?" Adora turned to the other Tamers.

Henry politely greeted himself. "I'm Henry Wong."

"Himura Tsubasa."

Jeri replied more friendlier than Rika. "Hello, I'm Jeri Katou."

"Sara Shinobu."

"And I'm Kenta Kitagawa," he properly introduced himself, watching her with suspicion.

"Hey, why are we standing around for? I'm starving!" Takato said.

"Well, you're the one holding the food, dude!" Kenta pointed to Takato's basket. "You're holding us up from eating!"

"Whoops, my bad. I've brought plenty for all of us!" Takato announced as he set the basket on a bench. "Let's make sure to leave some for Guilmon and the others, ok?"

"Sure thing. Inumon will be happy to know his pups will get getting free food," Himura chuckled.

"Say, where's Kazu and Kiyoko? They couldn't make it?" Takato asked his friends.

"Didn't you get the memo? They left on a mission with Kotori and a group of others," Henry informed him.

"Oh really? Why the heck didn't Kazu bother telling me?" Takato shrugged. "Oh well, at least he's with Kiyoko. So, what's the mission for?"

"You're not going to believe this, but they might've found the remaining Valkyries!" Jeri answered.

"The other Valkyries? You mean, Kotori's gonna finally have her own team? That's awesome!" Takato exclaimed.

Opening up the basket, Himura pulled out a sandwich for Jeri. "Yeah, Philippe stayed behind because his old friend, Sasha, came in town."

 **(End theme)**

Adora quietly eavesdropped on their conversation. She mentally noted the discussion about the Valkyries and Kotori leaving to find them. She listened while concealing an evil smirk.

15 minutes in and the group carried on a friendly conversation as expected from long time friends. Adora, being the newcomer, mostly stayed quiet save for when someone would ask her a question or if Takato said something very stupid.

"So, you're going to study to become a Kindergarten teacher, Jeri? That's great! You like being around kids!" Takato said, seeing Jeri was genuinely happy with her decision.

"Yes, I want to bring joy to children's lives," Jeri said, openly smiling with Himura.

"And I'm still going for my degree in Criminal Justice," Himura reminded Takato. "And work's been going well with Kotori."

"You upset she didn't invite us?" Jeri asked her boyfriend.

"Nah, this is her mission. And besides, she can use her off days however she wants. I can't afford that luxury since I've had to use my free time to study."

"Of course, you know I've been busy with Mr. Yamaki, my dad, and the Monster Makers," Henry said. "And Sara's moved in to assist me."

"When I'm available," Sara added.

"And of course, I'm starting to take college and I totally sympathize with you, Takato. College's gonna be tough," Kenta nodded, drinking his bottled water.

"So, tell us more about yourself, Miss Frost," Jeri turned to the aforementioned blonde, who couldn't take her eyes off Takato.

"What? Oh, well I was born and raised in England until I moved to Japan when I turned four. Not long after that, I was enrolled in the same school as Takato. We knew each other for a year, then sadly we had to part ways when I was transferred to another school…" Before Adora could go on, Kenta cleared his throat and interjected himself.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, Adora, but…"

"But what?"

"For starters, I was also in Takato's first grade class, and I don't remember you at all."

"What? You're telling me you don't recognize me? I'm hurt, Kitagawa."

"Kenta, c'mon be nice," Takato frowned at him.

Kenta rebuked. "Granted, first grade was so long ago, but I would've remembered Adora, Takato, and I don't."

"Maybe your memories ain't what they used to be, Kenta." Adora posited.

"I doubt that. If I can remember Kimiko Nakatomi, I definitely would've remembered someone as cute as you."

Adora glared at Kenta, her cheeks red. _This guy is going to be a problem. Who would've thought that Takato would still be friends with someone from first grade? If only I wasn't using all my power just to alter Takato's mind..._

"I don't think it matters who remembers who, since you're good company to have around, Adora," Jeri smiled to the blonde, diffusing the situation.

"Thank you, Jeri," Adora said, leaning over to give another sandwich to Takato. "Would you like to give this your friend Guilmon?"

"Yep, thanks, Adora. Guilmon will like this!"

 **(Cue Durarara! OST -** _ **Voiceless Scream**_ **)**

Having observed Adora, Rika picked up on Adora getting too close and chummy with Takato. Deep down, it unnerved her seeing another woman getting too attached to Takato, who Rika had been with for a few years. However, to avoid causing a scene, she kept to herself, but deep down she truly wanted to give Adora a piece of her mind.

As for Kenta, he was the one watching Adora closely and quietly. He was the most suspicious realizing he had never met an Adora Frost in first grade. He remembers faces well and he can't remember any instances seeing Adora's pretty features.

"Well, we picked a good day to meet up," Henry said, gazing over the park. "And it's been awhile since we've been out like this."

"We should do it more often," Sara approved.

"As long as Takato brings the food," Himura joked.

"Next time, we'll all pitch in," Jeri insisted. "We don't want Takato to do all the work for us."

"Well, I've got to get going back to work," Rika said, quickly standing up to Takato's surprise.

"But you don't have work on the weekends, Rika," Takato pointed out.

"Yeah… but I just remembered there was a few things I needed to catch up on. I'll give you a call later, Takato." She vaguely smiled and patted his shoulder while walking off.

"Well, ok."

"Bye, Rika! See you again!" Jeri waved to her friend.

As she watched Rika leave, Adora vaguely chortled to herself.

 _You're going to be a nuisance, Rika Nonaka, but I can't give myself away. Not just yet. I must make Takato as mine for Lord Loki._ She thought while eying Takato in front of her.

 _Adora Frost, who are you really?_ Kenta wondered, maintaining his suspicion on the blonde girl.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Himura's Residence/1:30 PM (JST)**_

With Himura out for the rest of the day, it was an empty apartment. Even more empty was his room.

Suddenly, a tree root poked and then bent out of the middle of the floor, forming an arch. Through this arch came a mysterious man concealed in a hood. He rummaged into Himura's closet until he found what was looking for: the sword Gram, which has been unused since Himura stabbed zombie Brunhilde and reawakened Kotori during the Valmarmon siege.

The man scanned the sword in hand. "Sorry, brother, but I need to borrow this. I'm sure Dad won't mind." With that, he walked back through the root-arch, which disappeared back underground, leaving Himura's room undisturbed, save for the now missing sword.

xxxxx

 _ **Summers Residence & Animal Shelter/2:40 PM (AEST)**_

Meanwhile, after touring them around town, Kara brought Kotori and her entourage into the animal shelter. Even with the mission on their minds, they became invested in the variety of domestic and wild animals. The wild animals consisted of animals the group would never see in their own country.

Kara escorted the group into an open space where a few rock wallabies hopped around. The girls were drawn to the marsupials and petted them as if they were in a petting zoo.

"They're so cute!" Christina giggled, petting a rock wallaby.

Rei stroked another rock wallaby's chin. Koori handed a piece of fruit to a wallaby.

Kotori turned to Kara. "So, is this whole place really your family's animal shelter?"

"Yes, my parents help take in injured and abandoned wildlife. We help nurse them back to good health until they're able enough for us to return them to the wild," Kara replied, feeding a wallaby some food.

"But, how are you and your family able to afford this?" Asked Karin.

"Well my parents have worked with animals for a while even before I was born. There's also the money raised by my father's wildlife veterinary clinic and my mother's ranger team."

Christina added, "And the money you received from the last Olympic games you competed in didn't hurt, either."

The Olympic athlete nodded, smiling. "Yes, ever since I was a child, I've wanted to be an Olympic athlete. Swimming has always been my favorite sport. I've competed on swimming teams since middle school and was the best in my teams. And so competing in the Olympics was naturally the next step." She stood and watched Kiyoko being licked by a wallaby. "I eventually debuted and competed at the 2008 Olympics, fulfilling my long life dream. I was on the Australian team and won silver for freestyle… which at the time kinda disappointed me. I dreamed of winning gold, but what can you do? You can't win 'em all, but there's always next year! I live for the thrill of competition and am training hard!"

"And we'll be pulling for you, Kara!" Christina openly expressed her support for her fellow countrywoman.

"Heh, I love your passionate spirit, Kara," Kotori smirked. "It's no wonder I want you on my team."

"Yeah, I still want to ask you about that… but first, there's other animals I want to show y'all!" Kara exclaimed joyfully. "It's not everyday you'll get a chance to see animals you'll never see in your country!"

"Oh, do you have a duckbill platypus?!" Helena asked her.

Kara winked. "Yep, and more."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Men at Work -** _ **Down Under**_ **)**

Showing them through the animal shelter, Kara introduced them to a platypus farm. The farm itself was a habitat that suited the platypus. Once again, the girls were taken in by the platypus.

"Oh my gosh, those are really platypi!" Helena gleamed over the duck-billed aquatic mammals.

"They're so cute!" Koori leaned over to watch a platypus swimming around.

Tyra smiled, standing next to Helena. "Not often you see these guys, huh? I don't think the zoos back in Japan have them."

"They do, but not this many," Karin said as she saw Kara picking up a platypus.

"Hey, be careful! Y'know those things have a venomous spur?" Sam reminded Kara.

"I know, but only males have those. This a female I'm holding!" Kara smiled, holding the platypus gently in her arms. "Yeah, aren't they cute?"

"Wait, these things are venomous?" Faith asked Dimitri.

"Apparently, and one of only three egg-laying mammals."

"Oh, I see!" Which earned Faith a chin scratch from Dimitri.

"Those other two egg-laying mammals are two species of echidna," Kara answered. "The platypus is one of a kind and one of my favorites. I loved them since I was a kid."

"Why is that?" Asked Christina.

"Because they're so weird-looking, but that's what makes them cute and unique. Think about it, they got the body of a mammal, the bill of a duck, and has venom like a reptile. They're like relics from the dinosaur era!"

"Well, Australia is home to a ton of animals that came straight out of prehistory," Sam pointed out. "Like that cassowary. I heard those things cause fatalities."

"Nope, totally an overblown urban myth," Kara corrected. "There's been only one account of a fatality and that was a stupid teenager who tried to hunt one without supervision. That was way back over a century ago I think."

"Well, I'll never trust the internet again," Sam scoffed.

"They only ever attack if your intrude their territory. I've gotten close to a few without so much as a provocation. They're not bad, just temperamental to people they don't like."

Tyra asked her. "You have any?"

"Sadly no. My parents honestly don't bother with them, but we have an emu! Say, y'know I give our animals names? Those rock wallabies y'all saw? I call 'em Rockos."

Hearing this, Kotori chortled. "As in Rocko from _Rocko's Modern Life_?"

"Yep, 'cause he's a wallaby! And this ol' girl I'm holding? I call her Daisy…"

"Like Daisy Duck?" Rei asked.

"That's right! The oldest male platypus we just rescued, you know what I call him?"

"Donald?" Sam asked.

"Nope, Mr. Duckbeak!"

Everyone sweatdropped at Kara's name choice for the rescued platypus. Kara remained unfazed by their awkward glances and placed Daisy back with her friends.

"Say, would y'all like to see our Tasmanian devil?"

"You got a Tazz?!" Ryuuhi asked excitedly, which elicited giggled from Rei and Koori. "What? I mean, Tazz is one!"

"Heheh, yeah, but we didn't call him Taz. C'mon, I'll show you!"

xxxxx

Leading them into another shelter area, Kara showed them the Tasmanian devil pacing back and forth in an outdoor pen. The devil barked and growled loudly.

"Now as you'll know, t-devils are only found on Tasmania, but this one was given to us from an animal reserve to nurse it back to health."

"Awww, isn't he cute?!" Christina cooed over the black-furred marsupial, which snarled and barked directly at her.

"Yeah, until your finger is bitten off by one," Tyra mumbled. "Go on and stick your hand in there. See how cute he really is, Christina."

"I'll pass, Tyra."

"So, what name have you given this little guy?" Kiyoko turned to Kara.

"Yeah, if not Taz?" Kazu said.

"I call him Fluffy Paws!"

"Um, Fluffy Paws?" Sam balked at this.

"Yeah, I mean look at this paws! They're cute and fluffy!" Kara said, pointing to the devil's furry paws.

"Cute. He should be called Sharpy Claws," Kotori rolled her eyes. _Can we be sure this girl's one of my teammates? She got a body I'd kill to have, yet she's giving cutesy names for these animals?_

Betamon snickered at Kotori. "Hehe, hey how come you never gave me a nickname, Kotori?"

"Why? 'Cause I think it's silly! Yeah, I like cute things and these animals are cute, but giving them names?"

"Why not?" Kiyoko giggled. "It gives them an identity."

"I guess."

"Now how about I show y'all our red kangaroo?" Kara showed them to a small pasture.

The group were led to a pasture occupied by an adult male red kangaroo. There were a bunch of cardboard boxes scattered around the large marsupial.

"Wow, he's taller than any of us!" Helena exclaimed.

"So, what name did you give this one?" Kotori inquired, preparing to hear a silly name.

"Kickboxer."

"Well, that's what I'd expect out of a kangaroo," Dimitri stated.

"Heh, I bet you named him that 'cause he can box, right?" Kazu turned to Kara.

Nodding, Kara comically replied. "Nope, because he likes kicking boxes!"

As she said that, Kickboxer proceeded to kick the nearest boxes with his hind feet. Everyone, minus Kara, sweatdropped over this.

"Hahah, forget I asked," Kazu half-chuckled, facepalming himself.

"Hey, can I join you?!" Guardromon asked Kickboxer. As he hopped in, he was immediately jumped kicked by Kickboxer. "Hey! Knock it off! Stop!"

"You're made of metal, Guardromon! You're gonna let him push you around?!" The Tamer openly berated his robot partner.

"Oof, I wouldn't want to be in there," Betamon winced.

"Well, this is embarrassing," Hiei remarked as Rei nodded in agreement.

"Did y'all enjoy the tour? I bet you're all hungry!" Kara said.

"Oh, you're going to cook for us? You don't need to," Christina stated.

"No, no, I must insist. You're all guests and we have plenty of chili cans we need to get rid of. So, who's up for chili soup?"

"Sounds good! We accept your offer," Karin nodded.

"Much thanks for your hospitality," Helena accepted.

"Well, I'm starving," Kotori chuckled as her stomach rumbled. "Yep, I could wolf down a few bowls."

"Heh, don't be shy there'll be plenty to go around!" Kara said.

"Are you sure? My appetite's beyond human."

"Sure, and hey we can finally talk about what you wanted to discuss with me."

Upon hearing this, Kotori and Kiyoko exchanged looks and nodded.

"Right. I just hope you're ready to take it all in," Kotori said, furrowing her brows.

"Try me."

xxxxxx

Later on, Kara used the remaining chili cans her family hadn't used. With Helena's help, they created a big bowl of chili soup and served smaller bowls to everyone's satisfaction.

 **(End theme)**

"Mmm, give my compliments to our chefs!" Christina expressed her genuine love for the chili soup. "Always count on Helena to add a little extra spice!"

Tyra gave a thumbs up to Helena. "Always count on Hel's badass culinary skills."

"Oh, you guys…" Helena modestly replied.

Rei added. "We should of course give credit to Kara. She actually did most of the work."

Kara giggled as she sat between Kotori and Kiyoko. "It's just business as usual for me."

"You're a lover of animals, a badass Olympic athlete, and a great cook! Is there anything you can't do?" Christina asked the Olympic swimmer.

Kara modestly answered. "I can't find the right guy for me."

"Oh, that…" Christina sighed. "Give it time. You'll find someone."

"So, Kotori and Kiyoko, since we're here…" Kara shifted over to the two ladies. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Kotori finished her third chili bowl. "Our friend back home has had visions. She has the power to see the past for an object she touches. At some point, she was able to see a past where you and I were Valkyries."

"Valkyries? You mean like from Norse mythology? I'm lost…" Kara couldn't believe it until Kotori and Kiyoko explained to her in detail about the visions.

Having heard their accounts, Kara found their explanation incredulous. She couldn't believe her face was among those Valkyries from Saya's vision, but when Kotori described what Saya saw: a woman who matched Kara's description sans the pink hair and purple armor. Most of all, she couldn't believe herself to be one of these Valkyries, much less Sigrun.

However, Kara realized a recurring pattern lately: her easily bonding with wild animals and able to discern weather patterns as signs. Not to mention her dreams of this same pink-haired woman.

"Look, I know this a hard pill to swallow. Believe me, our friend, Sasha, felt the same way," Kotori tried to console Kara.

"No," Kara nodded. "Well, yeah this is a lot to take in. Quite honestly I shouldn't believe anything you say, but I have noticed strange things happening to me."

"Like what?" Karin inquired.

"For starters, while I've loved and been close to animals, it's been the last few years they've come to me like they sense something from me. Maybe some special aura I had they became drawn to," Kara explained. "Even the most dangerous of animals wouldn't feel threatened around me. People wondered why even a cassowary would approach me so casually. Moreover, I've able to feel and read weather patterns. This is especially true when a storm approaches. I can sense a natural disaster before it hits."

Rei noted this. "You're not alone. For a long time, my shrine's crows have been drawn to me and I wondered why. They sensed my aura was unique and it's likely because they knew I had special powers. And your ability to sense weather patterns reminds me of my friend Makoto Kino."

"What we could be looking at are signs your other self is set to awaken," Christina said to Kara.

"There's no denying it. Kara, you're one of the Valkyries we've been looking for," Kotori said this looking dead in Kara's eyes. "Or, should I call you Sigrun?"

Having absorbed enough details, Kara got up from her chair and rubbed her temples.

"Hey, take a deep breath," Christina said. "I know exactly how you feel when I was told I was a Sailor Senshi. It was a lot to accept."

"I need to step out and think this over," Kara said as she headed out the door. She barely pivoted her head, smiling. "Please do make yourself at home and finish the rest. I'll be back."

"Kara, wait!" Kotori called out to her, who then shut the door behind her. "Ugh, I should've approached this better."

"No, she's just trying to process all you and Kiyoko told her," Rei informed Kotori. "Let's give her some space."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," the Miko Senshi sighed, watching Kara walk down the trail. "Even if we give her space, we don't have much time. Remember there's bad guys out looking for her and the other Valkyries!"

"Right, we've been warned that Loki's sending cronies to kill my teammates," Kotori growled, clenching her right fist. "We can't afford to wait. Time isn't on our side!"

"And here I said we should give her space…" The Miko Senshi sighed, nodding dismissively. "Fine, let's find her."

"I'm ready, Kotori," Kiyoko nodded.

"Right, let's go get her before they do."

xxxxx

 _ **Beach/2:30 PM (AEST)**_

Kara arrived at the beach near the shelter. Hearing the ocean crash against the shore relaxed her jumbled mind. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sea air. She headed over to a rock and sat on top preparing herself for some meditation.

She had many unanswered questions about her being linked to an age old Valkyrie warrior. By clearing her mind through meditation, she figured she might be able to find answers with clarity.

Sadly, she didn't have time for meditation when suddenly she felt a roar cut through the air.

 _ **Boom!**_

Kara narrowly dodged a fiery blast that exploded near her. As another blast rained down, Kara somersaulted away. She hopped up and bolted across the beach like her life depended on it.

 _What the hell is attacking me?! Where are these explosions coming from?!_ Kara thought frantically as she continued running away from the danger. "Keep it together! Keep moving!" She screamed loudly.

As another blast impacted in front of her, Kara stopped at her tracks and turned to her right. She instinctively dodged another blast.

"Hahah, well done dodging my attack! Not bad for a Valkyrie!" A booming voice laughed from above.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST -** _ **Obvious Difference of Power**_ **)**

As she looked up, Kara sighted Wyrm flying in circles above her. The Drake swooped down and spat a fiery blast. Kara barely evaded one, but another exploded behind her and sent her flying. Kara hit the ground hard. Her head almost slammed against the rock she sat on.

"Ready to accept your fate, Sigrun?!" Wyrm laughed. He launched another blast that went straight for Kara.

Unable to recover, Kara was still reeling from her fall. Fear and confusion consumed her as the name Sigrun rang into her mind. She heard Kotori, Kiyoko, and Wyrm's voices referring her by that name.

 _Sigrun this, Sigrun that… they call me Sigrun, but I'm just Kara Summers, Olympic swimmer!_ Kara screamed internally, denying the existence of her past connection. She closed her eyes, resigning herself to her fate.

 _ **Boom!**_

Wyrm's eyes caught something swiftly jump in front of Kara. A mysterious hooded figure stood between Wyrm's blast and Kara. Before Wyrm could make out the figure, the mystery man drew a sword and deflected Wyrm's blast. At which point, the figure lunged at Wyrm and attacked him, distracting the Drake from attacking Kara again.

"What?!" The Drake hissed loudly.

The mystery man readied his sword, which Kara saw was a long silver blade in a black hilt with red jeweled embellishments.

"A sword?" Kara eyed the blade.

The figure attacked Wyrm again, dodging and deflecting the Drake's blasts. Kara barely kept up with the fast moving figure.

"Who is that?!" She wondered, not even getting a good look at him.

"Quit moving!" Wyrm hissed, blowing fiery blasts at the figure. "And what kind of sword can deflect my blasts?!"

Kara stood eyeing the figure. Before she could call to the mystery man, a wave of blue flames blazed through and cut Wyrm off from Kara's reach. It was then the mystery man made his hasty and shadowy exit, further befuddling Kara.

 _He's disappeared into thin air!_ Kara thought as Wyrm backed away from the blue flames nearly scorching him. _But, where did this blue fire come from?!_

Then, Kara looked up to see Brunhilde descending atop MetalSeadramon's head. Brunhilde stood in a heroic pose with arms crossed.

"You ok, Kara?!" Brunhilde asked the Olympic athlete.

"Y-Yeah, but who are you? And how do you know…?" Then, she remembered her talk with Kotori and Kiyoko. "Brunhilde? Ah, Kotori, it's you!" _Did she send that guy to save me? And just what was that sword?_

"Glad you're ok, but we'll take it from here," Brunhilde turned, scowling toward Wyrm's direction. "Hey, so you must be one of Loki's?!"

"And what if I am? How dare you interfere with my executing this woman!" Wyrm hissed fiercely until MetalSeadramon snapped at him.

"Loki wants to fight with dragons, well two can play it that game!" Brunhilde shouted. "MetalSeadramon, let's go buddy!"

MetalSeadramon flew toward Wyrm and headbutted him. Wyrm was sent sailing back, but the Drake rebounded and took to the air firing blasts at MetalSeadramon and Brunhilde. Brunhilde quickly summoned a blue fire aura, which absorbed Wyrm's blasts.

"Is that all you've got?!" Brunhilde taunted Wyrm.

"Not even, Brunhilde!" Wyrm roared. "Come forth, Lokar forces!" With that, multiple beams of dark light rained down all over the beach.

 **(End theme)**

Not too soon when Wyrm attacked MetalSeadramon, Sailor Mars and Hiei arrived with the others. They saw the beams of light striking the beach.

"Holy crap, what are these beams of lights?!" Sam exclaimed.

Sailor Mars probed the malevolent energies from the lights. "Whatever they are, there's evil life forces coming!"

"Yes, Koori, Ryuuhi, get ready!" Hiei said, readily drawing out his sword.

Sailor Blue Mars and Ryuuhi prepared themselves for battle.

"Kara!" Sailor Orcus called out to the athlete, who was still sprawled on the beach watching Brunhilde's fight with Wyrm. "Hold on! I'm coming to get you!"

 **(Cue Kid Icarus Uprising OST -** _ **Boss Battle Theme**_ **)**

Suddenly, the beams of light formed into humanoid shapes. The shapes then morphed into a variety of otherworldly creatures: some blue-skinned humanoids with red eyes and pointed ears, some reptilian, and others beast-like. But all of them wore the same black and silver armor garb. The Lokar soldiers roared in unison.

"Oh look, it's the welcoming party," Dimitri sarcastically remarked, instinctively drawing out his sword.

"Then, let's not disappoint with first impressions!" Sailor Sedna declared, summoning her Ice Trident.

"Kara!" Kiyoko called out to her. As she headed for the athlete, Kazu grabbed her arm. "Don't Kiyoko! I can't risk you going out there!"

"But Kara's caught in the middle of it!"

"Hang back, Kiyoko! I've got this!" Sailor Orcus called out as she raced to retrieve Kara. "Kara, snap out of it! You're caught of the middle! Kara!"

However, the Kuiper's screams fell on deaf ears. Kara was completely drawn into the heated battle between Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon and Wyrm. Something about seeing Brunhilde clicked into her head. She visualized that same pink-haired Valkyrie that Kotori and Kiyoko described. She then reflected to the mysterious figure that saved her from a fiery death.

 _I shouldn't even be alive. If that person didn't save me, whoever that was…_ Kara thought, coming into grips with her situation.

"Someone get her out of there!" Brunhilde called out to everyone.

"I'm on it!" Orcus beelined for Kara until Wyrm's fire cut her off from the pass. "Damn it!" She was then stopped by a Lokar soldier. "Hang on, Kara!" She summoned her sais and engaged the soldier.

Sailor Varuna and Sailor Quaoar helped Orcus fight off some Lokar warriors. Varuna brought out her battle axe and split a Lokar soldier in two. Quaoar summoned vines from the earth and ensnared two soldiers with it, while spearing a third with her lance.

Hiei and Ryuuhi cut down several Lokar soldiers. Sam invoked Spirit Fusion, transforming into Dark Magician of Chaos. Sam powered his magic scepter and blasted away a Lokar soldier. Blue Mars used an ice blade to cut through and freeze some Lokar soldiers. Sailor Mars tossed several ofudas, paralyzing some Lokar warriors, and an invoked a powerful _**Burning Mandala**_ to set the seals and warriors ablaze.

As Guardromon evolved into Andromon, he and Kazu protected Kiyoko from Lokar soldiers. Andromon unleashed his _**Gattling Attack**_ to blow a few away while Kazu, glowing white with his Light of Victory, grappled with a bull-faced Lokar soldier and tossed him overhead.

"All right, Hiro!" Kiyoko clapped for him.

"Stay close to us, Miss Kiyoko!" Andromon instructed her, pulling her close to him and Kazu.

"We're not letting these freaks get you, Kiyoko!" Kazu openly vowed, grappling with another Lokar soldier.

"Ready, Faith?!" Dimitri yelled out, punching and kicking away numerous Lokar soldiers. He turned and fired a Ki blast that incinerate two Lokar soldiers.

Faith shifted straight into Seraphimon and blasted away Lokar soldiers with star-like beams.

Sedna fiercely waved her Ice Trident, unleashing _**Sedna Arctic Breeze**_. Cold subzero temperature wings caught and sealed some enemies in ice, bar the blue-skinned Lokar soldiers. Sedna noted this and still managed to cut them down with her Ice Trident.

"C'mon, somebody get to Kara!" Brunhilde shouted as she jumped off MetalSeadramon's head. She flew at Wyrm and attacked the Drake with flurry of punches. She dodged Wyrm's strikes and landed a right hook to the Drake's face.

Wyrm's face contorted from Brunhilde's punch, which produced a powerful shockwave. Wyrm rebounded and flapped his wings, sending a volley of green orbs at Brunhilde.

"Hang on, Brunhilde!" MetalSeadramon roared, hastily gliding over to Brunhilde and absorbed the blasts.

"Thanks, buddy!" Brunhilde cried out. A sword produced in her right hand. She launched into Wyrm and slashed at him. "You think I'm gonna let you kill _my_ teammate?! Think again!" She dove straight into Wyrm and tried driving her sword into him.

 **(End theme)**

The Drake swiftly moved around Brunhilde's reach and kicked her in the rear, hard enough to send her crashing through a rock face. Brunhilde landed in a heap, but she quickly recovered from a fall that would've killed a normal person.

"Bastard!" MetalSeadramon bellowed as he bit into Wyrm's tail and swung him around.

Wyrm retaliated by slashing at MetalSeadramon's eyes. The two monsters clashed with each other while the others actively fought off the Lokar army. Brunhilde rose to her feet and saw Kara still on her knees in a trance.

"Kara!" Brunhilde called to her again.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST -** _ **In the Palace ~Agitato**_ **)**

Wyrm swooped above MetalSeadramon and launched a green blast that sent the ex-Dark Master crashing into the ocean.

"Oh no! MetalSeadramon!" Brunhilde shouted to her Digimon worryingly. "Come forth Grani!" As she said this, a horse garbed in golden armor appeared before her. "Go check on MetalSeadramon!"

"Right on it!" Grani took on her order and flew over to the ocean.

Wyrm shifted his sights back on Brunhilde and Kara. "I came here for one purpose! None shall stand in the way!" He flew back to the beach.

Brunhilde stood right in front of Kara. "You want her? You go through me, you scaly freak!"

"If Beowulf couldn't slay me, what gives you any hope?"

"Because I'm not Beowulf, I'm Kotori Ayami," Brunhilde said. "And I fight dirty!" She flew up and engaged Wyrm.

Just as Wyrm was about to unleash fire, Brunhilde tossed sand into Wyrm's eyes, blinding the Drake.

"Urgh! You cursed Valkyrie witch!" Wyrm screeched loudly, blindly and aimlessly blowing flames at all directions.

Brunhilde came up and clubbed Wyrm from behind, sending him crashing to the ground. As she imbued her sword with blue flames, she dove toward Wyrm ready to skewer him with her sword. Wyrm recovered and unleashed a high-pitched scream that paralyzed Brunhilde, forcing her to her knees.

"Kotori, hang on!" Dimitri shouted as he flew off to help her.

"Wait, Dimitri!" Sedna yelled out.

"Dimitri… I've got this…!" Brunhilde gritted, covering her ears. "Ugh, you're giving me a damn headache, you freak!"

Upon seeing Dimitri, Wyrm unleashed his mystic fire. Dimitri swerved away, dodging the flames. But Wyrm fired another breath of mystic fire that hit Dimitri head-on. Dimitri tried covering up and used his sword to cut through the flames. However, the Drake's flames were made of dark magical properties. For an Ascendant like Dimitri, it exposed his weakness to high-level magic.

As the flames neutralized him, Dimitri fell and hit the ground. Faith quickly flew over to tend to Dimitri. When Wyrm fired a blast, Faith forged a barrier protecting him and his partner from the mystical flames.

"Oh god! Dimitri!" Sedna called out as she hurried over to check his condition.

"His fire has dark magic… I thought it was just regular fire."

"Take it easy, Dimitri. Let Kotori handle this," Sedna whispered while healing Dimitri with her ice powers.

"Enough interference!" Wyrm declared, willfully casting a magic barrier to trap everyone, including his own Lokar soldiers.

"Crap! He's trapped us!" Sam shouted, using his magic scepter to break loose but to no avail.

Hiei and Ryuuhi tried their darkness flames but nothing happened.

Sailor Mars used her Ofuda to break her and Blue Mars loose, but not even her power could break them out.

"We have to get to Kara before that monster does!" Blue Mars pleaded to Mars.

"I know"! Mars gritted. She quickly communed with the Houou. _The only way out of this seal is your power._

' _ **Wait, I am sensing an awakening…'**_ The Houou warned her.

 _What? It's Kara then!_

 **(End theme)**

Varuna wildly pounded at the barrier entrapping her, Quaoar, and a few Lokar soldiers.

"Damn it! I can't break us out!" Varuna cursed.

Orcus was the only one of the whole group that narrowly escaped being sealed. She saw Kara out in the open.

 _Now's my chance!_ Orcus bolted toward Kara. "Kara, wake up! You have to awaken your Valkyrie side! Contact the other you and bring her out!"

Hearing Orcus' pleas, Kara suddenly snapped back to reality. She turned to her right corner as Orcus reached her. Orcus grabbed Kara's hands.

"C'mon, Kara! We need your power to awaken to help Kotori!" Orcus pleaded to the athlete. "I know you've been watching her fight! Are there any memories coming back to you? Do you not see yourself fighting with her?"

Hearing Orcus' swords, Kara's mind became filled with memories of her own. Memories of the Valkyries, including that of Sigrun surfaced. Kara saw Sigrun courageously fighting off enemy soldiers. She also remembered her fighting beside Brunhilde and three others.

 _These images are coming back to me. That Valkyrie… Yes, Sigrun. It's no coincidence. Me being able to interact with wild animals the way I've been. My ability to sense the weather patterns. And these memories. I don't just look like Sigrun, but… I am her!_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST -** _ **Hopeless War**_ **)**

Kara witnessed Brunhilde fiercely attacking Wyrm. Brunhilde and Wyrm attacked at lightning fast speeds. Both instantly vanished from view. Their collision clashes ignited shockwaves all over the beach.

Brunhilde reappeared and unleashed a wave of blue flames, targeting Wyrm. Wyrm readily spewed and bathed the sky with mystic flames. The opposite flames cancelled each other out. Brunhilde hastily dove at the Norse Drake and slashed at him, only for Wyrm to knock her sword away with his tail. Wyrm shoved his claw right into Brunhilde and shoved her through a rock wall.

"GAUGH!" Brunhilde loudly gagged as the Drake nearly crushed her lung and forced the wind out of her.

"Brunhilde, hold on!" Orcus shouted as she whipped out her Valkyrie Dagger and transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie form. "Kara, c'mon we need you!" She turned and jetted toward Wyrm. "Hey, new challenger heading your way!"

Wyrm instinctively turned and snatched at Orcus, who swerved out of the Drake's reach. Orcus zipped around Wyrm, distracting him from Kara.

Clenching her fists, Kara straightened up. She watched Wyrm punching both Brunhilde and Orcus, sending them both flying.

 **(End theme)**

Then, it happened.

Seeing both her Valkyrie leader and new friend's lives in danger unsealed the untapped power in her.

" _ **STOP!**_ " Kara wailed passionately as she sprinted faster than before and lunged at the draconian behemoth.

 _ **Bam!**_

The next thing Wyrm knew he felt an earth-shattering force blast him in the face. Wyrm opened his eyes as Kara responded with a kick to his face. Everyone was in shock over what they witnessed. Gritting her teeth, Kara channeled all her power in her foot, which was firmly planted in Wyrm's face. Kara's whole right foot suddenly became imbued in pink light.

"K-Kara?!" Orcus gaped in shock.

Brunhilde grinned upon seeing this. "...yeah, that's it! Go all out!"

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Kara screamed as more pink light erupted out of her. At that instant, the pink light enveloped Kara and encapsulated her.

"GO FOR IT, KARA!" Orcus cheered her on.

Wyrm became blinded by the pink light covering Kara. "Gah! Curse this light!"

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST -** _ **Take a Flight**_ **)**

Finding herself inside the beacon of pink light, Kara felt ancient energies course through her body. She felt her human body transforming and growing stronger. Throwing her hands behind her head, Kara raised her chin and closed her eyes. The pink energies burned off her clothing, showing off her curved and toned body.

Pink light gleamed through her hair, transforming her blonde ponytail into a rose-colored style. Replacing her athletic wear was a revealing purple armor, showing most of her athletically built body. A purple helmet formed on her head. Forming over her feet were purple armored sandals complete with high-heels. A green gem materialized on the centerpiece of her chest armor. Pairs of white and purple feathered wings formed on her back. Spinning around, the newly awakened Valkyrie Maiden kicked her right foot up and unleashed a wind force that ruptured the air.

This wind force blasted Wyrm's face and knocked him away. The force of the kick nearly shattered his jaw. Wyrm's whole body twisted and flipped around from the Valkyrie's kick. As Wyrm hit the sand hard, the purple-armored Valkyrie gracefully landed looking more determined than ever.

"It's been so long since I kicked something," the Valkyrie said. "Because I, Sigrun the Storm Valkyrie, am back on active duty!" She paused realizing she said this without a second thought. "Huh? Wait, I'm really Valkyrie Sigrun?" She scanned over her armor wear and noted her pink hair. She smiled. "I guess I am."

 **(End theme)**

"It's really you, Sigrun!" Kiyoko called to her.

Brunhilde laughed. "Yeah! Good to have you back, Sigrun!"

Orcus looked in awe at her sports idol. "Whoa, she's even more incredible!"

Sigrun turned to Brunhilde and winked to her. "You sit tight and let me handle this, ok?"

"Wait, by yourself?!" Brunhilde spat out.

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre OST -** _ **Violet**_ **)**

"It'll give you time to recover or whatever! I'll handle him!" Sigrun said, turning around as Wyrm swooped down on her. Clenching her right hand, she landed a right hook into the Drake's left claw. She grinned mischievously at the Drake's snout/face. "Hey, nice to meet you! I see you've been giving my friends a hard time. I'm about to ruin your parade!" She swerved and glided around Wyrm's head.

"You think you can humiliate me?!" Wyrm bellowed, blowing fire at Sigrun.

Sigrun avoided the flames and vanished faster than anyone (minus Dimitri, Hiei, and Brunhilde) could perceive. Wyrm's face contorted as the left side of his face was crushed by Sigrun's kick. Sigrun spun around and landed a right kick into Wyrm's forehead, sending him crashing into the sea.

"Wow, did you see that?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Um, no? I didn't even see her move!" Kazu was left awestruck by Sigrun's impressive feats.

"I could follow her movements," Dimitri assessed, eyeing Sigrun. "And judging by how badly beaten that dragon is, he can't keep up either."

"Everyone, now's your chance! Use your energies and blast through these walls!" Sailor Mars commanded.

Taking heed of Mars' idea, Varuna and Quaoar were the first to combine their energies, unleashing a combined force that wiped out their opposition and the barrier. Hiei and Ryuuhi followed up blasting through the Lokar forces and barrier. One by one, each group shattered through their seals and wiped out most of the Lokar soldiers, leaving only few behind to flee and retreat.

"Yeah, way to go, guys!" Orcus cheered her friends on.

"That's right! Y'all run for the hills!" Sam yelled out at the remaining Lokar soldiers.

"Look! Sigrun's about to attack again!" Sedna pointed to the Valkyrie summoning a storm cloud. _She's a weather manipulator. This should be good!_

Valkyrie Sigrun finished forming her storm cloud and waited for Wyrm to sit up. Once the Drake rose, Sigrun beckoned a lightning bolt to strike Wyrm. Wyrm roared painfully as immense lightning surged through his body. Sigrun sent another thunderbolt that electrocuted the Norse Drake, forcing him into a aerial battle with the Valkyrie.

"You wanna take this in the air? I'm game!" Sigrun exuberantly shouted as she took off after Wyrm.

Luring away Sigrun, Wyrm growled under his breath. _She's a lot more troublesome than I anticipated, but I vow to kill her by any means necessary!_

MetalSeadramon recovered from the water and noticed Brunhilde on the shore.

"Brunhilde…" MetalSeadramon muttered.

"She's stirring! C'mon, let's get to her!" Grani said as he and MetalSeadramon reached Brunhilde.

"Guys, we've gotta turn the tide against this dragon freak," Brunhilde said, standing upright. She extended a hand to MetalSeadramon. "If there's only a way we can help Sigrun… some way we can combine our strengths…"

"That would be neat, Brunhilde, but is it possible?" wondered the ex-Dark Master.

"You could if you want to heal her," Grani suggested.

"Think you can make it happen?" Brunhilde asked her steed.

"I can't, but you two should," Grani said, giving room for Brunhilde and MetalSeadramon.

 **(End theme)**

MetalSeadramon leaned over for Brunhilde to touch his head. "Allow our bond to heal your wounds, Kotori."

"And I gladly accept, buddy."

 **(Cue Kill la Kill OST -** _ **Don't Lose Your Way**_ **(Without Rap))**

As Brunhilde palmed MetalSeadramon's horn, a bolt of lightning shot out of his horn and created a pearl light that enveloped them. MetalSeadramon shuddered from head to tail and started to disassemble.

MetalSeadramon roared out as his armor merged with Brunhilde.

Then, both he and Brunhilde invoked together. " _ **Biomerge!**_ "

"Wait, Biomerge?!" Kazu whirled around, overhearing Brunhilde and MetalSeadramon's evolution invocation. _MetalSeadramon's merging with Kotori?!_

"Whoa, look at this! MetalSeadramon's combining with her armor!" Dai-Valkyrie Orcus cried out.

Upon completing their merger, Brunhilde emerged with modified armor with combined elements of her normal Valkyrie armor and MetalSeadramon's Chrome Digizoid. MetalSeadramon's head became transformed into Brunhilde's helmet. His giant dorsal fins merged with her back and became wings. The metal sea serpent's head spike became Brunhilde's sword. His tails merged with her body armor and doubled as tendrils used for defense.

" _ **Brunhilde Mizuchi Mode!**_ " The Valkyrie boldly announced, striking a pose. She started toward Sigrun and Wyrm's aerial battle. "Sigrun, help's on the way!"

Amid the intense aerial battle, the storm clouds shrouded the sky as a result of Sigrun's weather manipulations. Brunhilde MM glided headfirst through the storm clouds, getting a clearer view of the fight. She watched as Sigrun evaded Wyrm's fiery blasts.

"Perish, Sigrun!" Wyrm expelled a massive blast, which hurtled for Sigrun.

Once Sigrun prepared to stop the blast, she willfully materialized two golden orbs before her.

"Come on forth, my guardians! Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr!" Sigrun shouted.

Appearing to her beckoning are two large goats, a white one on the right and a black one on the left. Both appear garbed in gold body armor.

"Grinder!" Sigrun addressed the white one. "Gnasher!" She beckoned to the black goat. "Barrier!"

The goats heeded to the Maiden's command and erected a purple barrier. The barrier absorbed the Drake's blast and canceled it out.

"Curses, she's managing to access her powers!" Wyrm hissed.

"Hey, are you forgetting about me?!" Brunhilde shouted as she kneed Wyrm's face, breaking the left side of his face. She gripped MetalSeadramon's horn and slashed the Drake's upper chest with it. "I'm gonna carve your ass up like a Thanksgiving turkey!"

"Gaugh!" Wyrm hissed. "You'll pay for inflicting these wounds on my perfect skin!" He lunged at Brunhilde and swiped at her with his claws.

In response, Brunhilde used MetalSeadramon's dual tails to defend her from Wyrm's attacks.

Valkyrie Sigrun propelled forward and landed a fierce kick to Wyrm's back. Dazed by Sigrun's attack, Wyrm got paralyzed. This gave Brunhilde an opening to slash him again. Wounded, Wyrm flew into the air and avoided anymore close quarters battle with the two Maidens. He knew his limits and realized it was suicidal to fight two Valkyrie Maidens.

Varuna gaped upon seeing the two goats. "Those goats! They're…!"

"Do those goats have any significance?" asked Quaoar.

"They're Thor's goats, Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr! But why are they with Sigrun?"

"Does it matter? They came through for Kara!" Sam exclaimed.

"You show that big winged lizard what you're made of! Kick his sorry butt, Kara!" Orcus cheered her on.

"Well, it's safe to safe they're Kara's spirit animals," Sailor Mars eyed the goats before shifting her view to the fight. "Oh no!"

"He's preparing to fire another attack," Hiei noted, sensing an influx of mystic fire building from Wyrm's location.

Fuming from frustration, Wyrm expelled mystic flames from his mouth and built up an enormous wave of red fire. The immense flames resonated and formed into a giant sphere.

"Killing Sigrun is essential, but removing you, Brunhilde, is simply a bonus for me! Master Loki shall reward me handsomely for two successful kills!" Evilly laughed Wyrm, who shot his _**Wyvern Breath**_ at the two Valkyrie Maidens.

 **(End theme)**

Brunhilde MM turned to Sigrun and nodded.

"I'm on it!" Sigrun said, beckoning the two goats to her side. "You won't harm my leader, evil Drake! Grinder, Gnasher, lend me your strength!"

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST -** _ **Mighty Blow**_ **)**

Once again heeding their Maiden's call, the goats sent energies into Sigrun. Sigrun's hands and feet became imbued with golden light.

"Eyes here!" Brunhilde MM hollered, gliding up toward Sigrun.

Once Wyrm's _**Wyvern Breath**_ closed on the Valkyries, Brunhilde MM collided with the immense attack and readied her sword. From her MetalSeadramon helmet, a torrent of water shot out and pushed against the sphere. The _**River of Power**_ and _**Wyvern Breath**_ forcefully pushed against each other. Gripping her blade, Brunhilde MM swerved to the side and propelled below Wyrm. She glided up and thrust the blade through Wyrm's gut. Howling with pain, Wyrm lost control of his attack and was blasted by the powerful water torrent.

"Go for it, Sigrun!" Brunhilde called to her Maiden sister.

Wasting no time, Sigrun rocketed forward and disappeared into a flash of purple light. Wyrm's face contorted in pain following a bone-shattering force colliding with his face. Sigrun reappeared above Wyrm and bashed his cranium with an overhand punch. She then unleashed a flurry of punches to Wyrm's face and body, unleashing blows that left dents on his thick hide. Sigrun landed two more blows to his face, following up with a straight jab into Wyrm's forehead.

Wyrm quickly flapped his wings, distancing himself from Sigrun's physical blows.

 _She's this strong to inflict all this damage to me?!_ Wyrm furiously thought as his mind fell into a state of paranoia. As he tried flying away, Sigrun grabbed his tail and spun him around.

 _ **Bam!**_

Sigrun kicked Wyrm's face and nearly took his head off. She kicked Wyrm so hard she sent him flying into the air. Hefting both hands in the air, Sigrun summoned her _**Thunderclap Flash**_ , a massive thunder bolt, on Wyrm. The Drake's wails echoed across the area, causing some to cringe.

"Now to finish you off!" Sigrun declared.

Before the Storm Valkyrie could land the finishing blow, Wyrm spun himself around and vanished.

" _ **WE'LL SETTLE THIS AGAIN, MAIDENS!**_ " Screeched the Drake as his voice and presence disappeared.

 **(End theme)**

"Ugh, come back here!" Brunhilde MM shouted as she flew over to where the Drake used to be. "Damn it! He got away!"

Sigrun sighed, wiping her forehead. "Well, that was a blast!"

"Huh?" Brunhilde MM turned to her with a quizzical expression.

"Heheh, I haven't had this much fun since my last competition!" Sigrun said gleefully. As she turned, she saw Grinder and Gnasher approach her.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST -** _ **The Silver-Haired Boy**_ **)**

Grani flew over to meet Sigrun. "It's so good to have you join us, Sigrun. Ah, and it's delightful to see you, Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr. So you've decided to come back with Sigrun than stay with Thor on the other side."

"Lady Sigrun, it's good you've recovered your memories," Tanngrisnir, or Tooth Grinder, bowed to the Storm Valkyrie.

"We never thought we'd be summoned once again, and against a Drake," Tanngnjostr, or Tooth Gnasher, stated wisely. "Sigrun, it seems Loki has resurfaced."

Nodding, Sigrun addressed her goats. "Yeah, and this Drake was in a hurry to finish me by any means."

"Well, I'm glad you were able to regain those memories, Kara," Brunhilde said as she approached Sigrun. She put a hand out to the Storm Valkyrie. "It's good to have you fight on my side."

"No, I have to thank you and Christina. You both opened my mind," Sigrun replied with a smile. She shook Brunhilde's hand and nodded. "And I vow to help you stop the evil we're both set to face."

"We won't be alone."

"No joke. Let's find our other Maidens as soon as possible, Brunhilde."

Everyone else watched the Valkyrie Maidens shaking hands.

"So far, so good, we've found two Valkyries," Dimitri said.

"Well, technically just Sigrun since Skuld hasn't fully awakened yet," Sedna reminded him.

"Geez, I'm already seeing Norse Mythology being deviated here," Varuna carefully noted. "Sigrun's not supposed to have Thor's goats."

"It's ok, Varuna. Not everything is going to be follow the myths point by point," giggled Quaoar.

"Guys, while this might be a victory for us, this is just one battle," Mars stated. "We have Kenya and Portland to cover."

"There'll be plenty of battles ahead for us," Hiei added.

Blue Mars and Ryuuhi nodded in agreement with their parents.

"Kara, you're more than awesome! You're stupendously the best!" Orcus openly sang the praises for her Valkyrie idol.

Overhearing Orcus, Sigrun looked down and waved to her. "Thanks, Christina. Say, Brunhilde… I mean Kotori, I wanted to ask, who was that hooded guy with the sword?" She remembered the mysterious figure who saved her from Wyrm's attack.

"Guy with a sword? You mean Hiei?"

"No, it was a different sword than the one he used. This guy came out of nowhere and saved me before you guys showed up, then just disappeared."

"I don't know. I didn't see anyone…"

Then, Sigrun simply nodded. "No, never mind. Since I've decided I will join you to find our remaining Maidens, I need to tell my parents."

Brunhilde blinked in confusion. "Huh, but why?"

"Well, they'll need to know I'll be gone for an extended time and I have just the excuse." Sigrun said. _But I still have to know who that guy with the sword is. I owe him for saving me._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Summers Residence & Animal Shelter/5:45 (AEST)**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST -** _ **Towards the Setting Sun**_ **)**

Following the battle with Wyrm, the group returned to the Summers home. Kara went inside to tell her parents about her sudden departure.

The others waited outside the home for Kara. Some worried since it had been over an hour since Kara into her house.

"Geez, what's taking her? We only have so much time," Kotori scoffed, sitting next to Seadramon while tapping her foot.

"You need to work on patience, Kotori," Seadramon chuckled nervously.

"She probably has to make some excuse for leaving. I think her parents would freak if they found out she was in a fight with a giant dragon and survived," Karin said. "Besides, Christina went in with Kara. I'm sure Christina being there can convince Kara's parents that their daughter could train overseas."

"Hey, they're coming out!" Kiyoko called as the two Australians walked out.

Kara and Christina walked out together all smiles; the former came out wearing a backpack.

"So, I take it they allowed her to go?" Asked Kazu.

"Yep!" Christina replied all grins. "We're good to go!"

"What did you tell your folks?" Kotori asked Kara.

"Just that Christina offered to take me overseas to find some training venues. Christina, I'm sure you can help with that."

"Leave it to me!"

Kara put a hand out to Kotori again. "So, how about it? Let's go and find our next Valkyrie sister!"

In response, Kotori shook her hand. "Damn straight!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Ayanna -VALKYRIE Gondul-**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Welcome to the Valkyrie club, Kara! Along with a premium membership, you'll get a basket of goodies and free access to the Nine Realms. /joking

Kidding aside, Kara joins the team. How's her personality like to you? Of the Valkyries, she's the friendliest and easy to talk to (not to say Sasha isn't but she's mostly shy). As for why she was made into an Olympic athlete? To make her stand out among the Valkyries and the other characters, I guess. We don't have very many or any famous athletes being heroes. We have famous idols as superheroes, but hardly any sports celebrities, lol. So, why not?

Kara's relationship with animals isn't a trait unique to her. I'd say any Valkyrie (or any yet-to-be awakened ones) have an aura that calms a wild animal. Animals can easily discern and respect the presence of gods/goddesses (demi or not).

Sigrun had quite an impressive showing in her fight with Wyrm. She is without a doubt the _physically_ strongest of the Valkyrie Maidens, and possibly the fastest one (*cough*Gondulmaychangethat*cough*). On top of her impressive strength and speed feats, her being an Olympic athlete helps augment those qualities. Or is it the other way around…?

Brunhilde unlocks a new power: a fusion with MetalSeadramon. Say hello to Mizuchi Mode. Originally called 'Loch Ness Mode' (in _Resurrection B_ ), but Lazer convinced me to change it to Mizuchi Mode, since Loch Ness is Scottish and not related to either Norse mythology or Seadramon's design (who is based off of the Japanese _mizuchi_ , or water dragon). To reflect this recent name change, I went back and retconned _Resurrection B_ to use 'Mizuchi' instead.

So, who's the mystery guy that showed up to take Himura's Gram and saved Kara at the last minute? Lazer asked me not to tell, but you might be able to guess based on some of the clues in this chapter. This won't be the last you'll see of him. He'll make his presence felt in the next few chapters. Until then you gotta play the guessing game.

The Tamers finally meet Mist/Adora. First impressions are mixed. Some (namely Jeri) are welcoming. We have others (Kenta) already suspicious of her. And then we have Rika, who's not taking too well with her being close to Takato. I can't wait for this drama to unfold!

Anyhow, nothing much left to say. If I haven't said already, then let me just say it here. As of this writing, I'm leaving for Florence, Italy with a group on November 3rd and returning November 12th. So, while I'm vacationing, I'll be planning the future chapters. Chapter 4, with Gondul's debut, won't be released sometime after the trip (though hopefully before Thanksgiving). I hope you can hold out for that long. To make up for this, I'll release two VA chapters in December. So, you'll get your double dose of VA before the year's end!

Until then, send your reviews and see you next month for Chapter 4!


	4. Ayanna -VALKYRIE Gondul-

**A/N:** Hello and sorry for the over a month long delay. I just had my Italy trip that lasted most of the first two November weeks. I couldn't pass up that once in a lifetime (yeah right, I have plans to go back) opportunity.

I am back to writing and here we start Ayanna/Gondul's story. So without further ado, begin!

 **NOTE:** EAT is East Africa Time, which is 6 hours behind JST, So 5 PM in Tokyo is 11 AM in Kenya.

xxxxx

 _ **Domino City District/New Kaiba Manor/5:00 PM (JST)**_

In order to hide from the Lokar's detection, Seto and Lyn provided extra security for Sasha, Garman, and Saya at the rebuilt Kaiba estate. Philippe volunteered to protect Sasha.

Confining themselves to the guest quarters, Philippe and Sasha caught up on their lives up to this point. Their conversation helped lift Sasha's spirits, who was still coming to grips of being told her Valkyrie/Norn past.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XII OST -** _ **Eruyt Village**_ **)**

"So you see, after we parted ways and you went to Tokyo, I found a new calling in life. I still pursued my singing passion when I met a girl whose family owned an opera house. She introduced me to one of the traveling opera troupes that frequented their stage and landed me an audition. I started as a member of the chorus, but over the last few years, I've worked my way up the ladder to _prima donna_!" Sasha explained her new life's direction.

"That's wonderful, Sasha! Now I see how and why you got involved in opera!" Philippe conveyed happiness for Sasha's dreams coming true.

Opening an eye during her catnap, Jaguarmon eavesdropped, giggling and purring. _I'm so happy for you, Philippe. I haven't seen you smile this much since Kotori got revived._

"But I'm even happier to see you here, Sasha. I missed you."

Sasha smiled vaguely. "Yeah, I kept thinking of you. Even simple emails aren't the same as meeting here." She grabbed Philippe's hands. "And I'm glad. Even if you have superpowers, you're still you."

"Yeah, thanks…" Philippe blushed. "What do you think of my cousin Kotori so far?"

"I like her. She comes off as a very strong and protective person. I like how passionate she is wanting to find the other Valkyries."

"Yeah, they just need the find the other Valkyries. I mean, we've already found you!"

Nodding, Sasha replied as her smile faded. "Yes, and I'm supposed to be Skuld, but somehow I don't feel right about it."

"What do you mean?" He asked, completely befuddled.

"You see, I've been having these recurring dreams… no, more like nightmares," Sasha vaguely explained her visions. She calmed as Philippe grasped her soft, quivering hands. "I saw a landscape. It was dark so much you can barely see anything… except red. Blood soaked the land. Bodies of slain warriors were laying about. Standing above them…" She hesitated until Philippe grasped her hands, calming her again. "...I saw a woman obscured behind the darkness. I couldn't make her out except for a few distinguishing features. I clearly remember her long white hair like mine, but her hair had blood red streaks, too. And she had glowing red eyes, the eyes of a demented monster! I always woke up when she'd call to me and frighten me with those eyes of hers!"

"Hey!" Philippe held a quivering Sasha close to him. "It's ok. I'm here. It's better to let it out, but I have to admit these dreams sound scary."

"You have no idea until you've seen them yourself."

"I wish it wasn't happening to you, Sasha," Philippe whispered, embracing her. "I would ask my sister to read your past, but…"

"It's best you don't, for her sake."

"You're right," nodded Philippe. "Speaking of Saya, I wonder how Garman's handling my sister."

"Garman's a gentleman. He'll give her plenty of company."

Philippe sighed. "I'm more worried about what my sister might do."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **Mamoru no Theme**_ **)**

Saya was up in Garman's face, confirming Philippe's suspicions. He tilted his head and maintained a hardened demeanor despite Saya's confrontational approach. He backed away, causing her to look him in the eyes.

"Madame Saya, shouldn't you be sitting down? Your tea will get cold if you don't drink up."

Narrowing her eyes at him, Saya sat down as requested by Sasha's butler/bodyguard. "Garman, how can you act so casual with all that's been revealed? Aren't you at all shocked your dear Sasha is a Valkyrie reincarnation? Or, that I happen to be a Norn? Or, this whole situation with Loki and his evil forces finding the Valkyries? You have to be at least a tad bit concerned?"

"Of course, it is my obligation and duty to care for Lady Sasha. Her safety comes before my own," Garman replied nonchalantly, sitting firm in his chair. "And whether she's a reincarnation of a Valkyrie warrior from an age old period matters not. She's still in my care."

"But you have to know there'll be much more going on. In fact, I'm starting to suspect you're hiding more about yourself than you're letting on."

"What gives you this impression?"

"You aren't the least fazed by the notion of the supernatural!" Saya got up and pointed at him. "You're hiding something, Garman!"

Garman raised a brow at the French-Japanese woman. "I beg your pardon, madame, but this is preposterous. I better go fetch us some warm tea." As he turned to get up, Saya reached over to grab him, only for him to slip away.

"Hey!" Saya shouted. "Why are you moving away, Garman? Aha, I see! You are hiding something from me! You and the others learned I can see the past when I touch something or something! Since you know I can do that, you're purposefully avoiding my touch! Admit it, you don't want me to know who you really are!"

Garman grabbed his tea cup. "I better go fetch us some hot tea now. Please stay in these quarters until I return." He turned to walk away. He then shifted an eye to watch Saya from his blind spot.

"Garman, I want an answer!"

Ignoring her demands, Garman started out the room leaving Saya behind. Saya scoffed irritably and sank back in her chair. She crossed a leg over and picked up her now cold tea cup.

"And how long were you watching, Tsukimaru?" Saya asked, sipping her tea while Tsukimaru materialized in a curtain behind her.

"Long enough to make sure that Garman didn't try anything."

"So, Tsukimaru, do you know who he is?"

"Why yes."

"And?"

Tsukimaru chortled. "I'm not telling."

Saya sweatdropped. "Oh, you're a big help." She sipped her tea and set it down. "But that's ok. This is my investigation! I'll get to the bottom of this and find out who or what Mr. Garman really is!"

"You're so adamant about finding out his true identity."

"If he has one. I'm sorry, but he's been so quiet about Sasha's Valkyrie revelation that it's eerie. It's times like this I'm glad we left our Adam with the future Adam."

Tsukimaru approached behind Saya and massaged her shoulders.

"Oh yes, that's more like it, Tsukimaru. Just wait, Garman will drop his guard and I'll get him when he least expects it."

Meanwhile, Garman just happened to be eavesdropping from the hall. He kept quiet listening to the couple's conversation. He maintained a straight face and started his way until Seto and Lyn got in his way.

"Are they doing ok, Garman?" Lyn asked Sasha's guardian.

"Why yes, I just left to get more tea."

"Why don't I help with that?" Lyn kindly offered, escorting him to the kitchen.

As he watched them leave, Seto turned to an open door where he saw Philippe and Sasha sitting together. He walked away leaving the friends to console each other.

"So far, it's calm, but for how long?" Seto muttered. Once an individual who denounced anything related to ancient Egyptian superstitions, his view of the supernatural has become more accepting once Lyn fell into his life. The world of Norse mythology and Valkyries was another expansion of his ever changing world view. "They'd better have found at least one Valkyrie by now."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Kenya/Great Rift Valley/11:25 AM (EAT)**_

 **(Cue World Music from Africa: Ethnic Music, Percussion, African Tribal Music (6:15-9:46))**

Standing solitarily on a rock formation, a young, native Kenyan woman cast a view over the wondrous and beautiful Great Rift Valley. Over the distance and past the rock formations was a valley containing a vast savannah. The Kenyan woman eyed the variety of wildlife occupying the valley.

Herds of zebras, wildebeests, and antelopes grazed on the savannah grass. In the distance, an elephant herd crossed a river. A lion pride lounged under a tree watching their would be prey grazing and walking. A cheetah watched some antelope, retiring after a failed attempt to catch a meal. It was your typical day in the life of an African savannah fauna.

However, for this Kenyan woman, her life was about to take a drastic turn.

Tall and fairly attractive, the Kenyan woman had long dark hair. She had on a gray tank top, olive military-style pants, and dark blue tennis shoes. Her fists were covered in black gloves. Hanging over her neck is a long thin golden necklace. Most notably, her left eye is covered with a black eyepatch. Her facial demeanor showed a rough and serious exterior, which is full proof of her surviving a rough non-urban lifestyle.

She hopped from the rock and landed on another. She then pounced higher as she grabbed a hold of a tree branch and swung around, catapulting to the top of the highest branch. Her eyes fell toward the late-morning blue sky. Her face maintained a serious expression.

"All seems well, but why do I still sense this awful foreboding?" The woman muttered, hesitant to ignore any imminent dangers to her homeland.

She noticed the grazing herds starting to get unsettled. Their shifting patterns seemed out of the norm. The predators, too, followed the grazers, but not to pursue them.

"You sense the evil I'm feeling, my friends?" She said, jumping down from the tree branch. She started running across the savannah, but she didn't just sprint. She was running so fast a white aura shaped like a cheetah formed over her. She immediately caught up, matching the speeds of the antelope and wildebeest. "Want to tell me what kind of evil we're dealing with?"

Suddenly, the woman stopped abruptly mid-run through the savannah. Her mind blanked out as she received visions. She saw an image of a white-haired, dark-skinned woman in white armor and an eyepatch like hers.

"What the hell I am seeing?" She muttered, stopping to sit on a rock. Shaking her head, she came to as the visions went away. "Ok, that was weird. I saw some woman. Strange, she looks like me except she doesn't. She has white hair, but…" She palmed her left eyepatch. "...she has an eyepatch like mine." She stood, removing her hand from her eyepatch and openly scoffed. "Who am I kidding? This vision has no relation to me."

Clenching her fists, the Kenyan woman shifted her view back to the wildlife.

"No, Anansi bestowed these gifts upon me to protect the pride of the land, the animals, and my people. I will resolve through," she vowed. _Still, why am I getting this nagging feeling in my head? These visions keep coming back._ She sprinted through the savannah in a trail of white light. "Wildlife going awry because of some approaching evil presence? This is seems like an out of an ordinary day for you, Ayanna Nazawi." She plainly told herself.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Chapter IV

 _ **Ayanna -VALKYRIE Gondul-**_

xxxxx

 _ **Kenya/Great Rift Valley/12:10 PM (EAT)**_

Noon time in Africa's Great Rift Valley. Chaperoned by Ami Mizuno, The second group arrived at their destination without delay.

 **(Cue Zecora Theme -** _ **Zebra Pride**_ **)**

"Wow, what a beautiful view!" Cammy gazed out over the marvelous viewing of the vast savannah.

"So, this is the Great Rift Valley? I've only seen pictures in books," Shingo was taken in by his new and unfamiliar surroundings.

"Oh please, this beats any book!" Takuya exclaimed. "Right, Izumi?"

"This is _bellissimo_!" Izumi breathed in the air. She felt the approaching winds, being the Warrior of Wind. "The wind's calm now."

"Too bad, it's kinda hot," Kuwabara took off his long-sleeve shirt. "You getting hot, Yukina?"

"Yeah, maybe just a little."

"Hey, mom, shouldn't we get moving?" Amaya asked Ami.

"We can now," Ami answered as she escorted the group to meet with Kotori's.

As Group B arrived at the rendezvous, they met up with Kotori, who brought along Kara, Kazu, Guardromon, and Kiyoko.

"Hope we're not late?" Kotori waved.

"No, you made it on time," Ami answered kindly.

"Good, seems like I'm making progress with this leader stuff! I'm even getting us to places on time now!" Kotori said.

"What is she talking about?" Jami wondered, whispering to Amaya.

"Beats me, Kotori's weird sometimes."

"I think it's clear she's now settling into her leader role," Ami pointed out.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kotori asked impatiently. "I'm raring to go and find my next teammate!"

"Do you even know where to start? You do realize this is the African savannah, Kotori?!" Amaya openly chastised her.

"Calm down, Amaya," Max reasoned with her. "Remember we have Kiyoko to help us find our next Valkyrie."

Amaya sighed upon remembering this. "You're right. How could I forget?" She smiled foolishly as Max hugged her.

"Say, aren't those wildebeest herds over there?" He showed Amaya the aforementioned antelopes.

"Yeah, too bad it's not the migration season. We'd be seeing the great Wildebeest Migration," Amaya stated.

"The animals here just relocated," Kara keenly observed the African wildlife. "There was a disturbance here recently."

"Really?" Kazu inquired to Kara.

"Yes, and I think our enemies are here, too."

"Then, we better get our asses moving," Kotori nodded. "Kiyoko, have you found anything with that eye mind of yours?"

"Um, it's _mind's eye_ ," the Norn corrected her. "But I'm already working on it." She closed her eyes and utilized her mind's eye to scan the entirety of their current location. She maximized her ocular ability to scan the outer perimeters. "Oh!"

"What is it, Kiyoko?" Asked Kazu. "Did you find our Valkyrie?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm seeing someone racing at superspeed through the savannah," Kiyoko confirmed, opening her eyes.

"Where was this someone heading?" Queried Kiyoko.

"Southeast from here."

Ami pivoted and pointed to the direction Kiyoko gave her. "There."

"Moving at superspeed by foot, Ami?"

"Yes, Kotori, and it wasn't an animal. The speedster is a human."

"Welp, if that isn't Gondul, then I'm a jackass," Kotori turned to Kara.

"Yeah, it has to be her," Kara replied.

"And as Kotori suggested, but I'll be less vulgar. Let's get moving," Ami said, escorting the group through the savannah and headed southeast.

 **(End theme)**

After passing a stretch of the savannah and some rock formations, they entered a trail. Along the way, they stopped to hear a little boy's cries accompanied by loud growls and high-pitched giggling.

"You hear that?" Kuwabara asked the others.

"Yeah, sounds like a kid crying and some others laughing," Kotori stated cautiously.

Vega narrowed his eyes. "Laughing?"

"More like giggling, but there's no mistaking it," Jami added. "Those belong to hyenas."

"Hyenas? Great," Shingo muttered sarcastically.

"You aren't scared, are you?" Cammy asked him.

"Nah, but _The Lion King_ is the first thing that comes to mind."

The younger Hino sister sweatdropped. "Oh, I see."

" _ **HELP ME!**_ " The child yelled out as sure enough an Kenyan village boy came sprinting like his life depended on it.

The boy quickly ran into Ami, who held onto him.

"Please help…!" The boy gazed up at Ami, who secured him close.

"You're safe now, little boy," Ami calmly reassured him.

"I don't think so! Look!" Takuya alarmed everyone as a pack of hyenas stormed out and faced them down.

"Yep, they're hyenas all right!" Kotori exclaimed, clenching her fists.

"Do we have to fight them?" Shingo backed off.

"I don't like the idea of hurting animals either, but we have to defend ourselves," Cammy said, summoning her staff.

Betamon hopped off Kotori's shoulder and evolved into Seadramon. "Let's cool them off!"

"Wait, but hyenas don't normally attack people, right?" Izumi asked as the carnivores snarled at them.

"Unless they're starving or we stepped on their turf," Max deduced.

Kuwabara noticed evil auras emanating from the animals. "Guys, I'm sensing bad spirits from them. It's like they're possessed."

"They are. The enemy's controlling them!" Cammy warned.

"He's right!" Kara added, noticing the hyena's glowing eyes. "They weren't just chasing this boy for the sake of it! They're being manipulated!"

"That's all the proof I need to know the enemy is closeby!" Ami yelled out.

"Ok, everyone! Let's keep these hyenas at bay and hopefully find a way to expel the evil out of them!" Jami said.

 **(Cue Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy OST -** _ **Esper Battle**_ **)**

Raising her clenched fists, Kotori readied for a fight. "Ok, you wanna chase some helpless kid, you go through me!" She rushed the hyenas with Seadramon.

"Wait, Kotori!" Kara called to her. She, too, dashed ahead to scare off the hyenas.

Takuya whipped out his D-Scanner. "Just in case things get out of hand." He Spirit Evolved into Agunimon.

"Good call," Izumi agreed, taking out her D-Scanner as well. She Spirit Evolved to Fairymon.

Shingo transformed into Moonlight Knight. He stood by Cammy, who turned into the Digital Priestess and readied some Ofudas.

The others huddled together protecting the Kenyan boy. Ami readied her Henshin Dagger as she held the boy close. Suddenly, a hyena appeared on a mound and lunged at Ami.

"Ami!" Vega roared, throwing himself in front of her. Ami turned as Vega elbowed the hyena, sending it crashing down. "That'll teach you to go near my Ami!"

"Thanks, Vega!" Ami called out relieved. She quickly transformed into Sailor Mercury, much to the boy's surprise.

"Oh my…! You're one of the Sailor Senshi!" The boy was taken aback by his savior being a real superhero.

"Hey, if mom's going all out," Amaya whipped out her Henshin item and transformed into Sailor Cyber Mercury.

Wasting no time, Jami turned into Sailor Ixion. She and Cyber Mercury attacked the hyenas.

"Stay close to me," Mercury ordered the boy behind her. She formed a water bubble that shielded them from hyena attack.

As Moonlight Knight lured two hyenas to him, Cammy hit and paralyzed the hyenas with Ofudas.

"Great work, Cammy!"

"Thanks, but we're not done yet!" Cammy conjured a barrier that repelled some hyenas.

"Bring it on!" Kazu invoked his Light of Victory rhino's strength. As a hyena lunged at him, he charged and caught the hyena. He effortlessly threw it atop of other hyenas.

Drawing out his _**Dual Spirit Swords**_ , Kuwabara fought off a hyena pair. He did this while protecting Yukina, who stayed behind him.

"Bring in on, assholes!" Kotori shouted. Then, with an energy-imbued fist, she punching the ground and split it two. Her direct attack sent some hyenas scattering away.

Seadramon raised his body and fired an _**Ice Blast**_ , scaring away three hyenas.

Kara approached the same hyenas. "Please, we don't want to hurt you! We know you're being controlled! Let us help!" Her words failed to reach the hyenas as they snapped and growled at her. One hyena responded by lunging at her. She sidestepped the beast and leg swept it. "I'm so sorry." She apologized regretfully to the animal.

As Kazu and Guardromon fought off hyenas, Kiyoko backed away in fear of the carnivorous beasts. Distracted, Kiyoko suddenly lost her footing and fell down a hill. Screaming, she rolled down and almost hurt her leg.

 **(End theme)**

"Kazu!" Kiyoko wailed for him.

"Oh no, Kiyoko! I'm coming!" Kazu shouted as he ran down the hill toward his girlfriend. As he reached her, a hyena jumped over Guardromon and dove right at the couple.

"Hiro!" Kiyoko shrieked fearfully, burying her face to Kazu's chest.

Kazu readied a fist to punch the beast. "Don't look, Kiyoko!" Just as he was about to fight back…

 _ **Bam!**_

A loud collision echoed throughout the vicinity. Everyone saw a young woman spring out of nowhere and kick the hyena. Considering the density of a hyena's skull, it was a shock the woman didn't break her leg despite kicking with full force. However, Ayanna showed no pained expression. She sent the hyena flying back and landed in front of the couple.

 **(Cue African Tribal Battle Drums (audiojungle))**

"That's more than enough!" Ayanna announced, dropping into a fighting stance.

Kotori and Kara witnessed Ayanna's actions. Both smiled to each other.

"Kara, I think we found our teammate."

"Yes. Did you see how fast she moved?!"

"Barely!" Kotori blanked out.

Wearing a serious demeanor, Ayanna immediately spooked the hyenas. The other powered heroes scared the hyenas off. The pack retreated not only in fear but bewilderment of the superpowered folks' ferocity.

 **(End theme)**

"Yeah, you slobbering creeps keep running!" Cyber Mercury yelled out.

Max sighed having powered down from his Black Luster Soldier form. "Well that was new. I was expecting to fight some supernatural things."

"Well, technically they might as well have been, since they're possessed," Cyber Mercury pointed this out.

"Whoever you are, thank you, miss," Sailor Mercury addressed Ayanna. She turned off her bubble and let the boy go.

"Ayanna!" The boy cried out as he embraced the woman.

"Anuli, you know better than to explore on your own! Your mother will be worried sick for you!" Ayanna chastised him.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Tell her you're sorry," Ayanna smiled. "But thank goodness I found you."

"Pardon," Sailor Ixion approached Ayanna. "But that power you demonstrated was incredible."

"You people are…" Ayanna recognized the Sailor-garbed individuals.

"We're all from Tokyo," Takuya confirmed.

"Not all of us. I'm from Sydney, Australia!" Kara said to Ayanna, who turned to her. "Oh, where are our manners? We're all here as friends looking for people like you?"

Ayanna was befuddled by Kara's wordings. "Um, I'm not quite sure what you're asking of me?"

"We're here because you're the one we've been searching for," Kotori excitedly said, examining Ayanna. "That kick you showed was pretty badass."

"Thanks, but you all seem to possess your own powers."

As Kazu helped Kiyoko up the hill, the Norn faced Ayanna's direction.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XII OST -** _ **Ozmone Plain**_ **)**

"You're _her_. You're Gondul, the next Valkyrie we've been searching for," Kiyoko openly addressed Ayanna's Valkyrie identity. "That unnatural speed and strength you showed us. There's no mistaking it."

"Gondul? Valkyrie?" Ayanna queried in confusion. "Me?"

"Yes, and Saya's vision showed me a woman that matches your description. She even has an eyepatch like yours on the left side. Except, this woman has white hair and wears different clothing. She had on white armor."

Upon hearing Kiyoko out, Ayanna recalled her latest visions in relation to the white-haired, white-armored black woman.

 _It can't be! She saw what I saw!_ Ayanna was mesmerized hearing this. "That's the same vision I saw."

"Then, we need to have a talk," Sailor Mercury stated.

Cammy added. "You'll want to hear us out."

"I know it's going to be a lot to take in, but you'll understand," Kotori said smiling to Ayanna.

Kara grasped Ayanna's hands, causing the Kenyan woman to blush. "And what a better way to get to know each other!"

"Now hold on. This is a lot to take in, I barely even met you people!" Ayanna said, withdrawing her hands.

"Could we at least get your name?" Ixion inquired.

"Ayanna Nazawi, but first I think we should get your friend over there treated," she noticed Kiyoko's injury.

"Don't worry, Ixion, Cyber Mercury, and I are medics. The girl with the light green hair over there and the priestess are healers," Mercury referred to Yukina and Cammy. "They can heal Kiyoko. Perhaps we can treat your villagers if they need medical help." She expressed goodwill to Ayanna.

"If you can do that? Then, I'll listen to what you have to say. I do have some sick in need of care. Thank you."

"It's agreed then! Show us the way to your village!" Kotori called out excitedly.

"Follow me," Ayanna nodded, escorting the whole group to the village.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Elsewhere, the defeated hyena pack reconvened near a cave. There they reported to their master, Aerialvern.

"So, not only are Brunhilde's entourage here, but you've confirmed Gondul's appearance?"

The hyenas hollered and whimpered in response, which Aerialvern easily comprehended.

"Very good. You mangey scavengers proved useful," Aerialvern chortled evilly, his yellow eyes glowing and purple smoke seeping from his mouth. He used a miasma spell to further compel the hyenas under his control. "Now make yourselves scarce and follow her scent now that you've confirmed her presence. I'll gather up my forces to meet with you. Go now!"

With that, the hyenas stormed out of the cave to find Ayanna and the others.

Aerialvern chuckled darkly. "Gondul, you have nowhere to run from me now!"

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/6:45 PM (JST)**_

Hours after the Tamers' lunch, the group went their separate ways for the remainder of the day. That evening, Kenta opted to take matters into his own hands and investigate one Adora Frost.

As for Adora, she 'persuaded' Takato to meet up for a study session in the evening. Remembering the route she used to find the Matsuda Bakery, she went straight for Takato's place.

 **(Cue Thor OST -** _ **Urgent Matter**_ **)**

Unbeknownst to her, Adora was being monitored. Using his Light of Victory power, Kenta camouflaged inside a tree's shadow and watched Adora passing by. Despite being well cloaked, he was very still and quiet, as to not give himself away.

 _She probably already suspected me during lunch, but I'm not taking my chances. I have to know what you're up to, Ms. Frost._ Kenta thought, eyeing Adora quietly. _Just what are you really up to?_ He recognized the path she was taking. _Heading for Takato's place for a study session, eh? We'll see._

Suddenly, Adora stopped and shifted her eyes. She whirled around to see if anyone was tailing her.

"Hmm, I could've sworn," Adora muttered, surveying the area of suspicious activity. "It doesn't matter. I'm running late." She paid no mind and pressed toward the Matsuda Bakery.

Barely escaping Adora's detection, Kenta kept still inside the shadow.

 _Geez, close one, Kenta! You're in way over your head here! But I can't stop now! Gotta keep going!_ Kenta disappeared into the tree's shadow and reappeared in the shadow of a wall. He slowly paced himself, teleporting from shadow to shadow, trailing Adora all the way to the bakery. He nodded, biting his bottom lip. _Showtime._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Matsuda Residence & Bakery/Takato's Room/7:00 PM (JST)**_

"Takato, you have a guest!" Yoshie Matsuda yelled out from downstairs. "A young lady is here to see you!"

Takato answered his mother. "Ah, that's Adora! Let her up, mom! She came over for some studying!"

Getting up from his chair, Takato heard footsteps coming up. A slight smirk curved over his face as he anticipated Adora's timely arrival. The door opened to Adora walking in.

"Your mother was quite persistent escorting me up," Adora said, wearing her friendly facade. She closed the door behind her, shooting a seductive glare at the Tamer. "So, are we ready to _study_?" She winked to him.

"I am whenever you are!" Takato replied with a sheepish grin. He offered his seat for Adora, who gladly accepted. "So, you ready to hit those books?"

Adora dropped her backpack and smirked. "Let's do this, dear boy."

Climbing a tree outside, there were enough shadows that he could use his powers to conceal his presence from everyone inside the residence. He reached the edge of Takato's window and peered inside. He saw Takato and Adora seated together studying.

 _Ok, so far everything's going exactly as it should be._ Thought Kenta.

Half an hour later, things hadn't changed. Takato and Adora were studying hard. Kenta started having second thoughts.

 _Hmm, maybe I was wrong? They're doing just as I'd expect from a study group. Still, I should stay a little longer._ Kenta thought until he heard Adora giggling for some inexplicable reason. "Hmm?"

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XII OST -** _ **Infiltration**_ **)**

"Let's change subjects. I think we're overdue for a break."

"I agree," Takato said, closing his workbook. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Rika Nonaka," Adora smirked coolly. "Tell me. What do you see in that woman?"

"Um, well…"

"It's ok. Be honest, Takato. I'd like to know your true feelings about her."

Takato flushed as Adora leaned closer. "Well, Rika is my girlfriend. She's not only pretty, but what I love is her fiery passion for life. She's also a good listener when I'm down in the dumps, which seems to be more often than not, recently."

"Why's that?"

"I lost someone close to me not too long ago," Takato revealed while not giving away the secret of Suzaku to someone on the other side of the fence.

"Oh, I'm truly sorry."

"It's fine. Thanks to Rika, she's been able to lift my spirits. She gets hot and overly protective, but she means well. She always lends me a shoulder to cry on when I need it."

Nodding, Adora listened closely to Takato. She giggled internally. _This recent loss has to be linked to the void of power Loki sensed. There's no doubt about it! Takato is the one!_ "I see, but does Rika mean more to you than me?"

"What?" Takato blinked in confusion. He chuckled modestly. "Well, you and I just friends, Adora. Don't get me wrong, you're a great girl and I'm glad we can get reacquainted and all…" He stopped once Adora placed a hand over his.

Takato's eyes brimmed with green light. A dull smile adorned his face. His eyes became blank. The next thing he knew, Adora rubbed Takato's crotch and leaned over for a kiss.

"That's it, my boy. I'm all you'll ever need. I'll save you from your insecurities," Adora whispered, her voice filled with lust. She leaned and kissed Takato's lips. As their lips locked, she didn't stop there. She folded both hands behind Takato. Takato, now under Adora's spell, gave in willingly and made out with her.

Meanwhile, all Kenta could see from outside was his best friend making out with someone who wasn't his girlfriend.

 _Oh god, you've gotta be kidding me?! Say it ain't so!_ _I-I've got to tell Rika this! She has to know!_ He scrambled down the tree, finding himself utterly disgusted with what he had seen. He bolted away as quickly as he can and pulled out his cell. _C'mon, Rika, please pick up!_

Adora did not fail to notice the rustling of the tree. _So… someone_ was _watching us. Well, I hope they enjoyed the show._ As she pulled away from Takato, Adora looked into his vacant eyes and smiled evilly.

Just then, Loki contacted Adora telepathically.

' _You have done splendidly, my enchantress. I can sense the time draws near when this boy's body will become my vessel!'_ The trickster's fiendish cackles echoed in both Adora and Takato's minds.

"Yes, indeed! Manipulating this Midgard boy has been far too easy," Adora chortled. "Just one more push and he's all yours, Lord Loki." She caressed Takato's face, laughing hard.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Kenya/Great Rift Valley/Village/1:30 PM (EAT)**_

 **(Cue Sauti Sol -** _ **Sura Yako**_ **)**

Once Ayanna returned to her village with Kotori and the others, the villagers welcomed their guests. Ami lived up to her bargain as she, Jami, and Amaya nursed and tended to some of the sick and injured villagers. Yukina and Cammy finished healing Kiyoko and Anuli. Takuya and Shingo entertained some children.

"Here," Ami wrapped some bandages over an elder man's leg.

Jami used hypospray on a few people who'd contracted illness from mysterious poisonous fumes.

"So, if I'm understanding this right, these people have been falling ill because of some mysterious poison released in the area?" Amaya asked.

"The bad guys have to be behind this. Wait, you think those hyenas might've been infected by these poisons?" Max wondered. "That could've corrupted them."

"That's a possibility," Ami said.

Ayanna growled. "Whether they did it or not, I'm going to make them pay for it."

Jami finished treating her patients. "Let's hope my antidotes work."

"Thank you, miss," a woman expressed gratitude to Jami.

"You're very welcome."

"I, too, am thankful for you going through the trouble to help my villagers," Ayanna stated.

Jami turned and smiled to Ayanna. "Sure, anything we can do to help. I'm a daughter from a family of doctors, so I'd be doing them proud."

"You said you're name is Jamilah Waziri?" Ayanna inquired.

"Correct."

"I've heard that name Waziri before. They're Nigerian doctors, supposed to be among the best of the best in medicine. So you're _their_ daughter?"

"Yes, that's right."

Ayanna nodded. "Well, I'm glad you were able to help the way you have, but never did I suspect you to be one of the Sailor Senshi."

"Just like how you're one of the Valkyries, we both save lives in our own ways," Jami said.

Kotori cleared her throat, quickly drawing Ayanna's attention from Jami and the others. Ayanna saw Kotori and Kara seated waiting for her.

 **(End theme)**

"We carried out our end of the deal, now let's talk business," Kotori said, beckoning Ayanna to sit with them.

Discouraged by Kotori's hastiness, Ayanna felt as if she was being pressured. Nonetheless, she remembered the bargain and approached Kotori. She chose to remain standing despite Kotori's offer to sit.

"Let's get this over with," Ayanna replied coldly.

"Look I know you're still digesting all this Valkyrie stuff, but I'll get straight to the point. You're Gondul. I'm Brunhilde and Kara here is Sigrun. We're reincarnations of these Valkyrie women from an age old past, probably thousands of years ago. In a way, we're like the Sailor Senshi, who're reincarnations of past selves. Now we've been reawakened to fight some evil that destroyed our past selves' lives."

"Uh huh, go on," Ayanna nodded.

"You've been having visions about some woman with an eyepatch like yours? She had white hair and white armor. What else did you see?"

Ayanna immediately recalled her previous visions. "Now that you mention, I have seen other women in armor. I remember one with pink hair and purple armor. And another with hair like yours, except longer."

"Ah, that pink-haired girl is actually Kara here. She's Sigrun."

"Yep, I could transform if you want me to," Kara offered.

Nodding, Ayanna dismissed. "No, that won't be necessary, but tell me. How can you be sure that woman with the eyepatch and white hair is even me? How am I connected to some Valkyrie from thousands of years ago?"

"It's like I said, we're reincarnations. You can choose to believe it or not, but Kiyoko's Norn powers have been on point. On top of that, look at the abilities you've showed us! Those are definitely not human!" Kotori said.

"These powers I've been given…" Ayanna briefly gazed over her hands. She shut her eye and nodded. "I was bestowed with these powers as a gift from a completely different source."

"Is that how you lost your eye?" Kara asked Ayanna.

"My eye?" she reached up to her eyepatch, slightly turning away. "Well, that's none of your concern."

"I'll bet it's the reason why you have all that power you showed us," Kotori said. "That kick shouldn't have knocked that hyena flat on its butt. Your leg should be like broken or something."

"You showed us some pseudo-Valkyrie powers, Ayanna," Jami added. "But you don't seem to have awakened, yet. How did you come across these powers?"

Hesitant to reveal her story, Ayanna looked around seeing curious faces. Not that revealing anything would cost her anything, but even she found her own story hard to believe.

"Well, I'm not sure if you'll believe what I'm about to tell?" Ayanna hesitated.

"Oh please, we've seen a lot of crazy stuff over the past few years. We can tell you all the supernatural stuff we've experienced!" Takuya said.

"Yeah, especially the supernatural stuff. I know I can handle anything extraordinary these days," Kuwabara said.

Having heard them, Ayanna gave in and explained. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you still might find it unbelievable."

"Try us," Kotori remarked.

"A spider did it."

"Huh?" Nearly everyone balked at this.

"Can you be more specific?" Asked Amaya.

"Yeah, I'm lost," Cammy nodded.

"It was Anansi the spider."

"I'm familiar with Anansi," Jami interjected. "In fact, my parents used to tell me stories about him when I was a child. And trust us, Ayanna. Having been a Senshi these last couple of years, I'm willing to believe anything out of the ordinary. We specialize in extraordinary things."

"Your word definitely has credence in my eyes," Ami said to Ayanna, sitting down next to her.

"Very well. How I lost this eye… was because I made a pact with Anansi," Ayanna stated, taking off her eyepatch to reveal an empty eye socket where the left eye used to be. Some cringed at the sight while others made no reaction.

Kotori, unflinched by Ayanna's missing eye, nodded. "We're listening."

"It all started a few years ago. Bandits attacked our village…"

xxxxx

 _ **Flashback/Three Years Ago**_

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST -** _ **Gathering Darkness in the Nightmare**_ **)**

Ayanna hurried back to her village upon hearing word from a villager. Bandits had attacked the village to steal valuable goods, mostly food and water, but jewelry was also sought after.

Ayanna arrived and witnessed the bandits already ransacking her village. She saw her people, mostly women and children, being taken out of their homes and thrown into the road.

"Mother! Grandfather! Grandmother!" She called out to her family, who were being forced out of their hut. She dashed over and tackled one of the bandits down.

"What?! Get her!" The bandit leader ordered his men to detain Ayanna.

One bandit clubbed Ayanna in the back of the head. Another kicked her in the face. Try as she might, Ayanna was beaten and overpowered by the bandits. One kick sent her crashing into some crates. Ayanna, bleeding from her mouth, barely stirred after being beaten. She looked up to see two bandits holding knives. One of them had a perverse look on his face.

"Please, leave my Ayanna alone! Take me!" The mother pleaded to the bandits.

"Why not both?" A bandit suggested. "We can sell them as whores to the market."

"No… you won't get away...with this…" Ayanna weakly muttered as her vision blurred. "I can't let you get away…" As she struggled to fight off unconsciousness, she prayed. She prayed for a miracle to save them. Any kind of miracle would do to remove these unruly barbarians from their village.

 **(End theme)**

To Ayanna's surprise, a miracle did happen… in the form of a brown tarantula, known locally as a baboon spider, about 3 inches long.

" _You asked for a miracle, child?_ "

Though terrified at first, Ayanna realized who this was. Her family would tell her bedtime stories about their deities. Ayanna's personal favorites were the stories of Anansi. Naturally, Anansi had answered her prayers. Anansi appeared to her, much to Ayanna's surprise, as an actual talking spider. She glanced around as much as she could, but no one else seemed to notice him.

Ayanna weakly nodded. "Please help me… my people… my village… we're about to be wiped out… I don't wish for this to happen."

Anansi crawled over and whispered into her ear. " _Then_ _what_ is _your wish, child?_ "

"My wish…"

" _Understand that my granting your wish will come with a price._ "

Ayanna replied boldly. "I'd gladly pay anything!"

Anansi became overjoyed. " _Oh, now that's what I like to hear! But, hasn't anyone ever warned you about making open-ended promises to gods? Why, I could ask you for half the light of the world!_ "

" _Even that, I would pay._ "

" _ **HAHAHAHAHA!**_ _**YES!**_ " Anansi cackled in triumph. " _Now, child, will you be satisfied with the power you've been given?_ "

"Anything to save my people! Anything to get strong!"

" _So be it, but tell me your name, child. I'm curious who I made this pact with._ "

"Ayanna Nazawi."

Upon hearing Ayanna's bold declaration, Anansi gleefully jumped up and bit her in the left eye. He injected her with a special venom, infusing divine energy within her body. The energy started to change her biology. Her body was becoming less mortal and more empowered with divine power.

" _A pleasure doing business with you, Ayanna._ "

Ayanna felt a surge of energy as all her bruises and cuts completely healed, though her left eye had withered away to just a socket. One of the bandits mounted her and prepared to strip her clothes with a knife. As he brought the knife down, Ayanna responded a palm strike to his chest that sent him flying back several feet. Surprised with her new strength, she gazed at her hand.

 _It worked! The pact I made was real?!_ Ayanna thought as she noticed a subtle aura shaped like a gorilla's arm overlapping her own arm. _My prayers have been answered!_

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST -** _ **To the Last Drop of My Blood**_ **)**

The other bandits surrounded Ayanna. There was a mix of anger and confusion over what Ayanna done to their colleague.

"You whore!" One of the other bandits rushed Ayanna, who sidestepped him.

Ayanna grabbed the bandit's arm and twisted it with ease. The bandit wailed in agony over his now broken arm. Ayanna landed a kick to his face, sending him flying away. The other bandits attacked at once. Ayanna then used newfound speed to run circles around them. She left a trail of white burning light around them. They were left in a state of disarray, leaving them open to Ayanna to attack. She punched one back. She grabbed another and smashed his head into another bandit's head.

After dispatching the bandits, she turned coldly to the bandit leader. He took out a gun and opened fire. Ayanna responded fast to the bullets, dodging them using her new speed. She dashed over to the man's right and punched him with a force on par with a gorilla's strength. The bandit was knocked out and left a broken state.

 **(End theme)**

"Ayanna…" Her mother called to her. She gasped upon seeing her daughter's left eye was gone.

Turning away, Ayanna looked herself in a well. The water showed her reflection. Her left eye was indeed gone. Anansi's venom caused her eye to rot away, but, in exchange, she had received power from the god.

"That all happened. I really struck a pact with Anansi," Ayanna realized. "Mother, I received power from Anansi."

"What? You mean… but how can that be?"

"It's true, mother," Ayanna admitted as the other villagers looked at her somewhat fearful. She smiled to them. "Listen to me, my family and friends. I've been blessed by Anansi with the power to protect us from these unruly bandits. I can continue to protect you all from outsiders that dare to threaten our peace. The men can continue to work while I can serve as this village's guardian. Please if you'll give me that chance." She pleaded to them.

Before anyone could object, a much younger Anuli approached Ayanna and grabbed her hand.

"Please protect us."

Ayanna teared up and nodded. "Of course, I will, Anuli." She crouched down to the boy's level and hugged him. "I swear by Anansi's power."

xxxxx

 _ **1:50 PM (EAT)**_

 **(Cue Thor OST -** _ **Odin Confesses**_ **)**

"And since then I've worn this eyepatch to cover my left eye," Ayanna said, putting her eyepatch back on. "By making the pact with Anansi, I sacrificed my eye. But in exchange, he bestowed upon me incredible powers. I've gained speed that exceeds the cheetah's, strength that surpasses a gorilla's, and I can even soar as high as a hawk. I draw my powers based on the attributes of animals."

"That's incredible!" Kiyoko exclaimed.

"I wonder if her animal strength can match my rhino's power?" Kazu thought aloud.

"Well, strength and speed together make a wicked combination," Max said.

"And that's not even with becoming a full Valkyrie!" Amaya added.

"That's pretty impressive," Shingo was mesmerized by this. "Right, Cammy?"

"Yeah, I know!" She replied.

"That was quite an inspiring story, Ayanna," Ami said. "It's no wonder these villagers feel more at peace now. They entrust you to protect them."

Kara was left in awe of Ayanna. "Wow, you'd really make a great member to our team."

Ayanna eyed Kara and sensed some kind of subtle connection to her. "You would think that, but I must decline your offer to join you."

"What? Why?" Kotori was taken aback by Ayanna's dismissal. "We need you, Ayanna! That's why we came here!"

"I was given these powers to protect my village! That's what I wished for! I can't abandon them when they need me most!"

"Yeah, I get that, but there's a much bigger picture at stake here! There's a group of bad guys sent to find you! And these aren't your run of the mill bandits! They're monsters sent by Loki!" Kotori openly chastised Ayanna. "We need to get you before they hunt and kill you!"

"And those powers you received from Anansi, I think they're just a pale imitation to your true powers," Ami stated. "Anansi likely awakened just quarter or perhaps half of your full power. You still haven't awakened as Gondul."

"And me being Gondul is nonsense. I'm Ayanna Nazawi, Anansi's chosen warrior. I'm his anointed one to protect the people and animals of this region. I punish the lowly bandits, poachers, and other evils that wish harm on this land."

"I hate to do this, but you have to come with us!" Kotori said, grabbing Ayanna's hand. "And don't think you can easily break me like those bandits! I've got strength of my own, too!"

"Kotori, stop it!" Ami demanded. "We can't force her if she doesn't want to!"

"We don't have time for arguments. We have to go before Loki's goons come here!"

Furrowing her brows, Ayanna broke loose from Kotori's hold. She then clubbed Kotori's face, sending her crashing to the ground. Kotori, though unfazed, received a bloody lip from Ayanna. She wiped the blood and growled.

"That didn't hurt, honest," Kotori gritted, spitting blood.

"Hey, that was going too far!" Kara berated Ayanna, who walked by and patted her shoulder. "Please, we need you."

"This isn't my fight. This is yours. I can't leave my village."

"But those hyenas. How do you explain them suddenly acting up the way they did?" Izumi asked her.

"Yeah, last I checked their eyes were glowing like they're possessed!" Amaya cried out.

Vega patted Ami's back. "She has to come with us."

"Yes, but we're being too forceful," Ami replied. "That's going about it wrong."

"Please, Ayanna… the visions and everything we told you is true," Kiyoko pleaded to her. "Kotori and Kara need you. We need you. We understand you made a vow to protect your people."

"Which is why I can't leave," Ayanna started off.

"Then, consider the possibility of being hunted by Loki's crew. If they can't find you, they'll find other ways to force you out of hiding," Kotori said, turning toward the villagers. "They'll use your people as a way to get to you. Do you want to take that gamble, Ayanna?"

 **(End theme)**

The Kenyan woman stopped and mulled over Kotori's argument. She internally struggled about a decision that could cost her her village.

 _ **Boom!  
**_

A series of blasts disrupted Ayanna's train and thought and alarmed everyone else. The villagers panicked at the sight of there being an attack.

"Take cover and protect the villagers!" Ami ordered her group members. She turned as Jami, Yukina, and Amaya led some villagers away.

"Damn, they found us!" Kotori shouted as she looked up.

 **(Cue Kid Icarus: Uprising OST -** _ **Boss Battle 2**_ **)**

Coming out of an obscured view, Aerialvern descended and sighted his enemies, including Ayanna. An evil grin curved over the Drake's scaly features.

"Eheheh, you can't hide from me now, Gondul!" Aerialvern laughed crazily, eyeing Gondul like prey.

"A dragon?!" Ayanna exclaimed in shock. "Why is it attacking us?!"

"He's another lackey sent by Loki!" Kotori exclaimed. "We fought off another evil dragon just to save Kara!"

"Ayanna, let us protect you!" Kara demanded.

Clenching her fists, the Kenyan grinned sadistically. "Are you kidding?! This beast attacked me and my village! I must live up to my reputation as the village's defender!" She called upon her pseudo-Valkyrie power.

"Don't be stupid! You can't fight him as you are!" Kotori yelled out just as Aerialvern returned and swooped down toward the Valkyries.

"Get back!" Kotori shouted as she ran over to push Ayanna aside, but the Kenyan woman used superspeed to evade the Drake.

An aura shaped like a cheetah materialized over Ayanna. As the Drake flew around and repeated his attack, Ayanna dodged Aerialvern.

"Damn it! Seadramon!" Kotori called out to her partner. "We have to stop Ayanna before she does something she'll regret!"

"Right! I'm on it!" Seadramon shouted, shooting a lightning bolt from his horn. He narrowly missed Aerialvern, who swerved around Seadramon's blasts.

"Kara, let's suit up and fight!" Kotori commanded.

"Ok!"

As Kotori and Kara transformed to Brunhilde and Sigrun, Aerialvern summoned an army of Lokar soldiers. Takuya, Izumi, and Vega, in response, Spirit Evolved into their H-Hybrid forms. Ami, Jami, and Amaya transformed into Sailors Mercury, Ixion, and Cyber Mercury. Max Spirit Fused into Black Luster Soldier. Cammy went into priestess form again. Shingo once again became Moonlight Knight.

"Guardromon, you know what to do!" Kazu called out as Guardromon guarded Kiyoko, and in response to the immediate threat, Guardromon Evolved into Andromon.

"All right, Aussa and Jinzo! I know you two been itching for some action!" Kazu declared, using his DDM-Gattai Digivice to summon Aussa the Earth Charmer and Jinzo.

"Whoa, there's a lot of them!" Aussa shrieked, freaking out at the sight of the Lokar soldiers. Her familiar, Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness, popped out of her coat pocket and climbed on her right shoulder. "You're still up for battle, little buddy?"

Archfiend Marmot nodded. "Yep! Whenever you are!"

"Fear not, Kazu. We're ready to fight," Jinzo said, readying a psychic energy blast. He fired and blasted back some Lokar warriors.

Calling upon his Light of Victory power, Kazu charged and enveloped himself in a white aura. He rushed and knocked away Lokar soldiers. He headbutted a Lokar warrior and tossed him into the air.

Agunimon unleashed _**Pyro Tornado**_ to wipe out a few. Fairymon hit a couple with her _**Tempest Twist**_. Arbormon grabbed a Lokar soldier and tossed him far away.

"Who else wants some?!" Arbormon grunted as the possessed hyenas stormed toward them.

"Not so fast," Mercury cast _**Shine Aqua Illusion**_ , forming an ice wall around the hyenas.

"Good move, mom! That'll keep them contained!" Cyber Mercury said, assisting Max with Lokar soldiers.

With his _**Spirit Sword**_ , Kuwabara slashed through Lokar warriors, allowing Yukina to lead Anuli and other children away.

"Keep those children safe, Yukina!" Cammy called out, striking a hyena with her staff. She tossed an Ofuda and paralyzed a hyena with it.

Shingo slashed with his scimitar, holding off two hyenas. Cammy quickly formed a seal over the hyenas.

 **(End theme)**

Witnessing the heroes being diligently proactive, Ayanna decided now was time to take action. She beckoned to Aerialvern and openly taunted.

"Hey! Over here! You want me?!" Ayanna challenged the aerial beast. "Come get me!" She ran using the cheetah's speed away from the village.

"You won't get away!" Aerialvern hastily pursued her by air.

"Damn! She's getting away! C'mon, Sigrun!" Brunhilde exclaimed as she flew ahead with Seadramon, who evolved into MetalSeadramon.

"Wait for me!" Sigrun shouted, following Brunhilde's path.

Upon seeing the Valkyries chasing Ayanna and Aerialvern, Ixion went straight after them.

"I'm going, too! They might need help!" Ixion called to Mercury and the others.

"Be careful!" Mercury replied, watching Ixion depart from the area.

"As long as we keep these freaks busy, they can't help their dragon commander!" Cyber Mercury added, dowsing and melting a Lokar soldier with water.

Nodding, Mercury replied. "Yes, I hope that's the case."

xxxxx

As Aerialvern arrived in an open savannah, he surveyed the vicinity and saw no signs of Ayanna. Only local wildlife were present.

"She couldn't have gotten far! I knew I was catching up!" Aerialvern scanned around. He tried picking up on her scent to no avail. He glided over the savannah.

Unbeknownst to him, Ayanna uncloaked herself hiding behind a large termite mound. She used a chameleon's camouflage to hide.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XII OST -** _ **Desperate Fight**_ **)**

Taking advantage of the distracted Drake, Ayanna formed a hawk's aura and flew up to attack Aerialvern.

"Take this!" Ayanna clubbed Aerialvern's head. Upon dazing him, she folded an arm around his neck and tried strangling him. "You want me?! You've got me!" As she used her gorilla's strength to outmuscle him, the Drake breathed out toxic fumes from his nostrils, which blindsided her.

"Ahahaha! How do you like that?!"

"Ugh! No fair! That's poison smoke!" The Kenyan coughed hard, forcing her to let go of Aerialvern.

Aerialvern flew out of Ayanna's reach and flapped his wings. He unleashed a powerful gale that pushed against Ayanna. Ayanna flew at Aerialvern. As she went for a right hook, Aerialvern blew more toxic smoke at her. Ayanna covered her mouth, but left herself open for Aerialvern to hit her with his wing. He followed up by flying around her, landing claw strikes and wing slaps. Aerialvern quickly tailed slapped Ayanna down, sending her falling to the ground.

After falling hard, Ayanna stirred in pain after Aerialvern's abuse. She slowly raised her head, catching the Drake flying circles above her.

 _Damn it! I thought I could take him with all the abilities I have?!_ She thought, unwilling to accept defeat.

"Hahaha, what makes you think you had any chance to fight me without your full Valkyrie power?!" The Drake cruelly taunted her. "Your power hasn't even fully matured! I can easily kill you as you are now: a vulnerable mortal!"

"I'm not… giving up…" Ayanna gritted, ignoring the blood spilling from her fresh forehead cut. "And I'm not getting killed by some winged freak! I'll fight to defend my land!" She rose in defiance in the face of certain death.

"Then die with your people, these primitive beasts, and your people!" Aerialvern flew down and spewed blasts at Ayanna.

 **(End theme)**

Aerialvern was taken aback as the mysterious man once again appeared wielding Gram. The man quickly pushed Ayanna aside and let the blasts hit the ground hard. Aerialvern turned to see the Gram-wielding man running off.

"That was my kill, you rat!" Aerialvern hissed as he flew after the man.

 **(Cue Thor OST -** _ **Thor Kills the Destroyer**_ **)**

As the man ran, leading Aerialvern away from her, Ayanna noticed that, underneath the cloak which was fluttering as he ran, he seemed to be wearing some kind of chainmail armor. She wasn't the only one who saw the mysterious stranger. Brunhilde, MetalSeadramon, and Sigrun witnessed the entire rescue.

"Who...who the hell was that?" Ayanna wondered.

"That guy…! It's him again!" Sigrun exclaimed, recognizing the mystery man.

"That's _him_?" Brunhilde eyed the mystery man, who was successfully distracting the Drake from them. She noticed Gram in his possession. "Wait, can that be…? What's he doing with Himura's sword?!" She attentively turned her sights on the Kenyan. She, MetalSeadramon, and Sigrun landed where Ayanna was sitting.

"Is he some friend of yours?" Ayanna asked them.

"Well, we're not sure. We don't know much about him," Brunhilde confessed.

"But he did save me when a Drake almost killed me," Sigrun added.

Meanwhile, Aerialvern fired a blast, which forced the mystery guy to run like his life depended on it. He sighted a tree nearby. He slipped right behind it and disappeared. Aerialvern swerved around the tree, but was surprised to find nothing there.

"Coward! Where did you go?!" Aerialvern blasted the tree away, revealing no signs of the man. "He couldn't have just vanished! He was right here!"

"Whoever that guy is, he just gave us an open chance to take him down," Brunhilde said, drawing out a sword. "MetalSeadramon, let's bust his ass!"

As Aerialvern returned for an attack, Brunhilde and MetalSeadramon Biomerged into Mizuchi Mode. The Biomerged Valkyrie readied her sword and struck Aerialvern's belly. She channeled destructive energy through the blade. With said energy, she blasted Aerialvern back. Taking the blow, Aerialvern recovered and flew around blowing his _**Toxic Fumes**_ over her.

"Shit!" Brunhilde covered her mouth. She activated a mouthguard, which protected her from the fumes. "I always come prepared!" She jetted up and slashed at Aerialvern. She unleashed sheets of ice to weather away the poisonous fumes.

 **(End theme)**

Sailor Ixion managed to arrive on the scene. She hurried over where Ayanna and Sigrun were sitting together.

"Hey! Is Ayanna ok?!" Ixion asked Sigrun.

"She'll be safe with me. Maybe you can lend Brunhilde support?"

"You don't even need to ask," Ixion took out her Henshin Dagger and transformed into Dai-Valkyrie Ixion. She flew up and helped Brunhilde Mizuchi Mode fight off Aerialvern.

 **(Cue Dance in the Vampire Bund OST -** _ **Bund**_ **)**

"Thanks, but I'm sure I can handle this!" Brunhilde said, striking at Aerialvern.

Dai-Valkyrie Ixion smirked coolly. "Sure." She fired arrows at Aerialvern's way.

Aerialvern evaded Ixion's arrows and glided up distancing himself from the warriors.

"You two think you can keep this up?!" Aerialvern hissed, flapping his wings again to push Brunhilde MM and Dai-Valkyrie Ixion back.

As Sigrun helped Ayanna up, they heard the sound of elephants bellowing. They turned to see an elephant herd being riled up by the fighting.

"The elephant herd's territory is being disturbed!" Ayanna exclaimed. "We have to lure them away from here!" She tried breaking loose from Sigrun, but the Valkyrie held her back.

"Wait!" Sigrun cried out.

Irked by the elephants' presence, Aerialvern shifted his view to them.

"Will you be quiet?!" Aerialvern hissed, launching a blast at the elephants' direction. "Now burn, you long-nosed mammals!" He laughed evilly and gleefully at their impending destruction.

" _ **NO!**_ " Ayanna screamed in horror. Looking to outpace the blast with her cheetah speed, she felt her left leg give out and tripped over. "Ugh! Please, no!"

Brunhilde and Ixion prepared to stop Aerialvern's attack, but instead…

"I'LL SAVE THEM!" Sigrun's cries reached Ayanna as the Australian took the blast for the elephants.

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Boom!**_

The destructive blast impacted Sigrun. She used her body to protect the elephants. She gave a weak smile and turned to the elephant herd.

"Are you ok, mates? Good to know…" Sigrun said as she hit the ground.

"SIGRUN!" Brunhilde cried out as she flew down to her teammate.

Ixion, too, flew down to check on Sigrun.

As this happened, Ayanna's mental shackles suddenly became undone. The wildlife being put in danger caused her mind to snap. As intense emotions stirred in her, Ayanna felt the inner floodgates break open, unleashing a surge of ancient power.

The Valkyries and Ixion turned to Ayanna, who enveloped in white light. Being an opportunist, Aerialvern swooped down laughing like mad and ready to crush Ayanna in his claws.

"You're wide open! Now die!"

Ayanna growled as she jumped up and uppercutted Aerialvern's jaw.

 _ **Bam!**_

Then, an immense white light erupted from the fist. Ayanna's empowered fist cracked the side of Aerialvern's face and sent him flying back. The last thing Aerialvern remembered was crashing through a tree.

"Holy crap," Brunhilde muttered in shock.

"She's finally unlocked her Valkyrie power!" Grani appeared having sensed Ayanna's power.

"Way to go, Ayanna," Sigrun grinned.

"Wow, this veil of white light surrounding her? That's Gondul surfacing!" Ixion cried out.

Aerialvern recovered and watched Ayanna face him.

"You're going to regret what you did!" Ayanna shouted as the white light fully enveloped her. The light seemingly healed the wounds Aerialvern inflicted on her. " _ **PREPARE TO BE PURGED BY THE LIGHT!**_ "

 _No, she's awakening!_ Aerialvern hissed as the light blinded him.

"Do it, Ayanna!" Ixion encouraged the Kenyan. "Let us see Gondul!"

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST -** _ **Take a Flight**_ **)**

As she was enveloped in a pillar of white light, Ayanna felt the divine powers already inside her flow out. Her already demi-god body transformed and grew stronger. Folding her hands over her chest, Ayanna raised her head and closed her eye. The white energies burned off her clothing, unveiling her toned and beautiful body.

White light shone through her hair, transforming it from jet black to pure white. Replacing her usual wear was white body armor. Slender white armor adorned her shoulders. Silver neckwear formed over her neck. White armor formed on her arms, starting from her forearms and down to her hands. Her hands became encased in black gloves. A black skirt materialized under her body armor. Her legs and feet became encased in white armored boots, starting from her knees.

Two gold earrings magically appeared on her earlobes. Her eyepatch, still intact, became infused with divine energy. A metal helmet formed at the crown of her forehead. A pair of metal wings, which became meshed with her helmet, jutted out the sides and poked through her white hair. Two blue gems materialized; one on the center of her headpiece and the other nestled between her chest armor that was inches below her bustline.

As she whirled around, the fully reawakened Valkyrie Maiden threw her arms into the air as bursts of white light shot out around her. The white light pierced and purified the dark miasma spread by Aerialvern.

The white light blinded Aerialvern quickly, giving the Valkyrie the opportunity to punch him hard. She followed up with a kick that sent him crashing down. The white-armored Valkyrie landed on the ground, bathed in white light. She took on a fighting stance and fiercely glared at the Drake.

"Foul servant of Loki, your terror ends here! I, Gondul the Light Valkyrie, will exorcise your repugnant darkness!" The Valkyrie fiercely declared. She paused and realized what she said. "Wait? Me? I'm really Gondul now? So, it's true. Anansi, you merely opened the door to the Valkyrie spirit in me."

 **(End theme)**

Sigrun smirked, feeling Gondul's power. "Good job, Ayanna."

"Yes, Gondul's fully awakened now!" Grani declared.

"Now show us you're worth your hype!" Brunhilde called out to her.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Gondul smirked as she jetted toward Aerialvern. She readied a punch, which Aerialvern narrowly dodged. Gondul looked up and forged a spear of white. She tossed it at Aerialvern.

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre -** _ **The Dream**_ **)**

Aerialvern took the spear in the back, stunning him. As Aerialvern swerved around out of course, Valkyrie Gondul flew by him. Aerialvern was taken aback as Gondul outpaced him by a mile. Aerialvern spewed his _**Toxic Fumes**_ , which Gondul neutralized with her white light.

"My light cancels out your poisonous smoke," Gondul scoffed. "I vowed to protect this land and animals, especially from dark fiends like you."

Aerialvern scowled. "Shut up! _**I'LL KILL YOU!**_ " He screamed unhinged as he spewed blasts at Gondul.

The Light Valkyrie forged another _**Light Spear**_ , which she used to cut apart the Drake's blasts. He flew around shooting more blasts. Gondul swung her light spear and unleashed a projectile that neutralized the blasts.

"That's enough!" Gondul said, flying up and hitting Aerialvern with her _**Light Spear**_.

"GAH!" Aerialvern wailed as he took another spear. As he fell, he flapped his wings and flew away.

"No, you don't!" Gondul called out to the Drake. Then, she tapped into a new ability: transformation. She morphed into a lioness and lunged at Aerialvern. She seized his left wing and tore through the skin flap of his wing.

"AUGH!" The Drake screamed in pain.

Gondul suddenly transformed into a gorilla and punched the Drake's face. She turned back to normal and unleashed a barrage of light blasts on Aerialvern. Finally, she imbued energy in her right hand and punched him to the ground hard.

Once hitting the ground hard, Aerialvern's eyes nearly popped out while Gondul's fist buried into his gut. The impact of Gondul's punch left a large impression in the earth underneath Aerialvern.

"Whoa…" Brunhilde was left in awe of Gondul's strength feats. "She's manhandling that freak!"

"She could be as strong as me," Sigrun said. "No, maybe stronger?"

"She's amazing!" Ixion became in awe of the Light Valkyrie.

Raising her hands, Gondul beckoned. "Come forth, Geri and Freki!" With that, two pillars of light flashed on her opposite sides.

From these pillars of light appeared two gray wolves covered in bronze armor.

"Wolves?" Brunhilde blinked.

"Geri and Freki. They accompanied Lord Odin ages ago," Grani revealed. "If I recall, yes, Geri and Freki bonded with Gondul, and thus she received them as companions."

"If Tyra were here, she'd say that never happened in the myths," Ixion said.

"Well, to heck with that! Finish him off!" Brunhilde demanded from the Light Valkyrie.

Ready to oblige, Gondul watched Aerialvern stand up.

"What is thy command?" Geri queried to Gondul.

"Attack him, but grant me the finishing blow."

With that, Geri and Freki lunged and mauled Aerialvern. Aerialvern swung his good wing, knocking Geri back. Freki mounted Aerialvern and bit deep into the Drake's left shoulder. Aerialvern wailed painfully and flew around, trying to shake off Freki.

"Hold him steady!" Gondul ordered, conjuring another light spear. As Geri and Freki unleashed a double headbutt to Aerialvern, she hastily flew forward and blasted the Drake with it.

Having taken enough damage, the Drake barely took to the air with just one good wing. He cast an unhinged look and growled.

"Damn you, wench!" Hissed the Drake. "You've won this battle!"

"Uh no, you aren't getting away!" Gondul quickly shot up with a light javelin readily conjured.

"Ah! Until next time!" Aerialvern vanished into a portal.

"Ugh, damn," grumbled Gondul, recalling the light javelin. "Yeah, next time I'll kill you." She turned around as Brunhilde, Sigrun, and Ixion approached her.

 **(End theme)**

Geri and Freki noticed and acknowledged Grani.

Freki addressed. "Grani, it's been a while."

"Indeed, it's been a long time," Grani said.

"Man, I've got to say that was badass," Brunhilde praised Gondul. "Between those light spears, turning into animals, and gaining two kick-ass lookin' wolves!"

"You sure kicked that Drake's sorry butt!" Sigrun said as she patted Geri and Freki. "Hi, I'm Sigrun by the way." The wolves responded in kind by licking her face.

"Yeah, well don't forget I pretty much denied being a Valkyrie," Gondul reminded them. She then smiled coolly. "At least that's what I'd say a while ago."

"So, you're already accepting who you are," Ixion said to Gondul.

"More than that, those new powers are incredible and it felt great beating that monster," Gondul said, balling up her right fist. "Though, I'm still doubtful I can leave my people and my land. They still depend on me."

Hearing this, Brunhilde patted Gondul's back. "Maybe you should talk with your villagers and ask what they think?"

"I'm sure they'll understand," Sigrun nodded.

Gondul replied with a light smirk. "Perhaps... "

xxxxx

 _ **Matsuda Residence & Bakery/Takato's Room/9:30 PM (JST)**_

Adora stayed in her seat opening a book with Takato vacantly staring at her.

Just then, a knock interrupted Adora and Takato. They turned toward the door and heard Mrs. Matsuda calling for her son.

"Takato! Rika and Kenta are here waiting outside!" Mrs. Matsuda called for her son. "It sounds urgent! They want to talk!"

Upon hearing this, Adora scoffed and snapped her fingers, causing Takato to awaken.

"Huh?" Takato snapped back to reality. "Mom?"

"She's been calling for you, Takato," Adora said. "You fell asleep during our study session."

"Really?"

"Takato! Rika and Kenta are outside waiting to talk to you!"

Shaking his head, Takato sighed. "Sorry, mom, I kinda dozed off!"

"In the middle of tutoring that poor girl? Oh that's awfully rude..!"

"No, it's ok, Mrs. Matsuda! Your son worked his tail off tutoring me. He just needed some rest and I was about to leave!" Adora faked an excuse as she yanked Takato up. "Right, Takato?"

"Yeah, I'm escorting her out, mom."

"All right, but make sure to talk to Rika and Kenta. Seems like it's an emergency."

"Emergency?" Takato's concerns were raised. "I hope everything's ok."

Patting his back, Adora assured him. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll handle it. C'mon, let's go see what your friends want." She and Takato started out the bedroom and down the flight of stairs.

As they walked out the bakery, Takato and Adora were confronted by Rika and Kenta. Rika stood firmly with arms crossed. She had a visibly perturbed look etched on her face. If looks could kill, Rika had them in spades. She fiercely glared at Adora. As Rika faced Takato, he had a look, not of anger but dismay.

"Rika, Kenta?" Takato addressed them. "What brings you here?"

"Um, maybe I should go?" Adora suggested, preparing to make her leave.

"No, stay blondie," Rika said rather harshly. Her tone conveyed contempt for Adora.

"Mom told me you had something to tell me?" Takato asked them. "What's the emergency?" He got a silent response from the two. "Guys?"

"Is it true?" Rika asked, clenching her teeth. "Are you and Adora… seeing each other?"

"Me and Adora?" Takato blinked.

"Cut the crap, Takato! Kenta told me what he saw! He caught you and Ms. Frost here in the act!"

"Kenta?!" Takato gasped, pivoting toward the aforementioned Tamer.

"Rika dragged me here. I didn't want to get any more involved…"

"But you have and now I know Takato's been _busy_ behind my back."

"Dude, you were spying on me?! Not cool!" Takato spat at Kenta.

"Not you… _her_!" Kenta pointed to Adora. "She's bad news! She wasn't ever in our first grade class! She's playing you, man!"

Hearing this, Takato was more confused than he's ever been. Adora stood behind him, vaguely using her magic to manipulate him more.

"Look, I just want you to tell me the truth, Takato. Is Kenta lying or is he not? Did he catch you making out with Adora here?" The redhead demanded, staring intently into Takato's eyes and awaited an answer. She also didn't take her eyes off Adora. "Earth to Gogglehead, I'm talking to you!"

Having heard enough, Takato fired back. "There's nothing going on between us! Adora just came by for a study session! That's all! There's nothing going on between us! We didn't 'make-out' like Kenta seems to imply! I don't even know what he saw!"

"But I saw you two kiss!"

"You're lying!"

"Who are you calling a liar?!"

"Hey, we did no such thing!" Adora interjected. "I came over for a study sess-!"

"Butt out, slut! This is between me and Takato!" Rika shouted, who caused Adora to flinch.

"Rika, I don't know why you're accusing me having some supposed affair with Adora, but that's just not true!"

"So, whose word do I go by?"

Takato sighed. "Duh! Mine of course!"

"I know what I saw, Takato!"

"Stay out of this, you four-eyed prick!"

"Takato!" Rika shouted.

"WHAT?!" He yelled out.

 _ **Whap!**_

Without thinking, Rika instinctively slapped Takato's face, which surprised him. Takato initially didn't know how to even react to this. Adora covered her mouth at his, faking a reaction; when in truth, she concealed an evil smirk.

 **(Cue Thor OST -** _ **Loki's Lie**_ **)**

"Rika?!" Kenta cried out.

Rika recoiled her hand and just realized what she had done. She noted the red welt on Takato's left cheek and tried to reason with him. However, Takato naturally wouldn't have any of it and backed off. He beckoned Rika away.

"Tak-Takato… I-I didn't mean… Takato, I'm…!"

"I can't believe you don't trust me!" He retorted vehemently at Rika. "That's it! Rika, you and I are through! We're finished!"

"Takato…!"

"You, too, Kenta! I don't _ever_ want to see either of you again!" Takato snapped at the two, at which point Adora ran off leaving them. "See? Now you made her think I'm some two-timing scumbag! You two leave now!" He was on the verge of tears and wanting to pull out his hair.

As Takato stormed back to the bakery, he left Rika and Kenta in a state of shock. Their silence said it all. They didn't know what to make of Takato's immediate tirade.

"Rika…" Kenta turned to see the redhead shivering and on the verge of tears. "I-I'm really sorry…"

Not answering Kenta, Rika turned away and headed off to her family's shrine. Along the way, she closed her eyes, concealing the tears brimming in her eyes. What hurt her most were not the cheating accusations, but Takato's hurtful words being wedged through her heart like a sword.

xxxxx

Observing the drama unfold from atop the Matsuda bakery, Mist giggled evilly over her successful mission.

"The deed has been done, Lord Loki," Mist chortled darkly as she teleported inside Takato's room. She sat beside Takato and draped an arm over him. She looked him in his dull eyes and squeezed his cheeks. Takato Matsuda has severed ties with two of his closest friends. With them out of the picture, he no longer has need for such petty attachments. He will be much easier for you to possess."

' _Excellent, my enchantress. You've done marvelously. Now bring me the boy.'_

"As you command," Mist said, planting a kiss on Takato's lips as green flames engulfed them both and relocated them to the Lokar's quarters.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Kenya/Great Rift Valley/Village/2:50 PM (EAT)**_

Once they returned to the village, the villagers were in awe of Ayanna being Gondul. Anuli and the children saw her in a brand new light. Gondul used her light to purify the hyenas and set them free from the Lokar's control. The other heroes ran off the remaining Lokar forces and saved the village.

Ayanna then discussed her future with the village elder and her mother.

Kotori and the group waited outside the hut for Ayanna's decisive answer.

"Gee, I hope they'll let her go," Kotori sighed.

"Now, Kotori, this is her decision," Ami reminded her. "The villagers maybe okay with it, but Ayanna may think otherwise."

"I agree, but I do hope she joins us," Kara said. "She'd make great company and maybe I can get her to lighten up more."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Fate/Zero OST -** _ **You Are My King**_ **)**

Inside the hut, Ayanna conversed with the village elder, who was also her grandfather, and her mother. They went in-depth about her future. To Ayanna's surprise, her grandfather gave her his and the village's blessings to leave for her now greater purpose.

Even more shocking, she learned her reawakening into Gondul was Anansi's final test.

"Wait, so Anansi knew I was the Valkyrie?" Ayanna queried to her grandfather.

"Being a deity, he was able to sense a hidden power in you. He merely tapped to that other incarnation that's been dormant. Anansi answered your prayer once he realized your inner warrior spirit yearned to surface."

"But he didn't release the full power of Gondul?"

"I surmise Anansi unlocked only part of your powers to test you. Once he saw you endlessly defend our village from poachers and bandits, he was convinced. The last test came with the arrival of that monster. It was all on you to unlock the full bulk of your powers, but you needed a reason. A push to be frank in order to revive this Valkyrie spirit. And you finally did when you responded to that monster's attack on your new friends. As a result, you passed Anansi's trial."

"I passed Anansi's test?" Ayanna said this while smiling. "And so, you're ok with me leaving to join Kotori's group?"

"They need you more than we do," Ayanna's mother genuinely answered.

"But without me, how will you defend the village from bandits and other greedy people?"

"You needn't worry, Ayanna. Since you became our defender, our village has grown much stronger. You've united us. And since you've defended our village, less bandits and poachers have invaded our lands. We've been grateful. The animals have especially been grateful. You've become our symbol."

"And now you've awakened into this higher being, you've become our warrior goddess," the woman said, hugging Ayanna.

"Mother… grandfather…" Ayanna almost teared up as she embraced them both.

"Go with your new colleagues, Ayanna. Go and be a hero to others in need. Find these other Valkyries and stop these evil beings," the elder blessed his granddaughter.

Ayanna vowed. "I will, for you and the village."

xxxxx

Just then, Ayanna emerged from the hut with her mother and the elder.

"Well? What's your answer, Ayanna?" Jami inquired to the Kenyan woman.

"I'll be accompanying you," Ayanna answered bluntly. "To be frank, I almost didn't, but with the blessing and encouragement of my village, you can count on me to fight with you." She turned to Kotori. "I knew we started off on the wrong foot."

"Hey, it's cool. I'm glad we're on the same page now! Besides, I was being a bitch and I deserved that hit."

"Still, you may hit me back if you wish."

"Nah, like I said I deserved that one, but next time you and me are gonna have a go in some sparring."

"It's a deal, Kotori," Ayanna nodded, veering over to Kara. "And thank you for saving the elephant herd back there."

"Sure and I'd do it again."

"You seem to form a special bond with animals. Kinda like me."

Kara chuckled. "Guess that's because the animals know we're Valkyries and our auras attract them. Even still, I've bonded with animals long before I became Sigrun. Just my good nature, I guess?"

"Perhaps," the Kenyan woman said as she faced Jami. "And thank you for tending to my people. You, Ami, Amaya, Cammy, and Yukina were a great help healing the sick and wounded. Your medical skills are what I'd expect from the Waziris."

"Anytime, Ayanna."

"And to the rest, thank you for defending the villagers. Now I'm ready to go," Ayanna said. "Well I need to get a few things. By the way, Kotori and Kara, I have a question."

"Shoot," Kotori said.

"Who was that mysterious man with the sword?"

Kara shrugged. "Your guess is as good as ours."

"If he appeared twice, he'll likely appear again," Cammy said.

Ami added. "Stay vigilant of this character, Kotori. His motives, while noble, remain ambiguous. Though his actions do remind me of Tuxedo Kamen."

Nodding, Kotori duly noted this warning. " _Whoever_ heis, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. All right, just one more Valkyrie left to recruit. Skogul, hold onto your britches, we're coming."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Mist's Containment Chamber/10:30 PM (JST)**_

 **(Cue Thor: The Dark World OST -** _ **Shadows of Loki**_ **(0:57 - 2:33))**

Encased in an energy field, Takato's body was prepped for Loki to possess. The young man remained motionless while dark energies seeped into his body. Mist stood near the container with Loki's spirit.

" _ **Excellent work fetching this boy, Mist. The moment of truth has finally arrived.**_ " Loki painstakingly gleamed over Takato's body.

Mist added coolly. "I made certain all ties with his associates were severed, including those with the woman he loves. Manipulating him was pathetically easy, making him think Adora Frost was a long lost childhood friend. The poor deluded boy. We choose wisely with this one, Lord Loki." She ran her fingers over Takato's forehead and used her magic to delve into his deepest and darkest insecurities.

" _ **What do you see, Mist?**_ "

Mist purred with ecstasy. "This boy is rich with dark secrets. There's plentiful insecurities to exploit. Here. Have a look."

" _ **Aye. I have a better way in finding out for myself.**_ " Loki stated as his spirit slowly entered Takato's body.

Takato's face contorted while Loki's spirit took a hold of him. A dark aura washed over Takato. The evil possession process began to take its effect.

The first array of dark secrets Loki and Mist exploited were the events of Leomon's death and Takato's anger reaction that resulted in Megidramon.

"Well now, this looks interesting…" Mist muttered, witnessing the end result of Beelzebumon killing Leomon. " _This boy's anger turned his friend into a monster? Already he's ripe with potential you can exploit, Lord Loki._ "

xxxxx

" _I'll make you hurt…_ _ **I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!**_ _" Takato roared out in anger. "That's it! I order you to digivolve_ _ **NOW!**_ _Digivolve… digivolve to Mega!_ "

The vision ended with Megidramon attacking Beelzebumon, Jeri being emotionally distraught, and Takato realizing his grave error.

" _Guilmon, what have I done to you, boy?_ "

xxxxx

" _You've just realized your vehement hatred of this fiend created this monster. This is swell, but I need more. What other skeletons are you hiding in your closet?_ " Mist delved further into Takato's mind and dug up another vision.

xxxxx

The next memory showed Paradixalmon absorbing Suzakato and Guilmon into his being. Paradixalmon, much like Mist and Loki are doing now, exploited Takato's insecurities.

The first image that formed showed a weary Takato standing after being absorbed by Paradixalmon.

"Ok where is this?" Takato began, finding himself inside a dark blue-like void resembling a pocket dimension. There were no boundaries where he was in and he frantically looked around.

 _'You're in the third circle of hell... just kidding you're inside me, the great Paradixalmon!'_

"Let me out of here you freak!" he yelled out, holding up his Suzaku card. With the Beast card in hand, he attempted to transform, but nothing happened.

 _'You are aware that Sin Harvest is still affecting you right? You won't be able to call your beast to help you, although it doesn't really matter I've got some huge plans for you and your Digimon!'_

"You really think I'm just gonna let you do whatever you want with me!" Takato demanded only for Paradixalmon's voice to start laughing evilly.

 _'I could brainwash you, but it'd be much more fun to watch you torture yourself.'_

"What are you talking about?" Takato demanded.

 _'Memories of your past, oh yes a night one can NEVER forget. It's the memorable night you saved the world, but struck down the Phoenix Senshi in the process..._ '

xxxxx

"Phoenix Senshi? Now, this we have to see, my liege," Mist whispered, drawing up an even more horrifying memory: Suzakato, against his own will, killing Yami Houou and by extension Sailor Mars to save the universe.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST -** _ **Crumbling Id**_ **)**

xxxxx

Suddenly, a red flaming aura passed right by Sailor Moon. The Moon Princess gasped as she watched the flaming charging towards Yami Houou.

"What in the..." Then Sailor Moon realized behind the flaming shield was Suzakato. She realized what he was aiming to do. "Oh no... NO! What are you doing?!"

 _Suzaku! Give me back control of my body! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!_

' _ **BE SILENT, CHILD! NEVER QUESTION A GUARDIAN BEAST!'**_

"TAKATO! STOP!" Gallantmon SM's voice echoed out - and it quickly reached Suzakato.

Suddenly, Suzakato managed to regain control as everything around him seemed to slow down. It appeared as if time itself paused briefly and went into brief slow motion. Suzakato opened his eyes as his flaming right fist charged up - as a result of Suzaku's direct power.

He aimed directly for Yami Houou's chest.

" _ **NOOOOOO!**_ " Valkyrie Sailor Moon cried out for Mars as she glided across to prevent Suzakato from carrying out Suzaku's direct attack.

Yami Houou's eyes widened as Sailor Mars finally surfaced - thus conquering Yami Houou. "SAILOR MOON, I DID IT! I'VE CONQU-"

 _ **SHICK.**_

Suzakato paused briefly as he stared down at his own hand. It had impaled through Valkyrie Sailor Mars' chest. There was no more Yami Houou. It was Sailor Mars again - who successfully conquered Yami Houou. Unfortunately, she would not survive long enough to see the outside world. The boy's hand stuck out on the other side of Mars' body. The Flame Senshi stared down at Suzakato's hand as her eyes twitched.

"Ta... Takato..." Mars whispered as she fell back and floated off toward the Earth.

Suzakato stared at his bloody hand. The same blood of the woman who trained him. "No... This can't be... I couldn't have done this... Why Suzaku?" The boy yelled out as he cursed his own spirit beast. " _ **WHY?! DAMN YOU! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO IT?!**_ "

xxxxx

"Well now, the spirit that once inhabited his body forced him to take the life of another?" Mist observed. "And for what? The greater good?"

' _ **Aye and with him no longer occupying this boy's body, I'll use him to kill my enemies without conscience. The boy's is weakening. Can feel my spirit overtaking his!'**_

"Wait, there's more…" The blonde enchantress drew out more of Takato's darkest moments.

xxxxx

 _ **'Takato do not listen to this fool, he is trying to deceive you!'**_ yelled Suzaku.

 _'So says the one who murdered Sailor Mars. You foolish spirit, you had no right to take control of the boy's body and use it to kill a woman who had gotten control over herself!'_ boomed Paradixalmon's voice.

 _ **'We had no choice! Yami Houou had been suppressed, yes, but there was still a chance she could've come back!'**_

Paradixalmon's voice laughed again. ' _Really? WE? You forced the boy's hand and not only mentally scarred him for nearly three years, but you also could've gotten both you and him killed by the other Senshi!'_

Just then, images of the other Sailors appeared, including Sailor Moon. All of them had angry looks on their faces as Takato flinched back remembering their scowls.

 _"See this is why we should've handled the matter ourselves!"_ yelled out Sailor Uranus.

 _"Mars honestly thought you could be her successor, foolish boy!"_ yelled Neptune.

Takato was beginning to lose control. The memories and the pressure put on him was too much for him to handle.

 _ **'The Senshi forgave Takato and time moved on! He moved on!'**_

 _'Did he now? That's not how I see it. You plagued his dreams for the following three years, eventually forcing him to come back to you like a dog on a leash!'_

 _ **'That is not true!'**_

 _'Bullshit! The only reason he returned to you was because of the threat of the Taiyoukai! You manipulated him into becoming your play toy once more! If he truly had moved on, he would've become the controller not the one who became controlled!'_

Takato sunk to his knees as Paradixalmon's words set in.

Takato couldn't take it anymore. " _ **LEAVE ME ALONE!**_ " He yelled out, unleashing a surge of power that was fueled by his inner rage. Taking advantage of this, the darkness around Takato swirled into his body and through his mouth. Almost immediately, he became the dark version of his Suzakato form. The colors of fire (red, yellow, and orange) were replaced with darker and cooler schemes of black and dark purple. Pillars of black fire swirled and coated his entire frame, which sent off a sinister and unsettling vibes that boggled Suzaku's mind.

 _ **'NO!'**_

 _'It's true what they say about fear leading to anger, and boy does he have a ton of it! Hahaha!'_

Dark Suzakato watched as the Suzaku card took on a physical form.

 _ **'Takato, return to your senses! I beg of you!'**_

"NO!" yelled Dark Suzakato. "I will no longer be a puppet and... _**I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR TOY!**_ " With that, he unleashed a blast of dark fire on Suzaku, inflicting horrible pain on the legendary bird and forced him to vanish back into card form. As the card floated over to him, he took the card and absorbed it into his body where the next and final image was of the card being shackled down by dark chains.

xxxxx

 **(End theme)**

Mist evilly gleamed over what transpired. She knew she and Loki had chosen wisely. She heard Loki's evil laughter coming out of Takato, whose eyes slowly opened and let out dark green light.

' _ **This boy's inner darkness is resonating with me! Taking a hold of this body is much easier than I thought it'd be!'**_

"Excellent, Lord Loki, but we're not there yet! You have yet to transform the boy's image to better suit you!" She extracted another horrific memory Takato wished to suppress: Takato and the Beast Tamers' battle with a different Beelzebumon (specifically the one from DF-616).

xxxxx

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **Shock/She Who Brings Destruction**_ **)**

The events almost mirrored events of Beelzebumon killing Leomon and whose actions gave rise to Megidramon. Except…

StormSakuyamon had the claws of Beelzebumon piercing through her chest. The Beast Biomerger let out a loud gasp and fell to her knees.

There was a look of shock etched on Beelzebumon's face, at first. Then, his lips curved into a sadistic grin. He formed a beam and prepared to discharge a blast.

StormSakuyamon glanced over her shoulder, giving teary eyes to her friends. The Renamon side expressed love for Inumon. The Rika side conveyed affection for Takato. The Seiryuu side telepathed with Suzaku to reassure him she fulfilled her duty protecting him. Takato's mind fractured as pained memories of Leomon's death and Jeri's sadness replayed in his mind.

"Stay alive and fight on... love yo..."

 _ **Fwoosh!**_

Beelzebumon discharged a blast that engulfed and wiped out StormSakuyamon before everyone's eyes. It all happened in an instant. In just a few seconds, StormSakuyamon was gone. Unable to complete her last word, she wiped out completely without a trace.

BlazeGallantmon was on his knees reeling in a shocked state. The combination of sadness and anger filled him, giving him more strength, but not in a good way. Instead, dark rings of fire slowly began leaking out of his armor.

 _ **'Takato!'**_

Suzaku couldn't reach his Tamer. The fury that filled Takato shut him off from the world.

 _Rika, Renamon... they're gone... really gone? NO!_ "Beelzebumon...no, you monster!"

Beelzebumon turned and noticed this, his eyes widened at the signs of the black fire forming over BlazeGallantmon. _What's with the dark fire? What the hell's going on here?!_

BlazeGallantmon's tone deepened and dripped with a seemingly evil tone. _"_ _ **I'm sending you straight into the deepest pits of hell... no, that's good a fate for you. I'm just going to make you CEASE TO EXIST!**_ _"_

In a horrific case of deja-vu, Rika and Renamon's deaths resulted in BlazeGallantmon, fueled by Takato's anger, to transform him into NegaMegidramon.

As BlazeGallantmon descended, the ground beneath him cracked open into pieces. The dark flames covering him expanded and tore open more armored sections, revealing dark red scaly features. The front part of his mask broke off revealing a familiar draconian face. It was the face of Megidramon. The vermillion wings on his back converted to pitch black. His armored hands broke off as clawed hands poked out. The armor covering his chest fell apart as the Hazard mark came to life and glowed dark red. There were still remnants of his BlazeGallantmon's armor still covering him. He crouched over to pick up his lance and gave a deathly glare to Dark Beelzebumon.

xxxxx

"Now that's a sight to behold. Truly magnificent," Mist was in awe of Takato's raw potential, which was all dependent on his emotional state of well being. "And all this because this creature killed his girlfriend? He deeply loves her so much he'll turn into a monster to avenge her death. Still, I'm curious how she was revived?"

' _ **It matters not.'**_ Loki's voice came from Takato, whose body started to move and rise on its own. Loki took a hold of Takato's body, clenching his fists tightly.

As the possession process was near its end, Takato's outward appearance underwent changes. His light brown hair became black with tufts of green. His complexion became paler. His light reddish eyes turned yellow. The boy's lips curved into a sinister grin, indicating that Loki has taken hold of every physical and mental facet of Takato's being.

"The possession process is almost complete, my liege! Takato's body shall be yours!" She laughed gleefully and evilly.

' _ **One more push and this Midgard body shall be mine forever!'**_

Mist tapped into the most recent memories showing Takato's downfall periods.

xxxxx

"Rika! Usagi! Rei!" Guilkatomon shouted. Then, without a second thought, the Advanced Biomerger jetted forward, matching Apophis' speed. Despite the abuse he had taken, his body continued to give him that energy to run as fast as his feet could take him.

Guilkatomon voluntarily moved on his own will. _I'm not just sitting back and letting Apophis hurt the ones I care for! He's already turned friends and allies against us. I'm going to remind him who he's dealing with!_

 _ **'But, you'll risk both our lives, Takato! Yours, Guilmon's and mine!'**_

 _Guilmon's already decided to take this course of action. It's now or never!_

StormSakuyamon turned and sighted Guilkatomon. "Takato...!" She screamed dramatically.

Then, as Guilkatomon continued to run, the fiery aura of Suzaku formed over him.

 _ **'So, be it, Takato and Guilmon, but I won't let you risk it all by yourselves!'**_ Suzaku yelled out as determined to defeat Apophis.

Houou Mars quickly threw herself in front of Moon and StormSakuyamon, willingly ready to risk her life for the two.

"Mars!" Moon cried out fearfully.

"Stay behind me, you two! I'm going to...!" And then, Houou Mars' eyes and mouth widened at what just happened next.

In the blink of an eye, Guilkatomon shoved right in front of Houou Mars.

"TAKATO?!" The three cried out together.

"MOVE!" StormSakuyamon instructed him.

 _ **'SUZAKU!'**_ Seiryuu telepathically reached to her fellow spirit.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, TAKATO!" Houou Mars pleaded, to which he responded with Suzaku's fiery aura repelling her back.

 _ **'SUZAKU! WHAT IS THIS?!'**_ The Houou telepathed with the phoenix beast spirit.

 _Take care, my love. Protect everyone else…_

 _ **'SUZAKU! NO!'**_

 **(End theme)**

And at that instant moment, Apophis' cosmic-powered beam caught Suzaku and Guilkatomon. Both took the direct blow from Apophis' attack and Suzaku's aura flickered out like a candle light. The color in Guilkatomon's eyes faded and became dull.

There was a hushed silence among everyone.

But that brief silence was drowned out by the screams of one.

As she flew over to fetch Guilkatomon, StormSakuyamon wailed with tears. " _ **GUILMON! SUZAKU! TAKATO!**_ "

Houou Mars placed her hand over Guilkatomon. "Takato!" She called to him to awaken, but like Rika got no response.

The Houou tried to forge a mental link with Suzaku. To her dismay, she couldn't sense even an essence of Suzaku's flame inside Guilkatomon.

Suddenly, a red aura washed over Guilkatomon's body. StormSakuyamon almost withdrew her hands as the light blinded her. At that instance, Guilkatomon's body split back into Takato and Guilmon. Both remained unconscious in StormSakuyamon's protective arms.

"No, they're turned back to normal!" Moon cried out.

"I don't sense Suzaku anymore. He's gone," Houou Mars confirmed, covering her face with one hand as she cried.

 _ **'Suzaku... my love... no...'**_ The Houou mourned the loss of her phoenix mate.

xxxxx

' _ **And that is how this boy ended up with the void of power. It was necessary for me to easily take Takato over without resistance.'**_

"Yes, and with out Suzaku, Takato is all yours."

' _ **Almost there, my enchantress. Just one more push!'**_

Mist saw a vision of Takato's past, a large demon dragon flying around attacking a group of warriors.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Kid Icarus Uprising OST -** _ **Hades' Infernal Theme**_ **)**

"We've got to stop Takato somehow!" Mars called out.

Sedna tried her luck, but his flames blocked out her ice.

"This is even worse than last time!" she declared as Angemon X tried to attack the beast only for him to move back when Examon's blasts rained down from above .

"He's not even fused with Suzaku and somehow..." saying Suzaku's name was not the best idea.

This caused NegiMegidramon Crimson Mode to blast Angemon X with a more powerful blast that sent him flying back.

"Dimitri/Father!" Sedna and Athena called out as he crashed to the ground.

Seirika had enough. "That's it!" She flew towards the charging dragon.

"Rika, what are you doing!?" Mars cried out.

"What I did when I saved him during the Paradixalmon incident!" she cried out.

However, the dragon would not stop.

As it came closer a sinistered toned voice came out of it.

" _ **RIKA GET OUT OF MY WAY! I CAN'T STOP!**_ "

Sure enough the rampaging monster wasn't going to stop, as his mouth opened to engulf Seirika.

Dramon X reappeared and kicked the dragon back. "I told you before not to let this happen dude!"

It lunged again claws first. Dramon X pulled out two beam sabers. They were grabbed causing two explosions that blew off NegiMegidramon's arms. Dramon X followed with a power kick to the face that caused another explosion. NegiMegidramon hit the ground hard with a fourth explosion reverting back into Takato and Guilmon. Both were rendered unconscious. Grani turned into a red card.

"How could you..."

Dramon X turned to Rika showing that he had a solemn look in his eyes, stopping her from going further. "I had no choice. He would've killed you."

Mars put her hand on Serika's shoulder. "As much as I hate to admit this...he's right."

xxxxx

"Again, that Rika bitch is the cause of his downfalls," Mist scowled. Her frown turned back to an malevolent grin. "But don't worry you're now in much better hands, Takato Matsuda. You will serve us a much greater purpose. Isn't that right, Lord Loki?"

As she glanced over her shoulder, Loki emerged and walked out of the darkness. He sauntered a calm walk. Who but stepped forward was not the trickster, but Takato Matsuda. Except this isn't truly Takato. It was Loki, who successfully possessed Takato's body. An evil chuckle emanated from him.

While his eyes glowed with new life, 'Takato' looked himself in a mirror. His look of self satisfaction said it all.

"Such a beautiful face and body," Loki said in Takato's voice. His gentle-natured tone replaced with one narcissism. "A physical form, which I can now utilize." He opened his right hand as dark green energy flowed out. "Need a little more time to gather up my powers, but…" He turned to Mist. "You've done well, my enchantress."

Bowing, Mist responded. "Anything to see your goals to the very end."

"But before we move forward, my children, Fenrir and Jormungand, require physical forms. Let us find them bodies, my enchantress."

Upon hearing this, a sinister grin etched on Mist's features. "And I know which bodies. Perhaps this shall further break the spirit of Rika Nonaka."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: **_Jessica -VALKYRIE Skogul-_**

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Credit goes to Chaosblazer for writing the last vision/memory of NegaMegidramon/Takato. That scene is a preview for Chaos' (as of this writing) ongoing movie fic, _Accel Stream Movie: Final Acceleration_. Yes, Grani does return thanks to Kensuke finding a Digimemory containing Grani's essence.

Every other memory/flashback scene was extracted from the following stories: _Invasion of the Rajita_ , _Across Dimensions_ , _Digimon Fusion Kai: D-Reaper's Fury_ , and _Apophis Rising_.

Ayanna Nazawi: Initially, there was little backstory for her. For a while, she became a lesser priority in comparison to the other Valkyrie Maidens. That wasn't intentional, of course, but me and my colleagues could only manage to create expanded character profiles for Kotori, Sasha, Kara, and Jessica (who appears next chapter). When working on _House of Madoka_ and _Shinnen_ , I was able to write the Valkyrie Maidens and get a grasp on their personalities. Ayanna/Gondul, sadly, got the least development, but this chapter has allowed me to finally expand on her backstory.

Originally, her eyepatch was supposed to function akin to Zaraki Kenpachi's, giving her a power-up once it was removed, but Lazer convinced me that actually sacrificing her eye for power would be a parallel with Odin exchanging his eye for infinite wisdom. ( _LazerWulf's Interjection:_ If you get the "half the light of the world" reference, I owe you a digital cookie.) She now has his wolves, Geri and Freki, which deviates from mythology. Ayanna's desire for power make her a better fit of being master of "The Greedy One" and "The Ravenous One". ;)

It's arguable that with her ability to shapeshift into animals, as well as just borrowing their attributes, Gondul may now be the _physically_ strongest, as well as the fastest. Unmodified, though, I think Sigrun is still the faster of the two. As Valkyries, their strength may put them on par with each other, but Ayanna, while not as conditioned as Kara, is still very physically active. Ayanna runs across far distances and has done physical labor to keep herself in good shape. So, in their civilian states and with no access to their powers, I'd give Kara a slight edge over Ayanna. As far as overall usage of special powers and experience goes, well, Kotori/Brunhilde is tops. She's nowhere being the physical powerhouses Kara and Ayanna are, but she's got more experience.

Anansi, as a trickster god, I figure could be a shapeshifter. He can shrink to the size of a regular spider and expand into a giant. I've Googled many Anansi pictures and he's depicted in various shapes, sizes, and appearances (just like any other mythological deity). Anansi was chosen by Belle since there was little African mythological figures I could draw from and I know little about African folklore.

There's a reason why Gondul is the Light Valkyrie. She's in direct opposition of another Valkyrie, who has yet to awaken soon.

Looks like Rika and Takato are over (as well as his friendship with Kenta). No thanks to Mist's meddling. Loki's possession of Takato is finally complete. Now Lokato (clever, huh?) starts his next move. Things can only go downhill for our Tamers. Lokato and Mist will take pleasure tearing them apart. Oh yes, expect more drama to come out of this.

Just wait until Rika gets a look at Lokato. ;)

Let's not forget Fenrir and Jormungand require hosts.

So sorry this had to be out so late, but the Italy trip put a kibosh on plans. So, I spent a whole week writing this (not counting the last flashback scenes which were mostly copy and paste from other stories). I did manage to get this out before November was over, if just barely. With the holiday season in effect, hopefully I'll have time to get the next two chapters out, which feature Skogul and Skuld. I said I'd get 2 chapters out in December. I'll do my best to make that happen.

If you haven't already, go check out Part II of "Hina Inuki: A White Wolf's Tale" (and Part I, if you missed it) over in _YuYuGiDigiMoon: Gaiden_. She'll be making a proper debut in the next chapter, so I suggest you read up on her origin story!

Anyway, be sure to leave a review and leave comments. Also be on the lookout for our new _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ tumblr page. We'd like you to check it out as we (Lazer, Belle, Ford, and I) will contribute, but anybody can submit any fan projects they've done. It's a process, but looks like we're planning to extend to social media. Hopefully it works out as the TVTropes page is all we've had for a while.

Until then, see you next time for Chapter 5!


	5. Jessica -VALKYRIE Skogul-

**A/N:** Merry Christmas, readers! Here's my gift to you: a new chapter. To make up for not giving you Chapter 6 I wanted for the year's end, this chapter will be a 'double length chapter'.

We're moving forward with the holidays in full swing. Now while Jessica/Skogul is the central focus, other happenings (namely the Tamers) will occur, including a proper introduction of a character and some funny shenanigans (oh, how I can't wait for this…). Even still, hopefully these don't deter from Jessica/Skogul's presence.

All right not to bore you any further, on with the chapter!

 **NOTE:** PDT is Pacific Daylight Time, which is 16 hours behind JST. So 11 PM in Tokyo is 7 AM in Portland, and when it's Sunday morning in Japan, it's still only Saturday on the West Coast.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Nonaka Family Shrine/10:45 PM (JST)**_

Shortly after Takato broke up with her, Rika returned home and cried in her room. She refused to let anyone come in, including her mother and grandmother. However, when Renamon sensed her distress, she returned as fast as she could to talk with Rika. With Renamon's encouragement, Rika decided to call for help.

Rika sat waiting impatiently. "C'mon, Henry, would it kill you to pick up?" She mumbled while tapping her foot.

"He does work a lot of odd hours, Rika."

"I know, but…" She heard a click and finally got through to Henry. "Henry, about time!"

" _I was just leaving the office. Sorry but Yamaki needed to talk to me._ "

"It's ok."

" _You sound upset Rika. What's wrong?_ "

With that, Rika filled him in on the whole argument she and Kenta had with Takato, but most importantly, about Takato breaking up with her and denying a relationship with Adora.

" _I can't believe this. Are you sure Takato was being himself?_ "

"He looked pretty normal to me until he started to yell at Kenta and I… I think went too far and I only took Kenta's word since he was the only witness." She heard Henry sighing deep on the line.

" _I can't believe I'm hearing this. Sounds like you're in a complicated situation._ "

"Can you and Himura talk to him?"

" _Don't you want to give Takato a call first?_ "

Rika fell silent, which Henry knew right away she wasn't feeling up to calling the boy that broke up with her.

"Please Henry," she gripped her phone hard and wiped the dried tears.

" _Ok, Rika. Tell you what. I'll call Himura in a few. We'll go over to Takato's place and talk to him tomorrow morning._ "

Smiling, Rika nodded. "Thanks, Henry, I owe you."

" _Nah, we're friends after all, Rika. You get some rest and cool off. I'll be sure to call you after we're done talking with Takato._ "

"I will, Henry. Thanks so much," Rika shut off her cell and lied back in her futon. She looked over to Renamon, who sat near her. "Henry and Himura are going to talk to him."

"Feeling better now, Rika?" Renamon asked, handing Rika a water glass.

 **(Cue Digimon Tamers OST -** _ **Renamon no Theme**_ **(Karaoke))**

After taking a few sips, Rika answered plainly. "A little, but I'm not getting over Takato breaking up with me. The old me would think nothing of this, but would you believe… that it hurt me? I cried on my way home. That jerk broke my heart."

"It's clear you still care for him."

"Yeah, because I don't trust Adora. I swear if she did anything to put Takato up to this, I'm gonna…" She stopped as Renamon massaged her shoulders.

"Shhh, relax now, Rika. Take Henry's advice and get some rest."

Rika reluctantly did so and slipped under the covers. Renamon turned off the lights and stayed close to her Tamer.

"Shouldn't you be watching the pups?"

"Inumon is looking out for them. He told me to follow my instincts and go to you when I sensed you were in distress. Now about this Adora Frost…"

Furrowing her brows, Rika growled under her breath. "I'm going to find out what that blonde whore's up to."

"Well, whatever the case, I've picked up on malevolent activity in the area. Though, the activity barely registers with me and it quickly vanishes. I'm unable to find out what or where this dark power is."

"Can't be just a coincidence."

' _ **I don't think it is, Rika,'**_ Seiryuu the dragon appeared floating near Rika's bedside. _**'I, too, have sensed a sinister presence within this city. If it's connected with this Adora woman…'**_

"Now that you mention it, Kenta did say he doesn't remember Adora Frost being in their class. Kenta may be a dipstick at times, but he's got the best memory out of any of us. Maybe Henry and Himura can get something about that bitch out of Takato."

"Let's hope they do," Renamon said as Seiryuu nodded.

Rika closed her eyes and laid on her left side. _Takato… I really don't want this to be the end of us. I want to give you the benefit of the doubt and push Adora out of our lives for good! I want everything to be the way it was before tonight._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Forest/Portland, Oregon/April 9, 2011/7:00 AM (PDT)**_

 **(Cue Indian Calling -** _ **Yeha Noha**_ **\- Native American Music)**

On a bright and misty Portland morning, shortly after sunrise, a Navajo girl went out for a walk in the forest near her home. This young woman, named Jessica Nightwind, was dressed in pajamas and tennis shoes, and had bronze skin and long black hair.

Jessica was hiking through the woods, communing with nature, pondering the visions she'd been having of a blonde-haired woman in emerald armor. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"Are you still having those dreams?"

Startled, she turned around, but found no one there. No one, that is, except a small coyote.

"Coyote, what have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

Then, to the surprise of anyone else who might have been watching (though no one was), the coyote began to speak.

"My apologies, Soul Shadow, but you were so lost in thought, I couldn't resist," Coyote said, grinning.

Jessica, clearly unperturbed by the magical talking animal, sighed. "You know I've never liked my True Name. It makes me sound so _sinister_."

Coyote cocked his head in puzzlement. "What do shadows have to do with being left-handed?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Coyote grinned, amused at his little joke, but continued, "There is nothing inherently evil about darkness, nor anything inherently good about the light. Have you not ever stood in the cool shade of a tree on a day when the light of the sun was harsh and blinding?"

"I still wish you wouldn't call me that."

"And why not? I was the one who named you, after all, so it is my right."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. This was clearly new information to her. "Really," she said, flatly. " _You_ named me."

"Yes. I could see the nature of your soul from the very beginning, and so I whispered your name in your mother's ear as you were born."

Jessica narrowed her eyes. "That's not funny, Coyote. You know my mother is deaf."

Coyote stuck his nose in the air, pouting as though he was offended. "That doesn't mean she didn't hear me."

"Whatever," Jessica sighed. She knew there was no arguing with Coyote when he got like this, so she turned the conversation back to something she picked up on. "So, you know the true nature of my soul, huh? Does that have anything to do with the dreams I've been having?"

"You catch on quick, Soul Shadow. Yes, your past life is finally catching up with you, and none too soon. I fear Loki has finally found a host body, and will soon begin moving more overtly. You should be on your guard today."

"Today?" Jessica suddenly realized something. "Oh, shoot! I forgot today was the day Carmen and her friend were coming down from Seattle!" Turning quickly, the Native American woman rushed back down the trail towards her house. "Sorry, Coyote!" she called out over her shoulder. "I gotta run, but thanks for the talk, as usual!"

"My pleasure as always, Soul Shadow, but watch out for that…" Coyote answered, just as Jessica tripped over a root and crashed into a young sapling, bowling it over and uprooting it. "...tree." Coyote shook his head. _That girl... hopefully those two can keep her safe until she Awakens…_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Chapter V

 _ **Jessica -VALKYRIE Skogul-**_

xxxxx

 _ **Nightwind Residence/7:30 AM (PDT)**_

Once she returned home, Jessica took a quick shower and threw on random clothes to wear for her outing. She came out wearing a short-sleeved green shirt under a blue denim vest, dark blue jean shorts, and light gray Converse shoes. She wore her long black hair in a braid.

"I'm leaving now, mom and dad!" She acknowledged her parents, who she passed by the kitchen.

Sitting at the dining table, a Native American man with signs of gray and signs of age put his newspaper down. He wore his work clothes.

"Have fun, Jessica," the man smiled to his daughter.

A deaf woman who looked like an older Jessica called to her daughter. Jessica went over to her mother and signed, " _I know I should have breakfast, but I'm already running late, so I'll just take a banana._ " Jessica grabbed a banana and small bottled milk on her way out. " _I'll see you later._ " After signing, She kissed her mother and turned to the door.

Jessica's mother smiled and paused as her daughter shut the door.

Upon heading out the door, she saw her grandmother, wearing a traditional rug dress, feeding their family's snow owl.

"Good morning, grandmother! Thanks for feeding Chilali for us!" Jessica waved to the elderly woman.

The old woman's smile adorned her wrinkled features. "It's no problem, Jessica. Heading out to see friends?"

"Yeah, you remember Carmen, right? She and another friend of hers are coming in from out of state," the girl smiled as she petted Chilali. "Now you don't give grandma a hard time, Chilali."

The snow owl blinked thrice and turned its head to the elder. Chilali hopped on the woman's shoulder and poked his head over to be petted. The woman patted his head and fed him some meat. Jessica petted Chilali and then parted ways as she headed for her bus.

As Jessica got on her bus, she reflected on Coyote's warning. "So, my past is catching up to me?" She faced the window glass and sighed. "These dreams have become so frequent, but where are the signs? I should be seeing more signs of impending danger." She shook her head, remembering why she's leaving. "It's been so long, Carmen…"

xxxxx

 _ **40 Miles Southwest of Portland, OR/8:45 AM (PDT)**_

 **(Cue Amon Tobin -** _ **Verbal**_ **)**

"Carmen!" Jessica called out to the Latina deaf girl, who got off her bus stop. As she headed over and hugged Carmen. "It's been such a long time!"

Carmen embraced her friend quickly, then typed her response into her wrist-mounted computer. " _Probably too long if you ask me._ "

"How have you been? You look well."

" _I can say the same for you_ ," Carmen replied. " _I hope you don't mind some company._ "

"No, of course not."

Then, Jessica saw a tall brunette woman standing behind the Latina. Andrea walked over and greeted Jessica.

"I'm Andrea Bickens, nice to meet you," she offered a handshake, which Jessica kindly accepted.

"It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Jessica Nightwind," Jessica kindly introduced herself. "So you're one of the friends Carmen ran off to fight crime with?"

"Yep, and she's told me a lot about you, as well."

"That's a cool hair clip, by the way," Jessica referred to the barrette Andrea was wearing, pulling her hair off by her right temple. It appeared to be very expensive, with several small diamonds encircling a large sapphire.

"Thanks. It's, uh, just costume jewelry I found at a thrift shop…" Andrea explained. Upon closer inspection, Jessica could see that the small 'diamonds' were just plastic, and the large blue jewel in the center was not a sapphire at all.

"Well, it still looks very nice," Jessica remarked.

" _I'm glad you two can finally meet,_ " Carmen added, quickly changing the subject. The two girls exchanged smiles with Carmen.

"So, you guys wanna get a quick breakfast?" Andrea offered. "I'll buy."

"And I'll pay for our tickets for the Evergreen," Jessica stated.

" _Jess, you don't have to…_ "

"It's ok. I have plenty to pay for three of us. My treat," Jessica insisted, which Carmen accepted.

" _Ok if you say so._ "

"C'mon, I'm starving! We'll get a quick bite and be on our way," Andrea said. "Jessica, you know a good place we can eat?"

"Sure, right this way," the Navajo girl said, leading Carmen and Andrea into town to look for dining place to eat at. She glanced over her shoulder as Carmen was on her right. _Coyote, I hope you're wrong. I hope day turns out to be the best outing ever._

xxxxx

Nearby, unbeknownst to the three girls, another familiar group consisting of Makoto Kino, Taylor West, Larry Stonebagel, Mika Hayashi, and Hayata Harusame chatted about their plans.

"You sure we should be leaving Kotori and the others at the hotel?" Mika asked Makoto, the group's chaperone.

"Yeah, they need all the rest they can," Makoto said, finishing her coffee. "Remember they've been traveling practically non-stop. They're jetlagged still being on Japan time."

"That's a good point," Taylor said, leaning over to see Lucy and Desi eating some of her food scraps. "Besides, we've been resting on and off taking turns."

"Well so far there haven't been any giant dragons flying around," Larry added.

"Yet," Hayata stated. "Though, a few of us have more energy than others." He turned toward a nearby table where Hina, Athena, and PinkPatamon chatted.

Mika scoffed. "C'mon, they're kids what do you expect?"

Makoto managed a half-chortle. "Yeah, but they haven't been traveling the world like Kotori, Kazu, and Kiyoko have. And we need to conserve our energy, too, between the search."

"Well, when Kiyoko is rested, we can ask her to use that mind's eye of hers," Taylor said as Larry handed her his toast with jelly. "Oh, thanks, sweetie." She took and bit into the bread. "Mmmm!"

"Sheesh, you eat like a guy, Taylor," Mika rolled her eyes.

Hina and Athena shared a giggle together while playing _Pokemon Black and White_.

"Yeah! It's super effective!" Athena shouted amid her playthrough, eliciting a giggle from Hina. "Hey, are you excited being in America, Hina?!" Athena asked her while playing Black on her Nintendo DS. PinkPatamon sat down giving Athena pointers.

"Yeah, I am. My poppa and brother have been in America before, but never me," Hina said while button mashing during her White playthrough. She stopped and put the game down, taking a sip of her chocolate milk.

"What do you think this Valkyrie will be like?" Athena wondered.

"Who knows, but I hope she's very pretty," Hina replied.

"They say she has pretty gold hair and green armor," Athena stated, putting down her DS. "But I'm excited to meet her! And you?"

"Yeah," Hina nodded until she paused and nearly dropped her milk. "Oh!"

"What is it, Hina?" Athena and PinkPatamon both asked in concern.

"There's weird spirit energy around here, but I can't tell…" Hina vaguely said.

"Can't tell what?" asked Athena.

"It might be nature spirits…"

"That would make sense," Taylor overheard the girls talk as she approached their table. "I hear there's a Native American reserve here. They're deeply connected to the spirits of nature. So, you could be sensing the benevolent supernatural forces at work."

"Now that you mention it, my spirit partner Bacchus is feeling pretty chill now," Makoto said. "Must be the good vibes around us."

"Better good vibes than bad," Mika added.

"Yeah my falcon, Zephyr, told me all that," Taylor said. "Since Hina is a Lycan, maybe she instinctively feels some connection to the spirits here?"

"You really think so?" Hina bemused.

"Shouldn't we start patrolling around?" Larry inquired to the group. "It's our turn to scan the city."

"Yeah, and hopefully later Kotori and the others will be ready to take their turn," Makoto said, putting on her cap.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **McMinnville, Oregon/Evergreen Aviation & Space Museum/10:45 AM (PDT)**_

 **(Cue Wall.E OST -** _ **Define Dancing**_ **)**

Later that morning, Jessica, Andrea, and Carmen entered the Evergreen Aviation & Space Museum, an aviation museum housing a large gallery of military and civilian aircraft and spacecraft. Jessica chose the Evergreen based on Andrea's love for classic airplanes, developed during her days as an 'Air Force Brat'.

The girls spent nearly the whole morning looking around the early flight, commercial, specialized, and private aircraft galleries. They also saw military aircrafts, starting from helicopters all the way to bombers, fighters, and support aircraft areas.

"Wow, I can't believe they have all these planes!" Andrea fell into cloud nine being in one of the largest aviation museums in the country. "They have the fuckin' _Spruce Goose_!"

Jessica whispered to Carmen. "She does know we've been here before for school, right?"

" _Let's let her enjoy this and not spoil anything,_ " Carmen half-chuckled.

"There's a P-51 Mustang, P-38 Lightning, a Douglas DC-3, an F-4 Phantom, an F-15 Eagle, and a mockup of the original 1903 Wright Flyer! Tell me I've died and gone to heaven! Oh, and the other building has an SR-71 Blackbird, a Titan II rocket, a Mercury space capsule, and one of the NASA X-38 prototypes!"

Andrea went total fangirl mode through the whole museum experience. Jessica and Carmen had to keep her in check.

While this was going on, a young man approached the three girls.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your friend going crazy over these planes," the young man addressed the three.

"Um, yes, but crazy would be understating the obvious," Jessica replied.

" _She's a total geek for planes,_ " Carmen added.

"Ah, just like me," the young man turned to Andrea. "Hello, I can't help but overhear your fascination with these old planes."

"Yeah! I have a passion for aviation if you didn't notice… oh, sorry for acting like a dork."

"You needn't apologize," he said. "By the way, my name is Alec."

"I'm Andrea. These are my friends, Carmen and Jessica."

" _Pleased to meet you._ "

"Hello, Alec. So, did you come alone?"

"Yeah," Alec said. "Actually, I wanted to ask, after overhearing Andrea here, perhaps I could tag along? It's my first time here, after all."

"Me, too! Who would've thought?"

"Really? From the way you were talking, I would have guessed you were a regular here."

"Well, my dad's an admiral in the Air Force, so I grew up with an interest in these old planes."

"Then, perhaps you'd like to be my guide? I'd like to learn more about these different kinds of planes," Alec kindly asked.

"Sure, just stick with us. We have some ways to go," Andrea nodded.

After touring the other aircraft galleries, they entered the Oregon Aviation Hall of Honor. Out of respect, Andrea calmed down and scanned the gallery of the brave men and women pilots who selflessly not just served Oregon but exhibited moral integrity and physical courage. Andrea paid her respects to the pilots.

 **(End theme)**

"So, where to next, guys?" Jessica asked the group.

"Let's check out the spacecraft displays," Alec suggested. "I've wanted to look at those."

"I'm more of an aircraft person myself, but sure let's check," Andrea nodded.

As the group headed to see the spacecraft, Jessica walked beside Carmen. As she tried to get Carmen's attention, Jessica noticed Alec seemingly giving her a glance.

"Huh?" Jessica blinked, shaking her head as Alec turned away and chatted with Andrea. She wondered about Alec's exchange glare. _What was that about?_

" _Are you ok, Jessica?_ " Carmen queried to her friend, looking concerned.

"Yeah, c'mon let's see some spacecraft."

Carmen shrugged. "Sure." She, too, noticed Alec giving Jessica a curious glance. She bemused internally. _Why was he looking at Jess for?_

xxxxx

 _ **Mist's Containment Chamber/April 10, 2011/2:55 AM (JST)**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **New Mutation**_ **)**

"You two are a disgrace to all Drakes!" Yelled the booming voice of an enraged Fafnir, who openly chastised Wyrm and Aerialvern without restraint.

While Aerialvern cowered from Fafnir's intimidating presence, Wyrm scoffed and licked his wounds. Fafnir's footsteps resounded loudly as he paced back and forth.

"I deeply apologize, Lord Fafnir, but you must understand! The Valkyries didn't travel alone! We weren't expecting a groups of companions accompanying them!" Aerialvern pleaded his excuses. "Furthermore, some human wielding a big sword interceded me from killing the Maiden and…!"

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ " Bellowed Fafnir, shoving his face right into Aerialvern's and blew smoke in his face.

"He's right. You should hear him out," Wyrm interjected. "If you weren't so blinded by anger, you'd understand he's correct about last minute intervention from a man, but not just any man." He stood, popping his neck. "This man was wielding Gram."

"So, he's been able to procure Siegfried's weapon. I wonder how he found it?" Fafnir speculated before turning to a large three-headed shadow behind him. He casted his eyes on the third Drake. "Zmey Gorynynch, my second-in-command, are you ready to hunt Skogul?"

The three-headed Slavic Drake stepped forth and answered obediently. "I am, Lord Fafnir."

"There's been a slight change in plans. To ensure you don't repeat the same mistake as these two, I will accompany you."

"I see," Zmey responded.

"Come my second-in-command, we shall make our leave," Fafnir stated. He started his way toward the tunnel exit out of the chamber.

"As you command," Zmey answered and followed the Drake lord.

"Lord Loki has succeeded acquiring a host body, but we must ensure at least one Maiden will be slain!" Fafnir declared. "Aerialvern and Wyrm, you stay shall remain here. And Wyrm." He turned and glared intently at the Beowulf Dragon. "Don't you dare leave this chamber. I don't even want to see your face on the battlefield where I'll be. Do I make myself clear?!"

Wyrm sighed, begrudgingly conceding to Fafnir's orders. "Fine as you say. Return to us with Skogul's blood."

With that, Fafnir and Zmey departed from the dark chambers. Aerialvern lied down to nurse his torn wing, which Gondul maimed.

Wyrm grumbled to himself. "Feh, one of these days, Fafnir… just you wait, your short-sightedness will be your undoing. And Sigrun, this isn't over between us."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Evergreen Museum/April 9, 2011/3:40 PM (PDT)**_

After eating at the museum's dining area, they hung out for the rest of the afternoon. While not done with the museum yet, there was one display that Andrea wanted to see most of all. A large air carrier stood in full display for all to see.

"We can't have a complete experience without seeing the Evergreen's main attraction!" Andrea openly announced as the girls approached the museum's largest and most famed attraction. "The Hughes H-4 Hercules, better known as the Spruce Goose!"

 **(Cue Amon Tobin -** _ **Easy Muffin**_ **)**

The girls and young man looked in awe at the largest air transport.

"Like my gosh, you have no idea how much this means to me. This is like a dream come true!" Andrea gleamed at the Spruce Goose. "C'mon, let's take a pic of us three!"

Jessica chuckled. "Sure thing."

"Alec, would you like to take a picture of us?" Andrea asked him to use her phone camera first.

"Um, sure…" He replied as Andrea gave him the phone. "Ok, you three ready?"

"Ready!" Andrea widened a smile, huddling close to Carmen and Jessica.

"1, 2, 3! Smile!" Alec shouted as he snapped two pictures. He gave it to Andrea, who nodded in approval.

"That looks good. Thanks a lot, Alec."

"No problem. So this thing is made of spruce?" Alec asked.

"Birch, actually," Andrea responded. " _Spruce Goose_ was just a name the critics gave it, a name that Howard Hughes actually hated. It was supposed to be a troop and supply transport during World War II, though it wasn't completed until well after the war was over, and it was made of wood in order to conserve metal, which was in short supply back then."

"So an entire airplane made out of wood." Alec whistled. _That's handy._

" _I'm surprised you're interested in this stuff,_ " Carmen addressed Alec.

"Heh, yeah I have a deep passion for them like your friend. Say, that wrist device you have there looks incredible," Alec walked over and examined Carmen's computer. "I've never seen one of these before."

Carmen nodded, slightly jerking her hand back. " _Thanks. I based it off of the one Scott Bakula's character used in the TV show_ Chuck."

"So you built that yourself?"

" _Yeah, thanks to the voice synthesizer program, it makes it a lot easier to communicate than using a notebook or sign language._ "

"Sign language? So you're…"

" _Deaf, yes._ "

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

" _Don't worry, you didn't._ "

"Nevertheless, it's amazing to look at," Alec said taking a few glances at Jessica, who was led to believe Alec had a thing for him. Or, at least, that's how it seemed to Carmen.

Carmen wondered to herself. " _What is he seeing in her?_ "

Alec kept an eye on Jessica for a few moments and then turned away.

Meanwhile, out of earshot from the other two, Andrea and Jessica were having a very different conversation.

"So Jessica, how long have you been in love with Carmen?" Andrea said, nonchalantly.

Jessica, caught off guard by the question, could only stutter. "Wha...? I'm no… but how do you… wait, did you…?"

Andrea held her hand up in a calming manner. "Relax, I don't need to be able to read minds to notice how you are around her. And besides, I've got a whole lot more control over that kind of thing than I did when I first started, so I wouldn't do that without your permission. Though I can still pick up on surges of emotion, and, girl, you've been throwing out some wicked strong vibes ever since we got here. So, c'mon. Spill."

Jessica blushed. "Well, it kind of started back when we first met. She had just transferred to our school, but she wasn't scared or nervous at all, despite being deaf. I couldn't help but admire her confidence. We hit it off right away, and we hung out all the time. It was just so easy to talk to her, or, well, 'talk'." Jessica threw up air quotes around that last word. "And then, well, you know about the day she first used her powers, right?"

Andrea nodded. "She was fighting off some gang bangers, kind of like she was when Marty and I first met her."

"Well, she saved my life, and that kind of sealed the deal for me. I mean, I never knew that I liked girls like that until that day. Well, I still like boys, too, so maybe I'm bi?" Jessica started rambling. "I mean, I never got a chance to tell Carmen how I felt, but then she went off with you guys and met Nick, and now I'm afraid to tell her because I don't want to ruin our friendship, and I already hardly see her nowadays anyway, ever since she moved up to Seattle with you guys, and you're not going to tell her are you? Because, yeah, I'm still a little bit in love with her, and I don't want to drive her away, and…"

Andrea put a hand on Jessica's shoulder, calming her down. "Relax, she won't hear about it from me, but I think you should still tell her yourself, and get it off your chest. I've known her for a while, now, and I think she'll surprise you."

"Maybe you're right. I think I…" She turned to look towards Carmen, only to catch Alec looking back at her. Alec, caught, quickly looked away, but it was still obvious to Jessica what he had been doing."

"Hey, why don't we take some more pictures of the Spruce Goose?" Andrea asked the group.

"Sure," Jessica snapped out of it. With Alec's back turned, she eyed him suspiciously. _Ok, just what is it with this guy? The way he looked at me… Coyote, could this be what you were warning me about?_ She and her friends circled around to take more pictures of the Spruce Goose.

 **(End theme)**

And just when their day couldn't get any better, it went downhill from here.

 _ **Screee!**_

The sound of a dragon's roar filled the museum, causing people to panic. A portal opened up and from it Zmey Gorynych appeared. The three-headed Drake soared beneath the museum's roof. Amidst the fleeing and terrified crowds, Jessica, Andrea, Carmen, and Alec caught wind of Zmey flying around.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Soldier Ants**_ **)**

"Ooooh heheh, look at the lowly Midgardians scurrying like roaches!" the left head cackled, exhibiting a crazed demeanor.

"I suggest we clear this facility of these naked monkeys," the right head muttered his disdain for humans.

"As much as I'd enjoy that, we have a mission," the middle head said, veering over as he saw the girls and Alec. "I sense the Maiden's energy radiating among them!"

Jessica cried out fearfully as she almost slipped back. Andrea and Carmen held their ground. Alec meticulously watched the Drake flying over them.

"Guys?!" Jessica yelled out, turning to Andrea and Carmen.

"Carmen, guard Jessica!" Andrea ordered.

"A dragon?!" Jessica spat out. "That's a dragon flying over us! How are you not flipping out of your minds?!"

"After helping fight the Egyptian god of chaos and his undead army, this is nothing," Andrea said, brushing her hair back and discretely touching the jewel in her hair clip. "But yeah… I can see why you'd be scared of a giant dragon."

Carmen grasped Jessica's hands to calm her.

"Carmen? You guys fought a god?"

" _We had some help_ ," Carmen answered her distressed friend.

 _Could this dragon be working for Loki? Then he must be after me!_ Jessica recalled her conversation with Coyote.

As Zmey descended, he advanced on the group and roared in front of them. Once people cleared the area, Andrea saw she had plenty of room to fight. Before she attacked, she noticed Alec still present.

"Alec, what are you doing?! You better get to safety!"

However, Alec said nothing. Instead, he walked over to the Spruce Goose. As he approached, a small section of the hull, about the diameter of a basketball, began to glow. Alec reached his hand through the glow and pulled out a long silver sword with a black hilt.

"Um, Alec?"

 **(End theme)**

"Greetings," the middle head announced. "We are Zmey. The head to my left is Dexter and the head to my right is Sinister. You may call me Medium."

Upon hearing this, Alec scratched his head. "Shouldn't that be the other way around? Since _dexter_ means right, and _sinister_ means left?"

"You'd think that but no. Our parents named us according to their perspective, not ours, and so Dexter is the one on _your_ right, and Sinister on your left. Does that make sense?"

"And since you're Medium, you're like a steak, though a three-headed dragon like you must be quite _rare_!" Alec pointed out.

Both Dexter and Sinister snickered over Alec's pun, which miffed the hell out of Medium.

"You really are trying to sass me?!" Medium angrily spat at Alec.

"Well, they don't call me 'smart-Alec' for nothing."

Zmey was about to say something else, but the Drake saw Alec holding a weapon he recognized.

"Could that be Gram?! The weapon wielded by Siegfried?!" Medium exclaimed.

"Yeah, what of it?" Alec sniped.

"So you must be the knight that caused so much trouble for Wyrm and Arialvern." Sinister sneered.

"Guilty as charged," Alec gave a mocking little half-bow.

"If not for you, we could have finished off two of the valkyries by now!" Dexter pouted.

"Speaking of which," Medium sensed weak Valkyrie energy permeating from Jessica. He honed in on the Navajo girl and bellowed, narrowing his sights on the Navajo woman, who fell in a state of shock. "You can't hide behind that human form, Skogul. I know it's you! Now in what manner should I kill you?"

"Slow and painful is my preferred execution method!" Sinister muttered evilly.

"Nah. Nice and quick is the way to go, heheheh!" Dexter added with a snicker.

"Where's in the fun in that?!" Sinister growled.

"Will you two just shut up?!" Medium berated the other two heads.

Andrea balked at the three-heads bickering. "Um, what the hell's going on?"

"Sk-Skogul…?" Jessica muttered as Carmen helped her up.

Andrea interjected. "Are we done talking here?! Carmen, get Jessica out of here and get moving!"

"I think not!" Medium declared, raising his head and conjured a portal.

A small cavalry of Lokar soldiers fell from the portal and assembled beside the Drake.

"You even attempt to run away and my henchmen will pursue you! And seeing all of you are mere powerless apes, you won't get far!" Medium cackled maniacally.

" _Powerless_ , you say? Hoo boy, you're in for a world of disappointment," Andrea dismissively nodded.

"Oh, so you have powers, Midgardian?! Show us then!" Dexter goaded her to attack.

"Sure, but you mind if we take this outside, three-face?" Andrea directly asked Zmey. "There's a lot of history here and I don't want to see it messed up."

Medium grumbled in annoyance. "Oh, dear, I'm terribly sorry. You're right. Let us convene at a more suitable location."

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Capture**_ **)**

With that, Sinister grabbed Andrea in his mouth and tossed her through the back hanger glass doors.

 _ **Crash!**_

Dexter cackled. "Heehee, good one, Sin!"

As Zmey flew off and pursued Andrea, the Lokar soldiers rushed Carmen, Jessica, and Alec.

"They're coming this way! But I can't believe that monster just threw Andrea!" Jessica cried out in panic.

" _C'mon, Jessica! Andrea will be ok! That probably wasn't even actually her,_ " Carmen explained as she grabbed her friend's hand.

"What? Oh, you mean her 'Psy-Clone' powers… Look out!" She screamed as the Lokar soldiers closed in on them.

Just then, Alec arrived, slicing through the Lokar forces with Gram. His intervention bought them a few minutes as the next wave of foot soldiers approached.

"You get Jessica to safety! She must be protected at all costs! I must tend to your friend if she's still alive!" Alec called out, swinging and taking down a few Lokar soldiers. He rushed past the enemies and headed outside for the battle against Zmey.

As some Lokar soldiers chased Alec, others recovered and went for the girls. Carmen grabbed Jessica and headed for a safe area.

"Coyote, this is not what I signed up for!" Jessica cried out.

" _Who's Coyote? Listen, hide here and I'll fight them off!_ "

"By yourself?"

Nodding, Carmen turned and faced the Lokar soldiers. They readied knives and magical constructs to attack her with. Carmen quickly conjured red katanas and fought them off. Jessica watched as her friend disarmed one Lokar soldier, stabbed another, and slashed another in two.

" _Stay low!_ " Carmen ordered. She stabbed a Lokar soldier and backed a few off.

As she complied with her friend's order, Jessica hid behind boxes and watched her savior take apart the Lokar soldiers. She became drawn to the battle for some reason and felt the urge to fight with Carmen, despite being scared of her mind a minute ago.

"Coyote, I'm starting to understand your warnings. Loki acquiring a new host body, this three-faced dragon attacking us, and said dragon calling me by another name. So, I am this Skogul? The past is catching up faster than I'd imagine…" Jessica mused as she found a pipe laying next to her. She picked it up. "I've got your back, Carmen!"

" _No, just stay low!_ " Carmen ordered just as a Lokar soldier got up and pulled a knife out.

"Look out!" The Navajo girl yelled out, saving Carmen and striking the Lokar soldier's face with the pipe.

Carmen nodded. " _Thanks._ "

"Sure, I might not be able to summon weapons made of 'soundlight', but I can still watch your back."

" _Hopefully Andrea's doing well, I'm worried._ "

"I know what you mean. I know you guys are strong, but she's still facing off against a dragon by herself."

" _Trust me. If that Alec guy can reach her, she'll be fine._ "

"That guy. How did he summon that sword like that?"

Carmen shrugged. " _Beats me. I do wonder who he is._ "

"And the way he looked at me. I wonder if he knows?" She said out loud.

" _Knows what?_ "

"Nevermind."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **4:05 PM (PDT)**_

Zmey landed and looked around for Andrea. He looked around expecting her body to laying around, but she was seemingly gone.

"Where did she go?!" Medium angrily spat, scouring the fields. "The way I threw her, there's no way she should've survived let alone walked! Unless she's one of those empowered humans that Wyrm and Aerialvern failed to defeat?"

"Hey! You want me? I'm over here!" Andrea called out from Drake's rear.

 **(Cue Justice League Unlimited OST -** _ **Batman Beyond Battle**_ **(0:00-0:59))**

Zmey whirled around as his three heads caught Andrea in plain sight. All three heads gawked as soon as there were four other Andreas, each giving off a blue aura.

"Bwuh?! There's more?!" Dexter exclaimed.

"What Midgardian sorcery is this?!" Sinister shouted.

"Dude, no one calls it sorcery anymore. Get with the times, you overgrown handbag!" All five Andreas exclaimed.

"No matter! I'll destroy all of you! Nothing will keep me from killing Skogul!" Medium openly declared as he launched a vicious attack on Andrea and her clones.

Just then, Alec quickly intervened and slammed Gram into Zmey's left leg. While this attack barely fazed Zmey, Andrea's clones assaulted and provided distraction for him.

"Nifty ability you got," Alec turned to Andrea. 

"Thanks, but I doubt they can last long…" Andrea gritted hard.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Local Hotel/4:10 PM (PDT)**_

Suddenly, Thor's spirit reached and communed with Makoto, who awoke from her nap.

' _ **Lady Jupiter, do you not feel that? A Drake has appeared nearby.'**_ Thor psychically warned Makoto. _**'Loki's warriors are also present. A battle is taking place!'**_

Makoto quickly got up from her bed and stormed over to Taylor, who had just finished painting her toenails green. "Taylor, wake Larry up! We have an urgent situation!"

"What's going on?" Taylor asked, putting on her boots.

"Thor just told me a Drake showed up with soldiers! And when there's an enemy attack..."

The Texan girl nodded. "There's gotta be a Valkyrie." She shook Larry out of his nap. "Hey, we've gotta go! There's been an attack!"

"What?" Larry quickly awoke, putting on his hoodie.

"I'm calling the others! We need to get to the battle site quickly!" Makoto said while texting Kotori. "Let's get moving!"

xxxxx

Kotori awoke to the sound of a loud ringtone from her cell. She received Makoto's message.

"Betamon, Kouichi, Kouji! Let's get out butts in gear!" Kotori called to them.

Betamon barely awoke, groaning. "Five more minutes, mom…"

"And mom's telling you to get your butt up, lazy bum!" Kotori grabbed Betamon.

"Something wrong?" Kouichi asked his girlfriend.

"A big fight's broken loose and another dragon showed up! You know what that means."

Kouji nodded. "We need to wake the others."

Kotori replied as she stormed out the room and banged on the door across the hall. "Already on it! Kazu, Kiyoko, Kara, Ayanna, everyone, wake up! We've got an emergency! We've got a new teammate in distress!" She sounded off like a drill instructor waking up privates.

"So, tell me what's it like dating an officer again?" Kouji asked Kouichi.

"Let me just say that one of us gets to be in charge in public, the other when we're alone." Kouichi said with a grin. "And I'm just fine with that."

Aoshi, Hina, Athena & PinkPatamon, and Yui & DarkGabumon came out of one room. Jaarin, Sam (Joseph), Mika, and Hayata came out of another. Kazu, Kiyoko, Kara, and Ayanna stepped out of their room.

"Is it a Maiden?" Yui asked Kotori.

"Only one way to find out."

xxxxx

 _ **Field Behind the Evergreen Museum/4:25 PM (PDT)**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XII OST -** _ **Giza Plains**_ **)**

Meanwhile, Andrea and Alec's teamwork proved effective in holding off Zmey. Between Andrea's _**Psy-Clones**_ and Alec's wielding of Gram, Zmey got distracted by their slew of attacks. Once the Lokar soldiers found Alec, they went to attack him.

"I don't think so!" Andrea called out as one of her clones held off the Lokar soldiers.

"Argh! This is getting troublesome!" Sinister hissed irritably.

"Don't ya think it's time to bust out our special attacks?!" Dexter suggested. "Ehehe, and I know just how!" He snickered as his whirlpool-looking eyes swirled around.

"Allow me, my brothers!" Medium exclaimed. However, before he could attack, a bolt of lightning shot down and blasted him in the face. "Augh! This powerful lightning bolt… feels so familiar… it can't be!" He looked ahead to see Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter and Brunhilde leading everyone to the battle.

Sailor Jupiter had Mjolnir already conjured in her hand, which Zmey noticed.

"That doesn't look like the Odinson," Medium growled. "But I recognize his hammer anywhere!"

"Hey, you guys look like y'all need a hand!" Jupiter called to Andrea and Alec.

"You couldn't have come at a good time!" Andrea shouted back. She spotted Sailor Eris among the group. "Taylor?! You're here!" She and Sailor Eris had a quick reunion and shared an embrace. "Weren't you in Seattle just a month ago?"

"Yeah, but now we're here on an emergency mission, Andrea."

Larry approached Andrea. "Yeah, we're looking for someone being hunted by that big dragon you're fighting… Whoa, that thing has three heads!"

"That someone is inside the museum," Andrea answered. "Look, I'll catch y'all up on everything after this."

"Yeah that's for the best," Eris said, summoning her lasso.

Larry pulled out a deck of cards and imbued psionic energy in them. "I'm game for a fight!"

"Our Valkyrie is in that museum!" Brunhilde overheard. "C'mon, Kara and Ayanna!"

Loweemon readied his staff. "Kotori, don't forget I'm here to back you up."

"Wait! Isn't that the guy with your friend's sword?!" Sigrun quickly pointed to Alec using Gram on Zmey. He dodged Zmey's tail and turned around. He just noticed Brunhilde, Sigrun, and Gondul.

"Hey, you're right! It's Himura's sword!" Brunhilde shouted at Alec's direction. "But is that really the same guy who saved you and Ayanna?"

"Why don't we ask him ourselves?" Loweemon suggested.

 _Crap! It's them!_ Alec cursed internally as he caught wind of the Valkyrie Maidens.

"Wait!" Sigrun called to Alec.

Before the Valkyries could get close, Zmey managed to get a lucky shot with his tail and knocked him into a nearby wooded area. To everyone's surprise, instead of crashing, a large section of the tree he was about to collide with started glowing, allowing Alec to pass through the portal and disappear.

"Whoa!" Sigrun was taken aback by this.

"He's gone?!" Brunhilde exclaimed.

"But how did he vanish like that?!" Andrea shouted.

"Kotori, you and the others head for the museum! Find that Valkyrie!" Jupiter commanded as she, Eris, and Larry joined Andrea. She brandished Mjolnir and transformed into into her Dai-Valkyrie form.

"Heheh, you won't get far!" Medium chortled darkly, summoning a portal out of thin air, which released more Lokar soldiers. These soldiers, however, were garbed in black dragon armor and holding swords. "Drake Knights, attack them!"

The Drake Knights rushed the Valkyries. Suddenly, Seadramon swept in and intercepted the Lokar forces with _**Ice Blast**_. A few got caught in Seadramon's subzero breath and turned to ice. Others instinctively backed off from Seadramon. Loweemon stepped in and fought the enemies.

"Get going! We can hold them off!" Seadramon beckoned Brunhilde and the Maidens.

"We can handle this!" Loweemon said, blasting a Lokar soldier with his _**Shadow Meteor**_. He turned to Wolfmon, who headed off to assist the others.

"You're the best, guys!" Brunhilde flashed them a thumbs up. "Kazu, Kiyoko, this way!"

As the Drake Knights started engaging the other heroes, Kazu and Kiyoko managed to slip by. Then, a Lokar soldier reached over for Kiyoko, who cried fearfully for her life. Kazu activated his Light of Victory and sent the Lokar warrior flying with one punch.

"Take Kiyoko! I'll stay here and fight!" Kazu stated.

Brunhilde grabbed Kiyoko and pulled her away. "You heard the man, let's move!" Dragging Kiyoko along, Brunhilde, Sigrun, and Gondul headed toward the museum.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter hastily flew at Zmey and clocked Medium in the face with Mjolnir. She instantly channeled and discharged lightning from the hammer, which zapped Zmey.

"How's that?!" Jupiter fiercely shouted, swinging Mjolnir with one hand. "Next one's gonna leave you deep fried!"

Andrea chuckled. "I love your style, Sailor Jupiter! Let's send him in a world of hurt!" She beckoned her clones to run around and distract the three heads.

Dexter's eyes spun around. "Hey! You're moving too fast!"

Sinister snarled. "Persistent insects! We're not so easily beaten!"

Medium's eyes flared as he locked his eyes on Jupiter. "As long as she wields Mjolnir, that woman in green is our biggest threat! She must be eliminated first!"

Dexter snickered. "Heehee, I have a juicier idea, Medium! Instead of killing her…" He whispered to Medium, whose face twisted with an evil grin.

"Now that's an ingenious idea, Dex! Who would've thought you'd come up with a brilliant idea from that miniscule mind of yours!"

"Thanks, Meed… wait, hey!"

Sinister scoffed. "Whatever you have in mind, it better be worth it!"

Sailor Eris jumped up and tossed her lasso, attempting to ensnare Medium. However, Sinister intercepted and blew the lasso away with a breath. Larry threw psionic-powered cards, which exploded all over the Drake. Lucy and Desi sprang out of hiding, running and barking to distract Zmey.

"Dirty canines, get back!" Dexter spew blasts at the dogs.

Lucy and Desi barely dodged the Drake's attacks and reconvened with Eris.

"Best be on your guard, Eris!" Lucy warned the Wind Senshi.

"Right, don't get in over your head and fight that monster alone. Remember you've got friends to back you up!" Desi stated.

Eris shrugged, sighing. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

As Zmey flew into the air, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter took off after him. She raised the majestic hammer, summoning and catching a thunder bolt. Now brimming with electricity, Jupiter casted her _**Mjolnir Strike**_ on the Drake. Zmey barely swerved around, letting the thunder blast pass him. Jupiter shot up and swung Mjolnir at Zmey. She quickly unleashed several punches on Zmey, who countered with his feet.

"We have you where we want you!" Zmey yelled out together. He flapped his wings hard, sending a powerful gust of air that stunned Jupiter.

"Ugh!" Jupiter grunted, holding Mjolnir in front to protect herself from the wind attack.

"Jupiter!" Eris called out to her.

"I'll help her!" Seadramon quickly evolved into MetalSeadramon and flew up to attack Zmey.

Zmey and MetalSeadramon briefly attacked each other, but Zmey flapped his wings hard and stunned MetalSeadramon. As MetalSeadramon was knocked away, Zmey set his sights on Jupiter again.

"As long as you wield Mjolnir, we can't defeat you, but who says you can't do our bidding?!" Medium declared, befuddling Jupiter.

Loweemon checked on MetalSeadramon. "You're going to be ok?"

"I'll manage… don't take your eyes off him, Kouichi."

"Of course not!" Loweemon quickly slide evolved into KaiserLeomon. He fended off a few Lokar soldiers.

Back on the ground, Wolfmon, Ranamon, Grottomon, Mika, and Hayata fought off Lokar soldiers and Drake Knights. Wolfmon took down some soldiers with _**Lobo Kendo**_. Ranamon swept away some with a water blast. Grottomon knocked away a few with his giant mallet. Mika swept away a few soldiers with her giant fan. Hayata crushed one with a giant metal hand.

Hina, now transformed into Sailor Gao Pluto, aided Athena and PinkPatamon.

"All right, PinkPatamon, go and digivolve!" Athena said, taking out her Digivice.

With that, PinkPatamon evolved into her Champion form: Ariamon, the odalisque warrior. Ariamon drew out feathers and threw them like shurikens. She neutralized a few Lokar soldiers. Athena rushed through some Drake Knights, unleashing lightning fast punches and kicks. She sent them all flying.

"Way to go, Athena!" Gao Pluto cheered her on. She took out her Garnet Wand, shooting out an energy ribbon emitting a lavender glow, also known as her _**Möbius Whip**_. She strung up a couple of Lokar soldiers as the ribbons wrapped around them.

They wrapped a few more times before the two ends connected. The ribbons bound the Lokar warriors, weakening and neutralizing them.

ShadowMetalGarurumon dashed through knocking away Lokar soldiers. Yui and Aoshi blasted some away with their spirit energies. Yui fired and obliterated two Drake Knights with her _**Spirit Gun**_.

"Hey, they're getting away!" Athena pointed to Drake Knights retreating to the museum.

"After them!" Yui exclaimed.

"Let's go, sis!" Aoshi called to Hina. He quickly transformed into his Lycan form and howled loudly.

With that, Yui & ShadowMetalGarurumon, Aoshi, Gao Pluto, and Athena & Ariamon pursued the Lokar warriors into the Evergreen.

"Guys! Make sure Brunhilde is ok in there!" KaiserLeomon called to them.

"Leave it to us!" Yui replied.

xxxxx

 _ **Evergreen Museum/4:40 PM (PDT)**_

Carmen managed to hold off the Lokar minions, but she soon found herself greatly outnumbered. She held her ground protecting Jessica, who gripped her weapon of choice: a steel pipe.

"Hey! Need a hand?!" Yelled out Brunhilde out of nowhere.

Before Carmen and Jessica knew it, the Valkyries dropped in and attacked the Lokar soldiers. Brunhilde combined her fire and ice magic, casting her _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_ to obliterate some of the Lokar minions. Sigrun blasted a few away with her _**Thunderclap Flash**_. Gondul finished the remaining ones with her _ **Light Spear**_.

" _Thanks a lot!_ " Carmen expressed gratitude to them.

 **(End theme)**

Coming out of hiding, Kiyoko approached Jessica.

"We've found you at last!" Kiyoko addressed the Navajo girl.

"Look, to make things short, but we came for you. Simply put, you're the Valkyrie Skogul," Brunhilde quickly informed her, realizing they were on crunch time.

"Huh. Well, that makes sense."

"No, really it's… wait, what?" Sigrun was left bemused. "You believe us, just like that?"

To their surprise, Jessica had a different reaction compared to Kara and Ayanna.

"Well, I have been having these strange dreams lately. Coyote says it's because my soul was ancient, and that my powers are starting to awaken."

"Who's Coyote?" Brunhilde asked her.

" _She mentioned that name before. I have no clue._ "

"He's like my spirit guide, but he's actually the Navajo trickster god. He started showing up not long after I started having these dreams, and we've been talking almost every morning since then. To know I'm a Valkyrie, it makes sense."

"Your dreams, what were they about?" Brunhilde asked her directly.

"My visions would show a beautiful woman with blonde hair in emerald armor. For some reason, she looked like me. So, I concluded she might be me." Jessica then turned to Gondul and smiled vaguely. "You're the one who was blessed by Anansi, aren't you?"

"Wait, how do you know that?" Gondul inquired.

"Anansi is a friend of Coyote's."

"Well, I'll be damned," Sigrun muttered.

" _Wait, so you think you're this Valkyrie?_ "

"It only makes sense, Carmen, and it's why these four came for me."

Kiyoko spoke up. "Then, you understand we need you."

"But how do I awaken my powers?" Jessica asked them. "Show me how it's done."

"It's kinda not that simple," Brunhilde said.

Just then, the Drake Knights that fled from the fields stormed into the facility. The Valkyries and Carmen turned around to face them. The Lokar forces prepared to fight back, but Yui, Aoshi, Gao Pluto, Athena, and the Digimon helped take out the Lokar soldiers. The few remaining soldiers teleported and retreated.

"Yui! How's everyone doing out there?" Brunhilde asked the Neo-Detective.

"They're still fighting the bad guys out there," Yui answered.

Just then, Jessica painstakingly eyed the Inuki siblings. She probed the Lycan's energies very quickly and recognized them as such, even through Hina's Sailor Senshi guise.

"You two are Lycans, aren't you?" Jessica addressed the Inukis.

"Huh? But how do you know?" Aoshi asked her. "Aren't you at all scared of how I look?"

Nodding, Jessica smiled. "No, a lot of Native American tribes view wolves and your kind as symbols of devotion. My people, the Navajo, refer to you as _mai-coh_."

Gao Pluto blinked in confusion. "Micah?"

" _Mai-coh_ , little sis," Aoshi corrected her. "It's the Navajo word for 'wolf'."

"Right, sorry," Gao Pluto watched Jessica walk up to her. "Hi, I'm Hina and the big Lycan is my brother Aoshi." She felt her cheek being pinched by Jessica, who examined her up close.

"Yes, I knew your energy is unique from your brother's. You wouldn't happen to be the legendary white wolf?" The Navajo girl asked Gao Pluto.

"Umm…"

"She is and she's a beautiful white Lycan, too! I've seen her transform before!" Athena chimed in.

"If you're here, then good fortune will come to us," Jessica said, patting Gao Pluto's head.

Gao Pluto smiled back. "I'll bring you good fortune?"

"Yes, if my family saw you now, you'd be worshipped."

"Poppa said I'm one of two white Lycans. The other is an elder who I haven't met yet."

"I see," the Navajo girl patted Gao Pluto's shoulders. "Well, I hope you meet them. My tribe, among others, are aware there's more than one white Lycan. I'd like to bring you to my family."

"You'd do that?" Gao Pluto blinked.

"I'm afraid that has to wait," Aoshi interjected. "We have more important matters to deal with."

"Aoshi's right, guys. We gotta awaken your full Valkyrie conscious," Brunhilde firmly stated, eyeing Jessica. "And of course, we kicking that Drake's sorry butt!"

"If we hurry, we can help the others out!" Yui said.

" _Yes, I'd like to know if Andrea is ok,_ " Carmen added.

"Don't worry she's fighting her hardest out there, but if we hurry we can meet her!" Brunhilde smirked. "Ok, everyone let's head out!"

Athena grasped Gao Pluto's hand. "You ok?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Jessica knows you're a white Lycan. That's pretty cool!"

Gao Pluto modestly replied. "Yeah, I guess." She looked toward Jessica.

"C'mon, Athena, Hina! Let's go and fight that giant dragon!" Ariamon rallied the girls.

Both Athena and Gao Pluto nodded together as they followed the others. Athena transformed into Sailor Arctic Sedna.

"Ok, back to action, we go!" Brunhilde declared, leading everyone out.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Matsuda Residence & Bakery/Takato's Room/April 10, 2011/7:50 AM (JST)**_

Sunday morning, having been asked to talk to Takato, Henry fulfilled his promise to Rika. He called Himura to meet with him near the Matsuda Bakery to confront Takato.

"Takato, we need to talk," Henry knocked on the door to Takato's room.

Himura shook his head. "Ugh, first Gram suddenly disappears and now this. Something just isn't right here. Byakko sensed some weird vibes near my closet, but can't make out what the heck it is."

"While that's a cause for concern, our friends are more important."

"Right, I hope Kotori and the others are doing ok with that Valkyrie search."

"I'm sure they're working hard and we have to believe they've found most of them," Henry reassured him, knocking on the door again. "Takato, open up it's us! We know you're home!"

Finally, Takato responded out loud with an annoyed tone. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Hold on."

As he opened the door, Takato greeted Henry and Himura wearing a calm demeanor. A sly grin adorned his features. Takato was back to normal with no apparent signs of Loki's possession from the other night. His seemingly cool and collective attitude mystified Henry and Himura.

 **(Cue Thor OST -** _ **My Bastard Son**_ **)**

"Sorry, I was doing something and had my headphones on," Takato smirked. "So, what's up, guys? What brings you here?"

"We need to talk," Henry plainly said.

"About?"

"You know what about, Takato," Himura cut him off. "About last night. You and Rika had a fight."

"A fight? Whatever are you talking about?" He asked.

"Stop playing dumb Takato! Rika called me about you two arguing and you broke up with her? That just doesn't happen for any reason!"

"Why? It's normal for couples to break up if they've had differences," Takato simply put it.

"Bullshit! I've seen you two argue all the time, but never did it affect your relationship. Ok, most of those arguments are based on differences in opinions and over geeky stuff, but still…!" Himura was cut off as Takato closed the door behind them.

Takato's calm demeanor was replaced with a tinge of darkness.

"Takato? What's this about?" Henry asked him.

"What? You said you wanted to talk? Well, now we can talk in private," Takato slipped a fiendish smirk. "I just don't want anyone to hear us arguing."

"Takato, c'mon man you're acting weird. Did the fight really mess you up this bad?" Himura asked.

"Heheh, oh no. Breaking up with that red-haired harlot merely helped lift unwanted weight off my shoulders," Takato chortled, which started to creep Henry and Himura out.

"Takato! This isn't funny! We seriously need to discuss this!" Henry chided him. As he walked up to him, Takato pushed him back with a dark energy wave. "Augh!" He hit the wall and grunted hard. "Ugh!" He rolled on the floor.

 **(End theme)**

"Henry!" Himura tended to his side. He glared toward Takato and growled. "Takato! How the hell did you do that? You shouldn't have access to Suzaku's power… no, this isn't Suzaku's power."

Takato chuckled darkly. "Wow, you just noticed? You were always slow, Himura." He waved both hands in front of him and conjured dark energy, which enveloped over him. The dark energies dramatically altered his outward appearance, changing him back to 'Lokato' before their eyes.

"Takato?!" Henry spat out vehemently. He now realized his friend was no longer present. "You aren't Takato! Who are you?!"

At that moment, Genbu and Byakko appeared as they sensed Loki's presence.

' _ **That's not Takato! A dark divine entity has taken over Takato!'**_ Genbu warned Henry telepathically.

Byakko communed with Himura. _**'Be careful, Himura! Takato is no longer present among us!'**_

"Correct, Spirit Beasts Genbu and Byakko," Lokato calmly addressed the spirits. "I am not Takato Matsuda, but his body belongs to me. I am Loki."

"Loki?!" Henry gasped.

"The trickster god?!" Himura exclaimed.

"So pleased to make your acquaintance!" Lokato bowed.

"I knew something was wrong! Takato would never call Rika a 'harlot'!" Henbu rebuked toward Lokato.

"Yes, and by cutting ties with his friend Kenta and that whore Rika, his heart was empty enough to allow me to take possession," Lokato chuckled. "But I can't take all the credit. Isn't that right, Adora?" He smirked with a gleam in his eye.

 **(Cue Kill la Kill OST -** _ **Nui Harime Theme**_ **)**

Suddenly, a green puff of smoke erupted behind Henry and Himura. They spun around as they faced Adora.

"Adora!" The men stood against her.

"So nice to see you again, you two," Adora addressed them as green light burned her civilian clothes off and replaced them with her usual armor and wardrobe. She pivoted to Himura. "Ah yes, who would've thought I'd be reunited with the handsome man I once loved."

"What?" Himura blinked in confusion.

"You're hot. I could tell right away you were Siegfried's reincarnation," Adora surprised Himura by liplocking with him. As he tried jerking her, Mist immobilized him with magic.

"HIMURA!" Before Henry could intervene, Lokato stopped him with dark energy. He restrained Henry and brought him to his knees. "Now, let's not ruin the party." He glanced to the corner of the room as two ethereal clouds; one green and the other gray appeared.

The beings spoke in deep, filtered tones. " _ **Father, we are ready.**_ "

"Let the next phase begin." Lokato grinned fiendishly as immense lights filled the room and behind closed doors. "Fenrir and Jormungand, may you walk again!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Field Behind the Evergreen Museum/5:00 PM (PDT)**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XII OST -** _ **Boss Battle**_ **)**

Zmey and Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter collided once again. Jupiter tapped into her spirit animal, Bacchus, and summoned a lightning cheetah. The lightning cheetah zipped across and slammed into Zmey. Zmey absorbed enough of Jupiter's attack. Then, Medium fired a sound-based attack, which dazed and immobilized Jupiter.

"Ugh! What's happening?! This sound is so loud and unbearable!" Jupiter closed both ears as Medium's attack paralyzed her. "I can't even move!"

"Now Dex!" Sinister called out.

"Here goes!" Dexter fired dual green beams from his swirly eyes and hit Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter with them.

"Augh!" Jupiter cried out as green light enveloped her whole body. The more she tried resisting, the stronger the Drake's spell overcame her.

Jupiter's entire body control weakened as Dexter's hypnotic effect took control and bent the powerful Senshi under his will. Jupiter's mind went blank as the spell altered her perception and changed her into a mindless puppet.

"Heheheh, you're under our command now, Amazon woman! Respond to my command!" Dexter snickered deviously.

As her eyes dulled and turned green, Jupiter replied lifelessly. "How may I serve you, Lord Dexter?"

"Heh, you hear that?! She's _my_ slave now!" Dexter bragged.

Sinister scoffed. "Good for you, now have her attack the others."

"While we can't lift Thor's instrument, we can still make use of this woman since she's able to," Medium stated.

Dexter cackled. "Heheheh, this is gonna be fun! Ok, my new servant! Destroy those fools with Mjolnir!"

"As you command, Lord Dexter," Jupiter replied obediently. She readied Mjolnir and summoned a thunder bolt. She quickly blasted down at Eris, Larry, Andrea, and MetalSeadramon.

"LOOK OUT!" Andrea cried out as they scattered.

MetalSeadramon intercepted a bolt with his horn.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?!" Eris shouted. "Why is Jupiter attacking us?!"

"That damn dragon had something to do with it!" Larry added.

"Yeah, probably used some cheap hypnosis spell on her," Andrea snorted. "Well, just our luck!"

"Here she comes!" MetalSeadramon exclaimed as Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter dove toward them with Mjolnir in hand.

"Jupiter, stop this!" KaiserLeomon reasoned. When she didn't stop, he jumped and enveloped himself in a black aura. He smashed right into Jupiter, only for the Senshi to smash him with Mjolnir. "Ugh!" He hit the ground and turned back to Loweemon.

"As if the dragon wasn't hard enough, we can't beat Jupiter in her current form!" Eris exclaimed. "But I can help even the odds!" With that, she transformed into Dai-Valkyrie Eris.

MetalSeadramon jetted up and clashed with Jupiter. He countered Jupiter's Mjolnir swing with his horn. Jupiter bounced off MetalSeadramon and flew back. MetalSeadramon unleashed _**River of Power**_ at her direction. Jupiter conjured her _**Mjolnir Strike**_ to counter out his water blast.

"Hold on!" Loweemon shouted, turning back to Kouichi and then Fusion Evolving into Reichmon. He flew up and helped MetalSeadramon.

"Heheheh, see, brothers? We don't even need to get our claws dirty!" Dexter proved his case. "She can do most of the work for us destroying them!"

Medium chortled. "And with Mjolnir in her possession, they can't beat her. Now we can focus on eliminating the Valkyries."

As the Drake said this, the Valkyries, Kiyoko, Jessica, Carmen, Arctic Sedna & Ariamon, and Gao Pluto arrived to see Jupiter turned loose.

"Wait, why is Jupiter attacking the others?!" Brunhilde was flabbergasted with the turn of events.

"Well, talk about unexpected," Gondul muttered.

"This isn't right! Jupiter must be under a spell!" Arctic Sedna said.

"She's right! I can sense a dark magic controlling her!" Gao Pluto probed Dexter's hypnosis spell controlling Jupiter.

" _Andrea! You're ok!_ " Carmen called to her colleague.

"Yeah, but we're in deep shit now!" Andrea called back while Jupiter's Mjolnir blasts rained down and wiped out her _**Psy-Clones**_. "Ugh, crap!"

"MetalSeadramon, I'm coming, buddy!" Brunhilde shot up to her partner, who got in a heated battle with the Mjolnir wielder. "I'm here now! Thanks for backing him up, Kouichi."

"No problem, but Jupiter's been giving us a tough fight," Reichmon said. "She's strong, but with that hammer she's dangerous."

"We get closer and she forms these electric claws that can cut through my Chrome Digizoid armor!" The ex-Dark Master showed her the scratches and war damage he sustained in close quarters with Jupiter.

"Damn, she got you good. I can see why you two are hanging tough," Brunhilde gritted, observing Jupiter. "One on one, even I'd have a tough time with her. With that hammer, I don't like my chances."

"Perhaps if we Biomerge?" MetalSeadramon suggested.

"Now that'll increase our fighting chances!"

Suddenly, Medium fired a sound-based blast that neutralized Brunhilde and MetalSeadramon.

"Augh! What the hell?!" Brunhilde screamed as the attack paralyzed her.

"Can't move…!" MetalSeadramon hissed.

"Kotori! MetalSeadramon!" Shouted Reichmon.

Medium chortled evilly. "Oh no, you're not intervening! I shall be your opponent, Brunhilde! Then after I take you down, Skogul is mine!"

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE BEATING US!" Brunhilde protested.

"BASTARD!" Reichmon dropped down and attacked Zmey. He dodged Zmey's tail but a lightning bolt from Jupiter pushed him away. "Augh!"

"Reichmon!" Wolfmon called out and raced to his brother's aid.

Taking no chances, Sigrun and Gondul flew up to stop Zmey, but Jupiter cut them off from the pass. She blasted them with two thunder bolts, sending them crashing to the ground.

"No!" Kiyoko cried out.

Everyone else paused and watched Jupiter descending with Zmey.

"This isn't good!" Ranamon cried out. "That dragon's turned our group leader against us!"

"Looks like we'll have to fight her if we wanna stop that monster!" Grottomon said as he slide evolved into Gigasmon. He rushed toward Zmey and Jupiter, but Drake Knights piled on top of him. "Hey, get off of me!" He spun his whole body around, unleashing his _**Quagmire Twister**_.

Ranamon, Mika, and Hayata hurried over to help Gigasmon.

"Hey, Andrea! Maybe we need to retreat!" Mika suggested.

"Half of you take Jessica from here! Others can stay and fight!" Andrea said.

"But we can't win against these two!" Hayata said.

"No, we can!" Yui added. "ShadowMetalGarurumon! Aoshi! Let's do this!"

As the Neo-Detectives went straight for Zmey and Jupiter, the Drake stepped forward to initiate his attack. Sinister's eyes glowed in response to the threat.

"Dex, you had your fun. Now it's my turn!" Sinister declared as he fired orange eye beams. He hit Aoshi first with them.

"AOSHI!" Yui cried out as she and the others witnessed Aoshi being turned into a Lycan pup. She jumped up and caught Aoshi. "Oh no, Aoshi!"

Upon realizing he been de-aged, Aoshi barked and growled at Zmey. "Hey, turn me back now!"

Yui sweatdropped. "Well, you're a lot cuter as a puppy." As Zmey swung his tail, he knocked ShadowMetalGarurumon back.

ShadowMetalGarurumon fired missiles toward Zmey's way. Then, Yui discharged a _**Spirit Gun**_ for the Drake, but Jupiter stopped it with Mjolnir. Mjolnir then absorbed the spirit attack and redirected it at Yui. Yui jumped up, narrowly dodging her own attack.

Yui rolled away while holding onto Aoshi with dear life.

"Oh man, Aoshi!" Kazu shouted while protecting Kiyoko.

Wolfmon and Loweemon attacked Zmey. The Drake dodged their attacks and tail whipped them. The brothers crossed their weapons together, sending a condensed ball of light and darkness. Medium inhaled the incoming ball and redirected it at the brothers.

"Look out!" Wolfmon shouted as he and Loweemon evaded their own attack.

"You monster! We'll show you!" Lucy snarled as she and Desi lunged at Zmey.

Sinister grinned. "You're making this too easy!" He fired more beams, turning Eris' dogs into pigeons. "Hah! Now you're birdbrains!"

Lucy and Desi flew around pecking at Sinister's head.

"Hey, ow, ow!"

Dexter laughed. "Heheheh, what's wrong? Can't handle teeny little birds?!" Then, he, too, got pecked hard. "Ow! Hey, no fair!"

"ENOUGH!" Medium fired a sound-based blast that knocked Lucy and Desi away.

"NO!" Eris screamed out of anger. She flew across to attack Sinister.

However, Jupiter stopped Eris. As Jupiter swung Mjolnir, Eris ducked and used her lasso to tie up Jupiter's hands. She kicked Jupiter hard and far back.

"Sorry, Jupiter!" Eris apologized and continued her way toward Zmey. "You're gonna pay for going that to Lucy and Desi! Turn them back!"

"Taylor, hold on!" Larry ran behind her.

"Fools! You're making this way too easy for me!" Sinister boasted. He quickly fired his beam, hitting both Eris and Larry.

 **(End theme)**

As a white flash of light engulfed Eris and Larry, they emerged but no longer themselves.

 **(Cue Popeye the Sailor Man theme)**

Coming out of the light in place of Eris was a tall, handsome, burly man dressed in a male Sailor navy uniform. His uniform colors matched Eris'. He wore a white cap that sat on his unkempt neck-length, ginger hair, which replaced his two braided ponytails. He wore a white bodice complete with a dark green collar and a lighter green necktie. His dark green gloves were much shorter, starting from his wrists instead of being arm's length. In place of his Sailor mini-skirt, he wore long dark green pants coupled with a light green belt. His feet were kept inside dark green shoes. A gold tiara, with a dark green gem shaped like a star, adorned his forehead. Eris' once petite form changed to suit his muscularly built male body.

"You're going down!" Eris declared. A few seconds pass until he realized his voice changed, sounding more masculine than before. He blanched upon realizing he was genderbent! "You've gotta be kidding me?!"

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Fairy Tail -** _ **Ah, Ah Wow**_ **)**

After Eris, Larry came out with even more dramatic physical changes. He came out several inches shorter than he was before. He was now as tall as Taylor used to be. He looked down and gawked. He had been genderbent into a woman. She had grown a pair of large breasts. Her once tough skin became softer. Her hair was a lot longer and cascaded down her shoulders. Her hips became slightly wider to suit her new female body.

 **(End theme)**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Larry screamed in a higher-pitched girl's voice. She blushed hard and bumped into Eris.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Get Funky!**_ **)**

The couple turned around and gawked at each other. They quickly pointed fingers and shared aghast expressions.

"TAYLOR?!"

"LARRY?!"

Andrea paled at this. "Uh… Taylor? Larry? OH GOD!"

"Please tell me this is just a dream!" Both cried out together.

"You're a girl/dude!"

"Look! I've got boobs!"

"Oh god, this isn't real?!"

"Now you're a Sailor Man!"

"And you're… Lauren?"

Everyone else sweatdropped while getting caught in the moment. Sinister and Dexter laughed hysterically, but Medium was none too impressed.

"Quick! While they're distracted, get Jessica to safety!" Brunhilde called to Kazu, Kiyoko, and Carmen.

 **(End theme)**

With that, the trio grabbed Jessica and ran off with her. Arctic Sedna, Ariamon, and Gao Pluto hurried after them. Sigrun and Gondul followed next. MetalSeadramon carried Brunhilde, Reichmon, and Wolfmon away. Andrea grabbed Eris and 'Lauren' while leading them off. Yui and Aoshi rode away on ShadowMetalGarurumon. Everyone else followed leaving Zmey and Jupiter behind.

"Hey, get back here!" Medium roared.

"They left while you were yelling at us, brother!" Dexter said.

"Yes, you let them get away!" Sinister pointed out.

"Only because you got too creative with your magic, Sin! I think we all can blame ourselves for getting too distracted by… well, _that_ happening," Medium cleared his throat. "Anyway, no matter. I can still sense the Valkyrie's residual energies, including Skogul. They haven't gotten far. And don't forget, we have their strongest warrior on our side." He eyed Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter, who yanked off Eris' ropes.

Dexter chuckled evilly. "Yes, we still have this woman and Mjolnir. As long as she's still under my control, we can't lose."

"You had better hope not," Zmey growled.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Scariness**_ **)**

Suddenly, the roars of another Drake filled the sky. Upon recognizing this roar, Zmey's three heads gulped and bowed down. Jupiter stood motionless.

"Oh no, it's Lord Fafnir," Dexter murmured apprehensively.

"Quiet! We still have to report," Zmey stated.

Fafnir descended from air and landed in front of Zmey.

"Have you killed Skogul?" Fafnir inquired to his second-in-command.

"I regret to inform she and Brunhilde's allies have escaped, but we will pursue them."

"So, she hasn't been slain yet?!"

Dexter spoke up. "But my lordship, we've managed to convert the current Mjolnir wielder to our side! Look, I used my hypnosis spell, bending her to our will. She serves us!"

Sinister offered a defense. "Yes, she wields Mjolnir masterfully. With her strength coupled with Thor's weapon, we can't possibly lose."

Fafnir examined Jupiter and Mjolnir. "Yes, I see. That is indeed Mjolnir. It's true none of us are worthy enough to wield it, but yet this Midgardian woman can? She must have a connection to the Odinson, or perhaps her spirit is every bit indomitable as his. No matter the case, we can use her to draw out Brunhilde and her allies. Then, I can be the one to finish the Maidens!"

"Yes, I knew you'd see it our way. Consider this a compensation for our failure, but we have another chance to finish the job."

The Drake lord raised his head and flapped his wings hard. "Then, let us resume the hunt!"

"Servant woman, you will accompany us!" Dexter commanded.

"As you command, Lord Dexter," Jupiter complied, readying Mjolnir.

While Jupiter's mind was still under Dexter's spell, Thor's spirit worked diligently to break the Drake's control over her.

' _ **Lady Jupiter, this spell can't possibly have turned thee into a slave for these monsters! No, with every ounce of my spiritual being, I shall break Zmey's control over thee. I can't do it alone. I will require your will as well as Bacchus'. Only then can we break Zmey's control! Lady Jupiter, fear not… thou shall be set free to protect the Maidens!'**_ The Odinson vowed internally within Jupiter.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Evergreen Museum/5:30 PM (PDT)**_

The group relocated out of plain sight in the museum. As they recovered from the battle, Andrea filled them in on all what happened to their arrival. Eris and 'Lauren' excused themselves as they asked for privacy.

"So, let me get this straight. You have no idea who that guy was? All you know is that his name is Alec?" Brunhilde asked Andrea. "No last name?"

"It didn't come up. We thought he was just this tourist who wanted me to tell him about all the planes here."

" _It wasn't until he pulled a sword out of the side of the Spruce Goose and stood up to Zmey that we thought to think otherwise,_ " Carmen recalled.

"We didn't know how he did it, but we think he might be some kind of mystic warrior like us," Jessica referred to herself and the Valkyries. "Maybe he has some connection to us? Maybe he was sent to protect us from Loki's men."

"That's possible, Jessica, hell, maybe even probable, but I kinda wish he were here to tell us that," Brunhilde said.

"Whoever he is, we will get to the bottom of his secret," Wolfmon vowed.

Sigrun frowned. "The next time he shows up, I'm not letting him get away."

"Take his ass down if you have to," Brunhilde encouraged the Aussie.

Arctic Sedna looked across the museum. "I hope Taylor and Larry are ok. Poor Taylor."

Ariamon snickered. "I don't know, she kinda had it coming for attacking that dragon blind. I mean, clearly she saw her dogs get turned into pigeons!" As she said this, Lucy and Desi swooped down pecking at her. "Hey! Stop!"

Arctic Sedna sighed. "It's no one's fault! She only got mad 'cause poor Lucy and Desi got turned into birds!"

Lucy and Desi stopped pecking.

"Not to fear, we'll find a way to reverse this spell!" Lucy reassured them.

"Just like how we'll break the spell controlling Jupiter," Desi said.

"There's probably only one of two ways," Jessica suggested. "Either they somehow get the dragon to hit them with his beams again or we somehow kill that three-headed beast."

"Either option is just fine with me," Brunhilde said. "I'd prefer turning him into a handbag and a pair of boots when it's all said and done."

"So, what are Taylor and Larry doing?" Andrea wondered.

Mika scoffed "They better not be going emo on us now."

" _Give them space, I'm sure they'll be out soon,_ " Carmen said.

"Heck if I was in their shoes… well, I'd rather not think about it," Brunhilde sweatdropped.

"So, if we manage to get by this, you'll take us to see your family?" Aoshi asked Jessica.

"Yes, and they can probably tell you of their ancestors' relationships with Lycans," Jessica said, patting the pup.

Gao Pluto smiled. "Sure, I'd like to."

"Ok, gang. Remember, we're not out of the woods yet," Brunhilde informed everyone.

"While we do outnumber them, that dragon still has a few minions left and has Jupiter under mind control. With the hammer, she can wreck us pretty hard," Yui stated.

"Don't worry. We'll be ready for her," Sigrun said.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Mulan OST -** _ **I'll Make a Man Out of You**_ **(Instrumental))**

Carrying Larry's clothes with him, Taylor looked himself in the bathroom mirror. Now shirtless, he flexed his arms showing off his biceps and male body. He combed his hands through his short hair. He lifted both feet looking at his toenails. The paint on his toenails were still freshly wet but drying up. He looked down and pulled down his pants. His face turned beet red at the sight of his 'maleness'.

 _Oh god, you've really turned into a dude, Taylor! All those cute boys you've gushed for and now you've become one!_ He thought internally. He stepped back and breathed deep. "Ok, calm down, Taylor, remember this is just temporary. There's still a chance for this to be fixed. Maybe if we get hit by that monster's beam again, this can be reversed… but, what if it doesn't? I could be stuck like this forever." He pulled up Larry's pants and slipped on his shirt. "Huh, it fits. Lucky me I'm now Larry's size." He then put on Larry's hoodie and tennis shoes.

He turned around and poked his butt out.

Zephyr materialized on Tyler's right shoulder.

' _ **Seems you're admiring your new body more than you should, Taylor.'**_

"Nah… well, maybe just a little," Taylor sweatdropped. "Y'know after all the hot guys I've swooned over, who would've thought I'd become one?"

Zephyr chuckled. _**'Life is funny like that, Taylor… or should I call you Tyler now?'**_

"Doesn't matter. Either way, we're going to be back to normal sooner than later, Zephyr. Same with Lucy and Desi! I don't need more birds for companions!"

' _ **I'd hope so. Be lucky you still have access to your powers. Though, now this makes you the first male Sailor Senshi in history!'**_

"Huh, that's pretty cool," 'Tyler' fixed his hair. "Hmm, y'know at least I turned out to be a hot guy," Tyler half-smirked. "Tyler West-Stonebagel, yeah…" He looked at his wedding ring, which, thankfully, had been magically re-sized by the same beam that transformed him. "No, I've gotta think about Larry's feelings. He… or, she… will want things to go back to normal. And so do I for that matter!" He walked out of the bathroom.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue My Little Pony Fighting is Magic OST -** _ **Applejack Stage Theme**_ **)**

Fully dressed in Taylor's cowgirl wardrobe, 'Lauren' stared deeply into the mirror and fluffed her long green locks back. She patted her soft cheeks. She then turned examining her butt. She felt weird knowing her male features were gone. She then copped a feel of her newly formed breasts.

"Hmm," Lauren gave herself a thorough physical examination. "I'm really a girl now. God, if this can't be reversed, how am I going to tell Marty this? 'Hey, cousin! Guess what happened to Taylor and me? We got magically zapped by a three-faced dragon and got gender swapped! I hope you're ok with a chick for a cousin!'" She adjusted Taylor's cowgirl hat and slyly grinned. "Heck, I could get used to this."

Then without anyone around to see, Lauren struck a sexy pose and winked to the mirror.

"Howdy y'all!" Lauren faked a Texan accent. "Name's Lauren Stonebagel! Won't ya come and dance with me, Tyler?" She immediately stopped herself, looking at her wedding ring, also magically resized to fit her now more slender finger. "The hell am I doing?! This isn't time to be goofing off!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

On his way out, Tyler bumped right into Lauren, who came out of the ladies bathroom.

"Larry… I mean, Lauren?" Tyler blinked as he glanced over Lauren, who was dressed in Taylor's cowgirl clothes: a beige cowgirl hat, a white t-shirt with a blue jean vest, blue jean skirt, and tall brown boots. "You…" He blushed and smiled. "You look great wearing my clothes. Glad it fits."

"Same with you… Tyler?" Lauren replied with a similar expression. "So, what's it like being a dude?"

"Well, I feel… physically stronger? Though, getting used to having male genitalia and a manly physique. Just how do you deal with it?"

"I just do. I'm already having to adjust to having breasts and having no dick. It's a different body, but I'm still me."

Tyler nodded. "Same here, but hopefully we can get changed back."

Lauren grabbed his hands. "Don't worry, honey, we will. We just gotta get that dragon to hit us with his beam and that should fix it."

"But what if that doesn't work?"

Lauren raised a brow. "How do you mean? It should work."

"Sure, but there's a 50/50 chance of it not working. Then, what?"

"Then, we'll find another way. If not, then… we just gotta deal being reverse-gendered? It'll take time, but we can adjust. You still have your powers, Tyler."

"Yeah, I do. And what about you?" He asked.

Taking out a card, Lauren instantly infused it with psionic power. "Yep, see?"

"Then, we can help the others defend Skogul, beat that dragon, and break that spell over Jupiter," Tyler stated. "You ready to go out there and fight, sweetie?"

Lauren kissed him. "Always."

xxxxx

 _ **Fields Behind the Evergreen Museum/5:45 PM (PDT)**_

Tyler and Lauren returned. Everyone else turned and tried adjusting to their genderbent friends' appearances.

"God, I hope this doesn't last long," Andrea shook her head. She walked over to them. "If we can't reverse this, how the hell are we going to tell Marty?"

"It has to work," Lauren replied. "If not, then Tyler could end up being your brother-in-law rather than sister-in-law if you and Marty ever marry."

Tyler sighed, looking away. "Don't worry, it's not coming to that."

"I'd hope not!" Andrea spat out. She then smiled to them both. "Still, Taylor, you're pretty hot for a guy. And Larry, you make a sexy woman."

Tyler and Lauren shouted together. "Thanks!"

This elicited some laughs from the group, including giggles from the girls.

 _ **Boom! Boom!**_

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **Omen of a Catastrophe**_ **)**

Just then, the sound of fiery explosions exploded and alarmed the group. Everyone rushed out of the museum entrance to see Zmey land with Jupiter. However, to their shock, Fafnir flew over them.

"No way! You've gotta be shitting me here!" Brunhilde cursed out loud. "There's another one of you dragon freaks?!"

"Just great, what we didn't need," Loweemon scoffed.

Medium growled. "You'll mind your tongue and address Lod Fafnir with respect. He's the Drake Lord that rules over all!"

"We had a hard time dealing with one!" Gondul cried out.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help even the odds," MetalSeadramon reassured them. "Besides, Kotori and I didn't even get to Biomerge like we wanted."

"Yeah! You can bring a whole bunch of dragon friends, but we'll mow y'all down!" Brunhilde openly declared, quickly summoning her sword. "And it'll be a cold day in hell before I let you take Jessica!"

Fafnir laughed as his voice boomed. "I like your sense of humor, but we'll see how long you last with us! Zmey, unleash your slave!"

"Servant woman, prepare for battle!" Dexter commanded Jupiter.

"As you command!" Jupiter lifelessly replied. Swinging Mjolnir, she flew toward the group.

However, Sigrun and Gondul swiftly intercepted Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter. They both knocked Jupiter back. Jupiter braced herself from a fall and intensely glared down the Valkyrie duo.

"Be careful, you two!" Brunhilde warned them. "She's a hell of a powerhouse and that hammer of hers will knock your asses out!"

Sigrun and Gondul both took on fighting stances.

"Hey, we're no pushovers," Sigrun balled up her fists. "We just need to disarm her."

"And we'll see how she can handle us both at once!" Gondul added as an elephant's aura formed over her.

As Jupiter propelled forward to attack, she swung down her hammer. Sigrun crossed both arms and absorbed the impact of the hammer's blast. Sigrun absorbed some of the lightning coming out of Jupiter and Mjolnir. Sigrun gathered enough to send back a thunder blast that knocked Jupiter back. Gondul flew across and pushed into Jupiter hard with an elephant's strength.

Gondul's blow sent Jupiter flying back. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter shot forward and fired thunder blasts from Mjolnir. The Valkyrie duo instinctively dodged Jupiter's blasts.

Lokar soldiers and Drake Knights stormed the museum front. Andrea and Carmen both covered for Jessica. Andrea used psychic blasts to repel a Lokar warrior away. Carmen engaged a few in sword play.

"Take cover somewhere, Jessica!" Andrea called out to her.

"Here!" Gao Pluto beckoned Jessica over.

As Jessica raced over to Gao Pluto, a Drake Knight managed to bypass the West Coaster ladies. The warrior drew out a knife to stab Jessica with.

" _JESSICA!_ " Screamed Andrea and Carmen.

In response to this, a white aura engulfed Gao Pluto. This aura pulsated loudly like a heartbeat. The Youki aura burned off Gao Pluto's Sailor uniform as white fur covered her entire body. Hina transformed into her White Lycan form.

With one claw swipe, Hina knocked away the Drake Knight and sent him crashing into a wall. The Drake Knight was left a broken heap.

"...Hina?!" Jessica gasped in shock upon seeing the White Lycan.

"Are you ok?" Hina asked her.

"Yes, I am thanks to you, little Hina."

"I will protect you for everyone," Hina vowed.

"Wow, way to go, Hina!" Aoshi cheered. He jumped up and kicked a Lokar soldier's jaw, knocking him out.

While ShadowMetalGarurumon mowed down Lokar warriors, Yui overwhelmed Drake Knights with fisticuffs and fierce kicks.

"Bring it on, freaks!" Yui goaded some Lokar warriors. As one tried to ambush her, she quickly turned and one punched him with a fistful of blue spirit energy.

"Ready, Loweemon?" Wolfmon beckoned the Warrior of Darkness. "Kotori will be ok! We can help clear out these flunkies!"

"All right," the Warrior of Darkness said, joining his brother in the battle. He looked up to Brunhilde, who prepared to fight Fafnir. "Be careful up there, Kotori."

Kazu and Andromon defended Kiyoko from Drake Knights. Kazu even summoned his Duel Monster partners, Aussa and Jinzo, to back them up.

Ranamon, Grottomon, Mika, and Hayata fought off some Lokar warriors.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Tyler and Lauren stepped forward to confront Lokar soldiers.

"Ready, Larr-I mean, Lauren?!"

"Allow me, Tay-I mean Tyler!" Lauren boldly announced. She quickly tossed psionic-imbued cards that exploded in front of the Lokar warriors.

As these explosions ignited and smoke kicked into the air, Tyler charged and readied his Henshin Stick. He clicked the Henshin Stick as a green light erupted out of it and covered his body. He then tapped into his inner Sailor Crystal, and by extension his Star Seed. The Eris emblem appeared and flared on his forehead, giving him access to his Senshi powers.

 _I can feel it! It's there! Let's make this happen!_ Tyler thought as green ribbons of light outlined his body. " _ **Eris Planet Power! Make-Up!**_ "

 **(Cue Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! LOVE! Main theme)**

Tyler stretched his whole body out. The green light burned his clothes away, turning his nude, well-defined body completely transparent. The element of wind swirled around him. As he raised his head, Tyler embraced the winds hitting him.

Dark green gloves, which started at the wrists, formed over his hands. Instead of a Sailor skirt, long dark green pants covered Tyler's lower body. A light green belt magically formed around the young man's waist. A white body formed on his body coupled with dark green collar. A light green cloth formed and tied around his neckline/collar to make up a necktie. A white Sailor cap appeared on his head. Completing the magical boy's transformation, a gold tiara, coupled with a green gem, formed on his forehead.

Tyler, now Sailor Eris, struck his signature Eris pose and unleashed a wind attack to blow away the Lokar soldiers.

"I may not be a woman now, but I still command the elements of the wind!" Eris announced.

Lauren cooed. "Overly dramatic much, sweetie?"

"Now let's give this male body a test run!" Eris rushed some Lokar warriors and punched one, sending one flying far back. "Whoa, my punches are a helluva lot stronger!" He quickly employed his Kobudo skills, taught by Megumi-sensei, and took down a few Lokar warriors.

"Heheh, you're looking good, Sweetie!" Lauren cheered him on. "Whoa, behind you!" She threw a card and stopped a Drake Knight.

Eris turned around and summoned a lasso. He ensnared the Drake Knight with it and tossed him around. He slammed the Lokar warrior on the ground and tossed him into the air. As the Lokar soldier fell, he crashed back first into Eris' raised fist. The Lokar soldier's back was broken in two. Eris threw the soldier down and dusted his hands off.

"Man, maybe being a male Senshi isn't that bad? I've got more physical strength," Eris said, "but I'm not as fast or nimble as before." As a Lokar soldier snuck behind him, he backhanded him without looking. "Oh, wait, my fists react faster. Never mind!"

Lauren landed beside Eris as a few Lokar soldiers surrounded them.

"Ok so you're slower, but you can punch harder?"

"Yeah, but maybe I'm still just getting used to this body. I'm not as quick and agile as when I was a girl."

Lauren grinned deviously. "Yeah? Well, I'm faster on my feet and can maneuver around better. Jealous?"

"Not really. Though, you're totally hot for a girl, Larry."

"And you're not half bad for a guy, Taylor."

"Well, I was raised with a family of brothers, so I was always regarded as one of the boys."

"Now you're literally one."

Accepting this fact, Eris blushed. "...hahaha yeah."

The Lokar soldiers lunged at Eris and Lauren. The couple fought them off. Eris relied on his wind attacks and physical prowess. Lauren unleashed a slew of explosive cards to send a few away.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Brunhilde and MetalSeadramon flew up to meet Fafnir. The Drake lord's features indicated he seemed less than impressed with Brunhilde.

"So, you're the reawakened Brunhilde?" Fafnir scoffed, spewing flames. "Here I thought you'd appear more imposing like your past self. I can't how Aerialvern and Wyrm failed to beat you."

"Guess what? More often or not, arrogant jerks like you always end up eating your words!" Brunhilde exclaimed. She then patted MetalSeadramon. "Ready, buddy?!"

"Let's Biomerge!"

"I think not!" Fafnir bellowed, expelling a fiery blast at their direction.

 _ **Boom!**_

The scorching blast hit its mark and exploded, seemingly ending Brunhilde and her partner. Fafnir grinned fiendishly, chortling darkly over his seeming victory.

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST -** _ **To the Last Drop of My Blood**_ **)**

Much to his dismay, he looked up and Brunhilde completed her Biomerge with MetalSeadramon. Brunhilde Mizuchi Mode formed and initiated for battle.

"Well now, I take it this is the form you used to defeat the Drakes? I wonder how well it will match my immense strength?!" Fafnir roared as he rocketed toward Brunhilde MM.

Brunhilde MM swerved out of Fafnir's way and quickly slashed him with MetalSeadramon's horn blade. She then stabbed Fafnir's gut, causing him great pain. Fafnir spewed black smoke over to scorch her to death. Brunhilde MM swung her sword, repelling the deadly smoke. Fafnir launched at Brunhilde MM and attacked her with his claws. Barely able to match his speed, Brunhilde MM parried his claws with her weapon.

"Now you're able to keep up with me?! I'm impressed, Brunhilde, but you can't last long! You're only alive because I want to drag this out!"

"You keep spewing that crap! I'm not stopping until you're dead!" Brunhilde MM rebuked, swinging her blade and blocking Fafnir's claw strikes. She reared back and swung her sword, which Fafnir caught with left foot.

Fafnir expelled flames at her. Brunhilde MM fired her _**River of Power**_ , which dowsed the Drake's flames.

"I have more ways to defend myself! You'll have to try better, jerk-off!"

Fafnir grumbled. "You're a most troublesome woman. And very vulgar just like your past incarnation."

"Quit comparing me to her! I'm _me_! There's only one Kotori Ayami!" Brunhilde MM shot her sword through Fafnir's claw, drawing out first blood. She grinned at the sight of wounding her enemy. "Well, look at that! I draw first blood!"

"DAMN YOU!" Fafnir spewed flames, forcing Brunhilde MM to withdraw and maneuver away in mid-air. "When I catch you, I'll crush your body and bones beneath my feet!"

"Yeah, yeah, catch me first and maybe you got a shot."

Fafnir snorted as he examined Brunhilde MM. "I'll grant you this. You fight more viciously than Siegfried ever did."

Hearing this, Brunhilde MM was flabbergasted by this revelation. "More vicious than Siegfried?" _He means he fought Himura's past incarnation?!_

xxxxx

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter was in the midst of a tough fight with the resident Valkyrie powerhouses, Sigrun and Gondul. Despite Jupiter's speed and strength, Sigrun was fast enough to dodge her attacks and match Jupiter's superhuman strength. Gondul relied on enhancing herself with various animals' strengths to give Jupiter a run for her money.

"HAH!" Gondul hollered, catching Jupiter with a punch equal to that of a several gorillas.

Jupiter was sent flying back and crashed into some wooden crates. Picking herself up, Jupiter readied Mjolnir and resonated her lightning powers into it. She flew at Gondul ready to tag her with the hammer, but Sigrun dove in and nailed her with a flying kick. Jupiter's barely had time to react and was knocked away.

"Thanks, Sigrun," Gondul said.

"Sure! Our teamwork's going well!" Sigrun added genuinely. "But she's so strong, it has to take both of us to take her down!"

"Hurry, let's get that hammer away from her!" Gondul rushed over to disarm Jupiter. As she turned into a cheetah, she raced up to grab Mjolnir, but Jupiter zipped around behind her utilizing Bacchus' speed. "What?!"

"You're not the only one who can use a cheetah's speed! Now say your prayers!" Growled Jupiter. She kicked Gondul far back, knocking the Kenyan woman back to her Valkyrie form.

As she dropped the hammer over Gondul, Sigrun instinctively raced to stop her.

Just then, Jupiter seemingly stopped as Mjolnir was a just a few inches from pulverizing Gondul's face. Gondul watched Jupiter struggle as if someone was restraining her. In truth, it was Thor's spirit that seized control of her body.

"Thor, you…!" Jupiter gritted, slowly losing her grip of Mjolnir.

' _ **Sigrun, Gondul! Can you hear me?!'**_ Thor telepathically reached the Valkyries.

"Am I hearing a voice? Who is this?!" Sigrun demanded, scanning around for the source.

"You're not going crazy, Sigrun. I can hear him, too," Gondul verified her friend's concern.

' _ **I am the spirit of Thor inhabiting Mjolnir, the hammer that Lady Jupiter is wielding. I am controlling Jupiter's body now, but I don't know how much longer I can restrain her! Please, use your powers to break the spell over her… before it's too late!'**_

Sigrun and Gondul exchanged glances and nodded in unison. They headed off Jupiter, who quickly broke free from Thor's restraints. She took to the air and whirled Mjolnir around. She quickly conjured up a storm cloud and casted a fierce glare at her opposition.

Thor called the Maidens telepathically. _**'You must hurry! Lady Jupiter's mastered full use of Mjolnir in a short time. With the power she's gathering, she'll reduce this area into ruins!'**_

"Gondul, we can't let her go that far!"

"And we won't!"

Gondul and Sigrun quickly glided up to meet Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter. As he continued swinging Mjolnir, Jupiter prepared to strike down the Maidens. Once again, Thor restrained her. Jupiter screamed and resisted him.

"Geri and Freki, come forth!" Gondul summoned her wolves.

"Grinder and Gnasher, you're up!" Sigrun called forth Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr.

Both animal duos converted into flashes of light that slammed into Jupiter. Barely fighting back with Mjolnir, Jupiter was able to weather through the Maidens' partner's attacks, but this allowed for Gondul and Sigrun to strike Jupiter with their attacks. Sigrun caught Jupiter with a _**Thunderclap Flash**_ to the gut. Gondul followed up with a _**Light Spear**_ to Jupiter's back. Both attacks sent Jupiter crashing to the ground.

As the Maidens flew down to Jupiter, they noticed a dark mist being leaving and drifting from Jupiter.

 **(End theme)**

"Yay, I think we did it!" Sigrun cheered elatedly.

"Yes, our attacks seem to have purged the spell out of her," Gondul noted, smiling.

Thor's spirit materialized before them. He smiled fondly. _**'You've indeed broken the spell over Lady Jupiter. Thank you, Sigrun and Gondul.'**_

"Wait, so you're really Thor?" Gondul inquired.

"Wow, I control the weather elements, including thunder! Maybe I'm worthy to hold your hammer?" Sigrun asked of the Norse Thunder God.

' _ **You must see to Skogul's awakening, ladies. Loki's Drakes must not kill her! Go, I shall tend to Lady Jupiter!'**_

Not wanting to argue with the Odinson, Sigrun and Gondul recalled their spirit partners. They headed off to where the others were fighting Zmey.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Obvious Difference of Power**_ **)**

Zmey advanced on Andrea, Carmen, and Hina's way. Andrea and her _**Psy-Clones**_ charged the Drake and attacked him. Medium unleashed his sound attack, quickly taking out all of Andrea's clones and immobilized the real Psyclone. Andrea sank to her knees and covered her ears.

"Andrea!" Jessica shouted.

" _Leave her alone!_ " Carmen shouted, readying her katanas.

"Wait, Carmen!" Jessica reached for her, but Hina stopped her. "Please let me go!"

"We have to protect you!" Hina cried out, pleading to Jessica.

"Carmen!" Jessica screamed fearful for her friend.

Taking advantage of a distracted Zmey, Carmen jumped on Zmey's back and shoved her swords into the Drake's hide. Screeching in pain, Zmey turned all three heads. Carmen jumped away and ran from Zmey.

Sinister growled. "Make her suffer!"

Dexter cackled fiendishly. "Heheheh, make her ears bleed!"

Medium and his brothers quickly combined their attacks and unleashed a combined sound attack. Carmen received the full brunt of the attack. Zmey's three heads combined their sound blasts, producing a disharmonious cacophony, which appeared to Carmen's synesthesia as a blinding white light. Now immobilized, Carmen was rendered to her knees and feeling head pain. Her soundlight katanas quickly disintegrated.

"CARMEN!" Andrea cried out to her.

"NO! CARMEN!" Jessica cried out in tears. She quickly struggled in Hina's grasp. "Please, let me save Carmen!"

Hina hesitated.

"Don't let her go, Hina!" Andrea commanded. "Jessica's survival is more crucial to this mission than ours! She has to live no matter what!"

"Please, Hina! Let me go save them!" The Navajo girl pleaded, tears falling from her eyes.

As Zmey continued his torture of Carmen, Songblade's ears bled and her wrist computer short-circuited. She threw her head back, gasping and cringing in pain. Her vision even started to blur, potentially blinding her. She couldn't see or hear anything now.

Witnessing Carmen's plight, Jessica froze. Her eyes shot open and the sound of her heart pulsated loudly. The more she witnessed Carmen in peril, the stronger her internal emotions stirred. This caused her restraints to become unchained. Then, she remembered Coyote's warnings from this morning.

They resonated within her. " _...your past life is finally catching up with you, and none too soon._ "

 _COYOTE?!_ Jessica shouted internally as the spirit appeared in her mind.

" _You've finally awakened, Skogul._ " He whispered telepathically.

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Whoosh!**_

An immense force erupted and shook everything near Jessica. Everyone closest to her ceased fighting and saw an emerald glow form over Jessica. Hina was repelled by this light and sent crashing to the ground. She gazed across in awe at the healthy green glow surrounding Jessica, who stood with a serious, determined demeanor.

 **(Cue Nightwish -** _ **Siren**_ **)**

Zmey quickly ceased his assault on Carmen and Andrea. The three-headed Drake's attention was diverted by the Valkyrie's presence awakening.

Medium sneered at Jessica's way. "You've finally decided to awake from your Midgardian shell, have you?!" A twisted grin formed over his draconian features. "Yes, you've awakened just in time to die!"

"Oooh, let me be the one that kills her!" Dexter pleaded.

"No, let me!" Sinister asked.

"Why don't all three of us do so? We'll do her just like how we did her friends? Only Skogul will be dead at our feet!" As Zmey prepared to make his move, Jessica raised a hand and unleashed an immense force of green light that stunned him. The Drake felt his whole body being restrained. "What?! I can barely move!"

"...Jessica…?!" Andrea awoke to see Jessica holding her ground.

"Whoa, Jessica?" Hina whispered in awe, immediately drawn to the Navajo woman's mystic aura, which had an archaic presence. She walked over only to be head patted by Jessica.

"You'll want to stay back, Lycan child," Jessica addressed her in a tone unlike her own. Her youthful tone sounded more polite and mature.

"Ah, not only are your powers resurfacing, but so are your memories!" Medium bellowed, struggling to break loose from Jessica's power.

Feeling Jessica's Valkyrie surface, Brunhilde, Sigrun, Gondul, and Kiyoko turned to see the Navajo girl fully bathed in green light.

"Whoa…" Gondul gasped.

"She's starting to resurface!" Sigrun exclaimed.

"Go for it, Jessica!" Brunhilde encouraged her, resuming her fight with Fafnir.

"What are you waiting for, fool?! She's right there! Kill her!" Fafnir chastised Zmey.

Zmey finally managed to break loose as he went straight for Jessica.

 _ **Bam!**_

ShadowMetalGarurumon headbutted Zmey, knocking the three-faced Drake over. Yui raced over while kicking some Drake Knights away.

Wolfmon and Loweemon joined in taking down Drake Knights.

"We've got you covered!" Yui cried out as she and Aoshi went to town on some Lokar soldiers.

As Zmey rose, he was hit with a missile from ShadowMetalGarurumon.

"Cursed beast!" Medium snarled, firing a powerful sound-based blast at Zmey.

Zmey prepared to fly into the air, but then felt someone pulling his tail. He glanced over to the side, catching Sailor Eris pulling on the Drake with his lasso.

"Hey! I think you have some wrongs you need to correct!" Eris said, referring to his and Lauren's situation.

Before Zmey could blast Eris, a slew of cards exploded in his face. Lauren emerged shuffling cards in her hands.

"Don't be rude. We're not letting you near our Valkyrie friend," Lauren said.

"Evil Drake, prepare to be removed from these grounds!" Jessica declared, raising one hand into the air. " _ **YOU SHALL CEASE TO EXIST!**_ "

As for Jessica, she immersed herself in the emerald pillar of light surrounding her. The divine powers of Skogul resonated with her human body, changing her from mortal into a demi-god. Raising both arms into the air, the Navajo girl closed her eyes. The emerald light burned off her clothing and exposed her beautiful figure.

Bright emerald light engulfed her head and body. Her hair transformed from its natural dark to golden blonde, matching the hair color of the Valkyrie in Jessica's dreams. In place of her civilian wardrobe, green armor formed over her chest coupled with shoulder armor. Golden trim formed around certain edges of the armor. Armor formed on her arms and hands, starting from the forearm. White gloves covered her hands.

A long battle dress spread down and covered most of her lower body, minus the front where the dress split open revealing her long legs. The battle dress was elaborately designed; the top section of the dress are green trimmed with gold lines and triangular-shaped symbols that resembled the Triforce emblem; There are three of those symbols; two on the dress sides and a third on the center of her dress. Cascading down and covering most of her lower body, another dress layer, a white one, flowed with the wind. There are golden diamond-shaped symbols on the white dress. . A royal purple loincloth pointed down where the battle dress split. The purple loincloth had golden symbols embellished on it. There were two Triforce-like symbols on the top and bottom section of the dress. Another gold symbol, with a varying appearance, was positioned center most of the loincloth. Her legs were encased in above knee-length green armored boots. The steel-toed areas of her boots are in gold.

Completing her transformation, a golden tiara formed on her forehead and above her three bangs hanging over the front of her head/forehead. An emerald gem materialized and nestled on her tiara's center as it glowed with life. A pair of yellow earrings appeared on her ears. Three golden feathers adorned the sides of her head as opposed to Sigrun's lack of helmet feathers and Gondul's metal winged helmet. Finally, two green metal clamps clipped on two long locks her golden hair, which hanged down past her ears.

While she spun around, the awakened Valkyrie Maiden threw her arms down and descended from the air. As she tapped the floor, a mystic seal materialized beneath her. She stood in a relaxed posture while temporal energy resonated with her. Her boot touched a dying flower. One touch from her power, the flower regenerated to life.

Bathed in a green light, the Valkyrie intently faced the opposition to her friends' lives: Zmey Gorynych.

xxxxx

 _ **Gates of Time**_

 _Can it be?!_ Sailor Pluto internally thought, dropping her Garnet Staff. She picked it up, brushing her green locks back.

Her spirit animal, Lupe the wolf, appeared in front of her. _**'Skogul, the Time and Space Valkyrie, has reawakened.'**_

"Yes, and this can mean only one thing: Loki and his entouraged have resurfaced."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Field Behind the Evergreen Museum/6:00 (PDT)**_

"Drake abomination, your deplorable actions against my colleagues and my fellow Maidens will not go unpunished! I've foreseen your fate and there is no future with you or your Drake colleagues in it," the emerald-garbed Valkyrie threatened and pointed to Zmey. "I, Skogul the Valkyrie of Time and Space, shall make you cease to exist from this period!"

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST -** _ **Take a Flight**_ **)**

Everyone present were stunned by Skogul's grand entrance. Brunhilde, Sigrun, and Gondul felt familiar vibes from the newly awakened Valkyrie. In fact, unlike Sigrun and Gondul, Skogul didn't question her true Valkyrie identity. Skogul was very much self-aware and embraced her awakened self.

Brunhilde's smile broadened at the sight of Skogul's return. "Welcome back to the world, Skogul. I mean, she's really outdone you two." She addressed Sigrun and Gondul.

"Time and Space?" Sigrun asked.

"So, she can manipulate time itself?" Gondul wondered.

"Guess we're about to see," Brunhilde added.

Fafnir chided Zmey. "What are you dawdling for, you three fools?! Don't let Skogul trouble you! She hasn't fully invoked her full powers! This is your only chance to kill her!" He was cut off by Brunhilde, who shoved her blue-flamed sword in his face.

"Now that we have Jupiter back, you and your buddy are SOL!" Brunhilde shouted, quickly reigniting Fafnir in battle.

Fafnir tried to counter Brunhilde's quick attacks. He took a full brunt of Brunhilde's sword slash to his chest. The blue flames cut through his tough hide.

 _Those cursed blue flames of hers can damage me?!_ Fafnir realized this as Brunhilde unleashed a flurry of slashes and a quick burst of blue flames exploding in his face.

As Skogul walked toward Zmey, the three-faced Drake rose after being assaulted by ShadowMetalGarurumon, Yui, and the others. Dexter fired his hypnosis spell, attempting to mind control her, but Skogul raised her right hand and forged an emerald spell circle. She stopped Dexter's hypnosis beam with ease. Sinister shot his transformation beam. Skogul raised her left hand, conjuring another spell circle to neutralize Sinister's beam.

"This can't be?! She's able to conjure magic spells of her own?!" Sinister gaped in shock.

Dexter whimpered. "That's no fair!"

"Are we done playing?" Skogul asked in an irritated tone.

Suddenly, the remaining Lokar minions amassed near Skogul. They rushed the Valkyrie ready to kill her for their Drake overlords. They raised their weapons. However, Skogul was more than prepared to deal them their fate.

"Everything must age with time and you're no exception, lowly minions of Loki!" Skogul declared, shifted her hands and tutted her fingers. "Huginn, Muninn, come forth and aid me!" With that, two ravens appeared on her shoulders. "Let's remove these abominations!"

As the Lokar soldiers ran at her, Skogul, with the ravens, cast a spell circle and turned her fingers counterclockwise. As a result, the Lokar soldiers froze, but not only did they freeze but they dried up and aged as time progressed over them. The soldiers' bodies withered and turned into dust.

 **(End theme)**

Beside himself with disbelief, Zmey's heads gaped at Skogul's mind-boggling feat. Skogul turned her attention to the Drake and headed his way.

"Grr! You'll pay for this!" Medium snarled, expelling another sound-based blast at her.

"No! Let me!" Sinister interjected, firing his transformation beam.

"FOOL! STOP!" Medium chided him.

Muninn advised Skogul. "To your right, Skogul!"

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **Daimon**_ **)**

Sinister's beam headed straight for them. Skogul quickly countered with a spell circle and raised her hands, expanding the circle as a green glow spread over the vicinity.

"Hey, check it out!" Lauren pointed Eris to Skogul countering Sinister's beam.

"This might be our only chance! It's now or never!" Eris said, scooping up Lucy and Desi in his hands.

Yui called to Aoshi. "Hurry! This might be the way to change you back!"

"Better get moving, Aoshi!" Wolfmon said.

Taking a chance, Aoshi rushed for Zmey's beam. At that exact moment, Eris, Lauren, and the pigeons headed for the beam. They immediately jumped between the beam clash.

Aoshi came out restored to his normal age and a fully-grown Lycan. He slide over to Yui, who hugged him.

"Aww, now I can't hold you like a puppy!"

"Very funny," Aoshi remarked.

Loweemon chuckled. "Too bad, I found it cute."

"I wasn't that cute!" Aoshi denied.

"But what about…?" Before Yui could finish, Tyler was turned back into Taylor, who emerged in her female Sailor Eris garb. Lauren became Larry again and back in his regular male clothing. Lucy and Eris turned back into dogs.

Sailor Eris and Larry checked over themselves.

"Are we really…?" Eris gasped as she teared up. She patted her crotch and her chest. "I'm me! Yeah, I'm all woman again!"

Larry examined his chest and saw his regular clothing back on. "Whew, thank god that's over."

Wasting no time, Sailor Eris turned into her Dai-Valkyrie form. "Hey, you three-faced jerk! It's payback time!"

Upon hearing Eris, Sinister caused his brothers to lose their concentration. Eris caught Zmey with a powerful wind attack. Then, she kicked Dexter's face hard. She followed up with a heel kick, crushing Dexter's cranium. She then landed an uppercut to Medium and broke his jaw.

Skogul quickly ceased her magic and let Eris go to town on Zmey.

"This is for turning my dogs into pigeons! And this for turning my man into a hot chick! And for changing me into a hot guy!" Eris shouted, wailing on all three heads. She landed a kick into Zmey's abdomen, knocking the wind out of the three-headed Drake.

Larry shrugged. "That's my wife, y'all, she can be a firecracker when she's mad."

"She's pretty scary when she's mad," Wolfmon remarked.

"You should see Kotori when she's on her periods," Loweemon muttered.

Fafnir witnessed his second-in-command being thoroughly beaten by Eris.

"The fool, he couldn't get the job done!" Fafnir growled.

"Hey, your guard's down!" Brunhilde shouted as she shot toward Fafnir and prepared to stab him.

Fafnir narrowly flew out of Brunhilde's way and whipped her down with his tail.

After receiving a justified beatdown, Zmey slowly rose looking worse for wear from Eris' physical blows. Medium eyed Skogul again and roared.

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING HERE ALIVE!" Medium roared as he charged Skogul's way.

"Jessica!" Hina cried out as Arctic Sedna and Ariamon restrained her.

Andrea and Carmen both watched silently as Skogul conjured a spell circle and prepared to use her time magic on Zmey.

"ZMEY! STOP!" Fafnir yelled out to him. "You fall into her magic circle and you'll age into dust! Both of us can't run the risk of getting killed now! We must retreat and hopefully Lord Loki will devise a new plan destroying the Maidens! Pull back now!"

Zmey stopped right in front of the circle and let Fafnir's orders sink in. Medium intently glared into Skogul's eyes. The three-faced Drake turned away.

"This won't be the last we meet, Skogul. Enjoy your revival, for it will be short-lived," Medium warned as he flew into the air and took off with Fafnir.

 **(End theme)**

Dropping her hands, Skogul called off her time magic. She quickly realized Carmen and Andrea were hurt. She hurried over to check on her friends.

"Carmen, Andrea! Are you two ok?" Skogul asked them.

"Are we ok? Geez, have you taken a look at yourself now?" Andrea spat out.

 **(Cue Yanni -** _ **Nightingale**_ **)**

"Yeah, I guess I did change a lot?" Skogul humored herself. She looked over her Valkyrie garb. She then noticed her reflection on the glass window at the museum entrance. She approached the glass and couldn't believe her eyes. She was shocked her hair was now gold like the woman in her dreams. No, she literally became the green-armored, golden-haired Valkyrie in her visions. "I'm _her._ Coyote, looks like you were right." She noticed her two ravens, Huginn and Muninn, on her shoulders. "And you two…"

"Welcome back, Lady Skogul," the ravens addressed her properly.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Carmen slowly standing up.

"Carmen!" She hurried over and offered to help her friend stand. She noticed Carmen's wrist computer, the one device that gives Carmen speech, being completely damaged. "Oh god, Carmen. You not only sacrificed your device for me…"

Carmen simply grinned and hugged Skogul. She didn't even need a voice module to convey her feelings for Jessica.

Skogul noticed Carmen signing. Andrea then scanned Carmen's mind to read her exact thoughts and words for Jessica.

" _I'm grateful you can bring out the Valkyrie within you,_ " Andrea interpreted.

"You don't have to speak for her. I know ASL since my mother's deaf."

"Oh, is that right?"

"But I feel terrible. Her device got broken because of me."

Carmen nodded and signed.

Skogul gasped. "What you're ok with it?"

Andrea added as Carmen signed. " _Once we get back to Seattle, we'll have our techie, Playdate, fix it. Your life is more precious to me than a silly device. Human lives can't be repaired or replaced._ "

Skogul teared up with joy. "Oh, Carmen, still that was a stupid thing to do!" She and Carmen pulled away exchanging genuine and loving emotions. "You know, I've always wanted to say for a long time… but, I've always had deep feelings for you that go beyond friendship. Like, I was afraid to admit it because… I don't know how you'd take it."

Carmen quietly looked at her.

"But I love you, Carmen. I do mean that."

Hearing her friend's confession, Carmen covered her mouth, giggling.

"What's so funny?!" Skogul blushed. "I'm speaking the truth! Why would I lie about how I feel?! God, you're being a jerk right now!"

Even Andrea couldn't stop giggling out loud.

"You, too?!" Skogul gawked. "You're both being jerks!"

"No! That's not it at all!" Andrea said.

Just then, Carmen grabbed Skogul's hands and gazed into her eyes affectionately.

Andrea interpreted as Carmen signed. " _We're not being jerks. Heck, you're the jerk to not even notice I value our bond!_ "

Skogul blinked. "Really? You're ok with it?"

Carmen signed. " _I'm deaf, not blind._ "

"Yes, but I've always been respectful about certain boundaries of our friendship. I was afraid you'd think otherwise."

" _I wanted to wait until you told me yourself. I'm glad you did._ " Carmen took Skogul's hand and smiled. " _I'm flattered, but I still think of you as a dear friend._ "

"Oh, is that so?"

" _I'm happy you're happy for me, but you need to find your own happiness._ "

"Carmen, you're willing to let me do that?"

Carmen nodded.

"Well, if you say so, then I'll find that special someone one day, and we can still value our friendship."

With that, Carmen hugged Skogul once again. The Valkyrie Maidens dropped in to see Skogul. The Time/Space Valkyrie greeted them.

"Brunhilde, Sigrun, and Gondul, I'm happy to see you all," Skogul openly addressed them with familiarity.

"She already knows our names?" Gondul asked.

"Well, remember she was told about Loki already. She has a clearer understanding of her past memories than we do," Brunhilde deduced as she walked over and greeted Skogul. "I think you know why we're here."

"Yes, to find and stop Loki from progressing with his schemes. I'm already aware of his existence and I know he's out looking for our sisters," Skogul stated. "Skuld is the only one who hasn't awakened yet, yes?"

Brunhilde answered plainly. "Yeah and no, her Norn side is awake, but her Valkyrie self is still asleep. She's waiting for us back in Tokyo. Jessica, we need you to come with us."

"Then, say no more," Skogul accepted. "I shall accompany you, but I must tell my family of my departure."

"I'm glad," Hina spoke out as she walked up to Skogul. "But before we go, can we see your family? And your people?"

"Sure, that's where we'll be going now," Skogul smiled and patted Hina's head. "You and your brother probably need a new pair of clothes since you both ripped yours."

"Thanks!"

"Hey, Jupiter, welcome back!" Eris said as the Inner walked over feeling groggy.

"I felt like I just got slammed into the earth several times," Jupiter groaned as Sigrun and Gondul approached her.

"Well, you were turned loose against us," Loweemon said. "Seriously, you're a beast with that hammer."

"We're sorry for hitting ya too hard!" Sigrun apologized.

"Yeah, but you were mind-controlled, so we had to kick your ass to break the spell. Thor told us so," Gondul explained.

"Huh?!" Jupiter was left confounded by their claims. "I don't even remember all that! Last I remember, I was fighting that three-faced dragon and then he hit me with some beam…" She blinked and noticed the aforementioned Drake was gone. She also saw the post-battle destruction around. "Ok, the hell kind of fight did I miss?!"

"One where you went to town on us," Wolfmon sarcastically quipped.

"Well, good news is we found Skogul," Eris said. "She kicked total butt and saved the day! Oh, also I got turned into a dude named Tyler. Larry got turned into a hot chick named Lauren. Desi and Lucy became pigeons. Aoshi got turned to a pup. There was so much fighting going on while you were out of it, but don't worry we beat the baddies, saved the day, and added a new Valkyrie to the team!" She started catching her breath, overly explaining things too fast.

Jupiter facepalmed. "Ok, I need to lie down. Maybe a cold one to freshen up."

"So, you think this is the last we've seen of Tyler and Lauren?" Larry asked Eris.

"Yeah, though I've gotta admit it was fun being a guy. I was a helluva lot stronger in physical combat!" Eris said. "And I know if my brothers saw me as a guy, they wouldn't treat me any differently. So, in a way I'm gonna miss Tyler. He's like a lost brother I probably won't ever have."

Larry smirked. "Same. Lauren had a sensual side to her that brought out a new dynamic outta me. She could've been my sister."

"She was pretty cute," Eris admitted. "And sexy in her own right."

"And Tyler was a handsome-looking guy. If I were gay, he'd make a good boyfriend."

Eris giggled. "Oh you! And Lauren would've made a perfect girl companion to go out shopping with. Ah the possibilities."

"All right, everyone! We're finally heading home!" Brunhilde announced.

"About time!" Betamon, who de-evolved earlier, chimed in, letting Brunhilde pick him up.

Brunhilde turned to meet Loweemon.

"Kotori, I was kinda getting worried for you out there."

"Relax, we all came out of this with a new teammate."

"I know, but I get this dreadful feeling about the next Valkyrie."

Brunhilde kissed Loweemon's cheek. "You worry too much. Once Skuld awakens, Loki and his posse are in trouble."

"But first, ahem my family…" Skogul reminded her.

Brunhilde recalled. "Oh right! First, a quick pit stop!"

Skogul helped Carmen walk as Hina followed behind them.

"She can control time. I wonder if Pluto knows about her?" Hina bemused.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Gates of Time**_

Little did they know that, after sensing Skogul's awakening, Pluto had been watching the battle from her dimension. She gripped her Garnet Staff and broadened a smile.

"Skogul, at long last, my student… you've resurfaced in modern times. The time for us to meet again is at hand," Pluto said. Slamming her staff down. "I hope you'll remember me."

xxxxx

 _ **Nightwind Residence/8:30 PM (PDT)**_

As everyone returned to the reservation, Jessica told her parents about the events that happened, but most importantly her Valkyrie transformation. Further proving her point, she transformed for her family and the other residents on the reservation. If one can describe their reactions to Jessica transforming into Skogul, it was awe.

"My word," Jessica's grandmother gaped with surprise while Chilali was drawn to Skogul's divine presence. "Our Jessica has been chosen as our divine guardian to right the wrongs."

Kouichi whispered to Kotori. "These people sure look at Jessica now as their savior."

Kotori replied. "Yeah, from what I know, the Native Americans are so deeply bonded with the earth's spirits. They probably look to Jessica as their protector from evil."

"Sounds about right," Makoto concurred with Kotori.

 **(Cue Cowboy Bebop OST -** _ **Space Lion**_ **)**

As Skogul turned back to Jessica, she approached her parents and grandmother.

"As you can see, the spirits have awakened the ancient Valkyrie in me. Father, I know you've told me if I put my mind to it, I'm destined for great things. Well, doesn't it seem like now is that time?" Jessica persuaded her family. "Grandmother, would you agree?"

"Indeed, Jessica. Add the fact that a white wolf appeared to you today is further proof you've been summoned to help these people fight an evil threat," the elder stated her case for Jessica. "The spirits have been disturbed as of late."

"Do you see now, father? Look, I know I must stay to care for mother, but she's been able to take care of herself lately."

"The fact you've transformed into a higher being before us, it's all the proof I need you'll be fine, but as your father I do have a right to worry."

Jessica lowered her head. "Yes, I know."

"However, you're a grown woman now and have been given a duty to fulfill. You'll be taking on a spiritual path. Don't worry, Jessica, I'll take care of your mother in your place."

"So, you'll let me go?"

"Yes. Now go help these people and fulfill your new purpose."

"Thank you, father," Jessica smiled as she hugged him. She turned to her mother, who nodded to her daughter. She signed for her mother. " _Mother, I know regardless what I've become, you'll worry for me, but I hope you understand. Father and grandmother can help take care of you._ "

The woman nodded and signed. " _You've been chosen. You can't turn back on these people. They need you. I'll be ok._ "

"Mother…" Jessica cried joyfully.

" _No matter what you are, you're still my daughter._ "

As mother and daughter finished signing, they hugged and cried together.

"Aww," Kara cried a bit. "Jessica's mom sad but seems so proud of her."

"These people are deeply connected to the spirits," Ayanna said. "To them, Jessica's become their savior. It's no different than how my people view me now."

"Valkyries are seen as higher beings to normal people," Yui stated. "In a way, they're like goddesses. They're also like Grim Reapers. They guide the souls to their realm."

"Valhalla," Kotori said for Yui. "Hey, Aoshi, where's your sister?"

"Over there," Aoshi, fully clothed with borrowed clothing, pointed to Hina, clothed like a Native American, being admired by the people.

Hina wasn't sure how to make of the Native Americans looking over her. Then, Athena and PinkPatamon came forward.

"That's right! My friend is a white Lycan! She's very pretty when she transforms!" Athena announced.

"Athena, you're embarrassing me…" Hina blushed.

"Ah, so you're the white Lycan child," Jessica's grandmother addressed the child. "Please come with me."

Upon hearing this, Hina and Athena turned to each other.

"Go, Hina. Maybe she wants to show you something!" Athena encouraged her friend to follow the elder. "Don't worry I'll come with you!"

"All right," Hina replied, following the elder.

"Hina?" Aoshi whispered as he followed her.

xxxxx

Upon entering the old woman's home, Hina, Athena, and PinkPatamon were given some homemade cookies. However, that wasn't the reason Hina was asked to come. The old woman walked Hina into her prayer quarters and showed her dozens of paintings depicting a white Lycan, which captivated Hina.

"Hey, these paintings are pretty!" Athena examined them. "Look, it's a white Lycan, Hina! It looks just like you do!"

PinkPatamon added. "Except this one looks bigger and older."

"Dear child," the elder addressed Hina. "What is your name?"

"H-Hina Inuki," stuttered the girl.

"So, I take it you're his reincarnation," the elder pointed to the white Lycan paintings.

"I think so? My poppa told me I was born after the last white Lycan passed."

"Did he tell you are one of two white Lycans among us?"

"Yes, but how do you know?"

"The peoples of the once prominent Native lands are closely bonded with our environments, especially with nature. The white wolves are revered by nearly all tribes, including the Navajo."

"Navajo?" Athena asked.

"Yes, that's my tribe," Jessica was heard as she walked into her grandmother's quarters. She was accompanied by Kotori, Andrea, Carmen, Kara, and Ayanna. "I already told your friends this, but we Navajo live in the southwest. We only moved here when my dad got a new job that required us to move here. This reservation is a place where all tribes from all walks of life are welcome."

"The white Lycans are viewed as legends by our people," the elder said kindly to Hina. "Your arrival heralded Jessica's awakening into this higher being called a Valkyrie. I've always known you'd be destined for great things, Jessica, but to awaken as a goddess is not quite what I expected."

"And because of that, Kotori and her friends need me. I can't turn my back on them."

"Do what your instincts tell you, Jessica. No matter what you've become, you're still my granddaughter," the elder said with a genuine smile adorning her wrinkled features. Chilali turned and winked to Jessica. "Chilali recognizes you as a celestial being."

Chilali flew off the elder's table and landed on Jessica's left shoulder. Jessica smiled and petted Chilali's head.

"Such a pretty bird!" Kara said, petting Chilali's chest feathers.

"It was 200 years ago that some members within our community were Lycans," the elder revealed to her guests. "They were our guardians. Respected by our people, but feared by the white man."

"And they're no longer among you?" Asked Ayanna.

"When our ancestors were forced to move to reservations, our Lycan brothers and sisters refused to abide by anything the white man imposed on them. Violence broke out, which course led to unnecessary bloodshed. Then, one day a white Lycan appeared to us and offered to grant a new home in a far off land."

"I take it he took them to the Makai," Kotori said.

"He lived for another 100 years before his untimely death at the hands of evil men, who feared the white Lycan. When he died, tribes from all over fell into great mourning and prayed for another to take his place. And our prayers have thankfully been fulfilled. Little Hina, this is where you come in."

Hina fell into fascination with the old woman's story. "And I'm supposed to be do great things?"

"You already have," Athena patted Hina's back. "I mean, you're Pluto's next time successor, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm also a white Lycan. I'm considered important to Jessica and her people."

"I know you're just a child, but you'll understand over time. You'll have a longevity that'll span hundreds if not thousands of years. You'll outlive all of us, except Jessica and these Valkyries. I ask that you and Jessica look out for each other. You're both crucial in the grand scheme of things, especially with the evil known as Loki the trickster."

"Wait, how do you know…" Before Jessica can finish, she saw Coyote appear next to the elder. "I… I see. Yes, you're right, grandmother." She shot a glare toward Coyote, who grinned deviously.

"Hina, can I trust you to protect my granddaughter if she needs you?"

"Well, I won't let you down," Hina promised, bowing.

Jessica crouched beside Hina and patted her head. "Are we ready to go, Hina?"

"Yeah!"

Aoshi just happened to eavesdrop on the entire conversation and smiled.

 _Father would be so proud of you, little sis. Even I'm jealous of all these privileges you've been given._ Aoshi smiled as he turned right into Yui, who waited for him. "They're getting ready. Go and tell Makoto they're almost done."

"I heard about that previous white Lycan."

"What do you think?"

"Very fascinating. I'll have to ask Koenma and Botan about him sometime," Yui said.

"I am most curious about the other white Lycan," Aoshi said. "I've only heard of him and he's very old. Father says that Hina will be asked to see him one day. When that happens, I can't say for sure."

"I see."

"Brother, can you believe what Jessica's grandma told me?!" Hina called out to her brother.

"You'll have to tell me all about it."

"Carmen? You and Andrea aren't coming?" Jessica asked the West Coasters.

Andrea spoke, reading Carmen's thoughts for her. "She said she needs to get her device fixed, and I need to translate for her until she does. We had a great time despite all that went down."

"I had a great time with you, too. Let's do it again… just without any dragons and minions out to kill me."

Carmen and Jessica shared a hug.

"Hey, Jess, if you and your team ever need us, we'll be here," Andrea informed her.

"Sure thing. I got Carmen's contact info."

Kotori added. "No problem. We'll call when we need ya."

"Miss Kotori," the elder called for the policewoman.

"Yes?"

"Ensure my granddaughter is well protected."

"Don't worry. I'm a police officer, she's in good hands with me and my friends." Kotori turned away and escorted the group out. "C'mon, let's all go home! Sasha's waiting for us." _And within Sasha, the last Valkyrie still needs to awaken!_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Japan/Shinjuku Park/11:40 AM (JST)**_

' _ **Where… where are we? Genbu, can you hear me?'**_

The turtle spirit responded. _**'Yes, I'm here, Byakko, but… wait. Why are we floating about outside our Tamers?'**_

The white tiger spirit answered. _**'We've been casted out, but I don't know how. All I remember are two dark spirits forcing us out… and now here we are floating as spirits.'**_

' _ **We were forced out?! That entity that possessed Takato had to do something with this! Henry and Himura are in trouble without us!'**_ Genbu exclaimed.

' _ **We must find Rika and Seiryuu quickly so we can salvage those three from this evil.'**_ Byakko said.

During the middle of the spirit beasts' conversation, someone awoke and startled them.

 **(Cue Digimon Tamers OST -** _ **Guilmon no Theme**_ **(Karaoke))**

They turned to see Guilmon waking up. They just so happened to appear inside Guilmon's den.

"Huh? I was having such a nice nap," Guilmon squinted, barely seeing Byakko and Genbu. "Why did ya have to wake me?"

' _ **GUILMON?!'**_ The spirits yelled out in surprise.

"Huh? Yep, that's me, but why are ya yelling? Byakko, Genbu? Are Takato and the others ok? I've been feeling bad things around Takato. Is he ok?"

Byakko and Genbu floated around Guilmon's head.

 **(End theme)**

' _ **Guilmon, please we need your help! Takato isn't the only one in danger, but Henry and Himura are, too!'**_ Pleaded the spirits.

Guilmon shrieked. "What?! Oh no! What happen to them?!"

Genbu answered. _**'We'll explain everything.'**_

Byakko nodded. _**'Just please take us to Rika and Seiryuu! Time is running short!'**_

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Sasha -VALKYRIE Skuld-**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** It's done!

For starters, the opening scene with Jessica and Coyote was written by LazerWulf. Coyote is a new addition to the story. He is based and named after the Native American trickster god. Since Anansi is the African trickster god, in Lazer's own words: "it seems unfair to include the African trickster god but not the Native American one."

Tamer/Loki drama stuff: Finally a partner Digimon appears! Renamon urges Rika to call the other Tamers. While it's for good intentions, Henry and Himura ended up at the wrong place and wrong time. Yep, 'Lokato' is not only adjusting well in his new body but can change his appearances at a whim.

And so to the surprise of no one, you guys really seem to want Mist dead. Hahah. :D ; She's playing her role well to entice this much hate. Don't worry, she'll definitely get what she deserves.

Yeah, the West Coasters, Andrea and Carmen, get guest star in this, but not necessarily just cameos. Their interactions were key to Jessica's character, especially Carmen. If you've already caught up, you've by now read _The West Coasters_ (particularly TWC Chapter 3 titled _Carmen - Songblade_ ). If you haven't read it, then what the heck have you been doing with yourselves? Nah, just go read that chapter. Read it again and then come back to this. You'll understand Carmen and Jessica's friendship better.

So, our Gram robber has a name: Alec. Yeah, just Alec. His full name will be given disclosure soon. His power so far is transporting through and pulling objects out of wood; for example, pulling Gram out of the _Spruce Goose_. He once again makes a short-lived impact, but leaving the stage again. Don't worry Valkyries, you'll get him.

Zmey Gorynych's three heads now have names. This is to avoid simply calling them 'Zmey's right head', 'Zmey's left head', etc. So, instead, we (and you) can identify them better: Medium, Dexter, and Sinister. These are Latin names. Medium means 'middle'. Dexter means 'right' even though he's the left head. Sinister means 'left' but he's the right head. Though their directions are mixed up, the names do suit their personalities. Additionally, as demonstrated in this chapter, they each have their own abilities, but when all three attack together they can send a massive Area of Effect sound attack, as opposed to Siren of the Rogues, who can only use single-target types of attack.

Now for Taylor and Larry's genderswap angle: it's a trope I've been meaning to toy around with. The series has had weird tropes happen, including a Freaky Friday situation with Usagi and Rei in _Summer Diaries_. With this genderswap, I wanted to do it on a couple and there was a bunch to choose from. So, why Taylor and Larry? Because next to Jami/Ixion, Taylor/Eris is the second most underutilized Kuiper Senshi (though, lately she's been seeing a lot more attention: the recent _Marty Stonebagel_ Gaiden chapter and her marriage to Larry among others) and I wanted a Senshi to be involved. And Larry simply for being Taylor's husband.

LazerWulf encouraged me to read a webcomic called _El Goonish Shive_ , which has a genderswap angle involving one of its main characters. The main (Elliot) gets turned into a girl (Ellen). This leads to a bunch of shenanigans where (s)he has to adjust as his/her friend tries to fix the beam gun that turned him into Ellen. Anyway, the point is leads to some characterization for the genderswap characters and more crazy shenanigans. It's a decent webcomic series. As of this writing, I'm still reading it. I'd recommend it if you want you see a genderswap angle done well, though the art of the earlier chapters is a bit dated (note: it started in 2002).

So, Tyler and Lauren. Pretty easy names to pick since they're the gender reversed versions of their counterparts. Lazer speculated there could be male Sailor Senshi in the future. While it's too likely late for Ryuuhi and Daiki, the Kuiper and Neo Senshi could potentially produce male Senshi heirs coupled with daughters. He created a Senshi Maker doll for Tyler's male Senshi form (which I gave a description for in this chapter), but you can look up the YYGDM tumblr for it.

Having read _El Goonish Shive_ , Tyler and Lauren could resurface (likely split from Taylor and Larry as separate characters) to allow me to further this angle. So having read a good chunk of that, I ran and experimented with Taylor and Larry's genderswap angle. I played with is as much as I could afford since I only had so much chapter room, and didn't want to take too much away from Jessica. This has been intended to be temporary just like that Freaky Friday angle. If I ever decide to dabble with Tyler and Lauren again, it'd continue in a Gaiden than a regular serial chapter. After all, if you noticed, they went _into_ the centralized spot in Zmey and Skogul's beam clash instead of going just _through_ Sinister's beam (which Aoshi, Lucy, and Desi did). That sorta leaves an open door for them to return but not quite the same. ;)

Note: Since Tyler and Lauren are just genderbent versions of Taylor and Larry, their headcanon VAs are simply switched around. Tyler is done by Johnny Yong Bosch and Lauren is voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard.

Belated note: In the Cornerverse, Tyler and Lauren are clones split from Taylor and Larry.

The long-awaited moment of the chapter: Skogul's awakening. Her design is a lot more elaborate than Sigrun and Gondul's. Belletiger recently sent my physical designs for the Valkyrie five. Jessica/Skogul was the most beautiful one, but her design was so elaborate it was a lot to translate into words, lol. And so continues the hair color change trend. According to Belle, this was intended to one-up the Senshi's Henshin states, because outside of _Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon_ (live action), the Senshi still look the same even in their Sailor garb. Why can't people recognize and tell them apart? Because it's the Superman/Clark Kent effect. Or, simply put it is what is is: magic. The Valkyries' transformations take cues (hair color and length changes) from _Pretty Cure_ , a series Belle is a big fan of.

Skogul's powers. If you've already seen the _Doctor Strange_ movie, you'll notice her hand movements and powers take certain cues from Stephen Strange. This would technically make her the most broken member of the Valkyries (outside possibly Skuld). To make even Fafnir, the Drake leader, issue a retreat order, you know you're dealing with a badass Valkyrie.

Also being a Time and Space Valkyrie, Skogul apparently had a teacher-student relationship with Sailor Pluto. What do you think? Sounds like by next chapter, these two are going to have a talk. Should be a nice catch-up on things.

Hina has made an impression for the characters. Being the White Lycan earns her adulation from the Native Americans. Within many Native American tribes, the wolf is often regarded as a symbol associated with the following attributes: courage, strength, and loyalty. So in a way, without Jessica eventually realizing it, Hina's arrival hastened the Navajo girl's transformation into Skogul. And then Hina is hit with the reality that she's reincarnated from a previous White Lycan, who the defended the Natives along with other Lycans.

It was my intention to put Hina and Jessica together in scenes to sorta build a Pluto-Chibiusa like bond. We'll see how this goes in the long term.

Ok, I've said enough. While I didn't exactly meet Skuld's chapter before the year's end, it'll be among the first updates in January 2017.

Until then, comment and send a review!

Lastly, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to you all! Let's see a better 2017.


	6. Sasha -VALKYRIE Skuld-

**A/N:** Hey! So, marking the first 2017 update for _Valkyrie Advent_ , this chapter will be another 'double length' edition. And this is for good reason: the awakening of the last Valkyrie Maiden: the bloodlusted devil goddess, Valkyrie Skuld.

So, without any delay, enjoy this packed chapter!

xxxxx

 _ **Mist's Containment Chamber/April 10, 2011/2:30 PM (JST)**_

Following their failure to eliminate Skogul, Fafnir and Zmey Gorynych returned to the Lokar realm to meet with Loki and Mist. Wyrm, Aerialvern, and hundreds of Lokar soldiers gathered to await the Lokar heads.

"So, you failed to assassinate Skogul?" Wyrm scoffed at Fafnir and Zmey. He then chortled. "And you ragged on me for failing to kill Sigrun."

"You obviously weren't there to witness Skogul's powers of time!" Medium snapped at Wyrm. "She would've aged you to a fossil if Lord Fafnir didn't accompany you!"

"So, she's a time manipulator?" Aerialvern asked.

"Yes, and she had a bunch of allies backing her up!" Dexter cried out. "They didn't play fair!"

"No matter, the Maidens will fall once Loki gets what he wants," Fafnir reassured the Drakes.

"Skuld is all that remains," Sinister stated, turning his head as Lokato and Mist appeared on a platform.

"Now we get to see Loki's new host," Fafnir noted the new body Loki has now occupied. "I'm most curious about this."

 **(Cue The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug OST -** _ **Smaug**_ **)**

As everyone faced the platform, a spotlight fell on Lokato and Mist. Nearly everyone gasped in awe at Loki's body of choice. Having gained full control of Takato's body, his voice was fully heard by his forces.

"My Lokar colleagues, welcome and as you can plainly see, I've fully integrated my soul into this Midgardian vessel," Lokato openly addressed his subjects and the Drakes. "Fear not, for I've conquered this vessel's will and this meat sack belongs to me." He raised his hands as dark blue energy covered his fingers. "And my powers are returning to me. I'll be at full power in no time."

"And no matter what body he's taken, he's still our leader who we must follow to the very end!" Mist declared, rallying the Lokar soldiers to support their leader.

Lokato raised a hand, beckoning his supporters to quiet down. "As you are, my followers. Now as I understand, Fafnir, you and the Drakes have yet to kill any Maiden. Brunhilde and her colleagues have managed to reawaken three: Sigrun, Gondul, and Skogul."

Fafnir nodded and responded. "We regret to inform you, but that is true. Only Skuld has yet to awaken."

"I'm a little disappointed, but the fact Skuld hasn't awakened yet is exactly what I wanted," Lokato said, grinning evilly to the befuddlement of the Drakes.

"What do you mean?" Wyrm asked him.

"Wait until he speaks, Wyrm!" Fafnir growled at his colleague.

"Sheesh, sorry."

"Despite these setbacks, I still plan to move forward," Lokato addressed the Drake's failures to kill the Maidens. "The fact Skuld has yet to awaken doesn't conflict with my plan. Everything's still in place. In fact, Skuld's awakening shall be key in the 'next phase'."

"Next phase?" Queried Aerialvern.

Mist smirked as two more figures appeared behind Lokato. "Don't forget the new bodies we've managed to procure for Fenrir and Jormungand."

"Yes," Lokato chortled as 'Henry' and 'Himura' remained concealed behind a veil of darkness. "My sons, are you ready to move forward to the next phase?"

'Henry' chortled as his eyes glowed green. "We are, father." He spoke in a low tone with a hiss.

'Himura' added as his eyes turned dark gray. "We're ready to see your plans come to fruition." He grunted audibly.

"Loki, chances are great that Rika girl will become suspicious that her two friends here have gone missing," Mist pointed out.

"Oh, I'm expecting her, too. This vessel still has that woman on his mind," Lokato smirked as the break-up was still fresh on his mind. "Having possessed this boy's body, I have full access to his memories from his birth to the day I took over his body. Worry not, Mist, should Rika Nonaka try to intervene, I'll deal with her."

"Fair enough, Lord Loki."

"Though personally, I can't stop thinking about Brunhilde and Skuld."

"Isn't the latter…?"

"Yes," Lokato immediately cut her off. "Speaking as her grandfather, you have no idea how much I'm looking forward to our family reunion!" He said gleefully. "I expect no less from my daughter's hellspawn."

Mist shuddered in thought. _He's someone even more bloodthirsty than me._

"Lord Loki, if I may point out another obstacle we must overcome," Fafnir spoke up.

"And what would that be, Fafnir?" The Lokar leader asked the Drake.

"That warrior currently wielding Siegfried's sword, Gram. He has been partially responsible for saving the Maidens. If he hadn't been interfering with our hunts, the three Maidens would've been slain!"

"Yes, that is a pressing issue we must overcome," Loki concurred. "We must remain vigilant of that character. If and when he appears again, he must be dealt with. Though, in order for the next phase of my plan to work, Skuld must reawaken no matter what."

"You wish to allow Skuld to reawaken?" Fafnir inquired. "With all due respect, but shouldn't we prevent that?"

"You probably didn't hear me clearly, Fafnir, but Skuld's awakening is crucial for my long term goals."

"I understand she's your granddaughter, but…"

Lokato retorted with a darkened glare. "Do you wish to argue with me?" A dark blue aura flared over him, sending an unsettling vibe that put Fafnir in his place.

"No, Lord Loki…" Fafnir growled, swallowing his pride.

"I'm glad we can see eye to eye," Lokato's features softened as his aura faded. "Do what you wish with the other Maidens and their allies, but Skuld and Brunhilde are to remain alive. Skuld for reasons I've already stated, but Brunhilde, I wish to keep around."

"I doubt she'd be willing to join us, Loki," Mist said. "You'd best let me slay her."

"No, should she defy me, she'll defy her own heritage," Lokato looked at his right hand and clenched it tight. "I'll kill her myself if it comes down to it."

Mist furrowed her brows, seemingly disappointed. "As you wish, but allow me to break her emotionally along with Rika."

"Fair enough," Lokato turned and readdressed his Lokar subjects. "As I understand, Brunhilde and her colleagues are due to return here in Tokyo. My spies have been able to locate the whereabouts of Skuld's and Urd's reincarnations." He casted his eyes on two Lokar soldiers with orbs displaying the new Kaiba Manor. "These energy signatures are certainly Norn in nature. Yes, I see my granddaughter has only awakened as a Norn, but her Valkyrie persona remains asleep." With a snap of his fingers, the orbs floated over to him. He grabbed the orb showing Sasha and caressed it. "The time is ripe for our reunion, granddaughter."

"Lokar forces, today we hit the Valkyrie Maidens and their allies hard!" Mist openly declared. "And we will do so when they least suspect it!"

The Lokar forces roared and cheered in unison, lending their full support for Lokato and Mist.

"Fenrir and Jormungand, it's time to hunt," Lokato turned around and met his sons.

The two bowed their heads to their father and gathered the Lokar forces. The Drakes took command of their Drake Knights and ordered them to converge with the Lokar forces.

"Fafnir, you had the nerve to question Loki's authority?" Wyrm scoffed. "That won't win you favors with me. Seeing that Zmey and you failed to kill Skogul, perhaps you should know better."

Fafnir snarled and gace Wyrm the cold shoulder. "Just because I follow Lord Loki, that doesn't mean I can't question some of his commands. He shouldn't let his attachment to his granddaughter get in the way of his long term plans."

"What do you think he needs her for?" Aerialvern wondered.

"I already know…" Fafnir muttered, to which the Drakes were confounded to hear.

"What did you learn?!" Dexter asked him. "Huh?! Huh?! What?!"

"You'll know in time," the Drake leader turned away and took to the air. He bellowed commands to the Drake Knights.

Wyrm eyed Fafnir suspiciously. "I'm most curious about Loki's goal."

"Shall we, my enchantress?" Lokato said, taking Mist's hand and kissing it.

"Let us spill plenty of Midgardian blood tonight, my lord," Mist cooed, accepting Lokato's gentlemanly gesture.

"Then, let us make haste! Let us not keep Skuld awaiting!" Lokato smirked and chortled.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Chapter VI

 _ **Sasha -VALKYRIE Skuld-**_

xxxxx

 _ **Domino City District/New Kaiba Manor/4:30 PM**_

"AH!" Sasha awoke from another nightmare. Her cry alarmed Philippe and Jaguarmon, who both rushed over to her. "No, not again!"

"Sasha, are you ok?" Philippe asked, shaking her shoulders as she came to and finally noticed him.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VIII OST -** _ **Fear**_ **)**

"Philippe? Yes, I am thanks to you," Sasha said, hugging him.

"Geez, don't give us another scare like that," Jaguarmon snorted.

"Be nice, Jaguarmon," Philippe said. "She just had another nightmare, right, Sasha?"

"I'm afraid so. The visions won't stop. It's like every few hours they become more frequent," Sasha sighed, getting up to look out the window. "I wish we could walk out in the garden, but Garman told me I have to stay inside for my own safety."

"I'm sorry, but all he's thinking about is your security," Philippe said, opening the window. "There, maybe some sunlight can make it better?"

" _Merci_ , Philippe."

Philippe sat down next to Sasha. "Are you better able to see this mysterious woman?"

"Yes, but I wish I didn't. She possesses a maniacal and demonic presence that's so unlike me."

"So, she looks like you."

Sasha nodded. "Yes, she has white hair like mine, but there's blood red streaks coursing through her hair and armor. Her hair is more wild and shaggier than mine. She seems ready to come out."

"Don't worry, Sasha. It won't come down to that," Philippe calmly reassured her. His gentle tone eased Sasha's anxiety. "I promise."

"I trust you, Philippe."

 **(End theme)**

Just then, their conversation is interrupted when Seto, Lyn (carrying baby Kisara), and Garman walked in.

"Is everything ok? We heard a scream," Lyn asked them.

"Yeah, Sasha just had another nightmare is all," Philippe answered.

Garman furrowed his brows and turned to Sasha. "Are you ok now, madam?"

"I am now thanks to Philippe's company."

"We have news regarding your cousin, Philippe," Seto announced. "She and the other groups are back. Seems they were able to find those other Valkyries."

"Really?!" Philippe shouted exuberantly.

"Yep, Saya and Tsukimaru are waiting for us downstairs to meet them. C'mon!" Lyn said.

Philippe took Sasha's hand. "You ready to meet the other Valkyries?"

"Yes, I am."

"Lead the way," Philippe said.

xxxxx

 _ **New Kaiba Manor/Dining Area/4:45 PM**_

When Seto, Philippe, Sasha, and company arrived, Mokuba, Saya, and Tsukimaru were down waiting for them. Upon entering the dining room, Philippe and Sasha saw Kotori, Kara, Ayanna, Jessica, and about half of the other group members.

"Hey, Philippe, Sasha, look who we brought!" Kotori waved to them.

"Wow, these three really are the other Maidens?!" Philippe walked over and greeted them.

Kara giggled. "So, you must be Philippe? You're a cutie."

"Thanks," Philippe blushed.

Sasha and Saya approached the Valkyrie Maidens.

"Hello to you all," Saya politely greeted them. "I believe you're already met Miss Kiyoko, my fellow Norn. I'm the other. I'm Urd, but you can just call me Saya."

"We already meet Kiyoko," Jessica said. "And Sasha, you're the third Norn."

Sasha turned away meekly. "Yes, I am. I'm supposed to be Skuld." She then noticed Ayanna darkly glaring at her. "Um… is everything ok with her?"

Kara beckoned Ayanna away. "Don't mind her. She's been intense ever since we found her. Plus, she's got that whole Valkyrie of Light thing going for her."

"And you're apparently a Valkyrie of Darkness," Jessica acknowledged Sasha. "Please just ignore Ayanna. I'm sure once she gets to know you, you two can get along well."

"Yes, I hope so," Sasha smiled, intimidated by Ayanna's height. _She's tall, I'm a midget standing next to her!_

Kotori backed Ayanna away. "Let's not spark any hostility. I get the whole light and darkness conflict, but if my boyfriend and his brother can bond, you and Sasha should, too."

Ayanna narrowed her eyes. "Right." She walked over and patted Sasha's head. "My, aren't you a cute little thing."

Sasha squeaked and blushed. "And you're so tall."

 _Is she really supposed to be Skuld's reincarnation? From what I'm told, she's supposed to have been some scary mother in the old days. This girl is too meek and shy for me to be tense around!_ Ayanna gave Sasha a benefit of the doubt.

"Ok, so we're all here," Kotori announced. "Unfortunately, yeah we got caught in some fights with Loki's goons, but hey I've assembled my teammates! So, go us!"

Seto furrowed his brows. "Right, so I see half of the groups returned?"

"Yeah, the others returned to their places to check up on their families," Kotori replied.

Max & Amaya and Sam & Koori walked up to converse with Lyn and Mokuba.

"So glad you're all back safe and sound," Mokuba acknowledged his brothers-in-law and their girlfriends.

"Sydney was a lot of fun," Sam said. "We should all take a trip down there together."

"Done and done," Lyn said as Tyra and Helena approached her. "Glad you all made it back."

"Same here," Tyra smiled. "Karin, Christina, and Jami had to take care of a few things, but I think there's enough of us here to provide security."

"Sure, don't want to overcrowd the mansion," Lyn concurred.

"By the way, good job looking after Sasha, cousin," Kotori patted Philippe's back. "So, how is she doing?"

"She's still having visions. I've kept her company to calm her down."

"That's my man. I can always count on ya!" Kotori hugged Philippe. "But now that we're back, we may need to trigger Sasha's memories. I hate to suggest this, but she'll have to let those visions go."

"But I promised Sasha I'd…"

"And you already did you part, but if we want to beat Loki I need Skuld."

Upon hearing this, Sasha gasped. "You wouldn't…"

"Afraid so, Sasha, but I'm not going to force you. You have to just let these visions out."

"Sasha, you don't have to do this!"

"But she's right. I must," Sasha sighed in realization of her fate. She smiled gently. "Thank you for protecting me, Philippe, but you must let these visions happen. Maybe there's a reason for them. Maybe it's simply that time."

Jessica turned to Sasha. "We'll be here in case Skuld decides to get out of hand."

Saya and Kiyoko walked over to Sasha. They placed their hands on her shoulders.

"Kiyoko, you wanna risk this?" Kazu inquired.

"Yes, we must play our part in reawakening our Norn sister."

Saya whispered to Sasha. "Let's take this nice and slow."

"Ok," Sasha meekly nodded.

xxxxx

 _ **7:15 PM**_

 **(Cue Dance in the Vampire Bund OST -** _ **Hatsudou**_ **)**

Sitting in the middle of living room, Sasha sat with Saya and Kiyoko holding her hands. Saya and Kiyoko sang to Sasha, who closed her eyes. Delving into the inner Skuld within, Sasha focused on bringing the Underworld Valkyrie out. She started glowing with a green aura, but it quickly died down as a glowing red circle appeared on her forehead, though that mark, too, quickly faded

"What's with that ring?" Philippe asked.

"Who knows?" Kotori was befuddled by this.

"It's a seal," Jessica noted. "Seems it's been placed on Sasha to contain Skuld. Seems unless Skuld awakens to break that ring, someone else has to do it for her. Hence Urd and Verdandi are here to undo the seal."

As Saya and Kiyoko raised their hands, they focused their energies to break Sasha's seal. Try as they might, they failed to break it. Sasha let out a gasp and breathed hard.

"It's hard to break off," Saya said. "Even our powers combined can't seem to remove it."

Kiyoko insisted. "We have to keep trying!"

"But what if it can't?" Sasha asked. "What if I simply can't become Skuld? She has to do it, right?" She stood up and yelled out. "Can you hear me, Skuld?! I know you can! I know you're dying to come out! So, why not?!"

Everyone watched as Sasha yelled out to the ceiling. Sasha felt awkward realizing she was yelling at nobody.

"Well?! Come out!" Sasha shouted again.

Philippe walked over and patted her back. "Maybe you need more encouragement?"

"No, that's just it. Maybe it's not Skuld holding her back," Kotori realized this. "Sasha, maybe you're the one repressing Skuld? Like, maybe you're doing so out of fear?"

"Yes, I'm afraid, but not to let her out! I'm ready to release her!"

Kotori replied sadly. "I want to believe that, but if you're holding back, then Skuld can't come out. You need to let go of this fear."

"I can't… I just can't…!" Sasha cried out as she ran by Kotori and the others.

 **(End theme)**

"Sasha, wait!" Philippe hurried after her.

"Hey, you shouldn't be hard on her like that, Kotori!" Saya chided her.

"Look, we need to complete my team if we're going to kick Loki's ass! We don't have time for a little crybaby to be skimping out us!" Kotori shouted. "We need that Underworld Valkyrie on our side!"

"Hey, no need to be hard on the poor girl!" Kara chastised Kotori.

"I'm just being a leader here!" Kotori said. "You want me just to pamper her and say everything will be ok?! No, because there's bad guys out there looking for her and the rest of us!"

"Miss Kotori, if I may…" Garman interjected. "Give her some time until she's ready. Philippe may be able to convince her."

"I hope so… sorry, I'm just desperate to get my team on track."

"Then, perhaps you'd like to go with Philippe and talk with Sasha in private?" Garman suggested, to which Kotori nodded.

"Ok, I'll do it your way," Kotori said, heading after Philippe and Sasha's direction. "I just hope it'll be enough."

Just then, Kazu got a ring from his cell. He answered.

"Hello? Huh, Kenta? Dude, yeah we're back. So, what's going on with y'all?"

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Nonaka Family Shrine/7:20 PM**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Scariness**_ **)**

"It's been bad since you guys left!" Kenta said as he recapped his friend on the events up to now.

" _WHAT?! Chumley broke up with Rika!_ "

"Sssh!" Kenta yelled into the phone, glancing over his shoulder as Rika sulked in a corner, the half-invisible spectral forms of Genbu and Byakko hovering around her. "I'm at her place and you're on speakerphone!"

" _Crap! Busted!_ "

"It's ok. She said she's gonna take her anger out on that Adora Frost girl."

" _So, she's the one who got in the mix with Chumley and Rika?_ "

"Yeah, but it's weird. She claims she knows us from grade school years ago."

" _Nope, that name don't ring a bell, dude. I'd remember a cutie's face and name._ "

"I said the same thing, too! Ever since he introduced Adora to us, Takato hasn't been the same. He's been out of character since yesterday."

" _Damn, man. Seems like I missed out on a whole lot of crap since we left._ "

"It's probably better if you and Kiyoko weren't here for all that," Kenta said. "And that leads me to Henry and Himura. Rika asked them to talk to Takato, but when they got there, Genbu and Byakko were forced out of their bodies!"

" _That can't be good news._ "

"You're telling me! Guilmon came across the two spirits in the park and brought them here, but we haven't heard anything about Henry and Himura since then. It's not just us, but Jeri, Yui, Sara, Jaarin, and Suzie are all worried, too. It's stupid to ask since y'all just got back, but have you heard from those two?"

" _Nah, can't say I have. Should I tell Kotori about Himura?_ "

"No," Rika interjected. "Where are you guys?"

" _Kaiba Manor. We just came back with all the Valkyries._ "

"Then, we'll be heading your way," Rika firmly stated.

"Rika," Jeri tried to console her.

"About time!" Sara said.

"Yeah, we need to tell the others Takato, Henry, and Himura are missing!" Guilmon chimed in.

"Let us come, Rika!" Terriermon begged.

"The more the merrier," Rika replied.

"Good, Kotori deserves to know Himura has gone missing," Inumon said, turning to Jeri.

"Right! If we can get Kotori, she can help us find them!" Jeri said, gathering Leomon and Felinismon.

" _So, y'all are coming?_ "

"You bet, buddy. We'll see you there."

"Besides, it's my fault those two are gone. And I'll be damned if that whore got to them!" Rika snarled, crushing a soda can in her hand.

This caused everyone, including the Beast Spirits and Kenta, to flinch.

"Give us no more than 30 minutes to meet y'all there," Rika stated. "Let's get our butts in gear! We're heading for Kaiba Manor!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Domino City District/New Kaiba Manor/7:35 PM**_

As everyone settled in the dining room, the Kaiba's butler walked in accompanying Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, Setsuna, and Hina.

"Usagi!" Lyn called to her. "We're glad you and your friends could drop by."

"Um, where's everyone else?" Helena noticed half of the Senshi weren't present.

"Yeah, weren't my parents and brother supposed to be here?" Koori asked.

"I know Ami said she and Jami had to go back to tend to some emergency at the clinic," Amaya said. "They said they'll try to make it later."

"Yeah, Rei, Hiei, and the others said they'll be coming by when they can," Mamoru stated.

"Taylor and Larry needed some rest from the trip, so they crashed after we left Usagi's place," Makoto said.

"I'm surprised you're not tired, Makoto," Kazu pointed out. "I mean, we just got back from Portland and you took a pounding from these two!"

Kara and Ayanna both waved to Makoto.

"We're sorry for roughing you up!" Kara apologized.

"But we had to break that spell over you," Ayanna said.

"It's cool, you two!" Makoto sweatdropped. "I needed it since I was mind controlled! Still, you two make quite the team and even bested me. I gotta give you props. Valkyrie Maidens are no joke."

"And that's fighting her while she was both mind controlled and wielding Mjolnir," Jessica stated until Setsuna and Hina approached her. "Oh, hello?"

"So, you're her," Setsuna addressed Jessica. "You're Skogul's reincarnation."

"Yes, and you are?" The Navajo woman asked her directly.

"Setsuna Meioh, but my colleagues know me as Sailor Pluto," the green-haired woman greeted her.

Noticing Hina, Jessica knelt down and patted the child's head. "And she's your mother?"

"No, she's my godmother, actually," Hina blushed and smiled.

"Jessica, I see you don't have any recollections of your past incarnation's interactions with me?" Setsuna inquired to her.

"No. While I have been told who I am and the Maidens, Coyote told me nothing about any Sailor Pluto."

"You wield temporal-based magic. That wouldn't have been possible had you not learned it from a time master," Setsuna said.

"I learned it from a time master. Wait, yes, Coyote did mention there was a time warrior who trained me in the basics, but he never gave me a name. Jessica quickly realized and figured it out. "Ah! You must know that time master?!"

Setsuna sweatdropped. "Close, but not warm enough."

"Then, you're that time master?"

"Time _guardian_ , but I have a mastery of temporal magic. I guard the Time Gates. In fact, by Lord Odin's request, you were sent there to train under me."

"I was your student?"

Setsuna nodded. "Indeed, though your training was incomplete."

"Whoa, I don't even…" Jessica was in a state of disbelief. She felt Hina grab her hand.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VIII OST -** _ **Fragments of Memories**_ **)**

"It's ok! I've been in my godmother's time room, too!" Hina chimed in. "I've learned a lot from her. Her future self even passed her power to me!"

"You met a future version of her?"

"Yeah and the future me!"

Setsuna patted Hina's shoulders. "I see you and Hina have already been introduced. Then, you know she's a Senshi?"

"Yes, and I also know she's a white Lycan."

"Then, there's nothing else to be further clarified. I'm glad we have that out of the way," the Time Guardian stated. "Jessica, just know if you wish to complete training with me, then I'll be ready. Although you're not primed to take my place, I believe you had the qualifications to meet Time Guardian standards."

"You think so? I barely awoke as Skogul and now I'm told I could qualify as some guardian of time?"

"Perhaps one day, but if you continue your training with me, you could make a good, albeit short term, substitute should I ever decide to step down for whatever reason. And you'd make a good substitute only because Hina is too young to take on those responsibilities."

"You mean, Hina could one day be a Time Guardian?"

"When she's older and ready. I'd rather her enjoy her youth since I never had that luxury."

"Well, if you think I'm qualified, then please let me continue that training."

"Yes, I see you haven't fully recovered your full memories, or you'd remember me, Skogul," Setsuna patted Jessica's left shoulder.

"To be honest, I only vaguely recall a time room of some sort and someone training. Right now, just being near you, I'm getting a sense of familiarity," the Navajo woman put Setsuna's hand on her cheek. She let Setsuna caress her cheeks. "Yes, it's getting clearer now. I'm remembering the training. I see myself as Skogul and a woman with long green hair just like you."

Setsuna smiled. "And what else do you see?"

"It… It was the night Skogul left the room prematurely for an emergency situation."

 _It must've been when Loki and his armies attacked Asgard, initiating Ragnarok._ Setsuna recalled images of Skogul withdrawing and that being the last time she saw her Valkyrie student. "I see." She withdrew her hands from Jessica's face. "We'll discuss this in private more." She noticed everyone else staring. "Sorry for taking up your time."

 **(End theme)**

"Nah, you shouldn't have to apologize! I mean, you're our time lady!" Usagi half-joked.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Max muttered.

"Well, I'm not laughing," Amaya yawned.

"Ok, before we have to listen to another pun, let's get down to important matters," Lyn said.

"She's as bad as Wheeler when it comes to jokes," Seto scoffed, sitting down next to Lyn.

"Hey, where's Kotori?" Usagi noticed her absence.

"She and Philippe are with Sasha in one of our guest quarters," Lyn answered. "Don't worry they're being well guarded. This man here is Mr. Garman, Sasha's butler and a legal guardian."

Garman openly addressed everyone newcomer politely. "Good evening."

"Thanks," Makoto replied.

"Hey, is it me or do you feel anything strange about him?" Jessica whispered to Setsuna.

"Pay it no mind for now," Setsuna said, maintaining a watchful gaze over Garman.

As Usagi glanced over Garman, Sleipnir appeared near her in spirit.

' _ **That man is not what he really is.'**_

 _Huh? What do you mean, Sleipnir?"_ She asked and before she can get an answer, Makoto tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, can you believe _that_ happened to Taylor and her boyfriend?" Makoto asked her.

"Well, you were there."

"But I was mind controlled when all that went down. So, I barely remember anything. Fortunately Taylor and Larry snapped a picture of them while still being genderbent."

"Yep, I was surprised when I saw that pic!" Usagi pointed out.

Both Tyra and Helena overheard this.

"Can't believe Taylor was actually a dude," Tyra muttered.

Helena giggled. "I think they were cute in that picture."

"I still can't believe that went down."

xxxxx

 _ **Flashback/Azabu-Juuban Midtown Apartments/Chiba-Tsukino Residence/4:00 PM**_

Taylor and Larry showed off their genderbent selfie pic. They explained how Zmey's magic changed them and how it affected their self-esteem. The pic was passed around. The Senshi each had bewildered, aroused, and curious looks. Even Ami looked flustered seeing Tyler and Lauren together.

"Well?" Taylor blushed, waiting for a response from the other Senshi.

"Ok? So that makes you the first ever magical boy," Karin said, staring at Taylor and checking out Tyler's picture. _God, her male form could easily be her brother if he were sitting next to her, but I can't believe it's Taylor! She makes a total hottie for a guy!_

Dimitri noticed Karin slightly blushing over Tyler and rolled his eyes. "Oh geez."

Jami added. "Tell me how it felt to have male genitalia. Inquiring minds would like to know!"

Ami muttered. "I'd like to know, too."

Vega and the Inners yelled out, flabbergasted. "AMI?!"

"What…? I'm asking only for scientific reasons. And work in a clinic now," Ami tried to hide her blush, but failed. She sunk away in defeat.

Vega sighed. "Sure, Ami."

"So, did you at least see your own _joystick_ , Taylor?!" Christina asked her explicitly, gushing over Tyler.

"Christina!" Taylor shouted, patting where her 'maleness' used to be. "Ease off on the details."

"Haha, sorry! Larry's right, you make a totally hot guy! And Larry makes a sexy woman!" The Australian handed Larry back his phone, which showed several pics of Tyler and Lauren. "Please tell me, can you turn back into your genderbent selves?"

"Well, no because we got hit by that dragon's beams," Larry said. "That turned us back to normal to begin with."

"Aw damn it!"

Taylor sweatdropped. "Besides, you'd never stop following me if I were still Tyler. And you already have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know," Christina nodded. "Wish Ken was here to see these pics."

"So, that means boys can become Senshi!" Usagi said. "Hey, Mamo, what you think? Too late to wear a Sailor uniform like Tyler?"

Mamoru cleared his throat. "I'll stick to my tux, thanks."

"Who knew there could be male Senshi?" Makoto shrugged.

"Well, there were the Starlights!" Minako pointed out.

"No, they were already biologically female to begin with. They only cross-dressed as male," Ami corrected her.

"In other words, we literally just had our first male Senshi and most of us missed our chance to see it," Rei mused. "Still, that has to count for something."

Ami deduced. "I wonder, could this be a sign of things to come for our future generations?"

"Man, I wish that could've happened to me!" Tyra yelled out, causing everyone to look at her awkwardly. She sat back down saving herself embarrassment. "Seriously Taylor, I can't believe you were _literally_ more manly than me for a short time! I'm kinda curious to what it's like being a man."

Helena kissed Tyra's cheek. "I like you as you are. You're already _my_ man, sweetie."

"Thanks, Hel," Tyra smiled to her girlfriend.

"Guys, this is like totally embarrassing!" Taylor blushed.

Larry patted his wife's hands. "Taylor, it's cool, babe. Look at it like this, it's added a new dimension to our relationship. In fact, look." He pointed to them holding hands. "It's brought us that much closer since we've gotten married." He said so lovingly, rubbing her nose against hers.

Taylor kissed his lips. "You're right… in fact, being a dude wasn't all too bad. Though I'm glad that's behind me. And who knows? Tyler and Lauren would make great names for our future kids, if we decide to have any."

"Now you're seeing the big picture," Larry said.

Karin whispered to Dimitri. "Hey, aren't your dad and Tai supposed to be here?"

"Seems they've been delayed, but I figure they might be coming to see Kensuke."

"Then, why don't we check in with Kensuke?" She suggested. "That way those two can meet us and we can tell them about our situation."

"They intended to come and train Takato to help him lift his spirits, but apparently Takato's been out of sight. I can't even sense him," Dimitri said.

Upon hearing this from Dimitri, the Senshi and their entourage grew concerned.

"Yes, that boy's presence has disappeared from my senses, too," Hiei spoke up.

"I hope he's ok," Rei worried for him.

"I'm sure he'll turn up. Maybe he's in the Digital World with Guilmon?" Usagi reassured her.

"Maybe you're right," Rei smiled as she reached the Houou. _What do you think?_

' _ **I'm sensing a different vibe from Takato. I can't discern what it is.'**_

 _Hmm, this is disturbing._

"So, guys. Dimitri. Athena, and I will be making a brief leave," Karin announced. "We really need to check with my brother."

"Isn't Kensuke on that duel tour with Yugi and Jaden?" Helena asked her.

"Yeah, and Athena's been dying to see him. But, we'll be back. Hopefully Tai and Matt will turn up there soon. If not, then tell them where we'll be," the Kuiper leader said.

"Don't worry we will," Makoto nodded.

"You three have fun and come back when things get crazy here," Usagi said.

"Thanks."

Minako leaned on the couch, sighing.

"What's wrong, Mina?" Artemis asked her.

"I know I disguised myself as a boy before, but now I'm really dying to know what it feels like to be a guy!" She cried out.

Tyra added. "I'm game."

Helena slapped Tyra's chest. "Tyra!"

"Hey, I'm kidding!"

"Didn't sound like that to me," the Brazilian woman said with suspicious look.

"So, who's up for it? Girls become dudes and guys become chicks!" Minako suggested. "Well? Show of hands?" She looked around as no one even lifted a finger. If there were crickets in the room, they could've been heard. "Never mind then."

Later, Usagi got a call from Setsuna and put it down.

"What is it, Usako?" Mamoru asked her.

"Seems they want a few of us over to help guard the Valkyries," Usagi said.

xxxxx

 _ **Domino City District/New Kaiba Manor/7:50 PM**_

"And so we got here as soon as we could," Usagi said. "Mamo suggested Makoto, Setsuna, and I come since two of us have spirit guardians who know the Valkyries."

"That's right. Sleipnir and Thor," Setsuna added.

"You mean, you can tell Thor is with me now?" Makoto asked Setsuna.

"I don't need to. The fact you wield his instrument is all the proof we need," the Time Guardian said. "He has become part of you, has he not?"

"Well, kinda and he's a pretty cool guy when you get to know him," Makoto added.

"And why did you decide to come, Mamoru?" Lyn asked him.

"Wherever Usako goes, I follow. Besides, it's not often we come to visit the new Kaiba Manor. It's beautiful and the garden is gorgeous," Mamoru smiled at the garden view.

"Thanks," Lyn said as she and Seto escorted their guests around.

As he walked with Kiyoko, Kazu whispered to her. "Don't you think Kotori was a little harsh on Sasha?"

"Maybe a little, but she means well. We've been through alot lately and I'm sure she wants to prove herself as a leader. It's an incredible burden for her."

"If you put it that way, I can't say I blame her, but I hope Sasha will come around," Kazu said. "If any two people can convince her to let go, Kotori and Philippe are the two who can do it."

"I hope so," Kiyoko said.

xxxxx

 _ **7:53 PM**_

Kotori and Betamon entered the guest room to find Philippe, Jaguarmon, and Sasha conversing. Sasha looked relatively calm in Philippe's company.

"Oh, hey Kotori," Philippe acknowledged her.

"How is she?" Kotori queried, glancing at Sasha.

"She's calmed down now."

"I see," Kotori nodded as she approached Sasha. "Hey, Sasha. I'm very sorry for pushing you like that earlier. I don't what came over me. Guess I was just desperate to have my team formed."

"I know you mean well. Philippe's right that you're quite stubborn," Sasha turned and smiled to Kotori.

"Hey!" The female officer turned to her cousin, who turned away whistling.

Kotori half-chuckled. "Aw man, what else did you did her about me?"

"Nothing else, except that you're the best cousin a guy can ask for."

"Sure," Kotori scoffed as Sasha giggled slightly.

"And he told me you can lift the mood when your wit."

"Yep, that's me alright," Kotori smiled proudly.

"Thanks for brightening up my spirits, Kotori," she said.

 _ **Boom!**_

An explosion erupted outside the manor and startled them.

"What was that?!" Sasha cried out.

Betamon and Jaguarmon hopped near the window and watched blasts raining from above.

"Did they find us?!" Betamon exclaimed.

"Looks like they have," Kotori growled, watching the explosions blasting the garden.

Philippe pulled Sasha aside. "Stay with me, Sasha."

"Ok."

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight, Kotori!" Betamon said.

Kotori gritted. "No doubt."

xxxxx

 _ **Boom! Boom!**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Soldier Ants**_ **)**

A series of explosions ripped through the manor's garden. The source which the explosions came were blasts raining from an air raid assault. Nearly everyone outside the garden were brushed away and some were knocked out of commission.

Among those still conscious and able were Usagi, Mamoru, Setsuna, Makoto, Kouichi, Kara, Ayanna, Jessica, Tyra, Helena, Kazu, Max, Hina, and Koori.

"WHAT THE HELL ATTACKED US?!" Kazu yelled out in alarm.

"Usa-ko, are you ok?!" Mamoru held onto Usagi.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Usagi reassured him, still conscious in his arms.

"Hina!" Setsuna said as she saw Jessica holding Hina. "Thank goodness."

"Don't worry, I've got her, Miss Setsuna," the Navajo girl replied, holding Hina close.

"Thanks, Jessica!" Hina said.

"Look up there!" Tyra pointed up to the Drakes circling the sky over Kaiba Manor.

"Those giant winged freaks again?!" Ayanna blanched.

"Just what we didn't need!" Kara shouted.

"No surprise they want payback on us," Makoto scoffed, fiercely looking up at the Drakes.

"Damn! Everyone else here's been knocked out!" Max shouted, holding Amaya, who was knocked away from the Drakes' attack.

"No, Sam!" Koori cried, tending to Sam.

"Bro!" Max cried in aghast over his brother's condition.

"Aw no, Kiyoko!" Kazu shouted, trying to rattle and awaken his Norn girlfriend.

xxxxx

As she heard the commotion from outside, Kotori saw the destruction caused by the Drakes. She quickly turned to Philippe, Sasha, and Jaguarmon.

"What happened?! What's going on?!" Sasha frantically asked her.

"Looks like the bad guys found us! Philippe, I want you to stay here and guard Sasha!" Kotori ordered while picking up Betamon.

"But I want to join and fight! You'll need my speed…!"

"No, you need to guard Sasha! No ifs, ands, or buts about it! They're looking to kill her and then finish the rest of us off! Jaguarmon, don't let these two out of your sight!"

Jaguarmon nodded. "You got it!"

"Kotori, wait…!" Before Philippe can finish, Sasha grabbed his hand. "Sasha?"

"Listen to your cousin, Philippe. Stay here with me."

Resisting the urge to fight, Philippe watched Kotori leave and looked back to Sasha. His hardened features immediately softened. He finally conceded to Sasha's wishes and sat down with her.

"I'll protect you with my life, Sasha," he vowed, grasping her hands and gazing into her frightened eyes. "I promise."

Sasha smiled and hugged him. "I know you will. Thanks, Philippe." As she hugged him, a creepy and sinister giggle emanated inside Sasha's head, sending a chill down the girl's spine.

xxxxx

 _ **Inside Sasha's Mind**_

" _ **Well, isn't this sweet? Let's see how long he lives up to his vow, shall we? It's only a matter of time before you let me out to play.**_ " The voice giggled evilly as she tempted Sasha to release her from her seal.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxxx

 _ **New Kaiba Manor/Garden/7:55 PM**_

Upon arriving outside, Kotori yelled out. "The calvary's on the way!" She jumped over and dove to where her colleagues were. She dropped into a fighting stance as Betamon Mega Evolved into MetalSeadramon. "There's no question a fight's gonna break out here! Get the wounded inside!"

"Right!" Koori said, carrying Sam on her back.

Max scooped up Amaya in his arms and headed into the manor. As Kazu collected Kiyoko, Guardromon came flying out of the manor.

"Guardromon, take Kiyoko!" Kazu said. "I'm going out there to help!"

"I'll join you as soon as I take Miss Kiyoko somewhere safe."

"Thanks, bud."

As Guardromon left with Kiyoko, Kazu turned around and invoked his Light of Victory's rhino power. He headed in to join Kotori and company.

The Drakes quickly descended into the garden and confronted Kotori's group.

"Well, look who decided to show their sorry asses here," Kotori grunted.

Fafnir chortled darkly. "Yes, only now we've come prepared."

As Guardromon carried Kiyoko into the manor, Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, Saya, Tsukimaru, and Garman stormed out to see the ravaged mess left in the garden.

"What the hell's going on?" Seto demanded.

"Max! Sam!" Lyn cried out worryingly to her brothers. She saw Max carrying Amaya and Koori setting Sam down. "Who did this?"

"We were ambushed! That noise you heard came from explosions caused by those evil dragons we told you about!" Max explained.

Kiyoko stirred in Guardromon arms. "Hiro… please take me back to him, Guardromon."

"I can't Miss Kiyoko! Kazu instructed me to take you to safety."

"Please, Guardromon… I need to… I… I also sense Skuld's seal is about to break," Kiyoko muttered, to which Saya overheard.

"Yes, Skuld's Norn seal is about to become undone," Saya nodded. "With the enemy here, Skuld will be sure to awaken to join the battle."

"And she's the last Valkyrie that needs to revive, huh?" Lyn asked Saya.

"That doesn't matter to me. What matters most is protecting you, Lyn, our child, and the rest of our family. Mokuba, protect Kisara!" Seto ordered his brother.

"You got it, Seto!" Mokuba complied and headed inside to guard Kisara.

Seto raised a clenched right fist. "We've had this manor just built! I'm not about to lose another one! These Lokar freaks are about to face a lawsuit their descendants will have to deal with!" He stormed out toward the garden.

"Wait, Seto!" Lyn called out to him.

"Sis, can we leave you with Sam and Amaya?" Max asked Lyn. "Just take them inside and if you wanna fight with us, you can."

"I'm ready to make them pay for hurting Sam!" Koori vowed. She then transformed into Sailor Blue Mars.

Max smirked. "Right, let's kick some butt!" He invoked his Spirit Fusion and transformed into Black Luster Soldier.

"Be careful, you three!" Lyn watched Seto, Blue Mars, and Max leave.

"We'll take them from you so you can go and fight, too," Saya volunteered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go on," Tsukimaru insisted as he picked up Sam.

Saya carried Amaya. "Leave them to us."

"Thank you!" Lyn called out as she headed out to join the battle.

Garm unfastened his tie and put on black gloves.

"Mr. Garman, what do you think you're doing?" Saya inquired of the butler.

"What else, milady?" Garman snatched Amaya and Sam from them. "I'll treat these two."

"Are you certain?" Tsukimaru asked.

"Yes, now you two go on and help," Garman insisted. "Go on!"

"C'mon, Saya," Tsukimaru said, grabbing Saya and throwing her on his back. "Hang on." he sprinted forward into the manor's garden.

Kiyoko pleaded to Guardromon. "Take us back. I want to see Hiro fight."

"Oh, I just know Kazu's gonna chew me out," Guardromon gave in to Kiyoko's request. He flew off through the garden while carrying Kiyoko forward.

As he watched everyone leave, Garman furrowed his brows. He then muttered quietly. "And so it begins. Lady Sasha, will you be joining them?"

xxxxx

"Hey, mind if we join back in?! Max asked.

"And we brought some help!" Blue Mars said.

Shortly after them, Seto and Lyn arrived to join the fight against the Drakes.

"Lyn, you're here?!" Seto just noticed her. "But I thought?"

"Saya and Tsukimaru took Sam and Amaya into our place," Lyn said. "Now, can we save the chit chat 'til later? How about fighting together like the good old days?"

"Even motherhood hasn't dulled that fighting spirit of yours," Seto smirked.

"If anything, it's made my urge to fight that more stronger," Lyn said as she invoked Spirit Fusion and transformed into D.D. Warrior Lady.

Seto used Spirit Fusion to transform willfully into Kaibaman. "I call dibs on one of these dragons."

"Just can't pass up your dragon fetish, huh?" Lyn muttered.

 **(Cue The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug OST -** _ **My Armor Is Iron**_ **)**

The Drakes quickly summoned their Drake Knights and sent them to attack the heroes.

"All right, Maidens! Suit up and fight!" Kotori declared.

"Right!" The Maidens responded.

With that, the Maidens transformed into their Valkyrie forms. Kotori became Brunhilde. Kara turned into Sigrun. Ayanna transformed into Gondul. Jessica turned into Skogul.

" _ **Execute! Spirit Evolution!**_ " Kouichi called out as he turned into Loweemon.

Usagi, Mamoru, Setsuna, Makoto, Hina, Tyra, and Helena then transformed into their Senshi forms. In Mamoru's case, he turned into Tuxedo Kamen. The Senshi assembled and joined with their colleagues.

Sailor Moon turned to Brunhilde. "We've got your back!"

"Thanks!" Brunhilde nodded and pointed to the Drakes. "You chose a bad time to attack us!"

"Is that so? I think we must agree to disagree," Fafnir chortled along with his Drake cohorts. "Now go forth, Drakes! Attack and leave no survivors!"

The Drake Knights stormed forward and attacked the heroes. Sailor Moon and Brunhilde led the charge. Moon tossed her tiara, cutting down a few Drake Knights. Brunhilde expelled blue fire that burned some Drake Knights. MetalSeadramon blasted away Drake Knights with his _**River of Power**_. Tuxedo Kamen used his cane and fought a Drake Knight.

Sigrun blitzed forward and knocked away some Drake Knights. Gondul summoned her _**Light Spear**_ and impaled a Drake Knight with it. Skogul summoned a time spell and aged a few Drake Knights into dust.

Jupiter launched her _**Jupiter Coconut Cyclone**_ , crushing and disintegrating a few Drake Knights. Quaoar summoned vines and neutralized two Drake Knights. Summoning her battle axe, Varuna cut a Drake Knight in two.

Seto and Lyn double teamed against a fleet of Drake Knights. Max and Blue Mars offered each other aid fighting Drake Knights.

"Off our property," Seto grunted, knocking out a Drake Knight with a punch.

As Blue Mars stabbed a Drake Knight with an ice blade, she turned to Max, who was handily taking out another.

"Max, I know I'm not Amaya…"

"It's ok! We should still be lending each other support. It's what Sam and Amaya would want."

Blue Mars smiled and nodded. "You're right. Behind you!" She blitzed past Max and froze a Drake Knight with a touch.

"Thanks, Koori."

"Sure!"

The Drakes watched with disappointment as their forces were being reduced.

"Geez, we bring a good amount of our warriors, but they're falling quickly!" Aerialvern exclaimed.

Wyrm scoffed irritably. "Fafnir, we should be fighting them with our own devices."

"Relax, this is merely to a warm-up before our hosts show up," Fafnir eyed the heroes fighting off the Drake Knights. _Loki, Mist, what's keeping you two?_

"C'mon, bring it!" Kazu hollered, charging in and sending a Drake Knight flying far back. As a Drake Knight tried to attack him, he punched it far away. "Who else wants some?!"

"Good shot, Kazu!" Brunhilde was taken aback by the Victory Tamer's rhino strength.

Meanwhile, Guardromon dropped in and placed Kiyoko near some bushes.

"Stay here, Miss Kiyoko," Guardromon instructed as he digivolved into Andromon. "Kazu, help's on the way!"

"Andromon?! Weren't you supposed to guard Kiyoko?!" Kazu chastised him. "Where's Kiyoko?!"

"She's well hidden, Kazu!" Andromon convened with his Tamer.

Kazu glanced over to see Kiyoko concealed in a bush. She waved to him.

"Nice. Ok, Andromon, back me up 'cause there's a ton of these freaks!" Kazu balled up his fists.

"Count on me, Kazu!"

As the fighting intensified, the Drakes were drawn into the conflict and prepared to make their move. Unbeknownst to them, Lokato and Mist watched them atop of Kaiba Manor's rooftop.

"There they are, Lord Loki," Mist pointed out. "Shall we intervene?"

"Yes, it's about time they get a look at the new me," the trickster chortled, eyeing Brunhilde and the Valkyries. "Yes, so many familiar faces. The past is coming back to me." His eyes shot open as he saw Sailor Moon. "And is that? Yes, Queen Serenity's daughter. Isn't this fortuitous? This reunion will be even more intriguing than I imagined."

Mist's eyes fell specifically on Brunhilde. "Indeed. I can't wait to sink my claws into Brunhilde."

Just then, Henry and Himura, both concealed behind dark veils, appeared behind them.

"Do you not sense Skuld, father?" Asked 'Himura'.

"Yes, but her presence is quite faint. Her reincarnation isn't present, but she's close. And I have no doubt she will appear to us before long," Lokato smirked evilly and snapped his fingers. "Come. Let's not keep our audience waiting!"

xxxxx

 _ **8:10 PM**_

Meanwhile, Kyuubimon sprinted past the Domino City streets carrying Rika, Guilmon, and Terriermon. Inumon followed by foot and carried Kenta on his back. Leomon and Felinismon, also followed carrying Jeri and Sara.

Kyuubimon's flashed as they approached closer to the new Kaiba Manor.

"There's major battle activity occurring just ahead!" Kyuubimon warned everyone.

"Then, that's where we'll possibly find Takato, Henry, and Himura!" Rika said.

Suddenly, the Digimon sensed malevolent vibes emanate from Kaiba Manor. Guilmon, Terriermon, and Inumon, particularly sensed these energies being linked to their partners.

"I do sense Takato!" Guilmon announced.

"Yeah, Henry's there all right, but…!" Terriermon said.

"Himura's present, but this doesn't feel right. He's there, but it doesn't feel like him anymore," Inumon said.

Rika gasped upon hearing this. "What?!"

"Oh no!" Jeri added with a gasp.

"Well considering Byakko and Genbu are with us, who wants to bet something else has taken them over?" Sara speculated.

Byakko and Genbu appeared next to Rika as they conversed with her.

' _ **I don't recall anything other than being forced out of Himura against my will. Whatever's taken hold of him now, it's power is greater than mine.'**_ Byakko said.

' _ **Yes, we must tread carefully. Remove these evil spirits that have possessed Henry and Himura, but be careful not to destroy their bodies.'**_ Genbu added.

"Don't worry it won't come down to destroying anybody's bodies, except for that slut's," Rika gritted, focusing her intent toward the battle at Kaiba Manor. "We're getting closer! Are we all set?!"

"We're all ready, Rika!" Kenta replied.

"Jaarin is on her way!" Jeri announced. "Other than that, we're ready!"

"Great! Loki and Adora, we're coming for you!" Rika shouted as they approached Kaiba Manor's front gates.

xxxxx

 _ **New Kaiba Manor/Garden/8:12 PM**_

As the Drake Knights dwindled, the Drakes decided to take part in the battle. Fafnir swooped in and attacked Brunhilde right away. However, MetalSeadramon intercepted Fafnir with a sneak attack and shot him with a _**River of Power**_. Fafnir retaliated with a fiery blast, nullifying MetalSeadramon's blast.

"Thanks, buddy!" Brunhilde called out. She flew up and decked Fafnir, knocking the winged behemoth away. She then hammered his back several times before grabbing his tail. "Now, let's go for a ride!" Showing impressive strength, she spun Fafnir around by his tail and tossed him into the air. "How do you like that?! Huh?!"

Fafnir flapped his wings hard and stayed afloat. He fired back with dark blasts at Brunhilde and MetalSeadramon. Brunhilde summoned her sword and quickly batted away the Drake's blasts. MetalSeadramon stopped a few with lightning bolts from his horn.

"We can keep this up all night, you big winged jerk!" Brunhilde shouted at Fafnir.

Aerialvern renewed his fight with Gondul as they pursued each other through the garden. Aerialvern spewed poisonous fumes that melted some bushes, attempting to uncover Gondul. To his dismay, Gondul was nowhere to be found.

"Where did you go?!"

"Here!" Gondul called out. She undid her chameleon camouflage in a pair of bushes Aerialvern missed. She lunged forward and threw a _**Light Spear**_ at him.

Aerialvern narrowly evaded her attack and swooped down headbutting Gondul. He then grabbed her shoulders and airlifted her.

"Enjoy your fall down!" Aerialvern laughed manically, releasing Gondul from his grips.

Gondul quickly fell a hundred feet, but she retained her calm demeanor.

"Dummy, did you forget I can fly?" Gondul scoffed as white wings formed on her back, which she used to glide and soar through the air. She flew up toward Aerialvern.

"Ugh! How did I forget they could fly?!" Aerialvern panicked as Gondul kicked him hard in the gut. "Ooof!"

As Gondul went for another kick, Aerialvern flew out of her reach and recovered.

"I still won't forgive you for bringing harm to my people and the animals of my land!" Gondul cried out.

Aerialvern gulped. "C'mon, let's let bygones be bygones!"

The Light Valkyrie fiercely growled. "I'll never negotiate with vile creatures like yourself."

"Well, I tried…" The Drake sighed as he resumed battle with Gondul. He expelled poisonous fumes, which Gondul dispelled with an aura of light.

Skogul kept her distance from Zmey Gorynych's attacks. She used her time spells to reverse Zmey's blasts, deflecting them back at the three-headed Drake. Zmey dodged his own attacks.

"You won't defeat me this time, Skogul!" Medium shouted.

"Eheheh, she has to drop her guard sometime, right?!" Dexter wondered.

"Depends if she ever drops those damned time circles!" Sinister hissed.

"You shall not harm my Maiden sisters!" Skogul boldly said, putting up a defensive counter against Zmey.

Sigrun fought Wyrm on ground. The Drake fired his _**Wyvern Breath**_ , attempting to catch Sigrun, who kept dodging like crazy. Sigrun's speed was able to throw Wyrm off for a while, allowing the Storm Valkyrie to get in a few blows. Wyrm turned to his right and fired a blast. Sigrun quickly booted the beam right in Wyrm's face and landed an uppercut to his jaw. As the Drake was sent flying up, Sigrun flew up and attempted her _**Thunderclap Flash**_.

However, Wyrm swung his tail and struck Sigrun's back. He sent Sigrun crashing to the ground.

"Got you!" Wyrm boasted as he descended near the fallen Valkyrie.

Sigrun stirred and looked up to meet the Drake's eye level.

"This is where you end, Maiden!" Wyrm cackled evilly, gaping his mouth and preparing a beam to finish her.

Sigrun rose ready to stop Wyrm's attack at all costs.

"Bring it!" Sigrun goaded him.

"As you wish!" Wyrm launched his _**Wyvern Breath**_.

As Sigrun prepared to catch his attack, Wyrm's tail shot out of the ground and went to stab her back. Sigrun barely noticed the tail coming for her. Caught between the beam and deadly tail, Sigrun prepared to run.

Then, the last thing she realized she was pushed away, but not on her own. The beam flew by and blew up a chunk of the manor property. Sigrun blinked while breathing hard. She looked up and saw none other than Alec.

However, this time he wasn't in his civilian clothes. He came garbed in leather armor, lightweight enough not to impede his movement, but sturdy enough to offer protection. He also had Gram in hand ready to use.

"You again!" Sigrun shouted, which got the other Valkyries' attention briefly.

Alec replied while not taking his eyes off Wyrm. "You really need to keep your guard up at all times. Even your obvious blindspots."

"Hey you...!" Sigrun shouted.

Wyrm launched another _**Wyvern Breath**_ at the duo. Sigrun raced forward and pulled Alec to the side.

"I guess we're even now," Alec smirked.

A few Drake Knights charged at Alec. Alec readied Gram and took down several of the Drake Knights. He fenced with one and struck it down. As a Drake Knight attempted to jump him, Sigrun seized the Knight and tossed the warrior away.

Wyrm growled. "Fafnir, it's him!"

Brunhilde eyed Alec. _That's that guy again! The Gram robber!_

"How fortuitous for you to bring Gram here! Now it shall be mine!" Fafnir roared as he swooped over and fired blasts toward Alec's way.

"NO!" Sigrun screamed, pushing Alec away.

As Fafnir reached for Gram, Brunhilde intervened and slashed her sword, which unleashed blue flames on Fafnir. The winged behemoth bellowed in pain as the blue flames burned his chest. MetalSeadramon then headbutted Fafnir from behind and kept him occupied, giving Brunhilde time to save Sigrun and Alec.

 **(End theme)**

"That'll do it! Ok, now to get to the bottom of this guy…!" Before she could finish, a fiery green blast caught Brunhilde's back and sent her plunging to the ground. "Ugh… damn that smarts." She struggled to sit up and looked up at her attacker.

"Oh, whoops I meant to blast you when your back wasn't turned," came a voice belonging from a certain haughty and malevolent woman.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VIII OST -** _ **Liberi Fatali**_ **)**

Her attacker was Mist, who had a calm and collective look on her.

"Long time no see, Brunhilde," Mist openly addressed her with familiarity.

"Who the hell are you?!" Brunhilde demanded.

"The queen bitch who's going to make your life miserable again."

With that, Mist snapped her fingers and a pillar of dark blue light hit the ground. Everyone ceased fighting and turned to the entity behind the source of light. Brunhilde's eyes fell on the entity, who emerged and revealed himself to all.

"No way…" Brunhilde gasped in disbelief. "TAKATO?!"

"Why does Takato look so different?!" Lyn wondered, disturbed by his new appearance.

"I'm sure he'll tell us," Seto stated.

"What?! Takato?!" Moon was taken aback by Lokato's appearance.

"Takato! It really is you!" Kazu jubilantly called to him.

"No, that looks like Takato, but it doesn't feel like him!" Jupiter added.

"Yes, that's because someone else has taken over Takato," Pluto revealed. "Isn't that right, Loki?!"

Kazu turned to Pluto. "What?! Loki?!" He turned and faced Lokato, grinding his teeth. "You're kidding me?!"

Ignoring Takato's friends' shocked and distressed reactions, Lokato chortled and beckoned Mist to stand with him. As she landed next to him, Mist knelt and bowed to Lokato.

"And who is that woman with him?!" Quaoar asked.

"Well unless Rika decided to go blonde and go full evil on us, then that's somebody else," Varuna stared at Mist. "Wait, Pluto just called Takato Loki?"

Suddenly, Sleipnir appeared next to Moon. Thor's spirit appeared to Jupiter. Gaia materialized next to Tuxedo Kamen.

"Sleipnir?" Moon noticed her steed intently stare down Lokato.

"Mother…" Sleipnir muttered coldly.

"Wait, _Mother_?!" Moon was taken aback.

"It's a long story," Sleipnir responded. "Suffice it to say, shapeshifters are not limited to just one gender, or to human form, for that matter…"

Jupiter looked up to Thor. "That's your brother I take it?"

' _ **Indeed, Lady Jupiter. He's already chosen his vessel, but sadly he has taken one of your own.'**_ Thor's spirit revealed to her.

"And who's the woman with him?"

' _ **The cruelest among the cruel. She is a traitor to Asgard and has since showed loyalty to Loki. She goes by the name Mist, the Blood Valkyrie.'**_

Suddenly, Rika & Kyuubimon and the others arrived on Kaiba Manor. However, their timing couldn't be any worse. Rika, Guilmon, Kenta, and Jeri were horrified by what they saw: Takato possessed by Loki.

"That's Takato!" Kenta pointed out.

"And yet, I sense that a malevolent presence has taken him over body and spirit!" Kyuubimon growled as Lokato's aura made her hair stand.

Guilmon's eyes softened and brimmed with tears. "Takato… Takato! It's us! It's me, Guilmon! Your buddy!"

"Takato!" Jeri cried to him.

"Takato…" Rika, most affected by this, muttered softly as she approached him.

"Guys!" Kazu called out to his Tamer friends. "Be careful! I heard somebody named Loki's taken him over!"

Inumon scanned the vicinity. "Man, this place's a mess, but I don't see Himura anywhere."

"And I don't see Henry!" Terriermon said.

"Where is Henry?" Ranamon wondered, worrying for her brother's whereabouts.

Rika stopped cold as she pointed to Lokato and Mist. "All right, where's Henry and Himura?! And Loki, you better give back Takato now!"

Mist giggled evilly. "And why would my master give back your precious man's body? Master Loki's wearing him so comfortably."

"Butt out, whore! I'm talking to him!" Rika chastised Mist. She turned to Lokato as she remained frozen with shock and distress. Despite the fury consuming her, she couldn't bring herself to lash out and attack Lokato for obvious reasons. "Takato? It's me, Rika! Can you hear me?"

No response came from Lokato.

"TAKATO!" She pleaded to him.

Lokato responded arrogantly. "So sorry, but Takato's not here at the moment. It is only I, Loki." He shot with a smug grin on his face. "Oh, and speaking of your missing friends. How rude of me. Why don't I bring them out?" As he clapped his hands, two more beams, dark gray and dark green, shot down and blasted the ground.

Everyone covered themselves from the billowing dust cloud spreading over the vicinity. The Tamers were the first to recognize the figures behind veils of light. Henry and Himura emerged next to Lokato and Mist.

Henry walked out first. His eyes became yellow and gained serpentine features. Green scales covered his face and skin. His hair became wild and light blue. He wore a full set of dark green body armor with a silver serpent's head adorning his right shoulder. A dark green glow covered Henry from head to toe.

" _ **HENRY!**_ " Terriermon, Sara, and Ranamon shouted together.

Himura walked forward having gained Fenrir's features. His good eye gained wolf-like features. His former Byakko's eye became light and glossy. His complexion became slightly darkened. He wore a study set of dark gray armor with a silver wolf's head adorning his left shoulder. Covering him was a healthy veil of dark silver light.

" _ **HIMURA!**_ " Inumon, Jeri, and Brunhilde called out.

"Don't be fooled!" Kyuubimon shouted.

"Yeah, that's not Henry and Himura anymore!" Rika fiercely glanced at Henry and Himura. "And this is my fault." She realized she sent them only to get captured.

Seiryuu mentally conversed with Rika. _**'No, Rika, you had no idea you'd be sending them to a trap. None of us would've foreseen this vile creature from possessing Takato!'**_

Genbu added, floating next to Rika. _**'Seiryuu's right, young Rika, but we have a chance to make things right.'**_

Byakko concurred. _**'Yes, and right the wrongs these villains have done!'**_

"No, I still feel responsible for this. And if anyone's going to correct it, it has to be me!" Rika declared.

 **(End theme)**

Henry and Himura both smirked evilly as they saw their former Beast Spirits converse with Rika.

"I see you're present, Genbu," Henry addressed the turtle spirit. "You ran to dear Rika to help you exorcise me out of this man's body. Well, you're too late!" He clenched his right hand and balled up his fist. "I rather enjoy this new vessel. In fact, since I now possess Henry Wong's body, I shall call himself Jormunry."

"Likewise, gaining Himura Tsubasa's vessel is too good to pass up!" Himura chuckled as he flexed an arm and kissed his bicep. "Since I possess his body, I think Fenmura is a perfect name. And wolves are better than tigers anyday."

"Ah, Jormungand and Fenrir, I think these new vessels turned out perfectly for you!" Lokato laughed. "But we have to give credit to Mist. She single-handedly found us the perfect vessels to house our spirits!"

"No, Henry!" Ranamon called to him. "This can't be true!"

"Himura!" Jeri called out him. As she ran over to him, Leomon and Felinismon restrained her. "Please, let me go! Maybe I can purge that evil spirit out with my powers!"

"But doing so, you'll risk hurting yourself and Himura!" Leomon said.

"Yeah, what if getting into their minds backfires or something?" Felinismon warned Jeri. "Do you want to risk it?"

"But Himura… I can't… I can't stand to see him like this…" Jeri teared up as Fenmura chuckled at her.

"Jeri, I couldn't have asked for a better bond than that with Fenrir," Fenmura addressed her. "Please, why don't you join us? That way you can be with Takato, Henry, and I. We can let you all join us and bring forth the end of Midgard."

"No… that's wrong!" Jeri denied Fenmura's offer. "The Himura I know wouldn't desire destruction and he wouldn't join the side of evil! You took over his body against his will!"

Fenmura shook his head. "Pity, it would've been better if you joined our cause."

"Forget her, Fenrir," Mist interjected as she walked beside him. To add insult to injury, she caressed Fenmura's face in front of Jeri, who took this hard. "Not only have I restored Master Loki, but I've secured Siegfried's reincarnation to myself at long last!"

"Himura!" Jeri cried out to him.

"Ugh, this is so wrong," Sara muttered, eyeing Jormunry.

"You can still join us, Sara. It's not too late," Jormunry offered her. He turned to Ranamon. "Same to you, Jaarin Wong. I can offer you and Suzie safety."

"No! You're not my brother! Release him now!" Ranamon protested, forging water in her hands.

"Not on your life! I'm taking back Henry!" Sara protested against the Lokar's offer.

Angered, Rika called out to Lokato. "This has to stop! Loki, you're dealing with me now!"

Lokato snapped his fingers, unleashing a shockwave that brought Rika to her knees. "Down, Midgard dog."

"Rika!" Kyuubimon tended to her Tamer.

As she raised her eyes, Rika saw Mist approach Lokato in an arm's embrace.

"Oh, where are my manners? Rika, perhaps you'll recognize me now?" Mist smirked coolly. With a snap of her fingers, green flames engulfed her. She then transformed into Adora Frost before the Tamers' eyes.

Rika was aghast at Mist's civilian reveal. Likewise, Jeri, Sara, and Kenta were flabbergasted.

"Guys, what the hell's going on?!" Brunhilde asked, having been left in the dark due to her recent missions. "Who is that girl?!"

"Guess who?!" Adora taunted the Tamers.

"I knew there was something off about you!" Kenta berated her.

"Having been reincarnated in modern times, I go by Adora Frost. A total cutie with a penchant for English tea, hot guys, and blowing shit up," Adora introduced herself. She put on a fake, cutesy act. She quickly removed her tiny glasses. "But underneath this Midgardian exterior, I am Mist the Blood Valkyrie!" She announced as green energy erupted from her body, burned away her civilian clothing, and restored her Valkyrie garb. "This whole elaborate scheme to lure these three men was all my doing! And thanks to me, Master Loki and his sons have found suitable vessels!"

Lokato took Mist's hand. "And I haven't felt happier since we last destroyed Asgard together. Mist, as a reward, you may do however you'd like with me in front of these peasants."

"I know just the way," Mist smiled evilly as she kissed Lokato and made out with him in front of the Tamers, but made sure Rika was watching.

"No, Takato! You love Rika!" Guilmon called out to him.

Having seen enough, Rika gritted hard and clenched her fists.

Mist grinned at Rika's fury. "See? Your boyfriend belongs to us now, to do with what we want!"

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **A Fierce Battle with the Witches**_ **)**

"Get your hands off him, you dirty, bottom-feeding whore!" Rika yelled furiously. With that, she turned into Seirika and lunged at Mist. She summoned her trident and brought it over Mist.

However, much to Seirika's dismay, Mist caught the trident with one hand. Mist briefly taunted Seirika and knocked the trident out of her hands. She then kneed Seirika hard and sent her flying back.

"RIKA!" Kyuubimon shouted. She then assaulted Mist and hit her with a _**Dragon Wheel**_.

"How boring," Mist yawned as she stopped Kyuubimon's attack and kicked her to the side.

Kyuubimon was kicked over where Seirika lied.

Brunhilde quickly descended next to Jeri and tried snapping her out of her funk.

"Jeri! C'mon, girl, can you hear me?!"

"Kotori… please, save Himura…" Jeri seemingly lost her will to fight.

 _ **Whap!**_

Brunhilde slapped Jeri's face.

"Kotori?!" Jeri awoke.

"This is no time for a pity party! We've got to get our friends back, including Himura!"

"Kotori…" Jeri rubbed her cheek, looking over to Fenmura. She saw Mist openly making out with Fenmura right in front of her. Furrowing her brows, Jeri became enraged and stood ready to fight.

"Thatta, girl," Brunhilde nodded, glancing over as she caught Mist kissing Fenmura. She flew up and punched Mist hard, sending her flying back.

Mist, however, landed with a slight bruise on her cheek. She touched and winced.

"Believe me, there's more where that came from, whore!" Brunhilde threatened Mist. "I don't care who you are, but you cross the line messing with my friends and their relationships!"

"Oooh, how I'm going to enjoy renewing our feud from ages ago, Brunhilde! Come at me and let us exchange pleasantries!" Mist shouted, laughing aloud as she flew at Brunhilde and attacked her.

Brunhilde lured Mist into the air and kept her from the Tamers. As Brunhilde brought down her sword, she unleashed a force that swept Mist back. Brunhilde swiftly came behind Mist and rear kicked her. Mist flipped around and launched a volley of green beams at Brunhilde's way. The Ice/Fire Valkyrie batted away the beams with her sword.

Ranamon and Sara confronted Jormunry. However, a few Drake Knights got in their way. As they fought off the minions, Jormunry convened with Fenmura.

"Wait, Henry!" Sara called out.

"Stay focused, Sara!" Ranamon said, knocking away Drake Knights with her water whips.

"Now then," Lokato chuckled, setting his sights on the other heroes. Turning away from Seirika, he came face to face with Guilmon. "Remove yourself from my way, beast."

"Takato, I know you're in there! You gotta fight that Loki guy!" Guilmon openly pleaded to him. He pushed up on Lokato and grabbed his legs. "Please, I beg you, Takato! Listen to me! Takato!"

Lokato grimaced as Guilmon's words seemingly affected him.

"Takato?!"

Lokato scoffed and kicked Guilmon's face, knocking him aside.

"I said out of my way, beast!" Lokato scowled. He wiped his boot. "How disgusting. You've sullied my shoe."

"Guilmon!" Jeri cried out.

Inumon and Terriermon quickly threw themselves on top of Guilmon.

"Man, this is bad!" Terriermon said.

"That was uncalled for! Now I know Takato's long gone!" Inumon growled at Lokato's direction.

"Think what you will, but I'm here for my granddaughter. I know she's here! Skuld, come out and face me!" Lokato called out for Sasha.

As they dispatched a few Drake Knights, Seto and Lyn confronted Lokato.

"More pathetic losers wish to stop me?" Lokato dismissed the Kaiba couple.

"Now we know Takato's not there, we can attack with no mercy," Seto muttered, heading off Lokato.

"Seto!" Lyn called to him. She rushed in to help him.

As Lokato snapped his fingers, Jormunry and Fenmura attacked Seto and Lyn.

"Outta the way!" Lyn shouted at Jormunry and Fenmura.

"You're all getting removed off my property," Seto threatened as he fought off Jormunry.

Seto engaged Jormunry, but the possessed Tamer punched the Duelist hard and dealt him a serious blow.

"Seto!" Lyn shouted. As she hurried over to Seto, Fenmura intercepted her.

"Going somewhere?" Fenmura grinned evilly as he slashed at Lyn.

"Henry!" Ranamon called out as she and Sara approached Jormunry.

Jormunry turned and faced them with an evil grin.

"So, you want some, too, _sis_?!" Jormunry hastily dashed at Ranamon.

Unable to perceive Jormunry's speed, Ranamon was left open for an attack. Sara quickly grabbed Ranamon. She used her phasing power to let Jormunry pass through them.

"Ah, yes. You have the ability to phase through animate and inanimate objects!" Jormunry used Henry's knowledge. "Clever tactics, but they won't get you far!" He fired a blast that caught Sara and Ranamon.

Sara once again used her ability to save her and Ranamon. Then, Ranamon used her water whip to ensnare Jormunry.

"Monster, let my brother go now!" Ranamon demanded, attempting to drain Jormunry's energy with her aquatic whip.

However, Jormunry quickly resisted and snapped Ranamon's water whip. He shot up and blasted Ranamon. After delivering a blow to her neck, Ranamon fell and turned back to Jaarin. As Jormunry reached for Sara, the Chimera phased through him again and grabbed Jaarin. She then phased through a wall with Jaarin.

"Feh, no matter. They're nuisances," Jormunry scoffed. "I have more important matters to deal with."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Sara laid Jaarin down on a bench.

"Stay here, Jaarin. I promise we'll do what we can to save Henry and his friends," Sara resolved.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Kingdom of Predators**_ **)**

"Now where was I?" Lokato sighed, shifting his sights from all the fighting. He peered over taking notice of Sleipnir and Thor's spirit. "Ah, I know you're there, Sleipnir and dear brother. It's so good to see you both. It's been what? Since Ragnarok since we last parted ways?"

"He's talking to you," Jupiter muttered to Thor's spirit, who quietly stared down Lokato.

' _ **We best be on our guard, Princess Jupiter.'**_ Thor's spirit warned.

Wasting no time, Jupiter willed Mjolnir in her hand.

"Ok! You better back off!" Jupiter warned, pointing Mjolnir at Lokato.

"Hold on, Jupiter!" Moon called out as she and Sleipnir headed her way.

"Hina, come!" Pluto beckoned Gao Pluto to follow her.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Gao Pluto chimed in as she escorted Pluto.

"I'm going forward, Lady Serenity!" Sleipnir dashed at Lokato. He stomped his front feet down, sending a shockwave toward Lokato's way.

Lokato jumped up avoiding Sleipnir's thunder stomp attack. Jupiter jumped Lokato from behind and brought down Mjolnir. Lokato quickly dodged Jupiter and let her smash the ground in his place. Jupiter channeled Mjolnir's power and sent a thunderbolt at him. Lokato forged a barrier, nullifying Mjolnir's blast.

"Impressive, you've learned to properly wield my brother's majestic weapon!" Lokato praised Jupiter.

"Spare me," Jupiter scoffed.

Meanwhile, Fenmura and Jormunry made short work of Seto and Lyn. The Lokar members headed for Lokato and guarded him.

"Sis! Seto!" Max called out as he and Blue Mars tended to Seto and Lyn.

Fenmura and Jormunry crouched down and bowed to Lokato.

"These fools are too easy," Jormunry chortled.

"Allow us to assist you now, father," Fenmura insisted. "Let us punish poor deluded Sleipnir."

"Jormungand, Fenrir! You're fools for still following Loki's command! And this is all after Asgard fell ages ago!" Sleipnir tried reasoning with Fenmura and Jormunry.

"You're the fool for turning your back on your mother!" Jormunry accused Sleipnir.

"No, he made his choice and chose not to turn his back on Odin!" Pluto interjected, who caught Lokato's attention.

"Ah, yes. The fabled Time Guardian, what a surprise to have you here, but as you can see I'm on a tight schedule," Lokato smirked. "You will point me to the direction to my granddaughter."

"You know we won't do that," Pluto brandished her Garnet Rod.

Gao Pluto readied her Garnet Wand. "That's right!"

"Senshi, transform into your Valkyrie forms!" Moon called out.

With that, Moon, Jupiter, and Pluto transformed into their Dai-Valkyrie forms.

"Well, what an interesting turn of events this is," Lokato smirked. "Yes, if Takato's memories are to be believed, Sailor Moon and her colleagues inherited the power to utilize Valkyrie powers. This is partly thanks to you, right, Sleipnir?"

Sleipnir snorted in response.

Lokato chortled, facing Sailor Moon and recognized her distinguishing hair style. "The shape of your hair, yes there's no denying who you are. Queen Serenity's daughter, you've grown up quite well. Seems your mother and Odin have blessed you."

"They've prepared me in case people like you dared to threaten the tranquility of this beautiful world," Moon retorted.

"By the way, thank you for caring for my estranged son Sleipnir. He was always so troublesome to his dear mother."

"Maybe because he has enough sense to see the wrongs you've caused!" Jupiter chastised him.

"You're Sleipnir's mother, right? Please I implore you to stop this! Release Takato! Tell those other two to let Henry and Himura go! This isn't right!" Moon openly pleaded to Lokato.

"I _can't_ and I _won't_. I'm going to cleanse Midgard of the trash that's destroyed this so-called _beautiful_ world you proudly claim there to be! Odin was too complacent with humans. Asgard and the Moon Kingdom fell as an attempt to start things anew! Now it's Midgard's turn!" Lokato declared. "I'll remake it to a realm fit for divine beings. Princess Serenity, you and your cohorts would be better off joining my cause. You can be given free reign over new dominion. We stand above the lowly human race!"

"You're insane," Pluto growled.

"We'll never follow your twisted ways," Moon resisted.

"Then, fall with the humans you've sworn to protect," Lokato frowned. He beckoned Fenmura and Jormunry to attack the Senshi.

Jupiter swiftly countered Fenmura while Sleipnir engaged Jormunry.

Lokato summoned Lokar soldiers to fight Moon, Pluto, and Gao Pluto. Moon drew her sword and defended herself against Lokar soldiers.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as he transformed into Norse Knight. He mounted Gaia and flew over to aid Moon.

"Let's give them a hand, Quaoar!" Varuna nodded to her partner.

"Right!"

Sailors Varuna and Quaoar transformed into their Dai-Valkyrie forms. They, too, helped Moon and the other Senshi engage the Lokar soldiers.

"Think you can hog all the fun, Tyra? Think again!" Lyn smirked as she and Seto got up after Blue Mars healed them with her ice magic.

Lyn and Seto quickly joined in, helping Varuna and Quaoar.

"Just couldn't resist letting me have the fun to myself, Lyn?" Varuna teased her.

"Nuh-uh, no chance!" Lyn hopped on Varuna's shoulders and used her as a launching pad to dive on top of some Lokar soldiers.

Lokato floated into the air and witnessed the war spill out across Kaiba Manor's garden.

"Make no mistake, I will end this cycle of Midgard and renew it into a realm fit for divine beings like me, but I can't do that without Skuld's power," Lokato muttered. He then shifted his sights on Brunhilde and Mist's battle. "Finish it now, Mist. We can't waste here much longer."

xxxxx

 _ **8:25 PM**_

Inside the guest room, Sasha witnessed the heated battles through her window. She backed away cowering.

"Man, it's getting nuts out there!" Jaguarmon exclaimed.

Philippe held his ground staring at the battles. He noticed Brunhilde fighting Mist.

"Kotori!" Philippe yelled out.

As Sasha backed off, the 'voice' in her head was drawn to the heated battles. The being evilly chortled, causing distress to Sasha.

" _ **Go on, you know you can't resist me much longer! The more violence I see, the more compelled I am to want to join in! You can't restrain me forever, scared little rabbit!**_ "

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Sasha screamed as her body started moving on its own. "Philippe, help!"

"Sasha?!" Philippe watched her leave against her will. "You can't leave this room!"

"I'm not doing this on my own! I'm being controlled!"

"By who? I don't see anyone…" Jaguarmon scanned the room.

"It has to be Skuld doing this!" Philippe raced over and grabbed Sasha's arm. "Hey! You better release Sash this instant, or else…!"

"Or else… _**WHAT?!**_ " Sasha snapped. Her eyes turned red and flashed a bright light that stunned Philippe.

"Philippe!" Jaguarmon cried as she, too, was hit by the light.

"Sasha…" Philippe collapsed as he fell unconscious.

Sasha stared over Philippe's body with pitiful eyes. Those same eyes teared up as her body started marching out of the room.

"Please, stop!"

The cruel laughter of Skuld filled Sasha's mind and taunted her to no end. " _ **Not a chance! I'm sure my bastard of a grandfather is dying to see me again! I'll give him what he wants!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **New Kaiba Manor/Garden/8:30 PM**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VIII OST -** _ **Liberi Fatali**_ **(1:28 - 3:06))**

Brunhilde and Mist clashed head-on, sending a shockwave that caused ripples to spread through the vicinity. Brunhilde swung down her sword, forcing Mist to glide back.

"Excellent, your battle prowess hasn't faltered," Mist remarked. "But just know I'm holding back on you, dear Brunhilde."

"Yeah? Then, quit holding back and give me your all, whore!"

A devilish and psychotic grin adorned Mist's beautiful features. "Oh, be careful what you..." She instantly vanished and reappeared behind Brunhilde in a flash. "...wish for." She pushed Brunhilde's hair locks away and caressed her face.

"HANDS OFF!" Brunhilde shouted, swinging her sword and nearly beheading Mist.

 _ **Bam!**_

Mist caught Brunhilde with a kick to her gut. Brunhilde felt the wind knocked right out of her.

 _Holy shit, that was fast! And she hits like a mother…! Like she's reading my every move!_ Brunhilde's thoughts ran like crazy. One second later, and Mist quickly backhanded her down. As she landed, Brunhilde shot up and slashed at Mist like mad, but the Blood Valkyrie dodged _every_ sword strike. "Hold still, will you?!"

"Gotta catch me first!" Mist giggled loudly, taunting her age old rival. She shifted around faster than Brunhilde can keep up with. She landed a flurry of punches and kicks that battered Brunhilde.

Brunhilde found herself overwhelmed by Mist's quick strikes. Mist knocked away Brunhilde's sword. As Mist kept hammering her, blue flames erupted from Brunhilde's body and warded off Mist. Now completely covered in blue flames, Brunhilde absorbed the flames into her body and created a bluish wave of fire.

"TAKE THIS!" Brunhilde unleashed a superpowered variation of her _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_. This time the flames took the shape of a sea serpent and crashed down on Mist. She shoved her attack over Mist and gritted intensely.

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME! WHAT AM I EVER TO DO?!" Mist screamed fearfully, seeing her own fate being sealed. Then, she sported a devilish grin. "Just kidding!" She grabbed Brunhilde's blue flames and summoned green energy, which quickly absorbed the bluish flames.

Brunhilde gaped in shock. "NO FREAKING WAY!"

"Ahahaha! This is child's play!" Mist giggled as her green energy swallowed up all of Brunhilde's blue flames.

"No way…!" Sigrun muttered as she and Alec were knocked away by Wyrm.

Fafnir shook his head. "You were a fool to think you're ready to fight the enchantress."

Mist snapped her fingers and winked. "That was a spectacular show, dear Brunhilde, but your flames won't do any good with me!"

"I don't need my flames to beat you!"

"Big talk coming from someone who's about to lose in say… five seconds," Mist popped her neck. "Five."

"DON'T BULLSHIT WITH ME!" Brunhilde shouted. She dove at Mist with reckless abandon.

As Brunhilde punched at her, Mist parried the Valkyrie's blows. Mist shoved her hand into Brunhilde's abdomen and blasted her back. Brunhilde crashed into a statue and left lying in a heap. Brunhilde stirred and collapsed on her knees. Mist raced up and booted Brunhilde's face, laying her out.

"Ugh!" Brunhilde grunted.

Mist grabbed Brunhilde's scruff and unleashed a repeated claw slashes, which shattered the back of her armor. Brunhilde howled in pain as Mist scratched her back and drew blood. Mist chortled evilly and licked the blood from her fingers.

"And you see why they call me the Blood Valkyrie," Mist smirked, chopping Brunhilde in the back and laying her out.

 **(End theme)**

"Kotori!" Moon cried out. Before she and the Senshi could save her, Lokato, Jormunry, and Fenmura intercepted them.

"C'mon, guys!" Sigrun rallied the other Maidens.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Obvious Difference of Power**_ **)**

As Skogul and Gondul hurried over to Brunhilde, Aerialvern and Zmey attacked them. Aerialvern swiftly blasted Gondul down. Zmey caught and neutralized Skogul with a high-pitched sound attack.

"Guys!" Sigrun cried out.

"Big mistake taking your eyes off me!" Wyrm cackled, firing a _**Wyvern Breath**_ on Sigrun.

"Behind you!" Alec yelled out as he put himself in front of Sigrun. He hefted Gram and used it to absorb the impact if Wyrm's attack.

"Alec!" Sigrun screamed as the blast still managed to push him away. She attempted a _**Thunderclap Flash**_ , but Wyrm swooped down and tail whipped her down. Sigrun was sent falling next to Alec.

"Now Gram is mine!" Fafnir declared as he flew down to grab it.

MetalSeadramon interceded Fafnir's path and headbutted him back.

"Kotori!" MetalSeadramon called to his Tamer. "C'mon, get up! You're not gonna take that from that witch!"

As her partner's encouraging words reached her, Brunhilde slowly stirred.

"She can't hear you now! But I'll make sure she never has to wake up!" Mist declared. "Siegfried, would you be a dear and come here?"

Upon hearing the Blood Valkyrie, Fenmura moved away and approached Mist. She wrapped an arm over Fenmura and put her boot on top of Brunhilde's head.

"How does it feel, Brunhilde? How does it make you feel to lose Siegfried _again_?" She taunted Brunhilde in a condescending manner. "He's all mine now!"

Both Brunhilde and Jeri were furious with Mist's mocking their love for him.

Lokato faced Seirika, who was barely standing up. "And let's not forget you, Rika. Your lover belongs to me. Mind, body, and spirit! Takato is all mine!"

"Bastard…" Seirika muttered. Then, she noticed Genbu and Byakko's spirits coalescing in her hands. "You two? What are you up to?"

' _ **Since Himura and Henry have been taken over, we have no vessels to grant our pass to. You, Rika, are all that's left.'**_ Genbu answered as his essence merged with Seirika's right hand.

' _ **We shall allow you to share our powers. Perhaps coupled with Seiryuu's, we can purge the evil spirits that inhabit your friends!'**_ Byakko stated, coalescing his essence with Seirika's left hand.

However, Seiryuu interjected. _**'Don't be fools! Rika cannot wield more than one of our spirits! With the three of us sharing her body, our powers will be detrimental to Rika! She could die from an overflow of our combined energies! I refuse to put my wielder at risk!'**_

"What choice do we have?!" Seirika snapped, absorbing Genbu and Byakko's powers into her hands.

"Rika?!" Kyuubimon exclaimed. "Don't do it!"

"Rika, what are you doing?! Don't do something you'll regret!" Jeri pleaded to her friend.

"Yeah, let us help!" Sara added.

Ignoring the pleas of her friends, Seirika had one burning desire in mind: revenge. She set her sights on Mist and rushed for her. Mist quickly noticed Seirika's approach and set Fenmura on her. Fenmura lunged at Seirika, unleashing a claw strike. However, Seirika swerved around Fenmura's reach. She beelined toward Mist.

"Mist, look out!" Lokato warned her.

"I'm more than ready!" Mist smirked, producing a long red whip. Before she can use it, Brunhilde grabbed her left ankle. "What?! Why haven't you keeled over?!"

"Not my style!" Brunhilde shot out blue flames through Mist.

Mist jumped up and avoided being burned alive. However, she turned as Seirika flew at her. Seirika's right hand was imbued with green light and her left covered in white.

"TAKE THIS!" Seirika shouted, metal claws sticking out of her left hand. She narrowly missed a claw strike on the Blood Valkyrie.

Mist kicked Seirika from the side and blasted her to the ground. Seirika formed a thunder cloud and shot a bolt at Mist. Mist backhanded the bolt and flew down to fight Seirika. Seirika lobbed green blasts from her right hand, striking the ground near Mist.

 _ **Boom! Boom!**_

The earth shot up and exploded where the blasts landed. Mist was thrown back by an explosion. Seirika seized advantage and ripped out a metal pole from the garden, which she used to smack Mist with. Mist hit the ground and rolled up on all fours. Mist smirked for a bit until blood trickled from her nose. Seirika brandished the pole and invited Mist to attack her.

"You'll pay for making me bleed!" Mist hissed, shooting a beam at Seirika.

Seirika evaded the beam and rushed Mist. She tossed the metal pole at Mist, who caught and melted it with mystic energy. Seirika lobbed more green blasts at the ground, which exploded around Mist. Mist teleported all over, evading the explosions. Mist reappeared on Seirika's right and grabbed her left arm. Seirika turned and conjured metal claws in her left hand. She wildly slashed with murderous intent. Her slashes missed their mark as Mist outpaced her.

"Is it just me or are you slowing down, Rika sweetie?" Mist noticed how lethargic Seirika's movements were becoming.

"I'm just getting started!" Seirika snapped while continuously slashing at Mist. _She's right! I'm getting tired like I've just run a hundred laps!_ She lunged at Mist and stabbed the ground with Byakko's claws. As she ripped the claws out, she doubled over and panted. "What's wrong with me?!"

"Rika!" Kyuubimon hopped over to her Tamer. "You need to withdraw."

"I can't… she has to pay…" Seirika weakly muttered as she dropped to a knee.

"Rika, please stop! You're tiring out!" Jeri shouted to her.

' _ **This is happening because a human body can only handle one of our spirits. You can't utilize Byakko, Genbu, and my powers simultaneously! To do so would require years of training, but you and your friends have only been accustomed to one spirit. Your body is already showing signs of using more than one spirit. Fatigue now, but if you keep fighting your body will tax and you may die!'**_ Seiryuu lectured her wielder.

' _ **Rika, we admit we made a grave error…'**_ Byakko apologized to her.

' _ **We thought you could purge those evil spirits out of Henry and Himura, but we overestimated your abilities to do so.'**_ Genbu said to Rika.

"Seems you can't get a hold of those spirits your friends once possessed," Mist noted the green and white glow in Seirika's hands. "Tsk, tsk, you bit off more than you can chew." She ran up and kicked Seirika.

 **(End theme)**

As Seirika flew back, Jeri quickly intervened and used her telekinesis to stop Seirika. She carried Seirika away from Mist and placed her next to Kyuubimon. Mist tried to attack Jeri, but Leomon and Felinismon cut off the Blood Valkyrie. Kyuubimon launched her _**Foxfire Inferno**_ , driving Mist away.

"Rika, I've got you," Kyuubimon tended to her Tamer.

Jeri forged a psychic barrier, which enveloped over her, Sara, Seirika, and Kyuubimon.

"How long can you hold that barrier?" Sara inquired to Jeri.

"As long as I'm conscious and I'm able to focus, it should stay up."

"Hope it you can maintain it," Sara muttered.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XII OST -** _ **Desperate Fight**_ **)**

As Fenmura headed over toward Jeri, he placed his hand on the barrier. Jeri fired a mental blast, which repelled Fenmura. Inumon quickly jumped Fenmura and put him in a full nelson.

"All right, jerkass! You better free my Tamer!" Inumon demanded, tightening his hold on Fenmura.

"You fool! You don't have any hope purging me from Himura!" Fenmura laughed. "And I have no plans of relinquishing this body!" He powered up and knocked Inumon away with an aura.

"Inumon!" Kyuubimon shouted. She rushed over to rescue him, but Lokato readied a beam for her.

"Renamon! Don't you touch her!" Terriermon shouted as he took the blast for her. He fell into Guilmon's arms.

"I've got you, Terriermon!"

"Thanks, buddy," the rabbit-eared Digimon groaned.

"We can't digivolve. Why?" Guilmon wondered, noticing he, Terriermon, and Inumon haven't evolved.

"Because you're still connected to Takato, Henry, and Himura. But since they've been corrupted by evil, their Digivices likely stopped working," Kyuubimon said.

Mist made short work of Leomon and Felinismon. She left the two feline warriors lying unconscious after hitting them in their pressure points.

"Well, that was boring," Mist sighed, flipping her hair back. "Anyone else want to try their luck with me?"

"Why not deal with us?" Sara goaded Mist, who merely scoffed at her.

"Seriously? Fine, I'll make this quick!" Mist ran at Sara and ran her claws through the Chimera. To her surprise, she saw her claws phase through Sara. "What type of magic is this?"

Sara phased out of Mist's reach and huddled next to Jeri.

"You two let me handle this," Seirika insisted as she slowly rose. Her hands still glowed green and white. "I have to finish this!"

"That's dangerous, Rika!" Kyuubimon shouted at her. "You heard Seiryuu warn you! It'll cause your body to become unstable!"

"After all she's done, I'm not letting her get off this easy!" Seirika lunged at Mist, lobbing a green blast at her. When Mist dodged that, Seirika unsheathed Byakko's claws and slashed at her nemesis. As Mist parried Seirika's blows, she swiftly kneed her in the gut. "Ugh, I'm not about to give up! Takato, Henry, Himura!" She ran at Mist and punched at her.

Mist parried and dodged Seirika's blows. She sidestepped Seirika and sidekicked her, knocking her off her feet.

"I was gonna leave you humbled, but you're working my last nerve!" Mist hissed, raising her left hand to kill Seirika with. Before she could stab her, Kyuubimon hastily slammed into her. "You no good beast!" She slashed at Kyuubimon, causing her to drop and dedigivolve back to Renamon.

"RENAMON!" Seirika screamed as she lobbed unleashed a wind blast that repelled Mist.

As Mist flew back, someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to break loose and to her surprise Kenta unveiled from his camouflaged state.

"It's you!" Mist hissed Kenta.

"Y'know if you weren't all evil and insisting on doing these horrible things to my friends, I might have considered asking you on a date!" Kenta shouted. "Kazu, I've got her!"

"Ready or not!" Kazu dashed toward Mist and Kenta. He unleashed his rhino power and went for a devastating headbutt.

"Irk! How sweet you might've had a thing for me, but I'm not interested in geeks!" Mist reared kicked Kenta's groin, laying him out.

"Ugh!" Kenta yelped, doubling over and grabbing his crotch. "Crap… she got me...good!" His face turned beet red.

"Kenta!" Kazu yelled out, trying to stop his immediate charge.

Mist put a hand out and stopped Kazu. Kazu was taken aback by how easily Mist stopped his rhino's strength. Kazu went for a right jab, but Mist caught his fist and repelled him with a hand wave.

Jeri had seen enough and ran up to stop Mist, but the enchantress quickly seized her neck and lifted her up. Jeri tried mind blasting Mist, but the Blood Valkyrie clenched her fingers over Jeri's throat and choked her.

"You poor dear, you think you had a chance."

Jeri raised her fingers to her face and fired a psychic blast into Mist, forcing her to let go. Leomon dove in and caught Jeri. Mist readied a blast for both Jeri and Leomon, but Felinismon intervened and kicked Mist back.

"I'd had enough of this!" Mist growled, raising her hands and summoning green energy. She prepared to incinerate Seirika and her entourage.

 **(End theme)**

Seirika stood ready to stop her, but she doubled over and felt weak.

"Rika…" Jeri coughed. "I wish there was more… we can do… to help."

Suddenly, the orbs of Byakko and Genbu emerged from Seirika's hands. The Warrior of Seiryuu noticed her hands lose their green and white glows. Then, as if her prayers were answered, Byakko's essence flew into Jeri's hands.

"Byakko?!" Jeri scanned the orb in her hand.

Genbu's orb flew into of all people, Sara.

"Whoa, Genbu?!"

Seirika panted hard as she felt the spiritual burden being lifted from her.

"You two… would be better off holding onto Byakko and Genbu…" Seirika muttered, feeling drained from the instability from three Beast Spirits.

"But can you trust us to hold them?" Sara asked. "We already have powers of our own."

"If Byakko and Genbu think you're suitable, then why argue?" Seirika replied, relieving her body of the overwhelming stress and reverted back to civilian form.

"Shit, she's turned back to normal!" Sara shouted.

"Rika!" Renamon crawled over to her Tamer.

Rika panted, staring at her hands. "I can't beat her… I tried everything… I've failed." She clenched her teeth and teared up. "Henry, Himura, Takato! I failed you!"

Mist scoffed. "Well, no matter you're all going to meet your end soon."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST -** _ **Hopeless Resolution**_ **)**

As Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter and Jormunry clashed, Jupiter's Mjolnir smashed against Jormunry's left arm. Some armor formed over Jormunry's arm, protecting him from the hammer. Jupiter channeled lightning through the hammer and blasted Jormunry back.

"Not bad, Thor. You've selected a worthy successor to Mjolnir!" Jormunry snickered, shaking his arm as the armor broke apart.

Thor's spirit appeared behind Jupiter and rebuked. _**'And she will succeed where I failed. Mjolnir shall purge you from that man's body!'**_

"Unlikely. This body's growing on me, but I'll do you a favor and erase you!" Jormunry rushed at Jupiter, who swung Mjolnir and sent a thunderbolt that shocked him.

Jormunry resisted Mjolnir's blast and punched the ground. He knocked up earth in front of Jupiter and fired a beam that knocked her away.

"Jupiter!" Moon called out.

"I've got her!" Sleipnir ran over to Jupiter, but Lokato intercepted him.

"Going somewhere, my delusional son?" Lokato smirked.

"Out of my way, mother!" Sleipnir stomped the earth, sending a shockwave toward Lokato.

Lokato jumped into the air laughing. "Nice try, Sleipnir, but your resistance against me will be your undoing!" He fired a blast at Sleipnir, which was stopped by Dai-Valkyrie Moon.

Moon chastised Lokato. "That's enough of this! Release Takato!" She readied her sword and imbued it with white light. "And I mean it now!"

"Look I've only come for my granddaughter. That's all!" Lokato landed and raised his hands, taunting Moon. "Can't a man have a family reunion with his daughter's hellspawn?"

"You can't have her!" Brunhilde protested, defiantly glaring at him. "And she won't see you!"

Lokato waved a finger at Brunhilde. "Did I say you could speak?"

"Screw off, asshole," Brunhilde spat out. "You want Sasha, you'll go through me first!"

"Very well, daughter of Odin," Lokato readied a blast.

"Don't, Kotori! This is crazy!" Jeri cried out.

"You don't have to do this!" Moon shouted.

"For Sasha and Philippe, I'd give my life for theirs," Brunhilde readily accepted her fate.

"Yes, you would, wouldn't you..." Lokato dropped his hand. "All right then, I won't kill you."

"Why not?! Do it!"

"I'd rather leave you alive, because I want you to see what I'm going to bring to this world. And besides, it seems my search is over."

"What? No…" Brunhilde gulped and realized.

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, the fighting quickly ceased due to the presence of a certain Norn. Everyone, including Lokato and Brunhilde, attentively turned their sights on a petite, snow-haired girl.

Sasha, in all her beauty, stood out on the ravaged and body-ridden manor property. She became horrified what she saw and covered her mouth. Her eyes widened at the sight of the slain Lokar soldiers and the few severely incapacitated heroes lying about.

"You've finally decided to grace us with your presence, Lady Skuld," Lokato openly addressed the girl. "It's been a while, hasn't it, granddaughter?"

"What…?" Sasha wondered in befuddlement. She cowered and backed away from Lokato, who gave her a conniving and sadistic glare.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **Daimon**_ **)**

However, the 'voice' in Sasha's head laughed internally. " _ **Heheheh! So grandfather's here! No doubt to entice me to surface and take over your body!**_ "

"But I don't want to fight… not him or anyone…" Sasha stammered fearfully. As she walked back, she tripped over a rock and whimpered. "Please just go away! I'm not a warrior!"

" _ **Ugh, your incessant whining is truly getting tiresome.**_ " The 'voice' chided the frail, white-haired girl. " _ **Just how did I, Asgard's most feared Valkyrie, end up reincarnated as a whiny, pampered and spoiled brat?!**_ "

"Perhaps I should jog some memories of who you used to be granddaughter?" Lokato insisted, forging an energy dagger in his right hand. "If attacking you is what'll force you to resurface, Skuld, then let be done!" He hastily dashed over to Sasha, who gasped and closed her eyes.

"NO!" Brunhilde screamed. However, as she tried to stop Lokato, Mist stepped on her back. "Get off me!"

"Go on, Lord Loki! Force that hellspawn out of that vessel if you must!" Mist encouraged him to fulfill his mission.

The other Valkyrie Maidens, having been defeated by the Drakes, were unable to save Sasha.

However, one managed to come through and stop Lokato's advance.

Sasha opened her eyes as Garman stood between her and Lokato. Garman grabbed Lokato's energy dagger with the blade just a few inches from touching his face. Garman gritted hard as the skin from his fingers burned while grasping the energy daggers.

"G-Garman?!" Sasha screamed out.

"Lady Sasha, are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks to you!"

"Good, then I'll have fulfilled my duty. Not just as your butler, but as your guardian. For the longest time, I vowed to keep my true self hidden until…" Garman gained leverage and pushed Lokato back, which surprised the trickster.

"How are you able…?" Lokato gasped. "The only way this is possible… yes, you're no Midgardian! You're one of _her_ subjects!"

"Surprised, trickster?" Garman smiled defiantly as more of his skin 'peeled' off his hands. Black claws became fully exposed. As more outer skin burned away, black fur was revealed. "Yes, I've been summoned to this world by the woman who is your daughter, and the ruler of Niflheim!"

"Then, it _is_ you!" Lokato growled, expelling darkness energy that covered Garman and undid his human guise.

Everyone, especially Sasha, were shocked as Garman got down on his knees and blocked her off from Lokato.

"I'm sorry for concealing my true self from you for all these years, Lady Sasha. It was never my intention… I was ordered by Lady Hel, one of the rulers of the Underworld," Garman stated to Sasha while his human guise and clothes burned away. Realizing there was no point in concealing himself any longer, he got down on all fours and transformed into a black hellhound.

As the hellhound continued transforming, Sasha's eyes and mouth gaped. She clamped her mouth shut, resisting the urge to scream. Long sharp claws formed at the front of Garman's paws. His snout extended. His eyes turned blood red. As he opened his mouth, his saliva dripped and burned the ground like acid. His underbelly was covered with thin gray fur.

"No wonder I felt weird energies from him…" Brunhilde gritted. "He was something else entirely!"

"So, my suspicions were true!" Saya said as Tsukimaru tended to her. "He's a hellhound!"

"And a very loyal one," Tsukimaru said.

Moon was taken aback by this. "Sleipnir, do you know who he is?"

"Indeed, that's Garm, one of Hel's loyal subjects. He's no doubt been tasked to protect the unawakened Skuld in the event she ever resurfaces," Sleipnir muttered. "My sister chose her most loyal subject to protect Sasha." He turned to Lokato and snorted. "Correct, Loki? I bet you didn't see this coming."

Lokato scowled toward Garm's presence.

"Garman…" Sasha reached over to him.

"Stay behind me, Lady Sasha!" Garm stood in front of Sasha, cutting off Lokato and his cohorts from reaching Sasha.

"Garman, but how…? This whole time…?" The girl asked in confusion.

"I deeply apologize for keeping this secret from you, milady. However, you must realize, we need _her_ , Sasha. I understand you're scared, but situations like these require a hardened warrior, not a frightened and pampered child." Garm stated plainly and truthfully.

"But, I can't… I'm scared! What if Loki… or that woman kills all of you?!" Sasha cried out with tears. "I don't want you to get killed for me!"

"It's a gamble we must take to stop Loki and his enchantress!" Garm exclaimed. "Now, hurry Lady Sasha, don't hold back! Unleash the Valkyrie of the Underworld!" He quickly headed off Lokato and attacked him.

Lokato defended from Garm's claw strikes with his energy daggers. As Garm expelled green flames from his back, Lokato instinctively dodged the fiery green blasts. Garm responded with a headbutt to Lokato's gut, knocking him far back and away from Sasha.

"Loki!" Mist shouted, quickly intervening on the trickster's behalf. She lobbed green blasts at Garm, which stopped him from attacking Lokato. She then shifted her sights on Sasha and grinned. "Loki, I've got this!" She beelined for Sasha, who was left out in the open.

Sasha quickly got up and prepared to run. However, Mist blitzed right up closing the gap between them. Mist reached for Sasha's flowing white locks.

 _ **Wham!**_

Brunhilde caught Mist with a kick to her face. The Valkyrie kicked Mist so hard she sent the Blood Valkyrie crashing into some gates. Mist impacted the gates so hard they bent backward. However, despite her painful-looking fall, Mist recovered and stood licking a wound on her right arm.

"Now look what you've gone and done. You've wounded me!" Mist said matter-of-factly. "How are you going to clean this up?"

"Like I would!" Brunhilde gritted, standing poised and ready to attack. Despite the physical beating Mist gave her, the Maiden engaged Mist with mystic attacks and fisticuffs.

Mist nullified Brunhilde's blue flames with green blasts and countered every one of Brunhilde's punches with one hand. As Brunhilde went for a straight jab, Mist caught her fist and twisted her arm. She then kicked Brunhilde's gut so hard she knocked the wind out of the Maiden. Brunhilde crumpled on the ground and writhing in pain.

"Brunhilde!" The other Maidens shouted in unison.

Try as they might, Sigrun, Gondul, and Skogul rose and prepared to save her. However, Wyrm, Aerialvern, and Zmey ultimately blasted them down.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon raised her Valkyrie Dagger to cut her way through Lokato's barrier, but to no avail. "It's no use! Since he's taken over Takato, Loki came well-prepared to counter us!" She repeatedly slashed at the barrier.

Sleipnir assisted by stomping and sending earth-shattering quakes to break the barrier. He didn't have any luck either.

 **(End theme)**

Sasha watched in horror as Mist gave Brunhilde another brutal beating. She averted her eyes as Mist headbutted Brunhilde's face a few times and scratched her face. Mist then booted Brunhilde hard and sent her flailing into the air.

"No! Stop!" Saya protested, pushing out of Tsukimaru's grasp.

"What are you doing, Saya?! SAYA!" Tsukimaru cried for his lover.

 _Saya?!_ Brunhilde shouted internally, raising her head as she saw Saya stood in front of Sasha. "Saya… get out of there…! She's going to kill you!"

Saya held both arms out, doubling herself as Sasha's barrier.

"I won't let you near my Norn sister, you monster!" Saya chastised Mist.

"Saya!" Tsukimaru yelled as he reached for her, but Mist fired a blast at his direction.

With that, Mist quickly grabbed Saya's neck and hoisted her up effortlessly. She forced everyone to stop. This even prompted Garm to cease his fight with Lokato.

"You make one move and I'll break this woman's neck!" Mist vowed, tightening her firm grip on Saya's neck. The harder she clenched, the deeper her nails dug into Saya's skin, which drew a little blood.

"Please, let her go…" Tsukimaru pleaded to the enchantress. "I won't fight back! Just let her go!"

"Hush when you're spoken to, lowly creature," Mist scoffed, talking down at the demon.

"Saya's got nothing to do with this!" Brunhilde shouted. "Kill me instead!"

 **(Cue The Flash OST -** _ **I Have To Try**_ **)**

As Garm was distracted, Lokato slashed the hellhound's back and kicked him away.

"GARMAN!" Sasha screamed. But as she got up, Mist fired a wave that knocked her down.

"What did I just get done saying?! Don't any of you move or this wench dies!" Mist declared as her grip started crushing Saya's throat.

xxxxx

As he slowly started coming to, Philippe shook his head. He saw Jaguarmon licking his face.

"Jaguarmon…? Oh god, where's Sasha?!"

"She's outside and she's in trouble!" Jaguarmon warned him. "And I think I heard your sister's name!"

"Saya and Sasha are in trouble?!" Philippe asked. As he picked up Jaguarmon, he wasted no time running out of Sasha's bedroom and…

xxxxx

...arrived outside in no less than a second. He saw Mist holding Saya up, and without hesitation he unleashed his Light of Victory power and zipped over to Mist. He rushed over and pushed Mist away. He caught Saya and slid over beside Sasha.

"Huh…? Oh, god, Philippe!" Saya cried out loud as she hugged him.

"Philippe!" Sasha shouted as she hugged him.

"Glad I could make it in time," Philippe said, handing Saya over to Tsukimaru. He saw Brunhilde in rough shape. "Kotori!"

"About time you came…" Brunhilde smiled, struggling to get up.

"You did this, didn't you?!" Philippe shot back at Mist, who recovered from the speedster's assault.

"So, what if I did, pretty boy?" Mist smirked, firing a green blast at Philippe's way.

Philippe quickly dodged Mist's blast. Jaguarmon responded to the threat and evolved into Artemismon. Artemismon drew her arrows and fired a bunch at Mist. Mist lobbed fiery green blasts and burned the arrows.

"Now, now, I'm growing bored of playing keep away from Skuld," Mist said in an annoyed tone. Her low tone became higher pitched. "So, why don't I just pick you off one by one instead?!" She formed a green javelin in her right hand.

"Sasha, stay behind me!" Philippe instructed as he prepared to fight off Mist.

Meanwhile, Brunhilde slowly rose despite her grievous injuries and the thorough beating she received from Mist. The other Maidens were restrained by the Drakes, unable to save Sasha.

Despite their abilities to fight back, Jeri and Sara couldn't bring themselves to oppose Jormunry and Fenmura. Loki's sons had beaten Terriermon and Inumon to submission. Renamon tended to Rika, who was barely coming to.

"Rika," Renamon whispered as Rika slowly stirred in her embrace.

"Takato…" Rika said, eyeing Lokato, who was seen urging Mist on.

"C'mon, Jeri! I won't hold it against you if you hurt this man's face!" Fenmura openly taunted Jeri, who despite now in possession of Byakko couldn't fight back.

Likewise, Sara was in a troubled situation being forced to fight back against Jormunry. She had Genbu's essence resonating within her.

"Jeri, they're not our boyfriends anymore. We have no choice, but to fight back!" Sara declared.

Jormunry chortled while flicking a snake's tongue. "Yesss, come and fight us! We'll do you just like we did to these pets!" He grabbed Terriermon by the ears. "Perhaps I should swallow you whole?"

"Terriermon!" Sara shouted as she ran at Jormunry.

"Yes, come at me!" Before he could attack, Sara phased through Jormunry and snatched Terriermon from his hands.

"Nice save!" Jeri cheered her.

Jourmunry hissed at Sara. "You tricked me!"

"If you have all my boyfriend's memories in you, you should've seen that coming," Sara retorted.

As Fenmura prepared to grab Sara, Inumon headbutted Fenmura's face and hopped over to Jeri's side.

"Inumon!" Jeri collected him.

"Inumon, thank goodness you're ok!" Renamon sighed with relief.

Rika slowly rose and watched Lokato. "Takato…"

Overhearing Rika's plea, Lokato merely grinned. "Heh, I could let you have Takato again if you swear your allegiance to the Lokar and hand me all of your friends' hearts."

"Bastard…" Rika growled as she started toward him, but Renamon restrained her. "Let me go, Renamon!"

"He's goading you, Rika! The minute you come close to him, he'll kill you!"

Lokato shrugged. "Better listen to your fox friend, Rika Nonaka. She has her head on straight unlike you."

Renamon shot a fierce glare toward Lokato.

Suddenly, Brunhilde sprang back up and gathered enough strength to build blue flames. She imbued her right fist with blue fire and lunged at Mist. The Blood Valkyrie was more than ready to defend herself and swiftly struck Brunhilde down.

"Know your place and give up, Brunhilde!" Mist chastised the Fire/Ice Valkyrie.

 _ **Wham!**_

Philippe caught Mist with a punch to the gut, sending her flying back. The Blood Valkyrie gracefully landed on her feet. Philippe dashed up to her, but she unleashed a green wave that stopped him at his tracks. Mist then seized advantage and caught Brunhilde grabbing Sasha.

"C'mon!" Brunhilde pulled Sasha up.

"Two for one? You're making this easy for me, Brunhilde!" Mist declared as she dashed forward ready to stab them with an energy blade.

"Wait, cease your attack! We need my granddaughter alive!" Lokato commanded. "MIST!" His words fell on deaf ears as Mist continued her way toward Brunhilde and Sasha.

"I'd move that girl if I were you, Brunhilde, unless you don't want me to gut her, too!" Mist shouted and closed in on them.

Brunhilde quickly put herself in front of Sasha.

"You want Sasha, you go through me!" Brunhilde shouted weakly, using her remaining strength and prepared to sacrifice herself.

Mist flew across and drove her energy blade.

Philippe then used his superspeed at the same time. He raced against time and when he finally reached his loved ones.

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Shick.**_

Brunhilde opened her eyes. She and Sasha witnessed in shock when Philippe took Mist's blade through the chest. Philippe gritted and held onto the blade driven through his body. He spat in Mist's face and defiantly smiled.

"I'll stake myself for them both…!" Philippe defied Mist.

Mist was aghast. "You're insane…!"

Mist quickly withdrew her blade out of Philippe's chest and jumped away. Philippe fell into Brunhilde's embrace. As she held Philippe, flashes of her own death replayed. Her dying in Himura's arms were still fresh on her mind.

However, seeing Philippe bleeding and dying in her arms struck a cord. She became visibly and mentally broken. When she cried out, Philippe could barely hear her. Artemismon and Saya hurried over to check on Philippe. Brunhilde cried out loud.

" _ **PHILIPPE!**_ "

Mist stopped Saya, Artemismon, and the others from getting near Philippe.

"Going somewhere?!" Mist taunted them.

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST -** _ **To the Last Drop of My Blood**_ **)**

" _ **OUTTA THE WAY!**_ " Brunhilde snapped. She lunged for Mist, and the Blood Valkyrie took the opportunity to kick Philippe's body away. She then backhanded Brunhilde down.

While not yet dead, Philippe was near death's door. His body temperature started going down due to blood loss. The others, even if they weren't too close to Philippe, couldn't contain their shock and sadness.

Mist kept everyone at bay from retrieving Philippe. "You can't save him now!"

Lokato sighed. "He wasn't who we were aiming for."

"He got in the way! Stupid pretty boy, who the hell does he think is? His sacrifice will just be in vain!" Mist scowled.

" _ **YOU BITCH!**_ " Artemismon screamed with blind fury. She lunged at Mist and punched her.

Mist narrowly evaded Artemismon's fist, but the Digi-Amazon kicked her in the side. As she dazed Mist, Artemismon readied an arrow and prepared to shoot her with it.

"You're going to pay for hurting my Philippe!" Artemismon cried out, shooting Mist with her arrow.

However, Jormunry and Fenmura intervened on Mist's behalf. They stopped Artemismon's attack, allowing Lokato to send a barrage of blasts on Artemismon. Artemismon took the blasts head-on, but once Mist, Fenmura, and Jormunry added to the assault, they overwhelmed the Digi-Amazon and sent her flying back.

"Artemismon!" Guilmon, Inumon, and Terriermon shouted in unison. They hurried to collect Artemismon as she de-evolved into Jaguarmon.

"Get outta our way!" Jupiter shouted after recovery, tossing Mjolnir at Mist, who hopped away avoiding the hammer.

Jormunry and Fenmura intercepted and attacked Jupiter. Jupiter recalled Mjolnir and swung around, knocking them. Using Bacchus' superspeed, Jupiter raced to Philippe, but Mist lobbed a blast at Jupiter, sending her flying back.

"What did I just say?!" Mist hissed. She turned to see Seto and Lyn attempting to retrieve Philippe, but she blasted them both away.

Varuna and Quaoar tried to retrieve Philippe. However, Jormunry and Fenmura managed to fend them off. Jormunry and Quaoar unearthed the ground as they hurtled debris at each other. Mist shifted behind Quaoar and blasted her from behind.

"Quaoar!" Varuna shouted, turning away from Fenmura for a second. This proved a costly mistake as Fenmura knocked Varuna's battle axe away.

Fenmura punched Varuna hard and sent her laying next to Quaoar.

When Saya and Tsukimaru went to grab Philippe, Mist zipped over to them. She kicked Tsukimaru back and pushed Saya away.

 **(End theme)**

"Stupid fools, don't get in our way! Now, I'll finish the job…!" Before she could complete her task, she paused and sensed a subtle dark vibe emanating from the white-haired girl. "What? No, can it be?"

Sensing the same vibes, Lokato's face lit up with enthusiasm. "So, it's finally happening." His lips curved into a sinister grin.

Brunhilde and the others' attention shifted toward Sasha, whose body started convulsing. Sasha eyes became dull. Then, a loud heart beat was heard by all present.

Garm barely awoke as he sensed the 'presence'. "You're finally… awakening… Lady Skuld."

"Skuld?!" Brunhilde and the Maidens shouted in unison.

 _ **Boom!**_

An explosive burst of hellfire surrounded Sasha, who screamed out loud. However, she wasn't screaming from the flames now consuming her. No, she screamed from the anguish of witnessing Philippe's noble sacrifice. Having sacrificed himself for her, this invoked Skuld's wrath from within.

 **(Cue Dragon Ball Super OST -** _ **Goku Black - Orchestral Entrance**_ **)**

As the hellfire danced around her, Sasha stood unfazed by the flames. Her dull eyes turned completely yellow. Then, an uncharacteristic evil smirk formed on the girl's pale and delicate features.

"This is Skuld's power…" Gondul dreaded, sensing the Underworld Valkyrie's power. "This is what I've dreaded most."

Skogul muttered. "It's immense… and filled with fury!"

Sigrun gritted. "This is some scary power!"

Brunhilde apprehensively looked at Sasha, who was engulfed in a pillar of hellfire. As she reached out for her, the hellfire repelled her.

"It's time to awaken, Lady Skuld," Garm muttered.

Moon and Sleipnir watched with shock.

"Sleipnir, this power coming from Sasha…"

"The power of the Underworld is ready to be unleashed. Have mercy on us all."

Everyone else ceased fighting and watched the hellfire spreading all over Sasha. As the flames continued to dance around her, Sasha's eyes and mouth darkened. Her mind quickly fell into a sleep-like state.

"As if I'd let you fully awake!" Mist shouted as she clashed with the hellfire barrier.

"STOP MIST!" Ordered Lokato. "We need her to further our plans!"

"Slight change of plans! She's too dangerous to be kept alive!" Mist rushed at Sasha. She readied a blast and blasted Sasha, but the hellfire column absorbed it. "No! It's too late!"

The Drakes attempted to take action. Fafnir took immediate action and fired a fiery blast toward Sasha's way, but the hellfire column dissolved the Drake's attack.

"Lord Fafnir, your attack did nothing to break that barrier!" Aerialvern exclaimed.

Wyrm openly criticized. "You fool, Fafnir! What were you attempting to do?!"

Lokato pivoted to Fafnir and scowled. "All of you stand down! We mustn't interrupt my granddaughter's return!" He calmly smirked, gleefully watching Sasha's agonizing plight. "There's nothing to fear. Yes, she's ultimately one of the forces that ended Ragnarok and sealed us, but her full powers won't fully be realized from the start.

"Sasha! Can you hear me?!" Brunhilde called out to her. _Wait, did he just say… Skuld ended Ragnarok?!_

Dai-Valkyrie Moon slashed at the barrier. She and Sleipnir stopped as they watched Sasha's transformation into Skuld unfold. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter finally awoke and stirred as Thor's spirit appeared beside her and witnessed Skuld's reawakening.

 **(End theme)**

"Please no… not now!" Sasha pleaded to 'her' as she grabbed her head. She started to shake violently and dropped to her knees. The intense heat of the hellfire kept moving around her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried a blood-curdling and unsettling scream that put the heroes on edge.

As she agonized further, the entity within her surfaced and took control.

xxxxx

 _ **Inside Sasha's Mind**_

Deep within Sasha's head space, the being known as Skuld evilly laughs.

A pair of sinister red eyes open up as her essence spread and took hold of Sasha's innocent soul.

Before resurfacing, Skuld muttered with evil glee. " _ **Let's raise some hell.**_ "

xxxxx

 _ **Kaiba Manor/8:50 PM**_

As the immense hellfire continued flowing, Sasha's form darkened behind the veil of fire. She quickly threw her head back as green fire erupted from her eyes, mouth, and entire body. Her screams were muffled by the flames erupting from her. She turned facing her friends and foes alike. Her eyes briefly fell on Philippe, who hadn't moved.

Biting her lip, blood trickled down. The blood dropped and burned the ground.

"Philippe…. _**PHILIPPE!**_ " Sasha screamed aloud as she shifted her sights on Lokato and Mist. She sent an unsettling grin that disturbed even Mist. "You'll regret reawakening me… _**BECAUSE YOUR SOULS BELONG TO ME!**_ " With that, the seal once again appeared on her forehead, then visibly shattered.

 **(Cue The Birthday Massacre -** _ **Blue**_ **)**

Gondul quickly shouted. "We can't let Skuld awaken! Kotori, you've got to stop her! She might turn loose against us!"

"I can't believe that!" Brunhilde rebuked, turning away and ignoring Gondul's warning. "She's on our side!"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon used her Silver Crystal's light, protecting herself from the hellfire's power. "I can't get closer! Sleipnir help!" As Sleipnir approached her, he lent her some of his power to withstand Skuld's hellfire.

Norse Knight hurried over to Moon's side. "Hang on, Sailor Moon!"

Gaia focused her powers to form a protect aura around Norse Knight. "I can't do this for much longer."

"I remember… during the last moments of Ragnarok, Skuld was instrumental in ending the war after opening the gates of Niflheim! However, she borrowed too much power from that world and that destroyed everyone fighting in the war, including herself!" Sleipnir recalled as memories quickly returned to him.

With Gao Pluto accompanying her, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto overheard Sleipnir's account Ragnarok.

"That's exactly how it ended… just like how the Moon Kingdom fell," Pluto stated. "Similar to how Sailor Saturn swiftly ended the remnants of the Moon Kingdom!"

"If that's true, oh no!" Brunhilde charged for the fire column.

"Wait, Brunhilde!" Moon called for her.

As Brunhilde approached the hellfire wall, she was repelled. Having seen enough, the Valkyrie Maidens used their powers to break loose from the Drakes' restrains and raced over to their leader.

"Brunhilde!" The Maidens shouted as they along with the Maiden leader watched Sasha transform.

Enveloped in greenish flames, Sasha's body became immersed with the Underworld's unholy powers. The hellfire transformed her once mortal body into a stronger demi-goddess one. With her arms stretched outward, a beacon of dark red light erupted from her bosom. Red and black energies flowed out of her body and burned her clothing off, unveiling her petite but delicate form.

Dark red light shone through her snow white hair. Some areas within her hairline, mostly around the edges and corners of the hair tips, gained red streaks, but her white hair is mostly retained. Her hair style changed from a cleaner and proper to wild and shaggy, reflecting her transition from her polite and shy nature to a unhinged and feral personality.

Replacing her usual wear, she gained a black armor, which covered most of her upper body, minus her arms, neck collar and the space above her bust line. Her black armor also has some silver trimming and two blue gems embellished on the front of her armor. One gem settled on the bust area and the other in the center of her abdomen. Her hands were fitted in black armored gloves.

Her lower half was mostly covered in blue leggings. White armored plates formed on her hips. Her feet were fitted in knee-length, black armored boots.

For her head gear, she gained a silver battle helmet. A blue gem formed on the center most of the helmet. Three white and red feathers adorned the corners of her helmet. Tufts of her white and red-tipped hair covered half her face. A silver metal necklace formed over her neck. Her lips became covered in red lipstick.

As she spun around, she opened her eyes, which showed a contrast to her kind and beautiful eyes. Her eyes became pitch black. Her irises turned and glowed a menacing yellow. Her black pupils became thin. A cruel smirk adorned her features, conveying her dramatic transformation physically and mentally. She mentally was no longer the kind and sweet Sasha, but a cruel and demonic personality.

She finally muttered in a sadistic tone unlike her own. "I have returned."

As the fully reawakened Underworld Valkyrie put her hand out, the hellfire wall came down and green flames erupted. The Valkyries braced themselves for the incoming flames, but the flames cut around past them and burned the Lokar soldiers instead. Lokato beckoned Mist, Jormunry, Fenmura, and the Drakes to move, which they did.

 **(End theme)**

"So, this is how you welcome your dear grandfather, Skuld?!" Lokato cackled loudly. "Your cruelty hasn't changed, my lovely granddaughter!"

"She… she spared us?!" Sigrun realized they hadn't been burned to cinders.

"Of course, I get it… because we have Philippe," Brunhilde said, turning towards Philippe, who still hadn't moved. "C'mon, don't die on us now, Philippe!"

"She's coming our way!" Skogul said as she readily prepared to use her time spell to defend them.

"Skogul, stop!" Pluto called out. "Do not attack her!"

"Best do what she says," Brunhilde muttered.

Nodding, Skogul ceased her magic. "Fine."

Gao Pluto shuddered near Skuld's presence. "This is scary."

"No, she can't be fully trusted with her devices," Gondul growled toward Skuld.

"But we need her! She's our teammate!" Brunhilde protested.

Jupiter shuddered at the sight of Skuld. "This is her, big guy?" She asked Thor's spirit, who watched fearfully.

' _ **That is Lady Skuld, daughter of Hel. That power she's inherited comes directly from Niflheim. I know that power anywhere.'**_

"Is she stronger than Brunhilde and the others?"

' _ **Aye, quite possibly. She, like her mother, has the ability to open portals into Niflheim and the other realms of the Underworld.'**_

"Couldn't I stop her with your hammer?"

' _ **You could, but I'd advise against it. You'd easily be overwhelmed by Skuld's immense powers.'**_

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna carried Quaoar along the way and watched Skuld. "Damn, that's really Skuld?! I don't even need to sense her power to know she's serious business!"

Moon stood her ground at Skuld's presence. "Sleipnir, what are our odds with her on our side?"

"Quite good, Sailor Moon, but as an enemy, I don't like our chances."

"She can't and won't be our enemy…" Moon stared disconcertingly at the Underworld Valkyrie's presence.

Out of the Lokar group, Mist was the most apprehensive toward Skuld. She looked at Skuld, seemingly remembering the Underworld Valkyrie's nature.

"What's wrong with you, Mist?!" Fenmura asked her.

Medium added. "I've never seen her this terrified since her reawakening."

"Wait, I remember!" Jormunry recalled. "There was a Valkyrie whose cruelty and destructive power surpasses even Mist's!"

"Yes, that would be my granddaughter," Lokato revealed, meticulously eyeing Skuld.

"No… No! Not _her_!" Mist cowered at the sight of Skuld, who spotted her.

"You're the one who killed, Philippe? Correct?"

Blocking Skuld off from Philippe, Mist backed away. Her face contorted with an emotion not yet seen by her enemies: fear.

"I ask…" Skuld's lower tone heightened. Anger filled her voice. " _ **DID YOU KILL PHILIPPE?!**_ "

"STAY BACK, HELLSPAWN!" Mist screamed as she cowered next to Lokato.

"Yes, the next phase begins. One step closer to the Armor of Ymir," Lokato muttered, facing Skuld eye to eye. "It's been a long time, my granddaughter. You look truly horrifying as I remember you. Too bad sealing my cohorts and me were in vain. Now we're back where we left off from Ragnarok."

"And you've found a meat sack to hide within," Skuld smirked, cracking and popping her fingers. She clenched her right hand, which bathed in green flames. "Mother would be so displeased to see you as you are now. Reduced to wearing a sack of meat to hide your pathetic soul."

"Then, why don't you take me to her?" Lokato goaded her.

"I'd be happy to," Skuld cruelly smirked as her from the green flames she produced a long black scythe. She quickly brandished her weapon and licked her lips.

 **(Cue Hellsing Ultimate OST -** _ **Target Insight**_ **)**

"Wait, Sasha!" Brunhilde reasoned with her.

As the Valkyries went up to her, Skuld brought down her scythe faster than anyone could see. Her scythe unleashed an immense force that cut through and split the ground outside Kaiba Manor in two.

"You'd best stand aside unless you want to get cut!" Skuld threatened the Maidens. She glared at Brunhilde and briefly eyed Philippe. "And you better protect his body. He doesn't have much longer." She quickly dashed toward Lokato and the Lokar.

As Skuld attacked the Lokar, Jeri and Sara finally recovered Philippe's body.

"Philippe?! No!" Jeri gasped as she felt Philippe's body become cold in her arms.

"What?!" Brunhilde yelled out.

"You go to Philippe, Kotori! We'll get Sasha!" Sigrun said to Brunhilde.

"I'll restrain her!" Gondul declared.

"Wait, Skuld just warned us not to…!" Skogul called to Sigrun and Gondul. She ran forward to stop them.

Once again, Skuld swung her scythe around and single-handedly knocked away the three Valkyries.

"Oh no! Jessica!" Gao Pluto cried out as she and Pluto tended to the fallen Valkyries.

Skuld quickly shifted her sights on Lokato, Mist, and the Lokar again.

"This is truly the power of Skuld," Kiyoko said, awakening in Kazu's arms. "Please don't try and stop her, Kazu. She'll kill you if you even try…"

"I wouldn't even think twice messing with her," Kazu gawked at Skuld's aggressive nature. He glanced over to Guardromon, who was still out of commission. "Besides, Guardromon and I learned the hard way fighting possessed Himura and Henry." He grabbed Kiyoko's hand.

"Things really have gone south for us," Kenta said, tending to Loweemon. "Hey, Kouichi! Are you ok, man?" He opened his shirt pocket to let MarineAngemon out to wake Loweemon up.

"Kenta?" Loweemon quickly awoke as MarineAngemon healed him. He raised his head. "Ugh, is everything ok…?"

"Hardly, we got hit hard and some of us are just recovering," Kenta said.

"And Kotori?! Is she ok?!"

"See for yourself, but Philippe's in rough shape!" Kenta pointed to Brunhilde holding Philippe. "No thanks to Mist! And because of her, Sasha went into hell demon god mode!"

"Philippe's hurt?! Kotori!" Loweemon immediately called out to Brunhilde. His eyes then fell on Skuld. "That's Sasha? She's so different now. So, this is her Valkyrie form?"

Lokato raised his right hand and beckoned Skuld. The Underworld Valkyrie narrowed her sights on him and stalked toward him.

Moon, Norse Knight, Jupiter, and Kenta tended to the fallen Valkyries. Alec barely awoke to see the three Valkyries laying defeated. He pivoted over to see Skuld in plain sight view and sensed her immense power.

"Kotori, I think he's gone…" Jeri said with regret. "I can't find a pulse."

"No, Philippe!" Brunhilde shook him. "Don't die! Please don't!"

"Kotori!" Loweemon called and rushed for his girlfriend, but Mist fired a blast his way and cut him off from the path.

"He's dead, huh? Oh well, no loss. It's a pity none of you were there with him at the end to take his soul to Valhalla, so who knows where he could be now?" Mist grinned evilly, forging green flames in her fingers. "Maybe he's wandering the Underworld somewhere. Oh how I feel sorry for him if that's the case."

" _ **YOU BITCH!**_ " Brunhilde cursed her vehemently.

Loweemon growled fiercely at the Blood Valkyrie. "Get out of my way! Unless you want some?!" He dashed for Mist, who flew up and fired blasts at the Warrior of Darkness. She hastily fired a blast for Brunhilde and Philippe.

"NO!" MetalSeadramon roared, recovering from the Drakes' attacks. He launched himself in front of Mist's blast and absorbed her attack through his horn.

"Thanks, buddy…" Brunhilde muttered with relief. As she was placed near Philippe, Brunhilde cried over him. "No, this can't be!" She teared over her now deceased relative.

 **(End theme)**

Guilmon hurried over and pleaded to Lokato. "Takato, please stop this! You're still in there, I know you can hear!"

Lokato curled his lips in disgust. "Away beast! Your Tamer's long gone!" He fired a blast toward Guilmon, who barely dodged. "Now stay out of my way!" He turned around and watched Skuld brandishing her scythe again. "C'mon, my dearest granddaughter! What are you waiting for?!"

"TAKATO!" Rika interjected, drawing Lokato's attention away even for a second.

The trickster shot back with a mischievous grin. "This beautiful body and mind belong to me."

"He belongs with us!" Rika retorted, hastily flying at Lokato, who blasted her back.

As she hit the ground, Rika struggled to stand. Renamon jumped up shooting her _**Diamond Storm**_ in retaliation at Lokato. Lokato raised his hand and stopped the diamond shards. He shot up and kneed Renamon hard, knocking her down.

"Renamon!" Rika shouted.

Inumon instinctively jumped up and caught Renamon. Before Inumon could attack Lokato, Fenmura slashed him. Inumon took Fenmura's claw strike and fell while holding Renamon.

"Renamon, I've got you…" Inumon grunted, cringing from the claw wound.

Lokato grinned fiendishly until Skuld seized advantage and swung her scythe forward. Lokato narrowly shifted to the side, dodging Skuld's attack. She summoned chains armed with hooks, sending them at Lokato. Lokato dispelled the chains with a magic beam.

"You're persistent, my devious Skuld!" Lokato taunted the Underworld Valkyrie.

She delivered a quick series of slashes that cut through Earth's dimension fabric.

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **She Who Brings Destruction**_ **)**

Skuld's scythe attack quickly opened up a fissure in the air, which released streams of red light that spread and turned the sky dark red. Everyone watched in shock and horror as Skuld successfully opened the a hole straight into the Underworld. However, it wasn't just any Underworld.

It wasn't the Spirit World, the Makai, or even the Meikai.

It was the doorway into Niflheim.

Sensing the energies of hell pouring out, Skuld's face conveyed sheer delight. She felt the urge to return to a world she had left behind so long ago.

"Now I'm starting to feel nostalgic," Skuld said gleefully.

Lokato eyed dark and otherworldly realm right in front of him. "Yes, this is it! Niflheim is just within my reach! Now the next phase of my plan begins! Mist, Fenrir, Jormungand, and Fafnir, it's time for us to depart!"

Upon hearing their father's command, Fenmura and Jormunry floated up to meet with Lokato. Mist hesitated to withdraw as she eyed Skuld, Brunhilde, and Rika.

"Mist, time for us to depart!" Lokato called out to her.

The enchantress coolly smirked. "Hate to leave this party, but you've got plenty of wounds to lick, and we've got important matters to attend to. Oh, and one more thing." She shifted over to Brunhilde and pointed to her. "I'd discard that useless meat carcass since it has no soul anymore."

"Bitch… you're not getting away…" Brunhilde muttered quietly, biting her bottom lip hard causing it to bleed. She stood and clenched her fists.

"Wish I can play with you and your friends, but business first," Mist taunted Brunhilde as she floated away.

" _ **GET BACK HERE!**_ " Brunhilde roared, and with the last ounce of strength flew up and punched Mist, who caught her fist. As her eyes glowed with fury, she glared intently at Mist, who was taken aback. " _ **BRING HIM BACK!**_ "

"Not my problem," Mist frowned. "If he died, he was too weak to begin with!" She laughed in Brunhilde's face and sent her flying with a blast.

As Brunhilde fell, Grani materialized and swooped in to catch her. MetalSeadramon flew over to tend to his Tamer, who watched Mist float away with Lokato and company.

"No… get back!" Brunhilde yelled as she crashed next to Philippe. She teared up more glancing over him. She quickly looked up to see Lokato, Jormunry, and Fenmura. Between her cousin's death and Himura possessed, her spirit was crushed.

Jeri was more hurt seeing her boyfriend taken over by Fenrir's essence. Sara watched Jormunry floating away with Lokato, Mist, and the Drakes.

"Takato… _**TAKATO!**_ " Rika screamed despite her pleas falling on Lokato's deaf ears.

"Takato," Guilmon muttered sadly.

"Himura!" Inumon helplessly called to his Tamer.

"Henry, fight it!" Terriermon urged him.

As Sara carried Jaarin, Jaarin awoke to see Jormunry and weakly muttered. "Henry…"

"Don't think you can get away, you pieces of dog shit!" snarled Skuld, who readied her scythe and flew up to stop the Lokar.

"Oh, but I've got big plans and thanks to your awakening we can move forward with my next phase! I'll be sure to send your mother my regards when I see her!" Lokato laughed as the fissure started to close. "If you're that concerned for that boy, I'd go to him before his soul leaves this world. Just know without a Valkyrie to guide him, there's no telling where his soul might go!"

Upon hearing this, Skuld paused and lowered her scythe. She casted a gaze over Philippe as Brunhilde, Jaguarmon, Saya, and others amassed around him.

"Ph-Philippe?" Fenmura quietly muttered as Himura seemingly resurfaced, but the wolf regained control. "Don't think you can regain control, Siegfried. Your body belongs to me."

"Now shall we, my Lokar?" The trickster turned and asked his colleagues as they entered the Underworld gateway.

 **(End theme)**

Skuld debated to stop the Lokar or tend to Philippe. Gripping her scythe, she hesitated between killing the Lokar and checking on Philippe. Sasha's conscience seemed to influence her decision making.

"Please, someone save him," Brunhilde pleaded to anyone to restore Philippe.

"Sailor Moon, your crystal!" Norse Knight immediately called to her.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon hurried over with her Silver Crystal.

"Maybe there's a chance the crystal can recall his soul to his body!" Jupiter said.

"Philippe, you're not dying on us!" Jaguarmon shouted between tears.

As Moon casted the Silver Crystal's glow over Philippe, she concentrated. Brunhilde watched diligently. A few moments pass and no response from Philippe. Brunhilde growled as she grabbed Philippe's hand and closed her eyes.

 _Don't die, Philippe! Don't die! Come back to us!_ Brunhilde thought obsessively.

As the portal closed, Lokato gazed over Rika, Brunhilde, Skuld, and the others once again. Likewise, Mist didn't take her sight off these three. She managed to sneak a conniving grin as the portal closed.

"If you all hurry, you may still have a chance to stop us, but that's up to Skuld if she wants to or not," Lokato addressed everyone, who ignored him for the most part and continued to save Philippe.

"Brunhilde, Rika, I do hope we cross paths again, because I'm not finished with you yet!" Mist cackled fiendishly.

 **(Cue Odin Sphere OST -** _ **Odin Sphere's theme (Shanachie ver.)**_ **)**

While Mist's laughter persisted, Brunhilde saw Moon's Silver Crystal failed to do what it intended. Philippe's dulled, lifeless eyes stared at everyone hovering over him.

"No, the Silver Crystal isn't healing him!" Moon gasped upon the realization her crystal couldn't contain his soul. "I can't bring his soul back to his body!"

"Then, his soul has passed on," Pluto stated for all to hear, which didn't sit well with Brunhilde, Saya, and Jaguarmon.

"Had any of the Valkyries retrieved Philippe in time, perhaps they could've saved his soul." Sleipnir stated regretfully, turning away sadly.

"No! Philippe!" Saya cried, burying her face and crying as Tsukimaru comforted her.

"I can't believe this…" Kazu muttered sadly as he hugged Kiyoko.

"No, you're lying!" Brunhilde denied as she hugged Philippe's body, ignoring everyone around her.

The Valkyries awoke to the sound of Brunhilde crying. Skuld descended near Brunhilde and quietly stared at Philippe's body.

 _We've lost Takato. Then, Henry and Himura. Now, Philippe's been killed._ Rika thought, shaking hard as she punched the ground. He slowly approached Brunhilde, who paid her no mind. "Kotori…"

"The hell can we do now?!" Brunhilde shouted.

The Valkyries, minus Skuld, lowered their heads and mourned for Brunhilde's loss. Examining the spot she cut through with her scythe, she slammed her scythe down and drew everyone's attention to her.

"There's a way to stop Loki and find Philippe's soul," Skuld spoke up. As the group turned to her, the Underworld Valkyrie put on a serious demeanor.

"How?" Moon asked her.

"Her scythe can open the door to Niflheim," Pluto said.

Brunhilde got up and confronted Skuld. "Then, you're taking us to the Underworld! We can't let Loki and Mist's crimes so unpunished!"

"You're not mentally ready to face the horrors of the Underworld or any of the Nine Realms," Skuld coolly stated, unfazed by Brunhilde's demands.

"Whatever it takes, we'll go with her, beat Loki's group, and find a way to restore her cousin's soul!" Sigrun cried out passionately.

"Please, take us," Rika pleaded as she stumbled forward only for Renamon to catch her.

"Most of us aren't in any condition to go," Renamon said.

"Then, some of us can stay behind, but Rika I promise we'll find a way to save Takato, Himura, and Henry!" Brunhilde openly vowed. "On top of finding Philippe's soul!" She grabbed Skuld's shoulder and looked her dead in the eyes. "Look, if there's any shred of Sasha's conscience left in there, please I beg you open the gate for us. We're ready for anything."

Taking a minute to consider their request, Skuld conceded and nodded.

"So be it, but be warned. The realm we're entering will not be for the faint of heart. You best be ready to meet the terrors Niflheim will bring."

"I've been dead once and seen what an Underworld can be like," Brunhilde said. "We're all ready for anything!" With that, Moon, Pluto, Rika, and others present stood behind Brunhilde.

Valkyries Sigrun, Gondul, and Skogul stood behind Brunhilde. MetalSeadramon and Grani remained beside the Valkyrie Maiden leader.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Skuld sighed as she again looked over Philippe's body. Her eyes softened and her voice became Sasha's sweet tone. "P-Philippe?" She shook her head and dropped to a knee while grasping her face.

"Sasha?" Brunhilde approached her.

"Lady Sasha…" Garm said as he walked over to Skuld.

"Philippe's gone? That witch did it, didn't she?" She asked before Skuld regained control. "I'll kill her the next I see her!"

"I suggest before we go, we get everyone healed," Moon issued, invoking her Silver Crystal's light. "Kotori, let's think about how we're going into the Underworld."

"After we get everyone healed, we're leaving," Brunhilde stated without a second thought. "Anyone willing to fight can come, but mark my words… and so help me…" She gritted her teeth and widened her eyes. "I'll bring down Loki and his whole crew! I'll travel to the ends of hell or wherever to get Philippe's soul back! I'll tear down every realm to get what I want! Lokar, we're coming for _you_!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Intermission - Brunhilde and Siegfried**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** And I leave us on a cliffhanger! Sorry to do this but the 'double length' chapter went longer than I intended.

So, I've got a handful of tidbits to tell.

First off, Jormunry and Fenmura are fitting names for the other Lokar!Tamers. With Fenrir and Jormungand in their bodies, they've acquired the Norse monsters' powers. So it shouldn't be any surprise. These two are able to match and overpower the heroes. I mean, Fenrir killed Odin. So even in a human body he should be strong enough to fight off the heroes.

Sasha meets the Maidens. She and Ayanna are off to a shaky start and if it isn't obvious when Skuld awakened Gondul is not pleased. There will be more light shed on Skuld and Gondul's animosity for each other.

The suppression ring serves to keep Skuld sealed within Sasha. Who put it there? Likely her Underworld mother for Sasha's security. The only one, besides Skuld, who can break off this safety is Hel. But as you've already seen, Skuld broke free after Sasha unleashed her unbridled emotions.

Flashback scene: the Taylor and Larry tell their friends of their fiasco. Many questions raised about male Senshi. Is it possible we'll see some in the future generations? Maybe. Also no surprise Tyra would be envy of Taylor's genderbent experience. If Taylor wasn't going to be genderbent, I think Tyra would've been next in line. I mean, heck, she's the butch of the Kuipers and Helena already calls Tyra her _man_. And Minako's pipe dream of a genderbent party went up in smoke, lol.

Moreover, Karin and Dimitri mention Tai and Matt. Yes, these are the _Digimon Fusion Kai_ (DF-616) versions. They're planned to show up in this story. Their roles will be tertiary, but they will be active for the final arc of this story. In other words yes, Omega X and Metalla X will be fighting some evil guys, but not necessarily the Lokar. Likewise, Kensuke, Yugi, and Jaden will appear alongside Tai and Matt.

Yeah, Byakko and Genbu initially followed Guilmon to meet with Rika. Then, Kenta, Jeri, and company came over. I forgot to add a scene, but Lazer pretty much filled in lines of explanation to fill the holes I might've missed.

So, yeah Rika was able to briefly utilize three Beast Spirits. That unfortunately didn't last, causing an early burnout. Now, Byakko and Genbu go to fittingly Himura and Henry's girlfriends, Jeri and Sara. Looks like we got temporary new Beast Tamer wielders. :P; This totally deviates from Rika being able to wield all four Beast spirits in _Valkyrie Homecoming_.

A big family reunion occurred with Loki, Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jormungand, and Skuld. All who's missing is Hel, but I don't think we've got long to wait for that. :D

Mist accomplished what the Drakes couldn't do: physically and mentally break Kotori. If losing Himura to Fenrir wasn't enough, the witch killing Philippe was the last straw. And this leads us to…

Skuld the Underworld Valkyrie. What sets her apart from the other Maidens is her Jekyll/Hyde angle. While Sasha's a sweet, kind-hearted, and shy girl, Valkyrie Skuld lacks any of those qualities. She's unhinged and bloodlusted with a penchant for pain and destruction. Personality-wise, think Alucard from _Hellsing_ mixed with a yandere. If her presence terrifying Mist wasn't enough to convince you, then Skuld tearing through the fabric of reality into hell should. She's going to be a force not to be reckoned with. So watch out, Mist, Loki, and the Lokar (haha, not). Yes, Skuld is exclusively Loki's granddaughter and Hel's daughter for this series. Another deviation from Norse Mythology.

The big reveal: Skuld ultimately ended Ragnarok, destroying and sealing both sides. As a final measure, she pulled a Sailor Saturn (specifically the manga/ _Crystal_ versions) and ended the conflict.

Philippe was the necessary sacrifice to awaken Skuld. Now where could his soul have gone? Well, that's going to be an important part for the next arc: the Nine Realms arc. Not only do they have to stop the Lokar from getting Ymir's armor and finding recruits, they must find Philippe's soul.

And so we move away from the Valkyrie Search acts. Next chapter, we'll break from the present day events and delve into the past before Ragnarok. That's right. It's an intermission chapter featuring the YYGDM take on Brunhilde & Siegfried's story, among others. Don't worry. This intermission won't be long (not even 'double length' long). It'll be a equivalent to the _Gaiden_ chapter, but exclusive within this story. And after that, we'll join our heroes as they venture into the Underworld!

So until the next update, review and comment! Later!


	7. Intermission: Brunhilde and Siegfried

**A/N:** Welcome to the first of two intermission chapters planned for this story.

This one shall cover primarily our adaptation (a Disneyfied one) on Brunhilde and Siegfried's tale. There'll be other characters to show up, but two to keep an eye on. Let's see how Kotori and Himura's past incarnations lives were like before their untimely deaths.

This chapter shall double as a 'Gaiden'.

Anyway enjoy this!

(Update (05/14/17): LazerWulf finished giving this a thorough revision.

xxxxx

 _ **Intermission: Brunhilde and Siegfried**_

xxxxx

 **(Cue Thor -** _ **Prologue**_ **)**

Several millennia ago, the Asgard realm reached the apex of its prominence alongside the Moon Kingdom. These are the two of the Ten Realms that have become seemingly powerful and nearly untouchable against outside threats.

Odin ruled Asgard with an iron fist. Thor and Sif were always available to led and defend Asgard against threats from the other Realms, including the threats of the Frost Giants in Jotunheim. But, there were others that defended Asgard to their best of their abilities: the Valkyrie Maidens, led by Brunhilde.

Before Brunhilde arrived, Frigg led her own Valkyrie Maidens (Freya and Hela among them) in various conflicts, including a fierce battle with an evil sorceress named Grimhilde. After their great victory, Frigg was ready to retire and marry Odin. However, she required someone to take her place.

Adopted by Odin as a child, Brunhilde not only became a daughter but a trusted guardian assigned to lead the Valkyries and guide souls to Valhalla. Having been trained since childhood by Sif, Brunhilde ascended the ranks as Odin's top Valkyrie Maiden.

She had always displayed great loyalty to Odin. And carried out any action by his command.

Until today.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Odin's Throne Room**_

Sitting in his throne, the King of Asgard watched his subjects leave his presence. Only few individuals stayed. Valkyrie Brunhilde, Thor, and Sif were among them. They watched as Odin watched a visual displaying two warring kings.

"Hast thou decided who to side with, father?" Thor inquired of the Allfather.

Stroking his bread, Odin responded. "I've decided on the older king, Hjalmgunnar."

"I see. Hast thou decided who shall oversee the fight between these kings?" Sif asked.

Odin pivoted to his subjects and pointed to Brunhilde. Taken aback, Brunhilde pointed to herself and stepped forward. She dropped to a knee and bowed.

"Allfather, thou hast chosen me?"

"Yes, Brunhilde. I trust thou will make the right choice."

"Of course," Brunhilde nodded.

"Lord Odin, perhaps thou should let me officiate the kings' fight?" Sif suggested.

"No, this must be Brunhilde's test," Odin replied calmly. "If she's to show her loyalty, she will side with the king whom I've backed."

"Thou sure about this, father?" Thor asked. "Maybe I should go in her place."

"I shall do as my heart tells me. And it's already told me which king I should aid," Brunhilde stated, standing as she bowed to Odin.

Odin furrowed his thick brows and nodded. "Then I'll leave this in thy hands."

"I won't let thee down."

Thor turned to Sif. "Shouldn't thou go?"

"No, father has given this responsibility to Brunhilde. She must carry out my father's will."

xxxxx

 _ **Midgard**_

Just as Kings Hjalmgunnar and Agnar prepared to end their duel, Brunhilde appeared before them. The kings turned, awestruck by the Valkyrie's presence.

"Who are thou?" Hjalmgunnar asked Brunhilde. "Is she thine, Agnar?"

"No," Agnar replied incredulously. He watched Brunhilde walk by him.

"King, thou art here to turn the tide of the conflict," the Valkyrie stated adamantly.

Then, Brunhilde took out her sword and imbued it with blue flames. Agnar watched in shock as Brunhilde raised her flaming sword to…

xxxxx

 **(Cue Thor -** _ **Banishment**_ **)**

Later, Odin's genuine mood shifted into confusion and anger. He witnessed Brunhilde disobey his orders. Brunhilde's intervention ultimately secured victory for Agnar. To say this angered Odin was an understatement.

Once summoned back to his throne room, Odin confronted Brunhilde. When Brunhilde tried to plead her case, the Asgardian king wouldn't have any of her excuses.

"Why didst thou disobey me? I asked thee to help Hjalmgunnar!"

Brunhilde retorted. "Thou left it in my hands. I simply prefer Agnar and share his views! Why condemn me for making my own choice?! Thou also knew the old king's days were numbered!"

As he grew perturbed by Brunhilde's rebellious outburst, he raised his staff and blasted Brunhilde with it. He sent Brunhilde crashing into a wall.

"Father!" Thor called out him.

"Lord Odin!" Sif pleaded.

"Thou shall not be disobedient to me, Brunhilde! For not carrying out my will and siding with Agnar, thou will receive thy punishment!" Odin growled, clenching his fist, which burned with golden light.

"Father! Don't do this!" Thor pleaded as he tried reasoning with the Asgard king, but Odin stopped him with a glare.

Struggle as she could, Brunhilde couldn't break loose from Odin's restraints. She looked into Odin's eyes, which conveyed anger but also disappointment. As his eyes glowed, Odin unleashed an immense blast that struck Brunhilde. Brunhilde's screams filled the chamber as she felt Odin's powers seeming tear into her.

"Lord Odin… why?! I have always been loyal!" Brunhilde screamed. "Just because I did not follow an order?! Just one?!"

Odin clenched his hand as Brunhilde's Valkyrie armor shattered into pieces. Brunhilde fell on the ground in a heap, stripped completely of her battle armor but now wearing full-bodied chainmail. She looked over herself.

"Wh-What hast thou done, Lord Odin?!" Sif demanded.

Brunhilde gazed over herself. "I...I feel different. What's happened to me?"

"Father, hast thou turned her into a mortal?!" Thor asked angrily.

"Brunhilde, I gave thee a simple task and an important one. Thou disobeyed my command. For that, I've stripped thee of thy Valkyrie title and powers. Thou shalt be condemned to a life as a mortal and imprisoned on a castle on Mount Hindarfjall!"

"Please, Lord Odin… Allfather…!" Brunhilde pleaded to the Asgard king. "Do not punish me this way! I only did what was right and necessary! The old king would not have lived much longer and he has no heir!"

However, her pleas fell on deaf ears as Odin blasted Brunhilde again. This time, he tightened the chain mail around Brunhilde, which not only restrained but weakened her. She fell unconscious. Then, the other Valkyrie Maidens entered the chamber and watched their leader being shot through a portal in the wall.

"Brunhilde!" Skogul called to her.

"Allfather, what's the meaning of this?!" Gondul asked him.

As the portal closed, Brunhilde was gone from Asgard. Odin grunted angrily and sat down on his throne. His subjects were in utter disbelief over Odin's actions.

"Thou could have handled this without condemning her, father," Thor asked.

"Condemn her for what?!" Sigrun exclaimed.

"What order did she disobey?" Skuld inquired.

Opting not to answer his subjects' inquiries, Odin settled on his throne.

"May thou reflect on thy choices, Brunhilde. I did not want to do this, but thou needed to be made of example of those who go against my will," Odin stated under breath.

"Father, I hope this is wise," Thor overheard Odin.

Sif appeared crossed. "I'm not pleased with this."

"Neither are we," the Maidens protested.

"Thou will all learn with time. Also with time, so will Brunhilde, Maidens," Odin stated.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Midgard/Mount Hindarfjall/Castle**_

 **(Cue Thor -** _ **Forgive Me**_ **)**

Having been transported inside a castle, Brunhilde struggled under the weight of the chainmail armor Odin placed on her.

"Father, whatever I did wrong… I am sorry… Please, I only did what was right…" Brunhilde's will weakened and her breaths became shallow. She instantly fell asleep in a bed.

Once the Maiden fell deep asleep, a ring of flames formed over her. Flames also covered the entire mountain, making it impossible for anyone to climb it. Although the flames burned around her, Brunhilde's body stayed preserved thanks to Odin's magic. Brunhilde would remain in this state until a man can rescue and marry her. However, that would be no guarantee Brunhilde's powers would return and if she'd ever be given reentry into Asgard.

That would depend on the man who'd ultimately find and marry her.

For years, many men who've heard countless stories of a woman trapped in a ring of fire inside a castle have attempted to break through. All of them have failed. It seemed Brunhilde's hopes for freedom were dashed completely.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Forest**_

Sometime after Brunhilde's exile, a dark-haired man in green and black leather armor and carrying a golden staff walked into quiet forest. He stumbled near a pond and watched an otter playing in a stream. A grin adorned the man's pale features as he approached the pond.

"Who goes there?" The otter's ears perked as he instinctively turned and glared at Loki.

Loki chortled calmly. "Poor creature, thou have no idea what I plan to do with thee."

"What?"

"Kill thou and take thy delicate fur."

"Wait! Don't…!" Before the otter could finish, Loki struck him down and killed him with a pike. He pulled out the bloodied pike, which transformed back into his staff. He took took the otter's pelt and walked off with his prize.

Little did Loki know, the trickster killed not just any otter, but a dwarf named Otr who had turned into an otter. When Otr's father, Hreidmarr the King of Dwarves (also known as the Duergar), caught word of his son's demise, he demanded the one who killed his son to show himself. When Loki later discovered he had unknowingly killed Otr, he confronted Hreidmarr in his castle.

xxxxx

 _ **Hreidmarr's Palace**_

 **(Cue The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug -** _ **Thrice Welcome**_ **)**

Upon entering the King of Dwarves' quarters, Loki was taken aback by the king's gargantuan size.

"My… thou art rather large for the King of Dwarves, King Hreidmarr," Loki bowed casually, which irked the Dwarf King.

"I do not wish to hear thy pleasantries. Thou art here since thou killed my son."

"I did not know he was thy son. He was merely an otter when I presented his pelt to thee."

"How will thou compensate for slaying my son?" Hreidmarr demanded as his subjects readied their axes. "Or, do thou wish to die here now?"

"No, I actually have something to repay for thy son's loss," Loki said, taking out an object from his pocket. He opened his hand to show a golden ring.

The dwarves were immediately drawn to the shining golden ring. Hreidmarr leaned over to examine the ring's quality and craftsmanship.

"Where thou get this ring?"

"This is Andvaranaut, or at least that is what I have been told by the one who gave it to me," Loki deceived the Dwarf King. "I am willing to part with it and give to thee. Will this be enough to compensate for thy son's death? This ring can grant and make gold for thee. So, think of all the gold thy people can have. Thou will never go poor."

After examining the ring, Hreidmarr grabbed the ring and clamped it in his hand.

"I shall accept thy generous token," Hreidmarr said, grinning and revealing his grotesque teeth.

"I do humbly apologize and I hope Otr can forgive me." With that, Loki bid his farewell and started his way out of the castle. As he walked out, a fiendish grin formed on his face.

Shortly after Loki left Andvaranaut with the Dwarf King, the ring had brought great misfortune to Hreidmarr. This ring wasn't given freely as Loki claimed. He had tricked the previous possessor, Andvari, into relinquishing the ring to him. As revenge against Loki's deception, Andvari cursed the ring. Great misfortune and destruction would affect those possessing the ring. After finding this out the hard way, Loki needed to part himself from the ring.

Unfortunately for Hreidmarr, misfortune came for him in the form of one of his other sons, Fafnir. Fafnir became consumed by greed over his father's new gold. After killing his father, he took Andvaranaut and left. Next to be cursed by the ring, Fafnir turned into a dragon and left for a cavern lair. Regin, the only son of Hreidmarr remaining, received no gold inheritance and left to become a smith.

 **(Cue The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug -** _ **Bard, a Man of Lake Town**_ **)**

Regin later adopted Siegfried, son of Sigmund, as his foster son. As Siegfried became a young man, Regin constantly challenged his mettle and goaded him to fight his father, Fafnir.

xxxxx

"Thou want me to kill Fafnir?" Siegfried asked Regin.

"Aye, Siegfried. But thou will require a weapon to slay him."

"Well, I don't have a weapon to use."

"Did not thy father have a sword?"

"Gram is broken."

"Bring the remains to me and I shall rebuild Gram. It shall be stronger than before."

Siegfried nodded. "Then, I shall go fetch the pieces."

Upon returning with Gram's remains, Regin rebuilt Gram from these pieces and recreated a stronger, modified version of Sigmund's sword. He handed Siegfried the sword, who then tested its power and broke an anvil in two.

"Now thou have a weapon to slay Fafnir, Siegfried. But tread carefully, Fafnir will anticipate those who enter his lair."

"Why dost thou need me to kill Fafnir?"

"He has something I want. He has a ring, but not just any ring. Its power is said to bring great fortune to those who wear it."

"Great fortune?"

Regin chortled albeit darkly. "Yes. So can thou do it?"

"I shall slay Fafnir, get the ring, and forge my path as a warrior in my father's name." Siegfried raised Gram into the air.

xxxxx

 _ **Fafnir's Lair**_

 **(Cue The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies -** _ **Fire and Water**_ **)**

Siegfried, an heir of the clan of Volsung, bravely entered Fafnir's lair and challenged him. The dragon quickly attacked Siegfried with reckless abandon.

Siegfried took cover behind some large rocks. Fafnir swooped down firing heat blasts all over the lair.

"Warrior, thou art foolish to challenge me and take my ring?! Get out here and die with honor!" Fafnir roared, flying around and shooting more blasts.

Gripping Gram hard, Siegfried stepped out and deflected Fafnir's blasts. He batted away fire blasts with Gram. As Fafnir dove toward Siegfried, the warrior jumped up and carved through Fafnir's hide with the sword. Fafnir tail-whipped Siegfried as the warrior fell and hit the ground.

"Thou shalt die!" Fafnir declared, diving toward Siegfried and ready to discharge a massive fire blast.

"I didn't come here to die!" Siegfried yelled out. He recovered, standing up and raising Gram up. He jumped and plunged Gram through Fafnir. He slashed open Fafnir, spilling the Drake's blood all over the lair.

Fafnir's blood rained on Siegfried, covering him from head to toe, aside from a small part where a leaf was stuck to his back. He saw the ring hanging on a protrusion where Fafnir slept. He snatched the ring and examined it.

"So, this is the ring, Regin? I have it now!"

Having accomplished what Regin asked him, Siegfried returned showing Fafnir's hide, teeth, and heart, but most of all Andvaranaut as proof. Regin was aghast Siegfried returned alive. The young man proved him wrong. As a token, he let Siegfried hold onto the ring for him.

To celebrate his victory, Regin suggested Siegfried cook Fafnir's heart for them to feast on. As he did so, some of Fafnir's blood spewed out and Siegfried tasted it to determine its delicacy. Little did he know, tasting Fafnir's blood granted him the ability to talk to birds.

One day, Siegfried left to fetch some wood until a bird warned him. Now able to understand birds, he was warned by this bird about Regin's true intentions.

"He's plotting to kill thee, Siegfried!" The bird warned. "That evil man wants to kill thee. He wants to take the ring thou took from Fafnir!"

"Art thou certain?"

"Yes."

Taking the bird's warning to heart, Siegfried returned to confront Regin.

xxxxx

"Thou art going to listen to some bird over me? I raised thee!" Regin snarled, curling his lips in fury. He had an axe held behind his back.

"I'm leaving. Besides, it is time we part ways."

"No, thou art not going anywhere! Hand me the ring! I have longed to have it! It belongs to me!"

As Regin wrestled Siegfried over the ring, the latter defended himself and kicked Regin away. Reign reached for his axe to kill Siegfried. Siegfried beat Regin to the punch and swiftly beheaded his foster father.

Shortly after, Siegfried took the ring and departed to forge his warrior path. He kept Andvaranaut concealed to avoid thievery. Having recently slain the dragon Fafnir, the legendary hero opted to tackle this challenge to build his prestigious warrior status.

The bird that warned Siegfried before told him about a maiden on top of a flaming mountain.

"A maiden thou say?" Siegfried asked the bird.

"Yes, in a castle on fire mountain."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Midgard/Mount Hindarfjall/Castle**_

"This is Mount Hindarfjall?" Siegfried stared toward the burning mountain in front of him. He stepped away, avoiding close contact with the flames that'd burn anyone by contact. "No wonder many men have perished trying to climb this. Others simply gave up." As he stepped close, the flames shot forth and scorched him. He readied his shield to protect himself.

He paused and noticed his skin where the flames touched him didn't get singed.

"My body didn't get burned?" Siegfried became baffled by this. He put his hand toward the flames and the heat didn't burn his hands. He saw the flames seemingly withdrew from his presence. "But why? It wasn't long ago I was soaked in Fafnir's blood when I fought and slayed him." He then realized the reason. "Fafnir's blood is protecting me?!"

Having realized the Drake's blood granted him invulnerability to the flames, he then started to climb the mountain. As he scaled up, he remained immune to the flames. Following an arduous climb, he reached the castle. He entered and scoured into the quarters.

"Hello?" Siegfried scanned the castle room. He then paused and stumbled on the sight of a beautiful woman in a bed covered in chainmail. "This is the maiden of the fire mountain I've heard so much about? She appears less ladylike than I expected her to be." He walked over to Brunhilde's bedside, but then a ring of fire materialized and startled him.

Then, he remembered his fire invulnerability and walked through the flames. He stood near Brunhilde's bedside.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011 Series) -** _ **Understanding**_ **)**

"Dear Maiden, I've scaled the mountain and reached the castle to confirm if the tales are true. Thy presence has confirmed my suspicions." He placed his hand on Brunhilde's hands and noticed her unresponsive state. "Can thou not hear me? Then perhaps with a kiss or…" He leaned over to remove her helmet and pulled out his sword, Gram, to cut off her chainmail armor.

Just like that, she awoke after what seemed like eternity. She looked up to see a handsome young man over her.

"H-Hey!" Brunhilde shouted, alarming Siegfried.

"Awake now?! I-I'm sorry! I thought it would awaken thee. I almost mistook thee to be a man wearing that armor!"

"Awaken me?" Brunhilde slowly rose and recalled Odin's banishing her from Asgard. "Yes, that's right. Thou had my powers removed and banished here." She noticed Siegfried staring in confusion. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to see if the rumors were true about a woman trapped in a castle on the burning mountain. Seems the rumors proved true."

"How did thou know about me and how I was trapped here asleep?"

"If thou wish to believe me, some bird told me."

"A bird?"

"Yes and then I heard town folk speak about thee through my travels."

Brunhilde's features slightly softened as Siegfried leaned in front of her.

"Come, thou wish to leave this castle?"

"Yes, please take me out of here."

When he prepared to take Brunhilde, the flames seemed to cut her off. Unlike with Siegfried, Brunhilde had no invulnerability to the flames. Having lost her godhood, Brunhilde was a mortal. She no longer had access to her ice and flame powers, which would've allowed her to forge her legendary blue flames to put out the fire.

"I can't?!" Brunhilde was taken aback.

"Even if thou walk with me? Somehow I'm immune to these flames."

"It's because I'm mortal."

"But I'm mortal, too," Siegfried clarified.

"Wait, if thou art immune to the flames, the only way that is possible is if thou bathed in a Drake's blood."

"I have recently slain the fearsome beast Fafnir."

"Thou hast slain Fafnir?!"

"Indeed," he replied.

Gazing upon him with awe, Brunhilde couldn't believe such a man was capable of slaying a Drake, much less Fafnir.

"What is thy name, warrior?" Brunhilde asked.

"Siegfried."

"I am Brunhilde."

"Is there anyway I can save thee now?"

Nodding, Brunhilde responded less optimistic. "Nay, unless thou can find a way to break Odin's spell binding me here."

"I do not know of a spell, but there may be a way."

"How?"

"Lady Brunhilde, can thou wait a little longer for my return?"

"Well, thou were the first man to awake me from my long slumber, so yes I can wait."

"Here," Siegfried placed Andvaranaut in Brunhilde's hand. He then placed it on her left ring finger. "So thou have something to remember me by."

Brunhilde looked at the ring and smiled.

Siegfried waved to Brunhilde and started out the castle. "I vow to return to get thee out of this castle!"

"Please do return when thou can find a way to free me!" Brunhilde called to him.

With that, Siegfried left the castle and started a journey to find a resolution to Brunhilde's dilemma. He searched far and wide for any way to get her off the mountain. He didn't know any spells, but he knew about steeds.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

As he took another journey, he sought for a quality steed that could fly over Mount Hindarfjall and retrieve Brunhilde from her imprisonment. Try as he might, he could only find inferior horses.

Then, he got word from a tavern owner about an untamable horse in King Gunnar's stable. There was a reward for anyone who could tame this horse. Siegfried decided to join the many men who tried their best to tame this 'wild' horse.

xxxxx

 _ **King Gunnar's Grounds**_

"Thou wish to tame Grani?" King Gunnar inquired of Siegfried, who walked out with him to the stables. "Thou art the 49th man to attempt to tame him. Even the best of animal tamers who have volunteered have failed."

"I wish to attempt it. After all, I have slain beasts before."

"I suppose we shall see what thou can do."

King Gunnar and Siegfried arrived near the stables. Awaiting them there was an attractive blonde-haired woman garbed in an elegant lime dress. The woman was seen trying to calm a white horse with a reddish mane and tail. The horse jumped up, kicking its front legs up and scaring the woman away. Siegfried quickly identified the horse as Grani, who already displayed hostility toward her.

"Stay back, foul beast!" Gudrun screamed, wailing her arms in front as Grani prepared to trample her.

"Gudrun!" King Gunnar yelled out, quickly pulling her aside.

Grani stomped his feet on the ground and snorted loudly. As the horse backed away into its stable, Siegfried approached it cautiously.

"Sister, just what were thou thinking?!" Gunnar chastised her.

"These foolhardy men all failed to tame Grani! I figured taming Grani would require a woman's delicate touch!" She then shifted toward Siegfried, who placed his sword down. She scoffed. "And who is this?"

"Siegfried, if I'm believe to be correct?"

"Yes, now please be quiet," Siegfried whispered softly. He slowly approached Grani.

"Who does he think he is?" Gudrun thought less of him.

Grani snorted loudly and backed away from Siegfried. Siegfried touched Grani's forehead, causing the horse to turn away. Siegfried looked into Grani's eyes. The horse pivoted, staring into Siegfried's eyes as if it were staring through into his soul.

Then, to the shock of King Gunnar and Gudrun, Grani leaned forward and offered Siegfried to touch his back. Siegfried stroked the horse's red mane and back.

"I-I can't believe it," Gunnar was aghast.

Gudrun became easily impressed. "Oh my, he did it." Her lips curved into a smile as she watched Siegfried tame Grani easily.

"Siegfried, how didst thou do this? What is thy secret?" Gunnar inquired. "I need to know!"

"There's no secret. Thy horse just trusted me," Siegfried replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, perhaps that's why Grani was not hostile toward thee," Gunnar nodded.

Gudrun smiled. "Thou accomplished what many failed to do, Siegfried. Truly incredible!"

"It was nothing. Now I know this is going to sound hasty, but I require this horse."

"Pardon?" Gunnar asked in befuddlement.

"I need to take Grani with me."

"For what?" Gudrun asked him.

Siegfried entailed Gunnar and Gudrun about saving Brunhilde from her imprisonment. Gunnar and Gudrun both looked to each other. The siblings pardoned Siegfried as they left him to tend with Grani.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011 Series) -** _ **In the Palace-Agitato**_ **)**

"Brother, didst thou hear that?" Gudrun whispered to Gunnar. "He just returned from the burning mountain where that lone maiden has been kept imprisoned."

"The rumors of the maiden in the castle turned out true," Gunnar said, stroking his chin. "These are interesting developments."

"Brother, I suggest we don't let him leave. Besides, haven't thou been always been infatuated with the idea of being the one who rescues Brunhilde?"

"Yes, but it's not that simple. I'll die trying to climb that mountain."

Gudrun sighed. "How's this for an idea?" She whispered into his ear.

A conniving grin formed on Gunnar's face as he listened to his sister's idea.

"Yes, steal his memories? Ah, and here's a follow-up, I pretend to be him and rescue Brunhilde in his place?"

Gudrun nodded in approval. "See what happens when we put our heads together?"

Gunnar replied. "Indeed, my sister."

After plotting their scheme, Gunnar and Gudrun confronted Siegfried. They escorted him away from the stables and offered him a place to rest for the night.

xxxxx

That evening, after a hearty meal, Siegfried used one of the guest rooms to retire for the evening. As the warrior slept, Gunnar and Gudrun quietly entered the room. Gunnar quickly pinned Siegfried's shoulders down, which awoke the warrior. Before Siegfried could yell, Gudrun fired a mystical green mist in Siegfried's face. This stunned the warrior long enough for the siblings to use magic to steal his memories.

Gunnar planted Siegfried's memories into his head. Gudrun then placed a spell that made him forget about his meeting with Brunhilde. In Siegfried's memories, Gudrun replaced Brunhilde.

"Did it work?" Gunnar asked as he watched Siegfried sit up in bed.

Gudrun faked a frightened squeak as Siegfried saw her.

"Thou scared me, Siegfried!" Gudrun whimpered, nearly falling off the bed.

Siegfried blinked twice before taking Gudrun's hands. "Art thou alright, my lovely Gudrun?"

 _Success!_ Both Gunnar and Gudrun thought as their worries over the spell being miscast diminished.

"I did not mean to startle thee, fairest Gudrun," Siegfried apologized, taking her hand.

Gudrun giggled. "Oh, Siegfried, I should apologize. I just wanted to check on thee and see if thou rested well."

"Thou need not worry, my fairest lady."

As Siegfried leaned over to hug Gudrun, the blonde woman winked to Gunnar. Gunnar climbed out the window, chortling under his breath. He couldn't believe he and his sister were able to pull it off without failure.

"Yes! At long last, Brunhilde shall be mine!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

As Gudrun kept Siegfried in the castle, Gunnar, now in the guise of Siegfried, stole and wore the warrior's armor. Determined to meet with Brunhilde, Gunnar headed straight for Mount Hindarfjall.

xxxxx

 _ **Midgard/Mount Hindarfjall/Castle**_

As Brunhilde heard the sound of horse neighs, she looked out the window. To her surprise, Siegfried came flying through the front of the open window. Siegfried came flying riding on Grani.

"Siegfried!" Brunhilde cried out joyfully.

"I told thee I'd return," Siegfried said, using Grani to descend closer and pull Brunhilde's toward him. He whisked her away from her imprisonment and placed her behind him.

Brunhilde folded her arms around his waist and smiled. She then showed him the ring on her finger, which confounded him.

"Is something wrong, Siegfried?"

"No, nothing."

"Do thou not remember the ring?"

"Come on, let's go." He said, eyeing Andvaranaut on her finger.

As Grani flew them out of the castle, he descended with Siegfried and Brunhilde. Siegfried took Brunhilde's hands and dropped to a knee.

"Dearest Brunhilde, would thou do the honor of living in my palace?"

"Since thou rescued me and gave me this ring," Brunhilde nodded, widening her smile. "Yes, I will." She hugged him. "I can't return to Asgard and I no longer have my powers. I might as well live the rest of my time as a mortal in thy care."

As he embraced her, Siegfried raised his head. He put on an evil grin behind her back.

xxxxx

 _ **King Gunnar's Castle**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011 Series) -** _ **In The Palace-Lamentoso**_ **)**

As Siegfried brought Brunhilde to his quarters, he offered her a bath. When he did, he left her to bathe alone.

"This palace is magnificent!" Brunhilde was heard beyond the bathroom. "Are thou sure this is thy castle? Thou don't strike me as the rich type."

Behind closed doors, 'Siegfried' chuckled as he briefly changed into Gunnar.

"No, milady, thou got me. This is actually my friend's palace. Ever heard of King Gunnar?"

"Nay, I haven't."

"He's a very young king. A little naive and he pines for beautiful maidens like thee."

"I see," Brunhilde said, untying her long braided hair and drenched it in bath water.

Gunnar took a peek through the crack of the door, eyeing Brunhilde with her back turned. She still sported some of the battle scars to remind her of the days she used to be a Valkyrie. Gunnar watched her bathe her beautifully toned figure.

As Brunhilde turned to grab a bucket, Gunnar quickly turned away and morphed back to Siegfried.

"I've asked one of the caretakers to bring thee some spare clothes."

"Thank thee."

"They belong to my friend's sister. Hopefully they'll fit thee."

"I'm sure they will. I'm not a particularly large woman."

After bathing, Siegfried handed her Gudrun's spare clothing. Brunhilde came out dressed in a white gown.

"Thou shine brightly in that dress, Brunhilde," Siegfried said, kissing her hand. "The gown fits thee well."

"Thanks, I… I wanted to ask if that steed thou rode is Grani?"

"Oh, why yes. He was kept in my friend's horse stables. I was the first one to tame him."

"I see. Grani happens to be descended from Odin's steed, Sleipnir."

"So, thou truly were a Valkyrie?"

"I was, but I was cast out of Asgard for disregarding Odin's command. He took it very personally," Brunhilde recalled the events, which were still fresh on her mind. "He stripped me of my immortality and powers, reducing me to a mere mortal. Now thanks to thou, I've been awakened and freed from that imprisonment."

"Now would be good as any if…"

Suddenly, Gudrun came storming into their quarters being joined by 'Gunnar', who was really Siegfried. Gudrun took advantage of Siegfried and used magic to turn him into her brother but only in Gunnar's presence.

"Oh, friends! What bringest thou here?" Siegfried addressed them both casually.

Gudrun pointed to Siegfried. "Thou have stolen my gown from my quarters to give to this…" She turned to Brunhilde and turned her nose up at her. "...barbaric woman."

"Pardon?" Brunhilde scoffed in response. "Thou art very rude."

"Gudrun, this is Brunhilde. She's an honored guest."

"And what gives thou any right to bring whoever thee want here?!" Gudrun chastised him. "Isn't that right, Gunnar?"

'Gunnar' turned to Brunhilde and nodded in a trance-like state. Brunhilde noticed Gunnar's strange behavior. Before she could talk to him, 'Siegfried' pulled Brunhilde aside.

"Come, Brunhilde, let us go to another room. There's something I'd like to ask thee."

"Ok?" Brunhilde nodded. As she and 'Siegfried' passed them by, she eyed 'Gunnar' before being escorted out.

As the doors closed, Gudrun undid her magic as 'Gunnar' became Siegfried again.

"Hopefully she hasn't noticed. Her being a former god, she might figure out our elaborate ruse," Gudrun muttered. With an evil grin, she kissed Siegfried's lips and folded her hands around his waist. "Hmm, perhaps it's time for us to relocate, my love?"

Siegfried nodded and replied lifelessly. "Yes."

xxxxx

As they relocated into his quarters, 'Siegfried' took Brunhilde to the center of the room. Brunhilde became enamored with Gunnar's elaborate decorum.

"Thy friend has a magnificent castle! Too bad thou couldn't afford luxury like him."

"Well, luxury isn't everything," 'Siegfried' lied through his teeth. "One day thou shall appreciate for who I truly am."

"What do thou mean?" The former Valkyrie asked naively.

'Siegfried' leaned over and kissed Brunhilde's lips. "Trust me when I tell thee, Brunhilde my love. I do have a question about the ring."

"Yes? Thou gave it to me. Do thou not remember clearly?"

"Yes, it matters not. Let us retire for the night, my love."

xxxxx

For a little while longer, Gunnar and Gudrun's elaborate ruse proved convincing enough. Brunhilde and Siegfried, both kept apart from each other, became the siblings' significant others. Gudrun kept Siegfried to herself in a private quarters on an opposite side of the estate.

Brunhilde was kept in Gunnar's custody. He convinced her that he was the man for whom she had waited. For a while, Gunnar took advantage of Brunhilde's naivety.

However, when Brunhilde realized how 'Siegfried' seemed too comfortable in a luxurious setting, she started to get an idea of what was going on. Another red flag was seeing less of Gudrun and 'Gunnar' except for occasional dinners. Brunhilde sensed mystic vibes from Gudrun and 'Gunnar'.

When she would see 'Gunnar', she sensed a familiar vibe. One that belonged to the man who undid her chainmail armor and awoke her.

But the biggest clue was 'Siegfried's' odd inquiries about Andvaranaut. She wondered why he'd question her about a ring he apparently had before giving to her.

One morning, Brunhilde decided to put her suspicions to the test.

xxxxx

"Thou look beautiful in thy new gown, Brunhilde," Siegfried complemented the former Valkyrie's light blue dress.

"Thank thee, Siegfried," Brunhilde said, feeling the man's touch on her bare shoulder. She shivered from his manly touch and turned away.

"Brunhilde? Is something the matter?"

"Tell me, Siegfried. I need to know. How come thou remain here? This is Gunnar's palace."

"Well, he has allowed me to stay here."

"His sister doesn't seem to enjoy thine company and she despises me."

Siegfried chuckled, kissing Brunhilde's hand. "Thou needn't worry about them. They're going to leave as soon as we marry."

"Us get married?"

Siegfried dropped to a knee and grasped her hand. "I'm sorry for not asking thee sooner, but I was too nervous to ask."

Blushing, Brunhilde was taken aback. "I don't know how to react… I…"

 **(End theme)**

"Once we're married, thou can have all riches of my palace."

" _My_?" Brunhilde caught on. "Don't thou mean 'my friend's?'" She shot a fierce glare and pushed Siegfried away.

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile -** _ **Turn Over a New Leaf**_ **)**

"Brunhilde?!"

"Who art thou?!"

"Who am I? Surely it is I! Siegfried! The man who rescued thee!"

"No, the real Siegfried doesn't own this palace and land! Thou have lived here too long and comfortably to be considered a guest!" Brunhilde snapped, pushing Siegfried back. "Who art thou?! Answer me!" She demanded aloud. "And how is it thou don't remember the ring thou gave me? Thou would remember thou placed it on my finger. Thou told me to hold onto it while I waited. I waited and kept the ring for thee! Siegfried would remember this! Thou art not him!"

Unable to keep up the act for much longer, 'Siegfried' chuckled.

"So, thou were able to figure me out now. Oh well, I knew this ruse my sister and I concocted could not last. Not that it matters!" 'Siegfried' shouted as he morphed back into Gunnar.

Brunhilde snarled with disgust. "Thou truly art the king!"

"Yes, and now I'm no longer asking thee to marry me! I demand it!" He grabbed her right arm. "Thou shalt become my wife!"

"Let go of me!" Brunhilde demanded, jerking her arm away. She struggled to break loose from the king's grip. Having lost her god-like powers, her physical strength went with it and she was reduced to being overpowered by a mortal man.

"Be mine, Brunhilde! Thou shalt marry me and I'll give thee anything!"

"No, there's only one my heart belongs to!" Brunhilde jerked her arm away. "Siegfried!" She turned and raced through the garden.

As Gunnar grabbed her again, Brunhilde kicked him in the left leg, causing him to drop. Brunhilde bolted away as she headed for Gudrun's quarters. She saw the blonde woman kissing Siegfried.

"Siegfried!" Brunhilde called out to him.

Caught redhanded, Gudrun turned and scowled. "Cursed woman! So, my brother screwed things up!" She faced down Brunhilde, who confronted her.

"II can sense dark magic from thee, witch!" Brunhilde got right in Gudrun's face. "What did thou do to Siegfried?!"

Gudrun grinned fiendishly. "I have used my magic to steal his memories and put them in my brother. That way he can become Siegfried. Meanwhile, I take the real Siegfried all to myself, and all the while disguise him as my brother to fool thee. Though, I can't rely on my brother to do anything right." She noticed Gunnar limping toward them.

"Sister, she's caught on!"

Gudrun snorted. "All thanks to thy incompetence!" She fired a green blast at Gunnar's feet.

Brunhilde lunged at Gudrun and grabbed her hands.

"I may not be a Valkyrie anymore, but I should be able to reverse even thine magic!" She yelled out, wrestling with Gudrun.

"Thou art nothing more than a mere mortal! What can thou do to me?!" Gudrun boasted, laughing in Brunhilde's face. She shot green blasts in Brunhilde's face, stunning her. She mounted Brunhilde's back and locked her in a headlock. "I'll snap thy neck!"

"Not a chance!" Brunhilde retorted, grabbing Gudrun's hands and slamming her into a wall. As she slammed Gudrun into the wall, she grabbed Gudrun's wrists. She closed her eyes.

She delved deep in search for anything remotely close to her old Valkyrie abilities. While she couldn't awaken the full bulk, she could sense a mystic power that barely felt like a flickering candle. Brunhilde used that tiny remnant of her power to reverse Gudrun's magic. This led to Siegfried's memories being purged from Gunnar and being placed back into the warrior.

 **(End theme)**

Siegfried awoke with his memories intact. He surveyed his surroundings and noticed Brunhilde.

"Bru-Brunhilde?"

"Siegfried?!"

Brunhilde and Siegfried quickly embraced each other. Brunhilde felt better knowing she was in the real man's embrace. Gunnar and Gudrun both fled from the scene in shame.

"Tell me what happened? I recall... " Siegfried rubbed his head. "Those two took me in as their guest and I awoke with them using some magic on me. Oh, the ring! Do thou still have…?!"

Brunhilde put a finger on Siegfried's lips. She showed him the ring on her finger. "I have it. And it matters not. I'm just happy it's truly thee."

"But what did thou do to save me?"

"I...I recalled just a remnant of my old power. I can't sense it anymore, but it's fine. I used it to save thy memories."

"Thank thee," Siegfried said as they kissed and embraced.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Snow White & The Huntsman - **_**You Failed Me, Finn**_ **)**

"Curse that Valkyrie and that man!" Gudrun hissed, smashing pottery near the garden. "I had Siegfried all to me, but no! Thou had to slip up and ruin it all for us, Gunnar!" She openly accused him, poking his chest hard.

"I'm sorry, Gudrun. I… I was too arrogant and let myself slip."

"No matter. Siegfried must now pay for breaking my heart," Gudrun said, grinning evilly. "He's chosen that barbaric woman over me! My beauty transcends Brunhilde's!"

"Then, after we kill Siegfried…"

"Brunhilde is next and that ring will be ours."

"But how? That dragon's blood hath made him all but invulnerable!"

"Calm yourself, brother dear. Dost thou think that after all those nights together I have not discovered his weakness?"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

As they went to the stables, Siegfried collected Grani and offered Brunhilde a ride.

"Come. Let us depart before they return," Siegfried said.

Brunhilde patted Grani's forehead. "Thou must be Grani. Guess what? I happen to know Sleipnir. Do thou know Sleipnir?" She genuinely asked the horse.

"That name sounds familiar. Yes, am I not descended from him?" Grani immediately responded in human tongue, much to Siegfried's shock.

"Indeed, and he's Odin's prestigious steed," Brunhilde said, climbing on Grani.

"He can talk?!"

"Aye, I can. Surprised, Siegfried?" Grani chortled.

"Thou had me thinking thee just a normal horse!"

"Thou art a funny man."

"Ok, we're ready to go, Brunhilde," Siegfried said until he heard rustling behind some bushes. He quickly drew out Gram.

"Siegfried?"

"Stay here. It must be them."

As Siegfried approached the bushes, he found no one.

"Siegfried?"

"There's no one…" Before he could finish his sentence, Gunnar sprang behind Brunhilde and yanked her off Grani.

 **(Cue Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles -** _ **Theme of Alexis Type I**_ **)**

Grani neighed angrily and raised his front legs in front of Gunnar. The horse kicked Gunnar away, freeing Brunhilde. Brunhilde waited for Gunnar to stand and punched him.

"That is for deceiving me!" Brunhilde snapped.

"Nice one, Brun!" Siegfried clapped for her.

As Brunhilde turned to take a bow, Gudrun came behind Siegfried and shoved a dagger through the spot where the leaf had stuck to his back and prevented that section from absorbing Fafnir's blood.

"NOOO!" Brunhilde screamed in horror.

Gudrun's evil grin didn't escape her as the blade skewered Siegfried's heart. Brunhilde tried to reach Siegfried, but Gunnar grabbed her ankle. Gudrun casted a fireball onto some wood, creating a funeral pyre.

"If I can't have Siegfried, then no one can!" Gudrun shouted with bloody murder. She kicked Siegfried into the pyre.

"Siegfried! No!" Brunhilde screamed with tears. As she struggled to break loose from Gunnar's grasp, she fell facefirst.

"And thou belong to me, Brunhilde! Thou shalt become my wife as long as thee wears that ring!"

Brunhilde gritted her teeth as she sighted Gram lying near Siegfried. She grabbed Gram and stood up. As Gunnar attempted to grab her, Brunhilde shoved Siegfried's sword through Gunnar's chest. Gunnar let out a deep gasp. Brunhilde then quickly jerked out the sword and used it to decapitate Gunnar.

"GUNNAR!" Gudrun snarled, unleashing green blasts at Brunhilde's way.

Brunhilde instinctively turned Gram, deflecting the green projectiles. Struck back by her own attacks, Gudrun screamed in pain as they burned the left side of her face. Grimacing, Gudrun shot a scornful glare with half of her face burned.

"Barbaric whore! Look what thou hast done to my beautiful face!" Gudrun snapped, quickly becoming unhinged. "And thou killed my brother!"

"And thou killed the man I loved!" Brunhilde shouted passionately.

As Brunhilde and Gudrun charged to meet head-on, both wanted nothing more than to kill each other. Both wanted revenge, but neither were willing to yield to the other.

Gudrun tossed another green blast, which struck Brunhilde. However, that didn't stop Brunhilde from stabbing Gudrun. Brunhilde yanked Gram out and kicked Gudrun into the nearest river. The river carried Gudrun away.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Thor -** _ **Can You See Jane?**_ **)**

As she dropped to a knee, Brunhilde pressed Gram through the ground. She turned and Grani standing near the pyre. Her eyes fell on Siegfried's body, which was already being set ablaze.

"Siegfried… my love… I'll be joining thee. Nothing will keep us apart," Brunhilde adamantly marched toward the pyre with no regret.

With that, Brunhilde threw herself atop of Siegfried. She grasped Siegfried's burned fingers and kissed him. The inferno engulfed and reduced them both into charred skeletal remains. The ring from Brunhilde's burnt finger hit the ground unaffected by the flames. The couple's remains dissolved into ashes. As their physical bodies vanished, their souls joined together seemingly for all time.

At least until their souls would reincarnate, over a thousand years later.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Thor -** _ **My Bastard Son**_ **)**

Having been washed ashore on a river bed, Gudrun barely awoke. She used what little of her magic to close her wound. She coughed blood and slowly crawled on the shore.

"Damn that whore… she ruined everything," grunted Gudrun, whose hair and dress were drenched in river water. As she crawled more, her hands touched a pair of boots. She raised her head and looked up at the pale face of the trickster deity.

"Thou barely escaped a scuffe with a mortal Brunhilde. Thou better thank Asgard thou didn't fight her if she had her full powers."

"Who...who art thou?" Gudrun asked him.

"Thou don't know? I am Loki, the trickster god," he introduced himself. "And with Brunhilde gone, Asgard is short a Valkyrie." He leaned down and offered her a hand. "How would thou like to have power much like Brunhilde's and take her place as revenge? She took everything from thee, including thy brother and pride."

Taking a moment to let this offer sink in, Gudrun wore an evil grin. She grabbed his hand and sealed the deal. "Loki, I accept."

"Having witnessed thy battle with Brunhilde, thou used green magic resembling mist. Thou need a new identity? Thou have nowhere else to go."

"Yes. My magic looks like mist… from this day forth, I shall call myself Mist."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Journey Into the Underworld!**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** There it is. Our Disneyfied version of Brunhilde and Siegfried's tale. Some creative liberties were taken. Believe me if the story were truly adapted, it would've been darker and needlessly convoluted than what you got here. I'm telling you, fairy tales are not as fun and light hearted as Disney would have you believe. Grimm's Fairy Tales, especially are dark, cruel, and cynical works. If you thought Grimm's Fairy Tales was bad, Norse Mythology is even more f'd up.

Or, as Lazer would put it: Norse Mythology is REALLY f'd up. Even Siegfried was more of a jackass in the original story. Brunhilde and Gudrun were heck more petty toward each other while bragging about their husbands. And Brunhilde & Siegfried's relationship is not the Norse version of _Romeo & Juliet _as you might expect. Here, at least there's some R&Jness with how how they die together.

So, even though this story was 'Disneyfied', it wasn't without some bloodshed. You still had Brunhilde burning a king (off screen, mind you), Loki skinning Otr, Siegfried gutting Fafnir and being drenched in blood, Siegfried cooking Fafnir's heart, Siegfried cutting off Regin's head, Brunhilde beheading Gunnar, and the couple burning together on the pyre.

Whoa, two decapitations by two characters. Coolness… nah, kidding.

Now I understand Gunnar and Gudrun had a mother named Queen Grimhilde, as well as a younger brother Hogni, but I excluded them due to time constraints. I didn't feel the story needed to go longer than intended. Additionally, I have different plans for a different character named Grimhilde (as implied when she's mentioned in the opening narrative fighting the previous Valkyrie Maidens).

Thanks to Ford for providing the last minute OST tracks. Yeah, some OST from _The Hobbit_ , _Thor_ , _Hunter x Hunter (2011)_ , and _Snow White and the Huntsman_. Tolkien references should be obvious (even though Norse Mythology predates anything Tolkien Verse), hence _The Ring of Nibelung_. Fafnir is almost like Smaug. Andvaranaut being the One Ring, which the latter was inspired by the former.

So, yeah Gudrun is the sole survivor of this conflict, and by meeting Loki well that's where Mist comes in. The next intermission shall be about her, Loki, and Ragnarok. But we'll save that flashback tale in the next couple of chapters.

'Cause next chapter, we're resuming the main story. Our heroes prepare for a trip to the Highway to Hell… I mean Niflheim to find the Lokar.

One last thing: Lazer has a silly parody (which he's dubbed _Something Stupid_ ) based on this Intermission that's still in the works. Be on the lookout for it whenever he's finished and ready to show.

Until the next update, review and comment. See you soon!


	8. Journey Into the Underworld!

**A/N:** Whoa, it's been March since the last update! Not counting the Intermission chapter, the last update pertaining to the 'current in-universe' story was way back in January. Yikes, that was ages ago! I'm sorry for neglecting this story for you all. My other stories took priority and I'm planning my first novel, so that's going to hinder updates to this fic. Other 'behind the scenes' factors prevented me from writing any chapters, but's for neither here nor there.

I've also considered consolidating the upcoming chapters. What would've been at least 10-12 more chapters has now been condensed to roughly 8-10ish chapters. I'm taking this into consideration to prevent arc fatigue and writer's burnout. I also want to see this story somehow (and someway) completed.

Now with _Valkyrie Homecoming_ done, I come back to this refreshed. I'll update this story as much as I can. Have patience and bear with me.

With that said, this chapter begins the 'Nine Realms World Tour' arc. And the first realm our heroes visit: Hela's home domain, Niflheim.

(Note (7/10/2017): This chapter is now fully beta'd, thanks to LazerWulf. I've included Kenta and MarineAngemon. Can't believe I forgot about them. So, in those two go to join the quest.)

xxxxx

 _ **Niflheim**_

 **(Cue God of War 3 OST -** _ **The Three Judges**_ **)**

Deep in the realm of Norse's Hell, three figureheads convened for an emergency meeting. The one who called for the meeting, Hela, appeared from a veil of green flames. Her frail and thin arms were covered in black long gloves that reached her elbows. A golden tiara with a green gem adorned her forehead. She wore gold body armor with a green top holding and covering her large bosom. Her lower half was covered in a long black dress with yellow trim at the bottom. Despite her left half depicting an uncharacteristically beautiful image, her entire right half was burned and scaley on the surface. Her right eye was large and grotesquely green. Her long white hair seamlessly flowed down her shoulders and back. Her eyes glowed with green light.

"Skuld, my daughter, has resurfaced after a long slumber," Hela muttered in a deep and menacing tone. She also sounded concerned considering her Valkyrie daughter's awakening could lead to the world's destruction. "I should've foreseen this coming soon once Loki and his cohorts started finding the Maidens."

"Your daughter's awakened? Well, this is unfortunate for Midgard, but why does it concern us?" Came a low and sardonic voice belonging to a man. The source of the voice came from handsome man with long silver hair and fully garbed in black. "I mean, c'mon, you knew when your daughter awakens, everything would go straight to Hades."

"Referring to yourself or your realm?" Hela inquired to the sardonic Greek God of the Underworld.

"Well, she's certainly not invited to my domain. That's for sure. Persephone won't like that," Hades addressed.

Also appearing with Hela and Hades is the Egyptian God of the Underworld, Anubis. He appeared in the form of a dark gray-furred, Jackal-faced humanoid garbed in elaborate Egyptian royal garb and gold jewelry. He wore golden wrist bracelets. Yellow markings embellished his cheeks. He, unlike Hades, maintained a quiet and stoic demeanor.

With Anubis' arrival, three of the Underworld Judges reunited after many centuries.

The mute Egyptian Underworld god convened with his fellow judges, Hela and Hades.

"Oh so good you finally join us, Hades! Wait, where's Izanami?" Hades asked the Egyptian God.

Anubis looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

"You don't know? Oh, you could've left her a trail to follow," Hades sighed in exasperation.

"She'll find her way eventually, but just the three of us will do now," Hela stated, summoning a table from green flames. "Besides my daughter, Skuld, awakening, we have another urgency."

"And that is…?" Hades asked.

"My father has resurfaced and he's stirring up trouble again. He, his enchantress, and their cohorts are heading here," Hela warned them.

Hades chuckled arrogantly. "Hahah, well no worries. Ever since you severed your realm from Yggdrasil, no one can get here that way. You'd need someone specific in mind to do that. Like your daughter… wait…" He stopped mid-sentence as Hela gave him a terrifying glare. "...oh right… your daughter… can open breaches into your Realm…" He chuckled nervously.

Suddenly, a fissure opened up in front of the three Underworld Judges. The Underworld Judge trio turned around glaring down the portal. Lokato, Mist, Fenmura, and Jormunry were the first ones to pass through. Lokato stepped forward and looked around, smiling fiendishly.

"I like what you've done to the place, daughter," Lokato spoke up, shifting his attention to Hela. "There's less hellfire and brimstone. The decorum in your palace is elaborately designed. You certainly take after me in terms of good taste."

Hela scowled, coldly glaring down Lokato. "Father, so it is true you have taken a Midgardian vessel." She stepped in Lokato's way, cutting him off from the pass.

"Well, it seems we're still not on good terms, Hela?" Lokato asked.

"We were barely ever on good terms, trickster," Hela hissed at Lokato's way. She expelled green flames, driving Lokato back.

"Now, that isn't how I taught you to treat your guests! You dare attack your own father?!" Lokato laughed maniacally in the face of Hela's presence. "What kind of example are you setting for your brothers here?"

As Lokato stepped back, Fenmura and Jormunry stood in front of the trickster. Hela pivoted toward her siblings. Her divine vision allowed her to see Fenrir and Jormungand's spirits.

"Yes, Fenrir and Jormungand walk among us in human vessels," Hela scowled with disgust. "How abhorrent."

"Hela, you best show father respect!" Fenmura protested Hela's disregard for Lokato.

"You were always most rebellious with our dear father," Jormunry said.

"I care not what happens to the trickster, but I thought you two would see through his deception. Unfortunately I was wrong," Hela furrowed her brows. "To make matters worse, you three resorted to reawakening the enchantress." She eyed Mist from the corner, who readily forged a green energy ball.

"Yes, I've returned! And just to show I don't fear you!" Mist hurled the energy ball Hela's way.

Before Hela could counter, Anubis quickly batted the blast away.

"Anubis and Hades, glad to know you're keeping my daughter in good company," Lokato acknowledged the other two judges.

"The feeling isn't mutual, trickster," Hades scoffed at Lokato's direction.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, the Drakes quickly breached into Niflheim. The Underworld Judges were taken aback by the presence of the Drakes joining the Lokar.

"Now, Judges, I'm sure you know why we came here for?" Mist smiled, readying another green energy blast. "Ymir's armor is what we seek."

"The Armor of Ymir?!" Hades exclaimed. He gritted and powered up, a black aura washing over him, exuding his angry mood. "You'll never have it as long as we're here!"

"You've managed to bring Fafnir and the Drakes here, but even so you can't defeat us!" Hela declared as green flames covered her.

However, Lokato and Mist maintained confidence and chuckled together.

"Yes, but you should know better than to underestimate a trickster!" Lokato howled, putting his hand against Mist's. Both channeled mystic energies through their hands and fired a beam toward Hela.

 **(Cue God of War 3 OST -** _ **Duel With Hades**_ **)**

Hela responded with a barrier and deflected the beam. Hades and Anubis intervened and helped Hela deal with the Lokar. Hades shot up and attacked Fenmura head-on. Fenmura unleashed claw slashes, which Hades stopped with a hand wave.

A giant serpent aura formed over Jormunry, granting him a singular long tail, which he used to attack Anubis with. Anubis dodged Jormunry's quick tail strikes.

Lokato and Mist attacked Hela together. Despite the handicap, Hela was able to hold her own. Mist lobbed a green blast. Hela countered with green flames. Lokato swiftly phased behind Hela and tried stabbing her with his hand. Hela instinctively grabbed his hand and repelled him into Mist.

"Don't just sit there, Drakes! Aid them!" Fafnir demanded.

With that, the other Drakes flew in and assisted the Lokar. Zmey Gorynych cut Hades off from Fenmura. Caught off guard by the three-headed Drake's presence, Hades' focus shifted solely on Zmey. Seizing an opportunity, Fenmura claw slashed Hades' back, neutralizing but not killing him.

As Anubis prepared to tear off Jormunry's tail, Aerialvern swooped down and pushed the Underworld Judge off. Anubis quickly rose and readily prepared to blast Aerialvern down. However, Jormunry's tail ensnared Anubis and subdued him.

Hela formed two green flamed blasts and fired them. Lokato and Mist stood while the flames approached them. Before the flames can reach them, Wyrm extinguished the flames with _**Wyvern Breath**_. Taken by surprise, Hela turned as Fafnir charged her way. Hela formed a green flame shield, protecting her from Fafnir and Wyrm's attacks. She launched green flamed attacks, subduing both Drakes at once.

Lokato witnessed his daughter holding her own. "Well done, Hela. To hold off two top-tier Drakes at once shows your powers have grown considerably since my spirit was sealed away!"

"Was she not one of the original Valkyrie Maidens?" Mist inquired to the Lokar leader.

"Yes when Frigg was the Maiden leader and that was before Brunhilde's time," Lokato almost smiled proudly. "Hela was a force then and she's still one now. However, she stands in our way of our long term goals." He formed a green ring. "This should subdue her."

"No, allow me!" Mist snatched the green energy ring and imbued it with her own energy, expanding the ring's size. She quickly tossed it up.

With her guard down, Hela was quickly ensnared by the suppression ring and felt her powers being drained. Hela descended, feeling her remaining powers being suppressed. She heard Lokato clapping mockingly.

 **(End theme)**

"Well done, Hela. To have fought us off so valiantly, you've proven your worth as Niflheim's ruler. But this isn't a way to treat your dear father and his guests," Lokato rebuked her. He beckoned Mist to pull her up. "Consider this time out for you, my rebellious Hela."

Looking away from Lokato, Hela eyed Mist suspiciously.

"The enchantress… if there's ever a more treacherous fiend than my father. It's you." The Niflheim ruler openly shared her disgust for Mist.

"I'm flattered, but I advise keeping your mouth shut."

Hela warned. "Father, if you know what's best…severe ties with this creature… she will…" She was quickly mouth gagged by the enchantress.

"Ok, you said enough," Mist sighed, using magic to seal Hela's mouth.

"Fenrir and Jormun, are you two ok?" Lokato asked his sons.

"We are, father. We've managed to neutralize Hades and Anubis," Fenmura said.

"Thanks to the Drakes, this wouldn't have been possible," Jormunry added.

"What now, master?" Mist inquired. "We should ask them where Ymir's armor is."

However, Lokato surveyed Niflheim and immediately probed a powerful mystic presence near them. He deviously smirked and floated over northwest from their position.

"What is it, Loki?" Fafnir asked the Lokar leader. "Have you found it?"

"We're very close within its reach," Lokato chuckled, beckoning his Lokar entourage over. "Take my daughter and her two colleagues with us."

"What do you want we do with these three after they show us the armor?" Fenmura asked.

The trickster pivoted over to Zmey Gorynych. He smiled to Sinister. "There won't be a need to kill them, especially my daughter. How about a fate far more humiliating for Hela and her two friends?" Both he and Sinister shared a malevolent cackle together.

xxxxx

Chapter VII, Arc 2: The Nine Realms

 _ **Journey Into the Underworld!**_

xxxxx

 _ **New Kaiba Manor/Garden/9:20 PM (JST)**_

Shortly after Skuld opened the portal and the Valkyries failed to stop the Lokar, the other member who felt Skuld's awakening reawakening. Among them were Sailor Mars & Hiei's family, the other Senshi, and most of the Legendary Warriors. Every newcomer were briefly recapped on what went down, including Philippe's untimely death.

However, there was little time to mourn. Brunhilde and the Valkyries rallied the groups for two reasons: to find Philippe's wandering soul and stop the Lokar.

All this required was Skuld to reopen the portal the Lokar used to slip into.

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile 2 OST -** _ **Time Brings About Retrospection**_ **)**

"So, who's coming?" Brunhilde asked, facing those present and available to join her.

Seadramon, Rika & Renamon, Jeri & Felinismon/Leomon, Sara Shinobu, Kouichi, Kazu & Guardromon, Kenta & MarineAngemon, Kiyoko, Saya, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, the Inner Senshi, Sailor Pluto, the Kuiper Belt Senshi, Sailor Blue Mars, Sailor Cyber Mercury, Seto & Lyn Kaiba, Max & Sam Stromberg, Larry, Yui, Cammy & DarkGabumon, Aoshi, Hina, Rio, Kohana, Lien, Hiei, Kuwabara, Ryuuhi, Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, Vega, Sam, and Jaarin amassed in the garden. Some having just arrived upon getting Moon's distress call.

Jaguarmon curled up next to Philippe's body.

"You know we're in this together, Kotori," Kouichi said with resolve.

"Yes, anything to get our dear Philippe back!" Jaguarmon vowed.

"Is that even a question?" Rika frowned. "We also have to get Takato, Henry, and Himura back!"

"That's right! But their Spirits are now with Sara and myself," Jeri said, unveiling Byakko's spirit essence. "I guess I'm holding onto Byakko until he bonds with Himura again."

"Are we supposed to wield them now? I mean, there isn't even any time for us to train with them?" Sara said.

"Just take them with you," Leomon advised the two. "There's no better way to try them than in the heat of battle."

Nodding, Jeri replied. "I suppose you're right, Leomon."

"You'll unlock Byakko's power, Jeri. Don't worry, you'll get it!" Felinismon cheered her up.

"For Himura's sake, I will!" Jeri openly vowed to borrow Byakko's power for her boyfriend.

"Ok but according to what Loki and his crew said, Philippe's soul is on the other side?" Kuwabara asked. "Shouldn't his spirit go straight to Spirit World?"

Hiei answered. "Not necessarily. The boy's spirit might've gotten caught in that portal unknowingly when Skuld opened that it. I know little of Niflheim other than it's another dimension within hell itself." He turned to Skuld, who sat beside Philippe's body.

Garm addressed Hiei. "You would be correct, demon. Niflheim is ruled by Skuld's mother, Hela, ruler of Niflheim. She is my boss. It's possible Philippe's soul has transversed there. It's also possible his soul was sent to any one of the other Nine Realms."

"So, we'll have to split our groups if that's possible," Kouichi said.

"It is if Skuld can create access to these other realms," Skogul suggested.

Nodding, Skuld stood with determination.

"Lady Sasha, would you be able to do it?" Garm inquired to her.

"I think so. Though opening one portal did exert energy from me. Skuld showed little concern for my well being doing so." Skuld spoke in her well-mannered and polite tone, further suggesting Sasha has taken mental control of the sadistic personality.

"We'll help donate some of our powers to you," Skogul said.

"That's right! Don't overdo it on your own when we can help!" Brunhilde concurred.

Sigrun turned to Gondul. "Will you do it?"

Gondul fiercely glared toward Skuld. "I don't know. What if she turns against us?"

"That's not happening! Nobody wants to save Philippe more than Sasha!" Brunhilde exclaimed. "Look, I know your powers are based on Light and Skuld's based on Darkness, but that never stopped Varuna and Orcus from getting along!"

"Yeah, though, for an avatar of Darkness, Orcus has such a cheery personality that it's hard for anyone to hate her," Varuna added. "Even if her peppiness does get annoying sometimes."

"Hey!" Orcus lightly smacked Varuna in the shoulder.

"Maybe, but I'm still not sure…" Gondul hesitated until Sigrun patted her shoulder.

"Cheer up. We've been revived together to fight Loki and his crew. Let's just get along, ok?" Sigrun's optimistic aura calmed Gondul's anxiety.

"So, have we decided who'd go?" Moon asked.

"Well, we know to definitely go to Niflheim," Sailor Pluto suggested. "That's where Loki and his entourage presumably went first."

"Yes, and Lady Hela will undoubtedly confront them. I doubt she can defeat them on her own," Garm said. "It's paramount we go to Niflheim! Moreover, once there, we'll have easier access to the other Nine Realms."

"Then, no doubt my whole team is going," Brunhilde declared, eyeing the other Valkyrie Maidens. "Any other takers?"

"Sign me up! I'm going!" Seadramon raised his tail.

"Count me in. Besides, I owe that Mist bitch payback for taking Takato and all the crap she's done to us!" Rika vehemently said.

"And if Rika's going, I'm going," Renamon added.

"We'll go, too," Sailor Moon spoke on her and Tuxedo Kamen's behalf.

"You'll need all the backup you can afford," Kamen nodded.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Jaguarmon hopped on Brunhilde's shoulder. "I want to help find Philippe's soul and claw that witch's eyes out!"

"Ehehe, sure. I can't deny you that chance," Brunhilde ruffled Jaguarmon's face. "We all want to claw Mist's eyes out."

"Wait, can we come, too?" Guilmon asked as he, Terriermon, and Inumon begged to join them.

"Sure you can all come!" Brunhilde winked. "I wouldn't leave you guys out! We're all gonna get Takato, Himura, Henry, and Philippe back!"

"If Jaguarmon's going, then someone needs to stay and care for Philippe's body," Saya said. "I'll stay behind."

"Then, I'll go in your place," Kiyoko said.

"Don't worry, Saya. We'll keep Philippe's body secured," Tsukimaru reassured her. He picked up Philippe's body. "The Kaibas have agreed to let us use their guest rooms."

"Thank you very much," Saya bowed over to Seto and Lyn, expressing gratitude.

"We'll have a staff here to accommodate you. We're also leaving Mokuba in charge to help you with anything," Seto reassured them. "And anything to help someone close to the daughter of business partners." He turned to Skuld, who watched Tsukimaru carry Philippe's body.

"Well, I know Mjolnir's craving some action," Sailor Jupiter said, whipping out Thor's weapon. "So count me in."

"Hiei and I will go, too," Sailor Mars said on their behalf.

"Ryuuhi and I are coming, too," Sailor Blue Mars said while Ryuuhi finished brandishing his sword.

"Rio and I will help in anyway we can! Right, hun?" Sailor Venus said enthusiastically, winking to her husband Rio.

"Yes, that's why we're here," Rio answered.

"Hey, where's Dimitri, Sedna?" Moon asked the Kuiper Senshi leader.

"He went to rendezvous with Tai and Matt," Sedna replied.

"The Ascendant ones?" She asked. "Will they be helping us?"

"Maybe, but by the time Dimitri reaches them, we'll probably already be in Niflheim or wherever we're supposed to go," the Ice Senshi replied. "They'll probably catch up with us later."

"Don't forget uncle Ken is with them!" Athena reminded Sedna.

Seto and Lyn overheard Sedna's conversation with Moon.

"Isn't Kensuke Rainer in America now, set to compete in a regional tournament with Yugi and Jaden?" Lyn inquired.

"Yeah, that's why he left a couple days ago," Orcus answered Lyn.

"Then, they'll need to be informed. I'm sure Dimitri can fill them in," Lyn said.

"If not, then I'll personally fly over there myself…" Seto said before Lyn flicked him in the head.

"You won't have to, because we're going with Kotori and the others," Lyn said. "Besides, Mokuba will help take care of things here, including our kids, while we're gone."

"Fine," Seto grumbled, rubbing his forehead spot. "I'm glad we can depend on Mokuba."

"Hey, sis, Seto, we're coming with y'all," Sam said as he and Max asserted. "Don't worry Amaya and Koori will be with us."

Lyn smiled to her brothers. "Like I'd be worried! I trust Amaya and Koori to cover your butts."

 **(End theme)**

Meanwhile, as group members were being decided, Sigrun looked over her shoulder and noticed the absence of one Alec.

"Hey, where did he go?" Sigrun wondered as she quickly spotted him sneaking away. "Hey! On no, you don't mister!" She hastily ran up and grabbed him. "Going off and leaving us without a goodbye?!"

Alec sputtered out. "N-No! I-I can explain!"

"You can explain why you tried to sneak off the way you did!" Sigrun said as she dragged him back to the Valkyries. "Look who I caught trying to sneak off."

"So, we finally meet. It's Alec, right?" Brunhilde asked him.

"Yeah," Alec lightly jerked his arm away from Sigrun. "Look, it's not what it sounds like."

"Care to explain who you really are?" Gondul demanded. "You went out of your way to save some of us and showed up wherever we reawakened."

"It can't be a coincidence. Tell us who you really are," Skogul said.

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile 2 OST -** _ **Indivisible History**_ **)**

Realizing he was outnumbered, Alec conceded to their demands. "My name is Alec Bainard, and I am the reincarnation of Helgi Siegmundson."

"Siegmundson?" Lyn seemed to recognize the name. "So that means he was…"

"Siegfried's brother, yes. The one who slew King Hunding and avenged Siegmund, thus earning the name Helgi Hundingsbane." Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, it's… Perhaps it's best if I just start from the beginning. I'm originally from Los Angeles. I was 16 when the Rajita invaded, and I managed to fend off one of their soldiers with a baseball bat. Shortly afterwards I began having vivid dreams of another life… Helgi's life. Each morning I would wake up having lived several years worth of memories in a single night, all of them as valid to me as the memories of my own life. I can remember Siegmund teaching me to use a sword just as well as I remember my own father teaching me to play baseball." A hint of red touched the swordsman's cheeks. "I even remember falling in love with the Valkyrie Sigrun."

"Wait, what?!" Sigrun blurted.

Alec sped through the interruption. "A few months later, after all the dreams were done, I saw the spirit of Heimdall, who told me who I was and why he had awakened the memories of my past life. It turns out, he had foreseen Loki's awakening and wanted to prepare me for the coming battle."

"It took you seven years to prepare?" Gondul asked, incredulous.

"Well, yeah. Helgi might have been a mighty warrior, but he was only human, and so am I. I had to train my own body to be able to handle a sword, so I learned every sword art I could find: fencing, kendo, even singlestick. Thanks to Helgi's battle experience, I was able to pick them up quickly, and eventually was good enough to make the US Men's Olympic Fencing Team in 2008."

"So you were in Beijing the same time Kara was!" Orcus realized.

"Err… yeah. I mean, it was probably just coincidence, but I caught a glimpse of Kara at the opening ceremonies and, needless to say, I recognized her instantly. I had thought about trying to introduce myself, but I chickened out. What was I going to say? 'Hi, you don't know me, but we were married in a previous life!'"

"Yeah, that's the kind of bombshell best saved for the third date," Brunhilde winked. "Maybe the second if you think it's going well enough."

"Anyway, after the Olympics, I went back to Los Angeles and got a job with the Renaissance Faire as a performer. Thanks to some of the armorers there, I managed to get a legit set of leather armor, and even a chainmail vest. After that, it was just a matter of biding my time. That is, until a few days ago when Heimdall appeared to me again and warned me that Loki was finally making his move."

"Wait, hold on a minute…" Kazu interrupted, "if you're just a 'normal human' how the hell did you make it from Australia to Kenya to Oregon as fast as we did?"

"Yeah, man you'd have to have super speed or teleportation to get from point A to point B! What's your secret power?" Kenta demanded.

"And how did you even know where to find us?" Gondul asked.

"And how did you pull a freaking sword out of the side of a plane?" Skogul added.

"And what the heck are you even doing with my brother's sword anyway?" Yui accused.

Alec held up his hands in self-defence. "Woah, woah, slow down! Alright, so I do know this one… trick, I guess you could call it. Back when Heimdall first appeared to me, he showed me how to access Yggdrasil."

"Wait, what's this Yggdrasil?" Kuwabara wondered.

"The World Tree," Varuna answered plainly. "It's the tree whose branches extend and connect to all Nine Realms."

"Precisely," Alec resumed. "Every single tree that ever existed can trace its heritage back to the World Tree, so anything wooden, living or dead, has a connection to Yggdrasil." Alec walked over to one of the large trees in the garden and placed his hand on the trunk. An oval-shaped glow spread out from his hand until it was as tall as he was. He then pushed his arm through the glow before quickly pulling it back out again, this time holding a Los Angeles Angels baseball cap, which he donned. "It just needs to be reminded. I keep a stash of supplies, food, clothes, et cetera, where I can get to them, as well as my armor and Gram, when I'm not using them, and from Yggdrasil's plane, I can go almost anywhere in the Nine Realms."

Skuld perked up at this. "So you can take us to Niflheim? That means you don't have to rely on me to open the portal anymore!"

"Err… sorry, but no," Alec sheepishly admitted. "For some reason, Niflheim was severed from Yggdrasil after the events of Ragnarok, which means it's the one Realm that I don't have access to."

"Is that really the case?" Pluto asked Garm.

"Aye, Lady Hela deemed it necessary," the hellhound stated.

"But there's a bright side to all of this," Alec said. "While I can't get you guys into Niflheim, I can take you to the other Realms, if you need to."

"Okay, so that explains how you can travel so fast," Brunhilde surmised, "but not how you knew where to go in the first place."

"As it turns out, Yggdrasil has a sort of sentience, though not a consciousness. Things considered sacred to the Norse gods, like you Valkyries or artifacts like Gram or Mjolnir," Alec nodded towards the hammer in Jupiter's possession, "emit an aura that she can sense, if you ask her to. Heimdall told me that Gram had been found, but was currently just sitting in a closet. Since it was originally Siegmund's sword before it was Siegfried's, I felt I had just as much right to wield it as he did, so I asked Yggdrasil to lead me to it and she opened a portal right into Siegfried's, or, rather Himura's, I guess, bedroom. After that, it was just a matter of tracking you, Brunhilde, from continent to continent, stepping in when necessary, disappearing once you all had the situation in hand."

"I remember now," Gondul spoke up. "In Kenya you disappeared after slipping behind a tree!"

"So then why did you approach Andrea, Carmen, and me at the museum?" Skogul wondered.

"I admit I was trying to keep my distance, at first, but that part about overhearing you guys and being fascinated by Andrea's knowledge was true, though I'm not actually the airplane aficionado I made myself out to be. Truthfully, that was just an excuse to stay close enough in case something happened."

"Sounds almost stalkerish to me," Venus remarked.

"Tell me about it," Orcus concurred with Venus.

"Man, are we glad you're a good guy," Kazu said.

"That said. If you were spying on them and in league with the Lokar, you'd be dealing with me," Brunhilde looked him dead in the eyes.

Rika interjected. "And me."

"Make that three of us," Gondul frowned.

"No, I think some of us would've kept an eye on you," Pluto said.

"Hey, relax we're on the same page here," Alec's reassurance calmed the tension in the air. He scanned everyone, eyeing Sigrun, who suddenly looked away from facing him.

"Are we ready to go?" Moon asked everyone, but Brunhilde shook her head.

"Hold just a moment. There's something I need to take care of. Sasha, follow me," Brunhilde beckoned Skuld as they headed toward the manor.

"Hey! What could be more important than going after Loki and his crew?!" Rika snapped at them until Renamon held her back. "Renamon?"

Renamon watched Jaguarmon follow Brunhilde and Skuld.

"Don't worry. They won't take long," Seadramon reassured them.

"Let's hope not," Rika muttered, her angry features softened.

xxxxxx

 _ **Guest Quarters/9:30 PM (JST)**_

Upon entering the guest room, Tsukimaru laid Philippe's body on a bed. Saya half covered her brother's body and pulled up a chair near his bedside. She watched with tearful eyes, holding Philippe's cold hand. She used her Norn magic, slightly warming the body.

"Are you sure you can handle sitting this out, Saya?" Brunhilde asked as she, Jaguarmon, and Skuld barged in unannounced.

"Yes, because I have faith you, Sasha, and the others can save Philippe's soul wherever it's gone," Saya answered, trying to dry her tears. "You know I've never been cut out to be a warrior like you, Kotori. My job has always been a caretaker. And Tsukimaru will be here to help care for Philippe's body."

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile 2 OST -** _ **The Chance That Becomes an Inevitability**_ **)**

Jaguarmon hopped on Philippe's bedside and purred against his face.

"Don't you worry, Philippe. We're gonna beat the snot outta those jerks and bring back your soul. I… No, we promise!" She then kissed Philippe's left cheek.

Brunhilde and Skuld walked beside Philippe's bedside. Both removed their helmets and bowed.

"Philippe, wherever you are, I'll claw my way through all the Underworld and the Nine Circles of Hell to get your soul back!" Brunhilde openly vowed to her cousin. "You and Himura went to such great pains and lengths to bring me back. It's time I repay the favor." She kissed Philippe's forehead.

Skuld knelt beside Philippe and lifted his hand. "Philippe, we just reunited and now you've been taken away. It's because you died that Skuld's powers returned. Now I have to control her if I want to save you. I promise you'll be out of bed to another live another day." She clamped her hand over Philippe's cold, dead hand. "And I will make that witch pay!" She then sealed her love with a kiss on Philippe's lips.

"Sasha?" Saya gasped, then remembering how fondly Philippe would speak about Sasha. "You've always wanted to express your love for my brother, but never knew how to show it."

Skuld put on her helmet and smiled. "He's helped to me to open up, Saya." She acknowledged her fellow Norn with a bow. "Rest assured, Norn sister. I'll bring back our loved one."

Saya nodded with tears.

"Ready to go, Sasha?" Brunhilde asked on her way out.

"I am now," the Underworld Valkyrie answered, walking out of the guest room.

Tsukimaru turned to Saya, smiling. "We can count on them to bring back Philippe, Saya. Do you want I bring our Adam here?"

"Please."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **New Kaiba Manor/Garden/9:40 PM (JST)**_

"Is this all of us?" Moon asked everyone volunteering to join them on their new journey.

"Wait, Kotori, Sasha, and Jaguarmon aren't here yet!" Jeri said.

"We can't leave without Skuld opening the door for us," Garm reminded them.

"Hey, sorry for the delay! We had to say our goodbyes," Brunhilde interjected as she, Skuld, and Jaguarmon walked out of the manor fully equipped.

"But not our final goodbyes. We will return with Philippe's soul," Skuld spoke in a cold and reserved manner. She sighed as Skuld internally spoke to her.

" _ **Good, we can let them look after that meat carcass while we get pretty boy's soul back. Too bad there's no Valkyries in Valhalla anymore, otherwise his soul would go there. Now who knows where it could be.**_ " Inner Skuld informed, chuckling under baneful breath. " _ **You better be glad I can tear open portals into Niflheim. Gee, I wonder how mother dearest has been doing all this time I've been away? She's gonna have a fit when she's I've been reincarnated in a spoiled and wimpy brat's body. And don't forget we still have to tear grandfather into shreds…**_ "

Skuld ignored that sadistic voice in her mind and stood in front of the space she cut through with her scythe.

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile 2 OST -** _ **Never Surrender**_ **)**

"We're ready whenever you are, Sasha," Brunhilde encouraged her.

Gondul eyed Skuld suspiciously. "She better not turn loose against us."

Sigrun patted Gondul's tense shoulder. "It'll be ok. We're all fighting the same enemy here. And look, what happened in the past between the old Gondul and Skuld should stay there."

"Lady Skuld, we're all ready," Garm said. "I do warn you all, Niflheim won't be for the faint of heart."

"Don't sell us short. Some of us have been through literal hell and back," Brunhilde proclaimed.

"We're ready for anything these Realms throws at us," Rika said.

Jeri nodded. "Takato, Henry, Himura, and Philippe are waiting for us."

Brunhilde & Seadramon, Garm, Skogul, Sigrun, Gondul, Rika & Renamon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Inumon, Jaguarmon, Jeri & Felinismon/Leomon, Sara, Kouichi, Kazu & Guardromon, Kenta & MarineAngemon, Kiyoko, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Sedna, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Orcus, Sailor Quaoar, Sailor Eris, Sailor Ixion, Hiei, Kuwabara, Rio, Seto, Lyn, Takuya, Kouji, Izumi, Vega, Sam J, Jaarin, Larry, Yui & DarkGabumon, Aoshi, Cammy, Shingo, Kohana, Lien, Sam S, Sailor Blue Mars, Ryuuhi, Max, Sailor Cyber Mercury, Athena & PinkPatamon, Sailor Gao Pluto, and Alec stood in front of Skuld.

Skuld raised a hand and summoned her scythe. She quickly brandished the scythe and imbued it with dark energy.

Inner Skuld chortled evilly in Skuld's mind. " _ **Do you think you have what it takes to last in Niflheim? A faint-hearted little princess like you? Hah, good luck with that. You don't have what it takes!**_ "

"Yes… I DO!" Skuld screamed, her eyes turned red as she jumped up and cut through the fabric between the two worlds. With a single slash, she successfully breached access into Niflheim.

"There it is, guys. Let's start making headway," Brunhilde declared as she and Seadramon jumped into the portal.

"Wait!" Sigrun called out as she dashed into the portal.

Skogul and Gondul followed next. Gondul turned, facing Skuld's way and furrowed her brows. Skuld looked away, not giving Gondul a glance.

"C'mon!" Sigrun called out to Skogul and Gondul.

After the two Valkyries passed through, the other heroes walked into the wormhole. Skuld was the last one to leave as she closed the portal behind them.

Garm floated over next to Skuld and offered to carry her on his back.

"We can get there faster if I carry you."

Skuld nodded, mounting him. "Thank you, Garm."

xxxxx

 _ **Los Angeles, California, USA/Outside STAPLES Center/April 10, 2011/5:50 AM (PDT)**_

Later after finishing his Valkyrie search mission, Dimitri and Faith convened with Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, and Kensuke Rainer early morning. Also there to meet with Dimitri were Taichi Kamiya & Agumon and Matt Ishida & Gabumon from Dimension DF-616. The two Ascendants originally intended to come visit their friends and train Takato.

However, Dimitri recapped his father, Matt, and Tai on the whole Lokar crisis. Needless to say, Tai and Matt weren't thrilled to learn Loki bodysnatched Takato and is causing problems for their friends.

"I can't believe this has been happening to Takato! X warned me something foul's been going on in this dimension!" Tai stated his displeasure.

"So, this dimension has its own trickster god? And he's taken over Takato? Yeah, I know all too well how it feels letting some villain take over your mind and body," Matt scoffed.

"I'm just glad you, Karin, Christina, and Athena are all ok," Kensuke said. "Thankfully you called me before coming here."

"Yeah, they're all about to leave to pursue Loki's group," Dimitri said. "Faith and I volunteered to come here to break the news."

Kensuke nodded. "That would explain why I sensed some portal opening to some wicked realm. So, they're really going into the Underworld?"

"Yeah, it's where Loki and his crew are going," Dimitri said. "I don't know why they'd want to go there."

"This has really gotten out of hand, but I'm intrigued that Kotori's amassed her own Valkyrie team," Yugi said.

"Yeah, but too bad it's getting in the way of our Duel Monsters event tour," Jaden sighed. "We were just about to head for San Francisco soon!"

"There's more serious matters we must be concerned about, Jaden," Yugi reminded him. "We'll postpone any traveling and training until the situation simmers down. If not, we'll remain on standby should you need us."

"Yeah, this is too serious for us to ignore," Tai probed for Sedna and company's Ki energies. "Hey, they're gone! Karin and the others just vanished!"

Matt assessed. "They must've already gone into that Underworld. I did sense some breach into a realm exuding with dark energy."

Dimitri turned to Kensuke as both became equally worried for their friends and families.

"Ken, they'll pull through this and return to us," Dimitri reassured him, though he was still half-concerned for his girlfriend and future daughter.

Equally worried for his sister, girlfriend, niece, and friends, Kensuke nodded. "Yeah, I hope you're right." _Karin, Christina, Athena, I'll put all my faith in you and the others. Pull through and come back to us!_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Niflheim**_

 **(Cue God of War 3 OST -** _ **Melody of Pandora**_ **)**

As the group entered the Underworld realm, they looked around incredulously. They expected to be in a realm of famously known for its hellfire and brimstone as commonly depicted on TV and movies. However, for some who've experienced some other forms of the Underworld (namely Kotori, Inumon, and Seadramon), they were not the least surprised Niflheim ended up a similar misty and cold realm.

Suddenly, Garm sensed an alarming distress in a vicinity to the north. He led the group toward that general direction.

xxxxx

 _ **Underworld Fortress/Prison Asylum**_

The group, led by the Valkyries, arrived outside a black castle, whose outside exterior would fit in the works of _H. R. Giger_. The gothic-like castle was off-putting to some reluctant to go inside, but they still stormed inside with Skuld and Garm leading them. Brunhilde followed not too far behind Skuld and Garm.

"Hey slow down!" Brunhilde called to them.

"And let Loki's group get further ahead of us?! I think not!" Garm barked.

As the group pressed further on, they saw bodies of guards lying and the signs of battle evident. There were walls torn down. Areas have been ravaged as a result of a likely battle with the Lokar.

 **(End theme)**

When they arrived outside the prison facility, they saw more Underworld guards lying about.

"This looks bad!" Jupiter surveyed the courtyard.

"Looks like Loki and his guys trashed this place before we even got here!" Kuwabara said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Hiei muttered sardonically.

"There's one moving over here!" Moon called out, kneeling and holding the guard, who stirred and awoke in her arms.

"Ask him about what happened here!" Brunhilde demanded.

"No, they answer to me!" Garm barked as he checked on the guard, who at that instant recognized the hellhound.

"Lord Garm, you've returned to us," the Underworld guard acknowledged him, struggling to speak as he had been beaten to near death by the Lokar.

"It has been a long time, soldier. Though, you're all looking worse for wear," Garm said. "Can you tell us if Loki and his entourage attacked this palace?"

"...yes," the guard replied painfully, still reeling from the physical thrashing he and his colleagues received. "It was Loki and his companions. They ambushed us and have taken the Underworld Judges hostage."

"All of them?!"

"No, Lord Garm… just Lady Hela, Hades, and Anubis… the others hadn't arrived yet, including Lady Izanami. But, that's not all they've used the Judges to break in and capture Ymir's armor."

Garm was aghast hearing this. "No, we're too late to stop them?!" He turned to Skuld. "Your mother's at their mercy and they've taken Ymir's armor, which she's sworn to guard."

Skuld was hesitant to speak. Her Earthling side was unable to connect to Hela, but underneath Inner Skuld was fuming mad.

"Are the Judges ok, soldier?!" Garm asked.

 **(Cue Dante's Inferno OST -** _ **Crossing the Styx**_ **)**

"Oh, they're quite all right. In fact, it's like they're new people now," a certain trickster chortled out loud, garnering the group's attention away from the soldiers.

"There you are!" Brunhilde shouted, catching his voice.

"Loki!" Rika growled, hearing Lokato's taunts.

Skuld's eyes turned red, a sign that Inner Skuld had taken over. She smiled evilly. "Decided to come out of hiding, grandfather?" Her smile then fade. "Where's Lady Hela?! What have you done to my mother?!"

"Your questions shall be answered in due time, but why don't we have a little more fun?" Lokato suggested. "Congrats on making it this far, friends. Though, I shouldn't be surprised by my granddaughter's abilities."

"Let's cut to the chase, you bastard! Where are those Judges?!" Brunhilde yelled out at him.

"They were here," Skuld turned toward the prison. "I can smell grandfather's scent this way."

"Great so you can track scent?" Gondul muttered. "As if you weren't savage enough."

"To be fair, a Valkyrie's six senses are stronger than a Midgardian's," Garm revealed, eyeing the five Maidens. "You should be able to smell scents from far distances."

"She's right. I'm picking up on his scent, too!" Sigrun said.

"Me, too," Skogul added.

Brunhilde's nose twitched, immediately picking up on Lokato and Mist's scents. "And not just him, but that blonde whore, too. Someone as disgusting as her shouldn't smell this sweet."

"No worries! I can smell Takato!" Guilmon sniffed the air. "He was here!"

"Great, we can find them now!" Kenta said.

"Same with Himura!" Inumon revealed, much to Jeri's delight.

"Yep, I know Henry's ol' scent anywhere!" Terriermon said.

"Then, let's lead the way, Lady Skuld," Garm nodded to Skuld.

Without hesitation, Skuld and Garm escorted the group into the prison asylum and happened upon a courtyard. There they found more guards lying following a gruesome battle with the Lokar.

"Damn, they've reached the prison area?!" Garm snarled.

"Not just the prison, but they have the armor…" Another guard weakly muttered.

Brunhilde and Skuld both ran up past the courtyard as they stumbled on four figures in the shadows carrying a container.

"Freeze, the jig's up! We've got you!" Brunhilde shouted, going full-on police mode.

The four figures quickly vanished only to reappear in the prison courtyard. The group quickly confronted the Lokar.

"Well done making it this far, my friends. While you've all been busy trying to get here, we've been hard at work getting the job done," Lokato openly stated as Mist, Fenmura, and Jormunry stepped up to guard him.

The Drakes quickly dropped in and landed in front of the heroes, cutting them off from the four.

"So nice of you to join us. We've been waiting for you all!" Mist gave a haughty laugh. To add insult to injury, she folded an arm over Fenmura's waist and kissed Lokato's cheek.

These actions further incited Rika and Jeri, who had to watch the enchantress hit on their boyfriends' bodies.

"Man, you couldn't get any lower," Kenta disproved Mist fondling his friends' bodies.

"Heh, is that jealous tension I feel in the air?" Mist smirked devilishly, relishing in Rika and Jeri's contempt for her.

"This time you went too far, Loki!" Garm barked at the trickster deity and his cohorts. "Do you not realize what happens once you remove the Judges and the guards here?!"

"Why yes, chaos ensues and the inmates start to take over," Lokato said without hesitation. "Fenrir and Jormun, show them what we mean."

Fenmura turned to the prison and yelled out. "Inmates, we've brought you some familiar faces you've been dying to see again!"

"And wouldn't you know that an old ally was thrilled to see me again?" Lokato chuckled, shifting toward Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. "And believe me she's been meaning to reunite with you, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion."

Realizing this, Kamen gasped. "You wouldn't mean…!"

Moon paled. "No, not _her_."

"Since we've been in such a festive mood, I figured we can celebrate letting some friends join in on our inevitable victory!" Lokato announced as he clapped his hands.

 **(End theme)**

With that, the prison doors quickly came down as a beam blasted it down. The heroes watched as a group of shadowed figures walk through the smoke veil. The Senshi were quickly taken aback as familiar faces of the past revealed themselves.

"No, it can't be…" Mercury was shocked to see them.

"Not the faces I hoped to ever see again!" Mars scowled.

"And them, too?!" Kuwabara gaped.

"Great, they set all the cellmates loose, including them?!" Venus exclaimed.

 **(Cue Dante's Inferno OST -** _ **Limbo Prisoners**_ **)**

The first ones to emerge from the smoke veil are Queen Beryl and the Shitennou (the Four Heavenly Kings). Indeed, Beryl, who was the Senshi's first major enemy, returned in her dark and repulsive glory. Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite were now garbed in light gray uniforms and wore white capes.

"I can't believe she's brought them with her!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Even Nephrite?!" Mercury shouted incredulously.

"Queen Beryl! I can't believe Loki would bother to free you!" Moon called out at her nemesis.

Queen Beryl chortled. "And how long has it been, Princess Serenity? I've waited far too long to get another chance to kill you myself." She turned over to Tuxedo Kamen. "And you've brought Endymion with you."

"Eyes off my man, witch!" Moon stood in his way.

"Sailor Senshi, you're all looking well and I sense you've all acquired so much power the last we faced," Kunzite acknowledged the Senshi's progression. "Kudos for growing much stronger than we could've hoped to imagine."

"But thanks to our time in hell, we've acquired power through years of mental training," Zoisite chortled. "Add that with a little boost from Loki's group."

"Yes, we've acquired more power to engage you," Jadeite stated. "I think it's fair to say we're more than a challenge for you."

Nephrite added. "And thanks to Queen Beryl, I've been freed of my memories of that ungrateful girl who turned me away from my duties."

"Naru still thinks about you!" Moon called out to him. "Please, I know you can hear me, Nephrite!"

"You four used to serve under me when I was Prince Endymion!" Kamen reasoned with them. "You've always been under Beryl and Metalia's influence! We can help change that!"

"Thanks for the help, Endymion, but we rather enjoy our rankings serving under Queen Beryl," Kunzite smirked as his eyes glowed dark.

"They're definitely all under Beryl's spell," Mars sensed the dark mystic energies taking control of the four.

"But that's not all!" Lokato announced.

More familiar faces emerged from the prison compound. Several of Beryl's Dark Kingdom monsters appeared, including the DD Girls, Morga, Garoben, Castor & Pollux, and Thetis. After them, the Witches 5 materialized.

"Remember us, Sailor Senshi?" A tall, pale-skinned woman with long red hair appeared.

"Kaorinite!" Pluto exclaimed in shock.

"And the Witches 5!" Moon cried out, eyeing Eudial, Mimete, Viluy, Tellu, and Cyprine & Ptilol.

"Great, your old enemies are back for revenge," Sedna muttered.

"Don't forget us! Quite the reunion this turned out!" Kuiiza announced as he and Kujiko appeared. To prevent Kujiko from turning on him for mutating him before, Kuiiza asked Beryl to put him under a spell.

Also joining the two Rajita generals are Babbi, Kitoss, Vipris, Emag Oediv, Toad, Revenant, and Xian-Yuio & Ravan.

"It's the Rajita we've beaten before!" Varuna cried out.

Sailor Quaoar darkened her glare as Kitoss appeared before her.

Lien gasped. "Lien remembers them! Lien doesn't like them!"

Kohana grasped Lien's hand. "Don't worry, we'll kick all their sorry butts!"

"No way, not them, too!" Kuwabara gaped.

"It's those Rajita generals," Hiei growled.

"Also us," a voice that Kuwabara and Hiei recognized.

The next ones to appear were three of the Evil Saint Beasts (Suzaku, Seiryuu, and Genbu) and Rando. Gouki also appeared, shooting a grin toward Hiei.

"No way! Dad, it's the Saint Beasts, Rando, and the other demons you and the others fought!" Ryuuhi cried out.

"So, all the demons we recently slew and sent back to hell when Arago returned," Hiei snorted. "This shouldn't take long."

"We're plenty strong enough to take them down!" Yui declared, rallying DarkGabumon, Aoshi, Cammy, Shingo, Kohana, and Lien behind her.

Sailor Gao Pluto hid behind Pluto. "Those so many of them!"

"Don't worry, Hina! We can take them! And so can you!" Athena encouraged her friend.

Nodding, Gao Pluto resolved her will to fight. "Yeah, you're right! I can!"

 **(End theme)**

"Ok? So what? You've released all the bad guys my friends here beat! Big deal! We'll beat them again!" Brunhilde boasted. "Then, after we kick their asses, you're next!"

"Bold words from a unruly barbarian woman," Mist chuckled.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Rika said, invoking Seiryuu's spirit to transform into Seirika. Renamon arched forward ready to fight with her Beast Tamer.

Evil Seiryuu stared, perplexed at Seirika. "What was that? I sense a spirit similar to me, but filled with good and hope. How revolting, I'll show you a true master of Seiryuu!"

"Seems we have a few who can wield the spirits of the Beasts," Evil Suzaku assessed their adversaries.

"Why don't we show them we're the one and only Saint Beasts?!" Evil Genbu suggested, setting his sights on Sara as he sensed the turtle's spirit in her possession.

"Crap, we still haven't learned to utilize Genbu and Byakko's spirits, Jeri!" Sara frantically said.

"It's ok. Remember what Leomon said, we can activate them in the heat of battle!" Jeri reminded her.

"You two better pick up soon because the fight's about to break out!" Seirika called out.

Suddenly, Seiryuu telepathically communed with Rika. _**'Those two should be able to access Genbu and Byakko since they're closely bonded to Henry and Himura. And since they have powers of their own, granting them Genbu and Byakko's abilities will enhance their already pre-existing super powers.'**_

 _Hope you're right, Seiryuu!_ Seirika thought, focusing primarily on Mist.

"Queen Beryl, why don't we complete our revenge and help get them off Loki's back?" Kuiiza suggested to the Dark Kingdom ruler.

"Kuiiza, I love your quick thinking," Beryl replied an evil and sadistic grin. She slammed her staff down. "Go forth and destroy our enemies! Make them suffer for sending us here!"

 **(Cue God of War 3 OST -** _ **Depths of Hades**_ **)**

With that, the Underworld inmates quickly stormed toward the heroes. The Valkyries set their sights on the Lokar first and foremost. The Senshi headed off to confront their old enemies. Likewise, the Spirit Detectives went straight for the Makai prisoners.

"Skuld, we must retrieve the Armor of Ymir at once!" Garm barked, charging alongside Valkyrie Skuld.

Readying her scythe, Skuld dove straight at Lokato and Mist. The Lokar duo jumped up, avoiding Skuld's attack. Brunhilde rode on MetalSeadramon, going straight to attack Lokato and Mist.

"Give us back that armor!" Brunhilde demanded. She fired a blue flamed attack at Lokato and Mist, but the latter countered with a green beam.

"Drop dead!" Mist hissed, flying up and punching Brunhilde's gut.

Brunhilde barely managed to catch Mist's fist and tossed her aside. MetalSeadramon opened his snout, preparing to crush Mist in his jaws. Mist unleashed green blasts, keeping the cybernetic sea serpent at bay.

"You want to rely on a steed to aid you?!" Mist cried out as she summoned a golden orb of light, which shattered and released a large behemoth in its wake. A large golden boar appeared and bashed MetalSeadramon's head.

"What the hell?!" Brunhilde balked at the sight of the giant golden boar.

"Well done, Gullinbursti!" Mist called out as she landed on the giant boar's back. "If you can call on your partners, then it's only right that I call forth my own, too!"

"Grani!" Brunhilde called upon her horse spirit, who appeared beside her. "You and MetalSeadramon are gonna help me take their asses down."

"Wouldn't have it either way, Brunhilde!" Grani snorted loudly, making eye contact with Gullinbursti.

"It's been a long time, Grani! You ready to be crushed under my weight?!" Gullinbursti squealed loudly.

"Hey, Porky! Don't think I'll forget that!" MetalSeadramon fired his _**River of Power**_ toward Gullinbursti.

"Move!" Mist commanded as Gullinbursti narrowly dodged MetalSeadramon's blast. He and Mist went straight for Brunhilde and Grani.

Brunhilde mounted Grani and swerved around Gullinbursti. She and Grani fired blasts, which barely fazed the giant boar.

"Damn, we're gonna need more firepower than that to damage him," Brunhilde scoffed until she looked at MetalSeadramon. An evil idea formed in her thought. "Hey, Mist, you want to see something cool?"

Mist snorted. "What could a Cro-Magnon savage like you come up with?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, you bottom-feeding whore!" Brunhilde retorted.

As Evil Seiryuu rushed Seirika, he unleashed a barrage of ice toward her.

"Rika, move!" Renamon yelled out.

"Already ahead of you, Renamon!" Seirika dodged Evil Seiryuu's ice blast.

"Where do you think you're going, you disgrace to the Seiryuu name!" Evil Seiryuu roared as he prepared to freeze her, but Hiei cut him off.

Hiei raised his sword to the Saint Beast. "Go, you two."

"Thank you, Hiei," Renamon replied, following Seirika's way.

"Hiei, somehow I doubt you're turning over to our side?" Evil Seiryuu snarled at the demon swordsman.

"I hate associating myself with losers," Hiei rebuked, eyeing Gouki from the corner.

Ryuuhi arrived to confront Evil Seiryuu. "Your fight is with me, Saint Beast."

xxxxx

Lokato floated down, holding the container with Ymir's armor. Before he could pry it open, Seirika and Renamon landed near him. Guilmon appeared not too far on Lokato's right side.

"Loki, we're not going to tell you again! Let Takato go now!" Seirika demanded. With her Digivice, she let Renamon evolve into Sakuyamon.

"Takato, I know you can hear me!" Guilmon pleaded to him. "Don't let the evil jerk control you anymore!"

Lokato brushed them away with a darkness wave. "Blah, blah, fight him! Let him go!" He mocked their pleas. "Takato can't hear you now, fools! And in no time once I put on Ymir's armor, his existence will have completely been suppressed. And without his conscience interfering with me, I will go unopposed!"

"As much as I want to clobber Loki, I can't risk hurting Takato's body," Sakuyamon said to Seirika.

"We'll do what we can to save Takato," Seirika said, gathering globs of water from her hands, which she used to fire water blasts at Lokato's direction.

Lokato dodged the water blast and took to the air, firing hand blasts at Seirika, Sakuyamon, and Guilmon. Sakuyamon formed a barrier around them, protecting them from Lokato's attacks.

xxxxx

As Leomon and Felinismon fended off hell prisoners, Jeri and Sara confronted Fenmura and Jormunry. Naturally, Fenmura and Jormunry didn't hesitate to attack their host's girlfriends.

Fenmura lunged at Jeri, who instinctively forged a psychic barrier to stop Fenmura's claws.

"Please stop, Himura! Fight Fenrir's control!" Jeri pleaded to him.

Jormunry unleashed a snake's tail made of energy to catch Sara with. However, Sara phased through Jormunry's attack.

"Sorry, Henry, but this monster isn't giving me a choice!" Sara exclaimed, preparing to call upon Genbu's power. As she did however, Evil Genbu popped out behind Sara and grabbed her ankles. "What?! Hey, let go!"

"I sense you hold spirits of Genbu, woman!" Evil Genbu bellowed. "I'll destroy you and this Genbu spirits to ensure I'm the one and only Genbu!"

"I could use your help, Genbu!" Sara cried out.

"Hang on!" Jaarin rushed in as she Spirit Evolved into Ranamon and blasted Evil Genbu's back with a water blast.

This stunned Genbu long enough to drop Sara, who scrambled away. Ranamon went for a kick, but Evil Genbu caught her with a flying rock in the gut.

"Jaarin!" Sara cried out.

"I'll kill you first, annoying human!" Evil Genbu raised his tail, which turned into a blade.

Before Sara jumped in to save Ranamon, Jormunry ensnared and pulled her waist with an energy snake tail. She yanked, pulling Sara forward.

"Allow me to put your fears at ease as I swallow you and the turtle spirit whole!" Jormunry laughed as a green aura enveloped over his head, forming into a snake's head. It opened wide preparing to devour Sara and Genbu whole.

Sara tried to phase through Jormunry's grip, but Jormunry focused enough energy to immobilize her.

 _Genbu, now would be a good time as any to bail me out here!_ Sara thought, feeling her energy being sapped by Jormunry's energy tail.

 **(End theme)**

Just then, a green beacon of light erupted from Sara's chest and hands. This light melted the snake's tail and stunned Jormunry. As Sara opened her eyes, she saw Genbu's spirit floating in front of her.

"Genbu!"

" _ **Your romantic bond to Henry has convinced me enough to allow you to wield my power. The lion warrior was correct that in order to invoke my power, you needed to do so in the heat of battle.**_ "

"Wish you could've done so sooner. What do I need to do?"

" _ **Put your hands on my spirit and let my essence merge with you. Hurry, Sara Shinobu!**_ "

Nodding, Sara quickly grabbed Genbu's glowing green orb.

As Jormunry finally came to, he saw Sara preparing to merge with Genbu. However, Terriermon jumped on Jormunry's back and bit his shoulder.

"Ugh, annoying rabbit!" Jormunry hissed angrily. He grabbed and punched at Terriermon's head. "I'll devour you!"

"Believe me, you don't know where I've been buddy! Hurry, Sara!" Terriermon shouted.

Evil Genbu turned around and charged toward Sara. "No! There can only be one Genbu!" He disassembled himself and launched his pieces toward Sara.

Sara shot a fierce glare at the coming Evil Genbu pieces. "You're right! There can only be one Genbu warrior!" She yelled out in a combined voice of hers and Genbu's. Her hands glowed with green light and stopped Evil Genbu, causing his pieces to fall. "Whoa."

"Way to go, Sara!" Terriermon cheered her on.

 **(Cue Digimon Tamers -** _ **Evo**_ **)**

Looking at her green glowing hands, Sara felt Genbu's essence course through her whole body.

"I can feel you in me, Genbu. I've never felt this strong before," Sara smiled, lifting pieces of the ground to float around her. "So, I can earthbend like Henry can. This is gonna be so cool."

Evil Genbu slowly pieced himself together again. As he readjusted his head, he saw Sara covered head to toe in Genbu's green aura. Evil Genbu once again made a hasty frontal attack on Sara, who jumped up and embraced Genbu's spiritual power.

"Genbu, I'm ready to wield your power!" Sara declared as hundreds of rocks amassed around Sara. The rock pieces twirled and twisted over Sara, forming an earth cocoon that covered her.

"You can't hide from me for long!" Evil Genbu snarled as he launched himself into Sara.

The earth cocoon shattered open, revealing the new 'Genra'. Her hair turned lime green. Her skin became a smooth tan. She wore an article of green clothing; a green armored top, a long green skirt, a white loincloth with Genbu's symbol embellished on the front, a gray turtle shell on her back, and a long green tail hanging from her rear. When she opened her eyes, they became sky blue. Her footwear were gone, replaced with her barefeet.

She yanked off her turtle shell, which doubled as a shield. She dove, bashing Evil Genbu with her shield. She then landed a kick to Evil Genbu's head, sending him falling.

"Damn, she's successfully bonded with Genbu!" Jormunry growled upon realizing his failure to stop her.

"Nice kick, Sara! Or, um… what should I call ya now?" Terriermon asked her.

She smiled. "Genra has a cool ring to it." She was shocked by her new strength. _Wow, I did that?! My foot should be broken in pieces kicking him that hard!_

" _ **You've inherited my physical strength and intense durability now, Sara. So as a result of our merger, your body's evolved to suit our union.**_ " Genbu sagely informed in Sara's thoughts.

"This is so totally cool! Henry, I swear with Genbu's power I'll beat that snake out of you!" Genra declared, setting her sights on Jormunry.

As he threw Terriermon off, Jormunry looked up at Genra. Genra landed and faced him.

"Jaarin," Sam J. Spirit Evolved into Grottomon and knelt beside her. "You ok?"

"Besides taking a big rock to the gut and almost getting knocked out of commission? Yeah, I'm peachy," Ranamon chuckled half-heartedly. "Look at Sara. She did it."

Grottomon watched Jormunry shooting snake tails at Genra, who responded by stomping the earth, kicking up earth and surfing over the unearthen ground. Genra launched off the tidal earth waves and tossed her turtle's shell at Jormunry. Jormunry snatched the shield out of the air and prepared to guard himself with it. Genra hopped on and off Jormunry's head before pulling Evil Genbu's rock hard body and slamming him straight into Jormunry.

"Ugh! Damn…!" Jormunry grunted, leading to Genra gut punching him hard, causing him to double over. _Damn, with Genbu apart of her, her physical strength just may be greater than Henry's ever was!_

"I'm not giving up until you release Henry!" Genra vowed, headbutting Jormunry and sending him flying back.

xxxxx

Jeri relied on her Light of Victory to subdue Fenmura. However, Fenrir's will overwhelmed Jeri's telekinetic abilities. He slashed Jeri, cutting her shirt open and delivering grisly cuts on her left arm. Jeri fell, favoring her arm.

"JERI!" Felinismon called out as she and Leomon hurried over to her.

However, Toad and Vipris cut the Digimon off from the pass.

"Going somewhere, kitty-kitties?" Toad chuckled evilly, tossing a pair of eggs, which hatched into Parasimon.

"Ugh, these things!" Felinismon snarled in disgust. "I hate Parasimon!" As a Parasimon jumped at her, she backhanded it down. "Yuck, disgusting!"

Leomon drew his sword and slit the other in two.

"My turn!" Vipris swung down his large scythe-like instrument, maximizing the force of his attack enough to send Felinismon and Leomon flying back. "C'mon, maggots! Surely ya can handle better than that?!"

"Felinismon! Leomon!" Jeri screamed before Fenmura grabbed her by the hair. "Let go! Let me go now!"

"Don't even try closing off my mind, because I'll simply shut you down!" Fenmura growled, throwing Jeri down. "I don't know what Himura saw in you. You're pathetic."

"Byakko… please help… give me strength…" Jeri panted, closing her eyes and mind off from the outside world in order to reach the white tiger spirit. _Byakko!_

"Goodbye, woman!" Fenmura prepared to drive his claws into Jeri's throat.

Suddenly, a beam of white light shot out of Jeri's hands and chest. The light blinded Fenmura.

"Jeri!" Inumon shouted, clubbing and knocking Fenmura down.

"GAH! I CAN'T SEE!" Fenmura howled in pain. He slashed his claws around, cutting through the air.

Jeri awoke as she saw the white aura covering her from head to toe. The aura formed into a tiger's face. It casted yellow eyes over Jeri.

"Byakko…"

" _ **Jeri Katou, your desire and courage to save my friend, Himura Tsubasa, has convinced me to let you wield my spirits. Jeri, reach and become one with me.**_ " Byakko gently said as his essence merged with Jeri's body.

"Thank you, Byakko, " Jeri genuinely smiled as Byakko's mystic energy healed her wounds.

Leomon and Felinismon watched Jeri floating off the ground.

"Atta girl, Jeri!" Felinismon cheered her on.

"So, she's started to bond with Byakko," Leomon nodded.

"You can do this, Jeri!" Inumon cried out, eyeing Fenmura, who was stirring. "If anyone can save Himura, it's Jeri and Byakko."

Toad and Vipris ceased fighting Jeri's partners as they watched Jeri enveloped in a white veil of Byakko's light. White shards of metal became attached to Jeri's body, encasing her in a metallic chrysalis. The metal chrysalis hardened and slowly cracked open, releasing a beacon of white light. As the white light dimmed, 'Byari' emerged. She looked similar to Himakko complete with the white tiger armor warrior motif, minus a battle skirt hanging over her waist. The armor slimmed down, fitting Jeri's much smaller frame. Her eyes are both golden instead of being heterochromia. Her gentle face demeanor was replaced with fierce determination. Her long hair became even longer, whiter, and cascaded down her back.

Jeri gazed over her new Byakko form and became mesmerized. "Is this really me? I've become one with Byakko?!" She smiled, revealing her tiger fangs. _I feel much stronger. I hope strong enough to save Himura._

"Jeri's become a furry!" Felinismon shouted.

"A what? You mean like us?" Leomon asked her.

"Yeah, something like that," Felinismon sneakily grinned.

"Way to go, Jeri!" Inumon cheered for her.

As Byari landed, Toad and Vipris confronted her.

"Well, look at this. A perfect new specimen to experiment on," an intrigued Toad stared at Byari.

"Bah, screw that! I wanna cut her ass up into pieces and smash those pieces into roast beef!" Vipris spat out, conveying his misogynistic nature. "I abhor women with power."

"Then, be my guest and have at it," Toad backed off.

With that, Vipris dashed forward and swung his weapon over Byari. Leomon, Felinismon, and Inumon dashed forward to intercept the Neo-Rajita general. Instead, Byari stopped Vipris with a telekinetic gesture and sent him flying back. She followed up 'pulling' the weapon out of his hand and crushed into a cube with her mind. Byari then 'pulled' Vipris forward and unsheathed long claws from her wrists. She lunged forward and delivered a double slash, carving an ' _ **X**_ ' across Vipris' chest and breaking open his body armor.

After being slashed, Vipris grunted, spitting blood. "Guh!"

Byari landed on all fours and shot a fierce glare at Toad, who summoned a couple of Parasimon. Leomon, Felinismon, and Inumon fought off the Parasimon horde, but one managed to slip by them. The parasitic creature lunged at Byari. The new Warrior of Byakko drove her claws through the Parasimon, slicing it up in two.

"Damn! She's even quicker and deadlier with those claws than Himura ever was!" Inumon yelled out.

Byari shook the Parasimon's blood from her claws and turned facing Toad. Toad wasted no time as pink mist expelled from his cloud. This pink smoke covered the vicinity which he stood on. Byari and the others watched as Toad transformed into his more repulsive evolved form. His entire lower half became a Parasimon's complete a multitude of sickly purple and red legs. His whole upper body and torso was his regular body. Half of his face was concealed behind a Parasimon mask.

"It's been awhile since I've transformed. In this state, I gave the Sailor Senshi trouble. What makes you think you vertebrae whelps stand a ch-!" Before Toad could finish his monologue, Byari zipped by him faster than he could finish. He looked down as his whole upper body was split off from his lower Parasimon body. "...well that's not right?" His whole upper body hit the ground as he devolved back to his regular state.

Byari once again wiped her enemy's blood from her claws.

Felinismon paled at this feat. "...you saw that, right?"

"I barely saw a blur," Leomon added.

 _Crap! I think she has Himakko beat in speed! I blinked and just missed her!_ Inumon thought.

Fenmura growled as he and Byari faced off.

"Don't think I'll be easily beaten like these two losers," Fenmura growled.

"I'm taking back Himura from you!" Byari shouted as she let out a tiger's roar and lunged at Fenmura. She moved fast and attempted to close the speed gap between them.

However, Fenmura was able to keep up and matched her fast reflexes. Fenmura and Byari traded blows. Fenmura kicked Byari hard, but Byari knocked him away with a telekinetic blast. Byari attempted to probe Byakko's mind to find Himura, but Fenrir's will once again blocked her from accessing her boyfriend.

"I won't give up, Himura!" Byari openly vowed, matching claw strikes with Fenmura.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **Tragic Battle**_ **(1:02-5:57))**

Elsewhere, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mercury actively engaged the Shitennou.

Venus dodged and fought off Kunzite's blasts with her _**Venus Love Me Chain**_. As Kunzite went to grab her, Venus jumped up and threw her _**Venus Wink Chain Sword**_ , striking and blasting the ground the Shitennou stood on. She dropped down and hit him with a fierce _**Sailor V**_ kick.

Mars' imbued her hands and feet with flames, which she used to counter and parry Jadeite's blows. Jadeite unleashed a blast. Mars countered the blast with a _**Mars Flame Sniper**_. Jadeite cursed under his breath, finding Mars more formidable an opponent than before. A pair of flaming wings formed on Mars' back, allowing her to fly over and attack Jadeite more.

Nephrite went for a punch, but Jupiter seized the man's hand and tossed him overhead. As Nephrite landed on his feet, he turned and was deadlifted off the ground by Jupiter. Jupiter spun around and tossed him into the air. Hefting her hand into the air, Jupiter summoned Mjolnir. Combining Mjolnir's power and her own, she unleashed an augmented _**Sparkling Wide Pressure**_. Nephrite narrowly dodged the destructive lightning attack, baffled by the output of power Jupiter unleashed using Thor's weapon.

Mercury fiercely dowsed Zoisite with _**Shine Aqua Illusion**_. The effeminate man dodged Mercury's freezing attack, only to get caught in her mist. Zoisite frantically and ever so cautiously scanned his vicinity. He sensed an attack to his right and saw a water blast strike him head-on. Mercury crept up behind like a ninja and attempted an ambush. Zoisite turned and forged a dark crystal, driving it through her gut. To his shock, he stabbed an illusion. The real Mercury jumped Zoisite from behind and kicked him in the back.

xxxxx

Kazu & Andromon, Kenta & MarineAngemon, Loweemon, Fairymon, and Arbormon dealt with the DD Girls. The DD Girls proved more than troublesome for the Victory Tamer and the Legendary Warriors. Between their near perfect teamwork and combination attacks, they were hard to beat. But, that didn't deter the Legendary Warriors to countering the DD Girls.

xxxxx

Agunimon and Wolfmon fought the Dark Kingdom's twin duo, Castor & Pollux. The twins' teamwork was more than Agunimon and Wolfmon could initially handle, but the Warriors immediately switched opponents and severed their 'bond'. Castor found herself in the receiving end of Wolfmon's _**Howling Lasers**_ and laser sword. Agunimon caught Pollux with a _**Pyro Tornado**_.

xxxxx

The Kuiper and Neo Senshi dealt with the Death Busters.

Sailor Sedna took it upon herself to engage Kaorinite. The Death Busters' red-haired mistress flung her long hair at Sedna, attempting to ensnare and entangle her. Sedna countered with her _**Sedna Icicle Barrage**_ , unleashing icicle shards to shred through Kaorinite's hair tendrils. Kaorinite scowled being outdone and matched by the Kuiper leader.

Eudial launched fiery blasts from her staff. Sailor Blue Mars and Sam Stromberg hopped around dodging Eudial's fire attacks. As Blue Mars forged ice flames, she launched it at Eudial as the two flame users stalemated each other. During the ladies' fire beam struggle, Sam turned into Magician of Black Chaos and blasted Eudial from the side. Eudial stepped away, getting incensed with Blue Mars and Sam's effective teamwork.

Mimete planted two Daimon seeds into the ground. From the ground came two Daimons, which resembled large eldritch worm-like creatures. Orcus instinctively jumped over past the two Daimons and kicked Mimete down. Mimete whined and ordered the Daimon to finish her. Orcus summoned two dark holes that sucked up the Daimons. Mimete blanched at this and backed off from Orcus.

Viluy unleashed her nanobots on Sailor Cyber Mercury and Max. Cyber Mercury countered, using her future tech to summon a firewall to protect her and Max from the deadly nanomachines. Viluy threw a Daimon egg to the ground, which sprouted a black worm-like abomination. Cyber Mercury launched a water blast, stopping the Daimon. Max transformed into Black Luster Soldier and sliced the Daimon in two. Viluy grew frustrated that her enemy's daughter and the Duelists were besting her.

Once Varuna and Quaoar prepared to fight Tellu, Kitoss intervened and confronted Quaoar. Leaving Varuna to the Witches 5 member, Quaoar settled matters with her most hated enemy, Kitoss. With the humiliation she endured fresh on her mind, Quaoar used a vine blade to attack Kitoss with. Kitoss tried to parry Quaoar's strikes, but the Kuiper kicked her away. As for Tellu, she found difficulty catching Varuna with her vines as the Kuiper used zipped around and teleported. Varuna phased behind Tellu and kicked her from behind. As Tellu rose, Varuna launched a _**Varuna Flash Cannon**_ , which Tellu barely dodged.

Ixion and Eris fought Cyprine and Ptilol. The Witches 5 twins actually proved the most effective of the Death Busters, giving Ixion and Eris a run for their money. Cyprine and Ptilol crossed their staffs, sending a blast that split Ixion and Eris. Cyprine swooped down and clashed with Ixion, who fired poison arrows at the Death Buster. When Eris tossed her lasso, Ptilol swerved around.

xxxxx

Sailor Pluto guarded Gao Pluto, Athena, and PinkPatamon from Kujiko. As the brute smashed the ground, he knocked Pluto off her feet.

"Pluto!" Gao Pluto cried out. She snarled and jumped on Kujiko's back, biting his shoulder.

"Stupid kid! Quit biting me!" Kujiko growled, pulling Gao Pluto.

"Go for it, Athena!" Gao Pluto called for her friend.

With that, Athena rushed forward and punched Kujiko's gut, causing him to double over in pain. PinkPatamon then headbutted Kujiko's jaw, cracking his jaw and knocking his head upward. Kujiko stumbled back, leaving himself open for Pluto to send him back with a _**Dead Scream**_.

However, no matter how much damage she and the others dealt to their enemies they kept getting back up.

Kujiko rose, adjusting his head and jaw.

"Of course, they're already dead," Pluto frowned. "This will be more troublesome."

"Don't worry! We'll win and be out of here. Right, Pluto?" Gao Pluto asked her godmother.

"It's the Lokar we must really go after," the Time Guardian stated, watching Skogul and the Valkyries fight the Norse Drakes.

xxxxx

Hiei, Kuwabara, Ryuuhi, Larry, and Rio engaged the Makai prisoners. After slicing Gouki in two, Hiei attentively turned to Evil Seiryuu. However, Gouki's halved body reformed and he became good as new again.

"Yes, kill us as much as you want, but we'll keep regenerating, fools!" Evil Seiryuu laughed.

Ryuuhi sliced Evil Seiryuu apart with his sword. However, the Saint Beast pieced himself back together much to Ryuuhi's chagrin.

"We can't die in hell, boy. Slice me up into tiny pieces and I'll still keep coming!" Evil Seiryuu taunted him.

Rando and Rio exchanged attacks. Meanwhile Kuwabara crossed paths with Risho.

"Never thought I'd have to see your ugly mug again, you monkey-faced human!" Risho recounted their rivalry since the Dark Tournament.

"And I never thought I'd kick your sorry butt again," Kuwabara retorted.

Evil Suzaku split himself into seven and unleashed his _**Prism Storm of Torment**_ at Larry. Relying on his Rajita reflexes and speed, he dodged Evil Suzaku's arrows. One arrow almost struck his shoulder, but Larry managed to bypass that.

"Well, aren't you nimble for a human?!" Evil Suzaku was impressed.

"I'm as much a human as you are. I'm a half-creature myself," Larry grinned. "Not demon or anything, but alien-like."

"That'd explain why you're able to read and dodge my attacks. No matter, I'll up the stakes and finish you along with your friends!" Evil Suzaku boasted.

The Chimera smirked. "You're welcome to try, man!" He threw a psionic-powered card, which exploded in Evil Suzaku's face. He used this distraction to find the real Evil Suzaku and punch him.

xxxxx

Sailor Moon dove at Beryl and kicked her staff out her hands. Moon then delivered a spinning kick to Beryl, knocking her two. Fuming with anger, Beryl's hair stretched outward and ensnared Sailor Moon.

"Struggle all you want, Serenity! I'll cut your head off and mount it on this palace!" Beryl declared.

"Sailor Moon!" Kamen called out until Kuiiza intercepted him.

"I'm your opponent, Tuxedo fool!" Kuiiza landed a palm strike against Kamen's chest, sending him flying back. "Hah, you're pathetic!"

As he recovered to his feet, Tuxedo Kamen stood ready to fight Kuiiza again.

"I won't give up!" Moon cried aloud, utilizing her powers to invoke her Dai-Valkyrie form.

"What's this?!" Beryl gasped as Dai-Valkyrie Moon's light burned her hair tendrils and repelled the evil queen. "T-This cursed power… this is the power of the Valkyrie!" She noticed as soon as the other Senshi were on the losing end, they, too, transformed into their Dai-Valkyrie forms.

Sleipnir appeared beside Dai-Valkyrie Moon.

"And you're one of Asgard's mighty steeds. Sleipnir, is it not?" Beryl smiled wickedly at the black eight-legged stallion.

"The pleasure isn't mine, you foul witch," Sleipnir snorted. "Loki, please don't use Ymir's armor! You don't know what its power will do to you!"

Tuxedo Kamen transformed into Norse Knight and immediately attacked Kuiiza again.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Overhearing Sleipnir, Lokato calmly chuckled. "Sleipnir, my son. The Armor of Ymir grants its user power of all Nine Realms! You think I'll turn away this opportunity to become Asgard's ultimate being? You are but a fool!"

"Hey! Eyes on me, bitch!" Seirika called out, punching Lokato's face.

One punch from Seirika sent Lokato crashing through the a prison wall. Seirika floated over to grab Ymir's armor, but Lokato launched a beam that stunned Seirika.

"Nice sucker punch, Rika! But you were clearly holding back!" Lokato taunted her. "You're still afraid to harm this boy's body. If you want to defeat me, you'll have to severe your love of Takato and become cold-hearted like me!"

"I nearly went down that path, but never again," Seirika was reminded of her former 'Ice Queen' days. "Those cold days are behind me, Loki!"

"Such a shame. You could've ruled Jotunheim with an iron fist," Lokato said.

Seirika shot up and fired a thunder blast at Lokato. The trickster swerved aside, dodging the electrical attack.

 _Drakes, have you found Nidhogg? Report!_ Lokato relayed a telepathic link with the Drakes.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile, inside the palace, the Drakes actively fought the Valkyries.

Fafnir expelled flames at Skuld and Garm. Skuld summoned her hell chains to shield her and Garm from Fafnir's flames.

Wyrm swooped down attempting to ensnare Sigrun and Alec. The former jumped up and uppercutted Wyrm, stunning him. She grabbed Wyrm by the tail and tossed him into a pillar. Alec slipped behind some debris. When Wyrm rose, Alec slashed Wyrm's wing with Gram.

"Ugh!" Wyrm hissed loudly.

"Take him, Kara!" Alec called out.

She grabbed and blasted Wyrm through a wall. As she noticed Alec, Sigrun turned her head. Alec was befuddled by her suddenly avoiding him.

Gondul transformed into a _Smilodon_ and tackled Aerialvern out of the air. As she slammed the Drake into the ground, she prepared to drive her sabers into his throat. Aerialvern blasted Gondul's face and flipped her over. The Drake fired blasts all over Gondul, causing her to change back to normal.

"I'm not about to give up!" Gondul yelled, summoning a spear of light. She threw it at Aerialvern, who caught it with his feet.

The light spear flew right into a wall, slamming Aerialvern through it. Gondul rushed over to find Aerialvern recovering.

Every time Zmey Gorynych used blasts, Skogul would use her time magic to reverse time.

"Blast you and your blasted time magic!" Sinister snarled.

"I call cheating!" Dexter whined.

"My, aren't you a big crybaby," Skogul scoffed at Zmey's erratic behavior. When Sinister fired a beam to change Skogul, but the Time & Space Valkyrie formed a time seal to send it back to Zmey as it vanished.

"I hate you! I really do!" Zmey conveyed his disdain for Skogul's time power.

Suddenly, Fafnir's entire body ignited in flames as his black rock skin body shattered, revealing a body of crimson scales and dark armored skin covering sections of his body, including his back, shoulders, and forehead. His eyes burned, turning yellow. Fafnir transformed into his Burning Fafnir form.

Following a loud beastial roar, Burning Fafnir announced in deep, darkened tone. "I've grown weary of this, Maidens! We've come to collect the first and mother of our race, Nidhogg!" He sensed Nidhogg's presence was near.

"No, they can't set Nidhogg free from her imprisonment!" Garm exclaimed.

"As if I'll let him!" Skuld growled, hurtling her hell chains to hold Burning Fafnir's body. She held on tight, but Burning Fafnir still flew across carrying Skuld with him.

"SKULD!" The Valkyrie Maidens called to her, but the Underworld Valkyrie gripped her chain, refusing to let go of Burning Fafnir.

"He can't be allowed to set Nidhogg free, Maidens!" Garm exclaimed.

"And we can't depend on Skuld to stop them by herself," Gondul growled, untrusting of Skuld's ability to fight two large dragons and survive.

As the Maidens attempted to follow Skuld and Burning Fafnir, the other Drakes cut them off from the pass.

"We won't permit you to pass!" Wyrm roared, firing blasts that kept the Maidens at bay.

As the Maidens fell back, Alec tended to Sigrun. Sigrun gives him a awkward look, declining a helping hand and turning her back to him. Garm threw himself in front of Skogul, Sigrun, and Gondul.

"Garm, you understand you can't beat us on your own!" Aerialvern cackled.

"Doesn't mean I won't die trying," Garm growled back while the Maidens recovered.

Just then, a trio of blue beams tore through the walls and stunned the three Drakes. The Maidens and Garm turned around to see a massive three-headed dragon covered wholly in cerulean armored scales. Lyn was spotted sitting on the three-headed dragon's back.

"Hey, it's the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Sigrun cried out.

"It's Mrs. Lyn Kaiba on its back!" Garm noticed Lyn, now in her Blue-Eyes Maiden form.

"How is she able to summon the Blue-Eyes?" Gondul wondered.

"That dragon happens to her husband, Seto Kaiba," Garm explained, his keen eyes scanned Seto Kaiba's astral form inside the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "He and his wife have access to magic derived from the ancient Egyptians. Anubis would certainly know about the nature of this specific power."

"Yes, we saw those kids. I believe Lyn's brothers transform into Duel Monsters of some sort," Skogul observed.

As the Drakes recovered, Lyn smirked and took out a card.

"Let's bash them hard, Seto," Lyn declared, flipping her card over, revealing _**Dragon Capture Jar**_. "Oh look what I've got."

"Dragon Capture Jar?" Wyrm scoffed. "What good can that do?!"

"Enough to do this!" Lyn tossed the card into the air as a dragon-faced jar materialized and pulled the three Drakes in.

The Maidens and Garm were taken aback by this.

"Wait, we spent all that time risking our lives and they hide some jar that can seal dragons?! I call bull!" Gondul snapped.

"But it did come in handy! Thank you!" Skogul called to them.

Lyn put on a serious look. "Unfortunately that's not going to hold them long. That's a card meant for Duel Monsters. With their high level powers, they'll break out sooner rather than later. But this should give us time to follow your friend Skuld!"

"Right, this way!" Garm beckoned them to follow him straight for Nidhogg's containment. "Fafnir is going to set Nidhogg free! If Skuld doesn't stop him, the mother of all dragons will be free and Loki will have gained a powerful ally to his side!"

"Too bad I only brought one dragon jar. I wasted it," Lyn sighed.

Seto telepathically spoke with Lyn. _**'Don't worry about it, Lyn. We're sure to handle these other dragons. And I'm quite interested seeing this mother of all dragons.'**_

"I wish I shared your intrigue, but I'm very worried now," Lyn muttered.

xxxxx

As they finally reached Nidhogg's imprisonment, Burning Fafnir burned the cell doors down. Skuld fell off Burning Fafnir's back and landed on her feet. She watched in shock as a behemoth towered over Burning Fafnir. A large pair of red eyes gleamed through the pitch darkness of her cell.

" _ **Who dares to disturb me? Nidhogg, the mother of the dragon race?!**_ " The gargantuan bellowed, her tone was deep and monstrous. When she walked, she caused tremors that rattled the wall interiors and caused Skuld to fall over.

Burning Fafnir bowed before the queen dragon. "Mistress Nidhogg, we've been sent by Loki to set you free. I've been accompanied by my Drake colleagues. We're hoping you'll join our cause to destroy Odin's Valkyrie Maidens."

" _ **So, those incursed Maidens have reincarnated? And Loki has returned? He wants my help?**_ "

"Yes, Mistress Nidhogg."

" _ **Fafnir, to think a former Duergar like you has become a Drake and achieved a power that could one day rival my own. However, you're still not on my level. But, you have my respect for going to such great lengths to free me. I've longed for the day to destroy everything Asgard stands for.**_ " Nidhogg's voice lowered as she stepped out her cell. However, the chains still bound her.

"Allow me, Master Nidhogg," Burning Fafnir casted his flames to melt the mystic chains that bound Nidhogg.

 **(Cue Dante's Inferno OST -** _ **The Queen of Hell**_ **)**

" _ **Yes, I am free!**_ " Nidhogg yelled out enthusiastically. As she finally emerged from her cell, she revealed herself to Burning Fafnir and Skuld. She looked like a cross between the Queen Black Dragon _Runescape_ and Sindragosa from _Warcraft_.

Nidhogg's whole body dwarfed Burning Fafnir. Her entire body was covered almost entirely by sickly lime and dark gray armored scales. Her wings are mostly torn, but are still large that expand over her whole body. She has large spikes growing out her back. Black fin-like protrusions cover and extend across her neck. Her neck is elongated. Her large head is covered in dark red scales and horns growing out of her head. She has four glowing red eyes on each side of her face. Her jaws are lined with massive teeth, with two notably long bottom teeth jutting outward. She expelled flames from her mouth and fired at Skuld's direction.

Skuld sidestepped Nidhogg's fiery blast and threw her chains at the mother of dragons. Nidhogg swung her tail across, knocking away Skuld's chains. However, Skuld remained unfazed by Nidhogg and attacked her with reckless abandon.

"Foolish daughter of Hela, you can't defeat Master Nidhogg!" Burning Fafnir taunted Skuld. "Allow me to remove her!"

"No, I shall remove this pestilence myself!" Nidhogg roared, expelling a massive blast that pushed Skuld far back as she seemingly exploded along with the blast.

"Come, let us depart and join Loki!" Nidhogg roared as she and Burning Fafnir blasted through the ceiling.

As the Valkyries and Garm arrived, they found Skuld leaping in a heap but still alive.

"Lady Skuld! I'm here!" Garm lowered his face near Skuld, who awoke and stirred.

"T-They escaped… he set Nidhogg free…" Skuld muttered, reeling from Nidhogg's destructive blast. "And I barely survived. I wouldn't beat her."

"Not that I'd expect you to. You still haven't tapped into your full powers yet and you had to fight to immensely powerful Drakes," Garm said.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Sasha," Skogul said, hugging her. "I'm just glad you're still with us."

"Hey, you two! Bad news! Nidhogg just escaped!" Sigrun called to Seto and Lyn.

"Look! There they are!" Lyn looked up in aghast at Nidhogg's immense size. "Oh god, no wonder she's called the mother of dragons!"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the Dragon Jar's effects ceased and cracked open. The three Drakes emerged, but before they can get their bearings they sensed Nidhogg's presence.

"Yes, Fafnir freed Mistress Nidhogg!" Aerialvern shouted happily.

"You actually did something right, Fafnir? Well, I'll be!" Wyrm sardonically quipped. He and the Drakes quickly flew out of the prison to meet with Nidhogg and Burning Fafnir.

xxxxx

Brunhilde and Mist clashed again, but the former surprised Mist by headbutting her. Mist was dazed by Brunhilde's unorthodox attack, leading to the Valkyrie to uppercut her.

"MetalSeadramon, combine with me!" Brunhilde took out her Digivice. She invoked their Biomerge power and combined. MetalSeadramon's body and headpiece meshed with Brunhilde's Valkyrie armor. MetalSeadramon's tail attached to Brunhilde's rear and his jagged horn fell into her hand, becoming her sword. "Hey check it out, whore! You missed out, but how do you like my Mizuchi Mode?!"

Mist came to and scowled with disdain. "You look absolutely ridiculous! That looks repulsive!"

Brunhilde Mizuchi Mode smirked. "You just lack style!" She phased out and reappeared behind Mist, surprising the Valkyrie enchantress.

"How did you…?! You're faster than before!"

 _ **Wham!**_

Brunhilde MM booted Mist hard, sending her crashing toward the ground. Brunhilde MM dove toward readying her MetalSeadramon blade. She swung, bashing Mist with her weapon. She followed by unleashing a barrage of lightning fast strikes that battered Mist. Mist winced and covered up from Brunhilde MM's armor and skin piercing blows.

Guilmon and Jaguarmon cheered her on.

"Yeah, let that her have it! Skewer the bitch!" Jaguarmon demanded Mist's blood.

"Not looking so hot, are ya?!" Brunhilde MM taunted the evil Valkyrie.

"I won't be humiliated like this! Not by a vulgar and barbaric woman like you!" The baneful enchantress screamed aloud. "Gullinbursti!"

Heeding her mistress' distress, Gullinbursti charged through mid-air and prepared to slam into Brunhilde MM. But, Grani swiftly appeared and cut the golden boar off.

"Thanks, Grani! I know I can count on you!" Brunhilde MM smiled as she raised her sword over Mist. "Any last words?!"

 _I can't die here! Not now…!_ Mist gaped in shock as Brunhilde MM readily prepared to cut her down for good.

 _ **Boom!**_

An earth-shattering blast impacted Brunhilde MM, knocking her out of course and sending her crashing to the ground. Mist opened her eyes as her savior came into view. It was Nidhogg accompanied by the Drakes.

"That's… yes, Nidhogg! Lord Loki, we've freed Nidhogg as you requested!" Mist announced, which Lokato heard from afar.

Grinning from ear to ear, Lokato chortled. "Excellent, we've gained a powerful ally. One that will bolster the Lokar's credibility."

"Rika, look!" Sakuyamon pointed to Nidhogg flying with the Drakes.

"This isn't good," Seirika grumbled.

"Lokar, we have the Armor of Ymir and gained Nidhogg! Time for us to make our leave!" Lokato beckoned to his crew.

Fenmura and Jormunry ceased their battles with Byari and Genra. They teleported over to where Lokato was and floated up to him.

"Himura, no!" Byari called to him.

"Wait, we're not done, Henry!" Genra shouted to Jormunry.

"No, you're not getting away! Sakuyamon!" Seirika yelled out passionately as she used her D-Ark to Biomerge with Sakuyamon. They formed and became their Beast Biomerged form: StormSakuyamon. "Give us back Takato, Loki!" She forged a large water ball in her hand and prepared to fire it at Lokato.

Suddenly, Nidhogg descended and stopped StormSakuyamon. The Beast Biomerged warrior launched her water ball at the mother dragon instead. Nidhogg swung her tail, effortlessly knocking away StormSakuyamon's water blast.

"Nice try playing the hero, Rika, but you'll never save your prince!" Lokato cackled, allowing Nidhogg to deal with her.

Nidhogg launched a fiery beam that struck StormSakuyamon. As she fell, she split back into Seirika and Renamon. As they plunged seemingly to their deaths, Inumon jumped up catching Renamon. Then, a pillar of stone jutted upward carrying Byari and Genra. Genra used her new earth power to elevate the ground upward. Byari sprang up to catch Seirika.

 **(End theme)**

"I've got you, Rika!" Byari said.

Seirika awoke to see Byari and Genra. "Jeri? Sara? You two unlocked Byakko and Genbu's spirits?"

"Yes, we did. It took us a great deal to invoke them, but we managed to do it," Byari said. "I see why Himura loves to bond with Byakko so much."

"You're not kidding. I've never felt this strong! Even my Chimera powers pale in comparison to wielding a Beast spirit!" Genra shared her enthusiasm.

"You two look great," Seirika smiled.

As they convened with their respective Digimon partners, they tended to Brunhilde and Betamon.

"They're getting away!" Guilmon watched Lokato leave with his cohorts.

"No! Get back here and fight!" Jaguarmon beckoned them. "Just give me a minute with that witch!"

Brunhilde stirred and looked up as a portal opened up above the Lokar.

"A valiant attempt, but all in vain, my worthy adversaries," Lokato said. "It's not too late to turn back now, but know destruction awaits you!"

Mist casted a demented grin, eyeing Brunhilde and the Beast warriors. "Oooh how close you were to turn things around to your favor. Unfortunately life doesn't work out the way you want! But don't fret, you'll have many opportunities to stop us in the other Realms. We dare you to come get us, dears!" As Gullinbursti floated next to her, she frowned in displeasure. "And you couldn't even beat a stupid horse?"

"I'm deeply sorry, Lady Mist…"

The enchantress blasted Gullinbursti's face with a beam. "Never fail me again, you incompetent swine!" Her disciplinary act silenced the golden boar.

Seeing Mist's horrible treatment of her animal partner stirred Brunhilde's anger. She picked up her sword and attempted to fly up, but Lokato and Mist unleashed blasts that knocked the Valkyrie off her feet.

"Kotori!" Seirika, Byari, and Genra cried out together.

Seirika caught Brunhilde and shot a scornful glare at the Lokar.

"Kotori!" The Valkyrie Maidens arrived to tend to her.

"I wouldn't fall into despair just yet. You still have some inmates to seal up before they fully run this asylum. Take comfort knowing you'll find us again in one of the Nine Realms! We'll see you soon!" Lokato raised the Ymir armor container to send them through the portal above them.

"NO!" Brunhilde screamed, punching the ground. "Shit! They got away!"

"Let's not beat ourselves up yet! Loki's right that we still have other bad guys to put away!" Sigrun reminded her.

"Yeah, and finding the Underworld Judges. Maybe they can help us access the other Realms," Skogul stated.

"Fine, they've won this battle, but we're going to win the war. C'mon, let's give our friends support and put these jerks back behind bars!" Brunhilde declared, picking up her sword.

xxxxx

Once the Planetary and Kuiper Senshi went Dai-Valkyrie, they dominated their opponents. However, the enemies had the benefit of quick recovery being dead and all. They were also greatly empowered partly because of the Underworld's environment, feeding their malice of their foes.

Eventually, the Shitennou, the Death Busters, the Rajita, and the Makai demons turned the tide against their foes.

 **(Cue God of War: Ghost of Sparta OST -** _ **Death's Domain**_ **)**

Kunzite fired an energy blast, catching Dai-Valkyrie Venus with it. Venus recovered fast and phased out, reappearing and kicking Kunzite from the rear. Venus forged chains and whipped it over Kunzite. Kunzite jumped away, evading Venus.

"Too slow!" Kunzite smirked, drawing power in his right hand and blasting Venus back. "Is that all you've got?!"

A hell chain shot out of nowhere and slashed Kunzite across the back. Kunzite turned and met Skuld, who floated over to meet him. Skuld brandished her _**Hell Scythe**_ and attempted to stab him with her weapon. Kunzite narrowly dodged, but got caught by Skuld's green flames. Kunzite flew back slightly shook by Skuld's ferocity.

"Since grandfather and his bitch aren't here, I'll take my anger out on you, pretty boy," Skuld smiled sadistically.

Venus shuddered even being near Skuld. "Ooook, yeah. Just keep your distance from me."

Meanwhile, Jadeite lobbed energy blasts, forcing Dai-Valkyrie Mars to go on the defense. Mars tossed a firelit Ofuda that exploded, taking out all of Jadeite's beams. However, Jadeite used this distraction to his advantage and kicked Mars from behind. Mars flew back, hitting the ground. Jadeite rushed at Mars and readied an attack. Mars quickly turned facing him, summoning and throwing her _**Mars Snake Fire**_ at him.

"Nice try, Mars!" Jadeite cackled, dodging Mars' attack. "I won't be done in so easily!"

"Give it up, Jadeite!" Mars yelled as a phoenix cloak consumed her right arm. "Here's a taste of the Houou's fury!"

Just then, a time circle materialized above Jadeite, which trapped him. Jadeite watched as his entire fight with Mars rewound to the point where he was about to kick Mars from behind. Before he could hit Mars, Skogul cut him off and grabbed his arm.

"How about I age you to dust?" Skogul asked, preparing to use her time magic to age Jadeite's arm into bones.

"What the hell are you doing to me?! Crazy woman!" Jadeite snapped.

Jadeite phased out of Skogul's reach, but the Valkyrie flew up and hit him with a magic circle. He fired blasts, which she countered with time circles and made them dissipate. He shouted profanities that barely fazed Skogul.

"Whoa, thanks for the save?" Mars blinked in shock. "Now, I see why she was Pluto's student! She knows time magic! I couldn't tell what just happened!"

' _ **I could. I was able to see her rewind time as clear as day.'**_

"Well that's reassuring, Houou," Mars sweatdropped. As the Houou's light glowed in Mars' eyes allowing her to see Skogul rewind Jadeite's attacks. "Much better."

As Dai-Valkyrie Mercury unleashed a tidal wave, Zoisite hovered into the air. He retaliated with a barrage of crystal shards that flew into Mercury. Mercury batted away the shards with water whips. As she threw her water whip to grab Zoisite, the Shitennou phased through flower petals. He reappeared over Mercury and caught her with a crystal shard barrage. Mercury tried putting up a water barrier, but some of the crystal barrage went through and struck her.

"Farewell," Zoisite smiled cruelly, readying a crystal dagger. As he went for Mercury…

 _ **Pow!**_

Gondul caught Zoisite with a punch to the face. Zoisite put up his guard against Gondul's punches. Gondul forged a _**Light Spear**_ and threw it at Zoisite. The Shitennou jumped back, avoiding the spear. Gondul shapeshifted into a panther and slashed Zoisite. Then, she turned to back and repelled him with a light beam.

"Thank you, Gondul!" Mercury called to the Valkyrie.

"You and your friends aided my villagers. I return the favor to you, Mrs. Mizuno," Gondul replied in kind.

As for Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter, she and Nephrite fought with fisticuffs. Jupiter parried Nephrite's strikes. When Nephrite went for a right hook, Jupiter dropped and karate chopped him in the side. He quickly grabbed Nephrite and tossed him overhead. While sailing in mid-air, Nephrite casted a black ball that turned into a shadow face mirroring his own. Jupiter readily blasted it away with _**Jupiter Coconut Cyclone**_.

"Hey, eyes on me!" Nephrite appeared behind Jupiter. He blasted her from behind, but she quickly bolt away relying on Bacchus' cheetah speed.

Nephrite threw another black ball that followed Jupiter and enveloped over her.

"Now I'll dissolve you!" Nephrite prepared to finish her.

Just then, Mjolnir instinctively flew in front of Jupiter and spun around, dispelling the black mist. Jupiter grabbed Mjolnir and blasted Nephrite with _**Mjolnir's Strike**_. Upon electrocuting him, Jupiter darted toward him and smacked him hard with Mjolnir. This not only knocked him senseless, but disconcerted him. He seemingly felt Mjolnir's magic neutralizing the evil spell Beryl placed on him.

"Nephrite?"

"I'll take this from here, Jupiter!" Sigrun called out, dropping in and kicking Nephrite from behind. She followed up with a chest punch, sending Nephrite flying back. She cracked her knuckles, grinning. "Is that all you've got?!"

"So you're Mjolnir's wielder now," Alec approached Jupiter.

"Yeah, Thor picked me since he deems me worthy. Looks like it did more than just damage Nephrite though, it's somehow neutralizing the evil magic controlling him!" Jupiter watched Nephrite's darkened eyes start to fade. "If this can work on Nephrite, then it'll work on the other Shitennou! Sigrun, stop!"

Alec called to her. "Hey, Sigrun, stop attacking him!"

As Nephrite stood, Sigrun went for a punch, but was stopped by Jupiter's plea instead of Alec. Her fist was mere inches from smashing Nephrite's face in. Nephrite shook his head, quickly coming to.

"Hey, can you hear me?!" Jupiter called to Nephrite. "Are you ok?!"

"W-Why am I out of prison?" Nephrite surveyed the Underworld vicinity. "And why am I fighting you?" He asked Sigrun as he turned facing Jupiter. "What's going on?"

Jupiter smirked. "It works! Now to get the other three with my hammer's power!" She kissed Mjolnir. She also inferred this could be the solution to purge Loki's spirit out of Takato.

xxxxx

Despite the advantage they had, the Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper/Neo Senshi and their allies were growing weary of their enemies, who regenerated and kept coming. The Death Busters and their evil allies' malice for the heroes augmented their power levels, making them more forminable than they were still alive.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna continued slashing and freezing Kaorinite's hair tendrils.

"Give it up, child! I've got you beat!" Kaorinite laughed.

Sedna fiercely retorted. "That's what you think!"

However, Kaorinite engaged her in swordplay, using a black crystal sword to counter Sedna's trident. As Sedna smashed Kaorinite's crystal sword, Kaorinite powered up and transformed into a Daimon, a black-skinned monster version of herself armed with claws. She rushed at Sedna and smashed the ground in front of her. Sedna jumped back, but was caught by Kaorinite's hair.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" Bellowed Kaorinite preparing snap her in two.

 _ **Swish!**_

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto severed the hair binding Sedna and freed the Ice Senshi. Sedna quickly summoned Knut the Polar Bear, who rushed and tackled Kaorinite.

"Are you ok, Sedna?"

"I am thanks to you, Pluto," Sedna recovered. "She wasn't this strong earlier on."

"The longer we stay here, the longer this endless fight will drag on. Since these villains are dead, their powers won't dissipate. They're going to wear us down," Pluto revealed their strategy.

Sedna looked around, watching her friends and allies being worn down.

Eudial caught Dai-Valkyrie Blue Mars in a fire beam struggle. Sam was down after taking a fire blast to save Blue Mars.

"Don't worry, sweetie! I intend to kill you and your boyfriend together!" Eudial cackled.

"I won't give up! Frostburn!" Blue Mars summoned.

Blue Mars summoned Frostburn, who quickly changed from swan into a wyvern. Frostburn tries burning Eudial, but the Death Buster quickly transformed into a Daimon, a Medusa-looking creature. The Daimon Death Buster blasted Frostburn and then started to overtake Blue Mars.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus panted hard after disposing of Mimete's Daimons. Wearing down Orcus worked in Mimete's favor as she fired energy projectiles at the Kuiper. Orcus invoked Razor's bat wings, which formed on her back. She flew away, avoiding Mimete's attack.

"Give up! You can't beat the Death Busters!" Mimete boasted. She fired several energy projectiles, which zapped Orcus and stunned her.

"Ugh, damn! She's got me!" Orcus cried out, reeling from Mimete's attack. _I guess being dead has its perks! She hasn't fatigued at all!_

Dai-Valkyrie Cyber Mercury used herself as a human shield for Max. Viluy ruthlessly blasted Cyber Mercury with nanomachines.

"Oh sweet, you'll die for this cute boy. But don't worry I'll take good care him once he gets to know a real genius woman like me," Viluy smirked evilly, trapping Cyber Mercury in her nanomachine cloud.

"AMAYA!" Max shouted to her.

Cyber Mercury writhed in pain as the nanomachines burned into her. "I won't let her have you, Max!" She shot a defiant glare at the Death Buster. "You call this pain, bitch?! This ain't jackshit!"

"Leave her alone!" Max ran at Viluy and raised his sword to her, but the Death Buster blasted him down.

Having transformed into her monstrous Daimon state, Tellu entangled both Dai-Valkyrie Varuna and Quaoar. She unleashed more vines, binding their arms, legs, and waists. Her vines quickly started to sap their life energies.

"Ugh… getting weak…" Varuna muttered, feeling her strength leaving her. She saw her battle axe lying on the ground. "If I can just reach…" As she tried calling for it, Tellu knocked it away with a vine.

"Oh no, I can't let you cut these beautiful vines of mine," Tellu snickered.

"She's overpowering me… I can't even call my roses…" Quaoar muttered, her face growing pale.

"Quaoar! Hang in there, sweetie!" Varuna shouted, trying to break loose using her raw power. She managed to break one vine, but more emerged and binded her arm again. "Shit!"

Tellu moaned, feeding on their energies. "Oh, these immense energies are making me stronger! It's turning me on!" She gasped aloud, finding their Valkyrie energies to be a delectable meal.

Varuna and Quaoar tried calling for their animal spirits, but they, too, were weakened by Tellu's energy sapping vines.

Cyprine gathered a giant blue sphere in both hands. She then tossed her _**Ribbon Buster**_ , forcing Dai-Valkyries Ixion and Eris to dodge. This allowed Ptilol to swiftly blas them down.

"Ugh, they're like the Gemini twins!" Eris cried out.

"They use well-coordinated attacks so quickly! They're not giving us a chance to recover!" Ixion said.

Cyprine and Ptilol put their hands together, giggling evilly. Eris invoked Zephyr's falcon wings, allowing her to propel and attack the Death Buster twins. She threw a lasso at Cyprine, who stopped it with her staff. Ixion summoned Bane the Cobra, who flew at Ptilol and attempted to bite her. Ptilol blasted Bane down and sent her falling into Ixion's arms.

"Bane, are you ok?!" Ixion asked.

"Yes, but their attacks are devastating…" Bane muttered.

Before Ixion could say anything, Cyprine and Ptilol unleashed a hailstorm of dark energy that neutralized the two Kuipers. The dark energies then place Eris and Ixion under mind control.

"Now be dears and finish each other off!" Cyprine ordered, putting on a sadistic grin.

Eris and Ixion, now under their control, attacked each other. Eris almost lassoed Ixion, but Ixion countered by kicking her.

"No, why are you two fighting?!" Sedna called out to them.

"Those two Death Busters have them under a spell!" Pluto said.

As for Hiei, Kuwabara, Rio, Ryuuhi, and Larry, they were looking worse for wear as the Makai demons kept coming back for more. Hiei quickly sliced Gouki into many pieces and burned his remains, but Gouki reformed again. Ryuuhi fought off dozens of Makai demons. Larry was ultimately caught by Evil Suzaku's lightning arrows, enduring excruciating pain that Yusuke endured.

"Eris…!" Larry gritted, struggling to stand. Between the grueling pain Evil Suzaku put him through and seeing his wife turned against her own friend, he struggled to resolve.

"What's that?! You want me to turn up the voltage? Don't mind if I do!" Evil Suzaku increased his lightning power, making Larry writhe even further.

"Well done, my friends!" Long emerged, witnessing his enemies' plight.

"Long?!" Rio growled as his first instinct was to attack the Demon Priest.

Before he could reach him, Long showed Kohana and Lien in his hands.

"Come any further and these two will be snuffed out," Long grinned evilly. "Good, Rio. It's too bad Kyo isn't here to see this, but at least I'll have my revenge on you and Kohana. Once we're free, we'll find Kyo and kill him, too!"

"Bastard!" Rio growled, but Rando clubbed him from behind.

Kuwabara's feet was frozen by Evil Seiryuu. Risho took advantage and slammed his rock body into the spirit user.

Both Mars and Venus watched Hiei, Ryuuhi and Rio being dissected by Long's minions.

"HIEI! RYUUHI!" Mars cried out.

"RIO!" Venus screamed fearfully.

The DD Girls were making short work of Kazu, Andromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Loweemon, and Arbormon. As for Agunimon and Wolfmon, Castor and Pollux received help from Morga, Garoben, Thetis, and other Dark Kingdom monsters to beat down the Warriors.

Red DD Girl blasted Andromon, who shielded Kazu and Kiyoko from her flames. Kazu had taken a flamed shot to the back, injuring the Victory Tamers. Kiyoko hugged him with dear life.

Kenta used camouflage to sneak attack Red DD Girl, but Red DD Girl's flames revealed his presence. The Blue DD Girl leader flew over and knocked Kenta down. MarineAngemon tried to defend Kenta with a bubble, but the Blue DD Girl slapped the little Digimon away, knocking him next to his partner.

"MarineAngemon!" Kenta cried out as the Purple DD Girl pinned him down. "Ugh, let go!"

Yui and ShadowMetalGarurumon defended Aoshi and Cammy from Draco, the same Taiyoukai she slain during the Rajita invasion. As Yui and her partner Biomerged, they became Lady Lupin, which Draco instinctively remembered.

"Yes, this is the form which you took on to kill me! Not this time!" Draco roared as he and Lady Lupin clashed head-on.

Lady Lupin grappled Draco and slammed him down. She clubbed him with spirit-imbued punches, but Draco bit her left shoulder.

"YUI!" Aoshi cried out. He turned into a Lycan and charged at Draco, only to blasted back. Cammy tossed scrolls, but Draco burned them with his flames.

Gao Pluto, Athena, and Ariamon (evolved from PinkPatamon) were cornered by Kujiko and Neo-Rajita soldiers.

Seirika, Genra, Byari, and their Digimon faced against Toad and Vipris.

"Hahaha, yes! Fall heroes of justice!" Beryl laughed, witnessing Sailor Moon and her friends' plight. "You're all going to perish in the Underworld!"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon, Sleipnir, Norse Knight, and Gaia found themselves surrounded by Kuiiza and his Rajita cohorts.

"Yes, and this place shall be your permanent home. You'll die here and be forced to fight us for all eternity! How is that for such a sad fate?!" Kuiiza cackled.

"We can't let it end here, Sailor Moon!" Norse Knight said as his steed, Gaia, guarded him.

Moon fiercely stared into Beryl and Kuiiza. "No, you're right! Dealing with Loki and saving our friends are more important! We need to get out of here!"

Brunhilde, carrying Betamon, stepped in Kuiiza's way. "Hey, you pricks are in our way of our quest! Now move!" She pushed her hand out, sending Kuiiza back.

"Brunhilde, you and Serenity will both rue the day you crossed me, Queen Beryl!" The Dark Kingdom mistress snapped, preparing to blast them.

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, a burst of gray light formed in the Underworld sky and startled everyone. The fighting ceased as all eyes saw a white platform descended toward them.

"What is that up there?!" Sedna exclaimed.

"The heavens?" Moon gasped.

"It's divine intervention! Look up there!" Brunhilde pointed a group of figureheads standing atop the platform.

Garm recognized them. "It's Lady Izanami and the others bringing the fallen divine figureheads from Elysium!"

 **(Cue Age of Mythology Main Theme)**

Standing atop the platform is Izanami, one of the central Underworld figureheads. Her appearance was that of a regal woman with a pale complexion. She had long black hair and wore a beautiful kimono covered in white, ruby red, and purple embellished flower designs. She wore a Japanese shrine maiden's crown. Accompanying her were familiar and not-so-familiar faces: Queen Serenity, Odin, Thor, Frigg, Heimdall, Hercules, Eros, and others.

Skogul gasped upon seeing Odin. "Is that?!"

Huginn and Muninn appeared, acknowledging their former king. "Lord Odin! The Allfather!"

"It's Thor!" Jupiter called on him.

Sigrun watched as her partners, Grinder and Gnasher, appear before Thor's presence.

The deities unleashed a wave of light white that washed over the battlefield. Their light not only neutralized the enemies, but freed the heroes from their predicament (in Eris and Ixion's case, the light purified them from the mind control).

Moon and Brunhilde both watched Queen Serenity and Odin.

"Q-Queen Serenity?!" Moon cried incredulously.

The Moon Queen smiled genuinely and proudly. "Hello again, my dearest Serenity."

"Great Odin! We're glad to see you again before us!" Sleipnir called to the Asgard king.

Odin nodded as he eyed Brunhilde specifically.

Brunhilde fell into shock. "That's Odin?!"

"Am I good to see you again, my Valkyries," Odin acknowledged the Maidens.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

[Deleted Scene by LazerWulf]

 **Kara:** But, really, who are you?

 **Alec:** My name is Alec Bainard. When I was a child I saw my mother killed by something impossible. My father went to prison for her murder. Then an accident made me the impossible...

 **Kara:** Wait, that's Flash's origin. Try again.

 **Alec:** My name is Alec Bainard. For five years, I was stranded on an island with only one goal: survive...

 **Kara:** So now you're Green Arrow? I don't think so. One more time.

 **Alec:** My name is Alec Bainard. I used to be a spy until...

 **Kara:** *smacks Alec upside the head* Are you gonna take this seriously, or what?

xxxxx

[Deleted Scene 2 by Kanius]

As Lyn and Seto head out to chase Nidhogg, a figure steps their way. It is Gozaburo Kaiba, who Seto recognizes and scoffs at.

 **Gozaburo:** Seto, I'm surprised to see you here. Did you miss me?

 **Seto:** I don't have time to be toying with you, Gozaburo. Out of the way.

 **Gozaburo:** Is that anyway to talk to your father?

 **Seto:** You never were my father.

 **Lyn:** This is your asshole of a stepdad?

 **Seto:** Yes, but we don't have time to waste with nuisances like him. How's hell been for you, Gozaburo?

 **Gozaburo:** Funny. Loki was generous to set me free to get my revenge on you and kill your bride. Now I get that chance! (morphs into Exodia Necross) So sorry you had had to marry Seto, young miss, but don't worry I'll take good care of your soul after I kill you!

 **Seto:** Whatever.

Seto prepares to Spirit Fuse but Lyn stops him.

 **Lyn:** May I?

 **Seto:** Be my guest. He means nothing to me anymore.

Lyn transforms into Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon and blasts Gozaburo. Seto quickly plays Soul Demolition, stripping Exodia Necross of his powers. Lyn demolishes and humiliates Gozaburo, reducing him back to his broken state. Lyn turns back into Blue-Eyes Maiden and knocks Gozaburo out with a kick.

 **Seto:** Our newborn daughter can live peacefully knowing you'll never be around in her life.

 **Lyn (hair flips):** And stay in hell.

Seto and Lyn head out just in time for the good deities to appear.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Highway Out of Niflheim**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** AC/DC song title inspired chapter title should be obvious.

Alec's proper introduction to the good guys was written by LazerWulf. I helped him out with general questions the characters would ask Alec and what to put into words. Thoughts on Alec's backstory? Being Helgi Hundingsbane's reincarnation and Siegfried's brother makes him an interesting addition. It'll make interactions with Himura intriguing with Gram involved. Lazer's been trying his best to incorporate Alec's involvement in the story, but I think the character's starting to settle well.

It's important to note Sasha can alternate between two Skuld personas. Regular Skuld takes on the bulk of her Norn persona and Inner Skuld, who does surface, is the twisted persona that makes Alucard proud.

The Underworld Judges: Yes, not just Hela, but the other mythological Underworld deities share space with her. So, we have Hades (who won't be that typical evil deity often portrayed in media), Anubis (who won't have dialogue), and Izanami (barely appearing for the cliffhanger). There's sure to be more, but these four are the primary ones I'll show.

Speaking of the Underworld, that was quite the prison brawl, huh? We see the return of the slain Rajita villains (including Kuiiza and Kujiko after so long) and the Makai demon bad guys (Demon Priest Long, the Saint Beasts, Rando, Risho, etc. make another comeback). But, the big one: the YYGDM onscreen debut of the former Sailor Moon villains: Queen Beryl, the Shitennou, the Death Busters, and some of the Youma!

I didn't include any Digimon villains for obvious reasons. 1.)This is the Real World Underworld. 2.)They're Digital.

To be honest, this was one of the few parts of this story I was hyped for. To have these returning villains show up and fight our heroes, since it may be the last time you'll see them in YYGDM (Cornerverse notwithstanding). So, enjoy them while they last and their breakout party ends next chapter. I mean, heck you get the Senshi vs. the Shitennou, the Detectives vs the Makai demons, and very briefly, the Valkyries vs the Shitennou!

Byari and Genra: Yes, at last Jeri and Sara invoke their boyfriend's Beast spirits.

-I visualized Genra to contrast from Henbu (sans the turtle shield), but I see her fighting similarly to Toph from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. Genra, already being a Rajita Chimera, has superhuman strength, but with Genbu's added power her strength levels increase exponentially and she becomes a bigger physical powerhouse than Henbu. I'm also toying with the idea of Genbu's element of earth also augmenting Sara's intangibility to something called 'hypertangibility' (according to LazerWulf, it's something akin to what Vision or Martian Manhunter can do in addition to their intangibility). It's supposed to increase one's density.

-As for Jeri, her Byari aesthetic is just a Fem!Himakko. She's more sleek and smaller in build, but moves much quicker. Unlike Himura, who gains Heterochromia to compensate for his lost eye (remember he wears an eyepatch over his right eye), Byari's eyes are a matching yellow. I'm considering that instead of supplementing her telekinesis with magnetism, it augments it into metalbending.

Thoughts? I was originally intending to have Rika gain all four Beast Spirits, but with Suzaku gone for now, she'd be left with three and there'd be no way to do it. Moreover with Himura and Henry captured, their Spirits will be rejected by Fenrir and Jormungand, giving Jeri and Sara more reason to want to save their lovers. Oh well, there's always _Valkyrie Homecoming_ where you'll get Rika merging with all four Beast Spirits and helping stop a villain breakout in the Underworld. I recommend reading that.

Starting this chapter, the Lokar will be recruiting other evil Norse beings from each Realm. The first, Nidhogg, the Mother of Dragons.

And the last surprise: the arrival of the other deities coming from Elysium. And it should be no surprise they'll be getting our heroes out of this jam.

And thoughts on the deleted scenes? LazerWulf wrote one and so I decided to do one of my own. This may (or may not) become a trend. It's a nice little experiment.

Well, this one turned out lengthy, but nowhere as long as previous chapter. We're making headway into the Nine Realms arc. I hope to keep up this momentum.

Until then, send a review and comment. See you soon (and not later)!


	9. Highway Out of Niflheim

**A/N:** Look at that, a quicker update than previous! Don't know if future updates will have a faster turnaround, but it's a start. I still have other fics and my novel to prioritize, too.

If the next chapters get more views than usual, I'll consider hastening the update pace since this fic gets less views than _Cross Generations_ and _Digimon Fusion Kai_ /moviestuff.

Well, let's see how our heroes escape their Underworld predicament and there'll be plenty of deities showing up to help.

Anyway enjoy!

( **Revision update (8/25/17):** Following the suggestion of my beta-reader, Lazer, I've switched Skogul and Sigrun's group destinations around. So instead of going to Alfheim, Skogul's group will go to Svartalfheim now. And Sigrun's group will now instead go to Alfheim. Don't worry. There's very good reason for these last minute changes. And you'll see why when we get to these realms.)

xxxxx

 _ **Niflheim**_

The deities' arrival shocked the heroes and villains. Moon, Brunhilde, the Valkyries, and the Senshi immediately were drawn to Queen Serenity and Odin respectively. Queen Beryl and Kuiiza both scowled with disgust, knowing their prison break party may be cut short.

"My Princess Serenity, we're here to help send this pestilence back to their imprisonments," Queen Serenity stated.

Odin chortled loudly. "Aye, Lady Izanami went to great lengths to bring us here, my Maidens. Fear not. These villains shall be swiftly brought to justice!"

"As you say, father!" Thor declared.

"No way! It's really you, Queen Serenity!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon called out to her past mother.

"Lord Odin," Skogul muttered, broadening her smile.

"Whoa, no way! That's Odin?!" Brunhilde exclaimed. She briefly paused as memories flashed of her past incarnation being adopted by Odin and Frigg. She murmured. "Visions?" _That had to be visions of the past Brunhilde. Each of us still carries the memories of our past selves!_ She looked around, noticing the other Maidens seemingly recollecting memories of serving Odin. "Guess y'all got visions, too?"

"Yeah, we sure did," Gondul muttered.

"It would make sense why you all are seeing these visions," Huginn said to the Valkyries.

"The closer you are to the Allfather, the more you're remembering your past," Muninn said.

"Wow, it's really you, Thor!" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter cried out, waving Mjolnir overhead to get him to notice her.

Thor quickly spotted Jupiter holding his hammer. "Sailor Jupiter?!"

Kuiiza growled. "Damn, this can't be! We just escaped!"

Queen Beryl scowled, baring her fangs. "You won't seal us up that easily!" She fired a blast from her staff, which Izanami stopped with a giant scroll. "What?!"

"She used one of your scrolls, Mars!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus shouted in disbelief.

"That's Izanami, goddess of creation and death. Normally she takes on demonic appearances, but this one looks like a priestess," Dai-Valkyrie Mars noted Izanami's kimono and crown.

"Well, since she just stopped Beryl's attack, I'd guess that she's on our side," Norse Knight said.

"Lord Odin, thank you for coming to our aid!" Sleipnir bowed before the former Asgard king's presence.

"Look, there's other people with them!" Seirika noticed the other deities.

"They're the other deities of other mythologies," Garm informed everyone.

Alec gasped upon seeing Heimdall, who was seen next to Thor and Odin. "Heimdall?!"

"Wait, that's Heimdall?" Sigrun noticed the aforementioned Bifrost guardian.

Heimdall appeared as a robust dark-skinned man wearing a golden horned helmet and black body armor. He looked down and cast his eyes on the Valkyries. His view shifted from the Maidens toward Alec.

"Ah!" Heimdall grinned, not taking his eyes off Alec, who was carrying Gram. "I see Alec managed to get ahold of Gram..."

"Fools! You won't seal us!" Kuiiza defied the deities. "The Underworld is ours to rule now!"

"Yes, and thanks to Loki, three of the Underworld Judges have been ousted from their positions!" Beryl declared. "Now, Shitennou, attack with full force!"

"Fellow Rajita, by my command, let's show that no gods can suppress a Rajita resistance!" Kuiiza called out, ordering his Rajita colleagues to counterattack the deities.

"Witches 5, let's show no mercy!" Kaorinite hollered, beckoning the Witches to join her.

"And us demons won't stand for this either!" Long roared, calling Suzaku, Rando, and others behind him.

"Heads up! We've got trouble!" Kuwabara yelled out his friends.

"They want another go? C'mon then!" Hiei readied his bloodied sword.

Just then, Kunzite, Zoisite, and Jadeite noticed their colleague, Nephrite, looking groggy. Nephite was still recovering from Jupiter's Mjolnir strike. To Beryl's surprise, they tended to Nephrite.

"What are you doing? I am giving you orders, Shitennou!" Beryl barked at her subordinates, who are seemingly disobeying her.

"Nephrite, are you ok? What's the matter?" Kunzite asked, checking on him.

"I-I can once again see clearly… she no longer has any control over me," Nephrite directed a defiant gaze at the evil empress. He stood and turned to Jupiter. "It was Jupiter and that hammer that purged Beryl's spell over me!"

"What?" Zoisite gasped upon hearing this.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age OST -** _ **Boss Theme**_ **)**

"Hey, Shitennou!" Jupiter yelled out toward them. She lifted Mjolnir up, summoning and amassing a thunderbolt. Electricity surged through her body. "With Mjolnir, I'll set you free from Beryl's control!"

"Go for it, Jupiter!" Dai-Valkyrie Mercury encouraged her.

Wasting no time, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter raced forward, brandishing Mjolnir. Kunzite, Jadeite, and Zoisite tried to evade, but Venus, Mars, and Mercury cut them off. Venus quickly tangled Kunzite with chains. Mars bound Jadeite with a scroll. Mercury froze Zoisite's feet. Jupiter sprang up into the air and hefted Mjolnir.

"Mjolnir's power, heed my call! Purge the darkness from these soldier's souls!" Jupiter roared, dropping Mjolnir and unleashing three thunderbolts.

The Shitennou trio took the lightning bolts to their heads. Mjolnir's power, coupled with Jupiter's own lightning, surged through the trio's bodies. The Senshi watched as Beryl's dark energy leaked out of them and evaporated into thin air. Nephrite hurried over to his three colleagues.

Jupiter descended, catching her breath after having spent her energy.

"Jupiter!" Mars, Mercury, and Venus called out to her.

"Way to go, Jupiter!" Moon cried out.

"Sailor Moon, behind you!" Norse Knight yelled out, heading over to cut Beryl off from Dai-Valkyrie Moon's way.

However, Sleipnir flew over and pushed Beryl away from Moon. Moon readily drew her sword and flew at Beryl. Beryl raised her staff, defending herself from Moon's assault. Moon's sword cleaved Beryl's staff in two.

"Give up, Queen Beryl!" Moon said, pointing her sword to Beryl.

Irked by Moon's defiant glare, Beryl's fury transformed her into Metalia-Beryl. She shot out green tendrils that attempted to ensnare Moon, but Moon sliced apart the green vine-like tendrils.

Norse Knight and Kuiiza briefly exchanged blows. As Kuiiza tossed an energy ball Knight's way, Norse Knight stopped it with his blade.

Meanwhile, Kaorinite and the Witches 5 attempted to attack the deities. However, the Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper & Neo Senshi stopped them.

Sedna unleashed an ice barrage that tore into Kaorinite. Blue Mars fired an ice variant of her father and brother's _**Dragon of the Darkness Flame**_ , which knocked Eudial back. Orcus summoned her sais and stabbed Mimete's face with them.

Quaoar paid Tellu back, using vines to bind her and throwing _**Vampire Roses**_ , which drained away her energies. As Orcus kept Tellu occupied, Varuna picked up her axe and went to town, hacking away at Tellu's body.

Cyber Mercury caught Viluy with a tidal wave. After dousing her, she pulled out a nanobot that she attached to Viluy, which neutralized the nanobots and planted a future tech virus that subdued the Witch.

Finally, Eris and Ixion teamed up, taking down Cyprine and Ptilol. Ixion used her _**Poison Arrows**_ to subdue the twins, allowing Eris to tie them up with her lasso.

"Suzaku, Rando, merge with me!" Long commanded as he and the two demons merged once again. To complete the demon merger, Evil Suzaku's bird partner, Murugu, appeared and combined to finalize OmegaLong's evolution. OmegaLong set his sights on Izanami and the deities. "Demonkind shall never kneel to the likes of you!"

Before Izanami could stop him, Lady Lupin flew up grabbing OmegaLong's foot. OmegaLong kicked away at Lady Lupin. A golden aura quickly formed over Lady Lupin as she accessed her Tenyou power. Lady Lupin transformed into the Tenyou warrior, Shaka.

"Yusuke may not be here to beat you, but I'll gladly bring you down in his place!" Shaka shouted, catching and striking OmegaLong's face with a fistful of spirit energy. She then grabbed OmegaLong's arm and tossed him to the ground.

As OmegaLong hit the ground, the other demons (Gouki, Risho, Evil Genbu, Evil Seiryuu, Draco, Kiryu, and the other Taiyoukai) amassed to attack Shaka. However, Kuwabara, Hiei, Aoshi, Cammy, Shingo the Moonlight Knight, Kohana, Lien, and Larry fought and made short work of the Makai demons, minus the Taiyoukai, who were plenty strong to hold off the Spirit Detectives.

"Bastards…" OmegaLong grumbled. "We won't be done in so easily!" He powered up as he prepared to fight Shaka.

"Enough," silently and coldly muttered Izanami, who summoned pillars of dark light. She sent these darkness pillars and pinned the Makai demons with them.

"What's this?! No! Curse you, Izanami!" OmegaLong roared, spewing thunder blasts from his mouth.

"This has gone far enough. Time to restore order here," Izanami decreed, beckoning the deities to take direct action.

"Serenity, please accept my light to help you and your friends!" Queen Serenity casted a white beam of light that reignited Moon's Silver Crystal, which formed in Moon's hands.

Grasping the Silver Crystal, Moon raised the Silver Crystal and used it to depower Beryl.

"No, what's happening?! My power's leaving me?!" Metalia Beryl screamed painfully as her body regressed to her normal state. "Damn you, Serenity!" She casted a baneful gaze at Queen Serenity and Moon. "This isn't over!"

"But it is!" Moon shouted, preparing to blast Beryl with her Silver Crystal.

 _ **Shick.**_

A blade quickly protruded through Beryl's chest. The evil empress looked over her shoulder, seeing Dai-Valkyrie Venus driving her _**Wink Chain Sword**_ through her bosom.

"Damn you…" Beryl gritted as Moon used her Silver Crystal to seal Beryl.

With momentum back on their side, the Legendary Warriors fiercely attacked the DD Girls and Dark Kingdom monsters. Agunimon unleashed _**Pyro Tornado**_ , taking down Castor and Pollux.

Kenta, now invisible again, slipped behind the Blue DD Girl leader and smacked her hard in the butt.

"What?! Who did…?!" The Blue DD Girl watched Kenta rematerialize in front. "YOU!"

"Now Kazu!"

Kazu charged as his Light of Victory rhino aura formed over him. He rammed into the Blue DD Girl and sent her flying. Andromon followed up, blasting her with _**Gatling Attack**_.

"Way to go!" Kiyoko cheered the three on.

Kazu and Kenta elbow bumped, giving each other sparkling teeth grins.

Wolfmon struck down the Green DD Girl with his laser sword. Loweemon blasted Red DD Girl with _**Shadow Meteor**_. Arbormon knocked Purple DD Girl down with a punch. Fairymon hits Pink DD Girl with a _**Tempest Twist**_. Ranamon and Grottomon took down Thetis and Garoben.

"And stay down, you whores!" Arbormon growled, punching his fist into his palm.

"That takes care of them," Agunimon said relieved.

"Thankfully the gods came and saved us," Loweemon said.

"Isn't it just a beautiful sight?" Fairymon gazed in awe at the deities' presence.

The Dark Kingdom Youma were soundly defeated by the Victory Tamers and Legendary Warriors. Moon then used her Silver Crystal's power to seal them.

Meanwhile, Norse Knight knocked Kuiiza back. Kuiiza prepared to retaliate, but someone materialized behind him. Kuiiza glanced over his shoulder as one of the deities appeared near him. It was Eros, who Kuiiza recognized at first glance.

"It's you…!" Kuiiza scowled with disgust.

Eros shared equal disdain for the Rajita general. "Yes, and I hoped never to see you again in another lifetime."

"Who are you?" Norse Knight blinked in confusion. He noted Eros' golden hair and features were similar to Sailor Venus'. "How peculiar. He looks like…" Before he can finish, he watched Dai-Valkyrie Pluto, Sailor Gao Pluto, Athena, and Ariamon fighting off Kujiko, Babbi, and the other Rajita warriors.

"That's it!" Athena cried out, taking out her Henshin Stick to transform into Sailor Arctic Sedna. "Are you watching this, Karin?!" She unleashed an arctic blast that froze a fleet of Rajita soldiers frozen solid.

In response to Athena's transformation, Ariamon evolved into Andromedamon. She swiftly attacked Rajita soldiers and took them down.

"Curses!" Kuiiza turned to leave but Odin, Thor, Heimdall, and the various deities stood in his way. "Damn it! I won't surrender to the likes of you!"

"That's too bad because we're done with you!" Brunhilde shouted, riding Grani toward Kuiiza. She jumped off and blasted Kuiiza down.

The Beast Tamers and Valkyrie Maidens made short work of the Rajita warriors. Skuld quickly bound Vipris with her hell chains. Skogul used her time power to counteract Revenant's aging aura and used a 'time freeze' seal to stop him. Sigrun and Alec took down Rajita soldiers. Gondul used her light to neutralize Toad.

"Damn it all!" Kuiiza cursed, but as he tried to escape Seirika, Genra, and Byari cut him off from the path.

"Going somewhere?!" Seirika threatened.

Kuiiza turned as Renamon, Andromon, Leomon, and Felinismon blocked him.

Then, Brunhilde swiftly flew at Kuiiza, sword readily drawn.

"Eat this!" Brunhilde knocked Kuiiza down in one blow.

 **(End theme)**

"Enough!" Queen Serenity declared, raising a hand into the air gathering a ball of silver light. This silver light cascaded over Queen Serenity. In conjunction with this, Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal glowed and sent mystic energies toward the Queen.

Aoshi watched as a red-shaped glow formed in his pocket. The Neo-Detectives watched as the Moon Heart Crystal floated out of Aoshi's pocket and sent a beam toward Queen Serenity.

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST -** _ **Take Flight**_ **)**

As the dual crystal beams enveloped Queen Serenity, this invoked and completed her transformation. After the energies infused and absorbed into her body, Queen Serenity's gown into a full-bodied silver Valkyrie armor. In her right hand, she produced and wielded a long silver spear; on her left, she held a golden shield with the moon symbol emblazoned on the front. Silver armored wings formed and spread out over her back.

"Queen Serenity's become a Valkyrie?!" Venus cried out.

"My gosh, Queen Serenity looks so incredible," Moon gleamed over her ancestral mother's Valkyrie wardrobe.

"How beautiful!" Byari was in awe of Queen Serenity.

"Well, she's outshining all of us," Seirika remarked, drawn in by Queen Serenity's presence.

"I can't believe it took Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal and my clan's Moon Heart Crystal to do this," Aoshi said, holding the still glowing moon heart. "My father told me the Moon Queen became a Valkyrie to fight off the Rajita incursions back then."

"Seems you're right. Look, they're freaking out over there!" Cammy pointed to Kuiiza and Kujiko becoming terrified of Queen Serenity's Valkyrie form.

"So, you've become the Silver Valkyrie once again, Lady Serenity," Odin acknowledged.

However, outside Moon and the Senshi, none were more mesmerized to this than Brunhilde.

"Silver Valkyrie?!" Brunhilde gaped as her face lit with elation. "I've gotta have armor and power like that!"

Kuiiza and the Rajita backed away from the Silver Valkyrie's divine presence.

"No, it's the form she used to stop Lord Ghidorah!" Kuiiza yelled out. "Retreat!"

However, Queen Serenity tossed her spear into the air as it started spinning and glowing. The Rajita attempted to retreat. The spear now grew ten times bigger than her body. She caught the giant glowing spear on her shoulder and hefted, using her newfound Valkyrie strength to toss it at the fleeing Rajita and their prison cohorts.

 _ **Boom!**_

The impact knocked and sent the villains flying. Kuiiza was thrown into the air kicking and screaming.

 _This is the form you used to defeat Ghidorah at his full strength. And to this day, you haven't lost your touch, Queen Serenity._ Odin mentally praised his friend.

"And that will be all," Izanami nodded, drawing out a scroll and borrowing the deities' divine powers to create seals. These seals trapped the villains and prepared to send them back to their prisons.

Only the Shitennou, now purified of Metalia and Beryl's control, were reawakened with their past memories intact.

 **(End theme)**

When it was all said and done, the evil spirits were sent back to their prisons. The deities restored security to the Underworld prison. Order was once again restored to Niflheim. The heroes gathered to meet with Izanami and the deities.

"We can't thank you enough," Moon expressed gratitude. She turned to Queen Serenity, still mesmerized by her Silver Valkyrie form. "Especially you, my queen."

"No kidding! You saved our butts out there. Thanks," Brunhilde genuinely smiled, bowing to the deities. She raced over to check out Queen Serenity. "And you were so incredible! Tell me anyone can use this armor!"

"Anything to help my Maidens once again," Odin acknowledged the reunited Valkyries.

"But we have much more pressing matters, my friends," Queen Serenity informed.

Wearing a serious look, Izanami nodded and replied sagely. "Let us find my colleagues. They're inside the castle as we speak. Then, we can discuss our current dilemma." With that, he hand waved and opened the front gates to the prison gates.

xxxxx

Chapter VIII

 _ **Highway Out of Niflheim**_

xxxxx

 _ **Underworld Fortress/Outside the Prison Asylum**_

After putting away the evil spirits, the deities confronted the heroes to discuss the Lokar and stolen Ymir armor fiasco. Seto and Lyn, who had been caught in scuffled with a few evil spirit prisoners, reunited with their friends.

"So, where were you two?" Sam asked Lyn and Seto.

"Well, we were…" Before Lyn can finish, Seto interjected.

"Taking out some useless excess refuse," he nonchalantly said, not bothering to identify the 'trash's' name.

Varuna whispered to Lyn. "Who's he referring to?"

"Don't ask."

 **(Cue** _ **Celtic Music - Legend -**_ **Adrian von Ziegler)**

As they discussed, some of the heroes talked with the deities and figureheads, especially the ones they shared a special link with. For example, Moon and Queen Serenity briefly chatted about the former's success marriage with Mamoru. Brunhilde and the Valkyries talked with Odin and Frigg.

"So, you and Endymion's reincarnation married and had a daughter. You've even met future versions of yourselves and your daughter. And even up to now, have still battled various new enemies, including the Rajita Empire," Queen Serenity recapped every reward and hardship her daughter has faced up to now. "And I'm glad the Senshi followed true to their promise and remained loyal to you."

"I have the greatest friends and family a girl can ask for," Moon said, patting Sleipnir's face. "Not just you, but Odin went to lengths to help me and my friends, too."

"That's what friends do. We help each other and our families," the former queen genuinely stated, embracing Moon.

"It's an honor, Queen Serenity," Tuxedo Kamen bowed down on a knee to her.

"The pleasure is mine, but you may stand. You needn't bow to me. I view you as an equal."

"Understood, your highness." He acknowledged.

Odin sat with Frigg as the Maidens gathered near him.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, Lord Odin," Skogul bowed.

"Man, you're bigger than what I've seen of you in my visions," Brunhilde said. "They were mostly a blur, but the memories… they're coming back to me. Heck, I'm starting to remember that battle on the moon back then, when Queen Serenity became the Silver Valkyrie and kicked Ghidorah's butt!"

"I think most of us here are in the same boat, Kotori," Gondul chuckled sardonically.

Skogul watched Huginn and Muninn sitting on Odin's shoulders.

"And thank thee for caring for these two," Odin expressed his gratitude to Skogul.

"You're welcome, Lord Odin."

He then noticed Gondul's left eyepatch and his two wolves - Geri and Freki. "And likewise, thank you Gondul for caring for Geri and Freki. They will serve you well."

The wolves bowed their heads, acknowledging their master's praise.

Gondul smiled, placing her hand on her eyepatch. "It's my honor, Lord Odin."

"So, you're telling us we still haven't tapped into our full potential?" Brunhilde asked the former Norse king.

"Aye, strong as you all are now, you're not a match for Loki as long as he wears Ymir's armor. Once worn, he'll have access to every elemental magic known in all the Ten Realms."

"Wait, Ten Realms?" Sigrun asked.

"Aye, Lady Sigrun," Thor nodded. "Midgard's civilization only knows of Nine Realms, but there is a Tenth that has been hidden in secrecy. It's the kingdom of the moon."

"The Moon Kingdom?!" Moon gasped hearing this.

"Indeed, we are the Tenth Realm, my Serenity," Queen Serenity confirmed. "Though it has been cut off from Yggdrasil just like Niflheim ultimately has."

"Ok, about Yggdrasil. Alec here apparently knows and has access to it," Sigrun referred, not even looking at Alec, which irked him.

Heimdall approached Alec as the two stared each other down. Heimdall's serious exterior was replaced with a genuine smile.

"You're looking well, Helgi," Heimdall offered a manly handshake to him.

Alec stared at Heimdall's large hand and smirked. He shook Heimdall's hand and gave him a manly hug. Sigrun stared in confusion at the two.

"You two know each other?" Sigrun asked them.

Alec answered. "Yes. Allow me to introduce Heimdall, Watcher of the Realms, Guardian of Bifrost. He was the one who finally slew Loki during Ragnarok."

"To be fair," Heimdall admitted, "we killed each other. Ah, but it was an epic battle! What is the term you humans use? Ah, yes, 'Mutually Assured Destruction'."

"As I said, Heimdall was the one who awakened the memories of my past life and showed me how to access Yggdrasil's plane. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to help you guys out against the Drakes."

"Indeed. And may I say, it's lovely to see that you two have found each other again."

"Err… yes," Sigrun blushed. "Umm… it was a pleasure to meet you, Lord Heimdall, but I think I'm needed elsewhere." With that, she made a gracious retreat towards the vicinity of the other Valkyries.

"Dude," Alec chided. "Ix-nay on the estiny-day."

Heimdall looked confused. "I do not understand those words. What do you mean by 'estiny-day'?"

The reincarnated warrior let out an exasperated sigh. "Never mind."

Heimdall then noticed Skogul and approached her. "Hello, you must be Skogul."

"Yes, I am and you must be Heimdall?" Skogul recalled him from her memories. "You guard the Bifrost."

"Correct, but did you also know I'm your…"

"Ancestral father? I already know."

"You do?"

"My memories are coming back to me faster than the others, but also helps Lord Odin told me."

Heimdall nodded. "I see, that does save me the trouble."

Skogul smiled genuinely to him. "It's ok. Besides, I wouldn't hold it against you if you never told me. But, thanks for telling me."

"Are you going to continue your training with the Time Guardian?"

"Yeah, I have unfinished business there."

"I couldn't be more happier for you. Even if you're her reincarnation, it's as if you never left me."

Skogul nodded. "Same here, almost like I'm seeing my father after many years. You'd like my Earth family since they're deeply connected with the spirits."

"I'd be honored to meet them in spirit."

Gondul and Heimdall carried on their pleasant conversation.

"Wait, so you and Hela were the previous Valkyries before me and my crew?" Brunhilde inquired, baffled when she learned Frigg was the previous Valkyrie leader.

"Indeed along with Hela and Freya," Frigg smiled ever so proudly. "You've truly become your mother's successor, Skuld."

Hearing this, Skuld rolled her eyes. "Yay. I'm so proud."

"And Freya isn't here?" Skogul noticed.

"No, she's long since severed ties from Asgard following a fallout between us," Frigg revealed. "She was criticized for being too carefree. When called out for her free-spirited attitude over certain situations, she relinquished her spot and left Asgard."

"Gee, guess everything wasn't sunshine and rainbows with y'all," Brunhilde said.

"Yes, sadly not. We should've mended our differences before Ragnarok hit us hard. Freya is currently in Folkvangr," Frigg sighed, regretting letting Freya go. "Together, we were near unstoppable. Our most important battle was slaying the evil sorceress Grimhilde, who sought to destroy us, but we bested and purged her existence."

Brunhilde asked curiously. "Grimhilde?"

Frigg offered. "Yes, thankfully she's a concern you and your Maidens needn't worry about anymore. We eliminated her essence for good."

Just then, Brunhilde looked over as a dark-haired woman garbed in silver armor sit beside her.

"Hi, and you are?" Brunhilde asked.

"Would you believe if I said your teacher and a big sister? I'm Sif. Do you not remember me?"

Brunhilde nodded. "There's still a ton of fuzziness in my memories. But, I've been recalling a lot of events based on my past selves' memories." As she delved into old Brunhilde's memories, she recognized Sif and gasped aloud.

"Well?"

Brunhilde smiled. "You're coming back to me slowly but surely, Sif."

"And you've grown strong, stronger than I imagined. I couldn't be more prouder."

"Thanks, Sif."

"By the way, I know you're there, Verdandi," Odin noticed Kiyoko sitting with Kazu.

"Oh yes?" Kiyoko stood as she approached the Asgard king. "I see Urd's reincarnation isn't with you."

"No, she's back on Earth looking after Philippe's body."

"I understand."

"But we have two of the Norns here at least," Frigg referred to Kiyoko and Sasha.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, lords of Asgard," Kiyoko bowed.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue** _ **Celtic Music - For The King -**_ **Adrian von Ziegler)**

Nearby, Thor examined Mjolnir and smiled proudly to Jupiter, who was visibly awestruck being near him. He remembered the past Jupiter being a crazed fangirl of his from way back when.

"You look just the same as I remember you, Lady Jupiter," Thor said, handing Mjolnir back to her. "And thou have been the most worthy successor a wielder has asked for. Thou done the Norse warriors proud."

"Mjolnir has definitely saved my butt numerous times," Jupiter reattached the hammer to her hip. "And you're looking well for a spirit, big guy."

"And thou have grown into a beautiful and strong young woman. I remember thee being my biggest supporter. Not once did thee squirm when I showed monsters I've slain."

"Monsters, dead or alive, don't really make me squirm anymore. Now bugs, on the other hand, do!" Jupiter laughed with him.

"Excuse me?" Someone with a deep manly tone tapped Jupiter's shoulder.

"Yes?" She turned meeting a tall, muscular man wearing a well-groomed brown beard, short hair, and wearing full-bodied green armor and a beige shirt underneath. He looked a good 6'5 tall. His upper body was thick like Thor's.

"You haven't changed," the man smiled with genuine tears. "I've missed you so much, little sister!" As he reached for a hug, Jupiter instinctively seized his hands and tossed him overhead, slamming hard to the ground. "OW! Hey, what was that for?!"

"You were trying to hug me without a proper introduction, jerk! First off, we don't even kno-Wait…" Jupiter stopped as she heard him refer to with familiarity. "Little sister? You just called me little sister?"

"Yes, and I see our Herculean strength hasn't left you, sister…" The man gritted as Jupiter helped him up.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Jupiter quickly apologized. "Wait, you said _Herculean_ strength… and I'm your sister?"

"Hahah, thou have her confused, Hercules, my old friend!" Thor laughed heartily.

"Buwh?! You're Hercules! _The_ Hercules?!" Jupiter blanched in shock.

"Yes, and we're the children of Zeus, dearest sister," Hercules smiled as he embraced a now befuddled Jupiter. "And unlike our other siblings, we're full siblings. Our immortal father was Zeus and our mortal mother was Alcmene. You have the closest semblance to our mother, sister. Even to this very day. Back then, you were known as Megan, one is strong and mighty. It was only logical you'd inherit the title as Princess Jupiter. You command the element of thunder like our father does, but you inherited our mother's power over the wooden element."

Jupiter noticed the Jupiter symbol on Hercules' chest plate. "And that's my symbol!"

"Yes, our family emblem. You still wear yours proudly."

She blinked thrice, shaking her head. "This is going to be a lot to take in."

"I understand, but I thought I should remind you of where your heritage comes from. I'm no longer of the living world, but you still fight in our father's name, Zeus."

"Somehow I kinda had a feeling I was somehow connected to Zeus, but I thought for the longest time I was his avatar, but to find out I'm his daughter."

"Don't be too proud, Jupiter," Eros chuckled, overhearing their conversation. "Lord Zeus, with all due respect to him, was a womanizer who wooed many women back in the day. Quite frankly I'm kinda jealous myself and I'm much handsomer than him."

Upon hearing this, Jupiter sighed. "Seriously? Ugh, now I feel like a dumbass saying all that."

"It's our father's biggest flaw, but I swear beyond that he's a good guy!" Hercules tried to damage control their father's reputation.

"So, I take it Zeus is a goner, too, like you?"

"Who's to say? Our father comes and goes wherever he pleases," Hercules sighed. "I know if he saw you now, he'd be very proud of the strong woman you've become. I'll even admit you've long surpassed me, Megan."

Jupiter smiled, nodding dismissively. "Just call me Makoto Kino. That's who I am now. Megan's just part of me."

"As you will, Makoto, but you'll always be my sister."

Just then, Jupiter's animal spirit, Bacchus the cheetah, appeared near them. Hercules noticed the cheetah walk over to him.

"Bacchus, you're looking very well, old friend," Hercules patted Bacchus' back.

"Hercules, you haven't changed either," Bacchus purred as the man scratched his back and belly.

"Thanks for being there for my sister during times of need."

Jupiter crouched down and joined in to scratch Bacchus' underbelly.

Thor noticed Sigrun with her goats next to her. They immediately recognized him and hid behind Sigrun's legs.

"What's wrong with you two, mates?!" Sigrun freaked out as Thor appeared before her. "Um, hello, Thor?"

"I just wanted to say thank thee for caring for Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr!" Thor teared manly tears, crying over his goats, who've happily divorced themselves from him.

"Keep him away!" Gnasher pleaded. "He ate us one too many times!"

"Hey!" Thor protested. "It's not like I didn't resurrect you each time afterwards!"

Grinder yelped. "Kara, promise you'll never eat us like he's done to us!"

Sigrun sweatdropped. "I'd never do that to you two! I promise!"

As Eros sat down, he and Venus chatted about the latter's past heritage.

"C'mon, was that really necessary? I feel bad for Jupiter learning her dad was a womanizer!" Venus scoffed.

"Hahah, I'm sorry, but she needed to know the truth!" Eros laughed it up.

"Anyway, so you're past me's dad?" Venus said, trying it to take her past incarnation's origins in. "Looking at you, I can believe. I mean, you're wearing my colors and have my planet's emblem."

"The Venusian family line has been known for their uncontested beauty. My mother and your grandmother, Aphrodite, was one of the most beautiful and sensual beings in the universe."

"Well, yeah, I read enough to know she's the Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation."

"And you look just like her it's scary. Her beauty was both a blessing and a curse to her."

"I know what that's like. It's a damn curse to be this beautiful!" Venus giggled, striking a sexy pose and running her fingers through her golden locks.

"You've proven my point! You act just like her!" Eros laughed again. "But I can relate, I mean I didn't get these dashing good looks from a commoner. I had the ladies all lust for me."

"Just like any cute guy would do to get attention."

"I had a legion of lady followers and being Cupid himself I struck them with my arrows of love to keep them off my back. So they can find lovers of their own. However, there was one I couldn't bring myself to shoot my arrow with. That girl would be your mother, Psyche."

Upon hearing this, Venus gasped. "Psyche?" _Wait, that's the name of Ami's son's cyborg girlfriend!_

"And when we had a daughter, we named you Hedone. My beautiful Hedone, I'm glad your beauty has aged gracefully. That's a good sign of a healthy Venusian."

"Y'know if you weren't my dad, I'd say you were a totally hot guy, but I can't…" Venus then showed him her marriage ring. "I've finally found my one love." She called Rio over, who approached them. "Rio, um… this is gonna sound crazy."

"Minako, craziness has been ingrained into our lives for the longest time."

"Um, well, meet my incredibly handsome stud of a dad Eros! Cupid himself!" Venus introduced Eros to Rio. "Lord Eros, this my hubbie, Rio Kuroshishi. And we have a beautiful daughter named Ai."

"Ai, as in love," Eros said. "Good choice, Hedone."

"It's Minako Aino nowadays, Lord Eros. Hedone's spirit only lives on through me."

Ero examined Rio up close, giving him a physical check-up. "Oh yes, he's a perfect manly specimen. Though, I'm tracing demonic-like energy from him. He's clearly a human, but his aura is very otherworldly."

"Long story short, he wields the power of a Demon Stone," she said.

Eros nodded. "Oh. Ok then! Well, I'm glad you've married a man with such a hot body and well-defined features." He openly expressed his attraction to Rio. He got behind Rio and touched his chest.

"Whoa, hold on!" Rio quickly slipped out of Eros' reach. He saw Eros winking to him.

Venus sighed with exasperation. "Oh, Eros. You're totally embarrassing me here!"

Kohana noticed her older brother, Rio, backing away from Eros.

"Whoa, what's going on over there, bro?" Kohana wondered, watching Venus getting between Eros and Rio.

Lien giggled. "They're playing, aren't they? Like how you and Lien play in bed."

Kohana sighed. "Yeah, something like that."

As Venus finally pried Eros off Rio, she apologized to Rio.

"What the heck are you doing, Eros?! Is this any way a dad should be acting?!" Venus snapped at him.

Eros laughed nervously. "Heheh, sorry but I never said I'm only attracted to women. There are men I find equally hot and attractive. I do apologize for my lustful behavior, Mr. Kuroshishi."

"It's fine… just don't do that again," Rio cleared his throat, sensing awkward tension between him and Eros. "Are you sure you're Cupid?"

Just then, Venus' animal spirit, Cupid the Unicorn, appeared before Eros.

"Of course not! I'm the one and only Cupid! This creep is a fake!" Cupid snorted in Eros' face.

"Aw, my trusted steed. You're looking well these days," Eros patted Cupid's face. "And thank you for being supportive of my daughter."

Venus calmed down and smiled as Eros hugged Cupid.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue** _ **Celtic Music - Moonsong -**_ **Adrian von Ziegler)**

Meanwhile, Sailors Mars and Mercury conversed with the spirits of Ares and Hermes. Ares was a large man garbed in golden and black armor. Ares' face was concealed behind a mask helmet. Hermes was a bearded man with athletic build and wearing a cyan toga. Needless to say, the Senshi were taken aback to learn these two deities were their past incarnation's fathers.

"Hermes being my past father is a lot to take in, but it's pretty fascinating," Mercury smiled, openly embracing the notion. "And to learn my past self's actual name is Angelia. Come to think of it, that's the name of the AI that worked for the Arcadian Cross. And my son's cyborg, Psyche, is named after the Greek Goddess of the Soul."

"Now that's a coincidence," Mars noted. "Though, my mind's boggled my past self was the last child born from the union of Ares and Aphrodite. My past incarnation was named Adrestia." She eyed Eros, who was laughing with Venus. "That'd make the past me the youngest sister of Eros, and yet I was roughly the age as his daughter. That would've made me Venus' aunt!" She shook her head trying to grasp the family lineage. "All I remember was my past self nearly died from a crippling illness and the Houou saved her life by merging with her."

"Indeed, and yes I agree family lineages among the gods and goddesses can be complicating, but you'll get used to it," a voice that Mars and the Houou recognized appeared in front of them. A long dark-haired woman garbed in a dark red gown appeared to them.

"Lady Morrigana?!" Mars gasped upon seeing the her ancestor, the previous host of Houou's.

"Lady Morrigana?!" Cammy overheard as she approached the woman.

"Hello, Lady Mars and Digital Priestess. You're both looking well," Morrigana acknowledged. She then forged a mental link with the Houou, who responded in kind. _And Houou, my old friend. Thank you for remaining with Lady Mars._

The Houou responded respectfully. _**'Morrigana, I understand the afterlife has been tranquil for you?'**_

 _Yes, for the most part, it has and I've been monitoring your progress with Mars. Your union has proven most effective. I would dare say your bond with Sailor Mars is as strong as ours has been._ Morrigana smiled, tearing up as she and Houou bonded once again after thousands of years. _Maybe even stronger._ "Lady Cammy, do you still have the mirror?"

"How do you know about my Dragon's Gazer Mirror?" Cammy queried.

"I know the spirit of the previous Digital Priestess, your previous incarnation's spirit dwells within you and the mirror," Morrigana smiled to the teen.

"I do still have it."

"It will become useful during this impending crisis. Make sure to utilize hers and RaPhoenixmon's powers," Morrigana advised the younger Hino sister, who heeded her advice.

"Of course, I will!" Cammy said determined.

"Right, but don't overexert yourself, Cammy," Mars added as before long Venus surprised her with a hug.

"So, I hear our past selves were related, Mars!" Venus embraced Mars. "You were Eros' youngest sister and I was about born around the same time. So, I was your niece."

"Yeah…" Mars replied awkwardly.

"Now how about a kiss, _auntie_ Mars?"

"VENUS! That was past us!"

"It's the bond of Ares and Aphrodite that conceived us, Mars!"

"Which doesn't apply to modern times!"

Mercury chortled. "I think after learning this, your bond will be stronger than before."

Eros laughed over his reincarnated daughter teasing his reincarnated sister. Hiei scoffed and rolled his eyes at this. Cammy, Rio, Sailor Blue Mars, and Ryuuhi laughed with Mars and Venus.

Shingo approached Cammy and asked. "Who was that woman you and your sister were talking to?"

"Would you believe our ancestor?" Cammy plainly said.

"Somehow I can believe it," Shingo looked at Morrigana, noting her uncanny resemblance to Mars and Cammy.

"Aren't family reunions grand?" Eros gave a hearty laugh.

"Quite grand, Sir Eros," Morrigana chuckled.

"Wow, look at all these gods! This is surreal!" Agunimon stared in awe, salivating to meet all the deities. "Dudes, this will be like meeting Seraphimon and Ophanimon all over again!"

"Yes, and without them we wouldn't have gotten out of the mess we were in," Wolfmon concurred.

"What I don't get is how they have physical forms if they're supposed to be spirits?" Shingo wondered.

"I can answer that," Garm said. "Since most of the Norse gods died in Ragnarok, they can only appear in physical form because they're in the realm of the dead. Out in the physical worlds, they're limited to being spirits. That same logic applies to Queen Serenity, the Greek Gods, and the other deities you see before you. It's also why Loki needed to possess your friend, because he no longer has a physical form of his own."

"Yes, that explains why Thor has only appeared to me in spirit form until now!" Jupiter said.

"And why I've only seen Heimdall as a spirit in my dreams," Alec added.

"Spirit or not, it's surreal being in the company of the deities," Sedna said.

Byari turned to Seirika. "These gods were nice enough to help us."

 **(End theme)**

"While that's great and all, but we really need to get going. For all we know, Loki and his crew have gotten further ahead of us!" Seirika reminded everyone of their situation.

Brunhilde nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Listen, we need to get to the other realms. Man, where the hell is Izanami? Has she even found Hela, Hades, and Anubis yet?!"

"Actually, we are technically in _hell_ , Valkyrie," Izanami chimed in as she appeared before everyone. In her arms, she carried with her a half-burned cat, a screech owl, and a chihuahua.

 **(Cue Pokémon Sun & Moon OST - **_**Wild Pokémon Battle Music**_ **)**

Naturally, most of the girls squealed in delight at the three animals.

"WAAAH! SO CUTE!" Most of the Planetary/Kuiper Senshi, Fairymon, Byari, Felinismon, and others screamed as they hurried over to pet the animals.

Upon further scent inspection, Garm identified the half-burned cat. "Lady Hela?! T-Those fiends did this to you?!"

"Wait, that's Hela?" Skuld asked, looking the half-burned cat in the eyes.

The cat replied in a deadpan manner. "Hello daughter. I know this is not how you envisioned our reunion to be like." She meowed.

Skuld picked Hela out of Izanami's arms and cradled her. "I think I like you better this way."

"Don't celebrate too long, my daughter. I will be returned to normal."

Skuld smirked ironically. "Oh, dear."

Meanwhile, Inner Skuld gave a naughty laugh at her mother's sad and pathetic expense.

Hela scoffed. "Damn that Loki and his enchantress will pay for this."

Moon patted the chihuahua. "Aww, so cute!"

Seirika examined the owl and chihuahua. "So, I take it these are the other two?"

"Yes, Hades and Anubis," Izanami nodded in response.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged OST -** _ **Aerith's Theme**_ **)**

Suddenly, a woman with a striking resemblance to Aerith Gainsborough emerged from Izanami's kimono. She wore a rose gown, a golden necklace, and brown sandals. She wailed like a baby and hugged the screech owl.

"Waaah! What have they done to you, my dearest Hades?! Now we can't have romantic walks in the Underworld together!" The woman cried, hugging the owl.

"Persephone! You're squeezing me too hard!" The owl shrieked loudly, flapping his wings wildly.

"Persephone? Wait, the same Persephone who's in love with Hades?" Sedna asked her.

"Yes, that would be me!" She sniffled.

"Get a hold of Aerith, guys," whispered Kazu.

"Holy crap! She really looks like her!" Kenta was flabbergasted.

Kiyoko smiled. "I wonder what Hades looks like."

Terriermon snarked. "Probably looks like Cloud."

"Yes, remember when Kotori, Himura, and me went to the Final Fantasy VII world that one time?" Byari reminded them.

"Just looking at these two reminds me of Cloud and his gang," Brunhilde muttered, recalling their brief stay in the FFVII world when ChaosMillenniummon dropped them in various Nexus worlds.

"He's the most handsome god I've ever laid my eyes on. He's also the most misunderstood deity on this side of the Underworld!" Persephone defended her lover's tarnished reputation. "He's a saint compared to Hela's trickster of a father!"

Brunhilde asked Hela. "Really?"

She sighed deeply. "Persephone's not wrong in this case."

"I have to admit they're much cuter this way," Moon giggled, to which irked Persephone.

"Well, as cute as Hades is as an owl, I don't want him to stay this way forever, or the dead will think I'm into weird for calling a bird my true love. Tell me, would you like it if Loki turned someone you dearly love into a cute animal?"

Venus chimed in. "Heck no! That wouldn't set well with me!"

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, I prefer my Yukina the way she is."

Mars faced Hiei. "And neither of us would want that either." As she said this, Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Nope! I'd kick Loki's ass if he turned my Max into a rat or something!" Cyber Mercury vehemently voiced her discontent for Loki.

Max sweatdropped. "Why a rat? I'd rather be something cool like a tiger or a lion."

Moon shrugged. "Ok, you got a point." She turned to Tuxedo Kamen, who took his hat off and whistled. "I mean, no way!"

"Right?! So, I want my sexy Hades back… as much as I think cute little bird Hades is just plain adorable!" Persephone said, blushing and rubbing her face against Hades' feathered features.

 **(End theme)**

"There is a way to restore them," Queen Serenity suggested. "Serenity, if you will. The Silver Crystal should do the trick."

"All right," Moon took out her Silver Crystal. With it, she invoked the Crystal's mystic energies, which covered the three Underworld Judges. "Restore them to normal, Silver Crystal!"

The three Judges were quickly restored to normal. As Hades was turned back, Persephone hugged him tight. Meanwhile, the heroes were flabbergasted to see Hades was not who they expected.

"Oh man, Hades is really Sephiroth!" Kazu cried out.

"I'd say a healthy mix of Sephiroth and Maleficent," Kiyoko noted Hades' outward appearance being a mix of those two.

"Silver hair like Sephiroth, but the wardrobe almost Maleficent-like," Quaoar said.

Lyn turned to Seto. "This really brings a new perspective to the mythological gods we've been told about since we were kids."

"Yeah, you're right," Seto added.

"Geez, so Sephiroth and Aerith are an item in hell? And I can't believe I just said that," Varuna caught herself stating this.

"Ah, so good to be back to normal," Hela said, stretching her arms. She turned, facing Skuld, who didn't take her eyes off her. "So, where were we? Yes, this is my true appearance, daughter. The way you're staring, it seems you find me attractive." She smirked coolly, flipping her hair back and unfazed by Skuld's penetrating gaze.

Inner Skuld surfaced, scowling. "No, I just smell grandfather on you."

"Well, I am that trickster's daughter. Not exactly something to be proud of."

Suddenly, Sleipnir approached Hela.

"Sleipnir? Is that you?" Hela asked the eight-legged horse with familiarity.

"Yes, and we can save family reunion for later."

"How did you three end up getting turned into cute animals to begin with?" Brunhilde asked them.

Hades answered, holding Persephone close. "Well, it all started when we got ambushed. Loki and his entourage attacked us. We held them at bay until those incursed Drakes came and turned the tide."

xxxxx

 _Flashback/Earlier_

As Fafnir shoved Hades and Anubis with his tail, Mist blasted a weakened Hela down. The Underworld Judges were beaten and humbled before the Lokar. However, Lokato had seen enough of his daughter and her cohorts resistance.

"We have what we came here for," Lokato chuckled, tucking Ymir's armor under his arm.

"But what shall we do with these three? They won't rest until they've defeated us and take back Ymir's armor," Fenmura voiced his concern.

An evil thought crosse Mist's mind as she whispered into Lokato's ear. Lokato smiled fiendishly and beckoned Zmey Gorynych. The three-headed Drake lowered his heads and listened for Lokato.

"Oooh, now that's a fate crueler than death!" Dexter cackled. "Sinister, why don't you make it happen?"

Sinister's eyes gleamed. "Leave it to me!" With that, he fired three sets of beams, turning the Underworld Judges into anything but scary and imposing.

Hela, Ruler of Niflheim, was reduced to a half-burned cat.

Hades, Ruler of the Greek Underworld, became a screech owl.

Anubis, Ruler of the Egyptian Underworld, turned into a chihuahua.

xxxxx

"Um, no offense, but I like you better as a cat," Skuld casually told Hela, who didn't take this well.

"Well, too bad. My father and his group will pay dearly for this!" Hela howled with fury.

Persephone hugged Hades. "My poor Hades has been traumatized because of those fiends!"

"Actually, I'm kinda not, I'm just very mad about it," Hades honestly replied and hooted.

"And while Anubis may be mute, we can totally get he didn't like being an adorable chihuahua," Brunhilde said.

Anubis nodded in agreement to this.

"Brunhilde, you ask if you'd like to the power of the Silver Valkyrie?" Queen Serenity asked Brunhilde, who headed over to meet her. "Tell me. Do you still have your own crystal?"

"My own crystal? I don't think so?"

"She's talking about that crystal Kensuke gave you," Seirika reminded her. "Y'know, that Moon Force thing."

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **Anxiety and Impatience**_ **)**

"Oh, the Moon Force Crystal!" Brunhilde pressed a hand on her chest, invoking a light to come out and from this light a silver crystal ball emerged with wings folded over it. "I got this when this fell out of Kensuke's eye. Apparently Cosmos intended for him to be its temporary container before I revived to retrieve it from him."

"When it was agreed with me and Siegfried's reincarnation, one of the conditions following your revival was to retrieve the Moon Force Crystal," Hela pointed out, eyeing Brunhilde's crystal. "Apparently you haven't made much use of it."

"And with good reason! I've only used it a few times and each time it drained me!" Brunhilde said. "Lord Odin, Queen Serenity, what am I supposed to do with something that wears on me so quickly? I don't ever trust myself using it."

Odin nodded. "You mustn't let it fall into the wrong hands. It was a gift meant for me and I was meant to be its wielder. However, I possessed enough riches and mystic artifacts that I saw no need for it. So, I selected you Brunhilde to keep it. Perhaps your body hadn't fully matured enough to contain its full power."

"Dearest Brunhilde, be grateful it's not in Loki's hands. If he ever gets it, then he'll use it to destroy you and your friends. It'll grant him even greater power and unleash Ragnarok sooner than anticipated," Queen Serenity advised her. "If your body can't handle it, then perhaps you can borrow some of my power. You and Princess Serenity can share the power of my Silver Valkyrie title."

"Wait, you're willing to lend your Silver Valkyrie powers to us?!" Moon gasped upon hearing this.

"Come closer you two," Queen Serenity advised as Moon and Brunhilde approached her. She put her hands on Moon and Brunhilde's shoulders. "You two shall inherit the power of the Silver Valkyrie, but for your own good Brunhilde, you will only acquire a quarter of that power. Princess Serenity, you have acquired of a bulk of it."

Moon and Brunhilde both felt the Silver Valkyrie's essence course through them. As a result of this power transfer, Queen Serenity's Valkyrie armor faded and returned to normal. Odin caught Queen Serenity, who nearly collapsed from the power transfer.

"Queen Serenity, are you sure about this?" Pluto asked the moon queen.

 **(End theme)**

Queen Serenity turned to Pluto, smiling. "Yes, Pluto, I know I'm making the wise choice lending my power to my and Odin's successors. They'll be the ones to lead their friends to stop the Second Ragnarok. Pluto, you've done well not only protecting the Gates of Time, but have aided my daughter and her allies."

"Thank you, my queen. I'm glad to know I haven't failed you… but the taboos I committed…"

"It's fine, Pluto. I knew at some point you'd have to break that taboo to selflessly save lives."

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **A Determined Heart**_ **)**

Pluto bowed her head. "And I shall continue to fight for your daughter's sake." She looked over at Gao Pluto. "And I already have someone else to protect with my life now."

"Now, everyone who wishes to pursue the Lokar, listen up," Hela openly addressed the heroes. "My father and his group undoubtedly have split across the other Realms. You're better off splitting into groups. That'll help you cover more territory and your chances of finding Loki's group should be easier."

"Furthermore, you'll see the other realms," Hades pointed out. "Ok, useless piece of information, but you won't get anymore chances of sight-seeing!"

"Anyway," Hela sighed exasperated by Hades' interruption.

"But where we can find my cousin's soul? That's another reason we're here to begin with!" Brunhilde said.

"Yes, since no Valkyrie was there to select his soul and send it to Valhalla, his soul could've gone anywhere," Skuld stated this dilemma.

"Where's Philippe's soul?!" Jaguarmon demanded, which got her a head bop from Betamon.

"Hey, watch who you're talking to," Betamon whispered to the angry feline.

"The soul of Philippe Sagara is not here," Hela announced. "This is the realm of those who do not die with honor, or die of sickness, old age, or by accident, and Philippe's sacrifice was none of those things."

"But, Lady Hela," Garm interjected, "I thought it was that those the Valkyries did not deem honorable came here."

Odin cleared his throat and calmly answered. "In truth, I can only lay claim to half of the honorable dead, and my Valkyries are not the only judges of what is or is not an honorable death."

"Really? But who else is there?" Varuna wondered aloud.

"Freya," Frigg quickly replied. "Don't forget that she was also one of the original Valkyries. In fact, this was exactly why we had our falling out."

"Before she was a Valkyrie, Freya was one of the Vanir, gods of peace, tranquility, and prosperity," Odin exposited. "We, the Aesir, the war gods, didn't get along with them at first. In fact, there was a great war between us, but we eventually made peace. Afterwards, Freya and her brother Frey came to Asgard in a sort of foreign exchange program, I guess you could call it. I offered Freya the role as one of my Valkyries, and she accepted. Eventually, though, she began to object to our treatment of the Einherjar."

"She thought that, after dying honorably in battle, they deserved to rest, not to be turned into soldiers for Ragnarok," Thor added. "As if the Einherjar didn't thirst for more battle themselves!"

"Eventually," Odin resumed, "we came to an agreement. The Valkyries would only claim half of the honorable dead, and take them to Valhalla, while Freya would receive the other half in Folkvangr, her hall in the realm of Vanaheim. If there's one place to look for that noble boy's soul, you'll find it there."

"Folkvangr?" Seirika asked. "What is that like? Heaven?"

"More or less, I'd describe it as a paradise," Hela answered. "But I'd highly recommend you pursue Loki and his followers. They'll no doubt recruit warriors from the other Realms and bolstering their forces for the coming Second Ragnarok."

"If that's the case, Kotori, can you put Philippe on hold?" Seirika asked Brunhilde. "I know it's hard for me to ask this, but we need to do what it takes to get Takato, Henry, and Himura back."

"I can deal, but you'd also have to ask Sasha," Brunhilde pointed to Skuld behind her.

"Sasha? What do you say?" Seirika asked. "Can Philippe wait?"

Skuld reluctantly nodded. "Let's just not keep him waiting too long."

"Fortunately, you have someone with access to the other Realms," Heimdall acknowledged Alec, who stepped in front of everyone.

"Lady Hela," Alec approached the underworld queen, "if we are to follow Loki and his minions to the other realms, we will need to reconnect Niflheim to Yggdrasil. As queen of this realm, I would require your assistance to do so."

"Yes, I agree," Hela responded. "For too long Niflheim has been separated from the rest of the Nine Realms. With my father free, now is not the time to stand neutral. And once we are reconnected, we shall be able to observe your progress."

Alec and Hela walked to a clearing and stretched out their hands, concentrating on summoning the roots of Yggdrasil, reconnecting the realm of mist to the world tree. For a few minutes, nothing seemed to happen, then, suddenly, a large tree root burst from the ground before arching over and plunging back down. Beneath the archway, a shimmering portal appeared.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST -** _ **Requiem to a Predicament**_ **)**

"Before you go, Serenity, Aoshi," Queen Serenity interceded as Sailor Moon and Aoshi turned to face her. "Please, send my beloved Okami my regards."

Moon smiled genuinely. "I will."

The Lycan nodded and bowed respectfully. "Yes, your highness."

"And as for us, we will accompany Queen Serenity, Lord Odin, and the others to Elysium," Kunzite solemnly decided after discussion with his Shitennou.

"Now that we've been freed from Beryl's control, we can freely atone for all our past transgressions," Jadeite said.

Zoisite apologized. "Sailor Senshi, we're deeply sorry for the pain and suffering we've caused."

"We understand if you won't accept our apologies, but we shall carry on our duties in Prince Endymion's name," Nephrite stated.

The Shitennou bowed before Tuxedo Kamen.

"We're just glad you're no longer Beryl's slaves," Sailor Mercury said.

"Now you can help safeguard Elysium with the divine figures," Sailor Jupiter smiled.

"Just don't cause anymore trouble, got it?" Sailor Mars warned.

"Take care of yourselves, boys," Sailor Venus winked.

"A parting gift for you, Prince Endymion," Kunzite said as he and the Shitennou conjured stones from their bodies and sent them toward Endymion, who caught them. "Should you ever need to contact us, use those jewels. Those serve as a link between this world and the living realms. We will appear in spirit if you need our guidance."

"Thank you, my Shitennou," Kamen acknowledged his former soldiers.

"Skuld, take this," Hela conjured a golden apple and showed it to her Valkyrie daughter.

"An apple?"

"Oh, look mother and daughter bonding," Brunhilde teased them both, to which earned her darkened glares from Hela and Skuld. "Geez, take a joke!"

"That's one of Idun's apples," Odin said. "Take it if you wish to save Philippe."

Skuld nodded and grabbed the apple.

"It's imperative that you convince Philippe to eat it. If he does not wish to return, its magic will not work," Hela instructed the Valkyries.

"Oh, we'll convince him, all right. That is, once we see him in Folkvangr," Brunhilde said as she and Skuld nodded together.

 **(End theme)**

Before taking the portal, the Valkyries bid farewell to Odin, Thor, Frigg, Heimdall, and the other Asgardians. Sleipnir appeared to Odin and company, bowing his head. He then said farewell to Hela before turning to leave with Moon.

"We won't let you down, Lord Odin and Queen Frigg," Skogul said.

The Valkyrie's spirit animals said their farewell to the Asgardians. Thor pleaded for his goats' attention, but Gnasher and Grinder stuck beside Sigrun. Huginn, Muninn, Geri, and Freki bid their farewell to their former master before returning to Skogul and Gondul. Skogul said goodbye to Heimdall. Skuld waved to Hela. After bowing to Odin and Frigg, she and Sif hugged. Alec smiles to Heimdall and turns to leave.

The Senshi finished their goodbyes to the the Moon Queen and the Greek deities. Hercules hugged Jupiter one last time and without a hitch. As Jupiter turned to leave, Thor salutes her. Mercury waved to Hermes. Mars and Venus bid farewell to Ares and Eros. Mars and the Houou said their goodbye to Lady Morrigana.

"Thanks for everything," Brunhilde waved to the deities.

Kenta whispered to Kazu. "We're never forgetting this, dude."

"If we can get by Loki and his crew, we'll live to tell future generations we met the freakin' Greek and Norse gods!" Kazu said exuberantly.

"I'm sure our kids will love to hear it," Kiyoko giggled.

"Ok, guys, let's not delay any further," Seirika stated.

Byari concurred. "Agreed. We have lots of work ahead for us."

"My brother, Takato, Henry, and Philippe need us more than ever!" Yui added as she and the Neo-Spirit Detectives resolved to press on to their next destination.

"That's right," Brunhilde nodded, turning and facing the portal. "Well, here goes!"

With that, the heroes entered the portal leading them straight to Yggdrasil.

As the portal closed in front of them, and the giant tree root retreated back underground, the deities watched as visuals of each realm showed the progress of the heroes.

"Safe journey to you all, my friends," Odin bowed. "Including you, my Valkyrie Maidens."

"Likewise to you and all your friends, Princess Serenity. Return safely," Queen Serenity clasped her hands together, offering a prayer for the heroes.

xxxxx

 _ **Yggdrasil**_

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **Tsuki no Densetsu**_ **(0:00-1:19))**

As the heroes enter the plane of Yggdrasil, they are in awe of the sheer enormity of what they see. The 'World Tree' was truly a sight to behold. To the Tamers and Legendary Warriors, they heard of the Digital World's Yggdrasil, but to actually see the originator was mind-boggling.

It was difficult to describe the enormous scale, but it was bigger than any tree the heroes had seen, surrounded by a wall of mist so thick that no light could penetrate it. The surface of the tree itself was covered in various flora and fauna, many of them bioluminescent, creating the atmosphere of a strange, alien forest.

They stood at the apex of the trunk in a clearing the size of a small city, with nine branches, each as large as a major freeway, spreading outward into the mist, some reaching higher, some outward, and some reaching lower. One of the lower branches, the one behind them, in fact, looked freshly grown.

"Oh man! This place is Yggdrasil?!" Agunimon said aloud, speaking for everyone else who was spellbound.

"How beautiful," Byari muttered in awe.

"Yggdrasil is not just a tree, but a whole world?!" Gondul exclaimed.

"This is surreal," Lyn whispered, taken aback by Yggdrasil's entire presence.

"This is unbelievable!" Venus cried out in shock.

Sigrun asked Alec. "Ok, you've been here, tell us more about Yggdrasil."

Alec spread "Yggdrasil lies in the center of Ginnungagap, the primordial void between realms, spreading its branches through the mist, connecting to each of the Nine Realms."

"Yggdrasil really has branches that can take us to the other Realms?" Moon asked Alec.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Yggdrasil - Viking Pagan Folk Song)**

"Yes," Alec answered plainly, placing a hand on Yggdrasil. "Of the Nine Realms, we just came from Niflheim. Asgard and Vanaheim are the home of the Aesir and Vanir, respectively, and Loki is unlikely to find allies there, though we will need to visit Vanaheim eventually to reclaim Philippe's soul. Midgard is Earth, and will most likely be our final battleground. That leaves five realms: Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, and Nidavellir. Which is fortunate, because we have five Valkyries, so I propose we split into five groups. Valkyries, please come forth."

"Just us?" Brunhilde asked as she and the Maidens walked up to him.

"Since I can't be with all five groups at once, I need to teach you to open portals. You will need to learn this if you intend to go into each Realm. It's pretty simple, really, and anyone could do it, but it took me a full year to establish a connection with Yggdrasil, and time isn't a luxury we have," Alec explained. "However, you five actually already have a connection to Yggdrasil, which lets us skip that process entirely. Now, it's only a matter of learning to use that connection."

"All right, show us," Gondul demanded impatiently.

"Yggdrasil has been waiting a long time to see you again," Alec reintroduced the Valkyries to the World Tree as it started to emit a blue glow.

"This is truly surreal," Skogul muttered. "Do you all know what this means? Yggdrasil is another that has seen and known our past incarnations."

"Is it actually sentient?" Sigrun inquired, staring at Yggdrasil.

" _She_ communicatesempathically," Alec replied, placing a slight emphasis on the gendered pronoun. "So, she's 'sentient' in that regard and we've been in contact. In fact, she's the one who's helped me track all of you." Alec said this as glow surrounding Yggdrasil turned from blue to a pale green.

Suddenly, five branches stick out of Yggdrasil and touch the Valkyries. Taken aback, the Valkyries weren't sure how to respond to this. As Yggdrasil's branches tap their foreheads, the Valkyries' minds become linked with Yggdrasil. Everyone else watched in awe as these branches wrapped themselves around the Valkyries.

"What's going on?" Seirika wondered.

Seiryuu telepathically responded. _**'Yggdrasil is establishing an empathic link with them. This is how she communicates.'**_

 _You sound like you know Yggdrasil, Seiryuu._

' _ **Every spirit animal knows Yggdrasil.'**_

Suddenly, the Beast Tamer trio, Planetary & Kuiper Senshi and the Valkyries' spirit animals materialized as they glowed in conjunction with Yggdrasil. Byari and Genra watched Byakko and Genbu empathically communicate with Yggdrasil. Even the Houou obscurely appeared, though only Mars could see her.

Mars forged a mental link with the Houou. _It's surreal to think this is Yggdrasil. Houou, is this the first you've seen Yggdrasil?_

' _ **No, I saw Yggdrasil through the eyes of Lady Morrigana while she was still my vessel. Yggdrasil has changed little since ages ago.'**_

 _Yggdrasil has got to be an ageless entity for it to be the foundation of the Nine Realms. Well, Ten if you count the former Moon Kingdom._ Mars' state of mind was interrupted by the ongoing conversations.

"Kotori, what is Yggdrasil telling you?" Byari asked her.

' _ **Well, it's not so much 'telling' as it is an outpouring of emotion, but Yggdrasil couldn't be happier to see the Valkyries revived.'**_ Byakko answered instead.

' _ **And she can help give them access to the other Realms.'**_ Genbu added.

Moon turned to Sleipnir. "So, this is really Yggdrasil."

"Indeed," Sleipnir replied. "And Yggdrasil recognizes my presence. Right, Yggdrasil?"

Grani addressed Brunhilde. "Yggdrasil's bonding with you, Brunhilde."

Brunhilde opened her eyes and smiled, caressing the branch holding her. The other Valkyries followed suit and touched Yggdrasil's branches.

"These five branches will lead directly to those five Realms I mentioned," Alec said. "We can split into five groups with you five leading them."

"But how do we actually make the portals?" Skogul inquired.

"Simple. You've already established empathic links with Yggdrasil, have you not?" Alec asked.

"We have," Sigrun said.

"Then all you have to do is ask her," Alec stepped aside.

The Maidens noticed Yggdrasil's branches still wrapped around them. The Maidens nodded to each other, closing their eyes and minds to concentrate.

 _Yggdrasil, please help us access these other Realms. We need to stop Loki and his minions, and find Philippe's soul. Give us permission to open portals into the Nine Realms!_ The Valkyries telepathically pleaded to Yggdrasil, who glowed once again as her pale green aura became white.

Yggdrasil responded to the Valkyrie Maidens' plea. The branches slip away, letting go of the Valkyrie Maidens. These root branches erected and arched over. A few seconds pass and these branches form into arch-like doors and from them shimmer portals materialized. The names of the five aforementioned Realms appeared in English, giving the groups an idea which portal to take.

The Valkyries let out deep sighs and were flabbergasted by their handiwork.

"You did it, Maidens," Garm commended them. "Excellent work, Sasha."

"Well done, Kotori," Loweemon muttered.

Alec clapped. "Nicely done, Maidens."

"We knew you all had it in you," Moon stated.

Arbormon grumbled. "Eh, I can do better than that."

"Why don't you tell Yggdrasil that, dear?" Mercury chortled, teasing him.

"Remember all portals lead either to or from Yggdrasil. Loki and his minions have only been able to pass through thanks to Skuld unintentionally opening a door into Niflheim or by using Ymir's armor. Remember when you leave each Realm, you'll return here. And now Valkyries, you have the ability to go into and out of each Realm. However, each group must have a Valkyrie," Alec explained to the others. "They are the key that lets us come in and out of a Realm."

Yggdrasil glowed once again, her mood color changed to a soft green. The Valkyries each smiled and expressed genuine love for Yggdrasil, then looked into each portal and decided which ones to take.

 **(End theme)**

"All right, let's decide who goes with who," Brunhilde said. One of the portals had an aura that felt strangely familiar to her. "I've decided on this one." She pointed to the portal with the name ' _Jotunheim_ '. "So, who wants to come with me?"

"Y'know wherever you go, I go," Seadramon nodded.

"Thank you, Yggdrasil, and this won't be the last you'll see of us. I promise," Skogul said.

"Yeah, once we beat down the Lokar, we'll make sure they don't ever come for you! We can promise you that!" Brunhilde said, patting a fist to her chest firmly and proudly.

It was decided what groups will go to which branch.

Brunhilde & Seadramon, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Seirika & Renamon, Sailor Sedna, Guilmon, Loweemon, Seto, Lyn, and Jaguarmon entered the Jotunheim branch.

Sigrun, Alec, Sailor Venus, Rio, Byari & Felinismon, Leomon, Inumon, Sailor Orcus, Kazu & Guardromon, Kenta & MarineAngemon, and Kiyoko entered the Alfheim branch.

Skogul, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Pluto, Genra, Terriermon, Sailor Gao Pluto, Athena & PinkPatamon, Sailor Eris, Larry, Yui & DarkGabumon, Aoshi, Ranamon, and Grottomon passed into the Svartalfheim branch.

Skuld & Garm, Sailor Mars, Hiei, Agunimon, Wolfmon, Fairymon, Sailor Blue Mars, Sam, Ryuuhi, Sailor Varuna, and Sailor Quaoar passed through the Muspelheim branch.

Gondul, Sailor Mercury, Arbormon, Sailor Ixion, Sailor Cyber Mercury, Max, Kuwabara, Kohana, and Lien entered the Nidavellir branch.

xxxxx

 _ **Los Angeles, California, USA/Outside STAPLES Center/6:10 AM (PDT)**_

"Atem?!" Yugi was flabbergasted as the Pharaoh's spirit materialized before him, Jaden, Tai & Agumon, Matt & Gabumon, Dimitri & Faith, and Kensuke & Veemon.

"It's the Nameless Pharaoh!" Jaden exclaimed. Yubel materialized beside him.

' _ **His name is Atem, Jaden. He's regained his full memories.'**_ The Duel Monster spirit telepathically informed him.

"He looks just like you, Yugi!" Agumon pointed out.

"Yes, but wearing ancient Egyptian garb fitting for royalty," Gabumon said.

Tai addressed Atem. "You're a spirit, but who sent you to us?"

" _Lady Izanami, one of the Underworld Judges. She picked me and the other deities from the Elysion Fields help, but my role now is as a messenger._ " Atem shifted to Yugi. " _Yugi, it's good to see you again. And you're already resembling me more as time passes._ "

"You have no idea how long it's been since our last union," Yugi bonded with Atem again.

"Are my friends okay?" Kensuke asked Atem. "My sister, girlfriend, niece, and my other friends went into the Underworld to find Loki and his crew."

"Yeah, are Karin, Athena, and the others okay?" Dimitri asked Atem.

" _I've gotten word from Lady Izanami that they're okay and are making their way into the other Nine Realms as we speak. I'll keep you informed about their progress._ " Atem reassured them. " _And I'm also here to prepare you in case there's any immediate attacks on this side of the world._ "

Tai nodded. "Thanks for letting us know."

Both Dimitri and Kensuke placed their hopes in their immediate families and friends on their journey into the other Realms.

 _Karin, Athena, Christina!_ Kensuke sent his thoughts to his loved ones.

xxxxx

 _ **Jotunheim**_

As they jumped out of their portal, Brunhilde and Sailor Moon's group landed on top of a snowy hill. Sadly for Brunhilde and Moon, they lost their footing and fell to the bottom of the hill, with everyone else landing right on top of them. Jaguarmon sat on everyone top giggling.

"Oh c'mon now!" Moon whined.

"You've gotta be kidding! Get your butts off me!" Brunhilde yelled, deadlifting the group off the floor. She angrily panted. "Geez, why did I have to be at the bottom?!"

Seirika chortled. "Maybe because leaders have to carry our weight?"

"Look! This has to be Jotunheim!" Seadramon pointed to the frozen world surrounding them.

"Oh yeah, this is Jotunheim and really does live up to its icy reputation," Sedna stated.

Renamon admired the icy atmosphere. "It's certainly a beautiful sight."

"But very cold!" Guilmon shivered.

"Think we'll find Loki's group here?" Lyn turned to Seto.

"We won't know if we stand around here," he said.

"Right! I guess we'll start this way…" Brunhilde pointed toward a trail ahead of them. "Wherever this trail takes us?"

"Let's take our chances," Moon said, walking ahead with Brunhilde and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Hopefully Loki's here. I can't wait to take him and his slut down myself, if that's what it takes to get Takato back," Seirika muttered.

"Keep your mind clear, Rika. We must focus getting Takato back," Renamon said.

"Right, I get that. Doesn't mean I don't want payback."

xxxxx

 **(Cue** _ **Viking Music - Jötunheimr -**_ **Adrian von Ziegler (0:00-2:16))**

The group passed by vast icy fields. As they crossed an ice bridge, they stumbled on a snow village with an assortment of igloos and snow-covered houses. The place looked like something straight out of a winter wonderland.

"There are people that live here?!" Guilmon asked.

"Why not? The people here would be more adapted to the extreme cold temperatures," Renamon said.

"Yeah, like arctic and antarctic animals!" Seadramon added.

"Or in this case, Frost Giants," Sedna stated.

"Frost Giants?" Seirika asked.

"Um, I think we found some!" Moon pointed to tall snow-covered beings emerging from their homes.

"They look like abominable snowmen!" Loweemon exclaimed.

"Snowmen? Like Frigimon?" Guilmon blinked and stared at the Frost Giants.

"Nah, they look nothing like Frigimon!" Seadramon said.

"Stay back, everyone!" Brunhilde readied her sword and held a defensive stance.

The Frost Giants, though intimidating in size and appearance, showed no hostility toward the group. In fact, one stepped forward. He appeared to be the village's chief. He walked up to Brunhilde, who lifted her sword ready to attack.

The Frost Giant blinked over Brunhilde.

"Back off, I'm warning you!" Brunhilde threatened.

He sniffed her and smiled. "Brunhilde? Lady Brunhilde, is that you?"

Upon hearing this, Brunhilde gawked. "...huh?"

"Did you say Brunhilde?" Another Frost Giant asked.

More Frost Giants emerged from their homes as Brunhilde's name drew their attention. They quickly crowded near Brunhilde, who put her sword away.

"They know you?" Seirika whispered to Brunhilde.

"My guess, they probably know the past one," Sedna surmised.

"Makes sense because I have no recollection of these guys. Not yet at least," Brunhilde noticed the Frost Giants crowded around her as if she were a famed celebrity. "Whoa, ok, let's be clear! I'm Brunhilde, but I'm not the same one you remember!"

"But you have to be her. You have her scent," the Frost Giant chief pointed out.

"Ok, let me make this brief, I'm Brunhilde's reincarnation," she revealed, which surprised the Frost Giant villagers.

"Aren't Frost Giants normally bad guys?" Loweemon wondered.

"If they're anything like humans, you have your good and bad apples," Lyn said.

"Well, these guys are friendly! They're so cute!" Moon giggled as she greeted the Frost Giants. "Hello, we're good company."

"You're here, too, Moon Princess?" The Frost Giant chief asked Moon, who was taken aback by this.

"Wow, I guess you knew me as Princess Serenity!"

"You two were here before so long ago," another Frost Giant said. "Brunhilde saved the Moon Princess from one of our evil brethren."

Hearing this, Moon and Brunhilde exchanged perplexed looks.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

The group were then invited into the village chief's home and given proper hospitality. Moon and Brunhilde noticed the Frost Giants giving them friendly looks.

"So, let me get this straight, we were in your land millennia ago?!" Brunhilde asked the Frost Giant family.

Nodding, the chief pointed to her and Moon. "You two came with Lord Odin and the Moon Queen for a visit. They came to discuss matters about our red-eyed brethren, who were starting trouble and bringing great suffering to us."

"We were together? This is unbelievable!" Moon was flabbergasted by this.

"The Moon Princess got lost on her way through our forest and crossed paths with a red-eyes. The beast captured her, but you, Brunhilde, saved her and forced that red-eyes to retreat." The village chief went on to describe their interactions in the past.

"Moon Princess was a spoiled crybaby and Brunhilde was very annoyed with her," the chief's wife chuckled between beast-like grunts.

The group, sans Moon and Brunhilde, snickered together after hearing this account. Moon and Brunhilde exchanged awkward looks, embarrassed about their previous incarnation's shaky relationship.

"You don't think less of me after hearing that?" Moon asked.

"Nah, of course not!" Brunhilde faked a laugh.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age OST -** _ **Eruyt Village**_ **)**

Two male Frost Giants approached Brunhilde with hearts in their eyes. The Valkyrie faced them with a befuddled look until one took her hands as if asking her to a marriage proposal.

"Whoooa, hold on! I appreciate the gesture, but I already have a boyfriend!" Brunhilde pointed the dejected Frost Giant to Loweemon, who looked away whistling. "C'mon, say something, Kouichi!"

"I think you two make the perfect couple," Loweemon teased her.

"Yeah, you're sooo funny!"

The other Frost Giant sat together to Sailor Sedna and formed an ice flower for her.

"Oh, how sweet!" Sedna giggled, taking the ice flower. "But I'm sorry I'm already taken!" She modestly replied.

"When you refer to these red eyes, I take it the color eyes determines who's good and evil," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Indeed, our eyes being green distinguishes us from our evil red-eyed brethren. Once a green-eyed society, evil and corruption tainted half of our brothers and sisters by the Skrymir," the chief replied.

"Who is this Skyrim?" Seirika asked the Frost Giant.

"Skry-mir," the chief corrected. "He is the ruthless Jotunheim monarch and rules his castle Utgaror. He is also known as Utgard-Loki."

The mere mention of 'Loki' naturally got their attention. Brunhilde and Seirika's faces conveyed anger over this.

"Utgard-Loki? Don't tell me he's related to Loki!" Seirika snapped.

"Calm down, Rika," Renamon patted Seirika's shoulder.

"'Utgard-Loki' simply means 'Trickster of the Mountains'. They have no relation, but Lord Odin's sons, Thor and Loki, have opposed him in the past," the village chief said.

"Loki is the reason why we came here, Do you know if Loki and his crew came here? Have you seen them?" Seirika asked the Frost Giant chief.

"Unfortunately, no…"

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, the sounds of explosions and beastly roars came from outside. Everyone turned to the windows and saw fiery blasts rain down over the village.

"Guess we won't need to find them! They found us!" Moon exclaimed.

"Good. This saves us the trouble!" Brunhilde sprang out of her seat. "Chief, you let us handle these attackers for you!"

"Can it really be Loki and his entourage?" The chief's wife asked, hiding her infants.

"Sadly, yes, but we'll take care of them," Renamon said.

"Let's go to work, guys!" Seirika declared.

xxxxx

 _ **Boom!**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **New Mutation**_ **)**

The sound of explosions erupted all outside and within the Frost Giant village.

The group stormed out of the chief's home and saw fiery blasts scorch areas within the village. They saw Fafnir soaring high in the sky and expelling fire blasts on the icy landscape. They also saw Lokato and Mist appear before them.

"Loki, you bastard!" Brunhilde cursed, snarling with fury. "Leave their village alone!"

"They did nothing to you!" Moon chastised Lokato.

Seirika summoned her trident and pointed it toward Mist. "And don't think you're getting off easy either!"

"I knew it wouldn't be long until our paths crossed once again," calmly chortled the trickster, unfazed by their 'petty' threats.

"I'm touched how popular I am with you," Mist teased her enemies.

"Get a clue! We're here to avenge Philippe, too!" Jaguarmon hissed.

"Fortunately for you all, you have the chance to fight us now, but we of course didn't come alone," Lokato clapped his hands. With that, thunderous footsteps shook the vicinity, a terrifying sound the Frost Giants knew too well.

"What the hell is that?" Seto asked as he and the others felt the ground trembling beneath them.

"I think that's what! Look!" Lyn pointed him toward a massive figure emerge through the forest and push away the trees concealing his presence.

Appearing before them was a behemoth covered with dark gray skin. He wore a full-bodied body armor with another layer of armor clothing (dark blue undershirt and dark pants). He wore the fur of a slain giant stag over his shoulders and most of his upper body. His facial features resembled a Frost Giant's mixed with a demon. His silver hair has an icy texture and sticks upward. His eyes, the most distinguishing features of them all, were deep purple with white pupils. His towering presence made him a staggering 45 feet tall.

"Th-That's Utgard-Loki!" One of the villagers cried out fearfully.

"Ok, I honestly wasn't expecting this!" Brunhilde was flabbergasted by the giant's immense presence.

"C'mon, we've taken down giants before! This is just another fight for us!" Seadramon said.

Renamon nodded. "Seadramon's right! After all, we can go all out and Biomerge, Rika."

Seirika nodded. "Yeah, that's right! Nothing's getting in the way of me getting to Takato!" She boldly declared, glaring daggers at both Lokato and Mist.

"Utgard-Loki, these are the invaders to your world," Lokato stated. "They're the ones who wish to intervene with my plans and our dreams of uniting the Nine Realms under me!"

"Just as long as thou vow to let me rule all of Jotunheim with an iron grip!" Utgard-Loki bellowed.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Thor OST -** _ **Frost Giant Battle**_ **)**

"As agreed, Utgard-Loki. Brunhilde, let's see how you and your friends fare against the Skrymir himself!" The enchantress declared.

"Your ass belongs to me!" Brunhilde snarled, summoning Grani and using her Digivice to evolve Seadramon into MetalSeadramon.

"Gullinbursti, come forth!" Mist summoned her giant golden boar. She quickly mounted him as they attacked Brunhilde, MetalSeadramon, and Grani.

"Don't forget about me!" Fafnir roared as flames erupted from his body, transforming him into Burning Fafnir once again. He descended and rained more fiery blasts, which Sailor Sedna helped put out with her ice.

"Everyone, defend the villages!" Moon declared as she transformed into Dai-Valkyrie mode. She called upon Sleipnir and rode him toward Utgard-Loki.

Tuxedo Kamen turned into Norse Knight once again. He summoned Gaia the Alicorn to carry him to battle.

Sedna transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie mode and summoned Knut the polar bear. The Frost Giants villagers were captivated by Knut, who resembled the icy beasts that populate the Jotunheim wilderness.

Seto and Lyn utilized their Spirit Fusion magic to transform into Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes Maiden. Seto took off into the air and battled Burning Fafnir. Lyn provided assist to Sedna and Knut.

Utgard-Loki smirked as he took out a giant horn and blew, sending a loud summoning call. Following the horn's sound, the villagers watched in horror as an army of red-eyed Frost Giants stormed out of the forest ready to attack the heroes and raid the village.

"No, it's Utgard-Loki's army!" A Frost Giant villager shouted.

"We're ready for them, Renamon!" Seirika cried out, taking out her Digivice to evolve Renamon into Sakuyamon.

"Guilmon, take cover somewhere!" Sakuyamon beckoned her dinosaur friend.

"Don't hurt Takato too badly!" Guilmon said, dashing over and defending the villagers.

As Seirika and Sakuyamon beelined for Lokato, Utgard-Loki stepped in their way and blew on his horn. A resounding blast shot from the horn, repelling Seirika and Sakuyamon back. Sakuyamon grabbed Seirika and conjured a barrier over them. Utgard-Loki pressed forward ready to crush them, but Sakuyamon summoned _**Amethyst Wind**_ , which saw her battering Utgard-Loki with skin and armor piercing cherry petals.

Utgard-Loki grunted, flailing one arm to push away the petals. Sakuyamon followed through with her _**Spirit Strike**_ as the multi-colored fox spirits bound Utgard-Loki and pushed him back.

From out of nowhere, Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Sleipnir flew toward Utgard-Loki. Moon raised her sword and swung it down, hitting Utgard-Loki with an armor breaking strike. Utgard-Loki fell back from Moon's attack and tried to recover from defeat.

"Now, Rika!" Sakuyamon called out as they went straight for Mist, who was already fighting off Brunhilde, MetalSeadramon, and Grani.

While Gullinbursti engaged MetalSeadramon and Grani, Brunhilde and Mist exchanged fists of fury. Brunhilde unleashed blue flames toward Mist, who countered with green flames. Brunhilde quickly shot up and kneed Mist's gut. As Mist doubled over, Brunhilde clubbed her in the face and sent her crashing into a tree.

As Mist picked herself up, Seirika dove behind and kicked her down. Mist fell hard from Seirika's kick. As Mist recovered, Seirika quickly summoned a tornado that swept up Mist. Seirika shifted into Seirika Beast Mode, taking on the form of a long, blue-scaled serpentine dragon with horns, a long cyan back mane, and shoulder armor. Seirika flew into Mist and sank her teeth into the enchantress' left shoulder. Mist cringed in pain and fired blasts into Seirika's head to force her off. Seirika tossed around and slammed Mist down, driving her foot into her back. Mist struggled under Seirika's foot and unleashed green flames that overwhelmed Seirika. Seirika BM picked up Mist and tossed her into a tree. Growling fiercely, Seirika charged at Mist, but Lokato finally intervened and blasted Seirika back, causing her to turn back to human Seirika.

"Rika!" Brunhilde shouted as she flew over to save her, but Gullinbursti obstructed her way.

"Going somewhere, Brunhilde?!" Gullinbursti snorted loudly.

Suddenly, MetalSeadramon and Grani both slammed into Gullinbursti, shoving him away. Brunhilde once again crossed paths with Mist. Mist tossed green flames at Brunhilde, who cut through them with her sword. As she dove into Mist, she slammed Mist into a wall.

"That'll be enough, Rika," Lokato chortled. "Takato's seen enough of this violence."

"Then, you don't know my guy like you think you do… and you're wearing his body," Seirika spat out, shooting a fierce look that could kill.

Lokato scowled, seemingly fazed by Seirika's scathing words.

"Looks like I'm finally getting under your skin, Loki. That body's responding to me. That means Takato can hear me," the Warrior of Seiryuu said, gathering moisture from the ice surrounding her. She amassed said water into a giant ice block and tossed it at Lokato.

Lokato quickly grabbed the ice block, but it moved so fast it slammed him into a tree. Lokato shattered the block with a blast and emerged looking for Seirika, but she snuck up behind and grabbed him.

"I've got you!" Seirika restrained Lokato, who struggled. "Now with Seiryuu's power, I'll purge you from Takato's body!"

Lokato calmly chuckled.

"You find something funny, jerk?!"

"You're a fool. It'll take more than simple spirit purification to purge me out of this boy's body!" Lokato cackled as he closed his eyes and concentrated dark energies within him. To Seirika's dismay, Ymir's armor materialized on Lokato's upper body. Then, summoning the fires of Muspelheim, he blasted Seirika away. "Ah, the Armor of Ymir is incredible. With it, I have access to the powers of the Nine Realms!"

Suddenly, Brunhilde and MetalSeadramon Biomerged into Brunhilde Mizuchi Mode. She punched Mist away and set her sights on Lokato.

"Then, you won't mind having a go with me?!" Brunhilde MM declared, brandishing MetalSeadramon's horn like a sword. She dove toward Lokato and dropped her sword over him.

As Lokato prepared to block, Brunhilde MM phased out of sight. This fakeout surprised Lokato, who prepared to turn around, but no Brunhilde in sight.

Brunhilde MM appeared under Lokato, who briefly dropped his guard. Lokato looked down only to take Brunhilde MM's sword into his gut. She then roundhouse kicked Lokato back, sending him crashing through several trees. Brunhilde MM wasted no time and glided over to finish him.

Seirika watched this and raced over to stop Brunhilde MM from possibly destroying him.

Lokato slowly rose, chuckling under his breath. As he raised his upper body, Brunhilde MM stomped on his chest and pinned him with one foot. She raised her sword overhead ready to stab him.

"You're not looking so cocky anymore, are you?!" Brunhilde MM snarled, looking into Lokato's eyes.

"KOTORI! NO!" Seirika called out to her.

"TAKATO!" Guilmon shouted, watching from afar. He sprinted over to stop Brunhilde.

"Maybe by stabbing you, I'll force you out of Takato's body!" Brunhilde MM dropped her blade and prepared to stab him, but the sound of Takato's voice stopped her.

 **(End theme)**

"...Kotori… please… kill me…"

Brunhilde MM quickly stopped her sword. The blade was a mere inch from Lokato's chest. Lokato's cold and darkened eyes were replaced with the teary innocence that once belonged to Takato's. Takato had seemingly resurfaced and taken hold of his body again.

"Takato!" Seirika cried out to him.

"Don't do it, Kotori!" Guilmon pleaded.

"Takato…?" Brunhilde MM gritted, resisting the urge to finish Lokato.

However, Takato's return didn't last long as the trickster regained control. A conniving smirk adorned Lokato's face.

 **(Cue Thor OST -** _ **Loki's Lie**_ **)**

"Should've slit my throat while you had the chance!" Lokato cackled, shooting ice shards from his hand that pierced Brunhilde MM and knocked her off. He then conjured the light of Alfheim and blasted the Valkyrie back.

Brunhilde MM crashed into Seirika as both women hit the ground, laying prone on top of the other.

"Bastard… you tricked me…!" Brunhilde MM cursed.

"Well, of course, I'm the trickster god!" Lokato boasted, laughing. "How else would I live up to my infamous reputation?"

"You dirty creep! You're not getting away…!" Seirika snarled as she reached for Lokato.

"Uh-uh, stop right there, Rika dear," Mist chortled as she walked forward holding a Frost Giant boy hostage. It was one of the chief's children who she nabbed while the evil Frost Giants raided the village. She put an energy blade to the child's throat. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to this child, would you?"

"You bitch…" Brunhilde MM growled, as during the heat of the moment her face turned a pale blue. Her eyes also turned emerald, matching the colors of the Frost Giant's.

Upon seeing this, Seirika was shocked, but Lokato and Mist were intrigued with this development.

"Ah, your true nature is starting to show, Brunhilde," Lokato walked over, kneeling and looking into Brunhilde's blue face. His face, too, turned blue, but a darker shade than Brunhilde's. His eyes turned red as opposed to green. "Do you not see? We're both part-Frost Giant."

"What? I'm part-Frost Giant?" Brunhilde was at a near loss for words.

"Shocking I know, but you'll accept who you are. The fact you reacted to this child's life in danger distressed you, but to the point where your skin and eyes changed their colors? This is a reflection of a mother or a sibling seeing one of their own put in an extreme situation. You want to save this child's life, do you not?"

Brunhilde MM pleaded. "You better let him go!"

Mist chortled, kissing the child's face. "Only if you drop your weapon and kneel to us."

"Better do as she says, dear Brunhilde," Lokato shrugged. "Unless you want to live with a child's death weighing on your heart for the rest of your time?"

Dropping MetalSeadramon's horn, Brunhilde MM sank to her knees and cast her eyes down. Mist shoved the child away and approached Lokato.

 **(End theme)**

"I think it's time for us to depart, Mist. What do you say?"

"Yes, and it'd be a waste if Utgard-Loki and his army were wiped out here. We've just acquired their services."

"Indeed, so let us depart…"

"I don't think so!" Brunhilde MM roared as she jumped up and straight punched Lokato back.

 **(Cue God of War 3 OST -** _ **Call To Arms**_ **)**

To reflect her angry mood, her MetalSeadramon armor converted into Leviamon's. A dark red aura materialized over her, further reflecting her rage at Lokato and Mist.

"Rika!" Sakuyamon called out as she landed next to her Tamer. "Did Kotori's armor change?"

"Yeah, it's like it converted... I know MetalSeadramon absorbed Leviamon and can become that Digimon. So, makes sense Kotori's armor would change," Seirika watched Brunhilde stand off against Lokato and Mist.

"Kotori!" Loweemon yelled out as he and Jaguarmon reached her.

"Whoa, her armor changed?!" Jaguarmon blanched. Her eyes then shifted over to Mist. "Oooh, it's you!" She rushed over to attack Mist.

"Wait, Jaguarmon!" Loweemon yelled out.

As Jaguarmon launched at Mist, the enchantress blasted the feline back. Jaguarmon rolled right into Loweemon's arms.

"Kotori, why is your face blue? And your eyes?" Loweemon noticed his girlfriend looking different than before.

Suddenly, a long sword imbued with red flames formed in Brunhilde's hands.

"That's Leviamon armor! So, she Mode Changed?" Jaguarmon gasped.

"Into Leviathan Mode or something?" Loweemon wondered.

"You two aren't going anywhere! Not while I'm here to kick your asses!" Brunhilde Leviathan Mode roared. She shot up toward Lokato and slammed her sword over his right shoulder.

 _So fast!_ Lokato barely perceived her attack.

"Look out, Kotori!" Loweemon called out as Mist swiftly bathed Brunhilde LM in green flames.

Brunhilde LM tried putting up her guard, but ultimately succumbed to Mist's mystic flames. Mist quickly got the better of her adversary and kicked her in the head, knocking her to the side. Brunhilde LM fell as her power exhausted, causing her to split back into Brunhilde and Seadramon.

"Seems you still haven't quite mastered that form yet," Lokato chortled. "Oh well, not my problem. Mist, we've been delayed far too long. Let's depart."

"As you command," Mist replied.

With that, Lokato and Mist floated into the sky. Mist recalled Gullinbursti, who ceased battle with Grani. They called Utgard-Loki and the evil Frost Giants toward them. Lokato used his Ymir armor to open a portal above them.

Burning Fafnir finished his aerial duel with Blue-Eyes White Dragon Seto and took off, but not without leaving the village in flames.

 **(End theme)**

The heroes reconvened with Brunhilde, Seadramon, Seirika, Sakuyamon, Loweemon, Jaguarmon, and Guilmon.

Looking up, Brunhilde watched her enemies retreat into the portal. Her face complexion and eyes turned to normal. As she stood, she nearly collapsed, but Loweemon caught her.

"Damn it… I could've stopped them…" Brunhilde cursed her failures. "But I exhausted myself… trying a new Mode form."

Seirika nodded. "Don't beat yourself up over it. I didn't do much better."

"But that doesn't mean we'll give up," Sakuyamon said. "We'll save Takato or die trying."

"Well, let's not kill ourselves," Loweemon stated.

"C'mon, let's get these villagers away and put these flames out!" Moon rallied the group to save the Frost Giant community.

"That's the most we can do for now," Lyn said.

"Then, what are we waiting for?! C'mon!" Brunhilde stood running but collapsed still exhausted. She was carried by Loweemon.

Guilmon whimpered, yearning for his Tamer. "Takato…" He looked up as the portal fully shut.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Thor OST -** _ **To Jotunheim**_ **)**

Despite saving the Frost Giants and preventing casualties, most of the village was lost to the attacks. The Frost Giant chief and his followers decided time came for relocation.

"Are you sure you don't want to rebuild?" asked Sedna.

"Yes, we could, but the further we are from Utgard-Loki's territory, the better for us," the chief proclaimed. "Do not worry. We adapt quickly."

"Then, good luck to you and be careful," Tuxedo Kamen nodded.

"Brunhilde," the village chief addressed her. "You've discovered your true nature. Yes, like Loki, you were born a half-Frost Giant. Your father was a Frost Giant. One day, an Asgardian woman fell here lost. One of our brothers tended to her and fell in love with her. You were born from their love. Sadly, both have passed on."

"Was my Frost Giant father a friend of yours?"

"He was. He died in a war against Utgard-Loki and his sacrifice still affects us. He died leaving you and your mother. When she passed, you were left in the care of our village."

Brunhilde eyes became fixated on the ruined village. A smile formed on her face as she started to recollect past memories.

"It would explain why I got angry when that whore threatened to kill your kid," Brunhilde said, watching the child she saved give her an ice flower. "And this place started to feel familiar to me. It also explains how I'm able to summon plain ice and ice fire."

"You stayed here until Lord Odin came to us. He noticed your talents and asked to adopt you. He saw great potential in you to become one of his Valkyrie Maidens."

"It's all coming back to me," Brunhilde muttered, putting the ice flower on a string and tied it over her neck. "I'm sorry we have to go like this."

"We understand, Brunhilde. We hope you can stop Loki and his cohorts from destroying the Nine Realms and recreate them in his image," the village chief pleaded.

"Bye, Valkyrie lady!" The child waved to her.

"Good luck to you all," the village chief bowed as he escorted his family and villagers toward a new home far away from their former location.

"I hope they're able to find a new home," Moon whispered sadly.

"I'm sure they will," Tuxedo Kamen said, patting her shoulder.

"They were nice snowmen just like Frigimon," Guilmon waved them off.

"But the evil ones were downright ruthless," Renamon added. "Their commander, Utgard-Loki, proves that fact."

"They've recruited quite a strong hand and no doubt they'll recruit others to their side," Lyn said. "But we'll be ready for them, won't we?" She said with Seto standing and nodding quietly beside her. "Yeah sure we will."

"And next time, that dragon won't get away with what he's done," Seto stated, vowing to avenge the Frost Giant children that lost their cherished village.

"And we won't give up getting back our friends," Sedna vowed.

"Especially Philippe," Jaguarmon added.

"And Takato," Guilmon resolved.

"Kouichi, you don't think of me any differently now? Y'know since you know what I really am?" Brunhilde asked him.

Loweemon nodded, putting an arm over her. "Not at all. You're still my girlfriend and I think the blue looks good on you. It almost matches your hair color."

"Thanks," Brunhilde kissed Loweemon's cheek.

Despite putting on her badass routine, Brunhilde was still internally shook by Loki's revelation. However, with time, she'll have gotten over it and accepted for who she is. Seeing the good Frost Giants reminded her of that reality.

"Ah, so we've unlocked a new kickass form, Brunhilde!" Seadramon said. "The next time we face Mist and Loki again, we'll be ready for them!"

"Oh you bet, we will!" Brunhilde declared.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Somewhere in Ginnungagap**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter OST -** _ **Unsettled Conditions)**_

Upon dropping off Utgard-Loki and his Frost Giant forces, Lokato convened with Mist. Mist showed Lokato four stone coffins. Each coffin had old Nordic runes engraved on them.

"I was able to procure the Erinyes' bodies for us, Lord Loki. Fortunately I was able to trace their location and extract them from the Underworld. Luckily those judges were still critters while I had the chance to grab our Erinye friends."

"Excellent. With Ymir's armor, we'll revive and empower them."

"Their strengths are comparable to the Maidens. Trust me when I assure you they'll get the job done," Mist patted each coffin and named her Erinyes. "Isn't that right? Rota. Reginleif. Geirskogul. Geiravor. It's time to once again wreak havoc."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Folkvangr**_

 _Where am I?_

Philippe awoke in the middle of a serene meadow. He noted the beautiful golden flowers covering the landscape. He was near a quiet lake and a white temple. His eyes wandered back and forth, surveying the unfamiliar paradise atmosphere.

"What is this place?" Philippe wondered. Expecting to his own heartbeat, he felt nothing. No pulse. "This place looks like heaven. Am I dead?"

"Indeed, beautiful boy," a voice sounding genuinely sincere and exuding arousing drew Philippe's attention.

Philippe turned around as he saw an alluring blonde-haired, bare-footed woman garbed in a white lace summer dress. She gazed over him with beautiful green eyes. Her blonde hair was tied down in the middle. Philippe's head had been pressed against the woman's revealing bosom.

The woman, not even flustered, giggled. "I hope you rested well sleeping on my chest."

"I… Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. I don't mind because where we are you can finally let go of all your cares."

"Let go of all my cares?"

"Yes!" The woman replied jovially, taking the boy's hands. "My, you are a beautiful boy! You look as pretty as me!"

"Thanks, I guess, but am I truly dead? Does that mean you are, too?"

"Me? No, I'm still alive and breathing! Have been for thousands of years! But, you are a spirit."

Philippe was taken aback. "And where are we now? Heaven?"

The alluring woman answered. "Something like that. We're in one of the Nine Realms where half of those who die in battle go."

"And we're in…?"

"Folkvangr."

xxxxx

[Deleted Scene by Kanius]

The villains souls are returned to their prison cells. Kuiiza restlessly paced inside his cell.

 **Kuiiza:** Damn that, Queen Serenity! Freedom was within our grasp! And just when we had our revenge on our enemies!

 **Beryl (sighs exasperatedly):** Will you pipe down?

 **Kuiiza:** How can you sit there and take this, Lady Beryl? Weren't you thrilled to finally be out of his hellhole?

 **Beryl:** Yes, but what is incessant whining and ranting going to do? I lost my Shitennou, but eh no loss.

 **Kuiiza:** But weren't they always there to entertain you on those endlessly boring periods?

Beryl sulks in a corner.

 **Kuiiza** : Yes, I thought so.

 **Beryl:** So, you'll entertain me in their place!

Beryl puts a tutu on Kuiiza and hands him a cane.

 **Kuiiza:** You can't be serious?

 **Beryl:** Dance for me!

Beryl smacks Kuiiza with a makeshift staff and forces him to ballerina dance. The other villains either watch and cover their ears.

 **Long:** Hey, pipe down in there! Some of us are trying to meditate!

 **Mimete:** I knew I should've given up villainy for showbiz.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Nine Realms World Tour, Part I**_

xxxxx

 **A/N:** Philippe wakes up to the sight of a beautiful and hot goddess. If you were paying attention, or familiar with Norse Mythology, it should be pretty obvious who this Norse deity is. :)

The villain reunion party is over thanks to the divine intervention and our heroes fighting back. Queen Serenity once again becomes the Silver Valkyrie and takes out the bad guys. The Shitennou are now free from Beryl and able to pass into Elysium. Queen Serenity has passed her Silver Valkyrie power to Sailor Moon and Brunhilde. Which brings me to…

The Moon Force Crystal: This is an artifact that Brunhilde acquired from Kensuke Rainer in Chaosblazer's stories. Originally intended for Odin, it was given to Brunhilde. The few times she's used it (really once during _D-Reaper's Fury_ ), it exhausted her. Now that she has a quarter of Queen Serenity's Silver Valkyrie power in her, it could be a sign that'll resolve her Moon Force Crystal hurdle. And ultimately could lead to two Silver Valkyries (for now).

The Underworld Judges being turned to animals was based on Belletiger's idea. I hope that was cute comedy for those yearning for levity. Between that and the Frost Giants crushing on Brunhilde (and Sedna) should give needed levity as the story transitions into intense serious moments.

Utgard-Loki makes his in-story debut (not counting Cornerverse) and officially joins the Lokar. With Nidhogg and Utgard-Loki joining, who else from the other Realms could potentially join the Lokar? Why some Erinyes of course and with revealed names.

I know Rota, Reginleif, Geirskogul, and Geiravor are names of Valkyries, but they are Erinyes in this continuity. Each one will be profiled in the upcoming chapters.

Another in-story debut this chapter is the real Yggdrasil, who LazerWulf sees as akin to the Ocean from _Moana_ (using empathic ways to communicate than expressive). He also views it (and I'm quoting him here): "...like a cross between Pandora (from James Cameron's _Avatar_ ) and Kashyyyk, except based around one single tree." And via empathic links, she grants the Valkyries passage through the Realms. Something Alec required a year since his connection to Yggdrasil are nowhere near as potent as the 5 Valkyries. And it's easier to create portals in Yggdrasil's plane since there's already a direct connection. Aside from the Bifrost, which connects Asgard to Midgard, there's no way to go directly from one Realm to another without passing through Yggdrasil.

Idun's Golden Apple shall come into play soon.

The Senshi meet their preincarnation's families and relatives. They learn of their past incarnation's real names.

Sailor Mercury: Angelia (same name as the Arcadian Cross' AI).

Sailor Mars: Adrestia.

Sailor Jupiter: Megan.

Sailor Venus: Hedone.

Jupiter and Hercules being siblings doesn't seem farfetched since they're born from Zeus, and since Jupiter has 'Herculean strength' that's carried over into her reincarnated life. Eros is every bit eccentric and beauty conscious as his daughter Sailor Venus. And who would've thought Mars and Venus were somehow related in the past? Sailor Mars being Eros' youngest sister and Sailor Venus' aunt. Mythology is really messed up stuff, isn't it?

Speaking of effed up mythology, Hades and Persephone are Sephiroth and Aerith in this universe. Enough said.

Can't forget the Valkyrie Maidens' family reunions. Skuld and her shaky relationship with her mother Hela, but that looks to have resolved just a bit if only because they now hate Loki.

And then there's Heimdall and Skogul. Interesting tidbit to know: in the Cornerverse, these two are not bloodline related. Corner!Skogul was born from Cassiel (yes the Archangel and Angel of Saturn himself). Heimdall still played a part in her life as her father figure and helped train her become a Valkyrie. And her name is Skogul Cassieldottir. Yep, it's a completely different backstory compared to YYGDM!Skogul, who merely carries a Norse bloodline. Despite these differences, their powers of time and space are still relatively the same. Corner!Skogul is just more powerful and experienced than her YYGDM counterpart. Also despite being the oldest of the Maidens, YYGDM!Skogul is younger than her Corner self and is not married to Ford (she hasn't even met him at this point, but [SPOILER]has already in _Cross Generations_ [/SPOILER]). I'll give a few more nuggets of info, especially when YYGDM!Geirskogul shows up.

Another nugget of info: Frigg, Hela, and Freya were previously Valkyries before Brunhilde and co's time. And they slew some powerful witch named Grimhilde. Don't overlook Grimhilde. That's a name that will come back to haunt our cast later.

And we can't forget Brunhilde's true nature unveiled: being part-Frost Giant. I have yet to give her ancestral family names, but know they were close to these friendly Frost Giants. This may not occur often, but only during she's going through intense stress and distress. Maybe that could be partly why she's been unable to utilize her Moon Force Crystal as well as she wants. It might be that one obstacle keeping her reaching her full potential. Just some food for thought.

Props to LazerWulf for the beta-read and helping incorporate scenes mainly with Alec (and helping me properly describe Yggdrasil) and a few corrections I missed since this was a large chapter to cover.

This chapter offered a ton of revelations and Jotunheim being explored. What Realms shall be explored next chapter? You'll have to wait and see!

Until the next update, send a review and see you soon!


	10. The Nine Realms World Tour, Part I

**A/N:** Back with the next installment of this ongoing modern day Norse tale!

Much thanks to Ford1114 for writing and basically helping me jumpstart this chapter with the cold opener, which introduces the YYGDM!Erinyes (and believe me two of them contrast greatly from their Corner counterparts). And credit also goes to LazerWulf for the beta work.

Not to waste anymore time, let's get on with the chapter!

(Note: due to some last-minute changes, the groups heading to Alfheim and Svartalfheim have been swapped, and the previous chapter has been updated to reflect this, but it doesn't really affect anything until next chapter.)

xxxxx

 _ **Somewhere in Ginnungagap**_

"Are they ready, Mist?" Lokato asked as Mist floated down with the four coffins.

"They are. We can begin the revival ritual," the enchantress replied, her lips curving into a smirk.

"Please remove the coffin lids, Fenrir," Lokato instructed Fenmura, who quickly popped open the coffins lids to reveal four mummified corpses.

The Drakes watched this from the sidelines. Wyrm murmured to Zmey and Aerialvern.

"You don't suppose we're being replaced?" Medium asked Wyrm.

"I doubt it. Since Lady Nidhogg has been freed, Lord Loki will merely let Nidhogg take command of us," Wyrm reassured the concerned Drake.

Aerialvern grumbled. "Sounds like being replaced to me. These Erinyes are being moved up to a higher command status and we're being demoted for our failures."

Wyrm sighed. "You're being paranoid."

Sinister growled. "Can you blame us?"

Dexter whimpered. "Yeah, this isn't fair! Waaah!"

Fafnir growled. "Will you three pipe down?! Lord Loki requires concentration!" As he said this, the Drakes sealed their mouths.

Lokato then uses Ymir's armor using the power of Niflheim's necromancy as four beams shoot at the four coffins. The runes glow as the coffins open up, revealing lifeless zombie-like corpses with female armor. The beams have the bodies floating as they make them move slightly.

 **(Cue Dante's Inferno** **OST** **-** _ **Storms Of Lust**_ **)**

An unstable moaning sound comes out of the four corpses' skeletal jaws, which evolve into female screeches. Mist gives an iniquitous smile hearing the 'beautiful' sound of her own Shitennou's revival.

The process of the beams slowly continues with muscles, flesh skin and full clothing forming over their former decayed bodies in restoring them. Eventually, the restoration is complete. The Erinyes are fully returned to the living realm. They have now become Revenant Draugr.

The first is a blond-haired girl the same height as Skuld with pigtails tied in braids made out of flayed bones. She wore a spiky blood red crown and blood red armor trimmed with lilac. She is Rota, the Carcass Erinye and the leader of the group. Her codename is Alecto.

The second is a young woman resembling Skogul, but has long navy blue hair, light violet skin, light green armor and spiky crown, a long black battle dress hung down from her lower body, a royal light purple loincloth, navy blue diamond-shaped symbols on the black dress, and navy blue Triforce-like symbols. The dark clone is named Geirskogul, the Antimatter Erinye. Her codename is Tisiphone.

The third is a young woman whose black hair is tied in a round-shaped hairstyle _,_ completely white skin, and pale blue armor/spiked crown. She is named Geiravor, the Specter Erinye. Her codename is Megaera.

The last is a young woman with long auburn hair, freckles, grayish black full-body knight armor with spikes on her shoulder pads, grayish black armored gauntlets with claws on each fingertip, and wearing no spiked crown. She is named Reginleif, the Berserker Erinye. Her eyes are shown to be under control presumably by Mist, and she gives a low growl like a berserk dog on a leash and behaves in a manner similar to Berserker (Sir Lancelot) from _Fate/Zero_. Her codename is Telphousia.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! We're alive, all thanks to Misty here!" Rota evilly cackled.

"So good to be back." Geirskogul sinisterly smiled.

"Humph, why do I even care?" Geiravor scoffed.

Reginleif simply growls before letting out. "RRRAAAHHHH!"

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter 2011 OST -** _ **Hopeless War**_ **)**

Lokato powered down. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Erinyes." He chortled as he approached the Erinyes.

The Erinyes were taken aback by Lokato and instinctively tried to attack him, but Mist, Fenmura, and Jormunry stopped them.

"Who is he and why does he possess Loki's aura?!" Geirskogul demanded.

"This is Lord Loki, I assure you, Erinyes," Mist stated. "His spirit has taken on a human vessel since his original body was destroyed following Ragnarok."

Rota sniffed Lokato and giggled evilly. "Oh yeah, it's him alright. You can't deceive my nose!"

Geiravor bowed. "We're at your behest, Lord Loki and Lady Mist."

Reginleif growled like a feral animal, prompting Mist to use magic to suppress her fury.

As Lokato addressed the Erinyes, a small creature crawled up on Lokato's shoulder. The creature's appearance was obscured as hardly anyone but Lokato recognized it.

"I've been able to pinpoint the locations of the Maidens," the creature whispered, chattering his teeth. He whispered to Lokato.

"Erinyes, you'll be pleased to know where you'll find the Maidens," Lokato said.

xxxxx

Lokato and Mist walked out of the cavern with the Erinyes. Upon seeing the Erinyes, the Drakes had mixed feelings toward their revival.

"So, what were you two worried about?" Wyrm asked Zmey and Aerialvern.

"Being replaced. Recall the Erinyes were much more efficient against the Valkyries ages ago," Aerialvern reminded them. "The Erinyes' strength are superior to our own, making them comparable to the Valkyries."

Medium nodded. "Yes, and each of us has failed to stop the Valkyries' revivals! If the Erinyes succeed where we've failed, consider us demoted!"

Fafnir snarled over the Drakes' sniveling. "What did I tell you? Be quiet, you fools! No one's getting demoted!"

Lokato overheard the Drakes' gossip and smirked. "Fafnir, I understand Lady Nidhogg has regained her full strength?"

"Yes, sir," Fafnir responded faithfully.

"Excellent, then I'll let you and Lady Nidhogg take full command of the Drake army," Lokato said. "As usual, your Drake soldiers will follow your lead once we initiate Second Ragnarok."

"As you say."

"For now though, I'm asking for your Drakes to cooperate with the Erinyes to amass more recruits from the other realms," the trickster commanded. He pivoted toward Rota. "Rota, can I ask you to go with Lady Nidhogg into Muspelheim? Mist will also accompany you to see her adopted father Lord Surtur."

Mist smirked fiendishly. "A sweet father and daughter reunion, how touching." Her tone was filled with dripping sarcasm.

Rota snickered sadistically. "If Skully is showing up there, she'll be delighted to see me!"

Lokato shifted over to Reginleif, Zmey, and Jormunry. "You three will enter Alfheim. You'll be asked to recruit Mab and Puck."

"As you command, father," Jormunry bowed.

"Oh, Reginleif, if you happen to come across Sigrun, don't hold back and tear her apart!" Mist said, caressing Reginleif's face and body to get her to elicit some anger.

As he faced the other way, Lokato addressed Geirskogul, Wyrm, and Fenmura. "You shall take Svartalfheim. Fenrir, I do think your sons, Skoll and Hati are there."

"Possibly, but we'll do our best to recruit them if we find them," Fenmura obediently replied.

"And if we see Skogul there, I'll deal with her personally," Geirskogul vowed.

Lokato turned facing Geiravor and Aerialvern. "And you shall go into Nidavellir."

"Leave it to us, Lord Loki," Geiravor said. "I will find Gondul, and I will kill her personally."

"Then, our parties have been determined! Lokar, go forth and bring our recruits! We're mere steps away from finalizing our armies. It's paramount that we don't fail as we are close to initiating Second Ragnarok!" Lokato declared, lifting his right fist into the air. "Our enemies have split up, but this is our chance to be several steps ahead of them. Go and crush their hopes of thwarting us!"

The Lokar cheered and roared in unison, rallying in support of Lokato. As this is going on, Mist's smirk subtly faded.

"Lord Surtur... my adoptive father…" Mist murmured. "How shall I convince you to join us? It has been so long."

 **(End theme)**

The tiny messenger climbed up on Lokato's shoulder and whispered to him again. Lokato nodded.

"Yes, we shall observe each realm, but as usual you observe from the shadows."

The creature nodded.

xxxxx

Chapter IX

 _ **The Nine Realms World Tour, Part I**_

xxxxx

 _ **Muspelheim**_

 **(Cue Valhalla Chronicles -** _ **Muspelheim**_ **)**

More than an hour after leaving their portal way, Skuld & Garm, Sailor Mars, Hiei, Agunimon, Wolfmon, Fairymon, Sailor Blue Mars, Sam, Ryuuhi, Sailor Varuna, and Sailor Quaoar explored Muspelheim's hot and barren landscape. The backdrop of the dimension looked like hellfire and brimstone.

After a long walk, they faced a war ravaged landscape filled with firepits. Molten fire shot out of the firepits and scorched the area near a ruined dark castle.

"The more and more we walk, it's looking like we've been dropped into hell," Wolfmon blinked in shock.

"Welcome to Muspelheim," Garm stated. "We're in Surtur's realm."

"And who is Surtur again?" Agunimon asked.

"He's the fire giant and ruler of Muspelheim, the realm of the fire demons. He's known for being a major force during Ragnarok and carried a fire sword," Varuna explained, once again using her Norse knowledge. "If Surtur's here, we're in for a fight."

"I do sense an immense being wielding flames enough to rival my darkness flames," Hiei noted, picking up on a certain fire giant's presence.

Sailor Mars added. "You can feel it, too, Hiei? The Houou already knows someone's watching us now."

"That should be no surprise. We are in Surtur's realm. He'll know who comes in and out of his realm," Garm said.

Skuld eyed the dark castle. "He's beyond that castle."

Sailor Blue Mars shivered. "This place is unnerving. I don't know if I can go any further."

"Be strong, sis," Ryuuhi said.

Sam held Blue Mars' hand. "Don't worry. We're going together and I promise I won't let anything happen." He genuinely smiled to her as she nodded knowing she was in good hands with her boyfriend, brother, and parents.

"Something's coming," Sailor Mars sensed numerous dark entities emerge.

"Yeah, look!" Agunimon pointed toward the fire pits.

The fiery ground beneath them shook hard as cracks formed and split the earth. This caused the fire pits to erupt, shooting fire like magma. From these pits emerged giants with bodies covered entirely in flames. Behind these fire layers are black skeletons.

Other fire demons emerged and resembled walking fire people with lizard-like and demonic visages. Most wore battle armor and wielded fiery blades.

"Well, if there was any doubt Surtur knows we're here!" Fairymon exclaimed.

"Then, why don't we say 'hello'?!" Agunimon bellowed, preparing to attack with his flames.

"Agunimon, you might want to be mindful not to use your fire attacks!" Wolfmon suggested. "There's no telling if they can absorb flames!"

"Ah crap, thanks for reminding me!"

"That's fine. I have other ways of taking these things down," Mars said, taking out her Ofuda scrolls and transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie form.

"As if I need my dark flames to bring these things down," Hiei took out his sword.

"Yes, we have other means to kick their asses with!" Varuna said as she and Quaoar took on their Dai-Valkyrie forms.

"What about me? My elemental power is fire-based," Skuld turned to Garm.

"Not necessarily true. Remember you can conjure other spells and attacks derived from Niflheim magic. Your mother, Lady Hela, can create powerful mystic attacks that can neutralize beings like fire giants," Garm advised her. "In fact, your flames are so unique that it can harm other fire beings."

Upon hearing this, Skuld raised her hand and summoned a pillar of green flames, which formed into her scythe.

"Then, I can fight without a handicap!" Skuld declared, smiling evilly as Inner Skuld surfaced. "I'm gonna tear up some assholes and send Surtur a message not to mess with me!" She dashed forward and slashed a fire demon in two her her scythe.

Sailor Blue Mars jumped up, unleashing an icicle barrage that halted and froze a handful of fire demons. Ryuuhi swiftly took down fire demons with his sword. Sam invoked his Spirit Fusion power, transforming into Chaos Emperor Dragon. Chaos Emperor Dragon clashed with a Fire Giant and blasted it back.

As a Fire Giant rushed forward, Hiei chopped off both its feet. The Fire Giant collapsed, leading to Mars planting an Ofuda scroll. Mars quickly invoked the Houou's cosmic flames, which proved most effective in eliminating the fire elemental.

"That's a relief. Your flames seem to work on these things, Houou," Mars said.

' _ **Their flames while resistant to normal fire attacks can be extinguished by cosmic and mystic flames. Skuld's flames are by nature the most effective besides my own.'**_ The Houou responded, analyzing Skuld's mystic green flames.

"Might be due to the mystic properties of Hela's fire magic," Mars assessed.

' _ **Hiei, your dark flames should be as potent as Skuld's, so give it a go.'**_ Houou telecommunicated with Hiei, who responded by imbuing his sword with darkness flames.

Hiei made a dash for a fire demon and slashed it in two. The dark flames consumed the fire demon and finished him for good.

"Works just fine," Hiei observed, pleased with the results.

"Houou, could you maybe give Agunimon a fighting chance? Lend him some of your flames," Mars asked. Closing her eyes, she put out her hand and donated some of the Houou's flames to Agunimon.

Agunimon felt new energies surge through him. "Whoa, what the hell?! I feel more energized!"

"Agunimon, the Houou's given you just a little bit of her own aura, which should empower and allow you to use your flamed attacks on these things!" Mars called out.

"Oh, so I don't have to worry if my own attacks get absorbed? Good play!" Agunimon yelled excitedly. He rushed toward a few fire demons and unleashed his _**Pyro Tornado**_ , eliminating the threats. "Yeah, that's the way it's done! Thanks, Houou!"

Wolfmon swiftly disarmed a fire demon's sword and blasted him with _**Howling Laser**_. As more fire demons stormed toward him, Wolfmon took out his laser sword and slashed them down.

Fairymon unleashed a flurry of rapid kicks on a fire demon. She knocked away another with _**Hurricane Wave**_.

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna flew at a Fire Giant and hacked off its left arm with her battle axe. As the Fire Giant turned its head, Varuna one-shotted its head off with her _**Varuna Flash Cannon**_.

Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar pressed hands to the ground, creating a fissure that cut through the earth. As the fissure got bigger, the fire demons standing on it fell into an abyss plunging to their deaths.

"Hey, over here, asshole!" Skuld yelled out rudely and unruly. She brought down her scythe, slicing the fire-covered behemoth right down the middle. She unleashed green flames, eliminating the Fire Giant.

As a fire demon tried an ambush on Skuld, Garm rushed and headbutted the fire demon. Garm expelled purple smoke from his mouth, putting out the demon's flames and melting it. More fire demons charged at Skuld, who smashed her scythe into the ground and summoned a wave of green flames that wiped out the Muspelheim demons.

"Hahah, c'mon! Come on up and get skewered!" Skuld cackled evilly, licking the demon's burned remains on her scythe's blade.

Suddenly, a Fire Giant popped out of a fire pit behind her. As Garm tried to warn her, Skuld summoned chains from her armor. The chains hooked up and started tearing the Fire Giants into pieces. The behemoth's fiery debris fell over Skuld, who gleefully smiled over her enemy's gory demise.

"Is this the best Surtur has got?! He's in serious shit if he's sending these scrubs!" Skuld boasted, demanding a better challenge.

"Remember we have to prevent the Lokar from recruiting Surtur, Skuld," Garm said.

"I know that, but I don't see any of them here!" Skuld snapped as she sent more chains to wear and tear down more fire demons. "Where are they?! Come out, grandfather! I've got a scythe with your name written on it and ready to be shoved up your ass!"

 **(Theme fades)**

xxxxx

While the fighting with the Muspelheim forces carried on, a portal opened near the ruined castle. Lokato, Mist, Rota, and Nidhogg emerged facing the castle.

"I take it this is your adopted father's castle?" Lokato asked Mist.

"Indeed. According to my past memories, I was raised and trained in dark arts by Surtur," Mist scanned the castle with familiarity. She then felt the Muspelheim's presence within the building. "Come, Lord Loki. He's here and probably knows we're here."

"Let's hope he's able to join us," Lokato nodded. "We can't afford to lose his support."

"If you're worried your granddaughter, Garm, and their colleagues will come for this castle, then Rota can handle them," Mist smirked, eyeing the Erinye. "Isn't that right, Rota? Won't you take care of Skuld and her friends for us?"

Upon hearing this, Rota giggled evilly, grinning a sadist's smile. "But of course! Won't Skilly be surprised to see me again!"

"Yes, if anyone's able to match my granddaughter's unhinged and bloodlusted nature it's Rota," Lokato recalled Rota's bloodthirsty character. "And Nidhogg, go with Rota and help bring our opposition to their knees."

"As you command, Lord Loki," Nidhogg complied, grinding her sharp and massive flesh shearing teeth.

"No biggie. I shall tear Skully's head from her body and turn the tide of the battle against her friends!" Rota cackled as she and Nidhogg flew off toward the war zone where Skuld and her friends actively engaged the Muspelheim forces.

"Come, Mist! Rota has us covered!" Lokato beckoned Mist away.

"Yes, let's hurry!" Mist replied.

xxxxx

 _ **Surtur's Quarters**_

 **(Valhalla Chronicles -** _ **Muspelheim**_ **continues)**

Sitting on his fiery throne, a solitary figure monitored the battle through a viewing orb. The figure resembled a traditional red-skinned demon wearing full-bodied black armor. Jutting from the crown of his head are long, curved black horns. His eyes burned with yellow fire. A large black sword, held in a red sheath, hung on his right hip.

While he painstakingly viewed the orb, Surtur felt the presence of two guests.

"I see you've returned to me, my adoptive daughter," Surtur turned his throne around, facing Lokato and Mist. "Mist, it's good you've reawakened."

Mist bowed before Surtur. "It has been forever, father."

"Yes, and I see you've brought the trickster with you. Loki, you've taken on a disgusting Midgardian meat sack as your vessel?" Surtur scoffed, gazing over Lokato's new body. "Then again, your original body was destroyed during Ragnarok."

"I may have lost my old body, but rest assured my powers are returning to me. And this vessel has proven to be compatible with my soul," Lokato firmly stated. "In fact, in order to augment my strength, I've taken Ymir's Armor." With that, the armor materialized over Lokato's chest.

"What?!" Surtur was flabbergasted seeing this. "You managed to take it from Niflheim?"

"Yes, and with this armor, I'm better able to cross through the Nine Realms and harness their powers. Lord Surtur, I've come on your adoptive daughter's behalf to recruit you to our side. Let's resume the apocalyptic crusade we were supposed to finish millennia ago."

"And this time destroy Odin's Valkyries as well as Midgard! Consider this, father. Once we've ravaged Midgard, you can have any territory you want," Mist offered. "I know you've always wanted to expand your each beyond Muspelheim. Aid us and you're guaranteed that plus more!"

Giving little thought to this, Surtur stood from his throne.

"If I'm promised expansion of territory beyond my realm, then I accept. I'll join you and lend you my armies," Surtur conceded to the Lokar's offer.

"Thank you, father. You won't regret this," Mist said.

"I suggest we head out there. You can demonstrate your power to Skuld and her friends," Lokato said.

"Of course," Surtur cackled evilly, taking out and brandishing his sword. "I shall smite and scorch their flesh until there's nothing left! Not even their bones!"

Mist clapped. "That'll be simply fantastic, father! Come then, let's give them a horror show!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Muspelheim**_

"Take this!" Skuld roared, slashing another Fire Giant into two with her scythe. She then burned its remains with her green flames. She yawned. "This is getting so boring. Where's grandfather hiding?! He and that whore of his better show! Hell, bring on Surtur!"

"I'd advise against fighting Surtur, Skuld!" Garm warned her. "His power is unmatched as long as he's in this realm."

"Really? Then, I'll get to kill him at his best!" Skuld relished at the thought of fighting Surtur's full strength. "Hey, Surtur, get out here if you can hear me!" As she flew toward Surtur's castle, a quick blur slammed into Skuld and knocked her down hard.

"Skuld!" Garm yelled out as he rushed over to the Underworld Valkyrie's side.

 **(Cue Dante's Inferno OST -** _ **Track 12 - Whores Of Babylon**_ **)**

Recovering to her feet, Skuld looked up and stared at her attacker. It was Rota, who descended and floated in front of them. Rota wore a crazed look on her face, grinning gleefully.

"Wh-Who the hell are you?!" Skuld demanded angrily, shooting a gaze at the Erinye.

"Awww, I'm hurt. I can't believe you've forgotten me, Skully!" Rota snickered, folding both arms behind her head and sliding them down on her hips. She openly taunted her. "But I remember running roughshod on you back then!"

"Forgotten you?" Skuld was confused.

"I can't believe this! Loki and Mist must've confiscated the Erinyes' seals and undid them! In doing so and probably with Ymir's armor, they've revived the Erinyes!" Garm shouted in disbelief. "That's the only method they could've used to restore these fiends into Draugr!"

"And who are the Erinyes?"

"Mist's most loyal servants. If Rota's been revived, no doubt the others have been, too. Lady Skuld, this creature in front of you was your equal in battle."

"So, I fought her?"

"Equal? Please, I kicked your ass without breaking a sweat. Then, you got pissy and took it out on Asgard by blowing the whole shit up!" Rota chuckled evilly, trying to contain her hyena-like laughter.

"Wait, I did what?!"

"You pretty much ended Ragnarok, sweetie," Rota revealed until she realized she dropped a big reveal that rattled Skuld and covered her mouth. "Whoops, guess you weren't supposed to know that!"

"I stopped Ragnarok?" Skuld tried to take this shocking revelation all in, including the consequences that followed. "Garm, why didn't you…?"

Garm sighed deeply, turning away. "Odin and your mother instructed me never to tell you. In fact, once you went off, your power was enough to stop Loki's and Odin's warring factions from creating more bloodshed. And you ultimately stopped Loki from completing Ragnarok."

As Skuld continued to absorb this information in, Rota cackled and formed red energy in her hands.

"Yeah, yeah, enough talk. You said you wanted a challenge, Skully?! Well, here I come! And here I come!" Rota cackled evilly as she flew down and clashed with Skuld.

Skuld quickly guarded against Rota's sharpened red claws. Using her scythe, she countered Rota's quick claw strikes. Skuld dodged Rota's claws and swerved behind her. As Skuld spun around swinging her scythe, she attempted to split Rota in two. However, Rota jumped up and somersaulted over Skuld. Rota phased out and reappeared behind Skuld. Rota grabbed Skuld and shoved her claws through the Valkyrie's left shoulder.

Screaming in pain, Skuld succumbed to Rota's claws. Garm quickly intervened and expelled green blasts at the Erinye. Rota grabbed Skuld and put her in front to take the blasts instead.

"No!" Garm yelled.

Skuld screamed and unleashed a red aura, knocking Rota away. The red aura also absorbed and nullified Garm's attacks.

"Huh, not too bad, Skully. My strength is not up to snuff yet, but don't worry once I get going I'll kill ya!" Rota licked Skuld's blood from her claws.

"I'm sorry, Lady Skuld!" Garm said. "Sasha, are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Skuld turned, facing her Erinye counterpart. "Now you've pissed me off! Now come and get cut into pieces, ya piece of shit!" She shot an evil grin as her eyes burned red, which perfectly reflected her current mood.

Meanwhile, Nidhogg appeared, swiftly setting the battlefield ablaze with fiery blasts that halted the heroes war with Surtur's Muspelheim forces.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Ryuuhi shouted.

"It's that giant dragon that they freed from Niflheim!" Agunimon recalled as Nidhogg rained fiery blasts all over the vicinity. "Take cover!"

"Between this dragon and that woman Skuld's fighting, looks like Loki and his crew have arrived!" Sailor Mars concluded.

Most of the heroes ducked for cover, avoiding Nidhogg's blasts. As Sam flew up, he slammed into Nidhogg, but the Mother of all Dragons retaliated by firing a massive purple blast at Sam. Sam fell as he crashed into the ground.

"Sam!" Sailor Blue Mars cried out as the Chaos Emperor Dragon slowly rose only for Nidhogg to crush him beneath her feet. "Let him go!" She pushed her right hand forward, expelling an ice flame dragon. Her _**Frost Flame Dragon**_ slammed into Nidhogg's face, knocking her off Chaos Emperor Dragon.

The Chaos Emperor Dragon regressed into Sam, leading to Blue Mars collecting him. Irked with Blue Mars' intervention, Nidhogg belched a purple destructive blast at Blue Mars and Sam.

"KOORI!" Ryuuhi, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Mars, and Hiei called out as they hurried to stop Nidhogg's attack.

Just then, an orb of snow blue light formed over Blue Mars and Sam. This light took the form of a swan as the white bird folded her wings, stopping Nidhogg's blast. The swan fearlessly hissed at Nidhogg's despite giving up so much size and scale to the Mother of all Dragons.

"Frostburn! You're a lifesaver!" Blue Mars cried out happily. She put Sam's body on Frostburn's back. "Get him safely away, Frostburn."

"Of course, Koori," Frostburn complied, flapping her wings and flying off carrying Sam.

"Koori!" Ryuuhi reached his sister. "Is Sam going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine. He's protected me, so now it's my turn to repay the favor," Blue Mars said, glaring down Nidhogg.

"Foolish little humans! As much power you wield, you're nothing to the dragon race!" Nidhogg bellowed, expelling purple flames at Ryuuhi and Blue Mars.

As the purple flames quickly consumed the siblings, Sailor Mars and Hiei stepped in the way. Nidhogg's eyes widened as her fiery blast was pushed back toward her. She caught a glimpse of Sailor Mars, Hiei, Blue Mars, and Ryuuhi combining their powers to push back Nidhogg's attack. Dai-Valkyrie Mars summoned a larger _**Mars Snake Fire**_. Hiei unleashed his _**Darkness Flames**_. Blue Mars went Dai-Valkyrie mode and unleashed her _**Frost Flames**_. Ryuuhi coped his father's technique, adding to his family's massive fire wave.

"They're able to match my power?!" Nidhogg exclaimed in disbelief. She witnessed the fire wave morph into the head and body of a dragon. _They're wielders of the feared Darkness Dragon Flames?! I thought only few have been able to conjure them from straight out of the depths of the Underworld?!_

Hiei grinned, reading Nidhogg's thoughts. "I'm one of those few wielders to have successfully utilized and merged with the Darkness Dragon Flames! My children here have inherited that power to slay the likes of you!"

"Yes, but it will take more than your fabled flames to destroy me!" Nidhogg swiftly flew aside and fired a purple blast that wiped out their combined dragon power.

"Ugh, we almost had her!" Ryuuhi growled with frustration.

"We'll have another turn next time when she least expects it," Hiei eyed Nidhogg, who flew around shooting purple blasts at them.

The Hino family dodged Nidhogg's blasts. Hiei and Ryuuhi relied on pure speed, phasing past and through the blasts. Mars and Blue Mars conjured fiery shields, nullifying Nidhogg's blasts.

"Let's weather out these blasts, guys!" Agunimon beckoned Fairymon and Wolfmon.

With that, the three Legendary Warriors combined their Spirits to Fusion Evolve. Agunimon became Ardhamon. Wolfmon transformed into Beowulfmon. Fairymon turned into JetSilphymon.

Using the Houou's flames Mars lent him, Ardhamon took out batch of fire demons. After taking down a few fire demons, Beowulfmon and JetSilphymon combined efforts to put out Nidhogg's stray fiery blasts.

Ardhamon turned his sights on Nidhogg, who rained more purple blasts. Ardhamon amassed his _**Solar Wind Destroyer**_ and chunked it at Nidhogg, who took the shot straight to her face. This drew her attention away from the Hino family as she belched a purple beam at the Warrior of Flame.

"Oh crap!" Ardhamon panicked as he flew away, avoiding Nidhogg's beam.

"Your guard's down!" Hiei howled as he jumped up and clocked Nidhogg's face. His fist, imbued with darkness flames, jaw jacked the Mother of Dragons.

Nidhogg quickly recovered from Hiei's punch and expelled a fiery blast. Hiei phased out, narrowly escaping what could've been his fiery demise.

Meanwhile, Sam awoke, finding himself on top of Frostburn. The first thing he saw was Blue Mars and her family fending off Nidhogg.

"Koori…?" Sam muttered. He watched in awe as his girlfriend went to town on Nidhogg.

Nidhogg fired another purple beam, which the Hino family avoided. Hiei and Ryuuhi zipped around, throwing off Nidhogg's aim. Mars and Blue Mars bombarded and disoriented Nidhogg with their fire attacks.

"Koori's kicking butt out there and I'm not apart of it? Like hell I'm sitting back!" Sam yelled out, but then he buckled from the pain shooting through his body. "Ugh, damn! Well, I did take a hard fall."

Frostburn advised. "You'd better rest, Sam."

"No way. I'm not out of this yet." Sam sat recovering from the battle, admiring Blue Mars' courageous efforts.

Brandishing her axe, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna set her sights on Skuld and Rota's battle.

"While they fight the dragon, how about we lend Skuld some help, Quaoar?"

"Good idea."

 **(End theme)**

Before the Kuiper duo had a chance to aid Skuld, a red projectile sliced through the earth, halting Varuna and Quaoar's path. The earth split causing a fire wall to shoot out.

"What the hell?!" Varuna spat out.

"Look out!" Quaoar warned.

Before Varuna can react, Surtur hastily flew straight into Varuna and blindsided her away with his sword. Quaoar barely blinked as Surtur's attack came so fast and sudden.

 **(The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CR -** _ **01\. Glamdring**_ **(1:43 - 3:52))**

Everyone ceased fighting as they set their sights on Surtur. Surtur grinned evilly and turned facing Quaoar, who threw a rose thorned vine at him. Surtur caught with vine and burned it. Taken aback by Surtur's power, Quaoar raced over to collect Varuna.

"Who's that freak?!" Sam exclaimed, standing up on his feet. "You're gonna pay doing that to my friend, jackass! Hang on, Hammer!" He referred to Varuna's nickname.

"Wait, Sam!" Frostburn called out, flying after him.

"Good to have you join us, Surtur," Nidhogg acknowledged Muspelheim's ruler. "Seems Lord Loki and Mist managed to convince you to join us."

"That's Surtur?" Dai-Valkyrie Mars gasped, meticulously observing Surtur.

"His power is beyond these demons we've been exterminating up to now," Hiei assessed Surtur's power. "And he's stronger than this dragon. Varuna didn't even have the time to respond to his attack."

Skuld turned, flabbergasted by Surtur's presence. "Whoa, he's finally decided to show up?" She scowled as she sensed a certain trickster and enchantress' presences. "Oh great."

Lokato and Mist materialized near Surtur.

"How do you like our newest recruit, friends?" Lokato chortled, wearing a victory grin. "Did you see how quickly he put down your blonde friend? He'll easily do the same to all of you, so think twice before crossing Surtur's might!"

Mist added. "My adoptive father is quite the beast, isn't he? He'll run through all of you!"

"Adoptive father? Great," muttered Ardhamon.

"Don't let him intimidate you, guys!" Dai-Valkyrie Mars rallied her group.

"Now that you've shown yourself, grandfather! You're mine!" Skuld laughed fiendishly. She flew at Lokato, brandishing her scythe with reckless abandon.

"Lord Loki!" Mist shifted right in front of Lokato.

As Surtur prepared to stop her, Rota caught up to Skuld. Rota slashed Skuld and kicked the scythe from her hands. Rota seized Skuld's neck and flew away, slamming her through a rock pillar. Rota then kicked Skuld straight through several rock faces. Skuld hit the stone wall.

"HAHAHA! Hey, we're not done playing, Skully!" Rota cackled. She jetted across and planted a kick into Skuld's body. She quickly kicked her hard several times and grabbed Skuld's neck. "Aww, poor baby hurting?! Here let me make it better and put you to sleep for good!" She readied her claws, preparing to drive them through Skuld's heart.

Struggling, Skuld growled fiercely at the Erinye. She summoned her chains, which Rota quickly stopped with her left-handed claws.

All Skuld could think about was tearing out Rota's throat and ripping her to shreds. However, within the mind of the savage Valkyrie, the pure innocent soul of Sasha wanted nothing more than to find and save Philippe's soul.

"WHEN I BREAK LOOSE, I'M GONNA SPILL YOUR GUTS!" Skuld roared like a savage.

"HAHAH! You're welcome to try, Skully! Oh you'll make a good meat carcass for me to punch and munch on when I'm done with ya!"

Skuld gritted, clenching her teeth and biting her tongue.

 _We can't be beaten here, Skuld! I won't allow us to die here! Not since we're looking for Philippe! We have to survive no matter what!_

"Shut up, you scaredy rabbit! What do you think I'm trying to do here?!" Skuld snapped at Sasha.

"Are you making peace with your other self?! Well, that's fine because I'm gonna put an end to this now!" Rota smiled wickedly as she raised her right hand, revealing her long red claws. "I'll make this as bloody and excruciatingly painful as I can make it!"

 _SKULD!_ Sasha's voice rang inside Skuld's mind, causing the Underworld Valkyrie to resolve her bloodlusted nature.

Skuld quickly headbutted Rota's face, disorienting the Erinye. The Valkyrie then seized Rota's neck and punched her hard in the gut. Skuld didn't stop there and kept punching her. Rota's felt every blow crushing her ribs. Skuld shot up quickly across the landscape and slammed Rota through a rock face.

"NOBODY'S GETTING BETWEEN ME AND PHILIPPE!" Skuld shouted at Rota, slamming her face first into a wall. She then slammed her repeatedly and tossed her up into the air. She flew up and shot out her chains, ensnaring the Erinye. "Now to skewer you, bitch!"

Suddenly, a sadistic grin adorned Rota's pale features. A dark red aura bathed over the Erinye. With rejuvenated strength, she successfully snapped and broke loose from Skuld's chains. Skuld was flabbergasted to say the least. Rota floated down and kicked away Skuld's chains.

"I can't believe this!" Garm growled, glaring disdainfully at Rota. "Skuld, I don't think your power will be enough to beat her!"

"Listen to your doggie friend. He's obviously the brains between y'all. Know your place and kiss my feet," Rota smiled evilly.

Skuld spat on the ground near Rota's feet. Irked by Skuld's disrespectful gesture, Rota gave an unhinged scowl.

"I don't think it's fair you get animal support. Why don't I show ya mind, Skully?!" Rota snapped her fingers. A Sika deer materialized next to her. "Say hello to my animal spirit, Dainn of Autumn. Let's see how Dainn compares to your doggy! Go Dainn!"

With that, Dainn charged head-on with antlers ready to ram Garm. Garm lunged forward and tackled Dainn. The Underworld hellhound hopped over to the left side and expelled green flames at Dainn. Dainn instinctively forged a barrier, stopping Garm's flames.

Rota lunged at Skuld and shoved her back. Skuld summoned a chain and attempted to grab the Erinye. Rota danced around the chain and shattered it with her right-handed claws. She quickly charged at Skuld and grabbed her face. Rota summoned a sword in her hand.

"Your strength sure ain't up to snuff with mine. What a fucking disappointment you are," Rota snorted in annoyance with her disappointing opponent.

"SKULD!" Garm charged past Dainn and snatched Skuld, narrowly saving her from being stabbed by Rota.

"You dare interfere, you beast?!" Rota screamed angrily, swinging her sword something fierce and sending a red projectile shaped like a red scythe toward them.

As Garm jumped away carrying Skuld, the projectile cut through a giant rockface, splitting it and several others in two. Garm glanced at the destructive path caused by Rota's attack. Had Garm not saved Skuld, they both would've been skewered into bloody pieces.

 **(End theme)**

Rota chortled dementedly. "Consider yourself lucky, Skully. Your servant puppy saved you. If he didn't, you two be in deep shit and hacked into pieces by me." She made her sword vanish. "Oh, but you bore me. I thought you'd give me a challenge, Skully. Oh well, there's always next time!"

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **Sailor Mars no Theme**_ **)**

Meanwhile, Surtur, Lokato, Nidhogg, and Mist made short work over the majority of the heroes. Ryuuhi, Blue Mars, Sam, Ardhamon, Beowulfmon, and JetSilphymon were quickly brought down. Quaoar continued to tend to Varuna, who stood ready to fight again.

"You haven't beaten us yet!" Varuna defiantly shouted, picking up her battle axe.

"No, you haven't! Hiei and I are still able to fight!" Mars declared as she and Hiei faced the Lokar members.

"You two? Don't make us laugh!" Mist gave a haughty giggle.

"What makes you think you'll do any better than these fools?" Surtur asked, drawing his sword against Mars and Hiei.

Hiei held his sword. "Why don't we show you?"

Wasting no time, Dai-Valkyrie Mars and Hiei charged at the Lokar. Hiei blitzed past Surtur and struck the Muspelheim ruler's armor. To Hiei's shock, his sword broke against Surtur's armor. Surtur turned and dropped his sword, only for Hiei to sidestep the demon and pick up his broken sword. Hiei imbued darkness flames into his broken weapon, forming his _**Sword of the Darkness Flame**_. Hiei and Surtur clashed swords with each other.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars flew past Mist's mystic blasts. She quickly got through Mist's attacks and swerved behind the enchantress. She landed a roundhouse kick on Mist's back, kicking her aside. She turned and faced Lokato.

"Takato, I know you're in there! It's me, Mars! Your friend! Your flame instructor!" Mars pleaded to him, hoping to contact Takato Matsuda.

Lokato remained unfazed to her words. "Yes, I know what you're attempting to do. Hate to break it to you, woman, but he can't hear you! He remains shrouded in his own sea of insecurity and has willingly allowed me to take over!"

"That's not true and _you_ know it, Loki!" Dai-Valkyrie Mars summoned flames, forming a bow and arrow with it. "I'll do whatever it takes to free Takato from your control, Loki!"

"Go on and shoot, but can you shoot this boy's body?"

As he invited her to shoot him, Dai-Valkyrie Mars fiercely glared him down and pulled back, preparing to launch the arrow. Lokato openly taunted her to shoot him. She paused briefly seeing Takato flashing before her eyes.

' _ **I know it's difficult, but in order to save Takato…'**_

"I'm sorry, Takato!" Mars cried out, shooting at the arrow at Lokato.

However, Rota quickly intercepted the arrow and tossed it aside. The Erinye snickered evilly until she shrieked and noticed the burns on her hand.

"GAH! YOU BURNED MY HAND! OWIE! OWIE!" Rota blew on her scorched hand. "YOU BLACK-HAIRED BITCH! THAT HURT!"

"So close, but you should've shot that arrow sooner," Lokato shrugged, flicking his dark locks back. "Nidhogg, now!"

Dropping down from out of nowhere, Nidhogg unleashed a purple blast that swept Dai-Valkyrie Mars back. Surtur and Hiei ceased their sword battle as the latter moved in and caught Mars. With his guard dropped, Mist appeared behind and blasted Hiei. Hiei was felled by Mist's sneak attack. Mars hit the ground. The Miko opened her eyes and saw Lokato walking away.

"Takato…!" Mars called for him, but Mist stepped on her head.

"And that's for kicking me, you priestess bitch!" Mist stomped on Mars' head.

"Mist, that's enough. We've recruited who we've been looking for," Lokato ordered Mist off. "Leave them to lick their wounds."

"As you command," Mist bowed and walked off.

"Takato…" Mars once again called for him.

Rota growled as she walked over to Mars. "C'mon let me kill this one for burning me!"

"You heard, Lord Loki. We're leaving," Mist instructed, pulling Rota away.

"Aww, no fair! I want payback for her burning me!"

The other heroes began to stir and watched the Lokar preparing to make their leave. Garm landed with Skuld, who was starting to come to. Angered by Takato's situation, Mars clenched her fist and shared her anger with the Houou.

' _ **They can't get away!'**_ The Houou charged, channeling her mystic flames through Mars.

 _ **Shoom.**_

The Lokar quickly stopped as they felt an immense pressure building up behind them. They turned and witnessed Houou Mars stand before them enveloped in a phoenix aura. Lokato's heart skipped a beat. The trickster became apprehensive toward Houou Mars.

"The Houou…!" Lokato exclaimed, recognizing her phoenix aura through Takato's memories. "We have to get out of here now!"

"It's that same woman with the phoenix aura!" Mist recalled witnessing Houou Mars' involvement in the Apophis conflict.

"Feh, what's so scary about a flaming bird?" Rota scoffed, completely unaware of Houou's reputation.

"You fool! All of us together are hard pressed to beat this force!" Lokato stressed. "I know through this vessel's memories! It's best we retreat now!" He grabbed Mist. "Let's retreat!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Houou Mars shouted at the Lokar.

"I'm not leaving without claiming victims!" Surtur bellowed, swinging his sword and sending destructive mountain cutting slashes at the fallen heroes.

However, Houou Mars forged a gigantic wall of flames that stopped Surtur's attacks.

"Surtur, call off your remaining armies! We'll need as many as we can for the final battle!" Lokato ordered Surtur, who quickly beckoned his Muspelheim forces to follow through the portal.

As Houou Mars protected her allies, the Lokar used this opportunity to retreat through the portal. Skuld awoke and charged after the Lokar. She unleashed a hell chain at Rota, but the portal closed before she can even grab the Erinye.

 **(End theme)**

"Shit!" Cursed Skuld, punching the ground hard enough to make a big hole.

"Mom!" Ryuuhi became drawn to Houou Mars' presence.

Blue Mars, too, was impressed by her mother's Houou aura.

"Are you all ok?" Houou Mars asked her family and friends, who were recovering from their beatdown.

"We're fine now, but man that Surtur guy was no joke!" Ardhamon exclaimed.

"Indeed, Loki's managed to recruit some heavy hitters," Beowulfmon added.

"Which means bad news for us," JetSilphymon stated.

"Ugh, that bastard's not getting away with blindsiding me like that!" Varuna cursed her defeat.

Quaoar put an arm over Varuna's. "We'll have another chance to beat him, Varuna."

"I sure damn hope so."

"And I better get my hands on that Rota bitch! She's dead the next time I see her!" Skuld cursed, yanking her fist out of the ground. She noticed her scythe laying away and recalled the weapon back to her hand.

Houou Mars immediately powered down and used the Houou's aura to heal the wounded. Hiei fully healed by the Houou's cosmic flames.

"They got away, I'm afraid, Hiei," Houou Mars nodded.

"Yes, but next time we'll end them," Hiei vowed to take matters to his hands with the Lokar.

"Ugh, man we took an ass-whipping, didn't we?" Sam said, recovering from Surtur's attack on them. "But, hey just means we've gotta toughen up! We've faced worse than this!"

Blue Mars was taken in by Sam's optimistic outlook and kissed him. "Yes, you're right. And we'll be better prepared when we fight him again."

"Taking that damn sword from him is essential," Ryuuhi said.

Garm approached Skuld. "Skuld, look we unfortunately lost this battle, but this misstep can't put us off from winning the war with the Lokar. We'll have another chance to defeat Surtur, and you'll have another to destroy Rota." He pushed his head next to Skuld. "Look I know it's hard to take in you helped initiate Ragnarok's end is hard to take in, but that was in the past. We must worry about the present." He was brushed with the silent treatment. "Come on, Sasha. We still have to find Philippe..."

Hearing his name, the redness in Skuld's eyes faded. A tear poured down from her left eye as Sasha resurfaced.

"Yes, Philippe to me comes first," Skuld spoke in Sasha's sweet voice. "You're right." She turned to Garm and smiled. "Let's go and get Kotori so we can find Philippe."

"Then, once we've found Philippe's soul, that burden will be lifted and we can fully focus on defeating the Loki and Mist."

"Yes, you're right!" Skuld resolved, wiping the tear from her face. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Anywhere beats this hot oven of a place. I've seen enough hell-like places!" Ardhamon exclaimed.

"We thought you'd never ask," Varuna said.

Houou Mars powered down into Dai-Valkyrie Mars. She added. "Thanks, Sasha. Let's go back."

"Ok then!" Skuld declared, invoking Yggdrasil's power and accessed a portal for them. She and the group entered the portal and went back to Yggdrasil's realm. _Hold on a little longer, Philippe! We're coming!_

xxxxx

 _ **Folkvangr**_

 **(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Soundtrack** _ **22 - Neverending Site**_ **)**

Philippe blinked for a moment as he palmed and massaged his forehead.

"Is something wrong?" The blonde-haired woman asked him, gently taking his hand. "It's ok. Whatever's troubling you, you're safe here."

"It's not that. It's just I have a feeling someone's looking for me," he tried to explain. "Kotori, Sasha, and the others are probably looking for me now."

The woman leaned next to Philippe and draped an arm over him. "Relax, you don't need to fear anything anymore." She was surprised when Philippe rolled her arm off him.

"Look, I don't even know your name! And am I really dead?" Philippe demanded from her.

The woman replied with an infectious smile. "You are dead. And pardon my rudeness, I am Freya." She leaned over and caressed his delicate feminine features. "Goodness, you have such a beautiful features! Are you really a man?"

"Yes, and my name is Philippe Sagara!"

"Philippe Sagara? That's such a beautiful name," Freya blushed gleefully.

"So, what is Folkvangr supposed to be like? Heaven?"

"Sort of. This is one of the Nine Realms," Freya answered. "We just happen to be in Folkvangr, Vanaheim's version of Valhalla."

"Valhalla, I heard that name before. Isn't that where the Valkyrie escort the souls of fallen warriors?"

"Yes, you're a very smart boy, but to be exact half of those fallen go there. The others are taken to here. In fact, I used to be a Valkyrie who served Odin."

"You were a Valkyrie? I find that hard to believe."

"But it's true! I was a Valkyrie fighting alongside Frigg, Hela, and others!" Freya replied enthusiastically. "Goodness, that takes me back." She quickly had a nostalgic rush and pressed both palms to her cheeks.

"So, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Asgard?"

"Well, Asgard… it's a shadow of what it used to be and I left after a falling out with Frigg," Freya explained her departure. "I was lambasted with heavy criticism over my carefree demeanor and not taking certain situations seriously. In hindsight, I lashed out like a petty child and wished we could've talked things out better. I regret letting Frigg down. Having spent a long time here, I've reflected on my mistakes. But there was more to our falling out. It was over internal political reasons."

"Like what if I might ask?"

"Before I became a Valkyrie, I was one of the Vanir, gods of peace, tranquility, and prosperity," she delved into her past history. "As opposed to the Aesir, who were war gods. Our sides had conflicts for ages. There was great strife between our sides, leading to the great Aesir-Vanir War. Eventually, we did make peace. My brother, Frey, and I were allowed to come to Asgard. I was allowed to become a Valkyrie and joining Frigg came with great responsibilities, but I didn't mind. I was honored to fight the good fight with Lady Frigg and bring the fallen warriors to our realms. However, I objected to the treatment of the Einherjar."

"Einherjar?"

"Yes, they're the souls of the fallen warriors who we are supposed to collect. The Aesir always felt the fallen should be taken to Valhalla and converted into soldiers, but I objected and suggested they deserve to rest peacefully after dying honorably." Freya then escorted Philippe toward the white temple Philippe saw when he awakened.

Philippe was mesmerized by the souls of the fallen warriors enjoying their eternal bliss. Some were seen bathing in a tub. Others were seen drinking to their hearts content. And a few others playing games. All of them conveyed the same expression: jovial and genuine pleasure.

"They all look so happy together!" Philippe was flabbergasted.

"Yes, they can rest and enjoy eternal bliss without having being subjected to any more fighting. They've earned it after their years of honorable duties to their kings, queens, and people." Freya said, turning to face Philippe. "They have no reasons to fight anymore."

"Lady Freya, it's good to see you!" A fallen warrior waved to the beautiful goddess, who blew a kiss to him and the others.

"She loves us!" The warriors howled together, praising Freya's name and beauty.

"As per agreement with Lord Odin, the Valkyries would bring half of the honorable dead to Valhalla, leaving me to sole responsibility of bringing the other half to Folkvangr, where they can live out the rest of their eternal lives in Vanaheim. Philippe Sagara, you died a noble death saving Brunhilde's reincarnation. With no Valkyrie to take your soul to Valhalla, you were immediately brought here." She extended a hand to him. "Welcome to Folkvangr and enjoy your stay." She smiled affectionately.

"Thank you for the offer, Miss Freya, but I can't."

"Oh, but why not? If there's anything you'd like to see changed, I'd be willing to make some accommodations…"

"Thanks, but it's nothing like that. It's just… I shouldn't be here. I feel like I should be out there with my friends trying to stop Loki and his group! My friends are probably looking for them and also looking for me! I doubt I was supposed to die like that!"

Freya's gently smiled, expressing sympathy for the boy. "Philippe, death is always a certainty for mortals like you. It'll always come when you least expect it."

"I know that, but don't you think it came too soon?! I mean , my cousin, Kotori, was taken from me too soon and she was gone from my life for a few years until she was revived!"

"Her revival was realized as a result of special circumstances. Kotori was always meant to reawaken into Brunhilde. But you are just a human with no ties to Asgard like your cousin was."

"So, I'm nothing compared to my cousin."

"No, your heroic deeds are easily on par with those of Brunhilde's reincarnation. By saving her life, you've ensured that Brunhilde can continue her war with Loki and his entourage. Your sacrifice was not in vain."

Philippe clenched his teeth, frustrated with his untimely death. He was even more frustrated knowing he can't fight with Kotori and the others.

"You not only died honorably but out of love, which quite frankly has enamored me to you, being the goddess of love," Freya said, leaning over near Philippe's face, causing him to step away.

"I just want to see Kotori, Jaguarmon, Sasha, and the others again," Philippe muttered. "They need me to be with them! I'm not meant to be here!"

"I'm afraid you can't leave. Your fate has been decided."

 _Kotori, Jaguarmon, Sasha! I want to see you all again!_ Philippe begged and prayed in this thoughts.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Nidavellir**_

 **(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Soundtrack** _ **08 - Tomb of Ancient Kings**_ **)**

Over an hour after being dropped off, Valkyrie Gondul, Sailor Mercury, Arbormon, Sailor Ixion, Sailor Cyber Mercury, Max, Kuwabara, Kohana, and Lien scoured a temperate forest near a mountainous region.

"Well, Mercury?" Ixion asked her.

Turning on her visor, Mercury scanned the perimeters. She picked up on life beacons in a cavern.

"I'm picking up on particular life readings in that cavern," Mercury pointed toward the cavern. "It looks like a mine, so there might be people in there we can ask."

Gondul frowned, glaring toward the cavern. "You don't even need to scan, I can pick up on their scent."

"What? You can smell Loki and Mist?" Max asked the Valkyrie.

"This way! Come on!" Gondul beckoned the group forward. She hastily dashed forward.

"Wait, Gondul!" Mercury called for her.

"Why wait? Let's kick bad guy ass already!" Blue Mercury cried out, running off with Max.

"Hey, wait! Don't we have to strategize first?!" Kuwabara called them back.

"Can't be helped! Let's get this over with!" Arbormon declared.

Turning off her visor, Mercury sighed. "All right, let's get this over with."

"Hell yeah! Let's kick butt, Lien!" Kohana yelled out.

"Well, what's the worse that can happen?" Ixion muttered.

xxxxx

 **(Cue The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug –** _ **Durin's Folk**_ **)**

Upon storming into the mine cave, Gondul already clashed with a few heavily armored Dwarves. Gondul kicked a few back that attempted to ambush her.

"C'mon, give me all you got!" Gondul roared, catching a Dwarf with a punch. She grabbed another Dwarf and smashed it into a wall. As another Dwarf charged her from the rear, Gondul summoned her _**Light Spear**_ and gutted him with it.

"Gondul!" Cyber Mercury called out as she, Max, Kuwabara, and Arbormon were the next to enter the cavern.

"Hey, we've got company! Dead ahead!" Max pointed toward some Dwarves charging their way.

"Heh, bring it, you trolls!" Kuwabara readied his _**Spirit Sword**_ , slashing and attacking two Dwarves.

Arbormon rushed a Dwarf and speared him through a wall.

"So, who attacked first?" Cyber Mercury asked Gondul.

"They did!" Gondul replied, punching a Dwarf off her.

"That's all I need to know!" Cyber Mercury said, sending a water blast that swept away four axe-wielding Dwarves.

Another Dwarf tried to jump Gondul, but the Valkyrie instinctively shapeshifted into a White rhinoceros and gored him with her horn.

Kohana and Lien arrived only to be cut off by two Dwarves. A mischievous grin formed on Kohana's face, prompting her to summon her spirit partner, Shiro.

"Shiro, let's knock off these meatheads!" Kohana declared, turning Shiro into a giant hammer. She picked up said hammer and countered a Dwarf's sledgehammer strike with her Shiro hammer. She knocked the sledgehammer away and battered the Dwarf chest first, sending him flying away.

Lien quickly dodged the other Dwarf's hammer smashes. Lien taunted the Dwarf, tirelessly dodging him while tiring him out.

"You're up, TobuCatmon!" Lien beckoned, opening her backpack as TobuCatmon jumped on the Dwarf's face.

TobuCatmon scratched and bit the Dwarf's face, allowing Kohana to groin shot him with her hammer. The Dwarf's face turned red like a beet (and then purple like a turnip) and his eyes bulged out.

"And here's a homerun!" Kohana shouted, hitting the Dwarf with her hammer with enough impact to send him flying high into the air. "And he's outta there!"

TobuCatmon hopped over to Lien. "We sure showed them, Lien!"

"Yeah!" Lien cheered.

Suddenly, a large being made of stone emerged from the ground and grabbed Lien. The being's head popped out bellowing.

"LIEN!" Kohana and TobuCatmon cried out alarmed.

"Help!" Lien screamed.

Suddenly, Lien's Digivice came to life and this distress invoked TobuCatmon's evolution. TobuCatmon evolved into the massive and terrifying SkullBaluchimon. The skeleton-like Digimon charged and crushed the rock being, freeing Lien.

"Thank you, SkullBaluchimon!" Lien said, climbing on his back. They faced the rock being, which popped out of the ground. "Let's get him, SkullBaluchimon!"

While SkullBaluchimon attacked this Rock Giant, Kohana fought off a Dwarf.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Ixion headed straight for the cavern. They stopped and surveyed the fighting all over the mine cavern.

"Sheesh, I knew things would spiral out of control, but this is ridiculous!" Ixion exclaimed. "Well, we should already be used to it."

"Amaya! We're here!" Mercury announced as she and Ixion ran further into the cavern.

Just then, a Dwarf picked up and threw a mine cart at Mercury and Ixion.

"MOM!" Cyber Mercury called out.

"Hold on!" Arbormon dove in and grabbed the mine cart before it smashed into Mercury and Ixion.

"Thanks, Vega," Mercury said, having already formed a bubble to protect her and Ixion.

"Hey, bitch! That's my woman you were about to crush! Here, right back at ya!" Arbormon tossed the cart at the Dwarf, knocking him off the pedestal he stood on.

"There's more coming!" Ixion called out. She quickly fired a barrage of poison arrows, taking out a few Dwarves.

Sailor Mercury unleashed _**Shine Aqua Illusion**_ to wipe out a few Dwarves.

"Where are you, Loki and Mist?!" Gondul snapped as she turned into a leopard and landed atop of a Dwarf. She bit on the Dwarf's arm, tearing and biting its armor.

"Heheh! Up here, Gondul!" Aerialvern cackled as he got the drop on Valkyrie and picked her up by the shoulders. He flew up carrying her. "Enjoying the ride? No? Then enjoy the long fall down!"

As she turned back to normal, Gondul growled as she bit Aerialvern's left arm, causing him to screech painfully. Gondul quickly mounted Aerialvern's back and cupped his eyes. Aerialvern lost sight of where he was navigating and crashed hard into a wall. Aerialvern slid down the wall. As he was seeing stars, the Drake's eyes went spinning.

Aerialvern mumbled. "...look ma… I can see pretty stars…!"

Turning back to a leopard, Gondul growled as she sharpened her claws over the defeated Drake.

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, a creature of similar build to Gondul's leopard swooped down and pushed her off. Gondul turned back to normal and looked across to see a black panther walking toward her. Gondul had a perplexed look as the black panther shapeshifted into a human-like shape. Gondul scowled as Geiravor appeared before her.

"Aerialvern, you fool. Looks like I'll have to make up for your failure."

"Huh?" Gondul blinked at the newcomer.

 **(Cue** _ **Erinys, The Daughter**_ **\- God Of War: Ghost Of Sparta Soundtrack)**

"Gondul, I take it?" Geiravor greeted her eerily. "If you don't know me, I don't blame you."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Geiravor, one of Loki's Erinyes," she answered, grinning darkly. "You and I were the bestest of friends back then, and by 'bestest' I mean we were mortal enemies."

Gondul scoffed. "I already don't like you. You know where Loki and Mist are hiding!"

"Maybe, maybe not, all I care about is killing you. Something Aerialvern has failed to do!" Geiravor smirked as she raced toward Gondul.

Gondul grabbed Geiravor and tossed her into the air. Geiravor landed on a wall and catapulted herself back into Gondul, slamming her into a wall. Geiravor grabbed Gondul's face.

"You're not the only one that can shapeshift into anything she wants! Here's another one for you!" Geiravor cackled as she shapeshifted into a Spotted hyena and snapped at Gondul's head.

"Get off!" Gondul tried pushing Geiravor off. She quickly turned into an African wild dog and used her smaller size to squeeze through Geiravor's hold.

Gondul jumped on Geiravor's back and bit the back of her spine. Geiravor yelped and whined loudly, shaking Gondul off her back. As Gondul hit the ground, she jumped across and headbutted Geiravor's body, knocking her down.

Both warriors transformed into their normal selves. Gondul readily summoned her _**Light Spear**_ and tossed it. Geiravor sidestepped the spear, which hit and exploded where it impacted. Geiravor rushed at Gondul. The Valkyrie and Erinye grappled and utilized their physical prowess. They slammed each other into the walls. Geiravor kicked Gondul into the air and flew up, clubbing her in the back.

As Gondul hit the ground, Geiravor tossed several black blasts. Gondul dodged the incoming blasts and jumped up throwing another _**Light Spear**_. Geiravor hopped up, avoiding Gondul's attack. Gondul flew up, catching and slamming Geiravor back first into a wall. Geiravor grabbed some rocks and tagged Gondul's face with it. Geiravor followed up with body blows. Gondul raised her arms, trying to defend herself from Geiravor's punches. Gondul rebounded with a wind-up punch and sent Geiravor flying into a mine cart.

As Gondul charged, she shapeshifted into a feathered _Deinonychus_ and mounted Geiravor. She snapped and clawed at Geiravor, who then turned into a Giant Panda. Geiravor roared and swiped at Gondul. Gondul used her small agility to dodge Geiravor's strikes. Gondul jumped up and slashed Geiravor's face. Gondul landed behind Geiravor and transformed into a cheetah. She bit Geiravor's right shoulder, causing her pain. As Gondul let go, Geiravor turned around and roared.

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, a green beam struck the space between Gondul and Geiravor, alarming both. Gondul turned only for another green beam to hit her, knocking her back to normal.

"Looking for us?!" Mist was heard taunting the Valkyrie.

 **(Cue The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring CR -** _ **01\. Khazad-dûm**_ **)**

Gondul looked up as she spotted Lokato and Mist together with two massive and heavy armored Dwarves.

The Dwarf on the left wore red & silver armor and carried a giant axe over his shoulder. He had a thick red beard.

The other Dwarf on the right wore purple & silver armor and held a giant sword. He had a long thick black goatee.

"Ugh, you!" Gondul hissed.

Everyone else ceased fighting and noticed the Lokar with their newest recruits. The Dwarves raised their fists and weapons, roaring and cheering for the two Dwarves.

"Hail Brokk! Hail Eitri!" The Dwarves yelled out in unison for their leaders.

"Yes, these two are our latest recruits, heroes," Lokato introduced the two Dwarves. "Brokk and Eitri have agreed to join us."

"Well, that's great," Cyber Mercury sardonically said.

"Why don't you send them down here so we can kick their butts?!" Kuwabara goaded the Lokar.

Brokk grunted, brandishing his axe. "Puny Midgardian, I'll crush you for disrespecting us!"

Lokato, however, held Brokk back. "Save your strength, Brokk. We'll need you and Eitri at tip top shape once Ragnarok starts again."

"Yes, we must take our leave. We don't have time to be playing with you, you deluded fools," Mist chortled.

"Oh, that snooty attitude is already getting on my nerves!" Cyber Mercury shouted as she transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie form. She then summoned her spirit animal, Kelpie the water horse. "Don't leave! We were just getting acquainted!"

"Wait for me, Amaya!" Max called out, using Spirit Fusion to turn into Black Luster Soldier. He hopped on Kelpie's back as he and Cyber Mercury went straight for the Lokar.

"No, don't!" Gondul called out.

As Kelpie got Cyber Mercury and Max near the Lokar, Brokk and Eitri intercepted them. Brokk dropped his battle axe over Kelpie, but Cyber Mercury blasted him with water. Max and Eitri slashed swords.

"Enough!" Lokato shouted, invoking Ymir's armor again. He called upon Niflheim's dark powers and blasted Kelpie.

Kelpie quickly turned and absorbed the impact of Lokato's attack. However, it pushed Kelpie away. Mist snuck up behind Cyber Mercury and blasted her with a green beam.

"Amaya!" Max yelled out, charging at Mist.

However, Brokk smashed the earth with his axe, splitting the ground and knocking Max down.

Having seen enough, Gondul tried to save them, but Geiravor grabbed her.

"Going somewhere?" Geiravor chortled.

"Let go!" Gondul shouted.

Then, Gondul kicked Geiravor's gut and summoned Odin's wolves: Geri and Freki. Geri and Freki lunged at Geiravor and pushed her away.

Lokato noticed the wolves. "Well, if it isn't Geri and Freki. It's been such a long time."

Geiravor growled at the wolves. "Feh, so Odin's passed his two mongrels to you? Heh, no matter. I have my own spirit partner!" With that, she conjured a column of dark light and coming out of this column was a Pere David's deer. "Gondul, hello me to introduce Dvalinn of Spring!"

Gondul growled. "Geri, Freki, take it down!"

Heeding their new master's command, Geri and Freki lunged at Dvalinn. Dvalinn swerved around the wolves and fired astral projection blasts from its antlers.

As Brokk, Eitri, and Mist closed on Cyber Mercury and Max, Sailor Mercury, Arbormon, and Sailor Ixion intervened. Mercury went into Dai-Valkyrie mode and fired a water blast at Mist, but the Blood Valkyrie narrowly dodged. Arbormon Slide Evolved into Petaldramon and knocked the Dwarves with _**Leaf Cyclone**_. Sailor Ixion went Dai-Valkyrie form and launched poisonous arrows at Lokato's way, but the trickster stopped the arrows with a handwave.

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury collected Cyber Mercury. As Petaldramon turned back to Arbormon, he picked up Max.

"Thanks, mom," Cyber Mercury muttered. "That was stupid of me."

"You're your father's daughter," Mercury smiled.

"Ick, too much sentimentality for my liking," Mist groaned, firing green blasts at Mercury's family.

In response to Mist's attack, Mercury unleashed an immense wave of water. Her _**Oceanic Crush**_ swept Mist, Brokk, and Eitri away.

"Damn you!" Mist angrily hissed at Mercury. Before she can retaliate, Lokato beckoned her off.

"That's enough, Mist! It's time for us to leave!" Lokato ordered.

Resisting the urge to attack Mercury, Mist turned away.

"Brokk, Eitri, recall your forces! We'll need them to bolster our ranks!" Lokato requested.

With that, Brokk and Eitri beckoned their Dwarf army. Lokato opened up a portal for him and his entourage.

"Aerialvern, time for us to go!" Lokato ordered the Drake.

"Geiravor, let's go!" Mist called the Erinye.

Geiravor scoffed as she turned to Gondul. "We'll finish this later. Don't you die before we fight again." She recalled Dvalinn, who dematerialized. She flew over to Mist.

"You're not getting away!" Gondul snapped as she, Geri, and Freki went after the Lokar.

As the Dwarves passed through the portal, Lokato and Mist fought off Dai-Valkyrie Mercury, Arbormon, Ixion, Kuwabara, and the others. Gondul flew by past them and went straight for the Lokar duo. At that moment, Aerialvern flew over blasting the space between the Lokar and Gondul, cutting the latter off from the pass.

"Thought you had me?! Hah! That's payback for earlier!" Aerialvern cackled as he flew into the portal.

Lokato and Mist jumped through the portal as it finally closed in front of Gondul.

 **(End theme)**

"Damn!" Gondul cursed. "Almost had them! That stupid Drake had to interfere!"

"And even worse, they've recruited all those Dwarves!" Cyber Mercury exclaimed.

"Son of a bitch!" Arbormon punched the ground.

"Yes, truly unfortunate," Mercury sighed. "It's a setback, but don't let this crush your spirits. We'll have more chances to defeat them."

"That couldn't be anymore true," said Ixion.

Gondul muttered under her breath. "Who is that Geiravor chick? She's as strong as me and can shapeshift like I can. Yet she knows me?"

"She knows you from the past during the Ragnarok battle," Geri revealed to her.

"Well yeah she already said that much."

"Gondul, it's time to go," Ixion approached the Valkyrie. She offered a hand to Gondul.

Nodding, Gondul took Ixion's hand. "Yeah, thanks."

xxxxx

 _ **Yggdrasil**_

Enough time passed and Skuld's group arrived to meet with Brunhilde's group.

"You're all back! Thank goodness!" Moon called out to them.

Mars sighed, shaking her head. "Sorry, Sailor Moon, we failed to stop them. They managed to recruit Muspelheim's leader."

"So, now Surtur has joined their side. With his strength on their side, we're in trouble," Garm confirmed.

Sam reconvened with Lyn.

"I'm glad you're ok, Sam," Lyn said.

"Max, Amaya, and their group aren't back here yet?" Sam noticed his absent brother. "I hope they're ok."

"Me, too," Blue Mars added her worries.

"Sasha," Brunhilde approached Skuld.

"I'm ready to find Philippe," Skuld said softly, taking out the golden apple Hela gave her.

"Can't wait any longer, huh? Same here," Brunhilde smirked.

"Kotori, we also have other problems," Skuld informed Brunhilde about Rota.

"Well, shit. As if that Mist whore was bad enough, but she and Loki resurrected some evil Valkyries to fight us?" Brunhilde wasn't pleased with this.

"They're not evil Valkyries. They're Erinyes," Garm corrected her. "And their strength is comparable to you and the Maidens. I'd advise caution."

"Rota had enough bloodlust and strength to beat me," Skuld confessed.

"It's ok. You'll have another chance to kick her ass," Brunhilde said. "We just need to wait out on the others."

"Why can't we go to Philippe now?" Skuld asked.

"I figure we can go together and it gives us time to plan our next move."

"Fine."

Garm added to the Valkyrie conversation. "Besides, you'll need the rest and will need someway to convince Lady Freya to take Philippe from her realm."

"All right, but I hope the others get here sooner than later," Brunhilde muttered, sitting down with Seadramon and Jaguarmon. "Don't worry, Jaguarmon. We'll find Philippe. We just gotta wait this out 'til our friends get back."

"Ok, I'll wait this out."

Taking out her Moon Force Crystal, Brunhilde sighed and had Philippe in her thoughts.

Unbeknownst to them, a shadowed creature watched the group from a far. It is Lokato's messenger, who had been keeping tabs and reporting to Lokato. He turned away and vanished to carry out being Lokato's command.

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Nine Realms World Tour, Part II**_

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Here to make my rare commentary in this fic since I helped Kanius create the Erinyes. The Erinyes are the four Valkyries' (sans Brunhilde) counterparts. The concept is first inspired when I played _Castlevania: Aria/Dawn of Sorrow_ with Valkyries and Erinyes as standard enemies. Like how Neuromancer was originally by himself before his Rogue teammates became a late addition, Mist was originally herself individually before the four Erinyes became a late addition. However, there came drastic changes for YYGDM-01 exclusively. Originally, Mist would have been an Erinye just like outside of YYGDM such as Corner and GCLK, but ultimately she is not in order to make her a different character to make K/Belle's idea work, not to mention I remember Lazer come up the origin story of Gudrun (YYGDM-01) that makes her different anyway. The other four YYGDM!Erinyes are more like Mist's Shitennou instead of them and Mist as a full-out rival team. The Erinyes are not friends/comrades unlike their Corner selves. The YYGDM!Erinyes exclusively have code names pertaining to the real Erinyes of Greek Myths. Their revival gives off horror impressions since I look at their coffin scene in the previous chapter.

Rota, Geirskogul, and Geiravor remain similar and unchanged, with minor changes for YYGDM-01 setting. Geirskogul's personality to find completeness is slightly sympathetic compared to her Corner self's yandere selfishness (though she still gets better), alongside YYGDM!Geirskogul has no bloodline connections with Stolas (an owl demon prince, to which Corner!Geirskogul has connections with. I also based on the Erinyes when Stolas as standard enemies in _Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow_ summons Erinyes) by creation. YYGDM!Rota is the leader of the Erinye group like Kunzite. Originally, YYGDM!Rota is supposed to be a Complete Monster due to being an insane murderer instead of Mist, but I scrapped it as it felt make no sense/not work. Instead, the Complete Monster trope is shifted to YYGDM!Mist (After K said those words to me before of this inspiration: _In fact, Mist will be an even_ _ **immoral monster**_ _than her Corner self (and has a tendency of backstabbing associates_ ). The rest is history of helping out to amplify this concept.) which we'll see the real revelations (Unmark spoilers are revealed in _Valkyrie Homecoming_ Ch. 12 anyway).

Reginleif, however, receives _drastic changes_ like Mist. In fact, YYGDM!Mist and Reginleif received the most alterations. Outside of YYGDM, Reginleif is Mist's cousin, second-in-command, was also a former Valkyrie (making her the seventh as another number theme), in which she and Sigrun first met in Asgard's Valkyrie Orientation, and willingly became an Erinye out of growing secret envy. But in YYGDM-01, she is not Mist's cousin and first met Sigrun in Midgard as a normal human admiring and befriending the Valkyrie (YYGDM!Reginleif does not go to Asgard) before being controlled to become an Erinye. The other Mists still show some degree of respect for their Reginleifs. The YYGDM-01 Mist is a much different story, this Mist is _evil enough_ to brainwash Reginleif by making her a savage beast that doesn't speak outside animalistic roars. The attires and personalities are different as well. Outside of YYGDM, Reginleif wears fur coat and light armor like a Wildling ( _Game of Thrones_ , particularly Ygritte) to convey an outspoken personality. In YYGDM exclusively, Reginleif is more like a Norse knight with a reserved and polite personality (and does not use profanity), and upon becoming an Erinye, she wears a full suit of spiked armor and mannerism like Lancelot/Berserker from _Fate/Zero_. The author's respond on mail: _Hmm, those are big differences between YYGDM!Reginleif and Novel!Reginleif. Maybe 'curses' as an alternative to 'damn'. And even her wardrobe choice separates her from the 'wild' Corner!Reginleif. It's like comparing a princess to a commoner (like The Prince and the Pauper)._

 **Kanius' A/N** : Thanks Ford for delving into the development and creation of our Erinyes (and entailing readers about the personality/quirk differences between the Corner and the YYGDM!Erinyes). This will truly set the record straight for those who haven't followed the Cornerverse stories and a thorough reminder who're curious about the Erinyes.

So, yes this chapter finally introduces the Erinyes into YYGDM-lore. Unlike their Corner counterparts, these Erinyes won't have much in character development and serve as obstacles for our Valkyries to overcome (well, one *might* see some development, but how it happens remains to be seen). And unlike their Corner selves, they're just henchwomen to Mist and won't teammates with her. Rota and Geiravor have shown just how deadly they are.

The Erinyes are certainly deadlier and stronger than the Drakes (outside Fafnir). Having taken down the Valkyries in their first encounters is substantial proof of their strengths.

Speaking of recruits, Surtur, Brokk, and Eitri have joined the Lokar rankings. And how about that? Turns out Surtur was Mist's adoptive father in the past. Now we see where Mist learned to utilize mystic fire from.

And the beautiful blonde woman keeping Philippe company has been revealed: Freya. We learn what we already know from Odin: Freya being a former Valkyrie and agreeing to split slain warrior spirits across the two realms (Valhalla and Folkvangr). Just when Freya thinks Philippe will be staying with her, Kotori and company arrive to bring him back. Freya's meeting with Brunhilde, Skuld, and the others will be interesting.

Surprised Skuld was the one who helped end Ragnarok? It parallels Sailor Saturn ending the Silver Millennium in the manga/ _Crystal_. Maybe she wasn't solely responsible, but she along with Odin helped bring an end to that apocalypse. Now Skuld/Sasha is coming to terms with this and who knows? She learn some about it from Freya's POV, if Freya is feeling generous.

Well that about covers this chapter. It's not nearly as long as the previous entries have been, but I don't need to fully flesh out each Realm. Just get the Lokar to recruit the bad guys of each Realm, have our heroes fight them, and rinse/repeat. The bigger battles will happen when Second Ragnarok hits. And the Philippe and Freya stuff needed more screentime. Next chapter may or may not be of similar length to this.

Until the next installment, send a review and be cool.


	11. The Nine Realms World Tour, Part II

**A/N** : Hi, readers. It's been a while since the last update, hasn't it? Since August, I believe. Well, there've been a couple of reasons. I won't bore you with any details. But, most importantly I've recently gotten over some health issues that lasted me a month and a half, prohibiting me from writing fully like I wanted. I've only managed to crank out two _Cross Generations_ chapters which were already (and primarily) written by Ford1114 and I helped co-write my parts. Now that my health has gotten better, I'm back to writing on my own and decided to try updating this fic.

Well, if you're reading this it means I completed this chapter recently in time for the holidays. It should be Thanksgiving time (if you live in the US) if you read this update.

Outside of the previous health issues, I needed a break from writing. But break is over and I'm back better than ever. Much thanks to LazerWulf for beta'ing and Ford for his post-chapter A/N commentaries.

And so we move forward with the rest of the Nine Realms World Tour. How will our other hero groups fare in Svartalfheim and Alfheim? We're about to find out.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Folkvangr**_

Philippe walked around to watch the fallen warriors' blissful activities. He stopped near a table where two grizzled veterans played chess. Philippe looked over to his right as two men walked by drinking and laughing jovially.

"They're all enjoying themselves," Philippe was still trying to wrap his mind what he was seeing. He wondered if all these fallen warriors faced similar dilemmas. He also wondered if it was ok to finally let go and accept he was dead now. "Are they all ok with the fact they'll be like this for all of time?"

"Yes, and you can be just like them, Philippe. Don't you think it's time to let go of that extra baggage?" Freya asked, hanging her arms over Philippe's chest and shoulders. "Release all of your cares and embrace this eternal paradise. There's no reason to go back and risk your life again. You've died the most honorable way a man can go out on, sacrificing yourself for the one you deeply care for." She leaned over and caressed his face. "It's time to retire, Philippe."

Philippe started absorbing every word said by Freya. Her words rang deep into Philippe's own soul.

"It's time to let it all go. Relinquish all your cares and stay with me, beautiful Philippe," she whispered a soft, soothing tone in his ear, convincing him to stop resisting the urge to leave.

Philippe hung his head, letting tears roll down his cheeks.

"I can finally let go?"

"Yes, Philippe. You've fulfilled your duty. It's time to rest."

The boy's frown slowly shaped into a smile. "...I can rest now?"

"It's time to retire, Philippe. Stay with me and we can have fun all day, every day."

He mumbled, seemingly convinced to stop worrying over trivial mortal concerns. "All play, no work makes Philippe happy."

xxxxx

Chapter X

 _ **The Nine Realms World Tour, Part II**_

xxxxx

 _ **Svarta**_ _ **lfheim**_

 **(Cue RCT3 Music -** _ **Gothic Moon**_ **)**

Over an hour and a half passed since Skogul's group landed in Svartalfheim. Skogul, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Pluto, Genra, Terriermon, Sailor Gao Pluto, Athena & PinkPatamon, Sailor Eris, Larry, Yui & DarkGabumon, Aoshi, Ranamon, and Grottomon explored a dark forest is shown with black trees and light purple skies. A full moon is seen. Sounds of wolves' howls are heard.

"Yikes! Are y'all hearing that?!" Terriermon yelped, his big ears perked up while picking up on the wolf howls. "There's wolves here?"

Aoshi sniffed the air. "Yep, those are wolves all right. Possibly Lycans, too."

Sailor Gao Pluto smiled hearing this. "Wow, there could be more like us here, Aoshi?"

"Maybe, sis."

Skogul walked over beside Gao Pluto. "Hey, Hina, do you know what we call a wolf in Navajo?"

Gao Pluto nodded. "No, what do you call us?"

"Mai-coh. It also means witch, relating to someone becoming a wolf if he or she donned a wolf's skin."

"Wow, I didn't know that! I like learning new things!" Gao Pluto replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah, same here!" Athena walked into Gao Pluto and Skogul's chat.

Yui giggled, whispering to Aoshi. "How cute. Hina's really growing to like Jessica."

" I'm glad she's made friends with Athena and Jessica," Aoshi stated, looking proudly toward Gao Pluto. "She won't need me to guide and protect her. Sailor Pluto also has more or less been looking out for her."

"Oh, c'mon you're still her big brother she deeply loves," Yui patted Aoshi's back.

"Everyone be on guard," Sailor Pluto advised the group. She then addressed Skogul. "So, have you considered to continue training to become a Time Guardian?"

Skogul answered her. "Well, we'll see about that. As I'm starting to regain my memories, I'm remembering Heimdall. I thought I could've taken over his role in the future."

"Well, it would make sense since past Skogul was the granddaughter of Heimdall's nine mothers. Whatever you decide I'll support and respect your decision, but it would be nice if you'd at least complete your training under me."

"Fair enough, Sailor Pluto," Skogul nodded.

After conversing with Skogul, Pluto tapped her Garnet Staff down and summoned Lupe the wolf. "Based on your vast knowledge, what can you tell us about Svartalfheim's natives? Are there Lycans here?"

Lupe raised his head, sensing the abundant wolf presences in the realm. He howled loudly, drawing attention from the other wolves throughout Svartalfheim. Aoshi and Gao Pluto's eyes shifted from human to Lycan as the howling stirred their true wolf natures.

"Such a beautiful way to communicate," Skogul smiled delightfully at the sound of the wolf howls.

Lupe stopped howling and responded to Pluto's inquiry. " _ **This realm is home to two werewolf factions: the Berserkers and the Hexenwulfen, Apparently the Berserkers were once underlings of the Hexenwulfen, but later there was strife that led to the Berserkers to turn on their oppressors, leading to a Werewolf Civil War.**_ "

"Berserkers and Hexenwulfen?" repeated Sailor Jupiter. "Whoa, I didn't think the Norse had any werewolves."

"My father said many of our kind are spread through the realms," Aoshi pointed out. "In other words, we're not exclusive to just Earth and the Makai."

"Well, gee I hope one of those two factions are friendly. We have to at least keep Loki's crew from finding either of them before us," Genra said.

Suddenly, the howling grew even louder. The louder the howling, the closer the wolves seemed to be. The group huddled together and readied themselves for a confrontation. Aoshi and Sailor Gao Pluto stood in front of the group, sniffing the wolf scents around them.

"They're drawing near," Aoshi stated.

"Let's all be on guard," Sailor Eris whispered as she and Larry prepared for a possible conflict.

"Over there!" Jupiter pointed to their right.

The group turned and faced a pack of humanoid warriors garbed in thick wolf coats. They came armed with spears, swords, and shields. They each wore wolf's pelt that also concealed their faces, but some can plainly see their human visages. However, the lacked any kind of body armor.

"They're wearing wolf coats," Genra noted the wolf pelts.

"That would explain why I can smell wolf's scents on them," Aoshi said. "Wait, no there's more. I can still smell wolf on them beyond their coats."

"So, which are they? Berserkers or Hexenwulfen?" Jupiter wondered.

"Lupe, based on your wisdom what can you tell us?" Pluto asked her wolf spirit.

Lupe scanned the Berserkers, who quickly noticed him. " _ **They are with the Berserker faction, but tread carefully. They are quite vicious and unpredictable in nature.**_ "

In a shocking turn of events, Sailor Gao Pluto got close to the Berserkers, prompting Skogul and Athena to hold her back.

"What do you think you're doing, Hina?" Skogul whispered loudly, holding her back and meticulously glaring down the Berserkers.

As Skogul got close enough to the Berserkers, they growled and snapped their jaws. Skogul backed off, keeping Gao Pluto and Athena back.

"They're feral! Yeah, forget even talking to them if they're not happy with our presence," Skogul gritted.

"Looks like we'll have to fight back after all," Jupiter nodded as she summoned Mjolnir.

"Yeah, they're not giving us a choice!" Eris agreed, taking out her lasso.

Ranamon and Grottomon put up their guards, preparing to fight. Genra did the same.

"Stand down!" A loud cry among the Berserkers called out, reasoning with his brothers.

Everyone watched as a tall Berserker walked out unveiling himself and removing his wolf pelt hood. He resembled a man with short red hair. His ears were wolf's ears.

"Please excuse my brothers," the man apologized. "We're only protecting our territory and we thought you were Hexenwulf spies." He sniffed wolf scents from Gao Pluto and Aoshi. "So there are wolves among you."

"Yes, that's me and my sister," Aoshi walked up with Gao Pluto. "And we come in peace."

Yui gawked at the man's wolf ears. "Are all your ears like that?"

"Yes," the Berserker man replied, touching his wolf ears. "Even our enemy, the Hexenwulfen have these in their Lycan forms."

 **(Cue Adrian von Ziegler -** _ **Celtic Music - Wolf Blood**_ **)**

"So, you're Svartalf Lycans," Skogul specified. "Did you know there are Lycans on Earth?"

"Yes, and we're also aware of the Lycans in that demon realm you call Makai," he said.

"Excuse our intrusion, sir," Pluto addressed the Berserker man. "I'm relieved there's someone among you who can be reasoned with. Perhaps we can discuss our situation. We're here to prevent Loki and his group from recruiting either you or the Hexenwulfen."

Hearing this, the Berserker man's face expressed disdain. "The trickster has returned? And he seeks to gather allies? Then he's likely going to gain the trust of our rival clan, whom we once served." He turned to Pluto's side and noticed Lupe. His eyes widened. "Lupe?"

"Wait, you know Lupe?" Pluto was taken aback.

" _ **I've neglected to tell you, Lady Pluto, but I was once a Svartalfheim native before I became a spirit.**_ " Lupe revealed his origins to the shock of Pluto and the others.

"Lupe was revered as a revolutionary among Lycankind here," the Berserker man said. "He was the one to lead the Berserkers to turn against their Hexenwulfen oppressors and he sacrificed himself for our ancestors' freedoms."

" _ **As a result of my honorable sacrifice, I was taken to Valhalla and spent my time there. I stayed there until I was sent to become Pluto's spiritual steed. In order to return among the living, I was bound to serve the Time Guardian who trained Skogul. And what an honor it's been to serve Lady Pluto. We both share great wisdom and have lived solitary lives for most of our existence.**_ "

"We're just honored to see you," the Berserker man addressed Lupe. "Apologies to all of you. We've followed Lupe's creed in freedom for our kind. My name is Harald. We shall lead you to our village. Lupe, perhaps you'd like a look at our home?"

" _ **We'd be happy to**_ ," Lupe nodded.

Pluto added. "Thank you for hearing us out."

"This way," Harald beckoned his Berserker clansman back and lead Pluto's group toward the village.

Watching them from afar was a small shadowed creature. It was the same little spy that has been relaying information to Lokato about the heroes' activities. It quickly zipped away, avoiding being seen as it carried out its mission.

xxxxx

 _ **Berserker Village**_

As they arrived, Pluto's group toured the Berserker village, which consisted mostly of huts and mounds. Gao Pluto, Athena, and PinkPatamon played with some wolf pups as the adults looked around meeting the villagers.

"These people don't talk much do they?" Ranamon observed, noting only a few capable of human speech.

"Probably because they're part-wolf?" Grottomon surmised.

"No, because our kind has long been dehumanized and regressed to berserker animal-like states. However, recently, a few of us have regained the ability to speak and are breaking out of our feral-like mindsets," a Berserker man spoke up. "It took some of us hard discipline to overcome our feral natures, but for people like Harald it paid off. Our ancestors were once among Odin's army until they were cast here when they lost their sense of humanity."

Jupiter added. "That's too bad, but looks like things are looking up for you now."

"We wish that were the case, but not as long as we're still in conflict with the Hexenwulfen. We won't achieve full freedom until we've bested them and gain our rightful dominion of Svartalfheim. All in Lupe's name."

"These people sure respect Lupe. They bowed the minute Harald revealed who he is," Yui whispered to Aoshi.

"He's like a Buddha or a Jesus figure to them," Aoshi said.

"Wonder what they're talking about in there," Skogul turned to Harald's hut. "Hope things are turning well in there."

xxxxx

"I see. So that's one of Odin's Valkyrie Maidens among you," Harald was stunned to hear this from Pluto, who sat opposite from him. "And those two Lycans are Okami's children?"

"I take it you know Okami?" Pluto curiously asked.

"I've never met him, but my predecessors know of him. Interesting he's still living among humans in Midgard in the modern era."

"He's been my dear friend for as long as I can remember," Pluto said.

" _ **Harald, we ask if you'd be willing to join us in the conflict to stop Loki and his entourage. They wish to unleash Ragnarok once again.**_ " Lupe pleaded to Harald.

"If the Hexenwulfen join them, then we will fight on your side. This is our last opportunity to resolve this age old conflict. If Brunhilde and the Maidens are with you, we'll sure turn the tide against Loki's people."

"We're very grateful to you, Harald," the Time Guardian smiled genuinely.

"No, anything to fight in Lupe's name," Harald acknowledged the wolf spirit.

" _ **Let us commence with staging a counterattack on Skoll and Hati…**_ "

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, they heard loud howls and cries outside the hut. Alarmed, Pluto, Lupe, and Harald got up from their seats.

"They've struck first," Harald growled.

xxxxx

As Sailor Pluto, Lupe, and Harald stormed out of the hut, they witnessed Hexenwulf warriors attacking the village. Pluto watched as Skogul and the others fought off Hexenwulfen soldiers. Harald quickly joined his men and defended their village from their oppressors.

The main invaders that recruited the Hexenwulfen reveal to be Jormunry, Geirskogul, and Zmey. The Hexenwulf army are lead by Fenrir's sons: Skoll & Hati.

"We've got company, Pluto!" Jupiter shouted, readily wielding Mjolnir as she set her sights on Zmey. "Besides, I can get some payback on that three-headed jerk!"

"I owe him a beating, too," Eris added.

"Save me some of him," Larry said, brandishing a kinetically-infused Duel Monster card, which he quickly tossed at several Hexenwulfen.

 _ **Boom!**_

The card exploded, sending the Hexenwulfen flying back.

"Seems you're rather popular with them, Zmey," half-joked Jormunry.

"Shut up," scowled Zmey as he scanned Jupiter, Eris, and Larry.

Genra stepped up and called out to Jormunry. "Henry! I know you're there! It's me, Sara!"

"C'mon, Henry! Hear us out, buddy!" Terriermon tried to reach his Tamer.

However, Jormunry was unfazed by their pleas.

"Henry's asleep now, but you can play with me," Jormunry smirked evilly. He summoned snake-like tails from his hands. He lunged at Genra and Terriermon, attempting to whip them with the snake tails. "Hold still so I can strangle y'all!"

 **(Cue Adrian von Ziegler -** _ **Celtic Music - Part of the Pack**_ **)**

Genra stomped her foot down, kicking up a big slab of earth, which she used to smack Jormunry with. Jormunry took a faceful of earth to the face and was pushed away. Genra hopped on floating rock debris and created a tsunami of earth. She rode on the rock tsunami and went straight for Jormunry. Jormunry evaded the rock tsunami and spat out snakes at Genra. Terriermon intercepted the snakes and blasted them with _**Bunny Blast**_.

"Irksome rabbit," angrily growled Jormunry, conveying his annoyance with the floppy-eared Digimon.

"And I'll keep coming 'til you give me back my Henry, you snake jerk!" Terriermon talked smack.

"Thanks, Terriermon," Genra nodded, summoning slabs of rock, which she tossed at Jormunry, who shattered with them snake tails.

Upon seeing Skogul, Geirskogul smiled and beckoned her forward.

"S-She looks like me," Skogul gasped as she faced Geirskogul. "Who are you?!"

"I am Geirskogul. You wish to know more about me? Come this way," Geirskogul flew away, landing several kilometers from the village.

"Don't, Skogul. It's most certainly a trap," Pluto advised against the Valkyrie pursuit of the Erinye.

"Sorry, but I have to know who she is and see if I can remember her based on past Skogul's memories. Don't worry, I intend to defeat her." With that, Skogul flew off and went after Geirskogul.

"Wait…!" Pluto called out to her until some Hexenwulfen cut her off.

Lupe intercepted the Hexenwulfen and attacked them. Harald joined in and helped Lupe beat down the Hexenwulfen.

"Thanks, Lupe," Pluto acknowledged her spirit partner. She twirled her Garnet Staff and smacked a Hexenwulf's head with it. She then fired a _**Dead Scream**_ and vaporized another Hexenwulf.

As both growled seeing their clan members being killed, Skoll and Hati walked up toward Pluto, Harald, and Lupe.

"So, the prodigal wolf has returned," Skoll growled intensely at Lupe.

"We'll kill you and finish what's left of your Berserkers!" Hati declared, lunging at Harald. He and Harald grappled and clawed at each other.

As Skoll charged at Pluto and Lupe, the Time Guardian jumped up and bopped the Svartalfheim wolf with her Garner Staff. She then blasted him back with _**Chronos Typhoon**_. Lupe jumped at and headbutted Skoll, knocking him off his feet.

Raising her Garnet Staff, Pluto summoned an orb of light and tossed it at Skoll. The beam struck Skoll and neutralized him.

"Give up!" Pluto threatened to finish Skoll.

"I will not!" Skoll relented.

Zmey's three heads, Dexter, Sinister, and Medium, tried to keep up with Sailor Jupiter, Eris, and Larry. However, the trio were already aware of Zmey's beams and did their best to avoid falling into the Drake's traps. Jupiter transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie form and battered Dexter with Mjolnir. She summoned a thunder bolt and blasted Medium with a _**Mjolnir Strike**_ in the face.

"Yeah take that!" Jupiter cried out. "That's for making me your puppet!"

Eris quickly ensnared Medium's neck with her lasso. She tugged and pulled Medium forward. Eris readied a fist and punched Medium's face, seemingly breaking his jaw.

Larry tossed several explosive objects at Sinister's face. Sinister tried to shake off the explosions, but took a psionic-powered shot to the forehead, which stunned him.

"That's for turning me into a dude!" Eris shouted.

"And for turning me into a chick," Larry remarked.

Eris and Larry then laughed together. "Not that we didn't mind being turned to a dude/chick for a minute."

Sinister grumbled. "...ow…"

Medium chuckled under his breath. "...hahah, you look worse than me, Sinister…"

"Shut up…" grumbled Sinister.

Jupiter delivered another _**Mjolnir Strike**_ to Dexter and smashed Mjolnir over the Drake's face. Dexter groaned in pain as a giant bump popped out of his forehead.

"You ready to give up?" Jupiter threatened, charging electricity through Mjolnir.

"...make the pain stop…" Dexter whimpered.

Meanwhile, Yui & DarkGabumon, Aoshi, Ranamon, and Grottomon helped Berserker warriors engage Hexenwulfen. DarkGabumon evolved into ShadowMetalGarurumon. Aoshi transformed to his full Lycan form.

"Let's protect these villagers, guys!" Yui took command, leading the group in defense of the villagers. She fired a _**Spirit Gun**_ , taking out a few Hexenwulfen.

ShadowMetalGarurumon rushed a Hexenwulf group and headbutted them back.

Aoshi viciously fought off some Hexenwulfen. Ranamon summoned a storm cloud and washed away a few Hexenwulfen. Grottomon pulled out his giant mallet and smacked away a Hexenwulf.

As the battle spread across the village, Sailor Gao Pluto, Athena, and Ariamon defended some villagers from Hexenwulfen. As Gao Pluto went to attack a Hexenwulfen, another blasted Gao Pluto from behind sending her sailing back.

Gao Pluto was sent falling down a slope. She rolled into a mound. There she opened her eyes and saw a ginger squirrel with dark blue stripes on its back sitting in front.

"...huh?" Gao Pluto stared at the squirrel.

"Oh…" the squirrel muttered before chattering.

Before Gao Pluto can get another word out, the same Hexenwulf that attacked her followed Gao Pluto. It sent a blast toward Gao Pluto.

"Look out!" Gao Pluto grabbed the squirrel and jumped out of harm's way. She scrambled behind a mound and protected the squirrel from the Hexenwulf. "Are you ok, little guy?"

The squirrel blinked in alarm and chattered.

"Hey, you were going to speak just now," Gao Pluto muttered, holding the squirrel in front of her.

The squirrel quickly crawled up her arm and climbed atop her head. Gao Pluto was about to grab him, but the Hexenwulf charged her way.

"Hang on, ok?!" Gao Pluto shouted as she dashed up to the Hexenwulf warrior and took out her Garnet Wand.

A ribbon snapped out of the wand, ensnaring the Hexenwulfen. The ribbon then emitted a bright lavender light. Gao Pluto initiated her _**Möbius Whip**_. The ribbon wrapped around him several times before the two ends connected, binding him. Then, Gao Pluto used her Garnet Rod again and this time fired a red beam that vaporized the Hexenwulfen.

The squirrel keenly observed Gao Pluto, seemingly intrigued with her power.

"He's been taken care of! Are you ok?" Gao Pluto asked, running over to meet with the squirrel, who crawled up to her.

The squirrel simply nodded.

"C'mon, you can talk, right?"

The squirrel seemed hesitant, but gave in to temptation.

"Y-Yes, thank you."

"See? It's ok. I'm used to talking animals."

"I see. You're rather peculiar," the squirrel replied, remaining overly cautious.

"What's your name?"

"Ratatoskr."

"My name is Hina Inuki, but I'm Sailor Gao Pluto now."

"Thanks for saving me there. That monster was going to get us both!"

"I'm glad I can help and save us!" Gao Pluto reached to pet Ratatoskr, but the squirrel slightly backed away. "It's ok. I won't hurt you."

Ratatoskr sniffed Gao Pluto's hand. "I smell wolf on you. You're one of those Lycans?"

"Yeah, I hope that doesn't scare you."

"No, not at all. Though wolves usually eat my kind."

"I won't eat you. I promise!" Gao Pluto vowed, genuinely smiling.

"You won't? Ok… if you say so…" Ratatoskr cautiously approached her, but before he can get closer, a loud battle cry was heard and two Hexenwulfen were seen flying over them as if someone punched them far back. This startled Ratatoskr as she scrambled away.

Gao Pluto quickly turned as she saw another Hexenwulfen being punched into the air. She saw Athena, who had become Sailor Arctic Sedna.

"Athena, over here!" Gao Pluto called to her.

"There you are, Hina! C'mon, we need to help the innocent villagers out of here!" Arctic Sedna shouted.

"Ok! Hold on!" Gao Pluto called back. As she glanced over her shoulder, she saw Ratatoskr was gone. "Hey! Rata? Rata! Where did you go?!"

"Hina, c'mon! Who are you calling for?!"

"I… I'm coming!" Gao Pluto replied as she followed Arctic Sedna.

Poking his head out of hole, Ratatoskr quietly watched the two Senshi hurry back to the Berserker village. He resisted the urge to follow Gao Pluto as he owed her for saving him. However, he had another concern to deal with.

After taking down some Hexenwulfen, Ranamon and Grottomon went straight to Genra and Terriermon, who had their hands full with Jormunry.

"Henry, you have to resist that monster's control of you! I know you're in there!" Ranamon pleaded to Jormunry, who remained unfazed by her words.

"Your touching words won't penetrate my strong will. Henry was so easy to control," Jormunry said, forming an energy whip that resembled a snake's tail. He then used the whip, sending a torrent of serpents toward Genra, Terriermon, Ranamon, and Grottomon.

"Get back!" Ranamon unleashed a stream of water to repel the snakes away.

Grottomon smashed the earth with his mallet, sending rocks toward the snakes. Genra gathered earth debris left by Grottomon and sent them toward Jormunry. Jormunry's arms morphed into snake's heads. The heads spewed acidic venom that melted the incoming debris.

"Ugh, this guy's turning our Henry into a freak!" Terriermon shrieked. "I ain't forgiving ya for twisting my pal's body like this!" He jumped up and spat green blasts at Jormunry.

However, Jormunry batted away Terriermon's blasts.

"You amuse me, little rabbit! Provide me with more of your comedy routines!" Jormunry taunted Terriermon.

Genra jumped on a floating debris and surfed forward, crashing it into Jormunry. Genra then flung earth debris, hitting Jormunry. As Jormunry attempted to grab her, his snake hands seemingly phased through Genra. Genra's body went incorporeal as she went through him. She then phased through the ground and caused the ground to shake under Jormunry. A giant stone hand sprouted from the earth and attempted to grab Jormunry, who jumped around avoiding getting caught in Genra's clutches.

"We're taking back my brother, you monster!" Ranamon declared as fractal code formed over her. She then slide evolved into her Beast Mode: Calmaramon. However, this time around her appearance changed: She was less grayish and had almost a white complexion similar to Gesomon. The eyeballs on her center piece was replaced with beautiful sapphire. Only her face didn't change much, but she didn't care.

"Ah, your new modified look for Calmaramon," Grottomon noted, recalling Jaarin's recent makeover was based on her former reluctance to use Calmaramon due to her low opinion on her B-Hybrid's appearance. It took much convincing to overcome said reluctance and enhance Calmaramon's strength to make her A-Hybrid and Z-Hybrid forms more effective.

Calmaramon spun herself and attempted to smash Jormunry with _**Titantic Tempest**_. Jormunry narrowly avoided Calmaramon's physical attack and jumped into the air, casting energy blasts on his enemies.

The group hopped and shifted around, evading Jormunry's blasts.

 **(Cue Castlevania Curse of Darkness -** _ **Mortvia Aqueduct**_ **)**

Fleeing out of the village, Skogul and Geirskogul found a perfect place to settle their differences.

"It has been a long while, Skogul," Geirskogul addressed her. "Oh, sorry you're not really the same Skogul since the last time we met." She calmly and fiendishly smiled.

"I've started recovering most of Skogul's old memories and from what I remember you're her bitter enemy from the past," Skogul stood guard, forging spell circles in her hands.

Geirskogul copied Skogul, but formed darker spell circles to counteract the Valkyrie. Skogul combined her time spell circles, sending a beam Geirskogul's way. Geirskogul merged her spell circles and unleashed a beam. The beams clashed. Skogul and Geirskogul's beam clash ended to a stalemate. Skogul took to the air, luring Geirskogul toward her.

"You won't get far," Geirskogul calmly chuckled, sending beams at Skogul.

Skogul formed another spell circle, which expanded and stopped Geirskogul's attack. Skogul wove her spell circle, rewinding time and sending the beam back at Geirskogul. Geirskogul stopped the beam with a barrier.

"Huginn and Muninn, come forth to me!" Skogul beckoned her two ravens, who materialized above her. "Help me remove her."

"Geirskogul? Yes, that Erinye must be defeated," Muninn said.

"Let us purge her existence," Huginn readily said.

However, the Erinye smirked in the face of Skogul and her ravens. Geirskogul's composed demeanor worried Skogul.

"So, you've gained Odin's ravens. Congratulations, but don't think I didn't come empty handed. Allow me to introduce to my partner as well." Geirskogul stated.

The Erinye then summons a mule deer named Durathror of the Winter.

"That's Durathror!" Muninn and Huginn exclaimed in alarm.

"That's your partner" Skogul asked, eyeing the mule deer.

"Yes, and together we'll dispose of you," Geirskogul said, stroking Durathror's face. "Won't we, Durathror?"

Durathror growled and charged at Skogul and her crows. Skogul put up a spell circle, stopping Durathror. However, Geirskogul phased behind Skogul and neutralized her with a binding spell. Durathror intercepted Muninn and Huginn from saving the Valkyrie.

"Give it up. You won't defeat me!" Geirskogul taunted Skogul, keeping her binded with her binding spell.

Skogul reversed Geirskogul's binding spell with a counterspell. As she broke loose, Skogul repelled Geirskogul with a spell circle.

"I'm finishing this now!" Skogul declared as she prepared to seal Geirskogul with a binding spell circle.

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, a green blast caught Skogul's back. The blast stunned Skogul long enough for Geirskogul to blast her away. Geirskogul looked across as Mist, Lokato, and Fenmura emerged from a portal.

"Oh, I'm sorry did we interrupt your squabble?" Mist chortled, forging a green ball and hit Skogul with it.

Skogul hollered as Mist's attack struck her. Geirskogul seized advantage and blasted her down.

"Fenrir, go fetch your sons," Lokato instructed.

With that, Fenmura howled loudly, garnering Skoll and Hati's full attention. The two howled back, recognizing their father's communicative yell. They withdrew from their battle with Pluto, Lupe, and Harald.

"You dare retreat?!" Pluto called out the two Svartalfheim wolves.

"Nay, we just have an important reunion to attend to," Skoll growled back.

"Father awaits us," Hati muttered as he and Skoll headed off to meet with Fenmura.

"I sense Fenrir is close," Lupe snarled as the back of his fur stood.

"You're not wrong. That's his spiritual power," Harald gritted.

As Skoll and Hati raced away, they saw Lokato, Mist, and Fenmura waiting for them. The brothers were initially stunned to see Fenrir in a host body, but sensed his presence.

"Father, it's been such a long time," Skoll acknowledged Fenrir, bowing to him.

"You gaining a mortal vessel is quite the unexpected development, but we're not complaining," Hati said.

"Stand, my sons," Fenmura instructed as Skoll and Hati rose as told.

"Jormungandr, we're leaving!" Lokato beckoned the serpent, who overheard the trickster and withdrew from fighting Genra and Terriermon.

Geirskogul approached Mist. "Must we leave now before we have a chance to kill Skogul?"

"Let her anguish over this defeat. We'll kill her during Ragnarok," Mist suggested, glaring over Skogul's fallen form.

As Zmey attempted to retaliate against Jupiter, the Senshi landed a lightning-powered kick to Sinister's face, knocking him up into the air. Zmey flapped his wings and steadied himself.

"Why you…!" Sinister snarled, fuming over Jupiter's abuse of him.

Jupiter charged up Mjolnir. "C'mon, you want some more?!"

"She's scary!" shrieked Medium.

"The other one is just as dangerous!" Dexter gawked at Eris, who spun around ready to unleash a tornado-like physical attack.

Upon hearing Lokato's beckoning, Zmey heard his boss.

"Oh good, it's about time!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Then, let's leave here immediately!" Sinister added.

Zmey turned away and flew back to Lokato's location. Jupiter wouldn't have any of it and pursued the three-headed Drake.

 **(Cue Thor Soundtrack -** _ **Brothers Fight**_ **)**

"I'm not letting you get away with turning me into your puppet, you overgrown handbag!" Jupiter shouted, swinging Mjolnir around like crazy. She had a sharp and dangerous look on her face like a woman madly obsessed.

"Ah! She doesn't know when to quit!" Medium screamed.

Once Jormunry escaped and rejoined Lokato, Skoll and Hati gathered their Hexenwulf warriors. They started to retreat into the portal. Zmey closed in preparing to enter the portal. However, Jupiter remained hot on his trail.

"Ok, that's all of our Hexenwulf soldiers, father," Hati said.

"Except the ones who died in battle here," Skoll informed Fenmura.

"That's fine. C'mon!" Fenmura beckoned his sons into the portal.

Just then, Sailor Pluto, Lupe, and Harald arrived at the location. So did Gao Pluto, Arctic Sedna, Ariamon, Yui & ShadowMetalGarurumon, and Aoshi. They watched Skoll and Hati about to escape.

"Stop!" Pluto shouted, quickly transforming into a Dai-Valkyrie. She flew ahead to stop the wolves, but Lokato cut her off.

"So sorry, but we can't afford to play with you now," Lokato chortled.

"Then maybe you'd like a piece of me!" Yelled Jupiter from above.

Hearing Jupiter's outcry, Lokato looked up and saw Jupiter flying down with Mjolnir lightning up with thunder. Zmey flew into the portal, avoiding Jupiter's wrath. However, Lokato raised his hand and forged a barrier, protecting him from Jupiter and Mjolnir.

"Ah, so you're the one wielding my brother's weapon. I can see why you'd be worthy since you were his biggest fan way back when," Lokato grinned, chuckling evilly. As his eyes burned with light, he saw Thor's spirit behind Jupiter. "Isn't that right, brother? You can't hide from my sight!"

" _ **Loki, you must cease this course of action! If you implement this second Ragnarok, it'll potentially have greater catastrophic results than the previous one ages ago! The loss of life will be insurmountable!**_ "

"And that's where I'll reset everything to my image. All Nine Realms will be altered to suit my own vision," Lokato smiled evilly in the face of Thor. "It's a shame you and Odin can't be here in the flesh to see my rise to dominance! You and father never wanted this, so I've forged my own path and decided to take it all for myself."

" _ **Yet you hide behind that mortal vessel and steal Ymir's armor to enhance yourself!**_ "

"This vessel has proven himself useful. In time, this body will become my permanent one. I wish we can continue his brotherly talk, but I have more important matters to attend to. So, here's a taste of what you'll be going up against!" Lokato declared, amassing a dark green ball of light that smashed into Jupiter and Mjolnir.

Jupiter powered Mjolnir and resisted Lokato's attack. However, Lokato gathered power from Ymir's armor and summoned the ice of Jotunheim, freezing Jupiter's hands and hammer.

"I've accumulated enough power from Ymir's armor to best Mjolnir!" Lokato boasted, now gathering darkness power of Niflheim and light power of Alfheim. She combined both powers and unleashed a force that blasted Jupiter down.

"Jupiter!" Pluto called out as Jupiter fell with Mjolnir. She jumped up catching Jupiter, stopping her fall.

"Hey! You're not getting away!" Yui shouted, firing her _**Spirit Gun**_ at Lokato, who nullified the Spirit Detective's beam with a barrier. "Damn it!" She jumped up and punched Lokato's barrier, which repelled her. "Ugh!"

ShadowMetalGarurumon and Aoshi both jumped up at Lokato, but the trickster invoked Ymir's armor and blasted them away with Jotunheim ice waves.

"Nice try, fools! And as for you, Jupiter, you're not quite up to par with my brother's best yet, but you forced me to combine two elements. I'll give you your due, Lady Jupiter," Lokato remarked, turning around and facing the portal. "Mist, it's time we make out leave."

"As you command. Geirskogul, we're leaving," Mist said, leading Geirskogul into the portal.

"Durathror!" Geirskogul called to her spirit beast, who followed her.

"We'll meet again during Ragnarok, our worthy adversaries," Lokato chuckled, waving to his opposition in a haughty manner.

 **(End theme)**

The Lokar retreated into the portal. As the portal closed, the heroes recollected and picked up the pieces left by the Lokar and Hexenwulfen. Gao Pluto checked over Skogul, who awoke to the Lycan child's presence.

"Welcome back!" Gao Pluto giggled, elated to see the Valkyrie awake.

"Hina…? Oh! Where did she go?" Skogul exclaimed, looking for Geirskogul. "Oh that's right, Mist hit me with a sneak attack." She rubbed the back where Mist blasted her.

"You're better now, Skogul," Gao Pluto reassured her.

"We'll have another chance to stop them," Pluto said, kneeling next to Skogul. "We lost this battle, but we'll make up for it during the Ragnarok war."

"Yes, but I would've preferred beating Geirskogul here and now. Oh well, now it can't be helped."

"And this won't be the last we'll see Henry. Next time, we'll be sure to beat that snake and free Henry!" Genra declared.

"Heck yeah!" Terriermon boasted with fire in his eyes. "We'll keep coming at 'em 'til we can go no more!"

 **(Cue Castlevania Curse of Darkness -** _ **Mortvia Fountain**_ **)**

Jupiter recovered and picked up Mjolnir. "I couldn't even beat Loki with your hammer, Thor. That armor gave him a bunch of elements that bested my lightning."

Thor materialized next to her. " _ **Don't be hard on yourself, Lady Jupiter. Ymir's armor grants the user access to all the elements from the Nine Realms. It's not surprise he's tapped into the armor's potential. Mjolnir is not the end all problem solver you've been led to believe.**_ "

"I know… but I had the thought I could've ended Loki's momentum and purged him out of Takato's body."

" _ **It may not be as simple. Had you tapped into Mjolnir's full power, that would've destroyed the boy's physical body. I doubt that's your intention.**_ "

"Well of course! Or, maybe…" Jupiter stared over Mjolnir. "I'm not entirely cut out to wield Mjolnir? If this is all I can muster?"

Thor nodded. " _ **Nay. Don't say that. You've only had a few years to wield Mjolnir and you've progressed faster than I could've possibly imagined. You're certainly better than I was during my first tries.**_ "

"Thanks for lifting my spirits, Thor. I don't know what I was thinking. I'll continue to improve myself with Mjolnir."

"Jupiter?" Eris tapped her shoulder. "We're ready to go!"

"Huh?" Jupiter snapped out of it and saw Thor was gone. "Oh, right. Sorry." She looked over her shoulder and saw the group preparing to leave.

"Harald, would you like to come?" Pluto offered the Berserker. "I'm sure you and Lupe would like to talk some more. Moreover, we can discuss how to prepare for the forthcoming second Ragnarok."

"I'd be willing, After all, we have a common enemy now and with the Hexenwulfen joining Loki's group."

" _ **Thank you, Harald,**_ " Lupe replied graciously.

"Let's go, Jessica," Gao Pluto said, grabbing her hand.

"Yes." The Valkyrie then formed a portal for the group to use.

"Hey, who were you talking to back there, Hina?" Arctic Sedna curiously asked Gao Pluto.

"Oh, a talking squirrel. I protected him from one of the bad Lycans."

"Did he have a name?"

"Rata-um… Rata-something. It's hard to pronounce and a lot happened, sorry," Gao Pluto couldn't get a grasp over his name.

"In we go," Skogul firmly nodded as she, Gao Pluto, Arctic Sedna, and PinkPatamon jumped through the portal first.

Once every group membered passed through the portal, the portal closed.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Folkvangr**_

Philippe walked in and interacted with the Einherjar warriors. They openly greeted and welcomed Philippe to the fold. Freya watched genuinely smiling and nodding approvingly.

"So, you've finally decided to retire here with us for eternity?" An Einherjar asked Philippe.

"I have…" Philippe replied. "I decided it's time for me to retire. I can lift the burden of responsibility off my back. My sacrifice allowed my cousin to live and fight just as she always wanted. She can fight to make sure no one else has to die."

"Well, we're happy to have you in our company, Philippe," another Einherjar acknowledged their newest addition. "Let's give him a drink!"

"Well, I-I'm not exactly a fan of alcohol. I don't even drink that stuff!"

Freya's smiled broadened, seeing Philippe being given juice instead of mead.

"Yes, you're far past the denial stage. You've accepted your place in my realm. Don't worry, Philippe Sagara. You will enjoy an eternity of peace and quiet. That means no more fighting."

"No more fighting…" Philippe droned as he picked up his cup. "I can finally rest for good." He quickly chugged his drink.

"I promise, Philippe. Nobody will deny you this eternity of peace and happiness. I won't let anyone take you from this realm." Freya whispered, watching Philippe painstakingly and almost borderline obsessive. "No one, not Loki. Not Odin's spirit. And especially not a Valkyrie. Your soul belongs with me." She vowed to protect him at any cost.

"Finally, peace is mine. All work and no play make Philippe a dull boy," he muttered lifelessly, drinking away his responsibilities for good.

xxxxx

 _ **A**_ _ **lfheim**_

 **(Cue The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Soundtrack -** _ **14\. Lothlorien**_ **)**

An hour and a half passed since Sigrun's group entered Alfheim. They first appeared in a beautiful midsummer forest with radiant light.

Sigrun, Alec, Sailor Venus, Rio, Byari & Felinismon, Leomon, Inumon, Sailor Orcus, Kazu & Guardromon, Kenta & MarineAngemon, and Kiyoko continued their trek, admiring the majestic and grandiose of Alfheim's realm.

"This place is beautiful," Byari admired Alfheim's view.

"Tell me about it. There's a divine and heavenly vibe I'm getting here," Venus said, gazing over a flowerbed. "Wow, how pretty!" She knelt over to glaze over the flowers. "What do you think, Rio? This place feels homely."

"Well, maybe not to live, but maybe a vacation spot?" Rio shrugged, trying to appease his wife.

Kiyoko scanned the midsummer forest. As she walked forward, and without looking, she nearly fell into a ditch, but Kazu grabbed her and broke her fall.

"I've got ya, Kiyoko!" Kazu smiled like a goof.

"Thanks, Hiro," she genuinely replied and hopped into his arms.

"Ok, Alec, what can you tell us about Alfheim?" Orcus asked him.

"Other than knowing Alfheim is one of the Nine Realms? Nothing. It's my first time being here," Alec revealed. As he turned to Sigrun, she gave him an awkward look and turned away.

Kenta quietly noted Sigrun and Alec's awkwardness.

 **(Cue Enya -** _ **Lothlorien**_ **)**

Suddenly, the group heard footsteps storming behind them. They turned around and sighted fairy-winged warriors garbed in green and gold armor. Most had youthful looks, but there were a few grizzled warriors. All came armed with spears and swords.

"Ok, who triggered their alarm system?" Kenta sardonically asked.

"It wasn't me!" Guardromon spat out.

"Hands up, intruders!" The commander demanded, beckoning his soldiers to search the group.

"Wait, we've come to speak with your leaders!" Alec spoke out. "We fear Loki and his group are here to recruit your enemies!"

"Guards stand down!" A voice belonging to a man commanded as the Alfheim soldiers backed away.

"Sir, we apologize, but these intruders…" The commander tried reasoning with the source of the voice.

"We'll take it from here," the male's voice reassured. The source of the voice stepped forward. He appeared to be a middle-aged elven male garbed in a white royal shirt trimmed with green and gold. He wore matching white pants. Hanging off his back is a silver shimmering cape. A crown with antlers adorned his forehead. A pair of clear wings were seen widespread across his back. His long white hair cascaded over his back with a braided hair in the middle. His yellow eyes met Alec's. He noticed Sigrun behind him. "A Valkyrie Maiden?"

Sigrun blinked. "Huh?"

"Lord Oberon, is this really one of Odin's Valkyries?" The commander inquired, eyeing Sigrun.

"Oberon, is everything ok?" A woman's voice interjected.

"It's ok, Titania," Oberon stopped her.

Titania walked out of the midsummer forest. She looked like an alluring, youthful elven woman with long ginger hair. She appeared wearing a lime dress with olive green wings on her back. Her green eyes shifted over to Sigrun and her group.

"Is that a Valkyrie on our grounds?" Titania inquired to her husband.

"Indeed, one of Odin's Valkyrie Maidens is here with a group of strangers," Oberon answered, maintaining eye contact with Sigrun.

"Sir and ma'am," Sigrun addressed the Alfheim rulers. "My name is Sigrun, and yes I'm a Valkyrie. However, I'm not the same Valkyrie you might've known from ages ago."

"She is Sigrun's reincarnation, your highness," Alec spoke up for Sigrun, who was taken aback with his intervention. "I happen to be Helgi's reincarnation. I have all of his memories, but Sigrun and the other Valkyries have yet to recover their past incarnation memories."

"You're Helgi?" Oberon confronted Alec.

"I am and I am close to Heimdall. In fact, me, Sigrun, and our party here just returned from Niflheim. We saw Odin, Frigg, Hela, and Heimdall down there. I have the power to access Yggdrasil." As he said this, he placed his hand on a nearby tree and opened a portal, allowing a branch of Yggdrasil to pop out.

"Yes, that is in fact a branch of Yggdrasil," Oberon acknowledged.

"And Yggdrasil has given the Maidens access to the Nine Realms. We're one of many scouting the Realms to try and stop Loki from recruiting new members to his Lokar stable," Alec further explained.

"Please, sir, allow us an audience with you. We fear Loki and his group are here to try recruit your enemies," Sigrun said.

"If there's anyone Loki would want to recruit, it would be the Unseelie faction, who are ruled by Mab and Puck," Titania stated. "We are the Seelie."

"The Seelie and Unseelie?" Byari muttered quietly.

"Very well," Oberon said. "Let us discuss this further in our royal quarters."

"Thank you, sir," Alec bowed, shifting over to Sigrun, who turned away not giving him a glance. "What?"

"We're ready to go, your highness," Sigrun addressed the King and Queen of Fairies.

Orcus whispered to Venus. "Ooh, if their forest and garden are pretty, can you just imagine what their palace must look?"

"It has to be extravagant!" Venus said.

"Follow us," Titania instructed Sigrun's group. "Soldiers, we'll take it from here."

"As you command," the commander conceded to his superior's wishes.

"C'mon, everyone," Sigrun said as she followed Oberon and Titania. Alec, Venus, and the others walked behind Sigrun toward the Fairy King and Queen's palace.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Midsummer Palace**_

 **(Cue The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug -** _ **The Woodland Realm**_ **)**

Upon entering a beautiful marble palace, Sigrun, Alec, Sailor Venus Byari, and their company were led to a royal chamber. Two seats reserved for Oberon and Titania were situated beneath two self portraits of the aforementioned Alfheim rulers.

The group surveyed, marveling the beautiful architecture and Alfheim gallery. They set their sights on Oberon and Titania, who both returned near their thrones.

"You're welcome to admire our quarters," Titania encouraged the guests.

"Can I just say you've got excellent decorum, your highness?" Sailor Venus addressed Titania while admiring the gallery. She walked around with Rio.

"Incredible. Felinismon, Leomon, would you like to look around?" Byari admired the Alfheim gallery.

"Sure if to kill some time," Felinismon said, folding an arm over Leomon's. "Well? What do you think?"

Leomon failed to hide his blush. "Oh I suppose."

"See those soldiers over there?" Felinismon pointed to a few Alfheim guards. "They have some fine quality armor."

The beastman nodded. "Yes, and their swords have some fine craftsmanship."

"Hey, wait up!" Inumon called out to Byari and her Digimon. He walked by wall paintings of Alfheim's Seelie, consisting of lighter-skinned elven people. He glanced over and saw dark-skinned elven people. "Hmm, interesting. This has to be the Seelie and Unseelie." He eyed the Alfheim guards. "They're definitely Seelie."

Kazu took Kiyoko's hand. "Guardromon, I'm gonna tour Kiyoko through this place. We'll be back."

"Sure, you two have fun," Guardromon waved Kazu and Kiyoko off.

Kiyoko whispered to Kazu. "I don't mind Guardromon escorting us."

"Yeah, but I figured the big guy can use a break. Let's make this just us."

"Ok then," Kiyoko said as she scanned the Alfheim galleries.

"So, you recognize anything from here? Anything you can gather from Verdandi's memories?" Kazu asked her.

Kiyoko nodded, biting her bottom lip. "A little. Verdandi would remember more about these places than I would."

"Let's have a look around while Kara and Alec talk to the fairy King and Queen," Kazu suggested, escorting Kiyoko down the royal corridors.

Sailor Orcus shrugged and turned looking around. "Guess I better have a look around."

"Same," Kenta said, watching Sigrun and Alec briefly before walking away. "C'mon, bud." He beckoned MarineAngemon over.

"Lords Oberon and Titania, we apologize for unexpectedly stumbling into your realm, but our situation is urgent," Alec faced the Fairy King and Fairy Queen.

"Yes, you've already mentioned Loki and his band are scouring each realm and recruiting supporters to his side," Oberon pointed out. "The Unseelie faction is who he'll probably gather to his side. If this is true, it's imperative we counteract them."

"The Seelie and Unseelie were once a united kingdom until social and political differences divided us," Titania said. "Mab and Puck shared opposing viewpoints from us. Once our colleagues, their greedy desire for absolute power drove a wedge between us."

"That's a shame," Sigrun expressed her sympathy. "And there's no doubt they'll join Loki."

"We best prepare before they strike us," Oberon said, beckoning a guard to give him his sword.

"That's a good idea," nodded Alec, who noticed Sigrun giving him a distant look. Before he can say anything, she looked away.

"May I be excused, your highnesses? Then we can discuss how we can better prepare for Loki?" Sigrun asked as Oberon and Titania allowed her to leave.

Then, Sigrun walked away leaving Alec behind.

"Wait…!" Alec tried to call for her, but his words fell on deaf ears as she continued her way. "Please excuse me." He hurried off after Sigrun.

Oberon and Titania had observed Sigrun and Alec's limited interactions.

"I felt disconnect between those two," Oberon commented through his observation.

"They'll need to harmonize somehow if we want to stop Loki," Titania added, expressing concern for Sigrun and Alec's troubled relations.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

As he scoured the halls, Alec looked hard for Sigrun. He turned a corner and bumped right into Kenta.

"Hey," Kenta acknowledged Alec.

"Oh, hey. Have you seen Kara around here?"

"No. What happened between y'all?"

Alec denied. "Nothing."

"Yeah? That awkwardness between y'all was a whole lot of nothing."

"What?"

"Geez! I haven't seen anyone as awkward as you two are!" Kenta exclaimed. "Even MarineAngemon here has you two figured out."

"What do you want me to do? I've tried talking to her, but she'd actively avoid me. I don't know why."

"Don't be afraid to confront and talk her. Ask her what's up."

"Easier said than done," Alec muttered.

"Take it from me. I know how it feels to get burned by a woman. Happened to me more than once," Kenta said.

"More than...? I never pegged you as someone…"

"...who'd be involved in relationships? Yeah, for the longest time, I didn't either. Not for lack of trying, but eventually one realizes the futility of the situation. That is, until Kotori came along."

"Kotori? Really?" Alec said unwilling to believe.

"It's true. She had just been brought back to life, and Himura, her ex-boyfriend from before she died, was going out with Jeri. I sympathized with her, and we started hanging out, just as friends. Eventually, I realized that I was falling in love with her, but before I could screw up the courage to confess, she started going out with Kouichi." Some irritation seeped into Kenta's voice. "I thought, after all this time, I'd finally found someone, but nope… fate's a bitch. You have a chance with Kara. Just talk to her. Don't end up like me."

Sighing, Alec nodded. "All right."

"Take my advice or leave it. It's up to you, but if I were you I'd take it. Or you might regret it," Kenta muttered, turning away. "Like I did."

Taking heed of Kenta's advice, Alec realized he possibly wouldn't have another opportunity to talk straight with Kara while the Lokar conflict was still ongoing.

"Thanks, Kenta," Alec smiled to him as he started off to find Sigrun.

Kenta chuckled, patting MarineAngemon. "Anytime."

xxxxx

Facing a glass mirror, Sigrun stood posing and turning around flexing her back shoulders. She showed off her back muscles and brushed her pink ponytail aside.

"Still can't believe I'm a Valkyrie and in one of the Nine Realms. Kara, you're totally not dreaming, mate," Sigrun smiled, leering over her shoulder. She tapped her foot, the high heel end of her sandal clicking hard. "I can totally live with this. A new chapter in Kara Summers' life!"

"Hey, can we talk?" Alec was heard behind her.

Startled, Sigrun turned and faced him. "Oh… uh… sure, I guess. Is something wrong?"

Alec walked up to her. "That's what I wanted to ask you! You seemed dead set on finding out who I was, but ever since you did, it feels like you've been avoiding me!"

"I'm sorry. It's just… all this stuff about past lives is a lot to take in. You're lucky. You've had seven years to get used to all this. Me? I just found out two days ago! And then you show up out of the blue and claim to be in love with me?!"

 **(Cue Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas OST -** _ **02\. The Book of Peace**_ **) (0:00 - 1:15)**

"Whoa! Slow down," Alec tried to calm her down. "That's not what I said. I said I remember Helgi falling in love with Sigrun. As in the _original_ Sigrun. Yes, I recognized you in Beijing. I'll even admit that my curiosity got the better of me, and I went to see most of your matches, when I wasn't competing myself. But suppose I had introduced myself back then. Suppose, even, that I never told you about all this Valkyrie stuff, that I found some other excuse to talk to you, and we end up hitting it off. Eventually, you would awaken, and then how would you feel about me keeping this from you? At this time, I felt like my best option was to just keep my distance and wait until we could meet properly with no secrets between us."

Sigrun sighed hard, taking this all in. "And yet, you never seemed to want to stick around and introduce yourself."

"Hey, I spent three years building up this meeting in my head. Can you blame me for being a bit nervous? Look, these memories of my previous life, they're a part of me, yes, but they are a separate part of me. Even though I'm the reincarnation of Helgi Hundingsbane, I am not Helgi. I'm Alec Bainard. Just the same, you are not Sigrun, you're Kara Summers. I'm under no illusions that just because we were together in a previous life we're destined to be together in this one. Even so, I think you're amazing, and I'd like to get the chance to know you better. Maybe it will lead to something. Maybe it won't. Either way, I hope we can at least be friends, and get over this awkwardness between us."

As her mind absorbed all of this, Sigrun took Alec's confession to heart and watched him stand his ground. She bit her bottom lip and slowly approached him.

"Alec… what you said now. I don't even know how to counter all that."

"I just want us to be on the same page. Just so we can get to know each other. It's up to you though if you want a relationship. I won't force that on you."

"Yeah…" Sigrun paused as she and Alec exchanged glances. "Look, I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder. I… I just didn't know how I'd be able to talk to someone who's the reincarnated lover of my past self!"

"That's understandable. I don't blame you for that."

"I still haven't gained all of Sigrun's memories, but I think with time I'll remember everything. But despite gaining her memories, I am still Kara Summers, and I still intend to compete at the Olympic competition next year!"

Alec smirked. "That's good to know. Kara…"

"Yeah…?"

 **(End theme)**

Before they can finish, they heard a big explosion erupt outside the palace. This distracted them from their deep conversation.

"You want to finish this another time?"

"Yeah, good idea," Sigrun nodded as she and Alec headed off to see to the commotion.

xxxxx

As Sigrun and Alec ran out of the palace, they saw Sailor Venus and Sailor Orcus gather the group to confront the invaders. The invaders were in fact the Lokar and an Unseelie army. Among the Lokar was Fenmura, Reginleif, and Wyrm. Accompanying them are the Unseelie's leaders, Mab and Puck.

"Glad you two are here! They just came and hit the castle really fast!" Sailor Venus called to Sigrun and Alec.

"Yeah, so much for admiring the galleries in peace," sighed Sailor Orcus, who brandished her sais.

"Himura," Inumon faced Fenmura. "I know you're still in there, buddy!"

"He's there, but that beast, Fenrir, has taken him over," Byari said, glaring at Fenmura with yellow tiger eyes. "Himura, we will break Fenrir's control over you!"

Fenmura scowled, blocking off Inumon and Byari's pleas. "Oh you're welcome to try, fools. This man's body is my property now."

As Alec summoned for Gram, the sword seemingly reacted, glowing near Fenmura's presence.

"What's going on?" Sigrun asked him. "Your sword's glowing."

Alec turned toward Fenmura's way. "Is it possible…?"

Reginleif snarled beastly growls toward Sigrun's way. Taken aback, Sigrun backed off from intimidation.

"Who the hell is that?" Sigrun cautiously faced Reginleif. "I don't like the look she's giving me."

"That's Reginleif," Alec revealed.

"Who?" Venus asked.

"An Erinye and someone past Sigrun knew."

Sigrun turned to Alec. "Is that true?" She pivoted back and faced Reginleif. "She's not even speaking. She's just making growls and snarls like she's become some kind of rabid animal. Believe me, I've seen my share of rabid animals."

As Reginleif lunged for Sigrun's group, Wyrm held her back.

"We're not sorry to crash your gathering," Wyrm chortled. "I see you've recruited the Fairy King and Queen to your side, but we didn't go empty-handed either." He motioned over to Mab and Puck. "We have the Unseelie's leaders on our side now!"

Mab and Puck stepped forward much to Oberon and Titania's dismay.

"Looks like we're always fated to cross paths, eh, Oberon?" Puck, a dark gray-skinned elven man garbed in a silver and blue robe with black body armor fitted underneath said robe, addressed his former ally.

"Titania, it's a shame we couldn't agree to a utopia together, but alas it's come to this. The Lokar gave us an offer we simply couldn't refuse," Mab, a dark gray-skinned elven woman garbed in olive green full-bodied battle armor and a white battle dress, said to the Fairy Queen.

"After all our past differences, you'd sell yourself out to Loki and his entourage? What a shame," Titania replied with disgust.

Oberon drew out his sword and took a battle stance. "My friends, we'll handle Mab and Puck. You take Loki's people!"

"Right, we've got this!" Sailor Venus declared, quickly producing a long chain.

"Let's take them down!" Sailor Orcus shouted, readying her sais.

"Attack and show them no mercy!" Wyrm roared as he launched himself toward Sigrun's group.

 **(Cue Odin Sphere Leifthrasir OST -** _ **Back Alley in Titania - Final Chapter**_ **)**

Sailor Venus, Sailor Orcus, and Rio quickly cut off Wyrm as they engaged the Drake. Oberon and Titania hastily fought Puck and Mab.

A fleet of Unseelie soldiers stormed toward the Midsummer Palace. However, Kazu & Guardromon, Kenta & MarineAngemon, Alec, Leomon, Felinismon, and Seelie warriors took on the Unseelie soldiers while defending the palace.

"Guardromon, protect Kiyoko!" Kazu called to his Digimon, who evolved into Andromon and carried out his duty.

"Stay behind me, Miss Kiyoko!" Andromon said, launching his _**Gatling Attack**_ on the Unseelie soldiers.

Alec used Gram and took down Unseelie soldier. As he slashed down an Unseelie, he quickly got in Fenmura's way. Fenmura growled and brought out his claws, catching Gram as it swung down to hit him. Blade and claws clashed with each other.

"Why's Gram reacting to you?!" Alec wondered out loud, resisting Fenmura's attack. Suddenly, Gram glowed again and he heard a faint voice seemingly coming from the sword.

' _Help me.'_

Staring deeply into Fenmura, Alec analyzed. "Is the man you've possessed calling out for me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care!" Fenmura snarled, slashing at Alec, who narrowly dodged the wolf's claws.

Backing off from Fenmura, Alec looked over his shoulder as Sigrun confronted Reginleif.

"Kara, be careful!" Alec shouted to her. He watched as Fenmura had his attention elsewhere.

The Valkyrie shifted her focus exclusively on Reginleif. She gritted hard. "Let's get better acquainted. This way!" She bolted away as Reginleif pursued her.

Meanwhile, Byari confronted Fenmura. The latter chortled darkly and brandished sharp wolf claws.

"Himura, please hear me out," Byari tried reasoning with him again.

"He can't hear you now!" Fenmura retorted. "And I know you're in there, Byakko. Congratulations on taking over Jeri Katou. It only makes sense you'd select her as your vessel due to her close ties with this man." He dropped into a battle stance and howled. "I'm about to show why a wolf is superior to a tiger!"

As Byari's eyes flared gold, Byakko's presence took Jeri over. Byakko's voice was heard overlapping Jeri's.

" _ **Fenrir, make no mistake this woman has become my container now that you've taken Himura from me. Together we will crush you and save Himura Tsubasa!**_ " Byari openly declared as he lunged at Fenmura, who jumped up and avoided getting hit with the Victory Tamer's _**Drill Claw**_.

Fenmura turned as Byari unveiled her long Wolverine-like claws. She roared and hastily dashed at Fenmura. She spun around, unleashing a series of tornado claw slashes at Fenmura. Fenmura dodged Byari's claws. Fenmura swiped at Byari, who dodged. Fenmura's slash split a statue in two and unleashed enough force to wipe out a few columns.

"My gosh…!" Byari was flabbergasted by Fenmura's power.

"Impressed? Well, how about holding still for me and see if you're durable enough to take my claw strikes," Fenmura chortled, licking his wolf claws. He raced forward and unleashed quick claw slashes.

Byari once again dodged Fenmura's attack. As Byari quickly sidestepped Fenmura, Inumon intercepted Fenmura and kicked him in the face. Fenmura stood stunned briefly, but quickly recovered and punched Inumon's chest. Fenmura grabbed Inumon and slammed him down, pinning him to the ground.

"On your knees, mongrel!" Fenmura roared, shoving Inumon's face through the ground. "Give up. Himura is so far from your reach."

"...as his partner, I'll never quit! Not until we've beaten you!" Inumon protested, biting Fenmura's hand. As Fenmura let go, Inumon slipped out of his reach and jump kicked Fenmura's face, knocking him back.

Byari then rushed Fenmura's rear and drilled his back with a claw slash. Fenmura was sent flying and crashing into a fountain. Byari and Inumon stood side by side waiting for Fenmura to recover.

"We work well together, Jeri," Inumon said.

"Yes, but I wouldn't be doing this without Byakko. He's given me a better fighting chance to save Himura."

Suddenly, Fenmura shot out of the pool and landed on all fours. He snarled and shook off the water drenching his body. He shot a fierce glare toward Byari and Inumon. Undeterred, Byari and Inumon remained firm against Fenmura's intimidation tactics.

Fenmura charged forward, slashing at Byari and Inumon. Inumon dodged Fenmura's strikes. Byari quickly unleashed a telekinetic blast, stunning and knocking Fenmura back. Fenmura struggled to withstand Byari's psychic blast. Byari focused hard and tried to hold Fenmura at bay.

As they glided over the Midsummer Palace, Oberon and Puck clashed blades. They traded quick slashes. Both were seemingly evenly matched. Puck tried a sneak attack and took out a knife from behind his back. Oberon immediately kicked the knife out of Puck's hand. Oberon followed up with a green blast, knocking Puck away.

"Give it up, Puck! Your new alliance with Loki will be short-lived!"

Puck sneaked an evil grin. "Oh, I wholeheartedly disagree. This is just the beginning of a beautiful partnership!" He launched a black beam, which Oberon countered with a green barrier.

Puck suddenly teleported behind Oberon and blasted him from behind.

"Oberon!" Titania called out, alarmed by her husband's plight. As she flew to catch him, Mab cut her off from the pass.

"Going somewhere, Fairy Queen Titania?" Mab taunted her former friend. She flew at Titania and planted a kick to Titania's face.

Titania crossed her arms, breaking Mab's kick. Mab unleashed a volley of energy blasts. Titania quickly batted away Mab's blasts. Titania enveloped a green aura around herself. Mab formed a dark aura over herself. Titania and Mab launched into one another, knocking each other around.

"I can keep this up, Titania! You're making this entertaining!" Mab cackled evilly, seemingly enjoying inflicting pain and punishment on the Fairy Queen.

Titania evaded and countered Mab's relentless attacks. "This has to stop!" She swooped down and pushed Mab away with an energy wave.

 **(Cue Fate/Zero OST -** _ **The Battle is To The Strong**_ **)**

As she distanced herself from the others, Sigrun found an isolated location for her to confront Reginleif. It didn't take long as the Erinye dropped in front of Sigrun. Reginleif raised her head, growling as she frothed at the mouth like a rabid animal.

"So, apparently we knew each other from the past?" Sigrun addressed Reginleif, who responded with a snarl. "What's wrong? Why can't you speak? I need answers!"

"YAH!" Reginleif leaps and slashes at Sigrun with her gauntlet claws.

"Wait!" Sigrun screamed as she narrowly dodged Reginleif's attack. While sidestepping and dodging Reginleif's strikes, Sigrun grabbed Reginleif's hands.

Sigrun jumped and dropkicked Reginleif back. As she took to the air, Sigrun raised her hands, amassing a storm cloud in the Alfheim sky. He gathered bolts of electricity and forged a lightning ball. Reginleif recovered and flew up to meet Sigrun. Sigrun tossed her _**Thunderclap Flash**_ , which struck Reginleif head-on.

Anticipating Reginleif to fall, Sigrun was shocked when the Erinye still dove at her. Reginleif slammed into Sigrun and punched her hard. Sigrun crossed her arms, absorbing the impact of Reginleif's quick punches and kicks. However, Reginleif accelerated her attack speed and unleashed a double claw strike, breaking Sigrun's defenses.

"Ah! Please stop!" Sigrun cried out, trying to keep up with and parrying Reginleif's attacks.

Reginleif booted Sigrun's face and kicked her down. Sigrun quickly grabbed Reginleif's foot and tossed her around, throwing her through a pillar.

Readying another storm cloud, Sigrun unleashed a thunderbolt and hit Reginleif with it.

"GAH!" Reginleif absorbed the damage from Sigrun's attack and backed off.

"Rah! RAH! _**RAH!**_ " Reginleif shouted as she called forth her partner, an Irish elk named Duneyrr of the Summer.

"What in the heck?!" Sigrun was taken aback by Duneyrr's presence.

Just then, Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr materialized in front of Sigrun.

"Grinder? Gnasher?" Sigrun noticed her two animal spirit partners.

"So Duneyrr, you decided to show yourself," Gnasher addressed Reginleif's partner.

"How long has it been?" Grinder sarcastically asked the Irish elk spirit.

Duneyrr snorted in response. "It's you two again."

Sigrun picked up on their interaction. "Guess you two do know him."

Duneyrr responded to Sigrun. "Reginleif will defeat you, Sigrun. While her mind has lost its clarity, her animalistic mentality has her focused on killing those she despises. And you, Sigrun, are one of her hated enemies."

"But, why?! I haven't done her wrong!" Sigrun retorted.

"Because you didn't do anything to save her from becoming a monster," Duneyrr replied hatefully.

With that, Reginleif dashed at Sigrun and slashed her with claw strikes. Gnasher and Grinder raced in to help Sigrun, but Duneyrr cut them off from the pass. Duneyrr fired blasts from his antlers, trying to hit Grinder and Gnasher. The goat duo dashed around, evading Duneyrr's attacks.

Meanwhile, Wyrm was blasted from three different sides. Sailor Venus, Sailor Orcus, and Rio simultaneously attacked the Drake. Venus caught Wyrm's head with a chain while Orcus and Rio blasted the Drake with darkness beams.

"Enough!" Wyrm resisted his opposition, firing his _**Wyvern Breath**_ at Venus, Orcus, and Rio.

"Move!" Venus ordered, calling Orcus and Rio back. "Orcus, let's equip and suit up!"

Nodding, Orcus transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie form.

Venus shifted into her Dai-Valkyrie mode.

Rio invoked his Demon Stone power as dark armor formed over him.

"Two of you bear Valkyrie armor, but aren't true Valkyries. Very interesting! Come at me, false Valkyries!" Wyrm goaded Venus and Orcus to attack him.

Without delay, Venus flew up and summoned spear-like swords. She then tossed her _ **Chain Wink Swords**_ at Wyrm's way. Wyrm swiped the swords with his tail and expelled another _**Wyvern's Breath**_ at Venus. Orcus intercepted and formed a dark hole that sucked up Wyrm's attack. Rio amassed a black sphere and caught Wyrm in the chest with it.

"Insolent maggots!" Wyrm screeched in pain, taking to the air to avoid close quarters with the warriors. He pivoted away, observing the other ongoing battles. "This isn't looking good for us. Loki, Mist, what's taking you?"

"Sorry for the wait, Wyrm, my friend," Lokato's voice chimed in behind Wyrm, who turned and faced the trickster.

 **(End theme)**

Lokato and Mist emerged through a portal.

"It's about time," scowled the annoyed Drake.

"Don't blame him, you overgrown lizard," Mist rebuked. "We have been traversing through the Realms. Now…" She shifted her sights on Sigrun and Reginleif's skirmish. "Excuse me." She descended near the Valkyrie and Erinye fight.

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile 2 OST [Silmeria Side] -** _ **A Possession Within the Mist**_ **)**

Lokato scanned the other ongoing battles. "Well done recruiting Mab and Puck. Now we can make our leave."

"Hey! It's Loki!" Orcus pointed toward Lokato.

"So, the darn trickster decides to show himself," Venus grumbled.

As he took down a Unseelie warrior, Alec noticed Lokato's presence.

"He's here," muttered Alec as he headed off toward Sigrun.

"Dude, where are you going?!" Kazu called to him.

Fenmura ceased his attack on Byari and Inumon. He noticed Lokato high above them.

"Father, you've come," Fenmura acknowledged as Lokato produced a floating platform to ride on.

"Fenrir, are you running?!" Inumon shouted at him. "Our fight's not over!"

"Takato!" Byari noticed Lokato above them.

" _ **That's not Takato now, Jeri,**_ " Byakko reminded her in her mind. " _ **Loki has firm control over him. It will take more than pleas to bring Takato to the light.**_ "

"No, there has to be a way!" Byari said, painstakingly glaring over Lokato.

"Well done recruiting Mab and Puck, my Lokar! It's time for us to make our leave!" Lokato announced as he produced more floating platforms for the Unseelie soldiers to ride on.

Mab withdrew from fighting Titania. "We'll finish this another time, old friend."

Puck floated up, leaving Oberon. "Please do show up for the second Ragnarok. It'll be awfully lonely without you there!"

Meanwhile, Mist dropped in closer to Sigrun and Reginleif's location. She waited as Sigrun was about to strike Reginleif. Mist forged a green mystic sphere and tossed it. The ball struck Sigrun's back, allowing Reginleif to claw slash and knock her out with a gut punch.

"Kara!" Alec called out as he hurried over to collect her.

Mist grabbed Reginleif, who snarled and growled at the sorceress. The enchantress responded with a hard slap across Reginleif's face.

"Foolish animal, you don't speak unless told!" Mist hissed at the brainwashed Erinye.

Reginleif calmed down as Mist dragged her along.

"Stop!" Gnasher yelled as he and Grinder attempted to stop them.

"Gullinbursti, come forth!" Mist summoned the golden boar.

Gullinbursti stomped his feet down, sending a shockwave that stopped the goats.

"Well done, you golden swine," rudely chortled Mist. "Let us leave now."

"Wait…!" Sigrun came to as she recovered to see Mist and Reginleif flying away together. "Reginleif, come back!" She clenched her fist. "Mist, what did you do to her?!"

"She's my property now, dear Sigrun," Mist spoke up, laughing out. "And since she's an animal now, I treat her like the dog she is." She said with a conniving grin.

"How horrible…" Sigrun condoned Mist's apparent treatment of Reginleif.

As Mist, Reginleif, and the others reached Lokato, Fenmura noticed Alec holding Gram.

"Is something the matter, Fenrir?" Lokato asked Fenmura.

"No, it's nothing," Fenmura dismissed the sword's previous reaction. "I'm ready to leave."

Once Mist, Gullinbursti, Reginleif, and Duneyrr rejoined the Lokar, Mist forged a chain made of green light and tied it like a collar over Reginleif.

"Next time, you'll tear Sigrun apart until there's nothing left of her. Am I clear, you mangy cur?" Mist pulled the back of Reginleif's hair and slapped her face again.

Wyrm witnessed this mistreatment, cringing. "I think you enjoy that too much, Mist."

"She hasn't been trained enough," the enchantress nonchalantly shrugged.

"Hey, we're not done yet!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus called out as she, Orcus, Oberon, and Titania flew up to stop the Lokar and the Unseelie.

"But we are. See you all at Ragnarok!" Lokato laughed out loudly, reopening a portal behind them.

The Lokar and Unseelie retreated into the portal. As the heroes closed in, the portal closed right in front of them.

 **(End theme)**

"Damn it! We almost had them!" Dai-Valkyrie Orcus loudly cursed.

"But we have a second Ragnarok looming for us all," Oberon dreaded the future war of the Nine Realms.

"Now that Puck and Mab has joined Loki's group, we and the Seelie shall aid you in this forthcoming war," Titania offered her and Oberon's services to the heroes.

"The more help, the better," Venus accepted.

Andromon walked Kiyoko back to Kazu. The happy couple embraced following a quick and rough battle. Byari was visibly upset she couldn't save Himura.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Kazu. You were awesome as always out there," Kiyoko happily said, hugging Kazu hard.

"Of course I'm awesome like always. Right, dude?" Kazu asked for Kenta's opinion.

"Yep, sure, but I was even more awesome," Kenta bragged.

"Pipi!" MarineAngemon chimed in, boasting on Kenta's hype.

"See, Kazu? I guarded Miss Kiyoko like you told me to," Andromon added, folding his arms and nodding proudly.

"I can always count on you, buddy," Kazu flashed a thumbs up to Andromon.

While Felinismon and Leomon comforted Byari, Inumon approached the Victory Tamer. He patted her shoulder.

"We worked well together, Jeri, but don't beat yourself up over losing this fight. Yeah, we couldn't save Himura here, but we'll have another chance," Inumon reassured Byari.

"Yes, but shouldn't you be as upset as I am?" She asked Inumon.

"Yeah, of course I'm upset, but I'm not going to dwell on it. I know we'll save Himura. If you're Himura's girlfriend, you'll have faith."

Felinismon and Leomon smiled hearing this straight from Inumon. They knew he was right.

"Thank you, Inumon," Byari replied, openly smiling at him. "Yes, and together we'll save Himura. And we'll save Takato, too."

Inumon nodded. "We sure will!"

Sigrun sat down recovering from her fight. Alec stood beside her.

"I have to know how the past me knows Reginleif. And I've learned she's somehow under Mist's control," Sigrun revealed to Alec. "By the way, thanks for coming in to save me, even though I was already knocked the heck out."

"I wasn't gonna let those two have their way with you. And you're welcome." Alec said, looking over Gram. "You know, I think I might've heard the man Fenrir's possessed. He reached me through Gram."

"Really? Was it that Himura guy?"

"That's his name. It might've been my imagination, but I swear I did hear him call out to me through Gram. I believe Gram was in his possession before I took it from him."

"I see. And isn't he Siegfried's reincarnation?"

"Yeah, and I wish to purge Fenrir out of that guy. I'd personally would like to talk to Siegfried's reincarnation if I'm able to."

Sigrun chuckled, shaking her head. "Maybe you'll get the chance once we beat Loki."

"Hey, Sigrun!" Venus called over to the Valkyrie. "We're ready whenever you are! We can't leave here without you opening that portal for us!"

"Well, ready to go?" Sigrun asked Alec, who nodded.

With that, Venus gathered the group together. Utilizing Yggdrasil's power, Sigrun opened a portal for them. Oberon and Titania stopped the group from leaving.

"Wait," Oberon asked the group. "Allow us to join you."

"Yes, you went out of your way to warn us and helped us defend our palace," Titania expressed gratitude.

"Now that Puck and Mab has joined Loki, it's our war, too," the Fairy King stated. "Please, let us fight with you."

Rio turned to Venus. "Well? What do you think?"

Venus nodded and addressed the royal couple. "We'd be honored. Come on. This portal will take us to Yggdrasil."

Upon hearing this, Oberon and Titania became intrigued. They joined the group and jumped through the portal back to Yggdrasil's realm.

xxxxx

 _ **Yggdrasil**_

Shortly after returning from their missions, Sigrun and Skogul's groups gathered to rest and tell each other's experiences. Sigrun and Skogul reconvened with Brunhilde, Skuld, and Gondul.

"Seems we all got jumped by Loki and Mist before we could even beat the bad guys," Brunhilde sighed.

"I do wonder how and when Loki has been able to find us and prevent us from completing our mission. Could it be he has another set of eyes watching us," Skogul speculated. "And no I don't mean he has an extra set of eyes in the back of his head. You know I mean that figuratively."

Gondul dismissed. "Nah, forget it. We knew what you meant."

Skuld added. "We just need to focus getting Philippe back. Then, we can figure out how to beat Loki and his recruits."

"Garm, do you know where Folkvangr is?" Seirika asked him.

"It resides within the realm of Vanaheim. I'll lead the way. Brunhilde, can you make a portal for us?" Garm asked her.

"Sure. Who wants to come?" Brunhilde turned and asked the groups.

"Well, of course I'm going," Skuld affirmed her stance to go.

"Hey! I'm going, too!" Jaguarmon chimed in as she hopped on Brunhilde's shoulder. "If we're looking for Philippe, I'm not staying behind!"

"I'll go, too," Sigrun suggested.

"Us, too," Gondul chimed in as she and Skogul walked forward.

"We'll sit this one out, but please be careful, Kotori," Seadramon said.

"Likewise, we'll let you all handle this," Seirika concurred.

"Please bring Philippe back any way you can. We have faith you will, Kotori," Sailor Moon said.

"This is a good idea. It might be best if we brought along as few as possible," Garm suggested. "We don't want to give Lady Freya the impression we're going forcefully going in and taking Philippe."

"That's probably for the best," Brunhilde concurred.

"The rest of us will stay behind and rest," Agunimon said.

"Yeah, you go and get Philippe back for us," Mars nodded. "We'll be ok here."

"Cool, hopefully this doesn't take us long," Brunhilde replied as she forged a portal for her group. "Y'all ready to go?" She asked the other Valkyries, Garm, and Jaguarmon.

"Let's do it," Skuld said.

With that, the Valkyries, Jaguarmon, and Garm jumped through taking them straight to Folkvangr.

Unbeknownst to them, a tiny shadowed creature observing the proceedings and eavesdropped on the Valkyries. He climbed a tiny branch of Yggdrasil and created a portal for himself to crawl through taking him straight to…

xxxxx

 _ **Somewhere in Ginnungagap**_

"Well done, Ratatoskr," Lokato extended a hand to the squirrel, who appeared before him. "Thanks to you, we've been able to keep up with and outpace Brunhilde and her Valkyries. And we couldn't have recruited our new allies from the other Realms without you."

Ratatoskr replied calmly. "So, what now?"

"We'll round up a few more allies willing to join our cause. However, we've recruited a bulk of the ones we seek from the Nine Realms. So, it's only a few being outside the Nine Realms who would like to join us."

Just then, Mist walked in unannounced. As she walked in, she saw Fenmura conversing with Skoll and Hati. The Erinyes are also assembled waiting for command.

"Lord Loki, we're ready to proceed recruiting the last of our would be supporters."

Lokato turned and directed his gaze on Mist. "Let's depart then."

"Lord Loki, apparently Brunhilde and her group have left for Folkvangr in attempt to revive that Philippe boy. What shall we do?"

Lokato shrugged. "What they do with that boy matters not to me. He can be dead or alive for all I care. If he's revived, we'll just kill him again."

Mist smirked. "I'll let you do that honor, Lord Loki."

"You're too cruel, dear Mist. Thank you," Lokato said, beckoning Ratatoskr over. "If you have nothing else to report, then continue to monitor the Valkyries' allies."

"As you command…" Ratatoskr replied as he started remembering his brief interactions with Hina and being intrigued by her kindness to him. He wondered in thought why he was thinking of Hina all of a sudden. "That child… why her?"

"Ratatoskr, does something trouble you?" Lokato asked, looking over his shoulder.

"No, I'm coming, Lord Loki." Ratatoskr responded, sprinting over to Lokato. He hopped on Lokato's shoulder. He mentally vowed to get Hina out of his thoughts, but he would sooner find out it wouldn't be that easy.

xxxxx

 _ **Folkvangr**_

 **(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Soundtrack** _ **18 - Crimson Valley**_ **)**

Brunhilde, Skuld, Skogul, Gondul, Sigrun, Jaguarmon, and Garm found themselves standing in the Vanaheim fields. They scanned the vicinity, seemingly taken in by the beautiful flower meadow.

"Over there," Garm pointed toward the wooden temple in the distance. "Sessrumnir Hall, the seat of Freya's power."

"Think that's where Philippe could be?" Brunhilde asked.

The hellhound inferred. "It'd be the best place to investigate."

"It's beautiful," Skogul admired the temple scenery.

"Yeah it's nice and all, but we didn't come to admire," Gondul said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Brunhilde said, grabbing Skuld's hand. 

"Philippe, can you hear us?! Philippe!" Skuld cried out.

"Wait!" Garm yelled out as he chased the them.

"Wait for us!" Sigrun called out to them.

xxxxx

 _ **Sessrumnir Hall**_

"PHILIPPE!" The cries of Skuld and Brunhilde echo, reaching the inside of the temple.

Philippe's ears picked up on their familiar cries. He whirled around with a shocked look.

"Kotori? Sasha? Jaguarmon?"

Hearing their cries, Freya showed great concern. "Your friends are here?" She looked out a window to see Brunhilde, Skuld, and company heading toward the temple. _Yggdrasil, only you could've given them access to my realm._ Her eyes quickly followed them. _Are they here to steal my new soul for Valhalla?_

"Freya, did you hear that? I think I might've heard heard Kotori, Sasha, and Jaguarmon!"

Freya quickly forged a blade in her right hand. "Philippe, come with me. Let's meet our guests."

"Kotori?" Philippe gasped as he saw Brunhilde, Skuld, Garm, and Jaguarmon heading toward their location. "Kotori!"

As her ears twitched, Brunhilde picked up on Philippe's familiar voice. She quickly turned toward the temple ahead of them. Jaguarmon's nose immediately picked up on Philippe's scent.

"That's Philippe!" Brunhilde exclaimed.

"Yes, that's him! C'mon!" Skuld cried out as she raced ahead with Jaguarmon.

"Wait!" Brunhilde shouted, running forward to catch up.

Once they arrived near the temple, a dagger was tossed their way. Brunhilde instinctively produced blue flames in her hands. Skuld and Jaguarmon prepared to defend themselves from their supposed attacker. Freya walked out holding another dagger. Accompanying her was Philippe, who Brunhilde, Skuld, and Jaguarmon were elated to see.

"Philippe! It is you!" Skuld exclaimed.

"Hold on. Who are you?" Brunhilde intently glared at Freya, who gave a similar defensive stance. "You're Freya, huh?"

"You must be Brunhilde's reincarnation. I'd welcome you, but you came here without my consent. Thus you and the other Valkyries are trespassers on Folkvangr grounds. Garm, I'm disappointed you'd let this happen." Freya replied, shifting her view to Skuld and Jaguarmon. "I'm demanding you leave. You can't have Philippe's soul. You had your chance to claim it, but it's too late. Now it's rightfully mine. He belongs here."

"Says who? We came to bring Philippe home," Brunhilde retorted in defense of her cousin.

Skuld growled, summoning a fiery green aura that enveloped over her. "Give Philippe back to us, or you deal with me!"

"Wait, stand your ground, Skuld!" Garm ordered her away.

Freya replied, unfazed by Skuld's presence. "I don't care if you're Hela's daughter. I'm not afraid of you nor will I give you Philippe."

"Kotori, Sasha, Jaguarmon!" Philippe slightly pushed through Freya.

"Philippe!" As she turned off her blue flames, Brunhilde cried out as she embraced her. "I'm glad we found you!"

"Me, too, Kotori." He then noticed Skuld enveloped in an intense green aura. "Sasha, it's ok. You don't need to go this far."

"Skuld, please..." Garm asked Skuld to stand down.

Sighing deeply, Skuld turned off her aura and relieved her tension. Philippe hugged Skuld, who returned the favor. Jaguarmon hopped on Philippe's shoulder and rubbed against his face.

"I know it hasn't even been a day, but I missed you!" Jaguarmon purred, rubbing hard against her Tamer.

"I missed you, too, Jaguarmon," Philippe said. "But what are you three doing here?"

"We came to get you, duh!" Brunhilde said. "Why else would we come here? Things have gone downhill with Loki, that blonde whore, and their crew running loose."

"Then you're wasting your time."

"What do you mean?" Skuld asked, suspiciously looking at Freya. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing that you need to be privy to," Freya responded, to which irked Brunhilde, Skuld, and Jaguarmon.

"Philippe wasn't even supposed to die today! He sacrificed himself for me when Mist attacked!" Brunhilde protested in Philippe's favor. "His death came with bad timing!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. And you're correct Philippe wasn't due to die. His death came suddenly. However, that being said when one dies an honorable death and no Valkyries take them to Valhalla, their soul comes here with the other warriors who've sacrificed themselves for the greater good. Philippe belongs here with me."

"Like hell he does," growled Brunhilde, who walked over and got in Freya's face. "If I have to fight you for Philippe, I will."

"You're wasting your breath. Philippe's made his decision to stay." Freya retorted, fiercely brandishing her dagger.

 **(End theme)**

"Wait!" Philippe interjected between Brunhilde and Freya. "Please, don't fight over my sake."

"Convince me, Philippe," Brunhilde scoffed.

Philippe sighed, turning and facing his cousin. "Look, Kotori. Freya showed me around this place. I saw the other warrior spirits here. They gave their lives selflessly and honorably. I came to realization that I sacrificed myself for you, Kotori. I died so you can continue the fight against Loki, Mist, and their group. Freya convinced me I can rest."

"But, Philippe, you don't have to stay here," Brunhilde tried reasoning with him.

"I'm tired of fighting, Kotori. This place is like a paradise, but hey look you can still come visit anytime you want." He pointed to the temple. "Don't believe me? Go in there and see."

"We don't need to. I can feel their spiritual presence," Skuld said, sensing the Einherji within the temple. "But the difference between them and you, you weren't meant to die today."

"Hear that, Freya? This is a mistake. Please let Philippe go," Brunhilde demanded.

"I said I'm fine Kotori!" Philippe shouted, which visibly upset Brunhilde.

Before Philippe can convince her anymore, Freya put an arm over him.

"Philippe has made his decision. He chooses to remain here and live out the rest of eternity in peace with me. Now go."

"Look, we know about your differences with Odin and Asgard," Brunhilde replied, which garnered Freya's attention. "Heh, judging by that look, you know where I'm going with this."

"Yes, we had our differences and to this day I still do."

"And I know you were a former Valkyrie Maiden and led by Frigg. Look, what happened with y'all doesn't matter now. I'm here to make a case to set Philippe free."

"Kotori, enough! This is a decision I made on my own...!" Philippe was then silenced by Jaguarmon, who slapped him with her tail. "Ow! Jaguarmon, why...?"

"You think we came here just to go back empty handed?!" Jaguarmon hissed in frustration. She showed her claws to Philippe, who gulped. "I don't believe you want to stay here. You're starting to sound like Freya."

"I'm going to have ask you all to leave. Garm, take them away." Freya lowered her tone, standing in front of Philippe.

"Lady, you're not giving us a choice here," Brunhilde growled, growing irked with Freya's defensive stance. She grew even more crossed noticing Freya's obsessive nature of Philippe. "Get out of the way."

Freya declined. "No. Leave now."

"Philippe, get back," Brunhilde took out her sword. She then imbued the blade with blue flames.

"Kotori, don't!" Philippe pleaded.

"Don't Brunhilde. You're asking for trouble!" Garm chastised the Valkyrie from taking this reckless course.

As she charged, Brunhilde swung her blue flamed sword. Expecting to easily take Freya down, she watched in shock. Freya stopped her sword with two fingers effortlessly. Then, Freya's fingers released a gold light that quickly put out the flames. Philippe, Skuld, and Jaguarmon were stunned to witness Freya's feat. None were more shocked than Brunhilde.

"What? You thought I'd be brought down so easily? That I'm just a pretty face?" Freya smiled coolly. She quickly disarmed Brunhilde of her sword and repelled her with an aura wave.

"Guh!" Brunhilde grunted as she fell. Before the Valkyrie can respond, Freya put Brunhilde's own sword to her throat. Brunhilde stared at the pointed tip pressed near her throat line.

"Don't forget I was one of Odin's Valkyries, Brunhilde. I along with Frigg came before your time. So know your place."

Philippe was flabbergasted. "Kotori!"

"Wow, someone past their prime can do this to Kotori? Geez, I don't want to know what Freya was like in her actual prime!" Jaguarmon was impressed with Freya's power.

"She assisted Lady Frigg, Hela, and the other Valkyries in slaying Grimhilde ages ago. Her power then was well beyond what Brunhilde was capable of," Garm explained, impressed with Freya's ability to neutralize Brunhilde's blue flames. "Even past her prime, Freya is capable of fending for herself."

"I have to be to defend this beautiful realm from outsiders," Freya plainly stated.

Staring at Brunhilde, Freya's eyes suddenly became cold and intimidating, as a berserker's mindset had taken over. For a moment, it seemed the old Valkyrie Freya had resurfaced. This was a look she gave her enemy before finishing them off. She raised Brunhilde's sword, preparing to cut her in two.

"NO!" Philippe cried out in horror.

Just in time, Skogul, Sigrun, and Gondul stormed reached Brunhilde and company's location. They witnessed Freya about to skewer Brunhilde.

"Stop!" Skogul demanded, preparing to conjure a time spell.

Sigrun and Gondul both prepared to takedown Freya.

Finally, Skuld and Jaguarmon aimed to take action, but Freya dropped the sword in Brunhilde's lap. Brunhilde opened her eyes and looked up. Freya noticed the golden apple had fallen out of Brunhilde's pocket.

"Is... is that one of Idun's Golden Apples?" Freya asked.

"Huh...?" Brunhilde blinked until she saw the golden apple next to her. A smile crept on her face. "Y-Yeah."

"Lady Hela gave us that present to Philippe," Skuld revealed. "It's supposed to restore his life, right?"

"Idun's Golden Apples are how we gods gain our immortality, though we need to eat them on a regular basis. A single apple might have the power to restore a mortal's life," replied Freya. "Is that what you're trying to do?"

Hearing this, Philippe slowly started to waver a bit.

"Yeah, what do you have to say about that?" Brunhilde asked, putting her sword away. "Look, things have become hectic with Loki and his gang recruiting people to his side. Aren't you even aware?"

At first hesitant to give up Philippe's soul, Freya furrowed her brows and helped Brunhilde up.

"Of course, I'm aware," Freya replied, dropping her hostility toward Brunhilde and the others. "I'm disappointed because I thought I'd have another beautiful soul to keep me company. Now that you've shown me Idun's apple, you must know Philippe's soul can't eat it."

"Then what?" Brunhilde queried.

"You have to get Philippe's physical body to consume it, but it will only work if his soul is willing to return."

"Is this true?" Philippe asked Brunhilde.

Brunhilde showed the golden apple to him. "Yeah sounds like it. C'mon, you have to be willing to get your life back."

Before Philippe can respond, Skuld took his hands.

"Philippe, we need you... no... _I_ need you," Skuld consoled Philippe, who looked deep in her eyes.

"A…all right."

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Prelude: Second Ragnarok**_

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Well, both Alfheim and Svartalfheim are the two realms with the biggest changes.

Before they are properly introduce to the YYGDM-lore, me and Kanius see them outside of YYGDM-01 as Alfheim is the realm of the Light Elves and Svartalfheim the realm of the Dark Elves. Especially in Cornerverse, Alfheim is the only Norse realm (aside from Hela of Niflheim, and the green-eyed Frost Giants of Jotunheim) that are genuine allies to Asgard and have helped them in the first Ragnarok. Puck (Corner) is a Light Elf and is Oberon's jester like in Shakespeare.

Lazer suggested changing Alfheim to a realm of both Light Elves/Seelie (the Summer Court) and Dark Elves/Unseelie (the Winter Court). Puck (YYGDM-01) is a Dark Elf unlike his Corner self. I remember before Mab is introduce in YYGDM, when me and Kanius mentioned her in VH, Mab (Corner) is a Light Elf and one of Oberon/Titania's retainers. Here, Mab (YYGDM-01) is a Dark Elf and opposes Oberon/Titania. In Svartalfheim, Kanius thought of Fenrir's sons, then Lazer help expand it to a realm of werewolves since he mentions there are a lot of werewolf folklore in Norse mythology. Two groups are introduced to YYGDM, the Hexenwulfen and Berserkers, to which this is one of the few changes that caught my interest and love it. It even inspires an idea for Corner!Svartalfheim that there are various Dark Elves infected by Skoll & Hati to become Svartalf Wargs. Now, Lazer did told us that he inspired the concepts from _The Dresden Files_ series, which I just already start reading the first few books and like it.

Originally, Arachne of Greek Mythology is suppose to appear in Svartalfheim, but the more changes to its finalization that it is a realm of wolves in YYGDM and don't know where to fit her during the battle, she is scrapped.

 **Kanius' A/N** : That's another Nine Realms World Tour chapter done. Overall thoughts on our take on Svartalfheim and Alfheim? The werewolf concept was thought up by LazerWulf as it lends itself to being a unique realm. Svartalfheim was originally going to be the Dark Elf realm while Alfheim is the Light Elf territory. But Lazer realized that the "Dark Elves" in Norse mythology were really just another name for Dwarves, and that the stories of "Light Elves" were really just the precursors to faerie lore. Nothing like the elves of Lord of the Rings, World of Warcraft, or Dungeons & Dragons would have you believe. (Also, Nidavellir and Svartalfheim were two names for the same realm.) And so, we split the Elves into two factions: the Seelie and Unseelie. It was then decided Oberon and Titania rule the Seelie faction while Puck and Mab rule the Unseelie.

Hexenwulfen and Berserkers: Before Lazer suggested Svartalfheim be a werewolf realm, I had no such plans for more werewolf lore outside the Makai. But he had something here I was able to get behind. The Berserkers are largely based off Norse warriors who fight in a trance-like fury, establishing the English term _berserk_ later on. Though, the word _ber-serkr_ in Old Norse literally translates as "bear shirt". The appropriate, wolf-related term, would be _ulfhednar,_ or "wolf coat". We decided the Berserkers would be an opposing faction to the Hexenwulfen (a term borrowed from German, whose mythology is also Norse-based) as a result of civil unrest.

Harald is a reference to King Harald Fairhair, the first King of Norway, whose warriors were said to fight with the ferocity of wolves and bears, the origin of the Berserker myth.

Loki's spy has been revealed: Ratatoskr, the messenger squirrel that climbs the branches of Yggdrasil. His activities would explain how and why the Lokar know where to find the Valkyrie's groups. And this way Loki knows which realm to send each Erinye to. It makes it more intentional and less contrived (and much less convenient). And with his interactions with Hina/Sailor Gao Pluto, sooner or later we may see another side to his mischievous personality.

Since we're on the subject of Berserkers, Reginleif wasn't always a feral warrior. Mist played a part to Reginleif's regression into a feral Erinye. Reginleif had a friendship with Sigrun in the past, which ended with tragic results leading to Mist manipulating Reginleif and turning her loose against Sigrun during Ragnarok. And now the past has come back to haunt Sigrun.

Geirskogul is simply a dark clone of Skogul. There's not really much more to say about that.

Speaking of Sigrun, she finally has a heart-to-heart with Alec, after Kenta gives Alec a bit of advice, making reference to the events of chapter 25 of _Gaiden_. Will more come of this? What was Alec going to say before they were interrupted by the Unseelie? Does Lazer enjoy inserting rhetorical questions into my A/Ns?

If Idun's apple didn't come to play, then Freya would've kept Philippe's soul. She had both the right, and the strength to back it up (taking down Brunhilde without her Valkyrie power is an impressive feat on its own). Now that Kotori's shown her the golden apple, it was enough to convince Freya, but there's always a catch.

And that's all for our commentary. I apologize for the long wait. That's on me, but my health had to come first. Now that I'm better, next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long to release. Enjoy your day and take care, readers.


	12. Prelude: Second Ragnarok

**A/N:** Happy 2018! Sorry this was intended to be the last 2017 update, but my beta got held up by work. But a day later is better than no update.

To recap, the Nine Realms World Tour arc is done and both sides have gathered sufficient recruits. We now transition to the forthcoming Second Ragnarok.

Before the coming war, a certain character is about to get a second chance at life. Let's see if he takes it.

Enjoy the chapter!

xxxxx

 _ **Earth/New Kaiba Manor/Guest Quarters/April 11, 2011/8:30 AM**_

By early morning, the activities within and outside the manor settled down. Everyone left behind took advantage of the downtime following last night's incursion.

One such individual enjoying the tranquility was Saya, who sat next to a bed with Philippe's body laying on it. Saya drifted between falling asleep and staying awake. She had spent all night keeping a watchful gaze over her younger brother's lifeless form.

"Saya?" A voice belonging to a young man chimed in quietly.

Saya quickly awoke to the sound of her name. She looked across and saw Mokuba approaching with a glass of water.

"Mokuba? Oh, hey… I've been up all night watching Philippe…"

"You'll need some rest," Mokuba suggested. "Maybe let Tsukimaru take over?"

As he heard his name, Tsukimaru descended from the ceiling and landed beside Saya.

"Go ahead and get some sleep, dear," Tsukimaru said, kissing Saya's cheek.

"Thank you, Tsukimaru," Saya smiled to him, getting up and kissing Philippe's forehead. "I hope they can get here. I know it's only been no more than half the whole night and morning, but it feels like forever since they all left to get Philippe's soul."

"I can't blame ya, Saya. It does feel like they've been gone for a long time," Mokuba said, giving the water glass to Saya.

"Thanks," Saya said, preparing to drink from the glass until a portal opened up in front of her startling her and causing her to drop the glass. "Ah! Everyone look!" She freaked out and fell back.

Upon seeing the portal, Mokuba and Tsukimaru put up their guards preparing to defend Saya and Philippe's body. To their surprise, the first face to emerge was Philippe, albeit in a slightly translucent, ethereal form.

"Whoa! Philippe?! Wha…?!" Mokuba blanched as he glanced back at Philippe's bedridden form.

Saya stammered in shock. "But he's here and you're…!"

Tsukimaru interjected. "...his spirit. Looks like Kotori and the others were successful in their quest, Saya."

"Got that right!" yelled out Brunhilde, who stepped out of the portal with Skuld, Skogul, Sigrun, Gondul, Garm, and Jaguarmon. "And we didn't come empty handed either."

Nodding, Skuld held up Idun's golden apple. She walked over to Philippe's bedside. Saya watched Skuld holding the golden apple.

Philippe's soul approached Saya and knelt in front of her. "It's ok, Saya. Sasha's about to bring me back."

"How?"

"Idun's golden apples are how gods gain their immortality," Garm said, changing back into Garman. "According to what Lady Freya said, it should be enough to restore a mortal back to life. The problem lies in how to get a deceased body to consume it."

As everyone turned to Skuld, the Underworld Valkyrie stood over Philippe's body holding the golden apple. She briefly gazed over the fruit and nervously licked her lips.

"Let's get this over with, Sasha," Philippe's soul encouraged her.

 **(Cue Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor OST -** _ **Ioreth**_ **)**

However, as Skuld raised the apple to her lips, she hesitated. "Are you sure this is the only way? I mean, couldn't we just make a smoothie out of it and pour it down his throat?"

"Sasha, we discussed this," Garman chided.

"I know, but it's embarassi-OH FOR HEL'S SAKE!" Skuld's tone suddenly changed as the color of her eyes shifted to a fiery red. Then to Saya, Tsukimaru, and Mokuba's surprise, Skuld bit into the apple and kept a decent chunk in her mouth. She then hovered her face right over Philippe's. Then without hesitation, she planted a kiss on Philippe's lips, using her tongue to force the chewed-up apple down his throat. A few moments passed and everyone noticed Philippe's spirit starting to fade away.

"Looks like it's working," Sigrun observed Philippe's spirit vanishing.

"But what if it isn't?" Gondul deduced, watching Philippe's spirit fade quickly.

Brunhilde, however, remained composed and smiled. "Nah, I have a good feeling about this, guys." She watched as Philippe's bedridden form started producing a yellow light, the color of his Light of Victory, which startled Jaguarmon.

It took a few moments, but Philippe began to stir. As he opened his eyes, he saw that he was staring into Skuld's eyes as they shifted back to their natural blue.

' _ **You'll thank me later,'**_ Skuld heard within her mind as the Sasha side of her finally regained control of her body. Her cheeks began to redden as she realized she was still kissing Philippe. She quickly broke off the kiss, but noticed that Philippe's cheeks were a bit flushed, as well.

"Philippe, you're really back?" Jaguarmon asked, tearing up happily.

"Yeah, I think so… I mean…" Philippe slowly arose and scanned the room. He saw Brunhilde, the other Valkyries, Garman, Saya, Tsukimaru, and Mokuba in the room. "So, it worked?"

"Philippe!" Saya cried out, misty-eyed upon seeing her brother alive and well again. She caught Philippe in an embrace and refused to let him go. "Philippe, you're back! And alive! And… oh who cares?! You're back and that's all that matters!"

"Saya…! Ok, you're squeezing me!" Philippe shrieked, feeling the tight embrace from his sister.

"You might wanna let him go, Saya, or you'll squeeze him to death!" Brunhilde cried out, prying Saya off Philippe. "And we just brought him back to life, too!"

"Sorry, but I can't help myself!" Saya cried, pulling away from Philippe.

"Yes, and after that effort I went through to do it," Skuld said, trying, and failing, to conceal her blush.

"Sasha, thank you," Philippe turned to Skuld, taking both her hands. "You and the others went to all those lengths to bring me back."

"Of course, we did! You aren't ready to die on us, Philippe!" Jaguarmon hopped on his shoulder and rubbed against his face. "I just couldn't stand the thought of you dead!"

"That's right. That bitch took you away before your time. No way am I sitting back while you're kicking back in the afterlife and not in the fight with us!" Brunhilde exclaimed. "We're in this thing together from start to finish. And I won't have it any other way!"

Nodding, Philippe replied earnestly. "And I wouldn't have it either way, Kotori. We still have to save Takato, Henry, and Himura, too."

"Welcome back to the living, Philippe," Tsukimaru patted Philippe's back.

"What was the afterlife like?" Saya asked him.

"We can talk about all that stuff later. Right now, we need to go back and bring everyone else here," Garman suggested. "Master Mokuba, let's make plenty of room for Master Kaiba, Lady Lyn, and the others."

"Of course," Mokuba replied.

As she clenched her hand, Brunhilde declared. "We've got a ton of time to prep, guys. We've got a war coming and only we can stop these creeps. Let's make all this valuable time count!" She faced the other Valkyries, who all nodded in unison.

"Count me in wanting to tear that blonde-haired slut into pieces. Anyone who ever dares take Philippe from me must die!" Skuld shouted, speaking in an unruly and unhinged manner as her eyes briefly shifted red.

Jaguarmon shuddered as her fur stood up. "She scares me."

Philippe patted Jaguarmon's head. "It'll be ok. Loki and Mist are really asking for it now."

Brunhilde added. "Yep. Now let's collect the others and get this over with. War approaches us."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Chapter 11

 _ **Prelude: Second Ragnarok**_

xxxxx

 _ **Somewhere in Ginnungagap**_

 **(Cue The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug -** _ **A Spell of Concealment**_ **)**

After gathering more recruits from worlds beyond the Nine Realms, Lokato and Mist called forth a quick meeting with their entourage and new recruits.

The trickster and his enchantress stood on a platform, staring over an assorted gathering of various evil mythological beings. Among those present are Fenmura, Jormunry, the Drakes and the Erinyes. Nidhogg, Utgard-Loki, Surtur, Brokk & Eitri, Skoll & Hati, Mab & Puck, a two-headed dragon named Smok, and others stood at the forefront with their warriors behind them.

These warriors consisted Lokar soldiers, Draugr, Drake Knights, dragons, Lindworms, Wyverns, Slavic Dragons, Red-Eyed Frost Giants, Fire Demons, dark eldritch-like skeltal being called Black Skeletons, the Unseelie army, the Hexenwulfen clan, Dwarves, and Rock Golems.

The outer Nine Realm entities present included the darkest and cruelest among beings. The Greek Entities: Kronos, Typhon, and Echidna, appeared. Accompanying these three are various Greek Monsters; including the Sirens (Aglaope, Thelxipea, Pisinoe), the Minotaur, Medusa, Polyphemus, the Lernaean Hydra, the Chimaera, the Manticore, the Nemean Lion, the Sphinx, Ladon, Nessus the Centaur, Scylla, and Charybdis.

Also present are the Asuras of Hindu Myths, Tezcatlipoca & Jaguar Statues of Aztec Myths, Stymphalian Birds of Greek Myths, Giant Scarabs of Egyptian Myths, and various Nukekubis, Jorogumos, Gashadokuros, Tsuchigumos, Umibozu, and Wanyudo from Japanese Myths.

Appearing on visuals and far too big to fit in the meeting place are the legendary and malevolent Bijuu of Japanese Mythology: Yamata no Orochi, Ichibi no Shukaku, and Kyuubi no Youko.

Lokato raised his hand, getting everyone to settle and quiet down. He meticulously scanned the large cavern containing all his followers and recruits. He was astounded he and the Lokar were able to gather this many recruits.

"Yes, I take it this is every evil being and creature we've been able to gather?" Lokato said.

"We've gathered a sizable number with the best of our abilities, Lord Loki," Mist stated.

"No matter. This shall be more than enough," Lokato replied. As he turned facing the massive gathering, he addressed them. "First off, I'd like to thank you for coming here and lending me your support for this valiant cause."

"Just get to the chase, trickster. If you weren't using that human's body as a vessel, we'd devour the human!" Kronos snarled, opening his jaws, which filled with venomous saliva. "And I haven't had human for ages."

"Pay no attention to him, Loki. We're here to listen," Echidna said. "It has been far too long since we've surfaced in the mortal world."

"You and your cohorts were fortunate enough to undo our seals. Allow us to repay the favor," Typhon added.

"Yes, we are at your debt! And thanks to you, my brethren here were able to locate my seal!" Smok bellowed, pivoting toward the Drakes. "And I've been reunited with my liege, Nidhogg."

"Indeed, the Drakes have once again been reunited!" declared Fafnir.

The Drakes roared in unison over their long overdue reunion. Thanks to Lokato and Mist, the Drakes were able to locate Smok, the last member of their clan.

"Well, that wouldn't have been possible without our brilliant scout. Ratatoskr, come forth and take a bow," Lokato beckoned the messenger squirrel, who climbed up on his left shoulder. "Finding Smok wouldn't have been possible without you."

Ratatoskr modestly replied. "Y-Yes, you're welcome."

"Don't be humble, Ratatoskr! Take the credit!" Mist patted the rodent's head with a finger.

"I suppose." Ratatoskr muttered, feeling Mist's nail massaging his scalp.

"I look upon this room and I see an army immense enough to destroy Midgard!" Lokato boasted. "Midgard may have the numbers and modernized weaponry, but they don't possess the mystic elements and divine powers we can utilize. Conquering the Midgardians should prove to be easy as long as they don't resort to drastic measures. Because when left with no option, they'll unleash weapons of mass destruction. We must ensure they don't launch their nuclear weapons. If we can manage that, then defeating mankind will be simple. Outside their nuclear weapons, they can't inflict damage to us. However, there remains the other form of opposition that stand in our way: Brunhilde and her cohorts. They've proven quite troublesome for us."

"Yes, but that was before you recruited us, trickster," Utgard-Loki said. "Surely our numbers should overwhelm theirs."

"Don't underestimate Brunhilde's friends. As you've already observed, their strength in numbers make them a formidable threat," Lokato said, pointing to his head. "And I know this since this boy's friends will be fighting with Brunhilde and the Maidens. Fenrir, Jormungand, and myself currently possess vessels with all the knowledge of our enemies' strengths and weaknesses. We will be utilizing their knowledge to our advantages."

"Yes, but how long will those mortal bodies last you?" Surtur queried to Lokato, who then walked up and got right up to Lokato. "When I see you, I don't see the trickster. All I see is a human barking and giving us orders. Tell me, trickster. Who's to say myself or anyone else here is already planning to betray you?"

"Oh I'm counting on it."

"Is that so?" Surtur smiled evilly, drawing out his large black sword. He raised toward Lokato's face, who stood unfazed by Muspelheim's ruler. "Even if any others here wish to take your life?

"Father! Don't!" Mist tried reasoning with her adoptive father.

"Go ahead," Lokato goaded Surtur. "Strike me down and take over the reigns of leading our army and initiate the Second Ragnarok." He calmly chuckled, leaning his throat near Surtur's sword.

Surtur looked befuddled as the trickster showed no fear in his presence. Mist stood her ground hoping to curb any competitive tensions between them. She noted Lokato's calm demeanor and wondered if he had something in mind.

"But do you really want to betray me here this late in the game?" Lokato talked his way out of his situation. "Together we can finally put Odin's Valkyries to rest, as well as their Midgard colleagues. Once we get rid of them, Midgard can be reshaped to our liking however we see fit. You can lay claim to any land you want to extend your reach beyond your realm." He pivoted over to Mist, who was listening to them. "I'm sure your daughter here would like that. She's an advocate for us both. Do you wish to disappoint her? She's already proclaimed her undying loyalty to me of her own will."

Then, Lokato's Ymir armor unleashed an icy wind of Jotunheim, driving back the Muspelheim ruler.

"Don't forget I wear Ymir's armor now, and utilize all the major elements of the Nine Realms, Lord Surtur," camly chortled Lokato while tapping the armor. "If my brother's weapon can't destroy it, then your sword doesn't stand a chance!"

Surtur pivoted between both Loki and his adoptive daughter. Realizing his limitations against Ymir's armor and its fabled power, he lowered his sword and grinned ever so calmly.

"Well done, Loki. Not only are you several steps ahead of me, but have gained quite a legion to support you, including winning over my daughter's services. I don't know what ideas you've planted in Mist's mind, but I'm pleased she's able to make her own decisions. And without you manipulating her."

"And you raised her well to ensure she sees through deception. She knows when I'm lying to her," Lokato said.

"Because you're oh so predictable to me, Lord Loki. You're not hard for me to figure out," Mist plainly stated.

"Still, I don't like that you're hiding in a weak Midgardian's body. Why hide in this boy?" Surtur asked.

"Didn't I already mention my body was destroyed during Ragnarok? Let me remind you, my soul requires a body to inhabit in order to exist outside the spiritual plane. And this body was no ordinary human. Mist was able to find him during a battle with Apophis."

"Ah, one of the sons of Ma'at and one who betrayed his brother in order to obtain the Jewels of Eternity," Surtur said. "This boy you've possessed engaged battle against Apophis? And he survived?"

"He didn't fight alone, but he lost something of great value during that battle. He had a divine being within him which sacrificed itself to ensure the boy survived. It's been a full year since he lost that great power. I couldn't properly possess Takato's body if that divine entity remained with him. But since that being perished, Takato's body became vacant and thanks to Mist's seductions she lured him to me and the rest as they say… is history." He said clenching his hands and patting his shoulder. "I'm not about to give this body up for anything now that I'm free."

"The fact you waited a whole year to take the boy's body confounds me," Surtur questioned Loki's decision to wait out.

"Takato and his friends had no prior knowledge of my existence. I took advantage, giving Takato time to be complacent until he dropped his guard and that's when I sent Mist to find him."

"The boy wasn't difficult to deceive. I used my magic to make him believe that Adora Frost has always been part of his life. Takato is such a poor deluded boy. His friends are such a pain though, especially that harlot he calls a girlfriend. Yes, I'd like nothing more than to kill her."

"And your sons here? Whose bodies have they taken?"

"Fenrir and Jormungand currently inhabit two of Takato's friends, Henry Wong and Himura Tsubasa. Mist and I were able to trap them when they came to check on their friend after Mist successfully divided Takato and Rika. You can just imagine Rika's face when she saw Takato, Henry, and Himura. And get this, you know who Himura was in another lifetime ages ago?"

Surtur scanned Himura's presence. "Enlighten me."

"He's the reincarnation of Siegfried, the former lover of Brunhilde."

"So the wolf has managed to obtain the body of Siegfried's reincarnation. An interesting development."

"Himura is quite the warrior much like Siegfried was. It was he who reawakened Brunhilde."

Surtur scoffed. "I can easily slay Brunhilde."

Lokato advised against this. "Don't underestimate her. As we speak, her strength continues to grow. With time, her power will eclipse yours, Lord Surtur. Likewise, Skuld is another you cannot overlook. I advise extreme caution with my granddaughter. After all, it was her destructive power that ended Ragnarok and sealed many fates, including mine."

"Yes, I was there to observe Skuld when she and her colleagues engaged my army. She's certainly not one for me to overlook."

"I'm glad you see it that way, Lord Surtur, but our armies are now united to neutralize them. You have your Muspelheim armies. I have Mist, my sons, the Erinyes, the Drakes, Lokar soldiers, Drake Knights, and many other warriors at my disposal. Ah, speaking of which, I think it's time I name the generals and commanders to lead us." Lokato then turned facing his audience full of evil gods and divine warriors. "In just under 10 hours from now, we will initiate the first stages of the Second Ragnarok. The generals that shall led our combined forces will be Mist and yours truly. My sons, Fenrir and Jormungand will be second-in-commands. Nidhogg, Surtur, and Utgard-Loki, I'm naming you my sub-commanders."

Surtur smiled smugly over this announcement. Nidhogg and Utgard-Loki both nodded and accepted their appointed positions.

Skoll and Hati both addressed Fenrir. "Congratulations, father. And don't worry, we will not let you down once we lead the Hexenwulfen to victory!"

"I'll accept this, Loki, but don't think this is over between us," Surtur advised, forewarning the trickster of their complicated partnership.

"We'll talk about our future once Second Ragnarok is behind us," the trickster muttered, turning to the applause of his subjects and recruits.

"Midgard is also home to Queen Serenity's daughter and her Lunar clan, is it not?" Utgard-Loki asked. "We can confirm this to be so when we clashed with her daughter, Princess Serenity, in my realm."

"Aye. Princess Serenity and her Senshi have aligned themselves with the Brunhilde and the Maidens. Their alliance is no surprise since my adopted father, Odin, had close relations with the Moon Kingdom's queen. And we can anticipated Takato's friends to be with them. With our force united, we'll defeat them."

"Yes, but despite Midgard being smaller compared to most worlds in the other realms still have many lands to conquer," Nidhogg said to Lokato.

"Yes, there are seven massive continents on Midgard. One is perfect for Utgard-Loki. It's a giant continent of ice. You and your people would fit at home there." Jormungand turned to the behemoth.

Upon hearing this, Utgard-Loki's interested piqued. "Then that ice continent is mine once Second Ragnarok has destroyed our enemies and threats."

"Trust me, there's plenty of land to conquer on these continents. And I have an idea if we divide and conquer our enemies across different locations all over Midgard," Lokato declared his strategy. "We can open gates across various cities all over Midgard and send divisions of soldiers into these cities. This should force our enemies to play along and try to stop our divisions that are spread out."

"Sounds good, father," Fenmura nodded in approval.

"Drakes, you will be divided and join the divisions. I expect you to lead our allied forces to victory!" Nidhogg rallied her Drakes as they roared draconian bellows together.

"Hear that, Erinyes. I expect nothing more than the blood of our enemies spilled," Mist demanded from the Erinyes.

Rota creepily replied, licking her sharp fingernails. "Don't worry we'll have them begging for mercy before we kill them! Teeheheheh!"

Before Mist can say anything further, Surtur beckoned his adoptive daughter over to speak in private.

"What is it?" Mist asked him, following him behind some curtains as Lokato watched them leave together.

xxxxx

Surtur confronted and directly faced Mist. The enchantress closed the curtains behind her.

"Mist, I advise caution as long as you're around that trickster. I know you've faithfully served him and have helped him succeed in his latest schemes, even giving him a new body."

"Father, you needn't worry," she reassured him. "Lord Loki and I have an excellent working relationship. We are pretty much inseparable at this point. I don't see any reason why we'd turn against the other. We both have much to gain from our union."

Surtur approached Mist and stroked her face. "I'm just looking out for you, Mist. If you were the one to lead us, I'd wholeheartedly throw my undying support for you."

"I'm glad you feel that way, father, but you'll have to trust in my judgment with this. Regardless of who leads us, this Second Ragnarok will succeed and our enemies will be crushed."

"As you say, Mist," the Muspelheim ruler acknowledged as he walked by Mist and headed out to convene with his soldiers.

Mist was left behind to contemplate what her father told her, but her mind was already decided. She was ready to see Second Ragnarok implemented under Loki's direction.

"Father, I've grown beyond your little demon child. I have stepped out of your shadows. You will see that my alliance with Loki has and will produce great success." She pivoted over and spotted Lokato standing outside the curtains seemingly eavesdropping. She scoffed and walked out to meet with him. "How long were you there listening?"

"Long enough to hear you mumble about proving your father wrong. But I'm glad to know your undying loyalty hasn't diminished. All of this wouldn't be possible without you. You helped set this into motion."

"And I intend to see it continue moving to its end, Lord Loki," Mist said.

Lokato offered a hand to Mist, who instead walked by and escorted him to reconvene with their entourage and supporters.

The trickster smiled fiendishly. "So, how are you taking all this, Takato?" He tapped his own head. "I hope you've been enjoying an extended sleep because you won't be waking up anytime soon! I won't have you interfere with my progress."

"Oh leave the poor boy alone, Lord Loki. He's been through enough. Although, I think it'll be nice once we confront his friends, especially Rika. Once we deal with her, he'll have lost the will to want to wake up ever again!"

"Mist, you truly are the cruelest of the cruel. And that's why I like you so much. You offer so much unpredictability. Your services to me are unmatched."

Mist nodded, relishing all the credit and appraisal from the Frost Giant. "Well thank you, but let's focus on the here and now. Then we can reap all the rewards after Second Ragnarok."

"We're already preparing to fast track our next phase, Mist. We have all the bit players ready to execute their direct courses of action."

"I look very much forward to it, Lord Loki."

"And so am I."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Inside Lokato's Mind**_

Sealed within a membrane sac shaped like a cocoon, Takato barely awoke. He was teetering between life and death as his essence was being drained by Loki's power. The stronger Loki's control was, the weaker Takato became. Having seen his friends defeated and humbled by the Lokar, he was on the verge of giving up.

"Guilmon… Henry… Jeri… Himura… Kazu… R-Rika…" He muttered weakly as he once again lost the will to stay awake.

xxxxx

 _ **New Kaiba Manor/Dining Area/10:00 AM**_

 **(Cue The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey -** _ **The White Council**_ **)**

Once the Valkyries recollected the groups, they reconvened into the manor's largest dining room. Plenty of room was made to accommodate for massive group, including the newcomers Oberon, Titania, and Harald, the green-eyed Frost Giant village leader.

"Are we all present and accounted for?" Seto asked, scanning the room and the groups.

"We're all here, Seto," Lyn confirmed. "We made sure no one was left behind."

"We even brought our guests," Sailor Moon said as Oberon, Titania, and Harald sat down on comfy chairs.

"This is quite a magnificent home you have here, Midgardians," Oberon said, accepting tea from a Kaiba Manor butler. "And this tea isn't bad."

"I knew there were few Midgardians with high quality living quarters, but this is quite more than I expected," Titania scanned the living quarters seemingly impressed.

"Thank you, this is actually our second home. Our last one was unfortunately destroyed by an explosion," Lyn said.

"Anyway, we're not here to talk about how nice this place is, and believe me Kaiba Manor is a bitchin' place to visit, but we've got a lot to discuss," Brunhilde reminded everyone, including the guests.

"Of course, we're here to discuss how to approach this coming war with Loki and his entourage," Harald stated.

"And we can't blindly go into this without a plan, Brunhilde," Sailor Pluto said.

"We know you're already used to charging in head strongly, but we have to be extra vigilant so we don't lose anyone else," Saya plainly said. "Just like how we briefly lost Philippe here."

"Don't worry. I won't be making reckless moves like that again," Philippe promised.

"Just by your accounts, what was the original Ragnarok like?" Sailor Venus asked the Seelie duo and Berserker warrior.

"In a word, devastating," Oberon described. "It was a catastrophic event of epic proportions and changed the foundation of the Nine Realms. There was in fact Ten Realms originally prior to Ragnarok."

"Ten Realms? What's this lost Tenth Realm?" Sailor Venus asked.

"The realm which reigned during its Silver Millennium: the Moon Kingdom" Sailor Pluto revealed, facing Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi.

"That does add up. It's now left in ruins and was once inhabited by the Lunar people." Sailor Mars nodded. "The Moon Kingdom was a realm to itself much like Asgard."

"The Moon Kingdom fell at the same time Asgard collapsed," Garman stated. "Both of them were illustrious kingdoms that enjoyed prosperous reigns under powerful rulers. Both were reduced to ruins overnight during the first Ragnarok."

Sailor Moon gripped her shoulders as tragic memories of the past resurfaced in her mind. Tuxedo Kamen put an arm over her, calming his beloved.

"There's nothing left of the Moon Kingdom except ruins," Sailor Mercury pointed out. "We could've restored the Moon Kingdom at any point, but Sailor Moon chose for us to live our lives normally in this present day."

"It's for the best. What happened to our past selves should remain in the past," Sailor Jupiter said.

"What about Asgard?" Gondul asked Garman. "We didn't get a chance to explore all the realms back there."

"Yeah. What are the current conditions of Asgard these days?" Brunhilde wondered. "Is there even anything left?"

"Are there any Asgardians still living there?" Sigrun inquired.

Garman took in and answered to his best abilities. "Well, the good news: unlike the Moon Kingdom, there are still signs of civilization thriving in Asgard. The few Asgardians that survived were able to rebuild, but nowhere near the majesty and prime Asgard once enjoyed. Currently, there is no king to rule among them. It can't even be called Asgard anymore. What was once the Asgard realm is now a division of sovereign states."

"So pretty much city states. It's like how after the fall of the Western Roman Empire, smaller city-states rose." Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Yes, but these city states became established outside where Asgard once stood in its glory. The ruins of Odin's kingdom remains, but it's a shell of its former self," Garman went on. "You won't find anyone of great importance there. Not even Lady Freya bothers to step foot there."

"Well, she didn't exactly hold a high opinion of Asgard when we met her," Skogul said.

"So at least Asgard's ruins are still there and its remaining people were able to find other places to live," Brunhilde recapped. "Too bad. I thought maybe any other survivors who witnessed Ragnarok can tell us more."

Sailor Moon stood up and invoked Sleipnir's presence. "There's someone here who was witness to that event. Isn't that right, Sleipnir?"

The eight-legged stallion nodded as he addressed the Valkyrie. "I was there to witness it all and I just happen to be a survivor, Brunhilde."

Sailor Jupiter took out Mjolnir as Thor's spirit appeared next to her. "The big guy here isn't alive like Sleipnir, but he fought in Ragnarok. He can tell you anything you need to know."

Thor spoke wisely. " _ **Aye, my brother, Loki, aligned himself with the likes of that witch, Queen Beryl, to destroy both Asgard and the Moon Kingdom. They orchestrated their destruction in order for Loki to take what's left of Asgard and transform it into his kingdom. He would have succeeded had Skuld had not unleashed her brute force that destroyed Asgard and ended Ragnarok.**_ "

"I was the one that ended Ragnarok? So, I could resolve this new conflict by myself if I wanted to?" Skuld said.

"Um, how about we don't go that far? We'd like to stay alive," Kenta nervously muttered.

"Yeah, that'd be great if you didn't," Takuya added.

"We'd appreciate that very much!" Izumi cried out.

"We'd like to be, y'know, alive after all this is behind us," Kazu chimed.

Kiyoko and Saya both sat Skuld down.

"Please we know you want revenge on Loki and Mist, but we have to approach this more carefully," Saya wisely said to Skuld.

"That's right. Let's not let history repeat itself," Kiyoko pleaded to her Norn sister.

Skuld sighed. "You're right."

" _ **If I know Loki, he'll want to divide us and spread his forces out. This is the exact strategy he and Queen Beryl deployed when they attacked Asgard and the Moon Kingdom. They destroyed the two kingdoms with the divide and conquer strategy. Loki knew if Asgard and the Moon Kingdom united, he would've been defeated hence why he aligned with Beryl and divided the two kingdoms, making it easier for Loki and Beryl to defeat their enemies.**_ " Sleipnir explained how Loki and Beryl's strategy ultimately ended the two kingdoms.

"And so Loki will want to divide our groups, making it easier for his followers to defeat us," Sailor Pluto summarized.

Lupe materialized next to Pluto and nodded. " _ **Yes, but this time we'll be prepared for the forthcoming battles. We'll be ready for whatever Loki and his group will unleash upon us.**_ "

"So, who do you figure they'll recruit?" wondered Takuya. "I mean, yeah they've recruited plenty from the realms, but they kinda don't have that big of an army enough to try and conquer the Nine Realms?"

"They'll recruit beings beyond the Nine Realms. There are other divine beings and entities that exist in other realms," Oberon said. "We're talking about possibly primordial beings that have existed before our time."

"LIke the Titans from Greek Mythology? Maybe the Bijuu that're based from Japanese Mythology?" Sailor Varuna surmised. "There's dozens of old age monsters they can find and unseal."

" _ **Aye, and there are monsters that have existed long before Asgard was established. Surtur is such a being,**_ " Thor spirit's plainly stated.

"I say bring 'em on!" Brunhilde boasted, showing no fear on her face. "Recruit these monsters and evil gods. They wanna bolster their numbers and strength? Fine with me."

"Kotori, how can you say that?" Seadramon asked her. "We'll be fighting gods!"

"Yeah? So what? Look who've beaten not too long ago. Two power crazed maniacs, one of them an evil Digimon god and the other a psychopathic Sailor Senshi. They merged to become an evil god and we beat them!" Brunhilde reminded her friends and colleagues. "Did you also forget Valmarmon, too?" She turned to Sailor Moon and the Planetary Senshi's way. "You and the Senshi beat that Rajita warlord who powered himself with some cosmic artifact, right?" She turned toward Kuwabara, Hiei, Cammy, Aoshi, Kohana, and Lien. "And y'all defeated the ultimate Taiyoukai king!"

Cammy nodded. "Well, yeah we did. I did purge Arago out of Kohana."

Kuwabara added. "It wasn't easy though."

"Of course, and I don't expect this war with Loki and his army will be easy, but it's not impossible," Brunhilde said. "We already have strength in numbers. And now we've recruited some badass people from the other Nine Realms!" She pointed to Oberon, Titania, and Harald. "And it's possible we can convince Skuld's mom to help us out." She then pivoted toward Moon and Jupiter. "And y'all have connections with divine spirits. We already have the numbers strength on our side. We already can prevent history from repeating itself. We can do this!"

Moon resolved and stood. "She's right. Loki and his followers don't have the element of surprise that caused the downfall of Asgard and the Moon Kingdom. We have better odds anticipating their attacks better. And even if they bring all the evil monsters and gods from outside the Nine Realms, let's not forget we've already beaten our share of monsters and evil gods."

Takuya joined in. "Damn straight! Just all of us in this room is plenty enough to overwhelm Loki's crew. Only reason they were able to get the best of us is because we were divided and we didn't know what to expect. Now we do."

Sailor Pluto asserted. "Yes, but we still must approach the situation with extreme caution. We still don't know who Loki will recruit."

Rika finally spoke up, ending her silence. "There's also the matter of saving Takato, Henry, and Himura. That stupid trickster, stupid wolf, and stupid snake still have claim to their bodies. We can't just simply defeat them, we have to shove Loki and those two out of their bodies."

Jeri concurred. "She's right. That part will be most delicate. We have to be careful not to destroy their bodies."

Brunhilde reassured. "Don't worry, we know to approach Takato, Henry, and Himura's situations with extreme care. I do get your concerns. I'm worried the longer that wolf stays in Himura's body, he'll have a full stranglehold over Himura's body and mind."

Sleipnir sighed. " _ **Brunhilde is right. If Loki, Fenrir, and Jormungand were to remain those boys' bodies, Takato, Henry, and Himura may ultimately cease to exist as individuals.**_ "

"There's no way we're letting that happen," Brunhilde vowed, turning toward Rika, Jeri, and Sara. "Right, girls?"

Rika, Jeri, and Sara nodded in unison. Jeri and Sara resolved, preparing and willing to utilize their boyfriends' respective Beast Spirits to combat Fenrir and Jormungand. Rika resolved as she and Seiryuu vowed to defeat Loki and Mist to save Takato.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Brunhilde entered the guest room that Philippe once occupied. Joining her was Rika, Jeri, and Sara.

"All right, so how are we going to do this?" Brunhilde asked the three. "So, y'alls boyfriends and my ex-guy have been possessed by evil Norse spirits. Normally I'd suggest exorcism using Mars' Ofudas, but I doubt it'll be that simple."

Rika pointed out. "Well, don't worry we have our Beast Spirits. I still have Seiryuu."

"I'm now Byakko's container," Jeri said.

"And Genbu's taking up rent inside me," Sara added.

"I think the Beast Spirits have enough power to purge Loki, Fenrir, and Jor-whatever out of the guys' bodies," Rika said with confidence.

"I disagree. I think it's gonna take more than simply purging them," Brunhilde said. "You're going to have to fight them and wear them down enough to do your mystic purifications. Rika, you especially won't be able to fight Loki on your own."

"Wanna bet?"

"I'm serious, Rika. Now that he possesses that armor, not one of us can take him alone. To beat him, it has to be a joint effort," Brunhilde stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," the ginger-haired girl sighed, conveying disappointed for not getting Lokato all to herself.

Brunhilde then added. "Then, there's the matter of that blonde whore that'll be covering his ass."

"Leave Mist with me then," Rika demanded. "She's the one who took Takato away from me."

"But she killed Philippe right in front of me. So, we both want the same thing," Brunhilde said. "Why don't we both take her on?"

"Sure, I doubt she can handle us both," the Digimon Queen coolly smiled to this suggestion.

"Give her one for both of us," Jeri said, speaking for herself and Sara.

"She's the one who started this mess," Sara added.

"And damn straight we're finishing it," Brunhilde said, putting her hand out.

Rika, Jeri, and Sara placed their hands on top of the Valkyrie's. Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu appeared floating over the three women, lending their support for them.

Seiryuu telepathically reached Rika. " _ **Brunhilde is right that this is a joint effort. We can't selfishly be blinded with vengeance.**_ "

Byakko communed with Jeri. " _ **We will save Himura, Jeri. You've been a most worthy vessel.**_ "

Genbu reached Sara. " _ **Let us stand strongly as we restore Henry, Sara.**_ "

Brunhilde smiled as the three ladies communed with the Beast Spirits. "Good. Then we have no objections. Let's give Loki and his crew some hell!"

As the ladies walked out the room, Brunhilde spotted Kouichi waiting for her outside the room.

"Hey, Kotori."

"Kouichi? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm concerned about the next coming battles. I also have a bad feeling about you, I just wanted to come see you."

Brunhilde patted and pinched Kouichi's cheek. "What? You think I'm gonna kick the bucket like my past self?"

"No, nothing like that! In fact, I'm worried for all of us."

"Kouichi, how many times have you done this? The whole save the world routine?"

"More times than I can count."

"Yeah, you've seen more end of the world situations than I have. Remember I was dead during a good chunk of the time you, your bro, and your friends have fought without me. Me? I've only had those last two days fighting against Lichidramon, Valmarmon, and the Chaos duo. And then there was some of Kensuke's enemies and Majin D-Reaper. Oh, and Apophis. See? Yeah, those might seem a lot, but you've seen more. Hell, you've overcome your own personal demon, Duskmon. That's part of you that I like the most. You beat your own demon a few times. I know I can entrust my life in you and my team's hands." She said, holding Kouichi's hands and kissing him. "C'mon, we'll pull through this one together, sweetie."

Kouichi kissed her back. "Thanks, I needed that."

"There anything else you wanted to say?"

"That's it."

"Ok, then let's go and check out Kaiba's collection room! I wanna see his other rare cards!" She said, escorting Kouichi toward Seto Kaiba's prized Duel Monster trophy room aka Seto's Duel Monster man cave.

xxxxx

Skogul seated herself in a chair somewhere in another guest room. Sailor Pluto walked in with Lupe, Harald, and Sailor Gao Pluto.

"Pluto, I just wanted to say again it's good to see you again after all this time," Skogul addressed the Time Guardian. "I realize it's been ages."

"I'm pleased to see you're looking well and that you've regained all your memories."

"Not all of my past self's memories, but I think I remember more than Kotori and the others. I remember how my past self lived, her training under your supervision, and I even remember how she died. That Erinye, Geirskogul, killed her."

"Jessica," Gao Pluto timidly called to her. "What do you think of me? Y'know as a wolf."

"I think you're very adorable, Hina. My tribe among others view your kind as sacred and crucial figures in our lives."

"Even if they're Lycans?"

"Our tribes have had encounters with Lycans in years' past. Though interactions have been very rare as Lycans seemingly started returning to their own world."

"Papa said most of the Lycans returned to the Makai. The few that stayed behind and remained living like people. Papa, Aoshi, and me live on a shrine."

"And your mother's ok living with you three?"

"Yep, she loves us," Gao Pluto said. "And now Pluto has become my godmother. She helped me become a Sailor." She showed Skogul her Garnet Wand. "Now I can fight bad people without needing to turn into a wolf!"

"That's wonderful. You're so sweet, Hina," Skogul genuinely smiled, head patting Gao Pluto. "Thank you and your friends for finding me."

"You're welcome!" Gao Pluto happily replied.

"I'm very proud of Hina. She and her friends tracked you well."

"So, will I be able to finish my training under you, Pluto?" Skogul asked her.

"There's still a few protocols you've yet to finish to complete your training as a Time Guardian. However ever since Hina accessed the Time Gates, she has become my more likely candidate."

"Really? Hina was able to access your realm?"

Pluto nodded. "Yes, to my own surprise. Ultimately she was able to meet both my future self and hers, too. Future Gao Pluto gave her the encouragement to become a Sailor Senshi and save her friend, Athena, from a dangerous villain. Then, future me gave up her power and transferred it over to Hina, giving her the power to become Sailor Gao Pluto." She borrowed Garnet Wand from Gao Pluto. "This instrument is all the proof I need to know that my future self relinquished her power and inheritance to Hina."

"So then, she's your successor and not me?"

The Time Guardian replied genuinely. "In the future, she will be the one who guards the Time Gates after me. However, until then, if I'm ever called for a crisis such as this, I will be in need of a substitute. Skogul, would you willing to be act as a substitute Time Guardian until Hina is ready? Perhaps you'd like to train her if I'm not around."

"You really mean this…? You'd be willing to let me subsitute for you?"

"Of course, Skogul. What do you say?"

Skogul nodded and shook Pluto's hand. "Sailor Pluto, I'd be honored. I'm now available whether you need me."

"Yay, Jessica's going to be a Time Guardian like Pluto and me!"

"Consider substituting for me as your final exam."

"Then, I won't let you down."

Harald quickly interjected. "I don't mean to interrupt, ladies, but there may be no future if we don't survive this coming war. Pluto, even you must know futures are always uncertain."

"Yes, and I'm a believer we can change or forge our destinies. We will ensure this isn't our final battle. I intend to live long enough to see these two be my successors," Pluto said all while gazing at Skogul and Gao Pluto.

Lupe nodded. " _ **Well said, Lady Pluto. Don't underestimate Pluto and her compatriots. They've even made believers out of me.**_ "

The Berserker keenly observed Pluto, Skogul, and Gao Pluto. "Perhaps. We shall see."

xxxxx

As Alec opened a door, he walked in on Sigrun and Gondul conversing.

"Hey, sorry, but am I interrupting?" Alec asked them.

"Nah, I was just asking Gondul about some training tips," Sigrun said. "Y'know once we go out and fight those Erinyes. They were tough. You'd know, Alec. You saw Reginleif nearly tear my butt to shreds."

"I'll leave you two then," Gondul stepped out, leaving them.

"So, how are you going to handle Reginleif next time, Kara?" Alec asked Sigrun. "Past Sigrun knew her somehow."

"Yeah, but I don't. Still, I've got to somehow break her loose from Mist's control. The way she was acting, she wasn't all there."

"But you still intend to fight her?"

Sigrun nodded firmly. "I do. I kinda have to. We do have unfinished business."

"Let me help you."

"No offense, but she'd tear you limb from limb. You'd better let me handle Reginleif. I'm way stronger and durable to take on a rabid Erinye like her."

"Point taken. Still, that won't stop me if you're ever in any kind of trouble."

"Thanks," the Valkyrie smiled to him. "By the way, what was it you wanted to tell me before we got interrupted?"

"What I wanted to tell you?" Alec blinked in confusion.

"Y'know before Fenrir, Wyrm, Reginleif, and those Unseelie showed up and attacked. It was us alone."

"D'oh…!" Alec smacked his own forehead. "Right, I was gonna say something, wasn't it?"

"Uh yeah. You thought I'd forget?" Sigrun eagerly stared at him. "So, what did you wanna say?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I deeply admired you."

"Thanks, but I doubt that's all you wanted to say."

"Yeah, we've only met not even a day and a half and you already know me too well. So, what I wanted to ask you, well… when this is all over, would you maybe want to grab a bite to eat together? Just the two of us?"

Sigrun blinked. "Wait, you're asking me out on a _date_? You do realize we're about to fight a life-or-death battle for the fate of the world, right?"

"Well, yeah, but what are you doing after that?" Alec grinned.

The Australian Valkyrie opened her mouth several times to try to say something, but nothing came out. Finally, she sighed. "You know what? Sure. We survive all this, and we can grab a burger or something."

xxxxx

On her way into the dining room, Gondul passed by and turned immediately only to bump right into Sailor Ixion.

"Ow!" Sailor Ixion cried out.

"Hey, watch it!" Gondul shouted until she realized who she'd bumped into. "Jami?"

"Ayanna, sorry that was my fault!"

"No, totally my bad and I'm the one with the animal senses," Gondul apologized.

"It's ok."

"Since you're here, I wanted to thank you for what you did for my family and village."

"I can't take all the credit. My friend, Ami, and her future daughter, Amaya, played their parts as well. We worked together to nurse your village to health."

"My whole village can't thank you enough. Y'know if there's anything I can do to repay the favor for y'all."

Ixion nodded dismissively. "That won't be necessary. The fact you're with us and helping us is more than enough compensation. We're glad Kotori has her own crew together."

"Kotori, yeah she's pretty cool. She's also hard-headed and stubborn like me."

"Just give her a chance to grow as a leader. With time, she'll be someone you can learn to value and respect."

"Was it like that for Sailor Sedna?"

"Yes, absolutely and she grew into her leadership role very well. I have no doubt the same will happen with Kotori. All of you will value her very much, and if she's ever the one in trouble, you'll bail her out, no question."

Upon hearing this, Gondul wore a determine glare. "Then, I look forward to being part of this group. Thanks, Ixion."

"Anytime. By the way, are you doing anything now?"

"Nah, I'm just exploring and admiring this place."

"Why don't we tour the Kaiba place together?"

"Sure, that'd be nice."

xxxxx

Stumbling into a guest room, Skuld was relieved to finally find Philippe & Jaguarmon, Kazu & Guardromon, Tsukimaru, Saya, and Kiyoko.

"Sasha, what's wrong?" Philippe asked, rushing to Skuld's side.

"Guys… I need your help. I'm starting to lose control of myself!" The worry in her voice was evident.

"You mean those times when you go all Red-Eyes Black Dragon on us? We've noticed," Kazu stated.

"Hiro, that's not helpful," Kiyoko gave her boyfriend a wary look.

Suddenly, Skuld's face contorted as one eye shifted colors back and forth between red and blue. She screamed, grabbing her face while trying to regain control of herself and holding the Inner Skuld back. After a few moments, she was able to regain her composure, both eyes reverting to their natural blue.

As Philippe held her hand, Skuld sighed hard. "Why am I the only one who's having these problems? The others seem to be acclimating to their past selves pretty easily."

"Look, I haven't known these girls as long as I've known you, but from what I can tell from Urd's memories, their personalities aren't that different from their past selves." Saya said. "Skuld, on the other hand, was a bit…"

"Hellish?" Tsukimaru guessed.

"Well, _Hel_ -ish, at the very least. But you, Sasha, are one of the kindest souls I know. I don't know what happened to make you so different, but I'm glad of it. You were a good friend to Philippe when he needed it, and I don't think that would have happened if you were more like Skuld."

"But I want to know what happened in Skuld's lifetime. It's not right the others can gain their past memories, but not me? What is there more to hide from me?" Skuld demanded. She then heard Inner Skuld giggling in her mind.

' _ **Trust me, kid. You don't want these memories.'**_

 _Skuld?_

' _ **The one and only!'**_

 _Does it have anything to do with you ending Ragnarok? ._

There was silence on Inner Skuld's end.

 _That lack of response pretty much says it all._

' _ **Yeah that much was true. I love the thrill of destroying and blowing stuff up, but I can't say that about Asgard. The things I did that day... You really don't want to see what really happened.'**_

 _Why not?_

' _ **You won't know until I'm ready to show. And trust me you won't like what you see.'**_

 _So, why are you trying to take control of my body?_

' _ **You keep resisting me, kid. I'm just getting your body used to having me in there.'**_

 _But I don't want you randomly taking over when I least expect it, just like how you took over and kissed Philippe!_

' _ **I did that because you were hesitating! We didn't have any time for that indecisive bullshit! So, I did what I did and revived Philippe! Understand?'**_

 _I was going to do it…_

' _ **And I wasn't going to wait much longer. Look, we just need to come to terms. There'll come situations where you'll need me to come out. Not only am I sharing this body with you, but I'm allowing you to use my power for your benefit.'**_

 _Then, we're dual personalities in one body. I'm not sure how I feel about that._

' _ **It'll take some getting used to, but you'll learn to embrace it. I figured I'd give you a chance to get used to your powers, but you did a pretty piss-poor job of it back in Muspelheim.'**_

 _But, your powers… are too dangerous… what if I can't handle them on my own?_

Inner Skuld sighed in a slightly annoyed tone. _**'Tell you what, you just leave all the fighting to me, and I'll stay out of your way in regards to Philippe. How is that? There's no way you can say no to that.'**_

Skuld mulled over this proposition and stared deeply into Philippe.

' _ **Do you seriously need to think about this? It should be a no brainer.'**_

 _No…_

' _ **What?'**_

 _No, I mean, I don't need to think about it. I agree to those terms, Skuld. I'll let you come out to fight and you will not interfere with my relationship with Philippe. There, how's that for reverse psychology?_

' _ **Well played. I didn't think a scared rabbit would have the guts to say this to my face. Maybe, just maybe, you'll win me over.'**_

 _Philippe is mine. He's not yours to take. Leave me with Philippe and I'll let you enjoy your bloodshed in any fight you so desire. Mist and Rota are all yours to slaughter how you see fit._

Inner Skuld cackled devilishly. _**'And so we agree to these terms, Sasha. Well done. I'll let you have this body for now.'**_

 **(Cue Odin Sphere OST -** _ **Odin Sphere's Theme (Shanachie ver)**_ **)**

Philippe & Jaguarmon, Kazu & Guardromon, Tsukimaru, Saya and Kiyoko watched as the red in Skuld's eyes fade. A green veil of light enveloped Valkyrie Skuld, removing her armor as a white dress formed in its place, returning Sasha to a de-powered state.

"Umm… what just happened?" Kazu wondered aloud.

"Sasha?" Philippe asked as he approached her.

"The Skuld side to her has willfully suppressed herself and let Sasha take over," Saya assessed.

"So they're now are able to switch interchangeably," Tsukimaru said.

"So like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" Kiyoko asked. "Though, I can see Skuld taking control again once she enters the battle."

"Yes, that's what we agreed on," Sasha said, taking a deep breath.

"This would be a good time as any for Sasha and Philippe to catch up," Saya stated.

"That's what I've been hoping for now we have some downtime," Philippe said, sitting next to Sasha.

"We'll leave you two alone," Tsukimaru ushered the others out.

"I'll be outside the door," Jaguarmon said, closing the door behind them.

As the door closed, Philippe and Sasha sat together.

"Sasha? Thank you, again, for what you did. You were the one who convinced me to leave Folkvangr, and I'm glad it was you who, um, fed me the apple. Was that your first kiss?"

Sasha blushed. "Yeah. Yours?"

Philippe nodded. "I mean, as first kisses go, one that literally brings you back from the dead? Pretty epic, if you ask me."

Sasha chuckled half-heartedly. "Almost like a fairy tale… But still, for her to do that in front of everybody? I thought I was going to die of embarrassment!"

"Well, there's no one else here, right now. Would you like a do-over?" Philippe said, putting his hand on Sasha's cheek as she became drawn to his beautiful face and eyes.

Sasha was more than pleased to hear this, grasping Philippe's hand and kissing his lips.

Philippe smiled genuinely following the kiss.

"I just want to enjoy this moment together."

"You and me both, Sasha." He said, sharing and holding hands with Sasha.

Inner Skuld chuckled watching them in Sasha's mind. _**'How cute. Just know you'll have to work extra hard to protect me. Of course, you'll leave all the fighting to me.'**_

 _No problem. Those are the terms we agreed on._

' _ **Heheh, damn straight! Oh, sorry this is your moment. I'll be in my time-out corner.'**_

Philippe and Sasha pulled away, lovingly smiling to each other and holding hands. Neither willing to let the other go.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Thor Soundtrack -** _ **Hammer Found**_ **)**

Taking advantage of the calm before the coming storm, Sailor Jupiter went to the garden and focused channeling Mjolnir's power. She vowed to strengthen her extension with Mjolnir after Lokato quickly put her down using the full extent of Ymir's armor.

Jupiter swung Mjolnir, sending a thunderbolt straight into the air.

"I've gotta get strong enough to beat Loki's armor! But that coward's not only hiding behind Takato, but that damned armor!" Jupiter cursed her defeat. She gripped the majestic hammer and channeled another thunderbolt. "Thor, we have to be stronger if we want to break that armor's defenses."

Thor reappeared and advised her. " _ **Don't put so much strain on yourself, Lady Jupiter. Remember Ymir's armor contains the elements of all Nine Realms. Mjolnir, as powerful as my weapon is, can only do so much, though you might not be the one to invoke the full extent of its power.**_ "

"If not me, then who…?" Jupiter wondered, taking a few breaths before taking to the air and throwing another thunderbolt, which lit up the sky.

The Thunder God surmised to himself. " _ **Who else indeed?**_ "

Unbeknownst to them, Sailor Varuna watched them from behind a tree. She listened to Jupiter berating herself. She considered offering Jupiter some help using her Norse Mythology knowledge on Mjolnir. However, she respected Jupiter enough to not interfere with her training.

"Varuna, what are you doing out here?" Sailor Quaoar chimed in, startling Varuna, who turned and faced her Kuiper girlfriend. "Is that Jupiter out there with Thor?"

"Yeah… I was just curious to see her training with Mjolnir," Varuna said.

"Why the sudden interest?" Quaoar queried.

"Just that… this is gonna sound weird, but I feel like I'm being drawn to Mjolnir for some reason."

"For some reason? How? Like you have this sudden urge to want to wield it?"

"Yeah, something like that. Just seeing Jupiter wield it, she does it so flawlessly. At least that's what I thought until I heard Loki defeated her. Now she isn't sure if she's the right person to harness its full power. Thor even wonders who else could wield it beyond Jupiter."

Quaoar smiled. "Maybe you should go ask them? Tell them you're interested in wielding it."

"Yeah, but am I even worthy to wield it?"

"You won't know until you try," Quaoar said, grabbing Varuna's arm. "C'mon!"

"Whoa, hold on, Quaoar!" Varuna shouted as Quaoar walked her toward Jupiter and Thor.

"Hey, Varuna has something she wants to share!"

"Quaoar, please…!"

Jupiter and Thor both turned to face Varuna and Quaoar. Varuna lightly jerked her arm from Quaoar and sighed.

"What is it, Varuna?" Jupiter asked her, carrying Mjolnir over her shoulder. "What do you want share with us?"

"Look, I was listening to you put yourself down. I heard about the whole thing of you unable to stop Loki and that new armor of his. You wondered if you're worthy of holding the big guy's hammer here," Varuna said, making eye contact with the Thunder God. "Have you considered maybe letting someone else use and share the hammer with you?"

Jupiter mulled over this, scratching her head. "Hmm, nah I never thought of that! Y'know, you might be onto something, Varuna."

"Listen, there's something you should know. There's a meaning to my name 'Tyra'. In Old Norse, it means 'like a thunder'. Doesn't that already connect me with Thor?"

" _ **Aye, that name is indeed originates from our old language,**_ " Thor said.

"It's derived from your name, Thor," Varuna revealed. "My parents gave me my name based on you, Thor. I became a Norse Mythology enthusiast thanks to them and later I read up on the tales. I became well versed in the stuff. Heck, you can say Tyra is the feminine form of Tyr."

" _ **Ah yes Tyr, the god of war and justice. I've seen you in battle, Miss Tyra, and the way you battle reminds me of myself and my brother Tyr. You possess the qualities of an Asgardian warrior.**_ "

"Thanks for the compliments, big guy. Anyway, do you think…" Varuna hesitated to ask until Quaoar encouraged her. "...you think I might be worthy of holding Mjolnir? Could I maybe try?"

Upon hearing Varuna's request, Jupiter turned to Thor, who maintained a serious expression. She wondered what the Thunder God thought of another possible successor to holding Mjolnir. So far only Sailor Jupiter is considered worthy and has been the only one to wield it during modern times.

"What do I do, Thor?"

" _ **It's your call, Lady Jupiter. Let us see if Lady Varuna is worthy.**_ "

Nodding, Jupiter handed Mjolnir over to Varuna. Varuna's eyes scanned the majestic hammer. She slowly reached for the hammer and came close to clenching it.

 **(End theme)**

"GUYS! GET IN HERE!" Lyn called out as she stormed out to get them. "You'll want to see what's going on the TV! The situation's a lot worse than we feared!" She paused catching Jupiter handing Mjolnir to Varuna. "Um, hey…? Am I interrupting anything?"

Varuna sighed with annoyance. "Nah, not really, except for what could've been an awesome moment in my life. But never mind that." She marched past Lyn. "Let's go, Quaoar!"

"Coming!" Quaoar followed her into Kaiba Manor.

Lyn sweatdropped awkwardly. "Ooook? Jupiter, care to explain this?"

Jupiter waved her off. "I was gonna see if she was worthy of holding Thor's hammer, but you kinda blew it for her. Now we got an emergency."

"Well, gee I didn't mean to interrupt."

"How bad is it?"

"You two come have a look for yourselves," Lyn addressed Jupiter and Thor.

xxxxx

Everyone gathered in the dining room area to catch the news on the Kaiba's HD flat screen TV. The newscast broadcasted a live shot of a giant black hole opening up over Tokyo. There were multiple international broadcasts showing other global cities with giant holes forming in the sky's center.

" _ **This is just a strange series of phenomenon happening not just here, but all over the world as we speak! We've already witnessed similar events like this play out! What on Earth could happen to us now? What kind of otherworld beings we can expect this time?**_ " The TV news anchorman announced.

"The Lokar and their their gang, that's who," Brunhilde plainly stated, answering the anchorman's concern.

"But look at the other broadcasts! They're really going for broke here and attacking cities all over the world!" Sigrun exclaimed.

"No surprise. The bad guys we've beaten before have done this," Sailor Moon stated.

"Right, this is nothing new. We know how to respond to situations like this," Takuya said.

"Yeah, but this is a first namely for us," Skogul spoke up. "We've never had to fight in large scale battles."

"I know the thought of participating in these big battles sounds intimidating, but I know you'll handle yourselves well as your past selves did. And this time you'll have us to fight alongside you," Sailor Pluto reassured the Valkyrie Maidens.

"Yeah, don't sweat it. We've got y'all covered!" Sailor Jupiter added, winking to the Valkyries.

"To think before we reawakened into Valkyries, we watched you all fight in these high stake conflicts on TV. We admired you for saving this planet," Gondul said. "Now here we are united and preparing to fight with you in this high stake battle."

"So, how are we going to divide us up?" Rika asked everyone. "Which group goes where? According to the broadcast, those portals are opening up in different cities all over the world. I say wherever Loki is, I want in with that group."

"We won't know until Loki and his crew turn up," Brunhilde said.

"Yeah, they're appearing on TV now!" Mokuba motioned to the screen.

 **(Cue Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor OST -** _ **The Gravewalker**_ **)**

Everyone attentively turned their eyes on the big screen. The broadcast showed Lokato, Mist, Fenmura, Jormunry, the Drakes, and the Erinyes descend. Nidhogg doubled herself as a transport, carrying the Lokar into the heart of Tokyo.

" _ **This is Rina Yamazaki! If you're seeing this now, a large dragon has just lowered from that hole in the sky. And there's a group of people on its back!**_ "

Upon seeing Lokato on screen, Guilmon quickly ran at the TV and slapped his claws on it.

"TAKATO! Oh Takato!" Guilmon cried out, slapping the TV and nearly knocking it over. He was then restrained and pulled back by both Renamon and Inumon.

Terriermon monitored the screen. His eyes fell on Jormunry as he clenched his tiny fists.

"Henry…"

As he caught Fenmura on the TV, Inumon muttered. "Himura, it's you…"

"They're all here?" Sara blinked in befuddlement. "Shouldn't they have like a bigger army than this?"

"They're probably going to appear in the other cities," Sailor Mercury deduced.

Clenching her fists, Rika growled. "That bastard still has Takato." She then turned away and stormed out of the manor.

"Rika! Wait!" Renamon called out to her Tamer. She pursued Rika out the door.

"Yeah, I'm all for being gung-ho ready, but hold on!" Brunhilde yelled out to her. "Let's see what the bastard wants."

Rika paused and turned listening to the broadcast. She heard Lokato's laughter, which sent chills down her spine.

Lokato floated down and raised his voice for all to hear. " _ **Greetings, Midgard. I am Loki, the trickster god. I have come to bear a message to every Midgardian that currently inhabits this world. My entourage and I are declaring war on your world and its heroes! We are also here to purge the filth you Midgardians have brought upon your realm. As you can see here, I have not come alone. Those breaches that have opened up all the planet are openings for our forces to enter and invade your home world. Now, Brunhilde, I know you're watching this. I invite you and the Maidens to come to us. Let's have a small chat.**_ "

"Don't, Kotori. This has to be a trap," Philippe advised against Brunhilde taking the bait.

"I'm not going alone, Philippe," Brunhilde reassured her cousin. She then shifted over to the Maidens. "Right? Let's go and see what they want."

Sasha transformed into Skuld and faced Philippe, still blue-eyed. "It's ok. We're going together."

"Of course," Philippe nodded.

' _ **So it's time?'**_ Skuld said within Sasha's mind.

 _Not yet,_ Sasha sent back. _We're just going to see what's up. Once the fighting actually starts, I promise to let you take over._

"Rika, you're coming with, right?" Brunhilde turned over to the Digimon Queen.

"Of course I'm coming. That jackass has Takato's body."

"Then, I'm coming, too," Guilmon interjected. "That may be Loki, but that's also Takato."

"I'll come, too," Sailor Moon said. "Sleipnir probably wants to say a few words to Loki, Fenrir, and Jormungand."

"We'll be on standby watching you on the TV. Be careful out there," Sailor Mars said to her.

"Thanks, Mars."

"All right, gang. Let's go see what they want," Brunhilde rallied her crew together, which consisted of the other Maidens, Alec, Rika & Renamon, Sailor Moon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Inumon, Jeri, Leomon & Felinismon, Philippe & Jaguarmon, and Sara.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/12:15 PM**_

 **(Cue The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies -** _ **Fire And Water**_ **)**

While waiting on Brunhilde and her company, the Lokar fiercely attacked and kept law enforcement at bay. Try as they might, the police weren't a match for the Lokar's otherworldly powers.

"These Midgardians and their firearms are so pitifully weak," Wyrm scoffed irritably, blowing smoke toward the police.

Mist lobbed a green blast, knocking over a police car. "Bored now. When are Brunhilde and her encourage going to show?"

"Anytime," Lokato calmly said. "If we attack these people, that'll draw them out of hiding."

"And you know what? The best approach is always the direct approach!" Fafnir roared, launching fire blasts toward some vehicles.

Just then, Fenmura picked up on the familiar scent of Brunhilde and the others.

"They're here and approaching fast," Fenmura warned them.

Then right on cue, Brunhilde, the Maidens, and their entourage arrived on time to stop the Lokar from attacking its citizens. Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon and Sailor Moon flew right over to Lokato. Guilmon rides on MetalSeadramon as his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Seirika & Sakuyamon and Philippe & Artemismon faced off with Mist. The other Valkyries faced off against the Erinyes. Byari and Genra confronted Fenmura and Jormunry. The Drakes were met by the surprise appearance of Seto and Lyn in their Blue-Eyes White Dragon forms. Sailor Jupiter, too, arrived with Thor's spirit.

Sleipnir materialized, making his presence known to Lokato and the Lokar.

"So glad you can be here. While I don't see all your other players, this should be good enough for a prelude for what this world can expect from the Second Ragnarok," Lokato said.

"You want a warm-up, Loki?! Be careful what you wish for!" Brunhilde growled, using her Digivice to Biomerge herself with MetalSeadramon. They quickly formed Mizuchi Mode and straight up attacked Lokato. Guilmon launched several _**Pyro Spheres**_ at the trickster.

"Wait, Brunhilde! Guilmon! Stand down!" Moon called out as Brunhilde ceased her blow.

Brunhilde and Lokato came into blows as they quickly pulled apart. Guilmon abruptly stopped his attack.

"Loki, there's no reason for this. You can give us back Takato and just let this go. Ragnarok already destroyed two realms. I don't want to see another fall," Moon attempted reasoning with the trickster. "Sleipnir told me you weren't always such a bad guy, but you've certainly changed. What made you decide to turn against Asgard and want to see its destruction?"

"I don't need to explain my reasonings, Princess Serenity. I was happy to know Queen Metalia and Beryl left the Moon Kingdom into ruins!"

Moon frowned, none too happy to hear such disparaging and lack of regard for her past incarnation's home realm's destruction.

"Who cares how and why you went rogue?! I'm kicking your ass outta Takato and killing your blonde slut!" Brunhilde vowed, readily brandishing MetalSeadramon's horn. She roared and flew at Lokato once again and clashed with him.

Lokato took to the air as he parried and blocked Brunhilde's strikes.

"I apologize for Loki, Princess Serenity. However, there's no reasoning with him," Sleipnir sighed. "Brunhilde will need our help though."

"Hang on, Kotori!" Moon mounted Sleipnir as they flew up to help Brunhilde against Lokato. She jumped off and transformed into Dai-Valkyrie Moon. She took out her sword and slashed to Lokato, who fired Muspelheim flames through Ymir's armor.

As Moon slashed through the flames, Lokato prepared to blast her with an ice blast.

 _ **Wham!**_

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter dove behind Lokato and caught him with a hammer blow to his back. She sent him crashing into the pavement and casted her _**Mjolnir Blast**_ at Lokato. Lokato's armor activated and produced a barrier, nullifying Jupiter's blast.

"Curse you, brother. How low of you to attack me with my guard down!" Lokato mocked Thor's spirit, who he spotted floating behind Jupiter. "Heh, you can't do anything to me in spirit. So you fight me through that thunder Senshi!"

Jupiter intently focused her attack on Lokato. Brunhilde and Moon attacked Lokato from the sides. Brunhilde punched Lokato while Moon slashed at him. Lokato teleported away and reappeared above them.

"Such nuisances. You won't be so lucky come Second Ragnarok," Lokato snickered behind a malevolent grin.

Meanwhile, the other Valkyries fought off the Erinyes.

Sigrun and Reginleif raced across a city block trying to outpace each other. Reginleif snarled and lunged at Sigrun. Sigrun quickly grabbed Reginleif and flipped her over. Reginleif landed on all fours and growled, frothing at the mouth like a rabid animal. Sigrun readied a battle stance and waited for Reginleif to make her next attack. As Reginleif went for a lunge, Alec caught her in the back with Gram, knocking her over.

"Alec! Nice shot!" Sigrun shouted as she ran at Reginleif and kicked her back.

Sigrun followed up with a lightning ball. Reginleif jumped up and kicked the lightning ball away. Alec raced over to Sigrun, backing her up.

"We're going into this Ragnarok war together, Kara. I'm not letting anything happen to you!"

"And neither will I, Alec," Sigrun firmly nodded. "But I'm not giving up until we save Reginleif either."

Skogul and Geirskogul nullified each other's spell attacks with spell circles. Skogul kept up with Geirskogul and caught her with a mystic beam into her gut. Geirskogul was sent flying back. Skogul hastily flew toward the Erinye and pursued her through the city. Geirskogul casted a spell circle and flew into it, which teleported her half a block away. Skogul scanned for her foe and ended up taking a blast from behind. Geirskogul popped out of a magic portal and casted a binding spell on Skogul.

"I've got you now," Geirskogul smirked, focusing and tightening her binding magic on the Valkyrie. She prepared to cast another spell attack.

Much to Geirskogul's dismay, Skogul resisted and broke loose from her binding magic. Geirskogul scowled, witnessing the Valkyrie using a time spell circle. Skogul utilized this time circle, reversing the flow of time around her and undoing Geirskogul's binding spell.

"Nice try, but I'm getting the hang on my powers," Skogul replied, sending magic beams at her.

"And so am I," Geirskogul put a spell barrier, nullifying Skogul's attacks.

Gondul and Geiravor rushed at each other with a head full of steam. Geiravor went for a high kick. Gondul tucked her head and grabbed Geiravor. The Light Valkyrie tossed Geiravor around, slamming her into a wall. Gondul prepared Geiravor for another body slam, but the Erinye shapeshifted into a Burmese python and wrapped her elongated body over the Valkyrie, squeezing her tight.

Gondul tried breaking loose. As Geiravor opened her mouth to swallow Gondul, the Valkyrie shapeshifted into an African hippo and grabbed Geiravor in her mouth, tossing her around. As she tossed Geiravor up, Geiravor shapeshifted into an _Allosaurus_. The large theropod charged and swiped at Gondul. Gondul quickly transformed into a _Stegosaurus_ and knocked Geiravor over with her spiked tail.

"Give up?!" Gondul yelled, transforming back to her Valkyrie self. She watched as Geiravor turn back to her Erinye form.

"Never. I'll bury your corpse with my hands during Ragnarok!" Geiravor vehemently vowed.

Skuld fought against Rota. Cackling maniacally, Rota lobbed a barrage of red energy blades at Skuld. Skuld charged, pushing her way through these energy blades. Rota rushed at Skuld and caught her with a punch to her face.

"Like what the shit? You're fighting like a pussy! Where's that fire you had before?!" Rota snickered as she noticed Skuld's blue eyes. "Oh, wait a minute. I get it! You're not _her_ now. You're letting that softie human fight in your place!"

Skuld closed her eyes, quivering hard.

"Aww, what's wrong, did I strike a nerve in ya? C'mon, give me your best…!"

 _ **Bam!**_

Rota's face contorted with pain as Skuld caught her with a punch to the face. Rota nearly had her head taken clean off her shoulders. She noticed the color in Skuld's eyes turning red. The disgusted look on Skuld's face curved into a sadistic grin.

"That's not even my best shot, whore!" Skuld cackled evilly, grabbing Rota and slamming her face repeatedly into the pavement. "How do you like that, huh?! How do you like that, bitch?!" She grabbed Rota by the hair and tossed her effortlessly into the air.

The Underworld Valkyrie summoned her scythe and flew up slashing at Rota. Rota rebounded, forging a red javelin made of crystallized blood. She stopped Skuld's scythe strike and scowled intensely.

"I bet that pretty boy made made you soft!" Rota grinned an evil Cheshire's smile in Skuld's face. "He saw you as the monster you are and you're trying to hide your true side from him!"

Skuld scowled. "Soft? No, Sasha is far more stronger willed than I gave her credit for. She and I forged a pact to share this body. I stay out of her love life, but when pieces of dog shit like you get in the way, then I get to come out and play." She cackled aloud, slashing her scythe upward to cut Rota's javelin in two. Then, she kicked the Erinye back.

Rota rebounded and lunged at Skuld. She punched Skuld, who guarded against Rota's blows with her scythe. Skuld and Rota unleashed a flurry of rapid punches. They attacked and parried each other's blows until Skuld shoved the staff extension part of her scythe and kicked her down. Rota landed atop a rooftop and hissed at Skuld, who shrugged off with a sadistic grin.

Aided by Felinismon and Inumon, Byari engaged Fenmura. As Fenmura attacked with claw slashes, Byari formed a psychic barrier, protecting herself and the Digimon from Fenmura's attacks. Felinismon and Inumon dashed through the barrier as they attacked Fenmura.

Leomon and Terriermon assisted Genra combat Jormunry. Jormunry summoned snake arms, using them like whips to hit the trio with. Genra planted her left foot through the ground, unearthing an earth wall that stopped Jormunry's attack. Leomon attacked Jormunry with his sword. Terriermon fired _**Bunny Blast**_ at Jormunry.

"I'm so sorry, Henry! I swear I'll make it up to ya once we kick that stupid snake out!" Terriermon sworn an oath to his Tamer.

As she took to the sky, Mist avoided the fury of Seirika, who shot lightning blasts from her trident. Sakuyamon and Artemismon prepared to double team the Blood Valkyrie. Mist quickly summoned Gullinbursti, who used his rotund body to absorb Sakuyamon and Artemismon's attacks.

"Keep them busy, Gullinbursti. Now, where were we…?" Before Mist can finish, she felt a whirlwind of air pressure kick up under her. She was shot straight into the air as she looked down and watched Philippe running fast over hundreds of miles per hour. "It's you! So, they did bring you back to life…!" She screamed as Philippe kept running.

Philippe focused and accelerated his speed. He then ran inside his own makeshift tornado and jumped up. A yellow jaguar aura enveloped over Philippe, who then summoned and fired a jaguar-faced lightning bolt at Mist, hitting her head-on. The Blood Valkyrie was blasted away by the bolt and sent crashing into the ground.

After falling hard, Mist stirred and slowly recovered. Out of nowhere, Seirika flew right into Mist's blindspot and slammed her into a wall. Seirika proceeded to blast Mist with multiple water blasts with her trident.

"This is all on you! You took my friends away! Henry. Himura. You almost took Philippe away. But most of all, you took _my_ gogglehead away!" The Warrior of Seiryuu fiercely yelled, summoning a tidal wave and sent it toward Mist.

Mist quickly recovered and flew up, barely getting caught and swept up by the giant wave. She distanced herself from Seirika, who was dead set on sealing the Blood Valkyrie's fate.

"Surely I was unprepared for this, but be certain I'll end you once Second Ragnarok is initiated," Mist boasted, seemingly full of self confidence for whatever reason.

"Trust me you're the one who's ending when I'm done with you," Seirika retorted, shifting her sights on Lokato, who busy fighting off both Brunhilde MM, Dai-Valkyrie Moon & Sleipnir, and Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter. "Takato, can you hear me?!"

Hearing Seirika calling out to his vessel's body, Lokato shrugged her off. "He can't hear you. Takato's taking a long nap and likely for good. You can't save him, Rika Nonaka." He turned, taking a full-powered _**River of Power**_ blast from Brunhilde MM. "Ugh, damn! Well, this was a nice warm-up."

"You're not getting away!" Brunhilde MM rebuked, readying her MetalSeadramon horn.

"Quite the contrary. Consider this a prelude of what's to come, Brunhilde. You and your friends are invited to stop us in anyway you can. Can you stop the Second Ragnarok?" The trickster asked. Then, with the snap of his fingers, the portal expanded across Tokyo, darkening the sky.

Suddenly, one by one members of the Lokar started to vanish, seemingly being teleported from their positions. Every Lokar member, save for Lokato, Mist, Fenmura, Jormunry, Fafnir, and Wyrm were teleported to various corners of the world.

"How about we see which players on my side have reached the other parts of Midgard?" Lokato asked. Then, he casted nine orbs of dark light, which opened like blossoming flowers. From these orbs came visuals showing the various global locations.

"Hey, that's Paris!" Philippe pointed to one, which showed the hole in Paris' sky widening and releasing a Lokar army and evil mythological beings being dropped into the heart of Paris.

"Well, ain't that a bitch? They're throwing out a big homecoming for you and the snow rabbit, Philippe," Skuld gritted.

Sasha telepathically conversed with Skuld. _**'We have to get to Paris as quickly as possible, Skuld!'**_

"Yeah, and gives me a chance to settle the score with Rota."

"Don't worry we'll save Paris and keep them away our families there!" Philippe resolved.

The visual showing Paris revealed Rota, Geiravor, Brokk & Eitri, Zmey Gorynych, and Aerialvern leading an army of Lokar soldiers, Drake Knights (some riding dragons), Draugr, Wyverns, Dwarves, and Rock Golems.

Gondul turned to Skuld. "Guess I'll be going with you to clean you the trash that's invaded your home. Besides, we have unfinished business with our Erinye opponents."

Nodding, Skuld replied crudely. "Yeah, and Sasha sends her thanks."

Another visual displayed the United Kingdom, England. Geirskogul, Skoll & Hati, Reginleif, and Smok dropped in with an army of Lokar warriors, Hexenwulfen, Drake Knights, Lindworms, and Slavic Dragons.

"So we get to settle it in the UK, huh, Reginleif?" Sigrun muttered, staring at the visual showing Reginleif.

"And I'll be coming, too," Skogul added, eyeing Geirskogul on the same screen.

"Don't forget me," Alec said, joining the two Valkyries.

The third visual displayed Berlin, Germany. At this location, an army of Manticore, Minotaur, the Sphinx, and Nessus.

The fourth one showed Manhattan, New York. Nidhogg flew across the New York leading a massive flock of Stymphalian Birds. The Chimaera, Lernaean Hydra and Nemean Lion rushed the streets, beginning their ruthless attack on the Big Apple.

The fifth showed Stockholm, Sweden. In this location, Surtur and Utgard-Loki arrived with an army full of Red-Eyes Frost Giants, Fire Giants, Fire Demons, and Black Skeletons.

The sixth visual showed Mab and Puck arrive in Dublin, Ireland. Their Unseelie army began their attack on its citizens.

The seventh showed Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The Tezcatlipoca and Jaguar Statue monsters began their attack on the native Brazilians.

The eighth screen displayed Venice, Italy. Aglaope, Thelxiepeia, Pisinoe, Scylla, and Charybdis teleported into Venice and began their attack on Italian citizens.

The last visual showed Los Angeles, California. In this location, Kronos, Medusa, Typhon, and Echidna dropped in and advanced toward Los Angeles with the intent to destroy and unleash their wrath on the American people.

"Oh, and don't think this small group is all you'll be fighting here in Tokyo," Lokato chuckled.

Several beams of red light impacted Tokyo and from these beams came an army of Lokar allies and monsters. Yamata no Orochi, Ichibi no Shukaku, Kyuubi no Youko, Ladon, the Asuras, and an army of creatures that resembled Mist, called Mistruxes, emerged from these beams of light. Lokar soldiers, Drake Knights, Wyverns, Slavic Dragons, Lindworms, Giant Scarabs, Nukekubis, Jorogumos,, Tsuchigumos, Umibozu, and Wanyudo also materialized from the beams of light.

"Geez, they've upped the stakes and made this a global war!" Sigrun exclaimed.

"Can we even overcome this?" Skogul was unsure of the odds stacked against them.

"Of course, we can!" Brunhilde declared.

"Yeah, our friends will respond to this and I'm sure they're already in the know," Moon said with confidence.

"Then, let's get going! Philippe, grab on!" Skuld grabbed Philippe.

"Artemismon, c'mon!" Philippe beckoned his Digimon over to him.

"Wait up!" Gondul followed Skuld, Philippe, and Artemismon.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Sigrun," Alec offered to help her and Skogul.

Lokato chortled calmly as his Lokar followers formed behind him. "Yes, warn your friends and tell them to spread out. Get as many able bodied warriors to stop our forces. But will they get there in time?"

Brunhilde wore a smile exuding confidence. "Don't overlook us, Lokato. That's what Takato would say. You should know since you're wearing him now."

The trickster furrowed his brows. "Yes, indeed."

xxxxx

It didn't take long for the heroes to respond to the Lokar and united evil mythological beings being spread out across the world. Nine groups were formed in response to the nine global cities now being attacked.

Remaining in Tokyo were Brunhilde & MetalSeadramon/Grani, Seirika & Sakuyamon, Dai-Valkyrie Moon & Sleipnir, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter, Byari & Leomon/Felinismon, Genra, Inumon, and Terriermon. Tuxedo Kamen, Shaka, Aoshi, Agunimon, Wolfmon, Loweemon, Fairymon, Cammy, Ranamon, Kohana, Lien, Suzie & Lopmon, Grottomon, and Shingo joined joined in the Tokyo front.

Lokato split his Tokyo forces into three groups.

Fenmura and Yamato no Orochi took the Shibuya side. Resisting them them are Byari, Leomon, Felinismon, Inumon, Shaka, Aoshi, Wolfmon, Loweemon, and Ranamon.

Jormunry, Ichibi no Shukaku, and Ladon struck the Azabu-Juuban side. Genra, Terriermon, Kohana, Lien & TobuCatmon, Suzie & Antylamon, Grottomon, MetalSeadramon, and Sailor Jupiter.

Lokato, Mist, Fafnir, Wyrm, Kyuubi no Youko, the Mistruxes, and the Asuras remained in Shinjuku. The resistance group facing are consist Brunhilde, Sailor Moon, Seirika & Sakuyamon, Guilmon, Tuxedo Kamen, Agunimon, Fairymon, Cammy, and Shingo/Moonlight Knight.

Skuld, Philippe & Artemismon, Saya/Urd, Tsukimaru, Gondul, Seto, Lyn, and Mokuba tackled the Paris, France front. Rota, Geiravor, Brokk, Eitri, Zmey, and Aerialvern awaited for their arrival.

Skogul, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Gao Pluto, Harald, Sigrun, Alec, and Berserkers would go to London. They'll face Geirskogul, Skoll & Hati, Reginleif, and Smok.

Sailor Ixion, Kenta & MarineAngemon, Mika, Hayata, Sailor Orcus, Sailor Eris, and Larry would go to Berlin, Germany. There they'll contend with Manticore, Minotaur, Sphinx, and Nessus.

Sailor Neo Moon & Pegasus, Sailor Saturn, Raizen Jr., and Mercuremon went to Manhattan. There they'll face Nidhogg, the Stymphalian Birds, Chimaera, Lernaean Hydra, and Nemean Lion.

Sailor Mars, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, Ryuuhi, Kazu & Guardromon, Kiyoko/Verdandi, Blitzmon, Norn & Ryudamon, and the good Frost Giant leader advanced to Stockholm, Sweden. There they'll contend with Surtur and Utgard-Loki.

Sailor Venus, Rio, Oberon, Titania, and Seelie head for Dublin, Ireland. There they'll face Mab, Puck, and the Unseelie.

Sailor Varuna and Sailor Quaoar went straight to Rio de Janeiro to defend the latter's home from the Tezcatlipoca and Jaguar Statues.

Sailor Mercury, Arbormon, Sam & Max, Sailor Blue Mars, and Sailor Cyber Mercury advanced to Venice, Italy. They'll engage Aglaope, Thelxiepeia, Pisinoe, Scylla, and Charybdis.

Angemon X/Dimitri, Sailor Sedna, Athena & PinkPatamon, Yugi, Jaden, Omega X/Tai, Metalla X/Matt, and Dramon X/Kensuke tackled the Los Angeles, California front. There they'll contend with Kronos, Medusa, Typhon, and Echidna.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Age of Mythology Titans Theme)**

As he floated over Kyuubi no Youko, Lokato openly mocked and gloated over his cards being played out against Brunhilde and her colleagues.

"I don't want any further delays. So, why not push forward with Second Ragnarok?!" The trickster openly declared, standing atop Kyuubi no Youko's head. He then sprang into the air and floated high into the air. "How about it, Brunhilde?"

Mist, Fafnir, and Wyrm blocked the group's way, keeping them off Lokato. However, Brunhilde, Sailor Moon, and Seirika & Sakuyamon stood at the front of their group.

"Takato," Seirika muttered, shifting from Lokato and back to Mist.

"About time. Now I can finally shut you up," Brunhilde burned her hand and blade with blue flames. She struck a battle stance. Her eyes narrowed with determination, fiercely glaring down the Lokar. "Takato, hang on a bit longer. We're gonna bring you back!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Intermission - First Ragnarok**_

xxxxx

 **A/N** : What was meant to be the final update of 2017 instead becomes this fic's first update of 2018 ( _ **LazerWulf's Note**_ _: Sorry, that's my bad_ ). I didn't get to work on this one as much as I'd hoped in 2017, but the second half of the year had been rough for me and my writing activity greatly diminished (due to health reasons I already explained), but things are looking up now.

Surprise I included some battles scenes near the end of this. This was going to be just a non-battle transition chapter, but I felt Second Ragnarok needs to kick off without delay. And this help serve as a warm-up for what you can expect. Though now instead of confining the battles exclusively in Tokyo, they can be spread out across the world to make Second Ragnarok a bigger deal.

I mostly wrote the opening scene, but LazerWulf helped tweak it. Nothing builds a relationship better than reviving your love interest with a magic apple. Adding that with a kiss is a happy bonus. Speaking of, now Sasha and Skuld have come to terms and can switch interchangeably like Yugi and Atem could.

As the Lokar gather, I've included other evil deities/monsters from various mythologies. In order for Second Ragnarok to be a bigger deal, I couldn't just stick to Norse. So, plenty of monsters were dug up from Greek, Aztec, Hindu, Japanese, and Egyptian myths. And yes, the Bijuu are based on real myth (Kyuubi no Youko aka the Nine-Tailed Fox and Orochi no Yamata aka the Eight-Branched Serpent), although Shukaku is based off several tanuki archetypes. The Jaguar States are based off the beings of the same name from _The Road to El Dorado_. Smok the Wawel Dragon is a new addition to the Drakes.

Who would've figured Surtur would be the most outspoken one when confronting Loki? He not only doesn't fully trust the trickster, but is out for the best interests of his foster daughter. But Adora already knows what's best for her and shall prove otherwise during the remainder of Second Ragnarok.

Hmm, I do wonder where this whole Mjolnir thing between Jupiter and Varuna could lead to? ;) (hint: if you've been following _Cross Generations_ , you know what I mean).

Yep, each Valkyrie gets some downtime with friends and their closest lovers before the big battles start. This allots them time to recover and gain some confidence points.

Speaking of Second Ragnarok, the players have been picked and the stage is set. You may expect some surprises (possibly last minute evil myth monsters/deities I might to spring on our heroes; and maybe a few good ones). Otherwise, these are the bit players you can expect from both sides.

That about covers my thoughts/commentary on this. Sadly the next chapter we won't be jumping straight into Second Ragnarok. It's another Intermission and this one is a flashback chapter (and last one for this story) showing the events of First Ragnarok. It shouldn't be too long a chapter (I say that and it probably ends up one) since Brunhilde isn't in it and will show how Skuld ends First Ragnarok.

Hope you enjoyed reading this during your holiday downtime. As usual, send a review. See you later in the month for the next chapter!


	13. Intermission: First Ragnarok

**A/N** : Here's the second intermission of this ongoing tale.

This one covers the build-up and the commencement of the First Ragnarok. This also will be told from the perspective of two characters: Skuld and Mist.

Much like _Intermission: Brunhilde and Siegfried_ , this chapter doubles as a 'Gaiden'.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

 **(Cue Richard Wagner -** _ **Götterdämmerung - Twilight of the gods**_ **)**

xxxxx

 _ **Intermission: First Ragnarok**_

xxxxx

 _ **Cavern**_

Mist, now fully garbed in green Valkyrie armor, knelt in front of a figure hanging from the ceiling. The figure seemed to be hanging beneath the fangs of a snake dripping venom into a bowl.

"Lord Loki, I've passed the Valkyrie initiation exam and have joined the Maidens," Mist informed the trickster, who can hear but not speak. "Now I'll be working close with your granddaughter. And you needn't worry; I'll cover my tracks."

xxxxx

 _ **Skuld's Quarters**_

 **(Cue Odin Sphere Leifthrasir OST -** _ **Rise and Invasion ~Arrange ver.~**_ **)**

The Underworld Valkyrie awoke with a start. She had another vision and this one greatly disturbed her. Her mind scrambled and heart raced as she tried to grasp what she had envisioned.

"Did I just see Asgard fall?" Skuld muttered, making sense of her prophetic vision. "Ragnarok? Reginleif, you're going to do the unthinkable freeing Loki and causing the fall of Asgard? This can't be allowed to happen!" She got out of bed and put on her Valkyrie armor garb.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Odin's Court**_

Today was to be Reginleif's initiation as the Valkyrie Maiden leader. The previous leader was Sigrun, who replaced Brunhilde after she was exiled to the fire mountain. Sigrun would end up marrying Helgi and bearing his children. Shortly after Helgi's death, Sigrun gave up her power and retired to care for her and Helgi's children.

In light of the news of Sigrun's retirement, she left her best friend and second-in-command, Reginleif, her position to lead the team.

"Reginleif, it's my honor to bestow you the title as leader of the Valkyries," Odin raised his sword over Reginleif, preparing to knight her.

"STOP!" Skuld yelled out, taking Odin and everyone else's attention away from Reginleif. "I must respectfully protest against you promoting Reginleif, Lord Odin."

"Skuld, is there any reason for this?" Odin asked her.

Reginleif glanced over to Skuld, who walked up to her. Skogul, Gondul, and Mist watched quietly as Skuld pointed her scythe at Reginleif.

"Skuld, explain this," Reginleif scowled, irked with Skuld's sudden intervention.

"I had a vision that was related to Reginleif. If she becomes the Valkyrie leader, it'll be disastrous if she leads us into battle."

"That's not good enough reason, Skuld! What did you see in your vision?!" Reginleif protested.

"Reginleif, calm down," Odin demanded, ordering Reginleif to stand down. "Skuld, what did your vision entail?"

While she hesitated to tell about Ragnarok, she informed Odin about Reginleif being instrumental in Loki's freedom. Odin eyed Reginleif and took Skuld's warning to heart.

"That's absurd! I would never betray my Valkyrie sisters and lead them to their deaths! And I'd never release that trickster!" Reginleif protested against Skuld's accusations.

"Perhaps, but Skuld's visions have always come to pass," Odin sighed sadly, unsure whether to carry on with Reginleif's initiation. "Whether you free Loki willfully or are controlled by someone, we can't take any chances."

"With respect to Reginleif, I request the right to challenge and duel Reginleif for the leadership of the Valkyries," Skuld suggested, bowing to Odin.

After he mulled over this request, Odin granted Skuld's request and allowed them to fight. The Valkyries and Odin's subjects watched as Skuld and Reginleif face off. Reginleif drew her sword and fiercely glared down Skuld.

"You won't deny me the leadership position, Skuld! Sigrun relinquished her spot to me!" Reginleif shouted at Skuld, who said nothing and readied her scythe. "You got nothing to say? Well, I'm going to prove your vision won't come to pass."

Skuld intently focused on Reginleif. "I hope I'm wrong, too."

"Begin!" Odin declared.

The Valkyries quickly rushed toward one another. Reginleif brought her sword down, attempting to cut Skuld, but the Underworld Valkyrie countered with her scythe. Reginleif started swinging and slashing at Skuld, who blocked with her scythe and dodged Reginleif's strikes.

The fight lasted a good three minutes. Reginleif spent all that time madly attacking with unfocused and uncoordinated attacks. Skuld took advantage of Reginleif's heated but sloppy fighting techniques. She also relied on her powers forewarning her all of Reginleif's attacks.

All it took was Skuld's scythe splitting Reginleif's sword in two. As Reginleif fell, Skuld lowered her scythe at the defeated Valkyrie's face.

"The duel has been decided! Skuld wins decisively and earns the right to lead the Valkyries!" Odin declared, shifting the leadership title to Skuld, who bowed and graciously accepted it.

"Reginleif, you fought well, but today was simply not your day," Skuld offered a hand to the Valkyrie, who slid away and got up on her own.

Reginleif started out the court and Odin's palace. As Gondul and Skogul went after her, Skuld ordered them back. Mist quietly watched this all go down.

xxxxx

 _ **Outside Asgard/Forest**_

Several weeks since losing to Skuld and being humbled before the other Maidens, Reginleif cut herself off from Asgard and trained hard in isolation. She swung down her newly forged sword and split several pieces of wood. Venting out her frustrations, she imagined the pieces of wood as Skuld.

 _Damn you, Skuld! If you hadn't intervened, I'd be the one leading the Maidens! I'd be making Sigrun proud! But, no you had to go ruin it all!_ Reginleif thought, cutting up the wood with lightning fast sword slashes. "I have to get strong! I must get stronger!" She imbued energy into her sword and tossed it at a stone, causing it to explode.

Breathing hard and heavy, Reginleif would let her obsession in strength cloud her normally clear and focused mind. With the passage of time, the more obsessed Reginleif became in getting stronger, the more she started losing control of her powers. Reginleif vowed never to return to Asgard until she got stronger and had better control over her powers.

Then, one day, Mist dropped in unannounced to confront Reginleif.

"Mist, what are you doing here?" Reginleif, now ragged and dirty from lack of hygiene, fiercely turned and faced Mist, almost ready to defend herself. "Did Skuld send you for me?"

"No, I just wanted to drop by and see you, dear friend," Mist replied, calmly approaching her. "It's been… what over a month since you left. We were getting worried. I was getting worried something had happened to you."

"I'm not coming back until I'm stronger. Strong enough to challenge Skuld."

"Of course, you do what you need to do. I won't get in your way."

"So, why are you here?"

Mist smirked. "I'd like to offer you some support. Perhaps give you a boost?"

"Thank you, but I should get strong on my own…" Reginleif declined Mist's offer. As she hefted her sword, she collapsed almost out of breath and doubling over in pain.

"Here," Mist walked up behind Reginleif and helped her stand. She put both arms around Reginleif's waist and balanced her. "You'll want to improve your stance some. And remember the sword is an extension of yourself." She put a hand on Reginleif's shoulder and transferred a portion of her mystic energy into her.

"What are you…?" Reginleif felt Mist's energy heal and augment her body.

"Giving you some of my power to speed up your training. It's just a small quantity, but it should be enough to keep you from passing out and doubling over."

"Thank you…" Reginleif lifted her sword, surprised with her renewed strength. "Whoa!"

"By the way, your sister misses you."

"Rota?"

"She hopes you'll come back and realize your rightful dream of leading us Maidens. Believe me when I tell you I'd rather much have you lead us than Skuld."

"Rota misses me?" Reginleif muttered. "Then, I know I have to push forward and get stronger. I think I'll have a better control of my power!"

"Yes, do what you must, Reginleif. It'll be good to see you back in Asgard where you belong," whispered Mist, who withdrew her hands from Reginleif and watched her train rigorously.

 **(End theme)**

As time went on, Reginleif gained more strength, but at the cost of losing control of her powers. This led to her gradual mental deterioration, leading her to becoming feral and going wild. When Reginleif attacked unsuspecting travelers outside Asgard, Skuld demanded Reginleif to be exiled from Asgardian grounds and issued a kill-on-sight order, in order to prevent her from potentially freeing Loki as her visions had foretold her.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/Valhalla**_

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **Kaolinite**_ **)**

Upon returning to Valhalla, Mist reconvened with the other Valkyrie Maidens. Skuld, Gondul, and Skogul watched as she approached them.

"You're late," Skuld confronted Mist. "Where have you been?"

"Searching for any leads on Reginleif's whereabouts. I apologize for not saying so earlier," Mist politely bowed.

"I know you're still new in our unit, but next time let us know beforehand. You never know if an urgent situation should ever arise," Skuld professed to them.

Skuld wasn't entirely sure what of make of Mist and the two usually never saw eye to eye. And deep down, Mist knew not to incur the wrath of Hela's daughter and Loki's granddaughter.

"Ok, so we continue business as usual collecting Einherjar," Skogul stated.

"Correct, and Mist do try to keep up with us," Skuld advised the blonde-haired Valkyrie, who complied with her orders.

"Yes, Lady Skuld," Mist replied, walking off to continue her duties.

Watching Mist leave, Gondul whispered to Skuld. "What arrogance, her attitude bothers more than yours, Skuld."

"You're not the only one," Skuld said, meticulously watching Mist, who started humming and singing a tune.

"Have you had anymore visions as of late?" Skogul queried to Skuld, who nodded.

"No, but I will let you know if I do."

xxxxx

Later, Skuld walked out of Valhalla and scoured through Asgard anticipating anything to confirm her visions becoming realized. It had been weeks since Reginleif's exile, which earned Skuld some ire from some of Reginleif's colleagues. One of them being Rota.

Just then, Skuld halted as Rota stood in her way. Rota fiercely glared at her with arms crossed.

"Move aside, Rota. I don't have time to hear you out," Skuld tried to pass by, but Rota refused to budge. Narrowing her eyes, Skuld got right in Rota's face. "Did you not hear me? I demand you move."

"Not until you reinstate Reginleif."

"You know she's dangerous in her feral state. She's mentally in no condition to serve anyone."

"And why did she turn feral? Because _you_ wouldn't let her take her rightful place as Maiden leader! She worked hard to take leadership after her friend Sigrun left!" Rota protested to Skuld. "But thanks to one of your visions, you forbade her and accuse her of possibly freeing Loki! You and I know she wouldn't turn against Odin!" She grabbed Skuld's arm. "She fell into descent because she overexerted herself. You caused her to obsess becoming stronger!"

"And that overexertion shed away any humanity she had left. She was already heading down a dark path, Rota. What I did was mercifully remove her before she became a potential threat to Lord Odin and Asgard!" Skuld said, grabbing Rota's hand and pushing her back. "Look, I'm sorry about your sister, but there's no saving her."

Rota scowled. "Then, I'll find her and save her myself." She turned to leave.

"You're wasting your time. I'd advise against this course of action. Rota, least you want to be accused of aiding an exile?"

"Do what you will, but I've made my decision."

Observing Rota from afar was Mist, who had eavesdropped on their whole conversation.

A sly smirk formed on Mist's features. "I'm already one step ahead of you, Skuld."

xxxxx

Rota returned to her quarters to gather essentials and leave to find Reginleif. Just as she turned to leave out her door, Mist appeared in her way.

"What? Mist?" Rota was taken aback by the Valkyrie's presence. "What are you doing here?! Did Skuld send you to stop me?"

"Quite the contrary, dear Rota," Mist smoothly replied. She walked up to Rota and put her hands on Rota's shoulders. "I know where Reginleif is."

"You do? Where is she?"

"She's in a cavern where Loki is imprisoned."

"You mean _that_ cavern? The one we're forbidden from venturing into?"

"Yes. She's waiting there and I've kept her hidden from Asgard's sight. Skuld won't find her there."

Rota grabbed Mist's hands and pleaded. "Please, I need you to help me save her!"

"Of course, but let's hurry. Come with me."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cavern**_

Upon arriving at the exact cavern, Mist and Rota convened with Reginleif, who was hidden in a cloak and hood. Rota slowly approached Reginleif. Reginleif raised her head, sniffing the air as she recognized Rota's sweet scent.

"Is this Reginleif?" Rota asked Mist, almost not recognizing her friend.

"She seems to recognize you. Remove her hood and see for yourself."

With that, Rota disrobed Reginleif's hood and unveiled her face, which was dirty and ragged. Reginleif's long auburn hair cascaded with the hood removed. Rota teared up and hugged her.

"It is you, Reginleif!"

Suddenly, Reginleif growled and snapped at Rota, causing her to withdraw from her sister. It was obvious Reginleif was still in a feral state.

"I should've warned her. She's still not completely stable, Rota. I'm sorry."

"We can still save her, can we?" Rota asked.

"We can, but I need her help."

"What do you need from her?"

As Mist pointed to the ceiling, she cast a green fireball. The fireball's light penetrated through the darkness of the cavern, revealing Loki suspended in the ceiling bound by what appeared to be human entrails turned to iron. Above Loki was a woman in white and petrified into stone. She held a bowl preventing a snake's venom from pouring into his eyes.

"I-Is that…?" Rota blanched at the sight of the infamous trickster.

"Lord Loki, you'll be free at long last."

" _Lord_ Loki?" Rota inquired, looking confused by Mist's title of endearment toward the trickster. "You know him?"

"Know him? He's the one who amplified by dark mystic power and named me Mist," she replied. "I'm here to return the favor by setting him free."

"Yes, I know I don't agree with a lot of what Odin does and how Skuld discriminated Reginleif, but to free Loki? Wouldn't that bring disaster?"

"Yes, precisely right, which is why I'm going to set him free… no," Mist stopped to correct herself. "Reginleif will be the one to set him free." She pivoted toward Reginleif and snapped her fingers, causing a green flamed collar to form around Reginleif's neck.

"What is that ring of fire around her neck?"

"I created an inhibitor collar with my magic to control her. This keeps her from attacking me. She won't attack you now if you get close to her."

Rota took her chances and cautiously walked up to Reginleif. She reached out to touch Reginleif's face. She tapped Reginleif's left cheek and jerked her hand back. Naturally she was scared Reginleif would snap. However, Mist's inhibitor collar did exactly what it was intended: control and suppress Reginleif's feral behavior. Rota hugged Reginleif.

"I'm here, Reginleif. I finally found you."

"You might want to move aside, Rota. Reginleif has work to do."

As she moved aside, Reginleif slowly walked over toward Loki's position. She looked up and stared up at Loki's ascended form in the ceiling.

"It's time, Reginleif. Use your power to free Lord Loki from his imprisonment!" Mist commanded, utilizing her magic to slightly to empower Reginleif's collar.

With the collar activated, the Valkyrie's magic controlled Reginleif's power. Reginleif's eyes turned yellow as she stared at Loki's hanging form. She let out a beastly roar and unleashed a burst of light from her body. This light enveloped Loki, which removed the entrails binding the trickster. The light destroyed the statue of the woman holding the bowl. As Loki fell from the ceiling, Mist jumped up to catch him.

"She did it…" Rota gasped in shock.

"All right, great work, Reginleif," Mist muttered as she set Loki down.

Reginleif quickly fell back into her feral state. She turned toward Mist and Rota, preparing to lunge at them. Mist used her magic to activate Reginleif's inhibitor collar, calming the feral woman down.

"It'll take time, but fear not Rota I'll have your sister back to normal," Mist promised to her.

"Take as much time as you need, as long as she's fully herself again." Rota said, hugging Reginleif, who purred and slept in Rota's lap.

Just then, Loki stirred and awoke in Mist's arms. As his vision clarified, he saw the same blonde woman who used to be Gudrun.

"Mist… it's you… you actually freed me?"

"Welcome back, Lord Loki," Mist greeted her old master.

Loki blinked thrice and pivoted across the cavern. He noticed Reginleif and Rota in their presence.

"You brought company… did they help you free me?"

"To tell the truth, I found you, but I couldn't free you. You see the woman in the cloak? The one whose mind is in a feral state?" Mist pointed him to Reginleif. "She used to be one of Odin's Valkyries until she was exiled due to her mind regressing to that of a feral beast. Once she was exiled, I brought her here to keep her out of Asgard's sight and protect her from the Valkyrie Maidens. Your granddaughter, Skuld, issued a kill-on-sight order."

"Why if I may ask would Skuld want Reginleif dead?"

"Because she had a vision of Reginleif freeing you, Lord Loki."

"Is that so?" Loki eyed Reginleif. A sly grin adorned his delicate features. "And thus the prophecy has come to pass. I'm free now thanks to Reginleif."

"Yes, and I have no doubt Skuld will be looking for Reginleif now more than ever before. And it won't be long until she has a vision of me conspiring with her to free you if she hasn't already."

"Yes, that will be problematic. I suggest we act quickly," Loki stated as Mist helped him up.

"Then, allow me to handle Skuld," Rota spoke up, garnering Loki's attention. "Granted, I don't possess power anywhere near Skuld's now, but perhaps you and Mist can augment me with the power to match Skuld's? Maybe you can grant Reginleif power to control her feral side?"

"Rota, do you not see Lord Loki has barely awakened? He needs time to recoup his strength?"

"No, she's correct, Mist," Loki replied as he stood on his own power. "Even as I'm coming to, I can sense my granddaughter's power. It exceeds anyone's short of Odin. Being Hela's daughter, she can wield and utilize the powers of the Underworld, enough to destroy a whole realm. Rota, while I can't grant you power akin to my granddaughter's, I can give you power enough to slay Skuld."

"Will it really be enough to kill Skuld?" Rota asked him.

"It depends how you use it, but I warn you, kill her quickly so you don't invoke the monster within her," Loki forewarned her.

"Monster?" Rota whispered, confused by what he meant.

"The three of us won't be enough to stage an assault on Asgard. With my awakening, the end of days is nigh," Loki said. "Mist, we'll need allies and we must gather them quickly without delay."

"Don't worry, you let me handle the recruitments," Mist vowed.

"Also find Fenrir and Jormungandr. They'll no doubt sense my reawakening and wish to join us."

"I'll help," Rota offered to assist Mist. "Do you have anyone else in mind?"

"I may know a few," Mist said.

xxxxx

 _ **Outside Asgard**_

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **The Witches are Awakening**_ **)**

As she left to recruit members to her and Loki's side, she was able to find two.

The first of these two was Geirskogul, who is Skogul's sister. Mist managed to whisk her away from a meeting with Skogul.

"So, you despise the fact Skogul was chosen to be Sailor Pluto's apprentice?" Mist queried, sitting and drinking with Geirskogul.

"Aye, and I don't get why Pluto didn't choose me. I possess much greater potential than Skogul," Geirskogul scoffed, slamming her cup down. "It's not fair I was turned down! Pluto didn't even give me a chance! I hate that Skogul was chosen over me!"

"Well, I know someone who'd recognize your potential, Geirskogul. Someone who can give you power to surpass your sister," Mist offered. "He would understand your pain."

"Really? is that a fact?" Geirskogul turned to ask her.

"Why don't we go meet with my friend? He'll give you all you want and more."

Geirskogul mulled for a bit and after one last cup accepted. "I'd give anything to one-up Skogul. Take me to see this friend of yours."

Mist smirked. "Gladly."

xxxxx

 _ **Isolated Forest**_

Later, Mist and Geirskogul found Geiravor awakening from her meditation. Mist offered Geiravor a strong opponent for her to fight.

"So you'll give me power to fight and kill?" Geiravor asked.

"Precisely. My master can imbue you with strength like you've never had before. You'll be able to fight on par with, say, Gondul."

"Why Gondul?"

"It's simple. She will be a hindrance to our plans and we need someone to fight her? What do you say?"

Geiravor nodded. "I will accept this new power as payment for my services."

"Excellent, now let us meet with my master."

xxxxx

 _ **Cavern**_

Mist amassed Reginleif, Rota, Geirskogul, and Geiravor before Loki. When Geirskogul and Geiravor realized Mist's master was Loki, they were astounded. However, rather than resist, they willingly pledged themselves to help Loki's cause. Geirskogul related to Loki's sibling jealousy. Geiravor didn't care who granted her power just as long as she got to fight.

Loki regained enough of his power and combined his with Mist's magic to convert the four women. Reginleif was the first to receive her dark enhancements. Her cloak and ragged clothing was replaced with grayish black full-body knight armor with spikes on her shoulder pads, grayish black armored gauntlets with claws on each fingertip.

Geirskogul was next. Her green and purple dress was replaced with light green armor and spiky crown, a long black battle dress hung down from her lower body, a royal light purple loincloth, navy blue diamond-shaped symbols on the black dress, and navy blue Triforce-like symbols.

Geiravor was third. Her regular warrior armor was replaced with pale blue armor and a spiked crown.

Rota witnessed the three transformed into warriors resembling Valkyries. Their new appearances and powers was the result of Loki and Mist's combined mystic powers.

"Rota, are you ready to receive your enhancement as we discussed?" Mist asked Rota, who stared at Reginleif. "Well?"

"Yes, but of course," Rota nodded.

As Loki and Mist's power enveloped Rota, Rota's clothing was replaced with blood red armor trimmed with lilac. She now wore a spiky blood red crown. Her blonde ponytail became tied in braids made out of flayed bones.

"Gaze upon your new warrior forms and embrace the powers you've been bestowed with!" Mist declared. "I have modeled your appearances based on the Furies from ages ago. Lord Loki, may I present to you: the Erinyes," Mist presented her group to the trickster, who nodded in approval.

"Not bad, Mist. Though I should take half-credit for helping you give them their new looks and powers," Loki stated. "And to think we've converted a Valkyrie into an Erinye." He eyed Reginleif.

The Erinyes scanned their new looks and seemingly looked impressed. They each felt renewed dark powers flowing within them. They felt like new people.

"Yes, this new power is intoxicating! I love it!" Rota embraced the new her. "I do feel like I can fight Skuld now!"

Geiravor clenched her fist. "Yes, this should be enough to defeat Gondul."

Geirskogul chortled. "Skogul will be mortified when she sees what I've become."

Reginleif tilted her head and growled under breath. If she could speak, she would boast about having the power to finally settle the differences with Skuld and the Maidens.

"Lord Loki and Lady Mist, thank you for this opportunity. We won't squander these incredible enhancements you've bestowed us with," Rota bowed to them.

"Use your new powers well once you confront my granddaughter and her Maidens," Loki said.

"What do you want us to do with our new powers now? Should we train and hone our new abilities?" Geiravor asked.

"Not yet, but I want you four to go and find us recruits," Mist ordered. "Split into two. Rota, you and Reginleif go together. Geirskogul and Geiravor, you two will go together. I think you'll find there are those willing to oppose Odin's oppression towards them. Many who have been exiled will want to join our cause."

"As you command, Lady Mist," Rota chortled darkly, happily embracing her new power. "Erinyes, let us depart!" She declared as bone-like wings sprouted from her back.

The other Erinyes had dark feathered wings pop out of their backs. The Erinyes took to the air and flew out of the cavern. Rota and Reginleif went one way while Geirskogul and Geiravor took another way.

As the Erinyes left, Mist addressed the trickster. "Lord Loki, we have much catching up to do."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cavern**_

 **(Cue Thor Ragnarok –** _ **Twilight of the Gods**_ **)**

"Tell me, Lord Loki. Exactly why did the gods turn against and punish you?"

Loki sat down on an empty obsidian chair and sighed to himself. It pained him to recollect everything that led to his exile from Asgard and the punishment the gods dealt him.

"Have a seat, this is going to take a while."

The blonde-haired enchantress casted magic to sit afloat in mid-air. "I have all day. So, do tell."

"Does the name Baldur ring any bells to you?"

"Yes, wasn't that Odin and Frigg's son? And Thor's brother? And wasn't he your brother, too?"

"No relation by blood. Even if he was, I'd never consider him my brother."

"You killed him because you just didn't like him?"

The trickster sighed, twirling a lock of his long stringy. "It's a lot more complicated than that. You see, Baldur dreamt of his own demise. Frigg also had similar dreams. These dreams greatly disturbed Baldur. He gained the attention of Odin and Frigg, greatly ignoring me. My other boorish brother, Thor, was no better vying the attention of those two. I was an afterthought. So, in order to draw out their attention towards me, I dug into my bag of tricks so to speak."

Mist smirked coyly. "I like where this is going. Go on."

"I resorted to trickery. albeit they started fairly light-hearted and I only wanted to entertain. Sometimes I played tricks to get the gods out of trouble. Oftentimes I played harmless tricks on those same gods, which got under their skin. But, were my light-hearted tricks good enough to gain their attention?" He slammed his hands down. "NO! So, they gave me no choice but to push the boundaries. This time I needed to go far than I've ever tricked before." He firmly placed a hand to his chest where his heart was. "I let my heart grow dark knowing I've been underappreciated. I was never fit to be in Odin and Frigg's family. I was clearly never meant to be part of the Asgard court. In their eyes, I was but a nuisance!"

As he ranted, a black aura materialized and enveloped Loki. Mist noticed this and felt a cool shiver from the inner turmoil permeating from Loki's dark aura.

Loki chortled calmly and evilly. Every hint of playfulness left him.

"I pushed the boundaries further as my light-hearted tricks became darker in their intent. So, I decided to play a cruel trick on Baldur, who at the time was still suffering from his nightmares."

"And I take it this is where you dealt him a bad hand?"

"I'm getting there, dear Mist," Loki said, recollecting the events that led to his brother's demise. "Every night I mulled over how I could kill Baldur. Frigg went to great lengths to ensure nothing can harm her dear beautiful Baldur. So, I had to scheme. So, I transformed myself into a beggar woman and pleaded to Frigg for a meal. Unable to peer through my disguise, the gullible goddess granted me entry and it was there that I discovered Baldur's greatest fear was being hit by spears and arrows he had seen kill him in his dreams. I asked Frigg if everything swore a oath to you."

"And what did she say?"

Loki chortled coolly. "She simply said, 'Yes, everything swore to the oath, except one funny plant called a mistletoe'. So, an idea sprang to my mind. What if I forged a spear from this mistletoe. I bid Frigg goodbye and left for Valhalla to pluck a mistletoe. Upon returning to Odin's hall, I sighted Baldur playing with other young gods and goddesses. I listened and heard Baldur's laughter as the other young ones tried to hit him. I thought, 'maybe I picked the wrong time to strike Baldur with this mistletoe?' Then, I saw him."

"And who is _he_ you speak of?"

"Hodur. I saw him standing with an ugly frown on his features. He stood in the corner watching his peers. I beckoned him over and asked, whispering, 'What is it, Hodur?' I asked. Then, he replied quietly, 'Oh nothing, it's just I can't join their stupid games because of my blindness.' I told him to come join me. I lead him in a position closer to Baldur. I placed his hands on a bow and arrow fashioned from the fleetest of fabrics. At the end of the arrow, I tied the mistletoe to it. I handed him the bow and arrow. I told him, 'Now shoot with this.' Poor Hodur complied, taking the bow and arrow. Without hesitation, he shot the arrow as it pierced Baldur. It was the shot that was heard all over Odin's halls. There was a sharp gasp, and after that there was silence. Everyone gathered near Baldur's body. Hodur was shook with disbelief. What had he done? All I did was give him an arrow tipped with the one object that can kill Baldur. And it worked out as I intended. Agony over Baldur's death spread throughout Asgard like a great flood. When Hodur was accused, he was taken from his family and exiled out of Asgard."

"So, how long did it take them to know you were responsible?"

"It wasn't long when Frigg sent Herod to see Hela. I was not prepared for Herod to meet with my daughter. Odin sent messengers from all over to find clues that I was involved in Baldur's death. It didn't take long to trace my involvement. One messenger found me in my beggar woman form and undid my disguise. I simply couldn't escape capture. When word spread that I murdered Baldur, the wrath of the gods was so great that Asgard shuddered immensely. I was brought to Odin and there my punishment was decided."

Mist shuddered. "And I know where this is leading."

"Yes, I was bound underground by the entrails of my son, Narfi, who was previously killed by Vali, who turned into a wolf. While I was bound, my wife, Sigyn, who helped me bear Narfi, held a bowl over my head to keep the serpent's venom from pouring into my eyes. It was the worst punishment a god such as I could ever experience. But, thanks to you, you brought Reginleif here and used her power to free me. Who could've imagined one of Odin's former Maidens would descend into a beast and so willing release me."

"I also take it you like our Erinyes?" Mist asked him. "Consider them our very own 'Valkyrie Maidens'."

"And hopefully with enough strength to defeat the Maidens."

"Since they were empowered thanks to our combined magic, they'll be difficult to defeat," Mist said. "I made sure to recruit the best subjects. And what a fool Rota turned out to be."

"Oh dear, how did you manipulate her?" Loki was almost afraid to ask.

"One has to wonder what or who caused Reginleif to become feral to begin with. Well, you're looking at the cause," Mist boldly stated without shame. She chortled with a fiendish smirk. "I preyed on Reginleif's insecurities, causing her to obsessively seek to become more powerful. This resulted in her overdoing it and she let her powers go out of control, leading her into the feral state you've seen for yourself."

"And you did this while you two served as Maidens together?"

"Yes."

"And I thought I was a manipulate bastard."

"This gave Rota incentive to blame Skuld. Rota truly believes I'm one of Reginleif's friends and she turned to me to help her escape Skuld's death sentence."

The trickster couldn't help but laugh. "Hah, you truly are a manipulative witch, Mist. You haven't changed since your days as Gudrun."

"Well, I did learn from the best, Lord Loki," the enchantress winked to Loki, who just laughed proudly.

"My release would signal the end of Asgard as we know it. I wanted to ensure that I see Asgard fall. Nothing would satisfy me more than to see Odin and his people perish!"

"And then we met."

"Indeed, and as we speak we're plotting to get back at the gods that humbled me. Thankfully we will have other allies on our side to deliver divine revenge on Odin and his supporters. We could even get the malicious entity Metalia to take over the Earth queen Beryl and conspire to help us destroy the Moon Kingdom, who are among Odin's closest allies."

Mist descended on the ground and bowed to Loki. "And you have me at your service. Acting as a double agent has worked splendidly. Odin's Valkyries don't suspect I've been working behind the scenes with you. And neither does Odin."

"And you've done your part well, dear Mist," Loki approved of Mist's shady activities. "The end of days, Ragnarok, which has been long prophesied is upon us. It is the twilight of the gods, the very same ones who've shamed me. Asgard's golden days will be coming to an end. Their majesties shall cease. Baldur's death was merely the beginning. Now I'm setting the stage for the end of Asgard!" He declared his end goal, holding Mist's hands.

"Lord Loki, I will ensure your goal is met."

"I know you won't let me down, my enchantress."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Later, the Erinyes returned with a massive gathering of recruits. Among the recruits were Fenrir, Jormungandr, and the Drakes (Nidhogg, Wyrm, Aerialvern, Zmey Gorynych, and Smok, though not Fafnir because he had previously been slain by Siegfried). Being his sons, Fenrir and Jormungandr were elated to join Loki.

Mist, the Erinyes, Fenrir, and Jormungandr would leave to gather more recruits. Mist was able to convince her adoptive father, Surtur of Muspelheim, to join them in the war against Asgard. Other notable beings to join Loki's crusade were Utgard-Loki, Brokk & Eitri, Skoll & Hati, and Mab & Puck.

 **(Cue Odin Sphere OST -** _ **Rise To Action And Invasion**_ **)**

Loki's declaration of Ragnarok on Asgard was finally realized. Skuld's vision came true. Her visions came full circle as she and the Maidens saw Reginleif has joined Loki's side.

Ragnarok was now a reality. Not only was Asgard at stake, but other realms, too, including the Moon Kingdom. While Ragnarok was set to commence, Metalia possessed Beryl and her subjects, causing them to turn against and launch their attack on the Moon Kingdom.

As for Asgard, Ragnarok began.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard**_

Following the crowing of Gullinkambi the rooster, Heimdall stood at the front of the Bifrost. With the blast of the Gjallarhorn, Heimdall signaled the start of Ragnarok.

"Asgard, go forth!" Odin declared, raising his spear as his subjects stormed across the Bifrost to meet Loki's forces head-on.

The Valkyrie Maidens assembled and readied for war. With Odin's beckoning, the Maidens flew across and fought hard defending Asgard from dragon riding Drake Knights, Wyverns, and Slavic dragons.

After taking out the aerial forces, the Valkyries saw Mist and the Erinyes flying over them.

"Mist?! So, my vision of your betrayal came true!" Skuld exclaimed, eyeing her, Reginleif, and Rota.

"So, they conspired to free Loki and unleash this war on us?!" Skogul cried out, shifting her eyes toward Geirskogul. "And even you sold yourself out, sister?"

"Yes, since Pluto picked you over me. You think I'll ever let that down?!" Geirskogul rebuked toward Skogul.

"Why did you choose to betray us?!" Gondul shouted at Mist.

"Quite simple, because I can and I was already working behind the scenes to free Lord Loki. I was never in it to fight for Odin and you Maidens," Mist replied, forming a spear from green mystic flames. "Skuld's visions couldn't detect me in time. In fact, Skuld, you worked tirelessly around the clock to prevent every little thing that ensured this event called Ragnarok from happening. But you didn't expect that I'd help Reginleif release Loki. You ever wonder why I'd show up late sometimes? Oh, but you only just started seeing me in your visions now?"

"I had my issues with you, but for you to conspire against us… I'll never forgive myself for not investigating you before it was too late," Skuld cursed her own shortsightedness.

"Enough! Skuld, now I have a chance to take your life!" Rota declared, summoning and unleashing bone blades at Skuld, who quickly stopped them with her scythe.

"Yes, attack them, Erinyes!" Mist declared.

With that, the Erinyes quickly rushed and engaged the Valkyries. Rota and Skuld crossed paths. Skogul engaged Geirskogul. Gondul and Geiravor fought. Mist beckoned Reginleif, who wore her collar. Reginleif obediently followed Mist as they started taking out Asgard soldiers.

Heimdall readied his sword as Loki headed his way.

"Loki, you will not pass!" Heimdall shouted as he ran at and swung his sword at the trickster.

Loki formed a mystic barrier, protecting him from Heimdall's attacks. Irked by Loki's trickery, Heimdall rushed Loki and shoved his sword through Loki's shield, breaking it. Loki cackled and split himself, creating duplicates using his magic. Heimdall scanned the Lokis, sensing for the real Loki's life force.

"Which one will you hit, Heimdall?! C'mon try your luck!" The Lokis taunted him.

Gripping his sword, Heimdall roared fiercely and slashed through each Loki. As he stabbed and cut each Loki, they dispersed into green smoke. He summoned a spear and tossed it at another Loki duplicate. Finding himself surrounded by green smoke, Heimdall's vision became clouded. This didn't last as Heimdall's sense of sight was acute. He was able to discern the real Loki standing behind him.

"I found you!" Heimdall roared, turning around to strike Loki down.

Loki gasped as Heimdall's sword went through him. Loki grabbed the sword that pierced his gut and seemingly fell dead. Suddenly, Heimdall's vision had failed him as the 'Loki' he stabbed was an Asgardian soldier.

"No…!" Heimdall yelled, alarmed realizing he killed one of his own allies.

 _ **Shick.**_

A green blade pierced through Heimdall's chest. Heimdall grunted and gazed over the energy blade sticking out of him. He heard a fiendish chuckle behind him.

"Guess your vision isn't as divine as you claimed," Loki chortled, pushing the blade further into Heimdall's heart in fatally injuring him. He kicked Heimdall off his blade and walked off, leaving Heimdall laying dead. "Ah isn't this glorious?"

Loki observed Asgard being ravaged by the destructive warfare and the countless lives from both sides being lost. He watched Odin trying to fight off Fenrir.

"How does it feel, Odin? How dies it feel to see your glorious kingdom crumble before your eyes?!" The trickster openly taunted Asgard's king. "Did you ever think you could keep me imprisoned in that cavern with the fear of having serpent venom being poured into my eyes? You see this?!" He pointed to the destruction spreading over Asgard. "This is _my_ revenge against you and the other gods! This is for attempting to snuff me out!"

Hearing his adopted son lambasting him, Odin tried to focus on holding his ground with Fenrir. With large amounts of divine blood spilling from his wounds, Odin was slowly succumbing to the blood loss. He felt himself weaken during his struggle with Fenrir.

"Do you hear Loki, Odin? You will pay for your transgressions with your life!" Fenrir roared, lunging forward and pushing Odin down, who was getting weaker from blood loss.

Odin slowly rose resisting Fenrir's presence. He took one last glance at Loki and closed his one eye. Fenrir clamped his jaws down on Odin. Fenrir's teeth crushed Odin's abdomen as the Asgardian king's blood spilled on the floor.

"FATHER!" Vidar yelled out as he rushed to his aid.

Watching his father being devoured, Vidar flew into Fenrir and stuck his boot into Fenrir's jaws, the boot made from all the scraps of every boot ever made, which the wolf could not bite through. Vidar drove his sword through Fenrir's throat and slit it, killing Fenrir. Vidar managed to save himself from being devoured, but fell in despair realizing he failed to save his father.

"Father… I'm sorry…" Vidar mourned Odin's death.

"Vidar! Go and lead some of our people out of Asgard!" Thor called to him from afar.

"But, Thor…! You'll need my help!" Vidar shouted.

"No! I can handle this serpent! Hurry!"

Stubborn to leave, Vidar resigned to Thor's wishes.

Sleipnir, Odin's steed, awoke having been beaten down by Fenrir. He sensed Odin's life force was gone.

"Sleipnir!" Vidar hurried over to the eight-legged stallion.

"Lord Odin is gone," Sleipnir sighed sadly, mourning the Asgardian king's loss.

"Sleipnir, can you help me evacuate citizens from Asgard?" Vidar asked Sleipnir as he mounted him.

"Of course, let's go!" Sleipnir declared, flying out with Vidar.

Having witnessed his father devoured, Thor was at a loss for words. He wanted to save Odin, but the Thunder God was already caught in his own battle with Jormungandr. The Midgard Serpent took to the air and whirled around Thor, attempting to grab and squeeze Thor with his own body.

"AWAY, YOU SERPENT!" Thor bellowed, blasting Jormungandr with Mjolnir's lightning.

Jormungandr hissed loudly as Mjolnir's lightning burned and damaged Jormungandr's skin. Thor flew around Jormungandr and unleashed repeated blasts on the Midgard Serpent. Their epic battle lasted a long time, but ultimately their fight would end.

Having received grievous battle wounds, Thor had enough and dealt the final blow to Jormungandr. He struck Mjolnir across Jormungandr's head, splitting the serpent's skull and sending one final Mjolnir blast that fried the monster's innards. Jormungandr's mouth spewed with smoke and collapsed on the Bifrost, crushing the bridge.

As he watched Jormungandr's massive body float on the bridge water, Thor panted hard and sighed with relief. He dropped Mjolnir and resigned himself to death, succumbing to his wounds.

Elsewhere, Frey engaged Surtur in sword battle. Frey was shocked to find out the sword he gave away in order to find love was now in Surtur's possession. This realization caused Frey to lose focus, allowing Surtur to kill him with his old sword.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Odin Sphere Leifthrasir OST -** _ **Battlefields of Raging Storm**_ **)**

Gondul and Geiravor hastily attacked each other across the Valhalla halls. They exchanged physical blows, smashing through several columns along the way. Geiravor grabbed Gondul and slammed her against a wall.

"What's your grudge with me?!" Gondul demanded.

"Heh, I got nothing against you, but Mist says to fight you, so I fight you!" Geiravor chuckled, squeezing Gondul's neck.

"So, it's a fight you want?!" Gondul quickly forged her _**Light Spear**_ and struck Geiravor back with it. "Then be prepared to fight to the death!" She readied a stance and tossed another _**Light Spear**_.

Geiravor quickly flew out of the second spear's path and transformed into a _Carnotaurus_ , a large horned theropod dinosaur.

"You have the ability to turn into animals?!" Gondul exclaimed.

Geiravor charged toward Gondul and attempted to grab Gondul in her jaws. Gondul jumped up and blasted the theropod's face with a light beam. She forged another _**Light Spear**_ , but Geiravor swung and hit Gondul with her tail. As Gondul hit the ground, Geiravor prepared to step on her. Gondul transformed into an _Iguanodon_ , using her giant dinosaur frame to stop Geiravor's foot.

Gondul bellowed and headbutted Geiravor's chest. Gondul charged and slammed Geiravor into a column. The two dinosaurs clashed and smashed everything in their path. Geiravor swung her tail, sending debris at Gondul. Gondul rushed and used her tail to knock away the debris. A piece of debris struck Gondul's head, dazing her. This gave Geiravor an opportunity to bite and clamp down on Gondul's back. Gondul struggled to break loose. Geiravor bit down harder, drawing out blood. Gondul managed to drive her spiked thumbs into Geiravor's side neck, wounding the theropod.

Gondul swung her tail and knocked Geiravor down. As Gondul mounted Geiravor, she prepared to drive her spiked thumbs to gouge Geiravor's eyes. Geiravor kicked Gondul off her and knocked her through a wall.

Gondul stumbled through the wall and turned around. Geiravor bit the back of Gondul's neck and wounded her. Gondul roared and stumbled forward bleeding. Geiravor went for another bite, but Gondul poked her thumbs into Geiravor's left eye.

In order to recover her powers, Gondul turned back to normal. She clamped the back of her neck where she was bleeding out. Geiravor also turned back to normal and formed a dark blue blade.

 _I can't die here._ Gondul thought as she started to weaken from blood loss. Hearing Geiravor sneak up behind her, she gained a second wind and punched Geiravor's stomach.

Geiravor doubled over and fell. Gondul formed another _**Light Spear**_ and jumped atop of Geiravor. As she prepared to finish Geiravor with it, a green beam knocked the spear out of Gondul's hands. Gondul turned as she sighted Mist and Reginleif.

"You've come to intervene, traitor…?!" Gondul snapped, taking her eye off Geiravor.

Before she can stop Mist, Gondul felt something sharp pierce through her throat. Gondul slowly glanced behind her. Geiravor created another blade and shoved it through Gondul's throat. Geiravor twisted the blade and killed Gondul.

 _No… it can't be…_ Gondul's thoughts faded as she fell and died.

"Well done, Geiravor," Mist praised the Erinye. "Reginleif and I have already killed most of the guards. Let's find Geirskogul and Rota."

"Yes," Geiravor nodded, leaving Gondul's corpse behind.

xxxxx

"Die, sister!" Geirskogul roared, throwing a mystic blast at Skogul.

Skogul quickly formed a spell circle, stopping Geirskogul's attack. As Geirskogul repeated her attack, Skogul summoned a time circle, turning and spinning the circle backward as she reversed the flow of time and sent the beam back. Geirskogul dodged the beam and dove down to attack her.

"Give it up, Geirskogul. You won't defeat me!" Skogul resisted, forming a spell barrier, which halted Geirskogul's assault.

"Pluto made a mistake to choose you over me! And she will regret her decision since you're going to die here!" Geirskogul snapped, slashing madly at Skogul's barrier with magic shockwaves.

Skogul readied another magic barrier layer, augmenting her already casted barrier. Before she can further augment her defenses, Reginleif slashed Skogul's back.

"What?!" Skogul gasped as Reginleif's attack wounded her.

Upon seeing Skogul's defenses falter, Geirskogul seized the chance and fired a magic beam. Skogul screamed in agony as her sister's beam overwhelmed her. Try as she might, Skogul's body burned from Geirskogul's attack. Geirskogul smirked and turned Skogul's time magic against her, causing Skogul to age rapidly into bones and ultimately dust.

Geirskogul fell to a knee and chuckled. "Now fade into obscurity, sister. I told you Pluto was unwise to choose you. She'll have to select me now."

"And she will," Mist reassured Geirskogul. "And if she doesn't, we won't give her a choice. Come, we need to find Rota."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Thor Ragnarok –** _ **Hela vs Asgard**_ **)**

As the four headed down to find Rota, they stopped as someone stood in their way.

"Well, well," Mist smirked evilly. "Have you come to stop us, Frigg? By now, Odin is dead. You think you'll avenge your king now."

"I'll do what I must!" Frigg protested as a white light enveloped her. Her dress was replaced with white Valkyrie armor trimmed with purple and gold. Six feathered wings formed on her back. She became the White Valkyrie. As she drew her silver blade, Frigg directed her gaze on Mist. "You'll pay for your treachery, Mist, and for freeing Loki!"

"Lady Frigg, you're out of your element here," Mist dismissed her with a nod. "Your past your prime and Freya isn't here to aid you."

"I don't need Freya to defeat you and these three," Frigg said, cautiously eyeing Reginleif, Geirskogul, and Geiravor. "And even if I'm past my prime, I'll still fight to protect Asgard!" She quickly flew at Mist and swung her sword.

However, Geiravor quickly stopped Frigg. Frigg let out a battle cry and kicked Geiravor aside. Reginleif lunged at Frigg's blind spot and slashed her, breaking open some of her armor. Frigg fought back and slashed at Reginleif. Geirskogul prepared antimatter magic, which Frigg stopped with a projectile beam from her sword.

Mist mockingly clapped. "Well done, Lady Frigg. You're quite spry for an old lady."

"Time for you to be punished," Frigg declared, turning her attack on Mist. She swung her sword.

Mist formed a green blade and used it to stop Frigg's sword. Frigg's sword shattered Mist's blade, surprising the Valkyrie. Swinging her sword, Frigg's attack unleashed a shockwave that knocked Mist into a wall. Mist grunted upon hitting the wall.

As Mist yanked herself off the wall, Frigg turned her sword, carving out a circle of light. From this light circle came a barrage of twenty light swords.

"Reginleif…!" Mist called for the Erinye.

Frigg brought her sword down, sending the twenty glowing swords at Mist. Just then, Reginleif rose and hastily rushed in front of Mist, letting most of the swords stab and cut her instead. Frigg is taken aback by this.

"How could you?!" Frigg yelled to Mist.

"She's my obedient mongrel now," Mist chuckled, petting Reginleif's head. "But, she's not my only pet." With that, she summoned her giant golden-furred boar partner, Gullinbursti, formerly Frey's partner created by Brokk and Eitri.

Gullinbursti roared loudly and rushed toward Frigg. The White Valkyrie flew at Gullinbursti and stabbed him in the face with her sword.

"I see. So, you've manipulated Reginleif into your mindless servant. You caused her to become feral!" Frigg accused Mist. "And now you've taken Gullinbursti as your own?! What lengths will you go to take what you want?!"

"Lady Frigg, I think you'll come to understand what and who I was born from," Mist said as she phased from Frigg's view. She reappears next to Frigg and put her hands over Frigg's head. "Do you not recognize this aura permeating from my body?" She smiled fiendishly as green light leaked from her body and covered Frigg.

Frigg felt a cold shiver from the green aura. Her body analyzed Mist's aura. Frigg gasped as she recognized the evil nature of this aura.

"T-This… This aura… it can't be…!" Frigg gasped, losing focus as Gullinbursti smashed head first into her, sending her flying back.

"Yes, so you do recognize the nature of my power! Well, consider this revenge for destroying her!" Mist yelled out as she flew over Frigg and put a hand over the White Valkyrie's chest armor. She whispered something else in Frigg's ear, which no one but Frigg can hear.

As Frigg's eyes widen in shock, Mist unleashed a blast that tore through Frigg and destroyed her Valkyrie armor. Having been stripepd of her Valkyrie armor and power, Frigg fell with a gaping hole in her chest as she bled out. The last thing Frigg saw was Mist standing over her.

"You can't be… can't be _her_ … daughter… how can I not see…?" Frigg muttered her last words as the life in her eyes dulled and faded out. She died as a result of blood loss from her wound.

"And I've carried out _her_ vengeance. Enjoy eternal sleep, Lady Frigg," Mist chortled, stepping over Frigg's corpse. She snapped her fingers, beckoning Reginleif and Gullinbursti over. "Geiravor, Geirskogul, we're done here. Let us fetch Rota."

xxxxx

Having sensed the life forces of Odin, Thor, Frigg, and the Valkyries fade, Skuld's fears were realized. During her fight with Rota, her visions showed the deaths of the aforementioned and they all played out exactly how she visioned.

"Why are you ignoring me?!" Rota snapped, seizing advantage of the mentally distracted Skuld. She grabbed Skuld's face and slammed her into the ground. She then shot up and launched a barrage of bone bullets at Skuld.

Skuld quickly rolled away, dodging Rota's bone bullet barrage. The Underworld Valkyrie swung her scythe, unleashing an immense shockwave that knocked Rota away. Skuld hastily flew up and kicked Rota's gut. Rota doubled over in pain. Skuld then grabbed Rota and slashed her with her _**Hell Scythe**_. Rota wailed as the scythe cut through her armor.

"I won't fall to the likes of you!" Skuld yelled out as a demonic rage started stirring within her.

"Yeah, that's it! C'mon!" Rota goaded her. "You wanna get mad?! I doubt your anger is anywhere close the hate I have for you! It's because of you Ragnarok is happening! You let this happen! It's all on you! Everyone you know will die! And why is that? Because you wouldn't let Reginleif take her rightful place as Valkyrie Maiden leader! And because you exiled her, she became a feral beast. Her power was used to release Loki. You could've prevented that, but chose not to!"

"Shut up!" Skuld screamed, summoning her hell chains, which she used to ensnare Rota.

"Deny all you want, but this is all on you!" Rota taunted Skuld. "Reginleif will never be herself again and I hold you responsible!"

Skuld's face contorted as the weight of her colleagues' deaths and Rota's scathing words stressed her. She was losing focus. Rota used her newfound powers to break Skuld's chains. She then amassed a black sphere and slammed it right into Skuld's abdomen. Skuld failed to defend herself at that exact moment. Rota's attack sent Skuld flying out of the palace and crashing into the Bifrost bridge.

Rota quickly descended over Skuld's location and scanned for the Underworld Valkyrie. She sighted Skuld laying sprawled and broken. Skuld's Valkyrie armor was heavily damaged from Rota's attack.

"Heheh, I wish I can watch you suffer. In fact Loki requested that I bring you to him alive…" Rota formed another black sphere. "But, I say forget that! I won't be satisfied until I kill ya!" She cackled loudly as her eyes turned red. "Now, any last words…?"

 _ **Shick.**_

A beam of dark red light came out of the spot Skuld lied in and pierced through Rota's right shoulder. This disrupted Rota's attack and caused her to fall. Rota fell to a knee and watched a black aura leak out of the spot.

Rota shuddered, sensing a terrifying demonic presence emerge. Then, a wave of green flames came out. Numerous soldiers, Asgardian and Lokar ones, were quickly engulfed and burned alive by these hell flames.

"WHAT?!" Rota shrieked out of fright, backing off from the green flames. Her heart then skipped a beat when a demonic roar, the likes of which she never heard before filled and shook Asgard.

" _ **RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

Everyone ceased fighting and turned their attention toward the source of this otherworldly beast's roar. Asgardians and Lokar forces felt chills go down their spines.

Loki paused and turned around to see his granddaughter floating out of her fallen position. He noted green flames shrouding Skuld.

"Skuld… this power… don't tell me you mean to…" Loki was shocked to see his granddaughter's presence forcing both sides to stand down.

The Drakes quickly converged on Skuld, who was fully bathed in green flames.

Then, to the shock of many, Skuld swung her _**Hell Scythe**_ , unleashing a powerful wave that single-handedly stopped and wiped the Drakes away.

"But, those were the Drakes?! She was able to defeat them in a single swing?!" Sif exclaimed.

"Indeed, and isn't it glorious?" Mist's voice was heard as Sif turned only to be stabbed in the stomach by the Valkyrie.

"M-Mist… you'll… pay…" Sif grunted as she fell dead at Mist's feet.

Mist withdrew her blade and watched Skuld's body changing.

"This isn't good…" Mist grimaced. "If we stay here much longer, we'll perish, too." She looked down and saw Rota cowering in fear. "You just had to go and push her, didn't you, Rota? Your grudge for Skuld will turn out to be your undoing."

 **(Cue Sailor Moon Crystal OST -** _ **The Demon who Swallows Planets**_ **)**

Skuld dropped her scythe to the ground, forgotten, as she cradled her head in her hands, enduring the agony of her changing body. She grit her teeth in ferocity as blood is spilled down from her mouth. As she stomped, it left burn marks on the ground. Skuld's face contorted beyond disturbance. Her green flames permanently shot out of her eyes. Skuld's ears became pointed with two small white crystal shards each above the ears. Devilish horns burst out of her forehead. Her teeth lengthened and became suited for a carnivorous beast. White spikes burst out of her back and shoulders. Her skin turned obsidian offset by patterns of glowing, volcanic light. The Valkyrie's white hair grew longer and wilder. Her fingernails extended into deadly claws. Bestial feet burst out of her boots. A black prehensile tail with white crystal-like spikes emerged from out of her back side. The white feathers of her valkyrie wings turned to demonic black crystals, with moaning and screaming demonic human faces and hands appearing randomly, as if corpses were wanting to burst out from their 'mother'.

Those who witnessed this form later named it Helragna, the Warrior of Hel.

" _ **RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Helragna, her voice now twinned with a demonic echo, gave a hellish roar that was heard throughout all of Asgard.

Everyone warrior present became terrified by Helragna's presence.

Surtur stopped and seemingly admired Helragna's appearance.

"So, it's going to take a demon's power to destroy Asgard? Too bad it couldn't have been me," Surtur remarked.

Mist and the Erinyes dropped in where Rota was. Geirskogul quickly grabbed Rota.

"Do you realize what you've done, Rota?!" Geiravor chastised her. "If we don't get out of here soon, we're going to die with Asgard!"

"I-I-I…" Rota was unable to form a proper sentence. Absolute terror gripped her very soul. She hadn't realized she had awakened the reincarnation of Hel's greatest champion, whose blood and power had passed over to Skuld.

Also watching from a distance and protected by Asgardian soldiers, Urd and Verdandi witnessed their Norn sister transformed into Helragna.

Helragna scanned the ravaged Asgard, choosing for her latest victims to play with. Unable to speak, Helragna was a feral beast. The irony of this was Skuld wanted Reginleif executed for devolving into a feral monster; now, Skuld herself has transformed into a feral monster. Helragna's ears twitched as she heard Rota's heartbeats.

Helragna swiftly moved so fast she was already right in front of Mist and the Erinyes. Mist backed off, startled by Helragna's appearance.

"Sh-She's fast!" Mist yelled out in disbelief. _I didn't even blink and she came here without a second's notice…!_

 _ **Slash!**_

Helragna slashed Mist so hard and fast that the Valkyrie was sent crashing into a wall and knocked unconscious. The other Erinyes tried to gang attack Helragna, but Helragna swung her arm and unleashed a wave that knocked the Erinyes back. She grabbed Reginleif, who fiercely snapped and growled at her. The two feral beasts wrestled for a bit until Helragna smashed Reginleif's face into the ground. After leaving Reginleif laying, she punched Geirskogul back. Geiravor attempted to turn into a _Deinotherium_ , but Helragna clubbed her hard and knocked her out.

Arriving to defend Mist, Gullinbursti rushed toward Helragna. The demon turned and grabbed Gullinbursti's snout. Helragna punched Gullinbursti between the eyes and cracked his skull open. She then tore open Gullinbursti's forehead and shattered his jaw with a punch.

Rota tried to escape, but Helragna grabbed Rota and picked her up. She then tossed Rota, smashing her like a ragdoll. Helragna then tossed Rota like yesterday's garbage and smashed her through a column, leaving her a broken and bloody mess.

Loki appeared and watched from afar. A devilish grin adorned his face.

 _Yes, this is the power of Hel's greatest warrior! Who would've thought this power would've resided within my granddaughter!_ Loki chuckled. "And now I can use her power to destroy what's left of Asg-"

 _ **Shick.**_

Loki grunted as he saw a blade driven through his chest. He slowly looked behind and saw Heimdall, who used his last ounces of strength to stop Loki.

"You won't get that satisfaction… trickster…" Heimdall scoffed as he collapsed and died for real.

"Heimdall… you bastard…! I can't… No, I won't be denied…!" Loki dropped to his knees. Before he drew his last breath, Helragna walked up to him. "Skuld…" He reached for the beast's face, "if there was ever a chance for us to reincarnate… I want to see your power fully realized with my own eyes…granddaughter." He let out a last breath and fell before Helragna.

As the demonic beast shot up and blasted through the roof, Helragna ascended over Asgard. It scanned the remaining warriors still battling like their lives depended on it and flames scorching Asgard. It heard the blood-curdling cries of the slain.

"Dearest Skuld…" Urd prayed.

"Our sister…" Verdandi closed her eyes.

Having dropped Vidar off with citizens outside Asgard, Sleipnir returned to find others in need of help. He became petrified upon witnessing Helragna.

"Asgard help us…" Sleipnir muttered.

 **(Cue Kid Icarus: Uprising OST -** _ **Destroyed Skyworld**_ **)**

As the black crystals that made up her wings glowed, Helragna's body became ignited by green flames. It let out an earth shattering roar that shook the foundations of Asgard. Waves of green flames leaked and spread out of the monster's body. These flames burned and destroyed everything in its path. Everyone, dead or alive, was consumed by these flames. Sleipnir used every last ounce of power to seal himself in a sphere, protecting himself from Helragna's flames.

Then, to finally complete Skuld's prophetic Ragnarok vision, Helragna's body ignited like a bomb and unleashed a white wave of light that consumed Asgard, wiping out most of the prestigious kingdom. Everyone, including Helragna, vanished behind this apocalyptic light.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Wagner - Das Rheingold -** _ **Entry of the Gods Into Valhalla**_ **)**

In the aftermath of Ragnarok, what used to be Asgard was left in ruins. Every warrior that fought in this apocalyptic battle perished.

Odin, Thor, Skuld, Frigg, Skogul, Gondul, Loki, Mist, Reginleif, and countless others were gone. However, a few such as Surtur, Mab & Puck, Utgard-Loki, and the others from the other Nine Realms escaped Asgard's fall having accomplished Loki's goal.

Sleipnir, who sealed himself in a sphere, was sent out of Asgard by the explosion of Helragna's apocalyptic blast. Sleipnir used his power to transport himself out of the Asgard realm and straight into Midgard where his seal ended up in another dimension within Midgard (which would later be called the Digital World). That seal became the Orb of Minos, which became safeguarded in a labyrinthian cavern.

At the same moment Asgard fell, the Moon Kingdom, which was the fabled Tenth Kingdom, fell to Metalia and the Dark Kingdom. Then drawing her last strength with the Silver Crystal, Queen Serenity purged Metalia and the Dark Kingdom's forces. Finally, she dispersed the souls of the Lunar people and wished them, including her daughter and the rest of her people to be reincarnated one day during a peaceful time.

However, there were survivors, but all of them fled past the Bifrost in time. Survivors included Aegir, Vidar, Vali, Hoenir, Vili, Magni, Modi, Hermóðr, Forseti, Ullr, Thrud, Idun, Saga, Eir, Gefjun, Fulla, Sjofn, Lofn, Var, Vor, Syn and Hlin. Those were just the gods and goddesses that survived. Thousands of Asgard's citizens were able to escape before the war started, but countless others died getting caught in the crossfire.

Vidar lowered his eyes, mourning for Odin, Thor, Frigg, and others he served with. "I should've stayed to fight instead of guiding these people out. I couldn't save you Allfather. And Thor… why… you could've let me fight with you."

The Asgardian people casted their prayers and mourned the losses.

Standing on a foothill, Freya observed Asgard's ruins and cried with a hand firmly pressed to her chest.

"Frigg… I'm sorry…" Freya cried. "Sorry I couldn't have come in time."

As one final wish, Odin reached Queen Serenity and asked for his Maidens, including Brunhilde, to be reincarnated into humans during a peaceful time. Queen Serenity honored her colleague's request.

xxxxx

Now it is present day. The Valkyrie Maidens, Siegfried, and others (sadly even Mist) have been reincarnated. And unfortunately their reincarnations awoke during conflicting times and have been reawoken to fight the evils that plague Earth.

And now history was set to repeat itself. Loki, Mist, and their forces have returned to initiate Second Ragnarok with hopes to waste Earth into ruins and destroy the reincarnated Maidens.

Brunhilde and her Maidens are ready to meet this conflict. For Brunhilde, it is her chance to prevent the second coming of an apocalyptic event she was never there for. This was her opportunity to save Earth.

xxxxx

 **(Wagner - Das Rheingold -** _ **Entry of the Gods Into Valhalla**_ **continues)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Second Ragnarok Begins**_

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : This is the intermission of Ragnarok, a well-known event of Norse Mythology.

I am surprised and impressed that Reginleif is involved of freeing Loki in YYGDM, something that doesn't happen in Corner. Reginleif's obsession with power on her own becomes a berserker, Mist then amplifies the process by controlling her (That in fact, Mist is still the real perpetrator of Reginleif's state). I also see that Rota wasn't as axe-crazy in the past, until she got her Erinye powers that went to her head.

The reveal of Skuld's demon form that ended Ragnarok, it was originally named Helregina based on Hel's Jotun named Helreginn (meaning Ruler over Hel), but was later changed to Helragna. Ragna is shortened from Ragnarok, where 'ragna' means 'gods/goddesses' and 'rok' or 'rokkr' means 'fate/twilight', so Helragna means goddess/warrior of Hel referencing how Skuld ended Ragnarok. The name reminds me of Ragna the Bloodedge from _BlazBlue_ (some of Ragna's moves relates to hell and darkness like Skuld's) and how Skuld's demon form reminded me of the Black Beast.

 **Kanius'** **A/N** : Well this one didn't take long to write. I thought it'd take me longer to do, but after Lazer gave me some plot points and key battles it didn't take me long to just write and kept on going.

Originally, this chapter was only going to have Mist's Valkyrie initiation and from there a quick passage of time leading to her freeing Loki that segues way into Ragnarok. However, Lazer wanted me to play up on Skuld's visions since they haven't played a factor since the first chapter of this story. Her visions in this case play a vital role in Reginleif's exile & descent and Skuld preventing any and all variables that will cause Ragnarok. Little did she know Mist would have a hand in it and before Skuld can stop it was too late. Skuld's visions both prevented but still allowed Ragnarok to happen.

Rota wasn't going to have a big role outside being recruited and becoming a Erinye. It was decided Rota needed a reason to hold a grudge against Skuld. That's where her relationship with Reginleif comes in. Once Skuld calls for Reginleif's execution, well Rota wasn't going to have any of that. Then, we have her partner up with Mist, who offers to protect Reginleif, but in return wants to use Reginleif's power to release Loki.

Sigrun was intended to be in this, but it was decided her departure with Helgi would allow Reginleif's character to step in and take her place (only for her future plans to go up in flames thanks to Skuld's intervention). Having the leadership position taken from her, Reginleif's obsession to get stronger is also tied to failing to live up to her promise to her friend in being her successor. And Reginleif's friendship with Sigrun is also why, in the future, Kara/Sigrun is insistent on trying to save her from her feral state.

That's where Mist comes in. She's a fresh face coming in and instantly passes her exams in order to qualify as one of Odin's Valkyries. With Sigrun stepping down, Reginleif presumably takes leadership and Mist can fill in as the fifth Maiden member. The Maidens would've been Reginleif, Skuld, Gondul. Skogul, and Mist. Had Skuld's visions never happened, Reginleif probably would've messed up somewhere along the way (maybe due to Mist being her sneaky self and using her magic to prey upon and manipulate Reginleif's insecurities, in turn freeing Loki). So, either way, fate would've still played out, ending with Loki being freed and Ragnarok happening. Mist was very likely always going to be the wildcard in freeing her master.

As for the other Erinyes, Geirskogul's jealousy toward Skogul being selected to be Pluto's student was good enough reason. Though, Skogul and Geirskogul's relationship does remind me of Pluto and Charon.

Geiravor's reasoning to join was just her wanting to fight someone and Mist telling her who to kill. Very simple.

There also needed to be a reason why they're named Erinyes. So, they named themselves that based on the Furies that came before them.

Loki also needed a clear incentive to wage Ragnarok against Asgard. Simply put, it's based on the story of Baldur's death, in which the trickster was disguised as a beggar woman, and the gods became furious once Loki's involvement became known. Loki felt he had been humbled by the gods and wanted revenge for being sealed in a cave with serpent venom nearly being poured into his eyes (and to make it worse, his wife, Sigyn, would hold a bowl over him to keep the venom from falling into his eyes and the entrails of his son, Narfi, would be used to bind Loki).

As you'll notice, the recruits are pretty much the same, minus Fafnir who died during the first Intermission. And it's strictly the deities and monsters from the Nine Realms. There's no involvement from the other mythological beings, which will make Second Ragnarok seem like a bigger deal.

Frigg was not just a Valkyrie Maiden, but the former leader. Her team consisted of Freya, Hela, and some others. The fact she discerned Mist's evil aura and compared it to someone evil her team slew before should be an eye opener. That's something to look out for during Second Ragnarok's climax. Anyway, Frigg perishes, which Freya will regret for the rest of her existence.

Staying true to the events of Ragnarok, Odin gets devoured by Fenrir, who then gets killed by Vidar. Thor dies fighting Jormungandr.

Now, the big one: Skuld's transformation into Helragna. Much thanks to Ford1114 for creating a grotesque description of Helragna, although she was originally named Helregina. Helragna is less of a dark form and more of a feral mode (Ford1114's note: That reminds me of Feral Chaos from _Dissidia Final Fantasy_ ). Skuld the Underworld Valkyrie is the darker side of Skuld the Norn and Sasha. Helragna's power is nothing to be scoffed at. She single-handedly wiped out the Drakes (although that was pre-transformation, but that's still an impressive feat) and quickly made short work of Mist & the Erinyes. Loki would've been smashed. And the scary part? Her destroying Asgard was just a fraction of the demon's power. It wasn't even her full power. Is this the last we'll see of Helragna? Hel knows. There's still Second Ragnarok to get to, my friends.

Another important tidbit: the story finally shows how Sleipnir ultimately got knocked out of Asgard and sent to Earth's Digital Realm. That's been in the making since I first introduced Sleipnir back in _Dawn of Chaos_.

And so with this second intermission done, we can get back to the main story. This is the last intermission for this story. So, I can pick up momentum with this story and finish it in the next few months.

Until the next update, send a review and see you soon!


	14. Second Ragnarok Begins

**A/N** : The Second Ragnarok finally kicks off. This chapter's longer than the ones that will succeed it because there's so much of the global battles to cover. Some will end, but others (including the main ones) will carry over into the next chapters.

Anyway, enjoy!

xxxxx

 _ **Undisclosed Location/Undisclosed Time**_

 **(Cue The Flash Soundtrack: Season 1 -** _ **26\. Tricksters**_ **)**

"This meeting is now in session. It seems we're all present and accounted for," A small coyote addressed a group of other animals.

"Though I'm surprised you're here with us, Tanuki-Ō," A silver fox with yellow eyes and a faint French accent acknowledged the racoon dog's presence.

"There hasn't been any reason to show up for our other council meetings, Reynard," Tanuki-Ō sighed, his tone edged with irritation, "but apparently this one was so important Coyote begged me to be here."

A small black bird tilted his head, confused by the tanuki king's lack of awareness of the ongoing situation. "Don't you have any earthly idea what's been happening?! There's a global war between the revived Valkyrie Maidens and their allies fighting Loki's army!"

Reynard nodded. "Indeed, what Crow says is true. Loki's soul has been released and has taken on a human vessel."

Upon hearing this, Tanuki-Ō's face showed some life despite having grown decadent over the years due to a tragedy he hadn't anticipated. "Surely you jest? The Maidens can't be united once again. Not without Brunhilde's reincarnation to bring them together? Kotori Ayami would have to be alive."

A small tarantula shook his head. "Kotori Ayami lives. In fact, she was revived not too long ago. You've grown so decadent that you've become out of touch with current events."

"Is this true, Anansi? Is Kotori Ayami alive once again?" Tanuki-Ō demanded to know from his colleagues.

Coyote addressed the tanuki king's concerns. "It's true. See for yourself." With a gesture, a vision appeared of the Valkyrie Maidens currently spread out over different corners of Earth. He zoomed in to show Brunhilde up close for Tanuki-Ō.

Reynard added, with paws pressed together. "Is this not proof enough for you, Tanuki-Ō?"

Gazing over the scene, Tanuki-Ō stood and blanched in utter disbelief.

Coyote snickered. "Seems your old brain is wrapping around the idea that Kotori lives again?"

"But how…?"

Crow answered the Tanuki king's inquiry. "It would appear Siegfried's reincarnation, Himura Tsubasa, was responsible for her resurrection."

Reynard added. "The mistress of Niflheim, Lady Hela, gave him the sword Gram to revive Kotori and at the sametime fully reawakened her into Brunhilde." The image shifted, showing Himura using Gram on Brunhilde, who had been resurrected initially as Necromon's undead warrior. "She was already partly resurrected as an undead doll by a necromancer, who dug up her remains, restored her body, and turned her loose against her friends. Thanks to Himura and Gram, they not only fully revived Kotori, but severed the necromancer's control and reawakened her full powers."

Anansi added. "That was roughly two years ago, Tanuki-Ō. I thought you would've felt her reawakening?"

Tanuki-Ō stared at the vision exhibiting Brunhilde's post-revival adventures. He witnessed Brunhilde slay Lichidramon and reunite with Himura & Philippe. Another screen showed Brunhilde assist her friends in the Dawn of Chaos battles against Valmarmon and the Paradais duo. Another screen then showed the various conflicts Brunhilde had been involved in: DarkMagimon & D-Reaper, Teen-Reaper, Apophis, and just now the Lokar.

"You mean, she's been involved in all these battles since her revival…?" Tanuki-Ō almost couldn't believe his eyes.

"These all occurred within a two year span, my friend," Coyote said. "It's amazing how much she's grown. We're only here because the rest of our Maidens have reawakened. I've been in contact with Jessica, who has now reawakened as Skogul."

Anansi snickered. "Yes, and with a bite from me, I helped to unlock Ayanna's initial powers before she ultimately revived into Gondul."

Reynard sighed. "I haven't made contact with Sasha. I've only kept watch from afar. I've hesitated to get close due to Garm's proximity. You know how wary I am of Lady Hela's hellhound guardian."

Crow cawed. "And I've been under disguise as one of the animals from Kara's family's animal rescue center. That flaky girl doesn't even know it's me yet. She freaking calls me 'Mr. Eddie', you know after Edgar Allan Poe!"

"And why does that bother you?" Coyote asked him.

"Because there's a _difference_ between ravens and crows!" Crow vented, puffing his feathered chest up. "Anyway, no I haven't talked in front of her, even though I've been closely watching her in the center. The other animals are nice to keep me company while I'm working undercover."

"So, Kotori is alive again and we're all here," Tanuki-Ō recapped. "So, what is the purpose of this council meeting?"

"We've gathered together so we can convince you that we need to take a course of action," Reynard said.

"And what kind of action should we take?"

"Well, Tanuki-Ō, Loki has returned and you know how we feel about that notorious trickster," Anansi expressed his and his colleagues' shared disdain for Loki.

"We need to take action against Loki now that he's returned," Reynard stated.

"He is besmirching the reputation of us tricksters!" Crow angrily cawed. "He needs to be punished!"

Tanuki-Ō sat down, stroking his sagely beard and mulled over his decision.

"You really need to think this over?" Reynard asked.

"I'd prefer if we attack once his presence has been purged from this human vessel. I'd rather not see any harm come to this human's body," Tanuki-Ō openly addressed his concerns over inflicting damage to Takato's body. "Reynard, did you not just state Loki has taken a human vessel now?"

"Indeed, he has taken a boy named Takato Matsuda. What's worse he has stolen Ymir's armor. He intends to use the armor to lay waste to Earth. Now that he's amassed armies consisting of malevolent deities and otherworldly beings, a Second Ragnarok is upon us."

Tanuki-Ō took a deep breath. "Very well then. We must act accordingly and take action. Let's teach Loki a lesson not to besmirch our trickster reputations! Are we in agreement?"

Reynard, Coyote, Anansi, and Crow each exchanged nods of approval.

"Aye," the other tricksters answered in unison.

Tanuki-Ō decreed, "Then, let us go and lend the Maidens our support."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Chapter 12

 _ **Second Ragnarok Begins**_

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo, Japan/12:45 PM (JST)**_

Half an hour passed since the initial Lokar attack on Tokyo. Since then, the Lokar spread their forces across various corners of the globe. They did this to stretch the heroes' numbers out and minimize their presence in Tokyo, allowing Lokato time and effort to make final preparations as he prepared to utilize the full power of Ymir's armor.

xxxxx

 _ **Paris, France/5:45 AM (CEST)**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XIII -** _ **Eden Under Siege**_ **)**

The battle in Paris escalated once Skuld and Gondul's group arrived. Rota, Geiravor, Brokk & Eitri, Zmey Gorynych, and Aerialvern anticipated their opposition and sent their forces to deal with them.

Philippe & Artemismon, Saya, and Tsukimaru took on the Lokar soldiers, Draugr, Dwarves, and Rock Golems.

Seto, Lyn, and Mokuba used their Spirit Fusions to transform into Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Alexandrite Dragon, and Paladin of White Dragon, respectively. Mokuba mounted Seto and rode him into aerial battle against the Drakes, Drake Knights, and Wyverns.

"Let's taken them out, bro!" Mokuba hollered as Seto fired blasts, taking out some Wyverns and dragon-riding Drake Knights.

Lyn soared over the Arc de Triomphe. Several Wyverns and dragons perched on the famous monument flew up to attack Lyn. She responded by firing blasts, which destroyed the Wyverns and the Drake Knight riders.

Tsukimaru hastily took down Lokar soldiers, Draugr, and Dwarves. As he saw Saya protect civilians with a barrier, he saw a Rock Golem sneak up on her.

"Saya! Behind you!" Tsukimaru yelled out.

Saya turned around and saw the Rock Golem preparing to smash her.

Suddenly, an arrow of light pierced through the Rock Golem's face. The light from the arrow surged and destroyed the Rock Golem. Tsukimaru grabbed Saya. The couple saw that it was Artemismon who saved Saya.

" _Merci_ ," Saya said to Artemismon.

Artemismon nodded and shifted her focus to more civilians being attacked by Lokar soldiers. She quickly shot down the evil soldiers with arrows.

"Philippe, wherever you are, I hope you're not being reckless since we just brought you back!" Artemismon cried out, liberating more Paris civilians from the invaders.

xxxxx

Two young men, approximately Philippe's age, were backed into a corner by Brokk and Eitri.

"Going somewhere, lads?" Brokk chuckled evilly, slamming his battle axe down, eliciting a scared reaction from the two young men.

"Please, mercy!" They both pleaded as Eitri grabbed them both.

"Nah, how about we take ya hostage? Maybe we can eat ya later?" Eitri licked his putrid lips. He took out his sword and pointed it to the boys' faces. "I bet yer at least somewhat edible? I've never had human before."

"Hahah! Would be worth a try, brother," Brokk laughed. "But I dunno. They look scrawny."

"Yes, humans taste absolutely terrible!" The boy on the left yelled. "And we are skinny. We have no meat on our bodies!"

"Eh, we'll take our chances," Brokk said, lifting his axe over the other boy's head. "This'll be quick!"

"Help me, Anton!"

"Bruno!" The other cried out.

As Brokk brought his axe down, a streak of yellow light bypassed Brokk and Eitri. Before Brokk can even behead Bruno, his axe smashed the ground. He and Eitri saw their hostages were gone.

"Hey, what happened?! They're gone, Brokk!"

"I can see that, brother!" snarled Brokk. "Where did they go?!"

"Sorry, but dinner's cancelled, boys," Philippe's voice was heard behind them.

As Brokk and Eitri turned, they saw Philippe putting Bruno and Anton down. The two young men opened their eyes as they recognized their savior. It was the same boy they once bullied when they were younger.

"P-Philippe?" Anton blinked in shock.

"I-It can't be…" Bruno was flabbergasted.

"I haven't forgotten what you did to me and Sasha, but now's not that time for that. Are you two ok?" Philippe asked them, not taking his eyes off Brokk and Eitri.

" _Oui!_ We are!" The young men yelled out. "Thank you for not letting them eat us!"

"Just stay back, I'll take care of this," Philippe boldly walked up to meet Brokk and Eitri.

"You're crazy, Philippe! They'll kill you!" Anton shouted.

"Wait… but he saved us. Whatever yanked us away moved fast," Bruno realized. "That was Philippe. He's one of those Metas I heard about!"

"But they're dangerous, aren't they?" Anton wondered.

"Not all of them. Philippe just saved us," Bruno replied.

"I'll just pretend you two are the _old_ Anton and Bruno," Philippe addressed Brokk and Eitri. He pointed to Brokk. "You can be Bruno." He turned to Eitri. "And you can be Anton."

"Hey, I'm not that ugly!" Anton shouted.

Bruno shrugged. "Hey at least I got an axe."

"Foolish boy, you think you can take us both? You look just as scrawny as these two!" Brokk pointed his axe to Philippe's face. "I doubt you'll fill our stomachs."

"Yes, we have big appetites!" Eitri boasted.

"Yeah, well, come and get your fill if you can get me," Philippe cocked a smirk.

"Fine!" Brokk swiftly brought down his axe.

Philippe zipped away, leaving behind a yellow streak of light. Brokk's axe cracked the ground. Eitri turned around as Philippe stood behind him. Philippe yawned waiting for Eitri to attack. Eitri prepared to slice him with his sword. When Eitri attacked, Philippe was gone. Brokk and Eitri tried catching Philippe, who kept dodging. Philippe zipped behind Eitri and smacked his back. Eitri instinctively turned and swung his sword, almost beheading Brokk.

"Wait, you idiot! It's me!" Brokk yelped.

"What…?! I thought he was behind you!" Eitri growled.

"Boy, quit hiding and come out!" Brokk demanded.

Philippe zipped in front of Brokk and Eitri.

Bruno and Anton both watched bug-eyed at the whole situation.

"You two aren't just slow in the body, but in the head, too," Philippe yawned. "I don't even feel like wasting my time with you, but when you bully others, well, I can't stand by and let the helpless get picked on." He briefly looked at Bruno and Anton. "And these two are going to learn a thing or two, if they haven't already."

Bruno sighed. "We're sorry, Philippe."

Anton begged. "We take back everything we've done to you."

"Seems you two have changed for the better," Philippe smiled to them. As he turned, Brokk swung his axe in an attempt to kill him, but Philippe zipped away and raced around the two.

Brokk and Eitri saw that they were disarmed. Philippe dropped both their weapons.

"I'll be taking these," Philippe said.

"Philippe! There you are!" Artemismon called out as she flew down next to him.

"Artemismon, are my sister and Tsukimaru doing ok?"

"Yes, I even had to save your sister from one of those golems."

"Thanks, Artemismon. So, are you up to fight some dwarves?" Philippe asked, taking out his DDM-Gattai Digivice.

"These two?" Artemismon fiercely glared at Brokk and Eitri.

"Yeah, and I'm sure a few others want to play," Philippe summoned Wynn the Wind Charmer and the Moon Fairy Trio (Lunar Queen Elzaim, LaMoon, and Maiden of the Moonlight).

"You summon us to fight some disgusting trolls?" Wynn asked, giving a disgusted look at Brokk and Eitri.

"Hmph, you two dare to lay your hands on our Philippe!" The Moon Fairy Trio shouted at Brokk and Eitri.

"Relax, they didn't lay one finger on me," Philippe reassured them. "But think you guys can handle him?"

"Sure. Leave these two to us!" Wynn nodded.

"Fools, you think you can possibly defeat us…?!" Before Brokk can finish, Artemismon fired an arrow at his feet, causing him to recoil.

"And that was a warning shot," Artemismon replied threateningly.

Bruno whispered to Anton. "So, he's a Meta and one of those Tamers?"

Anton nodded. "I recognize those four as Duel Monsters from the card games!"

LaMoon gave an irked glare at Bruno and Anton. "And these two? They won't shut up."

"Oh, don't worry. They're among friends," Philippe said. "Though, they did bully me when I was younger."

"What?! Unforgivable!" Maiden of the Moonlight cried out as she flew over to slap Bruno and Anton's noses. "You leave Master Philippe alone!"

"No, they _were_ bullies, but aren't anymore," Philippe sighed. "Sorry you two."

Both Bruno and Anton whimpered while rubbing their noses.

"No problem. We're sorry, fairy lady!" The two begged, which helped inflate Maiden's ego.

Brokk and Eitri attacked Artemismon and Wynn. Artemismon dodged Brokk and jumped on his shoulders. Artemismon fired several arrows into Brokk's head and neck. She then folded her legs around Brokk's neck and executed a headscissors takedown, slamming Brokk on his back. Wynn casted a wind spell, knocking Eitri back.

"That was quick," Philippe said.

"PIece of cake," Wynn said.

"They have just brute strength going for them," Artemismon said. "When going against quicker and far more skilled warriors, they'll fall."

"Yep, but we can't let them escape," Philippe added.

"Leave that to us, Master Philippe," Lunar Queen Elzaim offered as she and her fairy cohorts conjured mystic bubbles that sealed the two Dwarves.

"And these two?" Wynn turned and pointed to the young men.

"Let's get them to safety first, then we can find Sasha," Philippe said. "And believe me she's not far off."

"Wait, Sasha's here, too? During a crisis like this?!" Anton asked Philippe.

"Is she going to be ok?" Bruno asked with concern.

Philippe chuckled calmly, confusing them both. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about Sasha. She's definitely _not_ the same scared bunny you remember…"

Bruno and Anton didn't know what to make of Philippe's vague statement.

However, in the back of Philippe's mind, he worried for Skuld, who was in the middle of her own personal battle.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Final Fantasy X HD Remaster OST -** _ **Challenge**_ **)**

Skuld suddenly blanked out during the middle of her fight with Rota.

 _Why am I suddenly thinking about Bruno and Anton?_ Skuld wondered.

Inner Skuld shouted inside Sasha's mind. _**'Hey dumbass, pay attention to the fight!'**_

As Skuld quickly came to, Rota tossed red energy blades at her. Skuld stopped them with her scythe and flew up slashing at Rota. Rota dodged a few slashes, but Skuld managed to sneak a kick into Rota's gut, sending her flying back. As Rota crashed into a wall, Skuld swung her scythe forward to slice Rota in two. Rota rolled away, letting Skuld tear the wall in her place.

"C'mon, where's that killer's streak you had, Skully?!" Rota snickered, taunting the Underworld Valkyrie. "I can see it in your eyes! It's like your holding back for no reason!"

 _I'm only holding back because I don't want to bring destruction to my home. Everything about it I cherish._ Skuld thought, gazing over the damage brought by the Lokar's invading forces. "But I can't hold back anymore!" she said, as her eyes turned red again. A cruel smile adorned her features. "So, fuck it. I'm just gonna fuck your shit up, Rota!"

"Heh, yes that's the spirit, Skully!" Rota goaded Skuld to attack.

Skuld soared forward and slammed the back end of her scythe into Rota's gut. She then grabbed Rota's face and tossed her around. Skuld threw Rota far into the distance as they reached the Eiffel Tower. Skuld and Rota zipped around several times over the Eiffel Tower. Skuld and Rota clashed several times as their dark magic ignited and exploded, creating a spectacle for any bystanders left to watch.

Rota flew at Skuld and attempted to grab her. However, Skuld dodged and landed a kick to Rota's back, sending the Erinye crashing into the tower.

As Rota attempted to recover, green flames erupted beneath her. Skuld summoned flames to engulf Rota, but the Erinye flew up barely escaping the potent flames of the Underworld.

"Damn. I almost had you. I sure would've enjoyed seeing you roasted alive," Skuld said.

Taking a deep breath, Rota chuckled evilly. "Oh, you think you've one-upped me, Skully? Boy, you're fucking stupid."

"What?"

"Now I am ramping up to kill! _**KILL!**_ " Rota shouted gleefully as she summoned Dainn. "Hey, Dainn, be a pal and lend me your power."

"As you command, Rota," Dainn of Autumn complied as he transformed into a blue mist that covered Rota and filled her body with new energy.

"Hahah! Yes, tale a look, Skully, 'cause I'm about to fuck your shit up!" Rota cackled like a crazed maniac. The blue mist surrounding her converted into a crimson aura.

Skuld snarled and hastily soared ahead to stop Rota. However, Rota's aura clashed with Skuld and knocked her away.

Finally, Rota has Dainn fused with herself to become a Dai-Erinye. Her appearance remained similar, except her pigtails loosened and became long blond hair. Her crown is shaped like Dainn, with antlers spreading out the top. Flayed skeletal wings bursted out from her back, and a rotting deer tail sprouted from her backside.

"Heheh, yes! YES! FUCK YES!" Rota laughed, embracing the new power coursing in her. "I've never felt this powerful! This is the kind of fucking rush I've so wanted."

Skuld recovered and opened her eyes. She barely caught Rota in plain sight. Then, Rota vanished only to reappear behind Skuld. Before Skuld can react, Rota punched Skuld's face and disarmed her. Rota brandished Skuld's scythe.

"How does it feel to have your own weapon used against ya, Skully?!" Rota cackled as she flew at Skuld. She swung the scythe and missed as Skuld dodged.

Skuld kept dodging her own scythe and tossed a hell chain. She ensnared the scythe and tried to yank it out of Rota's grasp. However, Rota's newfound strength allowed her to hold the scythe. Rota drove the back end of the scythe and shoved it into Skuld's gut. Rota smashed the scythe into Skuld's face. Rota then kicked Skuld into the Eiffel Tower. Rota tossed the scythe back at Skuld, which barely struck Skuld's head.

"Ugh, shit…" Skuld growled as she recovered. As she recovered, she saw Zmey Gorynych swoop down and launch a fiery blast. Skuld narrowly dodged and picked up her scythe.

Skuld found herself caught between Dai-Erinye Rota and Zmey Gorynych.

"What took ya, you three-headed dragon-mutt?" Rota scoffed.

Medium apologized. "We were delayed when those humans who turned into dragons wiped out our forces."

Sinister growled. "They will pay with their lives."

Dexter noticed Skuld. "Oooh, you're fighting Hela's scary daughter. Can we have some of her?"

"Knock yourself out, but I get to kill her," Rota invited the three-headed Drake.

As Zmey tried to attack Skuld, a beam of cerulean light blasted his side. Zmey was knocked out of course, surprising Rota. Skuld, Rota, and Zmey turned toward the source of the sneak attack. Seto arrived in his Blue-Eyes White Dragon form. Mokuba was seen riding Seto's back, with Lyn following not far behind.

"So, are these the troublesome dragons?" Rota asked Zmey.

"Yes, they're the ones!" Medium bellowed as he set his sights on Seto, Mokuba, and Lyn.

Skuld sighed with relief. "Guess you couldn't help yourselves."

Sasha added inside Skuld's mind. _**'Oh thank goodness Seto Kaiba and his family are here! Skuld, please allow them to help us.'**_

"As long as they keep that three-headed freak off my back, I don't care either way," Skuld snorted as she eyed Dai-Erinye Rota. "Now I just gotta get strong enough to rip that piece of shit to pieces."

"Sasha, we're here to help! Are you ok?!" Mokuba called out to her.

"Yeah, yeah," Skuld grumbled.

"Feh, it doesn't matter. Bring as many friends as you want, Skully. I'm still gonna fuck all ya up!" Rota threatened.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Dinosaur -** _ **Raptors/Stand Together**_ **)**

Aerialvern soared over the opposite side of Paris. He sighted Gondul and Geiravor physically tearing up sections of Paris.

"Geez, I wish I didn't have to get in between these two, but orders are orders," Aerialvern descended carefully.

 _ **Boom!**_

Geiravor crashed Gondul through a wall. Gondul stumbled forward, rolling down a flight of steps. As Gondul propped up, Geiravor swooped down and went for a punch. Gondul quickly seized the Erinye's fist and tossed her around. Gondul slammed Geiravor onto the hood of a truck. Geiravor tried to grab Gondul, but the Valkyrie punched her a few times. Gondul jumped up and tossed a _**Light Spear**_ at Geiravor.

Geiravor rolled away, letting the spear impact and make the truck explode.

"That's it! No more playing!" Geiravor roared as she shapeshifted into a gargantuan crocodile-mouthed theropod with a giant sail on her back. She transformed into a four-legged _Spinosaurus_ before Gondul and other bystanders' eyes.

The bystanders fled away in terror of the fearsome sail-backed theropod. Geiravor charged at Gondul and attempted to snatch the Valkyrie with her jaws. Gondul conjured another _**Light Spear**_ and tossed it, but Geiravor swung her tail and batted the spear away.

Gondul grinned. "Yeah? How about this?!" In response to Geiravor's dinosaur transformation, Gondul grew as her body took the form of a _Tyrannosaurus rex_. She had a body mostly of brown scales with tufts of black and white feather-like plumage that covered the back of her head, the spine, main torso, and tiny arms.

Gondul let out a low growl and snapped her jaws, trying to scare off Geiravor. Geiravor wouldn't have none of Gondul's intimidation. Geiravor charged and briefly tried standing up on her front legs to attack Gondul. Gondul headbutted Geiravor and knocked her down.

As the fearsome theropods continued their clash, Aerialvern flew over their location.

"There you are, Geiravor! I've been looking for you!" The Drake yelled out. He flew down to get a better view of the fight. "Hahah, yes! Stay on her, Geiravor! Make sure and inflict a lethal blow in her neck!"

As Geiravor pushed Gondul back, she heard Aerialvern yammering on, which started to annoy her. Gondul recovered and charged at Geiravor. Geiravor had an idea and grabbed Aerialvern, biting his left wing.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-?!" Aerialvern screeched as Geiravor tossed him around with her jaws. " PUT ME DOWN! AHHHHH!"

Geiravor smacked the _T. rex_ in the face with Aerialvern. The Drake fell right on top of Gondul, who was knocked over.

"What's the big idea?! You intended to use me like your own personal bat?!" Aerialvern angrily screeched, unable to get over the fact Geiravor used him.

Geiravor jumped on top of Gondul and prepared to bite her head. Gondul swung her tail, hitting Geiravor a few times to force her off. Aerialvern crawled away while favoring his wing.

Aerialvern whimpered. "That blasted Erinye… you're going to pay for this, Geiravor! Curse you!"

Gondul and Geiravor transformed back to their normal selves. Both were hurt from beating each other.

"Time for me to end this quickly!" Geiravor exclaimed. She summoned Dvalinn. "Lend me your strength to help me defeat Gondul, Dvalinn!"

"Yes," Dvalinn of Spring nodded, transforming into a blue mist that engulfed Geiravor.

"Great, what now…" Gondul muttered, trying to hold her stance and refusing to succumb to her wounds.

The Erinye and Dvalinn merged to become a Dai-Erinye. Her appearance is similar, except her crown is shaped like Dvalinn, with his antlers spread out. Pale blue wings sprouted from her back. She also gained a bushy deer tail.

"Now how about I finish you where you stand?!" Geiravor yelled as she moved faster than before and landed a lightning fast punch to Gondul's face.

Unable to react to Geiravor's newfound speed, Gondul was sent flying far back. Gondul crashed through a box of crates and landed in the back of a pickup truck. Gondul stirred and picked herself up, gazing forward as Geiravor stepped inside the truck. Geiravor grabbed Gondul and tossed her out the truck.

As Gondul hit the ground, Geiravor landed in front of her with a smug look. The Dai-Erinye ran up and kicked her face. Gondul's head almost snapped back from the Dai-Erinye's kick.

"Ooo, I almost heard that neck snap. How about I try it again and see if I break it?!" Geiravor chuckled as she picked Gondul up. As she sized her up a bit, the Dai-Erinye ran up ready to punt Gondul's head.

Suddenly, Gondul's partners, Geri and Freki, appeared to stop Geiravor.

"You two…" Gondul muttered, wiping the blood from her nose and face.

"We'll protect you now, Gondul," the wolves vowed, snarling and flashing their teeth toward Geiravor.

"Let's see if you live up to your name as Odin's loyal wolf guardians," Geiravor smirked as Geri and Freki attacked her.

"No, you can't beat her alone! You need me…!" Gondul yelled out, falling on her knees while favoring her internal injuries caused by Geiravor. "She's now stronger and faster than me?! This can't be my limit! I can't be beaten like this!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **London, United Kingdom/5:00 AM (BST)**_

The battle in London was going about as well as the one in Paris. Skogul and Sigrun's group arrived to counteract Geirskogul, Reginleif, Skoll & Hati, Smok, and their forces, which consisted of Hexenwulfen, Lokar soldiers, dragon-riding Drake Knights, Lindworms, and Slavic Dragons.

Dozens of Drake Knights and Slavic dragons soared over London. A few even circled over Big Ben.

"So good to have you join us," Skoll chuckled darkly as Skogul and her group arrived.

"And so good you brought the Berserkers with you," Hati eyed the Berserker clan. "Now we can settle our war here."

"It will end here," Harald vowed to resolve the ages old Berserker and Hexenwulfen conflict.

Skogul and Sigrun faced Geirskogul and Reginleif. Before they can clash, Reginleif lunged at Sigrun and pushed her back. Reginleif started running off.

"Get back here, you!" Sigrun pursued Reginleif.

"Kara!" Alec called out. He quickly slashed a Lokar soldier and followed Sigrun. "I'm going after Kara, y'all!"

"Be careful, and bring her back to us," Skogul nodded while forging time circles to counter Geirskogul's antimatter spells.

Sailor Pluto rushed at some Hexenwulfen and blasted them with _**Dead Scream**_. She watched as Sailor Gao Pluto held her own and took down some Lokar soldiers. When a lindworm popped out of the ground and tried to grab Gao Pluto, Pluto headed off the beast and intercepted it with her Garnet Staff. Pluto's Garnet Orb lit up and fired a beam into the lindworm's mouth, blowing a hole through and killing it.

"Thank you, Pluto!" Gao Pluto cried out.

"Stay on your guard, little one," Pluto said. She sighted Slavic dragons diving toward them. She summoned her _**Chronos Typhoon**_ , wiping out the Slavic dragons and Drake Knights.

"All right, go Pluto!" Gao Pluto cheered her godmother on.

As Gao Pluto continued cheering, Ratatoskr poked out of Skoll's back and hopped off. The crafty squirrel eyed Gao Pluto, clenching a needle in his teeth. He sprinted over out of sight and aimed his sights on Gao Pluto's right leg.

 _So, you want me to help tip the scales in Skoll and Hati's favor by poisoning whoever faces them?_ Ratatoskr thought, watching Gao Pluto, who fiercely fought off some Lokar soldiers. _I wasn't expecting_ her _to be with this group! She saved me… when I didn't ask for it! But, can I do it? Can I poison a child?_ He realized his body didn't move as if he wasn't sure to follow through with Loki's order this time. "Any other time… and anybody else, I would say yes." He held the needle in his hands and raced across, hiding behind some debris. He watched Gao Pluto and turned away. He shifted his sights on Pluto instead.

"Great work, Hina!" Pluto praised Gao Pluto.

Just then, Lupe the wolf appeared beside Pluto and sniffed the air for Ratatoskr's scent.

"Lady Pluto, we're not alone. Somebody's close to us," Lupe sniffed.

"Where?" Pluto turned to ask her spirit partner.

Realizing Lupe was onto him, Ratatoskr internally panicked.

 _Oh great! That mangy wolf found me!_ Ratatoskr freaked. As he tucked under and whimpered, he took a chance and jumped up to throw the needle at Pluto.

However, a Hexenwulfen jumped out in front of Pluto and attacked her. Ratatoskr immediately withdrew and went into hiding again.

 _Whew, saved!_ Ratatoskr thought until another Hexenwulfen ran out of nowhere and accidentally kicked him into the air. "AHHHHH!"

Hearing Ratatoskr's screams, Gao Pluto's ears twitched. She recognized his cry and saw Ratatoskr sailing high into the air. She saw that a Slavic dragon was about to swoop down and grab him.

"It's you again! Hang on!" Gao Pluto jumped up and blasted the dragon with her Garnet Rod. She caught Ratatoskr and landed him safely. "I can't believe it's you again! What are you doing here, um, Rata-what's your name again?"

"It's Ratatoskr, child," the squirrel groaned, shaking Gao Pluto's finger.

"It's good to see you're ok, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh definitely not to sightsee…" Ratatoskr hid the needle behind him.

"What's that in your hand?" Gao Pluto asked, curiously pointing to the needle. "I smell poison. Did you take that from a bad guy? Here let me take it so you don't hurt yourself."

 _Damn! It's now or never!_ Ratatoskr gritted his buck teeth. He prepared to poke her.

 _ **Boom!**_

An explosion knocked both Gao Pluto and Ratatoskr back, sending them sailing off a bridge.

"HINA!" Pluto cried out as Gao Pluto and Ratatoskr fell into the river. As she went to save Gao Pluto, Skoll cut her off from the pass.

"Going somewhere, woman?" Skoll growled.

Lupe snarled at Skoll. "You best keep back, Skoll!"

"Lupe, I've got Hati!" Harald called out as he wrestled with Skoll's brother.

"Let me through," Pluto demanded, readying her Garnet Staff.

"Defeat me if you can."

"Fine," Pluto said as she ran at Skoll.

Skoll lunged at Pluto and prepared to maul her. Lupe jumped at Skoll and bit his left shoulder. Skoll howled in pain. Pluto then planted her Garnet Staff to the ground and used her weapon as a spring, launching herself over the bridge. Pluto bravely dove into the river and swam to retrieve Gao Pluto.

"Nicely done, Pluto," Lupe said while keeping Skoll at bay.

Pluto pulled Gao Pluto to surface. Gao Pluto coughed out water and held onto Pluto.

"Are you ok, Hina?"

"I am now. You saved me and Rata…"

"Rata?" The befuddled woman asked. She then noticed the drenched squirrel hanging onto Gao Pluto's shoulder. "You know him?"

"Yeah, I saved him when we were fighting the bad wolf people in that other world. He even took some poisonous needle from a bad guy, I guess to save me?"

Pluto eyed Ratatoskr and frowned, recognizing him. "So, it's you, the infamous trickster squirrel."

"What?" Gao Pluto blinked in confusion.

Unbeknownst to them, Smok poked his head from the water. He eyed his would-be prey: Pluto and Gao Pluto. He chuckled evilly and slowly stalked them like a crocodile.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Skogul and Geirskogul relocated their battle away from the Big Ben location. They flew past the London Eye. Geirskogul fired antimatter blasts. Skogul dodged and countered them with her time spell circles, reversing time and sending them back to Geirskogul.

"You can't keep this up," Geirskogul scoffed in annoyance. She shot up faster than Skogul can perceive. She phased out, throwing Skogul off guard.

Sneaking up behind her, Geirskogul finally blasted Skogul's back. Geirskogul relentlessly fired more antimatter blasts into Skogul and sent her crashing to the ground. Geirskogul quickly landed near Skogul's location. Skogul winched while favoring her burned back.

"Do you give up, Skogul? I'll keep blasting you until you're nothing but dust."

Skogul resolved. "Never… I'll never surrender to you." She slowly stood, forming time circles in her hands.

Geirskogul frowned. "Hmph, look at you. You're as stubborn as I remember you, sister. Oh, sorry, I should say _reincarnation_ of my dear sister. You just wear her form."

"So, past Skogul and you were sisters?"

"Indeed, and as daughters of Heimdall, we were the closest of sisters. For a time, I loved Skogul. And she loved me more," Geirskogul reflected on her past. "I still have those wonderful memories… then that all changed, the day Skogul left me."

"She left you? Why?"

"Tell me. How much of her memories do you have? Do you remember why our family ties became severed?"

"I've managed to recover all if not most of Skogul's memories. Wait…" Skogul realized. "Pluto. I remember Pluto picked Skogul over someone else."

Geirskogul bit her bottom lip hard. "That was me. I was that other candidate."

"So, you started to hate your sister when Pluto picked her over you?!"

"Yes, and all because Pluto thought I was unworthy. She said that I possessed a darkness similar to someone she knew. It's true I wasn't the perfect child. I did some reprehensible things, but it was all to protect my dear sister!" Geirskogul confessed. "I hurt people that got between me and Skogul! I refused to let anyone to harm her! So when Skogul left, I felt as if Pluto deliberately took her from me because I felt I became too overly obsessive!" She screamed all the while a crazed look formed on her face.

"Listen to yourself…" Skogul muttered.

"What?"

"You're totally talking crazy here! Whatever happened, I'm sorry it had to happen, but maybe Pluto was right to separate you two!" Skogul exclaimed. "It's ok to love someone, but forced love is never the way to go! You've let your obsession for Skogul consume you and change you into what you are now! I know, based on Skogul's memories, that you joined Mist to get back at your sister for leaving you! If you really love your sister, you'll stop this! Stop this and help us! Help me! Maybe I can help make things right for you both!"

Geirskogul scowled. "You can't…"

"I may only have your sister's likeness in this form, but I also have a part of her soul with me. Please, let me help…" Skogul approached Geirskogul and reached for her hand.

The Erinye hissed and slapped Skogul's hand away. "Silence! I'll make sure to destroy the reincarnation of my sister once and for all! Then I'll take my sister's soul and keep it for myself!" Geirskogul declared. She summoned Durathror of Winter. "Join with me, Durathror."

"As you command." Durathor responded, transforming into a blue mist that engulfed Geirskogul.

A dark spatial power materialized as Durathror merged with Geirskogul to become a Dai-Erinye. Her appearance remained similar, except dark blue wings sprouted out from her back. Her iron crown is shaped like Durathror with his antlers sprouting out, and has gained a bushy deer tail.

"I don't want to have to kill you," Skogul said, taking a stance to fight.

"But, I will kill _you_ ," Geirskogul replied in a cool and focused manner.

With that, Dai-Erinye Geirskogul flew faster than Skogul can anticipate. The Dai-Erinye telepathically choked Skogul's throat and took to the air carrying Skogul along for the ride. Geirskogul held a mental vice grip on Skogul's neck and started to crush her throat.

"I'll make this as slow and painful as I can!" Geirskogul giggled evilly, lifting Skogul up with telekinesis.

"Huginn… Muninn…" Skogul weakly summoned.

The two ravens answered Skogul's plea and appeared. They swooped down and pecked at Geirskogul's face. Geirskogul waved her hand trying to ward off Odin's ravens with a force push.

Skogul landed on top of the London Eye to catch her breath and recover. She watched her raven partners continue attacking Geirskogul. Geirskogul sent another shockwave that knocked away Huginn and Muninn.

"No, Huginn and Muninn!" Skogul called out to her ravens. _I have to do something! Something to make her see the light!_

xxxxx

Sigrun landed on Tower Bridge. She scanned over the bridge and saw several overturned vehicles. She also saw obvious signs of destruction on the bridge.

"Reginleif! I know you're here!" Sigrun called out the Erinye.

"Kara!" Alec called out, getting Sigrun's attention briefly.

Sigrun turned to see Alec stopping to catch his breath a bit. Alec pulled out Gram and walked over to Sigrun.

"Alec, you probably should let me stop Reginleif by myself," insisted Sigrun.

"I don't think you can handle her alone."

"You have to let me try. I can't explain, but I feel I must bring Reginleif to her senses."

"Is this going by Sigrun's memories? From what Helgi remembers, Sigrun left Asgard and retired from Valkyrie duties to raise her and Helgi's children, leaving Reginleif to take her place."

"Yes, that's what Sigrun's memories are telling me now," Sigrun nodded. "I'm sure Mist had a lot to do with Reginleif becoming this feral beast."

"Just be careful, Kara," Alec advised her.

Suddenly, loud growls caused Sigrun and Alec to spin around. They watched as an orange fog spread over the bridge. Sigrun and Alec moved away from the mist approaching them. Reginleif quickly dashed through the fog and flew at Sigrun. Reginleif grabbed and pushed Sigrun toward the edge of the bridge while trying to push her over.

"Kara!" Alec yelled out, hitting Reginleif's back with Gram.

Reginleif quickly backhanded Alec, sending him flying back.

"Alec!" Sigrun cried out as she elbowed Reginleif's face. As she dazed the Erinye, Sigrun grabbed Reginleif and tossed her far.

Reginleif quickly landed on all fours and growled. Sigrun rushed Reginleif and threw a lightning ball at her. Reginleif jumped up, evading Sigrun's lightning attack. Sigrun soared into the air and created a wind that cleared the orange fog shrouding the bridge. Reginleif jumped on top of a pickup and flew up, launching herself at Sigrun. Sigrun readily blasted Reginleif with a _**Thunderclap Flash**_ , temporarily stunning Reginleif. Sigrun punched Reginleif's face, sending her crashing into the bridge.

Sigrun descended near Reginleif and charged up her hands. Reginleif slowly rose and turned her head, growling and frothing at the mouth.

"Reginleif, I know deep down you're suffering. Whatever Mist did to you, you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry this had to happen to you," Sigrun expressed sympathy for the feral Erinye. "Going by Sigrun's memories, you were a prideful Valkyrie that had a bond with her. Then, she left and allowed you to take her place. Then, something happened that led to you being removed from leading the Maidens and caused your downfall. Mist took advantage of your insecurities and turned you into this."

Reginleif snarled and crawled away as Sigrun advanced toward her.

"I'm sorry, Reginleif. I wish it didn't have to come to this…" Sigrun charged a lightning ball in her hand. "

"Sigrun? Is that you…?" Reginleif's voice muttered as her berserker mind seemed to subside briefly. Then, the corrupted magic started to take over, regressing her to her feral state. "STAY BACK!"

Duneyrr of Summer appeared beside Reginleif as he transformed into a crimson mist that engulfed the screaming berserker.

"Reginleif!" Sigrun cried out.

"Kara, get back!" Alec yelled to her.

Reginleif let out another bloodcurdling scream as she merged with Duneyrr. She transformed into a Dai-Erinye. Her appearance is similar, except the end of her long auburn hair had blood dripping out of the tips. She wore a crown that was shaped like Duneyrr, complete with antlers. Black armored wings sprouted from her back, and she gained a deer tail covered in blood.

" _ **GGGGRRRAAAAAHHHHH!"**_ Reginleif roared as she spewed blood from her mouth.

"REGINLEIF! STOP!" Sigrun pleaded to her, but her cries fell on the berserker's deaf ears.

 _ **Slash!**_

Reginleif attacked Sigrun so fast the Storm Valkyrie was unable to perceive. Sigrun was sent flying back and crashing into a car. Sigrun saw blood seeping from large scratches on her abdomen. She covered her wounds, but some blood kept spilling out. She saw Dai-Erinye Reginleif walk toward her. The Storm Valkyrie's blood dripped from Reginleif's hands.

"Reginleif… please…" Sigrun tried to talk sense to the Dai-Erinye.

" _ **GGGGGRRRAAAHHHH!**_ " Reginleif let out another beastly roar as she charged at Sigrun.

Sigrun prepared to move, but Alec quickly interceded and swung Gram into Reginleif's belly. However, the Dai-Erinye grabbed Gram and pushed Alec back. Alec watched in horror as Reginleif overpowered him. She lifted both Gram and Alec off the ground. The Dai-Erinye swung Gram around, sending both the sword and Alec flying back. Reginleif prepared to attack Alec for interfering.

"Alec!" Sigrun, despite her wounds, stood and grabbed Reginleif. She seized the Dai-Erinye, putting her in a full nelson. "Please stop this, Reginleif! You can fight Mist's dark spell! Fight it!"

Reginleif bellowed and grabbed at Sigrun's face.

"I may not be the Sigrun you knew, but I have most of her memories! I remember your friendship with her! I'm sorry she couldn't be there to save you! But, please let me save you for her!" Sigrun cried out, tightening her hold and trying to reason with the Dai-Erinye. "Let me save you, Reginleif!"

Reginleif grabbed Sigrun's head and tossed her off. She tossed Sigrun off the edge of London Bridge. Sigrun grabbed on and hung over the bridge, looking down at the water. Reginleif looked down at Sigrun and snarled. The Dai-Erinye started by smashing Sigrun's left pinky. Sigrun cringed in pain. Reginleif started breaking each of Sigrun's fingers on her left hand.

Alec awoke to the sound of Sigrun's pained screams. He heard the sound of bones popping and couldn't stand to hear Sigrun in agony.

"Kara!" Alec charged Reginleif from behind.

Reginleif turned and elbowed Alec, knocking him away. This distraction allowed Sigrun to hop over the bridge and dropkick Reginleif. Reginleif fell, but managed to grab Sigrun's right leg. With one twist, Reginleif snapped Sigrun's ankle, injuring the Valkyrie. Favoring her right ankle, Sigrun cried out in pain. Reginleif reached for Sigrun's left ankle, but the Valkyrie kicked Reginleif's face and crawled away. Reginleif shook off Sigrun's kick and stalked toward her wounded prey.

"Please… stop…" Sigrun pleaded, grabbing onto the other side of the bridge and using it to help prop herself up. She hopped on her good leg.

Reginleif quickly reached for Sigrun, but then two beams of gold light struck Reginleif. From these beams of light, Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr appeared to defend Sigrun.

"Gnasher and Grinder!" Sigrun called to her goat partners.

"Being a Valkyrie, your wounds will heal quicker than when you were human," Gnasher reassured her.

"But even those injuries will take moments to heal. Rest as we fight in your place!" Grinder insisted.

"But you can't beat her alone!" Sigrun cried out as Gnasher and Grinder attacked Reginleif. "No, there's got be a way… whatever she did… she combined with her animal partner… so, maybe I can do the same?!"

"Kara!" Alec called out as he limped over to tend to her. He examined her ankle and wounds. "These don't look good. You won't fight her like this."

"I can't let them fight her alone. Besides they said my wounds will heal faster being a Valkyrie."

"And that much is true. Heck, you'll heal faster than I will," Alec said.

"I'm not giving up on her, Alec. Despite how bad it looks, she needs me. She was able to speak even briefly. She needs Sigrun to free her mind," the Storm Valkyrie said, watching Gnasher and Grinder ramming Reginleif, who fiercely slashed back at them. "Whatever it takes… maybe by merging with Gnasher and Grinder… just like she did with her partner. Then, I can possibly fight on her level." She closed her eyes as Alec tore articles of his clothing to cover Sigrun's wounds.

"Hang in there, Kara. Stay with me!"

"Reginleif… I will save you…" Sigrun muttered.

xxxxx

 _ **Venice, Italy/6:10 AM (CEST)**_

 **(Cue Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas OST -** _ **11\. Sirens**_ **) (0:00 - 1:44)**

Upon arriving in Venice, Sailor Mercury, Arbormon, Sam & Max Stromberg, Sailor Blue Mars, and Sailor Cyber Mercury saved bystanders from the Three Sirens: Aglaope, Thelxiepeia, and Peisinoe, as well as Scylla and Charybdis.

"Spread out and save these people!" Mercury commanded as she and Arbormon faced off with Scylla and Charybdis.

Max, Sam, Blue Mars, and Cyber Mercury confronted the Sirens.

Aglaope gave a seductive look toward Arbormon and was able to see Vega within the Warrior of Wood. "Well, what's this? Underneath that armor is a handsome man."

"Sister, these two are quite deliciously handsome as well," Thelxiepeia said, eyeing Sam.

"We should kill these harlots and take their men away!" Peisinoe declared, shifting her lovestruck gaze on Max.

"Excuse me?! The only ones dying here are you whores," Cyber Mercury lobbed a water blast at the Sirens.

The Siren sisters quickly dodged Cyber Mercury's attack. Blue Mars followed up by launching ice fire toward Thelxiepeia, who swerved past the Koorime's attack.

"Keep them at bay! I'll get the other one!" Aglaope shouted as she headed for Arbormon.

"Keep back!" Max yelled at Peisinoe. He Spirit Fused into Black Luster Soldier and sword slashed her.

Peisinoe chuckled, dodging Max's blade. "You're quite feisty, I like that in a man!"

Sam Spirit Fused into Dark Magician of Chaos and fired a magic blast at Thelxiepeia. Thelxiepeia dodged and folded her lower body over Sam. As she ensnared Sam, she saw Blue Mars swiftly slashing her with an ice blade.

"I have your man now!" Thelxiepeia declared, pulling Sam away from Blue Mars.

"Let him go!" Blue Mars attempted to cut the Siren's body in two to save Sam.

Thelxiepeia moved faster than Blue Mars and flew up carrying Sam.

Peisinoe grabbed Max and fired a watery blast at Cyber Mercury. Cyber Mercury fired a water blast of her own to counter the Siren's.

"Put my Max down, you watery bitch!" Cyber Mercury shouted.

"You want him?! Come and take him!" Peisinoe withdrew her attack and flew up carrying Max.

"Koori!"

"Amaya!"

Blue Mars and Cyber Mercury beelined after the Sirens, who made off with their boyfriends.

Upon summoning her sea dragon, Kairyu, Sailor Mercury went into Dai-Valkyrie mode. She and Kairyu combined their water attacks to take down Charybdis. Kairyu launched himself into Charybdis and wrestled the worm-like serpent into the Grand Canal.

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury swiftly floated over the water. She glided across, forming a wave to ride on. She headed over where her husband, Arbormon, was actively fighting Scylla. The Warrior of Wood Slide Evolved into Petaldramon and headbutted the multi-headed sea monster. Petaldramon unleashed _**Leaf Cyclone**_ to stun and subdue Scylla.

"Vega, heads up!" Mercury called out, bombarding Scylla with watery blasts that tore into its hide.

Petaldramon once again hit Scylla with _**Leaf Cyclone**_. As Petaldramon pushed Scylla back, Dai-Valkyrie Mercury summoned her _**Oceanic Crush**_ and blasted Scylla with it. The immense pillar of water took out most of the beast's heads, leaving only three heads as Scylla collapsed on the water.

"Nice job, hun!" Petaldramon cheered his wife.

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury shifted over and saw Charybdis' body surface. Kairyu emerged and roared victoriously.

Just then, Mercury heard her husband yell out in pain. She turned as she saw Aglaope use a spell that neutralized Petaldramon, causing him to fall and turn back into Vega.

"Vega!" Mercury cried out as she dove and conjured a water blast to hit the Siren with. She immediately ceased her attack when Aglaope held Vega.

"Don't, unless you want to kill your man along with me," Aglaope chortled as she caressed Vega's face.

"Do it, Ami. Take us both down," Vega pleaded. "I'd rather be dead than be this bitch's love slave!"

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury gritted and dropped her hand.

"Yes, he's mine now," Aglaope smirked, licking Vega's ear. "Now surrender."

"How about no?" Mercury frowned as Kairyu popped out of the water, surprising Aglaope.

Vega pushed Aglaope away and tossed a Ki beam that blasted a hole through her chest.

"Yeah, that extra training with Dimitro in Tai and X's world did me some there!" Vega recalled the extra time he and Dimitro had to utilize Ki during their stay in the DF-616 dimension.

Before Aglaope can retaliate, Dai-Valkyrie Mercury quickly obliterated her with an _**Oceanic Crush**_. She went over and checked on Vega.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks to you and Kairyu, babe. But let's go get the kids."

"Right."

 **(1:45 - 2:08)**

Blue Mars and Cyber Mercury happened upon the other Sirens holding Max and Sam captive. To further incite the Neo Senshi duo, the Sirens attempted to seduce and french kiss Max and Sam. Having seen enough, Blue Mars and Cyber Mercury attacked the Sirens.

"Let him go!" Blue Mars blasted Thelxiepeia with ice fire.

As Thelxiepeia dodged, the Siren went to kiss Sam. However, Blue Mars interrupted Thelxiepeia's attempted kiss on Sam. The women fought over the right to kiss Sam, which in the end led to a threeway kiss, surprising Sam. Blue Mars and Thelxiepeia engaged over mating rights using their tongues and lips, tackling for dominance. They glared at each other as their lips and tongues touched Sam at the same time. Then, to Blue Mars' surprise, Thelxiepeia's lips released pheromones, which ended up putting Blue Mars in a trance-like state.

"Now you're mine as well," Thelxiepeia licked her lips.

"Koori?!" Sam yelled out as the Siren grabbed him and the hypnotized Blue Mars.

"Give in and let your ecstasy flow!" Thelxiepeia cried out.

Thelxiepeia, Blue Mars, and Sam fell onto a water taxi. With Thelxiepeia's pheromones controlling her sexual urges, Blue Mars disrobed most of her Sailor uniform top. No longer showing restraint, she ultimately gave into her ecstasy. Blue Mars and Thelxiepeia continued their makeout session with Sam, who struggled, but Thelxiepeia's pheromones controlled him, too. The three made out on the boat as bystanders watched with interest. Mothers averted their children from this makeout love fest.

During the makeout session, Blue Mars touched Thelxiepeia's butt, one hand to caress and spank, in order to intince the Siren. Blue Mars rubbed up on Sam's crotch with her other hand. Thelxiepeia panted hard, getting aroused by Blue Mars and Sam. The Siren got what she wanted. She then grabbed them. She had her hands on the back of their foreheads and shoved their faces into the water to drown them.

"Ah, thank you, I'll remember this to the day I die," Thelxiepeia smiled with pleasure.

"Then take this, you whore!" Cyber Mercury shouted, unleashing her _**Mercury Hydro Dragon**_.

Thelxiepeia turned as the water dragon blasted her. Blue Mars' mind snapped as she came to. Blue Mars' swan partner, Frostburn, appeared out of a burst of blue flames. The flames burned Frostburn, turning her from a swan into an enraged wyvern. Frostburn shot at Thelxiepeia and burned her alive, reducing the Siren into ashes.

However, it didn't matter. The Siren got what she's always wanted: a kiss from both a man and a woman.

"Koori!" Frostburn landed beside Blue Mars and nudged her face next to her.

"Frostburn… what happened?" Blue Mars asked. "I don't even know what happened."

 **(2:09 - 3:22)**

"Guys!" Cyber Mercury landed on the boat. She saw both Blue Mars and Sam both coming to. "What the hell happened here?!" She saw Blue Mars with half of her top off. "Um…" She looked at Blue Mars, who blushed and covered her breasts. "No way, you two… and that thing…" She shook her head. "Ok, I don't even wanna know!"

"That thing put us under a spell," Sam explained. "She tried to make out with me, fought Koori over me, then she hypnotized us, and well… my mind went blank after that."

Blue Mars nodded, adjusting her top. "Same here. I only remember fighting her kiss with Sam."

Frostburn asserted. "It took me to break the spell and burn that monster."

Cyber Mercury covered her ears. "Stop, I don't want to hear it! Geez, next time not in public!"

Blue Mars and Sam held hands together.

"Whatever happened…" Blue Mars murmured.

"Yeah, let's forget it. My heart will always belong to you, Koori."

"AMAYA!" Max called out as he hopped on another water taxi. "I lost the other one!"

"Where the hell did she go?!" Cyber Mercury asked.

Peisinoe quickly popped out of the water to grab Max, but Cyber Mercury prepared to attack. Blue Mars instinctively summoned her flaming ice dragon variation of her father and brother's _**Dragon of the Darkness Flame**_ : _**Frost Flame Dragon**_. The icy flamed dragon engulfed and wiped out the last Siren.

"Nice shot, Koori! Thanks!" Max called out.

Blue Mars sighed, sitting down with Sam. "I couldn't even kill the other one, but this one will do."

"So, what happened with those two?" Max asked Cyber Mercury.

"I'll explain it later."

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury and Vega arrived to pick up the four.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Berlin, Germany/6:15 AM (CEST)**_

 **(Cue Avatar Soundtrack.** _ **13 - War (Full Version)**_ **)**

Arriving in Berlin, Sailor Ixion, Kenta & MarineAngemon, Mika, Hayata, Sailor Orcus, Sailor Eris, and Larry defended the people from an Lokar army led by the Manticore, the Minotaur, Sphinx, and Nessus.

"Spread out, and let's liberate Berlin from these monsters!" Sailor Orcus declared as she confronted the Manticore.

Sailor Ixion fought the Nessus. Sailor Eris lassoed the Minotaur and engaged him. Kenta & MarineAngemon, Larry, Mika, and Hayata handled Sphinx and the Lokar soldiers.

xxxxx

 _ **Stockholm, Sweden/6:17 AM (CEST)**_

Sailor Mars, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, Ryuuhi, Kazu & Guardromon, Kiyoko, Blitzmon, Norn & Ryudamon, and the good Frost Giants arrived to defend Stockholm against Surtur, Utgard-Loki, and their army full of evil Red-Eyed Frost Giants, Fire Giants, Fire Demons, and Black Skeletons.

Surtur growled, drawing out his black sword. "So, we meet again!" He set his sights on Sailor Mars and Hiei. "This time I'll destroy you both!"

Taking out his own sword, Hiei snorted. "Now to see whose flames are more potent!"

As she went into Dai-Valkyrie mode, Sailor Mars invoked flames in her hands. "Surtur, remember my face, 'cause it'll be the last you'll see."

Surtur recalled Mars invoking the Houou, whose flames easily neutralized his.

"Yukina, you go and get any bystanders away. Heal anyone who's hurt," Kuwabara requested to his Koorime girlfriend.

"Be careful, Kazuma."

"Same with you, Kiyoko. Get any folks away 'cause I have no doubt it's going to get hectic here," Kazu said. "No doubt there'll be a lot of collateral damage."

Kiyoko kissed Kazu. "You and Guardromon be ok, Hiro." She left with Yukina.

"Norn, you better take cover somewhere," Blitzmon insisted. "Just make sure to power-up Ryudamon. I'm gonna need him to back me up."

Ryudamon added. "Leave it to me!"

"Ok!" Norn called out. Using her D-Cyber Digivice, her partner, Ryudamon, evolved into Ginryumon.

"My forces attack!" Utgard-Loki roared.

The good Frost Giant leader ralied his green-eyed troops to clash with Utgard-Loki's red-eyed warriors. Kazu, Guardromon, Ginryumon, and Blitzmon took on Utgard-Loki and some of his Frost Giant guard. Kuwabara and Ryuuhi fought off Fire Demons, Fire Giants, and Black Skeletons. Dai-Valkyrie Mars and Hiei took on Surtur.

xxxxx

 _ **Dublin, Ireland/5:19 AM (IST)**_

Sailor Venus, Rio, Oberon, Titania, and the Seelie promptly engaged Mab, Puck, and the Unseelie.

Oberon and Puck once again ignited their long-standing rivalry as they dueled in aerial battle.

"This time your end will be at hand!" Puck declared, clashing with Oberon.

Titania and Mab, too, dueled their final battle.

"And leave us with the army," Rio muttered.

"Heh, and you should know I'm made to lead," Sailor Venus smirked. She transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie form. She then summoned her steed, Cupid the unicorn, and drew out her sword. "Ok, Seelie, let's put the smackdown on these Unseelie!"

"Wait, but you're not Lord Oberon or Lady Titania," a Seelie soldier said.

"They gave me permission to lead y'all."

"Oh, then that's different!"

Venus sighed. "All right, I'm leading us on! In the name of Venus, let's punish and bring it to these Unseelie jerks!"

As he activated his Demon Stone armor, Rio smirked. "You always know how to lead."

"Thank you," Venus winked.

As the Unseelie stormed ahead, Venus and Rio led the Seelie against them.

xxxxx

 _ **Rio de Janeiro, Brazil/1:25 AM (BRT)**_

For Sailor Quaoar, it was a homecoming. She and Sailor Varuna protected Brazilians from Tezcatlipoca and Jaguar Statues.

"I can't believe the Aztec god of the nocturnal sky is attacking my home country," Quaoar was in disbelief.

"Well, why don't we kick these evil gods out?!" Sailor Varuna shouted as she charged at some Jaguar Statues.

The Jaguar Statues belched blasts at Varuna. Varuna used _**Flash Step**_ to move around and avoid the blasts and fired her _**Flash Cannon**_ , taking out and blowing up numerous Jaguar Statues.

Sailor Quaoar lobbed her _**Terra Breaker**_ , which tore through the earth and emerged as a bigger, condensed ball of light that wiped out more Jaguar Statues.

Tezcatlipoca observed the Kuiper duo taking out most of his soldiers. "Intriguing. These modern times have produced such strong warriors. But, I doubt you're a match for a god." He unleashed two beams at the Kuipers.

"Move!" Varuna shouted as she and Quaoar jumped up avoiding Tezcatlipoca's eye blasts.

Tezcatlipoca reconfigured his floating head form into a humanoid body. He amassed spheres of bluish energy and tossed them at the Kuipers. Varuna and Quaoar dodged Tezcatlipoca's attacks. Varuna summoned her battle axe and swung it at Tezcatlipoca. Tezcatlipoca caught Varuna's axe and repelled her. Quaoar summoned a vine to catch Varuna, pulling her away from Tezcatlipoca's reach.

"Looks like we're going to have to go Dai-Valkyrie on his ass!" Varuna declared.

"Yes!" Quaoar said.

Varuna and Quaoar both turned into their Dai-Valkyrie states. They flew at and attacked Tezcatlipoca. Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar tossed explosive roses at Tezcatlipoca, who stopped them with a handwave. Dai-Valkyrie Varuna hit Tezcatlipoca's back with her axe and fired a _**Flash Cannon**_ through his chest. Tezcatlipoca blew into pieces, only to reassemble himself and float into the air. He reconstituted himself into his floating head form and fired eye beams at the Kuiper duo.

As Tezcatlipoca's blasts exploded near them, Varuna and Quaoar were knocked into the air. Tezcatlipoca fired beams. Varuna and Quaoar put their hands together as they produced dual beams that collided with Tezcatlipoca's. The Aztec god was baffled as his beam was being pushed back.

 _Intriguing! These are no ordinary mortal warriors! They can conjure enough power to match a god such as myself?!_ Tezcatlipoca internally said.

"Keep it up, Quaoar!" Varuna called out.

"Right!" Quaoar shouted. "This is my home, Aztec god! I, Sailor Quaoar, will protect my home and entire culture to the bitter end!"

 _She's willing to defend her land and resist me?! It's as if I'm fighting Quetzalcoatl again!_ Tezcatlipoca then ceased his attack, leaving Varuna and Quaoar confused with his sudden withdrawal.

Varuna cautiously grabbed her battle axe. "Why did he stop?"

Quaoar shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Manhattan/New York, United States/12:30 AM (EDT)**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV -** _ **Omnis Lacrima**_ **)**

Upon arriving in the Big Apple, Sailor Neo Moon and RJ soared through the sky riding on Pegasus. They blasted down numerous Stymphalian birds.

On the ground, Sailor Saturn and Mercuremon fought off the Chimaera, Lernaean Hydra, and Nemean Lion.

"I've got this!" Mercuremon Spirit Evolved into his Z-Hybrid form, Blademon. He brandished his blades and charged at the Chimaera.

As the Chimaera expelled flames, it bathed Blademon in a sea of flames. Blademon managed to cut through the beast's flames and then quickly slashed through Chimaera, slicing the beast into pieces.

As the Lernaean Hydra launched fiery blasts from its three heads, Saturn formed her _**Silence Wall**_ , nullifying the three-headed monster's attack. Saturn shot up and sliced off the left head. To her surprise, two new ones grew in its place.

"Tch, I don't have time for this!" Sailor Saturn scowled as she transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie form. She then propelled upward and drove her Silence Glaive through the Hydra's chest, slicing up its heart and killing the beast. She tore her way out the other end of the Hydra's body. Saturn emerged drenched in the Hydra's blood. "Yuck."

Blademon quickly slew the Nemean Lion.

"Hotaru, my dear, I have to say, drenched in blood like that, you look like you just came fresh out of a war," Blademon pointed out.

"Um, we are in war, Dimitro," Saturn sighed as she formed an aura that blew away the blood that covered her. "That takes care of these monsters."

Suddenly, a dragon's roar is heard. Saturn and Blademon quickly turned as they saw Pegasus falling toward them. Neo Moon and RJ both fell off Pegasus.

"What just happened?!" Blademon exclaimed, checking on Pegasus.

"We were ambushed," Pegasus gritted hard.

"It was a big dragon," Neo Moon replied, struggling to stand. "Probably the one Sailor Moon and Brunhilde warned us about."

"Now I have you all where I want you!" The roar of Nidhogg boomed.

The group huddled together as Nidhogg descended near them. Nidhogg prowled through the streets and swung her tail, smashing a few structures in her way.

"So, you're Nidhogg," Dai-Valkyrie Saturn boldly faced down Nidhogg. "Well, just for attacking Usa, my princess, you've sealed your fate!" She raised and pointed her Silence Glaive at the Mother of Dragons.

Nidhogg casted her views on her opponents, who to her seemed like mere insects. "How amusing. Midgardians dare to threaten my life? Have at it, but you've chosen to throw your lives away. For I, Nidhogg, will destroy…!" Before she can finish, she felt a giant cut form on her left cheek. She saw blood gush out and looked down at Saturn.

Saturn calmly smirked while holding up Silence Glaive, which was drenched with Nidhogg's blood.

"Looks like I drew first blood, monster," Saturn said.

 _She moved faster than my eyes can follow!_ Nidhogg was taken aback by Saturn's quick attack.

"Let's beat this monster together, Saturn!" Neo Moon cheerfully said as she transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie state.

RJ and Blademon stood ready to fight alongside their Senshi girlfriends. Pegasus also rose to fight with Neo Moon and the others.

"Fine! I'll finish this and devour you all quickly!" Nidhogg bellowed, sending a massive blast toward Neo Moon, Saturn, and company.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Above Tokyo, Japan/1:30 PM (JST)**_

As his Lokar forces kept Brunhilde, Seirika and others off his back, Lokato distanced himself as he further tapped into the power of Ymir's armor.

"Yes, everything's falling into place," Lokato assessed every battle taking place all over the globe. "With Ymir's armor, I can also access the other realms. So, perhaps I can do the same creating a breach into Asgard. It'll be nice to see the realm I once called home and it'll be better once I destroy it… since Skuld did take that honor from me last time."

Just then, he sensed a large assortment of his forces dying off.

"Well, this is going to prove quite troublesome," scoffed the trickster. "I underestimated the strength of Takato's allies. Half of our forces have just been defeated. Well, I can't just let all of Brunhilde's friends return to help stop me." He produced orbs of light and sent them across the world, creating barriers that blocked off the groups from entering Tokyo. "There. And unless they have gods to help them, they can't enter Tokyo nor should they be able to reach my location. That should allow me enough time to access this armor's full power and open a breach into Asgard!"

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension DF-616/Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

Two important figureheads from universe DF-616 closely observed the events taking place in universe YYGDM-01. These two individuals are Beersumon, the Digital God of Destruction, and his angel attendant Whismon. Under normal circumstances, Beerusmon wouldn't be bothered with another god's activity in other universes that don't concern him. However, there were two warriors from his universe that were currently embroiled in the Second Ragnarok. One of those two just happens to be the first warrior in ages to rival his power and become an Ascendant God.

Beerusmon and Whismon sat together as the latter produced a visual screen with the use of his staff. The screen became split and showed various angles of the global conflict that was to be the Second Ragnarok. Thus far, Beerusmon expressed little interest in the battles. To him, these 'would be deities' were miniscule to a God of Destruction such as himself.

"Boring, how about show me something exciting, Whismon?" Beerusmon yawned in boredom. "How about showing me Taichi and his entourage?"

"That's right. They are in universe YYGDM-01 as we speak," Whismon said, tapping his staff, but instead of displaying the location of Omega X, Metalla X, Sailor Sedna, Angemon X, and their friends, a full view of Lokato was shown instead. "Oh my."

Upon seeing Lokato, Beerusmon became irked by the trickster's smarmy face.

"Sorry, Lord Beerusmon, I'll change the channel for you…"

"Don't. Leave it there for a minute," Beerusmon requested. He approached the visual showing Lokato. "Ah yes, is this not the infamous Loki, trickster god of universe YYGDM-01?"

"He is one of many that exist throughout the Nexus, Lord Beerusmon. In fact, our universe has its own Loki, even though he's been missing for sometime now."

"If this Loki is anything like our Loki, then he's quite the pest."

"Hmm," Whismon assessed Ymir's armor. "I wouldn't say that, Lord Beerusmon. This Loki seems to have found an armor that gives its bearer the elements of the Nine Realms. In addition to his own power, he has the Nine Realms powers at his disposal. According to the information I'm reading here, this is the Armor of Ymir."

"Armor of Ymir?" Beerusmon scoffed. "No matter, even if he has the power of all Nine Realms, he'd still be no match for me."

"Of course, Lord Beerusmon."

As Lokato was laughing on screen at Brunhilde and her cohorts, Beerusmon couldn't help but be annoyed with his mere presence.

"You'll also note that this isn't Loki's physical form. Apparently unlike most of Asgard's other inhabitants such as these Valkyrie Maidens, he couldn't reincarnate and thus his soul was trapped in limbo for a long time. It's only recently his soul was released by a loyal follower, who had been reincarnated. This body actually belongs to a boy named Takato Matsuda, a Digimon Tamer partnered with a Guilmon."

"You think that matters to me, Whismon?" Beerusmon scowled as his right hand glowed with purple light. He grabbed the Lokato visual and dissolved it into dust. "If I were dealing with this trickster and his toy soldier army, I'd purge the whole lot of them and give that trickster upstart a spanking he so royally deserves!"

"Oho ho, so you are invested in this conflict, Lord Beerusmon!"

The purple cat deity scoffed with irritation. "Ludicrous, I just don't like Loki! Doesn't matter which universe he's from, they're all the freaking same to me! Look, those Valkyries and their allies are just wasting their precious time. They have the trickster where they want him!"

"Let's just leave it to them to resolve this conflict, Lord Beerusmon. It's not our business to meddle in other universe's affairs."

"True, but it's not the first we've ventured into universe YYGDM-01," Beerusmon reminded him with a condescending smirk. "After all, that's where I ran into that flaming poultry while we were pursuing my brother Champamon and his witch of an attendant."

"And wouldn't you know it? The Houou's involved in this ordeal. too," Whismon scanned through the heroes involved. "Or, at least her vessel."

"WHAT?!" Beerusmon spat out as he reached for Whismon's staff and tried shoving him aside. "LET ME SEE!"

"Lord Beerusmon, control yourself and unhand me!" Whismon bopped Beerusmon's head with his staff. "There, now behave yourself."

Now sporting a heap lump, Beerusmon grunted. "Fine. So, wait, the Houou has a vessel now?"

"Apparently so."

"Meaning she's not at her prime anymore! She needed a host to conserve her strength. Therefore, I win in the end!" The cat boasted. "In your face, Houou! I'm still at the top of my game!"

"Not like that matters, right now she's hidden in her vessel until she's ready to surface," Whismon said, switching the visual of Brunhilde, Seirika, and company to Omega X and his friends. "There, I've found Taichi and his crew."

"And who are they fighting if it's not Loki?" Beerusmon asked his attendant.

"Hmm, looks like some tough customers."

As the visual showed Omega X and Metalla X first, the God of Destruction and the attendant saw Typhon and Echidna. Beerusmon looked disappointed with whom the Ascendant duo were paired against.

"Judging by your face, you don't seem pleased, Lord Beerusmon."

"Why should I be? After fighting me, Taichi got the short end of the stick being lumped with these two pushovers!"

"To be fair, it looks like he has Matt Ishida backing him up."

"Taichi has just unlocked the Ascendant God's power, Whismon! Did you not forget he used that power to fight me? Granted, I won, but he showed me he has room to grow for our inevitable rematch. But here he's having to fight two primordial beasts?"

"Yes, according to the info I have here, he and Matt are set to fight Typhon and Echidna. But that's not all," Whismon then switched the visual to Kronos and Medusa preparing to engage Dramon X, Angemon X, Sailor Sedna, Athena & PinkPatamon, Yugi Muto, and Jaden Yuki. "Their friends are about to fight Kronos and Medusa."

"Hold it, isn't that the boy who dared to confront me after my fight with Taichi?!" Beerusmon snarled and pointed to Dramon X. "Yes, I recognize his energy anywhere! And if it weren't for Kuraz, or Slade Matrix as he likes to call himself these days, this boy and I would've torn the place up!"

"Yes, thank the Digiverse for Kuraz to come in the way he did."

"You and him aren't plotting anything behind my back, are you, Whismon?"

The flamboyant attendant chortled. "Ohohoho, now why would I dare to double cross you, Lord Beerusmon?"

"Hn, if you say so," Beerusmon leered at his attendant. "Anyway, it's about time there's a fight I can get somewhat invested in."

"Indeed, it should be interesting to see how far Taichi has taken his Ascendant God training," Whismon said, observing the face-off with Omega X and Metalla X vs. Typhon and Echidna.

"You better not let me down, Taichi," Beerusmon sat down, mumbling and munching on some delicacies Whismon made for him.

xxxxx

 _ **Los Angeles/California, United States/Dimension: YYGDM-01/8:35 PM (PDT)**_

 **(Cue God Of War III -** _ **March Of Cronos**_ **)**

Kronos towered over Dramon X, Yugi Muto, and Jaden Yuki. The leader of the first generation of the Titans wasn't exactly thrilled with the opponents he was paired off with.

"Let me get this straight, Loki recruited me so I can fight feeble insects like you? How disappointing," Kronos grunted loudly. He slowly lowered his head, looking Dramon X, Yugi and Jaden closely. "I was better off asleep, but oh well. Maybe you can entertain me some before I devour you!" He blew into their faces.

"Ugh, gross!" Jaden wiped the slimy slobber that splattered on his face.

Winged Kuriboh quickly appeared and squeaked to Jaden. "Kurikuri!"

"Yeah, tell me about it, Winged Kuriboh! He's got a case of bad breath!" Jaden griped as the eyes of Yubel appeared in his own. "Yugi, Kensuke, you ready to take him down?"

Nodding, Yugi summoned Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to attack. He then utilized Spirit Fusion, transforming into the Magician of Black Chaos.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, get ready for action!" Yugi declared.

As for Dramon X, he held his ground and didn't budge, which irked Kronos.

"Oh, giving me the silent treatment, huh?" Kronos growled as he expanded his size, growing to a staggering 50 feet tall. "Behold, mortal! You shall kneel before the might of…!" As he looked down, Dramon X was nowhere to be seen. "...what?!"

"Eyes up here, jackass!" Dramon X yelled out.

As Kronos turned to his right, an unrelenting force collided with his face and cold clocked him.

 _ **Wham!**_

Dramon X shot out nowhere, punching Kronos right in the jaw. Kronos' head rocked back and forth as he stumbled back. That one punch alone dealt enough damage to neutralize Kronos.

"Why should I kneel when I've faced worse than you?" Dramon X scoffed, staring glumly at his bloodified hand. He watched as Kronos recovered and prepped a fiery blast from his mouth.

" _ **NOW PERISH!**_ " Kronos bellowed and blasted Dramon X head-on. "Hah, now die mortal…!" His eyes widened in horror as Dramon X formed a giant energy sword, which he calls his _**S.O.L Purge Slash**_. "But, how…?! You should've been obliterated! Are you one of Zeus'?!"

Rather than answer, Dramon X mercilessly attacked and slashed through Kronos. He cut off Kronos' right arm and blasted him in the face. "Jaden, Yugi, he's wide open!"

"Great! Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden summoned his aforementioned Hero.

"Let us go forth, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi declared. "But first!" He took out his _**Swords of Revealing Light**_ card and summoned a bunch of them to bind Kronos, who was trapped in the swords' light barrier. "Now, my Magicians, combine your attacks with mine!"

As Yugi raised his magician's staff, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl crossed their wands over Yugi's.

Jaden then used Spirit Fusion to combine himself with Elemental Hero Neos. Having taken on Neos' form, Jaden summoned his Neo-Spacian partners: Air Hummingbird, Aqua Dolphin, Dark Panther, Fire Scarab, Glow Moss, and Grand Mole. Finally, he equipped himself and the Neo-Spacian with Contact Fusion, combining them into the mighty heavenly warrior, Elemental Hero Divine Neos.

"Here I go!" Jaden declared, flying head first through the swords' barrier and straight into Kronos. As a golden glow enveloped him, Jaden turned himself a beam of divine light and blasted Kronos with his _**Legendary Strike**_.

"GAAAAARGH!" Kronos bellowed as he fell to Jaden's attack.

"And now, it's our turn! Magicians, send this Titan back to the depths where he belongs!" Yugi declared as he and the magicians combined their wands.

The three formed a giant black ball of dark magic that dealt damage to Kronos.

Finally, Dramon X readied cannon, which formed from his shoulder shield. He prepared to fire his _**S.O.L. Draco Cannon**_ , but Kronos lunged out of desperation and blasted Dramon X. However, this would be a costly mistake as Dramon X absorbed his enemy's energy and returned it back by palming Kronos' chest. Being able to manipulate how much energy was being returned, Dramon X used Kronos' own energy against him and neutralized the Titan. Kronos collapsed onto the shore as his collapsed and dissolved into dust.

"Yeah, that'll show him!" Jaden boasted as Winged Kuriboh cheered on.

Yubel materialized next to Jaden. " _ **A Titan such as he can finally rest.**_ "

"Thanks for the help, Kensuke," Yugi nodded to Dramon X.

"Sure, but man what a waste…" Dramon X sighed, pivoting toward the opposite direction where the others were fighting Medusa. "The others should be done with that snake-haired freak right about now."

Meanwhile, Medusa was caught in a scuffle with Angemon X, Sailor Sedna, and Sailor Arctic Sedna & Ariamon. Medusa's penance stare activated, preparing to turn them to stone.

"Don't look into her eyes!" Angemon X warned, closing his eyes.

Sailor Sedna, Sailor Arctic Sedna, and Ariamon all did the same.

"So, you know how counteract my penance stare?!" Medusa hissed angrily.

"I've already fought someone like you, so I have experience on my side," Angemon X referred to his encounter with a Medusamon in his alternate dimension. "And I don't even need to see you to know where you are…!" He quickly phased out, surprising Medusa.

As Medusa turned, Angemon X dropped his sword to cut her in two. She narrowly moved, but her tail got cut off. Medusa screeched in pain. Sailor Arctic Sedna and Ariamon lunged at Medusa as the duo gut punched her hard. Medusa doubled over, coughing up saliva and putrid goo after having her insides crushed by their punches.

"Nice shot, Athena!" Ariamon gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks…!" Sailor Arctic Sedna said as Medusa tail whipped her away.

"Athena!" Ariamon called out to her.

"What happened?! Athena!" Sedna asked, who unlike her boyfriend and daughter was nowhere near adept at fighting enemies blindly.

"I've got her!" Angemon X caught Sailor Arctic Sedna.

"Now you're mine!" Medusa prepared to use her penance stare on Sailor Arctic Sedna, who opened her eyes.

Before she can cast her spell on the child, Ariamon bit Medusa. Medusa screamed and turned around as Ariamon hung on. Medusa tried to rattle Ariamon off her.

"Ariamon!" Arctic Sedna called out to her partner.

"Here I come Athena!" Ariamon cried out.

As Arctic Sedna's Digivice glowed, it responded to Ariamon's dilemma. A ring of fractal code formed over Ariamon changing her into her Ultimate form, Andromedamon. In response to Medusa's attack, Andromedamon unleashed a pair of chains to grab Medusa and toss her aside. With eyes closed, Andromedamon rushed Medusa and kicked her hard in the face, sending her flying back.

"Sedna, attack her!" Andromedamon called to the Ice Senshi.

"I still can't see with my eyes closed!" Sedna cried back.

Suddenly, Knut the polar bear appeared beside Sedna.

"Then, I shall be your eyes," Knut offered.

"Thanks, Knut!" Sedna said as Knut entered an icy ethereal state and merged his presence with Sedna.

As she transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie form, Sedna gained Knut's sight. Although she was still unable to see, she was able to discern Medusa's presence.

"Found you," Dai-Valkyrie Sedna said, brandishing her Ice Trident. As she swung down her trident, she unleashed her _**Sedna Icicle Barrage**_ , sending a wave of icicles that stabbed Medusa.

"GAUUUUGH!" Medusa screeched. "That does it!" She quickly slithered toward Sedna.

As Arctic Sedna and Andromedamon prepared to cut Medusa off, Angemon X swiftly moved in for the kill. He lunged at Medusa and sliced the gorgon woman in two. A vertical line formed over Medusa, splitting her down the middle. Angemon X quickly formed two Ki blasts and finished Medusa off.

"Yay, Dimitri did it!" Arctic Sedna cheered him.

"Excellent swordsmanship, Dimitri!" Andromedamon clapped for him.

"Thanks, you two," Angemon X smiled as he walked up to Sedna. "You can open your eyes now, silly."

"Hey, I can see you with Knut's vision!" Sedna replied, opening her eyes. "So, Medusa's gone."

"Yeah, and from what I can discern Kensuke, Yugi, and Jaden took down that other monster," Angemon X said, feeling Kronos' dark power vanish. "Tai and father are about to fight those other two."

"Hey, when Uncle Ken gets here, let's all go and see Grunkle Tai and Grandpa Matt!" Arctic Sedna suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Then, we can reconvene with the others after we've cleared this side of the world," Sedna said. "I am worried how Kotori and the others are handling their end, especially since the bad guys decided to erect some kind of barrier on our side."

"That'll be troublesome to penetrate," Angemon X noted. "It's probably Loki's way to keep us out of Japan."

"Stupid Loki, he's a meanie," Arctic Sedna vented her frustration.

"You got that right, Athena," Andromedamon concurred with her partner.

"I can feel Kensuke coming our way," Angemon X sensed Dramon X's presence. "He can follow us and we'll let him know about this barrier."

"Right, he'll want to know," Sedna said. "Still, I wonder if Tai and Matt know about this."

"Probably if the enemies haven't already told them," Angemon X deduced. "Uncle Tai, Father, we're coming!"

xxxxxx

 **(Cue God of War III -** _ **Brothers Of Blood**_ **)**

Bellowing like mad, Typhon rushed Omega X, who sidestepped the youngest son of Gaea and Tartarus. The hundred-headed monster expelled fiery blasts toward the Ascendant. Omega X formed a Ki barrier, nullifying Typhon's blast. Typhon made a beeline for Omega X and blasted at the Ascendant's barrier. Omega X powered up and hastily flew around Typhon. He then swerved behind Typhon and kicked him high into the air.

Omega X used _**Instant Movement**_ to teleport behind Typhon and clobber him in the back. He then teleported under Typhon and grabbed his tail. He swung Typhon around and slammed him hard on the ground. After slamming him down, he grabbed so hard he tore off Typhon's tail.

Struggling to stand, Typhon seethed over Omega X's manhandling of him. "How is a mortal being able to keep up and match my power?!" Typhon was befuddled by the Ascendant's immense superhuman strength and reflexes.

"Simple, I've just come off fresh fighting a god myself," Omega X replied, cupping his hands together. A bluish wave of light formed into a ball inside the cusp of his hands. "You're strong, but nowhere near Lord Beerusmon's level!"

"Don't take me lightly, warrior!" Typhon belched a barrage of dark blasts at Omega X.

Omega X unleashed his _**Tsunami Wave**_ , taking out all of Typhon's blasts. Typhon went for broke and unleashed a massive dark beam. The beams collided. After what appeared to be an equal-powered beam struggle, Omega X's wave pushed Typhon's beam back. Typhon watched in horror as the blue wave obliterated every trace of him.

"That takes care of him," Omega X smirked until he sensed Typhon's presence wasn't entirely gone. "Guess not." He watched as the tail he tore off floated into the air.

From this tail, Typhon regenerated himself good as new.

"Yes, thought you had me beaten, mortal?!" Typhon laughed maniacally.

Omega X rolled his eyes. "Not really, besides I've already fought guys like you. Virus and D-Reaper can regenerate themselves, too."

"But are they a god like me?! It took the power of Zeus to seal me!"

"I'm no Zeus, but I've got enough power to put you away for good," Omega X smirked.

"Then, why don't you show me?!" Typhon lunged and attacked Omega X straight forward.

As Typhon reached for Omega X, the Ascendant teleported from his reach and reappeared behind him. Omega X powered up into Ascendant Level 3 state and tapped Typhon's shoulder.

"What now?!" Typhon snarled, eating a right hook from Omega X's fist.

As Omega X's punch caused Typhon's head to explode, the creature regrew another head. Typhon gawked at Omega X's unorthodox appearance, which now had him at a higher powered state than before. Omega X sported long spiky golden hair that went down his back and rigid eyebrows. The golden sheen surrounding the Ascendant crackled with electricity.

"You can alter your appearances after each transformation?! Just what kind of creature are you?! You're no human! Are you being born from a deity?!"

"Nah, nothing like that, but I did receive a boost from a predecessor who's like a god. An Ascendant God if you will. The form you see here was my strongest form. This is Ascendant level 3."

Typhon shook his head. "Bah, you're talking nonsense! Come and face your doom!" He lunged at Omega X and attacked, but only to hit thin air.

 _ **Bam!**_

Typhon's entire body jolted as Omega X landed a flying kick to his face. This attack fell Typhon, who flew far and crashed through a wall. Omega X flew over to Typhon's location and cupped his hands. He formed a bigger _**Tsunami Wave**_ and fired it over Typhon. Typhon rebounded and belched another blast.

Omega X quickly then tapped into the reserves of his Ascendant God power, which became merged with him since his fight with Beerusmon. A faint red aura enveloped Omega X. He instinctively powered up from Ascendant level 3 and briefly took on his Ascendant God form. His hair, while retaining his natural style became more rigid, changed from gold to magenta red. His buff frame became slimmer. The red aura surrounding him resembled a burning fire.

"I said it _was_ my strongest form. _This_ is the power of an Ascendant God," Omega X plainly said, unleashing more power into his _**Tsunami Wave**_.

This was more than enough to completely obliterate Typhon. After eradicating the monster, Omega X powered down to his normal state.

"Whew, that did it," Omega X smirked. He then turned as a big destructive beam tore through a rock wall. He watched as Echidna was sent flying. "Hey, Matt, you almost done?!"

"Don't rush me! I've got this one!" Metalla X bellowed as he flew into the air and raised both his hands. With his eyes locked on Echidna, Metalla X gathered Ki into his hands and pushed his hands outward. He finally unleashed his _**Final Blaze**_ , which blasted Echidna and obliterated her.

"Yep, you sure did it," chuckled Omega X.

"Yeah, in your face!" Metalla X boasted, taking a few deep breaths. "That bitch just wouldn't stand down." He didn't even try to hide the scratch marks and the damaged armor.

"She sure worked you up good, Matt. Wait 'til I tell Mimi about this." He playfully teased Metalla X.

"Oh shut it."

"Hey, guys! Looks like you took care of those two monsters!" Angemon X called out to them.

"Yep, but man these two were tough. I wanted to finish it fast, so I briefly went Ascendant God to beat my opponent," Omega X said.

"Oh you went Ascendant God?" Dramon X overheard Omega X as he dropped in with Yugi and Jaden.

"Wow, you went Ascendant God, Grunkle Tai?!" Arctic Sedna excitedly asked.

"Yeah, and your Grandpa Matt beat that other monster, too, Athena. But he also had a hard time beating his monster."

"Hey, don't go broadcasting my struggle with that freak!" Metalla X spat out. "In the end, I still won."

"Tai, I'm not sure if those monsters told you or not, but there's a barrier that's somehow keeping us from reaching the others," Sedna said. "Seems Loki's erected some mystic barrier to keep us out."

"So, we're sitting ducks?" Andromedamon sighed.

"Tai, can't you use Instant Movement to get us past the barrier?" Angemon X inquired to Omega X.

"I can try," Omega X put two fingers on his forehead and attempted to sense Lokato's location. "No, his magic is concealing his presence. I need Ki to get a lock on someone's location if I'm able to teleport over there. If he's concealing his Ki with his magic, I won't get to him. And I can't even sense the others' Ki."

"Then, we'll find a way out through force if we have to!" Metalla X declared, firing a blast far into the sky as it pounded into a barrier-like net.

"Thanks for revealing the barrier, Dad," Angemon X said. "Maybe if we keep hammering it, we'll shatter it."

"Then, we've got work to do," Dramon X said.

"Allow us to assist," Yugi offered as he instructed Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to help.

"Let's bring that barrier down!" Jaden shouted enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Arctic Sedna cheered.

"Right, follow my lead guys!" Omega X declared as he and the group charged up attacks to blast down the barrier.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shibuya District/Tokyo, Japan/1:40 PM (JST)**_

 **(Cue Okami -** _ **Battle of Orochi I**_ **)**

The battle front in Shibuya was already underway. The eight-headed, eight-tailed serpent unleashed a barrage of poisonous fumes that spread through the vicinity, melting anything in its path. Fenmura stood atop Yamata no Orochi's centermost head, gazing proudly over the destruction.

"Such fools to think you're any match for Yamata no Orochi's power! You might as well concede or be melted down to your bones!" Fenmura laughed, raising both hands.

Byari, Leomon, and Felinismon sidestepped some poisonous fumes heading their way. Inumon avoided close quarters with Yamata no Orochi's miasma mist. Ranamon immediately summoned a thunderstorm and used her water to drown out some of the poisonous gas.

Shaka and Aoshi both took cover on a rooftop. Both watched as Yamata no Orochi advanced into the heart of Shibuya.

"My brother's right there, Aoshi," Shaka muttered, eyeing Fenmura. "Maybe I can purge Fenrir out of his body."

"It's a gamble," Aoshi nodded. "But it's gonna be hard with the infamous serpent guarding him."

"I can't believe Loki managed to find the Japanese Bijuu," Shaka couldn't believe it.

"Me either, Yui."

"Hey, I know some of you are hiding!" Fenmura shouted for all to hear. "I know some of you are hesitant to attack me since I possess your friend. Well, guess what? I don't intend to hold back and I won't show any mercy! So, suck it up and dig enough courage to fight me! As long as I possess this man's body, it won't be destroyed so easily!" With that, he pressed a palm to his chest. A silver glow envelope Fenmura's body as he augmented his own strength and his host's body. "Ah yes, I needed that! Now, is anyone going to come forth and face their doom?! How about you Yui? Or how about you Inumon? Or what about you, Jeri?"

As she heard Fenmura challenge her, Byari held her ground and used her telekinesis to rip a light post from the ground. She then pushed the metal toward Fenmura's way. Fenmura instinctively saw the pole coming and sliced it in two with his wolf claws.

"Jeri, come on out and let me see your face!" Fenmura openly taunted her.

Byari quickly sprang out of her hiding spot and yelled out. "Leomon, Felinismon, now!"

"What?!" Fenmura was taken aback as Leomon and Felinismon sprang up behind him.

Leomon had his sword readily drawn. Felinismon sharpened her claws. Leomon's sword clashed with Fenmura's metal-cutting claws. Felinismon landed both a claw slash and a kick to Fenmura's back, which knocked him off of Yamata no Orochi's head.

"We got him off Jeri!" Felinismon called out to her.

As Fenmura hit the ground, he quickly sprang up. Leomon and Felinismon both lnaded to meet him. Irked by their intervention, Fenmura readied his claws and rushed the feline warriors. Byari launched another light post toward Fenmura, who dodged it. Fenmura sighted Byari and unleashed a series of claw strikes, producing a barrage of red claw-like projectiles at her. Byari produced a psychic barrier, protecting her from Fenmura's claw slashes.

"You won't be able to keep this up, Jeri!" Fenmura berated her.

"Don't underestimate her, ya mangy wolf!" Felinismon yelled as she attacked Fenmura with claw strikes and kicks.

Fenmura easily parried Felinismon's blows and blasted her back. Leomon tried a rear sneak attack, driving his sword into Fenmura's back. Fenmura quickly turned and grabbed the sword with his hands. Using his bare hands, he turned and snapped the sword in two. Fenmura then landed a kick to Leomon's abdomen, sending him flying back.

"We're not done yet!" Byari declared, taking out her DDM-Gattai Digivice. From the Digivice, she summoned her Duel Monster partners: Amazoness Tiger and Hiita the Fire Charmer. "Felinismon, Amazoness Tiger, combine now into Tribal Mode!"

As her DDM-Gattai Digivice activated, two beams hit both Felinismon and Amazoness Tiger. The Digivice's light combined the Digimon and Duel Monster into a bipedal humanoid tiger wearing an Amazon tribal wardrobe, consisting of blue armored cups clamping on her breasts, a green feathered skirt, and armored green boots, emerged. Her hair was now spiky and fiery red like fire. Covering her left eye was a black eyepatch and adorning her right hip was a dagger sheathed in a leather skin holster.

Felinismon Tribal Mode pulled out her dagger and brandished it. "Leomon, you ready to fight?"

"Of course," Leomon complied with his co-partner.

Fenmura chortled as Felinismon Tribal Mode and Leomon encircled him. "Two cats want to tangle with the biggest wolf of them all? Now you're just begging to be buried."

"I've been there and done that, I'm afraid," Leomon grunted, shrugging off Fenmura's taunts.

"Then, how about another canine to throw into the mix?!" Inumon yelled out as he landed behind Fenmura. As he went for a black flamed attack, Fenmura jumped over Inumon. "Damn, almost had him!"

Fenmura landed a kick to Inumon's back, causing the hellhound Digimon to fall face first. Fenmura shoved his hands into the ground, unleashing claw-like projectiles that tore through the concrete and headed for Inumon.

"Himura, stop!" Inumon pleaded.

"He can't hear you!" Fenmura laughed maniacally.

Byari used her telekinesis to push Inumon away from Fenmura's attack.

"Again, you interfere! Stop it!" Fenmura snarled at Byari's presence.

"That was Himura's friend you were going to kill, Fenrir! And as long as I'm holding Byakko, I'm not going to stop until I drive you out of my boyfriend's body!" Byari boldly resisted Fenmura.

Grinning evilly, Fenmura phased out, throwing Felinismon Tribal Mode, Leomon, and Inumon off. They barely caught Fenmura making a beeline for Byari.

"He's moving fast! Save Jeri!" Inumon shouted as he and the feline Digimon headed off to stop Fenmura.

As Byari blinked, Fenmura was already inches from sinking his claws into her throat. Byari reacted just in time to produce another psychic barrier, which stopped and pushed Fenmura back. Byari phased through her own psychic bubble and unleashed Byakko's claws. She drove said metal claws into Fenmura's chest. Fenmura pushed his shoulder forward, letting Byari's sink her claws into that part of the body.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but don't tell me you were trying to kill your own boyfriend?!" Fenmura was flabbergasted by Byari's intent.

"No, that was meant to purge your spirit from his body!" Byari said while Byakko's claws glowed with silver light.

"Well, it was a futile attempt."

"No, we're not giving up!" Byari took on a fighting stance.

"We? Oh right, the tiger is speaking through you. Well, hate to break it to you, Byakko, but Himura's body is mine!"

As Fenmura went to make his move, Felinismon Tribal Mode, Leomon, Inumon, and Hiita the Fire Charmer stood ready to attack him from the rear. Byari blocked Fenmura from fleeing. Fenmura beckoned the five to attack him at once. They converged and launched an assault on Fenmura. Fenmura dodged and parried their attacks, hitting, biting, and striking all in his way.

Meanwhile, Yamata no Orochi was held off by the combined efforts of the Z-Hybrid Warriors of Light and Darkness, MagnaGarurumon and YamiLeomon. The colossal eight-headed serpentine monster swung two of its tails at the brothers. MagnaGarurumon and YamiLeomon both dodged the serpent's tails. MagnaGarurumon attempted to cut off one of its tails, but another tail struck his back and sent him crashing into a building.

"Kouji!" YamiLeomon yelled out in alarm. As he went to save his brother, two tails grabbed YamiLeomon and tossed him around. "Augh!" He grunted after being thrown down hard.

"Kouichi…! Hang on!" MagnaGarurumon cried out, barely standing as he bolted for YamiLeomon.

However, Yamata no Orochi sighted MagnaGarurumon and launched two tails toward him.

Preparing to defend himself, MagnaGarurumon launched two missiles at the serpent's tails. While the missiles managed to knock away these tails, two of Yamata no Orochi's heads reached out to grab MagnaGarurumon.

"Damn it!" MagnaGarurumon blanched, preparing to launch another set of missiles.

Just then, Shaka and Aoshi intercepted the two heads. Shaka summoned a claymore and slashed one head. Aoshi punched the other. Shaka and Aoshi stood in front guarding MagnaGarurumon.

"Hey, are you ok, Kouji?" Aoshi asked him.

"Yes, thanks you two," MagnaGarurumon replied earnestly. "But, shouldn't you two be helping beat Fenrir?"

"Looks like Jeri, Inumon, and the others have things under control with him. I can trust them to save Himura," Shaka said while imbuing the claymore with her spirit energy. "Aoshi and I can lend you support against Yamata no Orochi!" She swung her claymore and quickly batted two of Yamata no Orochi's heads.

Yamata no Orochi fired blasts Shaka and Aoshi. Then, a wall of water formed in front of them and absorbed the impact of the serpent's attacks.

"Didn't see that coming, did you? You overgrown pair of snake boots!" The voice of Ranamon called out.

Ranamon dropped in and Slide Evolved into her Z-Hybrid form, Calypsomon.

"Nice to have you with us, Jaarin," YamiLeomon muttered, standing up ready to fight again.

Yamata no Orochi launched all eight of its tails to attack its five opponents. MagnaGarurumon dodged one tail and launched a _**Magna Missile**_ to take out one tail. YamiLeomon fired a black beam to take out another. As another tail launched at Aoshi, the Lycan seized the serpent's appendage and ripped it off. Shaka severed another one with her claymore. Calypsomon took off one of her Otome rings and used it to summoned a tidal wave, which swept through the street and crashed into Yamata no Orochi.

"That should be enough to stun him!" Calypsomon boasted as her tidal wave pushed Yamata no Orochi away.

However, much to the Warrior of Water's dismay, Yamata no Orochi's central head swallowed the whole tidal wave. The serpent then expelled the water back, flooding the Shibuya streets.

"I can't believe he just spewed all that water I worked to summon! Jerk!" Calypsomon snapped.

"Hey, something's happening!" Aoshi pointed out to Yamata no Orochi's body beginning to transform.

Yamata no Orochi's scaly body turned from their normal white and gray to gold. As its scale colors changed, its power increased eightfold. Orochi's eight heads began firing rounds of spewing flames, rocks, poisonous fumes, light rays, thunderbolts, water blasts, twister breaths, and darkness beams.

"Man, now he's gone and transformed on us!" Aoshi cried out.

"Heads up, guys!" MagnaGarurumon called out.

"Move!" Shaka shouted.

The five warriors swiftly dodged Orochi's varied elemental attacks. Shaka channeled her Tenyou power into her claymore and used it to clash with the twister-spewing Orochi head. Aoshi dodged light blast-spewing Orochi head.

MagnaGarurumon unleashed _**Magna Missiles**_ to blast through the earth rocks thrown at him. Calypsomon countered the flames with a water blast. YamiLeomon casted a dark barrier to stop and absorb most of the Orochi's attacks.

"I see now!" MagnaGarurumon observed. "By assuming this powered state, Orochi has achieved power over all elements!"

"Yeah, but we're not going to falter, brother! We'll show Orochi that us Legendary Warriors mastery over our respective elements!" YamiLeomon declared, widening his darkness barrier to take out most of Orochi's elemental attacks. "Brother!"

MagnaGarurumon soared over Yamata no Orochi and unleashed his _**Feral Fire**_ , simultaneously firing and bombarding the serpent with missiles and gunfire. As the blasts pulverized Orochi's heads and body, Shaka rushed in and attempted to cut off the lightning Orochi head. The serpent reared back its lightning head and used its fire breathing one to scorch Shaka. Calypsomon helped put the flames out with her water blast, allowing Shaka to chop off the darkness spewing head.

Screaming in pain, Orochi pushed Shaka and Calypsomon back. Aoshi mounted the earth-spewing head and tore it off, leaving Orochi with only six heads.

Now, in act of desperation, Orochi's fire and lightning heads combined their attacks, sending a lightning fire blast that cracked and blasted Aoshi down.

"AOSHI!" Shaka called out as she rushed in to save him, but she took a light beam from the light-spewing head.

"Great, now it's starting to combine its elements!" MagnaGarurumon stated. "We need to act fast and take out the remaining heads!"

"Right on it, bro!" YamiLeomon added.

Calypsomon formed a water barrier, protecting Shaka and Aoshi from Orochi's fire blasts. "You two going to be ok?!"

"I should, but Aoshi's been critically hurt," Shaka said, checking on her Lycan friend, who was wounded by Orochi's fire-lightning combo attack. She grasped his hand. "Hang in there, we're going to beat this thing, Aoshi!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Juuban District/Tokyo, Japan/1:50 PM (JST)**_

 **(Cue Muramasa: The Demon Blade OST -** _ **Inscrutable Stratagem**_ **)**

The battle in Azabu-Juuban was getting intense. The heroes fought valiantly to defend this vicinity from Jormunry, Ichibi no Shukaku, and Ladon's assault.

Genra, Terriermon, and Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter took on Jormunry. Although unable to evolve without Henry, Terriermon still managed to fight hard to break Jormungandr's control over Henry's body.

Genra kicked up slabs of concrete and kicked them toward Jormunry. A giant green serpent aura enveloped over Jormunry's body, granting him a bulk of the World Serpent's power. Jormunry raised his arms, creating two long snake tails that grabbed the slabs of concrete being flung his way. He crushed each concrete piece and rushed at Genra. The top of his snake's aura formed into a snake's head and attempted to bite off Genra's head. Genra dodged Jormunry's snake head.

Genra then slammed her hands into the ground, summoning an earth wall that stopped the giant snake head. Jormunry punched through the earth wall to seize Genra. Then, to his shock, he went right through Genra, who instinctively went intangible at the last possible second. He turned and saw Genra phasing in and out of the ground.

"You can't escape!" Jormunry roared. Before he can grab her, Terriermon mounted Jormunry's head and covered his eyes with his floppy ears. "Ugh, stupid rabbit! I can't see!"

"That's the idea, jackass!" Terriermon snickered. "Ok, Jupes! He's all yours!"

"What?!" Jormunry hissed as he sensed a brewing storm building. "Oh damn."

Raising Mjolnir into the, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter soared into the air and gathered lightning to the hammer. She set her sights on Jormunry and dove down, casting a _**Mjolnir Strike**_ in the form of a lightning bolt. Terriermon jumped out of the way, letting the bolt strike Jormunry, who used his snake aura to absorb the impact the bulk of Jupiter's thunder blast.

"You're getting out of Henry's body, snake! One way or another!" Jupiter shouted.

"In your dreams, Sailor Jupiter! I know Thor is with you! Odinson, I hope you're watching because I intend to defeat your successor!" Jormunry vowed as he saw Thor's spirit hovering behind Jupiter. He grabbed a handful of the thunder blast and sent it back to Jupiter.

As the bolt headed for her, Jupiter used Mjolnir to absorb it.

" _ **Be careful, Lady Jupiter! Don't let Jormungandr's words get to you!**_ " Thor encouraged Jupiter, who was flabbergasted by Jormunry's persistence. " _ **You're lucky to be fighting him in this human vessel, his current strength is nowhere near his full strength when I fought him during Ragnarok ages ago.**_ "

"Then if I can't beat him, then I'll have failed to save Henry."

" _ **No, we can do this, Lady Jupiter. Don't give in.**_ "

"I wouldn't get her hopes up, Odinson! My full power is surely returning to me and I'll use it to crush this opposition, including your would-be successor!" Jormunry boasted, laughing and swinging his snake whip-like arms at Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter dodged all of Jormunry's whip like strikes. She smacked one of the arms with Mjolnir and blasted the other with a bolt of lightning. She quickly casted _**Mjolnir's Strike**_ at Jormunry, who narrowly dodged and soared into the air.

"Bacchus!" Jupiter summoned her cheetah spirit. "Grant me your speed!"

"As you command!" Bacchus complied, turning into a bolt of lightning as he merged with Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter's armor.

As Bacchus' power surged through Jupiter, she flew at Jormunry with newfound speed. She caught Jormunry with a hammer shot to the chest. Then she clubbed him in the face, sending him flying far back. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter pursued Jormunry, who was still sailing through the air after having been clobbered by Jupiter's strike. Jormunry opened his eyes, only to receive a hammer shot to the chest.

 _ **Boom!**_

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter slammed Jormunry into the ground, leaving him laying in a heap. Jormunry slowly crawled up from the hole his fall made after impact. He looked up as Jupiter prepared to throw another _**Mjolnir's Strike**_. Jupiter tossed her lightning attack without second thought.

"Hold on, Jupiter! You don't need to get excessive! We still need to keep Henry's body intact!" Genra called out. "Call it off!"

"Damn, it's too late!" Jupiter gritted her teeth.

" _ **You can still stop it from hitting your friend, Lady Jupiter.**_ " The Odinson telepathically reached Jupiter.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter dove in and used her hammer to try calling back her attack.

As he awoke and came to, Jormunry's snake aura reformed and absorbed the lightning strike. Rising to his feet, Jormunry chuckled evilly.

"You should've finished me while you had the chance!" Jormunry released three long snake tails, knocking away Genra, Terriermon, and Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter. "I won't be defeated and miss out on Loki's ascension! For he will become the Lord of Realms!"

Genra recovered Terriermon and stood as she defiantly faced Jormunry. Grabbing Mjolnir, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter prepared for another round with Jormunry.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Ichibi no Shukaku and Ladon wrecked through sections of Azabu-Juuban. However, their rampage was ultimately ceased by Kohana, Lien & TobuCatmon, Suzie & Lopmon, and Grottomon.

The giant demonic tanuki, whose body is covered with sand, bellowed fiercely and swung down its giant flattened one-tail.

"So, none of us can summon sand, right?" Kohana asked the others, most of whom nodded. "Thought so."

"Wrong, I can!" Grottomon declared as fractal code formed over him. He quickly Fusion Evolved into his A-Hybrid form: Saharamon. "Did you forget I can use the power of the earth? I can control sand, too!"

Kohana sweatdropped. "Erm, to be frank, I forgot you did."

"Save the chat for later, giant tanuki beast at nine 'o'clock!" Lopmon warned them as Shukaku charged at them.

As Shukaku brought down its giant hands, the group split up and evaded the beast's earth crushing reach.

"Go, Lopmon! I'll summon the Devas!" Suzie called out.

"Right!" Lopmon nodded. As Suzie's DDM-Digivice glowed, Lopmon evolved into Antiramon.

Antiramon converted her arms into blades and unleashed her _**Bunny Blades**_ , which she used to cut through Shukaku's hard rock body. A torrent of sand spewed out and formed into a giant hand. The sand hand attempted to grab Antiramon, but then a barrage of blasts dissolved the sand, narrowly saving Antiramon. Antiramon saw her Deva compatriots surrounding Suzie.

"Nicely done, Suzie!" Antiramon said.

"Ok, Devas! Group formations!" Suzie commanded. "We're going for broke!"

"Huh?" Pajiramon blinked.

"Never mind that, she wants us to attack this sand titan," Vajramon brandished his swords.

"Is that a Digimon? I've never seen such a monstrosity," noted Makuramon.

"It doesn't matter. He is our enemy now," Caturamon said.

"Ok, Devas, time to combine!" Suzie declared, using her DDM-Gattai Digivice to merge the Devas into sacred beasts that resembled miniature versions of the Sovereigns.

Antiramon, Mihiramon, and Majiramon combined to become AzuDevamon, Deva of Intense Lightning.

Vikaralamon, Kumbhiramon, and Vajramon were combined to form EbonDevamon, Deva of Phantasmagoric Water.

Sandiramon, Indramon, and Pajiramon merged to become ZhuDevamon, Deva of Incandescent Flames.

Makuramon, Sinduramon, and Caturamon were combined to form BaiDevamon, Deva of Glimmering Steel.

Kohana, Lien, TobuCatmon, and Saharamon were left in awe at Suzie becoming the 'Deva Master' before their eyes.

"I still can't believe the Sovereigns entrusted the Devas to Suzie," Saharamon muttered. "Then again, Lopmon has been her partner for a while so she's certainly qualified!"

"That's so cool!" Lien was impressed by the Deva Tamer. "But Lien can make her partner go big, too! Right, TobuCatmon?"

"Yeah! Got that right!" TobuCatmon said.

"EbonDevamon, stay here and help us fight! AzuDevamon, ZhuDevamon, and BaiDevamon, you three spread out and help our other friends!" Suzie commanded her mini-Sovereign partners.

"Yes!" AzuDevamon, ZhuDevamon, and BaiDevamon complied as they teleported away from the area. AzuDevamon teleported over to the Yamata no Orochi battle location. ZhuDevamon was relocated to help against Kyuubi no Youko. BaiDevamon was sent to help MetalSeadramon fight Ladon.

Shukaku launched another assault on the group. The demonic Bijuu wasted no time firing pillars of sand from his back. The hardened sand formed into blades sharp enough to pierce through metal. The group spread out, avoiding getting skewered and stabbed by the piercing sand blows. Saharamon summoned a giant wall of sand to stop Shukaku's attack.

"I don't think I can hold off all this sand!" Saharamon gritted as he summoned a supply of sand to halt Shukaku's deadly attack.

"Then, how about I give y'all a hand?!" A boisterous voice belonging to to a woman chimed in followed by a haughty laugh.

Saharamon watched as another layer of sand formed over his sand. He looked over to his right and saw Sailor Haumea beside him.

"Vivian!" Suzie called to her cousin.

"Vivian Wong?!" Kohana exclaimed.

"That's me! Glad we made it in time!" Sailor Haumea said.

"We?" Saharamon asked.

"Yep, I'm here, too!" Tristan Taylor chimed in as he dropped in. He was in his Cyber Commander form.

"Tristan?" Kohana balked.

"Yep, we're here because Vivian has been worried about what happened to Henry."

"Don't worry, Suzie! I'm here to help y'all save cousin Henry and his friends!" Haumea reassured her little cousin. She turned to Saharamon. "Hey since we're both sand users, we can give this overgrown raccoon a run for his money!"

"And I have my magic strong enough to shatter these walls of sands," Kohana offered. "And my friend here can make her partner grow into a giant monster."

"And I can manipulate my mist enough to erode our enemy," EbonDevamon added.

"And the rest of us can back you up," Tristan offered as he readied a missile launcher.

As Shukaku recouped his power, it attacked again. Saharamon and Haumea summoned a giant wall of sand to halt Shukaku's advance. The beast roared and charged, delivering a headbutt into the sand barricade. The two sand manipulators try to harden their sand defenses, but Shukaku kept slamming into the sand wall.

Saharamon gritted. "Damn, he's relentless!"

"We can't let him break through!" Sailor Haumea cried out.

Saharamon called upon his _**Sand Tomb**_ , which were just a pair of giant sand gloves formed using his hands. He used them to crash through the sand wall and double jabbed Shukaku with them. Shukaku ended up pushed back. Sailor Haumea quickly transformed into her Dai-Valkyrie form and formed boxing gloves out of her own sand.

"Let's see how you like having your teeth knocked out!" Haumea exclaimed, landing an earth-shattering force with a single jab to Shukaku's face. She followed up with a left hook to the beast's jaw.

Shukaku shook off Haumea's physical hits.

"Vivian, look out!" Suzie called out to her.

Shukaku brought down its right hand and swiped at Haumea. The Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper narrowly dodged and zipped around the beast, which to Shukaku she was nothing but a pesky fly.

"Can't catch me! Nyah, nyah!" Haumea taunted the giant beast.

"C'mon, don't tease him!" Kohana facepalmed. "All right, my turn! Shiro!" She summoned her fox spirit. "Turn into shin guards and brass knuckles!"

"As you wish!" Shiro nodded as he exploded into smoke and turned into Kohana's equipment.

After putting on her combat accessories, Kohana rushed up and climbed over Shukaku's tail. Kohana landed a powerful kick to Shukaku's right side. She kicked the beast even harder, but still does nothing to faze the legendary beast. Shukaku swung his tail across, forcing the heroes to spread out. Using mist to blindside the Bijuu, EbonDevamon expelled a water blast that pushed Shukaku and halted his sand bombs.

Lien used her Digivice to evolve TobuCatmon into SkullBaluchimon. SkullBaluchimon rushed Shukaku and headbutted the one-tailed beast. After nearly being toppled over, Shukaku recovered and unleashed sand bombs on SkullBaluchimon.

Tristan fired missiles, which took out stray sand bombs.

"My water does seem most effective," EbonDevamon observed.

Haumea and Saharamon nodded to each other.

Haumea mused. "My physical blows did plenty of damage to him."

"Indeed, and we can still resort to our sand for defense," Saharamon noted.

As Shukaku methodically advanced on the group, the heroes prepared to fight the one-tailed beast to the end.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

MetalSeadramon and Ladon clashed near Tokyo harbor. As Ladon overpowered and slammed MetalSeadramon down, the serpent-like dragon prepared to crush the former Dark Master.

Suddenly, BaiDevamon interceded and pushed Ladon off MetalSeadramon

"Who dares intervene?!" Ladon bellowed.

"I do," BaiDevamon rebuked. "MetalSeadramon, are you ok?"

"I am now, thanks to you."

"Two against one? Not really fair for you both," Ladon scoffed. "No matter, I'll make short work of you!" He belched green flames toward MetalSeadramon and BaiDevamon.

MetalSeadramon fired _**River of Power**_ , countering Ladon's green fiery breath. BaiDevamon jumped up, launching metal quills from his back that pierced Ladon's reptilian hide. Ladon bellowed and spewed green fiery blasts at BaiDevamon, who hopped around avoiding the dragon's blasts.

"The sooner we kill this thing, the sooner I can reach Kotori!" MetalSeadramon fended off Ladon's blasts. "I hope you're faring better than I am now, Kotori."

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Tokyo, Japan/1:55 PM (JST)**_

As he ascended into the sky, Lokato gleefully watched the end results of the destruction caused by the multiple battles.

"If this is merely the start of Second Ragnarok, then this is going to eclipse the previous one," Lokato chortled. He produced numerous visuals, which showed the other battles taking place in the other sections of the world. "Several battles are getting heated, excellent. Hmm, quite a few have already been resolved. That's quite perplexing, I should be concerned, but that just means dead weight needed to be trimmed from our rankings. No matter, we will win the war in the end."

Lokato shifted his view toward the Tokyo battles.

"Most excellent, Fenrir and Jormungand. Hold them off as long as you can until I'm ready to ascend into Lord of Realms status," Lokato said, feeling the powers of all Nine Realms channeling through him. "Yes, it's only a matter of time now." He produced a visual showing Mist's clash with Brunhilde and Seirika. "Mist has her hands full with these two. Oh, you just love playing with your food, don't you, Mist? If you already went full power, you'd make short work of them." He clenched his right hand, chuckling under breath. "Are you seeing this, dear Takato? Your home is about to be laid to waste. Your friends are fighting their absolute hardest to save you. Sadly for them, their efforts will be in vain. That's ok you can enjoy being my vessel for however long as I want you to. Now watch as your friends fall one by one!"

xxxxx

 **(Cue Okami Soundtrack -** _ **Demon Lord Nine Tails**_ **)**

Kyuubi no Youko roared as it swung its nine mighty tails and smashed several buildings in its way. He bellowed loudly, sending a sonic scream that shattered concrete into dust and broke windows. Shards of broken glass and debris littered the streets. Having been awakened from its slumber, Kyuubi was in a cranky mood and he was dead set on taking his anger out on Tokyo.

Kyuubi suddenly halted its path as its eyes fell on his opposition. Standing before him was Sakuyamon, Dai-Valkyrie Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Guilmon, Cammy, and Shingo the Moonlight Knight.

"Destroy our home and you deal with us," Sakuyamon said determined to defeat Kyuubi. She brandished her mystical staff and conjured two pink rings. She casted barriers made of cherry blossoms over herself and her allies.

"Can hardly believe we're actually fighting a real life Kyuubi," Moonlight Knight was flabbergasted with the notion.

"Just think, we already have a giant one-tailed tanuki attacking and you'd think we're in that ninja manga," Cammy quipped. "But Yamata no Orochi being a Bijuu in our world tells us not all legends are made equal."

"Get ready, everyone!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon called out as she summoned Sleipnir and mounted him. "Shingo, protect Cammy!"

Tuxedo Kamen summoned Gaia and mounted her. "Show us you're more than capable of protecting a maiden."

"Don't worry, I will!" Moonlight Knight vowed, grabbing Cammy's hand. "I'm ready whenever you are, Cammy."

"Me, too, Cammy!" Guilmon chimed in, palming her back. He chuckled in an innocent, childlike manner. "Ok, you're not my partner, but until we get Takato, maybe you wanna be my partner?"

Cammy smiled and nodded. "Sure, I mean we have Biomerged before. Hang on, Guilmon!"

Smiling, Cammy took out an Ofuda and imbued her Digital Priestess powers into the seal. She augmented Sakuyamon's barrier that was already cast on her, Moonlight Knight, and Guilmon.

"Heheheh, you call this a calvary?!" Wyrm was heard laughing above them.

The heroes looked up as Fafnir and Wyrm flying circles above them. Wyrm unleashed his _**Wyvern Breath**_ , which impacted and exploded on the ground. The group spread out, evading more _**Wyvern Breaths**_ being fired at them.

"That's enough!" Sakuyamon shouted, summoning four kuda-gitsune spirits. She attacked Wyrm with her _**Spirit Strike**_ , using the four spirits to bind and neutralize the Drake.

"Blast it!" Wyrm hissed, shaking off the four spirits that started burning his skin.

"Quit playing around, Wyrm!" Fafnir bellowed, breathing fire toward Dai-Valkyrie Moon & Sleipnir and Kamen & Gaia's way.

Raising her sword, Dai-Valkyrie Moon combined her power with Sleipnir as they both launched a mystical white wave that purified Fafnir's flames.

"Give up, Fafnir! We will not fall to you!" Sleipnir protested.

"Always a thorn in our scaly hides, Sleipnir. I'll dispose of you and the lunar woman!" Fafnir expelled flames toward Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Sleipnir.

"Hang on!" Sleipnir swerved away from the flames while Dai-Valkyrie Moon held on with dear life.

Tuxedo Kamen quickly invoked his Norse Knight form. Taking out a sword, Norse Knight jumped off Gaia and slashed Fafnir's side. Fafnir growled and expelled flames at Norse Knight. Gaia flew in, pulling Norse Knight away from certain doom.

Having grown irked by the constant aerial warfare, Kyuubi launched an assault on the ground. He let out a loud roar coupled with a shockwave that reduced a building to debris. Sakuyamon, Cammy, Guilmon, and Moonlight Knight faced down Kyuubi.

"Ready to take down the famed Kyuubi, Shingo?" Cammy asked.

"Yeah, but man are we going to go down as legends if we actually beat this thing?" Moonlight Knight became brimmed with a mix of excitement and anxiety.

"Worry about legendary status after we've beaten Kyuubi," Sakuyamon said.

As Kyuubi charged toward them, a series of fiery blasts bombarded the nine-tailed beast. The trio turned and sighted the source of these fiery blasts: ZhuDevamon. ZhuDevamon descended next to Sakuyamon, Cammy, and Moonlight Knight.

"Suzie sent me here to assist you and it appears you'll need it," ZhuDevamon informed them.

"It's ZhuDevamon!" Guilmon called out to the miniature-Holy Beast. "Suzie combined you and the others, didn't she?!"

"Wow, you're one of Suzie's partners?!" Cammy exclaimed. "You look like a mini-Zhuqiaomon! I know my sister would love to have you."

"Heads up!" Sakuyamon called out. "Guilmon, stay with Cammy!"

Kyuubi rushed toward the group and expelled a shockwave-like blast from its mouth. The group immediately spread out. Cammy jumped up and invoked her Digital Priestess power.

"Hold on, Guilmon!" Cammy said, putting an arm over Guilmon. She conjured clear spherical barrier around them. "I'm giving you some of my power, Guilmon! It should be enough to let you evolve!"

"Thanks, Cammy!" Guilmon said as he felt a bulk of Cammy's power transfer to him. This was more than enough to revive his evolution powers. A red spherical matrix field enveloped Guilmon, transforming him into Gallantmon.

"All right, Gallantmon has returned!" The Royal Knight boldly announced.

"Yes, well done, Cammy!" Sakuyamon said as she turned to Gallantmon. "How long do you think you can maintain that form before Cammy's power expires?"

"Who knows, but let's not waste time talking about it!" Gallantmon brandished his saber. He intently glared down Kyuubi no Youko, who roared and charged with reckless abandon. "Bring it on, you overgrown throw rug!"

ZhuDevamon began by unleashing destructive flames on Kyuubi. The flames exploded and blindsided the nine-tailed beast. This gave Gallantmon an opening to blast Kyuubi with his _**Lightning Joust**_ , but the beast quickly sidestepped and let Gallantmon pass by him. Kyuubi soared high in the air and unleashed needle-like spines from his fur. Gallantmon and Sakuyamon raised their shields, protecting them from Kyuubi's quills. Cammy casted mystic barriers over herself and Moonlight Knight, protecting them from the deadly projectiles.

Cammy soared over Kyuubi and casted white light that burned Kyuubi's furry hide. Moonlight Knight lunged over to the monster's left side and slashed it with his scimitar. Kyuubi howled in pain as a result of Cammy and Moonlight Knight's attacks. However, Kyuubi rebounded from this and struck back by swinging down two tails. He attempted to hit both Cammy and Moonlight Knight. Cammy swiftly flew down and grabbed the white-garbed warrior, flying them out of Kyuubi's reach.

Suddenly, several cards struck and exploded on Kyuubi's right front leg. The beast veered over and saw Sakuyamon holding several fox cards, which she used to create explosive bombs with.

"Now to seal your power!" Sakuyamon threw her fox cards at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi had other plans. With a single tail swing, Kyuubi wiped out Sakuyamon's fox cards. Having dropped his guard, Gallantmon rushed in and smashed his Aegis Shield into Kyuubi's face. As Kyuubi stumbled back dazed from Gallantmon's attack, Gallantmon launched a _**Saber Shot**_ with his lance.

Much to Gallantmon's shock, Kyuubi swallowed the Royal Knight's beam with ease.

"No way! He ate my own attack!" Gallantmon blanched. "That jerk!"

"We have to keep this going, Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon said, readying her staff.

"Yeah, but for me, how much longer," Gallantmon wondered about this limited power.

Cammy floated her and Moonlight Knight on a rooftop. They watched the two Mega Digimon and ZhuDevamon face down Kyuubi.

"I hope that's enough for you, Gallantmon." Cammy said. "I hope to save our possible Biomerging until we face Loki, but if push comes to shove and Kyuubi's too much… I might have to consider that option."

"Just don't strain yourself, Cammy," Moonlight Knight said.

The young priestess smiled genuinely. "Thanks, Shingo."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Asura's Wrath -** _ **Main Theme - In your belief**_ **)**

Elsewhere, the Warriors of Flame and Wind confronted the Asuras, Agni and Vritra. To the surprise of KaiserGreymon and Ventimon, the Asuras revealed their code of honor despite being in league with Lokato and being opposition to the Devas.

There came a moment when Ventimon was floored by an attack from the Asuras. Rather than attack her while she was down, they allowed KaiserGreymon to assist her.

"I don't get it. You two are bad guys, but you don't attack Izumi when she's down?" KaiserGreymon asked the Asuras.

"It's not in our honor code to attack an enemy when they're down or have their back turned. And we don't prey on women regardless if they're our enemy," Agni replied.

Vritra added. "We find it most intriguing your forms are based on us. _Aguni_ mon and _Vritra_ mon." He recounted all the forms Takuya used before settling on KaiserGreymon.

"Well gee, thank you for not attacking me after you guys knocked me flat on my butt," Ventimon scoffed irritably. "But I'm glad you two don't attack your opponents when their guard is down."

"So, does this mean we don't have to fight?" KaiserGreymon asked, which got laughs from Agni and Vritra. "I didn't realize I was comedian. Did I miss a joke?"

"Your woman is free to go, but I'm afraid you'll have to stay and fight us," Agni chortled, beckoning KaiserGreymon to attack him.

"Izumi, you'd better go and help them fight the Drakes and Kyuubi."

"You can't take these two by yourself, Takuya! I won't let you!"

"Please, let me handle this, Izumi. I'll meet with you after I've taken out our two 'friends' here," KaiserGreymon pointed Ryugonken at the Asuras.

"All right," conceded Ventimon. "But you come back to me alive, you hear?" She kissed KaiserGreymon's cheek and took off.

KaiserGreymon turned and faced the Asuras. "Ok, just down to us. I'm not holding back!"

Agni and Vritra both chuckled. "Very good. Let us commence our duel!" The Asura proceeded to unleash flamed attacks at KaiserGreymon.

KaiserGreymon rushed forward and slashed through the flamed blasts. Agni and Vritra attacked KaiserGreymon, forcing him to go on the defensive. The Warrior of Fire then fought hard against the Asuras.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Kill la Kill -** _ **Kill wa Ill**_ **)**

As they quickly made short work of Lokar soldiers and Drake Knights, Brunhilde and Seirika carved a path toward Mist and her Mistruxes. The Blood Valkyrie was seen sitting on Shinjuku bridge clapping her hands.

"Congratulations making it this far, Brunhilde and Rika," Mist clapped between chortles. She hopped off the bridge and landed in front of her Mistruxes.

"Ugh as if your ego couldn't be any worse," Brunhilde gazed over the Mistruxes, all of whom shared likeness to their head mistress. "Now I'm seeing a whole lot of you."

"I'll make sure and fillet every one of them!" Seirika vowed to cut down the Mistruxes.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you two dears will," Mist gave a haughty laugh. Unfazed by their threats and insults, Mist snapped her fingers. "Listen up, Mistruxes! You are to leave nothing of them! Not even drops of their own blood!"

"You up for this, Rika?" Brunhilde drew out her sword.

"She's the last thing standing between me and Loki, so of course," Seirika readied her trident.

As she dropped a hand, Mist beckoned her Mistruxes forward. The Mistruxes swooped down and began attacking the duo. Brunhilde gathered a pillar of bluish icy flames and unleashed a blazing blue inferno that wiped out a majority of the Mistruxes. The sounds of Mistruxes' screeching and blood-curdling cries echoed throughout the vicinity. Seirika summoned a tornado and swept away many more Mistruxes.

"Well now," Mist smiled, seemingly impressed with them making short work of her army.

Brunhilde and Seirika attacked incoming Mistruxes. Brunhilde hacked and slashed apart ten Mistruxes. As she spun her trident around, Seirika blew back a few Mistruxes.

"C'mon, I'll take all your bitch asses down!" Brunhilde roared as more Mistruxes swooped down and surrounded her. She gathered blue flames in her right and wiped them out with her _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_.

Seirika shoved her trident through a Mistrux. Then, she started poking her trident through several more until she made a Mistrux-kebab. She shook the Mistruxes off her trident and brought down a massive thunder bolt that vaporized them.

Brunhilde and Seirika quickly reconvened. With their backs against the other, they covered each other's rears and took out more Mistruxes. Brunhilde and Seirika then soared into the air. As Mistruxes flew up to pursue them, Brunhilde and Seirika exchanged weapons. Brunhilde summoned thunder blasts from Seirika's trident and wiped out a few. Using the Valkyrie's sword, Seirika slashed up a few Mistruxes.

"Ooo, this looks fun! Mind if I finally cut in?!" Mist cackled as she flew in to attack Brunhilde and Seirika.

"Eat shit!" Brunhilde and Seirika yelled out as they double teamed Mist.

Try as she might, Mist couldn't keep up blocking Brunhilde and Seirika's attacks as both fought her fiercely. Brunhilde landed a kick to Mist's gut, knocking the wind out of her. Seirika scratched Mist's face with her dragon claws. Brunhilde decked Mist's face with a punch. Seirika caught Mist in a tornado attack. Brunhilde then blasted Mist with blue flames. Mist was blown away and sent crashing to the ground. As the remaining Mistruxes flew down to catch their mistress, Mist called her minions off.

Rubbing the cut and bruise on her face, Mist cursed them both. "My beautiful face! You'll pay for that!"

"My crap is prettier than your face," Brunhilde scoffed.

"What was that…?!" The Blood Valkyrie snapped, flipping out. She restrained herself and palmed her face. Her frown curved into a grin as a devilish giggle escaped her lips.

"I don't know whose laughter is more frickin' annoying. You or your creepy fanclub," Brunhilde remarked.

"Seems you're gonna have trouble fighting us both, Adora," Seirika smirked coolly.

"Perhaps, but the tide of this battle of ours is about to shift." Mist chortled, removing the hand from her face. Green flame-like energies started wisping around her. Streams of green light leaked from her eyes.

"Great, so you've been dicking around with us and not using your full power," Seirika scowled. "Get with it!"

"Let's not even give her the chance!" Brunhilde declared as she and Seirika tried to intercept Mist, but a few Mistruxes cut them off.

"Keep them at bay, my Mistruxes!" Mist commanded as she soared into the air and landed on a rooftop.

Brunhilde and Seirika fought off the Mistruxes hard. Seirika unleashed a thunderbolt that fried a few into crisp. Brunhilde slashed up some Mistruxes.

"I am curious just where the hell these clones of her came from!" Brunhilde said as she sliced a Mistrux in two. "She kept these pretty hidden and didn't bother to use them on us before now!"

"Who cares?! Just looking at them and listening to their annoying laughter is enough to annoy me!" Seirika yelled, unleashing a tornado, which blew some away.

Chuckling under her breath, Mist muttered. "Heh, won't you be surprised when you find out how I created my babies." She then bit down her bottom lip as blood trickled down.

As more green energies leaked out all over her, Mist powered up. Her body filled with raw mystic energy. Her armor is converted to nearly all black, minus some trim of lime green and purple gems. They materialized on her shoulders, knees, and the center of her beast plate. Her blonde hair turned wild and converted to pure white. Her wings are lime green decorated with black silhouettes of Mist's own laughing faces. She has lime green and purple sorceress earrings. Mist has become a Dai-Valkyrie.

"Ah, there! My makeover is complete!" Mist cackled, causing Brunhilde, Seirika, and the Mistruxes to stop.

The Mistruxes knelt and bowed to their head mistress. Brunhilde and Seirika both silently faced Dai-Valkyrie Mist.

"What? Nothing to say? Speechless by my glorious upgrade?" Mist asked, showing off her new form. "So sorry for not showing this off sooner, but I figured I'd wait until the time was right. Here, how about I give you a full display of my wardrobe!" Once she turned her back, Brunhilde flew up and went to attack her.

"You guard's down, whore!" Brunhilde shouted as she closed the gap between them.

Suddenly, Brunhilde saw her fist quickly seized by Dai-Valkyrie Mist. Taken aback, Brunhilde was baffled by Mist's newfound reflexes.

"Oh, so sorry. Did I neglect to mention my appearance isn't the only thing that's changed?" Mist smirked as she landed a swift knee into Brunhilde's abandon. She swerved behind Brunhilde and clubbed her in the back, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Kotori!" Seirika screamed as she flew over to the Valkyrie.

Before Seirika can reach her, Dai-Valkyrie Mist phased right in front of her, cutting her off from saving Brunhilde. Dai-Valkyrie Mist quickly grabbed Seirika's face and flew across carrying her. Mist slammed Seirika hard into a wall and smashed her through. The Blood Valkyrie didn't stop there as she smashed Seirika through another wall and another. She then soared into the air while singlehandedly carrying Seirika.

"Hope you enjoy this fall, dear Rika," Mist chortled.

With that, Dai-Valkyrie Mist consciously let herself drop from the sky with Seirika. Seirika couldn't muster the strength to fight back. She had been completely outmatched by the Blood Valkyrie.

 _ **Boom!**_

Dai-Valkyrie Mist slammed and planted Seirika face first on the ground. Seirika seemingly looked wrecked. Her body was now broken and her face was a bloody mess. Dai-Valkyrie Mist promptly pulled her hand from Seirika and licked the woman's blood from her fingers.

"That's for mangling my beautiful face," Mist smirked. "Now Takato can't possibly take you back with a face that as horribly disfigured as yours now, Rika Nonaka." She beckoned two Mistruxes to pick Seirika up. "Now to end your pitiful existence, Rika!" She formed five green fiery blades in her right hand, which became claws. She set her sights on Seirika's abdomen. "I couldn't kill Philippe, but I'll make sure you go in his place!" She shoved her claws into Seirika.

xxxxx

Sakuyamon instinctively stopped and felt Seirika's urgency.

"Rika!" Sakuyamon cried out, stopping in the middle of her battle against Kyuubi.

xxxxx

MetalSeadramon, too, stopped and sensed Brunhilde's power escalate.

"Kotori! What's happening?!"

xxxxx

Brunhilde managed to stop Dai-Valkyrie Mist from delivering the fatal blow to Seirika. Brunhilde's sword stopped Mist's finger claws. Blue flames leaked from the blade and neutralized Mist's finger blades.

"Don't even think about it! Rika may be out of it, but I'm still standing!" Brunhilde resisted. "Even if you cut off my limbs, I'll still keeping coming for your ass!" She blasted away the Mistruxes holding Seirika.

"Rika's done for, Brunhilde. You're better off worrying about your own life," Dai-Valkyrie Mist kept a coolhead despite Brunhilde's heated change.

"I don't know how long you've been holding back this power, but I don't care now. I'll feel much better knowing I'll kick your ass at your best!" Brunhilde said, readying her sword. She then took on a fighting stance and called upon her steed. "Grani, let's send this bitch to Hela!"

With that, Grani appeared beside Brunhilde.

"You wish to summon your steed? Well, I'll bring out mine," Dai-Valkyrie Mist smirked as she summoned Gullinbursti.

As she looked over her back, Brunhilde saw a cyan light envelop Seirika. She saw Seiryuu's spiritual form hover over Seirika.

"Hey, Seiryuu. Think you can heal up Rika while I'm busy with this whore?" Brunhilde asked.

Seiryuu responded genuinely. " _ **That is why I'm here, Kotori. Please leave Rika with me. I sense Sakuyamon will be here soon.**_ "

"Good, I think StormSakuyamon will do me some good, and hopefully MetalSeadramon gets here soon," Brunhilde stated, shifting her eyes on Dai-Valkyrie Mist. "I don't think I can beat Mist as I am now, but Biomerging with MetalSeadramon may give me a good fighting chance… maybe a 50 increase chance, but even I don't like my odds. I have to get to Mist's top form."

"Brunhilde, I'm ready to help in any way I can," Grani offered.

"Thanks, Grani."

"Ok, swine, make short work of Brunhilde's pony," Dai-Valkyrie Mist commanded.

Irked by Mist's insult, Gullinbursti snorted and charged at Grani. Grani narrowly dodged Gullinbursti's furious charge.

While the steeds took each other, Brunhilde hastily flew at and clashed head-on with Dai-Valkyrie Mist. The Blood Valkyrie caught Brunhilde's sword with one hand. Mist planted her other hand into Brunhilde's chest and pushed her far back. As Brunhilde was sent sailing back, Mist soared at her fast. Brunhilde drove her sword into the ground and launched herself into Mist. As blue flames enveloped Brunhilde, the Valkyrie dove at Mist.

"Here I come! Come get you some!" Brunhilde shouted, slamming head first into Dai-Valkyrie Mist.

As she knocked Mist back, Brunhilde saw her helmet blade cracked.

"My armor's much stronger now," Mist chortled, dusting her the area where Brunhilde headbutted her with her helmet blade. There was not even a scratch on her armor. "It can absorb anything you can do to me. Such brutish attacks won't do a thing to me."

"And I won't give up trying until I break that armor of yours!" Brunhilde snapped, pulling out her sword from the ground. "I'm not giving up 'til you're dead ay my feet. And if Loki's watching this, and I know he is… I'm coming for his ass next!" She stood in a stance and charged at Dai-Valkyrie Mist. She slashed at Mist, who parried and dodged the Valkyrie's strikes.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Looking on from above the clouds, Lokato witnessed Brunhilde's valiantly fighting Mist despite the seemingly impossible odds.

"I hear you loud and clear, Brunhilde, but you're the one who's full of delusions of grandeur. If you can't beat Mist in her powered stated, you don't have Odin's prayer of defeating me," Lokato proclaimed as he continued his ascension into Earth's sky. He looked up and utilized Ymir's armor to open a fissure in the sky. "The breach is opening and soon I'll reach Asgard. For now I bring Second Ragnarok to Midgard, but soon I'll finish what's left of Asgard! This will kill two birds with one stone! And I am that stone to bring about the end of two realms! So, Takato, are you enjoying this? You have the front row seat to witness the end of all you hold dear!"

xxxxx

 _ **Inside Lokato's Mind**_

"Stop… please… stop this…" Takato weakly pleaded. Opening his eyes, he saw through Loki's vision a view of Tokyo under attack. His eyes in horror as he saw Seirika lying unconscious and bloodified as a result of Mist's vicious assault. "R-Rika? What's happened? Who…" He then saw Brunhilde fighting hard against Dai-Valkyrie Mist. "Mist did this… she did this to Rika…" He gritted hard and tried to break loose from the bondage binding him. However, he fell weak as Lokato mentally restrained him.

" _ **Dear Rika will soon be out of the picture. And with her and all your friends gone, your will to live will fade. Just accept you have no place in a world that's overdue for destruction. And with that spirit bird of yours no longer to keep you company, your body and mind forever belong to me!**_ "

Takato lowered his face and cried in despair. "Rika, Henry, Himura, Kazu, Kenta, Kotori, Philippe, Guilmon, Suzaku, everyone… I'm sorry… I couldn't be with you… I couldn't save any of you… now I just don't plain deserve to exist knowing I let Loki win…"

Off in the distance, so quiet that Takato barely heard it, a voice cries out, "Ta… kato…"

xxxxx

Lokato chortled as the breach to Asgard slowly opened up.

"Second Ragnarok will soon reach its apex."

"I don't think so, Loki!" Coyote's voice chimed.

Lokato sensed the presence of five, which he recognized. He turned to meet the fabled tricksters: Tanuki-Ō, Coyote, Reynard, Anansi, and Crow.

An unruffled smirk adorned Lokato's face as he scoffed at the tricksters' mere presence. "Why hello to you five. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

xxxxx

 **(Cue God of War III -** _ **Rage of Sparta**_ **)**

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**Among Drakes, Erinyes, and Evil Deities!**_

xxxxx

 **A/N** : Whew now that was a lengthy chapter. The first since chapter 6 of this fic. Next chapter is likely to be as long, but once all the excess fat (aka the other myth villains and flunkies) are shaved down, and we're focused on the central villains, the chapters should be trimmed down to lesser lengths. As you can tell, some fights are shorter than others since they're not crucial.

The Valkyrie vs. Erinye conflicts escalate; each Valkyrie are paired off against an Erinye based on their past relationships and interactions.

Brunhilde (and Seirika) vs. Mist: Revenge and jealousy are the themes here. Gudrun's retains past envy for Brunhilde; Brunhilde & Rika have revenge toward Mist turning their friends against them. Both Brunhilde and Rika had love interests taken and manipulated by Mist. As Gudrun, she took and manipulated Siegfried with magic (likewise Gunnar manipulating Brunhilde to be his) in the past. Now, history is repeating itself with Mist controlling and stealing Takato from Rika. Additionally, while Kotori and Himura aren't a couple, Mist still manages to take Himura and let Fenrir take him over to spite Kotori. Mist still harbors jealousy for Brunhilde, past or reincarnation either way, and this will come full circle before this fic ends.

Skuld vs. Rota: Rota's disdain for Skuld for what happened to Reginleif. She still hasn't forgiven Skuld for humbling and banishing Reginleif based on a vision. Rota gets help from Mist, who at that time was one of the Valkyrie Maidens and just happens to be conspiring with Loki, to receive power enough to equal/surpass Skuld in battle. This power has ironically deteriorated Rota's mental capacity, turning her into a battle berserker (which has her turning to swearing like a sailor) like her friend Reginleif but not nearly as bad as Reginleif has it. At least Rota can still talk. Which leads to...

Sigrun vs. Reginleif: Regret is a theme here. Kara feeling regret for Sigrun for not being there to save Reginleif from her descent. She thinks Sigrun has failed Reginleif by not properly preparing her before leaving to settle down on Midgard and bearing children with Helgi. Having her leadership quickly contested and immediately losing it to Skuld completely destroyed Reginleif's state of mind, causing her to endlessly train to where her hatred of Skuld and insecurities were exploited by Mist. Mist manipulated that inner disdain Reginleif, which led to the former Valkyrie to regress into a mindless Erinye berserker.

Skogul vs. Geirskogul: Envy (this is becoming a common theme, lol) and greed play into Geirskogul turning against Skogul. Mirroring Pluto and Charon's sister relationship, Geirskogul grew jealous of Skogul being selected by the Guardian of the Time Gates to be trained to carry on the tradition. Like Charon before her, Geirskogul becomes greedy for power and turns to a malevolent entity/person to receive power to one-up their sibling. This theme also consistently follows Pluto, who after being selected by her father has seen one sister relationship end only to witness another one occur. Only difference being, Geirskogul didn't open up Pandora's Box by releasing and getting taken over by an evil primordial entity. She did, however, sell out to Mist and Loki to become an Erinye.

Gondul vs. Geiravor: Nothing too complex here. Just Geiravor's pride wanting to fight someone strong and doesn't care who she has to fight. Gondul just happened to become Geiravor's relief from boredom. And fighting another animal shapeshifter like her brings her much satisfaction.

The League of Tricksters (not the official name) bands together and this idea was conceived by LazerWulf. And since Loki is now out and about, there's no better time than the present to confront and fight Lokato so the Valkyries don't have to get involved. Yeah, we'll see how that goes. *cough*notwell*cough*

I'm honestly surprised the way Blue Mars, Sam, and Thelxiepeia thing came out. It really could've gone farther, but that'd push this story to Rated-M levels purely for that sexual exchange alone and would've dragged this chapter out longer than necessary. But, hey, let your imaginations run wild to see how far it would've gone if they were in private and Thelxiepeia decided not to drown them.

Look who's guest starring, and I'll get to our DF-616 guests in a minute. It's Bruno and Anton, the bullies that tormented Philippe and Sasha in the _Gaiden_ chapter, _Paris_. They've returned but now rescued by Philippe. How time can change with people.

Ok, now the bigger guest stars: Omega X/Tai, Metalla X/Matt, Dramon X/Kensuke, Beerusmon, and Whismon. Those who read and follow my _Digimon Fusion Kai_ stories (movies, _Cross Generations_ and now _Ascendancy_ ), you know who they are. In Kensuke's case, he's Chaosblazer's main guy from _Digimon: Accel Stream_. All three just happened to be visiting, but wrong place and wrong time. Fortunately, they're strong enough to put a few evil deities and monsters in their place. As for the latter two, deities have access to others' universes and can observe events there. It's not that far fetched to think that deities can watch each other's activities beyond dimensions. Beerusmon knows of the Houou and has in fact briefly entered the YYGDM-01 universe ages ago with Whismon to fight her. This illustrates that deities can access other universes and such access is not limited to dimensional travelers like Ryo and Sedna. Millenniummon has proven that otherwise. For Omega X, Metalla X, Beerusmon, and Whismon, this is after the events of my _Battle of Digital Gods_ fic, due to Omega X having access to his newly gained Ascendant God power.

Ratatoskr's actions are being exposed, but it seems he's not up to going through with the task he was given. Could it be Hina's kindness is affecting his judgment? Hmm.

The Erinyes reveal their _Dai_ -Erinye forms, which could've been explained. I'm going with Mist and Lokato powered them up before the big battle. So, with them being Dai-Erinyes, the Maidens shouldn't be far off from becoming Dai-Valkyries, right? Maaaybe. Now how do the Dai-Erinyes stack up to the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi? The Senshi have the experience and had long term use of their Dai-V powers. The Dai-Erinyes probably have more raw power and are par in terms of speed. Dai-Valkyrie Mist can probably handle any of the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi outside Moon, Saturn, and Pluto (not counting external factors like the Houou who Mars relies on or Jupiter wielding Mjolnir), and she's had more experience training with her Dai powers than the Erinyes.

Finally, the Bijuu are here. Unlike their _Naruto_ counterparts, they're much stronger and haven't been reduced to glorified Pokémon. Although they're not working with full power compared to their peaks so if the heroes are giving them trouble that may be why.

Guilmon being able to become Gallantmon with Cammy's help shouldn't be hard to believe in case you're wondering. Remember that she has the Digital Priestess' power and that she Biomerged with Gallantmon in _Wrath of Pharaohmon_. Though here, she's working in a limited capacity as Guilmon's tamer if/when/until Takato is saved.

Ah, one more thing. Sailor Haumea, a.k.a. Vivian Wong, shows up with Tristan, concerned about her cousin Henry. Don't worry, Sailor Makemake and Duke are not far behind, their appearance just got pushed to the next chapter because this one was already getting a bit long.

Anyway, this was an excessive chapter, but at least I'm shaving down some of the least important battles. By the end of next chapter, the only fights left hopefully will just be Jormunry, Fenmura, the Erinyes and Drakes before shifting focus to Lokato.

Be sure to send a review when you finish reading. See you in the next chapter!


	15. Among Drakes, Erinyes, and Evil Deities!

**A/N** : Nothing much to say. This chapter follows up the beginning of Second Ragnarok's battles. The lesser battles start trimming down to the select few. The animal tricksters make their presence felt here.

So without delay, here's a double length chapter coming your way!

xxxxx

 _ **Above Tokyo, Japan/2:05 PM (JST)**_

Lokato surveyed the five tricksters. Before making a move against them, the tricksters combined their energies enough to erect a barrier. This barrier encased Lokato, which prevented him from breaking loose.

"Well, isn't this cute," Lokato scowled slightly, punching the barrier keeping him in.

"Did you think we were going to just sit by while you did as you please?" Tanuki-Ō protested.

"We'll do what we can so our Maidens don't need to fight you!" Coyote added his disdain for the Norse trickster.

"Yes, you won't even get the chance to face them since we'll defeat you ourselves!" Reynard boldly declared.

"All we need to do is purge your soul from this boy's body," Anansi said.

"Of course, we'll have to remove Ymir's armor to do so. Allow us the honor of disrobing you!" Crow yelled.

As the tricksters sent more energy into their barrier, Lokato yelled out painfully as their powers seemed to hurt him. Lokato felt his powers being neutralized and him losing grip on Ymir's armor.

"Damn you… I should've seen this coming!" Lokato screamed at the top of his lungs. No matter how hard he tried to struggle, the tricksters' combined mystic powers were far too great for him to overcome.

"Do you surrender, Loki? Make it easy for yourself. Relinquish that body and Ymir's body!" Tanuki-Ō demanded.

"Or, we'll forcefully remove them ourselves!" Reynard threatened Lokato.

"NOOOOO!" Lokato screamed again as his eyes popped open and mouth gaped. Ymir's armor glowed with red, enveloping a red veil of light around him. "OH, HOW COULD I BE DEFEATED?! AND THIS SOON BEFORE EXACTING MY REVENGE…!" Suddenly, his gaping mouth quickly turned into a conniving smirk and he regained his calm demeanor. "...heh, joke's on you, trickster council!"

With that, Lokato vanished. This startled the five tricksters as they turned around to find Lokato flying out of a veil of smoke.

"I'm disappointed. I figured you'd see right through my illusions," Lokato chuckled with a self-composed grin. "Looks like this trickster has outwitted the council of them." He eyed each of the five tricksters, acknowledging their presence. "Tanuki-Ō, Reynard, Coyote, Anansi, and Crow. You're all looking good for your age."

"And you haven't changed much since your defeat at Ragnarok!" Crow cawed at him.

"You're still the conniving and petty child in need of discipline," Reynard conveyed his disdain for Odin's adopted son.

"Now, let's not get too personal, Reynard," Lokato chuckled. "I don't wish ill on you at all. However, you are in the way of my ascension."

"Ascension into what? No, don't answer that," Tanuki-Ō rebuked.

"But, I'll tell you anyway. You see, I'm now very close to fulfilling my revenge on Asgard and destroying the Maidens' new Midgard home," Lokato said. "Skuld took the chance of wiping Asgard awayfrom me. Now, I have the chance to finish what I set out to do."

"But you'll be destroying an Asgard that's a shell of its former self!" Anansi chided him.

"Can you feel any sense of accomplishment destroying a realm no longer ruled by gods?" Coyote queried. "There's no satisfaction in that."

"But I intend to bring the remnants of Asgard down on Midgard."

"No, but that's beyond catastrophic! Nearly all life on Earth will be wiped out!" Crow exclaimed.

"Exactly! I'll destroy the home the Maidens now call their own. With them and all the other opposition out of the way, I can utilize the divine power of Ymir's armor to reshape Midgard into a realm befitting my image. Then Odin and all those who've cast judgment on me can witness me ascend as the Lord of Realms!" Lokato ranted, venting his internal frustrations of the old Norse gods. "Once I've established sovereignty, every realm will be seized by me. To those who've helped me unleash Second Ragnarok, their services will be rewarded."

"You're mad! And all this because of a petty vendetta against Odin, who rightfully banished you for your insidious trickery!" Reynard berated Lokato.

" _Petty_ , you say?! How dare you speak low of your new Lord of Realms!" The trickster snapped. Upon activating Ymir's armor, he sent a wave of ice toward the tricksters, who barely dodged. "How lucky for you to have evaded the elements of Jotunheim. Had you not moved, you would've been all frozen!"

"Cease this course of action if you know what's right!" Tanuki-Ō demanded.

"Oh, but I've already decided to walk this path. My time to rule has come," Lokato stated.

"Then if we can't stop you, our Maidens will. Mark our words," Coyote vowed.

Clapping his hands mockingly, Lokato faked shedding tears. "Oh, how noble of you! And if the Maidens can somehow get by my followers and my army, then I'll have the honor of extinguishing their lives one by one."

"Even your own granddaughter?" Tanuki-Ō asked, already expecting the obvious answer.

"If she chooses to attack me, then yes, I will end her. And I shall end Brunhilde if she will not stand by my side."

The raccoon dog trickster scoffed. "I know Brunhilde. She will never betray her Maidens and her friends."

"Oh well, she'll die with the rest of them. In fact, she missed out on the previous Ragnarok. So now she'll have the honor of perishing in the face of Second Ragnarok!" Lokato shouted as he spread his arms out and casted bolts of black lightning on the tricksters.

However, unlike the ice beams, the tricksters weren't fast enough to dodge these bolts. The tricksters were quickly zapped and neutralized by Lokato's attacks.

"Yes, writhe in agony as I make you bow to me!" Lokato cackled, utilizing the armor's powers to subdue and humble the tricksters.

"We'll never surrender to the likes of you!" Crow resisted while being electrocuted by Lokato's blast.

"It will take more than this to destroy us!" Tanuki-Ō protested despite the agonizing pain he and his cohorts were enduring.

"Ah, stubborn to the very end. You old tricksters haven't changed much," Lokato said, forming a cruel grin on his face. He saw the five tricksters faded into mist, turning around as the real animal tricksters appeared behind him. "Well played."

"We haven't been playing this game too long just so brats like you can do what you please," Reynard muttered.

The five tricksters glowed with mystic light exuding from their bodies. They transformed into beams of multi-colored light and crashed into Lokato, who did his best to dodge and protect himself using Ymir's armor. Lokato drew out the ice of Jotunheim and fires of Muspelheim, throwing them at the tricksters.

"We'll keep this up until we exhaust you and that body!" Coyote yelled out, howling loudly.

"And since that is a human vessel, it will have its limits!" Anansi said.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Lokato snickered, forging a dark barrier derived from the dark magic from Niflheim. His shifted his gaze briefly through the wormhole that slowly opened up and revealed Asgard. "Yes, just some moments now. Understand you're just delaying my ascension to absolute greatness!"

Tanuki-Ō grimaced as the wormhole opened up wider to give a view of Asgard. "My friends, we can't delay our meeting with the Valkyries any longer. We must reach them now!"

"But first, let's leave our 'friend' a parting gift to remember us by," Reynard suggested.

With that, the animal tricksters combined their energies and formed a ray of light that blasted through Lokato's dark barrier that encapsulated the planet. Lokato's eyes widened in shock as his barrier became undone.

"How dare you!" Lokato hissed, witnessing his construct being taken down by the tricksters. "I worked hard to forge that barrier!"

Coyote taunted him. "Not our problem, Loki! Besides, being a trickster, you should know already we never play fair!"

Crow added, chuckling. "Yep, we're not sorry we destroyed your oh so _beautiful_ barrier."

Tanuki-Ō nodded. "Now if you'll excuse us. We have Maidens waiting for us!"

The tricksters vanished as beacons of colored lights and spread out toward the Valkyrie Maidens' locations.

Witnessing his own barrier being dissolved, Lokato scowled. "Curse them. I expended too much time forging that barrier to keep the Maiden's allies from returning to Tokyo. No matter…" He looked up and saw Asgard in plain sight. "It still won't stop me sending Asgard on collision course with Midgard. Second Ragnarok is still on schedule!"

xxxxx

Chapter 13

 _ **Among Drakes, Erinyes, and Evil Deities!**_

xxxxx

 _ **Stockholm, Sweden/7:10 AM (CEST)**_

 **(Cue The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies -** _ **Sons of Durin**_ **)**

Surtur and Utgard-Loki's forces were quickly being decimated by the heroes. Although while the villains lost soldiers, the good Frost Giants also suffered casualties. Utgard-Loki showed his brute power by stomping and crushing a few good Frost Giants. Surtur took pleasure burning and melting some good Frost Giants.

Having seen enough, Dai-Valkyrie Mars and Hiei fought off Surtur. Hiei and Surtur spent the majority of the time exchanging sword clashes. Surtur unleashed a fiery blast from his hand, which Hiei countered with darkness flames.

"How impressive such a little man can match my devastating flames!" Surtur boasted. "Still, I surmise the nature of these flames are demonic. Tell me, little man, are these flames derived from Niflheim?"

Hiei scowled as he pushed his darkness flames toward Surtur, who sidestepped them. "Stop calling me 'little man' and maybe I'll tell you."

Surtur chuckled, seemingly humored by Hiei's sarcastic wit. "Fine, warrior. Since you've managed to survive this long fighting me."

"The source of my darkness flames come from Makai."

"Makai? The realm of demons… yes, I've heard of that realm. Perhaps I should go there and extract the source of this darkness flames for myself."

"Fool, it takes discipline to master these flames."

"Fool?! You dare to call me, Surtur of Muspelheim, a fool?!" Surtur bellowed furiously, swinging his sword and sending a wave of hellfire toward Hiei's way.

Hiei dodged Surtur's attack and quickly imbued his sword with darkness flames.

"What do you know about discipline?! I'm a master of the art of the inferno! A mere demon such as yourself is beneath me!" Surtur angrily chastised Hiei. "I've lived for ages learning all there is in order to master the flames! Don't you ever talk down to me!"

"Ok, boys I think that's about enough of this dick-measuring contest!" Dai-Valkyrie Mars interjected, shooting arrows of fire that pierced into Surtur, which he easily absorbed.

Surtur laughed. "What? Is this a joke? Your flames are nowhere near potent enough to destroy me."

"I know, I wasn't aiming to kill you now, dumbass," she scoffed.

 _ **Shick.**_

Hiei drove his darkness-flamed sword through Surtur's chest. Surtur grunted as he felt the burning sword poking through his chest cavity. He grabbed the blade and chortled.

"Fools! Who do you take me for?! Your pitiful flames, be it the demonic kind or mystic nature, can't destroy me!" Surtur boasted. Then, he felt the darkness flames leaking through his body. "What..?! What's happening? My body…"

"Your body can't seem to handle an massive influx of my darkness flames," the demon swordsman smirked cruelly. "My dragon will burst out and tear your body apart!"

Surtur snarled as he breathed flames toward Hiei and Dai-Valkyrie Mars. Mars and Hiei evaded Surtur's fiery blasts. Hiei rushed Surtur and slashed him with multiple darkness flame strikes. Mars launched _**Mars Snake Fire**_. In response, Surtur grew 1000 feet tall. Mars' attack fizzled out against Surtur's now gigantic frame.

Everyone ceased their fighting as Surtur towered over Stockholm. Even Utgard-Loki seemed insignificantly tiny compared to the oversized Muspelheim ruler.

"Crap…" Kazu blanched.

"Um, Hiei! You and Mars better do something!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Ryuuhi quickly turned toward Mars and Hiei. "Mom, dad, what the hell?! Now you just made him mad!"

" _ **Fools! I shall lay waste to this pathetic Midgard settlement!**_ " Loudly bellowed Surtur, who prepared to bring down a rain of flames.

Utgard-Loki backed off, frightened of Surtur's giant presence. "Surtur, are you mad?! I'm here, too!"

"Not anymore!" Kazu yelled out as he got under Utgard-Loki's foot and picked him up.

"What?! How is a tiny man able to pick me up?!" Utgard-Loki exclaimed as Kazu barely picked him up and slammed him down.

As he slammed Utgard-Loki down, Kazu collapsed.

"Hiro!" Kiyoko cried out.

"Little man, I'm going to kill you!" Utgard-Loki reached for Kazu, but Blitzmon intercepted him. "What?! You?!"

"Yeah, me!" Blitzmon retorted. "And my friend here!" With that, Ginryumon flew over beside him.

"Norn, I'm ready to take this big jerk down!" Ginryumon said.

Heeding her Digimon's plea, Norn channeled her power and charged up her D-Cyber Digivice. A veil of white light covered Ginryumon, not only empowering him but letting him evolve straight into his Mega-level form Owryumon.

"All right, it's over for you!" Blitzmon declared as fractal code covered him. He instantly Spirit Evolved into his Z-Hybrid form Donarmon.

Taken aback by their transformations, Utgard-Loki blew an icy breath at Donarmon and Owryumon. The duo narrowly avoided an icy fate as they swerved around and attacked Utgard-Loki from behind.

"This isn't the first time I've fought and beaten Frost Giant dudes!" Donarmon recalled fighting the Jotunmon. "So I have firsthand experience with guys like you!"

"Unlike them, I will successfully end you!" Utgard-Loki boasted, blowing icy breath at Donarmon.

However, Owryumon stopped Utgard-Loki's breath and charged toward the Jotunheim monarch. Owryumon's body glowed with golden light and blasted him head-on with a force equivalent of several mighty rivers. Owryumon's attack broke Utgard-Loki's armor. Donarmon followed up by amassing a giant ball of lightning, which he threw down. Donarmon's _**Thunder Ball Force**_ collided with Utgard-Loki and electrocuted him.

As he succumbed to their attacks, Utgard-Loki fell to his knees and collapsed in defeat.

"Yay! They did it!" Norn cheered her husband and Digimon.

"Hey, I helped!" Kazu quipped.

"Of course, you did, Hiro," Kiyoko responded, giving Kazu a quick peck on the cheek.

"Even better news for us, his men are surrendering!" Andromon pointed out as the remaining red-eyed Frost Giants conceded with their leader defeated.

A red-eyed Frost Giant was aghast. "How have we lost to these Midgardians? And they defeated our leader?! Preposterous!"

"No," the green-eyed Frost Giant leader said, binding his arms ice cuffs. "Simply put the Midgardians have quickly caught up with the times and found means of augmenting their strengths."

"Yes, but we still have an angry fire guy to worry about!" Kuwabara pointed to Surtur, who prepared to set Stockholm ablaze.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars, Hiei, and Ryuuhi reached the highest point in Stockholm to face down Surtur. Surtur noticed the three and growled, breathing a sea of flames from his mouth and nostrils.

" _ **Pathetic Midgardians, tremble before me! I am your reckoning!**_ " Surtur loudly boasted. " _ **Loki's taken far too much time to bring Ragnarok to your world! I shall be Midgard's doom and unleash Ragnarok upon you all!**_ " He summoned his sword, which was now big as its wielder.

The heroes launched a counterattack and blasted Surtur. Their attacks did nothing but fizzle against Surtur's immense size.

" _ **Hah! I cannot die! Not until I set out what Loki intended, and that's lay waste to your world!**_ " Surtur raised his sword and prepared to drive it into the ground.

"Wait!" Dai-Valkyrie Mars called out, causing Surtur to stop.

"Mom, what the heck are you thinking?!" Ryuuhi whispered to her.

Hiei gave Ryuuhi a stern look and nodded.

" _ **What?!**_ "

"Surtur, say hello to the Houou."

" _ **Who…?**_ " Surtur's question was answered as cosmic flames burst out of Dai-Valkyrie Mars.

A fiery cosmic phoenix enveloped Mars transforming her into Houou Mars. She soared into the air and looked Surtur dead in the eyes.

" _ **These flames you wield are… new to me. What's the source of your flames?**_ "

Houou Mars frowned. "Outside any realm you know."

The Houou telepathically reached Surtur. ' _ **And you will never know because you die here.**_ '

Irked by Houou's presence, Surtur swung his giant sword for Houou Mars. Hiei fired a _**Dragon of the Darkness Flame**_ to ensnare and disarm Surtur. The darkness dragon then swallowed and dissolved Surtur's sword.

Houou Mars launched an pillar of cosmic flames that tore a hole through Surtur's body. Surtur fell to a knee as his body started to burn out. Houou Mars absorbed Surtur's flames and launched said flames into the air where the flames exploded and fizzled out.

Before his death, Surtur muttered vaguely. "... _ **I'm defeated… but my adoptive daughter will… ensure Ragnarok goes forth. Mist… it's all on you…**_ " The fiery life in his eyes faded and his molten body cracked into pieces. His remains withered into black ash as Muspelheim's once mighty ruler ceased.

As Surtur died, his Muspelheim army vanished.

"Yeah, that should do it," Houou Mars sighed deep, descending where Hiei and Ryuuhi tended to her. "Is everyone else ok?"

"Yeah, and they even caught the big frost guy and his army. They've surrendered to us!" Ryuuhi said.

"Hiei! Mars! Ryuuhi!" Yukina called out as she and Kuwabara arrived to get them.

"Great job taking down the big fire guy for us, Mars," Kuwabara nodded. "Well, you and the Houou."

"Sure," Houou Mars smiled genuinely. "And with that barrier holding us in dissolving, we can get back home."

xxxxx

 _ **Dublin, Ireland/6:13 AM (IST)**_

The Seelie and Unseelie conflict was close to being resolved. Both sides suffered significant losses, but their war would ultimately be decided by their leaders' fates.

Puck and Oberon clashed swords. Neither was willing to give in to the other. However, desperate to finally resolve their rivalry, Puck took out a handful of dust and threw it in Oberon's eyes, blinding him. Oberon slashed his sword around missing Puck. Puck forged a dagger and prepared to stab him from behind.

However, Rio stepped in and disarmed Puck. Rio gathered power from his Demon Stone armor and punched Puck hard enough to send the Unseelie king flying back.

"Puck!" Mab yelled out as she took a swing and slashed Titania's arm, injuring her. "This is where you end, Queen Titania!" She raised her sword.

After bringing her sword own, Mab was dismayed when Dai-Valkyrie Venus stepped in and stopped Mab's blade with her own sword. Venus frowned and swung her sword, knocking Mab's weapon aside. Venus unleashed a barrage of sword strikes, pummeling and inflicting damage to the Unseelie queen. Venus then landed a quick kick and sent Mab sailing back.

Mab revived and opened her eyes to Venus' sword being pointed to her head.

"I'm the one who bested you. Give up," Venus fiercely demanded.

The Unseelie queen glanced over to Titania, who was being helped by Cupid the unicorn. Mab put her sword down and stood with arms raised.

"It's over, your highness. Mab has surrendered," Venus confirmed.

"Likewise, Puck has given up," Rio said as he and Oberon apprehended the Unseelie king.

As their king and queen surrendered, the Unseelie army gave up to the Seelie.

As she tied up Mab and Puck with a chain, Venus turned to Rio.

"We did great, Venus."

"Sure did! Leading an army sure was fun!"

Titania approached Venus and Rio. "We can't thank you enough."

"No problem, Queen Titania. We're happy to help," Venus said. Suddenly, her Sailor communicator went off and she answered Mercury's call. "Yeah. Venus here."

" _Have you cleared the battles on your end?_ "

"Yeah, Rio and I helped force Mab and Puck to surrender. We're leaving Oberon and Titania to take the Unseelie back to their world."

" _That's good, but we have sort of a dilemma._ "

"What's that?" Venus asked with concern.

" _A powerful barrier has formed over the various areas of the world. Mainly the hot spots where we've been fighting Loki's forces. It's prevented me, Vega, Amaya, Max, Koori, and Sam from leaving Italy. I think you'll notice a barrier over the sky. Can you see it?_ "

"Yeah, I can now," Venus noticed a veil of light covering the sky.

" _Seems Loki's using high concentrated magic to keep us from reaching the others and heading back home._ "

"What do you propose we do?" Rio asked.

" _Wait, something's happening! The barrier's power is suddenly diminishing._ " Mercury informed them on their end. " _The barrier's disappearing over here!_ "

"It's happening here, too! Looks like someone pulled through for us," Venus replied. "Ok, Rio, looks like we're leaving."

"Good," Rio said.

"Mercury, meet us on the way back home," Venus requested.

" _I'll send our coordinates to your communicator._ "

"Thanks, Mercury!" Venus beckoned Cupid over and mounted her. She then let Rio on and summoned her _**Wink Chain Sword**_. "We're back home to help our friends, Oberon and Titania. I take it you'll handle the Unseelie here."

"Yes, and safe journey to you, my friends. Thank you," Oberon nodded.

"We know you can stop Loki and prevent Ragnarok. Seeing you in battle, we're firm believers," Titania said.

"Don't worry. We won't let you down!" Venus assured them. "Cupid, onward to Tokyo!"

xxxxx

 _ **Berlin, Germany/7:15 AM (CEST)**_

The war in Berlin ended and its people were liberated from the Manticore, Sphinx, and the Minotaur, and Nessus' Lokar forces. Sailors, Orcus, Eris, and Ixion watched as the remaining Lokar soldiers were taken out by their colleagues.

"Way to go, guys! We've saved Berlin!" Sailor Eris hollered.

"Yeah, that's the last of those freaks," Larry said as Eris hopped down to meet him.

Sailor Ixion addressed Kenta. "And has your end been clear?"

"Yep! We've managed to save the citizens," Kenta replied.

"Pipi!" MarineAngemon chimed.

Sailor Orcus nodded. "Great, but now we've got this barrier that's above us."

Ixion scanned the construct that Loki forged over them. "I'll see what we can do to circumvent it. Mercury just sent me a message and apparently we're not the only ones facing this dilemma."

"Trapping us in for what?" Mika wondered.

"To keep us from helping the others, especially Kotori and the Valkyries," Ixion surmised.

"Yeah, I can imagine Loki would do something like that!" Orcus vented. "Man, what a rip!"

"We could try and break through using our own Valkyrie powers. It's worth a shot," Eris suggested.

"That wouldn't be a half bad idea," Larry added.

"Hope it's enough and that Loki's barrier hasn't fully stabilized," Ixion said, turning on her visor to scan the trickster's construct.

"Well, it's now or nothing," Kenta said, staring at the barrier hanging over them.

As Orcus, Eris, and Ixion shifted into their Dai-Valkyrie forms, they formed a circle and concentrated their energies. Each Kuiper glowed with their own distinctive colored auras. Razor the bat appeared on Orcus' left shoulder to lend her energy. Likewise, Zephyr the falcon and Bane the cobra lent their powers to boost Eris and Ixion.

"This may take us several tries," Eris said.

"It's worth the chance," Ixion added.

"All right, now!" Orcus shouted as she and the Kuipers launched concentrated beams from their bodies.

The Kuipers' powers clashed with the barrier. Suddenly, much to their surprise, the barrier came down without a hitch, which surprised them.

"Well, that was easy?" Eris blinked in confusion.

"Apparently the barrier was already weakening when our blasts hit it," Ixion assessed as her visor briefly probed the trickster's signals before they vanished. "Something or someone did the work for us."

"Well, hey that saves us the trouble then," Orcus smiled.

"That means we can get out of here?" Mika asked.

"Now we can check on the others back home," Kenta said. "And I hope they're able to find Loki and Takato by now."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Pacific Ocean/7:17 PM (HAST)**_

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna and Dai-Valkyrie Orcus were already past Brazil and on their way toward Japan. Joining them was Tezcatlipoca, who had been convinced to join them.

"So, let me get this straight, he stopped attacking us and is helping us because you remind him of some god he's fought against for a long time?" Varuna asked Quaoar.

"You heard him right, Varuna," Quaoar replied. "He plainly said I remind him of Quetzalcoatl because I had her willpower."

"Must be a respect thing," Varuna said, suspiciously eyeing Tezcatlipoca. "They were supposed to be rivals."

"Quetzalcoatl was my equal and often times her will was stronger than my own," Tezcatlipoca confessed. "By looking at your friend, I looked into the eyes of one who was willing to defend her home to the bitter end, even to discard her own life doing so. She possesses that same selfless spirit I loathe so much from Quetzalcoatl."

"Well, now you're fighting on our side," Quaoar smiled to him. "Thank you for deciding to fight with us."

"Just know by joining us, you're betraying Loki," Varuna reminded him of his former alliance.

"To be honest, I was never fond of that lowly trickster. Now that he possesses Ymir's armor, he wants to throw his weight around and act high mighty," the Aztec god revealed his true colors. "I'd do anything to witness his downfall."

"You may get your wish, big guy," Varuna said.

"Yes, and are you able to keep up? We can slow down if you want?" Quaoar offered.

"No, don't slow down on my account. You have to be where your colleagues are, correct?"

"Of course, but we have so many friends fighting Loki's forces we can afford to slow down and find the other Kuipers," Quaoar said.

"As you say," Tezcatlipoca replied.

"Look over there!" Quaoar pointed across as they saw Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Athena, and Andromedamon riding on Knut. Flying alongside them were Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, Dramon X, Yugi, and Jaden.

"Over here!" Varuna called over to them.

"Varuna? Quaoar?" Sedna noticed her Kuiper friends.

"Who's that behind them?" Athena pointed to Tezcatlipoca.

"Hey, you guys got some god tailing you!" Angemon X called out to them.

"He was fighting us, but Quaoar was somehow able to convince him to fight with us," Varuna said.

"Hmm, so we don't have to fight him? Well that's good," Omega X added.

"We're heading back home. Have you been able to contact the other Kuipers?" Quaoar queried to Sedna.

"Yeah, looks like we're all heading the same way," Sedna said.

"It doesn't sit well with me that I can still sense Loki," Angemon X looked up. "And I don't like the looks of whatever he's opening up there."

"We're going to stop him somehow," Dramon X said. "I do want to check in with Christina first before we give Loki a piece of our mind."

"And we will," Omega X nodded. "In fact, lots of us will and do all we can to free Takato."

"I know some of you guys want to fight Loki now, especially you, brother," Sedna said, referring to Dramon X. "But let's get home first and see if anyone needs help with Loki's remaining minions."

"Fair enough," Dramon X said.

"You're the boss, Karin. Your world, your rules," Omega X said, resisting the urge to fight Lokato.

"Come on, let's get going," Yugi insisted.

"Ok, big guy let's go," Varuna turned to Tezcatlipoca, who followed her and Quaoar.

xxxxx

 _ **Manhattan/New York, United States/1:20 AM (EDT)**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST -** _ **Apocalypsis Noctis**_ **)**

Nidhogg soared into the sky and rained destructive blasts over the Manhattan streets. She called upon more Stymphalian birds. The vicious flying creatures swooped down attacking Saturn, Neo Moon, RJ, Blademon, and Pegasus. However, Saturn and Blademon struck back, slashing down the birds. Neo Moon and RJ were also to take out the birds in one shot.

"This time your end is at hand!" Nidhogg boasted, diving and bombarding the group with fiery blasts.

"Pegasus!" Neo Moon beckoned her winged pegacorn, who flew over and let her on. He then flew her up to meet Nidhogg.

"Hang on, Neo Moon!" RJ yelled out, blasting away some of Nidhogg's stray blasts.

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn soared into the air, following Neo Moon and Pegasus. As Nidhogg prepared to open fire, Neo Moon commanded Pegasus to attack. Pegasus' golden horn glowed and released a beam, which collided with Nidhogg's forehead and dealt damage to the Mother of Dragons.

Saturn readied Silence Glaive and stabbed Nidhogg's center chest, carving her way into the dragon's heart. Nidhogg quickly swatted Saturn down, sending her crashing into a building rooftop. Nidhogg soared into the air and headed for the Empire State Building.

"Saturn, are you ok?!" Neo Moon called to her friend, who quickly alleviated her concerns by standing up on her own.

With a determined glare, Saturn flew up and pursued Nidhogg. Nidhogg looked over her back and saw Saturn heading her way with murderous intent.

"You insipid worm! I won't be defeated by you!" Nidhogg snarled, turning around to meet Saturn. "C'mon!" She fired a barrage of destructive blasts, which Saturn stopped with a _**Silence Wall**_. "You can't behind those shields forever! Your feeble simian body will give out!"

Saturn offered no retort and resolved end this battle.

Just as Nidhogg headed for Saturn, a storm of purple crystals fell from the sky and pierced into Nidhogg. Nidhogg roared in pain as these crystals sliced through the skin membranes of her wings. Even Saturn was caught by surprise with this.

 _Who or what just sent those crystals?_ Saturn thought, observing the purple crystal bombardment quickly cease.

Nidhogg pivoted toward the Empire State Building as her draconic eyes spotted four individuals.

"Are you the ones who attacked me?! How dare you attack while I'm about to obliterate this insect!" Nidhogg quickly beelined toward the Empire State Building.

Seizing advantage of this situation, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn quietly imbued her Silence Glaive in lavender light, which formed into ribbons and grabbed Nidhogg.

"Whoever you are that cast those crystals, thank you," Saturn also spotted the four figures, who quickly vanished.

Despite her petite size compared to Nidhogg's immense presence, Saturn managed to pull the Mother of Dragons forward with the lavender ribbons. Saturn produced more ribbons from her Glaive. Now trapped in a ribbon cocoon, Nidhogg found herself imprisoned. The ribbons also neutralized Nidhogg from attacking.

"Damn it! Whoever attacked me before will pay for this!" Nidhogg bellowed. "And how can someone as insignificant in size destroy me, the great Mother of Dragons?!"

"Like this," Saturn quietly said, diving straight into Nidhogg and shoving her Silence Glaive through the dragon's head. As she twisted her Glaive, a burst of lavender light engulfed Nidhogg as well as the ribbons encasing her.

In an instant, Saturn obliterated Nidhogg. The Mother of Dragons was slain.

Saturn pulled her Silence Glaive out of the thin air that used to be Nidhogg's face.

"Saturn! That was incredible!" Neo Moon called out from afar.

Saturn saw Neo Moon and Pegasus fly over to her.

"I did it, Neo Moon, but…" Saturn stopped, vaguely smiling. "Never mind that."

"What? What happened?"

"All that matters is the beast is gone. Let's go to Dimitro and RJ."

Neo Moon nodded. "Ok, whatever you say."

As Neo Moon and Pegasus flew ahead, Saturn took one final glance at the Empire State Building where the four mysterious individuals helped her subdue Nidhogg.

"Thank you whoever you are."

"Saturn! Are you coming?!"

"Yes, coming, Usa! Wait for me!" Saturn said as she summoned Thanatos and rode off.

xxxxx

The four mysterious individuals convened outside the front of the Empire State Building. They walked into an aisle where a portal opened up just in time.

"Inori, Mana, that was cutting it close,dont you think?" one off the four, a young brunette man, muttered. "Look, I know we've been watching this dimension for sometime now. It's too soon to make our presence known."

"Agreed, now wasn't the time for us to intervene and get too deeply involved," another man, taller and blonde, said. "This is more than enough."

A girl with pink hair and red eyes politely replied. "Sorry Shu. Sorry Gai."

The fourth, a girl with longer pink hair, scoffed. "Well, I'm not. It was about time we start leaving our mark. Besides, we didn't get caught or anything, right?"

"No, and that's why we have to leave now. We don't want to be found until we decide it's time to show ourselves," Gai, the blonde man, added.

"At least we got a small preview of the dimension that spawned our own timeline. We better take the portal that Madoka provided for us," Shu said.

"Right, let's go, you two," Gai beckoned Inori and Mana away.

"Awww, fine," Mana whined, taking Gai's hand.

"Ready to go, Inori?" Shu took Inori's hand.

"Yes."

With that said, the four figures go into the portal and leave the dimension until the time was right for a proper introduction to the heroes.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Paris, France/7:22 AM (CEST)**_

Philippe, Artemismon, and company escorted Bruno and Anton to safety. Wynn kept Brokk and Eitri trapped inside their prison orb. As they reached Arc de Triomphe, they saw many of the Lokar soldiers, Drake Knights, Draugr, and Dwarves had been taken down.

"Good, they've managed to clear this side," Philippe said, noticing Saya and Tsukimaru tending to civilians. "Sis, Tsukimaru, we're over here!"

"Oh _merci_ ," Saya said. "Seto, Lyn, and Mokuba helped take out the monsters here!"

"Where are they now?" Philippe asked her.

Tsukimaru answered for Saya. "They left and went to find Sasha. I sense that Skuld's now in the middle of a battle."

"She probably found Rota," Philippe deduced.

"So, what do we do about these two?" Artemismon asked Philippe, referring to Bruno and Anton.

"Saya, can I leave these two with you?" Philippe asked her.

"They can come over here with the rest of these people," Saya nodded.

"Thank you!" Bruno and Anton both cried out.

As the two young men hurried over, they sat next to Saya, immediately drawn to her irresistible charm and kindness.

"Are you going to be ok, Philippe?" Bruno asked him.

"Heck yeah. I mean, I saved you two with my powers and I have my partners here to assist me," Philippe reassured them.

"So, you two know my cousin Philippe?" Saya asked the two boys.

"Yeah, we um… were the bullies that used to pick on him," Anton said.

Upon hearing this, Saya grabbed and pinched their ears. "You mean, you were _those_ two bullies that tormented my dear Philippe?!" She twisted their ears, making them squirm and cry in pain.

"OW! YES, BUT WE WERE SORRY!" Bruno and Anton screamed and yelped.

"Is this true, Philippe?!" Saya turned to her brother.

"Yeah, all is forgiven. So don't tear their ears off, sis."

"Well, if he forgives you two jerks, then I will, too," Saya let go of their ears.

"But I won't!" Tsukimaru got up into Bruno and Anton's faces, causing them to flip out and wail fearfully. "What's wrong? Do I scare you?"

"Tsukimaru, dear. What did I say about that?" Saya sighed.

"Right, I shouldn't get too confrontational," Tsukimaru resigned from scaring the two boys. He gave them a final glare and pointed to them with an 'I've got my eye on you' look.

"We're heading off to where Sasha is, Saya," Philippe said.

"Please be careful. I wish I could say no, but you'd just go anyway."

"Yep, and after I find Sasha, we'll come back and get y'all."

"As if Skuld can defeat Rota!" Brokk boasted, laughing.

"Yes, you're fooling yourself if you think that Valkyrie has a chance with Rota, whose hatred for her has only since grown stronger!" Eitri added.

"Hey, you two pipe it down!" Artemismon bopped the orb containing the two Dwarves.

"And you're fools to think you can hold us prisoners like this!" Brokk declared, taking out a handful of magic powder that spread and disrupted the orb, causing it to explode.

Now freed, Brokk and Eitri charged out through the smoke spilling out of the broken orb. They pushed Wynn and sent her flying back. Artemismon prepared to intercept them, but the Dwarves crashed into her hard and knocked her away. Artemismon hit the ground hard.

"Your ours now, boy!" Brokk bellowed.

"Here they come!" Bruno and Anton screamed.

"Philippe!" Saya called out to him.

As Philippe prepared to outrun and lure the Dwarf brothers away, the citizens took the initiative and started throwing objects at them. Anything they could find, they threw at the Dwarves to hold them off at bay.

"Wow, look at this! Yes, they've grown tired of oppression!" Saya cried out.

"Excellent, time for me to make my move!" Tsukimaru dashed in with claws ready. He lunged at Eitri and tore his left arm off.

"AUGH!" Eitri yelled out in pain as the vampire demon literally disarmed him. He saw blood pour from his wound and grabbed the stump that used to be his arm.

"And this is for knocking me over!" Artemismon called out, shooting an arrow through Eitri's head.

"Eitri!" Brokk yelled out, watching as his brother was slain by Artemismon. Before he got the chance to avenge his brother, Philippe raced around him and zipped yellow rings of light, which tore into him.

As he ran, he landed an uppercut to Brokk, not only breaking his jaw but his neck. Brokk was knocked right off his feet. Tsukimaru landed on top of Brokk and twisted his neck, killing the Dwarf.

Anton cringed. "Ewww, man that sounded sick."

Bruno nodded nervously. "Y-Y-Yeah, no kidding. I'm so glad Philippe and Saya's boyfriend aren't doing that to us."

"What's that?" Philippe turned to Bruno and Anton.

"Oh, we were just saying you got an interesting family, Philippe!" Bruno exclaimed.

"That's not what I heard," Saya whispered behind Bruno and Anton.

"Wynn, are you ok?" Philippe asked the Wind Charmer, helping her up.

"Yes, thank you, Philippe."

"Glad these people were able to help fight back," Artemismon said, glancing over Brokk and Eitri's dead bodies.

"We should get going," Philippe gathered his partners. "Sasha may need our help."

"Lead the way, Philippe," Artemismon nodded.

"You better get going then," Saya said. "I sense Sasha's in trouble."

Hearing this, a yellow aura exploded and covered Philippe. He beckoned Artemismon and Wynn to follow him.

"Take care of everyone here, you two," Philippe requested his sister and Tsukimaru. He dashed off with Artemismon and Wynn accompanying him. As he ran, his Light of Victory allowed him to sense Skuld's location. He felt Skuld's life energy diminish, which alarmed him. "Sasha…!"

xxxxx

Valkyrie Gondul was on the other end of a beating from Dai-Erinye Geiravor. Having totally dominated Gondul, the Dai-Erinye picked up Gondul and prepared to toss her aside.

"Hey, you're not thinking of killing her before I get the chance to?!" Aerialvern interjected, poking Gondul with his claws.

"I called dibs on her first, you scaly beast!" Dai-Erinye Geiravor hissed, showing her claws to Aerialvern. "Unless you wish to be skewered, leave me with Gondul's fate!"

"Sure, no problem. I'll just sit back and let you steal my glory…" Aerialvern backed off. He then quickly pecked Geiravor's shoulder, causing her to drop Gondul.

"What are you doing?!" Dai-Erinye Geiravor snapped as her eyes became leopard-like.

"That's for biting my wing and tossing me like disposable garbage!" Aerialvern retorted, showing her his torn and injured wing.

"We're really doing this now, you stupid dragon?!"

"Yes, we are! I demand an apology. In fact, you can apologize by giving me Gondul!"

"Finder's keepers, you fool! You can have her wolves!"

As Aerialvern and Dai-Erinye Geiravor bantered, Gondul seemingly lost consciousness and awareness of her surroundings. Geri and Freki were both lying unconsciousness next to her. The arguing voices became drowned by the sound of loud chuckling.

 _Am I hearing things?_ Gondul heard the low snickering.

"That would be me, Gondul." A voice belonging to Anasi chimed in as Gondul's eyes shot open to see the spider trickster sitting on top of her face. "We meet again, Gondul."

"Whoa!" Gondul cried, snapping up as she noticed everything in her surroundings became still. It was as if time ceased. "What the hell?"

"Don't worry. It's only you and me. I stopped the flow of time here briefly to talk with you," Anansi said, crawling on Gondul's left shoulder. "My, you've certainly grown into quite the Valkyrie Maiden since we last met. And you've managed to awaken the rest of your power! I'm very impressed!"

Gondul pointed to her eyepatch. "And you don't think I didn't forget what you did?"

"Hey, it was a fair trade. Remember our pact. Your life or your eye. You should thank me for helping you access some of your Maiden powers before your full awakening!"

"Thank you, I guess…" Gondul shook her head. "Anyway, why am I talking with you? I should be out there fighting Geiravor and Aerialvern now!"

"Why so Geiravor can kick your butt again?"

"We have an unsettled fight."

"But you saw her achieve a new form. That enabled her to beat you. You can't win with your power alone."

"So, are you saying you know a way I can?"

Anansi nodded. "Precisely, my venom can invoke your full Valkyrie power. In fact, I know a certain someone who can vouch for me."

"Who?"

"Why don't we meet her now?" Anansi said as a darkness enveloped over them.

"Where are we going now?" Gondul asked as darkness engulfed her.

xxxxx

 _ **Gondul's Mindscape**_

 **(Cue The Lion King Soundtrack -** _ **Under the Stars**_ **)** **(0:00 – 3:00)**

A beacon of white light pierced through the darkness. Gondul and Anansi saw a glowing figure floating toward them.

"Who is that?" Gondul asked, trying to discern the ambiguous figure.

"Why it's Lord Odin's faithful wife and one of your Valkyrie predecessors: Lady Frigg."

Gondul found herself meeting Frigg, who appeared fully garbed in her White Valkyrie form.

"Lady Frigg?"

Frigg smiled genuinely as her glow comforted Gondul. "Indeed."

"I just saw you, Odin, and the others in Niflheim not long ago! But, you've changed your clothes. You're…"

"This is my Valkyrie form. In my time, I was known as the White Valkyrie. I was leader of my own Maidens much like Brunhilde was then and now."

"Our armor colors are almost the same," Gondul noticed the white, gold, and ivory colors decorating Frigg's armor.

Frigg smiled. "Indeed, Gondul. And we share the same element of light. You possess the light opposite from Skuld's darkness."

Gondul stood facing Frigg. "I'm glad to see you, but I need to resume my battle."

"Yes, I know. I'm just here to give you a pep talk, child. Anansi, are you ready to grant her power?"

Anansi happily nodded. "Hehe, of course, Lady Frigg!"

With that, Anansi bit Gondul's arm, injecting a special venom into the Valkyrie. The venom became energy that surged within Gondul and invoked a power within her.

 **(3:01 - 4:02)**

Gondul felt a bright warmth that covered her body. A white aura formed over the Valkyrie and her armor was upgraded. Gondul's appearance is similar, except her shoulder pads are shaped like Geri & Freki, and her white wings shone much brighter.

 **(End theme)**

Gondul looked in awe over her Dai-Valkyrie form. A bright smile formed on her face as she looked at Frigg and Anansi.

"Heheh, seems she likes it," Anansi chuckled. "I didn't do that bad a job."

Frigg nodded. "Now you've been bestowed with a power that'll let you settle your score with Geiravor and help Brunhilde stop Loki. If Loki is allowed to invoke all the armor's power, he'll ascend into the Lord of Realms."

"Don't worry, Lady Frigg. We won't let that happen!" Dai-Valkyrie Gondul declared, clenching her fist. "But first things first, I have a settle to score with Geiravor!"

"Good luck, Gondul," Frigg acknowledged. "I'm proud of you and the other Maidens."

"Well, go and kick her butt, Gondul!" Anansi encouraged her.

Nodding, Dai-Valkyrie Gondul vanished from her mindscape.

xxxxx

 _ **Paris, France/7:25 AM (CEST)**_

Dai-Erinye and Aerialvern were interrupted by a stream of white light that knocked them back. They saw Dai-Valkyrie Gondul rising up bathed in a healthy white glow. She had Geri and Freki in her hands. She used her light to heal and revive the wolves.

"What is this?!" Dai-Erinye Geiravor became flabbergasted by Gondul's recovery. _Her power's even taken a huge jump from before!_

Aerialvern growled. "What are dawdling for?! Fine, she's mine!" He flew at Dai-Valkyrie Gondul.

"You fool! You're going to…!"

 _ **Swish! Slash!**_

Dai-Erinye Geiravor witnessed Aerialvern being bisected in a flash. Dai-Valkyrie Gondul produced a _**Light Spear**_ and swiftly killed Aerialvern. Aerialvern's remains scattered and hit the ground as Gondul's light purged his remains.

Dai-Erinye Geiravor scowled. "You brought that on yourself, Aerialvern!" She rushed at Dai-Valkyrie Gondul.

Geri and Freki turned into orbs of light as they merged with Gondul's armor.

Upon receiving the wolves' powers, Dai-Valkyrie Gondul's hands became fitted with glowing gloves. She ran up and decked Geiravor with a light-imbued punch. Geiravor was sent flying far back as she hit the ground. Geiravor quickly got up. Dai-Valkyrie Gondul unloaded rapid punches, each packed with enough light power that dealt damage to the Dai-Erinye. Dai-Valkyrie Gondul uppercutted Dai-Erinye Geiravor into the air. Dai-Valkyrie Gondul flew up, grabbing Geiravor and throwing her into the ground.

The Dai-Erinye plunged and crashed into the ground. Laying in a heap, Geiravor was flabbergasted by Gondul's renewed strength and speed. Her ears heard the sound of light produced and looked up as Dai-Valkyrie Gondul formed _**Dual Light Spears**_.

"Yes, you're the one standing the high ground, but I won't be easily killed like that foolish Drake!" Dai-Erinye Geiravor boasted. She quickly transformed into a Bengal tiger.

Dai-Valkyrie Gondul turned into a sloth bear and mounted Geiravor's back. The beast roared and traded blows. Geiravor lunged and hugged Gondul, pinning her down. As Geiravor prepared to bite Gondul's throat, the bear sank her claws into the tiger's side. Geri and Freki quickly emerged from Gondul as they made the save, pushing Geiravor off Gondul. The bear and the wolves surrounded the wounded tiger. Geiravor roared, swiping her claws at Gondul, Freki, Geri.

Gondul took a chance and tackled Geiravor. As she grabbed Geiravor, the Dai-Erinye transformed from a tiger into an anaconda. She quickly wrapped her long serpentine body around Gondul, attempting to squeeze the life out of her. Geri and Freki fired blasts on Geiravor, forcing her to let go. Gondul recovered and turned into a saltwater crocodile. Gondul rushed over and bit the back of Geiravor's neck. Geiravor transformed into a giant flightless terror bird called _Phorusrhacos_. Geiravor tried pecking Gondul with her sharp razor's beak, but Gondul dodged and bit Geiravor's leg. Gondul turned into an African giraffe and knocked Geiravor over.

Gondul stomped her feet on the fallen Geiravor. Having grown tired of Gondul getting the upper hand, Geiravor turned back to normal and fired a beam into Gondul, pushing her back. Gondul also turned back to her Dai-Valkyrie self. Geri and Freki loyally stood beside Gondul, merging with the Light Valkyrie once again.

"You haven't won yet, Gondul! My pride won't stand a loss to you!" Dai-Erinye Geiravor declared, forming a dark javelin.

Dai-Valkyrie Gondul produced her _**Dual Light Spears**_ and attacked the Dai-Erinye with them. The warriors clashed back and forth. Gondul was able to keep up with Geiravor, who was being outpaced by the Light Valkyrie. Geiravor got lucky and disarmed Gondul of one spear. Dai-Valkyrie Gondul held onto the other and used it to clash with Geiravor's javelin.

"I won't fall to you!" Geiravor gritted her teeth, shoving her face into Gondul's.

"And your pride will be your undoing," Gondul responded fiercely.

Both warriors transformed into _T. rex_ and _Spinosaurus_ once again. Geiravor lunged and attempted to bite Gondul. However, Gondul swung her tail, knocking Geiravor down. As Geiravor rose, Gondul applied a bite force into the back of Geiravor's neck. Geiravor roared in agonizing pain as the bones in her neck became crushed.

As both turned back to normal, Gondul readied a _**Light Spear**_ and flew up shoving it through Geiravor's throat. She ripped it out, letting Geiravor collapse and bleed out.

Dai-Valkyrie Gondul stood over the defeated Dai-Erinye.

"You fought well, Geiravor, but your pride wasn't enough to win you this battle," Gondul stated.

xxxxx

Dai-Erinye Rota kicked Skuld far back and watched her fall off the Eiffel Tower. Skuld fell and crashed into the ground, losing consciousness. The Dai-Erinye descended over Skuld and gazed over her defeated adversary.

"Heheheh, I have you where I want ya," Rota smiled like sadist. "Finally after all this time, I get to kill ya." She raised a hand preparing to finish Skuld.

Just then, Zmey Gorynych landed in front of Rota.

"Hey, why not let me do the honors?" Sinister asked.

"Eheheh, yeah! Let us kill her!" Dexter cackled crazily.

"We'll make her death as quick as we can can," Medium offered.

Despite their massive size difference, Dai-Erinye Rota was unfazed by Zmey's large presence. In fact, she flat out ignored the three-headed Drake and repeatedly kicked Skuld's head for giggles.

"Are you listening to us?! Give us the Valkyrie!" Medium demanded.

"She isn't listening. I say we just take Hela's hellspawn from her!" Sinister declared.

"Good idea! Grab her!" Dexter exclaimed.

As Zmey reached for Skuld, Garm rushed in and headbutted the Drake. Garm knocked Zmey back slightly. This finally did get Rota's attention as she attacked Garm. Dai-Erinye Rota flew at Garm and slashed him with her claws.

"SKULD!" Garm roared as he fell wounded by the Dai-Erinye.

Skuld's blue eyes opened suddenly as her hell chains instinctively shot out of her armor, grabbing both Zmey and Rota.

While Rota managed to break loose, Zmey was not so fortunate.

"HEY, LET US GO!" The three heads yelled in unison.

Skuld quickly channeled hell energy through her chains, which started tearing apart Zmey as a rain of dark blood poured over the vicinity. Both Skuld and Rota became soaked in Zmey's blood. After discarding Zmey's corpse, a sadistic grin formed on Rota's face.

"Heheh, thanks for shutting that stupid dragon up! And how nice you left his body intact!" Rota cackled. "That should be enough for me to do this!"

Dai-Erinye Rota's hands soaked with dark green energy. She invoked her necromantic powers and revived Zmey's body into zombie puppet. Zmey's three reanimated heads let out ghastly roars. Dai-Erinye Rota controlled Zmey and sent him flying into Skuld.

"Hahah, take this!" Dai-Erinye Rota cackled, smashing Zmey's massive frame over the petite Skuld. The Dai-Erinye used Zmey's body like a hammer and smashed Skuld several times into the ground. "And take this! And this! And this! Hahah, I'm gonna squish you like a bug!"

While Skuld's beatdown continued, Zmey's soul appeared and watched crying over his body being used like a tool by Rota.

" _This just ain't right! She's using us!_ " Dexter whimpered.

" _We let our guard down with Hela's daughter. We should've avoided those chains of hers._ " Sinister sighed in defeat.

" _And this turned out to be our fate? Not even an honorable Viking funeral, but as a raving lunatic's toy hammer?!_ " Medium shouted.

Dai-Erinye Rota finished hammer Skuld with Zmey's corpse. Skuld barely crawled out of the hole caused by Zmey's body. She turned over panting hard.

"Garm… I can't beat her…" Skuld coughed, feeling wrecked from head to toe.

"Ok, now I'm gonna kill ya," Dai-Erinye Rota stood over Skuld and grabbed her head. "How about I just cut your head off and get it over with?" She put her claws to Skuld's throat.

"Skuld…" Garm muttered, rising up to stop Rota. Just then, he caught wind of the space-time around them suddenly stopping. "Is that you, Reynard…?" He stopped as the flow of time ceased.

Skuld opened her eyes as Rota froze in place. The Dai-Erinye's claws were barely an inch from Skuld's throatline. Skuld fell back exhausted only to be caught by Reynard.

"Whew, I came just in time!" Reynard sighed with relief. He stared over Skuld. "Y'know for someone who's the daughter of that scary Hela, you're quite the cutie."

Skuld was confused by this strange fox. "Me a cutie? Who are you?"

"Reynard. Let's just say I'm a guardian angel of yours, but no really I'm a trickster just like your grandpa."

"Like Loki?"

"Yeah, but I'm not a jerk like he is," Reynard said, sitting Skuld down. "You got wrecked pretty hard out there. Someone cute like you shouldn't be soaked in blood. It's unfitting for you, Sasha."

"I lost… and Garm is hurt. Skuld and I couldn't beat her."

Reynard nodded. "Yeah, you want to know why? She got up to a level over you, sweetie. Once she leveled up, her strength and speed increased, but you know what? You can, too."

"I can? You mean this isn't the limit of Skuld's power?"

"Not even close. In fact, I can let Skuld's mother tell you."

With that, darkness enveloped the space around them.

xxxxx

 _ **Skuld's Mindscape**_

 **(Cue The Hunchback of Notre Dame –** _ **Hellfire**_ **)**

As she opened her red eyes, Skuld found herself meeting her ancestral mother and ruler of Niflheim, Hela, once again. In fact, Skuld looked over and saw Sasha standing beside her for their meeting with the death goddess.

Hela addressed them. "I'm disappointed, Skuld and Sasha. You two alone should've finished Rota by now."

Sasha was confused. "How is this possible?"

"I made sure to split your soul into two so I may address you both," Hela said. "Reynard, thank you for bringing my daughter and her human vessel to me."

Reynard appeared near Skuld and Sasha. "Of course, Lady Hela."

"Feh, we could've skewered Rota already if she didn't cheat and use necromancy to revive that stupid Drake!" Skuld ranted.

"I didn't raise a daughter to make excuses!" Hela hissed, as green light burned in her eyes. "I should blame Sasha for holding you back, but in truth you're the one who's holding back, Skuld."

"I'm the one holding back?!"

Sasha giggled a bit. "See? I told you."

"Instead of finishing your opponents, you toy with them like a dog does with its chew toys!" Hela snapped. "You would've killed Rota already and brought her soul to me if you finished her off before she upgraded her powers!"

Skuld slightly pouted, intimidated by Hela's fury. "B-But, toying with my enemies is fine. You know I like playing with my enemy before I decide to go for the kill."

Hela sighed, sitting in her throne. "And I thought becoming a Valkyrie would allow you to mature and suppress your sadist urges."

"Excuse me, if I may speak," Sasha interjected on Skuld's behalf.

Skuld cupped Sasha's mouth. "I'd keep my mouth shut around that monster of a mother of mine!"

"You may speak, Sasha," Hela allowed her.

As Skuld backed away, Sasha addressed Hela respectfully. "Please excuse your daughter's sadistic fetish. I apologize for not restraining her enough. I take full responsibility."

Hela nodded, tapping her throne arm. "Unlike my daughter, you show great restraint. You also understand killing an enemy before they rebound is necessary."

"I don't like fighting personally," Sasha firmly stated. "The sight of blood makes me ill, but I'll tolerate it if your daughter is sharing my body with me. I… I just want to finish this battle quickly so I may find Philippe and help Kotori!"

Skuld was speechless by Sasha's bold confrontation with Hela. Not even Skuld possessed this much courage when faced with her mother.

Hela laughed, but uncharacteristically jovially. "Sasha D'Anjou, you've certainly won my respect. Well done doing something not even my own daughter had the nerve to work up and that's having a decent conversation with me. Skuld would always lash out in rage at me."

Skuld growled. "Don't remind me."

"You can learn a thing or two from the one you called a 'frightened rabbit', Skuld," Hela said. "She can teach you a thing or two about manners." She turned to Sasha. "Sasha D'Anjou, for putting up with my daughter, I wish to give you and her a gift."

"Yes, Lady Hela?" Sasha asked.

Hela beckoned Reynard, who put his paws over Skuld and Sasha's heads. Mystic energies were then transferred over to the duo. Both felt their bodies become enveloped in dark light. They then merged back into one.

As the light faded out, Skuld emerged in a full-set armor as a Dai-Valkyrie. Her appearance is the same, except her helmet is shaped like Garm. Her wings are covered in chains.

She opened her eyes, which were Sasha's blue. She looked down over her Dai-Valkyrie form awestruck.

"Incredible!" Skuld gasped.

"Reynard has granted you power that'll surely defeat Rota," Hela stated. "And with this, you'll have better control of Skuld's sadistic urges."

Inner Skuld scoffed in Sasha's thoughts. " _ **Yeah, yeah, I'll control my urges. Listen, Sasha, we're gonna finish Rota the minute we wake up!**_ "

Skuld smiled and nodded. "Yes, see? We don't need to torture our enemies to defeat them."

Inner Skuld sighed. " _ **Tch, yeah whatever.**_ "

"I trust you'll hold my daughter accountable with her behavior."

"Yes, Lady Hela, and together we'll beat Rota," Skuld nodded.

"Then, let's return you to your battle," Reynard said, offering to take Dai-Valkyrie Skuld back.

"Yes, let's get going."

"And one more thing," Hela addressed Skuld. "Tell Garm he's done splendidly as a guardian."

"Garman is the best guardian a woman can ask for," Skuld replied with a smile.

As Reynard disappeared with Dai-Valkyrie Skuld, Hela leaned back in her chair. A small smile curved over the Niflheim ruler's face.

"Sasha D'Anjou. I won't forget this."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Paris, France/7:28 AM (CEST)**_

Dai-Erinye Rota scoffed standing over Skuld. She had Skuld's own scythe and raised it over the Underworld Valkyrie.

"I've grown bored of our quality time together." Lifting the scythe up, she wore a sadistic grin. "After you, I'll cut your doggie up into pieces! Hahah, now time to die, bitch!" She brought down the scythe.

 _ **Whoosh!**_

A burst of green flames erupted from Skuld as they brushed Dai-Erinye Rota back. She swung the scythe down, fanning the flames back. She watched in utter disbelief as Skuld rose on her own power. As the green flames fully enveloped her, Skuld changed into her Dai-Valkyrie form.

"I-I-It can't be! You shouldn't have recovered this quickly!" Dai-Erinye Rota fumed at her.

Before attacking Rota, Dai-Valkyrie Skuld channeled her power to Garm. Green flames covered Garm. The hellfire healed Garm's wounds and restored his energy. Garm quickly came to and hovered next to Dai-Valkyrie Skuld.

"Lady Hela, I see you and Reynard upgraded Skuld's power," Garm muttered as his entire body burst into flames. "Skuld, I'll grant you my power to defeat Rota!"

Nodding, Skuld put her hand out as Garm turned into a burning green fireball and merged with her. The Dai-Valkyrie's body became bathed in scorching green flames. She walked toward Dai-Erinye Rota and raised her hand, pulling the scythe out of Rota's hands.

"What?!" Dai-Erinye Rota blanched, backing away and becoming slightly unhinged by Dai-Valkyrie Skuld.

"I'm not scared of you!" Dai-Erinye Rota snapped, taking control of Zmey's corpse. She sent the Zmey corpse toward Dai-Valkyrie Skuld. "Take this!"

With a swift slash with her scythe, Dai-Valkyrie Skuld split the Zmey corpse in two as her green flames burned the Drake's remains.

Zmey's spirit gaped, horrified by his body being completely wiped out.

" _GAHHH! NOOO! OUR BODY!_ " The three heads screamed together.

" _Rota, I swear we'll haunt you to the bitter end!_ "

Catching notice of Zmey's spirit, Dai-Valkyrie Skuld raised her scythe and harvested his spirit. Dai-Erinye Rota watched in shock as Skuld turned Zmey into her Einherji.

"N-No!" blanched Dai-Erinye Rota.

"Hey, I believe someone wants to see you!" Dai-Valkyrie Skuld sent Zmey toward Dai-Erinye Rota.

Dai-Erinye Rota growled as Einherji Zmey was launched toward her. She jumped up and threw a barrage of red blades at the Einherji Drake. This distraction allowed Dai-Valkyrie Skuld to fly over Rota and swung her scythe at her. Rota quickly countered Skuld's scythe with a red blade.

"Don't get cocky, you bitch! Just because you've got new armor doesn't mean you'll beat me!" Dai-Erinye Rota screamed at Skuld.

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld brought down her scythe and shattered the Dai-Erinye's blade. Rota withdrew from Skuld and fired a barrage of blasts at Skuld. Dai-Valkyrie Skuld slashed apart each passing blast. Dai-Erinye Rota phased out and reappeared behind the Dai-Valkyrie. Rota produced a red blade and attempted to stab her in the back with it. Skuld's body instinctively unleashed green flames forced Rota back.

"You're a coward to hide behind these flames, Skuld!" Rota harshly chastised her. "Get serious and give me your worst!"

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld smiled coolly. "As you wish…" Her eyes turned red as Inner Skuld took over. She flew at Rota and slashed her with her scythe.

Rota grabbed Skuld's scythe bare-handed and pushed back. "Yes, that's it! Let's get vicious!"

Skuld's eyes turned blue as Sasha resurfaced. "Sorry, but not my style." With that, she vanished.

Before Rota can respond to Skuld's next attack, blood erupted from Rota's chest. The Dai-Erinye barely made out Skuld quickly slashing her chest open with her scythe.

 _What?! How can she be this fast?!_ Rota realized her dilemma. She looked up as Dai-Valkyrie Skuld hefted her scythe ready to finish Rota off.

"I'm making this quick, because unlike the Skuld you're accustomed to, I don't like to drag and torture my enemies to death," Skuld coolly said, imbued her scythe in green flames. "Now say goodbye." She brought down her scythe blade over Rota.

 _ **Slash! Slash!**_

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld repeatedly slashed Rota. Preparing to give the finishing blow, Skuld dropped her scythe blade over Rota until she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"SASHA!" Philippe yelled out.

Turning around, Dai-Valkyrie Skuld watched Philippe running at their location. He was soon joined by Artemismon and his partners.

 _Philippe?!_ Skuld thought.

With Skuld's guard down, Rota seized this opportunity and produced a red beam from her mouth. She fired her beam, which impacted and exploded in Skuld's face.

"NO! SASHA!" Philippe cried out.

"YES! IN YOUR FACE, SKULLY!" Rota laughed maniacally. "Who knew your boyfriend would lead to your undoing?! By the way, thank you, Philly cheesesteak!"

Philippe wanted to retort, but his lips curved into a smile as the smoke cloud unveiled a completely unfazed Skuld. Rather than being angry, Skuld simply had a bored look on her face. She reached out and grabbed Rota's face.

"Now you've sealed your fate," Skuld grabbed Rota and flew into the air carrying the dismembered Dai-Erinye with her.

"Whoa, where is Sasha taking her?!" Artemismon asked Philippe.

"Wherever Sasha wants," Philippe simply answered.

xxxxx

Having taken Rota high into the atmosphere, Skuld held Rota by her face.

"Tell me where Loki is," Skuld demanded, bringing her scythe close to Rota's face.

"As if I'd tell you…" Rota resisted, grinning sadistically. "Just know you can't win even if you turn into that monster again."

Hearing this, Skuld crushed Rota's face.

"Loki can tell you… Skully in the past was the one who fulfilled Ragnarok… a happy accident that Loki didn't count on, but in the end his granddaughter fulfilled his wish. Wouldn't be freakin' great if history were to repeat itself?!"

Skuld's face grimaced as she clenched her teeth. Green flames once again erupted from her body as she ignited Rota into flames.

Inner Skuld interjected in Sasha's mind. " _ **What she's saying is true, but we're not going to let that happen. That monster she's referring to can't be allowed to resurface. Trust me. It's doesn't do anyone any fucking good!**_ "

Rota laughed and taunted her. "Go ahead, Skully. Let it all out! Become that monster again! Destroy everything and everyone you hold dear… maybe even that girly boy you somehow revived!"

Skuld clenched her hand over Rota's head, causing the Dai-Erinye to scream painfully.

"...heheh, and here I thought you wanted to finish me quickly… guess you can't help being a sadist like me! It's in your blood no matter what!"

Resisting the urge to further Rota's torture, Skuld unleashed more flames that burned the Dai-Erinye completely.

"No, I won't ever become a sadist that obsesses over bloodshed," Skuld vowed, watching Rota's body dissolve. "And Loki, I know you're out there. I will help Kotori save Takato and take you down."

xxxxx

 _ **London, United Kingdom/7:30 AM (BST)**_

As Sailor Pluto relocated Gao Pluto and Ratatoskr out of the water, she set them on the bridge where they previously fought. They saw Lupe and Harald were still fighting off Skoll and Hati. Fenrir's sons had gotten the upper hand on their adversaries.

"Lupe, hold on!" Pluto called out to him.

Gao Pluto picked up Ratatoskr. "Pluto, wait…!"

Suddenly, a giant wave of water shot out of the river and splashed through the bridge. Everyone turned as the Drake, Smok, emerged and ferociously ambushed Sailor Pluto. The Drake ensnared Pluto and pulled her into the river.

"PLUTO!" Gao Pluto screamed in horror.

"LADY PLUTO!" Lupe shouted. As he rushed to save her, Skoll grabbed him and tossed him aside. He landed on all fours and snarled at Skoll, who mockingly laughed at him. "Damn you, Skoll! Let me by!"

"You should know better than to try to get past me, Lupe," Skoll cackled, lunging and clawing at Lupe, who dodged the wolf's attacks.

However, one claw swipe landed and Lupe went down. Skoll jumped over, sitting on top of Lupe.

While struggling to push Skoll off, Lupe sent a telepathic link to Pluto.

 _Pluto, are you still there?! Pluto!_ Lupe worried as no response came.

Meanwhile, Smok soared high into the air seemingly carrying Pluto. Rather than let the beast swallow her, Pluto used her Garnet Staff to keep Smok's jaws from closing shut. Smok tried closing his mouth, but Pluto's Garnet orb produced a light that sealed Smok's jaw muscles.

Pluto heard Lupe. _I'm here, Lupe! I'm not that easily defeated._

 _Thank goodness. I'm relieved to hear your beautiful voice._

 _Is Hina ok where you're at?_

 _Yes, but no doubt Skoll and Hati will turn their sights on her after they finish me and Harald._

With a fierce look on her face, Pluto invoked her Valkyrie power-up. _I won't let that happen! Hang on, Lupe, I'm on my way!_ She cried out internally as a dark aura enveloped her. Her Sailor garb is immediately replaced with her Dai-Valkyrie armor. As she grabbed her Garnet Staff, she unleashed a beam of light that burned the Wawel Dragon's mouth.

Smok quickly spat Dai-Valkyrie Pluto out. The Drake fired blasts at Pluto, who flew around and swerved past Smok's attacks. Pluto casted her _**Dead Scream**_ , but instead of summoning one she unleashed a barrage of energy balls. The Drake maneuvered past a few, but some impacted and knocked Smok around.

Smok launched head first into Pluto, but the Time Guardian phased away and reappeared on Smok's side. She rammed her Garnet Staff into Smok's scaly hide and cast a red beam that tore through Smok. Smok swung his tail and swiped Pluto away. Smok snapped around and expelled a fire breath toward Pluto. Dai-Valkyrie Pluto raised Garnet Staff as the Garnet Orb formed a barrier, shielding her from Smok's fiery blast. Smok breathed more flames in hopes of destroying Pluto's defenses.

"I won't let anything get between me and Hina!" Pluto declared, amassing a giant orb of red light through her Garnet Orb. The orb expanded until it grew thrice as large as Pluto. She then launched her _**Paradox's Fate**_ , which slammed into and ripped through Smok's body.

Smok's body buckled over as it dissolved away. With renewed determination, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto flew past the rain of dust that used to be Smok's body. She quickly landed on the bridge, intercepting Skoll from killing Lupe. Skoll's jaws snapped over Pluto's staff. She unleashed a _**Garnet Orb**_ blast and knocked Skoll back.

"Lupe, are you ok?" Pluto asked her spirit partner.

"I am now," Lupe nodded as Pluto knelt over and put her hand on him.

"How about we fight him together?" The Time Guardian offered to merge with him.

Before complying, Lupe pivoted over to Skoll and frowned.

"You made a mistake getting between me and my partner."

Skoll growled and rushed forward to attack Pluto. However, Lupe transformed into an orb of dark light and merged with Pluto's armor. Feeling Lupe's essence flow through her, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto received a boost. Skoll raised his claw to take out Pluto.

"Pluto!" Gao Pluto cried out.

With one hand, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto stopped Skoll's claw. Skoll was taken aback by Pluto's quick counter. Skoll noted Lupe's wolf aura materialize over Pluto. Opening her eyes, Pluto revealed Lupe's wolf eyes.

"So you're fighting me using this woman as your medium! You think this will better your odds?!" Skoll berated his rival.

"No, I'm still Pluto. I've merely gained Lupe's powers," Pluto said as Skoll rushed at her again and ensnared her Garnet Staff with his jaws. Now empowered with Lupe's strength, Pluto held her ground against Skoll.

Skoll tried to crush her with his weight. Pluto firmly planted her feet, allowing her to hold her stance. Pluto planted a strong kick and knocked Skoll off. Dai-Valkyrie Pluto rushed Skoll and clashed with him. Pluto slammed her Garnet Staff over Skoll's face, sending him flying back. Skoll was sent flying off the bridge and sent crashing into the river.

"Wow, Pluto! You're amazing!" Gao Pluto cheered her godmother on.

Ratatoskr witnessed this, whimpering. "Boy, am I glad I'm not fighting her."

"Skoll!" Hati called for his brother. As he went to save him, Harald seized and tackled him down.

"Hey, don't you forget about me!" Harald bellowed as he punched Hati and bit his right shoulder.

Hati yelped loudly and bit Harald's right shoulder. They wrestled and tossed each other around. As he knocked Hati down, Harald briefly watched Dai-Valkyrie Pluto.

 _Well done bonding your spirit with the Time Guardian, Lupe._ Harald proudly thought.

 _ **Sploosh!**_

Skoll jumped out of the river and headbutted Dai-Valkyrie Pluto back. Skoll jumped around and ran toward Pluto. Pluto picked up her Garnet Staff and jumped up, slamming it over Skoll's face. As she disoriented Skoll, Pluto jumped up and kicked the wolf back, sending him sailing into Hati. Harald quickly moved away as Skoll crashed into Hati.

"Yeah, she did it!" Gao Pluto cheered. Carrying Ratatoskr, she ran over to Pluto. "You were great, Pluto!"

Just then, as Gao Pluto headed over to see Pluto, Hati came to and sighted Gao Pluto. He snarled and lunged for her.

"HINA!" Pluto turned as she saw the wolf preparing to kill the child.

Harald dashed over to stop Hati, but Ratatoskr took it upon himself and launched himself onto Hati's face.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Get off my face!" Hati snarled, howling and trying to snap his jaws, but Ratatoskr held the hexenwulf's mouth shut.

"Rata, what are you doing?!" Gao Pluto called out to the squirrel.

"What does it look like? I was sent to kill you… but after after you saved me back in Svartalfheim, I just couldn't bring myself to harm you!" Ratatoskr shouted, hanging on with dear life as Hati shook him off. "You're not bad for a wolf child."

"Now let me save you!" Gao Pluto cried out as she ran over to pull Ratatoskr off Hati.

However, Hati swiped a claw at Gao Pluto, driving her back. Gao Pluto used her Garnet Wand, which shot out her _**M**_ _ **öbius Whip**_ that tied over Hati's claw.

"I won't let you die for me, Rata!"

"Foolish wolf child, just let me die a hero… wait, did I just say that?" Ratatoskr realized. "No, I'm just trying to trick you to save me! I'm really a jerk who doesn't care if you're dead or alive!"

Gao Pluto yelled out. "I don't believe you!" She pulled on her energy ribbon as it wrapped around him several times before the ends connected. After binding Hati, she grabbed Ratatoskr, who was shook from nearly being devoured. "I've got you."

"Should've just let me get eaten."

"No! Why would I do that?" Gao Pluto patted Ratatoskr's fuzzy head.

"You should've. I was Loki's spy sent to monitor you all when you entered the realms. I gave intel of your locations… and that's how Loki was able to find you."

Overhearing this, Pluto pulled Ratatoskr from Gao Pluto.

"Is this your confession? Is there anything else we should know about?" Pluto pointed her Garnet Staff over Ratatoskr, who cowered.

"N-No, that's all! I was only sent as a spy! Nothing more!"

"I believe him, Pluto."

"But you were sent to kill us using that needle, weren't you?"

"Y-Yes, only because when I told Loki that this child saved me. He didn't want to spare any expense and made sure to remove any distractions that would jeopardize my mission!" Ratatoskr confessed while covering his face.

Withdrawing her staff, Pluto placed Ratatoskr on the ground. Ratatoskr sighed with relief, but earned a stern look from the Time Guardian.

"I had a conversation with Lupe. He says to trust you, but I still have my eye on you," Pluto said. "How do I know you're not still loyal to Loki?"

"W-Well… even I've been worried about what's he become as of late, or what he's about to become," the squirrel vaguely hinted.

"What do you mean?" Pluto asked.

"I can answer that…" Hati spoke up as he failed to break loose from Gao Pluto's binding power. "Our father, Fenrir, said Loki's mentality has changed since he donned Ymir's armor. He's now obsessed with not just carrying out the Second Ragnarok, but ascending into a higher level. He intends to become the Lord of Realms."

"Lord of Realms?" Harald was aghast overhearing this.

"Heh, yes, and once he's become the Lord of Realms… he intends to take what's left of Asgard and send it plummeting into Midgard."

"B-But that'll create a cataclysm… an extinction level event! Nearly all of life will be wiped out!" Pluto exclaimed.

"That's the idea," Skoll said, sitting up. "Father has assured us Loki will protect us from the disaster, but I'm afraid I've got bad news for the rest of this world's inhabitants, including yourselves. You'll all perish."

"No! We won't die. Right, Pluto?" Gao Pluto turned to her godmother, who had a pale look.

"Heh, you look scared. You should be," Skoll chortled, growling and snarling at Pluto, Gao Pluto, and Harald. "You can either flee into another realm to survive Ragnarok and doom the rest of Midgard, or you can try save every living being here and die with them. Either way, it'll end miserably for you!"

Pluto smiled coldly. "There's also a third option."

"And what is that?!" Hati asked.

"We defeat Loki and prevent Ragnarok altogether. Don't underestimate us!" Pluto charged at Skoll again.

Skoll lunged at Pluto. However, the Time Guardian grabbed Skoll and invoked Lupe's power, using brute strength to pick up and throw him down. Gao Pluto used her _**M**_ _ **öbius Whip**_ to bind Skoll.

"Impossible… how can a mere human overpower me?" Skoll wondered. He noticed Lupe's presence flowing through Pluto. "Yes, I see… you've physically and mentally bonded with him. You've gained his wisdom, strength, and foresight."

Pluto's eyes turned normal as Lupe's spiritual essence vacated her. Lupe appeared before Skoll and Hati.

"Loki's plans will falter. That I can tell you that much. As far as we are concerned, it's over, Skoll and Hati. The Hexenwulfen have been defeated," Lupe said.

"I sense some of our brothers have been slain, but the Hexenwulfen have lost a majority of theirs and will have surrendered," Harald added. He knelt down, grabbing Skoll's head. "And what you? Do you and Hati surrender?"

"In your dreams," Skoll cackled. "As long as Lord Loki is still among us, we won't give to you."

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto soared into the air with Lupe.

"Pluto, where are you going?" Gao Pluto asked.

"Where else but to find and stop Loki," Pluto said.

"Not alone!" Gao Pluto cried out.

"You'd be a fool to take him on now that he's wearing Ymir's armor!" Ratatoskr yelled out. "But eh if you wanna get killed, that's up to you."

Gao Pluto lightly flicked Ratatoskr's head. "That's not a nice thing to say, Rata! Pluto, please let me come! Maybe Rata can ask him to stop!"

Skoll and Hati both laughed over this, which irked Pluto and Harald.

"First off, that's a foolish errand. As you are, Lord Loki will easily destroy you!" Skoll warned.

"Yes, and there's no way anyone can convince him to stop. He's dead set on enacting Second Ragnarok," Hati said.

"It won't hurt to try then," Pluto said. "Although, I don't sense Brunhilde and the Maidens are anywhere near Loki's location." She looked over her shoulder as she felt Skogul's plight. "But Skogul is in danger. Harald, I leave these two in your custody."

Harald nodded.

"I'll come, too," Gao Pluto said.

"No, you stay here, Hina," Pluto ordered.

"Please, Pluto. I want to help Jessica if she's in trouble!"

"Yes, I see now," Pluto smiled, taking note of the determination on the child Lycan's eyes. "Then, bring the trickster squirrel with us."

"Ok!" Gao Pluto held onto Ratatoskr.

As Pluto and Gao Pluto mounted Lupe, they took off leaving Harald with Skoll and Hati. The Berserker clans returned having apprehended many Hexenwulfen.

"They're fools. No way they can prevent Second Ragnarok," Skoll chortled.

"You'd be unwise to overlook them, Skoll. Perhaps Loki's plans aren't as flawless as you think they are," Harald plainly said.

xxxxx

Dai-Erinye Geirskogul defeated Skogul, Huginn, and Muninn. She put a foot on top of Skogul's head and crushed her face into the pavement.

"How about we finish it this now, Skogul? It's history repeating itself with me killing you again!" Dai-Erinye Geirskogul declared.

 _No, it can't end this way…!_ Skogul thought.

Suddenly, time seemingly stopped around them. Geirskogul was frozen in place. Skogul came to and saw Coyote poking his head near her.

"Coyote?!"

"Hiya, Jessica! Glad I made it in time!"

Skogul blinked. "What the hell's going on?"

"Wish I could stay and chat, but I gotta take you to see someone. I had a little spiritual communion with him on my way here and we agreed now was time to invoke your full power."

"What? Who?"

Coyote sighed. "Nevermind, I'll take you to _him_." With that, he and Skogul were engulfed by darkness.

xxxxx

 _ **Skogul's Mindscape**_

 **(Cue Pocahontas OST -** _ **07 - Grandmother Willow**_ **(Instrumental))**

Opening her eyes, Skogul found herself meeting her ancestral father and the Bifrost's guardian, Heimdall. Coyote was also present.

"Y-You're…" Skogul gaped, recalling past Skogul's memories. "Heimdall?!"

"We meet again, Skogul."

"Jessica," she corrected him. "Although, I accept you as my ancestral father." She genuinely approached him.

"And I do regard you as a daughter I'd be proud of."

"Anyway, I don't mean to cut into your touching moment, but we have little time," Coyote said.

Heimdall nodded. "Yes. Skogul, I do believe you're in need of a power to defeat Geirskogul. It's tragic to see what has become of my other daughter."

"Grant me this power and I'll help put her to rest for good," Skogul openly vowed.

"Good. Now, Coyote it's time," Heimdall said, allowing the trickster to put his hand to Skogul's shoulder.

"Now hold still, Skogul. You may a feel a quick rush," Coyote warned, transferring his power to Skogul.

"Wait, hold on…" Skogul said as she felt a quick rush of mystic powers flow through her. She saw an emerald light covered her from head to toe.

Coyote withdrew his paw as Skogul's Dai-Valkyrie completed.

As the light faded, Skogul emerged in her Dai-Valkyrie form. Skogul's appearance mostly stayed the same. However, now golden wings sprouted from her back, and her shoulder pads are shaped like Huginn & Muninn.

"Amazing," Dai-Valkyrie Skogul gazed over her upgraded form.

Heimdall smiled proudly. "You look magnificent."

Coyote chortled. "Yep, I didn't do too bad a job."

Dai-Valkyrie Skogul turned over to Coyote. "No, you did well, Coyote. Thank you." She formed time spell circles, which came out faster than before. "I'm ready to teach Geirskogul the meaning of respect."

"Skogul… Apologies, I mean Jessica," Heimdall beckoned her.

"You can call me either name, Heimdall. I still feel like we're family."

"Just wanted to tell you I'm glad to see you again and ensure Geirskogul sees the error of her ways."

"I can't make any promises," Skogul said, clenching her right hand. "But I'll try. Coyote, let's go."

"Right,hang on tight," Coyote put his back to Skogul, who patted his shoulder.

Coyote teleported Skogul from her mindscape and back to the real world.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **London, United Kingdom/7:36 AM (BST)**_

"What's wrong, Skogul? Nothing else to say?" Geirskogul asked, crushing Skogul's face until a burst of emerald light shot outward and knocked her away. "Ugh, what the hell?!" She snarled as Skogul awoke fully recovered and garbed in her Dai-Valkyrie armor.

The light exuding off Dai-Valkyrie Skogul healed Huginn and Muninn. The ravens awoke and flew over to the Dai-Valkyrie.

"Skogul, allow us to merge with you and empower you," Huginn offered.

"With our shared power, it should make a difference," Muninn gravitated to Skogul's new power.

"Of course," Skogul accepted as Odin's ravens merged with her. The Dai-Valkyrie received another massive boost, giving her leverage over the Dai-Erinye.

Arriving on the scene, Sailor Pluto, Lupe, Sailor Gao Pluto, and Ratatoskr watched Skogul ascend into a Dai-Valkyrie.

"Wow, that's Jessica!" Gao Pluto cried out, her eyes gleamed over Dai-Valkyrie Skogul.

"So, you've achieved your Dai-Valkyrie form," Pluto looked on.

Dai-Valkyrie Skogul noticed Pluto, Gao Pluto, and the others. As her attention diverted, Dai-Erinye Geirskogul casted an antimatter spell on Skogul.

However, Dai-Valkyrie Skogul, without so much as effort and eye contact, quickly formed a time spell circle that neutralized Geirskogul's antimatter spell. Taken aback, the Dai-Erinye casted another antimatter spell, but Skogul countered that with another quick time spell.

"What?! You can form time circles without the use of your hands?!" Dai-Erinye Geirskogul blanched in disbelief.

"Wow, Jessica's great!" Gao Pluto cheered on.

Pluto keenly observed. "She's now utilizing time spells subconsciously. She doesn't even need the usage of her hands to cast them."

Lupe nodded. "Indeed, and no doubt this is Coyote's doing."

"Coyote?" Gao Pluto queried. "Who is that?"

"One of the trickster gods. Seems he's been observing Jessica for sometime. What great timing to act and give her this upgrade," Lupe stated.

Dai-Erinye Geirskogul flew at Dai-Valkyrie Skogul and tossed antimatter blasts toward her. Dai-Valkyrie Skogul summoned quickly timed spell circles to neutralize her beams.

"Damn you, Skogul! You think you can one-up me again?!" Dai-Erinye Geirskogul roared. She quickly noticed Pluto watching from a bridge. "Well, look who showed up! Pluto, what auspicious timing! Watch as I kill your student and then you'll have no choice but take me in!"

"I see you still haven't learned from the bad decision you made, Geirskogul," Pluto acknowledged. "

"Don't lecture me, Time Guardian! Forget it, I'll kill you first and take over as the new Time Guardian!" Dai-Erinye Geirskogul flew launched toward Pluto, who instinctively transformed into a Dai-Valkyrie.

"Pluto!" Dai-Valkyrie Skogul called out and pursued the Dai-Erinye.

"Get back, Hina!" Dai-Valkyrie Pluto beckoned Gao Pluto behind her. In response to Geirskogul's advance, Pluto smacked Geirskogul's face with her Garnet Staff and blasted her back with a vicious _**Dead Scream**_.

"Augh!" Geirskogul screamed.

Dai-Valkyrie Skogul then summoned a pillar of emerald light that enveloped and trapped Geirskogul. The Dai-Erinye tried breaking out, but the pillar kept her sealed. Skogul then cast a time spell that not only trapped Geirskogul, but started turning time forward. Dai-Erinye Geirskogul watched as her body started to age. Her skin became wrinkled. Her hair became silver white. Skogul ceased her spell and removed the pillar of light.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto gasped, realizing her student performed a forbidden technique.

"Skogul, that ability… time masters are forbidden from using it," Dai-Valkyrie Pluto informed her.

"Whether it is or not, I'm sorry, but I acted instinctively," Dai-Valkyrie Skogul replied nonchalantly. "I couldn't let her harm you or Hina."

Gao Pluto approached Skogul. "You look great, Jessica! Your armor is very pretty."

"Thank you, Hina," Skogul patted Gao Pluto.

Lupe sniffed Geirskogul. "What shall we do with her?"

"Her body has aged and therefore her powers have greatly diminished. She's on borrowed time," Pluto gazed over the now husk of an old woman that used to be the Dai-Erinye.

"This fight is over," Skogul sighed.

"Wait…" weakly interjected Geirskogul, who grabbed Skogul's foot. "...Skogul, don't go…" She spoke in an old, husky voice, a far cry from her harsh and youthful sounding tone. "That technique… you used was… the Time Skip… was it not?"

Confused by this, Skogul turned to Pluto, who nodded.

"Indeed, and that's a forbidden technique for time masters," Pluto said. "Skogul would normally be punished for this, but this was a rare case exception. You had to be stopped either way, Geirskogul. I'm sorry it had to turn out this way for you."

"Heh, well played, Skogul" Geirskogul chuckled. "This body will expire shortly… but… please a request… as an apology from sister to another…"

"What is it?" Skogul asked.

"Allow my spirit to share your body… I have knowledge of certain magic arts that you may find useful to fight against Loki…"

"You'd betray Loki to help me?" Skogul was confounded by the Dai-Erinye's offer.

"It doesn't matter at this point… I'm just expendable to him now. All of us are…" Geirskogul said. "Allow our minds to become one…"

"But, how will I know I won't be in control? How will I know you won't try using me like a puppet?" Skogul hesitated.

"I have no reason to… you beat me, Skogul. And having seen you master the art of time magic, I have to acknowledge you as my superior. Don't worry even when our minds merge, you'll be the dominant mind. I'll just offer advice and pass my knowledge over to you."

Skogul turned to Pluto. "What should I do?"

The Time Guardian replied. "It's your call, Skogul. You're freely able to make your own choices."

"I say give her a chance, Jessica," Gao Pluto suggested. "I can feel she means to help."

"Then, if you think so, Hina…" Skogul placed a hand over Geirskogul.

Both Huginn and Muninn mentally conversed with Skogul.

" _ **Geirskogul no longer has reason to turn against you now, Skogul,**_ " Huginn said.

" _ **Having been reduced to a husk shell of her former self has enlightened her.**_ " Muninn added.

"All right, here goes," Skogul whispered as she absorbed Geirskogul's remaining essence into her being.

With the last remaining life force taken in, Geirskogul's old body turned to dust. Skogul saw Geirskogul, now back in her youth, appear in her head.

 _Guess you'll be sharing room space in my head. Make yourself at home._ Skogul telepathically reached Geirskogul.

Geirskogul coolly smiled and accepted her new fate. _Thank you, Skogul. Now listen, this is very important. We must reconvene with your Maidens. If what Mist said was true, Loki intends to invoke all of Ymir's armor power to ascend as the Lord of Realms._

Skogul gasped. _Lord of Realms? Will my new power be enough?_

 _Maybe not. Unlike me, Loki's armor may be resistant to your time spells. It's paramount you unite with Brunhilde and the others. And I'll do what I can to guide you in the forthcoming battle._ Geirskogul informed her.

 _Ok then. Well, there's nowhere else for me to go but to where Loki is._ Skogul stared at the sky, sensing Lokato's presence. "Pluto, Gao Pluto, it's time we get back to the other Valkyries. The endgame approaches."

xxxxx

As Sigrun and Alec are about to be butchered by Dai-Erinye Reginleif, the familiar time energy freezed over that the Erinye stopped in motion.

"Wait, what's going on?" Sigrun noticed Reginleif and Alec both unable to move. "Alec?" She heard the sound of wings flapping. She turned over and saw Crow flying towards her. Crow landed near her.

"Hello, Kara," Crow greeted her.

"What…?! But, aren't you Mr. Eddie? You can talk?!"

"Damn right I can! And I hate that name. I'm a _crow_ , not a raven!"

"Well, duh, I know that much. But I couldn't think of any names for a crow besides 'Jim', and I didn't want to be racist…"

"That's a good point... I don't like the name Jim either."

Sigrun frowned. "So what _do_ you want me to call you?"

Crow puffed up his feathered chest. "You can just call me 'Crow'."

"Like the Aboriginal trickster?"

"Heh. Not 'like'. The one and only, at your service!"

Sigrun balked. "Really? You're that trickster?!"

"Indeed, but I hate to cut our chat short. There's someone who wants to see you. You and Brunhilde know her very well…"

"This is someone Brunhilde and Sigrun knew?"

"Here, let me show you." He flapped his wings as a dark veil spread over and covered the space around them.

"Wait, hold on…!" Sigrun cried out as she and Crow were pulled into another space.

xxxxx

 _ **Sigrun's Mindscape**_

 **(Cue** _ **Main Title**_ **\- The Rescuers Down Under)**

Opening her eyes, Sigrun found herself meeting Sif. Crow was also present.

"Greetings, Sigrun. Thank you taking care of my husband's goats," Sif expressed gratitude on Thor's behalf.

"You're… Sif? I remember seeing you in Hela's realm," Sigrun recalled.

"Yes, unfortunately you were all pressed for time and I couldn't properly talk to you Maidens. Thankfully Crow offered to link my spirit through him to see you."

"Why me?"

"Well, besides the fact you've inherited my husband's goats, Sigrun was one of my top students. In fact, she and Brunhilde were my best. And both of you vied to be the next Maiden leader."

"I was leader?"

"Indeed after Brunhilde was punished and cast out of Asgard."

"Why was Brunhilde punished?"

"It's a long story. This is about you, Sigrun," Sif said, taking the Valkyrie's hands. "When you took Brunhilde's place, Sigrun vowed to be a great Maiden leader and she lived up to our expectations. In fact, I think she held the Maidens together better than Brunhilde ever did. And sadly when she left, the Maidens' camaraderie started falling apart."

"More of her memories are coming back to me. Yes, Sigrun was kinda that glue that kept the Maidens together. Then, she made the decision to leave and marry Helgi. She settled down to retire and bear Helgi's children."

"And now it appears you've been reunited with Helgi, or at least his reincarnation."

"Yeah, look we're not the same Sigrun and Helgi from ages ago. We're Kara and Alec in this era."

Sif nodded, smiling. "Yes, but still I'm happy you found each other."

Crow cleared his throat. "Um, I don't mean to barge in, but we need to hurry."

"Ok, Kara, listen," Sif said. "I was summoned by Crow to help lift your spirits. Now, he's about to grant you an armor upgrade."

"An armor upgrade for me?"

"You saw Reginleif transform just now?"

"Yeah? She's kicked my ass as well as Alec… Oh no! I've gotta get back!"

"Don't worry Crow helped freeze time around your and Alec's location."

"Oh thank goodness," Sigrun sighed with relief. She saw Crow land on her right shoulder.

"With this armor upgrade, you'll be able to put Reginleif in her place," Sif said. "And look I understand Reginleif was Sigrun's friend ages ago. I know you don't wish to kill her."

"I don't, but I do feel I need to take responsibility and save her."

"Then, use this power I'm going to grant you, Kara," Crow offered. "Will you accept?"

Nodding, Sigrun resolved. "Yes."

With that, Crow tapped his beak on Sigrun's shoulder. Light energy leaked from Crow's beak as it filled Sigrun's body. A bright pink light enveloped over Sigrun.

Sigrun's armor quickly gained an upgrade. Sigrun felt stronger energy coursing through her body. Sigrun's appearance changed. Her featherless helmet gained horns like Thor's goats and wings sprouted on her back. Her already revealing body armor became more minimal and low-cut, looking more like bikini armor. Her hands and arms became fitted in bigger armored elbow guards and gloves. A golden chained belt formed over her thighs coupled with loincloth hanging on the front and a hem extending loose to the back of her feet. Finally, her knee high armored sandals stayed the same except the front areas became even more open toed. Lightning sparked through her wings, armored body, and sandals. She became a Dai-Valkyrie.

Dai-Valkyrie Sigrun looked down over her new armor. She felt renewed like never before.

"So, what'ca think?" Crow asked. "Granted, it's less armor, but you'll have much better mobility than before."

"No, it's fine. I like it," Sigrun smiled. "I'm not picky with whatever I armor I wear as long as it gives me power to beat Reginleif."

Sif whispered to Crow. "I think it's a tad impractical looking."

"Then, why don't you judge for yourself when Kara puts it to action?" Crow replied. "Are we ready, Kara?"

"Let's do it!" Sigrun declared.

"Kara," Sif approached the Dai-Valkyrie. "Do me and past Sigrun proud."

Sigrun nodded and was teleported out with Crow.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **London, United Kingdom/7:40 AM (BST)**_

 **(Cue Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMIX OST -** _ **Vector To The Heavens**_ **)**

Dai-Erinye Reginleif roared as she prepared to finish Sigrun and Alec. Then, a burst of pink and golden light erupted from Sigrun, pushing Dai-Erinye Reginleif back. Dai-Erinye Reginleif scowled in pain as she planted her feet into the ground and stopped herself from being pushed further back.

The Dai-Erinye then caught wind of Sigrun standing up bathed in a pink veil of light. The light transformed Sigrun into her Dai-Valkyrie form before Reginleif's eyes. The pink light reached Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr as they were healed. The revived goats then merged with Dai-Valkyrie Sigrun, augmenting her power.

Dai-Erinye Reginleif growled and frothed angrily seeing the Dai-Valkyrie.

"Reginleif, don't worry. Your suffering will end soon," Dai-Valkyrie Sigrun vowed. Remorseful tears brimmed and fell from her merciful eyes.

For a moment, the feral Dai-Erinye felt a glimmer of humanity resurface. Sigrun's tears hit her face and eyes, which somehow reawakened Reginleif's humanity.

"Kill…"

Sigrun gasped.

"Kill me… kill me… Sigrun…"

"Reginleif, I'm sorry it has to come to this, but I will end your suffering," Sigrun gritted. "Mist, you're going to pay for this." She clenched her armored fists.

Reginleif shook off Sigrun's words as the feral beast mentality regained control. She snarled and quickly charged at Dai-Valkyrie Sigrun. In response, Dai-Valkyrie Sigrun ran at Reginleif, this time faster than her feet can take her. She shot across fast like a lightning bolt and faster than Reginleif can perceive.

 _ **Boom!**_

What seemed like a second and Reginleif's body was dealt with damaging blows. In no less than a second, Sigrun already landed a series of consecutive blows. At least thirty punches and fifteen kicks hit their mark. Dai-Erinye Reginleif fell to a knee, bleeding from the mouth.

With lightning surging and vibrating off her, Dai-Valkyrie Sigrun felt how incredibly fast and powerful she had become. She was quite frankly impressed but also scared.

"I see. So I can only do that in short bursts…" Sigrun assessed her new powers.

Alec had awoke to see Sigrun revived and having brought Reginleif to her knees.

"Kara?" Alec was awed by Dai-Valkyrie Sigun's electrified appearance.

"Stand back, Alec. I'm the one who has to finish this," Dai-Valkyrie Sigrun said, forging a thunderbolt in her hand.

Not one to back down from a fight to the death, Dai-Erinye Reginleif lunged at Sigrun. Sigrun ran forward and seized Reginleif's hands. Both wrestled each other for a bit. Sigrun briefly matched Reginleif's brutish physical strength, but Reginleif regained leverage and lifted Sigrun. Sigrun spun herself around, forming a tornado that swept them into the air.

"Now, your suffering ends, Reginleif!" Sigrun cried out as she summoned the same thunderbolt she made. She shoved the bolt through Reginleif's chest and dealt the killing blow. More tears fell from Sigrun's eyes.

As Sigrun's tears fell on Reginleif's face, the Dai-Erinye's humanity resurfaced and this time for good.

"Sigrun…!" Reginleif wailed in tears.

"Re-Reginleif…!" She cried out.

Sigrun caught Reginleif and flew down carrying her. As Sigrun lied Reginleif on the ground, she grasped Reginleif's hand.

"Sigrun… it's good… to see you again after… all this time…"

Sigrun nodded. "I'm not…" She pressed her face on Reginleif's hands. "I'm right here, old friend." She reassured Reginleif, who was already at death's doors.

"Did I do a good job… leading…?"

"You did great taking my place, my friend. Now you can rest. You need it."

"Yes… rest helps fuel the body. That's what you'd always tell me."

Sigrun teared up, smiling. "Yes, and overworking yourself never does anyone good. Go and rest now." She kissed Reginleif's hand.

A soft smile adorned Reginleif's face as her face turned over. Reginleif drew her last breath and passed on. She picked Reginleif up.

"Alec, do me a favor. When this is all over, let's give her an honorary funeral. This way her soul can pass into Valhalla." Sigrun said, looking over Reginleif's lifeless form.

Alec smiled and nodded. "Sure. I can keep her body safe with Yggdrasil in the meantime."

"Thank you, Alec," Sigrun said, handing Reginleif over to Alec. She then cast a scornful glare toward the sky. "Loki, Mist, you're not going to get away with this!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shibuya District/Tokyo, Japan/2:45 PM (JST)**_

 **(Cue Okami Soundtrack -** _ **Yamata-No-Orochi's Extermination II**_ **)**

Meanwhile, the battle with Orochi continued to escalate forth. All that stood in Yamata no Orochi's way was MagnaGarurumon, YamiLeomon, Calypsomon, Shaka, an injured Aoshi, and AzuDevamon.

The heroes evaded Orochi's elemental blasts. Calypsomon unleashed a water funnel to blast Orochi's central head and body.

"Hold him off and keep him steady, Jaarin!" MagnaGarurumon ordered.

"We can beat this thing, Kouji! I'm ready!" YamiLeomon yelled out.

Shaka brandished her claymore. "I helped bring down Arago. I can do this, too!"

"Don't worry, we'll hold him off!" Aoshi said as he jumped around and distracted three of Orochi's heads.

"Allow me to help," AzuDevamon offered to the Z-Hybrid Warrior of Water. He expelled an enormous thunder bolt that hit Orochi's central head.

"All right, here we go!" MagnaGarurumon called out as he, YamiLeomon, and Shaka converged their attacks on Orochi.

Shaka imbued her claymore with her Tenyou aura and used it to cut through Orochi's torso. YamiLeomon lunged at Orochi and cut off one of its heads. MagnaGarurumon unleashed his _**Feral Fire**_ as a series of artillery blasts tore through its chest. They shifted their focus on the other heads.

Having grown tired of losing heads, Orochi unleashed darkness blasts. The heroes dodged the beams. Some of the beams went stray and obliterated sections of the vicinity.

Aoshi jumped up and punched off one of the other remaining heads. MagnaGarurumon unleashed a bunch of grappling hooks from his armor, ensnaring the beast. Orochi unleashed a shockwave, attempting to knock them away.

xxxxx

Not far from where the Orochi battle was taking place, Byari, Leomon, Felinismon Tribal Mode, Inumon, and Hiita the Fire Charmer fought Fenmura. Seeing that the others were having trouble with Orochi, Byari decided to send Leomon and Felinismon Tribal Mode off.

"Go and help them, you two. Inumon, can I trust you to help me?" Byari requested.

"Sure, anything to get Himura back."

"Can you handle this, Jeri?" asked Leomon.

"Yes, please getting going!" Byari said.

With that, Leomon, Felinismon Tribal Mode, and Hiita the Fire Charmer stormed toward the Orochi battle area. Byari and Inumon actively engaged Fenmura.

"Please, what do you think they can do to stop Yamata no Orochi?!" Fenmura boasted.

"This," Byari took out her DDM-Gattai Digivice to split Felinismon and Amazoness Tiger out of Tribal Mode. She then used her Digivice to Mega Evolve Felinismon into Angedramon and Leomon into SaberLeomon.

Hiita mounted Amazoness Tiger as they followed Angedramon and SaberLeomon.

"Tch, makes no difference how many you send, they'll fail," Fenmura dismissively nodded.

Byari gave a serious glare. "That's where you're wrong. And I know Himura right now would agree."

"Enough!" Fenmura roared as he got on all fours. His body arched over while a dark silver aura enveloped around him and shaped itself into a wolf's body. A giant wolf that resembled Fenrir concealed Fenmura from within.

"Now he's getting serious," Inumon muttered. "Still think we can take him?"

"We have to if we want to save Himura."

Cackling evilly, Fenmura let out a loud wolf's howl and charged so fast Byari wasn't able to keep up. He slashed Byari, spilling first blood. He then knocked her back with a giant wolf's tail.

"Jeri!" Inumon yelled out until Fenmura rushed over and knocked him far back.

Byari slowly stood, holding her side while Byakko used his power to heal her wound. Fenmura shifted his sights on the half-tiger warrior and chuckled darkly.

"Is that blood I smell on you, kitty kitty?" Fenmura licked his lips, smelling Byari's fresh blood.

"I won't give up… not now…" Byari refused to concede.

"Then, I can end it for you now!" Fenmura reached for Byari.

Just then, a lavender whip came out and snatched Fenmura's arm, jerking him away from Byari. Byari saw the whip came from an unknown source. Byari's tiger eyes glowed, activating Byakko's keen vision as Sailor Makemake undid her camouflage mode and revealed herself along with Duke Devlin.

"Hi, Jeri. Hope I didn't startle you?" Makemake smiled. "Mirage's cloaking ability always comes in handy." With that, Mirage the chameleon appeared on Makemake's right shoulder.

"Sailor Makemake?! Duke?!" Byari gasped seeing them.

"You dare interfere?!" Fenmura growled, tearing Makemake's whip off him.

"Nice save, Miho," Duke said.

Makemake smiled to Byari. "Hey, Jeri! Vivian told me to come help you since she was worried about Henry."

"Then, you're already aware of what's going on," Byari said.

"A little, but I do know that's Himura," Makemake fiercely glared at Fenmura.

"Yes, Fenrir took his body and I'm trying my best to save him."

Duke grimaced at the sight of Fenrir's aura hanging over Fenmura. "Yikes, he looks like a tough customer."

"Now that we're here to help Jeri, we can take him," Makemake said. "So, where are you partners, Jeri?"

"I sent them off to help fight Orochi," Byari informed them.

"I see," Makemake replied.

"Two new warriors wish to have a go with me?" Fenmura chuckled evilly. "Well, no matter! The end result shall be the same!"

As Fenmura dashed toward them, Byari, Makemake, and Duke dodged the wolf's reach. Makemake threw another whip to ensnare Fenmura, but the wolf's aura knocked it away. This prompted Makemake to go Dai-Valkyrie. Duke Spirit Fused into Orgoth the Relentless.

xxxxx

As Orochi prepared to retaliate, Angedramon flew in and readied her staff. She fired a green beam, _**Empyrean Destroyer**_ , to take out one of Orochi's heads. She cast another green beam that impacted its body. SaberLeomon lunged out of nowhere and tore off one of Orochi's tails.

"Felinismon, glad you're here to help!" Calypsomon yelled out.

"Does that mean Jeri defeated Fenrir?!" MagnaGarurumon asked.

"No, they're still fighting Fenrir and trying to save Himura," SaberLeomon answered.

"Heads up! He's preparing a counterattack!" YamiLeomon called out to his cohorts.

As Orochi prepared to retaliate, Shaka came down and chopped off Orochi's central head.

"Sorry, but not today," Shaka said, throwing her claymore into Orochi's central body.

After taking Shaka's claymore through his core body, Orochi stumbled around with only few heads and tails left. MagnaGarurumon quickly took to the air and disassembled his armor. He then dove into Orochi and bathed himself in bright light. He slammed right into Orochi and blasted him with _**Starburst Hunter**_ , which took down the eight-tailed serpent.

Orochi stumbled back leaving himself open for YamiLeomon casted a beam of silver light on it. YamiLeomon unleashed his _**Total Eclipse**_. The darkness beam engulfed and destroyed the remaining tails. Orochi's last head tried for a final attack, but Aoshi quickly chopped it off.

"That's the end of Orochi. I hope," YamiLeomon sighed.

Their fears were quickly dashed as Orochi's body faded into light.

"I think that answers our question," MagnaGarurumon said.

"Hey! What did I miss?" Hitta asked as she and Amazoness Tiger arrived.

"You missed out on us taking down the giant snake," Angedramon answered.

Hiita scoffed and pouted. "Oh man!"

"What? You were excited to see us getting whipped?" Shaka rolled her eyes. "Oh wait… my brother!" She headed off toward the vicinity where Byari, Inumon, Fenmura were.

"Yui, wait!" Aoshi called to her.

"We should follow," SaberLeomon stated. "I am worried about Jeri."

"Same, let's go!" Angedramon rallied the group.

MagnaGarurumon collapsed having exhausted his strength. YamiLeomon caught him.

"I've got you, Kouji."

"Go on without me. I'll recover."

"Are you sure, brother?"

Nodding, MagnaGarurumon beckoned him off. "Yes, go."

Calypsomon patted YamiLeomon's shoulder. "You heard your bro. He says he can take care of himself."

"Fine, but you find us after you're recovered."

"I'll stay and help him recover," AzuDevamon offered to stay with MagnaGarurumon.

"Thanks," YamiLeomon nodded as he left with the others.

xxxxx

 _ **Azabu-Juuban District/Tokyo, Japan/2:52 PM (JST)**_

 **(Cue Muramasa: The Demon Blade OST -** _ **Incredible Power**_ **)**

Saharamon, Lien & SkullBaluchimon, Kohana & Shiro, Dai-Valkyrie Haumea, Tristan, and EbonDevamon continued their battle with Shukaku. After bombarding Shukaku's rock hard body with various weather attacks, the beast knocked EbonDevamon away.

EbonDevamon landed where Suzie was. "I did my part. Now the others can take care of the rest."

Suzie nodded. "You did good, EbonDevamon. Ok, Vivian, you and the others beat that giant sand raccoon!"

"With pleasure, sweetie," Dai-Valkyrie Haumea acknowledged her cousin's wish.

"Thanks, EbonDevamon!" Tristan said. "Ready, Vivian? Think you and Saharamon can make a big sand ball to smash him?"

"Sure thing," Haumea nodded, pivoting over to Saharamon, who nodded.

SkullBaluchimon charged and clawed Shukaku's face. The Ichibi responded by slamming his one tail over SkullBaluchimon's face. SkullBaluchimon blocked Shukaku's tail swings. Saharamon formed a sand construct and rode it on the way up to attack the one-tailed beast. Haumea flew up following the Warrior of Earth.

The one-tailed beast bellowed and tossed sand rocks using its tail like a catapult. Saharamon and Haumea dodged the incoming rock projectiles. Tristan quickly found an opening on the beast's now soft, moistoned body and stabbed its left side. The Shukaku roared and shoved its arm over Tristan. Tristan barely barrel-rolled away from Shukaku's reach.

Kohana quickly activated her magic shin guards and brass knuckles. The latter transformed into box gloves made of steel. Kohana unleashed an incredibly fast punch, not only plowing through Shukaku's body, but tipped him over. SkullBaluchimon then charged and knocked Shukaku down.

"My turn!" Lien invoked her transformation. " _ **Bifrost! Lien Shinka…!**_ " She turned into her half-centaur state and came armed with a crossbow.

Kohana witnessed her Rajita girlfriend with awe. "Oh wow, sometimes I forget you can do that. You rarely ever use it."

Lien giggled, shooting Shukaku's eyes out with arrows. "It's ok. Lien just wanna impress you, Kohana."

The Shukaku retaliated as it spewed a sand storm that knocked Kohana, Lien, and SkullBaluchimon back. This knocked both Lien and SkullBaluchimon out of their evolved states. Lien turned back to normal and SkullBaluchimon regressed back to TobuCatmon.

"Shoot, he's now blasting everything blindly!" Tristan yelled out.

"Here we go, Saharamon! Let's finish it!" Haumea declared.

Saharamon formed a grotesque sand arm and amassed plentiful sand to form a giant ball. Haumea added more sand to the now hardened and condensed sand ball. To keep Shukaku from counteracting, Saharamon used his and Haumea's borrowed sand to form a sand pyramid that covered the beast halfway.

"Ready?!" Saharamon yelled out

"On three…!" Haumea called out.

"Three!"

Saharamon and Haumea tossed the sand ball into Shukaku. The sand ball crushed the sealed Shukaku from within. The sand pyramid collapsed into a sea of sand, unveiling the shattered remains of Shukaku.

"Man, glad that's over!" Tristan said.

EbonDevamon sighed. "Where's my credit? I did all the work softening his body." As he said this, Suzie hugged him.

Kohana sat up, taking a deep breath. "It's over, right?" Her boxing gloves transformed back to Shiro, who sat on her chest.

"It's over, Kohana," replied Shiro.

"Whoo, we did it!" Haumea celebrated.

Suddenly, Haumea's spirit partner, Flint the jerboa, appeared on Haumea's left shoulder.

Flint nodded. "No, no, you really think it's over?"

"What?!" Haumea gawked. "There's more of these things?!"

"That's correct," Saharamon answered. "Our friends are spread all over Tokyo and the world fighting Loki's forces. We've only beaten one of those monsters."

"I knew that," Haumea muttered, feeling stupid for her comment.

"In fact, we should be heading off and seeing if our friends need support," Saharamon suggested.

"EbonDevamon, we'll go and find the others," Suzie said, hopping on the Mini-Sovereign's back. "I also want to know if my brother and sister are ok. I know Henry needs us more."

"Not to worry, Suzie. You and your friend here lead the way, I'll follow y'all," Haumea said.

"Ok then!" Suzie replied. "Henry, Jaarin, we're coming wherever you are!"

xxxxx

 **(Cue StarGate SG-1 -** _ **Suite From Thor's Hammer**_ **)**

Speaking of Henry, Jormunry continued his battle with Genra, Terriermon, and Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter. Jormunry summoned enough energy to form a massive serpent's aura around him. The giant serpent appeared twice as large as the prehistoric snake _Titanoboa_. Hiding inside this giant snake construct, Jormunry controlled the serpent's movements and swung down its tail, knocking aside a bus.

Terriermon tried to conceal his trepidation of this giant snake. "Eep…"

Genra frowned. "Don't be afraid, Terriermon. Henry's in there and we need to save him."

"Of course, I want to save Henry, but… man… times like this I wish I was MegaGargomon or QuakeGargomon."

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter soared into the air, swinging Mjolnir hard. "Don't worry! I'll bring him down to our level!" She cast _**Mjolnir's Strike**_ , which impacted the giant snake construct and knocked it aside. "Yes!"

Jormunry chortled calmly. "Is that the best you've got, Sailor Jupiter?!" He controlled the snake's next move.

The Jormungandr construct raised its head to Jupiter's level and expelled venomous mist. Jupiter quickly spun Mjolnir counterclockwise, repelling the mist away. This distraction provided an opening for the Jormungandr construct to swerve around and headbutt Jupiter. The snake sent Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter flying through an office building window.

"Ugh! Man that hurt…" Jupiter gritted. She stood and picked up Mjolnir. As she turned, she saw the giant snake's eye glaring her through a window.

 _ **Boom!**_

The snake poked its massive head through the building and nearly swallowed Jupiter. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter fired a thunderbolt from her left hand, taking out the snake's eye.

"Hey, big guy, tell me this was as big as Jormun got back in your day."

Thor's spirit appeared beside Jupiter. " _ **This isn't even a quarter of his real size. And this is merely a construct that represents him.**_ "

"What?! You are freaking kidding me here?! Tell me you are!"

" _ **Nay. Jormungandr has forged an image of himself as a construct to protect his current vessel.**_ "

"Henry," Jupiter muttered, readying Mjolnir. "Hey, Thor, you fought this guy at his best and beat him, right?"

" _ **And lost my life while doing so. But I think you'll be able to defeat him at his current state.**_ "

"Let's hope so."

 _ **Boom!**_

The giant snake poked its head through the wall behind Jupiter. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter quickly bashed Mjolnir over the snake's head. The Jormungandr construct withdrew its head and plunged forward again, grabbing and pulling her out. The snake tossed Jupiter around and slammed her into another building. The snake plunged through the walls of the opposite building and prepared to finish her off.

"Oh that's it!" Jupiter roared. She soared up and blasted the snake's face with Mjolnir. She followed up by casting another _**Mjolnir's Strike**_ , knocking the snake down. "Now you've made me mad!"

"Thanks, Jupiter!" Genra shouted as she ran toward Jormunry's direction. She manipulated the concrete beneath her and amassed slabs of rock. She tossed them at the giant snake's body. This was enough to get Jormunry's attention.

"You're becoming a nuisance!" Jormunry hissed like the snake he truly was.

"Good that means I'm doing something right!" Genra tossed the rocks at the snake construct, breaking to break the construct's defenses. "Terriermon!"

"I'm coming, Henry buddy!" Terriermon hopped off Genra's back and used _**Terrier Tornado**_ on the construct. "No matter how many times it takes, I'll break through this thing and save you, Henry!" He openly vowed to fight on his Tamer's behalf. "I know you're in there, Henry! We're gonna free ya! But you gotta do your part and fight back!"

Hearing this, Jormunry chuckled and nodded. "You're wasting your breath. This boy's body will remain with me!"

"We're not giving up on Henry!" Genra resisted the World Snake.

"Then, your efforts will be in vain," Jormunry laughed until Genra phased through the snake construct and reached for him. "Damn…!" He sidestepped Genra and faced her down inside the snake construct. "Fine, you want to fight me while we're within my construct? Very well, but understand I will kill you with Henry's hands."

Genra rose and invited Jormunry to fight her hand to hand. Taking no exception, Jormunry ran at Genra and exchanged blows with her.

While the battle against Jormunry went on, Suzie, EbonDevamon, and Dai-Valkyrie Haumea closed in. Coming in from an opposite side, Calypsomon rode on a tidal wave toward the same location.

"Jaarin!" Suzie called to the Warrior of Water.

"Suzie?" Calypsomon noticed her sister. "And Vivian?"

"Hey, Jaarin, long time! Looks like we're all going to where Henry is."

Nodding, Calypsomon replied. "Yes, and no surprise he's fighting right now. This might be our only chance to free him from that snake!"

"Then let's go and save our Henry!" Suzie hollered.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Tokyo, Japan/2:55 PM (JST)**_

 **(Cue Muramasa The Demon Blade Soundtrack -** _ **Final Boss 2 - Kisuke vs Momohime**_ **)**

Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Cammy, Moonlight Knight, and ZhuDevamon continued to fend off Youko no Kyuubi. At the same time, Dai-Valkyrie Moon & Sleipnir and Norse Knight & Gaia engaged Fafnir and Wyrm.

Kyuubi swung down its nine tails, unleashing another shockwave at its enemies. The ground-based heroes evaded the shockwaves heading their way. Cammy and Sakuyamon formed mystic barriers, shielding themselves and their allies.

"Stay strong, everyone! This fox won't go down without a fight!" Cammy encouraged the others. "Gallantmon, care to accommodate for us?!"

Gallantmon nodded. "Sure! Ok, you overgrown nine-tailed rug, come and get some!"

As Gallantmon charged with his lance, Kyuubi snarled and opened its mouth, charging up a massive sphere of darkness energy. Gallantmon launched a super charged _**Lightning Joust**_ , and matched Kyuubi's blast.

"Ok, say 'ah!" Gallantmon charged up his Aegis shield as the center Hazard symbol glowed.

Kyuubi charged and pushed his mouth beam forward. The nine-tailed beast attempted to close the gap between their beam struggle. Gallantmon fired off his _**Shield of the Just**_ , pushing Kyuubi's beam back.

Gallantmon grunted. "I'm starting to feel drained…"

"He's not going to handle it alone!" Sakuyamon gasped until she felt a disturbance far off. "Rika?!"

"Did you say Rika?!" Gallantmon overheard her. "What happened to Rika?!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go!" Sakuyamon flew away to rescue her Tamer.

"Rika!" Gallantmon called out.

"Don't lose focus, Gallantmon!" Cammy cried out as she landed beside Gallantmon. She transferred more power to Gallantmon. "There, that's all I can give you since I'll need power to fight with!"

"Thanks, Cammy," the Exalted Knight felt his power renewed. He unleashed power once again matching Kyuubi's beam.

"C'mon, Cammy, let's give him all our power!" Moonlight Knight suggested.

"All right," she said.

Suddenly, Kyuubi noticed bluish wave of energy clash with his own beam. Gallantmon, Cammy, and Moonlight Knight recognized this blue energy wave colliding against Kyuubi's blast.

"Yo, Gallantmon! Need a hand?!" A familiar voice belonging to none other than Yusuke Urameshi intervened on Gallantmon's behalf.

"Yusuke!" Gallantmon, Cammy, and Moonlight Knight cried out in unison.

"Thanks, Yusuke!" Gallantmon became elated as he and Yusuke combined _**Shield of the Just**_ and _**Spirit Gun**_ attacks.

As they finalized their combined beam, Gallantmon and Yusuke sent their finishing blast toward Kyuubi. Kyuubi, try as he might, witnessed his dark beam being pushed back toward him. Both his own attack and his enemies' combined blast hurtled forward and engulfed Kyuubi to the point of annihilation. Kyuubi's body buckled over and dissolved away until there was nothing left of him.

"Yeah, we got him!" Cammy cheered.

"Yes, we did it," Gallantmon sighed almost exhausted.

"Glad me and Kurama came when we did," Yusuke said.

"Kurama?" Moonlight Knight asked.

"Yes, how are you doing, Shingo?" Kurama walked up behind and patted Moonlight Knight's back. "So that's the famed Youko no Kyuubi that Youko may have known. Having been sealed for ages weakened this beast."

"Wait, Youko… might've known this thing?!" A flabbergasted Cammy asked. "Then again, maybe I shouldn't be surprised."

"Youko did, but not me," Kurama said, throwing a rose over the spot Kyuubi was obliterated. "Of course, the Bijuu aren't so easily destroyed."

"Uh… what do you mean? You mean the big fox is coming back for another go with us?!" Yusuke asked him.

"No, no, you needn't worry. The Bijuu, when killed, usually reincarnate themselves, but thankfully they won't be back at their full peak for another few centuries. Plenty of time for us for those who'll live long enough to face them again."

"Well, you and me will be still alive by then. So, we'll be ready whenever they want a go at us, Kurama," Yusuke popped his knuckles.

"Right, and I may be alive, too, if Crystal Tokyo is anything to go by," Cammy said.

"Maybe me, too?" Moonlight wondered.

"I hope so!" Cammy nodded.

"Say, who's that fighting those dragons up there?" Yusuke noticed Fafnir and Wyrm engaging two riders. "Whoa, it's Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen!"

"My sis should be able to handle them," Moonlight Knight said confidently on Moon's behalf.

"Maybe, but we should give them help," Gallantmon insisted. He jumped high up on a building rooftop. He watched Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Sleipnir taking the fight to Fafnir. "Sailor Moon!"

"Gallantmon?!" Moon noticed the Exalted Knight.

Looking over his shoulder, Fafnir expelled flames toward him. Moon and Sleipnir intercepted the flames, protecting Gallantmon.

"Get back, Gallantmon!" Moon called out as she and Sleipnir's barrier nullified Fafnir's inferno blast.

"I won't be easily defeated like the nine-tailed beast!" Fafnir boasted. Flames erupted from his scaly body, transforming himself into Burning Fafnir. He roared and descended over Shinjuku. He rained down fiery blasts, wiping out sections of Shinjuku.

"We've got to put these flames out!" Cammy cried out as she, Yusuke, Kurama, Moonlight Knight, and ZhuDevamon rushed to put out the flames.

ZhuDevamon, being a fire elemental, used his fiery body to absorb as much of Fafnir's flames.

"That's enough, you monster!" Gallantmon jumped up and fired _**Lightning Joust**_ at Burning Fafnir, whose body absorbed the impact of the knight's attack.

"Pathetic!" Burning Fafnir expelled flames toward Gallantmon.

Gallantmon raised his Aegis Shield, protecting him from Burning Fafnir's raging inferno.

"Enough, Fafnir!" Sleipnir yelled as he stomped his eight legs on Burning Fafnir, creating a shockwave that knocked the Drake away.

"Let's go where he landed!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon declared.

"Of course!"

"Gallantmon, follow us!" Moon beckoned the knight.

"I'm coming!" Gallantmon floated up and soared forward. "After we beat him, we're saving Takato." He closed his eyes. _I know you're there, Takato. I can feel you._

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

As Burning Fafnir rose from his fallen spot, he awaited Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Sleipnir. Unbeknownst to him, Wyrm stayed low behind a building. He set his sights on Burning Fafnir, who was unaware he was being watched.

"Ohoho, what an opportune time for me to take you down when you least expect it," Wyrm chortled like the sneaky opportunist he was. "I kill you and I'll use your power to finish our enemies. Lord Loki will have to promote me knowing I've avenged your death."

As Dai-Valkyrie Moon & Sleipnir and Gallantmon arrived, Burning Fafnir faced them off.

"Now to wait until they've beaten him down to submission, and then I'll take what's mine…!" Before Wyrm can finish, a powerful gust of wind swept him away and knocked him back. "WHAT?!"

As Wyrm crashed into a big truck, the Drake gazed forward to meet his attacker: Ventimon.

"You sneaky…!" Wyrm snarled as Gaia dove toward him.

Norse Knight jumped off Gaia and clipped Wyrm's right wing with his sword.

"Augh! Damn you!" Wyrm hissed.

"Planning to backstab your friend? Well, why not say that to his face?!" Ventimon chastised the sneaky Drake.

"As if you two be able to! You won't get the chance!" Wyrm launched _**Wyvern Breath**_.

Norse Knight & Gaia and Ventimon dodged Wyrm's earth-shattering blast. Norse Knight fired a beam at Wyrm's path. Wyrm narrowly dodged and tried flying up, but forgotten his right wing had been slashed by Norse Knight's sword. Ventimon spun around and unleashed a hurricane force that knocked Wyrm into the air.

"That does it!" Wyrm swooped down, launching another _**Wyvern Breath**_ at Ventimon first.

"Izumi!" Norse Knight yelled out to her.

Ventimon's reaction was ill-timed as she couldn't respond to her attacker's blast.

The Warrior of Wind screamed. "Takuya…!"

xxxxx

 **(Cue Asura's Wrath -** _ **Yasha's Theme**_ **(Wind fang))**

Pausing amidst his battle with Agni and Vritra, KaiserGreymon instinctively felt Ventimon's life threatened.

"Izumi!" KaiserGreymon yelled out, leaving himself open as Agni and Vritra attacked him with scorching flames. He was blown back by the Asura brother's double team attack.

"Distractions will lead to your defeat!" Agni chided him. He charged for another fiery attack.

"Well said, brother!" Vritra roared as flames exuded from his body and enveloped it into a fiery aura. He shot out streams of flames similar to Vritramon's _**Wildfire Tsunami**_.

Agni sprang up, spinning himself into a fiery tornado akin to Agunimon's _**Pyro Tornado**_.

As the Asura brothers clashed with KaiserGreymon, the Z-Hybrid Warrior of Fire regained his resolve swung his Ryugonken. He swept Agni and Vritra back while shoving his sword through the earth. He summoned eighty fire dragons that ripped through the cracks of the earth. He launched his _**Pyro Dragons**_ , which flew out and neutralized the Asura brothers.

Pulling his sword out, KaiserGreymon immediately felled Asura brothers. As he turned to leave, he felt Agni grab his foot.

"Wait…" Agni muttered. "Since you've bested my brother and I, it's only fitting you finish us."

"I won't. I don't have time for this. My girlfriend and our friends are in trouble!" KaiserGreymon rebuked, kicking Agni's hand away.

"You won't grant us a warrior's death?" Vritra sighed. "You'll let us live this down in shame?"

"No, you just got beat by someone stronger than you. And you two really don't seem like bad guys. You even let Izumi go and didn't resort to any underhanded tactics like attack her when she turned her back on you," KaiserGreymon stated. "That was more than enough reason to tell me you guys are not scumbags."

"Then, what are we to do now?" Agni asked. "Understand we will find means to get stronger to defeat you."

"Yeah, but not now in your conditions. I'd sit this one out. If you're feeling up to it, maybe you'd like to lend us help and stop Loki?"

"Stop Loki? But, we vowed to follow him," Vritra said.

"Maybe you should reconsider your loyalties. How do you know he'll keep you two around once he gets what he wants?" KaiserGreymon turned away. "Sorry, but I can't stay here and exchange philosophy with you two. I have somewhere to be!" He raced off toward Ventimon's location.

The Asura brothers were left to mull over KaiserGreymon's insightful words.

"Brother," Vritra muttered. "What should we do?"

"What our pride tells us," Agni said. "But sometimes… perhaps we should let go of our blind loyalty and look at the bigger picture."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Bayonetta OST -** _ **Blood & Darkness**_ **)**

Brunhilde and Grani fought hard trying to defeat Dai-Valkyrie Mist and Gullinbursti. While Grani has managed to stalemate Gullinbursti, Brunhilde didn't fare any better. Dai-Valkyrie Mist was quickly taking Brunhilde apart, landing vicious strikes and blows that Brunhilde will feel for a long time.

"You're sooo pathetically slow!" Dai-Valkyrie Mist fiercely kicked Brunhilde through a wall, sending her crashing into a bus.

"Brunhilde!" Grani yelled as he tried to intervene, but Gullinbursti intercepted him.

"You going somewhere, pony boy?!" Gullinbursti taunted and snorted in Grani's face.

Grani backed off, coughing. "Yuck! Out of the way, you disgusting excuse for a swine!"

Gullinbursti charged. "Or what?!"

The horse quickly sidestepped Gullinbursti and looked down as Mist picked Brunhilde over her head. "Don't give up, Brunhilde!"

"Let's take out the trash!" Dai-Valkyrie Mist declared, holding Brunhilde overhead. She then with one hand bench pressed Brunhilde over her head and checked her own nails with her other hand. "Gosh, you're so weak you're starting to bore me now, Brunhilde. What should I do to get some excitement from beating you? Hmm, pray tell."

"Snobby bitch… one power-up and now you think you're on the top of the world? Hate to break to ya, I'M STILL ALIVE!" Brunhilde snapped.

Dai-Valkyrie Mist forcefully dropped Brunhilde. Brunhilde fell face first on the ground. Mist planted her foot on the Valkyrie's head.

"I should just end it here!" Mist crushed Brunhilde's head. "But that just wouldn't satisfy me. No, prolonging your suffering sounds tastier!" With a stomp, the weight of her boot created a big hole beneath Brunhilde's head. "C'mon and scream like a whore in heat, Brunhilde! Scream like you've never had to before!"

Brunhilde gritted as Mist continued her torture.

xxxxx

"Kotori!" MetalSeadramon once again sensed Brunhilde's presence fading. "Hang on, I'm coming!"

As Ladon lunged toward MetalSeadramon, BaiDevamon grabbed Ladon's tail. Ladon struggled to break loose. MetalSeadramon seized this chance and unleashed _**Poseidon's Divide**_ , crushing Ladon with a tidal wave. BaiDevamon took to the air and formed a steel construct that held Ladon.

"I've got him, MetalSeadramon! Go to Kotori!"

"Thanks," MetalSeadramon said as he flew ahead to reconvene with his Tamer.

xxxxx

"All right, let's see some blood and brains being splattered!" Dai-Valkyrie Mist decreed as the new power elicited a new deranged side to her.

"GET OFF HER!" MetalSeadramon bellowed as he dove in and smashed Dai-Valkyrie Mist, knocking her off Brunhilde.

After sending Mist flying back, MetalSeadramon descended and put his snout to Brunhilde, who openly embraced with her hands.

"Lady Mist!" Gullinbursti roared as he headed over to Mist.

"Glad you can join us, you metal serpent," Grani remarked.

"C'mon, buddy, how about giving me a boost?" Brunhilde asked, taking out her Digivice.

"That's what I'm here for," the ex-Dark Master complied with his Tamer's wish.

Once her Digivice glowed, their bond once again invoked their Bio-Merge sequence. In place of the two was Brunhilde Mizuchi Mode. Brandishing MetalSeadramon's horn as her sword, Brunhilde MM headed straight for Dai-Valkyrie Mist, who was already standing.

"Come get you some bitch!" Brunhilde MM roared with fierce determination. She swung her blade over Mist, who easily sidestepped her attack.

Brunhilde MM smashed the ground instead and turned to her right. Dai-Valkyrie Mist bounced off a wall and launched herself into Brunhilde MM. Dai-Valkyrie Mist landed a vicious flurry of blows all over Brunhilde MM. The Valkyrie barely put up her guard using her sword and MetalSeadramon's armor.

 _Damn! The only things that have improved are my defenses! She's still too fast and strong for me!_ Brunhilde thought while fighting her hardest to dodge and protect from the Blood Valkyrie's fast strikes.

 _Then perhaps we need to shift our strategy and go on the offensive!_ MetalSeadramon telepathically said to Brunhilde.

"Here goes! Shift into Leviathan Mode!" Brunhilde shouted as red energy resonated over her. Her MetalSeadramon armor motif altered into one that resembled Leviamon's.

Dai-Valkyrie Mist chuckled. "How cute. You think simple aesthetic wardrobe changes will make a difference?! I hate to disappoint you!" She flew at Brunhilde LM.

Brunhilde LM flew out of Mist's reach. She swung and hit Mist, sending her flying away. Brunhilde LM quickly beelined for her nemesis and attacked her with quick blade strikes.

As the Valkyrie battle pressed on, Sakuyamon arrived and happened upon Seirika, who Seiryuu finished treating.

"Rika!" Sakuyamon landed beside Seirika.

"Sa...Sakuyamon…" Seirika muttered, opening her eyes to the sight of Sakuyamon and Seiryuu. "Kotori's in trouble… I fought with her against Mist. Look how that turned out."

"I'm here now, Rika. We can Biomerge."

"Yeah, I'm still in this fight. Adora isn't getting away without me kicking her ass," Seirika grabbed Sakuyamon's hand.

Seiryuu returned to Seirika's body and resonated with her.

" _ **I'm ready whenever you two are.**_ " Seiryuu telepathically said to both.

With that, Seirika and Sakuyamon Biomerged into StormSakuyamon. StormSakuyamon turned toward Brunhilde LM and Dai-Valkyrie Mist's battle. As Dai-Valkyrie Mist kicked Brunhilde LM back, StormSakuyamon interceded with a thunderbolt from her trident. StormSakuyamon's _**Thunder Lance**_ pierced Mist's back, causing her to flinch and fall.

"You…?!" Mist hissed toward StormSakuyamon.

"And I've got more where that came from," StormSakuyamon said.

"Well, I'm glad you haven't completely given out, but am surprised you recovered this quick. Oh well, I'll just have to maim you all over again!" Dai-Valkyrie Mist declared as she shot up toward StormSakuyamon and engaged her.

Mist unleashed quick strikes. StormSakuyamon countered with her trident.

As StormSakuyamon kept Mist off her, Brunhilde LM collapsed and seemingly gave out. She and MetalSeadramon split out of their Biomerged form.

 **(End theme)**

 _I've given all I can… she's beaten me and now MetalSeadramon together. She's like on a whole different plateau that I don't think I can reach!_ Brunhilde berated herself internally. She clenched a fist and punched the ground a few times, leaving a decent-sized dent. _Just what am I supposed to do now?!_

Watching StormSakuyamon and Dai-Valkyrie Mist fight it out, Brunhilde's vision blurred as the two combatants faded. She closed her eyes and reopened them. The two warriors were gone. She closed them again and this time for good.

Her vision darkened until a beacon ray of white light beamed out.

"Now, last I checked Asgard didn't produce cowards who resigned to their fates. They fight to the bitter end until they live or die!" A voice announced out of nowhere.

Brunhilde was taken aback by the sudden appearance of a raccoon dog. "Um… a raccoon?" She noticed time around them became still.

"Tanuki. I'm a tanuki, Brunhilde."

Brunhilde saw StormSakuyamon and Dai-Valkyrie Mist were not moving. Both were seemingly frozen in time like everything else within their vicinity.

"Who are you?"

"It makes sense you don't remember and know me, Brunhilde. My name is Tanuki-Ō. I've been watching you this whole time."

"And why haven't I seen you until now? You've been stalking me?!"

"I was waiting for the right time to meet you. Kotori Ayami, I was meant to reawaken you into Brunhilde, but unfortunately your life was tragically cut short before your time. You were out of my reach when you entered that other world."

"That time I fell into the Digital Underworld while I was in my coma."

"Yes, and since you died, I couldn't revive Brunhilde's power in you. So, I had to wait out. And I waited… and waited. I had given up hope realizing there'd be possible way to bring you back. I would've had to wait until your next reincarnation was born."

"Well, I'm alive. I've been alive for a few years now."

"I know, but I grew so reclusive that I didn't find that out until just recently. Forgive me, Kotori. You progressed into such a fine warrior in this day and age."

"Thanks for the compliment, old raccoon dog, but look my friend, Rika, needs my help! I just took an ass whooping from that bitch Mist! I went through two armor mode changes with MetalSeadramon and it still wasn't enough to beat her!"

Tanuki-Ō chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, Brunhilde, you truly believe you've hit your peak? Did you not see Mist upgrade herself?"

"Yeah, into a Dai-Valkyrie. The Senshi have those modes, too, but I always thought I was fighting as a Dai-Valkyrie!"

"Not even close, Kotori," Tanuki-Ō sneakily grinned. "That previous form you had while you worked as Anubimon's ferry woman was a mere imitation of what your true Valkyrie form would look like. And you were still too young to awaken into a Valkyrie."

"So you waited 'til I was old enough to awaken so I can inherit Brunhilde's power?"

"Yes and like I said I was meant to reawaken you. I'm sorry I came later than you'd expect."

Brunhilde reached for Tanuki-Ō. "So, are you here to give me that Dai-Valkyrie upgrade?"

"Yes, but…" Tanuki-Ō briefly paused as he heard a voice in his head. "Uh huh, I see. Yes, she's here."

"Um, old raccoon dog, who're you talking to?"

"Someone you know wishes to see you. I'm here to link you to him right now. Lord Odin, we're here."

"Wait, you were talking to Odin just now?! Where is he…?!" Before she can get a clear answer, she and Tanuki-Ō watched the entire space around them become a black abyss. The darkness engulfed them both, cutting off the light from Brunhilde's view.

xxxxx

 _ **Brunhilde's Mindscape**_

 **(Cue** _ **05\. Short Hair**_ **\- Mulan OST)** **(0:00 - 1:07)**

As she awoke, Brunhilde found herself looking eye to eye with the former King of Asgard, Odin. Tanuki-Ō was also present.

" _ **Thank you, Tanuki-Ō. I just need a minute.**_ "

Tanuki-Ō nodded. "Take your time, sir."

The Asgardian king turned facing his Valkyrie Maiden. " _ **Brunhilde, it hasn't even been that long and here you are in trouble.**_ "

"Lord Odin?"

" _ **Do you know why I'm here?**_ "

"I don't know. You tell me. One minute I was getting my ass handed to me, next minute I'm saved by Mr. Raccoon Dog."

Tanuki-Ō coughed. "I just gave my name to you, stupid girl."

"And now I'm here talking to you! Rika's fighting in my place and I don't know how much longer she and Renamon can last!"

Odin responded sagely. " _ **Don't worry this will be quick, Brunhilde. Tanuki-Ō bears a gift. Something to help you defeat Mist and utilize against Loki. I'm here to give you warning about the power Loki is set to utilize with Ymir's armor.**_ "

"Go on."

" _ **As we speak, Loki is moments from fully tapping to Ymir's armor full potential, trying to become the Lord of Realms.**_ "

"Lord of Realms?"

Odin nodded. " _ **When a wielder has learned to properly utilize that armor, he or she will become the Lord of Realms, which will allow one to utilize the powers and elements of the Nine Realms. And with it, one will gain sovereignty over the Nine Realms.**_ "

"Then, I can't allow that happen! Loki can't succeed! But how am I going to beat him if I can't beat his whore?!"

" _ **Brunhilde, approach Tanuki-Ō.**_ "

"My name is Kotori."

Odin sighed. " _ **Fine… Kotori Ayami, approach Tanuki-Ō.**_ "

Brunhilde floated over to Tanuki-Ō. The trickster placed his paw over Brunhilde's head. As he focused, the raccoon dog channeled his powers and transferred them over to Brunhilde. Brunhilde then felt a force that hit her like a ton of bricks.

"What the hell?!" Brunhilde gaped, feeling Tanuki-Ō's powers coursing through her. "Whoa! That was a hell of a rush!" Suddenly, she noticed something in her chest glow, which Odin recognized.

" _ **Yes, you've kept the gift I gave to Queen Serenity.**_ "

Brunhilde took out her Moon Force Crystal. "This?"

" _ **Use that and you'll be able to invoke power enough to defeat not just Mist, but Loki and Ymir's armor. The Moon Force Crystal, while not as potent as Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal, will grant you miraculous powers.**_ "

"Funny, I've never really had to use it because it would drain me."

Odin smiled under his beard. " _ **Not anymore, now that you have Tanuki-Ō's power resonating within you. We've removed the limit that would tax your body.**_ "

"Really?! Then I can use it to its full extent?!"

" _ **Yes, but be advised the Moon Force Crystal isn't limitless, and neither are your new powers.**_ "

Brunhilde grasped the crystal in her hand, letting its mystic energies resonate within her. "I won't let you and all the fallen Asgard warriors down."

" _ **And we will be watching you from the other side, Kotori Ayami. Fight on, my daughter.**_ "

As Odin vanished, Brunhilde witnessed bluish and reddish light envelop her.

 **(1:08 - 3:22)**

The light turned into flames. A high concentration of red and blue flames enveloped over Brunhilde, transforming her into a higher level. Brunhilde received her Dai-Valkyrie form. She was similar to her normal form, except her helmet was shaped like Grani's. Her right wing is covered with light blue ice while her left wing is ignited with dark red flames. The armor on her left shoulder jutted up like a blade. The armor on her right shoulder jutted out with a red tip at the end. Her lance in her right hand turned into a double-sided staff. A sword in a scabbard rested on her right hip.

Glancing over her new Dai-Valkyrie form, Brunhilde was impressed. "Oh wow, Odin wasn't kidding! I feel good as new! Not just that, but hell of a lot stronger!"

Tanuki-Ō smiled approvingly. "Do you like it? I made sure the colors and motif fit your ice and fire elements."

"No, it's perfect!" Brunhilde checked herself and glanced over her backside. "Thanks, old racco-"

"It's Tanu-" he gruffed as she cut him off.

"Tanuki-Ō, I knew that!" She teased him with a wink.

Tanuki-Ō sighed, chuckling. "You'd make a good trickster if you weren't already a Valkyrie."

Tanuki-Ō bowed. "I must make my leave now. My job here is done." Before turning to leave, Tanuki-Ō turned to Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde. "It was good to see you, Kotori. I'll be watching you. Give Loki and his enchantress the beating they royally deserve!"

Brunhilde saluted Tanuki-Ō. "After what you and Odin just did for me, I don't plan on disappointing now!"

Tanuki-Ō quickly vanished, leaving Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde behind.

"Thanks, Tanuki-Ō!" Brunhilde happily declared, clenching her right hand into a fist. "First things first, I'm taking down Loki's whore!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Tokyo, Japan/3:00 PM (JST)**_

 **(Cue** _ **Two Worlds**_ **\- Phil Collins)**

StormSakuyamon was kicked into a wall. Dai-Valkyrie Mist mounted the top of the Beast Biomerged warrior and slashed her. StormSakuyamon blocked Mist's strikes with her trident.

"C'mon, is this all you've got?! Come and let me slice you up!" Dai-Valkyrie Mist shouted, laughing evilly between each strike. "I'm not stopping until you're bleeding all over!"

"Then how about I make you bleed first?!" StormSakuyamon shouted, amassing a water ball from her trident and smashing Mist with it.

After smashing Mist with the waterball, StormSakuyamon flew at and threw her trident at Dai-Valkyrie Mist, who stopped it. StormSakuyamon still kept coming and landed a punch, inflicting a cut on Mist's face. Upon seeing a fresh cut form on the bridge of her nose, Mist screamed and blasted StormSakuyamon back.

"Ugh, if there's anything I hate most, it's anyone who touches my perfect face!" Mist scowled.

"Too bad that 'perfect' face is in need of some reconstruction!" yelled out Brunhilde, startling Dai-Valkyrie Mist.

 _ **Pow!**_

A punch came out of left field and decked Dai-Valkyrie Mist's face. The next thing Mist knew, she was sent crashing into the ground and in a giant heap of debris.

"Kotori?!" StormSakuyamon cried out as she looked up.

MetalSeadramon barely stirred and looked up to see a fresh Brunhilde, who donned new Valkyrie armor. Grani, too, ceased fighting with Gullinbursti and noticed his revived rider.

"Good to have you back, Kotori," MetalSeadramon raised his head.

"Indeed, and thanks to whoever revived you, you've been given a new armor to compensate with that new power."

Dai-Valkyrie Mist quickly shot out of the debris and faced off with her nemesis. Much to her disgust, Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde appeared before her renewed.

"Fancy that. Someone intervenes on your behalf and gives you a power-up along with new armor. Big deal!" Mist scoffed, spitting blood from her mouth.

"Well, looks like my new power did a number on you. I'm not the one hawking and spitting up blood," Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde retorted. "Heh, now I see why they call you the _Blood_ Valkyrie!"

StormSakuyamon groaned. "C'mon, Kotori…"

"And you're still an uncultured swine to me! I'm going to teach you to res-!" Mist didn't a chance to finish as Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde collided with her face head-on.

 _ **Pow!**_

Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde moved so fast Mist didn't a chance to defend herself. Brunhilde enveloped herself in red and blue flames. She flew into Mist and unleashed a flurry of hard hitting blows. Brunhilde uppercutted Mist, breaking her jaw. Brunhilde took to the air and pursued Mist. Mist fired green blasts at Brunhilde. Brunhilde's red/blue flamed aura absorbed Mist's blasts, baffling the Blood Valkyrie.

Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde punched Dai-Valkyrie Mist and kicked her through a wall of debris. Brunhilde amassed a ball of red and blue flames. Mist gathered a ball of green flames. Both fired off their fiery spheres, which exploded into a heated power clash. Being the fresher of the two, Brunhilde managed to overcome Mist's fiery beam. Mist's eyes and mouth gaped as Brunhilde's blast overcame and engulfed her. Mist let out a blood-curdling scream as she was seemingly blasted far away.

"Lady Mist!" Gullinbursti hurried off after her, who had been blasted the hell far back.

"Enjoy the ride, bitch," Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde scoffed. She then turned to StormSakuyamon, MetalSeadramon, and Grani. "Now let's go and get Takato."

xxxxx

Watching Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde and her friends leave, Tanuki-Ō reconvened with the other animal tricksters. They watched proudly as Brunhilde advanced forward to meet her final obstacle.

"The other Maidens have already wrapped up their battles and will soon join Brunhilde," Coyote said.

"It shouldn't be long now," Anansi added.

Reynard noticed a happy tear in Tanuki-Ō's left eye. "You must've been happy to see her."

"I'm proud of the strong maiden she's become," Tanuki-Ō proudly stated. "Brunhilde will be the one that stops Loki and Second Ragnarok. My faith has fully been restored thanks to her. Brunhilde, go and make a believer out of me!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Unbeknownst to Brunhilde and her group leaving, Mist's hand quickly popped out of some debris burying her. She crawled out. Her armor was badly damaged from not just her fall, but Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde's last attack, though the damage, and her injuries, were slowly repairing themselves, thanks to her Dai-Valkyrie power. She panted hard and gruffed angrily.

"...I...I'm not done yet!" Dai-Valkyrie Mist screamed as Gullinbursti found her. "So, my father, Surtur, is gone now. I must go to Lord Loki… I must ensure he doesn't die before… before I find him." She crawled on Gullinbursti's back. "Brunhilde, this isn't over… I swear it!"

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Lord of Realms Ascends**_

xxxxx

 **A/N** : Another double length chapter done. That was mostly getting the remaining battles out of the way as the conflicts have been cut down to just a handful. All that remains are Lokato, Jormunry, Fenmura, Fafnir, and Wyrm as the primary threats.

Wow, who would've thought Wyrm would hang on this long? That sneaky opportunist was about to backstab Fafnir and with Nidhogg dead perfect timing to be the king of Drakes could've been at his grasp. Well, Tuxedo Kamen and Izumi made sure that won't happen. KaiserGreymon better get his butt over and save his girl from Wyrm's wrath.

The Council of Tricksters serve their purpose not only uniting with their respective Maidens but granting them their necessary Dai-Valkyrie upgrades. Kara and Crow's clever banter came from LazerWulf during a chat of ours and I decided to go with it. It also his suggestion I go with Frigg and Sif as the go-to-gods for Gondul and Sigrun to meet. In Gondul's case, because she's inherited Freki and Geri, the wolves of Frigg's husband Odin, and also because both are light elemental users. In Sigrun's case, she was one of Sif's students and inherited (Sif's husband) Thor's goats.

Brunhilde, Skogul, and Skuld meeting Odin, Heimdall, and Hela was straight forward. However, I thought it was cute and touching when Brunhilde met Tanuki-Ō.

With that barrier coming down, now our heroes can start converging back to Tokyo for the final showdown. Though some will make it there before others. I don't intend to have everyone fight in the final battle to save time and since there aren't many bad guys left to fight (half either dead or surrendered; and a handful switched alliances like the Aztec deity).

Surtur meet the Houou and goodbye. Get oversized all you want, you're not beating Mars' cosmic bird friend.

Venus shows her leadership capability and forces a surrender from Queen Mab.

Surprise early bird guests appear in the form of Shu, Gai, Inori, and Mana from Ford1114's _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_. They're pretty much responsible for distracting Nidhogg enough for Saturn to slay the Mother of Dragons. These four were only allowed to interfere this much because their arrival is too early and untimely. They were supposed to show up during _Cross Generations_ , but Mana just couldn't help it and wanted a brief pitstop in dimension YYGDM-01. This'll be the last you see of them in this fic as they'll return as scheduled in CG!

Heh, I think Anton and Bruno have a new hero, and it's the same boy they once bullied. Who would've thought? And they for sure must stay on Sasha/Skuld's good side from now on. In fact, Saya, too, since she put those two in their place.

Speaking of Skuld, yes that 'monster' Rota referred to is in fact Helragna.

As for the Dai-Erinyes and Dai-Valkyries: Gondul kills Geiravor pretty much the same way Geiravor did her in (a nasty throat stab). Likewise, Skogul aged Geirskogul to near death (but didn't go through with killing her all the way like Geirskogul did in the past). Instead of passing on, Geirskogul was allowed to merge her consciousness with Skogul's (like Nail's and Kami's Fusion with Piccolo), but Skogul doesn't get a power-up from this. Skogul only gets a 'second mind' sharing her mind and body. She may inherit Geirskogul's antimatter abilities as far as powers are concerned, but that's it. Reginleif gets her mercy killing, which is how Kara hoped to save Reginleif and honor her friendship with Sigrun. As for Rota, she just pushed Sasha a bit too far.

In terms of their 'power levels', the _Dai-Valkyrie_ Valkyries are fresh and inexperienced, but they make up the lack of experience through their powers and speed. They'd be par with the Dai-Erinyes if the Erinyes were fresh, but probably slightly weaker than the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi. Over time though, I see Brunhilde and her team surpassing most of the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi due to their demi-goddess natures. Heck, it probably won't be too long if Skuld, Gondul, Sigrun, Skogul, and Brunhilde are anything to go by. Skuld's flames are as deadly if not more potent than Hiei's dark flames. Sigrun's new speed blitz feat is as impressive as it is scary (but thankfully with short burst limits). Skogul not only has the ability to age her opponents, but has Geirskogul's consciousness and possibly her antimatter abilities. Both Brunhilde and Gondul are just straight up savage brutes in battle; Brunhilde's ice flames can be potent like Suzakato, Agunimon, Mars, and Hiei's fire; and Gondul's light powers can counteract most darkness attacks. And yes, even Dai-Valkyrie Mist is deadly on her own and more than a match for most of the individual Dai-Valkyrie Senshi.

Oh, speaking of surprises, Sailor Makemake/Miho, Duke, Yusuke, and Kurama show up! Lazer sorta suggested if I'm using Sailor Haumea, why not her partner Makemake? (Which is why she wasn't in the last chapter...) And she couldn't have come at a better time for Byari. And with Sakuyamon leaving to help Rika, Yusuke and Kurama arrive to help Gallantmon take down Kyuubi.

The Bijuu possibly reincarnating would be part of their nature. They can return to assume their roles as forces of nature. Also, in regards to Kyuubi possibly having a relation with Youko, that shouldn't be surprising.

Brunhilde goes Dai-Valkyrie and finally kicks Mist's sorry arrogant ass. It was a long time coming. Now Brunhilde, Rika, and their partners will be among the first to confront Lokato. Next chapter will primarily cover the whole Lokato battle and resolve the remaining conflicts (Jormunry, Fenmura).

Speaking of Mist, she's sure a persistent bug, isn't she? Her adopted father's dead and her Erinye team have been slain. All she has left is Loki. We'll see how she factors into the next chapter, but I don't like her chances.

Ok, three chapters left and we're marching toward the story's climax. I can't believe it's almost over. Until the next chapter, send those reviews please! Later!


	16. The Lord of Realms Ascends

**A/N** : The story's heading for the end game. All who's left are Loki, Fenrir, Jormungandr, and Fafnir. Let's see how our heroes pull this off.

Enjoy yet another lengthy chapter.

xxxxx

 _ **Above Tokyo, Japan/3:05 PM (JST)**_

Sensing that Lord of Realms Loki was close, Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde and Grani flew to confront the trickster. StormSakuyamon and MetalSeadramon tried to keep pace with the Valkyrie and her steed.

"Hey, how about slowing down for the rest of us?!" MetalSeadramon called out.

"No can do, buddy! We don't have time to rest! Right now, Loki's already got his fingers so dipped into that armor's power! He might as well dip his fingers into chocolate cake and licking every bit of the frosting!"

Grani sighed hearing this. "Comparing Ymir's armor to chocolate cake with frosting? Surely you can't be serious?"

"Why not? I was being serious. The comparison is on point," Brunhilde said.

StormSakuyamon kept to herself, ignoring Brunhilde's outlandish statements. She and MetalSeadramon finally caught up with Brunhilde and Grani.

Just then, they spotted the other Valkyrie Maidens passing through some clouds and converging with Brunhilde.

"Guys! Glad you can make it!" Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde smiled seeing her Maidens fully garbed in their Dai-Valkyrie armors. "And with new kickass armor upgrades. Not bad."

"So, we're finally ready to confront Skuld's grandfather," Skuld addressed.

"We are," Brunhilde nodded. "And I take it you were able to beat those Erinyes?"

"Yeah, but they weren't pushovers let me tell you," Sigrun replied. "We needed help from animal tricksters to grant us these armors to beat those Erinyes."

Brunhilde noticed Sigrun had a saddened look. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'll feel better once we beat Loki."

"So, is he dropping Ragnarok on us from the sky?" Gondul asked Brunhilde.

"Only one way to find out!" Brunhilde answered. "We have three goals: avert Ragnarok, kick Loki's ass, and free Takato! Any more questions?!"

No one offered a comment or a retort.

"Thought so."

"Hey, over there!" StormSakuyamon noticed Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Knut the polar bear, Angemon X, Omega X, Metalla X, Dramon X, Athena & Andromedamon, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna, and Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar soaring together not too far from them.

"Sedna and her crew," Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde saw them.

As Brunhilde's group became plain sight to them, Sedna acknowledged their presence and sent her group to meet with them.

"Guys, I almost didn't recognize you!" Sedna noticed the Valkyries' new Dai-V forms.

"Heh, well we just got our upgrades just like you and the others," Brunhilde said, remembering the Senshi have their Dai-Valkyrie forms. "Guess I was long overdue."

"That's great you all got your armor upgrades," Angemon X said. "Now you got a good shot beating Loki."

"We won't know until we fight him," Skogul replied.

"Kotori, be mindful not to wreck Takato's body," Omega X reminded her. "You've got to find a way to purge that Loki guy out of Takato."

"Don't worry. You leave it to me," Brunhilde reassured him.

"Maybe you should let us come with you," Dramon X offered. "You and your team might need the extra back-up and I sure wouldn't mind giving that bastard a piece of my mind for taking over Takato."

Brunhilde nodded and declined. Thanks, guys, but I think you oughta let me and my team handle this. This is rightfully our fight."

"But, are you sure?" Dramon X asked. "I don't want to sound like I'm being insistent or anything."

"No, you're right and we appreciate the good intentions, but you should let us resolve this crisis on our own," Skuld stated.

"Listen, Tai, Matt, Dimitri, Sedna, and Kensuke, we appreciate the help, but think about this. How can I grow as a leader if I keep needing you to bail me out of bad situations? You have put your faith in us stopping Loki on our own," Brunhilde defended her team's decision to face Lokato. "And besides, we already have Rika here. And she's got a personal score to deal with."

"C'mon, at least so I can give Loki a good punch to his face," Dramon X almost pleaded.

Omega X hovered over to Brunhilde and gave her a thumbs up. "Go for it. We have our faith in you. Save Takato for us."

Dramon X conceded to Brunhilde's wishes. "Good luck. Make sure to give Loki a kick in the balls for me."

Sedna smiled to this. "Don't worry, we'll take care of the remainder of Loki's whole forces."

"Thanks, but last I checked I don't think there's much left of his crew around," Brunhilde said.

"Yeah, we already beat those Erinyes. All that's left for us is Loki," Sigrun said.

"So that immense power I felt came from Loki," Omega X looked up.

Everyone stared toward the sky as a big fissure opened up, creating a breach between Earth and Asgard. The sight of Asgard was plainly seen by the group.

"Is that…?" Brunhilde gasped.

"Indeed, that's Asgard," Grani nodded.

"Don't tell me he intends to send Asgard into Earth?" Gondul deduced Lokato's intentions.

"He's crazy enough to do it and that's why we can't be delayed. We gotta get going," Brunhilde added.

"Then, we're heading to Tokyo to see if the others need our help," Sedna said. "Seems like we're the first ones here. The others will probably be here soon."

"Ready team?!" Brunhilde rallied her group together.

Before Brunhilde, StormSakuyamon, and company headed toward the sky, a loud banshee scream was heard coming toward them. As Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde quickly turned, a flash of lime green light collided with her. The Dai-Valkyries, StormSakuyamon, and MetalSeadramon were taken aback by this sudden attack by the unknown source. The green light faded, revealing Dai-Valkyrie Mist. Mist's hands grabbed a hold of Brunhilde's sword, who quickly drew her weapon to stop the enchantress' attack.

"Feh! Hahah!" Mist cackled, seething through clenched teeth. She leaned her face toward Brunhilde, who had her sword out to stop Mist's attack. "You really thought you got rid of me?! NO ONE HUMBLES ME!"

"How the shit are you still alive?! That attack should've wiped you out!" Brunhilde shouted.

"Gullinbursti, now! I've got her!" Mist beckoned her golden boar, who charged toward Brunhilde.

The Valkyrie Maidens flew in to intercept Gullinbursti. Gullinbursti charged forward with reckless abandon.

"GUYS! MOVE!" Brunhilde called out.

"I've got this one, Kotori!" MetalSeadramon prepared to stop Mist's partner.

However, Dramon X swiftly moved in for the kill and punched Gullinbursti so hard he broke the boar's entire face. He packed enough force to send Gullinbursti flying away. Angemon X dove in with his sword and bisected Gullinbursti before finishing him off with a double Ki blast.

"Yeah! Nice move, Dimitri and uncle Ken!" Athena cheered her father and uncle on.

"You were always useless, you filthy swine!" Mist snapped.

Suddenly, Brunhilde's fury knew no bounds as she drove her sword through Mist's right shoulder. The enchantress cried out in pain as the sword pierced into her shoulder bone. Brunhilde then grabbed Mist's face and punched her.

"I can't stand anyone who treats their partners like trash! He clearly cared enough to save your worthless ass from me!" Brunhilde angrily berated Mist, grabbing the locks of her blonde hair. She raised her sword and delivered a powerful swing, landing a critical blow that sent Mist crashing into the ocean several thousands of feet beneath them. "That's for your partner! Now stay dead, bitch!"

"Well said, Kotori," MetalSeadramon nodded.

StormSakuyamon approved of this. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"I sure don't want to be Mist right now," Sedna chuckled.

"This is where we part ways. Sorry didn't expect that rude interruption, but that does solve our cockroach problem," Brunhilde said.

"Should've gone for the head or heart. That'll kill them faster," Dramon X suggested.

"Or, just vaporized her sorry ass. She can't regenerate from being turned to nothing, right?" Metalla X added.

"I'll remember to do those guys next time if she somehow lives. C'mon, guys, and this time for real," Brunhilde stated, leading the Maidens, StormSakuyamon, and MetalSeadramon toward the sky to finally confront Lokato.

"Good luck, my friends," Omega X watched them leave as he left with Sedna and the others for Tokyo.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, in the area where Mist fell in, the waters were relatively calm in light of the fact an impending apocalypse hung over the planet.

Just then, a hand brimming with green light popped out of the water. Mist emerged from the water looking even worse for wear than before. She seethed like mad and intently glared toward the sky where Lokato opened up the dimension fabric between Earth and Asgard.

 _Don't celebrate too soon… Brunhilde. I'm not so easily defeated!_ Mist thought angrily. _Loki, for my sake, you had better survive this ordeal and destroy those meddlesome Maidens! Kill Brunhilde and make her suffer!_

Just then, a creepy green glow flared in Mist's eyes. A sly and creepy grin formed on her face.

"Yes, the time for Second Ragnarok is nearly upon us," she muttered in a dark tone, which was so unlike her regular voice. "You must survive this at any cost, Loki."

xxxxx

Chapter 14

 _ **The Lord of Realms Ascends**_

xxxxx

 _ **Above Tokyo, Japan/3:12 PM (JST)**_

Lokato used the power of Ymir's armor to continue carving his hole between Earth and Asgard. With the armor, he showed no restraint opening a doorway between the two realms.

Suddenly, his eyes shot up as he felt Mist's energy fade away fast. He also felt apprehension feeling out not just Brunhilde's power, but the Ascendants.

"Mist, you can't be truly gone," Lokato refused to subscribe to this outcome. "I must hasten this wormhole and get ready to send Asgard's new kingdom crashing into Earth." He sensed Omega X and Dramon X's powers at play, but it was Dramon X's internal power that slighted him. "The power from this individual isn't to be overlooked. Right now, I can't risk a scuffle with the one named Kensuke. This host certainly knows him and these other strong energies I'm feeling."

He looked down as he noticed Brunhilde and company flying toward his current location.

"Brunhilde. So, you and the Maidens are finally coming to me. If this is the case, Mist has perished. I'm all that's left that stands between them and Takato," calmly chortled Lokato. "It's fine. This doesn't change the fact Second Ragnarok is inevitable. Come to me, Brunhilde, granddaughter Skuld, Rika Nonaka, and friends! I await your arrival! And Takato, isn't that great news? Your friends are finally coming to save you!"

Lokato slowly descended as he spotted Brunhilde and company heading toward him.

Lokato smirked and raised both arms. He boasted loudly enough for Brunhilde and the others to hear him. "Brunhilde, you and your friends can do your worst, but I am this close to achieving Lord of Realms status! Even with all your combined strength, you can't defeat the power of the Nine Realms I wield!"

Hearing Lokato's boastful decree, Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde held her sword and mentally prepared battle with Lokato.

"It's between you and us now, Loki," Brunhilde muttered.

"Takato, we're coming!" StormSakuyamon called out in Rika's voice.

xxxxx

Hearing Rika's voice from afar, a conniving smirk adorned Lokato's face. He sensed the Valkyrie Maidens and StormSakuyamon closing toward them.

"Yes, I can hear you well, Rika Nonaka. Takato and I are waiting just for you," the trickster snickered. His smile seemed to fade as he felt the Ascendants' presences. "Oh, we have others close by and their powers seem to surpass the Maidens. I see, they're the ones who easily bested Typhon, Medusa, and the Titans. They're friends of yours, too, huh, Takato? I believe you call them Ascendants?" He tapped his head trying to provoke a response from his vessel. "Still, their powers disturb me, especially those two whose auras possessed divine energies." He referred to Omega X and Dramon X. "No matter, even they can't stop Ragnarok. That'll surely do them in. Speaking of which…" He raised a hand as he seemed to pull Asgard through the portal. "Asgard, you shall double as my sword that shall pierce Midgard and carve a path to its destruction."

With a hand wave, Lokato utilized Ymir's armor and pulled Asgard forward.

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard**_

Meanwhile, the remnants of Asgard felt massive tremors all over the realm. This disturbance greatly terrified the Asgardians, who started to flee in terror.

"No, no don't tell me!" An Asgardian soldier yelled out. He turned to see Vidar, who was garbed in royal armored gear. "Lord Vidar! Do you know what this means?"

Vidar nodded as he pulled up a visual that showed Lokato carving a portal between Asgard and Earth.

"Sir, is that…?"

"It's Loki. So it's true that he's amassed an army to invade Midgard and appears to be preparing to initiate Ragnarok all over again! And this time attempting to collide Asgard with Midgard!" Vidar exclaimed, drawing out his sword. "I can't and won't let this happen! I'm going to assist Brunhilde and the Maidens against Loki."

"You won't stand a chance. Brunhilde and her Maidens' powers have greatly surpassed yours, Lord Vidar," a voice belonging to Freya interjected.

Vidar turned and acknowledged Freya's surprising presence. "Freya? It's been far too long."

"Sir Vidar, we're sorry!" Two teenage figures cried out, running up in front of Freya.

One of them is a handsome elf with messy blonde hair. The other is a mermaid with light skin, two human legs, fish ears, light blue eyes, and a ponytail.

"We tried to stop her from entering!" The elf apologized.

"Please don't punish us for failing to apprehend this newcomer!" The mermaid pleaded.

"Feandil and Neira, it's quite ok. This woman used to serve the Allfather, Lord Odin, ages ago and she was one of the Valkyrie Maidens," Vidar stated, putting his two colleagues at ease.

The elf, Feandil, sighed with relief. "Is that so? Thank goodness for that."

Neira's eyes and face gleamed over Freya's beauty. "Wow, it's an honor to have you here, Lady Freya! Your beauty is unmatched by anyone in the Nine Realms! I idolize you!"

Freya faced and addressed Vidar. "You do best to remain where you are, Lord Vidar. Unless you want to end up like your father and brother. Thor saved you so you can live to tell about his honorable sacrifice. If you die, who's going to protect what's left of Asgard?"

Vidar objected. "But I can't simply sit here and allow Loki to attempt to carry forth this second Ragnarok! And not at the expense of destroying Asgard again along with Midgard!"

"Trust me when I say you'd likely be a liability against Loki, Vidar," Freya plainly stated. "Don't forget he's currently wearing Ymir's fabled armor. Once a wearer wields it, they'll have access to the Nine Realms' powers. Loki has already mastered its power and is using it to rip Asgard from its current position, intending to collide it with Midgard."

"Tell me something I don't already know, Freya. Please don't tell me I can't do a thing about it."

Freya sighed. "Have faith in Brunhilde and the Maidens. They'll be the ones to thwart Loki. Already they and their allies have already defeated the majority of Loki's army. And I believe there's a mortal wielding your late-brother's Mjolnir. Loki may have the power, but he has numbers stacked against him." She said this as Fendil and Neira smiled.

"Fine as you say. I will permit Brunhilde and her Maidens to stop Loki. However, if they fall in any trouble, I will intervene."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Freya smirked ever so calmly. "In fact, I'm more likely to see action if push comes to shove. After all, I was a Valkyrie Maiden before."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, Freya," Vidar said, watching the Maidens and StormSakuyamon on a giant screen convene toward Lokato.

xxxxx

 _ **Above Tokyo, Japan/3:17 PM (JST)**_

Lokato stopped shifting Asgard from its current place and turned around to face his opposition. The Valkyrie Maidens, StormSakuyamon, and MetalSeadramon faced off with the trickster. Lokato maintained his composed state.

"Allow me to congratulate you for making it this far. Yes, I see you've defeated my enchantress and her Erinyes. Moreover, the majority of my allied forces have already been defeated by your army of comrades," Lokato calmly chuckled. "Now here you all are ready to beat me and rescue this vessel. Well, I hate to be a bearer of terrible news, but as you can see I'm already setting the stage for Second Ragnarok." He pointed to Asgard behind him.

"You're not intending to send it crashing to our world?!" Skogul exclaimed.

"Yes, Skogul, I am! I figured I'd unleash a catastrophe on par with the space rock that caused Midgard's last great extinction."

"The one that wiped out the dinosaurs," Skuld said.

"Precisely, granddaughter of mine," Lokato acknowledged the white-and-red haired Valkyrie. "This event will make the previous Ragnarok look insignificant in comparison!"

"Well, we hate to be buzzkills, but we're not letting that happen! Sorry we have so many things down there we hold dear! And we're not letting an asshat like you destroy it all!" Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde yelled out in determination. She quickly brandished her sword. "If you can't already tell, we've all hit new levels and beat your band of whores with pathetic ease. Let's see you utilize that armor and see if it lives up to its reputation!"

Chackling, Lokato tapped Ymir's armor with one hand. "Sure, why not? I'll humor you while Asgard prepares to dislodge and head its way for your world!" As he boasted, the armor glowed with life. "Brunhilde, it's a shame despite you having Frost Giant blood like me, we can't see things eye to eye. After all, Odin banished you in the past and he sealed me in a cave. We both have that much in common. He abhors us with Frost Giant blood."

Brunhilde gritted. "That's crap and you know it! Yeah, past Brunhilde did something stupid like disobey Odin, but she paid for it. She had her powers taken, but if not for that, she'd never meet Siegfried. She found her true love. You? You got your ass sealed in a cave and needed that whore to bail you out. Past Brunhilde and I have learned from our mistakes. You? You're still that petulant child who whines when he doesn't get this way!"

As Brunhilde verbally tore him down, Lokato could feel his pride being ripped to shreds, which greatly irked him. He yelled out a powerful shockwave that knocked away the Maidens, StormSakuyamon, and MetalSeadramon.

"Be silent! I won't be belittled by you!" Lokato snarled.

"Can't handle the truth, Loki? Are you that pathetic that you need a vessel to hide in?" Brunhilde smirked, further taunting the trickster. "Takato's more man than you'll ever hope to be."

StormSakuyamon added. "Good one. Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Kotori, don't try and provoke him anymore than you already are," MetalSeadramon warned.

Suddenly, a black aura enveloped Lokato from head to toe. This dark aura thickened and formed layers. Then, the energies of the Nine Realms leaked out of the armor and empowered Lokato.

"Y'know you what? Forget toying with you. I'll access the entire bulk of this armor's power and achieve Lord of Realms status!" Lokato openly declared as he shot up into the air.

"Don't let him achieve it!" Sigrun shouted as she and the Maidens flew up to stop Lokato.

Crossing both arms, Lokato invoked Muspelheim's element and summoned molten rocks. He quickly flung them toward the Maidens. Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde shattered one with her blue flamed fist. Dai-Valkyrie Skuld destroyed one with her scythe. Dai-Valkyrie Sigrun cracked another into pieces with a kick. Dai-Valkyrie Gondul fired light projectiles that destroyed a molten rock. Dai-Valkyrie Skogul stopped and reflected a molten rock toward Lokato using her time seal. Lokato dodged the redirected molten rock.

"Very good, Maidens! I can see how you've bested Mist and the Erinyes! But, I am a whole different level beyond them! Behold, the ascension of the Lord of Realms!" Lokato declared as the Nine Realms powers filled him with incredible power.

As the Maidens, StormSakuyamon, and MetalSeadramon tried to stop his transformation, the black aura surrounding Lokato brushed them away. Upon completing his transformation, Lokato emerged with his hair black as night, his skin gaining a dark silver complexion, his eyes now yellow, and sharp fangs protruding from his lips.

"Behold for I have achieved Lord of Realms," Lokato quietly declared as his voice had a force and eerie silence to it. "How fitting that an armor once worn by a Jotun is now being worn by another. Look at the power you could've had, Brunhilde! What a shame."

Brunhilde retorted. "Yeah, because I know that armor probably has bad side effects and I'm not a selfish child like you. I don't need some OP armor that's supposed to give me access to all kinds of elements to be the strongest. The power I have now is all I need!" She took out her Moon Force Crystal and tied it around her neck.

"Oh, the Moon Force Crystal. You're wearing it to honor Queen Serenity and Odin," Lokato chortled.

"Guys, he's gonna be tough to tackle, but I know we can do this," Brunhilde said to her Maidens. She turned to StormSakuyamon and MetalSeadramon. "And I know I can count on you two."

"Duh. We're also here to save Takato," StormSakuyamon clarified her reasoning for being with them.

"All right, Loki! C'mon and bring your worst!" Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde goaded Lord of Realms Lokato.

LoR Lokato responded coolly. "I intend to and more, Brunhilde. After I'm done with all of you, you'll crash along with Asgard!" He powered up as darkness energies leaked out of the armor.

"Get him!" Dai-Valkyrie Sigrun shouted.

With that, the Dai-Valkyrie Maidens, StormSakuyamon, and MetalSeadramon flew ahead to meet LoR Loki head-on. LoR Lokato teleported out of their way. LoR Lokato reappeared above them. He quickly conjured and tossed dark energy balls at the warriors.

Both StormSakuyamon and MetalSeadramon were struck first. Dai-Valkyrie Gondul attempted to neutralize it with a _**Light Spear**_ , but the dark sphere exploded into a barrage of blasts that collided with the Light Valkyrie. Dai-Valkyrie Sigrun dodged the black sphere using her new speed and turned to kick the sphere away. However, once she kicked it, the sphere pulled Sigrun in and immobilized her with darkness energies. Dai-Valkyrie Skogul used a time seal to send a dark sphere toward Lokato. While she did save herself from being hit by the sphere, Lokato teleported behind Skogul and conjured a Jotunheim ice wind that knocked her away. Dai-Valkyrie Skuld came the closest to him and attempted to crack her grandfather's armor, but LoR Lokato grabbed Skuld's scythe with one hand.

"My dear Skuld, why don't I give you some tough love?" LoR Lokato smirked, twisting and turning Skuld's scythe.

"How about you die?!" Skuld snapped as she blasted green flames in LoR Lokato's face.

Much to Skuld's dismay, LoR Lokato came out of the other end of Skuld's Niflheim flames unscathed. LoR Lokato returned the favor and unleashed similar green flames, but he sent a concentrated fire blast that knocked Skuld away instead of burning her.

"See? I wouldn't be cruel enough to kill you now, granddaughter," LoR Lokato chuckled. "No, you can die with this world you valiantly try to protect."

' _ **Well, he sure kicked our asses, Sasha! C'mon, let me fight him!'**_ Inner Skuld seemed to beg Sasha internally.

Before Skuld could consider this tactic, Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde summoned Grani and rode him toward LoR Lokato. The Lord of Realms turned and watched Brunhilde forging red and blue flames. The dual-colored flames enveloped the Dai-Valkyrie. Brunhilde amassed the flames into a red-and-blue blast toward LoR Lokato.

Seeing it coming, LoR Lokato caught with flamed attack with one hand. He then invoked Alfheim's light and nullified Brunhilde's attack.

"Oh shit…" Brunhilde blanched. The attack that easily beat Mist was rendered inert against the Lord of Realms.

"Indeed," LoR Lokato chuckled as he teleported behind Brunhilde. "Do you realize the gap between our powers now, Brunhilde? You and the Maidens cannot defeat an armor that contains the elements of the Nine Realms."

"We'll find a way…!" Brunhilde quickly slashed at LoR Lokato with her sword, but all she could swipe was thin air.

"Over here," LoR Lokato whispered as a dark aura once again enveloped him. "Yes, as you can plainly see, I've mastered the Nine Realm's elements! But that's not all…" LoR Lokato then slide-changed into a Svartalf werewolf. Hungry to feast on their fleshes, he gave a ferocious sonic howl that intimidated his opponents.

 _ **Slash!**_

LoR Lokato attacked Brunhilde faster than the Valkyrie can anticipate. She and Grani were slashed multiple times by LoR Lokato.

"Kotori!" MetalSeadramon roared. He soared and fired _**River of Power**_ toward LoR Lokato, who nullified the ex-Dark Master's attack with a dark aura.

LoR Lokato howled loudly and amassed a giant black sphere, which grew bigger than his body. He set his sights on the Dai-Valkyries, StormSakuyamon, and MetalSeadramon.

"I hope you fools enjoy the fall down!" LoR Lokato boasted, tossing the giant black sphere toward his opposition.

Unable to anticipate and recover in time, the Maidens, StormSakuyamon, and MetalSeadramon were crushed by LoR Lokato's powerful dark sphere. As they were sent falling toward Tokyo, they rode along with the darkness sphere.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/3:22 PM (JST)**_

However, just in time before they crashed into Shinjuku, Brunhilde's Moon Force Crystal awakened with light and saved them from their fall. The silver light absorbed and nullified LoR Lokato's dark sphere. The group landed safely in the heart of Shinjuku.

Brunhilde was taken by surprise with her Moon Force Crystal's last ditch rescue. She noticed that a silver light barrier encased her, Grani, the Maidens, StormSakuyamon, and MetalSeadramon. She looked at the crystal floating in front of her as it's glow illuminated the area. She reached and grabbed the crystal.

"Whoa, it protected us?" Brunhilde eyed the glowing crystal. "It's like someone's will in it protected us." She wondered if it was Odin or Queen Serenity's will that protected them from Lokato's destructive attack.

"That was way too close for comfort!" MetalSeadramon exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Kotori," StormSakuyamon added, to which Brunhilde barely responded.

"Y-Yeah, but that wasn't me," Brunhilde admitted, grasping the Moon Force Crystal. "The crystal was what protected us. Not me."

"But you were wearing it. So, you had to been the one in control!" Gondul said.

Grani answered for them. "It was likely the will of the one who gave you the crystal. Likely either Odin or Queen Serenity. They protect you even when they're not visibly here."

"Where is he? Where's Loki?!" Skogul asked as she looked around.

"He's still up there," Skuld pointed everyone toward the sky as Asgard became plain sight for everyone. "But, be ready. He'll be coming down to finish us off."

"I say he can bring it. He just caught us off guard utilizing the Nine Realm elements!" Sigrun said.

"I wouldn't get too overconfident, Kara," Alec was heard as he stepped through a portal out of Yggdrasil's realm.

"Surprise to see you here," remarked Brunhilde.

"Remember I can crossover to anywhere I want through Yggdrasil's world," Alec said. "By the way, I left Reginleif's body behind with Yggdrasil. If we make it out of this, I can let you bury her there."

"Thanks, Alec," Sigrun nodded.

"Kotori, we've got to do something about what Loki intends to do throwing Asgard into Earth!" MetalSeadramon reminded her of their impending disaster.

Brunhilde mulled for a moment and looked up. She noticed Omega X, Sedna, Angemon X, Metalla X, Athena & Andromedamon, Dramon X, Varuna, and Quaoar landing in front of them.

"Kotori, you do realize something's about to breach from that portal and heading this way to our world, right?!" Sedna cried out.

"We know. We already went up there and fought Loki. That armor's given him a hell of a boost and he whooped our asses good," Brunhilde explained until an idea came to her mind. She shifted over to the four Ascendants. "Hey, you four!"

Omega X blinked in confusion. "What's up, Kotori?"

"I just had an idea. Just how much power do y'all have reserved from your fights?"

Angemon X answered. "Um, enough to last us a whole series of battles. Why? What did you have in mind?"

Brunhilde grinned, patting Omega X's shoulder. "You four are really strong. You can save us the trouble by sending Asgard back through that portal Loki just made! Meanwhile, the rest of us can handle, Loki. I think that's a fair trade-off."

Metalla X scoffed. "Don't you be ordering us around like we're your yes-men!"

Angemon X sighed. "Father, now isn't the time."

Dramon X accepted. "We'll do it. Sadly, it won't mean a chance to kick Loki's ass, but the four of us can manage it."

Metalla X shrugged. "If that foolish trickster hadn't taken Takato's body, I would've finished him off altogether."

Athena smiled in approval. "Yeah, I know you four can do it! Give it your all!"

Omega X half-chortled at Athena's enthusiasm. "Well, our best would probably be going too far, but we can manage." He turned and nodded to Brunhilde. "All right, want us to start now?"

"Now would be great," Brunhilde said as she pointed toward the sky where Asgard became much obvious in plain sight.

"Karin, you and Athena hang back. You can help the others that need support," Angemon X ordered the Kuiper and their future daughter.

"Don't worry. We'll be with Varuna and Quaoar," Sedna reassured him.

"Here's a little extra support," Dramon X said, taking out his B.A.X. Digivice. From his Digivice, he summoned CyberBeelzemon, Titaniamon, Shoutmon, and Number 39: Utopia. "You four give Karin and the others the usual support."

Titaniamon replied loyally. "As you command."

Shoutmon cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, I'm raring to go!" He then evolved into OmegaShoutmon.

Omega X popped his knuckles and neck. "All right, you three! We've gotta make this count and knock that giant mass where it belongs!" With that, he powered up and soared high into the air.

Angemon X, Metalla X, and Dramon X followed Omega X to push Asgard back in its original place.

"Looks like Loki's heading our way," Brunhilde sensed the trickster's advance. "Get ready to fight again, guys."

"And this time he won't catch us off guard," StormSakuyamon stated.

"We'll leave y'all with him," Sedna said. "Be careful how you free Takato."

"Relax, we've got this," StormSakuyamon said.

Sedna gathered Dramon X's Digimon partners, Athena & Andromedamon, Varuna, and Quaoar as they scoured into the city to find other groups.

The sky slightly darkened as a beam of dark light slammed into the ground. The Dai-Valkyrie Maidens, StormSakuyamon, and MetalSeadramon watched LoR Lokato materialize before them. He was out of his werewolf state and wore a fiendish smirk.

"I'm not surprised you'd all survive, but I am intrigued it took the Moon Force Crystal to save you at a hair's breadth," Lokato noted Brunhilde holding said crystal. "I do wonder if that crystal is any match for Ymir's armor?"

"Then, why don't we put it to the test?!" Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde rebuked.

"Alec, go somewhere safe. We'll handle this," Sigrun requested, to which Alec did as told.

"Be careful, Kara," Alec whispered, hiding behind some debris.

Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde flew at LoR Lokato head-on. As LoR Lokato prepared to attack, Brunhilde faked him out and swerved to the side. This allowed Dai-Valkyrie Skuld to sneak in and slash him with her scythe. LoR Lokato barely put up a barrier to stop Skuld's attack.

"I bet you didn't see that one coming did you?" Skuld frowned as she pushed her scythe through LoR Lokato's barrier.

Glancing him from the rear, Dai-Valkyrie Skogul attempted to catch him in a time spell. LoR Lokato readily threw ice shards at Skogul.

Just then, Geirskogul telepathically called to Skogul. _Remember, Jessica, you also have my power if you need it! Remember I've become merged with you now!_

Taking heed of the Erinye's message, Dai-Valkyrie Skogul conjured antimatter blasts to take out LoR Lokato's ice shards.

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld quickly shattered LoR Lokato's defenses and slammed her scythe into his face. As she sent LoR Lokato flying up, Dai-Valkyrie Sigrun and Gondul took to the air as they pummeled him with physical blows. Gondul turned into a gorilla and caught him with an elbow to the back. Sigrun landed a fast and fierce kick to LoR Lokato's face. LoR Lokato was knocked away and sent sailing on a rooftop.

Before he had a chance to recover, StormSakuyamon flew at LoR Lokato. She looked him dead in the eyes and whirled her trident, summoning _**Thunder Lance**_. As a lightning blast shot out and hit LoR Lokato, the trickster tried holding and shoving it back with two hands.

"No, you aren't getting the upper hand this time!" StormSakuyamon cried out, slamming her trident into LoR Lokato, causing the lighting blast to slip through his hands and strike him head-on.

Taking advantage of this, Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde swooped in riding on Grani behind LoR Lokato. She leveled him with a super variation of her _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_. The frozen flames engulfed LoR Lokato and sent him crashing.

 _ **Boom!**_

LoR Lokato hit the earth hard, leaving a crater in the wake of his fall. The Dai-Valkyrie Maidens and StormSakuyamon landed near the decent-sized crater preparing to attack. MetalSeadramon quickly added the exclamation point and fired a good-sized _**River of Power**_ into the crater. An explosion erupted from the crater.

However, they tensed as they felt LoR Lokato's power still emanating. LoR Lokato levitated from the crater calmly cackling.

"Well done, Maidens, for not being pushovers. Seems like I'll have to delve further with this armor," LoR Lokato said, shifting over to StormSakuyamon. "And kudos to you, Rika Nonaka. You've shown me how determined you are to save this vessel. Let me remind you I'd be careful how you damage this body. You destroy this body and Takato will be lost forever. So, if you truly love him, you'll show some restraint… unless you don't love him anymore?" He chuckled and taunted her.

"Shut up," growled StormSakuyamon. "We'll find a way to kick you out of Takato. One way or another!"

LoR Lokato smirked evilly. "Then, come and do your worst. Rika. Maidens."

The Dai-Valkyrie Maidens and StormSakuyamon quickly converged and attacked LoR Lokato. Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde and StormSakuyamon double teamed LoR Lokato. Dai-Valkyrie Gondul shapeshifted into an _Ankylosaurus_ and swung her clubbed tail at the fiend. LoR Lokato caught Gondul's tail and prepared to blast her. Gondul shrank into a wasp and avoided LoR Lokato's beam. Dai-Valkyrie Sigrun ran at LoR Lokato like a lightning bolt and unleashed twenty consecutive punches to him. LoR Lokato tried putting up his guard, but Sigrun's punches hit their mark. Dai-Valkyrie Skuld swooped in and slashed at LoR Lokato. LoR Lokato's body immediately conjured a black aura and repelled his attackers.

"C'mon, we can keep this up!" Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde shouted, pointing her sword to LoR Lokato. "He's shown us he's not completely invincible. I know we can beat him!"

LoR Lokato gritted and dropped his aura. "Then, why am I still standing and not defeated? Heheh, don't worry, I'll seal your fates soon enough."

xxxxx

 **(Cue Pokémon 2000 Soundtrack: 10 -** _ **The World Turns To Ash**_ **)**

Ventimon was saved at the last second by KaiserGreymon, who intercepted Wyrm. Wyrm's teeth and claws dug into KaiserGreymon's big sword.

"Hey, buddy, lay off my woman!" KaiserGreymon yelled, imbuing his sword with intense flames. He shot flames from his sword and into Wyrm's mouth.

"Gaugh!" Wyrm howled in pain, backing off from KaiserGreymon.

"Thanks for the save, Takuya!" Ventimon was relieved.

The Z-Hybrid Warrior of Fire shoved his sword through the earth and unleashed _**Pyro Dragons**_. Ventimon spun herself around and unleashed her hurricane-powered _**Cyclone Devastator**_. As the fire and wind elements combined, they unleashed a devastating force on Wyrm and sent him flying out where Fafnir could see him.

"Wyrm? What happened to you?" Burning Fafnir scoffed in annoyance.

"Where did he come from?!" Gallantmon was taken aback.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Sleipnir noticed KaiserGreymon, Ventimon, Norse Knight, and Gaia appear. Looking worse for wear, Wyrm struggled to stand.

"Mamo!" Moon called to Norse Knight. "Thank goodness you're ok!"

"Hey, big guy," KaiserGreymon addressed Burning Fafnir. "You know what my friends here told me? They said this guy here was planning to kill you once our friends were done pummeling you."

Hearing this, Burning Fafnir pivoted to Wyrm and snarled. Flames erupted from his eyes and nostrils.

"It's not true! Surely you'll believe these fools over one of your own Drake brethren?!" Wyrm spat out. "As if I'd ever betray you, Fafnir!"

"That's not what we heard and you know it," Norse Knight plainly told Wyrm.

"He was scheming to take your place," Ventimon said. "What friend would do that to another?"

Burning Fafnir growled angrily. "First off, this vermin is no brother or friend of mine! And second…" He veered away from Wyrm. "Drakes don't betray each other. We are sworn to fight and die together as Nidhogg has decreed."

Wyrm quickly nodded. "Yes, that's exactly right! You remembered our code, Fafnir!"

However, Burning Fafnir changed his tone and snatched Wyrm's tail. "But, there's always exceptions!" He tossed Wyrm into the air as immense flames spread over his body. "You were always looking for ways to stab me in the back when I least expected, Wyrm! Now I'll never have to worry about you attempting to displace me! No one displaces me! Not even a sniveling opportunist like you!" He expelled a fiery breath. " _ **BE GONE!**_ "

Wyrm's eyes gaped as the Drake's flames engulfed and vaporized every trace of him. Wyrm was no more.

"Holy crap! H-He just wiped his pal out like he was nothing!" KaiserGreymon gaped in shock.

Norse Knight gritted in dismay. "Even villains have honor codes."

Gallantmon backed off. "Whoa, he's really gone. Just like that!"

Sleipnir called to everyone. "Don't let up, my friends! Fafnir will turn loose against us now!"

Burning Fafnir snorted. "With that vermin out of the way, now we can settle our battle here! Bring your worst, Midgardians!"

 **(2:48 - 4:25)**

As Burning Fafnir took to the air, he fired and rained the area with inferno blasts. Gallantmon raised his Aegis Shield, protecting him and others from the mighty Drake's deadly inferno.

"Thanks, Gallantmon!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon called out. She mounted Sleipnir and readied her sword. "We can't let this monster go on burning our home!" She faced upward with a determined look. "Fafnir, we will defeat you!"

Burning Fafnir unleashed a fiery wave that swept through the skyline over Shinjuku. KaiserGreymon raised his sword and absorbed enough of Fafnir's flames.

"How about we fight fire with more fire?!" KaiserGreymon yelled out, sending Burning Fafnir's own inferno attack through his sword.

Burning Fafnir tail whipped the fiery blast and dove down breathing flames over KaiserGreymon's area. KaiserGreymon and Ventimon dodged Burning Fafnir's fiery waves. Norse Knight mounted Gaia and flew up to meet with Moon and Sleipnir. Gallantmon jumped up and fired _**Lightning Joust**_ at Burning Fafnir. Burning Fafnir countered Gallantmon's beam with a fiery breath.

"Don't think this will be enough, you overgrown handbag!" Gallantmon defied Burning Fafnir, who kept belching fiery blasts. He pushed through with Aegis Shield and shoved his lance into Burning Fafnir.

Burning Fafnir swung his tail and knocked Gallantmon away. KaiserGreymon dove in and caught Gallantmon before turning his attack to Burning Fafnir. KaiserGreymon unleashed his _**Dragonfire Crossbow**_ , which struck Burning Fafnir's chest. Burning Fafnir's bodily flames absorbed KaiserGreymon's attack and returned it to the Warrior of Fire. KaiserGreymon prepared to stop it, but Gallantmon blocked it with his shield.

"Attacking me with fire attacks is rather redundant and only augments by powers!" Burning Fafnir bellowed.

"Then, it's up to us," Norse Knight stated as he and Dai-Valkyrie Moon prepared their attack on Burning Fafnir.

Sleipnir added. "Your powers should be potent enough, Sailor Moon."

"All right," Moon said, brandishing her sword. She then imbued her weapon with her Silver Crystal's light.

Burning Fafnir directed his attack on Moon and Norse Knight. Sleipnir flew away, keeping Moon safe as she prepared her sword. Norse Knight and Gaia immediately provided support as they distracted Burning Fafnir. Norse Knight tossed golden beams that struck Burning Fafnir's face.

"Persistent vermin!" Burning Fafnir launched fiery blasts at Norse Knight's way.

Gaia swerved around, carrying Norse Knight to safety.

"You remind me of _him_ , golden warrior!" Burning Fafnir growled at Norse Knight, who reminded him of Siegfried. "But I will not let history repeat itself and let you slay me." He expelled flames toward Norse Knight and Gaia.

"Moon, are you ready yet?!" Norse Knight called to Moon, who finally finished charging up her sword.

As Sleipnir headed closer to Burning Fafnir, Moon brandished her sword. Burning Fafnir noticed their advance and prepared to attack. Gallantmon jumped up and smashed his shield into Burning Fafnir's face.

"You again?!" Burning Fafnir snarled, firing a blast that pushed Gallantmon back.

Taking advantage of this distraction, Dai-Valkyrie Moon drove her sword and slashed through Burning Fafnir's armored scaly hide. Burning Fafnir roared in pain as Moon's sword damaged him.

"Yeah! Nice hit, Sailor Moon!" KaiserGreymon yelled out.

"Sailor Moon, he's not finished!" Norse Knight called out as Burning Fafnir rebounded and shot a fiery blast at her.

Sleipnir reacted in time as he forged a barrier protecting him and Moon from the Drake's inferno.

"We can't let up, Sailor Moon!" Sleipnir yelled.

"I know!" Moon said.

"Hey, Gallantmon. I've got ya," KaiserGreymon helped Gallantmon up.

"I don't know how long Sailor Moon can last," Gallantmon stared at Moon and Sleipnir's struggle with Burning Fafnir. "I can't lose like this! Not when Takato needs me most!" He lowered his face, feeling a sense of defeat. "Takato, if there was a way for me to see you."

Suddenly, Gallantmon heard a voice in his head he hadn't heard in a while.

" _Then, perhaps we should strive to make that hope a reality, Gallantmon._ "

"Grani?"

A red beacon of light popped out of Gallantmon as everyone paused to witness something emerge from the Exalted Knight Digimon. A crimson orb flew around and formed into the shape of a giant glider. It had the familiar dragon's face and crimson armor. Its blue eyes stared into Gallantmon's.

"Grani…?" Gallantmon addressed the Arc created solely for Gallantmon.

"That's _your_ Grani?" KaiserGreymon was taken aback.

"Gallantmon, you recall it's thanks to Lady Cosmos I was restored," Grani reminded him of the situation that required his revival to help Kensuke and others to save Takato from NeoGranDracmon. "Our last union with Takato ended with disaster and caused a dark evolution."

"But that was because Puckmon interfered!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

"Yes, but there's no Puckmon here to interfere with our union. Gallantmon, let us bond again and invoked Crimson Mode. Together, we will rescue Takato!"

Gallantmon nodded. "All right, but I don't know how much longer I can hold this form. I'm only Gallantmon now because Cammy lent me some of her power."

"I understand. We'll make this limited time count. Now, let our bond save Takato!" Grani declared as he flew into Gallantmon, who welcomed him forward.

"Let's dave Takato together!" The Exalted Knight shouted as he and Grani combined into Crimson Mode once again.

"Whoa, awesome!" KaiserGreymon was awestruck by Gallantmon Crimson Mode's captivating presence.

"How pretty," Ventimon was mesmerized by the Crimson Knight.

"Gallantmon!" Moon called out.

"A little help, Sailor Moon?" Gallantmon CM summoned his divine lance of light, Gungnir, and light sword, Blutgang. He shot up toward Burning Fafnir and blasted the Drake head-on with his divine weapons. "Nothing's going to keep me from saving Takato!"

Everyone witnessed as Gallantmon CM's attack dealt damage and tore a hole through Burning Fafnir's right shoulder. The Drake recoiled in pain from Gallantmon CM's divine blasts.

"Go for it, Sailor Moon!" Gallantmon CM beckoned her to finish Burning Fafnir.

As she finished charging up her sword, Dai-Valkyrie Moon shoved her weapon into Burning Fafnir. Divine light poured out from Moon's sword and purged Burning Fafnir.

"...and so Fafnir's has been vanquished by Midgardians…" Burning Fafnir muttered, drawing his final breath. "Well done… but be warned, Loki with Ymir's armor is on a level beyond me." As his body crumbled, his flames were extinguished. "And it's an honor to be slain by Queen Serenity's daughter… perhaps you and Brunhilde together can stop Loki…" His voice faded as his body finally crumbled into dust.

Moon let out a deep sigh. "I'm glad that's over."

"Sailor Moon, well done," Sleipnir nodded. "Now we must face Loki."

"So, where is he?" KaiserGreymon wondered.

Gallantmon CM felt a familiar presence. "I sense Takato's close by. And that means Loki is there, too."

"Then, that's where we'll be going," Norse Knight said as he and Gaia flew over to Moon and Sleipnir. "Do you still have enough power?"

"Yeah, I can keep going," Moon said. "Gallantmon, lead the way."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Jormungand OST -** _ **01 Jormungand**_ **)**

The battle with Jormunry reached its final moments. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter had exhausted herself trying her hardest to break open the Jormungandr construct, but the construct kept knocked her away and slamming her down. Inside the construct, Genra was at Jormunry's mercy.

"Despite your valiant efforts and borrowing Genbu's power, you couldn't save Henry, Sara Shinobu," Jormunry taunted her. He grabbed Genra and picked her up. "Any last words before I silence you forever?"

"No, not a chance! We're not done yet!" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter defiantly yelled out. She grabbed Mjolnir and sent another _**Mjolnir's Strike**_ into Jormunry's serpent construct, but it absorbed its impact blast.

"Oh, do give up already, Lady Jupiter," scoffed Jormunry. "Your attacks are becoming more of an annoyance. You'll never surpass Thor's prime, which was enough to defeat me."

Channeling her own thunder into Thor's weapon, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter's entire body became imbued with lightning. This quickly garnered Jormunry's attention.

"Then, I'll just have to get more creative than him!" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter shouted as she charged forward, turning into a lightning cheetah that slammed head-on with the Jormungandr construct.

This finally managed to deal some cracks into the construct. Jormunry became alarmed as his serpent constructed began shifting back and forth. He hissed and watched Jupiter slam into his construct again. This distraction allowed for Genra to sneak her hand into Jormunry's chest and phase her hand through him. Jormunry cringed in pain as Genra grabbed Jormunry's host's lung.

"Ack! What are you…?!" Jormunry gritted hard, feeling Genra's hand grabbing Henry's lung. "You'd risk harming this host's organ?!"

"Henry will forgive me for this. He knows I must do everything to get you out of his body!" Genra shouted. "And if you're too distracted and worried about your host, then you'll lose focus maintaining this construct of yours!"

"Damn it…!" Jormunry cursed as he witnessed his Jormungandr construct losing its stability. "Then, I'll have to kill you fast!" He reached for Genra's throat.

"Then, I'll have to grab your heart next! And you don't want that!" Genra warned, shifting her hand toward his most vital organ, sans his brain.

"Ugh! Hands off!" Jormunry backhanded Genra.

 _ **Boom!**_

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter finally broke through the construct and slammed Mjolnir over Jormunry's back. She sent Jormunry flying out of the construct.

"Hey, thanks," Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter nodded to Genra.

"It's not over yet," Genra said.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Terriermon hopped on Genra's shoulder. "I know you were trying to save Henry, but did ya have to put your hand through and squeeze his organ? I mean, that's dangerous!"

"I'm sorry, Terriermon, but I needed a way to get him to drop that construct."

"And it worked," Jupiter said as Jormunry stood up hissing angrily. She readied Mjolnir. "But we still have our work cut out for us."

"No, this time you're all dead!" Jormunry snapped as he beckoned his snake construct toward Jupiter, Genra, and Terriermon.

"Get ready!" Jupiter called out, swinging Mjolnir for battle.

Just then, a massive wave of water crashed down on the Jormungandr construct and caught Jormunry off guard. He then saw EbonDevamon slam head-on and knock the giant snake down. Dai-Valkyrie Haumea flew down carrying Suzie. Calypsomon landed and unleashed a water blast toward Jormunry.

"Suzie, Jaarin, Vivian! Glad y'all can make it!" Terriermon shouted to them.

"And boy am I glad they showed up," Genra said. "Maybe they can reach Henry better than I can."

"Guess we'll have to see," Jupiter said, flying off to help AzuDevamon deal with the Jormungandr construct.

"Henry, I know you're in there! You can hear us, can you?!" Calypsomon pleaded, letting her voice reach Henry.

Before Jormunry could attack, he paused and felt his face contort.

"Could it be working?" Haumea gasped, noticing Jormunry's facial contortions. "Henry, it's your family! Your cousin is here, too!"

"Henry, please listen to us!" Suzie cried out.

"No, be silent… SILENCE!" Jormunry snapped as he shot three snake-shaped appendages. He quickly ensnared Calypsomon, Haumea, and Suzie.

"SUZIE!" AzuDevamon called out.

"Don't take your eyes off our opponent!" Jupiter shouted at AzuDevamon, who was knocked away by the construct. She took to the air and gathered a massive bolt into her hammer.

Thor's spirit encouraged her. " _ **Jupiter, this is it! We must make this blow count!**_ "

"I know!"

Jormunry tightened his hold on Henry's three family members. Genra and Terriermon hurried over to save them, but Jormunry sent two more snake appendages to grab them. Terriermon pushed Genra away and let the two appendages grab him.

"Terriermon!' Genra cried out.

"Henry, we won't give up on you!" Calypsomon cried out as Jormunry tightened his hold on her.

"We know you've got enough will to kick that stupid snake out!" Haumea yelled out. She slipped some sand through to loosen the snake's hold on her.

"Henry! We love you!" Suzie screamed as her voice and the others' reached through Henry.

Once again, Jormunry's face contorted. He wildly swung his snake appendages around. He started to lose focus as Henry seemed to take over.

"Suzie… Jaarin… Vivian… Terriermon!" Henry's voice came out of Jormunry.

"Yeah, that's the way, Henry! Boot that snake out of your head!" Terriermon encouraged him.

"Henry!" Genra cried out as she ran toward him. Genbu's aura enveloped over her as she reached for Jormunry.

Genra telepathically reached Genra. " _ **You'll need to make contact with Henry's body! Hurry or we'll never get another chance!**_ "

"Henry, come back to us!" Genra cried. With force, she palmed Jormunry's chest. As her hand glowed green, she unleashed Genbu's power and forced Jormungandr's spirit out of his body.

 _What?! It can't be!_ Jormungandr was flabbergasted by this turn of events. He watched as Henry fell into Genra's arms.

As the appendages holding them vanished, Terriermon, Calypsomon, Haumea, and Suzie rushed over to check on Henry.

"HENRY!" The four called out in unison.

"He's ok! We've managed to force Jormungandr out!" Genra said. "But that snake's spirit is still free!"

"I see him! He's going to possess that construct!" Calypsomon pointed out.

"Don't worry. He won't get far!" Dai-Valkyrie Haumea said as she flew up to seal Jormungandr's spirit in sand.

The snake spirit launched numerous snake headed appendages and knocked the Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper away. The snake spirit quickly possessed the construct. As a result, Jormungandr regained his true and original form.

"Yes, I've reclaimed my body! Now to crush you beneath my wei-!" Jormungandr paused as he heard thunder above him. He looked up. "Oh no."

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter swooped down and hammered Jormungandr's head. Then, Jupiter discharged a massive lightning bolt that struck Jormungandr and knocked him out. Jormungandr fell and collapsed, having been defeated by another Mjolnir wielder.

"That's it for him," Jupiter sighed. "Though, he'll need to remove him just in case he wakes up."

Thor's spirit chimed in. " _ **Fear not, he won't be recovering for a while. Well done, Lady Jupiter. I knew you could stop Jormungandr.**_ "

"Thanks, big guy, but I didn't beat him alone." She watched the Wong family and Genra recover Henry. "They take credit, too, especially Sara."

AzuDevamon walked beside Suzie, who hugged Henry. Henry barely started to come to and noticed his family tearing up around him.

"Suzie? Jaarin? And Vivian?" Henry was confounded by their appearances. "Wait, where is he?!" He looked around realizing Jormungandr was purged from his body.

"It's ok, Henry. Me and Genbu worked together to save you," Genra said as she hugged Henry. "Welcome back."

"Sara…? You actually bonded with Genbu to save us both?" Henry asked, returning an embrace to her.

"HENRY!" Terriermon quickly glomped Henry's face. "I never thought we'd see you again, buddy!"

"Terriermon! My face!" Henry fell back with Terriermon firmly attached to his face. As he ripped Terriermon off his face, he gave him a stern look, quickly replaced with a genuine smile. He hugged Terriermon. "Thanks, Terriermon. I knew I can count on you and the others."

Terriermon smiled and nodded.

"Excuse me, I hate to break up a beautiful family reunion, but we still got an urgent situation dealing with Loki and his remaining crew," Jupiter addressed everyone. "Thor's spirit just told me Loki just now landed here and he's fighting with Brunhilde's group."

"Then, that's where we should be," Haumea nodded.

"I'll go, too," Henry gritted as he struggled to stand.

"You shouldn't even see action let alone move. You've just had a giant snake spirit possess you," Calypsomon advised against her brother's participation.

"But, I have to… to help save Himura and Takato…" Henry said.

"Then, maybe I should give back what's rightfully yours," Genra offered, grabbing Henry's hand. "Genbu has agreed to let me transfer his power back to you."

"Sara?"

"I was only a substitute since you were being possessed and all. So, c'mon take it. I no longer have a place in this battle anymore."

Hearing this, Henry smiled and pushed her hand away. "No, you do have a place. And really I think for the remainder of these battles, you should wield Genbu's power."

"But, you really entrust me to continue using Genbu's power?"

"You and Genbu saved me. Besides, you've successfully utilized Genbu's power on your first try. Probably better than I did on my first try. You never once lost control. And since you already have your Chimera powers, Genbu helped enhance your existing abilities. Who knows? Maybe we can work something out with Genbu. Maybe we can both interchangeably trade his spirits between us?"

Genra blinked. "Is that possible?"

"I don't see why not."

She smiled and kissed Henry's lips. "Thank you, Henry."

"C'mon, we've gotta make our move," Jupiter advised. "Thor also told me that Fenrir is close by."

"That's where Jeri is!" Genra said.

"And Miho, too!" Haumea added.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue WRATH OF FENRIR -** _ **Wrath of Fenrir**_ **)**

Likewise, the battle with Fenmura is reaching its end. Byari was knocked away by Fenmura's wolf aura, which grew bigger than a three story building. Duke, now Orgoth the Relentless, rushed Fenmura and smashed him with his sword. Fenmura jumped up and landed a claw strike, knocking Duke's Orgoth helmet off. Duke fell to Fenmura's attack.

"I won't give up, Himura!" Byari declared, utilizing her telekinetic powers to send debris flying at Fenmura.

Fenmura quickly swept away the debris being flung at him. He unleashed a claw strike, cutting a large piece of debris in two.

Byari tried for a more delicate approach. She instantly linked her mind with Fenmura's and probed for Himura.

 _Himura, can you hear me?! It's Jeri! I know you're in here, my love!_ Byari entered Fenmura's mind.

 _ **Slash!**_

Byari witnessed her astral self being clawed by Fenrir, who appeared before her. Byari held her ground while fighting Fenrir inside Himura's mind.

While the mental battle was going on, Sailor Makemake went Dai-Valkyrie mode and threw her whip, ensnaring Fenmura's wolf aura's right leg. The wolf snarled and pulled on the whip. Makemake struggled to hold onto the giant wolf, but it ran forward dragging her along.

"Miho, don't let him go!" Duke called out.

Determined to hold him down, Makemake forged more whips and wrapped them over the giant wolf. Makemake landed the wolf's back and tied her whips like bondage ropes, which helped bind the wolf.

"I've got him, but I don't know how long…" Makemake gritted, struggling to hold the wolf down.

Meanwhile, inside Fenmura's mind, Byari was struck from all sides by Fenrir. As Fenrir went for another strike, Byakko's spirit emerged from Byari and clawed Fenrir's face. The white tiger spirit roared and knocked Fenrir back.

" _ **Jeri Katou, we can do this! With our strength together, we can cast Fenrir out of Himura!**_ " Byakko reassured her. " _ **But I can't do this by myself. I need you.**_ "

"Just tell me what to do," Byari brandished Byakko's claws. She and Byakko both launched toward Fenrir, who charged and met them head-on.

 _ **Shick.**_

Byari cringed as she saw Fenrir's claws drive through her left shoulder. However, she saw her claws and Byakko's piercing into Fenrir's chest. As both ripped their claws away, Fenrir stumbled back. Byari fell onto Byakko and gripped her bleeding shoulder.

" _ **This can't be… how could I have been beaten like this?**_ " Fenrir's spirit weakly muttered as he seemingly dissolved away.

"It's over. We did it, Himura," Byari said.

Withdrawing her mental link with Fenmura, Byari stumbled back. She watched as Fenmura's wolf aura collapse. Fenmura fell out of the giant wolf. As Fenmura hit the ground, Fenrir's spirit vacated his host, leaving Himura laying on the ground.

"Himura!" Byari hurried over to retrieve him, but Fenrir's spirit clashed with Byari and stopped her.

As the spirit formed into a wolf's angry face, it went straight for Byari to possess her. However, a beam of white light cut Fenrir's spirit off, saving Byari at the last second.

"Angedramon!" Byari called out as she saw her aforementioned partner as well as SaberLeomon, Hitta the Fire Charmer, and Amazoness Tiger arrive.

Fenrir's spirit turned around and fled to take over the giant wolf aura. Once the spirit took over the wolf aura, it solidified and took on the form of Fenrir's original form. In a last ditch effort, the giant wolf charged toward his opposition.

Dai-Valkyrie Makemake intervened and lassoed a whip around Fenrir's neck. While restraining the giant wolf, she sent energies to subdue him. When Fenrir resisted, Angedramon and SaberLeomon intervened to help. Angedramon fired her _**Empyrean Destroyer**_ to Fenrir's head, knocking him over on his side.

"Man is this overgrown doggie persistent?!" Hitta cried out.

"Wait 'til this doggie takes him down!" Inumon yelled, enveloping himself in black flames. He dove into Fenrir's face and pushed him aside.

As Fenrir started to recover, a sheet of ice swept the vicinity quickly and covered Fenrir. This managed to contain Fenrir. The group saw Dai-Valkyrie Sedna descend with Knut. Athena, Andromedamon, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna, and Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar also arrived to see Fenrir defeated.

"Himura!" Byari held her boyfriend in her arms.

Himura quickly came to, hearing Jeri's voice. "...Jeri? What… what happened?" He looked around and saw Fenrir sealed in ice. "Is that Fenrir?!"

"Yes, me and Byakko forced him out of you, Himura. You're finally free of him," Byari calmly assured him.

Inumon approached Byari and Himura. "Welcome back, buddy. We missed ya."

"Inumon, you, too?" Himura smiled to see his Digimon again. "Either way, I'm glad that damn wolf is out of me."

"I take it everyone here is ok?" Sedna asked the group.

"Thanks to you," Byari nodded.

Makemake landed by Duke and carried him. "Looks like we got Himura back."

Duke nodded. "Thank goodness for that."

"I'm not surprised you and Byakko bonded well, Jeri," Himura noticed Byari's white tiger motif. "I'm proud of you."

"We couldn't have saved you if we didn't work together. But, Byakko rightfully belongs to you," Byari grabbed his hand. "Byakko is willing to transfer back to to you."

Himura grabbed Byari's hand, but then withdrew it to her surprise.

"Himura?"

"Let's hold off on that until after we've beaten Loki. I'll let you hold onto Byakko's power for a little longer. Maybe there's a way we can trade Byakko's power between us in case something like this ever happens again."

Byari grasped Himura's hand and smiled. "All right."

"So that's Fenrir down and presumably Jormungandr," Sedna noted. "That just leaves Loki."

"Anybody left? I think Kotori and her Maidens took down Mist and her crew," Varuna assumed.

"Not much left in terms in enemies," Quaoar said. "Still, there's the concern of Loki sending Asgard toward us."

"I have confidence brother, Dimitri, Tai, and Matt can prevent that," Sedna added.

Just then, the group saw Dai-Valkyrie Moon & Sleipnir, Norse Knight & Gaia, Gallantmon CM, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter, and MegaGargomon (carrying both Henry and Genra) flying over them.

"It's Sailor Moon and the others!" Byari pointed to them.

"Guys, we're heading over to see if Kotori and the others need us to help them beat Loki!" Moon called out to them. "Anyone is welcome to join us!"

Upon hearing this, Himura looked over to Byari and Inumon. "Well, how about it?"

"If Renamon's there, then absolutely," Inumon nodded.

"Let's go and save Takato," Byari said.

"I'll come, too," Sedna also offered. "What about you?" She asked Athena, Varuna, and Quaoar.

"I'll stay here in case Dimitri, uncle Ken, Tai, and the others come back," Athena said.

"Quaoar and I will go with you," Varuna volunteered.

"All right, let's get going," Sedna said.

"Takato, we're coming, my friend!" Gallantmon CM yelled out.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Kid Icarus: Uprising -** _ **Chapter 25: The War's End**_ **)**

LoR Lokato tried his best to keep up fighting off the five Valkyries, StormSakuyamon, and MetalSeadramon.

As LoR Lokato fired molten fireballs at Gondul, Gondul shapeshifted into a Shoebill stork and flew into the air. Gondul then swooped down and clawed LoR Lokato's face with her feet claws.

"Get off!" LoR Lokato snarled, swatting away Gondul, who then shapeshifted into an African hawk-eagle. As he prepared to blast Gondul, Dai-Valkyrie Sigrun grabbed LoR Lokato from behind and lifted him into the air.

"See you next fall!" Sigrun declared, dropping LoR Lokato with a German suplex into the ground.

LoR Lokato landed hard and flipped face first on the ground.

Dai-Valkyrie Skuld quickly bombarded the area with green blasts. LoR Lokato quickly recovered and avoided Skuld's blasts. He saw StormSakuyamon throwing thunderbolts from her trident. LoR Lokato quickly conjured a black barrier, which neutralized StormSakuyamon's blasts.

"Fools! I can keep this up all…!" Before LoR Lokato could finish, Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde kicked him from behind and sent him flying away.

"Blah, blah, couldn't you boast any better? You're starting to sound like a typical overpowered bad guy who's getting caught up in his own hype!" Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde verbally roasted him. "Besides, if I'm able to finally land attacks on you, then you're in deep trouble."

LoR Lokato chuckled as he rose to meet Brunhilde. "But, I can tell you're hesitant to destroy this body. Am I right?"

Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde frowned. "...I…"

"Yes, you know I'm right."

"That's not what I meant."

"What?"

 _ **Bam!**_

Something headbutted LoR Lokato from behind. Gondul had shapeshifted into a _Pachycephalosaurus_ and used her bony head like a battering ram. LoR Lokato was sent sailing toward Brunhilde, who caught LoR Lokato with a clothesline. Brunhilde sent LoR Lokato flipping over and landing on face first.

"Yeah, looks like we were only losing because you caught us off guard. Now we're getting adjusted to these new power of ours," Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde smirked.

As LoR Lokato recovered. Gondul turned from a _Pachycephalosaurus_ into a _T. rex_. The giant theropod grabbed LoR Lokato in her jaws and attempted to crush him with powerful bite force. LoR Lokato unleashed darkness energy, knocking the theropod back.

Dai-Valkyrie Skogul attempted to sneak up behind LoR Lokato. LoR Lokato was able to blast her away with a shockwave. The Dai-Valkyrie Maidens convened and helped Skogul up. Gondul turned back to normal.

"You said you can keep this up? Sounds like you're losing steam," StormSakuyamon landed behind LoR Lokato. "Give it up. Make it easy and just give Takato back to us."

"And relinquish this perfectly suitable body?" LoR Lokato snarled. His sneer shifted into an insidious grin. "As if I'd give this body up. I went to great lengths to acquire this body."

"Only thanks to Adora, but she isn't here to save your ass," Brunhilde said. "I bet my friends already beat your wolf and snake. Face it, you're all alone now. And you ain't beating us by yourself!"

"That's what you think!" LoR Lokato laughed as he flew at Brunhilde and clashed with her. His hand grabbed Brunhilde's sword.

Brunhilde and LoR Lokato looked dead in each other's eyes. Brunhilde discharged blue flames from her sword and brushed LoR Lokato back.

"I'm not done yet, Brunhilde!" LoR Lokato boasted as he summoned all Nine Realm elements. He tossed a bombardment of molten fire, ice shards, darkness beams, light blasts, hellfire blasts, werewolf-shaped projectiles, and among others that kept Brunhilde and company at bay. "See? I haven't even gone all out! You'll pay for your short sighted arrogance!"

"Oh, look who's talking, you hypocritical jackass!" Brunhilde berated him as she and her friends dispelled most of LoR Lokato's attacks. She then remembered her Moon Force Crystal. _I don't think we'll be able to keep this up. He'll eventually wear us down, but maybe… just maybe this crystal can turn the tide in our favor and possibly purge this asshole out of Takato's body! Here goes!_

 **(End theme)**

Suddenly, a beam of white light swept through and erased LoR Lokato's attacks. The Lord of Realms glanced over as Dai-Valkyrie Moon, Sleipnir, and company arrived.

"Hey, we're here!" Moon announced. "Looks like you might need a hand!"

"Nah, but thanks!" Brunhilde replied. "Besides, I'm about to put this crystal of mine to use."

"Takato, we're here!" Gallantmon CM shouted to LoR Lokato, but his voice failed to faze him.

"Well, if is isn't Takato's pet...heh." LoR Lokato chortled, shifting his attention to Brunhilde. "I doubt your body can handle it, Brunhilde. I know based on Takato's memories that you exhausted yourself tapping into its powers."

"Yeah, but that was then," Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde grasped the Moon Force Crystal. "And this is now!" She raised it and invoked its mystic powers. _Ok, Odin and Queen Serenity, let's see what the big deal is with this thing. I'm ready to receive whatever power it grants me._

 **(Cue** _ **Aesir**_ **\- Bayonetta 2** **)**

As the crystal finally glowed, it shot out a beam of silver light that enveloped Dai-Valkyrie Brunhilde. Everyone witnessed the Moon Force Crystal augment Brunhilde and transform her.

"Um, guys… look what's happening!" StormSakuyamon witnessed.

"Go for it, Kotori!" MetalSeadramon cheered her on.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Sleipnir suddenly became drawn to the Moon Force Crystal's power. Moon saw Queen Serenity's spirit seemingly appear beside Brunhilde. For it moment it seemed the former Moon Queen was there. It was a blink and miss moment for Moon. Queen Serenity was no longer there.

 _That was Queen Serenity I just saw!_ Moon looked around. _No one else noticed?_

 _I did._ Sleipnir answered Moon.

 _Sleipnir?_

 _This is Queen Serenity's gift to Brunhilde based on her friendship with Odin. Brunhilde is being bestowed with the power of the moon._

"She's changing, guys!" Jupiter called out as she, MegaGargomon (w/Henry and Genra), YoukaiInumon (w/Himura and Byari), Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna, Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar, and a few others arrived.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto & Lupe and Gao Pluto & Ratatoskr also arrived.

"Wow, they're actually giving Loki this much trouble?" Ratatoskr was astounded by the Valkyries.

"Kotori's preparing to invoke the full power of the Moon Force Crystal," Pluto informed Ratatoskr.

"Your former lord is about to bite more than he can chew," Lupe plainly told the trickster squirrel.

"Doesn't matter to me. I've now switched alliances thanks to this child," Ratatoskr scoffed, earning a head pat from Gao Pluto.

StormSakuyamon noticed Himura and Henry visibly present. "Oh my god! Henry, Himura! You're back to normal!"

"Back to normal and just in time to see Kotori kick Loki's ass," Himura said.

Brunhilde's blue hair changed to platinum blonde with rainbow traits at the end of the hair's tip. The feathered helmet is replaced with a small golden headdress crown. Her armor changed to a silver-platinum build with a white dress that have blue silhouettes of Grani and Seadramon. Brunhilde's dark blue wings have expanded and covered in fire & ice. She righteously held her own sword. She's become the Silver Valkyrie.

Everyone, including LoR Lokato, were mesmerized by the Silver Valkyrie's presence.

"Whoa…" MetalSeadramon was awestruck by his Tamer's Silver Valkyrie transformation.

"Geez, there's no way I'm ever topping that," StormSakuyamon remarked, but happy to see Kotori be the one to wield this great power.

"Sailor Moon, look! Your Silver Crystal is reacting, too!" Norse Knight pointed to his wife's crystal, which imbued Dai-Valkyrie Moon with the same silverlight.

LoR Lokato gaped. _No, her, too?!_

"It makes sense. Since the Moon Force Crystal is connected with the Moon Queen, when it and the Silver Crystal are close to each other, the crystals will bond. Your crystals are forming a symbiosis!" Sleipnir revealed.

"Hey, Sailor Moon, you want to join me serve Loki his ass?" Silver Brunhilde asked Moon.

Grasping her Silver Crystal, Moon accepted. "Sure, I'm in, but promise me we'll save Takato."

"Of course."

"In that case," Moon invoked her Silver Crystal as Queen Serenity's spirit appeared to her. _Queen Serenity, please grant me the power similar to what you've given Brunhilde. To power to become a Silver Valkyrie!_

Suddenly, a similar silverlight covered Dai-Valkyrie Moon. Her preexisting Dai-Valkyrie armor simply gained a color change. The Silver Crystal became infused with Moon's chest. In her right hand, her sword turned into a long silver spear; on her left, a golden shield with the crescent moon's symbol emblazoned appeared. Silver armored wings formed and spread over her back. Sailor Moon became her own Silver Valkyrie. Even her blonde hair turned silver, completing her Silver Valkyrie transformation that mirrored Queen Serenity's exact look millennia ago.

Sleipnir was mesmerized with this. "Y-You look just like how your mother looked, Princess Serenity."

"This is the same form Queen Serenity used before to defend her kingdom!" Dai-Valkyrie Pluto recognized the Silver Valkyrie armor from ages ago.

Gao Pluto gleamed at Brunhilde's silver form. "So pretty!"

Norse Knight smiled. "Now that's more like it."

"I'll say…" Jupiter muttered. "Don't know which looks better: Golden Senshi mode or this one."

Thor's spirit added. " _ **Queen Serenity's daughter is beautiful either way, Lady Jupiter. And this form indeed is a reflection of Queen Serenity's Silver Valkyrie form. She was nearly untouchable as the previous Silver Valkyrie.**_ "

"Now, Queen Serenity has passed the Silver Valkyrie to two: her daughter and Odin's adopted daughter," Sleipnir smiled proudly. "Well, what will you do now, Loki?"

Silver Valkyrie Moon floated down beside Silver Brunhilde. The two turned and defiantly faced down LoR Lokato. LoR Lokato backed away. An irked glare formed on his face. As Moon and Brunhilde's silver auras flared, he witnessed the aura morph into the ghostly image of Queen Serenity's spirit. The late-Queen Serenity glared pitifully at LoR Lokato.

"Yes, I remember the Queen wielded a power and form you two have somehow invoked. Her spirit now dares to defy me," LoR Lokato refused to be spooked by Queen Serenity's spiritual essence.

LoR Lokato then cackled wickedly, "Well now, Brunhilde and Sailor Moon. Why don't you two show me this power of the Silver Valkyrie?!"

LoR Lokato channeled the ice powers of Jotunheim. He unleashed a powerful sheet of ice toward the Valkyries and their allies.

As the Valkyries prepared to stop it, Silver Brunhilde countered with a silver blast of mystic energy. She then used this silverlight to hit LoR Lokato. LoR Lokato is taken aback by the pain the light caused him.

StormSakuyamon called to Silver Brunhilde, "Will it be enough to purge Loki out of Takato's body for good?!"

"I would hope so." Norse Knight concurred.

"Guys, gather around me," Silver Brunhilde beckoned her Maidens. "I feel bad stealing the spotlight from y'all. So, I'm offering some of my own power to you."

"Really? But won't you need all that power to beat Loki?" Skogul asked her.

"Yeah, you'll need that power more than we do!" Sigrun said.

"Nah, and I already have Sailor Moon helping me already," Brunhilde said, taking out her Moon Force Crystal. "Now let's hurry the hell up!"

"Let's just do what she says," Skuld complied.

The Valkyries gathered around Silver Brunhilde, who concentrated and sent silverlight energies to them. The Maidens felt the pure light healing their battered bodies and replenishing them with new powers, gaining them similar 'Titled' forms like the Silver Valkyrie.

Skuld's red highlights in her albino hair are replaced by blackness. Her helmet is replaced by a black circlet with a small red gem centered on it. The skull-faced gem on her neck choker morphed into a female visage that looked like Lady Hela. The lower part of her body has an obsidian dress with a red silhouette of Garm. The covered chains from her black wings are released and are dangling with sharp blades at the end of each tip. She held her scythe. She is now called the Obsidian Valkyrie.

Skogul's blond hair gained distinctive streaks of dark green highlights. She also gained native face dark green tattoos on her cheeks. The lower part of her body has an emerald dress with black silhouettes of Huginn & Muninn. Her helmet is replaced by a Native American war bonnet with white & golden feathers and dark green at the end of each tip. Dark green highlights are added on her golden wings. She has become the Emerald Valkyrie.

Gondul's white hair gained distinctive streaks of yellow highlights. She also gained African light gray tribal tattoos on her face. The lower part of her body has a topaz shaman dress with brown silhouettes of Geri and Freki. Her helmet is replaced by a tribal taupe cheetah mask with yellow spots on the left side on her face. Her white wings have yellow artistic cheetah spots. She is called the Topaz Valkyrie.

Sigrun's pink hair had some parts of her blond hair reappear as if her human and Valkyrie hair color somehow merged. The lower part of her body had an amethyst dress with pink silhouettes of Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr. Her helmet is replaced by a pink diadem mixed with an Australian ceremonial caramel headdress shaped like kangaroo ears. She is called the Amethyst Valkyrie.

The Maidens were in awe of their new Valkyrie Titled forms. They felt the Moon Force Crystal's powers coursing through them.

 **(End theme)**

"Well done, Brunhilde," Grani said.

"Just how many forms do y'all have?" MetalSeadramon wondered. "I guess as many as you want."

"I've never felt this good and I thought I was strong before!" Gondul boasted.

"Yeah, this is definitely an improvement over my last armor. Not that it bothered me," Sigrun examined her outfit and dress. She then poked at her kangaroo ears. "Oh, how cute!"

Skuld turned to Silver Brunhilde. "Thanks, Kotori. I don't even know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just a heads up, I doubt those forms will last you too long," Silver Brunhilde warned them. "In fact, you better make good use before they expire."

"Oh, so these forms have a limit?" Skogul asked. "Well, I can't complain."

 **(Cue** _ **Unite Them**_ **(feat. Abby Khalek) from Kaladin the Album)**

As Silver Moon kept LoR Lokato occupied, the Maidens turned their attention toward LoR Lokato. Once LoR Lokato got distracted by the Maidens, Silver Moon blasted him with a silver beam. LoR Lokato put up a dark barrier, nullifying Moon's beam.

LoR Lokato slightly cowered away, hissing and baring his fangs toward the Moon Force Crystal's light.

As LoR Lokato attempted to attack Silver Brunhilde, the Maidens intercepted and attacked him. Sigrun struck him with a kick to the face. Gondul followed up with a punch to his back. Skogul used time stop to hold him place, allowing Skuld to slash him with multiple strikes.

As the Maidens overwhelmed him, LoR Lokato was knocked away. He stopped halfway being thrown back.

LoR Lokato grunted and hissed angrily, "That cursed Moon Queen. Never did I think she'd pass that over to you and the Moon princess. It was meant for Odin."

"Because she knew you might stir up trouble. Odin was too soft letting you off easy." Silver Brunhilde retorted, "Now are you going to give up Takato's body or not?"

Silver Brunhilde beckoned the Maidens over as they floated around her.

"And even with that armor, I doubt you can take me and my friends on by yourself. Face it, trickster, your ass is toast."

Sigrun nodded, "Better do what she says, mate."

"You wouldn't want to push us any further." Skogul warned.

Gondul glared, "Not even that blonde whore can help you."

Skuld smirked evilly as Inner Skuld resurfaced, "What's it going to be grandfather? Give up that boy's body or we'll take it from you by force. Either way, you're fucked."

"C'mon, Takato! We know you're still there, buddy! Fight that creepy little bastard!" KaiserGreymon cheered.

"TAKATO!" StormSakuyamon screamed so loud that her tone caused LoR Lokato in his tracks.

"It's over, Loki. I've already beaten Fafnir. Your two children, Fenrir and Jormungandr, have been beaten," Silver Moon plainly told LoR Lokato. "And there's no signs of Mist. You're all alone."

Sleipnir stomped the ground, sending an earthquake toward LoR Lokato. LoR Lokato flew into the air only for Gallantmon CM to confront him. LoR Lokato flew back and landed on a heap of debris.

"Please make it easy for you and us by surrendering Takato's body. Don't you think he and his friends have been through enough?!" Sleipnir openly pleaded to the prideful trickster.

"Damn you all! You've defeated my children?!" LoR Lokato growled, seething with unbridled rage. "You're all going to pay for this!"

His frown turned into a wicked grin as Ymir's armor produced a healthy dark green light that enveloped his whole body.

"Shit, what now?!" Silver Brunhilde cried out as she used her Moon Force Crystal's light to shield her and the Maidens from LoR Lokato's green flames.

Silver Moon does the same, utilizing her Silver Crystal to protect her and the others from the trickster's flames.

Sleipnir warned everyone, "Now he's going for broke! My mother's about to utilize the full extent of Ymir's power! He's going beyond the Lord of Realms stage!"

"Into what now?! Lord of Dimensions?!" KaiserGreymon commented a comparison.

"That's kinda the same thing." StormSakuyamon answered.

"Yeah, same thing." Henry added.

Silver Brunhilde gained their attention, "Um, he's definitely changing into something! Something big!"

"He wouldn't be changing into a dragon?!" Skuld gapes in shock before she quickly grinned, "That's great. Now that he's bigger, I can slice him up!"

"That's not great! This is terrible!" Sigrun shouted at Skuld.

"Get back y'all! He's getting bigger… holy no… he's getting humongous!" Silver Brunhilde yelled.

As the heroes move away from the green flames covering him, the Lord of Realms' humanoid size scaled up to a gargantuan size. LoR Lokato's body frame now transformed into a large dragon. As the green flames washed away, Dragon-Loki was unveiled to all.

Dragon-Loki emerged as a black four-legged dragon with spike armored hides, Lich horns, and the symbols of the Nine Realms embellished on the center of his chest. Despite his growth into a dragon, the Lord of Realms armor grew with Dragon-Loki. His wingspan is so immense it's twice as large as Fafnir's. Dragon-Loki roared and cast his sights on his enemies.

"Shit." Silver Brunhilde muttered.

"Now we can't save Takato, will we?" Gallantmon CM backed off in terror.

"Yeah, you were saying, Skuld? You still want to take him on by yourself?" Gondul glared at her.

Skuld growled back, "Yeah, why not?"

"So this is the form you've chosen, mother? The armor has granted what thee wanted." Sleipnir foreseen this happening to Loki.

"Remind me why you keep calling him _mother_?" KaiserGreymon asked that odd question.

"That doesn't matter now! He's about to attack!" Pluto alarmed them.

"No!" Silver Moon said fearfully.

"Like hell I'm going to let you tear up my world!" Silver Brunhilde said in anger.

Dragon-Loki roared and belched flames around, keeping his enemies at bay.

Dragon-Loki mentally linked with his fallen soldiers, " _Lokar, send me your life energies straight to me! Thou shall crush Brunhilde and her cohorts in one fell swoop!_ "

Upon transforming to Dragon-Loki, he has already absorbed the souls of the slain Lokar and Evil Mythological beings to boost his power. He then breathed green flames in rage and ravaged the battlefield.

Dragon-Loki belched and laughed, "NOW TO BURN ALL OF MIDGARD TO THE GROUND!"

As the heroes evaded Dragon-Loki's flames, Silver Brunhilde and StormSakuyamon made their stand against him.

"You two get out of there!" Silver Moon warned both.

StormSakuyamon retorted, "Not until he hands us back, Takato!"

Just then, Houou Mars has arrived.

"I've made it!" Houou Mars cried out.

The Houou mentally spoke to Mars. _**'But Loki has accumulated the souls of his fallen soldiers and utilized the armor's full power to access this ungodly form. We must be careful not to destroy him or we risk losing Takato for good!'**_

Houou Mars nodded as she powered up with flames. "I know it won't be that easy!"

Gallantmon CM growled toward Dragon-Loki, "Give me back, Takato now!"

Dragon-Loki laughed between loud draconic roars, "You want to see that foolish boy? Well, here he is!"

Suddenly, the top of Dragon-Loki's back bubbled up and swirled. A body poked out of the bubbly black flaps of Dragon-Loki's skin. Everyone, especially the Tamers, recognized the body.

"That's…!" Moon said in shock.

"TAKATO! IT'S YOU!" Gallantmon CM shouted.

"Takato!" Henry yelled.

"He still has Takato?!" Himura said in shock.

"Takato, can you hear us?!" Byari pleaded.

"Takato, we're all here!" Houou Mars shouted out.

"TAKATO! WE'RE HERE!" StormSakuyamon greatly shouted.

"C'mon, Takato! Wake up!" Silver Brunhilde yelled.

As he slowly came to, Takato's blurry vision cleared. He heard the voices of his friends call for him.

"Huh? Where…? Henry, Himura, Jeri? Takuya? Guilmon? Sailor Mars? Sailor Moon?" Takato's eyes looks around.

"TAKATO!" StormSakuyamon yelled.

"Rika…?" Takato gasped as he saw StormSakuyamon, "RIKA!"

"Stay there! We're gonna get you out of there!" StormSakuyamon yelled.

Dragon-Loki cackled and taunted them telepathically, _"I'm afraid you have bigger issues at hand. My flames are spreading over your home."_

"C'mon, let's stop these flames!" Silver Brunhilde announced.

With that, Silver Brunhilde and the Maidens flew off to calm and weather Dragon-Loki's flames away from Tokyo. However, Dragon-Loki expelled more green flames that cut them off. Dragon-Loki flapped his wings hard, knocking away the Valkyrie Maidens.

"Kotori!" Moon dove in with Sleipnir.

Grani quickly dove in and caught Silver Brunhilde.

"Thanks, Grani." Silver Brunhilde said.

"No problem." Grani nodded.

"Nice save, Grani," MetalSeadramon added as he and Grani guarded Silver Brunhilde.

StormSakuyamon eyed Takato, "That does it. You're giving us back, Takato!"

 **(End theme)**

As the Tamers headed over to rescue Takato, Dragon-Loki belched green blasts that stopped their path.

"Nothing's stopping us from getting back our friend!" Henry said in determination.

Himura rebelled, "We were freed from your sons, we're going to do the same freeing Takato!"

StormSakuyamon doused some green flames with rain, "You can hold us back, but we'll keep going!"

Dragon-Loki telepathed, _"Um, yes that's nice and all, but are you forgetting your home is about to be set ablaze?"_

"Crap, our home's gonna be barbecued!" MegaGargomon cried out.

"No, this is terrible!" Byari shouted.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age OST -** _ **96\. Struggle for Freedom**_ **)**

Green flames spread around Tokyo like wildfire. Watching afar from the top of Tokyo Opera City Tower, the same area that Sasha and Garm had their performance before Sasha's unconscious in her discovery as a Norn, is none other than Mist herself.

"Yes, wear him down just a little bit. Then, _I_ will take over the stage." Mist gave a sinister chuckle.

An immoral energy is felt inside the witch. _She_ is coming.

Returning to the battlefield, Sigrun unleashed thunderbolts from the sky and damaged Dragon-Loki. Dragon-Loki responded by flying down and stomping Sigrun with his foot into the ground. As Dragon-Loki pressed down to crush the Storm Valkyrie, countless _**Light Spear**_ and chain attacks from Gondul and Skuld hit the dragon. Skuld's chains try to ensnare her grandfather, but Dragon-Loki freed himself and breathed green flames at Skuld and Gondul. They managed to evade. Sigrun used her physical strength to lift up Dragon-Loki's foot, before throwing him upward. Skogul is seen in the sky conjuring a temporal beam from her magical circle that damaged Dragon-Loki, only for the Lord of Realms to recover. He flapped his wings in the middle of Tokyo and perched on top of a skyscraper. Then, Silver Brunhilde wearing the Moon Force Crystal and Silver Valkyrie Moon riding Sleipnir charged forward at the draconic trickster god.

"We're coming, Takato! Hang on!" Silver Moon approached.

"Yeah, and don't you dare fall off!" Silver Brunhilde threatened with concern.

Houou Mars used her phoenix cloak to stop and absorbed Dragon-Loki's green blasts. StormSakuyamon summoned storm clouds and poured rain over the flames spreading over Tokyo.

"I think you better go and get Takato, Rika!" Houou Mars requested.

StormSakuyamon replied after casting her storms, "These rain clouds should be enough! Ok, I'm going!"

With that, StormSakuyamon beelined straight for Dragon-Loki. She set her sights on Takato, who is stuck on the behemoth's back. She saw the Tamers are quickly blown away by Dragon-Loki's wing flaps. YoukaiInumon gets thrown into StormSakuyamon.

StormSakuyamon in Renamon's voice, "Inumon!"

"Go! You must get Takato before he gets pulled back in by that thing!" YoukaiInumon ordered.

StormSakuyamon in Rika's voice responded, "Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice!"

As StormSakuyamon set YoukaiInumon aside, she flew by Byari and Genra.

"He's become too powerful for us!" Byari stated.

Genra declared, "We need to break him down so we can retrieve Takato!"

Thor's spirit spoke to Jupiter. " _ **We must take action and severe my brother's control of that boy.**_ "

"Just tell me where to strike him!" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter said, flying off with Mjolnir.

"Jupiter, wait!" Sedna called out to her.

Varuna frowned. "There's way she's beating that thing alone, even if she's got Mjolnir. C'mon, Quaoar!"

"Right!" Quaoar added.

"Yeah, we're in this together," Sedna said as she and Knut flew off together.

Varuna and Quaoar followed Sedna and Knut.

"We should go, too, Lupe. Gao Pluto, let's go," Pluto said as she and Gao Pluto followed the Kuipers. "Wait. Sedna, you might want to help put out these fires caused by Loki!"

"Well, I suppose we can. Knut, are you up for the job?" Sedna asked her polar bear spirit.

"Our ice should easily cover enough of the city's perimeters and put out these flames."

"Quaoar, you help Sedna. I'll be going ahead," Varuna said, shifting her attention toward the battle with Dragon-Loki. "For some reason… this is gonna sound weird, but I feel I'm needed there."

Quaoar took Varuna's hand and kissed her. "Then, be careful, Varuna. Give them all the support they need."

"You bet," Varuna said as she summoned her battle axe and flew off into the Dragon-Loki battle.

"Come, Quaoar. Let's help put out these flames!" Sedna said.

"Ok!"

Meanwhile, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter flew ahead toward Dragon-Loki. She readily charged enough potent lightning from her power and Mjolnir.

"Hey, big guy! I've got a bolt big enough and with your name on it!" Jupiter called out. _Thor, lend me all your strength! Let this be the deciding blow!_

Swinging Mjolnir, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter turned herself with a giant lightning bolt and shot down toward Dragon-Loki.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Silver Moon watched her friend convert into a giant bolt and head for Dragon-Loki.

"Yeah! Maybe she finish this thing for us!" Silver Brunhilde watched in elation.

StormSakuyamon turned as Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter headed her way. "Whoa!" She quickly moved away. "Jupiter, don't go overboard! We still need to recover Takato!"

Houou Mars witnessed her friend become a giant lightning bolt. "Jupiter's going all out! But, don't forget about Takato!"

Hearing her friends' pleas, Jupiter faced Dragon-Loki with determination. She aimed for the beast's forehead.

 _Don't worry, guys! Once I go through this freak, I'm yanking Takato out of there!_ Jupiter focused her intentions on destroying Dragon-Loki and making the rescue to Takato. _This is it!_

However, Dragon-Loki saw Jupiter's strategy coming and flew out of range. He quickly swerved around Jupiter and belched massive green flames that knocked Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter out of her trajectory path.

 **(End theme)**

Everyone watched in shock as Jupiter fell on top of the Tokyo Opera City Tower. As she crashed, Jupiter landed in a heap and Mjolnir fell out of her hand.

"JUPITER!" Silver Moon, Houou Mars, and the others yelled out together.

Upon seeing Jupiter's fall, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna cursed. "Oh shit! hang on!"

Dragon-Loki quickly turned his sights on Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter and cackled. He saw Thor's spirit floating over Jupiter.

" _Dear brother, oh how close your successor came to sealing my fate. But, she clearly wasn't fast enough to close the gap between us. Her failure is also yours._ " Dragon-Loki taunted Thor. He raised his foot preparing to crush Jupiter under his giant foot.

"JUPITER!" Silver Moon, Houou Mars, Silver Brunhilde, and others yelled out in unison.

Houou Mars headed off and prepared to ignite Dragon-Loki's foot on fire.

However, just in time, Thor spirit's unleashed a spiritual pressure that stopped Dragon-Loki. Thor spirit expended enough spirit energy that his form started fading.

" _ **Thank goodness I was here… to save… you…**_ " Thor's spirit glanced over his shoulder and saw Jupiter laying.

"Thor! That hard-headed fool's going to get his spirit extinguished!" Sleipnir berated the proud Asgardian's intervention. "If he gets himself killed here, his spirit will cease to exist!"

"Thor…" Jupiter slowly stirred, hearing what Sleipnir just warned them. "Don't… you're gonna get killed just over me!"

" _ **Well, I'm already dead, Lady Jupiter,**_ " Thor chuckled, smiling in the face of his inevitable demise as Dragon-Loki dropped his foot over Thor's spirit.

Thor roared and raised his hands, holding Dragon-Loki's heavy foot from crushing him and Jupiter.

"Big guy, don't do it…!" Jupiter pleaded as she looked around for Mjolnir. She saw the hammer laying far from her reach. As she beckoned for it, Dragon-Loki knocked it away with his tail.

Dragon-Loki roared triumphantly. " _No, you don't! No chance I'm letting you use that!_ "

"I've got to…" Jupiter slowly rolled away and tried calling for Mjolnir again.

Dragon-Loki swung his tail again. This time he knocked Jupiter away.

" _ **Lady Jupiter!**_ " Thor yelled out, struggling to hold and lock himself in place while Dragon-Loki's foot slowly crushed him.

Bacchus quickly emerged from Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter and caught her. The lightning cheetah formed a protective lightning-powered barrier over them.

"Bacchus...I've got to save Thor…!" Jupiter yelled out.

" _ **Your job isn't to save me, Lady Jupiter. My time has already long expired. I am happy to have advised and guided thee during these latest escapades. You were worthy to wield Mjolnir. I'll also never forget the child that idolized me ages ago.**_ "

Dragon-Loki roared as he drove his foot down. " _Ok, I think I've heard enough. Prepare to meet your end, brother!_ "

" _ **LADY JUPITER, LIVE ON AND FIGHT!**_ " Thor bellowed as a white aura flashed over him. After a big push, he briefly threw Dragon-Loki's up and spared himself an imminent demise.

Then, Dragon-Loki rebounded and in one fell swoop crushed Thor's spirit. As the dragon's foot crushed the warrior, hundreds of spirit particles flowed out. Jupiter fell into a state of shock.

"Thor…" Sleipnir lowered his head.

"No, it can't be…" Silver Moon gasped.

"Big guy...I let this happen to you…" Jupiter dropped an arm and fell in despair.

"Jupiter, get up and fight!" Silver Brunhilde yelled out. "He's coming for you!" She watched as Dragon-Loki set his sights on Jupiter and Bacchus.

" _I'd say you can join my brother, but he's been dead for ages now! But, you can join him and the rest of the Asgardians who died in Ragnarok! Say hello to Odin and the others for me!_ " Dragon-Loki breathed green flames toward Jupiter and Bacchus.

Bacchus prepared to protect Jupiter.

"No, Bacchus! I don't want to lose you, too!" Jupiter cried out. Out of sheer desperation, she tried once again to recall Mjolnir to her hand.

 **(Cue** _ **Stormblessed**_ **from Kaladin the Album)**

Then, the unexpected happened. Mjolnir not only moved and flew off the ground by itself, but it didn't go to Jupiter as expected.

Instead, a tall blonde figure jumped in and grabbed Mjolnir. The blonde figure quickly crossed both Mjolnir and a battle axe in front, forming a barrier that stopped Dragon-Loki's fire breath.

Jupiter gaped in shock. "T-Thor…?" She thought she saw Thor come back to life and save her. However, to her surprise, it was Sailor Varuna who saved her.

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna was just as surprised holding Mjolnir.

"Varuna?!" Jupiter gasped upon seeing her. But, most shocking of all, she was holding Mjolnir.

"I never thought it'd work!" Varuna yelled out. "All I did was grab it and voila I was able to pick it up! I'm hella surprised, too!"

Silver Brunhilde was flabbergasted to see this. "Ok, I didn't see this one coming!"

"Neither did I!" Houou Mars was taken aback.

"Shocked, but I can get behind this," StormSakuyamon said. "At least she was able to save Jupiter."

Dragon-Loki was taken aback by this latest development. " _She was able to use my brother's hammer! I should've destroyed it when I had the chance!_ "

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna shot a battle-hardened glare. "Yeah, you should've! Now you're gonna get wrecked!" As she said this, the spiritual essence of Thor flowed over Varuna and entered her. Varuna felt the warrior's spiritual power flow through her. _Hey, what's going on? Something's went into me!_

Thor's voice reached Varuna. " _ **It's Thor, Lady Varuna. But now it seems Mjolnir has found another worthy user in this period. Needless to say, I'm pleased with this outcome. Thank you for saving Lady Jupiter.**_ "

 _Thor?! But, I just saw you get crushed! Aren't you supposed to be…?_

" _ **Gone? As long as my essence isn't fully erased, I can still transfer my spiritual life force into another body. Lady Varuna, I've chosen you.**_ "

 _But, why not Jupiter? You've known her longer!_

" _ **Because you, Lady Varuna, have an incredible wealth of knowledge of the Asgardian culture and studied about us. I do believe you said I was a favorite of yours?**_ "

 _Yeah, well, my last name is Vanderbilt. It means 'of the hammer'._

Thor added. " _ **Yes, of the hammer just like Mjolnir. And you also look like my daughter from ages ago.**_ "

 _Me? I look like your daughter?_

" _ **And she is as fierce a warrior like you. I hope you two can meet one day.**_ "

 _All right, so, am I like your vessel now?_

" _ **If you don't mind your body sharing another soul, but fear not your spirit and personality will remain the dominant force. I'll merely act as a beacon of knowledge and power to draw from. And you'll better be able to wield Mjolnir with my guidance.**_ "

 _So, this is permanent and your body's no more?_

" _ **For the foreseeable future, it's temporary until my spirit regains its full form. As of now, I'm sharing your body, Lady Varuna.**_ "

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna smirked. "All right, Thor. I won't let you and Jupiter down!" Her body quickly ignited with lightning. Her eyes turned white. She readied both Mjolnir and her axe, swinging them together.

Dragon-Loki backed away as lightning whipped out and blasted him. He watched as Thor's aura formed over Varuna.

Jupiter witnessed this and smiled. "We couldn't have picked a better successor, big guy."

With Thor temporarily fused with her, Varuna gained his Berserker strength, electricity control, divine powers, and the Thunder God's other attributes. She quickly rushed and flew at Dragon-Loki, hitting his face with Mjolnir and her battle axe. Dragon-Loki stumbled back, taken by surprise with Varuna's newfound strength.

" _Coward! You just had to take residence in this woman's body?! Fine, I'll just destroy you both!_ " Dragon-Loki belched green flamed blasts at Dai-Valkyrie Varuna.

Roaring a battle cry, Varuna stopped Dragon-Loki's fire with Mjolnir. She swung Mjolnir around, flying through and dispelling the dragon's flames. She then blasted him with _**Mjolnir's Strike**_ and drove her battle axe over Dragon-Loki's forehead.

Dragon-Loki bellowed angrily and painfully, ripping his face away from Varuna's axe.

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna crossed both Mjolnir and her battle axe, combining hers and the hammer's energies to form a giant thunder ball. This thunderball then imbued Varuna's axe, igniting it with lightning.

"Whoa…" Bacchus was at a loss for words.

"Not even I was able to pull that off!" Jupiter watched in elation. _With Thor now temporarily merged with her, he's given her access to his powers!_

"Hey, Loki! Have this courtesy of your brother!" Varuna shouted, throwing the thunder ball on Dragon-Loki.

Preparing to stop it, Dragon-Loki fired an immense green wave that clashed with Varuna's _**Berserker Ball**_ , which was a result of her light powers resonating with Thor's divine thunder. Varuna pushed the ball forward while trying hard not to lose focus.

" _ **Loki! It's time to end this madness!**_ " Varuna yelled out in a combined voice of hers and Thor's. She swung down Mjolnir and launched another _**Mjolnir's Strike**_ , sending the _**Berserker Ball**_ pushing through Dragon-Loki's flames.

And if that wasn't enough, Varuna readied her lightning-imbued axe.

"Heh, you know what'd be an appropriate name for my axe now?"

" _ **What is it?**_ "

The woman answered with a psychotic grin. " _Stormbreaker_."

" _ **A bit much, but also fitting.**_ "

Flying straight at Dragon-Loki, Varuna swung and struck her _**Stormbreaker**_ into the beast. The blow landed and broke through Loki's body.

" _NOOOO!_ " Dragon-Loki bellowed as the thunderball and _**Stormbreaker**_ collided with him. The combined force knocked him off the opera tower's rooftop. The thunderball then exploded and sent an electrical surge that gave him a full body electrocution.

"All right, Varuna!" Jupiter cheered her on. "Wow, she's totally getting the hang of it. Not even I could pull half the stuff she just pulled off!"

" _ **Lady Jupiter, can you hear me?**_ " Thor telepathically linked with her.

"Yeah, I can," she answered as Varuna floated next her.

" _ **I will be preserving my soul inside Lady Varuna for an extended period until I regain my full spirit form. This is one way to ensure my spirit never ceases.**_ "

"I understand. You gotta do what you need to survive."

" _ **However, just because Varuna is now my vessel and is worthy of Mjolnir, that doesn't disqualify you from holding the hammer.**_ "

With that, Varuna prepared to hand Mjolnir to Jupiter. Jupiter smiled and declined. She put the hammer back in Varuna's grasp.

"Are you sure?" Varuna asked.

"Yeah, you've definitely shown way more promise than I ever could. Hell, you were able to knock Loki off and dealt more damage to him."

"Thanks, I guess… I just feel wrong stealing your thunder."

"You didn't steal it. The hammer deems you worthy. And if Mjolnir says you are, then I'm inclined to agree."

Varuna stared at Mjolnir and smirked. "All right then."

"But, you and I are gonna have to trade Mjolnir."

" _ **Don't worry, ladies. That matter can be arranged.**_ "

Suddenly, Dragon-Loki's draconian roars were heard in the distance. This alarmed Jupiter and Varuna. Varuna readied Mjolnir for another round with Dragon-Loki.

"Thanks for softening him up, Varuna! Now we can take it from here and take him down!" Silver Brunhilde said.

"Hey, don't forget! We need to rescue Takato!" StormSakuyamon reminded them of their primary objective.

"Yeah, I know," Silver Brunhilde said.

"We'll need to get close to Loki if we want to find Takato, especially now that he's oversized!" Norse Knight eyed Dragon-Loki and remembered where the exact spot where Takato was shown to them.

"Easier said than done," YoukaiInumon said.

"No, we mustn't give up on Takato!" Gallantmon CM yelled as Dragon-Loki flew back toward them. "We better do something fast."

Dragon-Loki blew more green flames over the vicinity. He even unleashed ice blasts in order to further split the heroes, reducing his opponents to a handful. Silver Brunhilde realized this and turned to her Maidens.

"You three!" Silver Brunhilde addressed Sigrun, Gondul, and Skogul. "Can I count on you three to help put out the flames this bastard just spewed out?"

Sigrun complied. "Sure, leave it to us. C'mon, you two!" She led Gondul and Skogul away to put out the flames.

Alec followed the the Maidens. "Hey, wait up!" He was quickly picked up by Sigrun. "Thanks for the lift."

"No problem."

"Sucks not all of us can fly," Alec remarked. He pivoted toward Himura. "Hey, here catch!" he tossed Gram to Himura.

Hearing his name, Himura quickly turned as Gram flew to him. He caught the sword.

"Hey, this is…!" Himura realized it was the exact sword 'stolen' from his closet. "Wait, you're the one who took my sword!"

"I'm gonna need it back after all this is done!"

"Hold on! It's mine! Hela gave it to _me_!" Himura called out. He stared over Gram and watched Alec leave with Sigrun. "Wait, I remember him when I fought him while Fenrir still had my body. Isn't he Helgi's reincarnation?"

"Hey, it's your sword!" Silver Brunhilde saw Gram back in Himura's hand. "That's great. Alec was kind enough to hold onto it for you. At least he kept it out of Fenrir's reach."

"Now that you mention it… him taking the sword was a good idea. Rather it be him than a bad guy."

"Now you can use it against Loki," Silver Brunhilde said as Dragon-Loki closed on them.

Gallantmon CM brandished his lance and sword. "All right, Loki. This is it for you! Takato, can you hear us?! TAKATO!"

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Takato's Mindscape**_

Inside the gogglehead's mind, while the fight against Dragon-Loki waged on, Takato is still seen inside the cocoon with a depressive expression akin to Jeri's when she was trapped inside the D-Reaper ten years ago. It is an ironic anniversary of sadness for Takato with dreary eyes and can't even speak. Takato Matsuda's depressive shitshow has just begun.

"Hahaha. Fate has set you to this path, boy." An aspect of Kaiser Ghidorah appeared taunting him.

Takato doesn't even respond, as the image in his mind constantly replayed Ghidorah killing Cammy, which triggered Yami Houou's awakening. Following that showed Suzaku controlling Takato to kill Sailor Mars.

"You know how it feels like to be controlled! Both body and spirit!" An aspect of Paradixalmon taunted Takato.

Another mind image showed Paradixalmon & Beyond, and the Digital Warlord converting Takato and Guilmon into Dark Suzakato and ChaosGallantmon.

"Well well, pineapplehead's human pal. You screwed and fucked yourself up into not saving yourself." Beelzebumon (DF-616)'s aspect crudely taunted him.

Another mind image showed Beelzebumon (DF-616) killing StormSakuyamon. This caused BlazeGallantmon evolved into NegaMegidramon in pure rage.

Teen-Reaper materialized from a giant ball of pink putty. The demonic alien abomination cackled maniacally and pounded his chest.

Yet another mind image showed Teen-Reaper beating Gallantmon Shining Mode to near death during the final showdown with the chaotic creature. Teen-Reaper nearly obliterated Gallantmon SM with a _**Vanishing Ball**_ that would've and could've been Takato's end.

"Without your phoenix guardian, you have no burning hope." An aspect of Apophis appeared.

A mind image showed Suzaku sacrifice himself to save Takato, but it left the goggle head in a state of pure depression like an empty husk.

Finally, an aspect of the most hateful being in YYGDM-01 and all of the omniverse's existence appeared to Takato's life, Mist.

"Hahahaha. I sold my body to manipulate your fragile state. I sincerely regret you felt that way….NOT! You are nothing but Loki's, no, _my_ meal ticket."

The six aspect familiars of Takato's personal foes, with the Mist familiar in the middle, and the Teen-Reaper familiar behind the five, changed their faces to completely resembled Takato's. However, they have predatory eyes like J-Reaper, and sharp teeth with slasher smiles.

"Stop it… stop it… _**STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH!**_ " Takato shouted at the top of his lungs. He had been mentally, verbally, and physically beaten enough by the six virulent aspects.

"...Tak...Takato…" That familiar but faint voice resurfaced.

"That voice again… can it be?" Takato tried to hang on a sliver of hope. "No, it can't be… just another trick…I won't fall for it."

"There is no insidious trick about me, Takato."

 **(Cue** _ **Chasm Kata**_ **(feat. Aeralie Brighton, Abby Khalek, & Rosalie Mcmillan) from Kaladon the Album)**

Recognizing this voice he hadn't heard in a year, Takato looked across and saw a small flame flicker to life.

The flame spoke to him. "Takato, why would I ever trick you?"

Takato's eyes watered. "Can it really be?"

"Indeed, it's me again, Takato."

"I-I never lost hope… but it you had me waiting. Then, Mist came in and manipulated me just so…"

The Flame of Suzaku responded kindly. "I know. I saw it all go down. However, I couldn't reach you… my essence was still far too weak to make a difference. It's just now that I've regenerated enough power to be reborn and speak with you now. I don't have nearly enough power to give you power to become Suzakato."

"There has to be another way, Suzaku."

"I wish I could, but I don't have enough cosmic energy for us to merge again."

xxxxx

 _ **Above the Tokyo Opera City Tower/3:45 PM (JST)**_

Suddenly, Houou Mars sensed a familiar presence seemingly resurface inside Dragon-Loki. The Houou quickly stopped Houou Mars from attacking. Silver Moon noticed her friend stop moving.

"Mars? What's wrong?"

"It's the Houou. She senses something inside Loki!" Houou Mars alarmed her.

The Houou telepathically informed Houou Mars and linked her mind with the others, including StormSakuyamon, Byari, and Genra. _**'Everyone, listen to me! I can sense Suzaku! He has regenerated himself and found Takato!'**_

"Suzaku is back?!" StormSakuyamon was shocked to hear this.

"Can't keep a good phoenix down," Silver Brunhilde smiled.

' _ **However, his power is still nowhere near powerful enough to bond with Takato and free him from Loki. He will require energy from myself and the three Beasts.'**_ The Houou informed Mars and the others.

"Seiryuu, Genbu, and Byakko," Houou Mars turned toward StormSakuyamon, Byari, and Genra.

Just then, Seiryuu, Genbu, and Byakko's spirits materialized in front of their vessels. They, too, felt their phoenix colleague's cosmic power resurface.

Seiryuu added. _**'I see. You want the four of us to send some of our cosmic energy to Takato and Suzaku.'**_

Genbu wisely agreed to this idea. _**'Anything to see our dear friend again. I miss Suzaku.'**_

Byakko nodded. _**'Then, let's hurry before Loki attacks!'**_

Dragon-Loki prepared to unleash another wave of green flames.

Houou Mars formed her phoenix cloak, protecting her, StormSakuyamon, and the others from Dragon-Loki's blast. Silver Moon & Sleipnir, Norse Knight & Gaia, Silver Brunhilde & Grani, Skuld, Gallantmon CM, and Dai-Valkyrie Varuna attacked Dragon-Loki.

"Go for it, you four!" Silver Moon encouraged Houou Mars and the three Beast Tamers.

The Houou commanded Mars and the others. _**'Now get in close enough to send your cosmic energies through Loki so Takato and Suzaku may receive them!'**_

With that, Houou Mars flew in with StormSakuyamon. MegaGargomon and YoukaiInumon carried Byari and Genra close enough toward Dragon-Loki. As they reached closer to the dragon, the four warriors transferred their energies through Dragon-Loki.

"C'mon, let this work!" Henry crossed his fingers.

"It has to…" Himura muttered, closing his eyes in prayer.

xxxxx

 _ **Takato's Mindscape**_

Suddenly, four beacons of light penetrated through the walls of Dragon-Loki's inner walls. Takato and Suzaku noticed these beacons.

"What is that?!" Takato gazed at the beacons.

"The Houou, Seiryuu, Genbu, and Byakko must've sensed my power and acted accordingly to send their energies for us. They realized I wasn't strong enough!"

"Then, once their energies reach us…"

"Watch." The Flame of Suzaku quickly absorbed the cosmic energies the four sent him. Although the Houou's power was enough to restore most of him, Seiryu, Genbu, and Byakko's powers helped also speed up Suzaku's revival.

Before Takato's eyes, the tiny flame grew and regained his majestic phoenix form. Suzaku's wings opened up and unveiled the reborn phoenix.

"I have returned!" Suzaku announced, spreading his flames toward Takato. "Now let's get you out of here!"

Takato witnessed Suzaku's flames burning the walls and the membrane sac encasing him.

"Yes! It's about damn time!"

As Takato freed himself thanks to Suzaku's flames burning the membrane sac, the goggle head stood up to the inner demons by shooting a confident glare at them. The six familiars merged into a large, red Megidramon-like demon with Takato's raging face and enlarged sharp teeth. This was the primal source of where it all began since Beelzebumon (YYGDM-01) killed Leomon.

" _ **WHAT?! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE TO MAKE THE DECISIONS FOR YOU!"**_ Takato's Inner Rage roared. _**"I WON'T LET YOU REGAIN CONTROL!"**_

"No, it's time I am taking charge of my situations. Time to put aside my burdens for good." Takato responded, as he and Suzaku merged into Suzakato.

Suzakato lets out a huge blazing golden aura that engulfed his Inner Rage.

" _ **AAAARRRRGGHHHHH! YYYOOOOUUUUU NNNNEEEEEEEDDDD MMEEEEEEE!"**_

Finally, Takato's Inner Rage is out of his existence for good.

"Finally, it's gone for good," Suzakato firmly said, clenching his right hand as flames spread over it. "All those insecurities I've had for years bundled into into an ugly monster, and I've finally purged that inner demon."

Suzaku materialized next to Suzakato. "Now, let's invite our other party member."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Above the Tokyo Opera City Tower/3:48 PM (JST)**_

In midst of the ongoing battle with Dragon-Loki, everyone watched as the dragon seemed to stop and roared in pain.

Dragon-Loki bellowed. " _What's happening?! Can it be that spirit that vanished from Takato has returned?! So, that explains those four sending their energies through me!_ " He shifted his enraged sights on Houou Mars, StormSakuyamon, Byari, and Genra. " _You won't get away with this! How dare you take Takato from me!_ " He fired green flames at the four.

Gallantmon CM intercepted Dragon-Loki's blast. "So, Suzaku is really back?!"

Houou Mars nodded. "Yeah, he is."

Just then, a beam of crimson light emerged through Dragon-Loki and pulled Gallantmon CM forward. The Crimson Knight allowed himself to be pulled in knowing Suzakato was awaiting him.

"I can feel you, Takato and Suzaku! Here I come!"

xxxxx

 _ **Takato's Mindscape**_

 **(Cue Nickelback -** _ **Hero**_ **)**

Gallantmon CM found himself within his Tamer's mind. He saw Suzakato and Suzaku floating near him.

"Takato, am I glad you're ok!" Gallantmon CM couldn't be anymore elated to see his Tamer back in his prime. He pivoted to Suzaku. "And am I happy to see you again, Suzaku. I missed you."

"Likewise, Guilmon," Suzaku replied.

"Since we're all together, why don't we bust out of here and give Loki a piece of our mind?" Suzakato said, putting his hand out.

Gallantmon CM placed his on top of Suzakato's. Suzaku placed his wing over Gallantmon CM's. The three united their powers. A crimson veil of light enveloped over them and pulled them together to rekindle their ultimate fusion form. Their combined powers kicked into overdrive and reformed the warrior who first appeared during the battles against Teen-Reaper and Apophis.

In place of the three was the Advanced Biomerger Guilkatomon.

The warrior breathed deep. "Yeah, now to get out of here!" He powered up, unleashing an unbridled power that shook the core of Dragon-Loki's being. He cupped his hands and formed a red sphere of energy. "Ok, guys! Now make some room cause I'm back!"

xxxxx

 _ **Above the Tokyo Opera City Tower/3:50 PM (JST)**_

Dragon-Loki felt his entire body expand ever so slightly. His body contracted and expanded several times before finally a massive red beam poked out of his back and shot into the air.

Dragon-Loki bellowed angrily. " _THIS CAN'T BE! NO! TAKATO!_ "

Everyone witnessed someone unfamiliar to some flying out of Dragon-Loki. Guilkatomon quickly hovered over to meet with StormSakuyamon, Henry, Himura, Byari, MegaGargomon, and YoukaiInumon first.

"Oh my gosh… Takato!" Byari gasped happily.

"Welcome back, buddy," Himura said.

"Couldn't have asked for a better comeback than what you just pulled," Henry stated.

"Gogglehead!"

Guilkatomon whirled around and saw StormSakuyamon floating over to him. She pulled him into an embrace and smiled.

"Don't ever leave us again and not with some other girl."

Guilkatomon hugged her, chuckling. "I've learned my lesson. That's for sure."

"Takato, welcome back," Houou Mars floated over to meet him. "Wow, seeing you in this form again, you've really taken on those Ascendant traits. The last I saw you like this was..." She smiled proudly for her fire student.

"Yeah, Apophis," Guilkatomon recalled.

"Sweet! Nice to have you back, Guilkatomon!" Silver Brunhilde approved.

"Hey, guys! Isn't it supposed to be if we separate Takato and Loki that Loki would lose his power?" MegaGargomon asked.

"Um, yeah…? Why?" YoukaiInumon queried as he and the others noticed Dragon-Loki hadn't changed back to LoR Loki or simply cease altogether.

"I mean, Loki was a soul who needed a body, but he's still here in full dragon mode! Why?!" Himura exclaimed.

"My theory: Loki's soul was housed in Takato's body for so long that he regained enough of his own power to reform his physical form. Turning into a dragon likely allowed him to regain his physical body and keep Takato as a backup battery in case he needs another energy source to draw power from," Henry speculated.

"Yeah, I can buy that," Genra gulped nervously. "But, um, he should already be weakening!"

"Maybe that's it. He just realized he doesn't need Takato anymore and can still fight us the way he is. After all, he's still wearing that armor!" Skuld reminded them.

"Nah, I can feel his power is fading and he needs to draw energy from that armor. I say we continue hitting him hard until we knock his ass back to his trickster self!" Silver Brunhilde readied her sword.

Silver Moon brandished her silver spear. "Then, let's end this!"

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna raised Mjolnir and gathered lightning.

Dragon-Loki quickly shifted his sights on his opposition. They quickly converged and attacked him.

"It's over, Loki!" Guilkatomon declared.

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/3:54 PM (JST)**_

As stray green flames head for crowds, among them is Arashi, one of Sailor Orcus' former love interests. The other Maidens, minus Skuld, decide to take responsibility and protect the bystanders.

"Go on! Get away from here!" Sigrun crowd controlled one group of civilians.

"This way!" Alec directed traffic.

"It's dangerous! Get moving!" Gondul led a second group of civilians.

"Follow me!" Skogul amassed another group of civilians.

As Skogul guided the crowds away, a few bystanders are too late to flee. Then, Arashi led some of these bystanders away.

Gondul yelled to Arashi, "Hey, you! Get out of here! It's too dangerous to be around here!"

Nodding, Arashi took Gondul's warning to heart and guided the people away to safety. As she finished putting out the fire with rain, Sigrun and Alec convened with Gondul.

"We got everyone out of here." Sigrun said to her comrade.

"Ok, let's find Skogul and then head back to the battle." Gondul replied.

Elsewhere, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna & Knut put out enough fires with their ice.

"C'mon! We're going to save you!" Athena called for civilians out of hiding.

"Yes, listen to the child, people!" Andromedamon said.

"Sedna, we've cleared this side!" Quaoar called out from her end.

"That's good," Sedna said.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto & Lupe and Gao Pluto & Ratatoskr quickly arrived.

"Pluto, look over there!" Gao Pluto noticed the thunderbolts being summoned against Dragon-Loki.

"Yikes, they actually pushed Loki this far?" Ratatoskr shuddered at Dragon-Loki's presence.

Lupe note the nature of this thunderbolt. "This looks like the work of Mjolnir."

"Yes, but it's not Jupiter who is wielding it. Sedna, Quaoar, won't you surprised when I tell you who's now wielding Mjolnir," Pluto revealed the hammer's newest wielder, which say the least baffled Sedna and Quaoar.

"Tyra's now using Mjolnir?!" Sedna was flabbergasted.

Quaoar, on the other hand, smiled proudly. "Somehow that's fitting."

"And we finally have Takato back with us," Pluto informed them. "Yes, it won't be long until this conflict is resolved."

xxxxx

 _ **Above Tokyo, Japan/3:56 PM (JST)**_

As Asgard fully dislodged from its position and headed for Tokyo, Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, and Dramon X were primed and ready to redirect the giant piece of land.

"Are we ready, guys?! Let's give this our all!" Omega X shouted.

"Bring it on, you stupid landmass!" Metalla X growled.

"Give it all you've got, Kensuke!" Angemon X cried out.

"Sure, why not?!" Dramon X powered up.

Asgard slowly descended on top of them. Omega X unleashed his _**Super Tsunami Wave**_. Metalla X fired off his _**Final Blaze**_. Angemon X launched his _**Finish Buster**_. Dramon X unleashed his _**Ryuken Wave**_. The four powerful beams converged and slammed with Asgard. The Ascendants drew upon enough Ki reserves to push Asgard toward the wormhole.

"It's working!" Angemon X exclaimed.

"Don't stop, Dimitri! Keep it up!" Metalla X chided him.

"Yes, it's going through!" Omega X witnessed Asgard being pushed back by their combined beam and put back in its original placement. "Yes, that's it! We did it!"

xxxxx

 _ **Above the Tokyo Opera City Tower/3:58 PM (JST)**_

Witnessing Asgard being put back in place, Dragon-Loki saw his Second Ragnarok plan collapse before his own eyes. His end goal was completely averted, as if losing his former vessel wasn't enough to shatter his ego.

" _NO! BUT, HOW?! MY GOAL! RAGNAROK WAS SUPPOSED TO BE REALIZED AGAIN!_ " Dragon-Loki mentally snapped as he acted out of desperation and unleashed green flames at his opposition.

Guilkatomon fired his _**Hazard Wave**_ , which blasted through Dragon-Loki's green flames and impacted his chest. StormSakuyamon summoned another rainstorm to put out the dragon's flames. Houou Mars absorbed the remnants of the flames.

"Your Ragnarok plans have officially been canceled," Guilkatomon said.

"Give me a lift, YoukaiInumon!" Himura commanded as his partner carried him high up. "Hey, Loki! This one's for me!" He shoved Gram into Dragon-Loki's gut and slashed him.

" _Ugh! Damn you, Siegfried!_ " Dragon-Loki referred to Himura's past incarnation.

Meanwhile, Silver Moon cast a beam from her Silver Crystal and blasted a hole through Dragon-Loki's shoulder. The trickster dragon roared in pain as green blood spilled from his wound. As Skuld unleashed her hell chains to restrain Dragon-Loki, the beast knocked her away with his tail. He reached up, grabbing both Silver Valkyries Moon and Brunhilde.

"Takato!" Silver Moon yelled.

"Now!" Silver Brunhilde yelled.

Guilkatomon turned into a crimson beam of light and went through Dragon-Loki's chest. As Dragon-Loki took damage, Brunhilde and Moon combined their silverlight energies as they forged a large silver javelin called the _**Silver Gungnir**_.

"Ready, Brunhilde?!" Silver Moon asked.

Silver Brunhilde shouted to Dragon-Loki, "HEY, LOKI! SHOVE THIS UP YOUR PIEHOLE!"

Silver Valkyries Moon and Brunhilde yelled together and drove the giant _**Silver Gungnir**_ through Dragon-Loki's chest. The silverlight energies purified Dragon-Loki's giant form and suppressed his power. His gigantic form quickly regressed to LoR Loki's humanoid size.

LoR Loki was sent crashing far away from the opera tower.

"After him!" Guilkatomon called out, leading the way as Silver Brunhilde & Grani, Skuld, Silver Moon & Sleipnir, StormSakuyamon, MegaGargomon & Henry, YoukaiInumon & Himura, Genra, Byari, and MetalSeadramon followed him.

"Tuxedo Kamen," Houou Mars addressed him. "Before we go, let's put out the rest of these residue flames." She absorbed the remaining green flames with her Houou cloak.

"All right," Norse Knight complied.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter called out, riding Bacchus over to Houou Mars. She noticed Dai-Valkyrie Varuna still with them. "Hey, you go on and follow the others, Varuna."

"Huh? But why?" Varuna then realized she was still holding Mjolnir. "Oh, right. Thor's part of me and he probably wants to see his brother."

Thor telepathically responded. " _ **Thank you, Lady Varuna.**_ "

"Just call me Varuna or just Tyra is fine, big guy," Varuna smiled as she took off to follow Silver Brunhilde's group.

Houou Mars asked Jupiter. "Are you ok with letting Mjolnir go?"

Jupiter nodded. "For a while, I trust Varuna can use it probably better than I ever could. But, hey, Thor says we can arrange something where we can trade Mjolnir. Who knows? Besides…" She felt Mjolnir's lightning powers surging through her hands. "I've used Mjolnir for so long that its powers became part of me. So, I might not need Mjolnir in the near future."

Houou Mars smiled to this. "Well, that's good. C'mon, let's remove these flames so we can join the others."

Jupiter replied. "Ok!"

Along the way, the group led by Silver Brunhilde and Guilkatomon approached LoR Loki's location. The other Valkyrie Maidens joined them in the final confrontation with the trickster.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

After taking a few deep breaths, the battered Loki glared down his opposition. Guilkatomon, Silver Brunhilde & Grani, MetalSeadramon, Silver Valkyrie Moon & Sleipnir, StormSakuyamon, the Valkyrie Maidens, MegaGargomon, YoukaiInumon, Genra, and Byari confronted him.

With Second Ragnarok stopped altogether, Loki had barely anything else to give and fight back with, except Ymir's armor.

Despite the overwhelming numbers against him, the trickster held his ground.

Loki chortled deeply, unfazed by his enemies' presence. "Heheheh, to think despite all you've done, I'm still here very much alive and having regained my physical form at long last." He glared toward Guilkatomon, wearing a fiendish smirk. "I must thank you, Takato. As your body helped contain my spirit, it was able to resolidify my real body. That phoenix did me a big favor and allowed you to force me out. Call this a happy accident."

Guilkatomon frowned, cupping his hands to one side. "It's over, Loki. At this point, you're just bluffing. All I need is one good shot and you're done. You don't even have an ounce of strength left to fully utilize that armor." He said this as a red fiery sphere formed in his palms.

Silver Brunhilde nodded. "Let him have it, Takato."

Loki stumbled back, panting. "Heh, I can't believe you pushed me this far. No matter, go on… I still have enough power to take you down with Ymir's armor!" He gritted hard, biting his bottom lip hard to make it bleed. "Brunhilde, Takato, Princess Serenity… your allies may have prevented Second Ragnarok, but that doesn't mean I can't spill any blood. _Your_ blood!"

With that, Loki quickly took to the air and prepared to utilize Ymir's armor again.

"Get back here!" Guilkatomon yelled out at the trickster.

"He sure as hell is not getting away!" StormSakuyamon exclaimed.

Silver Brunhilde turned to the other Maidens. "Guys, we can't let him regain that dragon form if that's what he's going for!"

Sigrun nodded. "Right, c'mon, Maidens!"

Suddenly, a green streak of light bypassed the heroes and flew up to where Loki floated. Mist appeared out of the green light and floated next to Loki.

"So, you're the only other survivor, Mist?" Loki asked her.

"Yes…" Mist replied, not looking her trickster master in the eye. "The Erinyes and the Drakes have all perished. I sensed Surtur's spirit cease. Most of our forces have either been slain or apprehended by our enemies."

Loki nodded. "We're right back to square one. You and me just like old times. That's ok as long as I have you and Ymir's armor, I can't be beaten." He and Mist descended to face off with the heroes.

"And you've regained your physical form," Mist noted Loki's real form.

"Indeed, and you've probably felt that immense power I achieved with this armor?"

"Yes, but I'd like to see it in person if you'd be so kind."

"Of course, besides we have these maggots to crush."

"You fricking bitch! Why don't you just stay dead?!" Silver Brunhilde snarled, growing ever so irritated with Mist's persistence.

StormSakuyamon growled. "She's like a cockroach! And just as disgusting as one."

Guilkatomon fiercely glared down the trickster and enchantress. "You two have put us through enough grief! Try using that armor all you want, it's over for you two!"

"Mist, as your last mission, help your master bring these fools to their knees," Loki instructed Mist, who lowered her face. A shadow obscured her eyes.

"Yes, Lord Loki, I will…" Mist muttered as she walked over to Loki ready to do his bidding one last time.

 _ **Shick!**_

The group became shocked when Mist shoved her hand through Loki's chest. Black blood spilled out from the trickster's chest wound right where Mist's glowing green hand jutted out. Her green nails turned into long, sharp talons that were drenched with Loki's blood.

"...kekekek, is that what you really wanted me to say, Lord Loki?" Mist giggled devilishly, as a dark and malignant grin adorned her face. She whispered into his ear. " _No, but thank you for staying alive for me_."

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VIII -** _ **A Sacrifice**_ **)**

Loki's face and body twitched, feeling his life and power being drained away by Mist. He seemed unable to move his body as if Mist placed a paralysis spell to bind him.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?!" Silver Brunhilde exclaimed at this stunning turn of events.

"Did I just see that?" Byari was equally flabbergasted like the others.

Guilkatomon dropped his hands, calling off his attack. "Why did she just turn against Loki?!"

Skuld frowned. "Loki!"

Inner Skuld chimed in her thoughts in Sasha's mind. " _ **That whore's killing my grandfather! She's intending to take Ymir's armor for her own! She's played him this whole time!**_ "

Mist gave a loud haughty laugh, pulling Loki back with her. "You call yourself a prince of tricksters? And yet all this time, I was the one who played you. And thank you for utilizing Ymir's armor. I wasn't sure if it'd have enough power to use, but since it does, I can properly utilize it for myself."

"Mist… what is the meaning of this?! You've played me all this time?!" Loki snapped, struggling to break loose from Mist's stranglehold over him.

"Don't you think it presumptuous that you're the only one who uses others for their own personal gain? Foolish Loki, all this time I played you as a friend and ally so I can take what I want. Do you not remember what you said to me? I'll quote you, _'You truly are the cruelest of the cruel. And that's why I like you so much. You offer me so much unpredictability.'_ Does that ring any bells?"

Loki remembered those exact words after listening to Mist's conversation with Surtur. "...but, you were my most loyal follower…"

"Perhaps you should've heeded Surtur's warning about me. I am unpredictable… and far more cutthroat than my own foster father. I'm that opportunist who'll stab anyone, including their closest friend, to get what she wants!" She giggled into his ear. "And now you have exactly what I need…"

"Need? What are you talking about it? Mist, explain this treachery!"

The enchantress chortled as her eyes turned lime green. Her blonde hair slowly turned platinum blonde. Her complexion became paler. A green veil of energy enveloped around her, shedding her body of her Dai-Valkyrie armor. Dark energy leaked out of Ymir's armor and seeped into Mist's body, who happily lapped up every ounce of the armor's power.

"My dear, Loki… you've been nothing more than a pawn in my long term plans. My hope was that you'd lead me to a source that would release me from this vessel," Mist darkly whispered next to Loki as she watched the trickster's body starting to ripe and weaken. Her voice tone seemed to crack, sounding less like Mist and more deeper with a hint of feminine elegance.

"But, I was the one who found you… I led you on your way to become a Valkyrie and adopt the name Mist!" Loki remembered their first meeting. "You were Gudrun in another lifetime. And today you're Adora Frost. How could you have used me all this time? I'm the one who made you!"

"Wrong."

"What?!"

"You and Surtur were both a means to an end. You helped enhance my powers, but you both didn't _make_ me."

"You speak as though you're no longer Mist. Who are you?!"

Mist replied with a wicked toothy grin, which exuded pure malevolence. "Correct, this vessel was once Gudrun and reincarnated into Adora Frost. And she is also the Blood Valkyrie Mist. However, underneath it all, it's been _me_. My seed has remained with her beyond death and resurrection. Foolish trickster, I was your senior and brought terror to the Nine Realms millennia before you were even born!"

Upon hearing this, Skuld gasped. "No, it can't be…!"

Inner Skuld telepathically warned Sasha. " _ **Yes, it's the vile witch my mother, Freya, Frigg, and the other previous Valkyries fought and defeated ages ago. Hela told me about her.**_ "

Garm, who was still fused with Skuld, offered his evaluation. " _ **And I know who Skuld is referring to, Sasha. This witch is the last creature that should ever see the light of day once again!**_ "

"Ok, just what the hell?! I must be lost, why are they no longer on the same page?!" Gondul exclaimed.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Sigrun said.

Skuld blurted out. "Everyone, Skuld just told me that's not Mist! That creature you've just seen betray Loki is a conniving malevolent being who Hela, Frigg, Freya, and the other previous Valkyries defeated ages ago!"

Silver Brunhilde turned, facing Loki and Mist. "What? You're serious?" She quickly felt a sinister ancient aura exuding from Mist, whose outward appearance changed to reflect the ancient being now taking her over. "She's been holding back this kind of vile energy from us?!"

Guilkatomon was flabbergasted. "Oh geez, I didn't see this one coming."

StormSakuyamon rallied everyone. "C'mon, let's not give this whore the chance to take Loki's power!"

"Too late, fools," gritted Mist as she flew up carrying Loki with her.

"Mist! No, I know who you really are!" Skuld called out to the Blood Valkyrie. "I know your name based on Skuld's memories. Skuld learned about you through her mother Hela."

A conniving smirk formed on Mist's face. "You're Hela's spawn. Yes, of course your mother would know me since she and her colleagues slew me many millennia ago."

"Yes, you're the immoral witch Grimhilde!" Skuld revealed to all.

While this name was lost on the Tamers and Silver Sailor Moon, the Valkyries were shocked to hear this. Their past incarnation's memories reminded them. They remembered Odin and Frigg told them about a previous conflict with a powerful and ruthless witch named Grimhilde. This witch was less of a woman and more like an immoral creature who brought destruction.

Loki was even more shocked to learn of this. This entire time he had been played by someone who was many millennia older. He had been outdone by a greater manipulator than him.

"This whole time… you witch… you used me to find Ymir's armor…?"

"I required some source of extraordinary power to revive the seed I planted in this vessel's body. This vessel just so happens to be the reincarnated body of my daughter Gudrun," Mist chuckled as her entire body gained a pale complexion. Mist's youthful skin started peeling away, revealing new pearl-like skin. "She inherited both my evil nature and seed that would one day sprout my spiritual essence, but I failed to find a source of power to completely revive me. That is until I met you, Loki. The way you rambled on about Ymir's armor, it was all but assured it would be that power that would revive me. So, I decided to play along using Mist to follow your instructions. You truly believed she was your partner, you poor deluded trickster?!" She laughed and absorbed all of the Ymir armor's energy.

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Boom!**_

A powerful column of lime green light ripped out of Mist and Loki. The group quickly evaded Mist's aura as it melted everything in its path. The vicinity started to quiver from the immense powers of all nine realms flowing through Mist. Ymir's armor regenerated and formed over Mist. As her power was quickly being restored, the immoral one giggled evilly.

"Yes, my patience has been greatly awarded. I thank you, Loki, for not only being my sacrificial lamb, but ensuring the armor remained intact with enough power left for me to harvest! Yes, with all the elemental powers of the Nine Realms, I, Grimhilde the Mad Immoral Witch, shall return to destroy all, including you, Odin's Maidens!" With the power of Ymir's Armor resonating within Mist, the skies turned black. Black, immoral clouds formed to be shaped like Mist's laughing faces that terrified the heroes.

Nearly every hero throughout Tokyo watched the laughing Mist faces spread dread and brought fear to the hearts of the citizens.

On her way to confront Loki, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna became creeped by the laughing Mist faces.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Varuna blurted out.

Thor warned Varuna internally. " _ **This is an ancient evil power I've once felt. This is pure maleficence!**_ "

"I can't believe this!" Byari cried out fearfully.

"Now this is beyond screwed up," YoukaiInumon remarked, scanning the darkened sky and the Mist faced clouds sending devilish laughter.

"And to think she was Adora! I can't believe I let some ancient witch take advantage of me!" Guilkatomon squicked with disgust, even recalling she kissed him. He turned to StormSakuyamon, who was nearly shook by the Mist faced clouds. "Rika!" He hurried over and calmed her. "Don't let her get under you skin! These are all just scare tactics to throw us off!"

StormSakuyamon blinked thrice and regained her composure. "R-Right." She resolved and looked up at Mist, who was seconds away from completing her full transition into the Mad Immoral Witch.

"Think this'll scare us?! I don't give a damn who you are anymore! You're still a dead bitch either way!" Silver Brunhilde raised and pointed her sword at Mist's way.

"Heh, oh, Brunhilde, you'll be eating those words, you insolent child!" The Mad Immoral Witch cackled as she finally released Loki, whose body ripened with age and regressed into a pathetic state.

Loki's skin was shriveled and his hair became pearly white. His eyes were closed. As 'Mist' discarded the trickster, Skuld instinctively jumped up and caught Loki.

"I've got you… grandfather," Skuld acknowledged her past incarnation's family connection.

Throwing her hands overhead, 'Mist's' body cracked revealing a new Mist. She had become Lord of Realms Mist. The elements of the Nine Realms surged through her. She opened her eyes gleefully and maniacally laughed with the large amount of power in her disposal. She looked remarkably the same physically, minus fully platinum blonde displacing her traditional blonde look, her sharp green nails became claws, her lips became lime colored, and her facial features gained signs of maturity. Ymir's armor glowed intensely on her body, brimming with the powers of the Nine Realms.

She had become more powerful than Lord of Realms Loki. This partly due to the volatile evil stemming from the immoral witch. Unlike Loki's mind whose gone insane by the armor's power and failure to control his urges, Mist and her moral agency as a complete monster, alongside her mother's spirit being housed inside her, was immune to these effects.

"Not quite there yet, but just a little more time… and I'll truly break out of this vessel," muttered Lord of Realms Mist. "Yes, a chrysalis stage is what I truly need to complete my transformation, but for now, how about I humor you all with the powers of all Nine Realms?! Brunhilde, Takato, Rika, Maidens, and anyone else who wants to fight me, give me your worst! My full resurrection will not be denied!"

xxxxx

Next chapter: _**The Immor(t)al Witch Returns**_

xxxxx

 **A/N** : So, it turns out The Dragon ends up being this story's Big Bad. And Mist turns out to be not just the daughter, but the vessel for Grimhilde the Immoral One. What a twist, huh? More on this in a minute.

If this chapter had an alternate title, I'd safely say it'd be called _**The Rise and Fall of Loki**_. Because that's exactly how this chapter played out for the trickster.

Yep, another what can be qualify as a 'double length' chapter. I can't say whether or not it will be the last. Next chapter should be shorter given who's the only baddie left. The final chapter may just be normal length. I'll see how it goes.

Mist was quite the persistent bugger in that cold opening, eh? The Ascendants knock off her golden boar and Brunhilde beats her like a bitch again. More on Adora later, because oof she still leaves quite an impression in the final scene.

Feandil and Neira are from Ford1114's _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ and they are his characters. Asgard, since the first Ragnarok, has taken great strides to recovery and with the bulk of its original inhabitants gone, various races from the other Nine Realms immigrated to fill the vacancy left by the original Asgardians. Elves and merfolk being among those immigrants. Vidar has since taken the throne after his father's demise.

The chapter resolves the Wyrm, Fafnir, Fenrir, and Jormungandr battles. I know Wyrm got killed off really quick, but he was already overstaying his welcome and him getting offed by Fafnir makes sense due to their already strained relationship. Wyrm was going to backstab him sooner than later. And Burning Fafnir gets taken out by Sailor Moon's crystal power. No shame being slain by the Moon Princess' Silver Crystal.

The defeats of Fenrir and Jormungandr went as I expected them to be. It took family and friends' influence to loosen the wolf and snake's control over their hosts. Byari goes Jean Grey/Professor X and beats Fenrir within Himura's mind. Genra forces the snake out of Henry. History repeats itself with Mjolnir taking down Jormungandr, except Jupiter doesn't die like Thor did.

I've decided to just let Jeri and Sara carry Byakko and Genbu since why not? The story's almost done. Let them hold onto the spirits just a little longer. And I've already hinted at Jeri and Sara possibly trading the spirits with their boyfriends if another dire situation should happen.

Loki finally goes Lord of Realms. Now with the Maidens just gaining their Dai-Valkyries, that'd mean the Maidens' new forms would immediately become insignificant since they're now fighting LoR Lokato. So I settled on a compromise: LoR Lokato gains the upper hand and beats the Maidens in the first encounter. Then, since Lokato is just getting used to his LoR form, the Maidens adapt to his fighting style and begin to fully tap into their Dai-Valkyrie forms as they turn the tide against him. So, the back and forth teamwork leads to Lokato getting desperate. That desperation ultimately leads to him invoking that Dragon form.

The big game changer: the Silver Valkyries. Kotori finally utilizes the full extent of the Moon Force Crystal and becomes Silver Valkyrie Brunhilde. Moon, like her ancestral mother before her, becomes Silver Valkyrie Moon thanks to her crystal's reaction to Kotori's. For more on Queen Serenity's Silver Valkyrie power, check out _The Wolf and the Moon Goddess_ from YYGDM: Gaiden chapter.

Maidens' 'Titled' forms: A little preview of what their ultimate forms will be. The Moon Force Crystal merely awakened these 'Titled' forms briefly (next chapter, they'll be sacrificing those powers back to Brunhilde for the final battle against Mist/Grimhilde).

Mjolnir's new wielder: This idea is credited to LazerWulf. He mentioned how he feels Varuna should get to wield Mjolnir once and it should happen during a big moment. I think is as good as any. And she gets to dual-wield it with her axe in a badass moment. In Lazer's own words: "But, by golly, her name, as you pointed out, could be a feminine version of Thor, so she should get to use his hammer." Also this ties to Tyra's last name Vanderbilt meaning "of the hammer". If there's anyone Jupiter can pass Mjolnir to until her daughter is ready, it has to be Sailor Varuna. And if anyone's been reading _Cross Generations_ , you'll have noticed Varuna has been using (and sometimes trading with Jupiter) Mjolnir. As of this writing, Tyra's been the primary wielder, especially during CG's final battle. Finally, you get to see Tyra first wielding it as intended. And to Jeffrey, here's how she got the hammer. What'ca think?

Stormbreaker: Yes, it should be obvious by now that _Avengers: Infinity War_ is out and since Varuna has an axe already she might as well give it a name (and it's the name of the attack, too). Having seen the movie, now was the perfect time as any. Although, I do confess I had finished writing this chapter weeks before the movie came out. In fact, I originally had her just use that Berkserker Ball. And I've been aware of a Stormbreaker (which was created for Beta Ray Bill) being a thing in the comics, too.

Dragon-Loki: The trickster's final form. More like his own 'Oozaru'-type transformation like Vegeta and Bebi Vegeta, though Loki needed Ymir's armor to pull this off.

Suzaku's revival: This was the pivotal moment that turned the tide against Loki. Much thanks to Ford for helping write out Takato facing his inner demons and overcoming them. The six demons turned out to be Kaiser Ghidorah, Paradixalmon, Beelzebumon of _Digimon Fusion Kai_ , Teen-Reaper (DFK's Kid Buu expy), Apophis, and now Mist. Lazer also helped suggest the Houou and the others Beast spirits send their energies to speed up Suzaku's revival, which worked out for the best. And it's about dang time Takato got out of his depressive state and takes his first steps to being a man. I'm glad to get him out of this state and get involved in this final battle.

Ragnarok was prevented, but thanks to Ascendants. Who knew they'd come in handy in this situation? it sure saved Kotori and co. the trouble. Though with Mist now in control, she may want to at least fulfill Loki's goal in this regard.

Mist's betrayal: A few probably saw it coming since it's been hinted (and spoiled in _Valkyrie Homecoming_ ). It's finally happened. Just when Loki lets his guard down, Mist sticks it to him through his back. However, it's not just Mist, but the will of Grimhilde that acted and took what's necessary for her rebirth. It's then revealed Gudrun/Mist is Grimhilde's daughter and has been the carrier of her rebirth seed. Next chapter, Grimhilde's past will be shown and how her life connects to Mist. Yes, LoR Mist has taken over and is ready to spread her immoral influence (which has quickly started with the clouds changing into Mist's cackling faces).

Also thanks to LazerWulf, he sent me an album called _Kaladin: the Album_ , which he said I could use for this story's OST. And since this story's ending, I might as make use of it. This album is an actual soundtrack for book, _The Way of Kings_ by Brandon Sanderson, an author Lazer is a huge fan of.

That's all for the author's notes. Next time, Mist/Grimhilde take over as the final boss of this story. How will Brunhilde be able to defeat her now that Mist wears Ymir's armor? Only way to know is for the next chapter release!

Until next time, send a review and see you soon!


	17. The Immor(t)al Witch Returns

**A/N** : At long last, the story's heading for a conclusion. (relieved sigh)

Just two chapters left. Though Loki's been ousted as the main bad, Mist has comfortably entrenched herself as the final boss. Time for Mist to bask in her full immor(t)al glory. Warning: The first quarter or so of this contains flashback scenes detailing Grimhilde and Gudrun/Mist/Adora's backstories in sequence.

So without delay, enjoy the end of this conflict!

xxxxx

 _ **Flashback/6000 years ago (3,989 BC)**_

Drops of blood fell out of a woman's womb. This poor woman had gone through the worst pain labors to birth her child. It ended up being a healthy daughter, but not the ideal child to bring into the world as history would dictate. The woman, who was to be this child's mother, died following childbirth leaving this child in the care of the father.

That child was named Grimhilde.

" _ **I don't remember much about my birth and the woman who conceived me. I never got a look at her. I was raised by a man, who I believed was my father. Judging by his rugged appearance and lifestyle, I suspected he and my mother were peasants. I was a resourceful child. I had to steal food since my father was away being a bandit. When he had time for me, he trained me to rob and kill to defend myself.**_

 _ **Growing up from childhood, I was my own parent. I held no hatred for my father and mother, because I didn't really know or get attached to them. All that mattered was that I lived to see another day.**_

 _ **Shortly after I reached a mature age, I led bandits to raid a royal home. We brutally murdered the fat pigs that had hoarded all the food and money that could've been better spent on people working tirelessly to make ends meet. Growing up a peasant, I abhorred the spoiled fat and entitled slobs that marred our social systems. So, we took matters to our own hands. During this raid, I came across a book, but this book didn't contain normal text. This grimoire changed my outlook of the world and put me on a path I'd never turn back from.**_

 _ **Every evening, I'd read a single page from this grimoire. At first, the texts were hard for me to translate. However, with time and with help from a translator, I was able to read the text. With time, I was able to conjure the most basic of these dark magic incantations. I never once put the grimoire down. From that point on, I was able to conjure the most difficult spells, including a few forbidden ones. I became so obsessed with dark magic that it led to suspicion from my fellow bandits. They grew fearful I was changing. They tried to take the book from me, but I wouldn't take their insubordination.**_

 _ **In fact, I had no need for the other bandits, who couldn't detach themselves from their mundane lifestyles. I wanted more than a bandit's life. I wanted to explore other horizons and expand my knowledge. The grimoire opened another world to me. As my knowledge of the dark arts grew, so did my power. It was finally time for me to sever ties with my former life.**_ "

xxxxx

 _ **3966 BC**_

"Grimhilde! We have business! Come out!" An aged man with a white beard and garbed in ragged bandit's wear demanded. Behind him were 20 older and young men wearing similar bandit clothing.

Walking out of her hut, a tall, attractive fair skinned woman with long russet hair appeared before them. Her bandit clothing was similar, but she wore a vest made from a bear's fur. A piece of metal armor adorned her left shoulder. She also wore straw sandals and had a sword hanging on her right hip. She wore a cold detached demeanor, which was evident in her sharp-looking yellow eyes. The grimoire was seen in her hand.

Grimhilde looked glumly at her subordinates. "What is it? I'm busy."

"Busy conjuring another terrible spell? We already know you've been experimenting your magic on our fellow bandits, Grimhilde!" The older man accused her. "Five of our own have gone missing. Well, we found their bodies sapped of all their energies and left to die. One ended up with horrific scarring that he was hardly recognizable!"

"And you want me to do what? Stop conjuring spells?"

"Yes, by surrendering yourself and that cursed book! You've lost your way being a bandit and have let your obsession over dark magic turn you into some… some…"

"Witch? Is that what you wanted to call me, Saul?" Grimhilde addressed the older bandit.

"Whatever you've become, we don't like it! We want you to give us the book and let me take over, 'cause you're not capable of leading us anymore!"

"Fine. I was growing bored and disgusted being associated with filthy scum-sucking pigs like you all," Grimhilde said, leering at her bandit subjects. "With all the knowledge and power I've acquired from this grimoire, I can finally leave this lifestyle and ascend into a higher being. Not even you lowly thieves can do anything to stop that!"

"You talk nonsense, Grimhilde! It's time I put you down for good!" Saul took out a dagger as he and a few bandits surrounded Grimhilde in hopes of overtaking her. "Be careful, she's been trained to fight off groups on her own."

Reaching for her sword, Grimhilde prepared to defend herself. However, she withdrew her hand from her weapon and smirked evilly.

Suddenly, a green aura leaked and formed over Grimhilde. Her yellow eyes glowed intensely. She surprised Saul and the other bandits by unleashing a wave that melted them down to bones. The other bandits tried to flee in terror, but Grimhilde quickly turned her entire bandit clan into bones. Grimhilde stepped over her former subordinates' remains and stepped on Saul's skull.

"Your services to our bandit clan won't be forgotten, dear Saul, but this is where we part ways!" She crushed the skull beneath her foot. She let out a relieved sigh, at last resigning from the shackles of being a bandit and living a pauper's lifestyle she's had to endure since her birth.

She was free to explore the world and extending her chaotic wrath.

" _ **Heheheh, the more power I accumulated thanks to the grimoire, the less human I became. In hindsight, I made the right choice. Being human is so limiting. I wanted more. I yearned to increase my knowledge of the world beyond humans. Then, I learned there were beings beyond human comprehension. These beings were the gods of this world and many other realms. I came to realize the grimoire belonged to an evil deity who sought to usurp the gods of the Ten Realms. I was now willing to continue her work, but I'd do so my own way.**_

 _ **Knowing I'd be dealing with gods, I've worked to accumulate enough power and knowledge from forbidden spells. One spell would transform me from the lowly sorceress into a divine being. However, to do this, I'd have to extend my life. Realizing my own mortality, I would die like any normal human, but I didn't want to leave this world. No, there was so much I wanted. So much more power I can acquire.**_

 _ **The forbidden spell I utilized allowed me to extend my lifespan. What did the spell entail? It reacquired human sacrifices. Human souls became my sustenance. By taking enough human souls, I'd extend my lifespan to several years. Ultimately, I ended up collecting hundreds of human sacrifices, all to sustain my life. And all to ensure I live long enough to master every spell from the grimoire so I can become a divine being myself.**_ "

xxxxx

 _ **3666 BC**_

Entering an abandoned church, Grimhilde pulled up her hood and removed her robe. She didn't look like she aged a day since over 300 years ago. She looked exactly the same, except now she possessed a greater wealth of knowledge of dark magic. When she disrobed, she wore a revealing green dress.

She cast her yellow eyes over the bodies of her latest human sacrifices, including a few women and children. Grimhilde wiped a blood stain from her cheek, which she had forgotten to clean after stabbing a man to death as she extracted his soul.

"Yes, that will do for another 10 years, maybe 20," Grimhilde lost count how many extended years she's lived. The concept of age and death was so foreign to her at this point, she had nothing to fear from humans. She noticed the wound the man gave her on her arm. It was a fresh slash wound. She watched as the wound closed and her skin regenerated where the cut used to be. "This body is growing much stronger. I've become resistant to disease and blunt damage. There's nothing in this lower realm that can kill me… well, except the ravages of time that tries to catch up to age me. But, I always find ways to turn back the hand of time and defy death." She danced over the bodies of her victims and hummed a song, celebrating another century of a life extension.

" _ **Yes, I've become far too powerful for this mortal realm. Another few centuries later and I was a step closer to becoming a divine being enough to rise and challenge the gods.**_

 _ **As the centuries passed, the gods took notice of my activities. Having acquired souls from warring soldiers, I wouldn't need to feed for a while and so I decreased my soul feeding activities to a nil. Having lived this long and survived on my own for so long, I learned rewards come with patience. And I'm a very patient woman.**_

 _ **When it came time to face the gods however, I learned I had bitten off more than I can chew.**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **2866 BC**_

 **(Cue Kill la Kill OST –** _ **Blumenkranz**_ **)**

Many of the gods throughout Earth and the Ten Realms confronted the Immortal One. Grimhilde finally came forward to confront the gods she had wanted to meet for so long. Once a lowly bandit, Grimhilde had accumulated vast power and knowledge to rival the gods.

Among the many gods present were Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Odin, Frigg, Ra, Brahma, Vishnu, Shiva, Athena, Ares, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Sun Wukong, Yuanshi Tianzun/The Jade Emperor, Lingbao Tianzun, Daode Tianzun, Lugh, and Quetzalcoatl.

Frigg is seen leading a group of Valkyries.

Grimhilde chuckled, feeling honored to have gotten the attention of the divine ones. "You've all came to see me. I feel touched. Really, I don't know how to feel. To think over a millennia ago, I was but a lowly bandit struggling to survive while leading peasants. I've since removed attachment from my subjects and thanks to a shaman deity's grimoire, I accumulated enough vast spells to acquire all the powers to transform me into a being above mortals and gained knowledge that allowed me to learn of the existence of the universe. And all it took was all those human sacrifices for you to finally acknowledge my existence. Granted, it took you this long to confront me. But, now that I've ascended into divine status, I no longer need human souls to extend my life."

With a wave of her hand, a green veil of light formed over her. Her nails became lime green and sharp like claws. Her reddish brown hair turned milk white. Her glamorous green dress turned silver. She retained her only human defining features: her sharp yellow eyes. A shining beacon of light shone down behind her.

"I've shed my mortal form. The bandit Grimhilde is no more. From now on, you shall address me as Grimhilde the Immortal One." She boasted her new reputation. With the snap of her fingers, hundreds of winged female humanoids resembling Mistruxes appeared to her. "This is the day that I take my place as a deity that shall oppose you. Let this be a declaration of war. Anyone who wishes to challenge me are welcome to do so. Those who wish to join me can. But, to those who oppose me, I will show you no mercy." She then shifted her sights toward Odin, Frigg, and the Valkyries. "And that specifically goes for you. I know the grimoire came from one of your people. Thanks to her book, I've become the Immortal One you see before you. That's not all."

Then, Grimhilde summoned four familiars of herself. Their names are: Malefiolent, Gullveig, Cruella, and Volva.

" _ **That day I left an unforgettable impression on the deities. They couldn't accept a mortal cheating death and stealing souls as a means to acquire godhood. They just couldn't accept that I worked from the ground up to reach my new pinnacle. I defied odds and turned back the ravages of time to become a divine being.**_

 _ **With my army and familiars faithfully serving me, I became a force to be reckoned with. Over the centuries, I brought wrath to the other deities' lands. My malignant presence won over other evil deities who were glad someone was finally standing up and sticking it to the arrogant gods that've pushed around divine newcomers. I was a breath of fresh air to an already stale deity landscape.**_

 _ **Overtime, the other gods grew weary of me. They didn't appreciate me walking on their divine grounds uninvited, but who said I ever needed invitations? I do what I want.**_

 _ **The final straw between me and Asgard was when I attempted to woo Odin from Frigg. By taking Odin and besting Frigg in a duel, I'd gain control over Asgard. However, Frigg… that harlot thwarted my plans. Somehow, she found a way to best me!**_ "

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard/2650 BC**_

After what seemed like an eternity, White Valkyrie Frigg swung her sword down and took Grimhilde down. Grimhilde's spell over Odin wore off.

"Wh-What happened?" Odin realized where he was sitting.

"My love, The _Immoral_ One here had you under a spell and tried to take you from me!" Frigg revealed Grimhilde's intentions to take Asgard, bastardizing her title. "But, I have defeated her in a duel and broke the spell!"

Odin furrowed his brows and turned toward Grimhilde, who lied on the ground in defeat.

"It's not true, Odin! She's lying to you! She was the one who cursed you!" Grimhilde pleaded.

Having heard enough, Odin unleashed a powerful wave that knocked Grimhilde away.

"Leave these grounds, Grimhilde! And never show your face here!" Odin angrily demanded as fury burned in his eyes.

Gritting, Grimhilde dared not to cross Odin's wrath. She quickly faced Frigg and pointed to her.

"You will pay for this, Frigg. Mark my words. You called me _Immoral_? You'll soon find out how true that is!" Grimhilde vowed revenge. She quickly vanished in a green veil of light.

"Frigg, are you ok?" Odin asked as he tended to his wife.

"Yes," the White Valkyrie embraced Odin. "Hopefully that is the last we see of her."

" _ **How wrong you were, Frigg. The disgrace you showed me I've never forgotten. To think after spreading untold fear through the Ten Realms, the one individual to finally best me was Frigg?! Odin's beloved bests me in a duel?! For this disgrace, you've become the bane that I must purge from my existence!**_

 _ **Time passed and after my humiliating loss to Frigg. The name she mocked me with, I embraced and took for my own. I retreated to Earth to lick my wounds, there I spent time in isolation, planning and scheming my next move. It did feel like time passed. I didn't return to my realm. My subjects tried to find me. I purposefully left no traces of my whereabouts, leaving them to blindly guess where my whereabouts. I was back among humans. The same lowly creatures that abandoned. However, I was a god among humans.**_

 _ **The passage of time passed. Everything and every human around me aged and passed. I remained constant.**_

 _ **Just when I was ready to return to my realm and carry out my revenge on Asgard, I had somehow attracted a suitor. I met a king named Giuki. When I tried to kill him on sight, Giuki showed no fear of me and invited me to his kingdom. He didn't shame me nor judge my character. I didn't know how to take this… this was the first I ever loved a man. Over millennia, not once did I understand the concept of loving another. It was a concept I was just now beginning to grasp. With Odin, I forcefully tried to take advantage using my magic. Perhaps that was no way to win over someone's love. I see why Frigg would come to defend Odin's honor. Not that would make me respect Frigg, but I understand now what it's like to defend the one you love.**_

 _ **Despite my reservations, Giuki treated me well. I was loved by a man. Some of those human emotions I long suppressed resurfaced. It took one man for me to reflect on my entire life up to now. I had taken long and great strides to become the abhorrent goddess. I sacrificed my humanity to become who I am. Now here I am being spoiled and treated respectfully by a king who wanted nothing more than to show me the joys of the world. His subjects enjoyed my presence and I became renowned throughout the land for my magical spells and sorcery.**_

 _ **I had decided to delay my return to my realm and stayed to keep Giuki happy. One day, we got married and I became his queen. When the gods found out about my recent domestication with a Midgard king, they saw it as a sign that I had completely gotten over my revenge. Needless to say, I didn't care what they thought of me now. I found true happiness.**_

 _ **Our lives then took quite an unexpected turn. Shortly after our marriage, I was pregnant with Giuki's children. I was expecting twins.**_ "

xxxxx

 _ **1042 BC**_

The middle-aged Giuki held the hands of his ageless wife Grimhilde. An enlarged belly was noticeable on Grimhilde. She stared teary-eyed at Giuki, who patted her pregnant belly.

"I'm thankful you didn't leave, Grimhilde. Because we can bring forth two children to this world, one of whom will one day take my throne."

"Have we decided on names for our children, Giuki?" She asked, lovingly holding her belly.

"Gunnar and Gudrun."

"I see," Grimhilde smiled genuinely. "I like those names. I will be happy to conceive our prince and princess, my love."

" _ **Several months would pass. Just a few days before I was due to give birth to our children, I learned a lot had changed back on Asgard. I've known for the longest time Odin and Frigg had given birth to Thor, and even adopted an abandoned Frost Giant child named Loki. However, what new revelation that affected me was that Asgard finally attacked and destroyed much of my realm. Apparently with me being away, my kingdom had fallen to shambles and Odin was seeking to expand Asgard.**_

 _ **This incurred my fury, which I had managed to suppress. However, I couldn't take it. Those damn Asgardians just won't leave well enough alone! I finally move on with my first true love and they take advantage while I'm at my most vulnerable?! They had given me every reason to return to exact my revenge!**_

 _ **However, I couldn't leave before birthing my children. My spawn who will inherit my will. Knowing attacking Asgard could end with my death, I took no chances and submitted some of my spiritual will into my soon to be born children. I made sure Gudrun received the bulk of my power and will. Why Gudrun? The night before I conceived our children, I had a vision entailing Gudrun's future. She would continue my legacy. My inherently evil seed would stay within her until she grows powerful enough to invoke my will. I have faith she'll become strong like her mother… no, she must surpass me if she's the one that must destroy Asgard! Odin, Frigg, Thor, every one of them must suffer our wrath!**_ "

xxxxx

Giuki held two crying children. Sitting in his left arm is Gunnar. On the right sat Gudrun. As he tried to settle them down, they still bailed their eyes out.

"How am I supposed to calm them? Milady, a little help!"

Getting up from her bed, Grimhilde showed surprising strength despite having given birth to twins. Being a divine one had its advantages and she recovered quite nicely after childbirth. Grimhilde placed her hands over her children's faces. They immediately ceased crying and slept in their father's arms.

"There."

"Thank goodness," Giuki sighed with relief. He noticed Grimhilde opening the windows in their room. "Grimhilde? What is it?"

"I waited to tell you this, but…" Grimhilde explained the situation that had befallen her former kingdom.

"Asgard did? And you're going to confront them?"

Grimhilde nodded. "I may not be coming back. Giuki, my love, can I leave you to raise our children?" She turned and lovingly smiled to him. "You're the only man who's ever treated me like the goddess I am. You've loved me unconditionally despite my reputation. For that, I can't forget all you've done for me."

"Then, stay. Let's raise our children together."

"No. Gunnar and Gudrun will grow up fast and they'll become independent, especially our daughter," Grimhilde eyed Gudrun. "She's one to look out for."

"What do you mean?"

Grimhilde dismissed her husband's inquiry, changing the subject. "And I don't want to bring unwanted attacks from Asgard or other divine realms here. If I stay here any longer, there will undoubtedly be disaster. That's why I must go."

Giuki sighed. "I understand if you think this is right." He watched as green flames reform over Grimhilde, restoring her silver dress.

"Farewell, my love. Likewise, Gunnar and Gudrun," Grimhilde bid a motherly farewell to her husband and children. After a final glance at Gunnar and Gudrun, she jumped out of the window and flew into the air heading toward to initiate her counterattack on Asgard.

" _ **I knew my time in this world was limited. I knew if I returned to face Asgard I would die, but I didn't care. I am willing to take revenge for what Asgard has done to me! All the hard work I've to establish my divine foundation will not be taken away! Odin, you and your Asgardians will pay with your lives! The Immoral One has returned!**_

xxxxx

 _ **Asgard**_

Following a long and dragged out battle, Grimhilde was beaten within an inch of her divine life. The end result of her childbirth weakened her body. She was only able to conjure half of her powers.

"Damn it… how could this be?" Grimhilde cursed her fall from grace. She faced off with Frigg, Freya, Hela, Skadi, and other Valkyries who managed to intercede the Immortal One from setting foot on Asgard.

"Do you surrender, Grimhilde?!" Frigg yelled at her. "If you don't, then we will continue to attack!"

A defiant and fiendish smirk adorned her face. Grimhilde refused to relent.

"The Immoral One never surrenders!" Grimhilde shouted, forming a giant green sphere in her hands. She quickly launched it at the Valkyries.

In response, the Valkyrie Maidens combined their mystic powers and fired a combined attack that collided with Grimhilde's sphere.

Freya noted Grimhilde's declined power. "She's nowhere near as powerful as she used to be, Frigg!"

Frigg nodded. "Yes, so it seems being domesticated by a Midgard king softened her. In her current state, she's no longer a threat to the Ten Realms."

"Then, let's finish her off!" Hela declared.

As the Valkyries flew at Grimhilde, the Immoral One attacked with green energy blasts. Grimhilde fought to the bitter end, but in the end, it was Frigg who delivered the finishing blow and pierced her sword through Grimhilde's chest. Grimhilde's entire life from her birth to her divine ascension to her birthing her children and finally her demise flashed before her eyes.

 _Gunnar… Gudrun… live… live and take revenge on the ones who slew me. Ensure that Asgard falls, my children! You shall carry out my will! My revenge!_

Grimhilde's final internal thoughts passed as her body burst into green flames. Her flames burned her down to bones and ultimately ashes. Her remains scattered into the wind.

xxxxx

Giuki felt a shock in his body. At that instant, he resigned to the fact his wife had died and wouldn't return like she warned.

"Thank you, my love," the king muttered, praying for Grimhilde's passing.

Unbeknownst to them, his children, Gunnar and Gudrun, both stared at the sky. Their eyes turned yellow and glowed as Grimhilde's spiritual essences stirred inside of them.

" _ **Following my mother's death, I would always hear her voice. Gunnar only heard her voice every so often, but it would be me that hears her. It's the only way I've been able to know about my mother's existence. She'd remind us to kill the ones who slew her. She'd say to 'Destroy Asgard. Take revenge on our enemies'. For a while, I didn't know what that meant. Gunnar and I grew like normal children. We were both a prince and princess to a kingdom. Our father was a good man and a good king.**_

 _ **Seven years after our mother died, our father met his end during a bloody skirmish. Being the one to inherit our father's throne, Gunnar ascended and became king at age 7. Being a young king, Gunnar had advisers to tell him what to do. However, Gunnar and I soon learned we inherited vast knowledge and power from our mother. Apparently she was a goddess. I can believe it since Gunnar and I discovered we had supernatural abilities… more so me than Gunnar. I was better able to conjure magic than he.**_

 _ **Years passed, Gunnar ruled as king into his early adulthood. I stayed around to protect my brother and polished my magic skills. Everything seemed to be just right. We were living peacefully. Then, two people showed up to change our lives: Siegfried and Brunhilde. Siegfried was a man who I became infatuated with and sought ways to win him over. Then, enter Brunhilde, who the voice in my mind told me 'She's from Asgard. She must be destroyed. Do not allow her to take the man you seek.' As if I needed a voice to tell me to eliminate someone who was trying to take Siegfried from me! Sa to say it was Gunnar who brought Brunhilde. He had brought her over under the guise as Siegfried. Gunnar had me use my magic to influence Siegfried to love me unconditionally. Gunnar did the same with Brunhilde, but I couldn't stand being in the company of Brunhilde, even if my brother grew infatuated with her!**_

 _ **When Siegfried and Brunhilde reunited, my magic wore off. Gunnar screwed everything up. I should've known my idiot brother would mess it all up! They found out about our schemes to break them apart. At this point, I didn't care. Brunhilde had to die so Siegfried can be all mine! As we fought, I ended up killing Siegfried. I did this so if I can't Siegfried, then no one else could!**_

 _ **Then, what did Brunhilde go and do?! She beheaded my brother! In an act of anger, I attempted to avenge my brother and kill Brunhilde with my bare hands. But, Brunhilde ended up burning a section of my face, left me for dead in a river, and threw herself into a pyre with Siegfried. The man I sought for… was gone. And so was the Valkyrie whore that interrupted our courtship!**_

 _ **In the end, I was the survivor of this tragedy. With my brother gone, I had no one else to turn to… until I met him. I met Loki the trickster. He offered me a place as a Valkyrie if I helped to carry out his own vengeance plans against Asgard. The voice in my head returned and reminded me about 'Asgard', which I remembered clear as day. Without question, I accepted to become Loki's partner-in-crime.**_ "

xxxxx

 _ **997 BC**_

Gudrun watched as Loki conjured a magic spell.

"There like that, child," Loki said.

Gudrun copied what Loki did. "There."

"You're getting good at this, Gudrun. I am curious. Were you parents gods of some sort?"

"Not my father, but my mother was. I don't remember much of her. My father never spoke much of her after she left us."

"Interesting."

Gudrun nodded. "Yes, but she died. Though, this may sound strange, but I occasionally hear a woman's voice in my mind. I think that might be my mother's."

Loki rubbed his chin. "Hmm, and what does she tell you?"

"'Destroy Asgard. Kill the ones who slew me.' They repeat like a mantra in my mind. When I asked my brother Gunnar about this, he said he barely has heard any voice resembling our mother. So, I think there may be a stronger connection between me and my mother?"

"Perhaps, but who could she be if she wants Asgard destroyed? Only a few names come to mind," Loki wondered.

"Like whom?"

"Well, there was the Immoral One. Her name was Grimhilde. She was a sworn enemy to Asgard. I've only seen her once and that was the day she perished."

Gudrun nodded. "No, that name doesn't ring anything."

"I see. Well, it probably doesn't concern you, Gudrun," Loki shrugged, taking Gudrun's hand. "Come, let's relocate a new training area for you. This time I'm going to invoke your potential and prepare you for that Valkyrie initiation exam."

"How is this going to help us in the long run destroy Asgard?"

"We're planning long term, Gudrun. Also I'll be taking you to someone who can further your training."

"Who, Loki?"

" _ **The trickster was never the best teacher. Granted, he did help me polish my basic magic skills. Prior to meeting him, the best I could ever conjure were mind control and basic attack spells, but nothing advanced. All that changed when Loki took me to meet one of the feared beings across the Ten Realms: Surtur, ruler of Muspelheim.**_ "

xxxxx

 _ **Muspelheim**_

The demonic ruler sat in his throne as he gazed upon Loki and Gudrun. He stared a hole through Gudrun, who shrieked and hid behind Loki.

"Loki, why must you waste our time bringing this frightened Midgard child here? I'll give you this one chance to leave with your lives."

Loki chuckled nervously. "With due respect to you Lord Surtur, but this young woman possesses a great potential. She has powers I think you'll find intriguing."

"Show me then," Surtur scoffed. "Well? Come forth, child!" He bellowed.

"Y-Yes, Lord Surtur!" Gudrun squeaked like a terrified mouse. She quietly clapped both hands together and forged green flames in her hands. With these flames, she molded a figure similar to Surtur's own shape.

Surtur watched with keen interest. He studied Gudrun's green flames.

 _Where have I seen those flames before?_ Surtur thought, trying to remember which being created fire of similar nature. He watched more of Gudrun's demonstrations. _Yes, I see. So, she's the Immoral One's daughter. This is no ordinary child._ He raised a hand. "You've shown enough, child. State your name."

"G-Gudrun, Lord Surtur" she nervously replied.

"And so polite to a feared being such as myself. Loki, I'll take this child from you."

"Will you? You mean, you'll train her?"

"I will train her and adopt her as if she's my own daughter."

Loki bowed. "Oh, thank you, Lord Surtur."

Gudrun gulped. "I hope I don't disappoint you."

Surtur chortled evilly, knowing and keeping Gudrun's inheritance secret. "Oh, fear not. You have more promise than I previously believed."

" _ **The training with Surtur was absolute hell. Initially, he abused me as a way to bring out my full potential. There were occasions where I thought I was going to die. It was Surtur's meaning of 'tough love'. After what seemed like months of training, Surtur successfully molded me from a scared, spoiled princess brat into the deadly, devious enchantress who's faithfully served as Loki's right hand woman. As a final gift for completing his training, Lord Surtur forged me armor, which would be my Valkyrie garb. And I was named the Blood Valkyrie. A fitting name for a skilled killer such as I.**_

 _ **Just as I was set to meet with Loki, I learn the trickster was punished by Odin and banished into a cavern. Lord Surtur helped me track Loki down and sent me to his location. I vowed to get Loki out of his predicament. So, we planned accordingly to time my initiation into the Valkyrie Maidens with the inevitable downfall of Asgard. Everything needed to done and timed right for our end goal to be met.**_

 _ **Well, it so happened Skuld's vision happened, which would entail Reginleif's initiation leading to Asgard's downfall. This couldn't have come at a better time! After Skuld defeated Reginleif to take Sigrun's position, I took advantage and manipulated Reginleif's insecurities, using my magic to transform her mind into a feral beast. Once I won Reginleif to our side, I recruited her friend, Rota, who accused Skuld for setting Reginleif down her fallen path. Geirskogul and Geiravor soon followed. With Loki's help, we granted these four new powers and rechristened them into our Erinyes. Finally, after we recruited every enemy of Asgard, the day of Ragnarok finally came.**_

 _ **The rest was history. We slew nearly all of Asgard's people. I helped lead the Erinyes to attack Frigg. And boy did it feel good to kill Frigg? Though, she did mention how my aura was similar to 'hers'. It was no secret anymore. I was Grimhilde's daughter. I fulfilled my mother's revenge and killed the woman who slew her. And although killing Frigg was satisfying, our vengeance couldn't end until Asgard fell.**_

 _ **Well, fall Asgard did, but not my mine nor Loki's hand.**_

 _ **No, it was done by Loki's terrifying demonic granddaughter, Skuld, who transformed into a monstrosity. In the end, Skuld ended Asgard and fulfilled the prophecy. I'm not even sure that was enough to satisfy you, mother.**_

 _ **For sure, I thought that was the end for me…**_

 _ **...but I was given a second chance at life. All thanks to reincarnation. A few millennia later and we arrive in contemporary times.**_

 _ **I was reincarnated into Adora Frost on April 20, 1991. I was conceived by a loving couple. They were such a perfect pair. The perfect mother and father a sweet little girl could ask for. They treated me like their 'wittle' princess and spoiled me to the very end. They gave me all the cute clothes so they can mold me into their 'perfect' image.**_

 _ **And I fucking hated them every single goddamned bit.**_

 _ **God, how did I end up with such 'perfect' parents? And me their little princess? No, I'm no one's princess. I'm not even Grimhilde's princess.**_

 _ **I'm my own woman. And I am a demon child who has no shame in what she does to get whatever the fuck she wants.**_

 _ **These dipshits put me in some lame Catholic school? Like that's the last thing I could ever want. Why? So I can be asked to pray to some false god and be a good little angel? And when I make a mistake, those abusive nuns can spank and discipline me. You think I'm going to take that?**_

 _ **No way, not this demon child.**_

 _ **So, I burned the son of a bitch to the ground! And made sure those nuns that abused me went down with the place.**_ "

xxxxx

 _ **Greenwich, Connecticut/April 19, 2000**_

"Oh our sweet Adora, we're glad you're ok!" Mrs. Frost hugged her daughter, who was one of the few rescued from the burning church.

Mr. Frost, too, hugged his child. "We thought we had lost you, and just a day before your 10th birthday."

"It's ok, mom and dad," Adora hugged them. "Nothing will ever happen to me." With her parents' backs turned, an evil grin formed on the demon child's face.

" _ **It was on that day my memories slowly returned. The burning church was enough to ignite a few memories of my previous life. I completely understood why I had such an affinity toward fire. I loved fire and kids would tease me calling me a pyromaniac.**_

 _ **Like I give a shit what a bunch of brats want to call me. I knew I was destined for greatness and they'll be the ones to fear me.**_

 _ **Once I hit a mature age, my full memories hadn't returned yet, but I discovered I was able to conjure some of my old magic. I recreated some of my old green flames. And you know what I did with my powers? I wooed over some cute boys. I mean, I was a teenager growing up and just hit her first periods in middle school.**_

 _ **Adora Frost. That was a name both famous and infamous at the middle and high schools I attended. I was famous with all the boys, but the girls loathed my very existence. Look, just because I slept with your boyfriend doesn't mean I want to listen to you bitch me out. Maybe your boyfriend prefers someone who can give them a good time. And every guy I slept with, I lit their worlds on fire.**_

 _ **And I do mean that literally, I used my magic to woo over the guys. Then, everything went crashing to a head when some bimbo, I think her name was Holly? Like I give a shit. She dared have to guts to confront me in the girl's restroom. She accused me of stealing and fucking her boyfriend. And you know what? I'm like, 'Maybe he just likes bad girls who can give him more than a one night stand and not do some bandcamp slut who loves to blow something that's not a guy's cock.'**_

 _ **One slap from that Holly bitch and that was the last straw. I set her hair on fire. Sadly, she didn't die. She did lost all her hair and was transferred to another school. As for me? I was expelled.**_

 _ **When my parents realized their 'perfect princess' wasn't so perfect, it totally blew their minds. You can just imagine their reaction. They had the nerve to send me away. Yeah, you're one and only daughter for about 16 years and you want to ship me to some military school? Fuck that. Just so I don't create a scene, I ran away from home. Yeah, I can just imagine my 'oh so perfect' family trying to find their troubled teenage daughter. Nowadays, they probably gave up knowing how dangerous she is now.**_

 _ **On my way toward the west coast, I snuck on a railcar train. And it was there I heard a voice in my head, but it wasn't Grimhilde's spirit.**_

 _ **No, it was Loki. He came into contact with me.**_ "

xxxxx

 _ **July 25, 2009**_

Adora came face to face with a giant mirror. Communicating on the other side of this mirror was Loki.

" _Greetings, Adora Frost._ "

"You're the one who's been in my head lately?!" Adora shrieked, readily forming green flames in her hands. "Careful, I'm not afraid to fight with fire."

Loki chortled calmly. " _Ah, Gudrun, you haven't changed. You still react like a frightened child. And I'm impressed you've been able to access your some of your powers early… before your full reawakening._ "

"Reawakening?"

" _Indeed, your rival from ages ago, Brunhilde, has just recently reawakened in modern times. Soon, others like her will reawaken. Although Brunhilde's full memories haven't returned._ "

"Memories? Yeah, lately I've had memories of someone else. Maybe someone I used to be in another lifetime? It started after I burned down that church."

" _Ah, that event must've started triggering your memories as Gudrun and Mist. You were that individual ages ago, Adora Frost._ "

"Was she totally bad like me?"

The trickster grinned mischievously. " _What do you think, Ms. Frost?_ "

"I think I like the fact I was reincarnated from someone just like me. Almost like I never died to begin with. More like, I was just asleep for a very long time."

" _Precisely what I was thinking. However, I never got the luxury of reincarnation. But, maybe with your help, you can free my spirit from the other side._ "

Adora poked at the mirror. "And how the hell am I supposed to do that, Lokar?"

" _Loki._ "

"Whatever, just tell me what I need to do."

" _Well first off, while I can't leave this realm, I can restore your full powers and a bulk of your past memories._ " Loki offered, to which Adora took a few moments to consider. " _Think this carefully, if I revive your powers and memories, you must live up to your end of the bargain and help free me from this imprisonment. Help me find a vessel most suited for my spirit._ "

Adora ruffled her hair. "Ok, ok, ok! Slow your role, Loki! So, you can restore my powers and memories? And I'll once again become Mist?"

" _Precisely and with your powers, you can help obtain my goal. It'll be just like old times, Mist._ "

Adora placed her hand on the mirror. "Then, why didn't you say so? I'm ready, Loki. I'm ready to become this Blood Valkyrie again. At this point, I don't have any other purpose in my shitty situation."

Loki smirked. " _Thank you, my enchantress._ "

With that, Loki concentrated and sent mystic energies through the mirror. These energies quickly filled Adora to a brim and invoked her suppressed Valkyrie powers. Adora witnessed as her street clothes became replaced with a new article of clothing: a dark green leather outfit, revealing her back, shoulders, and collar, dark gray pants, and dark high-heeled boots. Adorning her head is a Valkyrie's helmet sans the feathers. Her fingernails became painted lime green.

Adora never felt such immense powers. She felt completely renewed. She felt like she had regained a sense of purpose, one which her previous incarnation had millennia ago.

She reawakened into Mist the Blood Valkyrie.

"Wow, I've never felt so good!" Mist gazed over her Valkyrie garb. With a flick, a small green flame formed in in her fingertips. "Awesome, this is something I can get behind."

" _I'm glad it's to your liking, Adora. My enchantress, do you remember we once worked together in the past?_ "

Turning and facing the mirror, Mist knelt and bowed. "Your enchantress is ready to serve you again, _Lord_ Loki." She vowed allegiance with her master.

The trickster cackled. " _Yes, it'll just be like old times, Mist!_ "

" _ **Yes, and what an eventful few years it has been since you reawakened my full powers, trickster. The first thing I did was pay my oh so 'perfect' family a visit. They sure were surprised to see me. I thanked them by using my Illusion's Touch to make them forget they even had a daughter. Adora Frost's entire existence was erased from their memories. Since I was elated to see my life go into a new direction, I spared the loving couple out of the 'kindness' of my black heart.**_

 _ **After that, thanks to you Loki, you were able to forge a passport and ID to put me on a flight straight to Tokyo not long after our fateful reunion. And while in Japan, I lied in wait and witnessed Apophis attack. It was decided Takato, who lost his spirit beast, would become the vessel for your spirit.**_

 _ **And thanks to me, I manipulated Takato's memories to get him to think I was his old childhood friend. Of course, that risked getting his friends and ultimately Brunhilde's reincarnation, Kotori Ayami. Once Loki's goals were met, it was time to fulfill mine… yes, mine. I may house Grimhilde's spirit, but she is not me. Now that Ymir's armor is mine, I can accelerate my transformation into a brand new Grimhilde. A Grimhilde whose immorality and power surpasses the original!**_

 _ **Yes, I will surpass the one who gave me life another lifetime ago!**_

 _ **And nothing. NOBODY will stand in my way! Surtur is gone. In the end, Loki has ultimately proven himself to be expendable. No, but thank you, Loki. Thank you for keeping Ymir's armor warm for me to wear. It fits comfortably around my body.**_

 _ **Not even you can stop my ascension into the new Grimhilde, Kotori Ayami. Yes, our paths have converged during modern times, but this is will be for the last time! I will end your existence once and for all, Brunhilde! So says the will of the Immoral One!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Chapter XV

 _ **The Immor(t)al Witch Returns**_

xxxxx

 _ **Present/Asgard**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VIII OST -** _ **Compression of Time**_ **)**

There was shock and dismay when Mist did the unthinkable. Not so much of her betrayal of Loki, but revealing who influenced her actions. If seeing Thor sacrifice himself wasn't enough to affect them, the return of Grimhilde put him and the Asgardians on alert.

However, no one was as disturbed as Freya, who painstakingly stared at the visual showing Mist's ascension into Lord of Realms. She recognized the vile aura emanate from Mist.

"There's no question that terrible aura. That vile power belongs to _that_ sorceress!" Freya exclaimed.

"But, how is it possible? Didn't you, Frigg, Hela, and the other Maidens vanquish Grimhilde?" Vidar queried to the former Valkyrie Maiden. "How is she still alive among us?"

"Make no mistake. We slew Grimhilde. I was there to see her perish," Freya plainly clarified. "She likely had children before her demise. Yes, I understand she birthed twins: a son named Gunnar and a daughter named Gudrun. Knowing that one day she may die, she planned to extend her inheritance and conceived the two children."

"And yet you didn't find these children?"

"In hindsight, we should've, but we didn't consider the possibility Grimhilde would pass over her evil seed in either one of her children."

Neira interjected. "And so this evil seed would've awakened in either child?"

Feandil added. "And from the looks of it, the daughter ended up with that evil seed. How unfortunate she's found a way to extend her life."

"And now she's managed to acquire Ymir's armor," Vidar stated. "Through Mist, she's manipulated her way to win over Loki's trust and when he least expected it she took what he's desired."

"Yes, and with the armor, she will undoubtedly restart Ragnarok," Freya said, observing the screen that now showed Lord of Realms Mist confront Brunhilde and the others. "If Brunhilde and the Maidens are unable to defeat her, perhaps I'll have to step in. What of you, Hela?"

xxxxx

 _ **Niflheim**_

Observing the unsettling events, Hela had to witness her father betrayed and power wrested away by Mist. Hades and Anubis, too, were present to see this insidious act of betrayal unfold.

"I knew that enchantress was never to be trusted!" Hades spat out, conveying his disdain for Mist' "Why didn't Loki see between the lines?!" He noticed how perturbed Hela looked and clamped his mouth. "Sorry. I forgot Loki is your…"

"You're right that father should've seen forthcoming," Hela gritted. There was a mix of fury and apprehension etched on her pale features. "I'm willing to let what father did to us go for the simple fact… that an even greater monster than he is about to be unleashed on the Nine Realms."

"Grimhilde's about to resurface. She's the last creature I hoped never showed her face," a voice belonging to another woman and one Hela recognized.

"Didn't take you long to come back from Elysium, Frigg," Hela acknowledged her former Valkyrie cohort.

Frigg came with Odin, Hercules, Eros, and a few other deities as they crowded to witness the confrontation with Lord of Realms Mist.

"That she demon now wears Ymir's armor. With it, she'll augment Grimhilde's revival," Odin realized the worst case scenario.

"Yes, and as you can see Brunhilde, my daughter, and the other Maidens are ready to fight her," Hela pointed toward the screen, which showed close-ups of Brunhilde and the Maidens.

"Skogul, stay strong in this fight, my daughter," Heimdall clenched his fist. "You, too, Helgi." He saw Alec near the battle location and heading toward Sigrun's way.

"Brunhilde, you cannot let Mist invoke that armor's full power the way Loki did," Odin said toward the screen. "She will no doubt revive Grimhilde's seed within her."

Frigg turned to Hela. "One generation of Maidens were able to defeat Grimhilde. Now, it's Brunhilde and her Maidens' turn."

"How Mist was able to slip into Asgard ages ago without us knowing she carried Grimhilde's seed astounds me," Hela realized. "But, one must not underestimate Grimhilde's power to conceal her presence from even our divine foresights. At her prime, her chaos magic surpassed even my own."

Frigg patted Hela's hand. "Have faith in your daughter. Heimdall has faith in his daughter Skogul. Odin and I are pulling for Brunhilde to do the impossible. Something even we couldn't do." She and Hela exchanged determined gestures. "That's permanently stunting Grimhilde's revival and ensuring her evil never resurfaces."

Hela nodded. "They'd better work quickly, because the longer Mist wears that armor, the more hers and Grimhilde's evil powers corrupt Midgard." She noted the dark skies covered with Mist's disturbing cackling faces.

"Brunhilde and Maidens, fight with all you have," Odin prayed for the Valkyries.

xxxxx

 _ **Undisclosed Location**_

The council of tricksters had returned to their central quarters only to witness Mist's act of betrayal. They became fearful of Loki after the traitorous enchantress reduced him to a shriveled shell. They witnessed Mist transform into a Lord of Realms state and worried for the Valkyrie Maidens.

Anansi commented. "Never would've imagined she'd turn against Loki and acquire the armor for herself."

Reynard snorted. "I did. She was never one to be trusted."

Coyote added. "I'm more shocked Mist is really _that_ immoral creature's daughter. And what's worse? She's been a vessel for that witch's dark spirit."

Tanuki-Ō remarked, watching Brunhilde hold her ground against LoR Mist. "Grimhilde had her revival all planned out and used her children as an insurance policy that guaranteed her return. Since Gunnar never reincarnated into modern times, Gudrun was Grimhilde's only option left. And all Grimhilde required for her return was an incredible source of power. And what a greater source of power than Ymir's armor."

Crow interjected. "Sorry to interrupt, but you'd think Grimhilde's spirit would've waited this long using her daughter as a vessel and won over Loki's trust in order to access this armor?"

Tanuki-Ō replied. "Who knows? She might've not known Loki had knowledge of Ymir's armor until he brought it to Mist's attention. Rather than act, she patiently waited and let Loki utilize the armor to prove its effectiveness. Now that she's seen its full power, now was the perfect time than any to extract it from Loki. She took a gamble and waited if Loki fell in battle. With Loki worn out, she seized this only opportunity and used Mist to backstab her former master. And now you're seeing the armor bringing Grimhilde's spiritual presence to life."

Coyote looked confused. "But, who is she really? Is she still Mist the Blood Valkyrie or Grimhilde once again?"

Anansi chimed in. "This is only my theory, but she's a bit of both right now. That body is still obviously Mist's and she still has a mind of her own. Now that she's wearing the armor, Grimhilde's spirit has begun to leak and take her over. In response to Grimhilde's spirit overtaking her, Mist's body is changing intermittently. She is slowly turning into some form of Grimhilde. We may not even necessarily see the return of the old Grimhilde, but a new one. Perhaps worse since she is also taking on Mist's maligned personality."

Tanuki-Ō nodded. "Yes, and Mist and by extension Adora Frost inherited Grimhilde's immoral traits. Even Adora during her reincarnated time has committed some heinous acts, especially when she was a child growing up." He showed a screen that showed Adora in her childhood. "Adora had a different childhood compared to Kotori. While Kotori ultimately endured abuse from her mother later on and had poorer living conditions after her father passed, Adora had the world handed to her, including loving parents. Unfortunately, those people never thought they'd conceive Grimhilde's demon child into the world. Adora's birth ensured that one day not only would Mist return, but Grimhilde's spirit would take over her daughter's body and return to bring wrath to the world."

Several screens displayed Adora committing acts that'd make the worst of children blush. One screen showed a private Catholic Church burned to the ground. Little Adora, age 10, was shown hugging her mother and father. This burning was considered a horrific tragedy. If the church being burned down wasn't enough, there were casualties. While there were no child victims, a few staff members, including a couple of nuns, died in the fire saving students. And among those students saved was Adora Frost.

As the parents hugged the sobbing girl, Adora creepily smiled behind their backs.

Tanuki-Ō paused the screen, leaving child Adora's evil smile to etch into their minds. "Now you can debate whether this was Grimhilde's early influence or Adora's own will, but the demon was starting to leave her mark on the world. As a child, Adora was quite the little pyromaniac and enjoyed burning things she didn't like to the ground. And she didn't particularly take a liking to Catholic nuns scolding and disciplining her. So, as you can see, she took matters to her hands. This was Adora's powers slowly coming to surface."

Anansi queried. "So, what of the parents? Did they eventually learn of their daughter's true nature?"

Tanuki-Ō sighed. "Yes, though sadly that ended with tragedy, too. Do you wish I tell more?"

There was silence from the other tricksters.

They heard evil giggling from a screen showing LoR Mist preparing to monologue with Brunhilde, the Maidens, and the others.

"Or, perhaps Mist herself wants to tell us from her perspective?" Coyote said.

"Better her to tell than me. I already feel dirty talking about this immoral creature's childhood," Tanuki-Ō said, intensely facing the screen. He shifted over to Brunhilde, who readied her sword for battle against the Immoral One. "Be careful, Kotori. Even as a Silver Valkyrie, you may be way over your head contending with Grimhilde."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo, Japan/4:07 PM (JST)**_

 **(Cue Final Fantasy VIII OST -** _ **Succession Of Witches**_ **)**

The skies remained black as the immoral one's influence spread. Clouds of Mist's insidious faces continued laughing and spreading terror throughout the Earth.

Standing on the streets are Silver Brunhilde and her Maidens, Guilkatomon, StormSakuyamon, MegaGargomon & Henry, Genra, YoukaiInumon & Himura, Byari, Silver Moon & Sleipnir, and MetalSeadramon come face to face with the Lord of Realms Mist.

"You bitch! How could you do that to your boss?!" Silver Brunhilde angrily chastised LoR Mist. "Should've figured you'd do something like that. It's in your already in your goddamned nature!"

Skuld held an already weak and decrepit Loki. She didn't once take her scornful eyes off LoR Mist.

Inner Skuld chimed in her disdain for the Immoral One. _**'Ugh, just look at this smug whore. Now that she's got Ymir's armor, she thinks she's on top of the damn world! And I'm totally not scared of those annoying laughing faces!'**_

"Ok, tell me I'm not the only one creeped out by this," Sigrun scanned the sky as the Mist faces poured down their eerie laughter.

"Kara!" Alec was heard calling to her.

Sigrun turned as she saw Alec run up to her. "Oh thank goodness you're ok!"

Alec hugged Sigrun. "Of course, but I feel better knowing you're ok." He shuddered trying hard not to pay the Mist-influenced sky any mind. He instead turned his view toward LoR Mist. "So, she actually went and took the armor from Loki? Never thought she'd have the guts to pull it off."

Skogul addressed Alec. "She did and right in front of us, too!"

Gondul growled toward LoR Mist. "And she shows no shame what she did either!"

"Such is the will of Grimhilde," Garm's voice spoke out. Everyone watched as Garm resurfaced from Skuld's body.

"Garm?" Skuld saw the hellhound materialize next to her.

"Your mother fought this immoral creature along with Frigg, Freya, Skadi, and others. Together they saved Asgard and slew Grimhilde's original body. The entity now standing before us is her daughter, Mist, whose body houses Grimhilde's evil spirit," Garm explained. "Now with Ymir's armor, this reignited the Immoral One's spirit and allowed her essence to take over Mist. Slowly but surely Mist is transforming into a form of Grimhilde."

Guilkatomon snarled and berated LoR Mist. "And this whole time you used both me and Loki! You used him to take my body and find that armor just so you can take it from him! And once you saw him put that armor into action, you decided that armor would revive that spirit of yours! Am I right, Grimhilde? You even used your own daughter to get what you want!"

LoR Mist gave a haughty laugh. "Oh, you poor deluded child. You're only partially right. Yes, I used you and Loki as a means to take Ymir's armor for myself. However, the flaw in your argument is that you truly believe I used my own daughter? Takato Matsuda, Mist willingly without question has committed heinous acts that made me proud. Even reincarnated in this contemporary time period, Adora Frost was born a demon child. After all, she is my child and has inherited my immoral nature. She may arguably be _**more immoral**_ than myself, which makes her the perfect vessel to herald my return."

Taking no chances, Silver Brunhilde flew at LoR Mist and swung her sword at her. The Valkyrie phased out, attempting to throw off the Immoral One.

However, LoR Mist merely pivoted to her right and countered Silver Brunhilde's swing. The Silver Valkyrie's sword was not only blocked, but LoR Mist's finger touched the sword's tip.

"What the fuck?!" Silver Brunhilde blanched, taken aback by LoR Mist's mindblowing reflexes. _She didn't even put any effort to block my attack! Loki wasn't nearly this fast!_

"Oh shit, did you guys see that?!" Gondul exclaimed, baffled by LoR Mist's power.

"She merely gave Brunhilde a flick and knocked her away like nothing!" Skogul cried out.

StormSakuyamon protested LoR Mist. "You think that scares me?! Just cause you changed your looks and name doesn't mean squat to me! You're still that blonde whore that tried to destroy my relationship with Takato!"

LoR Mist gave a fake sob. "Awww, but I'm sorry." Mist's taunting personality resurfaced.

"Stop playing your mind games! It's not going to work anymore, Adora!" Guilkatomon grew even more irked with the Immoral One's head games.

Suddenly, LoR Mist quickly punched herself in the face. "No, don't think that just because you've returned to claim this body, I'll give up that easily! This body has and will always belong to me, Grimhilde! My will will conquer and subdue your spirit!" She punched herself again. "You will be subjected to _my_ will! I have and will surpass you, Grimhilde!" She punched herself again, breaking her nose and bloodying it up. She shot a menacing glare toward the sky as the laughing Mist faces parted way to make room for the Lord of Realms. "With Ymir's armor, I shall break from this shell and complete my metamorphosis into a new Grimhilde, one more powerful than the predecessor! I shall become a Neo Grimhilde! Thank you Loki for bearing me this wonderful gift! Now enjoy eternal rest." She announced and laughed loudly for all to hear.

Upon hearing LoR Mist's maniacal laughter, the heroes prepared to move.

"We can't let her get what she wants, Kotori!" Silver Moon said.

"Yeah," Silver Brunhilde concurred, painstakingly watching LoR Mist heading toward the clouds.

"Look! Don't tell me she's going to…!" Sigrun pointed up to LoR Mist setting her sights on Asgard.

"She's… she's gonna send Asgard on course with Earth again!" Skogul exclaimed. "She still intends to recreate Ragnarok despite Loki's attempt failing!"

Chortling evilly, LoR Mist invoked Ymir's armor and used its power to shift Asgard out of position. She then lifted Asgard with the greatest of ease, sending it on course with Tokyo.

"Fear not, Loki. I still intend to carry out your wish to see Asgard fall. Now both Asgard and Midgard can perish together," LoR Mist said. "Brunhilde, I hope you and the Maidens have reflected on all your entire lives, because it's all coming to an end for you! Second Ragnarok is still right on schedule!"

"I don't think so, you freakin' psychopath!" Silver Brunhilde exclaimed as she flew up.

"Hang on! I owe her for the hell's she's put me through!" Guilkatomon called out as he followed her.

"Same here!" StormSakuyamon flew up. "What I'm gonna do is bash Adora's face so many times she's never going to forget me!"

As Skuld set Loki down, she watched the other Maidens fly into the sky to stop LoR Mist. She looked down at Loki. Garm approached Loki's aged body.

"I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left. Mist not only took the armor, but sapped nearly all of his life energy while doing so," Garm shook his head.

"So, there's nothing we can do…?" Skuld sighed sadly.

Inner Skuld internally spoke. " _ **There's nothing more we can do. Let my grandfather rest, Sasha. This is the price he pays for all his wrongdoings. He now realizes that. Let's go. Brunhilde and the others need us.**_ "

Nodding, Skuld turned and flew into the air to join the fight against LoR Mist.

"Sailor Moon, we're going to join them, too," Sleipnir said, taking a moment to be by Loki's side. "Mist must not get away with invoking that armor's full power."

"Yeah, of course," Silver Moon said. "Mamo." She turned to Norse Knight, who just arrived with Gaia. "Can I leave Loki to you and the others here?"

Norse Knight complied with his wife's wishes. "Yes, of course. Be careful."

Silver Moon mounted Sleipnir as they took off for the battle. Garm followed them.

"Garm, he doesn't have much time left, does he?" Sleipnir asked the hellhound.

"No, his life will expire very soon," Garm replied.

"She turned against her own master all so she can claim that armor? Unforgivable, how could you?!" Silver Moon cried out as she took out her sword.

xxxxx

 _ **Above Tokyo, Japan/4:26 PM (JST)**_

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile 2 OST -** _ **How Wicked Ruler**_ **)**

LoR Mist suddenly paused her ascension through the atmosphere. She saw her opposition heading toward her.

"Still haven't given up trying to stop the inevitable?" LoR Mist giggled evilly. "Face it. You Midgardians are long overdue for a mass extinction!"

"Do you know how many times bad guys have attempted to wipe us out?! Too many! And you won't be any different! You'll fail like the rest of 'em!" Silver Brunhilde rode Grani up toward LoR Mist. She swung her sword and sent a wave of bluish-red flames.

As Silver Brunhilde's _**Valhalla Frozen Inferno**_ struck LoR Mist, the sorceress formed a green barrier, which let her push through the Silver Valkyrie's scorching inferno.

"Kekekek! Is this all you have, Brunhilde?!" LoR Mist cackled. "You're wasting your efforts!"

"I'm not even close to giving it my all!" Silver Brunhilde smirked as she manipulated her flames and shaped them into a form. The flames took on the familiar shape of MetalSeadramon. "Hey, I hope you're seeing this, buddy! This one's for you!"

MetalSeadramon noticed this as he flew up to join the fray. "...oh, you shouldn't have." He blushed in embarrassment.

"Now take this!" Silver Brunhilde tossed her _**Mizuchi Inferno Wave**_ at LoR Mist, who raised her barrier against the oncoming wave attack.

"How cute, but still not enough to break through these defenses!" LoR Mist shouted defiantly.

"Look again!" Silver Brunhilde called out as LoR Mist noticed her barrier beginning to crack and the flames leaking through.

"Ugh, no!" LoR Mist gritted as she tried strengthening her barrier, but Brunhilde's flames started coming through.

"All right, now let's break that son of a bitch down!" Silver Brunhilde shouted, standing atop Grani with arms crossed. "Ready for launch, Grani!"

Complying with his Valkyrie rider's wish, Grani used his power to catapult Silver Brunhilde off his back. Silver Brunhilde was sent launching head first into LoR Mist's barrier and shattering it. LoR Mist blanched in utter shock as Silver Brunhilde headbutted her square in the chest. She sent LoR Mist flying back.

"Heh, how do you like that one, Adora?!" Silver Brunhilde boasted.

"Ugh, damn you… always so unorthodox… and unladylike… just more reasons why I've always hated you. And that hatred has carried over across time." LoR Mist growled, gripping her chest and checked her armor. She became relieved seeing no damage was done to Ymir's armor. "Heh, but your efforts are still in vain! You haven't even chipped a single scratch on this armor!"

Silver Brunhilde growled. "Then, I'll just keep hitting you enough times until I break it off you!"

"Go ahead…" As LoR Mist prepared to return the favor, a barrage of attacks cut her off. She quickly moved away evading these attacks and looked down to see her opposition.

Guilkatomon fired his _**Hazard Wave**_ at LoR Mist. StormSakuyamon threw a massive thunderbolt from her trident.

LoR Mist evaded Guilkatomon's blast. She nullified StormSakuyamon's blast with dark beam. She then tapped into Jotunheim's power and unleashed a frozen wind that swept through the sky.

The other Maidens arrived to intervene on Brunhilde's behalf. Sigrun flew at LoR Mist and went for a thunder kick. LoR Mist blocked Sigrun's kick and released Muspelheim hellfire. Sigrun quickly zipped around LoR Mist's flamed attack and swerved around behind her. Sigrun landed a thunder-powered kick to LoR Mist's back, knocking her away. LoR Mist was sent flying into Gondul, who tossed a _**Light Spear**_ barrage. LoR Mist forged a barrier, nullifying Gondul's spears.

"MIST!" Skuld screamed with bloody murder. Not only did she get LoR Mist's attention, but with one slash from her scythe, Skuld shattered LoR Mist's barrier. "And this one's for grandfather, you backstabbing bitch!" She brought down her scythe and slashed LoR Mist.

To Skuld's surprise, LoR Mist caught her scythe with two hand. The Lord of Realms struggled to push Skuld's scythe back.

"A valiant attempt to avenge your dear grandfather, Skuld. Yes, I remember it was _you_ who took the credit for Ragnarok instead of me and your grandfather!" LoR Mist gritted as her fingers bled from grabbing Skuld's scythe. "You turned into that monster and ended the golden age of Asgard! That was supposed to be my accomplishment! _MY_ revenge against Odin and his people!"

A green wave of energy consumed LoR Mist. Grimhilde's spirit took over LoR Mist and used her power to overwhelm Skuld with ease.

"SKULD!" Garm yelled out as he flew in to save her.

"Send my regards to your mother, Hela," LoR Mist smirked calmly. She unleashed a green flame wave that knocked Skuld away.

 **(End theme)**

Garm quickly caught Skuld and waved her fall.

"She overpowered Skuld! What's happened?!" Skogul wondered as Grimhilde's spirit fully took over LoR Mist. "Everyone, it's Grimhilde! She's in control of Mist now!"

"So, the queen bitch decided to come out and fight," Silver Brunhilde muttered, intensely glaring down LoR Mist, whose body was covered in a green flamed aura that took on Grimhilde's visage. _Damn, it's that same scary power I fought before! It was her that blocked my last attack earlier ago! Only reason we were pushing her against the ropes just now was because we were just fighting Mist! Once Grimhilde is the one in control, we don't even have a chance!_

"Yes, you're all realizing the futility of your actions, Maidens," LoR Mist addressed the Valkyries and their allies. "Excuse my daughter's irrational methods of attack. She was never polished and focused in her attack patterns like I am. Shall I demonstrate?" She clenched her right hand and in an instant, she unleashed a barrage of concentrated green blasts.

The Maidens, Guilkatomon, and StormSakuyamon tried to dodge these fast beams. LoR Mist took advantage and quickly flew into StormSakuyamon first. She broke StormSakuyamon's trident with a punch and grabbed her throat.

"I do apologize for all the suffering my daughter put you through. I never meant you and the boy ill will, but you were just stepping stones for my inevitable revival," LoR Mist said, forming a green ball in her hand. "But you and he must now die for standing in my way of my ascension."

"LET HER GO!" Guilkatomon yelled out, landing a kick to LoR Mist's back. He managed to surprise and kick LoR Mist off. He caught StormSakuyamon. "There, I've got you."

"Impressive, Takato," LoR Mist recovered. "I can see why my daughter had a thing for you. It's too bad she couldn't treat you well."

"I don't need an apology from a monster like you."

"So, I'm the monster now? You should be directing that to my daughter. _She's_ the one who manipulated and used you to become Loki's vessel." She phased out and swiftly reappeared in front of Guilkatomon. "And she was the one who nearly broke you apart from the woman you love." She got into Guilkatomon's face and smiled fiendishly. "But, I can see what Mist saw in you. You're a very handsome young man, Takato."

"Get away from me!" Guilkatomon backed away. "I don't care who you are now, Adora! It was that body that kissed me! And to think I was kissed by an old witch!"

LoR Mist chortled. "Oho, come now, don't feel disgusted. You're only the second man to ever kissed me in my lifetime. You should feel honored."

"More like sick to my stomach…"

"You want to hear something that'll surely make you wretch?" LoR Mist asked. "Excuse me." She quickly turned as Brunhilde, Skogul, Gondul, and Sigrun flew at her. She took out a few strands of her hair and blew them toward the Valkyries.

The hair strands became imbued with green energy and grew into strings. These strings quickly binded the Maidens and subdued them from attacking.

"Hey! She's got us bound!" Silver Brunhilde cried out.

"I can't break loose!" Sigrun exclaimed, trying and failing to use her weather power to break the strings.

Gondul's strength wasn't enough to break the strings holding her.

"I don't even want to know what she intends to do with us with these bondage strings," Skogul remarked.

 **(Cue Asura's Wrath OST -** _ **"One Who Spins Samsara" Chakravartin's Theme**_ **)**

"Now that I have your attention," LoR Mist spoke up. "But, did you know my daughter, Mist, was one big whore? In fact, she was one of history's most infamous whores. Every man she's ever slept with had their lives end tragically, including Siegfried."

Upon hearing this, Guilkatomon started to fear for his own life.

"Takato, since you did kiss my daughter, I'm sure you know what fate awaits you," LoR Mist said, turning toward Asgard that started to descend toward Earth. "Mist was the walking kiss of death. Moreover, did you know every man she's ever made love with ended up with fates worse than death?"

xxxxx

Houou Mars, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna & Knut, Athena & Andromedamon, Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar, KaiserGreymon, Ventimon, and Tezcatlipoca witnessed something horrific happening to the some of the Lokar soldiers. Dark green light poured out of their bodies. Their skin seemed to melt and bubble up. The soldiers screamed in agonizing pain. Not only did their armor fall off, but their skins melted off.

"What's happening to them?!" Quaoar cried out.

Tezcatlipoca scanned the transforming soldiers. "They're being converted into abominations."

"Don't look," Sedna covered Athena's eyes.

"What the hell is happening to them?!" Jupiter wondered.

"It's like they're… changing?" Houou Mars watched as the Lokar soldiers' transformed as their masculine yells became high-pitched feminine cries.

In place of the soldiers were an army of Mistruxes. All of them had Mist's faces.

"Oh god, they've turned into those Mist clone things!" KaiserGreymon exclaimed.

Ventimon shuddered. "And they wouldn't be Mists without their annoying laughter."

The Mistruxes heeded the call of their queen and flew up to join her.

"Now where are they going?!" Andromedamon wondered.

"Wherever Mist is now since she's the one in control!" Sedna said. "That does mean Loki is out of commission."

"This is just great," Jupiter grumbled.

Houou Mars noticed Silver Moon and Sleipnir heading toward LoR Mist's location. She saw that several Mistruxes were heading Silver Moon's way.

"Sailor Moon!" Houou Mars cried out.

xxxxx

Titaniamon, CyberBeelzemon, OmegaShoutmon, and Utopia withdrew as soon as the Lokar soldiers transformed into Mistruxes and flew away.

"Where are they going?" OmegaShoutmon wondered.

"Heh, don't worry Ken and the others can wipe them out now," CyberBeelzemon said.

"I'd hope so," Titaniamon muttered.

xxxxx

Others including Yusuke and Kurama rejoined with Kuwabara, Hiei, Shaka, and others who returned from the other global battles. They were busy fighting off Lokar soldiers, who just transformed into Mistruxes. The Mistruxes quickly flew away, heeding their mistress' summoning.

"Ok, that was creepy weird," Kuwabara remarked. "But not as creepy as these laughing faces in the sky." He said, holding Yukina close to him.

"I can feel my brother's presence again," Shaka referred to Himura's spiritual energy. "Looks like they were able to save him."

"That's good, but man I wish I knew what the hell is going on with the others," Yusuke said, staring toward the sky where he sensed Silver Brunhilde and the others. "Holy shit, did Kotori get one hell of a boost!"

"It's not Loki she's fighting now," Hiei said.

"Yes, this malevolent power exceeds his now," Kurama said. "Whoever this is must be responsible for causing the abnormalities in the sky and turning these soldiers into abominations."

"It's probably that Mist woman!" Shaka said. "This energy does feel like her."

Suddenly, some Mistruxes dropped in to confront the Spirit Detectives.

Yusuke charged up spirit energy in his finger. "Shit, at least we don't need to stand around and be spectators."

As the Mistruxes rushed in to attack the Detectives, destructive blue beams wiped out a few Mistruxes. The Detectives saw Seto, still in his Blue-Eyes White Dragon form, descend with Yugi and Jaden accompanying them.

"Need some support, Spirit Detectives?" Yugi offered.

"Yo, didn't mean to steal y'alls thunder!" Jaden waved to them.

"Hey, thanks, Yugi!" Kuwabara said. "Yukina, go and hide somewhere, my love!"

"Yes, get to safety," Hiei ordered his sister to hide. He ran at a Mistrux and sliced it in half.

Kurama took out his thorned whip and sliced up some Mistruxes.

"Yui, let's clean house!" Yusuke yelled as he and Shaka blasted away some Mistruxes.

xxxxx

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto & Lupe and Gao Pluto & Ratatoskr came to Silver Moon's defense. They fought off the Mistruxes that tried to hold Moon back.

"Go, Sailor Moon! We'll take care of these abominations!" Pluto commanded. "You and Brunhilde must stop Mist now!"

"Thank you, Pluto!" Moon nodded as she and Sleipnir advanced forth to meet LoR Mist.

"Behind you, Pluto!" Gao Pluto called out.

As Dai-Valkyrie Pluto turned, she unleashed _**Dead Scream**_ and wiped out three Mistruxes. As one tried to attack Gao Pluto, Ratatoskr instinctively jumped off Gao Pluto and smacked it with his tail.

"Ratatoskr! You saved me!" Gao Pluto cried as the squirrel landed back on her right shoulder.

"What can I say? You're rubbing off me pretty good, kid," Ratatoskr said. "And anyone who backstabs Loki is on my enemy list!"

Gao Pluto kissed Ratatoskr. "Thank you."

Ratatoskr blushed. "...oh, shucks. Stop making me feel good, you dummy."

"Many thanks, Ratatoskr!" Pluto called out, shoving her Garnet Staff through a Mistrux's chest. "You'll greatly be rewarded for your courage by becoming Hina's spirit partner."

"Terrific," the squirrel mumbled.

xxxxx

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna launched _**Mjolnir's Strike**_ and wiped out a bunch of Mistruxes. A few more flew in to attack. Varuna readied both the hammer and axe. She then used her dual weapons to cut down the Mistruxes.

"Bring it! I'll take all your asses down!" Varuna yelled, swinging and smashing a Mistrux's face in.

Just as a Mistrux attempted a sneak attack, a bluish wave vaporized it. Varuna turned around and saw a Blue-Eyes White Dragon flying next to her.

"Thanks, Lyn," Varuna smirked.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon turned into a blue-haired Lady of D., who gawked at Thor's hammer in her friend's hand.

"Huh?!" Lyn did a double take. "Whoa, I must be out of the loop, but since when you can hold Mjolnir?! Isn't that Jupiter's?"

"Yeah… it's a long story, but I just got it now," Varuna chuckled. "I'm kinda borrowing it and Thor's now part of me."

"...ummm…"

"Well, that's the gist of it. I'll explain later." Varuna saw more Mistruxes coming their way. "But, how about some smashing first?"

Lyn nodded. "Right, smashing and blasting first." She proceeded to fire beams that vaporized a Mistrux.

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna flew in and wiped out a few more with a lightning bolt.

xxxxx

The remaining Mistruxes convened with LoR Mist. They bowed to their queen.

"There's more of those things we missed?!" Silver Brunhilde exclaimed.

"Actually, these Mistruxes of ours used to be the Lokar soldiers who fought in this battle," LoR Mist revealed. "You see, my daughter's reputation of being a whore exceeds my expectations. I never would've imagined Gudrun, Adora, Mist, whatever you want to call her being such a free-spirited bundle of sensual energy. She lured all kinds of men with her charms. She offered these men her body and in return they courted her. What they didn't know was that Mist planted her own seeds into their bodies. These seeds would manifest within them and by activating these seeds, these men were converted into her Mistrux servants."

"What?! She made out with all these men?!" Silver Brunhilde exclaimed.

"Yes, in fact, in my daughter's own words… she infected them with her _dark magic_."

"Ugh," squicked Guilkatomon until he realized he had been close to Mist. "Oh crap! Don't tell me she…!"

LoR Mist chuckled. "You needn't worry, Takato. My daughter didn't plant her Mistrux seed in you. She knew your body was most valuable for Loki's needs. Likewise for Himura and Henry. They were always to be Fenrir and Jormungandr's vessels. Dear me, I wonder where those two could be now? Dead perhaps?"

xxxxx

Suddenly, a wave of energy tore through the ice sheet that covered the wolf. Fenrir awoke and howled.

"Father, so she betrayed you!"

xxxxx

Jormungandr awoke and raised his head.

"Mist, you shall pay for your traitorous deed!"

xxxxx

Sensing Loki's sons approach, LoR Mist turned her attention away from the Maidens and Tamers.

"Please excuse me," LoR Mist said as Fenrir and Jormungandr appeared before her.

"You witch! You've killed our father and taken the armor!" Fenrir snarled, hatefully accusing LoR Mist's actions.

"This whole time you took advantage of our father just so you can take credit for Second Ragnarok!" Jormungandr hissed.

"Loki was all but a means for my return. I do apologize for my daughter betraying your father," LoR Mist addressed them.

"Daughter?" Fenrir growled. "What are you saying? You speak as if you weren't Mist anymore." His nose then picked up on an ancient scent that was unlike Mist's. "Who are you?"

"I am Grimhilde. I am Gudrun's mother," LoR Mist introduced herself. An evil smirk curved over her green lips. "Pledge your loyalty to me and I'll grant you power even your father never would've given you."

"Grimhilde?! That name is familiar!" Fenrir howled.

"She's the sorceress who was slain by the previous Valkyries! She swore vengeance on Asgard ages ago!" Jormungandr said. "So, an essence of you survived in your daughter!"

"You're catching on quickly. Yes, I have resurfaced to claim what it rightfully mine!" LoR Mist declared. "I will be the one who initiates Second Ragnarok! I will see to it Asgard perishes for their sins!"

Fenrir lunged at LoR Mist. "And you're deluded if you think we'll pledge our loyalty to a witch like you! We serve only our father!"

Jormungandr joined in with Fenrir as they attacked LoR Mist.

"Foolish beasts."

As Silver Moon and Sleipnir arrived, they witnessed LoR Mist tearing through both Fenrir and Jormungandr. Moon gasped in horror. Sleipnir watched as LoR Mist's green flames wiped out his brothers.

 _Fenrir! Jormungandr!_ Sleipnir cried internally.

"MIST!" Sleipnir roared he and Silver Moon collided with LoR Mist.

"Sleipnir, I'm sorry I had to end Fenrir and Jormungandr's lives the way I did, but they wouldn't see things my way and blindly attacked refused to relinquish their undying devotion to their father," LoR Mist said.

"This has to stop, Grimhilde! Mist! Whoever you are now!" The eight-legged stallion charged, knocking LoR Mist back with force.

"This has to stop now! You have to end Ragnarok! Everyone will die if you don't stop Asgard from crashing into our world!" Silver Moon pleaded to LoR Mist.

"Never… my revenge cannot be stopped…" LoR Mist gritted as green flames erupted from her body and formed into an aura. "My daughter can't satisfied until she sees all of you perish." She turned toward Silver Brunhilde. "Especially you, Brunhilde. You took the one man she ever wanted. You took Siegfried from her. And you're the one who set her on the dark path that led her to become the Blood Valkyrie. Ragnarok never would've happened if she and Loki hadn't met. You're the one who indirectly helped set Asgard to fall. Gudrun would've remained peacefully with Gunnar if you hadn't come into her life and caused her heart to darken. My essence wasn't nearly enough to influence her until her hatred for you stirred me from within! This is all because of you!" Grimhilde's mind was quickly overcome by Mist's hateful will. "It's all because of _you_ , Brunhilde! Siegfried was supposed to be mine!"

Brunhilde finally let it out and yelled. "Ugh, enough! Will you stop your whining?! This shit is getting freakin' old! I've heard all this spiel from crazy chicks just like you before!"

"SILENCE!"

"Do you want to know why you couldn't have Siegfried, Mist?!"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!"

"Because you tried to force your love on him with magic! That's not how love works! You can't force that on someone who can't reciprocate their feelings for you! That's you being a selfish brat!"

LoR Mist screamed. "SHUT UP, DAMN YOU!"

"Why don't you grow up and take some responsibility already?!" Silver Brunhilde used her crystal to free herself and the others. She quickly flew at LoR Mist with her right hand balled into a fist.

LoR Mist clenched her hand. "FUCK YOU!"

Silver Brunhilde screamed. "FUCK! YOU!"

 **(End theme)**

 _ **Wham!**_

The sound of two fists colliding resounded throughout.

Both Silver Brunhilde and LoR Mist's fists were firmly planted in each other's faces. Their heads turned sideways with each other's knuckles buried in their cheeks. They packed enough force to send each other flying back.

"...wow," Guilkatomon was taken aback.

"About time you shut her mouth up. Thanks, Kotori," StormSakuyamon said.

LoR Mist and Silver Brunhilde spat blood from their mouths. Not once did they stop staring scornfully toward each other.

LoR Mist calmly chuckled. "...you can lecture me all you want, but your fates will be sealed soon. Second Ragnarok is still right on schedule. And I'll be making preparations to complete my full ascension into the new Grimhilde. See if you can stop that, Brunhilde!" With that, she quickly shot up into the sky. She took a moment to sense Omega X and company's potent Ki powers. _Yes, since those immensely powerful entities that stopped Asgard from crashing into Earth have me deeply concerned. Their powers are immeasurably stronger than mine now. I can't take anymore chances with other warriors more dangerous than Brunhilde!_

"What?! A new Grimhilde?!" Silver Brunhilde cried. "As if the old one was bad enough…"

"Brunhilde, she can't be allowed to access Ymir's further if she intends to invoke Grimhilde's spirit and merge their wills to create a new Grimhilde!" Sleipnir warned the Silver Valkyrie. "As we speak, their combined madness has only started to spread and will infect the world with an immoral compression. Their influence will invoke the dark and violent tendencies from every human in the world. Chaos and violence will spread before Asgard falls on Earth and Second Ragnarok is completed."

Silver Brunhilde looked to the sky and sensed LoR Mist's unbridled power growing. "Don't worry. No way am I letting Adora get what she wants! This has gone far enough!"

"Wait, Kotori!" Sigrun called to her. "Let us come. This is our fight, too."

"Yeah, aren't we all in this together?" Gondul reminded her.

"No…" Skuld spoke out. "I think this is a battle Kotori must fight alone. Besides, we still have Mist's creatures to contend with."

As Skuld said this, over a hundred Mistruxes appeared and formed a barricade near them.

"Yeah, you leave these things with us," Skogul said.

"That's right. And we can stop Asgard from crashing into Earth somehow!" Guilkatomon said.

"Go on, Kotori," Silver Moon encouraged her. "Take Adora down for all of us."

"Adora's madness has to end or Second Ragnarok will happen," Sleipnir said.

Gaining good will and trust from her friends, Silver Brunhilde clenched her fist and vowed. "I won't fail any of you! That's my promise!"

"Before you go, I think you'll need a boost," Sigrun said. "We're returning the powers you gave us."

"Wait, but won't you need…"

Gondul nodded, grinning. "Nah. To kill these things, we don't need them. You're going to need all the power to beat GrimMist, or whatever the hell she wants to call herself now."

With hands on her chest, Skogul released a beam that hit Silver Brunhilde. As the Time Valkyrie relinquished her power, she lost her Titled form and turned back to her Dai-Valkyrie mode.

"Thanks for giving us these new powers and letting us fight with you, but you'll need it now for this final battle," Skogul said.

Following Skogul's lead, Sigrun, Gondul, and Skuld relinquished their powers over to Silver Brunhilde. They, too, lost their Titled forms and regressed to their Dai-Valkyrie modes.

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST -** _ **Mission to the Deep Space**_ **)**

Silver Brunhilde felt her friends' Titled mode energies coursing through her. Her power increased several times over.

"Thanks, my Maidens," Silver Brunhilde smiled, feeling her friends' energies empowering her. "I'm not letting these gifts go to waste."

"Let's get a move on, Brunhilde," Grani nodded as the Silver Valkyrie mounted him.

"Kotori, let me come, too," MetalSeadramon asked.

"Stay here and help take down these disgusting things, my friend," Silver Brunhilde said. "Don't worry. I'm coming right back after I kick Adora's ass!"

"We're pulling for you, Kotori," Guilkatomon said.

"I know," Silver Brunhilde winked as she and Grani flew up into the sky and past the atmosphere. She watched as the Mist faces spewed laser beams at her. "Get outta my way!" She waved her sword, unleashing bluish flames that wiped the Mist faces out. She and Grani shot up past the atmosphere.

They continued forward to meet LoR Mist.

"Here I come, Adora!"

xxxxx

As Asgard started descending, Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, and Dramon X were dismayed the land mass had been dislodged from its position.

"Great, seems some other dark power is at work here," Omega X noticed the Mist faces laughing.

Dramon X grew especially annoyed with the laughing Mist faces. "Oh, shut the fuck up already!" He effortlessly threw an energy wave that wiped the faces out. "So, did that whore of Loki's betray him or what? Not like I care about those two."

Omega X felt Guilkatomon's power. "Well, the good news is, Loki is out of Takato. Takato is back with us."

Angemon X was relieved to hear this. "Yeah, that's good, but I don't feel Loki anymore. Safe to say he's gone."

Metalla X scoffed as he eyed Asgard closing in on them. "They can handle that enchantress. I sensed her power and it's nothing we haven't handled before. Let's just focus pushing this mass back where it belongs."

"Right, Matt, but this time I think I'm going to use my Ascendant God power," Omega X said. "Hey, Kensuke, you up for it using your god power?"

"Why not?!" Dramon X powered up as a white aura flared over him.

A red fiery aura flared over Omega X. He quickly accessed his Ascendant God power.

However, more Mist faces appeared and fired beams at the Ascendants. Metalla X and Angemon X unleashed beams, blasting away the beams and the creepy faces.

"Beat it, punks!" Metalla X scoffed at the annoying laughing faces.

"There. We spared you the sanity, Kensuke," Angemon X said to Dramon X.

"Thanks, Dimitri. You spared my ears."

"Now together!" Omega X roared and fired a _**Tsunami Wave**_ at the landmass heading their way.

Dramon X followed up with a _**Ryuken Wave**_ as it combined with Omega X's attack. The powered up beam collided and pushed the landmass up.

"Let's give them a hand, father!" Angemon X called out.

Metalla X and Angemon X joined in as they fired Ki beams. Their beans clashed with the landmass and slowly pushed it up.

"Keep it up, guys! We can't let this mass go by us! The others are counting on us!" Omega X encouraged them.

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

"C'mon, Taichi, you were putting up more of an effort when you stopped my sphere from colliding with your world!" Beerusmon spat out, slamming the arms of his chair. "Surely this can't be the full power of an Ascendant God!"

"Seems the one who dislodged Asgard from its position again has a stronger control over it," Whismon said, using his staff to switch the scene from the Ascendants' clash with the collapsing Asgard to LoR Mist floating over Earth's orbit. "That enchantress wearing Ymir's armor is set to undergo a transformation."

"Transformation you say? Into what pray tell?"

"Into a goddess. She intends to encase herself in a chrysalis and turn her vessel into a more powerful incarnation of the goddess Grimhilde."

"This mortal woman dares to tamper with divinity and ascend into godhood? Where have I seen this before?"

"Well, that is how Grimhilde originally ascended into a goddess, Lord Beerusmon. According to the entail I have here, Grimhilde was once a lowly thief who happened upon a grimoire belonging to an Asgardian. Grimhilde used the grimoire to extend her lifespan. In doing so, she harvested thousands of human souls to turn her human body into a divine one. She ultimately ascended into Grimhilde the Immoral One and crossed the paths with many of Earth's deities. Her name became infamous throughout the Ten Realms. She later conceived children. One of whom was Gudrun, who Grimhilde passed over her spiritual essence. Weakened from childbirth, Grimhilde ensured her daughter, Gudrun, would carry out her revenge against Asgard."

Beerusmon grunted as he tapped the screen, zooming in on LoR Mist, who was starting to build her cocoon. "Well, she's in no hurry to get her ascension over with."

"The one named Brunhilde is closing in on her position," Whismon informed the Destruction god. "Also according my entail, Brunhilde was Gudrun's enemy ages ago. After Brunhilde died, Gudrun met Loki and became Mist the Blood Valkyrie. She and Loki would later conspire against Asgard, leading to the events of First Ragnarok. Both Brunhilde and Mist were reincarnated during modern times into Kotori Ayami and Adora Frost."

"This maggot dares to turn herself into a god. If I were there, I'd wipe this little bugger out." Beerusmon flicked the screen hard, knocking the visual away. The screen immediately switched to Silver Brunhilde heading up to meet LoR Mist for their final battle. "Whismon, can we leave it to Taichi and the others to stop Asgard from crashing into that dimension's Earth?"

Whismon shrugged. "I'd certainly like to think so, Lord Beerusmon. Why? Do you wish to go to that world?"

"No, I'm just curious."

" _With due respect, Beerusmon. You'd best leave Brunhilde and her friends to handle this crisis. They won't need your intervention._ " A group of familiar voices chimed in, drawing Beerusmon and Whismon's attentions away from the conflict.

The council of tricksters appeared on a screen, accessing transmission with Beerusmon's communications.

Tanuki-Ō addressed. " _Are we clear, Beerusmon?_ "

The purple cat god narrowed his eyes. "Tanuki-Ō…"

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/Above Tokyo, Japan/4:35 PM (JST)**_

Silver Moon unleashed a beam and wiped out a bunch of Mistruxes. Guilkatomon wiped out over ten Mistruxes with a _**Hazard Wave**_. StormSakuyamon and the Valkyries took out more of Mist's abominations.

"Hey, it's Tai and the others!" Guilkatomon noticed Omega X and the Ascendants pushing Asgard into its original position. "C'mon, let's give them a hand!" He shot across while flying through and blasting away Mistruxes.

"Hold on, gogglehead!" StormSakuyamon called out. "Ugh, we're not done here yet!"

Skuld fired Niflheim flames that wiped out most of the Mistruxes. "There, I've cleared the path for us."

"Let's head out and give them all the help they'll need!" Sigrun rallied the Maidens together.

xxxxx

"TAI!" Guilkatomon's voice was heard from afar.

Omega X smiled like never before. "It's about time!"

Guilkatomon glided next to Omega X, Metalla X, Angemon X, and Dramon X as he helped them give the big push. He launched another _**Hazard Wave**_ and helped drive the Asgardian landmass upward.

"See that portal? We've gotta send it right in there, Takato!" Omega X said.

"Yeah, I'm on it!" Guilkatomon replied.

"Don't forget us!" Sigrun chimed in as she and the Maidens aided in driving Asgard to its original place.

"Yeah! Let's push it right back in!" Guilkatomon roared.

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Space/4:40 PM (JST)**_

As she barely started forming her cocoon, LoR Mist stopped the minute she saw Silver Brunhilde and Grani heading her way. Silver Brunhilde bounced off Grani and beckoned him to leave her.

"It's just down to you and me, Adora Frost! No one else's getting involved!" Silver Brunhilde faced her arch nemesis.

LoR Mist scoffed, tearing off the crystallized threads she had finished making. "How rude of you to interrupt my soon-to-be crowning achievement. I was preparing my chrysalis that would lead to my goddess ascension, but you had to butt in. For that, I'll make you pay dearly, Kotori Ayami."

 **(End theme)**

Both Silver Brunhilde and LoR Mist yelled out simultaneously. "WE END THIS NOW!"

 **(Cue Kill La Kill OST** **-** _ **Final Battle Theme**_ **)**

The clash between the two demi-goddesses begins.

This is Kotori Ayami's own _Battle of Gods_.

LoR Mist fired two light and dark energy spheres made out of Seelie and Unseelie essences at her nemesis, but Silver Brunhilde evaded the attacks. Silver Brunhilde raised her sword and delivered a few strikes at LoR Mist. LoR Mist brushed them off and conjured a flaming javelin made out of Muspelheim fire, striking through Silver Brunhilde. Silver Brunhilde dodged the spear on the left side. The immoral witch then fired three icy wraith projectiles with banshee Mist faces made out of Jotunheim energy. She sent them at the Valkyrie. Silver Brunhilde fired blue flames, destroying the wraiths and blasted LoR Mist directly.

LoR Mist backed off and slide-changed into a Svartalf werewolf. Howling mad, LoR Mist rushed and lunged towards Silver Brunhilde. The werewolf started to maul her with her claws. However, Silver Brunhilde unleashed a bright light from her Moon Force Crystal. She hit LoR Mist with an explosive wave, which slightly injured the immoral witch. After taking an explosive shot to the body, LoR Mist turned back to normal.

"Is that all, Adora? 'Cause from the looks of it, I'm not impressed!" Silver Brunhilde taunted her.

"No, I'll show you…. _ **I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL GODDESS CAN DO!**_ " LoR Mist screamed, as if Mist's own consciousness resurfaced and seemingly merged with Grimhilde's will. _AND I WILL SURPASS YOU, GRIMHILDE! WATCH AS I REACH A PINNACLE YOU CAN ONLY DREAM OF! I WILL RISE AND BECOME A NEW GRIMHILDE!_

 **(Cue Bayonetta OST -** _ **The Greatest Jubilee**_ **)**

As the power began to overwhelm the impiorum witch further, all of Mist's humanity completely vanished as she screamed and increased her height to over 30 ft tall. Long crystallized threads covered her frame as she grew. She grew until she literally became an unfettered, goddess-like figure with gold trimmed over Ymir's armor. Mist's white hair extended while six threads of long hair sprouted out with white mask faces; each mask shaped like masked sorceress figures that each have symbols of Muspelheim, Niflheim, Nidavellir, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, and Vanaheim on the masks' foreheads. Her giant leg bands have two white mask faces with symbols of Asgard and Jotunheim on the foreheads, while her chest plate has a white mask face shaped like a sorceress figure with the symbol of Asgard on its forehead. Mist's helmet has white mask faces and gained devilish horns.

Silver Brunhilde backed away at the sheer immense size Mist had taken on. Despite the intimidating presence Mist presented, the Silver Valkyrie fearlessly faced her arch nemesis.

The sheer irascibility of Mist has reached her zenith and birthed a new personality: Neo Grimhilde. It was the perfect merger of Grimhilde's immorality and Mist's hatred. Her hatred had enough immeasurable power to threaten the fabrics of cosmos and chaos. She looked to replace cosmos and chaos with her immorality, even looking to overthrow God and Lucifer of Christianity. _**Nothing.**_ No one else. Not even the most heinous of villains from other worlds and universes compared to this new, virulent Grimhilde's immoral compass.

There was little to no redeeming qualities to this new Grimhilde. She started off being 'harmless' as Adora, then manipulative as Mist, became the backstabbing immoral monster who betrayed her trickster master and revealed her and Grimhilde's true origins, and peaked when she became the Lord of Realms. Why go through all this trouble to help cause Ragnarok's fall in the first place? All stemmed from Mist's jealousy over not having Siegfried to herself and her bitter hatred of everything related to Brunhilde. _Dea Mist_ , the pupa level of Neo Grimhilde's awakening and _not_ Grimhilde's reawakening as originally planned, surfaced and made her immoral presence known to the cosmos. Inside her chrysalis, Mist's hatred accelerated Neo Grimhilde's evolution. The mad immoral being was set to surpass her own mother, the original Grimhilde. Neo Grimhilde would become the one true, deplorable bitch goddess.

Dea Mist's face shifted as her heinous laughter brought Silver Brunhilde to a knee. "Yes… yes… _**YES! KNEEL BEFORE ME, KOTORI! FOR MY IMMORAL POWER WILL DESTROY YOU! MIND, BODY, AND SOUL! YOU'D DO WELL TO DIE AND SACRIFICE YOUR BODY TO FUEL MY BURNING HATRED FOR EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR!**_ "

"Yeah, no…!" Silver Brunhilde resisted as silver light enveloped over her and helped her break loose from Dea Mist's restraints. She unleashed a spiritual shock wave that blasted Dea Mist head-on. "I don't plan on dying again! Especially not to a pathetic whore like you!"

Dea Mist growled furiously. " _ **WHAT?!**_ "

"That's right! I'm not scared of you, Adora! In fact, you _never_ scared me! You can make yourself bigger than the universe, and I'd still look you dead in the eye and tell you to 'shut the fuck up!'"

" _ **HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?!**_ " Dea Mist yelled out in fury. She launched her six long hair threads toward Silver Brunhilde, who dodged and parried each hair thread swinging her sword around.

Dea Mist shifted forward and swung her six hair threads around. Silver Brunhilde continued dodging and zipping around the giant entity's strikes. The Silver Valkyrie quickly shot up toward Dea Mist and stabbed her right through the chest.

 _Yes, I've hit the mark!_ Silver Brunhilde internally cried out. Suddenly, she heard Dea Mist chuckling hard. "What?!"

" _ **FOOLISH VALKYRIE! DID YOU THINK A SIMPLE CHEST STRIKE WILL BE ENOUGH TO END ME?!**_ " Dea Mist roared, quickly swinging two of her hair threads behind Silver Brunhilde and sweeping her away.

"Ugh!" Silver Brunhilde grunted as more hair threads swung down and knocked her around. "Didn't see that coming!"

" _ **I WON'T BE SO EASILY DEFEATED, BRUNHILDE!**_ " The behemoth vented, swinging and knocking Silver Brunhilde around. She then landed a big punch and sent Silver Brunhilde flying back. " _ **I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO INTERRUPT MY GLORIOUS ASCENSION INTO A HIGHER BEING!**_ "

Silver Brunhilde descended toward Earth's orbit and watched Dea Mist forging a giant fireball with her six hair threads. Dea Mist threw the massive fiery sphere as it headed for Silver Brunhilde.

Silver Brunhilde intensely stared at the face of oncoming destruction. She gripped her sword and dove into the destructive sphere head-on.

 _I'm not letting this beat me! And I haven't forgotten you gave me your energies, guys! Skuld, Skogul, Sigrun, Gondul…! I'm not letting of your powers go to waste!_ Silver Brunhilde thought as the other Maiden's powers coursed through her. She quickly received a boost and swung her sword, cutting through the sphere and nullifying it with her Moon Force Crystal's light.

Dea Mist scowled. " _ **YOU ARE BECOMING A NUISANCE! NO MATTER, YOU'LL RUN OUT OF STEAM SOON!**_ "

"Yeah, but I'll be taking you down with me!" Silver Brunhilde declared, flying toward Dea Mist.

As Dea Mist started to shift away, she and the Silver Valkyrie quickly circumnavigated Earth. They both collided with one another. From the naked eye, they were seen as streaks of lime green and silver light colliding. Each collision created a shockwave. Silver Brunhilde collided with Dea Mist and slashed upward with her sword, carving through the impiorum witch's pupa body.

Growing annoyed with Brunhilde's persistence, Dea Mist's nine masks came to life. Each symbol on the masks glowed and fired multiple colored beams. Silver Brunhilde flew around the beams and batted many away with her sword. Dea Mist's horns fired dual beams that struck Silver Brunhilde. Dea Mist seized advantage of this and blasted her with a beam barrage. Falling into the beam barrage, Silver Brunhilde wailed in pain.

" _ **PERISH! PERISH! PERISH!**_ " Dea Mist shouted in mantra, laughing at Silver Brunhilde's plight.

 _I can't be beat here! I WON'T be beat! Everyone's counting on me to slay this monster!_ The Silver Brunhilde used her Moon Force Crystal to push through Dea Mist's blasts.

" _ **AND THAT CRYSTAL IS BECOMING A REAL PAIN, TOO!**_ " Dea Mist aimed for the crystal, but Silver Brunhilde swerved away and covered up her crystal.

"Sorry, but this thing means a lot to me! I can't let you break it!"

" _ **THEN ALLOW ME THE HONOR OF ENDING YOU AND THAT CRYSTAL!**_ " The behemoth launched another destructive sphere, one bigger than the last one.

Silver Brunhilde blanched. "OH SHI-!" She caught the sphere and used the Moon Force Crystal to push it back. "You're not going to win, Adora! I have friends and family waiting for me!" The faces of Philippe, MetalSeadramon, Kouichi, Takato, Rika, Himura, Inumon, Yui, Sasha, Jessica, Kara, Ayanna, and many of the other friends she's made since her revival. "They're all counting on me to finish you!"

Dea Mist chortled. " _ **THEN WON'T THEY BE DISAPPOINTED WHEN YOU NEVER RETURN?! I HAVE ENOUGH POWER NOW TO MAKE YOU AND YOUR WORLD PERISH! I DON'T EVEN NEED ASGARD TO COLLIDE WITH EARTH! I CAN MAKE SECOND RAGNAROK HAPPEN WITH MY OWN POWER!**_ "

"AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!"

Grani witnessed Brunhilde collide with Dea Mist. Their multiple collisions created shockwaves that almost knocked him in orbit.

"Kotori, hang in there!" Grani cheered his rider on.

xxxxx

 _ **Above Tokyo, Japan/4:50 PM (JST)**_

The other heroes regained momentum and pushed Asgard toward the portal. Omega X and Dramon X both dug deep, invoking their Ascendant God powers to give the final push.

"I think we got Asgard in!" Guilkatomon exclaimed.

Asgard was pushed through the portal as it settled back in its original place.

"Yes, that's it! Asgard is back where it belongs!" Silver Moon said.

"Thank goodness," Sigrun was relieved to see imminent destruction prevented.

"Yes, but there still remains Mist and she's fighting Kotori," Skogul reminded them.

Everyone watched the streaks of light colliding through space. The Maidens felt Silver Brunhilde's power resisting Dea Mist's.

"C'mon, Kotori!" Skuld cheered her on.

"Way to go, Kotori," Omega X smirked. "The way they're fighting, it reminds me of my fight with Lord Beerusmon."

"This is incredible. And I wasn't even there to see you fight him, Tai," Angemon X was in awe.

"I do wish I can help, but I get if Kotori wants this to herself. It's her right," Dramon X commented.

MetalSeadramon raised his head, watching in awe of his Tamer. "You never cease to amaze me, Kotori. I'm proud to be your partner and friend. There won't be another Tamer like you for me to call my own."

xxxxx

On the ground level in Tokyo, Philippe, Artemismon, and others finally arrived just in time to see the streaks of light colliding above them.

"That has to be Kotori, right?" Artemismon wondered.

"I have no doubt that is her," Philippe smiled proudly.

"She's really giving it her all," a voice belonging to Loweemon interjected as Philippe and Artemismon turned to see the Warrior of Darkness. "That's my woman fighting up there. Hopefully she gives the final strike to that Mist bitch."

Other started to pour in and witness the battle, including Kenta, who barely saw the streaks of light until they vanished.

"They're gone…" Kenta blinked in confusion.

"They've now moving at speeds faster than the untrained eyes can see," Loweemon said. "Even I can't see them anymore either. Let's hope she can end this!"

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Space/4:52 PM (JST)**_

Silver Brunhilde and Dea Mist collided once again. Their collision caused more cosmic shockwaves.

Dea Mist's mind was once again taken over by Grimhilde. She lectured coolly unlike her unhinged daughter. "Understand your futility, Brunhilde. Your planet is but a backwater world in the grand scheme of the entire universe. Not just your blue planet, but the sun, the stars, and the galaxies. They comprise of the entire cosmos. One day, all of that will be gone. With creation comes destruction and afterward comes rebirth. This is the law that the universe must abide by!"

Silver Brunhilde slashed and punched away Dea Mist's hair extensions. "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!"

"Foolish Brunhilde, how can you be so dense?! It's pointless to resist our fates! Ragnarok was intended to be part of a cycle. No realms, not even Asgard, can last forever! Likewise, Earth and humanity cannot keep going at the rate its going! You've already sown the seeds of your destruction! I am merely doing you and humanity a favor! Consider this a mercy killing for the race of beings you and your allies have sworn to protect! I've already foreseen your future, Brunhilde! You and your allies will face dark times before humanity turns against you all!"

Dea Mist quickly shoved two of her hair threads through Silver Brunhilde's stomach. However, the Silver Valkyrie's crystal burned away these extensions. Dea Mist grimaced as she recoiled her remaining hair threads back. She noted the wounds on Brunhilde closing up fast.

"You're gonna have to try harder to kill me, Grimhilde, Mist, whatever you want to call yourself! You and that psycho bitch of a daughter can't get rid of me that easily!"

Dea Mist frowned. "Yes, you're right. I suppose I didn't try killing you since I thought I could toy with you more, but…" Mist once again took over. " _ **HAH! THAT'S OK 'CAUSE I CAN KILL YOU FAST IF THAT WITCH WON'T!**_ " Her unhinged face twisted and she revealed a set of sharp teeth. She fired a barrage of beams from her nine masks and horns, which blasted Silver Brunhilde. " _ **DIE! DIE! DIE! JUST DIE ALREADY! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!**_ "

Silver Brunhilde invoked her Moon Force Crystal and nullified Dea Mist's blasts. "I'll decide when I die!" She swung her sword, batting away Dea Mist's hair threads.

Grimhilde took over again. "That crystal is transforming your body. You're closer to becoming a goddess like myself. The more you utilize it, the sooner you'll shed away your remaining humanity. Notice how quickly your wounds are healing and the fact you've lasted this long without oxygen to breath!"

"Just shut up already!" Silver Brunhilde flew at Dea Mist and punched her square in the face. "If I have to become a god to beat you, then so be it! But, don't think I'll ever stoop low like you and that whore in order to give up my humanity!"

 _ **Wham!**_

 **(Cue** _ **Ambiguous**_ **\- GARNiDELiA (Kill la Kill Second Opening))**

Resounding like a loud shot, Silver Brunhilde's punch knocked Dea Mist far away from Earth. She then flew ahead to engage Dea Mist. The Moon Force Crystal's glow covered Brunhilde. Her rainbow traits in her hair shimmered. Her dark blue wings glowed as blue and red flames lit up over them. Her silver aura was replaced with a blue and red flare, turning her into a human comet.

"Persistent vermin," scowled Dea Mist, combining her hair threads into a giant spike that she plunged through Silver Brunhilde.

Then, to Dea Mist's dismay, Silver Brunhilde's fiery aura burned the witch's hair extensions. Dea Mist wore a horrified expression on her face.

"Getting scared, Grimhilde? You better be, 'cause you and that whore are done!" Silver Brunhilde declared.

"Im-impossible… just what the hell are you…?!"

"The name's Kotori Ayami! Impossible is my middle name!"

For the first time, Grimhilde's composed demeanor was replaced with unhinged fear and anger. Even being killed by Frigg and the previous Valkyries didn't evoke this level of apprehension. She resigned to her previous demise, but her mental state showed deterioration after her spiritual merger with Mist into Neo Grimhilde. Mist was becoming too incompatible for her spirit to be housed.

Mist again took over and shifted her pupa body away. She unleashed a barrage of blasts at Silver Brunhilde.

"Where are you running?! I know that's you calling this shot, Adora! You're only protecting her now 'cause you need her to complete your final transformation! I'm not letting that happen!" Silver Brunhilde quickly pursued Dea Mist.

" _ **YOU WILL NOT DENY MY FINAL EVOLUTION!**_ " Dea Mist roared, desperately sending beams from her nine masks and horns. While she kept Silver Brunhilde occupied, a green veil of light consumed Dea Mist's form.

Grimhilde took over again. "Yes, my daughter, time for us to complete our final stage."

Mist regained control. " _ **'OUR' FINAL STAGE? NO, THIS IS 'MY' FINAL EVOLUTION! THIS WILL BE MY ASCENSION! I, NEO GRIMHILDE, INTEND TO SURPASS YOU!**_ "

After dispelling the remaining beams, Silver Brunhilde witnessed a green cloak form over Dea Mist.

"No, you don't…!" Before Silver Brunhilde can advance, she felt her entire body freeze up. "What…? What's happening?" Her mind suddenly went blank as as horrifying vision showed up. _What am I seeing…?_

She witnessed a vision of the future. She witnessed Dea Mist's goddess figure split down the middle. The impiorum witch's pupa body cracked like an egg. Green fire leaked out from the cracked shell. Dea Mist's face vertically split in two. As more green flames spewed out, Silver Brunhilde saw an ominous figure emerge covered in lime green flames.

 _Is that… Grimhilde?! No, it's Mist becoming that new Grimhilde!_ Silver Brunhilde gasped. Through this vision, she was witnessing the final perfect merger of Mist and Grimhilde.

Mist emerged with a face similar to Grimhilde's, but her eyelids became sharper. Her long white hair had negative rainbow traits retained. Lips were lime green. A devilish tiara appeared meshed with her cranium. Her complexion was more pearl-like. A full out lime green dress with black silhouettes of Mist's laughing faces formed in place of her old clothing. Lime green claws formed in her fingers. Blood eagle rib-like wings popped out of her back. Her back spine is seen meshed with her dress.

This is the form Mist boasted would surpass her mother's madness, power, and immorality. This is Neo Grimhilde.

 _Oh god… no, I can't let her complete her final stage!_

Another vision showed Earth's engulfed in Neo Grimhilde's immoral essence. A giant Mist face appeared on the planet's surface laughing, as if the planet became immersed with the witch's madness.

 _NO!_

More visions displayed Neo Grimhilde summoning her ancestral mother's familiars: Malefiolent, Gullveig, Cruella, and Volva.

The next vision showed the witch and her familiars quickly and easily overpowering Silver Brunhilde.

The final vision showed Neo Grimhilde unleashing an earth shattering force that split the planet in two.

 _NO!_ Silver Brunhilde screamed internally. _HELL NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!_

As her mind snapped back to reality, Silver Brunhilde invoked her crystal again as red and blue flames engulfed her. She witnessed the future starting to play out.

Dea Mist's pupa body started to crack and green flames slowly leaked out, spreading the witch's immoral essence.

Silver Brunhilde stared apprehensively at her sword. "No way I can cut through that. I'm gonna need a bigger weapon!"

xxxxx

 _ **Above Tokyo, Japan/4:56 PM (JST)**_

Suddenly, MetalSeadramon saw a silver light cover him.

"MetalSeadramon, you're glowing!" Guilkatomon said.

"Huh? Whoa, yeah! What's this all about?!" MetalSeadramon became flabbergasted with this event.

"Could it be Kotori is calling for you?!" Skuld asked him.

Realizing this, MetalSeadramon heard his Tamer internally calling for him. "Sure seems like it. This is her crystal's light. Seems she needs me now. Well, how am I to disappoint?! I'm coming, Kotori!" He heeded his Tamer's beckoning and transformed into a giant ball of silver light.

"Whoa! Yeah, go for it, MetalSeadramon!" Silver Moon called out. She noticed her Silver Valkyrie form faded as Brunhilde called for every bit of Silver Valkyrie power to her. Moon turned back to her Dai-Valkyrie mode. "Take every bit of the power you need to beat her, Kotori!"

xxxxx

 _ **Outer Space/4:58 PM (JST)**_

Holding her hand up, Silver Brunhilde summoned a giant sword that was the same length as MetalSeadramon's entire frame. Grani witnessed the Silver Valkyrie forging her own god slaying sword.

"Incredible! Now that'll more than do! But, it's not nearly enough! Allow me to become one with your sword!" Grani said as he turned into a beam of light.

As Grani's essence became absorbed into the sword, Silver Brunhilde held her giant _**God Slayer Blade**_. The weapon was a silver sword with MetalSeadramon's head and body as the sword's hilt and handle. She grabbed the giant sword. At first, there was heft due to its immense size, but once she regained balance she held it with little effort.

Events were already beginning out like her vision described.

Dea Mist's face split in two. Two big sharp, slanted black eyes and a creepy jagged mouth materialized inside the green flames. Neo Grimhilde was ready to emerge.

Flying toward Dea Mist's unstable form, Silver Brunhilde raised and swung her _**God Slayer Blade**_. "NOW GO IN PIECES AND REMEMBER WHO KICKED YOUR ASSES!"

In one might swing, Silver Brunhilde carved through Dea Mist and quickly disrupted the impiorum witch's final transformation. The sword was strong enough to break through and shatter Ymir's armor, quickly cutting off Mist's primary power source. Neo Grimhilde's giant eyes and mouth conveyed pain as they faded. The green flames that filled the pupa to a brim vanished completely.

Silver Brunhilde gritted while being thrown back by the weight of her giant sword. "Now cut your shit, Adora! It's over!"

 _ **Boom!**_

An explosion erupted from where Dea Mist used to be. The force of the explosion knocked Silver Brunhilde away. The giant sword dissipated as Betamon, Grani, and the Moon Force Crystal into Silver Brunhilde's hands. She looked over and watched as Dea Mist descended through orbit and lit on fire on the way down into Earth.

 **(End theme)**

With Dea Mist defeated, the laughing Mist face clouds dispersed and every Mistrux turned into dust.

"Enjoy the fall, you bitch," she muttered. Then having exhausted all her power, Brunhilde lost her Silver form and turned back to her Dai-Valkyrie state. She fell with Grani while hugging both Betamon and the crystal. _Shit, now I'm falling… but too tired to save myself… guess this is where it ends for me._ She smiled, resigning to her fate. _Least I went out on a high note. And everyone's safe… that's all that matters._

xxxxx

 _ **Above Tokyo, Japan/5:02 PM (JST)**_

 **(Cue** _ **Gomen ne, Iiko ja Irarenai**_ **\- Miku Sawai (Kill la Kill First Ending))**

" _ **KOTORI!**_ " StormSakuyamon rushed to save Brunhilde.

"RIKA!" Guilkatomon called and followed her. "Wait, that's Kotori falling!"

Taking a nosedive, StormSakuyamon swooped in catching up to Brunhilde and Grani.

"You didn't just go through all that just to die on us, you idiot!" StormSakuyamon cried out, heading down to catch Brunhilde.

Guilkatomon rocketed forward and caught Grani. "I've got you!"

Everyone else watching from the ground, including Philippe, Loweemon, Himura, and others, prepared to save Brunhilde from her fall.

However, it was StormSakuyamon who caught Brunhilde and ultimately stopped her fall.

"Nice catch, Rika!" Guilkatomon called out.

The other Maidens arrived just in time to see StormSakuyamon carrying Brunhilde down.

"Thank goodness," Sigrun sighed with relief.

"Yeah, that could've ended badly," Gondul said.

"I'm glad Rika and the others were there when Kotori needed them," Skogul added.

"Thank you, Rika!" Philippe called to her. "But, is she ok?"

StormSakuyamon landed and placed Brunhilde down. "Yeah, she'll be ok. She's just exhausted now."

"Thank god," Loweemon said, leaning over to Brunhilde's face. His Loweemon mask came off as he kissed Brunhilde's lips. "Don't ever worry us like that again, Kotori!"

Brunhilde opened her eye and smirked. "Sorry, dad."

Himura shook his head. "Always one to make light of a situation. Never change, Kotori."

StormSakuyamon concurred. "Tell me about it. I could only dream of half the stuff she pulled off right now."

"That's my cousin. Pulling the possible is her middle name!" Philippe said.

"Hey, keep it down y'all. I'm gonna need a week's worth of sleep after this," Brunhilde whined.

 _ **Boom!**_

A loud impact was heard not far from where the group was gathered. They turned to see the remains of Dea Mist sitting in a crater. The Dea Mist shell slowly started to dissolve.

"And look who decided to drop in," sardonically remarked Guilkatomon.

"It's Adora," Himura muttered with disgust.

"Careful everyone," Skuld cautiously warned.

Brunhilde stirred, slowly lifting her head. "Let's check it out."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Final chapter: _**Legacy of the Valkyries**_

xxxxx

 **A/N** : And that's it for the Second Ragnarok battles. This one topped off with Mist and Grimhilde taking over as the final bosses. Now that's over. With one chapter left to go, this fic will soon be behind me.

If this chapter had an alternate title, I'd safely say it'd be called _**Adora -VALKYRIE Mist-**_.

So, a little history on Grimhilde's involvement in this. It was not written on the fly. Mist/Grimhilde were always intended to be the final boss of this story, and considering how personal of a villain Mist became it made sense. Loki served his purpose as a central narrative villain (w/Mist), but the way he was written he turned out to be a tragic villain, as opposed to Mist who was a complete monster in relation to Brunhilde, Takato, Rika, and others she's affected.

Grimhilde was originally intended to be an even greater complete monster than Mist. However, while writing her backstory in this chapter, I unintentionally made her a somewhat sympathetic character, especially with her relationship with King Giuki and their two newly born children. Then, there's Asgard attacking her kingdom without her there to defend it. While her intentions to avenge her kingdom may have been noble (in her view), she was still viewed an immoral creature in the eyes of Asgard and they took advantage of a weakened (and fresh from giving birth to twins) Grimhilde. So, while I might've made her a somewhat tragic character, I adamantly maintained her immoral nature as I intended.

Overall thoughts on Grimhilde's backstory? That could've been another Intermission chapter to itself, but this story is already near its end and there's no need to break the narrative with another 'intermission' chapter. Just incorporating and tying it to Grimhilde/Mist here is enough. By the way, the identity of that original grimoire user will be revealed next chapter and it's someone who in this Norse continuity had it out against Odin. Hint: The name is one of the four Grimhilde familiars.

In the grand scheme of Grimhilde, she actually played a role in Gunnar and Gudrun's lives in the Volsunga. She was the sorceress that gave Siegfried a magic potion that made him forget his marriage to Brunhilde, so he ends up marrying her daughter Gudrun And she wanted her son, Gunnar, to marry Brunhilde. When she refused, Grimhilde talked Siegfried into helping Gunnar marry Brunhilde. Since Siegfried was the only one to cross the flames, he and Gunnar switched bodies, allowing Gunnar's body to cross the flames. Brunhilde then ends up marrying Gunnar, but once she later finds out Siegfried betrayed her with another woman (Gudrun), and not knowing she had been bewitched by Grimhilde, she was the one who sought revenge. After killing Siegfried, Brunhilde killed herself. Isn't that all kinds of messed up?

Well, taking liberties with the source material, I had it so Grimhilde's spiritual essence is passed over to her children, for when she dies her children can seek revenge on Asgard. And when Brunhilde just happened to show up, Grimhilde's started influencing Gudrun's already rotten heart to take action against the Valkyrie. So while Grimhilde wasn't there in person to cause the drama between Siegfried, Brunhilde, Gudrun, and Gunnar, her ghost manifested in her evil daughter and Gudrun committed the dreadful actions. And thus Gudrun's long storied hatred for Brunhilde began, and all over the love of a man.

And just when you thought Adora couldn't be bad pre-reawakening, right? Wrong. Makes you wonder: is there even a shred of redemption for this girl now? Heh, despite what the narrative tells you, it wouldn't be the first time a villain character turned out a slightly better (but still not so good) person later in life.

Also having taken liberties, I made Grimhilde a bigger deal and fleshed out her character history (even showing her pre-goddess life) in the YYGDM Norse continuity.

Admittedly, Mist's hatred for Brunhilde went over the top levels. I mean, visages of her laughing faces consuming the skies and undergoing 'stages' to become a 'new' Grimhilde. What can I say? It was hers and Grimhilde's immorality merging and creating a new personality: Neo Grimhilde. In the end, Mist's willful hatred for Brunhilde became stronger than Grimhilde's grudge against Asgard.

In regards to the final battle, there are parallels to be drawn from other sources/inspirations: Goku vs. Beerus from _Battle of Gods_ (both the film and _Super_ arc retelling), Omega X vs. Beerusmon from my _Battle of Digital Gods_ fic (both the movie fic and _Ascendancy_ fic retelling), Ryuko vs. Ragyo from _Kill la Kill_ , and Arika vs. Nina from _My-Otome_. All of them were fights that began on Earth and went straight into space in a single battle. In relation to KLK, Kotori/Brunhilde was Ryuko, Mist/Adora/Grimhilde was both Ragyo  & Nui, and Rika was Satsuki. Though, imo, I think I like my take better than what KLK did.

And look at that? Brunhilde actually uses her brain and interrupts the villain's final transformation. Thus no actual battle with Neo Grimhilde, but as a concession I had Kotori get a vision of 'what could've been' and showed y'all what Neo Grimhilde would've looked like. And it took absorbing every bit of the Moon Force Crystal's power to create that _**God Slayer Blade**_. And for those wondering, why hasn't Brunhilde used Silver Valkyrie mode in the post-VA stories (namely _Cross Generations_ )? Well, that'll be explained next chapter. And as for Adora, Loki, and other's fates, again that's for the final chapter to tell.

I think I got out most of what needed to be clarified. Personally, VA to this point has been a mixed experience. I hit bumps in the road, creatively and personally, that hindered updates. However, I can safely since the Second Intermission and throughout this Second Ragnarok run, it's been smooth sailing for me. Just one chapter left to go!

Until the next update, send a review and see you soon!


	18. Legacy of the Valkyries

**A/N** : The end of _Valkyrie Advent_ is here. It was an interesting, and very challenging experience, but I can put this story behind me for good.

And this makes the final piece of the pre- _Cross Generations_ stories to be completed. For those who've waited for this story to finish just to jump straight into CG, you have plenty to catch-up on.

Anyway, time for our heroes to pick up the pieces and determine what Adora's ultimate fate will be. Enjoy!

Note: Much like previous chapter, this was posted earlier than intended. My beta hasn't started work on this. The beta-read version will replace this version once LazerWulf has it done.

xxxxx

Final Chapter

 _ **Legacy of the Valkyries**_

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan/4:45 PM (JST)**_

Shortly after Dea Mist crashed into the heart of Shinjuku, the heroes hurried over to check on the remains of the witch's pupa. Among those who first arrived were Brunhilde, the Valkyrie Maidens, the Beast Tamers & their Digimon partners, Sailor Moon & Sleipnir, Philippe & Jaguarmon, Loweemon, Kazu & Guardromon, Kenta & MarineAngemon, Byari & Leomon and Felinismon, Genra, and Alec. Skuld and Garm carry Loki along toward the crash site.

"There it is, but you don't think she would've survived that?" Suzakato asked them. "I mean, there's no way…"

"I hope she bit the dust," Seirika stated her lack of concern for Adora.

"Only one way to find out," Brunhilde said as the Dea Mist body dissolved completely.

As the remnants of Dea Mist faded, laying on the ground was Adora Frost. Not Neo Grimhilde. Not Valkyrie Mist. Just plain Adora Frost looking worse for wear. She slowly began to stir.

"Damn it," Seirika grumbled.

"Hey, she's moving!" Kenta pointed out.

Brunhilde sighed deeply. "Yeah, but she's no threat to us now. I don't sense any power from her."

"So, we're safe to power down?" Sigrun asked her.

"Yeah," Brunhilde nodded.

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST -** _ **Unsettled Conditions**_ **)**

With that, the Valkyrie Maidens turned back to their civilian forms. They slid down the crater and surrounded Adora, who looked up and awoke to the Maidens standing over her.

"Seems she's expended all her power after you interrupted her final transformation," Garm addressed Kotori.

"I wasn't taking any chances. I'm not so stupid to let the bad guy get an advantage over me," Kotori candidly stated. She cast a judgmental glare over Adora, who looked up at her. "Morning sunshine."

"You…!" Adora gritted her teeth as she crawled back. She realized she was back on Earth. After getting a bearing of her surroundings, she hatefully faced the Maidens. "I had you beat…!"

"Yeah, your memory's all wonky, but I kicked your whore ass. Welcome to reality, Adora. Population: everyone but you," Kotori said.

"And in your state, you don't have any powers to threaten us with," Kara stated.

"I mean, you can try, but I doubt anything will come out," Ayanna said.

"Adora!" Suzakato was heard from a distance.

Mist pivoted toward Suzakato, Seirika, Henry, Himura, Byari, and Genra. She saw the four Beast warriors turn back to their normal selves.

"Give it up. There's no way out of this for you," Takato plainly said. "And after what you put me through, don't think I'll let this go."

Rika frowned. "Don't. She's not worth it, Takato. And I say that as someone who hates her guts."

As Sasha and Garman set Loki down, Adora saw the old and weakened god of mischief.

"Lo-Loki?" Adora grimaced at the sight of her former master.

"Look at him, Mist. This is what yours and Grimhilde's hunger for power did to Loki," Garm said. "Not only did you take his power and life force, but you destroyed the trust you two have for so long built. You squandered it all for greed for power. Fueled by Grimhilde's desire or two, it was still your hand to sealed Loki's fate. If Loki can't trust you anymore, I doubt anyone else ever wants to associate with you."

Adora shifted her eyes from Loki and scowled.

"Why won't you look at Loki, Adora? Because you know you're guilty," Sasha chastised her.

"Yeah, I backstabbed him, but you know what? I don't even care!" Adora yelled out.

Kotori punched Adora, knocking her down. Adora covered her bloodied nose.

"That's bullshit you know it, Adora! You and Loki were pretty much inseparable!" Kotori angrily chided her. "He trusted you when no one else did! You were partners-in-crime! You two were like Bonnie and Clyde! Heck, even like Joker and Harley Quinn! He reawakened you. Why do you think he went to the trouble of doing that for your selfish ass? Because he trusted you'd free his soul!"

"Skuld's grandfather was the god of mischief, but I don't think he thought in his lifetime he'd be tricked by another, especially not you, Adora," Sasha said, looking sadly over Loki, who started to open his eyes to Adora.

The trickster weakly muttered. "...my… enchantress… why are you so frightened…?"

Adora looked away, unable to bring herself to look at her former master's pathetic state. Kotori grabbed Adora and forcefully turned her head to look at Loki.

"Look at him, Adora. Even after you backstabbed him, he still calls for your worthless ass!" Kotori yelled with tears. "Anyone else would've kicked you to the curb, but not Loki! You're still his enchantress in his eyes!"

"Tell us. Who was it in control of you backstabbing Loki the way you did?" Jessica asked Adora. "You or Grimhilde?"

Adora wanted to withdraw from looking at Loki.

"She can't even look him in the eyes," Himura sighed.

"Does she even have guilt over what she's done?" Jeri wondered.

"A heartless bitch like her? I doubt it," Rika remarked. "She didn't have second thoughts trying to break me and Takato up. You think she cares if she betrayed her master's trust?"

"I can sympathize with Loki, guys," Takato spoke up, which baffled most of his friends. "I mean it. Being one with him, I was able to see his entire life through my own eyes. I saw how he was adopted by Odin, his relationship with Thor, his partnership with Mist grow with time, him getting banished from Asgard, and his attempt to destroy Asgard through the First Ragnarok. I shared his pain and anguish, especially when Adora betrayed him."

Guilmon added, holding Takato's hand. "Loki not such a bad guy then?"

"Well, I can't call him a good guy. He's done some pretty terrible things in his day and he did try to destroy our world with a Second Ragnarok. Not to mention he did take my body. I don't like the choices he's made, but I can't bring myself to hate Loki. Adora, on the other hand, well…" Takato sighed.

"Go ahead, Chumley. Let it out," Kazu encouraged him.

"...I hope she's happy for cutting off ties with the only friend she's ever had."

Having heard enough being judged, Adora pushed Kotori off and backed away. "Ok, ok, ok! Enough! You want to know who was in control?! It was me all along! Grimhilde's soul might've controlled me for a little bit, but there was no way I'd let her will suppress my own!" She turned to Loki and growled. "Not only did I betray Loki, but I used Grimhilde and overcame her willfully. And I aimed to surpass her! I aimed to become a new Grimhilde so I'd finally be out of the shadows of Loki and Grimhilde! I've long given up my humanity a long time ago!"

"It doesn't matter now. You've lost. You, Grimhilde, whoever, have failed," Kotori plainly stated.

 **(End theme)**

Garm put his ear to Loki, who whispered something to him. "I see. So, a new personality was born from Grimhilde and Mist's influences, creating a far more immoral entity called Neo Grimhilde."

"Neo Grimhilde?" Kotori queried. "That must've been that thing I saw in that vision I had before I struck Mist down."

"You had a vision?" Jessica asked her.

"Yeah, something like if I didn't stop Mist from becoming this Neo Grimhilde, she would've beaten me. Bad stuff would've happened. I don't wanna get into too much."

"You prevented Neo Grimhilde's full emergence, Kotori," Sleipnir finally spoke up. "She inherited the worst qualities from both Mist and the original Grimhilde."

"I did you a favor getting rid of that thing before it took control of you," Kotori turned to Adora. "Looks like you weren't the one fully in the driver's seat like you thought you were. That still doesn't excuse you from all the horrible things you've done to us."

Clenching the ground, Adora couldn't stand being judged by her enemies.

"NO! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Adora shouted. "Why does this always happen to me?!"

"Oh, get over yourself!" Kenta surprised everyone by yelling. He walked up and stood right in front of Adora. "You think you're the only person who ever loved someone that didn't love them back? If you truly love someone, you want them to be happy... even if it's not with you. Trying to force someone's emotions? That's not love, it's selfishness."

Adora raised her head. "But…"

Kotori addressed Kenta. "Hey, that's what I said, too."

"What part?"

"The whole forcing someone's love and selfishness thing."

"Well, anyway. Just look at Kotori and Himura! You'd think that, since they're the reincarnations of Brunhilde and Siegfried they'd get back together in this life, but no! I mean, it could have happened, and almost did, but Kotori died, and then Himura found Jeri and moved on. Once Kotori came back to life, she eventually moved on as well, and found Kouichi." Under his breath he added, "I mean, I wish she could have moved on with _me_ , but whatever."

"What was that?" Kotori asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing!" Kenta replied, maybe a little too quickly.

"Kenta, you're better off making out with a blow-up doll and it's safer too because you don't know where the hell she's been." Kotori suggested with witticism.

"Dude, she's right. You can do much better than sloppy seconds, or thirds in her case." Kazu agreed.

"Look, you don't realize how many times I've been rejected by cute girls, you included, Kotori!" Kenta exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Kenta, but that's besides the point. You can do much better than her." Kotori looked at Adora with disgust, "She's bad news and needs to be dealt with."

"I don't care anymore, Kotori. Besides, she was being controlled by that Grimhilde witch." Kenta stated.

Adora interjected with a venomous glare, "Stupid nerd, I was acting willfully and wanted to kill you all! My will surpassed that witch's!"

Kenta chuckled nervously, "At this point... I don't even care anymore... I'll settle for shit than nothing at all."

Adora scoffed, "You're a stupid idiot…"

"And for the last time that was Neo Grimhilde controlling you. Not like I'm making any excuses for you or anything," Kotori reminded Adora. "I doubt you got the guts to try and kill us again. You don't have any powers now to pull that kind of crap on us again."

"We'll see," Adora opened her hand and tried shooting out green flames. Nothing came out. She tried again. Still nothing.

"You're only making yourself look stupid," Kotori approached Adora. She called Kara and Ayanna to help detain Adora. "If only I was on duty, I'd so cuff your ass, but sending you to jail would be too easy."

As Adora stood, she backed away from Kotori, Kara, and Ayanna. She looked over as the Tamers cut her off.

Loki coughed hard as Sasha and Garm tended to him.

"Loki!" Garm and Sleipnir yelled out.

"He doesn't have much time," Sasha said sadly.

Just then, several other heroes arrived. Among them were Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Varuna. Varuna noticed Mjolnir pointing toward Loki's way.

"Huh? Why's the hammer…?" Varuna noticed until she heard Thor communicate with her and Jupiter.

" _ **My brother's spirit is set to pass on.**_ "

"But, there's no one to take him to Valhalla," Jupiter said.

"What is it you wish to say, Loki?" asked Sleipnir.

 **(Cue Thor OST -** _ **Loki's Lie**_ **)**

Moon knelt down in front of Loki and looked him in the eyes. "Can you hear me?"

"...Princess Serenity… well done defeating me and my enchantress…" The trickster muttered weakly.

"No, I can't take all the credit," Moon said, glancing over to Kotori and the Maidens. "Is there anything we do, Loki?"

"...I'm afraid there's nothing… more you can do for me," Loki replied with a coughing fit. "My life… is set to expire…" He noticed Kotori. "Brunhilde, I must commend you… you utilized a power that defeated Ymir's armor… it's the crystal you've inherited from Queen Serenity and Odin."

Kotori took out the Moon Force Crystal. "But I wouldn't been able to beat you without this."

"Yes… well done invoking its full power… and stopping Mist before she and Grimhilde destroyed your world. Yes, I see you've expended that crystal's powers. Right now that crystal you hold has lost a lot of its potency."

"So, I'm not able to transform into Silver Valkyrie mode again?" Kotori gazed over the dull and lifeless Moon Force Crystal.

"No… not for a while… I imagine it'll regenerate its power over time. I suggest you keep it stored safely…"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Kotori said, putting the crystal in her pocket. "Sorry, guys. Guess you'll have to make do without those new forms this crystal gave y'all."

Jessica replied. "It's ok."

Kara added. "Yeah, besides we're still plenty strong with our regular and Dai-Valkyrie armors already."

Sasha smiled while sitting Loki down. "What about you, Loki?"

Loki turned and smiled to Sasha. "Dear Sasha… you have my granddaughter's appearance… and you have her soul ingrained within you… please take good care of my Skuld, Sasha…"

"Of course, I will."

Inner Skuld internally spoke with Loki. _**'Grandfather, is this where we part? And after all I've threatened to murder you.'**_

"It's ok… granddaughter… you have every right to show me nothing but contempt, but know I'll always love you and Hela… and I know you're here in spirit, brother." Loki also acknowledged the thunder god. He noticed Thor's spirit within Sailor Varuna. "Yes, you're the new wielder… please… Thor, continue to aid these two Senshi."

Varuna glowed with spiritual white light as Thor's large frame materialize over her.

" _ **Take care, brother.**_ "

As Loki breathed in his last breath, Moon interjected.

"Wait, you don't have to pass on, Loki," Moon said.

"Sailor Moon, what are you doing?" Kotori asked. "Just let him pass on."

"What do you have in mind?" Sleipnir asked Moon.

Taking out her Silver Crystal, Moon knelt down and put in front of Loki.

"You don't have to reflect on your sins as a spirit," Moon said as the Silver Crystal produced a bright glow over Loki. "How about being given a second chance? To be able to relive your life again without the tragedy that befell you."

"...give me a second chance? But, why? I… I wanted to end Asgard… and tried to destroy Midgard…"

"You did, but you had your reasons. I also don't harbor any hate toward you. Queen Serenity never did. Odin cast you out because you did wrong," Kotori spoke up. "I'd take this if you want a second chance at life. Personally, I probably wouldn't be doing this, but Sailor Moon has a kinder heart than me."

"That's not true, Kotori," Philippe said. "I know despite how tough you act, you've got one of the kindest hearts I know."

"Kind heart or not, I'm not going to forget what you've done, Loki," Kotori's smile fade as she shifted from Philippe and back to the trickster. "You and Adora did conspire to take Takato's body and tried to end our world with your stupid Ragnarok endgame. In the end, you lost."

"And I'm… willing to concede to you and your followers... "

"Just like that, huh?"

"...you and your friends prevented Second Ragnarok… if you're able to manage that, you can prevent any disaster from befalling your world…" He had another coughing fit.

"Please, stop talking!" Moon pleaded as her Silver Crystal's light covered Loki.

"...Princess Serenity… a request… but please… reincarnate my sons… Fenrir and Jormungandr…"

"Those two monsters?" Kotori objected. "No way, after all they took over Himura and Henry's bodies!"

"Of course," Moon complied with the trickster's dying request.

"You can't be serious, Sailor Moon?" Kotori was taken aback.

"They're his sons, Kotori. A father should be with this kids and they will be in their reborn lives," Moon replied to Kotori's objection.

Himura spoke up. "It's ok, Kotori. Let them get reborn. Yeah, it's wrong having that wolf take me over, but who am I to deny him given a second chance?"

Henry nodded. "Likewise with Jormungandr. After all, they did put for their father's honor against Mist."

Terriermon frowned, staring straight at Adora. "And she's got as much honor as a donkey's rear end."

Inumon concurred. "Yeah, I don't get what Kenta now sees in her."

Renamon sighed. "Whether we disagree with Kenta's choice is not for us to decide… as much as I detest Adora herself."

Rika added. "Personally, Kenta needs to find someone else, 'cause Adora is nothing but trouble."

"Hey, guys, look! Over there!" Takato pointed toward a beam of light hitting the ground.

 **(End theme)**

 **(Cue Thor Ragnarok OST -** _ **Twilight of the Gods**_ **(0:00-3:36))**

The group moved away from the beam as several figures emerged. Among these Asgardian figures are Vidar, Freya, Vali, Aegir, Vili, Magni, Modi, Thrud, Saga, Eir, Neira, Feandil, and others.

"Whoa, check them out!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Who are they?" Guardromon wondered.

"The Asgardians," Saya answered.

"These are the people from Asgard?" Jeri inquired.

"Yes, they're the survivors from the First Ragnarok," Sleipnir nodded.

Adora scowled. "Great, they've come to take me away."

"Freya!" Philippe called out to the goddess.

"This is the same Freya that kept your soul in captivity, Philippe?" Saya glared intensely at Freya.

Yeah, but please let's not get hostile, sis."

"Fine as you say, Philippe."

"Brunhilde, I know you're here," Vidar addressed, scanning the crowd for her.

"Don't look any further. I'm here," Kotori confronted Vidar. "Call me Kotori."

"I will address you of who you really are," Vidar responded.

"You're visiting on _my_ world. So call me Kotori."

Freya interjected. "Don't bother, Vidar. Brunhilde has always been the stubborn one."

Vidar nodded. "Apologies, but we request your presence in Asgard."

"For what if I may ask?" Sleipnir asked Vidar.

"Sleipnir. You're looking well. Good to see you," Vidar said. "Same with you, Grani." He referred to Kotori's steed. "And Garm." He addressed the hellhound. He noticed Thor's spirit within Varuna. "Brother…"

"My father is here, isn't he?" Thrud asked.

Sailor Varuna was taken aback by Thrud's appearance. Thrud had a striking resemblance to Varuna. She was tall, blonde, and possessed masculine qualities Tyra was known for. Parts of Thrud's hair was braided and she wore full-bodied armor.

" _ **Thrud…**_ "

"You know her?" Varuna asked the thunder god.

" _ **She's my daughter.**_ "

"What?! Your daughter?!" Varuna and Jupiter exclaimed in unison.

Thrud noticed Varuna and sighted her father's spirit dwelling within the Kuiper Senshi. "You! The Midgardian who looks like me?"

Varuna blinked. "Um, hi. I'm Sailor Varuna."

Thrud walked up to Varuna. "You're the one partnered with my father's spirit?"

Jupiter interjected. "Actually, I was when I wielded your dad's hammer, but during our fight with Loki, I fell and lost Mjolnir. Then, Varuna here picked up the hammer and Thor's spirit merged with her."

"Oh…" Thrud tried to absorb this. She noticed Mjolnir hanging on Varuna's hip. A smile adorned her sweet face as she hugged both Varuna and Jupiter. "Thank thee for looking out for my father and his hammer!"

Varuna and Jupiter both spat out. "You're welcome!"

Thor's spirit laughed within Varuna. " _ **Hahah, my how you've grown, my daughter! Sif and I would be proud to have seen you grow into the fine young woman you've become.**_ "

"Princess Serenity," Freya approached Moon. "Please bring Loki. If you're looking to revive…"

"I'm not just reviving him. I'm giving him and his sons a second chance."

Vidar added. "With all due respect, do you know realize what he and Mist attempted to do to your world?"

"Yeah, and he paid for his wrongdoings. Instead of sealing him again, he can start life again fresh before his heart became tainted," Moon said, watching as her Silver Crystal completely bathed Loki in a white glow.

"Yes, but…"

Kotori sighed. "Don't bother. I don't get it myself, but Sailor Moon has an annoying knack of seeing the good in people. Even jerks like Loki."

Suddenly, everyone watched as Loki's body started to shrink.

"Something's happening to Loki!" Takato exclaimed.

"Yes, he's being given a second chance. And he's being turned back to the age when he was born and abandoned by his true family," Sleipnir answered, crying. "Thank you, Sailor Moon."

Time seemed to reverse around Loki as he regressed from an decrepit man into a blue-skinned infant wrapped in a blanket. Sitting next to the crying Frost Giant infant was a wolf pup and an egg.

"I can't believe…" Kotori gasped as she knelt over and scanned the crying infant. She hardly believed this infant grew up to be the infamous god of mischief. She picked up and held Loki in her arms. "To think, you and me were slugging it out. Now…" A nurturing smile appeared on Kotori's face. "...I can't hate you anymore."

Loki stared at Kotori's smiling face. This finally ceased his crying. He giggled and reached for Kotori's face.

"Aren't you cute?!" Kotori laughed, making funny faces at Loki.

"Cute for a cunning trickster," Kouichi remarked, watching Kotori still making faces for Loki.

Takato muttered. "Man, this is so awkward."

Guilmon blinked. "Why? He's a cute little baby now, Takato."

"I know. I'm just saying it hasn't even been an hour ago and he was our biggest threat. And he possessed my body," he said, grasping his chest. "Now here he is being given a second chance to redeem himself."

"The crystal also removed all memories of his previous life," Moon confirmed. "So, he won't be plotting revenge on us ever again."

"I understand this egg is Jormungandr?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah looks like it, and the cute pupster here is Fenrir," Kara said, picking up Fenrir, who wagged his tail and licked her face.

"Oh, Sasha…" Philippe noticed her walking over to Kotori.

"May I?" Sasha asked as Kotori handed Loki over to her. She cradled her grandfather in her arms and smiled. "I know you don't remember me now, but just know Skuld will never forget you."

Loki blankly stared at Sasha.

Inner Skuld telepathically conversed with Sasha. _**'My grandfather can live a new life on Asgard without the negative influences that changed him into the embittered man he became.**_ "

Thor bowed. " _ **Take care and live well, brother.**_ "

"Now, we can move this over to Asgard? We have much to discuss," Vidar said.

"Oh yeah. Whoever of us do you want to come?" Kotori asked. "Well, besides me and my Valkyrie team?"

"Whoever else you think would be interested to join you?" Vidar said. "You're also invited guests."

"Hear that? We're honored guests, y'all!" Kotori announced. "Bet they've got some good food up there!"

"We'd like to come," Takato added.

"And if he's going, I'm coming, too," Rika said.

"We're all in," Himura nodded.

"Me, too!" Kenta cried out. "But, um…" He turned to Adora, who tried to sneak away.

"Thrud? Would you be so kind and apprehend the traitorous witch?" Vidar asked of her.

Thrud ran over and grabbed Adora.

"Hey, you better let me go!" Adora demanded.

"Silence, unless you want me to break your neck?" Thrud threatened while detaining Adora.

As Thrud walked with Adora, the enchantress sighted baby Loki. The infant looked at his former enchantress despite every memory of her purged from his reborn mind. To him, she was merely another face in the crowd.

"Lord…" Adora muttered, stopping herself knowing she betrayed Loki.

"Taking her with us?" Kotori asked Vidar.

"Yes, for conspiring with Loki and attempting to destroy your world with our own, we will be deciding her punishment," Vidar stated.

"We need to talk about that," Kotori said. "I mean, once we've settled in your place."

"Fair enough. We're all ears."

The ones who decided to join the Asgardians consisted of Kotori & Betamon, the other Valkyries, the Beast Tamers & their Digimon, Philippe & Jaguarmon, Sailor Moon & Sleipnir, Grani, Alec, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Gao Pluto, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Sedna, Sailor Quaoar, Dimitri & Faith, Jeri & her Digimon partners, Kazu & Guardromon, Kenta & MarineAngemon, Saya, Kiyoko, and Sara.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: DF-616/Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST -** _ **Donkies**_ **)**

Beerusmon and Whismon witnessed the fall-out from Second Ragnarok's prevention and the Lokar's defeat. On the visual screen, the council of tricksters veered over to Beerusmon's way.

Tanuki-Ō glared toward Beerusmon. " _What did I tell you, Beerusmon. Our Valkyries and their friends didn't require your intervention. And neither did those Ascendants from your universe. They've worked together preventing Second Ragnarok._ "

"Indeed, I had no doubts they would, Tanuki-Ō," Whismon said.

" _I know you did, Whismon, but that troublesome feline there would've jumped at the chance at wiping out the Lokar on his own._ "

"I only meant that if your world's Loki and his band decided to invade my universe. I could care less what he does to your dimension's Earth."

Coyote added. " _Even if it possibly meant Mist completing her transformation into Neo Grimhilde and wiping out the planet? Meaning your Ascendants probably wouldn't have survived either._ "

"Don't sell them short, tricksters. I fought one of those Ascendants and he proved to be most formidable! He would've made short work of that immoral creature."

"And so would that Kensuke character. He's got Ascendant God power like Taichi," Whismon reminded them.

Beerusmon snorted. "You needn't remind me, Whism..." Before he can finish, Tanuki-Ō interjected.

" _In any case, the conflict has been resolved. Mist's fate will be determined soon and the Valkyries will be meeting with the Asgardian king. There's no reason for any of us to intervene. I can safely say we the council are proud of Kotori and the other Maidens._ "

Anansi chuckled. " _Was there any doubt? I mean, once Gondul tapped into her full strength and Brunhilde gained the powers of all the Maidens, Loki and Mist had no chance._ "

Reynard sighed. " _Perhaps, but that was a close call Brunhilde made against Mist._ "

Crow squawked. " _Yes, but she and the others prevailed in the end. I'm very proud of Sigrun._ "

Tanuki-Ō finished. " _Beerusmon and Whismon, we didn't mean to interrupt your feed, but now we bid you farewell._ "

Whismon smiled and nodded. "It's a pleasure."

Before Tanuki-Ō ended their connection, he smirked. " _Before we go, Beerusmon, is your refrigerator running?_ "

"No, why…?" As soon as Beerusmon realized, his eyes bugged out and he instinctively zipped out of the room.

" _You better go catch it!_ "

As Beerusmon reached his kitchen, the god's refrigerator was gone. His face contorted with fury. He returned to the room and saw the tricksters with Beerusmon's refrigerator and opening it up.

" _Thanks for the gift, Beerusmon! We'll be sure to return it!_ " Coyote cackled out loud.

" _That's if we return it, ya big-eared purple jerk!"_ Crow squawked.

The tricksters pulled out and raided Beerusmon's fridge.

Whismon chortled over this. "Ohoho, they probably took it during one of your catnaps, milord."

Beerusmon fumed as his face turned red. He inhaled deep and screamed out loud.

" _ **CURSE YOU, TRICKSTERS!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Dimension: YYGDM-01/Asgard**_

 **(Cue Thor: The Dark World OST -** _ **Legacy**_ **)**

Moments later, the group and the Asgardians have arrived in the realm of the Aesir. They found themselves in Vidar's courtroom. Kotori turned and faced Vidar, who stood near his throne.

"We're glad to have you, your Maidens, and other cohorts in our presence. We can confirm all of Loki's surviving conspirators have all been apprehended and sent back to their realms. Conspirators like the Unseelie will be tried and sealed by the Seelie. Others will see similar fates." Vidar said. "And we do thank you for preventing Asgard from colliding with Midgard. Not once but twice."

Kotori addressed. "Your majesty. With all due respect, it was my idea, but I wasn't the one who stopped your world from crashing into ours."

"That was through the actions of his man here and a few of his colleagues," Sedna pointed to Dimitri.

"We're glad we could be there to prevent Ragnarok from occurring, sir," Dimitri politely said.

"But, it was us that ultimately stopped Loki and Mist," Kotori credited herself and the Maidens. "And there's another who definitely has to take credit." She turned to Sailor Moon and smiled. "Well? You and me did kick Loki's butt, didn't we?"

"Yeah…" Sailor Moon spoke as Sailor Mars pushed her forward.

"C'mon, go and take the credit!" Mars encouraged her.

"Your majesty, we're happy to have saved your world," Moon bowed to Vidar.

"There's no need to bow, Princess Serenity," Vidar acknowledged the future queen. "We've known and witnessed your growth as a strong leader during your reincarnated time on Midgard. Surely Brunhilde has learned a few things about leading a team from you?"

"Well, not really. Kotori and I lead our teams independently," Moon said.

"Yeah, and besides there's not much for me to learn from Sailor Moon," Kotori added.

"Yes, and I see you and your Senshi wear Valkyrie armors in homage to our Maidens," Vidar said.

"That part is a little complicated," Moon pointed out. "We've had these forms before Kotori and her team reawoke."

"I see." Vidar said as he turned to Sasha. "Miss, bring Loki here." He summoned a bed for the infant to rest on.

"Rest your eyes, little one," Sasha placed Loki on the bed. She kissed the infant's cheek and put a blanket over him.

Kara and Jessica brought Jormungandr's egg and Fenrir over to sleep with Loki.

"What an honor it is to have the reincarnated Brunhilde, Skuld, Sigrun, Skogul, Gondul, Urd, Verdandi, Siegfried, and Helgi in this room," Vidar acknowledged them. "You eight please come forth."

With that, Kotori, Sasha, Kara, Jessica, Ayanna, Saya, Kiyoko, Himura, and Alec stepped up to meet Vidar.

"Although you've been reincarnated as Midgardians, the spirits of your Asgardian predecessors live vigorously through each of you," Vidar stated proudly. "You have their powers and memories. Use them well to protect your new home on Midgard. However, also know there's always a home for you on Asgard should you ever wish to move here. It's the least we can do for you saving our realm. Lord Odin would certainly welcome you back to our realm."

"And you're speaking as his son?" Alec queried.

"Correct, but I also genuinely would welcome you to live here."

Kara whispered to Alec. "Hey, if we ever decide to retire and wanna leave Earth, we've got a place to crash."

Alec chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Brunhilde," Freya addressed the Valkyrie.

"It's Kotori. And what is it?"

"I do apologize for the hostility I gave you and the Maidens. I was only acted the way I did to protect my realm and Philippe's soul had just arrived to me. I didn't mean to divide you two…"

"Eh, it's fine. It's your world and we kinda walked in uninvited. You had every right to fight us. Just know nothing ever comes between family."

Philippe felt genuinely happy about Kotori's defense of him. "Thanks, Kotori."

"My friends, what more do you wish to know about your past lives?" Vidar asked the Valkyries, the Norns, and Alec.

Sasha raised a hand. "King Vidar, most of us still haven't fully recovered our memories. Skuld only knows what she's learned of her grandfather through her mother. What can you tell us about Loki's origins?"

Vili answered Sasha. "I can answer this. Loki was born a diminutive child of the Frost Giants Farbauti and Laufey. It was Lord Odin who found Loki abandoned by his family and took him in as his adoptive son. I believe Loki started showing signs of disdain for Odin and Asgard once he learned of his true blood heritage. Once he learned that Odin and the Asgardians slaughtered Frost Giants in war, he thought less of Odin."

Takato nodded. "Yeah, I was able to see it all of Loki's memories while I was his vessel. I saw Loki show so much hostility toward Asgard. It's no wonder he wanted Ragnarok to begin with."

Rika frowned. "Even so, that's not going to make me sympathize with him. He did take your body, Takato."

"I know, but to really understand Loki's point of view, I can see how one would get hostile when you haven't been told who your real parents were. Odin really should told Loki about his real parents. I only feel it's right."

Kotori concurred. "Yeah, I've gotta side with Takato on this. Don't get me wrong, Loki's in the wrong for wanting to destroy Asgard and set up this Second Ragnarok, but being half-Frost Giant myself and being someone who's had an unreliable parent, I can feel for Loki. His parents practically left him and my Earth mom's no better when she used to abuse me. We've both faced some kind of abuse, whether mental or physical scars it hurts." She looked toward baby Loki. "Now he can begin life fresh without those scars. Me? I still carry mine, but I'm gonna resolve."

Vidar turned to Takato. "And we're deeply sorry for what's happened to you. I'm glad your friends were able to purge Loki out of you and preserve your body."

The Tamer furrowed a brow. "Well, maybe you guys should've come clean and told Loki sooner. Maybe all this could've been prevented. Then again, maybe not." He walked by baby Loki and let the Frost Giant infant hold his finger. "Live your new life without the suffering, Loki."

Suzaku telepathically conversed with Takato. " _ **Just as long as he's well taken care of.**_ "

Vali approached Takato and Kotori. "Listen, as one of Odin's sons, on his behalf I'm deeply sorry all this happened with Loki."

Kotori frowned. "Spare us. We don't need to know anymore than we do."

Takato added. "Yeah, Loki should've been told who his parents were. No one deserves to not know who their true family is."

Vidar noticed Saya and Kiyoko, who've yet to speak much at all. "Urd and Verdandi, I'm glad you along with Skuld are together here. Would you like to know who your fathers were?"

"We know our Earth fathers," Saya replied. "But go ahead, we're curious."

"Urd, you're Mimir's daughter. Verdandi, you're Bragi's daughter."

Kiyoko took this knowledge in. "Were they anyone significant back then?"

"They were both reknowned for their wisdom and knowledge."

Idun emerged from the Asgardian crowds. "And I was Bragi's wife." She confronted Kiyoko. "You were my daughter ages ago."

"Who are you?"

"Where are my manners? I'm Idun."

"Idun?" Kotori caught wind of this name. "Isn't that the name associated with the apple we used to revive Philippe?"

"Why yes, those are my apples," Idun answered. "I'm the harvest goddess. I made those apples specifically to enhance a god and extend their lifespan."

Freya addressed Idun's concern. "I had a mortal boy arrive in my realm after he was killed by Mist. I was going to keep him until Brunhilde and Skuld arrived to contest me over Philippe's soul. They showed me the apple you gave Hela."

"Oh yes… wait, she still had that one?" Idun asked.

"Yep, and we used it to revive my cousin, Philippe," Kotori answered on Philippe's behalf.

"Lady Freya was very hospitable to me, but I knew I couldn't stay there forever," Philippe said.

Freya internally cried. "I wish you had."

Saya shot a glare at Freya. "No one holds my brother's soul hostage and gets away with it!"

Philippe quickly eased tensions. "Sister, it's ok! It's behind us now!"

Kazu grinned. "Don't ya think it's pretty cool my girlfriend is a reincarnation of a demigoddess, Kenta?"

Kenta nodded. "Yeah…" He turned and noticed Adora being restrained by Thrud.

 **(End theme)**

"Pardon for the intrusion, but I'd like to have a say on this discussion," a voice belonging to Hela interrupted the conversations.

 **(Cue Thor Ragnarok OST -** _ **Hela vs. Asgard**_ **)**

She surprised everyone by bringing with Odin, Frigg, Heimdall, other Asgardian spirits, and a man garbed in dark armor.

"Lady Hela?" Vidar was surprised by the Niflheim ruler's arrival.

"Lady Hela," Garm bowed before his master.

Before Sasha could say anything, Inner Skuld internally sighed. _**'Well, well, if it isn't mommy fucking dearest.'**_ The Valkyrie's remark oozed with sarcasm. Then, her sarcasm was replaced with a shocked gasp. _**'No way, she brought him, too?!'**_

"Him who?" Sasha asked Inner Skuld.

' _ **The man in the black armor. The one next to Hela? That's my father and your ancestral father.'**_

"What?!" Sasha balked at this.

"What's wrong, Sasha?" inquired a curious Philippe.

"You shouldn't be spreading lies about whose parents are whom, Vidar," Hela smirked, shifting her view toward Saya and Kiyoko. "Unless you want a repeat of what happened with my father." She glanced over and picked baby Loki up. "Urd, Verdandi, you must know the truth. While Mimir and Bragi are indeed your fathers, I happen to be your mother." She shifted toward Idun. "Idun, you've done well to raise Verdandi and thank you for that apple as a token of our friendship."

Saya was confused by this. "Wait, so our past selves were your daughters?"

"Yes, just like Skuld, but Skuld had a different father much like you two," the Niflheim ruler stated. She beckoned the dark-armored man. "This individual just so happens to be not just my husband, but he's also my general and strategist. A shame Loki and his followers got the drop on him when they invaded my realm." She turned over to Sasha. "Skuld, I know you're in there. Say hello to your father."

Sasha eyed the dark-armored man. "He's really your father?"

Inner Skuld internally scoffed. _**'Yes, and he's a stubborn but proud man. I'm much stronger than he is.'**_

"My daughter," the man approached Sasha. "You're as beautiful in your reincarnated state."

"Um, thank you," Sasha slightly blushed.

' _ **Ugh, him sounding so proper.'**_

 _Sounds like you have father issues, Skuld._ Sasha chuckled

' _ **Oh quite the contrary. I love my father even more than I do Hela, but I just don't like when he acts proper. It's beneath him. He was quite the bloodthirsty and brutal savage back in his days. I may have taken after Hela's demonic nature and her elemental powers, but I think I got my bloodthirstiness from him. For a human, his savage nature was considered demonic. I truly believe that's what attracted Hela to him. She found a mortal man whose cruelty towards enemies was greater than hers.'**_

Sasha was speechless to learn of Skuld's parents' history.

' _ **Before giving birth to me, my father ultimately fell to illness, probably created by Hela, in order for his soul to pass over into Niflheim. He was given a new body and was anointed her right hand general. Later, he became her husband. And then they made love… and here I am.'**_

"Skuld, your father was also tasked with securing Ymir's armor, but he and his warriors were quickly overwhelmed by the Lokar," Hela revealed.

"What can you tell us about Ymir's armor?" Kotori asked Hela and her husband. "And sorry I'm the one who ended up destroying it!"

Hela smirked. "It's fine. At least no one can use it for nefarious means anymore. Ymir was one of the primordial beings that existed before the realms were established. He was like the Titans of the ancient days. However, when realms such as Asgard started rising to prominence, Ymir threatened their existence. He forged an armor and harvested the powers of the Nine Realms, giving him immeasurable power over the elements. He had the powers of light, darkness, fire, ice, death, and other potent elements at his disposal."

"In the end, it was I, Vili, and Ve who fought Ymir," Odin reflected on the life and death battle. "It was a brutal battle, in which we united and slayed the behemoth. Ymir's death resulted in the birth of the Frost Giant race, who inhabited Jotunheim."

Vili closed his eyes and sighed. "Shortly after Ymir's armor was collected and we sealed it until later we handed it to Hela. The armor was sealed away under Hela's general's watchful gaze."

"Until Loki broke in and nabbed it for himself," Kotori said. "Wait, what about whatever gave Grimhilde and her daughter Mist their powers? And whatever gave Grimhilde her godhood."

"An easy question to answer, Brunhilde," Odin said. "The source that gave Grimhilde her power came from a grimoire. This grimoire belonged to Volva, a malevolent shaman who practiced the earliest forms of witchcraft. Volva's witchcraft was powerful enough to threaten us deities. Before Volva turned to witchcraft, she was an Asgardian like us."

Sleipnir spoke up. "Yes, Volva used that grimoire to enhance her magic. She became so powerful that she could shift through the Nine Realms. She could've conquered Asgard had she gotten her way, but Allfather struck her down for good. Deemed dangerous in evil hands, Allfather banished the grimoire to Midgard in hopes none can ever find it. Alas…"

Odin nodded. "The bandit Grimhilde found the grimoire and Brunhilde you know the rest I imagine?"

Kotori nodded as she glanced toward Adora. "Yeah, I heard it all when this bitch ran her mouth. It's all because of that book Grimhilde went down the path she took and later gave birth to Gudrun." She saw Adora look away angrily. "Yeah, we're talking about you and your power hungry ancestral mom. She had a lot of issues. Just like you, but who would've thought her own daughter would turn out more crazy and sadistic than her?"

"...shut up… I've heard enough…"

"You'll speak when you're spoken to, you traitorous witch," Vidar gritted his teeth angrily at Adora.

"Heh, perhaps you should imprison her in Niflheim. I'm sure my pets would love a new chew toy," Hela smiled cruelly over this notion.

"What?! No!" Adora cried out.

"You won't get any arguments from me," Vidar said. "Take her off our hands. She gets her punishment for conspiring against Asgard."

"Please, don't…!" Adora pleaded.

"Wait!" Kenta finally called out, causing everyone to pause and notice him. "Um… don't one of us get a say in this?"

"Kenta, what are you thinking, man?" Kazu whispered.

Rika groaned. "Don't tell me. Kenta, you can't be serious."

"Your highnesses, hello," Kenta stepped forward and knelt before Vidar. "I'm Kenta Kitagawa. I think you shouldn't send Adora to Niflheim or whatever else kinda hell you want to send her."

"Kenta, she conspired with Loki and tried to destroy our world!" Takato reminded him. "And did you forget tried to break me up with Rika!"

"Yeah, she's totally a bad girl and a complete psycho that wanted to kill us all, but after Kotori kicked her butt, she lost all her power. She's no threat to anyone. Maybe you should… um… let me watch over her?"

Kotori interjected. "Nope. Nuh uh, it's too risky. Even if she doesn't have any powers, she's still trouble. I can't let you risk looking after a criminal."

"Then, she can be under house arrest. I promise I won't let her off my watch!"

"Kenta, this is a completely stupid ass idea," Rika objected to his crazy idea. "Think realistically, you'd literally have to escort her everywhere you go and she'd have to live with you."

"Yeah, even as cute as she looks, I wouldn't be caught dead with someone crazier than a cuckoo bird like her," Kazu said.

"If that's the way it's gotta be and if I have to sacrifice my social life, then so be it," Kenta plainly said without hesitation. "Hell, I'll even handcuff myself to Adora just so she doesn't run away because she'll be taking me with her."

"Kenta, I knew you had stupid idea, but this one just tops them… ugh! Why are we even discussing this?!" Rika snapped. "This bitch deserves to be locked away in hell for all the crap she's pulled!"

"How about consider all the times I've been rejected?!" Kenta blurted out, turning to Kotori. "Right? I mean, look at y'all! Even my best bud, Kazu, has a girl! Me? I've got no one. Well, I don't wanna end up being the one singled out!"

"Kenta…" Before Kotori could finish, she watched Kenta turn toward Adora.

"And if I gotta settle on sloppy seconds, so be it. I'll eat shit than nothing at all."

Adora looked away from Kenta in disgust.

"That's not the point, Kenta. We're telling you she's bad news and deserves to be locked away for the rest of her life," Takato flat out told him.

"We just want ya to find the right girl, dude," Kazu said.

"That's right, Kenta!" Kiyoko added.

"I know you're all looking out and seeing what's best for me, but give me this one chance. I'll be the one responsible for Adora," Kenta said as he faced Vidar. "Your highness, if I may… I'd like to take Mist off your and your people's hands. She can placed under my watch."

"Young man, you realize you'll be housing a criminal under your watch?" Vidar asked Kenta. "And you'd have to maintain constant observation over her? It'll be a huge undertaking for one individual."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take… even if it costs me a few friendships," Kenta said this knowing the consequences of housing a criminal would have on his friends and family.

Hearing this, MarineAngemon slipped inside Kenta's shirt pocket, quivering in fear.

"Dude…" Kazu muttered quietly, dismayed his best friend would decide to take in someone who tried to bring them misery.

"Father, what do you make of this?" Vidar asked Odin.

"This is your decision, Vidar. You're the Asgardian king."

"All right, I'll allow this, but you must adhere to observing Mist's activities as if she's your prisoner." He beckoned Thrud to loosen Adora's cuffs.

As Thrud complied, she pushed Adora into Kenta. Every Asgardian and Earthling gave her scornful glares. Frigg, Freya, and Hela gave heated looks at Adora. Adora tried to get away, but Kotori and the Maidens cut her off. Kenta grabbed Adora's hand.

"Don't _ever_ let her go, Kenta. Whatever happens with her is on you," Kotori warned him. She then looked Adora dead in the eye. "And if you try anything like harming a hair on Kenta's body, I'll finish where I left off."

"And don't think she'll be the only one," Rika interceded, clenching her fist. "I'll burn every inch of your hair, blondie."

 **(End theme)**

Adora growled, but Kenta restrained her.

"You'd do well to not say a word if you value your life," Kenta warned her.

Sailor Sedna sighed. "I can't they're taking this chance. It's risky."

Sailor Moon smiled. "I think they can handle this."

Sailor Mars frowned. "Let's hope so."

Himura disproved of this decision. "I don't like this."

Jeri nodded. "Same here, but we should give Kenta a chance to handle Adora."

Henry sighed. "But, can he handle her by himself?"

Takato turned to Rika. "We can lend Kenta any help he needs with handling Adora."

"Sure, because I know there's no way Kenta will be able to handle her long term. He's too soft and nice to handle a sneaky bitch like her."

"We'll leave Mist to you, but if she causes you any trouble we'll gladly step in and take her off your hands," Vidar stated.

"Thanks, but I'm sure we'll be able to handle her," Kenta reassured the Asgardian ruler.

"Well, now that headache's been lifted off our shoulders, Sasha," Hela addressed her.

"Yes, Lady Hela?"

"I can guess you've been able to access all of my daughter's past memories, including the moment she became that demon that fulfilled Ragnarok?"

"Yes…" Sasha muttered with dread.

"I know you and my daughter have harmonized since our last interaction," Hela said. "You worked well destroying that Erinye, helped defeat Loki, and ensured Mist's demise. And you did so ensuring my daughter never let fury blind her and turn into that monster. I trust you'll her balance."

"Of course, Lady Hela. Your daughter is in good hands," Sasha bowed. "And to you, too, sir." She then bowed to Hela's general.

Inner Skuld scoffed in Sasha's mind. _**'Please. I don't need to become that ugly thing if I want to kill someone. We killed Rota without so much as me turning us into that monster.'**_

Hela smiled while hearing her daughter mental's conversation with Sasha.

"By the way, I'll be needing that now," Alec approached Himura.

"Need what?"

"The sword I let you borrow? Gram?"

Realizing this, Himura took out Gram and examined it.

"It's a nice and well crafted sword, isn't it? Brings back memories, huh? I bet the Siegfried in you remembers it well."

Smirking, Himura raised Gram. "Sure does." He took one last look at Gram. "Too bad I look better with it."

"Haha, sure you do," Alec humored him.

"Well, old friend," Himura kissed Gram. "Farewell." He handed it to Alec. "Take care of Gram."

"Sure," Alec said. "I took care of it well while you were out getting possessed."

"Thanks, and me getting possessed wasn't my choice, man."

Thrud confronted Jupiter and Varuna, briefly discussing the rightful possession of Mjolnir.

"Father, I know you're there," Thrud addressed Thor's spirit in Varuna. "What will you do about Mjolnir?"

Thor's spirit appeared before his daughter. " _ **We've decided Mjolnir will be traded between Lady Jupiter and Varuna. They're both worthy of holding the hammer. I have granted them permission to will the hammer to each other during battle.**_ "

"That's good I'm still allowed to use the hammer. Varuna, are you ok with this?" Jupiter asked the Kuiper.

"Yeah, it's cool as long as you think this is a good idea. Not to mention I feel invincible when wielding it. It'll be good to use it again."

Jupiter added. "Well, you've utilized it better than I ever could in a short time. Maybe I should let you play with it for a while until I need it for a fight?"

"Sure, sounds fair."

Thrud stepped in between the two and pulled them into hugs. "My friends, let's drink up and celebrate this momentous occasion in honor of my father!" She elicited half-hearted chuckles from Jupiter and Varuna.

Thor laughed within Varuna. " _ **That's my daughter. She's become a huge binge drinker like me.**_ "

Sif interjected, hearing Thor. "You mean _our_ binge drinking daughter, Thor?"

"Sif?" Jupiter addressed Thor's wife.

Thrud chuckled. "Mother, don't worry I haven't let binge drinking get in the way of training."

Sif smiled. "That's good to know, Thrud."

" _ **Thrud, keep up your training. And Sif, I will be staying with Varuna until I reform my spiritual body,**_ " Thor informed his wife.

"Take as much time as you need, Thor," she said.

"And next time you see me, I'll be stronger," Thrud said. "Most definitely stronger than these two." She said this as she stared at Jupiter and Varuna.

" _ **Keep it up and perhaps you will. Sif, Thrud, take care of yourselves, we will be reunited again.**_ " Thor said as he vanished back inside Varuna.

Odin walked up to Kotori. "Brunhilde, I'm very proud how you've saved your world from the Lokar. More so with how you've utilized the Moon Force Crystal."

"Thank you, Odin, but sadly it looks like the crystal's run out of juice after I kicked Mist's butt," Kotori said, grasping the lifeless crystal.

"It hasn't entirely lost its power. Give it time and it'll regenerate all that power you've used up."

"How long until it regains all of its power?"

"However long it needs to regenerate."

Kotori put the crystal away. "Ok then. I'll keep it somewhere safe."

"Also, Vidar has just talked to me about you possibly taking the throne."

"Really? You mean, the Asgard throne?" Kotori was flabbergasted by this proposal.

"Indeed, this grand victory has opened our eyes and led us to believe you're more than fit to rule Asgard. Your Maidens can easily take on Valhalla duties under your watch."

As Odin offered this, Kotori looked back toward Vidar.

"I'd even offer to step down now and let you take your rightful place."

"Please consider this, Brunhilde. This is also my apology for punishing your past self."

Kotori quietly gave this offer some thought.

"Did you hear that, Kotori? They're seriously offering to let you rule Asgard!" Himura said.

"You might not have another chance at this, Kotori," Philippe encouraged her.

"You sure y'all aren't pranking me?" Kotori inquired to Odin and Vidar. "'Cause last I checked, Loki was the trickster."

"No, we're serious," Odin and Vidar both replied.

"Thanks, but I'll have to turn down this offer," Kotori replied, much to the shock of Odin, Vidar, and other Asgardians.

"Kotori, are you sure about this?" Philippe asked her.

"Surely you'd reconsider? You realize you'll have sovereignty over all of Asgard?" asked a befuddled Vidar.

"I know that, but now's not the time for me to take on that responsibility. There's still so much for me to do on Earth. I have a job, a boyfriend, a family, and friends back home," Kotori informed them. "I'd like to spend more time with my Valkyrie friends here. Heck, maybe after I have enough experience as a police officer, I hope to be a detective. I want to get married and have a kid. Besides, I'm a demigoddess now, right? I probably have several hundred years to live and enough time to decide to return to Asgard."

"True, you have plenty of time," Vidar said. "And it's true being a Valkyrie, you and the Maidens have an extended lifespans."

"Well, there you go. I can come back later and take the throne off your hands. It's all good, right?"

Odin smirked. "Quite an admirable decision you're making, Brunhilde."

Vidar nodded in acknowledgement. "I can respect your decision, Brunhilde. Very well. This throne will await you when you're deem yourself ready."

"Don't worry. This isn't the last you'll see of me. Me and the Maidens will drop and visit y'all!" Kotori flashed a wink and a thumbs up. She turned and faced the Maidens. "That ok with y'all?"

"Sure, we're cool. Besides, me and Alec can bond some more," Kara said, pulling Alec into an embrace.

"I'm ok with whatever choice you make," Jessica nodded.

"Same here. I may enjoy being a Valkyrie, but I'd more time on back home," Ayanna stated.

"The more time I can spend with Philippe the better for us," Sasha said, making eye contact with Philippe.

"Well, it appears they've convinced us, father," Vidar addressed Odin. "What do you think?"

"They've made their decision," Odin said. "All we can do is wait when and if Brunhilde will assume her place as Asgard's ruler. And if she never does, then so be it."

"Thanks for everything, Odin and everyone else, but we've got to be going now," Kotori waved them off. "But, like I said, make room for whenever we decide to move into Asgard."

"Of course, for saving our realm, you have a home here among us," Vidar acknowledged.

"And don't worry Adora's not going anywhere under our watch," Takato reassured the Asgardian king and his subjects.

"I've got a handle on her," Kenta muttered, restraining Adora. "Right? You're not gonna give us trouble anymore."

Adora scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"So, that's it. We're ready to go home then?" Kotori asked.

"Just one more thing," Hela said as she picked up Loki. "I'll be taking my father back with me." She then asked her husband to collect Fenrir and Jormungandr.

"Very well, Hela," nodded Vidar.

"All right, I think we're ready to go," Kotori said.

"Just a moment. There's still one more thing left to do," Kara said as she faced Alec. "And I think you know what I mean."

xxxxx

 _ **Yggdrasil**_

After leaving Asgard, Alec accessed Yggdrasil's realm. He and the Valkyrie Maidens entered to see to Reginleif's burial. Kara carried Reginleif whose body was covered in a sheet. She set Reginleif down.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kara?" Alec asked her a final time.

"Yes, I feel it's only right," Kara replied without question.

With that, the Maidens helped dig a hole to put the Erinye into. Kara placed Reginleif into the hole.

"Does anyone have anything to say before we give her a burial?" Alec asked the Maidens.

The Maidens simply nodded.

"I will," Kara said, kneeling beside Reginleif's burial spot. She transformed into Sigrun. She and Alec gave a prayer to Reginleif.

The other Maidens joined in on the prayer.

 **(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST -** _ **Valhalla**_ **)**

Just then, Reginleif's spirit materialized in front of Sigrun. The Valkyrie was surprised but genuinely happy to see Reginleif with a smile.

"Thank you, old friend," Reginleif said.

"Anything to end your suffering," Sigrun said. "Wish I could send you to Valhalla."

"You still can," Reginleif said, pointing to Yggdrasil. "Just ask Yggdrasil to forge a path into Valhalla."

Realizing this, Sigrun decided to try. She put her hand toward Yggdrasil.

 _Please Yggdrasil, help me open a path into Valhalla to send my friend here._ Sigrun formed a telepathic link with the World Tree.

Answered Sigrun's plea, Yggdrasil's branches slipped away and watery ripples formed in the air. Then, these ripples opened a path into Valhalla.

"That's right. We can open doorways into and out of Yggdrasil now," Kotori remembered.

"And open passages into other realms, too," Sasha said.

"Is that Valhalla?" Gondul asked Sigrun.

"Yes," Sigrun answered smiling. She turned to Reginleif. "Go oh."

"Thank you for everything," Reginleif hugged Sigrun and floated through the portal, going straight into Valhalla. Durathor appeared next to Reginleif and joined her into Valhalla.

Sigrun watched the portal close in front of her. She and Alec then proceeded to bury Reginleif's body.

"Thanks for helping, Alec," Sigrun said, turning back into Kara.

"Anytime. So, how about we go home now?"

"Sure. And besides we have a date, don't we?" Sigrun reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

As the group headed for an exit portal Kotori made, the other Maidens conversed about the other Erinyes' fates.

"So, what happened with Geiravor, Gondul?" Jessica asked her.

"After I finished her, her body faded away," Ayanna said. "It's strange how her body vanished, but Reginleif's didn't."

"Could be Reginleif's spirit willed to keep her body from ceasing," Jessica surmised.

"So, is it true Geirskogul merged with you? And you have her abilities now?" Kotori asked Jessica. "Because it's gotta be crowded in there."

"No, it's only her spirit that's merged with me. I'm still getting used to using her powers along with my own," Jessica said. She quietly conversed with Geirskogul in her mind. _So, how's it going in there? Getting comfy?_

Geirskogul was heard sounding composed inside Jessica's mind. _I've made myself right in home in here. Maybe with my wisdom I can help you find you a man._

Jessica sighed. _I don't think so. I can do that on my own. Thanks._

"And I destroyed Rota," Sasha said. "There was nothing left of her."

Kotori closed her hands. "And that closes the book on the Erinyes. Not just that, but this also closes the book on Second Ragnarok. Loki's regressed to a kid with no memories. Kenta's vowing to keep watch over Adora." She paused. "Are we forgetting anything?"

"That you actually turned down ruling Asgard," Kara said.

"Yeah, 'cause I don't wanna leave my civilian life behind. And I've just started my police career and I have a boyfriend. Maybe I want to settle down and have a kid with Kouichi. I don't want to abandon all that fun stuff just yet… but, who knows? I mean, we've got several hundreds? Maybe thousands of years to decide if we wanna go and live in Asgard. We've got all the time in the world to enjoy our peaceful civilian times. Ayanna, Jessica, and Kara, if you're planning to stay in Japan now, you'll have to find jobs to keep y'all busy."

Ayanna nodded. "Yeah, I think I have something in mind."

Jessica added. "I can talk to Miss Setsuna about perhaps talking to my family and letting them know I'll be working in Japan."

Kara turned to Alec. "Since we're athletes, maybe we can look for a place we can train student athletes and Olympic hopefuls while we're training hard for the 2012 games."

Alec said. "That sounds like a plan."

"Let's make the most of it!" Kotori declared as she and the other Maidens pumped their fists into the air.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _A month later._

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department/Garage/Kasumigaseki/Chiyoda, Tokyo/May 12, 2011/12:30 PM**_

A full month has passed since Second Ragnarok was averted. Since that eventful battle, the Valkyrie leader, Kotori Ayami, resumed her police officer duties with Himura.

"Hey, Kotori. You wanna get a bite to eat? My treat." Himura offered, getting on his motorbike.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. Kouichi's invited me to brunch," Kotori declined, revving her motorbike.

"Enjoy. Maybe Jeri can join me."

"So, I see you've had Byakko back with you for a while," Kotori pointed out.

"Yeah, Jeri said it was fun getting to use Byakko, but she's happier that Byakko's back with me."

"I see."

"Who knows though? Jeri did say she'd be ok with using Byakko again in, especially if I'm stupid enough to get mind controlled or taken over by an evil spirit. Byakko would willfully transfer himself over to Jeri should sometime happen to me. Even Henry and Genbu have agreed to let Sara utilize Genbu's spirit if anything bad happens."

Kotori nodded. "That's neat. Byakko's smart to think things through just in case, y'know something happens to you."

"Yeah. Anyway, enjoy brunch with Kouichi."

"Sure. And you give Jeri a call," Kotori said as she and Himura fist-bumped before taking off to meet with their love interests.

xxxxx

 _ **Cafe/12:50 PM**_

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST -** _ **A Happy Scene**_ **)**

"Level with me, Kotori. How have the other Maidens been?" Kouichi asked as he and Kotori sat together waiting for their meals. "Have you been in contact with them?"

"Sure, but besides Sasha I don't go out of my way to bother them everyday. Everything's been calm since we kicked Loki and Mist's asses," Kotori stated.

"Yeah, but you're a team now and you're their leader…"

"Let me ask you this, Kouichi. When was the last time you and Takuya had meetings?"

"Not often. We've all been busy and apart. When we do see each other, it's at Legend HQ. Though we're hardly together like the old days."

Kotori smirked. "See? We've been keeping ourselves busy. My team know where to find me should I need them."

"So, what have they been up to?"

"Well…"

xxxxx

 _ **Ueno Zoo/Ueno Park/Taitō, Tokyo/12:55 PM**_

Ayanna entered a bird sanctuary to feed the birds. She is seen wearing a zookeeper uniform.

"Here you guys. Lunch time!" Ayanna tossed seeds into the air as a flock of exotic birds swooped down to feed. Seeing the various multi-colored birds brought a smile to her face.

She scanned over and spotted a Shoebill stork. "Good afternoon, Louie. How's it going today?"

Louie the Shoebill gave a big smile to Ayanna.

"I've got something special for you," Ayanna said, taking out a fish.

Louie ran over and opened his mouth wide. Ayanna tossed the fish into the stork's mouth. Louie swallowed and begged for another.

"Aww, ok. One more!" Ayanna happily yelled out. She tossed another fish into his mouth. "Good catch, Louie!"

"Ayanna!" A voice called over to her.

Recognizing the voice, Ayanna smirked as she turned to see Jami Waziri waving outside the bird sanctuary.

"Jami."

xxxxx

Ayanna and Jami sat down on a bench to talk about their busy week.

"Seems you've really been enjoying working at the zoo, Ayanna."

"The animals love my company and the other zookeepers are mystified by how attached they can be to me."

"I wonder if it's because they sense your Valkyrie power and your ability to turn into animals make them feel connected to you?"

"Could be, but I heard animals can recognize divine energy. Me being a demigoddess probably helps."

Jami said. "I can believe that because my snake spirit, Bane, is resting comfortably on your lap." She pointed to the cobra spirit curled up on Ayanna's lap.

"What can I say? It's could be because of my animal shapeshifting powers. They see me as one of them. By the way, Jami…"

"Yes?"

"I want to thank you and Ami for providing my village with medicine. My family has long been in desperate need ever since disease had gotten worse, especially around the time I first met you and your group."

Jami smiled genuinely. "Of course, that's what we're here for. I only learned from the best doctors on this side of Tokyo. The Mizunos are excellent in their profession."

"Yes, and I'm glad you suggested this as an ideal place to work."

"Your welcome. Anything I can do to help."

"You've done a lot for me. I don't know how to repay you."

"Ayanna, you don't need to repay me. Our friendship is the only repayment I'll need."

"Then, let our undying friendship continue," Ayanna said, staring right into Jami's eyes.

"Of course," Jami replied, not taking her sights off Ayanna's alluring face. Before she can say anything more, she gasped. "Oh my goodness, that Okapi is giving birth!"

"That's right! Today is that day!" yelled Ayanna as she and Jami hurried over to see an Okapi giving birth to a baby.

"Wow, this is the first I've seen an Okapi giving birth!" Jami was in awe at the live animal birth.

"These are the first Okapi I've ever encountered since I live on a side of the continent where they don't exist in the wild," Ayanna recognized how rare Okapi are. She eyed the baby Okapi barely trying to stand but falling over a few times.

"I heard it takes baby Okapi about over an hour or so before they can stand on their own," Jami said.

"That's what I heard from the other zookeepers. How fast they learn," Ayanna watched the Okapi. A smile then formed on her face.

"Is something on your mind, Ayanna?"

Ayanna eyed the baby Okapi. "No, it's nothing." She smiled as the baby Okapi tried standing next to its mother. _So, this is what you've reincarnated into, Geiravor?_

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Komazawa Olympic Park Stadium/Setagaya, Tokyo/1:05 PM**_

 **(Cue Madoka Magica OST -** _ **Longing**_ **)**

Kara and Alec stood outside the famous sports facility, which was constructed for the 1964 Summer Olympics. They watched as young Olympic hopefuls ran their third lap around the park.

"C'mon, guys! Keep it up and hustle!" Kara encouraged the future potentials.

"Yep, gotta say they look promising," Alec commented. "I have my eye on that guy there. He's shown me plenty of fencing skill. It reminds me of myself." He watched a brown-haired male youth wearing a green tracksuit and pants.

"That's Lucian, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have my eye on Madison over there," Kara pivoted to a red-haired girl dressed in a pink tracksuit and pants. "She's a pretty awesome swimmer like me."

"Think she'll be just as good as you?"

"Maybe, but she's got plenty of time before she gets on my level!" Kara proudly boasted.

"So, it's been about a month since we saved the world," Alec mentioned. "Are you still thinking about her?"

"Her? You mean Reginleif?"

"Yeah."

"Of course, I do, but I know I did past Sigrun proud by sending her friend to her restful place."

"And since then, everything's been calm."

Kara smiled. "It's for the best. I enjoy being a Valkyrie and saving lives, but just living out life and inspiring future athletes is something I've wanted."

Alec nodded. "You, too, huh? I can live with that."

"Whenever Kotori needs us, we'll answer the call."

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo International University/Kawagoe/Saitama, Japan/1:12 PM**_

Jessica walked out to meet with Setsuna Meioh, Hina Inuki, and Ratatoskr. The Navajo woman carried with her a bookbag.

"How have the first day of classes been?" Setsuna asked her.

"Not bad for my first day, but I do expect challenging classes."

"Jessica! Congrats on the first day!" Hina called out to her.

"Thank you, Hina."

Ratatoskr scoffed. "Meh, how tough could these classes be?"

"Shall we return to my place? We can look over the books you've bought," Setsuna said.

"Thanks, Miss Setsuna. I'm glad you and my parents agreed to let me study overseas. I hope the knowledge I can acquire can help with my family and people's environmental issues," Jessica added, priming to study hard and set a course for her future.

Geirskogul telepathically spoke with Jessica. _And you can count on me if you need help, Jess. After all, I am sorta your roommate. Nah, more like your 'head'-mate._

 _I appreciate the help, Geirskogul._ Jessica internally replied.

"Remember between your studies, I'll be completing your training under me," Setsuna reminded her student. "We'll determine whether you are fit to guard the Time Gate until Hina is one day able."

"I won't disappoint you, Miss Setsuna."

Hina smiled over this. "We believe in you, Jessica!"

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden/1:14 PM**_

Sasha and Philippe passed by the national park's beautiful gardens. Sasha held an umbrella, protecting her from the sun's rays. She and Philippe stopped by to view a lake.

"It's a beautiful day to come out here, Philippe. Thanks for bringing us out here."

"Your welcome. Yeah, this is a great place to get your mind off things," Philippe said. He had a hand on his chest. "Still, I can't believe I actually died."

Sasha looked over and gently took Philippe's hand. "But I brought you back, didn't I?"

"Yeah, by feeding me that apple mouth to mouth."

Sasha blushed a little. "That was Skuld who did that."

"Heheh, oh yeah. Tell her again I said thanks."

Sasha nodded. "Sure."

Inner Skuld scowled in Sasha's mind. " _ **Your welcome, I guess. I only did that because Sasha loves you. Not like I care or anything.**_ "

"Skuld appreciates you, too!" Sasha said to Philippe.

" _ **That's not what I said, you idiot!**_ "

"Anyway, she's happy for us and wishes us well."

" _ **No, no, NO! Don't make me come out there!**_ "

Sasha held Philippe's arm and leaned against him. "We should do this more often."

"And keep Mr. Garman waiting?"

"It's ok. He deserves a break, too."

"If you say so. The Kaibas are kind enough to let you stay at their manor."

"My family are ok with me staying at the Kaiba Manor so as long as I'm spending time with you. Of course, I still have overseas commitments."

"Hey, and I get to come along, don't I?"

"Of course, you, Saya, her husband, and Jaguarmon are always welcome to come."

"Hopefully front row seats?"

"Sure that can be arranged," Sasha winked and kissed Philippe's cheek.

Just then, Sasha and Philippe noticed a man walking a female pitbull dog. Following the dog were several pitbull puppies. Sasha gasped when she saw one tagging behind the rest of the pups. Sasha felt a familiar essence of Rota exude from the pup.

 _I see. So, she's been reincarnated into that cute puppy._ Sasha smiled as she and Philippe approached the dog owner. "May we look at your cute puppies?"

As the dog owner allowed them, Philippe and Sasha greeted the pitbull pups. Sasha picked up the straggler pup and leaned over to let the puppy lick her face.

"Aren't they cute, Sasha?"

Sasha nodded and cradled the pup. She whispered gently to the pup. "I hope you enjoy this new life."

The pup barked and licked her face again.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cafe/1:16 PM**_

"That's great that your teammates have settled down and focused on their careers," Kouichi nodded. "But, that just leaves one."

Kotori frowned while sipping her coffee. "Oh, _her_. Well, as far as I'm concerned, she ain't got a future worth a damn."

"But, it's been a month since we've last seen of her and Kenta. Kenta's made damn sure she doesn't stir up anymore trouble."

"She's practically on house arrest and can't leave unless she's with Kenta. That's the deal we arranged with Asgard. Personally, we should've saved Kenta the headache and just let Adora rot in Asgardian prison."

"But, Kenta was sure adamant about watching Adora."

She sighed over this. "He's still upset I chose you over him. He thinks Adora will come around and tolerate him. Somehow, I doubt it. Adora may not have her powers anymore, but she's still trouble. I hope Kenta knows what he's doing."

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/Kitagawa Residence/1:20 PM**_

Kenta walked into his room carrying tea cups. He saw Adora laying on his bed with an apathetic demeanor.

"Hey, my mom made us tea. I'll set yours down on the table if you're thirsty."

Adora said nothing and turned over, not giving Kenta so much as a glance.

"Adora, it's been a month now and you barely say a word to me. I'm doing my best to take care of you. Heck, my friends still think I'm crazy for letting you stay with me and my family."

Adora once again kept to herself and covered herself in a blanket.

"C'mon, at least get up and drink some tea."

"Just leave me alone and quit trying to butter me up. I still hate you and your friends."

Kenta closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Hate me all you want, but I'm not going to stop giving you hospitality. I'm the only one who'll bother giving you this much. You'd rather sleep out on the streets?"

"You'd be better off. It's where I belong," she snorted, kicking the blanket off her. She stormed toward the nearest window and opened it. "I'm not meant to be domesticated. Just let me be free already."

"Can't do that. Kotori and Rika would kill me if I let you go."

"Or, I can save them the trouble and kill you. Hell, I should kill you in your sleep."

"But, you haven't. Gee, I wonder why? 'Cause if I let you go, my friends and the Asgardians will come looking for you."

 **(Cue Hunter x Hunter (2011) OST -** _ **Unsettled Conditions**_ **)**

Having heard enough, Adora walked away from the window and grabbed the tea cup. She sipped her tea and dropped it, letting it spill on the carpet.

"Ugh, this is too bitter. Your mom still makes crap tea," Adora made a disgusted face.

"It's not bad."

"You hate it, too. Admit it, tell your mom to make better tea."

"You know I can't let you go free to do what you want…"

"Why? Because of your friends? Or, because of Asgard?" She confronted him with questions in his face. "I know you got Kotori on speed dial so if I step out of line, she beats my ass." She punched Kenta's wall and gritted. "I bet you'd get off on that, seeing someone beat my ass just so you and your fuckboys can get a laugh out of my misery."

"Funny, I seem to recall you nearly breaking up my two friends, who were already in a relationship. You manipulated Takato into becoming Loki's vessel. Oh, I also recall you doing the same with Henry and Himura. I knew from day one something was off about you. No one else noticed, but I did. I'd definitely remember a face like yours, Adora." He unapologetically shrugged off Adora's disparaging remarks, quickly shooting her down with hard truth. "I also remember you killed Philippe. Granted, he came back thanks to a magic apple. But, we aren't going to forget you had our friend's blood on your hands. And how can I forget? You betrayed your own master, became taken over by an ancient witch, and tried to destroy our world."

"I know what happened, dumbass! You don't need to remind me!"

"Yeah, but sometimes you have to be reminded of the pain and suffering you caused my friends. I was the only one with the nerve to volunteer looking out for your sorry ass."

Adora sat down, turning and not even facing Kenta's direction.

"Your silence is all the evidence I need that you're not sorry for all you've done. I'm surprised you haven't killed me and my folks."

"Hello, if I did that, that'd mean your friends would surely hunt me down. And I'm just not willing to be a fugitive for the rest of my life. You know for a nerd, you're pretty soft-headed."

"Yeah, I know."

Kenta picked up the cup Adora dropped and put it on his desk.

"So, where's your little pink annoying pet?"

"Far away from here and you. You don't worry about MarineAngemon," Kenta said. _Thanks Kazu and Guardromon._ He made a mental note of MarineAngemon's temporary caretakers. "I'm all you need to worry about. Be grateful I'm possibly sacrificing friendships to take care of you."

"Don't father me, nerd," Adora scoffed, curling up on a chair. "I don't need anyone's pity."

Kenta sighed. "I never told you this, but you wouldn't be the first troubled individual we've eventually forgiven. The jury's still out with you and that depends how you. Impmon was someone who once antagonized us, sold his soul for more power, became obsessed with power, and killed one of our friends. He caused Jeri's long term PTSD. It took her time to recover. We hated Impmon for his reprehensible reactions. Over time, cooler heads prevailed and Impmon took the initiative to make a change. When Jeri forgave him, we all did, too. I want to believe you'll change like Impmon, but like I said it's up to you to make that change, Adora."

He sat on a chair and stared right at Adora. She turned away again.

"Look at me, Adora."

She stubbornly refused.

"Fine, but just know I'm the only one who thinks you'll change. And if I'm wrong, then I'm wrong and that'd be a shame."

"You're wasting your efforts."

"Maybe, but I'm not going to give up trying, Adora. Whatever that evil thing you became I hope is gone for good."

Hearing this, Adora was reminded of Neo Grimhilde. She remembered the pinnacle of divine power she briefly tapped into before Brunhilde cut it off for good. It was a power she yearned for again. With time, she may have it again.

"Yeah…" she quietly muttered. _All I can afford to do is possibly bide enough time until my powers possibly return to me. One day, I'll have this glasses-wearing dipshit off my back and blow this shithole. I will be free again._ She hid an evil smirk while resting her face on her knees.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Cafe/1:45 PM**_

After finishing their lunch, Kotori and Kouichi continued their conversation.

"I hope Kenta knows what he's doing. It's already been a month since he took Adora in," Kouichi said.

"Yeah, there was an incident or two involving Adora, but nothing I can't handle. Poor Kenta shouldn't be doing this to himself."

"But he made his choice."

Kotori sighed sadly. "Sadly I agree. We'd all be better off if Adora was locked up in Asgard where she belongs."

"Speaking of which, I hear Takato's fully recovered and he's himself again."

"Yeah, he and Rika have since fully patched things up. Adora really messed up their dynamic, but everything's worked out well for those two. I'm happy for them."

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku Park/3:25 PM**_

 **(Cue Adrian von Ziegler -** _ **Japanese Fantasy Music - Into Solitude**_ **)**

After getting his text, Rika arrived near the park's lake to find Takato solitarily staring out to the distance. She noticed Guilmon was off on the side playing with Calumon and a bunch of children.

"Hey, glad you got my text, Rika," Takato heard her approach him.

"Yeah, I came as soon as I can. Is everything ok?"

"Remember this spot?"

Rika tried to recollect and nodded. "Yeah, it was a year ago shortly after we lost Suzaku."

A soft smile formed on Takato's face. "I fell into a pathetic state, didn't I?"

"Well, rightfully so! Suzaku sacrificed himself to save you and Guilmon!"

"I know. What a difference a year makes, right? Heck, it's been a long road since I became Guilmon's Tamer," Takato reminisced his early days as a Tamer. He reflected the pained experiences being a Tamer, including burdened with facing life altering events such as Beelzebumon killing Leomon, Guilmon Dark Evolving into Megidramon, the entirety of the Rajita invasion, tasked with killing Sailor Mars to stop Yami Houou's cosmic rampage, and brainwashed by villains such as Paradixalmon. Most recently, Suzaku's death, Mist manipulating him, and becoming Loki's vessels were more tragic events added to Takato overcoming his insecurities and villains taking advantage of his broken state. "I went through all that. I almost gave up on myself and all of you, but none of y'all ever gave up on me."

"Of course not. We don't give up on one of our own. Not me, Guilmon, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Himura, Kotori, Takuya, Yugi, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, or even our other dimension friends. All of us stuck by you and hoped you'd rebound."

"Well, for the first time in my life in a long time, I feel like I've regained control of my situations. With Guilmon by my side and Suzaku back with me, I can look ahead and prepare to face any challenge head-on," he turned and faced Rika. He genuinely smiled and clenched a fist. "I'm a new Takato Matsuda and ready to take on the world."

Seeing her boyfriend smiling, Rika couldn't be any happier. She walked over and slugged him on his right shoulder.

"Is that right, tough guy? I guess we'll just see about that!" The gingerhead teased him.

"Heheh, like I said, I'm ready to tackle anything that comes my way."

"Yeah? How about this?" Rika pulled Takato over and kissed his lips. "Well?"

"Not bad."

Rika arched a brow. "Not bad?"

"I can do one better," he said, taking Rika's hand and pulling her over. He spun Rika around and leaned forward with her arching back. He folded both arms around her waist and leaned in for a kiss.

Takato and Rika locked lips as several couples passed by watching. The kids make icky faces. Guilmon proudly watched his Tamer solidify his relationship with Rika.

"Hmm, are they gonna give each other some eskimo kisses?" Calumon curiously asked Guilmon.

"Maybe?" Guilmon shrugged. He smiled watching Takato and Rika embrace. "A happy Takato is a good Takato."

Suzaku and Seiryuu watched their wielders connect.

" _ **I know I've said it before, but welcome back, Suzaku.**_ " Seiryuu said.

" _ **Thank you, my friend. And at last Takato has lifted the burden weight off his shoulders. He's on the path to becoming a stronger man.**_ "

As Takato and Rika walked along the lake, Renamon and Inumon watched them on a tree.

Not far from where the couple were, Kotori and Himura sat on their police motorbikes with their significant partners. Kouichi was seen holding Betamon and sitting behind Kotori. Jeri got off Himura's bike and watched her two friends walking hand to hand.

"You guys…" Jeri happily smiled. "I'm so happy for them."

"We can finally move forward and put the last conflict behind us," Himura stated.

"Yeah, but let's not forget it. It's helped shape us for worse but mostly for the better," Kotori added, putting on some shades. "Ready to ride, guys?"

With that, Kotori and Himura started up their motorbikes and rode out of the park. Kouichi, Jeri, and Betamon enjoyed the ride through Shinjuku.

" _ **Hey, guys. This is Kotori. I won't bore y'all with the details, but this is the end of our story. When it was said and done, I saved the world from Second Ragnarok, beat Loki & Mist, recruited new Valkyries, and formed my own team. I never thought I'd be shouldered with the burden of leading my own team, but here we are. I'm learning and will make the most of it. I believe in my team and can count on them to answer any distress call.**_

 _ **Everything is back where they should be. Takato has Suzaku back and reaffirmed his status as a strong leader. He's taken all those insecurities and locked them away hopefully for good. Takato's ready to walk the path to becoming a man.**_

 _ **Of course, there's still the matter of Adora. While I trust Kenta to watch her, I can't help but feel she'll possibly stir trouble again. If she does, I'll be there to set her ass straight.**_

 _ **Some think I'm crazy for turning down ruling Asgard, but hey I still have a career I wanna fulfill and there's still plenty of things I want to do, like possibly marrying Kouichi and having a kid. I know damn well I'll be a better parent than my mother ever was. And I also want my Valkyrie teammates to enjoy their lives to their fullest. Then, maybe one day, we can settle on Asgard and I can possibly take the throne as Queen Brunhilde.**_

 _ **I can look back on this conflict having grown as a person and a warrior. I know this isn't the end of the road for me and my friends. Whatever our next enemy is, we'll be ready to suit up and meet them head on.**_

 _ **When that time comes, let's take flight, Valkyries!**_ "

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 _ **Credits**_

 _Written by:_

Kanius

 _Contributors:_

Belletiger

Lazerwulf

Ford1114

And others not mentioned that reviewed the story.

 _Voice Cast: (In Order)_

Adora Frost/Mist – Kari Wahlgren

Loki – Troy Baker (Base), Daniel Riordan (Dragon-Loki)

Kotori Ayami/Brunhilde – Erica Mendez

Himura Tsubasa/Siegfried – Johnny Yong Bosch

Officer Daigo – Patrick Seitz

Natsuna Sakurada – Carrie Keranen

Toshio Wakagi – Derek Stephen Prince

Takato Matsuda – Brian Beacock

Sasha D'Anjou/Skuld – Karen Strassman

Garman/Garm – Fred Tatasciore

Dimitri Ishida/Angemon X – Eric Vale

Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna – Laura Bailey

Athena Osaka Ishida – Carrie Savage

PinkPatamon – Jessie Flower

Saya Sagara/Urd – Kelly Sheridan

Philippe Sagara – Todd Haberkorn

Jaguarmon – Ashleigh Ball

Mr. Goro – Steve Kramer

Kazu Shioda – Brad MacDonald

Kiyoko Sasaki/Verdandi – Erica Harte

Tsukimaru – Kyle Hebert

Seto Kaiba – Eric Stuart

Lyn Kaiba – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Sam Stromberg – Kyle Hebert

Max Stromberg – Derek Stephen Prince

Koori Hino/Sailor Blue Mars – Bridgett Hoffman

Amaya Mizuno-Hunter/Sailor Cyber Mercury – G.K. Bowes

Tyra Vanderbilt/Sailor Varuna – Stephanie Young

Helena Souza Fernandez/Sailor Quaoar – Tara Strong

Fafnir – Corey Burton (Base), Michael McConnohie (Burning Fafnir)

Wyrm – David Kaye

Zmey Gorynych – Bumper Robinson

Aerialvern – Tom Kenny

Fenrir – Troy Baker

Jormungandr – John DiMaggio

Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Kate Higgins

Saeko Mizuno - Karen Strassman

Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Amanda C. Miller

Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Cristina Vee

The Houou – Jennifer Hale

Hiei – Chuck Huber

Ryuuhi Hino – Chuck Huber

Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto – Veronica Taylor

Jami Waziri/Sailor Ixion – Caitlin Glass

Thor – Rick D. Wasserman

Guardromon – Richard Cansino

Christina Denton/Sailor Orcus – Luci Christian

Cammy Hino – Stephanie Sheh

Shingo Tsukino – Nicholas Roye

Vega James Hunter – Will Friedle

Takuya Kanbara – Michael Reisz

Izumi Orimoto – Michelle Ruff

Kazuma Kuwabara – Chris Sabat

Yukina – Jessica Dismuke

Taylor West-Stonebagel/Sailor Eris – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Lucy – ?

Desi – ?

Larry Stonebagel – Johnny Yong Bosch

Yui Tsubasa – Caitlin Glass

DarkGabumon – Wendy Powell, Dan Green (evolutions)

Aoshi Inuki – Todd Haberkorn

Hina Inuki/Sailor Gao Pluto – Emily Hirst

Kouichi Kimura – Crispin Freeman

Kouji Minamoto – Steve Staley

Jaarin Wong – Wendee Lee

Sam Joseph – ?

Mika Hayashi – Kari Wahlgren

Hayata Harusame – ?

Kara Summers/Sigrun – Colleen O'Shaughnessey

Tanngrisnir & Tanngnjostr – Matthew Wolf

Rika Nonaka – Melissa Fahn

Henry Wong – Dave Wittenberg

Jeri Katou – Bridgett Hoffman

Kenta Kitagawa – Steven Blum

Ayanna Nazawi/Gondul – Karen Dyer

Geri & Freki – Kevin Bacon

Anansi – Joe Hanna

Jessica Nightwind/Skogul – Annie Wood

Coyote – Clay's VA from Pokemon Generations

Jessica's father – Jamieson Price

Jessica's grandmother - Barbara Goodson

Huginn & Muninn – David Wenham

Marty Stonebagel – Xander Mobus

Andrea Bickens – Michelle Ruff

Lance Canebrook – Ben Diskin

Pharaohmon – Patrick Seitz

Nick Banks – TJ Miller

Penny Banks – Brittney Karbowski

Carmen Santiego – 'Siri'

Scott Montgomery – Will Friedle

Molly Anderson – Cristina Ulloa

Lupe the Time Wolf - Kyle Hebert

Guilmon – Steven Blum

Renamon – Mari Devon

Terriermon – Mona Marshall

Inumon – Travis Willingham

Alec Bainard/Helgi Hundingsbane – ?

Seiryuu – Oprah Winfrey

Genbu – Morgan Freeman

Byakko – Kevin Michael Richardson

Felinismon – Tifanie Christun

Leomon – Paul St. Peter

MarineAngemon – Wendee Lee

Sara Shinobu – Mela Lee

Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Stephanie Sheh

Sif - Grey DeLisle

Regin - Kyle Hebert

Gunnar – Trevor Devall

Hela – Nika Futterman

Hades – Doug Erholtz

Queen Beryl – Cindy Robinson

Kuiiza – Dee Bradley Baker

Kujiko – Clancy Brown

Jadeite – Todd Haberkorn

Nephrite – Liam O Brien

Zoisite – Lucien Dodge

Kunzite – Patrick Seitz

Kaorinite - Tara Platt

Eudial - Erin Fitzgerald

Mimete - Kira Buckland

Viluy - Julie Ann Taylor

Tellu - Laura Post

Cyprine & Ptilol - Dorothy Elias-Fahn

Evil Suzaku - Jerry Jewell

Evil Seiryuu - Justin Cook

Evil Genbu - Chris Forbis

Gouki - Jeremy Inman

Long - Dante Basco

Risho - Mike McFarland

Odin – Richard McGonagle

Frigg - Jennifer Martin

Queen Serenity – Wendee Lee

Izanami - Rachel Robinson

Heimdall - J.B. Blanc

Hercules - Lex Lang

Freya – Kira Buckland

Atem – Dan Green

Rota – Lindsay Seidel

Geirskogul – Annie Wood

Reginleif – Ashley Johnson

Geiravor – Nina Fehren

Surtur – Isaac C Singleton Jr.

Nidhogg – Cree Summer

Utgard-Loki – Jamieson Price

Brokk - John DiMaggio

Eitri - John DiMaggio

Harald -

Skoll - Troy Baker

Hati - Troy Baker

Oberon - Lee Pace

Titania - Victoria Harwood

Mab - Elisa Gabrielli

Puck - Alex Ross

Ken Rainer – Brad Swaile

Tai/Omega X – Sean Schemmel

Agumon (DF-616) – Tom Fahn

Matt/Metalla X – Richard Ian Cox (Matt), Chris Sabat (Metalla X)

Gabumon (DF-616) – Kirk Thornton

Smok - Jan Rabson/Carlos Alazraqui

Typhon - Kaiji Tang

Echidna - Tara Sands

Aglaope - Vanessa Marshall

Thelxiepeia - Astrid Berges-Frisbey

Pisinoe - Isabel Lucas

Kronos - Lloyd Sherr

Agni - Liam O'Brien

Vritra - Robin Atkin Downes

Tezcatlipoca - Todd Haberkorn

Tanuki-Ō -

Reynard -

Crow -

Sailor Saturn - Christine Marie Cabanos

Sailor Haumea - Caren Manuel

Sailor Makemake - Alexis Tipton

Tristan Taylor - Frank Frankson

Duke Devilin - Marc Thompson

Beerusmon – Jason Douglas

Whismon – Ian Sinclair

Anton - Matt Levin

Bruno - Scott Menville

Shu Ouma – Austin Tindle

Gai Tsutsugami – Micah Solusod

Inori Yuzuriha – Alexis Tipton

Mana Ouma – Alexis Tipton

Yusuke Urameshi - Justin Cook

Kurama - John Burgmeier

Vidar - Jason Spisak

Neira -

Feandil -

Suzaku – James Arnold Taylor

Takato's Inner Rage - Brian Beacock

Grimhilde - Laura Post

Mist (LoR Mist/Neo Grimhilde)/Dea Mist - Kari Wahlgren

Thrud - Erica Lindbeck

Vili - Mark Hamill

Vali - Austin Tindle

Idun - Wendee Lee

 _OST_

Thor - _My Bastard Son_

Witch of the Holy Night - _Main Theme_

DMX - _Gon' Give It To Ya_

Durarara! - _He's Such a Coward that He Can Laugh_

Green Day - _Basket Case_

Durarara! - _Walk on the Diagonal_

Final Fantasy XII - _Royal Capital Rabanastre - City Upper Ground_

Final Fantasy XII - _Rabanastre Downtown_

Hunter x Hunter - _Concentration_

Final Fantasy XII - _Penelo's Theme_

Hunter x Hunter - _New Mutation_

Richard Wagner - _Ride of the Valkyries_

Valkyrie Profile - _On the Road to Prosperity and Glory_

Hunter x Hunter - _Scariness_

Valkyrie Profile - _Requiem to a Predicament_

Valkyrie Profile - _Behave_

Valkyrie Profile – _Prosperity's Compensation, an Introduction_

Madoka Magica – _Longing_

Transformers Prime – _The Cons Are Back_

Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas – _Let the Games Begin_

Madoka Magica – _A Happy Scene_

Madoka Magica – _Disorder_

Thor – _Sons of Odin_

Odin Sphere – _Odin Sphere's Theme_

ELO – _Evil Woman_

Kill la Kill – _Nui Harime's Theme_

 _Age of Mythology Main Theme_

 _Jaws Theme_

Final Fantasy XII - _The Dalmasca Estersand_

Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged - _Barret's Theme_

Final Fantasy VII Macchinabridged - _The Oppressed_

 _Modeling Music_ \- Scrivkid

Durarara! - _The Sought-after Extraordinary_

Durarara! - _Walk on the Diagonal_

Durarara! - _Voiceless Scream_

Men at Work - _Down Under_

Hunter x Hunter (2011) - _Obvious Difference of Power_

Kid Icarus Uprising - _Boss Battle Theme_

Hunter x Hunter (2011) - _In the Palace -Agitato_

Hunter x Hunter (2011) - _Hopeless War_

Valkyrie Profile - _Take a Flight_

Birthday Massacre - _Violet_

Kill la Kill - _Don't Lose Your Way_ (Without Rap)

Valkyrie Profile - _Mighty Blow_

Hunter x Hunter (2011) - _The Silver-Haired Boy_

Hunter x Hunter (2011) - _Towards the Setting Sun_

Final Fantasy XII – _Eruyt Village_

Sailor Moon Crystal – _Mamoru no Theme_

World Music from Africa: Ethnic Music, Percussion, African Tribal Music

Zecora Theme – _Zebra Pride_

Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy – _Esper Battle_

African Tribal Battle Drums (audiojungle)

Final Fantasy XII – _Ozmone Plain_

Thor – _Urgent Matter_

Final Fantasy XII – _Infiltration_

 _Sauti Sol_ – Sura Yako

Valkyrie Profile – _Gathering Darkness in the Nightmare_

Valkyrie Profile – _To the Last Drop of My Blood_

Thor – _Odin Confesses_

Kid Icarus Uprising – _Boss Battle 2_

Final Fantasy XII – _Desperate Fight_

Thor – _Thor Kills the Destroyer_

Dance in the Vampire Bund – _Bund_

Birthday Massacre – _The Dream_

Thor – _Loki's Lie_

Fate/Zero – _You Are My King_

Thor: The Dark World – _Shadows of Loki_

Valkyrie Profile – _Crumbling Id_

Sailor Moon Crystal – _Shock/She Who Brings Destruction_

Kid Icarus Uprising – _Hades' Infernal Theme_

Digimon Tamers – _Renamon no Theme_ (Karaoke)

Indian Calling – _Yeha Noha_ – Native American Music

Amon Tobin – _Verbal_

Wall.E – _Define Dancing_

Amon Tobin – _Easy Muffin_

Hunter x Hunter – _Soldier Ants_

Hunter x Hunter – _Capture_

Justice League Unlimited – _Batman Beyond Battle_

Final Fantasy XII – _Giza Plains_

Final Fantasy XII – _Boss Battle_

Popeye the Sailor Man Theme

Fairy Tail – _Ah, Ah Wow_

Hunter x Hunter – _Get Funky!_

Hunter x Hunter – _Scariness_

Mulan – _I'll Make a Man Out of You_ (Instrumental)

My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic – _Applejack Stage Theme_

Sailor Moon Crystal – _Omen of a Catastrophe_

Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! LOVE! Main Theme

Nightwish – _Siren_

Sailor Moon Crystal – _Daimon_

Yanni – _Nightingale_

Cowboy Bebop – _Space Lion_

Digimon Tamers – _Guilmon no Theme_ (Karaoke)

The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug - _Smaug_

Final Fantasy VIII - _Fear_

Dance in the Vampire Bund - _Hatsudou_

Final Fantasy VIII - _Fragment of Memories_

The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug - _My Armor is Iron_

Final Fantasy VIII - _Liberi Fatali_

Sailor Moon Crystal - _A Fierce Battle with the Witches_

Hunter x Hunter - _Kingdom of Predators_

Hunter x Hunter - _Obvious Difference of Power_

Valkyrie Profile - _Hopeless Resolution_

The Flash - _I Have To Try_

Dragon Ball Super - _Goku Black - Orchestral Entrance_

The Birthday Massacre - _Blue_

Hellsing Ultimate - _Target Insight_

Thor - _Prologue_

Thor - _Banishment_

Thor - _Forgive Me_

The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug - _Thrice Welcome_

The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug - _Bard, a Man of Lake Town_

The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies - _Fire and Water_

Hunter x Hunter - _Understanding_

Hunter x Hunter - _In the Palace-Agitato_

Hunter x Hunter - _In the Palace-Lamentoso_

Valkyrie Profile - _Turn Over a New Leaf_

Snow White & The Huntsman - _You Failed Me, Finn_

Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles - _Theme of Alexis Type I_

Thor - _Can You See Jane?_

God of War 3 - _The Three Judges_

God of War 3 - _Duel With Hades_

Valkyrie Profile 2 - _Time Brings About Retrospection_

Valkyrie Profile 2 - _Indivisible History_

Valkyrie Profile 2 - _The Chance That Becomes an Inevitability_

Valkyrie Profile 2 - _Never Surrender_

God of War 3 - _Melody of Pandora_

Dante's Inferno - _Crossing the Styx_

Dante's Inferno - _Limbo Prisoners_

Digimon Tamers - _Evo_

Sailor Moon Crystal - _Tragic Battle_

Dante's Inferno - _The Queen of Hell_

God of War: Ghost of Sparta - _Death's Domain_

Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age - _Boss Theme_

 _Celtic Music - Legend_ \- Adrian von Ziegler

 _Celtic Music - For The King_ \- Adrian von Ziegler

 _Celtic Music - Moonsong_ \- Adrian von Ziegler

Pokemon Sun & Moon - _Wild Pokemon Battle Music_

Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged - _Aerith's Theme_

Sailor Moon Crystal - _Anxiety and Impatience_

Sailor Moon Crystal - _A Determined Heart_

Sailor Moon Crystal - _Tsuki no Densetsu_

Yggdrasil - _Viking Pagan Folk Song_

 _Viking Music - Jotunheimr_ \- Adrian von Ziegler

Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age - _Eruyt Village_

Thor - _Frost Giant Battle_

God of War 3 - _Call To Arms_

Thor - _To Jotunheim_

Hunter x Hunter - _Unsettled Conditions_

Dante's Inferno - _Storms Of Lust_

Hunter x Hunter - _Hopeless War_

Valhalla Chronicles - _Muspelheim_

Dante's Inferno - _Whores of Babylon_

The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers - _Glamdring_

Sailor Moon Crystal - _Sailor Mars no Theme_

Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Coliseum - _Neverending Site_

Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Coliseum - _Tomb of Ancient Kings_

The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug - _Durin's Folk_

God of War: Ghosts of Sparta - _Erinys, The Daughter_

The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring - _Khazad-dum_

RCT3 Music - _Gothic Moon_

Adrian von Ziegler - _Celtic Music - Wolf Blood_

Adrian von Ziegler - _Celtic Music - Part of the Pack_

Castlevania Curse of Darkness - _Mortvia Aqueduct_

Thor - _Brothers Fight_

Castlevania Curse of Darkness - _Mortvia Fountain_

The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring - _Lothlorien_

Enya - _Lothlorien_

The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug - _The Woodland Realm_

Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas - _The Book of Peace_

Odin Sphere Leifthrasir - _Back Alley in Titania - Final Chapter_

Fate/Zero - _The Battle is To The Strong_

Valkyrie Profile 2 - _A Possession Within the Mist_

Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Coliseum - _Crimson Valley_

Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor - _Ioreth_

The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug - _A Spell of Concealment_

The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey - _The White Council_

Thor - _Hammer Found_

Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor - _The Gravewalker_

Age of Mythology Titans Theme

Richard Wagner - _Götterdämmerung - Twilight of the gods_

Odin Sphere Leifthrasir OST - _Rise and Invasion ~Arrange ver.~_

Sailor Moon Crystal OST - _Kaolinite_

Sailor Moon Crystal OST - _The Witches are Awakening_

Thor Ragnarok – _Twilight of the Gods_

Odin Sphere OST - _Rise To Action And Invasion_

Odin Sphere Leifthrasir OST - _Battlefields of Raging Storm_

Thor Ragnarok – _Hela vs Asgard_

Sailor Moon Crystal OST - _The Demon who Swallows Planets_

Kid Icarus: Uprising OST - _Destroyed Skyworld_

Wagner - Das Rheingold - _Entry of the Gods Into Valhalla_

The Flash: Season 1 - _Tricksters_

Final Fantasy XIII - _Eden Under Siege_

Final Fantasy X HD Remaster - _Challenge_

Dinosaur - _Raptors/Stand Together_

Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas - _Sirens_

Avatar - _War_

God of War III - _March of Cronos_

God of War III - _Brothers of Blood_

Okami - _Battle of Orochi I_

Muramasa: The Demon Blade - _Inscrutable Stratagem_

Okami - _Demon Lord Nine Tails_

Asura's Wrath - _Main Theme - In your belief_

Kill la Kill - _Kill wa Ill_

God of War III - _Rage of Sparta_

The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies - _Sons of Durin_

Final Fantasy XV - _Apocalypsis Noctis_

The Lion King - _Under the Stars_

The Hunchback of Notre Dame - _Hellfire_

Pocahontas - _Grandmother Willow_ (Instrumental)

The Rescuers Down Under - _Main Title_

Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMIX - _Vector To The Heavens_

Okami - _Yamata-No-Orochi's Extermination II_

Muramasa: The Demon Blade - _Incredible Power_

StarGate SG-1 - _Suite From Thor's Hammer_

Muramasa: The Demon Blade - _Final Boss 2 - Kisuke vs Momohime_

Asura's Wrath - _Yasha's Theme_ (Wind fang)

Bayonetta - _Blood & Darkness_

Mulan - _Short Hair_

Two Worlds - _Phil Collins_

Pokémon 2000 Soundtrack: 10 - _The World Turns To Ash_

Jormungand OST - _01 Jormungand_

WRATH OF FENRIR - _Wrath of Fenrir_

Kid Icarus: Uprising - _Chapter 25: The War's End_

 _Aesir_ \- Bayonetta 2

 _Unite Them_ (feat. Abby Khalek) from Kaladin the Album

Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age OST - _96\. Struggle for Freedom_

 _Stormblessed_ from Kaladin the Album

 _Chasm Kata_ (feat. Aeralie Brighton, Abby Khalek, & Rosalie Mcmillan) from Kaladon the Album

Nickelback - _Hero_

Final Fantasy VIII - _A Sacrifice_

Final Fantasy VIII - _Compression of Time_

Final Fantasy VIII - _Succession Of Witches_

Kill la Kill OST – _Blumenkranz_

Asura's Wrath - _"One Who Spins Samsara" Chakravartin's Theme_

Valkyrie Profile - _Mission to the Deep Space_

Kill La Kill OST - _Final Battle Theme_

Bayonetta - _The Greatest Jubilee_

 _Ambiguous_ \- GARNiDELiA (Kill la Kill Second Opening)

 _Gomen ne, Iiko ja Irarenai_ \- Miku Sawai (Kill la Kill First Ending)

Thor Ragnarok OST - _Twilight of the Gods_

Thor: The Dark World OST - _Legacy_

Thor Ragnarok OST - _Hela vs. Asgard_

Valkyrie Profile - _Valhalla_

Adrian von Ziegler - _Japanese Fantasy Music - Into Solitude_

Final Fantasy XV OST - Episode Prompto: _Ardyn III_

xxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku District/July 19, 2011/10:00 AM**_

"Adora! Hey, Adora!" Kenta called out, coming out of a coffee shop with two hot chocolate cups. He scanned the passing crowds and saw no sign of the blonde. "Ugh, and I said I'd be responsible of looking after her. Kotori's gonna kill me." He started looking for her. "Adora!"

xxxxx

"Adora!"

She heard the calling of her name and gritted.

"Damn annoying nerd," Adora scowled, glancing for a place to hide. "If I still had my powers, I'd burn his ass." She quickly fled into an alleyway and hid behind crates. She heard Kenta's voice getting closer.

"Adora, I've got us hot chocolate!"

Adora huffed and blushed. "Fucking dork. Leave me alone already."

As Kenta passed by continuing his search, Adora sighed with relief.

"C'mon, Adora. You can't keep running like this forever," she muttered to herself. "It's either this or get locked up in Asgard."

"Or, there's a third option," a calm and dark voice chimed in.

"Who's there?!" Adora whirled around in alarm. She saw a portal open up near her.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV OST - Episode Prompto:** _ **Ardyn III**_ **)**

Coming out of the portal was a group of figures Adora was unfamiliar with. She saw a dark anomalous figure, who kept his face obscured from Adora's view. This anomalous being gave off an unsettling vibe that put Adora at unease.

"Who are you?" Adora asked the figure.

"Do you want your powers back? I know you still desire to become a force greater than Grimhilde," the being surprised her with this knowledge.

"But, how did you know…?!"

The being chuckled. "I know all. Join us and you can have that power that Valkyrie took from you."

"I can have it all back…?" Before Adora can finish, a beam of rose light blasted her in the chest and stunned her. "Augh!" She fell to her knees, holding her chest in pain. She sighted four other figures.

One resembled Homura Akemi. She was dressed in dark clothing. This is the Rebellious Homura.

The other three's appearances baffled Adora.

"T-This can't be… but you're…" Adora muttered. "You look just like _them_!"

Black Brunhilde has long light rose hair, light skin, black armor with light gray trimmed, rose bodysuit underneath, black helmet trimmed with light gray edges and three rose feathers each, an axe shaped blade in the helmet, rose wings, black boots, rose eyes, and rose earrings. Her full name is Black Brunhilde - Codename: Asherah.

Black Skogul has long light rose hair, bronze skin, gray wings trimmed with rose, black armor with light gray trimmed, rose bodysuit underneath, four white lines attach to her lower body with four rose diamond shapes and black lines around them, black tiara helmet with three rose feathers each and a rose gem in the middle, black boots, rose eyes, and rose earrings. Her full name is Black Skogul - Codename: Astarte.

Black Gondul has long rose hair, dark brown skin, rose wings, black armor with white trimmed, rose right eyepatch, black metal helmet with metal wings attach, rose gloves, rose skirt, black boots, rose eyes, and rose earrings. Her full name is Black Gondul - Codename: Anat.

"Yes, I _am_ Brunhilde. You _**(M)otherfucker(I)mmoral(S)hi(T)**_." Black Brunhilde smiled wickedly.

Rebellious Homura walked up to Adora. She put her hand on Adora's forehead.

"What the hell are you…?" Adora then felt an immense surge of energy being transferred to her from R. Homura. "Is this my power…?"

R. Homura coldly responded. "You never lost your powers. You've just expended it all to become that creature Neo Grimhilde. You still had a miniscule amount left and enough for me to rekindle Neo Grimhilde's will. My master here will restore your powers to full."

As R. Homura backed off, the anomalous being threw a tendril that jammed itself into Adora's forehead. Adora violently twitched as the anomalous being restored Adora's powers and gave her an enhanced power boost.

"There. It's done," the anomalous being ripped the cable off Adora, who came to and felt all her powers restored.

"I-Incredible! My powers!" Adora screamed in elation. She jumped up and laughed as green flames erupted from her palms. "Yes, they're all here! All the powers I had when I wore Ymir's armor! Now I don't have to run from that nerd anymore!" A evil grin adorned her face. "Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a dweeb to burn."

Before she can carry on with her destructive path, Black Brunhilde phased in front of her. She quickly landed a punch to Adora's gut, putting her down on her knees.

"Ugh, what the fuck?!" Adora coughed.

"What part of join us did you forget?" Black Brunhilde asked. "We'll give you back your powers, but by doing so, you've agreed to help our cause."

"Yes, by accepting your powers back, you've already signed your soul to us," Black Skogul coldly said.

"You belong to us now, Adora Frost," Black Gondul plainly stated.

Black Brunhilde smirked evilly. "And won't it be interesting when you meet your less cruel and hostile counterpart from the universe _I_ come from." She said this while glancing at Black Skogul and Black Gondul. She grabbed Adora by her hair and looked her dead in the eye. "Your powers… No, Neo Grimhilde's powers will certainly be useful for our cause."

"You will also face stronger versions of the Valkyrie Maidens. They and the Erinyes even fought Lucifer." Black Skogul explained.

"Even your counterpart as an Erinye helped fight against Lucifer," Black Gondul stated.

"Most of all, the Brunhilde I know is already the ruler of Asgard." Black Brunhilde added to fuel Adora's jealousy.

As soon as Adora heard the mention of Satan's name, she couldn't believe it. She was even more baffled to learn her counterpart was an Erinye and helped other versions of the Maidens.

"Come. Let us leave with our new recruit," the anomalous being said as he entered the portal. "We don't want anyone to suspect we've been here."

"Especially that new boyfriend of yours. I dare you to give STDs to the other version of him," Black Brunhilde cruelly teased Adora. "Seriously? You fell from grace and ended up with Kenta Kitagawa? I feel so sorry for you… _not_." She slapped on rose energy cuffs and restrained Adora, temporarily closing off access to her powers. "Before we talk business, we're gonna have a lot of fun with you."

Black Gondul added. "We're gonna toughen you up so that witch's spirit can utilize your body much better."

Black Skogul chuckled evilly. "All you need to do is survive our ordeals. Pray we don't kill you first."

Black Brunhilde pushed her into the portal. "Get moving, bitch! We don't have all day!"

Adora growled. _Just you wait! Put me through all the torture you want, I will…_ Adora heard her internal thoughts interceded by the anomalous entity.

"I can hear your thoughts." The anomalous figure sensed as his unseen face changed to an old classmate Adora detests, Holly. "Yes, this is for the payback you deserve, skank!"

Adora balked at this. "What the hell…?! You have her face?!"

Black Brunhilde grabbed the back of Adora's hair. "I said move!"

Adora gritted her teeth and scowled. "...I will get strong… enough for Neo Grimhilde to kill you all."

Black Brunhilde chuckled. "That's the spirit, whore."

As the portal closed, R. Homura was the last to leave.

"Adora! Where are you?!"

R. Homura closed the portal and left behind no traces of their brief pitstop.

Kenta came back to the alley and saw no one.

"I could've sworn I heard…" Kenta blinked. "Man, Kotori is really gonna kill me."

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next Story: _**Cross Generations**_

Final Story (After Cross Generations): _**Wrath of the Defiants**_

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's A/N** : This is it, Valkyrie Advent is completed.

Well, I got to say that to reflect all of this, it's alright. Some of the positive things are the feud between Brunhilde and Mist, Takato's depression reaching its peak and overcoming to regain control of his situation, the world-building of the myths, Ragnarok/Second Ragnarok, Grimhilde and Mist's connections and origins, and the final battles.

On the other hand, me and Kanius already discussed about the mix reception of this fic two years ago based on creative differences. And I got to remind honest statements here. This has the most creative differences in any story we've worked on. Again, we don't mind of the world-building since it's good (especially Svartalfheim as a werewolf realm I like), it's just specific ideas were questionable. For example, the Intermission of Brunhilde & Siegfried, it felt too much of an origin story retelling (Like Spider-Man), which a lot of people already know. I personally feel it could've been summarized in one scene instead of a full out chapter. In hindsight, one of this story's main themes showed disagreements between characters. Examples: Loki used to be friends with Asgard before betrayal, Freya's disagreement with the Einherjar, Alfheim's political differences, and Skuld & Reginleif's conflict.

I am also writing this because after Cross Generations is completed, Wrath of the Defiants (And its final party corner tie-in based on my series epilogue fic that crossovered _Persona 5_ and _Code Vein_ (With elements of _Nioh_ and _Kakegurui_ ) called _Persona Vein_ as a sequel for new readers, this one will be quite different.) is coming. That's right, the series finale of YYGDM, not just that, but possibly the final fanfiction ever. It will be the most awesome experience to readers (both old and current) growing up with the fanfic series, and a big chance that the same old readers will come back. Me and Kanius are here (and to keep that promise) to confirm the Valkyries, except Brunhilde, Skuld, and Mist, will have reduced (but not nonexistent) roles.

The two founders (Kanius and Lazer), who inspired me to join their team, are going to reach the pinnacle of working this final fan-piece (Just like the co-creators of the Avatar series and the Russo Brothers) to end in a satisfying note and move on to new paths.

There is The Crystal Age that counts as a series epilogue, but this one is in uncertainty due to real-life priorities. I feel I understand that Wrath of the Defiants is truly the series finale by the author to truly complete his fan-career. The Crystal Age events could be summarized in Defiants' epilogue chapter if the author decides to end YYGDM for good.

YYGDM is meant to be a fanfic anime crossover between four franchises, not mainly focusing on OCs that have no ties to the four anime series (While OCs that are tied to the anime crossover have major focuses such as the Kuipers since they relate to the Sailor Senshi, Lyn being a Yu-Gi-Oh! OC, and Yui being a YYH OC).

I also understand why these differences happened in the first place, especially about research of actual Norse myths. So it's inevitable either way, and what's done is done. Because of this, I found the perfect solution in terms of Kanius' official works. Because mythologies have different interpretations, I suggest the author of planning another book continuity besides the first one (that starts with his debut novel). Originally back in Summer 2017, we recall whether Lazer likes to do his official continuity on email, but he decides not to. So in not putting it to waste, I inspired it to help Kanius transform it into that second book continuity, and we'll feel relaxed. We thought of different Norse continuities with different origins. Here we're allowed to flesh out instead of being conflicted in a 'united dimension' (YYGDM-01). I feel that for the first book continuity (In paying tribute to the original _Digimon Fusion's_ success), Kanius needs to start working on his official writing skills to show to the public and marketing as a gateway series and with new contributors besides me (As the main storyboard contributor _and_ being fair-minded.). For that second book continuity (paying tribute to _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ _'s_ release), Lazer could be allowed to put storyboard ideas/plot points and having a more prominent role like a comeback. I imagine Norse concepts that are exclusive to YYGDM-01 will be used for that second book continuity). Though, that depends on if Kanius decides to bring Lazer on board.

This is the last time I'm writing my personal A/Ns in YYGDM, that I'm not going to do so in Defiants. You guys are not just co-workers met online, but brothers looking out for each other. All I wanted is all of us, the Kanius Production team to unite for not just the coming final story, but our final fan-adventure.

 **Kanius' A/N** : Finally it's over. This story has been one hell of a journey with plenty of bumps in the road both creatively and personally. Before I give my in depth post-chapter notes, I want to give credit where they're due. Thank you to Belletiger, LazerWulf, and Ford1114 for your creative input and contributions. Thank you Belletiger for helping create the Valkyrie Maidens with me. Thank you Lazer for the usual beta reader work, helping flesh out the Valkyries and bringing additional characters to the narrative, and some of the creative choices that helped the narrative. Thank you Ford for helping revise and format the chapters, for bringing additional characters, for helping create most of the villains, and some of the other creative choices that helped the narrative.

Plans for this story started way back in 2011. After what seemed like a long time and through various creative revisions, the story was released in 2016. This was a story I was hyped to write since I'd be writing another group of OCs. This would be the third group of OC characters showcased in their own origin story. They're preceded by the Kuiper Belt Senshi and the West Coasters. All three projects ended up with much slower productions, mainly due to the longer process it takes to write for completely original characters. And this has been an eye opener for me since I am in process of writing my first novel where I'll be writing a new universe and characters. Though, this story took much longer due to personal reasons (some creative differences and my sudden health situation last fall). The first half (up to first intermission) was challenging. The middle portion (toward the second intermission) was ok. The latter half was pretty much smooth sailing.

I am happy this story is over. It would've been finished sooner if not for the road blocks I was forced to deal with.

In-story tidbits: This chapter, like any other last chapter of a story, was kinda tough to write. I wanted to ensure the Valkyries each got their own happy ending (well except for Adora/Mist, enjoy being Black Brunhilde and company's slave :P). I think their endings came out satisfactory.

So, Adora's fate has been decided. No punishable death as many would've wanted. Lazer wanted Kenta to finally have a girlfriend. Kenta was originally intended to be with Christina/Orcus first, but over time I had forgotten and after working with Chaosblazer's series decided to pair her with Chaos' main character Kensuke Rainer. He was also intended to be with Kotori, but she went with Kouichi. Now Kenta is left with the 'sloppy seconds', and Lazer didn't want to be 0-3 for Kenta. So, ultimately Kenta settled on 'shit'. So, Adora was put on house arrest under Kenta's watch and for over a month she's getting used to being around the 'nerd'.

With Grimhilde's influence gone, the idea was to have Adora see some sort of long redemption arc. Granted, she has a lot to make up for, but she won't see a complete 180 personality shift. While she'll remain abrasive toward others, she won't be as much as a mean-spirited bitch to them (these are Lazer's words btw).

Of course, as you've seen with the post-credit scene, _Cross Generations_ ' big bad, Rebellious Homura, and the Black Odin Triad have restored Mist's powers, but also at the cost of being taken and made into their slave. Mist's gradual redemption arc will have to be put on hold until after _Cross Generations_.

Speaking of which, who are the Black Odin Triad? Trust me. Black Brunhilde, Black Skogul, and Black Gondul aren't who you think they are. For those following _Cross Generations_ , you know who they are. For those not in the know…

The BOT are from the Cornerverse and by this point will eventually oppose their universe's Valkyrie Maidens. Adora/Mist was captured and had her powers restored solely to help them defeat the Cornerverse Valkyries. With her powers restored, this does increase the chances of Neo Grimhilde's proper return in CG. This conflict currently ongoing in _Cross Generations_ , which as of this writing is set to conclude by summer's end.

Yes, at long last, Takato has overcome his insecurities and resumes his healthy relationship with Rika. I think we're in agreement after this, Takato has endured enough crap. Not to worry, going forward he'll fight his remaining battles focused.

Other tidbits: Ratatoskr does become Hina's official animal partner. Alec takes full possession of Gram. Jupiter and Varuna agree to share Mjolnir. Reginleif sees a proper burial and Sigrun uses her power through Yggdrasil to guide Reginleif's spirit into Valhalla. Geirskogul shares headspace with Jessica. Rota and Geiravor, partly thanks to Spirit World, have been reincarnated into animals. Oh, and more Norse supporting characters show up, including Thor and Sif's daughter Thrud, who not only looks like Varuna, but has formed a friendship with Varuna and Jupiter.

Oh, and the council of tricksters pulled a fast one on Beerusmon. The old fridge prank call worked.

So, with that said, that about covers it for my author's notes. This story has been a journey. One I'll never forget with the in-story and behind the scenes creative stuff. I'm glad to have this behind me. With this weight lifted off my back, I can look forward to my final fics and the continued development of my first novel.

Oh, there is a survey, but I'll keep this down to just a few categories. I don't intend to do another detailed survey until CG and Defiants (Alongside the final party corner). The survey is totally optional to you, readers, but here's a list consisting of mine and my colleagues' picks.

So, with this story done, if you haven't started on _Cross Generations_ , this is actually the perfect jumping off point to read that. And then once CG is done, it'll be Defiants.

Until then, see you in my next stories!

 **Survey**

 **Fave Valkyries (YYGDM-01) in order (From best to least):  
** Kanius: Brunhilde, Skuld, Skogul, Gondul, Sigrun  
Ford1114: Brunhilde, Skuld, Gondul, Skogul, Sigrun  
LazerWulf: To be revealed later.  
Belletiger: To be revealed later.

 **Fave Myth Supporting Characters:  
** Kanius: Ratatoskr, Tanuki-Ō, Crow, Anansi, The Seelie, Thrud, Hercules, Freya  
Ford1114: the Seelie, Harald, Reynard, Thrud  
LazerWulf: To be revealed later.

 **Fave Myth Antagonists:  
** Kanius: Grimhilde, Fafnir, Loki, Reginleif, Geirskogul, Rota, Geiravor, Fenrir, Zmey Gorynych, Jormungandr, Kyuubi no Youkou, Agni & Vritra  
-Fave Myth Antagonist Kanius Love to Hate: Mist  
Ford1114: Loki, Grimhilde, Fenrir, Fafnir, Nidhogg, Surtur, the Unseelie, Reginleif, Geirskogul, Geiravor, the Sirens, Chimaera, Hydra, Ladon, Typhon, Kyuubi no Youkou, Yamata no Orochi, Agni & Vritra  
-And Fave Myth Antagonist Ford1114 Love To Hate: (M)otherfucker(I)mmoral(S)hi(T)  
LazerWulf: To be revealed later.

 **Fave Myths/Religions:  
** Kanius: Egyptian, Greek/Roman, Norse, Japanese, Chinese  
Ford1114: Greek/Roman, Norse, Egyptian, Japanese, Chinese, Christianity, Lovecraft, Mesopotamian, Zoroastrianism  
LazerWulf: To be revealed later.

 **Fave Battles:  
** Kanius: Niflheim battles, Skuld vs. Rota, Gondul vs. Geiravor, Sigrun & Alec vs. Reginleif, Omega X/Metalla X vs. Typhon/Echidna, Heroes vs. Fafnir, Brunhilde & Rika vs. Mist, Heroes vs. Loki, Brunhilde/Silver Valkyrie vs. Mist/Dea Mist  
Ford1114: Niflheim battles, Gondul vs. Geiravor, Koori/Sam/Thelxipea's threeway kiss fight, Heroes vs. Nidhogg in NYC, Omega X/Metalla X vs. Typhon/Echidna, Brunhilde & Rika vs. Mist, Heroes vs. Loki, Brunhilde/Silver Valkyrie vs. Mist/Dea Mist  
LazerWulf: To be revealed later.


End file.
